


Vingt-Huit

by Netphis3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Auror Partners, Aurors, F/M, Familles de Sang Pur, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 296,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netphis3/pseuds/Netphis3
Summary: 1927, le Secret Magique est menacé par Grindelwald.Les rassemblements comme celui de Paris s'enchaînent et bientôt le Ministère de la Magie doit procéder à un recrutement exceptionnel d'Aurors pour étoffer ses rangs. Freya T. Nott, une sorcière contrainte par sa famille et la société, peut enfin réaliser son rêve: devenir Auror...• Après Les Animaux Fantastiques II• Thésée D./OC





	1. Être une Nott

C’est la routine qui mena Freya devant la boîte aux lettres N°28.

11 Novembre 1927.

Il était 9h26, et comme tous les matins, la jeune sorcière soupirait devant cette boîte pleine à craquer. Les hiboux du Ministère volaient dans tous les sens autour d’elle, et les froissements de leurs ailes ne semblaient pas suffire à camoufler le soupir qu’elle expirait lentement.

A l’aide de sa baguette, elle procéda à l’ouverture de la boîte, et le contenu de cette dernière dégoulina jusque sur le sol de pierre. Freya pinça ses lèvres rouges et retint une injure. Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’elle avait été élevée.

Elle ramassa les lettres qui tapissaient le sol froid.

7 ans.

7 ans qu’elle était sortie de Poudlard, des rêves plein la tête.

7 ans qu’elle était ici, à faire ce métier qui lui déplaisait.

Un autre soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres, et les bras pleins d’enveloppes diverses, elle se releva et entama un couloir sombre.

Les bureaux des Affaires et Observations Moldues étaient plus ou moins isolés du reste du Ministère. Les pièces et couloirs étaient sombres, exigus, et les visiteurs se faisaient rares à cet étage. En même temps, quel sorcier aurait-il eut besoin de venir à cet étage ?

Une autre question se bouscula quasi-automatiquement dans l’esprit de Freya : quel sorcier aurait-il voulu travailler ici ?

La sorcière prit un virage sur sa droite.

Contrairement à la manière dont elle avait été élevée, le monde Moldu ne la désintéressait pas, bienau contraire, elle les trouvait fascinants. Ce qui l’ennuyait, c’était surtout son rôle au sein de cette Division du Ministère.

Un rôle insignifiant.

Gérer les courriers, le café, prendre des notes, des rendez-vous (bien qu’ils étaient rares)… L’ennui, voilà ce qu’elle ressentait depuis 7 ans de carrière au Ministère. Son caractère ambitieux et déterminé en souffrait.

Elle s’arrêta net au détour d’un énième couloir gris et elle lança un rapide regard à travers une paroi vitrée qui donnait dans le bureau de son Patron, où des plumes griffonnaient frénétiquement parmi les parchemins étalés sur le vieux bois d’une table.

En déposant la pile de lettres sur le bureau, les yeux bleus de Freya se posèrent sur un article de journal Moldu daté du jour : « 11 Novembre 1927. Inauguration du Wagon de l’Armistice à la clairière de Rethondes ».

 

La Guerre.

 

Ce thème revenait de plus en plus dans les journaux et les nouvelles de ces temps-là, et Freya l’avait remarqué.

Un raclement de gorge soudain la fit presque sursauter ; mais comme on lui avait enseigné dans son enfance, elle tâcha de garder un visage neutre et digne. En se retournant avec le dos droit et le menton relevé, elle vit que son patron la fixait en bougonnant, comme il avait l’habitude de le faire.

 

\- Nott, vous voilà, s’était-il exclamé en la voyant, je vous cherchais justement. Par la barbe de Merlin, où étiez-vous passée ?

\- Chercher le courrier, Monsieur, répondit-elle d’un ton distant, comme tous les matins depuis 7 ans.

 

Elle voulait la dernière phrase piquante, mais le ton distant de sa voix sembla masquer son agacement naissant. De toute manière, son Patron balaya sa réponse d’un geste de la main.

\- J’ai une réunion importante ce matin, Nott, où sont les dossiers des Affaires Moldues de ce mois-ci ?

\- Sur votre bureau, Monsieur.

 

Alors qu’il se mettait à farfouiller dans les piles de documents qui jonchaient son bureau, Freya saisit un papier et un crayon d’un coup de baguette. Elle refit glisser cette dernière dans la manche longue et évasée de sa robe avec grâce.

Cette réunion, c’était tout un évènement.

A vrai dire, cela faisait plusieurs mois que son Patron n’avait pas participé à une telle rencontre avec d’autres membres du Ministère. Freya sentit presque un frisson d’excitation remonter son échine alors qu’elle y repensait. Elle allait participer à une réunion avec des Aurors, poste qui avait animé ses plus grands rêves, et cela faisait une semaine qu’elle attendait cette journée avec un mélange d’anticipation, d’amertume et d’angoisse.

Il mit finalement la main sur le dossier qu’elle avait passé tant de temps à préparer et le glissa sous son bras. L’autre main dans la poche de son pantalon tâché, il sortit de son bureau en trombe. Freya le succéda vivement, avec de petits pas, contraints par sa robe verte serrée le long de ses cuisses et mollets. Son coeur battait la chamade, et cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas ressenti une telle chose.

Ils arrivèrent au Niveau -2 du Ministère, et Freya fut submergée par les bruits environnants, la foule de sorcierspressés qu’elle croisa. Tout ce bruit, toute cette vie, cela contrastait énormément avec ses bureaux reclus et plongés dans le silence.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte noire, et Freya passant nerveusement la main sur ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, vérifiant que chaque boucle était bien à sa place. Sa main tremblotante alla précipitamment épousseter le col vert sombre de sa robe ajustée.

 

\- Petite soeur.

 

L’excitation lassa place à un pic d’angoisse.

Ses lèvres rouges sang tremblèrent légèrement et elle dû les pincer.

 

Elle se tourna, avec un visage impassible difficilement contrôlé. Son frère se tenait fièrement là, avec une dizaine d’Aurors derrière lui. Il s’approcha avec le sourire narquois et suffisant qu’elle détestait tant.

 

\- Marcus, répondit-elle simplement.

 

Il fit un rapide signe de tête à son patron derrière elle, et le toisa de haut en bas avec dédain, jugeant sûrement l’apparence débraillée du sorcier bougon.

Freya entendit vaguement son patron s’offusquer derrière elle, mais elle ne lui prêtait plus d’attention.

Ni à lui, ni à son infecte frère d’ailleurs.

Derrière ce dernier, se tenait une figure qu’elle connaissait bien et qu’elle n’avait croisé en chair et en os qu’une seule fois auparavant.

Thésée Dragonneau, le célèbre héros de guerre et Auror, se tenait juste là.

Son coeur manqua un battement et elle ne put détacher ses yeux bleus de lui. Elle l’avait tellement admiré durant ses années à Poudlard, et son rêve de devenir Auror avait été né grâce à lui.

Elle resta paralysée alors que le regard fatigué de son idole l’étudia un court instant avant de se reconcentrer sur Torquil Travers, son chef, qui lui chuchotait quelque chose.

Marcus Nott dû détecter la vague d’admiration qui émanait de sa soeur car il se décala légèrement, lui masquant le héros de guerre.

 

\- Je ne savais pas que votre division de pacotille était conviée à cette entrevue, cingla-t-il avec une pointe d’acidité dans la voix.

\- Division de pacotille ? Répéta son patron avec une voix qui dérailla avec la surprise. Pour qui vous prenez-vous Monsieur ?

\- Marcus Theodore Nott, Chef de la Division 32 des Aurors, articula-t-il avec arrogance, mais vous pouvez m’appeler Monsieur Nott.

\- Marcus ! Interpella Freya perdant définitivement la maîtrise de ses traits.

 

Une vague de honte la traversa. Ce sentiment, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle l’éprouvait en compagnie de son frère. Elle sentit une chaleur se propager dans son cou alors qu’elle aperçut son oncle Hector apparaître au détour d’un couloir adjacent.

 

\- Mon oncle ! S’exclama sans gêne Marcus, ignorant à nouveau le patron de la Division Moldue.

 

Freya ne manqua pas les regards des autres Aurors se tourner vers Marcus, elle n’y vit pas de la surprise, mais plutôt un certain agacement. Agacement, qu’elle partageait d’ailleurs.

Le héros de Guerre mit ses mains dans les poches de son costume gris chiné, et arbora un air qu’elle ne sut décrypter. Il hocha légèrement la tête dans la direction de Hector Fawley, avant de sortir de la poche intérieure de sa veste un petit carnet noir usé.

Freya sentit une once de malaise alors qu’elle voyait son oncle maternel s’approcher. L’oncle Hector avait été nommé Ministre de la Magie en 1925, et il ne faisait d’ailleurs aucun doute qu’il s’agissait de la raison pour laquelle Marcus et Freya travaillait au Ministère.

Et il ne faisait également aucun doute que tout le monde était au courant.

 

\- Marcus, salua l’oncle Hector avec un sourire étonnamment nerveux.

 

Il n’adressa qu’un vague regard à Freya, et cela accentua l’angoisse soudaine de la sorcière.

 

\- Freya… que fais-tu ici ? 

 

La vague de honte devint un Tsunami.

Elle sentit ses joues devenir aussi rouges que ses lèvres, elle releva le menton et redressa son dos, tentant de regagner le contrôle de ses expressions.

 

\- J’accompagne Monsieur McMillan à la réunion d’aujourd’hui, Monsieur le Ministre.

 

Son oncle arqua un sourcil et lança un regard tendu à son frère avant de toiser le patron de Freya.

 

\- McMillan, n’avions-nous pas convenu que vous viendriez seul à cette réunion ?

\- J’ai besoin de Nott- … de Miss Nott pour m’assister, Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler le caractère confidentiel de cette réunion, McMillan ? Demanda sèchement l’oncle Hector. 

 

Freya releva encore plus le menton alors que ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son carnet, tentant de conserver le peu de fierté qui lui restait dans cette étrange situation. Elle sentait le sourire mesquin de son frère s’agrandir, et cela la mettait hors d’elle.

La porte noire s’ouvrit et son patron entra dans la pièce sans même lui lancer un regard.

Elle resta plantée là, alors que les Aurors commençaient à entrer à leur tour.

Thésée Dragonneau passa à côté d’elle en lui lançant un air quelconque, ce qui l’acheva.

Elle tenta d’ignorer tant bien que mal la main de son frère qui tapotait piètrement son épaule et son regard moqueur alors que, lui aussi, pénétrait dans la salle avec une démarche nonchalante.

 

\- N’y vois rien de personnel, Freya.

 

Elle dû une fois encore se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas montrer qu’elles tremblaient.

 

\- Teignous serait mécontent de savoir que je t’ai laissée assister à cette réunion.

\- Père est mécontent, et ce, peu importe ce que j’entreprends, mon Oncle.

 

Comme à son habitude, il ne renchérit pas et passa simplement à côté d’elle.

Il ne recroisa même pas son regard alors qu’il fermait la porte devant elle.

 

La honte se transforma bientôt en amertume.

A chaque fois, c’était la même histoire ; être une Nott n’était qu’une contrainte.

Ne pas ternir l’image de la famille, ne pas parler aux Moldus, ne pas s’intéresser aux Moldus, ne pas être amie avec des nés-Moldus, ne pas être amie avec des traitres de leur sang, ne pas faire carrière, ne se marier qu’avec un sorcier de sang-pur…

Freya ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

En parlant du loup.

 

\- Freya, je suis ravi de te voir.

 

Arcturus Black III.

Elle grimaça alors que le sorcier lui baisait la main avec lenteur.

 

\- Black, tu es en retard à la réunion.

 

Elle essaya de retirer vivement sa main, mais il la retint avec un sourire que Freya avait toujours trouvé faux et venimeux.

 

\- Combien de fois t’ai-je demandé de m’appeler Arcturus, comme au bon vieux temps, tu rappelles ? 

\- C’était il y a longtemps, Black.

 

Il est vrai qu’ils avaient été très bons amis, en première et deuxième année de Poudlard, elle grimaça d’autant plus à ce souvenir. Il feignit d’être blessé en plaquant sa main contre sa poitrine, mais lui adressa un autre sourire en coin.

Elle se rappela alors à quel point elle le méprisait.

Il lui rappelait étrangement son frère, et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander comment de tels sorciers pouvaient devenir Aurors.

 

\- Je dois te laisser, délicieuse Freya, mais nous nous revoyons bientôt.

\- Bientôt ? Répéta-t-elle en masquant difficilement son dégoût alors qu’il embrassait de nouveau sa main.

\- Oui, je suis invité à dîner dans votre demeure la semaine prochaine.

 

Avec un clin d’oeil qu’il voulait enjôleur, il tourna les talons et entra dans la pièce sans qu’elle puisse ajouter quoique ce soit. Lorsque la porte se referma de nouveau, Freya laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

Amère, elle regagna lentement le chemin de sa division.

 

Dans l’allée principale du Ministère, tout le monde n’avait qu’un nom au bord des lèvres : Grindelwald.

 

Freya esquiva de justesse un petit groupe d’Aurors qui couraient dans le couloir. Elle les regarda s’éloigner rapidement dans leurs imperméables noirs, puis transplaner dans une zone autorisée, à côté d’une immense cheminée de pierre.

Elle se ressaisit, mais remarqua ce qui ressemblait à une brochure au sol. Sûrement oubliée ou laissée tomber par un Auror qu’elle avait vu partir en courant. Elle ramassa le prospectus et pencha légèrement la tête.

Banal.

Une vulgaire publicité pour balai.

Haussant les épaules, elle chiffonna le papier entre ses doigts et continua sa route.

 

\- Il parait qu’il a recommencé.  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Grindelwald, voyons !  
\- Il a fait un autre rassemblement avant-hier, dans des souterrains à Turin.

 

Freya tendit l’oreille et s’arrêta de nouveau. Sans raison apparente, elle suivit les deux sorciers dans l’ascenseur et se cala au fond de ce dernier.Machinalement, elle déplia le prospectus qu’elle venait de froisser et fit mine de le lire avec intérêt. En cachant à moitié son visage avec le papier, elle se concentra sur les paroles des deux sorciers à côté d’elle.

 

\- Il en a encore enrôlés une vingtaine, soupira l’un.  
\- Des Aurors ? Encore ?   
\- Le Ministre est apparemment décontenancé.  
\- Fawley ne le prend pas au sérieux, remarqua l’autre.  
\- Il devrait, nous sommes en train de perdre tous nos Aurors.  
\- Ils n’ont pas encore pris Nott, remarqua le sorcier de gauche avec une pointe de moquerie.

 

Freya laissa dépasser ses yeux bleus au-dessus de la brochure.

 

\- Qui voudrait d’un gars comme ça ? Tout le monde sait pourquoi il est là aujourd’hui.  
\- Oui, au même rang que Dragonneau qui plus est, quelle honte. Il s’est apparemment défilé avec quelques uns de ses subordonnés lors de l’incident de Paris.

 

Le sang de Freya se gela dans ses veines.

 

\- Quel lâche ! S’écria l’autre. Il était au rassemblement de Turin ?   
\- Non, bien entendu, il était ici. Seul Dragonneau y est allé avec Travers. 

 

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent et les deux sorciers sortirent. Freya, elle, resta paralysée au fond de la cage, toujours cachée derrière la brochure. Il semblait alors que la langue Anglaise n’était pas encore assez développée, car elle n’arrivait pas à trouver un mot pour retranscrire la honte immense qu’elle ressentait.

C’était donc ça, l’image des Nott à ne pas ternir ? Si elle n’avait pas été si mortifiée, elle aurait sûrement ri.

 

L’ascenseur redescendit au Niveau -2.

Freya allait de nouveau chiffonner le papier entre ses doigts mais son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qu’elle trouva étrange. Elle regarda la publicité sur les balais à deux fois ; hormis le fait qu’elle tenait le papier à l’envers depuis plusieurs minutes, elle vit une étrange inscription en dessous de l’image animée d’un balai dans le ciel étoilé.

 

«  _Pour Le Plus Grand Bien_  »

 

Accompagné d’un symbole qui ne lui était pas inconnu : un triangle complété d’un cercle et d’une ligne verticale :

Grindelwald.

Un frisson la parcourut et elle glissa rapidement le papier dans l’ample manche de sa robe.

 

__

 

Freya s’assit sur sa chaise et posa le prospectus sur le bureau devant elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa au dessus du papier.

 

\- _Revelio_

 

Le balai dessiné dans le ciel étoilé quitta l’encart d’illustration et laissa apparaître les lettres suivantes : TURIN.

Freya se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, intriguée, et les lettres disparurent progressivement. Le balai revint dans le cadre, ne laissant presque aucune trace de ce qu’il s’était passé.

Elle repensa au Rassemblement de Turin : se pourrait-il qu’il s’agisse d’un message codé, destiné aux fanatiques de Grindelwald pour qu’ils le rejoignent à Turin ?

Elle posa sa baguette de bois rouge sombre sur la table et se mit à écrire ces quelques informations dans son carnet vide de toute inscription. Une fois fini, elle resta assise quelques minutes, plongée dans ses pensées.

Reprenant sa baguette et son carnet, elle se leva et entra vivement dans le bureau de son patron, adjacent au sien.

Sur le bureau de McMillan, elle retrouva facilement l’enveloppe d’invitation à la Réunion de ce matin et la rouvrit, en jetant tout de même un petit regard plein d’appréhension vers le couloir, oubliant momentanément qu’il était toujours vide.

 

«  _Destinataire : George McMillan_

_Niveau : Urgence_

_Affaire : Gellert Grindelwald_

_Classement : Confidentiel 4_

_Vérification de la situation Moldue et analyse des prédictions de Grindelwald._  
_Déploiement d’Auror et ouvertures d’enquêtes diverses._  
_Mesures exceptionnelles de recrutement d’Aurors suite au Rassemblement de Turin._ »

 

Elle relut la dernière phrase à plusieurs reprises, le coeur battant la chamade.

L’opportunité, elle était là.

L’opportunité de quitter cette routine de 7 ans, ce poste bloqué.

 

Elle allait réaliser son rêve.

Et c’est la détermination des Nott qu’elle allait montrer à tout le monde.

Y comprit à sa propre famille.

* * *

 


	2. 28 Places

 

12 Novembre 1927, 9h28.

La sorcière en robe de velours noir se hâta dans le couloir grisâtre.

Freya ouvrit la boîte aux lettres N°28, mais fut surprise de n’y trouver qu’une seule et unique enveloppe.

Et elle fut surprise de voir que cette dernière lui était en fait destinée.

 

«  _Très chère Miss Nott,_

_Lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, vous saurez sûrement déjà qu’un recrutement exceptionnel d’Aurors aura lieu bientôt au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Sachez que j’ai foi en vos singuliers talents, et suis persuadé que la voie que vous avez empruntée depuis votre sortie de Poudlard n’était pas celle qui vous était destinée._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Un homme persuadé que vous avez, vous aussi, un rôle à jouer._

 

_PS : Niveau -2, Bureau de la Division 31 des Aurors,_

_Inscription auprès de M. Thésée Dragonneau._ »

 

Vérifiant à droite puis à gauche que personne n’avait vu son visage se décomposer, elle se reconcentra sur les morceaux de papier dans ses mains et retourna l’enveloppe.

 

Poudlard.

Le sceau de Poudlard.

 

Elle glissa promptement la lettre dans la poche droite de sa robe noire, et sa main chevrotante alla caresser le pendentif qu’elle avait autour du cou. Qui de Poudlard aurait pu lui envoyer une telle lettre ? Dans quel but ? Et surtout, comment avait-il su pour le recrutement et pour son désir d’y participer ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, camouflant ainsi leur léger tremblement aux yeux des autres sorciers venus chercher leur courrier. Elle tourna les talons vivement, et fonça tête baissée vers les ascenseurs, esquivant fébrilement un Hibou qui volait à toute allure dans sa direction.

 

\- Freya ?

 

La sorcière fit halte.

Et ses bras retombèrent le long de son buste.

 

\- Freya Theodora Nott, répéta la voix rauque avec une pointe d’amusement, par la barbe de Merlin que fais-tu ici ?

 

Freya se tourna vivement, les yeux brillants d’émotion.

Phineas Black.

Son corps se mit en mouvement avant même qu’elle n’eut le temps d’y penser, et ses bras entourèrent bientôt le cou de son ami. Ce dernier ne put retenir un rire.

 

\- Ce n’est pas un comportement digne d’une Lady, moqua-t-il gentiment.

 

Cette phrase était une référence à leurs années d’amitié à Poudlard, où Freya semblait vouloir tout faire à l’encontredes volontés de ses sévères parents.

 

\- Et encore moins d’une Nott, crut-il bon d’ajouter.  
\- Silence, Phineas, ria-t-elle, tu gâches ces retrouvailles avec ton humour à deux Noises.

 

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas ri, elle ne reconnut presque pas le son qui s’échappait de ses lèvres. Les deux amis se séparèrent et Freya regagna lentement son expression habituelle, tout en gardant une certaine lueur dans ses yeux bleus mouillés.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et l’observa. Il avait toujours été bien plus grand qu’elle, mais il semblait qu’elle avait oublié ce détail dans les 7 années où elle ne l’avait pas revu.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa chemise et joua machinalement avec les bretelles marrons de son pantalon noir. Il semblait l’analyser aussi car elle voyait ses yeux noisettes la scanner de haut en bas. Après quelques secondes de silence, il rapporta son pouce et son index autour de son menton mal rasé et ses lèvres épaisses se courbèrent de plus belle.

 

\- Tu n’as pas grandi, Miss Nott.

 

Elle lui lança un regard faussement agacé, mais ce dernier s’estompa pour laisser place à de la surprise. A sa main gauche, elle remarqua un anneau lisse et brillant.

 

\- Félicitations Phineas ! J’ignorais que…  
\- Ah, oui…, il eut l’air gêné en ajoutant ; oui, je t’ai pourtant envoyé un hibou, c’était l’année dernière.

 

Freya se tritura les mains nerveusement et son coeur s’alourdit.

 

\- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu’un tel courrier était arrivé pour moi… Mon Père…je pense que…  
\- Oui, je m’en suis douté, ne t’en fais pas.

 

Il balaya son malaise d’un geste de la main, et lui asséna un petit coup de coude. Il reprit avec un sourire timide.

 

\- Elle s’appelle Eleanor Merry, elle était…  
\- Eleanor Merry, reprit Freya, …la Préfète Poufsouffle qui nous avait fait perdre 30 points en 5ème année ?  
\- …Oui exactement, il rit en se grattant l’arrière de la tête, elle se souvenait très bien de Gideon et toi. Il faudrait que tu la vois un de ces jours.

 

Freya le questionna du regard.

 

\- Oui, nous avons emménagé à Londres, il se trouve que ma boutique de Farces et Attrapes n’a pas fait long feu… trop de concurrence !  
\- Oh Phineas, je suis désolée.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, j’ai en fait beaucoup réfléchi depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard… A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr que ce métier était bien ma voie. C’est pour cela que je suis ici aujourd’hui, d’ailleurs.

 

La sorcière tiqua.

 

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais ils recrutent des Aurors, les inscriptions au programme sont aujourd’hui, alors…-  
\- Alors tu t’es dirigé vers le service courrier du Ministère, tout naturellement.

 

Il rit de plus belle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, défaisant les boucles noires parfaitement arrangée autour de son visage.

 

\- Je vois que tu n’a pas perdu ta célèbre répartie, Miss Nott.

 

Elle s’empressa de réarranger ses vagues noires, en lui adressant un regard presque assassin.

Par la barbe de Merlin, lui n’avait pas perdu ses mauvaises habitudes.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à recréer l’harmonie ennuyeuse et sage de ses cheveux corbeaux.

 

\- Tu as raison, à vrai dire, j’ai dû me perdre dans les couloirs. Le Ministère est un véritable labyrinthe.  
\- Je vais t’y emmener, elle hésita avant d’ajouter : moi aussi, j’allais m’y rendre, justement.   
\- Tu… vas t’inscrire ? 

 

Elle haït le ton inquiet de sa voix, mais détesta encore plus sa deuxième phrase :

 

\- Mais, ton père et ton frère, ils vont…-  
\- Oui, j’ai décidé de ne pas leur dire, coupa-t-elle, en tout cas, pas pour le moment.

 

Il dû reconnaitre son air agacé, car il posa sa main bourrue sur son épaule et y exerça une petite pression.

 

\- C’est la bonne décision, rassura-t-il, je te l’ai toujours dit, Miss Nott.

 

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, plus déterminée que jamais.

 

\- Tu ferais une excellente Auror. 

 

Elle lui sourit et lui indiqua de la main l’ascenseur au bout du couloir.

 

\- Nott !

 

Freya se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et agrippa la manche noire de son ami.

 

\- C’est ton patron ?  
\- Oui, répondit-elle, on s’en va.

 

Elle tira Phineas vers l’ascenseur alors que son nom résonnait une fois de plus dans le couloir. Lorsque les grilles de la cage d’ascenseur se refermèrent, elle eut juste le temps de croiser le regard de son bougon de patron, avant d’entamer la montée.

Les deux amis entendirent une fois de plus l’écho du nom de famille de la sorcière avant de s’échanger un regard.

 

\- Il a l’air… 

 

Phineas se stoppa dans sa phrase en fronçant les sourcils.

 

\- Rappelle-moi ton métier ?  
\- Je suis l’assistante de Monsieur McMillan, répondit froidement Freya en relevant le menton, depuis 7 ans. Il est le chef de la Division des Observations Moldues.   
\- Je suis surpris que ton père t’ai laissée travailler dans cette division, Miss Nott.  
\- Je l’étais moi aussi, soupira-t-elle, mais plus tard mon père m’a révélé que ce poste était le seul moyen de me rendre compte de deux choses que je n’arrivais pas à accepter.  
\- Et quelles sont ces deux choses ?  
\- Que les moldus sont inférieurs et que la carrière n’est pas quelque chose qu’une Lady de sang-pur devrait entreprendre. 

 

Elle avait réussi à cracher ces mots tout en gardant un visage impassible et froid. Au fond d’elle en revanche, elle brûlait de colère. Elle tenta d’ignorer le froncement de sourcils de son ami et enchaîna :

 

\- Il voudrait me voir sagement épouser un autre sorcier de sang-pur, et laisser Marcus faire prospérer la fameuse lignée des Nott sans la ternir. 

 

Elle finit cette phrase avec un sourire ironique, repensant à la réputation de son imbécile de frère.

 

Phineas n’eut pas le temps d’ajouter quoique ce soit puisque les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent, laissant place à une foule de sorciers pressés, de chouettes virevoltant dans tous les sens et à un vacarme sans nom.

A pas pressés, ils empruntèrent un couloir en direction des bureaux des Aurors, et même si elle ne voulait pas l’admettre, le coeur de Freya faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine.

Elle ne manqua pas l’elfe de maison qui, à l’aide de rapides mouvements de ses mains, faisait apparaître des affichettes sur les panneaux noirs dans les couloirs.

 

«  _Recrutement exceptionnel d’Aurors._

_Présenter Identité et dossier d’études magiques._

_ASPIC avec 5 mentions d’Effort Exceptionnel minimum_

_OU_

_BUSE avec 8 mentions d’Effort Exceptionnel minimum_ »

 

\- Ils ont revus leurs critères à la baisse, remarqua rapidement Phineas.  
\- Oui, je pensais que seuls les sorciers ayant passé les ASPIC avec 5 mentions d’Effort Exceptionnel minimum pouvaient prétendre au poste d’Auror…  
\- Les temps sont durs, j’ignore les détails mais j’imagine que Grindelwald et ses imbéciles de fanatiques y sont pour quelque chose. 

 

Freya ne répondit pas, repensant soudainement au Rassemblement de Turin et au regard fatigué de Dragonneau.

Avant d’emprunter le dernier tournant vers les bureaux des Aurors, elle ne put s’empêcher de passer une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux noirs ; elle ignora le sourire qu’avait émis Phineas en soupirant.

Sur la solide porte boisée du bureau, on pouvait lire :

 

_Auror._

_Division 31_

_M. Thésée Dragonneau._

 

Cette fois-ci, Phineas émit un petit rire moqueur.

 

\- Oh, je vois.  
\- Quoi donc ?

 

Freya camoufla difficilement son air mortifié.

 

\- Tu le croises donc souvent ?   
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Thésée Dragonneau…

 

Le sourire de Phineas s’agrandit, et il compléta en se penchant vers elle :

 

\- …ton idole.  
\- Phineas ! gronda-t-elle en chuchotant.

 

Elle lui asséna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et il se recula, vraisemblablement hilare.

 

\- Oh je t’en prie, Miss Nott ! Tu volais nos brochures et articles de journaux le concernant. Tu les cachais même sous ton oreiller !  
\- Je… ne faisais que vous les emprunter, se rattrapa-t-elle avec embarras. 

 

Cette réponse fit d’autant plus rire le sorcier devant elle.

Mais le rire fut interrompu par l’ouverture de la porte devant eux. Heureusement que Phineas avait tiré Freya vers lui, sinon, elle aurait été cognée par la paroi boisée. L’Auror qui sortait les toisa un instant avant de les ignorer et de reprendre son chemin en direction du Hall principal.

Phineas se racla la gorge et Freya frappa à la porte qui venait de se refermer juste devant eux. Comme il n’y eut pas de réponse, elle tira sur la poignée et entra dans le bureau.

 

C’était une pièce assez grande dans laquelle il y avait plusieurs bureaux bien alignés et rangés. Ils faisaient tous face à un bureau seul, un peu plus imposant. Sur ce dernier, un petit écriteau disait « Monsieur Thésée Dragonneau, Chef de la Division 31 des Aurors ». Seulement, la chaise devant ce bureau était vide, et seule une plume ensorcelée écrivait lentement sur des formulaires divers.

 

\- Que faites-vous là ? Grogna un Auror plus âgé assis à un des bureaux en face de celui de Dragonneau. 

 

Il semblait coincé dans son costume trois pièce démodé, et sa cravate très colorée contrastait vivement avec son attitude morose. C’est Phineas qui répondit avec un air décontracté :

 

\- Nous sommes venus pour le recrutement exceptionnel d’Auror, Monsieur…  
\- Abbott, maugréa l’Auror en replongeant son long nez pincé dans ses paperasses.

 

Un silence s’installa, les autres Aurors présents continuaient à vaquer à leurs occupations, et Freya et Phineas ne semblaient pas vraiment les bienvenus.

L’Auror grognon finit par relever la tête et retira ses petites lunettes.

 

\- Je vais prendre vos noms en attendant que M’sieur Dragonneau ne revienne, il s’est absenté.

 

Phineas s’avança le premier :

 

\- Je suis Phineas Black III, né le 16 Janvier 1902 à Portsmouth, Monsieur.  
\- Encore un Black, marmonna Abbott en ouvrant un tiroir pour sortir un parchemin vierge et une plume. 

 

Avec un coup de sa baguette, la plume se mit à écrire toute seule, en formant avec de jolies lettres le nom du sorcier. Le vieil Abbott releva de nouveau la tête vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Rassure-moi, Fiston, et dis-moi que tu n’es pas un parent de Arcturus Black III, il est Auror dans la Division d’à côté.

 

Phineas grimaça.

 

\- J’ai bien peur qu’il ne soit mon cousin germain, bien que nous ne nous entendions pas du tout.

 

Abbott laissa échapper un souffle sarcastique avant d’ajouter :

 

\- Qui pourrait bien s’entendre avec lui, de toute manière ? A part Nott, bien sûr… 

 

Phineas grimaça de nouveau et ferma ses yeux alors que l’Auror se tournait vers Freya.

 

\- Et toi, ma jolie, c’est quoi ton nom ? 

 

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

 

\- Freya Theodora Nott, Monsieur.

 

Abbott recracha l’entièreté de son thé sur son bureau.

Elle se délecta momentanément de sa surprise, et continua, le menton relevé, alors qu’il s’époumonait en s’essuyant le menton.

 

\- … et je suis née le 25 Juillet 1902, à Londres, Monsieur.

 

Il finit par se ressaisir, et un nouveau silence s’installa dans la pièce. Glacial.

Cette fois, même les autres Aurors s’étaient arrêtés dans leur travail et la fixait. Une sorcière réajusta son trench-coat noir et ne put retenir une exclamation railleuse. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s’avança vers Freya.

 

\- Et pourquoi passer cet examen, Miss Nott ? Alors que vous pourriez simplement demander à votre frère d’intégrer son équipe ? 

 

Le poing de Freya se resserra dans son dos.

La sorcière s’approcha encore plus près.

 

\- Ah, non, vous pourriez aussi demander à votre Oncle, le Ministre Fawley ?  
\- Je ne suis pas…

 

Freya eut du mal à articuler ses mots avec la moutarde qui lui montait au nez, elle la finit néanmoins en relevant la tête :

 

\- Je ne suis pas comme mon fr-…  
\- M’sieur Dragonneau.

 

La sorcière fut interrompue par la voix nerveuse du vieil Abbott et se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Dragonneau. Il avait les mains dans les poches et son regard passa rapidement de Phineas à elle. Ses yeux balayèrent ensuite l’ensemble de son bureau, plongé dans le silence.

 

\- Qu’attendez-vous pour vous remettre au travail ? 

 

Il n’y avait rien de très sévère ou violent dans sa voix grave, mais pourtant, tous les Aurors se remirent à travailler. Il toisa ensuite Abbott et arqua un sourcil devant son bureau et son parchemin trempé.

Abbott fit un signe du menton en désignant Phineas et Freya.

 

\- M’sieur Black et Miss… Nott, M’sieur Dragonneau.

 

Le Héros de Guerre pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et toisa les deux sorciers.

 

\- Ils sont venus pour le recrutement d’Aurors, M’sieur.  
\- Black et … Nott ? Répéta-t-il d’un air quelconque.  
\- Oui, M’sieur.  
\- Vous avez pris note de leurs informations, Abbott ?  
\- Oui, M’sieur.

 

En arquant cette fois-ci les deux sourcils, Dragonneau fit un signe nonchalant de la main en désignant le bureau d’Abbott, incitant son subordonné à procéder à leur inscription.

 

\- Je sais que vous êtes très occupé, Abbott, cependant, la Division de Marcus Nott a refusé de participer au recrutement et à son côté administratif. La charge de travail sera donc exclusivement de notre côté.

 

Il frôla Freya en remettant ses mains dans ses poches, et ne lui adressa pas un regard, comme si elle était invisible. Freya, elle, était tellement révoltée par ce qu’il venait de se produire qu’elle en oubliait la honte que lui infligeait une nouvelle fois son sombre frère.

Il se rassit à son bureau et cala son dos en arrière, sur le dossier de sa chaise, toujours les deux mains en poches.

 

\- Vous serez prévenus par hibou des dates des épreuves, énonça-t-il avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

\- A … notre domicile, Monsieur ?

 

La question de Freya flotta un instant. Il avait de nouveau penché sa tête sur le côté et fronçait les sourcils.

 

\- …et où souhaiteriez-vous que nous vous l’envoyions, Miss Nott ?

 

Son nom sonnait étrangement bien dans sa bouche. Elle se ressaisit en balayant cette pensée de sa tête.

Bientôt, l’image de son père furieux en voyant le hibou du Ministère prit le pas dans son esprit.

 

\- La boîte de la Division d’Observations Moldues, Monsieur Dragonneau, j’admets que cela serait plus pratique-…  
\- Nous ne faisons pas de traitements de faveur ici, Miss Nott, sachez-le.

 

Il y eut un petit rire étouffé parmi les subordonnés de Dragonneau, mais Freya ne vit pas de qui il s’agissait. Elle fixait le Héros de Guerre en essayant tant bien que mal de conserver son visage impassible et de masquer sa honte.

Phineas lui pinça l’épaule et la tira sensiblement en arrière, pour se rapprocher de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

 

\- Une dernière chose que vous devriez savoir, reprit Dragonneau qui les fixait.

Freya se tourna pour le regarder de nouveau.

Encore cette lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

 

-… Il n’y a que 28 places. »

* * *

 


	3. Le Philtre de Paix

 

 

Freya frottait lentement ses bras devant la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Dehors, le lugubre parc du Manoir Nott baignait dans un épais brouillard et une pâle lumière. Tout y était immobile, comme mort.

Freya guettait le moindre mouvement, la moindre chouette qui viendrait se poser à proximité de sa demeure. L’attente de cette lettre de convocation à l’épreuve des Aurors était un véritable calvaire ; un étrange mélange entre excitation et crainte. Si jamais cette lettre devait tomber entre les mains de son père, ou celles de son frère…

Elle sursauta alors que son prénom résonnait dans l’escalier principal.

Son père.

Avec une boule au ventre, elle sortit de sa vaste et sombre chambre, faisant grincer sa vieille porte. Derrière cette dernière, se trouvait Torry, l’elfe de maison des Nott. Il regardait la sorcière avec des yeux globuleux débordant de crainte.

 

\- Le Maître appelle la Maîtresse Freya, Maîtresse.

 

Elle fit un vague signe de tête et Torry disparut en un claquement de ses doigts osseux.

Freya se retrouva désormais seule dans l’immense palier du double escalier noir, et chacun de ses pas sur le tapis rouge sang ne faisaient qu’augmenter son appréhension. Son regard bleu survola l’imposante tapisserie ensorcelée plaquée au mur de pierre. C’était une tapisserie très ancienne, représentant la généalogie pure des familles Nott et Fawley. Son nom, décoré de nobles enluminures, figurait en bas de la tenture, aux côtés du nom de son frère, Marcus.

Instinctivement, sa main frôla un tout autre nom, une ligne plus haut dans sa généalogie. Isadora Fawley, sa défunte tante maternelle avait été une « traitre de son sang » comme son père le lui rappelait si souvent, si bien que son nom et son portrait avaient été partiellement brûlés, comme effacés à tout jamais de sa famille.

Freya se demanda si bientôt son nom subirait le même sort.

 

\- Freya.

 

La sorcière se tourna et baissa la tête, en bas des escaliers, son père l’attendait.

Son visage un peu rond, dont elle avait d’ailleurs hérité, arborait un certain agacement.

 

\- Qu’attends-tu donc pour descendre ?

 

Son ton traduisait son impatience.

Sans quitter son père des yeux, elle descendit les marches de l’escalier presque sans bruit et retint son souffle, prête à recevoir une quelconque punition.

Alors qu’elle arrivait à son niveau, elle maintenu son visage impassible en face de lui, et après un moment angoissant de silence il lui dit :

 

\- Arcturus Black vient dîner au Manoir la semaine prochaine.  
\- Oui, Père, je suis au courant, il me l’a déjà annoncé.  
\- Oh.

 

Il parut agréablement surpris l’espace d’un instant.

 

\- Tu le côtoies, donc ?  
\- Seulement parce que la politesse m’y oblige, Père.

 

La surprise de son père se transforma en mécontentement.

 

\- Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter, Freya ? Les jeunes femmes de bonnes familles, de sang pur qui plus est, ne font pas forcément tout ce qu’elles souhaitent.  
\- Père, je…  
\- Ton frère non plus ne fait pas tout ce qu’il souhaite, d’ailleurs, interjeta Teignous Nott en faisant un signe de la main à sa fille et en l’incitant à se taire.

 

En parlant du loup, son frère apparut dans l’encadrement d’une massive porte en bois sombre, dans le hall d’entrée. Il s’appuya paresseusement contre le pourtour en bois avec un sourire mesquin.

 

\- Mais il travaille dur, continua le père Nott en balançant ses bras vers le ciel, et bientôt il remplacera cet incompétent de… comment s’appelle-t-il déjà ?  
\- Dragonneau, répondit Marcus avec une mimique pleine de dédain, Thésée Dragonneau.  
\- Ah oui, Dragonneau. 

 

Le poing de Freya se resserra et elle dû mordiller sa lèvre rouge pour ne pas protester.

Elle détestait ce qu’elle ressentait et les vieux et désagréables souvenirs d’un incident en première année de Poudlard refirent surface. A l’époque déjà elle n’avait pas su contester son Père, et elle le regrettait encore, et ce, plus de quinze ans plus tard.

 

\- Il est incapable d’arrêter Grindelwald, c’est sûr, énonça Teignous avec un soupir dans la voix.

 

Il se tourna vers son fils qui se redressa un peu.

 

\- D’ailleurs, je me demande encore pourquoi le Ministère veut à ce point l’arrêter…

 

Freya fut outrée par ses propos, et encore plus alors que son frère haussait les épaules. N’était-il pas un Auror ? N’était-ce pas son travail ? Elle croisa ses bras autour de son buste, se sentant presque nauséeuse.

 

\- Il a pourtant des projets très intéressants pour les familles comme la nôtre, continua son père en s’adressant désormais uniquement à Marcus.  
\- Mesurons nos propos, Père, intervint tout de même Marcus faiblement, il est l’ennemi N°1 du Ministère en ce moment…   
\- Tu as raison, mon fils ! Il ne faudrait pas que l’on ébruite nos opinions politiques, car elles pourraient bien ternir ta fulgurante carrière.

 

Indignée, Freya tourna les talons et remonta les escaliers à toute hâte, sous le regard suspicieux de son frère. Elle avait envie de vomir, tous ces propos, toujours ces propos. Toujours ces mêmes mots : « sang pur ».

Cela la rendait malade.

Elle s’enferma dans sa chambre et se remit à guetter le parc gris du Manoir.

 

\- - -

 

9h29, Freya, les yeux cernés ouvrit la boîte aux lettes N°28.

L’avalanche de courrier arriva jusqu’à ses souliers noirs. Ne cherchant plus à cacher son irritation, elle soupira largement en ramassant les nombreuses enveloppes qui tapissaient le sol gris du Ministère.

Elle amena le tout à son bureau, et installée devant sa table, elle se mit à trier le courrier. Elle se stoppa cependant, et fronça les sourcils, deux enveloppes lui étaient destinées cette fois-ci.

Tremblante, elle ouvrit la première lettre, celle avec le sceau de Poudlard à l’arrière.

 

«  _Très chère Miss Nott,_

_Ravi de prendre connaissance de votre décision, qui est la bonne selon moi._

_Dans un prochain courrier du Ministère, vous serez amenée à choisir 2 épreuves, choisissez-les judicieusement, car elles vous permettront ou non d’atteindre votre but._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Celui qui croit en vos talents, et non en votre sang._ »

 

Intriguée, Freya se précipita sur la seconde enveloppe et fut traversée d’une vague de soulagement.

Au dos figurait le symbole du Ministère de la Magie.

Elle n’arriverait donc pas au Manoir Nott, et cela la rassura. En ouvrant l’enveloppe, le papier glissé à l’intérieur sortit de lui même et se déplia sous ses yeux.

 

«  _Miss Nott,_

_Nous accusons réception de votre inscription au recrutement exceptionnel d’Auror._

_L’examen aura lieu le 28 Novembre 1927, à 9 heures dans la Salle du Conseil des Aurors._

 

_Veuillez sélectionner deux épreuves parmi les sujets suivants :_

_Vol_

_Potions_

_Duel_

_Botanique_

 

_Sachez que ces choix sont définitifs et ne pourront être modifiés par la suite._

_Notez également que ces deux épreuves seront complétées par un test psychologique._

 

_Meilleures Salutations,_

_Thésée Dragonneau,_

_Chef de la Division 31 des Aurors._ »

 

A la vue du mot « Vol », Freya sentit son coeur tomber dans son estomac. Des flashs de son seul et unique match de Quidditch apparurent dans son esprit. Et elle dû cligner des yeux pour essayer d’enlever les images qui la terrorisaient. Sans aucun doute, elle articula à haute voix avec sa baguette :

 

\- Potions

 

Sa matière forte à Poudlard.

 

\- Duel

 

Elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal, en tout cas c’était ce que le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit durant un cours contre les Forces du Mal.

D’un autre mouvement de sa baguette, elle apposa sa fluide signature en bas du document, et bientôt ce dernier se plia, prit la forme d’un oiseau et s’envola délicatement en direction de la porte de son bureau.

\- Oh !

 

Phineas venait d’entrer, et esquiva de peu le papier qui s’envolait de lui-même. Il le regarda continuer dans le couloir avant de se tourner vers son amie.

 

\- Miss Nott, tu as fait tes choix ?  
\- Oui, Potions et Duel, répondit-elle simplement en faisant mine de continuer à trier son courrier.

 

Elle glissa rapidement lettre de Poudlard dans la poche de sa robe verte, sous son bureau. Son ami rit un peu et s’appuya à moitié sur son bureau :

 

\- J’y aurais mis ma main à couper ! S’écria-t-il. Bien sûr en tant que l’élève préférée de Slughorn !  
\- Je n’étais pas son élève préférée, contesta-t-elle légèrement.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Se moqua Phineas en croisant les bras sur son large torse.

 

Elle fit non de la tête et plongea dans la pile de journaux Moldus, à droite de la montagne de courriers, la plupart des titres de ce jour-là parlaient d’un homme qui avait à priori de plus en plus d’influence en Allemagne.

 

\- Je t’en prie, Miss Nott ; tu étais une des premières élèves à faire partie de son stupide SlugClub.    
\- Ce n’est pas stupide, ce sont des réunions très intéressantes, défendit Freya.

 

Phineas soupira en souriant devant son amie têtue.

Ce moment de légèreté fut interrompu par l’entrée en trombe d’Arcturus. Freya et Phineas furent tellement surpris qu’ils se levèrent tous les deux.

 

\- Tiens donc, je ne m’attendais pas à trouver mon cher cousin dans ce bureau, railla-t-il avec dédain.  
\- Arcturus, siffla Phineas soudainement tendu.  
\- Je ne viens pas pour toi, cousin, mais plutôt pour Freya.

 

Freya serra la lettre de Poudlard à travers l’épais tissus de sa robe.

 

\- Délicieuse Freya, appela-t-il avec un sourire venimeux, tu es une petite cachotière.

 

Le bond que fit son coeur fit trembler sa poitrine.

 

\- Je viens de voir passer une candidature pour devenir Auror, à ton nom.  
\- Qu’est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, Arcturus ? Intervint Phineas.  
\- Oh, à moi, rien, chantonna-t-il avec un air faussement innocent, à son frère et son père en revanche…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Black ? Interjeta Freya, agacée.

 

Il s’approcha avec un rictus qui lui retournait l’estomac.

 

\- Si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, quelques soirs par semaines… peut-être alors que ton père et ton frère n’en sauront rien.

 

Freya n’eut pas le temps de sortir de sa stupeur que Phineas avait déjà attrapé son cousin par le col de sa chemise.

 

\- Espèce de sombre crétin, grogna Phineas.

\- Toujours en train de te mêler de ce qu’il ne te regarde pas, Phineas, n’est-ce pas un stupide trait de caractère que tu aurais appris pendant toutes ces années à Gryffondor ?

 

Phineas renforça sa poigne et souleva presque son cousin. Freya mit une main sur son bras.

 

\- Phineas, lâche-le, je t’en prie !

 

Son ami procéda lentement à relâcher le sorcier et ce dernier réajusta instantanément sa cravate de mauvais goût. Il lança un regard à Freya.

 

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Black, quand je te dis que, jamais…

 

Elle fit un pas vers lui, ses lèvres rouges tremblaient de colère et ses yeux bleus semblaient plus sombres désormais.

 

\- … Jamais je ne t’apprécierai.

\- Tu vas le regretter, Freya, menaça-t-il en reculant.

 

Son visage était déformé par un mélange de colère et d’amertume. Il la pointa du doigt et ajouta :

 

\- Tu vas le regretter !

 

Il sortit, tout aussi vite qu’il était entré.

 

\- - -

 

Freya ne fut pas surprise de trouver son père et son frère debout sur le perron du Manoir Nott. Elle s’approcha, avec le coeur qui battait la chamade. Eux, restaient immobiles et froids ; froids, comme le reste du Manoir.

Elle monta les marches de pierres usées avec lenteur.

Une fois à la même hauteur que son père et son frère, une gifle lui fouetta le visage.

Elle redescendit d’une marche et maintenu sa joue rougie avec sa main. L’autre main, alla balayer une mèche de ses cheveux noirs qui s’était envolée devant ses yeux.

La mâchoire arrondie de son père était serrée.

 

\- Comment oses-tu ?  
\- Père, je…  
\- Comment oses-tu, Freya ? 

 

Elle croisa les yeux assombris de son frère, mais se reconcentra sur celui de son père.

 

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à ta stupide tante, ma pauvre enfant.

 

Il avait craché ces mots avec de la haine.

 

\- Isadora, cette traitre de son sang… Au nom de Merlin, qu’ai-je fait pour mériter une fille semblable à cela ?

 

Elle ravala des larmes de colère alors que son frère tournait les talons pour passer la porte d’entrée, entrouverte par Torry. Elle entendit l’elfe de maison couiner alors que son frère l’avait violemment poussé contre le mur en passant à côté de lui.

 

\- Renonce à ta candidature, sur le champ.

 

Une larme dévala sa joue, et elle se détesta pour avoir fait démonstration d’une telle faiblesse.

 

\- Serez-vous fier d’entendre tous les sorciers du Ministère parler du fait que la famille Nott ait retiré sa fille du  noble recrutement pour Auror, Père ?  
\- Espèce d’insolente-…  
\- Serez-vous fier de montrer à tous les sorciers du Ministère et au-delà que votre fille n’est pas une sorcière à la hauteur de ce noble test ?

 

Il abaissa la main qu’il avait relevé, menaçant de la frapper de nouveau.

Il agita un doigt sévère devant ses yeux rougis et saisit fermement son épaule avec l’autre main.

 

\- Vas-y donc, Freya, répondit-il avec hargne.

 

Il s’avança, menaçant.

 

\- Je sais que tu n’es pas à la hauteur de ce poste de toute manière. Tu te ridiculiseras de toi-même, et tu viendras pleurnicher et supplier mon humble pardon.

 

L’autre larme déborda et coula jusque sous son menton.

 

\- Saches que si tu échoues, tu devras démissionner de ton poste actuel, et épouser un sorcier de sang-pur de mon choix. Est-ce clair ?  
\- …Oui, Père.

 

Il la lâcha enfin et lui adressa un dernier coup d’oeil, bref mais intense en colère, avant de finalement tourner les talons et entrer dans le Manoir. Alors qu’il disparaissait de son champ de vision, Freya laissa échapper un filet d’air qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot. Avec la manche de sa robe, elle essuya son visage à la fois trempé et en feu. Dans l’embrasure de la porte, il y avait toujours Torry, qui la regardait avec un air de pitié qu’elle ne sut digérer.

Elle lui fit un geste de la main et ajouta :

 

\- Va-t-en, Torry.

 

Et il disparut presque aussitôt, la laissant seule sur le perron de sa glaciale demeure.

Lorsqu’elle finit par rentrer, quelques minutes plus tard, le Manoir était plongé dans le silence, comme s’il était totalement vide.

La sorcière s’avança vers le salon. Le vieux parquet grisé craquait sous ses pas.

Dans le salon, assise devant la cheminée crépitante, il y avait sa mère. Elle était immobile et silencieuse, comme presque toujours. Freya s’approcha d’elle avec lenteur, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge.

Sa mère, Theodora Nott, née Fawley, était dos à elle, face au feu. Apercevoir son chignon démodé presque inerte brisa quelque chose au sein de Freya. On lui avait raconté qu’avant le décès prématuré de sa soeur, Theodora Fawley était une femme pleine de vie, et très surtout bavarde. Les yeux de la jeune sorcière débordèrent une nouvelle fois alors qu’elle enlaçait les épaules de sa mère, par dessus le dossier de son fauteuil noir.

Theodora Nott avait bien changé depuis, et Freya ne se souvient pas une fois l’avoir entendu parler. La mort d’Isadora ayant été à priori trop difficile pour elle, elle s’était réfugiée dans un mutisme sans nom. Aucune potion, ni aucun mot ne pourrait la refaire parler à nouveau.

Freya ne dit rien, et elle laissa juste sa mère placer sa main sur les bras de sa fille.

Et juste ce tout petit geste était d’un grand réconfort.

 

\- - -

 

Le 27 Novembre arriva rapidement, et cela faisait une semaine que Freya s’entrainait avec hargne. Sa motivation était telle que même le dîner quelques jours auparavant avec Arcturus ne l’avait pas ébranlée. A vrai dire, elle avait passé la majeure partie du repas à l’ignorer et à lire un manuel de potions, sous la massive table de la salle à manger.

 

La veille du Jour J était donc arrivée plus rapidement que Freya ne l’avait imaginé, et durant cette intensive semaine, elle fut surprise d’avoir arboré autant de sourires. La perspective de ce test, ce challenge, l’enchantait sincèrement et elle était réellement excitée à l’idée de passer ses deux épreuves le lendemain.

 

Boîte N°28.

Elle parvint à stopper la cascade de courriers avant qu’elle n’atteigne le sol du Ministère avec un léger sourire en coin. Ce sourire s’élargit cependant à la vue d’une lettre au symbole ministériel et à son nom. Elle laissa finalement tout le reste des enveloppes s’étaler au sol, trahissant son manque cruel d’intérêt pour son actuel métier. Elle déchira vivement le cachet de l’enveloppe.

Mais lorsque la lettre eut éclos de la missive, le charmant sourire rouge de Freya disparut.

Elle saisit la lettre de ses deux mains tremblantes et la rapprocha de ses yeux désormais écarquillés.

 

«  _Miss Nott,_

_Ci-joint vous trouverez votre Convocation aux deux épreuves suivantes :_

_Duel_

_Vol_

 

_Ainsi qu’au test psychologique._

 

_Meilleures Salutations,_

_Thésée Dragonneau,_

_Chef de la Division 31 des Aurors. »_

 

Vol.

Il y était écrit « Vol ».

Freya faillit tomber à la renverse.

 

\- Non, cela ne se peut ! Murmura-t-elle malgré elle.

 

Les images du match de Quidditch réapparurent et son souffle s’accéléra soudain.

Le balai. La pluie. Le cognard. La chute.

La violence de ce souvenir lui donna la nausée.

Elle prit la lettre chiffonnée avec elle et, laissant tout le courrier étalé au sol, elle accourut vers les ascenseurs. Sur le chemin, les images se répétaient inlassablement dans son esprit.

Le balai, la pluie, le cognard, la chute.

Sa chute.

Freya releva tout de même le menton, essayant de rester digne alors qu’elle se savait pertinemment livide et pantelante.

Il devait y avoir une erreur.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent et elle se précipita à l’extérieur, bousculant fébrilement deux sorciers qui la toisaient étrangement. Elle ignorait comment ses jambes réussirent à l’amener jusqu’au bureau des Aurors.

Son balai, la pluie, le cognard. Ce terrible, satané cognard. Elle pouvait encore entendre son propre cri, comme arraché à sa cage thoracique, le bruit du bois de son balai, pulvérisé, les exclamations de stupeur de la foule et…

Elle vacilla un peu, mais fut solidement retenue par les épaules.

Elle mit du temps à se rendre compte de la situation, elle n’avait même pas remarqué qu’elle avait fermé ses yeux si forts, qu’en les rouvrant, elle voyait désormais des étoiles. Se sentant observée, elle releva la tête lentement.

Des yeux gris l’observaient curieusement, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

 

\- Miss… Nott.

 

Dragonneau.

C’était comme une douche froide.

Elle se ressaisit rapidement, comme électrocutée par un pic d’adrénaline, et se dégagea vivement des mains de l’Auror devant elle. Il souleva un sourcil. Elle essaya péniblement de ravaler son angoisse et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

S’il avait vu son état de détresse, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

 

\- Monsieur Dragonneau, énonça-t-elle avec difficulté.  
\- Je suis pressé, Miss Nott.

 

Il avait déclaré cela sans aucun ton dans sa voix, comme s’il ne ressentait rien. Les yeux bleus de la sorcière balayèrent rapidement l’Auror de haut en bas ; elle n’avait pas remarqué qu’il portait un long et épais manteau gris chiné. Derrière lui, deux Aurors, dont le vieil Abbott, avaient eux aussi revêtu vestes et chapeaux, et la regardaient de travers.

Freya présenta juste le papier froissé devant les yeux de l’Auror qui recula sensiblement, comme surpris de ce geste soudain. Il prit la feuille tremblotante des mains de la sorcière et pencha la tête sur le côté. Après un vague coup d’oeil à la lettre, il la tendit de nouveau à la sorcière.

 

\- Vous êtes un jour en avance, avait-il simplement dit avant de commencer à avancer en la contournant.

 

Elle ne manqua pas l’amusement silencieux du vieil Abbott, mais l’ignora. Instinctivement, elle attrapa Dragonneau par le bras, et il s’arrêta instantanément. Ses yeux gris fatigués fixèrent la main de la sorcière son bras, et cette dernière la retira promptement, réalisant qu’il devait la trouver impolie.

 

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, Monsieur Dragonneau, énonça-t-elle en prenant soin de camoufler au mieux son ton implorant. Je m’étais inscrite à l’épreuve de Potions, et non celle de Vol… Il doit y avoir une erreur, je…  
\- Je vous l’ai déjà dit, Nott…

 

Il avait lâché un petit soupir agacé en s’avançant légèrement vers elle, les deux mains dans les poches de son énorme manteau. Elle réalisa à quel point il était beaucoup plus grand qu’elle car elle dû déplier son cou pour pouvoir continuer à soutenir son regard. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais il la coupa en soulevant ses deux mains de part et d’autre de ses bras, comme impuissant.

 

\- Pas de traitement de faveur, finit-il par énoncer en secouant la tête.

 

Il la fixa encore pendant quelques longues secondes et remit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, écartant les larges pans de son épais manteau gris. Voyant qu’elle ne réagissait pas vraiment, il conclut la conversation d’un air quelconque :

 

\- A demain, Miss Nott.

 

Faisant un rapide signe de tête à ses deux subordonnés, il tourna les talons et s’éloigna sans plus de cérémonie, ses épaules se balançant sensiblement de droite à gauche alors qu’il rejoignait la zone d’apparition et de disparition.

Freya resta plantée là, paralysée, sa main qui serrait la lettre était retombée près de sa hanche. Le souffle coupé, elle l’observa alors qu’il se plaçait dans la zone de transplanage. Il se retourna vers elle, et ses yeux gris et froids la scrutèrent une dernière fois avant que son image ne se distorde et disparaisse complètement.

 

Elle reprit une respiration saccadée et douloureuse, comme si elle avait été en apnée pendant de longues minutes. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle dû s’appuyer contre le mur carrelé noir pour ne pas céder. Elle ferma les yeux, refusant d’y croire. Pourquoi tous les éléments étaient ainsi contre elle ? Au nom de Merlin, comment avait-elle pu être inscrite à l’épreuve de vol ?

Le vol.

Elle détestait cette activité, elle l’avait en horreur.

De nombreuses fois elle avait essayé, en vain, de remonter sur un balai après son accident. Mais à chaque fois, à chaque fois, elle refaisait une crise d’angoisse incontrôlable. Son anxiété s’empira alors qu’elle se sentit observée.

 

Elle sursauta, et plaqua son dos contre le mur carrelé noir.

 

Une personne était maladroitement penchée près d’elle, la tête excessivement penchée sur le côté. Elle reconnut sans mal ces cheveux châtains aux reflets roux, ces tâches de rousseur, et cette écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle…

Norbert Dragonneau.

Après sa première année à Poudlard, elle ne l’avait vu que quelques fois dans des journaux et des magazines à l’occasion de la sortie de son livre sur les Créatures Magiques.

Freya ne parvint pas à recomposer l’impassibilité de son visage, ni à récupérer son souffle.

 

\- Vous… vous devriez…

 

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tout en gardant sa tête d’un côté.

 

\- … Vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir.

 

Elle fut surprise d’entendre son ton si malhabile et peu confiant ; un ton et une attitude qui contrastaient vivement avec son frère. Elle ne manqua pas son furtif sourire nerveux, qui disparut tout aussi rapidement qu’il était venu.

 

\- Non, je vais bien, Monsieur Dragonneau, prononça-t-elle avec peine.

 

Il parut surpris un instant qu’elle connaisse son nom, mais ne dit rien. Il se pencha un peu plus, et Freya se demanda si c’était à cause de la valise qu’il tenait dans sa main gauche. Il secoua la tête vivement.

 

\- Votre teint livide, votre respiration saccadée et les gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur votre front suggèrent-…  
\- Merci, Monsieur Dragonneau, coupa-t-elle avec une pointe d’agacement camouflée entre deux souffles tremblants.

 

Elle allait s’éloigner, mais fit halte brusquement alors qu’un étrange flacon était présenté devant sa figure. La mixture à travers la fiole sale paraissait répugnante, mais elle la reconnut de suite. Elle se demanda d’où il pouvait bien sortir une chose pareille, ce n’était pas vraiment quelque chose que l’on gardait sur soi. Norbert Dragonneau lui jeta un autre regard hésitant, sûrement avait-il vu sa mine dégoûtée.

 

\- Du… mucus de veracrasse, annonça-t-il avec hésitation, il n’est pas facile à extraire.

 

Il lui donna la fiole avec précipitation. Le contenant était un peu gras et collant dans la main de la sorcière, qui, interloquée, avait un peu oublié son désarroi et son angoisse.

 

\- C’est un très bon liant, justifia-t-il, surtout pour le Philtre de Paix.

 

Elle cligna des yeux, fixant tour à tour le sorcier et la fiole entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle remarqua que son souffle était redevenu presque normal, comme si la surprise avait pris le dessus sur son angoisse.

 

\- Pourquoi…

 

Elle détesta le tremblement dans sa voix.

Flanquant vivement le flacon gluant dans la poche de sa robe noire, elle se racla la gorge et repris d’une voix plus claire, en relevant le menton :

 

\- Pourquoi m’aidez-vous Monsieur Dragonneau ?

 

Il parut surpris de cette question car il écarquilla les yeux et ses sourcils se soulevèrent.

 

\- Après tout, c’est en partie de ma faute si vous… Si Poudlard…

 

Freya n’osa pas prononcé les mots suivants, soudainement submergée par la honte. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda même s’il l’avait reconnue. Après tout, elle avait changé, et lui aussi, depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

 

\- Oh, ça…

 

Il expira en émettant un son gêné et se recula en se penchant de l’autre côté, un autre sourire maladroit apparut.

 

\- Mon renvoi de Poudlard n’était la faute de personne… Et puis, c’était il y a longtemps.

 

Il se rappelait, donc.

Freya voulu lui dire, à quel point elle était soudainement reconnaissante, et honteuse, et à quel point elle s’en voulait de ne pas avoir contredit son père à l’époque… Mais tous les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle ne parvint pas à articuler un seul mot. Elle comprit pourquoi certains Gryffondors qualifiaient les Serpentards de lâches ; elle sentait alors qu’elle rentrait tout à fait dans cette catégorie.

 

\- Norbert, appela une voix féminine à l’autre bout du couloir.

 

Freya et lui se tournèrent vers une grande jeune femme au carré et à la frange brune. Elle avait un long trench-coat en cuir noir et un étrange dossier, plein à craqué, dans la main. Elle venait de sortir du bureau des Aurors.

 

\- Non d’une licorne, je vous ai cherché partout, soupira-t-elle avec un accent américain.  
\- Désolé, Tina, j’ai dû encore m’égarer.

 

Il lui lança un autre de ses sourires fugaces, se tourna vers Freya et lui dit maladroitement :

 

\- N’ayez pas trop la main lourde, un Philtre de Paix mal dosé peut vous endormir pour toujours.

 

Freya comprit qu’être rassurant ne faisait pas partie des qualités du sorcier.

Il lui adressa un petit signe de la tête et rejoignit la dénommée Tina. Les deux s’éloignèrent à leur tour vers la zone de transplanage, et Freya ne manqua pas l’oeil froid et suspicieux de la jeune femme au carré noir.

Bientôt, ils disparurent eux aussi.

 

\- - -

 

Elle avait appris cette potion lors de sa cinquième année. Elle s’en souvenait très bien car c’était dans ce même cours que Phineas, Gideon et elle avaient récolté 3 heures de retenues chacun pour avoir fait une bataille de mucus de veracrasse. Un léger sourire vint déformé la moue dépitée de la sorcière. Après tout, c’était de la faute de Phineas, s’il n’avait pas mis une poignée de mucus dans ses cheveux alors tout cela n’aurait pas commencé.

Elle sortit la fiole que lui avait donnée le magizoologiste et en versa une partie. Le reste, elle le lui rendrait après ses examens, car elle savait désormais que cette substance était plutôt difficile à obtenir.

Elle mélangeait frénétiquement la mixture dans son chaudron, sous l’oeil attentif de Torry.

L’elfe de maison était assis sur un plan de travail adjacent à la cheminée, et balançait ses jambes dans le vide, comme un enfant.

 

\- La Maîtresse va vraiment boire cela ?

 

Il paraissait dégoûté et incertain.

Cela arracha un nouveau sourire à Freya.

 

\- Il le faut Torry, si je ne veux pas m’évanouir pendant l’épreuve de demain.

 

La terrible image du cognard apparut et inconsciemment, elle se mit à touiller plus vite. Elle ajouta un dernier liquide brun, et bientôt, la potion devint blanchâtre. D’un coup de baguette, le feu sous le chaudron s’éteignit et ce dernier se renversa légèrement, déversant l’équivalent de 5 fioles de Philtre de Paix dans les contenants prévus à cet effet.

Sans plus attendre, Freya saisit les 5 fioles et les glissa dans les poches de sa sombre robe de chambre.

 

\- Quelqu’un arrive, la prévint soudain Torry.

 

Lui, en un claquement de doigts, avait déjà disparu.

Entendant effectivement des bruits de pas s’approcher de la cuisine, elle fit disparaître chaudron et ingrédients d’un coup de baguette, avant de transplaner jusque dans sa chambre où elle se jeta sous sa couette.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre grinçait légèrement.

Silence.

Puis Freya l’entendit grincer de nouveau avant de se refermer.

 

Elle dormit très mal, voir pas du tout, cette nuit-là.

 

\- - -

 

28 Novembre 1927.

Freya s’observa rapidement dans le miroir devant elle, incertaine.

Elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait porté que très peu de pantalons dans sa vie, et se voir avec ce haut pantalon large en velours noir était étrange, voire complètement nouveau. Elle réajusta sa chemise en satin rouge sang et la ferma jusque sous son menton.

 

En bas de l’escalier, elle avait l’impression que toute sa famille l’attendait. Son père avait les bras croisés et grognait, son frère lui arborait son agaçant sourire mesquin et sa mère… Freya se stoppa net. Elle adressait à sa fille un tendre et rare sourire. Cette vision, étrangement chaleureuse, donna à Freya une énergie soudaine, elle se sentit invincible.

 

\- Prête à faire honte à notre famille, Freya ? Avait grommelé son stupide frère

 

Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard, mais juste un faux sourire en passant à côté de lui.

 

\- J’ai bien peur que je n’égalerai jamais mon idiot de frère dans ce domaine.

 

Elle lui fit un clin d’oeil, ignorant la voix montante de son père. Pour la première fois, elle voyait son frère rougir de honte ou de colère, et cela aussi, lui donna une énergie incroyable. Elle transplana sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

 


	4. Le Duel

Le discours de Torquil Travers, chef de la Sécurité Magique, fut bref et morne. Il avait commencé par remercier les cinquante sorciers présents à cet examen, et leur avait rappelé qu'il n'y avait que 28 postes d'Aurors à pourvoir.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, ce recrutement exceptionnel est organisé pour faire face à des actes de magie noire, qui ont ébranlé plusieurs villes d'Europe, ainsi que New York, l'année dernière.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule de sorciers présents dans la Salle du Conseil. Derrière l'orateur, 5 chefs Aurors se tenaient droits, impassibles. Freya nota que même son frère, Marcus, avait mis de côté son sourire dédaigneux, au profit d'un air sérieux.

Travers se racla la gorge et continua avec un ton solennel.

\- Gellert Grindelwald souhaite perturber la paix qui existe entre les mondes sorciers et moldus.

Freya ne manqua pas la mâchoire resserrée de Dragonneau à la mention du nom de celui qui terrorisait l'Europe.

\- Grindelwald est un mage noir puissant, très persuasif et très bon orateur. Il ne fera aucun doute qu'il essaiera de vous manipuler et de vous duper, comme il a déjà manipulé plusieurs Aurors avant vous. De vos trois épreuves, nous mettrons donc l'accent sur votre test psychologique.

Les chuchotements prirent fin et un silence pesant s'installa dans l'assemblée. Il fut néanmoins perturbé par le bruissement de petits papiers qui virevoltaient dans la salle. Bientôt, un papier flottait devant le visage de chaque sorcier présent.

\- Je vous invite à signer le présent document avant de procéder à votre première épreuve.

Travers descendit de sa petite estrade dans le silence.

Freya attrapa la feuille entre ses mains et ses yeux la parcoururent rapidement :

 

« _Par la présente, je jure solennellement avoir pris connaissance des risques énoncés ci-dessous et m'engage à ne pas entamer de poursuite judiciaire à l'encontre du Ministère de la Magie, car je participe à ce recrutement de mon plein gré et en pleine connaissance de cause._

_Blessures superficielles (coupures ou brûlures)_

_Blessures psychologiques peu graves à graves_

_Blessures graves (fractures, cassures, paralysies ou amputations)_

_Mort violente_

_Signature : __ »

 

Freya déglutit avec difficulté et se demanda si elle ne devait pas prendre une gorgée de Philtre de Paix dans l'instant. Elle releva les yeux et croisa tour à tour ceux de son frère et Dragonneau.

Ceux de Marcus étaient étrangement sérieux tandis que ceux de son idole étaient distants, d'ailleurs, il les détourna aussitôt qu'il eut croisé les siens.

Malgré sa soudaine anxiété, elle parvint tout de même à décocher un autre faux et radiant sourire à son frère, dont le regard s'assombrit encore d'un cran. D'un coup de sa baguette elle signa le document, qui s'envola, en même temps que quelques autres vers une Auror qui se tenait debout près de la sortie.

Alors qu'elle sortait avec d'autres sorciers de la salle, elle fit un signe de la main à Phineas qui était quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'approcha avec sa démarche nonchalante habituelle, et Freya fut momentanément jalouse de l'aise avec laquelle il se comportait. Il lui décocha un sourire et ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs.

\- Oh, Phineas ! Gronda-t-elle.

Il rit de plus belle, et lui tapota l'épaule gentiment.

\- Bonne chance, Miss Nott.

\- Toi aussi, Phineas.

Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire, mais fut interrompue par un claquement de doigts, juste à côté de son oreille. Elle sursauta malgré elle et vit le vieil Abbott, il semblait l'attendre avec son air bougon.

\- Le Duel c'est par ici, ma jolie.

Jetant un dernier oeil complice à Phineas, elle tourna les talons et se mit à suivre le vieil Abbott dans le sombre couloir. Ils s'arrêtaient tous les deux devant une large cheminée boisée, où des flammes vertes crépitaient. L'Auror lui fit un vague signe de la main, l'invitant à entrer dans le foyer ardent. Elle s'exécuta, non sans appréhension. Même pas une seconde plus tard cependant, elle était propulsée dans une autre salle, très vaste.

Au centre de celle-ci, une longue estrade parée d'un modeste tapis bleu nuit siégeait. Plusieurs sorciers étaient déjà là et bientôt, derrière elle, apparut le vieil Abbott.

Il balaya négligemment sa cravate à motifs violets et grogna à son encontre :

\- Avancez donc.

La grande salle était silencieuse, sombre.

Tous les sorciers se toisaient avec appréhension.

Un autre crépitement de flammes vertes détourna son attention, dans la cheminée à côté de la sienne, Thésée Dragonneau apparut. Freya ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard alors qu'il avançait vers l'estrade, le pas déterminé. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qu'elle trouvait extrêmement noble, bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire si cela provenait de son attitude ou de l'idée qu'elle se faisait de son caractère.

Un écran de fumée étrange apparut au-dessus de l'estrade, et deux visages surgirent, ainsi que deux noms.

C'était son visage qui était là. Rond, étrangement pâle, bordé par les larges vagues de ses cheveux noirs qui serpentaient jusque ses épaules, la bouche rouge légèrement courbée en un discret sourire, mais ses yeux, eux, étaient dépourvus de vie, sans éclat…

\- Miss Freya Theodora Nott, annonça une voix dont elle ne sut déterminer l'origine, avancez je vous prie.

Elle croisa sans le vouloir les regards intenses d'Arcturus et Dragonneau et gravit les quelques marches de l'estrade, le menton relevé, malgré elle, à la manière des Nott. Une fois arrêtée, au milieu de cette assemblée de sorciers, le coeur de Freya palpitait dans sa poitrine, bien qu'elle ne voulut d'admettre.

\- Miss Peony Catherine Bode, avancez je vous prie.

Elle fut néanmoins rassurée lorsqu'elle vit son adversaire grimper à son tour sur l'estrade. Elle avait un teint livide, sa main, déjà pourvue d'une baguette, tremblait fortement. Freya adopta un visage froid et la fixait intensément ; cela faisait partie des rares conseils que son frère lui ait donné qu'elle avait accepté. Il lui avait expliqué que cela pouvait déstabiliser l'adversaire, et il n'avait, pour une fois, pas tort.

La sorcière, déjà blême, avait trébuché sur une marche de l'estrade, tombant presque, alors qu'elle avait croisé le regard bleu de Freya. Cette dernière se retint de soulever un sourcil, et elle se gifla mentalement à l'idée que son comportement se rapprochait trop de celui des Nott à son goût.

Les Duels.

Elle était douée à l'école, mais le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait déjà prévenue à maintes reprises. La compétition semblait réveiller en elle un certain dédain, propre aux Nott et à d'autres familles de Sang-pur. Elle avait mal accueilli ce commentaire à l'époque, mais maintenant elle comprenait où il avait voulu en venir.

La voix résonna une nouvelle fois, la sortant de ses rêveries.

\- Le vainqueur de ce duel rencontrera un autre sorcier, puis un dernier si le second duel est remporté. Les notes sont attribuées selon le nombre de duels remportés.

Freya fit glisser sa baguette, jusqu'à présent logée dans sa manche, dans sa main et la serra.

Un crépitement vert, et elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil son frère, qui venait d'arriver. Il la scrutait d'une manière intense, et il y avait quelque chose de tendu dans son attitude. Pas de sourire mesquin, pas de démarche nonchalante.

Elle le vit s'arrêter au niveau de Dragonneau, et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le Héros de guerre hocha la tête, puis lançant un dernier, vague, regard dans sa direction, il fit volte-face et progressa avec hâte vers la cheminée avant de se volatiliser derrière les flammes vertes grésillantes.

Freya fronça les sourcils en direction de son frère alors qu'il faisait un étrange signe de tête à Arcturus, à sa droite.

\- Je vous rappelle que le duel est remporté que lorsque le sorcier perd sa baguette, ou lorsqu'il est inconscient.

Freya se reconcentra sur la sorcière en face d'elle avec détermination.

\- Vous pouvez commencer.

Silence.

Seul le souffle tremblant de Bode semblait atteindre ses oreilles. Elle voyait que la sorcière en face d'elle hésitait, levant furtivement sa baguette, puis, la rabaissant. Freya, elle, demeura immobile, attentive.

Un premier Sortilège jaillit de la baguette de Bode, mais Freya la contra. Elles échangèrent ainsi plusieurs vifs flashs de lumières et d'énergie en silence, pendant peut-être une longue minute, puis, Freya remarqua que son adversaire ne faisait que reculer sur l'estrade de duel.

Elle suivit son regard hésitant se porter sur ses jambes, sa baguette être brandie dans cette direction, mais Freya fut plus rapide, elle tourna sur elle-même, évitant le sort qui lui avait été jeté, et avec un geste agile et prompt elle cria :

\- Expulso !

La jeune Bode fut propulsée contre le mur opposé à Freya, son corps avait émis un bruit sourd en se cognant contre la brique noire, puis en tombant sur le sol gris. La baguette tomba elle aussi au sol.

Il y eut un court instant de flottement durant lequel Freya exhala franchement.

\- Victoire pour Miss Nott, déclara la voix.

Il y eut des timides applaudissements dans l'assemblée alors que Bode était ramassée par le vieil Abbott. Freya ne manqua d'ailleurs pas le regard blâmant que l'Auror lui lançait. Elle paraissait un peu sonnée, mais pas blessée outre-mesure.

La jeune Nott ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait, et se tourna vers son frère, qui ne semblait pas savourer sa victoire autant qu'elle. Arcturus et lui s'étaient échangé un long et silencieux regard que la sorcière ne comprit pas.

Une petite vibration sur l'estrade la fit tourner la tête.

Un grand sorcier d'apparence assez bourrue faisait son entrée, les manches de sa chemise marron relevées, révélant des avants bras puissants et imposants.

\- Monsieur Horace Twigs, annonça la voix.

Ses pas faisaient trembler le podium, et Freya remarqua qu'il devait au moins mesurer deux mètres. Avec ses 1 mètres 57, la sorcière devait relever encore plus la tête pour l'observer, s'abîmant presque la nuque.

\- Commencez.

Il n'y eut pas d'attente comme avec la jeune Bode, Twigs frappa instantanément, ce qui surpris un peu Freya. Prise au dépourvu, elle avait presque basculé en arrière. Même en ayant contré le maléfice, la puissance du sort l'avait comme repoussée.

C'était un sorcier agressif.

Elle ne put esquiver un deuxième sort, qui s'échoua sur son bras. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation ; un mélange de surprise et de douleur alors qu'une vague d'électricité traversait son avant bras, le paralysant presque.

Twigs enchaînait les sorts, les violents coups de baguette et se rapprochait dangereusement de Freya. Bientôt le bras gauche de Freya retrouva toute sa dextérité, et elle ne sentait presque plus ces désagréables décharges électriques.

Puis, il y eut une fenêtre d'attaque, et Freya ne loupa pas cette opportunité ; elle entama sa contre-attaque, aussi vive et virulente qu'elle le pouvait. Bientôt, c'était à lui de reculer.

Entre deux tentatives d'Experlliarmus, elle avait réussi à asséner un petit sort rusé en direction des souliers du sorcier. Ses lacets s'étaient défaits instantanément, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer, et il continua de reculer, claquant lourdement ses pieds contre l'estrade tremblante. Bientôt, la ruse de Freya fonctionna et il se prit les pieds dans ses lacets, et vacilla en arrière.

C'est le sort que lança ensuite Freya qui lui fit perdre complètement sa baguette. Utilisant un Levicorpus, un sortilège de lévitation, Twigs fut vivement soulevé dans les airs, comme pendu par les pieds. Sa baguette lui glissa des doigts, et ce, malgré ses efforts pour la rattraper, elle atterrit maladroitement sur l'estrade dans un petit bruit boisé.

\- Victoire pour Miss Nott, articula la voix.

D'un coup de baguette, elle reposa le sorcier, laissant échapper des souffles tremblants. Elle se sentait exténuée et reconnut que le duel avait été plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. A maintes reprises, elle aurait pu elle aussi être vaincue. Elle massa son bras, légèrement endolori par le sortilège qu'elle avait subit, tandis que Twigs descendait de l'estrade en lui lançant un air assassin.

Elle peinait à récupérer son rythme de respiration normal, et le regard que lui lançait son frère ne lui facilita pas la tâche. Il paraissait extrêmement surpris et nerveux, comme s'il venait de réaliser pour la première fois le potentiel indéniable de sa soeur.

Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Arcturus, qui jeta sa veste au sol.

Freya ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, alors que le sorcier grimpa au milieu de l'estrade. Il brandit sa baguette et annonça haut et fort :

\- Je me propose en tant qu'adversaire pour le dernier duel de Miss Nott.

Il y eut des chuchotements parmi les sorciers, et étrangement la voix se tut. Freya, encore essoufflée, le questionna du regard, était-ce vraiment ce qui avait été prévu ? Il paraissait extrêmement remonté, et sa baguette était déjà pointée dans la direction de la sorcière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, Black ?

La voix de Dragonneau avait résonné dans la pièce, comme un grondement de tonnerre, grave et menaçant.

Freya fut surprise, elle ne l'avait pas vu revenir dans la salle. Il secoua son doigt en direction d'Arcturus et demanda à Marcus :

\- Nott, que fait votre subordonné ? Dites-lui de descendre sur le champ, ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu au programme de recrutement.

\- Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres de celui qui laisse Grindelwald lui échapper constamment entre les mains.

Les mots de son frère avaient été prononcés assez fort pour que Freya l'entende. Elle ne reconnut pas Marcus, il était blême, le front suintant. Dragonneau, sembla piqué au vif ; il abaissa son bras, et serrant la mâchoire, il s'approcha au plus de près du fils Nott, qui, lui, rabaissa un peu la tête, soudainement impressionné. La démarche du Héros de guerre avait été lente et dangereuse, et sa poigne ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le col de la chemise de Marcus. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement alors qu'il le tirait vers lui.

\- Je pensais que vous n'aviez que faire de ce recrutement, Nott, articula sombrement Dragonneau, avez-vous donc tant de temps libre ?

\- Arrêtez donc de vous mêler de la vie de mon idiote de soeur, Dragonneau…

La phrase avait été murmurée, mais Freya l'avait tout de même perçue. Tout comme elle perçut la surprise sur le visage de Dragonneau.

\- …elle ne deviendra pas Auror.

Cette affirmation rendit Freya folle de rage, elle allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Dragonneau lâcha subitement son frère et émit un rire grave et sarcastique. Ce rire surprit autant Freya que Marcus, puisqu'il écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

Dragonneau se tourna vers Arcturus et elle ; le sourire s'effaça aussitôt qu'elle croisa son regard.

Il fit un vague signe de la main, un signe d'invitation.

\- Allez-y, dit-il.

Ils ne bougèrent ni l'un ni l'autre.

Dragonneau répéta, malgré la faible intervention du vieil Abbott derrière lui :

\- Commencez-donc…

Il fit volte-face pour toiser de nouveau Marcus, dont les tempes dégoulinaient de sueur.

Il ajouta plus bas à son attention :

\- … Vous vous méprenez ; je n'ai que faire de votre soeur, Nott.

Quelque chose se brisa en Freya, et elle dû dévier son regard, car observer cette scène et entendre ces mots était devenu insupportable, bientôt une vague de honte et de courroux l'envahit et elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris un peu de Philtre de Paix avant les duels.

Sa colère était telle, qu'elle serrait sa baguette si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait la briser. Le cheveu de Vélane à l'intérieur de sa baguette en séquoia se mettait comme à brûler, elle avait déjà remarqué ce phénomène auparavant ; la colère… Sa colère, semblait déclencher quelque chose à l'intérieur de la baguette en bois rougi.

\- Ce qui m'importe en revanche, c'est votre manie de toujours agir selon votre bon vouloir, et ce, même quand il s'agit d'affaires qui ne vous regardent pas.

Freya se sentit noyée dans sa colère.

La voix d'Arcturus la sortit de ses sombres pensées, il y avait un rictus infâme qui déformait son pathétique visage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, délicieuse Freya, je serai doux.

Cette phrase, si subtilement connotée, lui retourna l'estomac.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit, un premier sort s'écrasant déjà sur elle. Elle fut projetée en arrière, et tomba sur le dos, un mètre plus loin. L'air satisfait d'Arcturus la rendit folle, sans plus attendre, elle se remit sur ses deux pieds et ils échangèrent ainsi une flopée de sortilèges, créant une pluie d'étincelles et de rayons de lumière au dessus de l'estrade.

Un autre sort l'atteignit, sur son bras précédemment touché, et elle eut l'impression que son fugace cri de douleur ne pouvait pas faire plus plaisir au sorcier devant elle. Elle fit mine de se courber en avant, comme si la douleur était insoutenable… Cela sembla soudain le calmer un peu, puisqu'il abordait désormais un visage hésitant.

\- Freya ?

Sa voix indécise trembla légèrement dans le soudain silence de la salle.

\- Arcturus…

Elle avait prononcé son prénom dans un souffle entre soupir et supplication. Le sourire du Black revint, à la fois victorieux du duel et d'avoir entendu son prénom dans la bouche de la sorcière. Il s'était approché sensiblement, baissant totalement son buste en même temps que sa garde.

\- Souhaites-tu que l'on arrête, Freya ?

\- Pas avant ça…

\- … quoi ?

Il ne réagit pas à temps, et se prit le sort de plein fouet :

\- Impedimenta ! Avait-elle hurlé en se relevant.

Trop tard pour le sorcier, son sourire disparaissait au ralenti… Ce n'était pas la seule chose au ralenti, d'ailleurs. Tout le reste du corps du sorcier bougeait extrêmement lentement, et Freya ne put retenir un sourire en coin, comblée. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle continua, déterminée :

\- Incarcerem.

Soudain, le sorcier fut comme saucissonné, les mains liées dans son dos. Son regard confus était particulièrement satisfaisant pour Freya, et cela lui fit repenser au moment où elle l'avait giflé, en 6ème année.

La baguette n'étant toujours pas tombée, le duel continuait.

Freya lança un vaste sourire à son frère, sourire qu'elle voulait acerbe, vengeur. Le regard de Dragonneau, lui, était dénué de toute émotion, froid ; mais elle choisit de l'ignorer.

Devant elle, Arcturus, tentait désespérément de prononcer son prénom, suppliant. Elle prenait son temps, savourait l'instant. Avec un délicat geste de baguette, pointée juste devant le visage du sorcier, désormais à genoux sur l'estrade, elle murmura presque suavement, en provocation :

\- Rictus Sempra.

Ce simple sortilège fut efficace, les démangeaisons du sorcier se faisant intenses, il se mettait à rire malgré lui au ralenti, et bientôt, la baguette glissa entre deux de ses doigts, pour rouler lentement, et tomber à côté de l'estrade. Elle roula jusqu'aux pieds de Dragonneau. Il ne daigna pas la ramasser, en fait, Freya ne fut même pas sûre qu'il l'ait vue, puisque ses yeux gris et froids étaient solidement verrouillés dans les siens.

\- Victoire pour Miss Nott, déclara la voix.

Les applaudissements reprirent et elle sauta de l'estrade, faisant légèrement voler ses cheveux corbeaux. Rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche, elle marcha entre son frère et Dragonneau, sans leur accorder un mot, sans un regard ; car ils l'avaient tous les deux blessée dans son orgueil et la colère semblait encore irradier d'elle. Elle entendit vaguement Marcus prononcer « _Relashio_ » pour délivrer son subordonné, mais elle avait déjà atteint les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

\- Monsieur Horace Twigs, votre prochain adversaire…

Dans un crépitement d'étincelles vertes, elle n'entendit plus la voix.

Elle ne sut pas s'il s'agissait de la colère ou la retombée de son stress, mais elle se mit à trembler. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de cacher ses frissons. Une main tapota son épaule et elle sursauta. Le vieil Abbott lui accorda un sourire à moitié dissimulé dans sa barbe grisée.

\- Bien joué, l'amie, félicita-t-il.

Elle fut surprise de ce soudain changement d'attitude, mais elle parvint tout de même à lu décocher une petite courbe de ses lèvres rouges. Il enchaîna, comme possédé par une soudaine passion :

\- J'ai été ravi de voir la tête de ce crétin de…

\- Abbott !

C'était l'aboiement de Travers qui résonnait dans le couloir.

Le vieil Auror lui donna une frappe qu'il voulait amicale dans le haut du dos, et Freya crut qu'il lui avait brisé l'omoplate. Ignorant la grimace de la sorcière, il pointa du doigt une porte noire, à quelques mètres de là.

\- L'épreuve de vol est là-bas, c'est dans une heure pour vous.

Puis il accourut, alors que la voix de Travers résonnait de nouveau.

* * *

Chaque battement de son coeur faisait trembler l'ensemble de sa cage thoracique.

Freya était mortifiée.

Elle regarda la porte noire qui menait à la salle ensorcelée dans laquelle elle devait passer son épreuve de vol. Sa main chevrotante alla trouver dans sa poche la petite fiole remplie d'un liquide blanchâtre. Elle porta le goulot à ses lèvres rouges et but son contenu d'une traite. Une grimace déforma sensiblement ses traits.

Elle avait oublié à quel point le goût de cette potion était infâme.

\- Avions-nous besoin de préciser que le Felix Felicis est interdit pour cette épreuve ?

La nervosité la fit sursauter.

Dragonneau.

Il était au bout du couloir, adossé au mur noir, dans une noble nonchalance qui lui était propre. Il se redressa en passant sa main dans ses cheveux châtains. Une mèche ondulée aux légers reflets roux tombait anormalement sur son front.

Elle le contempla alors qu'il s'approchait d'une manière indifférente, les deux mains dans les poches ; et nota qu'en réalité, il la regardait d'un air désapprobateur, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Ce n'est pas du Felix Felicis, Monsieur Dragonneau, mais un Philtre de Paix, pour m'apaiser.

Il lui prit la fiole des mains et inspecta les dernières gouttes de son contenu blanchâtre. Il hocha simplement la tête et lui rendit le contenant de verre en soupirant. Il remit sa main dans sa poche et regarda au loin derrière elle.

\- Le Professeur Slughorn doit avoir raison, exposa-t-il d'un air détaché, vous devez être douée en potion pour trouver et préparer tous les ingrédients de celle-ci en si peu de temps.

Elle hésita un moment à lui dire que cela n'aurait pas été possible sans l'aide de son jeune frère, mais choisit plutôt de lui demander :

\- Comment savez-vous cela ?

\- En général, les dossiers de Poudlard sont assez révélateurs des personnalités.

Elle se demanda nerveusement si l'incident de sa première année avec le Jarvey - incident à cause du quel le jeune frère de l'Auror avait été renvoyé de Poudlard - était expliqué ou non dans ce fameux dossier.

S'il l'avait vu, il ne le mentionna pas.

\- J'y ai d'ailleurs vu que, comme votre frère, vous avez été dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

\- Je suis surprise que vous portiez autant d'attention à ma candidature…

Elle avait articulé cette phrase avec un ton désinvolte, en écho à ce qu'il avait dit à son frère, une heure plus tôt. Il la toisa avec son air stoïque habituel, et elle compléta aussitôt :

\- … Monsieur Dragonneau.

Un sourire s'étira discrètement sur ses lèvres et Freya ressentit soudain des picotements désagréables au niveau de sa poitrine.

\- J'étais, quant à moi, surpris de voir que cette activité n'ait duré que 13 minutes dans votre cas, un record si je ne m'abuse.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait énoncé ce constat avec une pointe d'amusement.

A la mention de cet épisode, le coeur de Freya sembla tomber dans sa cage thoracique. Elle croisa son regard gris qui pétillait et elle détourna rapidement le sien, trouvant un soudain intérêt pour le mur carrelé noir. Inconsciemment, ses deux mains allèrent se glisser dans les poches de son large pantalon en velours côtelé noir.

\- La perspective que j'échoue cette épreuve de vol vous réjouit-elle, Monsieur Dragonneau ?

Elle-même fut surprise par la maîtrise avec laquelle elle avait prononcé cette question.

Un souffle grave qui ressemblait à un rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'Auror, et Freya ne sut dire si son soudain sourire correspondait à un excès d'exaspération ou à un sincère amusement. Avec un peu de recul, la sorcière se dit qu'il avait sûrement été surpris par son culot.

Il parut néanmoins considérer sa question un long moment, puis il finit par tourner la tête vers le couloir vide à sa droite. Il pinça ses lèvres, sûrement pour contenir un autre sourire.

\- J'admettrai simplement que je côtoie déjà bien assez de Nott à mon goût.

La sorcière le toisa calmement, sans rien dire. Elle en conclut d'ailleurs que le Philtre de Paix devait déjà faire effet. Le Héros de Guerre la regarda de nouveau, le sourire disparut et ses yeux assombris étaient plongés dans les siens.

\- Je mentirai si je vous disais que je souhaitais vous avoir dans mon équipe, Nott.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et baissa la tête, avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

\- Seulement, voilà, Dumbledore est très insistant.

\- Dumbledore...?

Une sonnerie étrange retentit, et les deux sorciers relevèrent la tête. Freya ne put retenir un souffle tremblant alors que son idole retirait la montre à gousset dorée de la poche de son veston.

\- C'est votre tour.

La sorcière tendit le bras, et le balai noir adossé au mur se retrouva immédiatement entre ses doigts. Malgré le Philtre, elle sentit le picotement de l'adrénaline se propager dans son avant-bras. Elle décida de tourner le dos à l'Auror qui remettait sa montre en place, tout en la fixant. Elle allait pousser la porte de la salle ensorcelée quand elle l'entendit juste dire :

\- Bon courage, Miss Nott, vous en aurez besoin.

A peine eut-elle entrouvert la porte, qu'elle fut violemment aspirée à l'intérieur de la pièce.


	5. Le Brouillard

Le souffle de Freya était comme bloqué entre sa gorge et sa poitrine, à mi-chemin vers ses poumons ; et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa stupéfaction. Alors que son visage froid se recomposait, elle observait les alentours.

La pièce avait été ensorcelée, elle était devenue une vaste forêt, sombre, plongée dans un épais brouillard étrange. Elle ne pouvait que distinguer les cimes des obscurs conifères à sa droite ; la forêt semblait d'ailleurs encore s'étaler sur plusieurs kilomètres dans cette direction. De l'autre côté, en revanche, il y avait comme une paroi avec une longue lucarne en verre légèrement fumé. Derrière la vitre, le visage maussade de son frère apparut, ainsi que celui des autres Aurors qu'elle avait vus sur l'estrade pendant le discours de Travers quelques heures plus tôt. Tantôt, c'est Dragonneau qui faisait son entrée, un carnet à la main ; il ne la regardait pas, mais était concentré sur les notes sous ses yeux.

Un rire lugubre résonna près de son oreille, et elle culbuta avec son balai pour se retourner. Un sorcier, caché sous une épaisse cape noire venait de passer à ses côtés avec un balai. Il rit une nouvelle fois, et elle crut apercevoir son sinistre rictus en dessous de sa sombre capuche. Il s'en alla, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et Freya resta bloquée un instant, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

Malgré le Philtre de Paix, ses mains sur son balai étaient solidement cramponnées sur le bois noir. Ses doigts étaient tellement contractés qu'elle crut avoir une crampe. On toqua à la vitre, elle se tourna de nouveau ; vers les Aurors cette fois.

Un Auror, qu'elle avait déjà croisé au Ministère et qu'elle connaissait sous le nom de Bob Ogden, porta sa baguette à sa bouche et elle l'entendit très clairement, comme s'il avait utilisé un microphone.

\- Miss Nott, avait appelé sa voix nasillarde, votre épreuve commence maintenant. Vous devez capturer le sorcier fugitif.

Elle ne manqua pas le visage penaud et déconfit qu'arborait son frère, et elle avait l'impression que la vitre légèrement teintée n'avait qu'amplifié sa pâleur.

Le rire du fugitif s'aggrava dans l'épaisse et opaque brume.

Freya commença à piquer avec son balai, en bas, vers la forêt.

Elle évita plusieurs larges troncs, in extremis, et zigzagua pendant quelques minutes. Encore un écho de ce rire infâme. Il était tout près, elle le savait.

Mais où ?

Un vent intense la surprit, et son balai dévia d'un mètre sur sa trajectoire, elle ne put éviter la collision avec une branche épineuse, sans pour autant tomber de son balai.

La sorcière ressorti de ces piquants feuillages avec une discrète plainte. Elle sentait un picotement, puis un léger filet chaud couler le long de sa joue, jusqu'à rencontrer ses lèvres rouges. Un désagréable goût de fer teinta sa bouche. Ses mains étaient un piteux état, griffées et colorées rouge sombre. Cette vision provoqua un véritable haut le coeur chez Freya ; les images de sa collision avec le cognard revinrent, plus violentes que jamais. Elle dû s'arrêter un instant, et condamner ses yeux en les fermant si fort qu'elle grimaça.

Le rire, juste à côté de son oreille la laissa pantoise et elle laissa échapper un hoquet tremblant.

Il disparut tout aussitôt.

Il se moquait d'elle.

Ses mains blessées entourèrent d'autant plus le bois de son balai noir. Elle piqua de nouveau, plus déterminée cette fois, comme provoquée. Mais même en serpentant pendant une dizaine de minute entre les sapins, elle ne le retrouvait pas. Elle remonta à la cime. Tout était devenu plus sombre, comme si la nuit commençait à tomber. Le brouillard, toujours persistant, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Une autre bourrasque la secoua, et elle faillit chavirer de son balai. Une autre rafale la balaya soudain, la plaquant contre la paroi de la salle, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un petit insecte. Elle failli lâcher son balai, mais par miracle, elle réussit à le chevaucher de nouveau.

La chaleur sur sa joue s'était propagée en un fin réseau de lignes diagonales sur le reste de son visage. Il faisait désormais sombre dans la pièce enchantée, mais elle voyait clairement le regard que Dragonneau lui avait lancé. Il avait furtivement remué les lèvres en la fixant, et aussitôt, une autre bourrasque l'ébranla. Elle lui lança un regard alarmé ; était-ce lui qui provoquait tout cela ? Souhaitait-il à ce point qu'elle échoue ?

Il replongea son visage dans son carnet et se mit à griffonner rapidement.

Le rire ; cela l'arracha de la vitre teintée d'où son frère devenait de plus en plus blafard.

Il faisait presque nuit, et bientôt il serait impossible pour elle de naviguer entre les arbres. A cette pensée, Freya eut un déclic ; le fugitif devait être dans le même cas qu'elle, et bientôt il ne verrait plus rien non plus.

Dans l'ombre, inconsciemment, tous les êtres se dirigent, comme attirés, vers la lumière.

Elle sortit sa baguette, et pensa : « _Lumus Solem_ »

Une lumière, imitant celle du jour émana de sa baguette, éclairant les visages surpris des aurors. La lumière n'avait pas apporté le jour à toute la pièce, mais seulement à quelques mètres autour d'elle. Et bientôt, comme elle l'avait prédit, elle aperçut le sorcier à la cape noire. Il s'approchait vers la lumière diffuse dans la brume, ébloui, il ne voyait pas la sorcière cachée derrière celle-ci.

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, elle le prit de court en lançant un deuxième sort :

\- Stupéfix !

La cape se figea et en une fraction de seconde c'est le sorcier et son balai qui disparaissaient complètement, puis le paysage, la nuit, le brouillard, les arbres… Tout se fondait, révélant, comme une aquarelle qui se propage, une pièce des plus banales, beaucoup plus petite, et décorée de murs gris et d'un sombre parquet.

Freya descendit de son balai, et posa des jambes flageolantes sur le sol du Ministère. Sa main, encore crispée par le vol, caressa sa joue. Elle grimaça, sa joue la brûlait, et dans sa paume elle remarqua que son sang, lui en revanche, n'avait pas disparu avec le reste du décor.

Une porte s'ouvrit et Ogden apparut, un sourire sous sa moustache grise en pointes.

\- Bravo, Miss Nott, félicita-t-il. C'était particulièrement ingénieux.

Elle ne sut quoi lui répondre, alors elle lui adressa une vague courbure de sa bouche rouge. Derrière lui, le vieil Abbott, lui aussi, illuminé d'un sourire (elle ne le reconnut d'ailleurs presque pas sur l'instant).

Il s'approcha d'elle et agita sa baguette près de sa joue avant même qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit :

\- Episkey.

La sensation de la peau de sa joue se refermant fut désagréable, mais brève ; et il en fut de même avec ses mains rougies. La main bourrue du sorcier trouva l'épaule de la jeune Nott et il la pressa en dehors de la salle.

\- Laissez la place au sorcier suivant, l'amie.

En sortant dans le couloir au tapis rouge, elle exhala lentement. Sa main droite lâcha le bois du balai, qu'elle reposa contre le mur carrelé noir. Soudain, toute la pression de cette épreuve retomba, et elle se sentit soudain affaiblie, voire exténuée. Elle exhala un bref souffle ironique ; cela devait sans doute être un effet secondaire du Philtre de Paix.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle était seule, Ogden et Abbott s'étaient volatilisés. Elle s'assit sur le banc contre le mur noir et souffla de nouveau. Twigs arriva et la fixa avant de s'emparer du balai noir. Leurs regards se croisèrent longuement, puis Dragonneau sortit de la salle adjacente, toujours un carnet à la main.

Avec noblesse, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du sorcier.

\- Prêt, Monsieur Twigs ?

Le sorcier hocha simplement la tête avec fermeté. Une sonnerie résonna dans le couloir.

\- Bonne chance, Monsieur Twigs.

Freya retint un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle voyait le visage ahuri du sorcier bourru se faire aspirer à son tour dans la salle.

Elle allait questionner l'Auror mais la porte de la salle adjacente s'était déjà refermée.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Abbott apparut de nouveau dans son champ de vision.

\- L'amie, M'sieur Travers m'appelle ; pourrais-tu aller apposer ta signature au document sur le bureau de M'sieur Dragonneau ?

\- Bien entendu, quelle sorte de document est-ce ?

\- C'est une liste, restreinte, pour les participants au test psychologique.

Une onde d'adrénaline traversa Freya et elle ne put s'empêcher d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis admise ?

\- Doucement, ma jolie, ne mettons pas la charrue avant les Hippogriffes ; tu dois encore passer le test.

\- Je suis déjà très heureuse d'être arrivée jusque là.

Le sourire radieux qu'elle lui lança dû le déstabiliser car il parut gêné un instant.

\- Bref… Il secoua la tête et ajouta : n'oublie pas la signature.

Elle dû ardemment se maîtriser pour effacer le sourire satisfait de son visage ; tout comme elle dû surmonter son envie d'accourir dans le bureau de la Division 31. Elle y arriva quand bien même rapidement, elle frappa à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit ; en passant une tête dans la pièce, elle vit que cette dernière était complètement vide.

Les plumes ensorcelées griffonnaient rapidement et quelques feuilles papillonnaient dans les airs, d'un bout de la pièce à l'autre. Freya s'avança vers le bureau du chef Auror mais un titre de journal attira son attention.

« _Plusieurs Attaques de Moremplis recensées en Amérique Latine ; les Gouvernements locaux impuissants_ ».

Des Moremplis, rien que le nom donnait à Freya d'inéluctables frissons, n'était-ce pas une créature semblable à un Détraqueur ? Elle remarqua que ce n'était pas le seul journal à parler de ces incidents, et qu'ils étaient tous soigneusement rangés dans une seule et même pile de documents.

Sans crier gare, la pile entière se déplaça d'elle-même dans un large tiroir d'une console en bois à côté du bureau de Dragonneau. Le tiroir se referma violemment en claquant. Freya s'était reculée d'un pas, surprise. Sur le casier qui venait de se refermer, il y était écrit « _CONFIDENTIEL_ ».

\- Quel sort sophistiqué, commenta Freya à demi-mot.

Elle se retrouva devant le bureau de Dragonneau, devant un formulaire étrange sur lequel était inscrit une dizaine de noms ; elle reconnut dans la liste Horace Twigs, Phineas Black III et finalement son propre nom. Elle était comblée de voir que son ami aussi avait atteint la liste plus restreinte, bien qu'elle n'en avait jamais douté un instant ; Phineas était un sorcier brillant et courageux.

D'un coup de baguette, elle apposa sa signature sur le tableau ; comme pour Phineas quelques lignes au dessus d'elle, une date et une heure apparurent à côté de son nom : 29 Novembre, 13h30.

La sorcière serra son poing avec résolution. Elle repensa à son frère, puis à son père ;

elle allait leur montrer, elle allait devenir Auror.

* * *

29 Novembre, 13h38

La chaise en bois était raide et particulièrement inconfortable dans son dos.

Freya déglutit difficilement, en face d'elle : Travers, Ogden, Dragonneau et son frère la regardaient en silence. Elle redressa son menton, dans une vaine tentative de ne pas laisser son appréhension apparente.

\- Donc, je vais faire un rêve éveillé, c'est bien cela ?

Ogden lui sourit de nouveau en pinça sa fine moustache.

\- Exactement, Miss Nott, le sortilège de rêve éveillé dure une trentaine de minutes, assez pour que nous puissions juger vos… actions.

La table noire devant elle arborait une espèce de flaque d'eau dont les reflets étaient étrangement sombres. Elle y vit le reflet de son frère, désormais aussi blanc que sa chemise, il ne la regardait même plus, absorbé par la nappe d'eau obscure.

Freya se décala un peu sur la chaise, la faisant grincer.

\- Vous… me verrez là-dedans, j'imagine ?

\- Tout à fait, Miss Nott, acquiesça de nouveau Ogden avec son imperturbable sourire.

Travers sembla agacé.

\- Pouvons-nous commencer, Miss Nott ?

Sans attendre la réponse de la sorcière, il se leva de sa chaise et regarda les trois Aurors :

\- Messieurs, le Ministre m'attend, je vous laisse gérer… cela.

Par « cela », Freya se demanda s'il voulait en fait parler d'elle. Alors qu'il quittait l'étonnante salle ronde, elle se mit à se triturer les mains nerveusement. Ogden tourna délicatement sa baguette devant ses yeux. Ses paupières semblaient lourdes, et les visages des trois Aurors devinrent flous.

Dragonneau.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit de manière assez nette pour qu'elle puisse encore le distinguer.

\- Si quoique ce soit devait mal se produire, nous vous réveillerons, Miss Nott.

La voix nasillarde d'Ogden semblait si lointaine.

Et tout fut plongé dans le noir.

* * *

Bouffée d'air.

Freya ouvrit les yeux en tressautant.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle tourna la tête, à droite puis à gauche. N'était-ce pas le parc du Manoir des Nott ? Effectivement, elle pouvait apercevoir la sinistre demeure au fond du jardin.

Mais tout cela était si étrange. Si… mort. Et ce, encore plus que d'habitude.

Il faisait nuit noire, et seule la pâle lumière de la lune éclairait les inquiétantes haies et la façade en pierres sombres. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses bras en satin rouge, le froid serpentait sous sa fluide chemise et un irrépressible frisson l'envahit ; comment un rêve pouvait paraître si réel ?

Elle fit un pas en avant et une épaisse brume naquit dans le parc, noyant les haies et les arbres sans feuilles. Son souffle se transformait progressivement en de petits nuages et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un énième regard, inquiet, en direction du Manoir. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Très mauvais, même.

Un flash vert, terrible et violent, l'éblouit.

Freya laissa échapper une petite exclamation d'effroi alors que le flash disparut.

Cet éclair vert, elle savait à quoi cela correspondait. Son coeur se mit à tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique, la faisant presque chanceler. Elle se cacha derrière une haie, à sa droite, et sortit sa baguette tremblotante de sa poche de pantalon noir.

Un hurlement grave la secoua.

\- Marcus !

Elle sortit de sa cachette et se mit à courir vers le Manoir.

Une autre foudre verte l'aveugla, cruelle ; suivit d'un bruit sourd.

Son coeur se fendilla et elle ne contrôlait désormais plus les vifs tremblement des bras. L'adrénaline la tira jusqu'en bas de la façade, où la porte vitrée, organiquement décorée de sombres lianes de métal, avait été forcée. En poussant la porte, très lentement, posant sa main contre une délicate volute en fer forgé. Elle siffla de douleur alors qu'un épais éclat de verre lui lacérait la paume. Le sang ne tarda pas à goutter contre le parquet grisé, mais Freya sembla ne pas trop y prêter attention, trop préoccupée et focalisée sur les bruits étranges qu'elle entendait désormais à l'étage.

Des crépitements de flammes attirèrent son attention et elle se déplaça sans un bruit jusqu'au salon, laissant derrière elle un chemin de pointillés rougis. Chevrotante, elle brandit sa baguette avec stupeur en direction du fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée. Quelqu'un était assis là. Immobile.

Le grésillement d'une étincelle la fit sursauter et elle crut que son coeur allait bondir en dehors de sa poitrine.

Elle s'approcha. Encore. Encore plus près.

C'est l'horreur qui distordit son visage.

\- Père… !

Sa voix était basse, sifflante de stress.

Elle secoua sa main, inerte et glacée, y laissant un petit filet de son sang tiède. La tête ronde de son père roula légèrement sur le côté, lui dévoilant des yeux vitreux encore écarquillés de terreur. Freya bascula en arrière et plaça ses deux mains sur sa bouche, en essayant d'y contenir une douloureuse plainte.

Sortilège de Mort.

Un Sortilège de Mort.

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, murmura Freya en fermant les yeux, ce n'est qu'un test.

Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière frénétique désormais, et chaque inspiration semblait la geler à l'intérieur. Elle essaya de rassembler ses esprits et se releva sur deux jambes flageolantes. Arrachant son regard du corps inanimé de son père, elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette droit devant elle, les yeux affolés, sentant une vague de paranoïa déferler sur elle.

Un autre grincement du parquet de l'étage la fit bondir, et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard épouvanté vers le plafond. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration.

\- Calme-toi, insista-t-elle.

Les picotements dans le creux de sa main semblaient pourtant lui indiquer le contraire. Elle s'avança pourtant vers le hall avec l'imposant et sombre double escalier. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sur le palier, comme une aura que Freya ne sut décrire. Elle gravit chaque marche en regardant de tous les côtés, tous les muscles de son dos et sa nuque étaient contractés, crispés, comme dans l'anticipation.

Elle faillit tomber à genoux en face de l'immense tapisserie généalogique devant elle. Le nom de sa tante, Isadora Fawley n'était pas le seul à avoir été brûlé désormais. Ses doigts tâchés de rouge caressèrent son propre nom noirci. On ne pouvait presque plus y lire son prénom, et même les délicates enluminures étaient calcinées. En dessous de son nom, écrit dans un rouge encore frais « _TRAITRE A SON SANG_ ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de lire ces mots dans un murmure interloqué.

Un autre bruit la sortit de sa transe, il provenait de sa chambre.

Elle déglutit difficilement et se dirigea vers la porte noire.

Sur ses gardes, elle passa à la fois sa tête et sa baguette dans l'entrebâillement, le grincement du panneau de bois était funeste et terrifiant. Quant à sa chambre, elle avait été mise à malle. C'était comme si un ouragan l'avait mise sans dessus dessous. Ils cherchaient quelque chose.

Ou quelqu'un.

Il y avait des papiers partout.

Ils tapissaient le parquet sombre, le lit défait et la chaise en velours de sa coiffeuse.

Elle ramassa l'un d'eux et sa main trembla.

Une brochure.

Des brochures, partout.

C'était une étrange publicité sur une diseuse de bonne aventure. Freya agita sa baguette au-dessus du papier. La crainte fit fondre ses entrailles.

_\- Revelio._

Une exclamation d'épouvante lui échappa alors que des lettres apparurent sur la brochure.

« _Pour Le Plus Grand Bien_ »

Elle eut envie de vomir.

L'image se brouilla de nouveau, et elle eut beau plisser les yeux, elle n'arrivait à distinguer que quelques lettres :

« _O E E O_ »

Grindelwald ou des fanatiques à lui étaient là, et rien que cette pensée lui retourna d'autant plus l'estomac.

La voix brouillée de son frère résonna au loin, comme s'il était hors du temps :

\- … pas normal…

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, car un sanglot étouffé résonna dans la pièce.

Elle éleva de nouveau la baguette rouge sombre, suffoquée.

Cela venait de sa vieille armoire. Elle siégeait là, et Freya la trouva tout à coup d'autant plus imposante, d'autant plus obscure. Elle s'approcha à tâtons, en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit.

Freya ouvrit vivement la porte de l'armoire.

\- … Torry.

Elle avait prononcé son nom avec un mélange de gravité et soulagement.

L'elfe de maison releva lentement la tête et mit un doigt osseux devant sa bouche. Ses yeux globuleux n'avaient jamais été si écarquillés. La sorcière s'accroupit devant lui, et prit son visage entre ses mains, peignant de rouge une de ses joues creuses.

\- Tu es blessé, Torry ?

\- Non, Maîtresse non… mais…

Il s'étouffa sur un autre sanglot.

\- Qui sont-ils Torry ? Et combien…

\- 3 sorciers, Maîtresse, répondit Torry avec crainte. Ils sont tout près…

Un cri perçant et déchirant retentit dans le Manoir.

Il provenait des entrailles, il était terrible et profondément viscéral ; et cela lui glaça le sang.

Elle ne reconnut pas cette voix, si étrangère.

\- La.. la Maîtresse, chuchota Torry en plaquant ses mains sur sa tête, ils veulent savoir…ils veulent savoir…

Une expiration douloureuse s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

L'image se brouilla de nouveau.

La voix lointaine et presque irréelle de son frère parvint de nouveau jusque ses oreilles :

\- … vraim-… pas normal…

Elle n'entendait pas tous les mots, comme s'il s'agissait d'un microphone déréglé.

Freya cramponna les épaules de Torry.

\- Ils veulent savoir ? Ils veulent savoir quoi ?

Torry secoua la tête, soudainement muet. Elle le secoua légèrement mais un hurlement déchira une nouvelle fois le silence de la demeure Nott. Elle se reconcentra sur Torry après avoir jeté un furtif regard vers la porte entrouverte de sa chambre, l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

\- Torry, transplane jusqu'au Ministère, demanda Freya, dis-leur que Grindelwald ou ses fanatiques sont ici, dis-leur d'amener des Aurors au plus vit-…

\- Torry ne peut pas laisser la Maîtresse seule.

\- Non, Torry, tu dois y aller, c'est un ordre !

L'elfe finit par hocher lentement la tête, et avec des yeux débordants de terreur, il claqua ses maigres doigts et se volatilisa, laissant l'armoire vide. Silence.

Freya se releva lentement, tous ses muscles étaient crispés, et elle réalisa à quel point il était difficile et laborieux de se mouvoir vers sa porte.

Le couloir était partiellement plongé dans l'obscurité. Au sol, des dizaines de brochures recouvraient le tapis rouge sang. Les doigts de Freya se resserrèrent autour du bois de sa baguette. Chacun de ses précautionneux pas froissait et faisait craquer le papier des nombreux tracts.

Son coeur s'arrêta, et ses jambes aussi.

Au bout du couloir, allongé sur des brochures, se trouvait son frère, Marcus. Après une pause où elle crut s'effondrer, elle s'approcha, toujours la baguette en avant, par sûreté.

Avec son autre main, blessée et tremblante, elle s'appuya fébrilement contre le mur au papier peint sombre. Elle crut vomir en voyant les yeux de son frère. Son regard, fixé vers le plafond, vide. Elle ne pensait pas que voir son père et son frère dans cet état la rendrait ainsi.

Un troisième cri, plus faible cette fois-ci retentit dans le Manoir.

Mais pas d'éclair vert.

Freya releva les yeux vers le plafond, cela provenait sans aucun doute du grenier. Le vieux grenier. Elle n'y avait été qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie, et avait été sévèrement réprimandée. Il était interdit d'y aller.

Et pourtant, ses jambes, secouées par une force invisible, la portèrent jusqu'au mince escalier de bois au fond du lugubre couloir. Elle grimpa les premières marches, faisant geindre le bois usé sous ses pieds maintenant hésitants. Stop.

Une voix.

Elle entendait une voix qu'elle connaissait.

Freya ne l'avait entendue que dans de rares occasions, mais elle la reconnut tout de même, presque instinctivement : la voix de sa mère.

\- … Je vous en supplie, je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais…

Elle pleurait.

Freya grimpa d'autres marches plus vite cette fois.

Une autre voix féminine résonna soudain. Une voix froide, monocorde et découpée d'un fort accent français :

\- …Oui, et lui, ne doit rien savoir. Il ne saura jamais, personne ne saura jamais.

Il y eut un cri torturé et Freya, le coeur au bord des lèvres, gravit les dernières marches en courant. L'adrénaline lui donnait soudain des ailes, et elle crut un instant être une autre personne, de n'être que spectatrice des agissements de son propre corps. Une fois en haut, elle se figea, toujours la baguette à la main.

Trois silhouettes qu'elle ne put discerner transplanèrent, elle tenta un _Incarcerem_ , mais en vain.

Ils s'étaient enfuis.

Ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids et elle faillit laisser tomber sa précieuse baguette.

Un sanglot s'arracha de sa gorge.

Sans aucune force dans les jambes, Freya s'approcha à quatre pattes, presque en rampant. Elle s'approcha, et s'approcha encore, le parquet foncé du grenier craquait sous son poids.

Elle atteint finalement sa mère. Son chignon était défait, son visage était horrifié. Terrifié face à la mort. Freya secoua sa main, mais comme son père et son frère, elle resta inerte. Freya ne put retenir une plainte, douloureuse. Elle serrait la main de sa mère, alors que des larmes coulaient désormais à flots sur ses joues blêmes.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent pourtant ; une fois de plus l'image se brouillait, s'estompait, et revenait nette presque aussitôt. Ses doigts tremblants trouvèrent d'étranges lignes sur les mains glacées de sa mère.

Image brouillée.

Freya plissa les yeux : des lignes étaient tracées sur la main droite de sa mère. Elle connaissait ces lignes.

Serment Inviolable.

Les lignes étaient noircies. Freya comprit.

Contrairement à son père et son frère, ce n'était pas un Sortilège de Mort qui avait tué sa mère.

C'était un Serment Inviolable non honoré.

Encore une fois l'image se brouilla, beaucoup plus cette fois-ci, et Freya fut comme secouée dans tous les sens. L'ensemble du grenier tournait autour d'elle, et cette fois-ci, c'est la voix nasillarde d'Ogden qui atteint ses oreilles :

\- … problèm-… test… sortir de là…

Elle reprit une grande inspiration.

Freya fut surprise de se retrouver debout.

Autour d'elle, toujours le grenier. Mais le corps de sa mère avait disparu.

Un autre craquement de bois, elle se tourna vivement, accompagnée d'un vif geste de baguette. Personne n'était là, pourtant, elle était sûre que… Un long miroir attira son attention, son propre reflet la fit sursauter. En fait, elle ne s'était pas reconnue.

Elle baissa sa tête pour observer si le reste de son corps était conforme à ce qu'elle voyait dans le miroir. Et elle fut stupéfaite de voir que c'était le cas.

Elle ne portait plus son large pantalon noir et sa chemise rouge. Elle n'avait plus les cheveux lâchés en vagues serpentines autour de son visage. Non ; elle était dans une longue robe noire, fermée jusqu'au coup, la poitrine compressée dans un sombre corset, et ses cheveux noirs, relevés dans un chignon démodé.

A vrai dire, elle ressemblait là beaucoup plus à sa mère.

L'image se désaccorda de nouveau.

Une soudaine apparition en haut des escaliers la pétrifia.

Teint mat, longue robe en satin bordeaux, vagues brunes autour du visage, et ce visage… si fin.

Leta Lestrange.

Freya ne put retenir une inspiration d'effroi.

Que faisait-elle ici ? N'était-elle pas morte ?

Lestrange la fixait intensément et Freya fit un pas en arrière, brandissant de nouveau sa baguette devant elle.

\- Les-…Lestrange ?

Son expression ne changea pas, et au bout d'une longue minute d'angoisse, elle finit par lui dire :

_\- Tycho Dodonus._

Ces deux simples mots déclenchèrent comme une marée sombre dans la pièce ; et bientôt le grenier fut submergé d'eau noire. Freya se débattait, en vain.

Plus de meuble, plus de parquet, plus de Lestrange, plus de grenier.

Elle sombrait.

Seule.

Dans un océan sombre.

Elle sentait un fort courant invisible, l'eau était glacée.

Elle manquait d'air.

Puis, Freya se rappela que tout cela n'était qu'un test. Tout cela ne devait être qu'un test.

La voix paniquée de son frère parvint jusque ses oreilles engourdies. La voix était sourde, lointaine.

L'eau gelée entra dans ses poumons, dans une douleur indescriptible.

Elle se noyait.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Freya recracha l'eau glacée en toussant violemment.

La sorcière se recroquevilla sur le sol froid, crachant ce qui avait noyé ses poumons. Puis, elle se laissa rouler de nouveau sur le dos, inspirant vivement l'air tiède.

\- Elle revient à elle !

C'était Abbott.

Elle ouvra un oeil avec difficulté.

Au dessus d'elle, Dragonneau, Marcus, Abbott et Ogden étaient penchés. L'inconfortable chaise en bois renversée à côté d'elle lui rappela ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- Non d'une Licorne, Miss Nott, quelle frayeur vous nous avez faite ! S'exclama Ogden en plaquant sa main sur sa poitrine.

La pièce ronde tournait autour de Freya, et elle crut qu'elle allait vomir.

Marcus saisit fermement sa main, il semblait plus blême qu'elle, son front suait à grosses gouttes, trempant ses vieux noirs soigneusement peignés.

Dragonneau aussi semblait troublé, il la regardait intensément ; et Freya se souvint. Leta Lestrange. S'ils avaient vu tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre alors sûrement il…

Freya fut secouée d'une soudaine toux, violente, lui arrachant presque ses poumons endoloris.

Marcus se releva soudain et s'approcha dangereusement d'Ogden :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Ogden ? Quel genre de test lui avez-vous donné ?

\- Comment, cher ami ? J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, le test a été le même que pour tous les autres, je ne sais pas po-…

Leurs voix commençaient à s'élever dans la pièce ronde qui résonnait, et Freya grimaça, chacun de leur mot lui donnant une migraine atroce. Elle tenta de se relever, mais glissa de nouveau au sol, sur le dos.

Elle était trempée. Elle était vraiment trempée.

Et sa main droite lui piquait, lorsque Freya la souleva, elle fut saisie de voir que l'entaille était bien là, le sang aussi. Ce rêve éveillé… en était-ce vraiment un ? Tout ce qui lui était arrivé, s'était en fait réellement produit ?

La voix pressée de Dragonneau la secoua. Il l'avait attrapée par les épaules et l'avait assise pour lui faire face. Il releva la tête vers Abbott :

\- Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie, Abbott.

\- Oui, M'sieur.

Avant qu'Abbott ne s'abaisse pour l'aider à se relever, Dragonneau avait retiré sa veste chinée et la plaça fermement sur les épaules de la sorcière, amenant sur elle une douce chaleur et l'odeur d'une eau de Cologne mentholée étrangement réconfortante.

Il la releva alors que Marcus continuait d'élever la voix contre Ogden.

L'Auror plaça les épaules de la sorcières entre les mains bourrues de son subordonné. Elle saisit son bras avec ses deux mains, tâchant de rouge la manche blanche du Héros de guerre. Son visage sembla se recomposer instantanément. Freya, confuse, n'avait soudain plus qu'une chose en tête :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau… ai-je passé le test ?

Sa voix était enrouée, presque étouffée. Il y eut un léger sursaut nerveux au niveau des lèvres du sorcier, et il la toisa sans rien dire, sans rien laisser paraître.

\- Le test…est-ce que…

Le visage de son idole s'estompa dans le noir le plus complet.

* * *

Freya se réveilla comme dans un brouillard.

Elle était allongée dans une longue pièce agrémentée d'une vingtaine de lits blancs identiques.

Freya sursauta et s'assit comme s'il elle avait été montée sur un ressort.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la força à se rallonger, la repoussant contre son oreiller blanc.

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

\- Doucement, Miss Nott, vous devez encore vous reposer.

La voix grave était amusée, comme les yeux à vrai dire.

\- Gideon ?

Sa voix éraillée fit d'autant plus sourire le sorcier devant elle. Il griffonna rapidement quelque chose sur la tablette en bois devant lui et la cala sous son aisselle. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient.

\- Ravi de te revoir, Freya.

Elle voulut l'enlacer, mais il la repoussa de nouveau vers son matelas en secouant la tête.

\- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi têtue, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je pensais que tu étais Soigneur à l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste ?

\- C'était le cas, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, mais le mois dernier le Ministère m'a proposé un poste ici.

\- Phineas est ici aussi, en fait nous passons tous les deux le test pour-…

\- Oui, je suis au courant, interjeta-t-il en regardant la montre à gousset dans sa poche, je suis ravi de voir que tu as réussi à convaincre ton borné de père.

Freya lui esquissa un faible sourire. Convaincre, ce n'était pas le mot qu'elle aurait choisi.

\- J'espère que tes autres épreuves se sont mieux déroulées que celle-ci…

Il la regardait avec un sourire taquin.

Des images terribles revinrent à l'esprit de Freya, et elle laissa une grimace s'installer sur son visage.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, conseilla-t-il en tapotant gentiment sa main enveloppée dans un bandage blanc.

Il se leva du lit et elle agrippa sa manche.

Un homme débarqua en courant dans l'infirmerie :

\- Prewett ! Appela-t-il. Il y a eu un accident dans l'épreuve de vol !

\- J'arrive, répondit Gideon avec sang froid.

Il détacha la main de Freya de son bras avec un discret sourire.

\- Nous papoterons plus tard, repose-toi.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et partir de l'infirmerie, avant de s'endormir de nouveau lourdement.

* * *

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de trouver Marcus assis à ses côtés. Il avait une mine déconfite et ses jambes ne cessaient de gigoter nerveusement, faisant légèrement trembler le lit de sa soeur.

Ses yeux soudainement fuyants rencontrèrent les siens furtivement.

\- Tu es réveillée.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation tendue.

Freya se rassit lentement dans le lit et balaya du regard les murs environnants, à la recherche d'une quelconque horloge.

\- Il est 20 heures, informa Marcus avec une voix nerveuse. Prewett a dit que tu devrais rester là pour la nuit, j'ai déjà mis Père au courant.

Freya ouvrit la bouche pour contester, mais elle se contenta de soupirer.

\- Ce test…

Sa voix hésitante bouscula un peu Freya, sûrement était-elle trop habituée à voir un frère mesquin et moqueur devant elle. Il releva son visage livide.

\- Ce test aurait juste dû montrer des êtres chers assassinés par Grindelwald, commença-t-il.

Les images terribles des corps inertes coupèrent le souffle de Freya.

\- … Un test cruel, mais… C'était pour voir comment le potentiel Auror réagirait dans ce cas de figure, voir s'il décidait d'agir seul, s'il paniquait, s'il fuyait…

Il enfonça son visage entre ses mains et cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Le test n'était sensé être que cela, en se basant sur des souvenirs, des lieux et des êtres familiers. Rien de plus.

Il sortit son visage verdâtre de ses mains jointes et agita ces dernières devant Freya.

\- La noyade, Miss Lestrange… tout cela ne faisait pas partie du test. Il a dû être trafiqué ; tu aurais pu mourrir Freya.

Le reproche dans sa voix l'agaça.

\- Tu dis cela comme s'il s'agissait de ma faute, Marcus.

\- C'est le cas, gronda-t-il soudain en claquant ses mains contre ses cuisses, si tu n'avais pas décidé de participer à ce fichu recrutement alors-…

\- Je veux devenir Auror, Marcus ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec détermination.

\- Tu ne peux pas !

Sa protestation soudaine la fit sursauter. Elle le toisa un instant, et lui se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Elle réfléchit un instant et elle articula moins fort :

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je donc pas devenir Aur-…

\- Car je suis inquiet.

Freya laissa échapper un souffle sarcastique.

\- Pour moi ? Laisse-moi rire Marcus, tu es beaucoup plus inquiet pour la réputation de notre famille que pour la sécurité de ta propre soeur. Si tu penses un instant que-…

\- Freya, interrompit-il avec des yeux sombres : je suis celui qui ai trafiqué ta candidature et qui t'ai inscrite pour l'épreuve de vol.

Le sourire sarcastique de Freya disparut.

Elle le toisa, abasourdie.

\- Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, aurais-tu fait une chose pareille ?

\- Je pensais qu'en voyant cela tu abandonnerais.

Elle resta pantoise, ne sachant soudainement pas comment elle devait réagir.

\- Le vent pendant l'épreuve de balai…

\- C'était moi, accorda-t-il, le sortilège _Ventus_.

Freya dû lutter contre une subite envie de lui casser le nez.

Elle ferma à la fois ses yeux et ses poings, essayant de contenir sa colère, et rabattit l'épaisse veste chinée de Dragonneau sur ses épaules gelées. Une légère effluve de menthe poivrée s'échappa du tissu gris.

\- Pendant les duels, j'ai demandé à Arcturus-…

\- Oui, j'ai saisit l'idée, Marcus, coupa-t-elle avec un ton acide.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs décoiffés et soupira avec agacement.

\- J'ai fait tout ça mais pourtant, je ne suis pas celui qui ai trafiqué le test psychologique !

Il avait l'air étrangement sincère.

\- Qu'est-ce que Père et toi me cachez, Marcus ?

\- … Père n'a rien à voir là-dedans, balbutia nerveusement Marcus.

Freya chercha son regard qui fuyait, et étrangement elle pressentit une nouvelle fois qu'il disait vrai.

\- Il ne sait pas… Il…

Il se leva brusquement, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

Il ne lui accorda pas une dernière oeillade, et se retourna pour finalement se figer. Le coeur de Freya manqua aussi un battement alors qu'elle suivit le regard de son frère vers l'entrée grise de l'infirmerie. Thésée Dragonneau, mains dans les poches, expression inintelligible ; il les fixait juste. Marcus ne put retenir un soupir bruyant, accompagné d'un son qui ressemblait à un grondement, avant de s'avancer vers l'autre Auror. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard, et le jeune Nott disparut derrière la lourde porte rouge de l'infirmerie.

\- Je m'excuse, articula Dragonneau avec distance, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

Il s'avançait lentement, les épaules légèrement en avant.

Freya détourna le regard, et serra inconsciemment un bord de la veste de l'Auror, encore sur ses épaules. Elle apercevait désormais ses jambes à travers les barreaux à l'extrémité du lit. Il s'était arrêté et ne bougeait pas.

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il posa ses deux mains sur le cadre du lit et se pencha en avant, comme pour capter son attention. Elle n'eut d'autres choix que de relever la tête et croiser ses yeux.

Elle remarqua une légère et fugace contraction au niveau de ses lèvres.

Elle choisit de se reconcentrer sur les draps blancs au dessus de ses cuisses, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise. Avait-il tout entendu ?

\- … je vais mieux, Monsieur Dragonneau.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots en espérant qu'il s'en aille.

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un crin de Licorne.

\- Je venais simplement récupérer ma veste.

Piquée au vif, elle ne put retenir un coup d'oeil courroucé dans sa direction. Lui, demeurait calme, neutre, immobile ; et cela l'agaça encore plus. Elle retira vivement la veste de ses épaules et lui balança. Il parut étonné, et attrapa la veste de ses deux mains, mais bientôt, la surprise disparut de son visage et il souleva un sourcil.

\- Merci pour la veste.

Le ton de Freya se voulut piquant, mais il l'ignora.

Après une pause, il demanda :

\- Vous connaissiez Leta ?

Sa voix était étrange.

Comme lointaine.

Il la toisa un instant, puis baissa et remonta la tête avec une mine amère. Il pinça ses lèvres, et Freya reconnut une grimace débordante de regret.

\- Oubliez-ça, soupira-t-il en pinçant soudain l'arcade de son nez.

Il tourna les talons, mais elle l'interrompit aussitôt :

\- Oui, je l'ai connue… Elle ajouta : mais… nous n'étions pas en très bons termes.

Elle avait articulé la dernière phrase avec difficulté, sachant pertinemment qu'elle parlait là à son fiancé. Il l'observa en silence, l'air pensif et Freya se sentit obligée de développer son propos :

\- Je lui ai causé des problèmes, lorsque j'étais en première année.

Elle sentit la chaleur de la honte se propager dans son cou en repensant à cet épisode, elle secoua la tête, comme pour que ces pensées en sortent.

\- Mes amis et moi avions provoqué une créature et il se trouve que-…

\- Je connais déjà l'histoire, coupa-t-il durement, l'histoire du Jarvey.

Sa voix était tendue, comme si cela réveillait aussi en lui de mauvais souvenirs. Son regard se durcit, tout comme sa mâchoire.

\- C'est d'ailleurs plutôt mon frère qui en a payé le prix.

La rancoeur dans sa voix ne fit qu'augmenter le feu qui brûlait les joues de la sorcière. Elle se focalisa de nouveau sur ses draps blancs.

\- … C'était également inscrit dans mon dossier de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Ecoutez, commença Freya encore rouge de honte, je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé et je-…

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire cela.

Il avait raison, et elle se tut.

Pendant un instant elle chercha ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire, ouvrit la bouche à quelques reprises, mais aucun son n'en sortait. De toute manière, il entamait déjà sa nonchalante sortie, sa veste chinée à la main, l'autre de nouveau dans la poche de son pantalon. Il s'immobilisa cependant à mi-chemin et se tourna de nouveau vers elle, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose :

\- Au fait, les brochures de Grindelwald ne faisaient pas non plus partie du test…

Il la scrutait, comme s'il observait sa réaction ; il continua après une courte pause :

\- Après l'annonce des résultats, j'aurais besoin de vous interroger à ce propos.

\- M'interroger ? Répéta Freya stupéfaite. Je ne suis pas une criminelle !

Il pencha légèrement sa tête de côté, les yeux inquisiteurs. Son silence la déstabilisait, comme à chaque fois et elle se demanda s'il utilisait toujours cette même force tranquille lors de véritables interrogatoires.

\- Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance, conclut-elle en cachant difficilement son amertume.

\- Et vous devrez me prouver que j'ai tort, Miss Nott.

Il quitta les lieux, laissant Freya déboussolée dans l'infirmerie.

* * *

Les yeux de Freya ne voulaient pas se fermer.

Elle ne cessait de penser aux évènements de la veille ; les rudes épreuves, son frère qui a tenté de saboter son recrutement, ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve éveillé… Sa noyade.

Son étrange Noyade.

La voix de Leta Lestrange résonnait continuellement dans son esprit : « _Tycho Dodonus_ ».

Ah oui, cette fameuse prophétie de Tycho Dodonus, Freya en avait beaucoup entendu parler ces temps-ci. Son père la trouvait absolument ridicule, et ne manquait pas une occasion de se moquer de l'auteur, le traitant de vulgaire imposteur.

Mais oui, il y avait eu des rumeurs à ce propos, elle les avait entendues. Elles racontaient que le demi-frère de Leta, Corvus Lestrange, était encore en vie, qu'il avait été exilé, et qu'il reviendrait. Freya ne connaissait pas le fin mot de cette histoire, mais le fait que le premier Rassemblement de Grindelwald avait eut lieu dans le Caveau des Lestrange la laissait pensive.

Un énième ronflement vibra dans l'infirmerie.

Freya grogna, c'en était trop.

Elle s'assit dans ses draps blancs et scanna la pièce, plongée dans le noir.

Un autre vrombissement la motiva à balancer ses deux jambes en dehors du lit et à se lever complètement. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, du brouillard plein la tête. Le couloir du Ministère était vide, et elle se déplaça lentement vers le Hall principal, et leva la tête, admirant les hautes façades en briques rouges et noires.

Le Hall était extraordinairement calme, et à part quelques chouettes qui volaient, elle ne perçut aucun autre mouvement. Ah, elle retira ce qu'elle venait de penser, il y avait du mouvement au Niveau -2, elle pouvait voir par une des fenêtres des silhouettes qui s'agitaient. Si elle devenait Auror, devra-t-elle passer des nuits au Ministère ainsi ? Cela contrasterait vraiment avec son poste de la Division Moldue.

Expirant lentement, elle laissa ses jambes la porter jusqu'aux ascenseurs, puis jusque son Département.

Freya remarqua alors que sa Division était aussi vide de jour qu'elle ne l'était de nuit.

Elle soupira encore, voyant les conséquences que pouvaient avoir une journée d'absence sur le bureau de son patron. Elle entra dans la pièce et avança les mains vers la pile de courriers en désordre sur la surface boisée. Des bruits de pas pressés l'interrompirent. Une voix qu'elle connaissait faisait écho au loin.

\- Il n'y a personne de nuit ici ; même de jour d'ailleurs…

Travers.

Freya agit sans réfléchir, plongea sous le bureau de son patron, et se cacha derrière les pans de bois qui descendaient jusqu'au sol. Même pas une minute plus tard, les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés à un mètre du bureau sous lequel elle était dissimulée.

Dans un fin interstice entre deux panneaux de bois, elle put voir deux paires de chaussures noires, deux pantalons de costume, l'un noir, l'autre brun foncé, puis, des vestes, puis des visages. Travers et…

\- Regarde-moi ce bureau, Thésée, souffla sarcastiquement Travers en faisant un vague signe de la main.

Dragonneau ne dit rien, pinça ses lèvres et mit machinalement ses mains dans ses poches. Ses épaules étaient légèrement inclinées en avant, comme si elles étaient devenues très lourdes.

\- Le recrutement se passe comme prévu, si c'est de cela dont vous souhaitiez me parl-…

\- Abbott m'a dit, Thésée, interrompit Travers.

Il y eut un petit instant tendu entre les deux Aurors.

\- Quand pensais-tu me dire pour le prochain rassemblement de Bruxelles ?

\- J'allais vous en informer après le recrutement, Monsieur.

Travers balaya sa phrase d'un vulgaire revers de la main et Dragonneau se tut de nouveau et pencha sa tête sur le côté, l'air faussement impassible.

\- Depuis combien de temps il y a ces brochures ? Le ton de Travers était sévère.

\- Seulement deux jours, le rassemblement est prévu le 22 Décembre, il-…

\- Tu dois le capturer cette fois, Thésée, interjeta de nouveau Travers avec une certaine contracture dans la voix.

Les yeux de Dragonneau devinrent plus sombres et sa mâchoire se resserra.

Travers mit une main sur son épaule et la secoua légèrement.

\- Je suis le seul qui prend ta défense, ici… Tu sais, contre Nott, Fawley et…

\- Oui, je sais cela Monsieur, interrompit Dragonneau avec une once d'agacement dans sa voix grave.

\- Arrête de les décevoir, capture-le.

Freya prit soin de ne pas respirer, tant le silence entre les deux sorciers étaient soudainement intense. Travers commença à avancer et il s'arrêta net.

\- Oh, et tiens à l'écart ton fouineur de frère cette fois-ci, lui et sa fichue valise, pleine de stupides créatures, enveniment les choses à chaque fois.

Avant que Dragonneau ne puisse contredire son chef, il continua :

\- Lui, son amie du MACUSA et ce… prétentieux de Dumbledore.

Il avait craché le dernier nom avec ce qui ressemblait à de la haine. Freya faillit hoqueter de surprise en entendant le nom de son ancien Professeur.

\- Nous avons besoin de Dumbledore, défendit Dragonneau ne cachant désormais plus son exaspération.

Travers s'arrêta de nouveau.

\- Il essaie de détruire le pacte de sang qui l'empêche de combattre Grindelwald, il-…

\- Assez, Thésée, gronda Travers, je ne lui fais pas confiance, et tu devrais prendre garde à ce que tu dis, car tu pourrais très bien toi aussi, perdre ma confiance.

\- Monsieur-…

\- Si tu veux garder ton poste, capture Grindelwald.

Il remit sa main sur l'épaule de Dragonneau, et Freya devina facilement au visage du sorcier qu'il ne supportait plus ce subtil contact. La main de Travers se mit à tapoter de manière vague le bras de l'Auror.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour ça, fais-le au moins pour Leta.

Un autre silence pesant s'installa et Travers retira sa main.

Freya put distinctement voir l'évolution des traits sur le visage de Dragonneau, passant de l'irritation à une vive grimace pleine de souffrance. Il avait fermé les yeux, et le haut de sa bouche se souleva légèrement, comme s'il s'agissait juste d'un tremblement. Travers se pencha vers lui et murmura :

\- N'as-tu pas envie de venger sa mort cruelle ?

Devant le manque de réaction de Dragonneau, Travers lui donna une petite tape au dessus de sa poitrine, comme pour le réveiller. Le coup ne paraissait pas fort, mais pourtant Dragonneau recula d'un pas.

\- Il a tué ta fiancée, Thésée.

Le coeur de Freya s'arrêta et elle vit le visage de Dragonneau se refermer complètement, ses lèvres remuèrent vaguement, mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

Travers murmura de nouveau avant de quitter la pièce :

\- Capture-le, et venge Miss Lestrange.

Le bruit des pas de Travers s'estompa peu à peu, avant de disparaître complètement, laissant de nouveau place à l'épais silence. Freya dû placer une main contre sa bouche, craignant d'être entendue. Son oeil hésitant remonta le long de la silhouette de l'Auror, il était immobile, comme paralysé. Son visage arborait une grimace lugubre. La sorcière mit quelques minutes à remarquer que ses deux poings étaient contractés, secoués de vifs tremblements.

Un cri de rage la fit sursauter.

Puis un deuxième, entre courroux et lamentation ; et en une fraction de seconde, l'Auror s'était tourné vers la table adjacente au mur et avait balayé d'un geste violent tous les papiers qui s'y trouvaient.

Les feuilles virevoltaient dans toute la pièce, et entre deux bruissements Freya pouvait entendre le souffle saccadé et déchiré de l'Auror. Il passa sa main tremblante sur son front, soulevant sa mèche gondolée et s'assit à moitié sur la table qu'il venait de dépouiller. Elle ferma les paupières, alors qu'elle crut que ses souffles tremblants devenaient presque des sanglots ; jamais elle n'aurait dû être témoin de tout cela et elle ressentit soudain une vilaine culpabilité.

Après quelques longues minutes, ses plaintes saccadées s'atténuèrent pour devenir de longs souffles tremblants. Il renifla vaguement et bientôt Freya entendit ses pas, lents et sourds, quitter la pièce.

Le silence revint et Freya n'osa pas réouvrir les yeux, croyant tout d'abord à un mauvais rêve. Mais peu à peu et malgré elle, elle s'endormit, épuisée des épreuves de la veille et éprouvée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre.

Elle sombra dans un sommeil étrange, où Leta, habillée et coiffée comme sa mère, caressait sur ses genoux un énorme Jarvey endormi, elle la fixait intensément et lui répéta d'une voix mystérieuse : « _Tycho Dodonus_ ».

 


	6. Des Secrets

Freya n'avait pas menti à Dragonneau.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Leta Lestrange, et à vrai dire, elle savait pertinemment que cela avait été réciproque.

Dès leur première rencontre, lors de l'incident avec le Jarvey, Freya avait trouvé Leta dédaigneuse et égoïste. Elle se rappelait distinctement de l'absence d'expression sur son visage alors que Norbert Dragonneau avait menti pour la défendre. Il avait pris sa place de fautive, et il avait été renvoyé de Poudlard.

Leta, quelque part, devait se sentir coupable, mais elle en avait aussi énormément voulu à Freya et ses amis de l'époque - Arcturus Black, Meleria Greengrass et Abraxas Malefoy, pour ne pas les citer - qui avaient causé le renvoi de ce qui semblait être son seul ami de l'école.

Seulement, fin Septembre 1927, lorsque les nouvelles de la mort à Paris de Leta Lestrange se propageaient de bureau en bureau au Ministère, Freya s'en était sentie désolée et étrangement secouée.

Malgré elle, et à de maintes reprises, elle s'était comparée à Miss Lestrange ; Serpentard, famille de Sang-Pur, crainte des autres sorciers, histoire familiale complexe et surtout, une carrière quelque peu bloquée au Ministère.

Apprendre la mort de cette jeune femme, avait énormément touché la jeune Nott (et ce, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé), si bien qu'elle s'était même disputée avec son père, un soir au dîner, alors qu'il faisait une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût à ce propos : « _Miss Lestrange est décédée directement dans le caveau familial, comme cela est pratique_ ». La boutade avait rendu Freya malade et s'en était suivi d'une longue et vive altercation.

La voix de la défunte sorcière résonna à nouveau dans l'esprit à moitié endormi de Freya : « _Tycho Dodonus_ ».

Elle crut entendre son prénom, mais cela paraissait si lointain, si irréel.

\- Freya !

Ses deux yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

La voix était bien réelle.

Elle gémit alors que le haut de son crâne percuta sèchement la planche en bois du bureau.

Deux visages surpris apparurent en dessous de celle-ci.

Le vieil Abbott et Phineas la regardaient tous les deux avec un sourcil relevé.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, Phineas n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, l'amie ? Interrompit Abbott

Freya se gratta l'arrière du crâne, avec un sourire désolé. Abbott l'aida à se relever, en la soulevant par le dessous de ses épaules.

\- Je… n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je suis venue travailler mais j'ai dû m'assoupir…

\- …sous le bureau de Monsieur McMillan ?

Elle tenta d'ignorer le sourcil relevé et le sourire en coin de son ami et remit simplement ses cheveux en place, avec des gestes approximatifs. Ses yeux bleus scannèrent rapidement la pièce ; plein de courriers et journaux étaient éparpillés au sol et sur les différents bureaux. Son coeur se serra.

Cela n'était donc pas un rêve.

Les mots blessants de Travers résonnaient encore dans les oreilles de Freya et elle se sentit presque de nouveau malade. Phineas posa sa main sur son épaule et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

\- Tout va bien, Miss Nott ? Tu es très pâle.

Elle hocha simplement la tête sans rien dire, essayant de balayer de son esprit le bruit des plaintes graves et douloureuses qu'elle avait entendu durant la nuit. Le désespoir de l'Auror l'avait profondément secouée.

Le vieil Abbott soupira bruyamment en remettant sa cravate multicolore.

\- Nous vous avons cherchée partout ma jolie, commença-t-il plein de reproche, ce matin quand nous avons vu que vous n'étiez plus dans votre lit à l'infirmerie…

\- Nous devrions peut-être y retourner, suggéra Phineas en tapotant l'épaule de la sorcière, Gideon était assez inquiet.

Avec un autre mouvement de tête, elle les suivit.

* * *

Gideon l'attendait effectivement dans l'infirmerie qu'elle avait quitté durant la nuit.

Une vague de malaise la traversa alors qu'elle croisa le regard distant de Dragonneau, avec qui son ami semblait converser très sérieusement. Leurs visages étaient graves et Freya se demanda de quoi ils avaient pu bien discuter pour se trouver dans cet état.

Le soulagement pris le dessus sur le visage de Gideon et il s'avança vers elle en soupirant.

\- Freya, tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

Il secoua la tête et adopta un air désapprobateur.

Derrière lui, Dragonneau, les mains dans les poches, la démarche nonchalante, arborait le même regard. Elle l'évita instantanément, repensant à ses cris de rage et de désespoir dans le silence de la nuit.

\- Non d'une licorne, où étais-tu passée ? Demanda Gideon.

Elle essaya de garder un air serein, malgré son coeur qui battait la chamade. Le regard de Dragonneau sur elle était lourd et presque palpable.

\- Je suis navrée, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et…

Dragonneau se mit à soupirer avec agacement et Freya releva la tête, surprise qu'il réagisse ainsi. Toutefois, aussitôt elle eut croisé ses yeux sombres et cernés, qu'elle le fuit de nouveau, la culpabilité de la veille revenant au galop.

\- Votre frère a fait tout un scandale à cause de votre petite escapade nocturne.

Sa voix était fatiguée et son ton, irrité. La vague de malaise se transforma en tsunami de culpabilité.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à toutes ces choses horribles que Travers lui avait dites durant la nuit ; se maîtrisant avec peine, elle continua sa phrase :

\- … je n'arrivais pas à dormir ici, j'ai pensé que je pouvais aller me balader un peu, mais j'ai dû m'assoupir…

\- Et pas n'importe où ! Crut bon de compléter Abbott avec un air railleur.

Freya lui lança un regard alarmé qu'il ne comprit pas. Non, il n'allait pas préciser…

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Dragonneau, il s'exécuta pourtant, au plus grand désespoir de Freya :

\- On l'a retrouvée sous le bureau de McMillan, M'sieur Dragonneau ! Pensez-vous donc ! Sous son bureau-…

La vague de culpabilité déferla sur Freya.

Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux vers l'Auror devant elle.

Malgré cela, elle pouvait le sentir s'approcher dangereusement, et se pencher au-dessus de ses cheveux noirs décoiffés. Elle retint son souffle alors que le parfum mentholé se répandit tout à coup.

\- … sous le bureau de McMillan, vous dites ?

Sa voix était faussement dénuée d'émotion, bien que Freya se doutait qu'il devait être furieux.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et fut surprise de voir que les siens n'étaient pas aussi courroucés que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Ils étaient tristes et intenses.

Dévastés et accusateurs.

Et cela la secoua.

Elle pensait qu'il allait continuer dans son questionnement, mais il n'en fit rien. Il avança vers la porte, bousculant légèrement l'épaule de la sorcière en passant à ses côtés. Sa démarche n'avait rien de nonchalante, elle était pressée, tendue. Il disparut derrière la lourde porte rouge.

\- Je pensais qu'il allait trouver cette anecdote divertissante, balbutia Abbott en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, laissant les trois amis dans l'infirmerie.

Phineas s'appuya sur l'épaule de Freya, toujours secouée par le regard du Héros de Guerre.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as fait quelque chose de mal, Miss Nott ?

\- J'ai la même impression, renchérit Gideon en croisant les bras sur sa blouse blanche.

\- Elle faisait la même tête après avoir enfreint le règlement de Poudlard, tu te rappelles ? Compléta Phineas devant le manque de réaction de la sorcière.

Gideon émit un léger rire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds vénitien.

\- Oh que oui, je me souviens parfaitement.

Freya ne réagit toujours pas, encore tournée vers la porte rouge close.

Elle s'en voulait énormément, et elle savait que lui aussi, lui en voulait.

Des doigts claquèrent devant sa figure et elle sursauta.

Les sourires de ses amis s'étaient effacés, et ils la regardaient avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien, Freya ? Demanda Gideon, tu es très pâle, tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec ton idole ? Demanda Phineas avec sérieux.

\- Ce… n'est pas mon idole ! Contesta-t-elle en se dégageant de ses deux amis.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur un lit blanc et tritura ses mains sur ses genoux ; abandonnant toute forme d'impassibilité sur son visage préoccupé.

Phineas et Gideon s'assirent aussi, de chaque côté d'elle et elle eut l'impression de retourner une dizaine d'années en arrière, à Poudlard. Un léger sourire attendrit vint adoucir les traits de son attitude crispée.

\- J'ai peut-être entendu une conversation à laquelle je n'aurais pas dû assister…

\- …une conversation de… Dragonneau ? Questionna Phineas soudainement étrangement nerveux.

\- Oui, soupira Freya.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux et Freya les trouva anormalement nerveux.

Gideon finit par se lever.

\- Rentre chez toi et repose-toi, Freya, tu as eu une dure journée hier…

\- Tycho Dodonus…

Le murmure de Freya les paralysa tous les deux, et elle les suspecta d'autant plus. Gideon la regardait de travers, et Phineas, lui, détournait son regard, refusant de croiser le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur la Prophétie de Tycho Dodonus ?

Sa question flotta un instant, et Gideon se rassit à côté d'elle, après avoir scanné l'ensemble de l'infirmerie, comme pour vérifier que personne d'autre ne les écouterait.

\- Je sais que cette Prophétie devait avoir un lien avec Leta Lestrange mais…

\- Il n'y avait aucun lien, interjeta Gideon avec un ton lointain.

Freya le questionna du regard.

C'est Phineas qui continua :

\- Tout le monde pensait que son jeune frère, Corvus Lestrange, présumé mort, était celui dont parlait la Prophétie de Tycho Dodonus… mais son frère était bien mort. Ce jeune garçon, Croyance, ne pouvait donc pas être…

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

Il y avait une étrange tension dans l'air.

Gideon reprit :

\- Croyance est un garçon qui a été adopté à New York, il intéresse beaucoup Grindelwald pour une raison qui échappe à tout le monde… et Grindelwald a réussi à l'enrôlé durant le rassemblement de Paris ; beaucoup pensaient que Croyance était en fait le Lestrange disparu, et donc le frère de Leta mais…

\- Mais ce n'était pas le cas ? Demanda Freya.

\- Non, on ne connait pas la véritable identité de ce Croyance.

Il y eut un moment de silence pesant.

\- J'ai deux questions, entama Freya.

Elle sentit Phineas remuer nerveusement à ses côtés.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

Après un moment de pause, Phineas laissa échapper un souffle agité, un faux sourire déformant son visage.

\- Oh, ça, tout le monde le sait…

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- Les bruits courent vite, surtout au Ministère.

Gideon semblait lancer des brefs regards à Phineas derrière elle, et elle les trouva tous les deux définitivement étranges.

Il finit par demander sans quitter Phineas des yeux :

\- …Ta deuxième question ?

\- Ce Croyance, qu'est-ce qui le rend si spécial ? Ce n'est pas un sorcier comme un autre ?

L'expression de Gideon s'aggrava.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un sorcier, Freya…

Silence.

\- C'est un Obscurial.

* * *

Cela avait très bizarre pour Freya de retrouver le Manoir Nott après son épreuve.

Elle eut même du mal à gravir les marches de l'escalier au tapis rouge sang, craignant apercevoir la tapisserie généalogique avec son nom calciné.

Bien sûr, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Ou presque.

Ses doigts caressèrent l'entaille dans sa paume.

Presque un rêve.

Freya s'affala sur son lit.

Elle n'avait aucunement envie de dormir.

Sa mère était assise dans sa chaise à bascule dans la salle à manger. Elle tricotait méticuleusement, en silence.

\- Mère.

Theodora Fawley releva la tête. Pendant longtemps Freya avait amèrement regretté d'avoir hérité du visage rond des Nott, préférant de loin la finesse des figures anguleuses des Fawley.

Elle fit un petit sourire à sa fille, et replongea dans son tricot.

Freya s'approcha avec lenteur et lui prit la main.

Sa main.

Elle se demanda comment elle ne s'en était pas aperçue plus tôt. Effectivement, les discrètes lignes d'un serment inviolable étaient dessinées sur sa main vieillie. Freya sentit son coeur tomber dans le fond de sa cage thoracique.

Cela ne devait être qu'un rêve, non ? Alors pourquoi diable avait-elle vraiment ces marques sur les mains ?

\- Mère, continua Freya d'une voix tremblante, vos mains…

Son regard croisa le sien, tout à coup craintif.

Non, ce n'était peut être pas le moment pour cela.

Elle esquissa un faux et bref sourire.

\- … vos mains sont froides, vous devriez aller près du feu.

La crainte disparut du visage de Theodora.

Ignorant le doux sourire de sa mère, elle tourna les talons et accourut à l'étage, le coeur battant la chamade.

Son frère… Marcus était-il inquiet qu'elle devienne Auror et qu'elle découvre des secrets concernant sa famille ? Des choses dont elle n'aurait pas eu connaissance autrement ?

Cela concernait donc sa mère ?

Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur le nom calciné de la tapisserie.

Ou sa tante ?

En arrivant dans le couloir sombre, face à la porte de sa chambre, elle s'arrêta net.

Elle pivota la tête vers sa gauche, vers le long couloir qui menait vers le grenier.

C'était interdit, elle le savait.

Mais cela la démangeait.

A pas de velours, elle grimpa les vieilles marches boisées. Leurs grincements lui rappela son terrible rêve éveillé. Contrairement à ce rêve, la trappe était close.

Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura :

 _\- Alohomora_.

Un clic retentit et elle poussa la plaque boisée, pouvant désormais se hisser dans le grenier.

C'était comme dans l'épreuve. Tout.

Le vieux parquet grinçant, le miroir, les coffres tout autour de la pièce.

Un coffre en particulier attira son attention. Il y avait des traces nettes dans l'épais film de poussière qui recouvrait son couvercle boisé. On l'avait ouvert récemment.

Freya s'agenouilla devant la malle et l'ouvrit lentement, redoutant presque ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur. Elle fut surprise de voir que le coffre était loin d'être plein. Dans son fond, juste quelques anciennes photos.

Freya s'empara de deux d'entre elles.

Sur la première, elle reconnut sa mère et sa tante, Isadora Fawley. Deux visages fins, anguleux, radieux. Elles portaient toutes les deux de vieilles robes noires à corset, fermée jusqu'à la racine de leur cou. Elles bougeaient sensiblement, laissant apparaître de larges sourires sur leurs jeunes visages. A l'arrière, Freya put lire « _Theo et Isa, 1903_ ».

L'autre photo était moins joyeuse.

Il s'agissait de son père, debout, encadrant de son bras bourru l'épaule d'un petit garçon soigneusement peigné et immobile. A côté d'eux, un berceau avec un bambin. C'était elle.

Derrière il était juste écrit « _1904_ ».

\- Le grenier est interdit.

Elle sursauta, lâchant les deux photos qui retombèrent dans le coffre devant elle.

Torry.

Elle plaqua une main contre son coeur affolé.

\- Torry, ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille.

L'elfe prit un air désolé et claqua des doigts. Le coffre se referma lourdement.

\- Qu'est-ce que la Maîtresse fait ici ? Le grenier est interdit ! Le Maître et la Maîtresse seront très mécontents d'apprendre que-…

\- Ne leur dit rien !

Torry eut l'air gêné.

Freya compléta :

\- S'il te plaît, Torry.

\- Torry ne dira rien, Maîtresse.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier mais s'arrêta net :

\- Au fait, sais-tu pourquoi Mère n'est pas sur notre photo de famille de 1904 ?

\- Torry n'a pas le droit de parler de l'absence de la Maîtresse à cette période, car la Maîtresse-…

L'elfe adopta un air paniqué et se mit à frapper sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Torry ? Torry ! Arrête je t'en prie.

\- Torry n'aurait pas dû dire, Torry en a trop dit !

\- D'accord, d'accord, je ne te poserai plus de question !

Il sembla se calmer instantanément ; les yeux écarquillés et remplis de regret il lui dit :

\- Torry est désolé, Maîtresse Freya, mais Torry a promis de ne pas parler de ça.

En un claquement de doigts, il disparut et Freya descendit discrètement les marches interdites qu'elle avait escaladées quelques minutes plus tôt, pensive. L'absence de la Maîtresse à cette période ? Elle était donc avec sa tante, à ce moment-là ?

Elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse. Sa mine était terrible, pâle, le rouge de ses lèvres à moitié effacé, ses cheveux… Elle ne préféra même pas s'attarder sur sa catastrophique coiffure qui lui donnait une allure de folle.

En quelques coups de baguette, elle arrangea le tout, de mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Toutes ces années de sa vie où il ne se passait jamais rien. Et voilà que maintenant, elle avait l'impression que tous lui cachaient quelque chose. Même sa propre famille.

Elle ne put retenir un long soupir ; tout cela avait commencé avec ce recrutement d'Auror… et demain ce serait l'ultime révélation. Freya craignait ces résultats. Elle savait qu'elle avait misé gros et il lui semblait que tous les éléments s'étaient ligués contre elle.

Elle tendit la main pour attraper son flacon de parfum mais fit basculer une autre fiole, plus petite et visqueuse.

Mucus de Veracrasse.

Cette petite fiole eut le mérite de lui arracher un sourire ; elle ne remercierait jamais assez Norbert Dragonneau de le lui avoir donné ce jour-là. Elle savait que le Philtre de Paix avait énormément contribué à sa réussite lors de l'épreuve de vol.

« _Il est très difficile à extraire_ » avait-il dit.

Et pourtant, il le lui avait donné.

A elle, Freya Nott, qui avait plus ou moins provoqué son renvoi en première année de Poudlard.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce geste, et ce, même si elle l'appréciait énormément.

Un vague souvenir d'une pile de demandes de voyage à l'étranger au nom du Magizoologiste refit surface.

Sa photo, le tampon du refus, son adresse…

Son adresse.

Elle serra la petite fiole entre ses doigts. Son père et son frère n'en sauront rien, surtout si elle ne partait que quelques minutes, juste le temps de lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait.

Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle transplana.

Le quartier était étrangement ordinaire.

Les maisons mitoyennes, typiquement londoniennes, étaient identiques sous cette bruine grisâtre (aussi typiquement londonienne). Elle s'approcha du numéro 9, indécise, grimpa sur le petit perron et toqua.

La porte se déverrouilla et s'entrouvrit avec hésitation.

Après une courte pause, une tête dépassa maladroitement du panneau de bois. Elle reconnut la mèche rouquine bouclée et les tâches de rousseur. Les yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent.

\- Miss…Nott ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et détourna le regard, visiblement gêné par sa visite. Un sourire fugace apparut et disparut de son visage et Norbert Dragonneau finit par lui demander :

\- … Que faîtes-vous ici ?

La porte ne s'était pas plus ouverte, et la vague de malaise qui émanait du Magizoologiste atteint Freya ; elle remua nerveusement ses pieds et souffla un nuage de buée.

Je suis désolée de vous déranger en plein milieu de l'après-midi, Monsieur Dragonneau…

La bruine s'épaissit et devint une véritable pluie. Le regard maladroit passa du ciel grisâtre à la sorcière et après un énième moment de doute, il finit par lui ouvrir la porte. D'un geste incertain de la main il l'invita à entrer.

\- Je vous en prie…

Le sortilège de parapluie se dissipa aussitôt qu'elle fut entrée chez Monsieur Dragonneau. Le hall d'entrée était simple, étriqué, classique. Il lui proposa de retirer son manteau mais elle déclina avec un sourire poli et un geste de la main. De l'autre côté de la porte à sa gauche, elle pouvait entendre des voix, discrètes.

Et lorsque le sorcier ouvrit la porte, Freya se paralysa.

Dans le séjour, aussi simple que le hall d'entrée, le silence s'installa brutalement et plusieurs paires d'yeux la toisaient. Elle comprit l'indécision du Magizoologiste quant à la laisser entrer chez lui ; il avait de la compagnie, et pas des moindres.

Assis avec aise et lui faisant face il y avait le Professeur Dumbledore. Il touillait délicatement son thé et la regardait avec un sourire et des yeux pétillants.

A côté de lui, la sorcière américaine qu'elle avait croisé au Ministère ; elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise avec un carnet entre les mains. Freya dû esquiver son regard sévère et froid, pour finalement tomber sur celui du Héros de guerre.

Il ne s'était pas retourné tout de suite lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

Il avait été affalé sur sa chaise en bois, les deux bras solidement posés sur la table et le buste légèrement incliné sur le côté. Et lorsqu'il s'était effectivement retourné, ses yeux devinrent plus sombres.

Il se leva vivement, laissant derrière lui sa veste vaguement disposée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Il fit deux pas dans sa direction et se pencha vers elle, soudainement hostile.

\- Au nom de Merlin, que faîtes-vous ici ?

Freya, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, surprise de la soudaine proximité du sorcier, dû lutter pour maintenir ses yeux dans les siens. L'enivrant parfum de menthe poivrée qui émanait de sa chemise et son veston noir, l'embaumait de nouveau. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de cette fraîche fragrance avec difficulté.

Son cri de chagrin résonna de nouveau dans son esprit et son coeur se serra.

\- Je suis navrée de vous déranger, je suis juste venue-…

\- Miss Freya Theodora Nott, énonça Dumbledore derrière l'Auror.

Il avait un sourire dans la voix et il s'était levé également, visiblement ravi de sa visite (Freya remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il semblait bien être le seul). Au dessus d'elle, le visage inquiétant de l'Auror s'était un peu éloigné. Il serra la mâchoire alors que le Professeur continuait avec enthousiasme :

\- Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vus, peut-être 5 ans…?

\- Un peu plus de 7 ans, Professeur, corrigea Freya.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ces retrouvailles, et les mots de Dragonneau lui revinrent à l'esprit : « _Dumbledore est très insistant_ ». Insistant pour quoi ? Pour qu'elle devienne Auror ?

\- 7 ans, vraiment ? Que le temps passe vite !

Il y eut un autre silence incommodant durant lequel personne à part Dumbledore n'osa bouger. Freya était en train de se demander dans quel genre de situation elle venait de mettre les pieds quand la sorcière américaine agita discrètement sa baguette, faisant disparaître quelques paperasses, qui avait été négligemment disposées sur la table.

\- Oh, se rappela Dumbledore encore enjoué, avez-vous déjà rencontré Miss Porpentina Goldstein ? Elle est une Auror brillante du MACUSA.

La dénommée Goldstein s'avança vers elle et lui tendit une main avec froideur. Freya la serra en relevant le menton, luttant pour garder, elle aussi, son air impassible.

\- Freya Nott, enchantée Miss Goldstein.

\- Ravie.

Le ton de sa voix indiquait tout le contraire.

Il y eut un autre moment embarrassant et Freya se tourna vers le Magizoologiste, en évitant le regard inamical de son grand frère et plongea la main dans la poche de son long manteau noir.

Elle en ressortit une petite fiole à moitié vide.

\- A vrai dire, je suis venue vous rapporter le reste de mucus de veracrasse…

\- Oh, articula avec surprise le sorcier devant elle, mais il ne fallait pas. Vous auriez pu tout garder…

Freya posa la fiole dans la main du Magizoologiste et hocha la tête avec un mince sourire.

\- Non, vous m'aviez dit que cela était difficile à extraire, donc j'ai pensé-…

Une main vint faucher la fiole posée dans la paume du jeune Dragonneau.

Thésée observa vaguement la fiole, et après quelques secondes, se reporta sur Freya. Le regard inamical se mua en désapprobateur. Il agita la petite fiole en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Est-ce donc cela que l'on apprend lorsque l'on fait partie de la famille Nott ? Utiliser les autres pour parvenir à ses fins ?

Les mots de Freya restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle le regarda simplement, ahurie et vexée.

Son frère fit quelques pas en avant, et agita sa main.

\- A vrai dire, Thésée, Miss Nott ne m'a rien demandé…

\- Tu l'as aidée, Norbert, tu l'as aidée dans les épreuves et c'est illégal.

Freya tenta d'intervenir entre les deux frères avec un geste du bras.

Norbert rabaissa ce dernier tout en maintenant le regard de son frère.

\- Elle était souffrante, Thésée, son teint livide et la sudation sur son front suggéraient…

\- Stop ! intervint Freya en haussant sèchement sa voix cristalline.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers elle instantanément, stupéfaits.

Et un autre silence s'installa durant lequel Freya rabaissa ses bras avec lenteur, soudainement incertaine de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle expira avec nervosité avant de reprendre :

\- Ecoutez, je suis navrée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, maintenant je vais-…

Elle tourna les talons pour sortir, mais la voix de Dumbledore l'arrêta.

\- J'avais très envie de vous revoir, Miss Nott…

Il s'assit à moitié sur la table de la salle à manger derrière lui, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- …mais il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas reçu mes lettres ?

Elle se tourna lentement, et, après avoir recroisé le dur regard de l'Auror anglais, elle tenta de se recomposer en répondant au Professeur.

\- Professeur, concernant le courrier que je reçois, il se trouve que mon père est un peu-…

\- …Sélectif, compléta Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

Freya se mut dans un silence. Il avait essayé de lui envoyer des lettres ? A elle ?

Il reprit en remuant de nouveau la tête :

\- Oui, j'avais deviné votre situation, c'est pourquoi j'avais suggéré à Thésée de vous envoyer les lettres concernant le recrutement directement sur votre lieu de travail.

Elle releva des yeux surpris vers l'Auror et elle ne sut décrypter l'expression neutre qu'il arborait désormais. Il savait donc ?

Le Magizoologiste l'avait toisé également et lui demanda avec une soudaine désinvolture :

\- Oh, et c'est légal ?

Le regard de l'Auror s'arracha à celui de la sorcière pour se poser sévèrement dans la direction de son frère.

Freya se tourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore.

\- … Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous entrer en contact avec moi, Professeur ?

Le sourire et la malice sur le visage de Dumbledore disparurent, et un autre ange passa.

Freya ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les visages gênés et indécis des sorciers autour d'elle. Même l'Auror américaine, qui s'était rassise à sa place, jetait des petits regards incertains dans la direction du Professeur.

Ce dernier finit par sourire de nouveau et lui répondit simplement :

\- Oh, vous savez, pour prendre de vos nouvelles…

Cette réponse et cette situation suggéraient bien plus qu'une simple prise de nouvelle, et il aurait fallut être idiot pour ne pas comprendre cela. La chaise sous Goldstein grinça légèrement, perturbant la nouvelle pause.

Mais ce ne fut bientôt pas le seul bruit qui retentit dans la maison de Dragonneau.

Un cri très étrange résonna dans le salon et dans la seconde, le Magizoologiste se précipita vers une autre porte du séjour, menant à un escalier qui descendait. Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et cria :

\- Tout va bien, Bunty ?

Il y eut un nouveau raffut en bas et elle entendit l'Auror anglais à côté d'elle soupirer avec agacement, soulevant sa main droite derrière sa nuque. La voix hésitante de la dénommée Bunty résonna enfin :

\- Oui, Monsieur Dragonneau, pas d'inquiétude, il ne s'agissait que du Kelpie.

\- Laissez-moi le nourrir, Bunty, je descends dans quelques minutes.

Il referma la porte et Freya ne put empêcher un regard nerveux dans cette direction.

Le Kelpie ? Que diable avait-il d'autre dans sa cave ? Dumbledore, lui, lâcha une expiration amusée :

\- Norbert, rappelez-moi combien de créatures logent dans votre sous-sol ?

Le Magizoologiste sourit aussi, mais nerveusement :

\- Oh, et bien, à vrai dire il y en a beaucoup…

Dumbledore se releva de la table, et désigna le manteau noir de Freya avec un geste de la main.

\- Vous n'enlevez pas votre manteau, Miss Nott ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Thésée le fit pour elle :

\- Miss Nott est sur le point de partir.

Il n'eut pas l'air surpris lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard acide ; elle avait horreur qu'on parle à sa place, c'était quelque chose qui arrivait bien trop souvent chez elle pour qu'elle puisse le tolérer à l'extérieur.

Elle renchérit sans le quitter des yeux, impertinente :

\- Exactement, bien que j'aurais pu formuler cette réponse moi-même.

Il ne dit rien, et sans plus de cérémonie, se déplaça jusque sa chaise et s'assit lourdement, lui tournant ainsi définitivement le dos. Elle fit un rapide geste de la tête à Dumbledore, Goldstein et au Magizoologiste avant de tourner les talons en direction de la sortie.

\- Une dernière chose, Miss Nott, interrompit durement Thésée toujours de dos, comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'orienter complètement vers lui.

\- Dans votre bureau, il y a une pile de demandes d'autorisation de voyage à l'international au nom de Monsieur Norbert Dragonneau, son adresse est dessus.

Comme il ne répondit pas, elle continua sa route.

Et alors qu'elle franchissait la porte d'entrée, elle entendit la voix de Dumbledore derrière elle :

\- A très bientôt, Miss Nott.

* * *

3 heures du Matin.

Freya avait beau être épuisée, le sommeil ne venait pas.

Elle avait la désagréable impression que beaucoup de choses se tramaient dans son dos : Phineas et Gideon étrangement évasifs ; Dumbledore et Dragonneau à propos de son recrutement et surtout sa mère, terrée dans le silence, et son frère, déconfit à l'idée qu'elle devienne Auror comme lui.

Et ce rêve éveillé.

Tycho Dodonus.

…et ce jeune homme, Croyance, l'Obscurial.

Elle ne savait même pas que cela existait encore à leur époque.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et elle crut devenir folle.

Elle se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit.

La fatigue la réduit à néant, et dans un ultime effort, elle attrapa une de ses fioles restantes de Philtre de Paix et la vida de son contenu d'une seule traite.

Et bientôt, elle fut plongée dans l'obscurité d'un sommeil sans rêve, sans cauchemar…

Un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Son coeur battait la chamade alors qu'elle passait à travers les flammes vertes de la cheminée du Ministère.

Elle reconnut de suite la salle où avaient eu lieu les duels et s'avança à pas pressés vers les grands panneaux des résultats.

Elle jouait son avenir avec ces tests, et elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Une foule de sorciers s'était amassée devant les grands panneaux, et elle n'arriva pas à les atteindre.

Une douce odeur de menthe poivrée atteint ses narines et elle se figea.

Dragonneau.

Son coeur lui piquait dans sa poitrine, et elle dû croiser ses bras au dessus de sa chemise grise, espérant qu'il n'entende pas la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Ses yeux gris la survolèrent simplement, neutres.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il passait à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches, les épaules penchant d'un côté, puis d'un autre, alors qu'il s'avançait à pas hâtifs vers les cheminées. Elle le regardait s'éloigner, comme hypnotisée, et elle se haït de ne pas avoir pu se contrôler.

Deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules et la firent pivoter, la sortant ainsi de son étrange transe.

Phineas.

Il avait un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

\- Je suis Auror, Miss Nott ! Eleanor va être ravie !

Elle ne put contenir un sourire à son tour.

\- Félicitations Phineas, je suis heureuse pour toi !

\- Tu n'as pas vu tes résultats ?

Phineas avait prononcé cette question avec un fantôme de sourire, et il finit par secouer la tête, lui ébouriffant le haut de la sienne. Elle faillit le réprimander pour avoir défait ses vagues noires, mais il parla en premier :

\- Félicitations, Miss Nott.

Son sourire grandit alors qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard.

\- Tu es devenue Auror.

* * *

 


	7. Être Auror

Freya n'avait jamais connu une telle explosion de joie auparavant.

Cette euphorie, fut bientôt mêlée à un intense soulagement ; elle avait réussi.

Pour la première fois, sa vie n'était dictée que par ses choix, et non par ceux de son père et de son frère.

Ces derniers d'ailleurs, n'avaient trop rien dit, à sa plus grande surprise.

Son père avait été bougon quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut reçu plusieurs courrier de félicitations, directement au Manoir ; où plusieurs hauts placés du Ministère flattaient l'intelligence et le talent des enfants de la Famille Nott. Tout à coup, il était fier ; et encore une fois, c'était la première fois que Freya voyait une telle réaction chez lui, surtout après un de ses accomplissements.

Marcus, quant à lui, s'était muré dans le silence, presque comme leur mère. Mais au fur et à mesure, il redevint tout de même ce personnage mesquin et moqueur que Freya détestait.

Encore plus étrange, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle le préférait ainsi ; comme elle l'avait toujours connu.

Ses premiers jours en tant qu'Auror n'étaient pas très passionnants. Ni particulièrement agréables.

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait été assignée à la Division 31, sous les ordres de Thésée Dragonneau, alors qu'elle avait pensé qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas avoir à faire avec un autre membre de la Famille Nott.

Il ne lui avait pas particulièrement adressé la parole durant ces quelques jours, ni même jeté un regard. Il y avait comme un froid entre eux, encore plus que d'habitude qui plus est, et elle savait que cela avait un lien avec la conversation qu'elle avait entendue par inadvertance dans le bureau de McMillan.

Les premiers jours avaient été longs.

Il fallait signer de nombreux papiers, obtenir des autorisations, fournir des documents d'identité… On lui avait énoncé pendant des heures le règlement complexe du Ministère, les fois concernant les Aurors, leur rôle…

Leur rôle.

Freya avait été un peu déçue en prenant connaissance de ses premières missions.

Accompagner des prisonniers ou suspects pour des interrogatoires ou pour des auditions du Magenmagot, faire des rondes au Chemin de Traverse, surveillance et protection civile…

Avec Grindelwald dans la nature, il est vrai qu'elle avait espéré faire de suite partie des groupes d'Aurors à sa poursuite, et ainsi participer activement à sa capture. Mais il n'en était rien, en tout cas, pour le moment.

Heureusement, il y avait Phineas et Abbott, dans la même division qu'elle ; et cela lui mit du baume au coeur. Le vieil Abbott paraissait bougon au premier abord, mais il était en fait profondément attachant ; Freya se sentit ravie de pouvoir travailler avec lui.

Elle ne connaissait pas très bien les autres Aurors de sa division ; à part peut-être Miss Thorne, la sorcière pleine de préjugés sur les Nott qu'elle avait croisé quelques semaines auparavant. Elle était particulièrement désagréable et lui rappelait étrangement Meleria Greengrass, son acolyte de première année à Serpentard.

Le grand Twigs aussi avait été accepté, il était bourru et de mauvaise humeur à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Freya se dit qu'il ne l'appréciait peut-être pas, sûrement à cause de leur vif affrontement lors de l'épreuve de duel.

Le regard de Freya finit de balayer le bureau de la Division 31 et se posa sur une silhouette sombre et longiligne , appuyée contre le mur gris.

Georges Coffin.

Il était Auror depuis 10 ans, et à en croire les paroles de Abbott, il était muet comme une carpe et à priori dénué d'émotion. Abbott lui racontait qu'il était en revanche particulièrement efficace et loyal, et que Dragonneau avait une haute estime de lui.

Le vieil Auror avait continué de dépeindre le personnage à Freya, en lui précisant qu'il avait commencé en tant qu'Auror à la fin de la Première Guerre Mondiale avec son frère jumeau, mais que celui-ci était mort pendant une confrontation et que Dragonneau l'avait héroïquement sauvé…

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Freya qu'Abbott admirait énormément leur chef… et aussi qu'il plutôt tendance à diffuser et amplifier les ragots du Ministère.

Une main claqua dans son dos et elle crut que ses poumons allaient jaillir en dehors de sa cage thoracique.

Abbott, justement.

\- Hé ma jolie, pas le temps de rêvasser, ronchonna-t-il.

Alors qu'elle se remettait du coup qui avait peut-être déplacé son omoplate, Dragonneau avait lâché un fin dossier sur la table devant elle. Sans la regarder, il mit les deux mains dans ses poches et se mut lentement jusque son bureau, laissant une subtile effluve mentholée dans son sillage.

Elle souleva le dossier entre ses mains et le regarda sans un mot, pinçant ses lèvres rouges.

Il finit par se tourner vers Thorne, l'expression indicible, et lui fit un vague geste de la main dans la direction de Freya.

\- Thorne.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- J'aimerais que vous accompagniez Nott pour sa première mission d'accompagnement.

\- Sauf votre respect, je suis déjà sur un autre dossier, …

Elle jeta une oeillade dédaigneuse vers Freya.

\- … un dossier _plus important._

\- Ce n'était pas une question, Thorne.

Le ton n'était pas assassin, ni désagréable.

L'expression de son visage non plus, mais la dénommée Thorne finit par hocher la tête et traîner ses pieds vers Freya, visiblement résignée.

Cette dernière échangea un bref regard avec Dragonneau, mais il se reconcentra quasi-immédiatement sur la sorcière aux cheveux blonds :

\- Je compte sur vous pour lui enseigner en détail le procédé d'accompagnement des prisonniers.

Ses yeux gris la quittèrent et d'un coup de baguette, son long manteau gris, accroché un peu plus loin, atterrit sur son avant-bras. Il désigna ensuite Abbott, Coffin et Phineas d'un mouvement de tête :

\- Abbott, Coffin et Black, avec moi.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le bureau et Thorne arracha le dossier des mains de Freya.

Elle lut le contenu à voix haute :

\- Monsieur Morfin Gaunt, sortie de détention d'Azkaban. Motif de la détention : attaque contre des Moldus et le corps Ministériel. Durée de la sentence : 3 ans. Accompagnement requis au sein du Ministère pour une audition de M. Bob Ogden, salle interrogatoire N°28 à 15h30.

Elle plaqua le papier contre l'épaisse chemise à carreaux beiges de Freya. Avec un regard pincé, elle regarda sa montre et siffla une injure entre ses brillantes lèvres roses.

\- Nous y allons maintenant, prends de quoi écrire, Nott.

Freya détesta son ton débordant d'arrogance ; mais elle ne dit rien et releva son menton alors qu'elle se préparait.

Elles ne s'échangèrent pas un seul mot, et ce, même dans le silencieux ascenseur du Ministère.

Dans le hall avec les imposantes cheminées, il y avait deux Aurors qui maintenaient fermement un homme étrangement difforme. Alors qu'elles s'approchaient des trois individus, Thorne lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir été dans la Division de votre frère, Nott ? Cela nous aurait rendu la vie plus facile.

\- Oh mais vous me blessez, Miss Thorne…

Elle fit un radieux et faux sourire en direction de la sorcière blonde.

\- … moi qui trépignais d'impatience quant à passer du temps avec vous.

Touché.

Thorne se renfrogna, pinçant ses lèvres roses fuchsia avec condescendance.

Elles arrivèrent à la hauteur des Aurors et du dénommé Gaunt.

Il était complètement hagard dans sa lugubre tenue d'Azkaban toute souillée. Ses cheveux châtains étaient défaits au dessus de son ignoble visage estropié. Ses deux yeux noirs semblaient lorgner de part et d'autre de la pièce. L'Auror devant Freya lui tendit son bras et elle le saisit avec un hochement de tête alors que Thorne prenait le deuxième. Avec un bref échange de formalités, elles quittèrent les deux Aurors qui transplanèrent presque aussitôt.

\- Ce sont des Aurors d'Azkaban, expliqua vaguement Thorne, ils se chargent des transferts entre la prison et ici.

Freya se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en tirant Gaunt par le bras.

Il ne parla pas de tout le trajet, et son odeur pestilentielle la désarçonna.

Finalement, ils l'installèrent sur sa chaise en métal, placée devant Ogden dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il le regardait avec sourire poli, tout en pinçant sa fine moustache blanche.

\- Monsieur Gaunt, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

Thorne et Freya restèrent dans un coin de la pièce, aux aguets.

Mais Gaunt ne faisait aucun bruit, il ne bougeait d'ailleurs quasi pas, comme déboussolé.

Ogden soupira en se penchant sur la table qui le séparait du prisonnier.

\- J'imagine que ce court séjour à Azkaban vous aura servi de leçon…

Gaunt releva vaguement la tête et Freya n'était même pas sûre qu'il comprenait vraiment ce qu'on lui racontait.

\- Pour rappel, vous aviez attaqué un Auror et un Moldu la dernière fois que l'on s'était vus…

Au mot « Moldu », le prisonnier avait relevé vivement la tête, comme soudainement réveillé ; Ogden n'y accorda pas d'importance et reprit :

\- Vous serez relâché dans deux jours, si vous formulez le regret de ces attaques…

Comme il ne réagissait pas, il continua :

\- … sinon, bien entendu, vous serez prolongé. Selon l'article 48.5, dans votre cas, nous pourrons prolonger votre incarcération à Azkaban jusque 5 mois-…

Le sang de Freya se glaça dans ses veines.

Gaunt s'était mis à parler, mais pas n'importe comment…

Des sombres paroles serpentines sortaient de sa bouche comme du venin. Sa voix rauque sinuait, telle une couleuvre emplie de noirceur. Un frisson la parcourut.

C'était la première fois que Freya entendait du Fourchelang.

Ogden, lui, ne fut pas surpris.

\- Morfin Gaunt, vous devez nous le jurer dans un langage commun à tout le monde, rappela-t-il.

Quelque chose dit à Freya que le prisonnier ne souhaitait sûrement pas formuler une telle promesse. Il continua quelques mots dans son langage reptile, mais ogden l'interrompit une nouvelle fois d'un geste de la main.

\- Vous avez formulé à plusieurs reprises des menaces contre les Moldus et les nés-Moldus ; jurez-vous de ne plus émettre de telles paroles, Monsieur Gaunt ?

Il se secoua sur sa chaise, comme soudainement possédé.

\- Nott, pourriez-vous maintenir Monsieur Gaunt sur sa chaise, je vous prie ?

Elle s'avança à contre coeur et plaça une main sur son épaule, et l'autre alla pointer sa baguette contre le cou du sorcier. Il bougea légèrement, mais il tournait en fait la tête pour la regarder.

\- Nott…

Un autre frisson la parcourut.

Il répéta son nom de famille à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose.

Puis, il s'adressa à elle en Fourchelang.

Une longue pause suivit et elle lui répondit :

\- Je ne parle pas Fourchelang, Monsieur Gaunt.

Elle réussit à camoufler le tremblement dans sa voix.

\- Nott…c'est du bon sang.

\- …Pardon ?

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

Il releva encore plus la tête vers elle.

\- Sang-Pur, famille de Sang-Pur…

Elle ne sut pas ce qui la révulsait le plus : le prisonnier et ses paroles acerbes. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur vers Ogden, mais lui restait fixé sur Gaunt ; il reprit plus sévèrement :

\- Monsieur Gaunt, jurez-le vous ?

Mais il ne dévia pas son regard de Freya et elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Il continua à parler en Fourchelang et Ogden se leva soudain.

\- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas encore prêt, Monsieur Gaunt. Vous me voyez donc dans l'obligation de prolonger votre séjour à Azkaban.

Une plume ensorcelée griffonna machinalement à côté de lui et il s'avança vers la porte, l'ouvrant et pointant l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- Nott, Thorne, pourriez-vous accompagner Monsieur Gaunt jusqu'au Magenmagot ? Sa prochaine audition va commencer.

Alors qu'ils avaient laissé Gaunt entrer dans la salle du Conseil du Magenmagot, Freya ne put retenir un souffle de soulagement. De tout le trajet, Gaunt l'avait fixée de manière intense, presque malsaine, murmurant son nom et d'autres mots inintelligibles et venimeux.

Thorne semblait ravie d'avoir pu assister à ce spectacle puisqu'elle émit un petit rire moqueur.

\- Je vois qu'on se fait facilement des amis, hein Nott ?

Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers l'ascenseur au bout du couloir noir, elle ajouta non sans ironie :

\- C'est fou comme d'être d'une Famille comme la vôtre peut vous ouvrir des portes.

Freya ne supporta pas son petit rire mesquin, qu'elle entendait résonner dans la cage d'ascenseur.

Bien heureusement, Freya ne croisa plus le chemin de Morfin Gaunt, et il fut prolongé de quelques mois à Azkaban. En revanche, Thorne prenait un malin plaisir à raconter des sottises quant à son vague échange avec le prisonnier.

Bientôt, des rumeurs absurdes à son propos traversaient le Ministère : Freya Nott parlerait Fourchelang, Freya Nott aurait tenté de séduire un prisonnier, Freya Nott côtoierait des sorciers radicaux…

En quelques jours seulement, les regards qu'on lui portait étaient devenu un enfer pour la sorcière. Elle qui, contrairement à la majorité de sa famille, n'accordait aucune importance à cette question de sang, était outrée que de telles paroles diffamatoires puissent traverser les couloirs d'un Ministère.

Un matin avant de transplaner vers le Ministère, Marcus lui avait sorti avec un sourire moqueur :

\- J'admire la manière dont tu gères ta réputation et ta carrière, petite soeur.

Elle allait lui rétorquer que sa réputation n'était pas meilleure, mais il avait enchaîné :

\- Ton chef n'avait pas l'air ravi d'entendre tout ceci, si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais pris des mesures radicales.

\- …C'est-à-dire ?

\- En ces temps sombres, Dragonneau pourrait facilement te renvoyer…

Il feignit un soupir de déception alors que le visage de Freya s'était décomposé devant lui. Il lui tapota l'épaule, se voulant faussement réconfortant.

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'appréciait de toute manière… A la moindre occasion, tu verras, il se débarrassera de toi.

Les paroles mesquines de son frère s'avéraient être vraies pourtant.

Cela faisait deux semaines que les rumeurs courraient et s'amplifiaient, et Freya n'avait été assignée qu'à des missions de petite importance, d'autres accompagnements de prisonnier, plusieurs tours de ronde au chemin de Traverse, tri dans les papiers… Jamais elle n'avait imaginé le poste d'Auror ainsi, et elle soupçonna Dragonneau d'effectivement tenter de la « mettre au placard ».

Plusieurs fois, elle avait essayé de lui demander un bref entretien, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Durant ces deux semaines, lui, Abbott, Coffin et Phineas étaient inséparables et se déplaçaient beaucoup.

Où ? Freya l'ignorait.

\- C'est confidentiel, Miss Nott, désolé je ne peux vraiment rien te dire.

Phineas était mal à l'aise devant elle, et il se balançait nerveusement sur ses deux pieds. Quelque chose se brisa en Freya, elle croisa ses bras au dessus de sa poitrine pour contenir sa peine naissante.

\- Cela doit être une mission très importante, je présume.

\- …Oui.

Freya ne put empêcher une expression amère.

Elle expira sarcastiquement et commença à tourner les talons. Son ami se mit à la suivre, lui attrapant le bras.

\- Freya, écoute, je suis sincèrement désol-…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Phineas.

Elle dégagea son bras du sien et elle continua dans le couloir au tapis rouge. Elle entendit son ami soupirer derrière elle et la suivre malgré tout.

\- Ecoute-moi, je-…

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

Freya avait prononcé cette question avec un sanglot dans la voix. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle le retenait, mais sa façade noble et hautaine s'était définitivement brisée, laissant place à une figure blessée. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Phineas de répondre et enchaîna :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal exactement ? C'est parce que je suis une Nott ?

Elle ne prêta pas attention aux bruits de pas derrière elle, ni à la soudaine tension dans le visage de Phineas.

\- C'est exactement comme ce que le Choixpeau m'a dit, Phineas.

Le sanglot dans sa voix se fit plus palpable, et elle crut qu'elle allait craquer. Prenant une minute pour fermer ses yeux, elle reprit son souffle et continua :

\- Il avait hésité longtemps, entre Serdaigle et Serpentard…

Elle se retint encore une fois de laisser échapper une plainte, et elle reprit :

\- … je l'ai supplié, Phineas, supplié de ne pas me mettre dans la même Maison que mon idiot de frère… Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?

Un nouveau souffle tremblant et sarcastique s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges.

\- Que parfois le sang prévalait.

Elle avait craché ces mots et le regard de Phineas s'adoucit, comme peiné. Freya détestait cela, n'était-ce pas de la pitié qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux bruns ? Une étincelle de colère grandit en elle, et elle dû resserrer ses bras autour de sa cage thoracique pour masquer ses tremblements.

\- C'est exactement la même chose ici, Phineas… Au final, peu importe mes talents, peu importe-…

Elle s'interrompit et se raidit, sentant une étrange présence dans son dos. Phineas ne la regardait plus elle, mais quelqu'un derrière elle.

La menthe poivrée atteint ses narines et elle se tourna lentement.

Dragonneau.

Il avait l'air un peu surpris et remua légèrement la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte.

Les deux mains dans les poches, ses yeux gris l'analysaient en silence.

Et en parlant de silence, Coffin était derrière lui, et la regardait aussi, le visage fermé et distant.

L'air nonchalant de son chef la mettait hors d'elle ; elle esquissa un faux sourire :

\- Vous semblez surpris, Monsieur Dragonneau, j'imagine que cela ne devait pas être précisé dans mon dossier de Poudlard.

Sentant de nouveau un sanglot et un noeud de honte se coincer dans sa gorge, elle passa entre Coffin et lui, et se hâta vers l'autre bout du couloir.

Sa voix grave atteint ses oreilles :

\- Salle du Conseil, dans une heure, Nott.

Elle eut du mal à contenir ses larmes avant le virage du couloir. Et lorsque ce dernier fut passé, elle laissant échapper un fébrile sanglot en masquant la moitié de son visage. Des bruits de pas rapides retentirent derrière elle et elle se retourna vivement :

\- Phineas, navrée mais j'ai besoin d'être s-…!

Ce n'était pas son ami derrière elle, mais Georges Coffin.

Ses yeux verts avaient l'air tristes, mais le reste de son visage était comme taillé dans de la roche ; froid, impassible. Il sortit rapidement de la poche de sa veste noire un mouchoir brodé « _AC_ » et le lui tendit.

Prise au dépourvu, Freya laissa maladroitement déborder une larme de ses yeux, qui roula le long de sa joue rougie. Tremblante, elle prit le mouchoir blanc brodé des mains du sorcier.

\- …Merci Coffin-…

\- Georges.

Le son rauque de sa voix la surprit, et elle resta bloquée là alors qu'il s'en allait avec un simple hochement de la tête. Elle regarda une dernière fois les délicates lettres cousues en noir avant de les porter à ses yeux mouillés.

* * *

Freya se leva de sa chaise lorsque le bruit de la porte retentit, et se tourna dans sa direction.

Dragonneau referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers la sorcière, lentement. Elle se détesta alors qu'elle entendait son propre coeur partir au galop et pria pour qu'il ne l'entende pas dans le silence de l'étrange pièce ronde.

Il retira les mains de ses poches et les croisa sur son torse, tout en la fixant fermement.

Elle releva la tête, tentant de restaurer son visage calme et imperturbable.

Thésée soupira et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- N'en voulez pas à Black, il ne peut effectivement rien vous dire. C'est un ordre de ma part.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas.

Silence.

\- Je me ficherais volontiers de votre Sang et de votre Famille, Nott, si votre frère, votre oncle et Dumbledore n'étaient pas constamment sur mon dos.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire, et il enchaîna rapidement en s'appuyant contre la colonne à sa droite.

\- Mais sachez qu'à titre personnel, je me contrefiche de votre sang-pur, de votre nom ou de vos relations avec d'autres membres du Ministère…

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi me tenez-vous ainsi à l'écart ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne vous fais pas encore confiance.

Freya laissa échapper un rire sarcastique et il serra la mâchoire.

\- C'est une punition, c'est ça ?

Il souleva un sourcil.

\- Une punition ?

\- Oui, une punition pour avoir entendu votre conversation avec Monsieur Travers l'autre soir.

Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui riait ironiquement.

Son sourire, même faux et agacé, remua les entrailles de Freya, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

\- Je ne suis pas si puéril, Miss Nott.

Il y eut un lourd silence durant lequel ses lèvres s'aplatirent, et il retrouva son visage distant.

\- Il me semble que ce serait aussi le bon moment pour m'expliquer comment vous avez su pour les brochures de Grindelwald.

Il se dégagea de la colonne contre laquelle il était nonchalamment appuyé et se redressa en remettant ses deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Il compléta, moins fort :

\- …Bien que je me doute déjà de votre réponse.

Freya le trouva terriblement agaçant. Elle releva le menton une nouvelle fois et demanda :

\- Qui est ?

\- Qui est que vous avez dû fouiner je ne sais où…

Il s'avança lentement, comme un prédateur, le regard intransigeant.

\- … comme pour trouver l'adresse de mon frère, ou comme lorsque vous nous aviez espionnés, Travers et moi.

\- Espionnés ? Fouiner ?

Elle avait répété ses mots avec une expression outrée.

Ce fut à son tour de faire un pas vers lui, pliant son cou vers le haut pour le regarder dans les yeux. La position était inconfortable, mais c'était surtout l'enivrant parfum du sorcier qui la désemparait.

\- Vous vous trompez, contesta-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Croyez-le ou non mais, la brochure, l'adresse de votre frère, et… votre discussion avec Monsieur Travers, tous n'étaient que des accidents…

Il resta immobile et semblait l'étudier en silence ; elle continua néanmoins, sentant une plaque rouge de gêne s'installer dans le creux de son cou.

\- … par ailleurs à propos de cette discussion, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention d'entendre tout cela, je… suis désolée, c'était très indiscret et intrusif de ma part et je…

Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, mais elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne la croyait toujours pas. Elle soupira et passa sa main dans ses vagues noires avec agacement.

\- Laissez tomber, se résigna-t-elle, de toute façon, vous ne me croirez pas, et ce, quoique je dise.

\- Je vous pensais plus…

Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant, et elle sentait de nouveau ses yeux gris sonder son visage.

\- … déterminée.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et évita son regard, soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle l'entendit bouger sensiblement et regarder la montre à gousset dans la poche de son veston noir.

\- En tout cas, reprit-il d'un air quelconque, c'est cette résolution qui m'avait convaincu à vous recruter.

Elle releva vivement la tête vers lui, avait-elle mal entendu ?

Il remit sa montre dorée dans sa poche et verrouilla de nouveau son regard gris dans celui de Freya.

\- Me serais-je trompé ?

\- Non.

Sa réponse avait fusé toute seule, avant même qu'elle puisse le penser ; elle secoua sa tête et reprit :

\- Comment…

Elle se racla la gorge, incertaine quant à sa phrase :

\- Comment puis-je mériter votre confiance ? Comment puis-je vous prouver que-…

Thésée glissa une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa poche de pantalon et, d'un air à la fois noble et nonchalant, il lui annonça :

\- J'ai une petite mission pour vous.

 


	8. Brochures et Prophéties

\- J'ai une petite mission pour vous.

Freya prit quelques secondes pour se recomposer ; en face d'elle, Dragonneau n'avait pas bougé.

\- … quelle est-elle ? Je veux dire, cette mission.

\- Vous savez pour les brochures, ce n'est pas le cas de tous les Aurors qui travaillent ici.

Il avait fait quelques pas vers sa droite sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Je compte tout d'abord sur votre discrétion à ce sujet.

Alors qu'elle hochait lentement la tête, il contourna la colonne grise pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Accompagnez Coffin au Chemin de Traverse, il devait y faire quelques rondes cet après-midi.

Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle et elle dû lutter pour ne pas détourner son regard, il poursuivit :

\- Il va y avoir un rassemblement à Bruxelles le 22 Décembre prochain, mais cela, vous le savez aussi… Il se trouve que se balader près de l'allée des Embrumes peut mener vers des pistes intéressantes… En tout cas, c'est grâce à cela que l'on a pu déterminer le lieu exact du rassemblement de Turin.

Freya n'eut pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit, il tournait les talons vers la porte de la grande salle. Avant d'ouvrir la porte cependant, il se stoppa et lui dit :

\- Cette mission est confidentielle, Nott.

Elle resta plantée là quelques instants après que la porte se soit fermée.

* * *

Comme lui avait dit Abbott, Coffin n'était effectivement pas du genre bavard.

Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'ils arpentaient tous les deux l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse sans s'échanger un mot. Heureusement, l'allée était pleine de bruit, vie et couleurs ; et cela apaisait un peu le malaise qui flottait entre les deux Aurors.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que la main de Freya frôlait le mouchoir brodé de Coffin, coincé au fond de sa poche de trench-coat noir. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver un moment approprié pour le lui rendre.

Elle l'observa une nouvelle fois, du coin de l'oeil. Il n'était pas très grand, un peu plus qu'elle, mais rien à voir avec Phineas ou Dragonneau. Son long visage était pâle et osseux, ses yeux noirs, cernés presque violacés. La finesse de ses mains et bras l'interpella ; son corps était si étroit qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il flottait dans son lourd manteau noir.

Ses yeux coïncidèrent avec les siens.

\- Allez-vous mieux, Miss Nott ?

D'abord surprise d'entendre une nouvelle fois sa voix, elle répondit cependant :

\- Oui, merci Monsieur Coffin…

\- Georges, rappela-t-il, appelez-moi Georges.

\- Ah oui, Georges.

Freya lui esquissa un subtil sourire qu'il ne lui retourna pas.

Et elle qui pensait que Dragonneau était stoïque. Voilà qu'elle avait trouvé pire que lui.

Saisissant l'occasion qui se présentait, elle tendit son mouchoir devant lui.

\- Encore merci, Georges.

Il ne dit rien, et prit le mouchoir, ses yeux noirs caressèrent les lettres brodées.

« _A.C._ »

Avant qu'il ne le glisse dans l'intérieur de sa veste, Freya le pointa du doigt.

\- C'est un très joli mouchoir que vous avez là.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien.

Sa réponse sèche la surprit.

\- C'est celui d'Albert, compléta-t-il.

\- Oh…

Ils s'étaient arrêtés tous les deux au milieu de la foule de sorciers joyeux et pressés. Il pointa du doigt une allée plus sombre qui se divisait à son tour en deux chemins, plongés dans le noir.

\- Nous nous retrouverons ici.

Freya hocha la tête alors qu'ils s'embarquaient tous les deux dans la ruelle. Il avait l'air étrangement embêté à cause de cette histoire de mouchoir, et cela gêna Freya. Elle esquissa un autre sourire maladroit avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour de bon.

\- Vous devriez le lui rendre si cela vous ennuie tant.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le mouchoir, à Albert.

Elle eut l'impression que son visage se creusait d'avantage, et après quelques clignements d'yeux, il continua vers le chemin de gauche en lui disant juste :

\- Je ne peux pas le lui rendre, mon frère est mort.

Les paroles du vieil Abbott lui revinrent ; oui, il avait perdu son frère jumeau à la guerre, et c'est Dragonneau qui l'avait sauvé. La sorcière ne put retenir un soupir, agacée par sa propre maladresse.

Il avait disparut dans l'ombre de la ruelle en briques noires, laissant Freya seule avec son malaise.

Seule, mais pas pour longtemps.

On la bouscula violemment et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur noir. Un grand sorcier, tout de noir vêtu lui lança un regard bestial.

\- Pousse-toi la jolie, tu vois pas que tu prends tout l'passage ?

Il s'en alla lui aussi, en baragouinant de sombres insultes impliquant Merlin.

Freya frotta son épaule endolorie en grimaçant.

L'Allée des Embrumes.

Elle n'avait été là qu'une seule fois auparavant, avec son père et son frère. Ils étaient jeunes à cette époque, elle n'avait même pas encore intégré Poudlard. Pourquoi y-avaient-ils été allés ? Elle ne s'en rappelait plus.

Freya releva le col noir et rigide de son trench-coat alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le coupe-gorge dépourvu de lumière. Tout à coup, le chemin de Traverse, ses bruits de vie et ses chants semblaient bien lointains. Ici, il n'y avait que l'obscurité, les murmures étranges et les sorciers mal-intentionnés.

Elle baissa les yeux bleus vers le sol noir corbeau, essayant de ne croiser aucun regard et se concentrant sur les chuchotements et les affichettes placardées sur les mur irréguliers.

Après plusieurs longues minutes dans l'effroyable chemin cependant, aucune mention de Grindelwald ou de ses rassemblements n'avait été encore entendue.

Freya caressa son bras inconsciemment ; elle avait ce sentiment étrange depuis quelques mètres. Ce sentiment d'être observée, suivie. De discrets bruits de pas appuyèrent ce pressentiment.

Contre un mur noir, une ombre se découpait faiblement, juste derrière la sienne.

Elle déglutit difficilement et sortit le bout de sa baguette de sa manche noire. Les bruits de pas étaient de plus en plus rapides derrière elle, de plus en plus insistants. Elle se pressa subitement.

Bientôt, c'était un souffle rauque dans son cou qui lui donna la chair de poule.

Elle pivota sèchement.

Personne.

Son coeur manqua un battement.

Elle était sûre que…

D'autres bruits de pas à sa droite.

On jouait avec elle.

Sans plus attendre, elle poussa la porte de la boutique à côté d'elle et entra dans la pièce. Le bruit glaçant de la clochette de l'entrée la fit sursauter et elle se dépêcha de fermer la porte derrière elle, essayant de discerner une quelconque silhouette derrière le verre sale abîmé.

Mais elle ne vit rien.

Silence.

Elle prit quelques instants pour observer la pièce dans laquelle elle était entrée.

Elle émit un petit cri d'effroi.

Un grand homme chauve, blanc comme un cadavre la fixait de derrière sa caisse. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa poitrine palpitante et expulsa l'air qui y était comprimé dans un souffle tremblant.

\- Bienvenue chez Barjow et Beurk, Miss.

La voix était venimeuse, dangereuse.

La sorcière abaissa légèrement son col de trench-coat en faisant un bref signe de tête au vendeur. Celui-ci plia sa tête sur le côté, comme si aucun muscle ne retenait son cou. Ses yeux perfides brillèrent.

\- Oh Miss Nott, quel plaisir de vous revoir ; vous avez le même visage que votre père, c'est fascinant.

Elle releva son menton, et camoufla sa surprise - ainsi que son agacement quant à la comparaison avec son père.

Barjow et Beurk, oui, elle était déjà venue ici. Elle se rappelait désormais ; il s'agissait de l'endroit où son père, Marcus et elle s'étaient rendus une vingtaine d'années auparavant.

\- J'ai retrouvé ce que vous cherchiez la dernière fois, Miss Nott, souhaitez-vous le voir ?

\- Ce que je cherchais ?

Un rictus déchira son visage cadavérique et figé.

\- Oui, votre père sera ravi, lui qui avait été si virulent car nous l'avions perdu.

Il se déplaça d'une manière fluide et serpentine vers une grande armoire noire, bancale et pleine de tiroirs. Il s'arrêta devant elle et ne se tourna pas complètement vers Freya, sa voix était étrange, presque moqueuse :

\- N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous êtes venue aujourd'hui, Miss Nott ?

Le visage toujours difficilement impassible et froid, elle s'avança en croisant les bras.

\- Bien sûr que si, Monsieur.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers les nombreux tiroirs devant lui, tous ses gestes étaient lents, mesurés, presque cliniques. Et alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir quelques tiroir à la recherche de l'artefact qu'il souhaitait lui montrer, Freya s'aventura un peu plus dans la boutique.

C'était une vieille bâtisse, à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité, pleine d'objets, tous étranges, sombres et dangereux.

Un cri assourdissant retentit dans la boutique ; un cri infâme et difforme, similaire à une onde radio mal réglée. Un tiroir se referma et le cri s'éteignit brusquement. Le visage malfaisant du vendeur dépassa en diagonale de l'armoire pour de nouveau fixer Freya avec un rictus empoisonné.

\- … Mauvais tiroir, constata-t-il avec un sourire faussement navré.

Freya allait continuer son exploration des lieux quand sa voix rauque se fit entendre de nouveau.

\- Le voici, Miss Nott.

Avec une appréhension bien maquillée derrière son masque de froideur, elle s'avança vers le comptoir de l'entrée. La contorsion du sourire du sorcier la mettait mal à l'aise, et elle essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur la petite boîte noire posée sur le meuble devant elle.

Il ouvrit la boîte pour dévoiler un simple médaillon noir, encerclé d'un fin torsadé d'or et monté sur une chaîne dorée très simple. Freya ne savait pas comment réagir devant ce pendentif ; pourquoi Père était-il à la recherche de cela ?

Le ricanement sinistre du vendeur la fit tressauter légèrement.

\- Comme c'est malheureux, de devoir racheter un bien qui appartenait à sa propre famille.

Il glissa un faux soupir entre deux railleries.

\- Je vous garantie cependant, qu'il s'agit là bien du pendentif de Miss Isadora Fawley.

Il sortit un petit papier plié qui était rangé dans la boîte, il le défit et le présenta à Freya, décontenancée.

Elle fronça les sourcils en survolant le papier qui avait bruni avec le temps.

\- Voici le bon de cession correspondant au pendentif, comme vous pouvez le voir, il a été signé par Miss Fawley le 15 Novembre 1904.

Freya fronçait si fort ses sourcils qu'elle crut qu'ils allaient s'emmêler.

Le pendentif de Tante Isadora.

Elle effleura du doigt l'ovale noir poli avant de recentrer son attention sur le vendeur.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi elle s'est séparée de ce bijoux ?

Il ricana de nouveau.

\- C'était il y a si longtemps, Miss Nott…

Elle fut parcourue d'un pressentiment fort ; elle replia le papier et ferma la boîte.

\- Combien ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- 20 Gallions.

\- Vous n'en aurez que 10.

Cela le surprit un peu, mais son rictus s'amplifia.

\- Vous l'aviez même perdu, expliqua Freya en désignant du menton le bazar de sa boutique, je ne pense pas que d'autres sorciers seraient intéressés par ce bijoux de famille sans intérêt.

Il sembla prendre en compte son argument et siffla, toujours avec ce répugnant sourire :

\- 13 Gallions, mon dernier prix.

\- Vendu, acquiesça Freya en sortant les pièces de la poche de son manteau noir.

Elle tressaillit alors qu'il lui agrippa férocement la main et l'attira vers lui, au dessus du comptoir. Elle perdit la composition froide de son visage et le regarda avec panique. Le sourire s'agrandit pour dévoiler des dents disparates et noircies.

\- Vous êtes plus maligne que Miss Fawley, Miss Nott. Elle, avait accepté notre prix sans poser de question.

Elle se dégagea de son inquiétante emprise et se recula. Lui lançant un regard assassin elle lui rétorqua :

\- Je pensais que vous ne vous souveniez de rien.

Il ricana de nouveau mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt, glaçant le sang de la sorcière. Avec un petit sourire en coin il compléta simplement :

\- Elle avait l'air pressée, la Miss Fawley. Très pressée.

Il lui balança vulgairement la boîte noire qu'elle attrapa de justesse. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Freya alors qu'avec un autre rictus il articula :

\- Bonne soirée, Miss Nott.

Sans plus attendre, elle glissa la boîte dans une poche de son manteau et sortit de la boutique.

L'air glacé balaya ses cheveux noirs. L'obscurité de la ruelle la sortit de ses pensées intriguées ; il était déjà 17 heures, et la nuit était déjà tombée dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Elle tenta d'ignorer le regard malsain qu'un sorcier lui lançait d'un coin de la ruelle et elle se hâta vers le Chemin de Traverse. Les murmures semblaient résonner d'autant plus fort, comme s'ils rebondissaient sur les briques noires de l'étroite allée. Freya se pressa, sentant de nouveau une étrange présence dans son dos.

Ce fut avec beaucoup de soulagement qu'elle aperçut la maigre silhouette de Georges au bout du chemin.

Il l'accueillit avec un discret signe de tête et un silence.

Jetant un dernier regard derrière elle, elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

\- Avez-vous trouvé quoique ce soit ?

\- Non, mentit-elle.

Il la regarda un instant avec un visage dénué d'expression avant de se remettre à marcher. Serrant la boîte noire à travers le tissus de sa poche, Freya se mit à son tour.

\- Et vous ?

\- Non.

Bientôt les bruits de la vie, des rires, des voix vives, envahir le silence. La foule pressée du Chemin de Traverse était toujours là et les deux Aurors se pressèrent à travers l'essaim bourdonnant de sorciers et sorcières. Une masse d'entre eux était concentrée devant la Librairie Fleury et Bott.

Freya s'arrêta à quelque mètres de la nuée de sorciers pour comprendre ce qui les attirait tant. Elle sentit George faire halte non loin d'elle ; il dû suivre son regard car il annonça simplement :

\- Le livre de Monsieur Dragonneau semble très populaire.

Effectivement, Freya aperçut deux sorcières sortirent de la foule avec le livre « _Les Animaux Fantastiques : Vie & Habitat _» coincé dans leurs bras. Elle s'avança vers la vitrine étriquée de la boutique et se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur. Dans la librairie, il y avait toute une populace coincée entre les étagères pleines à craquer de livres et les comptoirs de caisse.

Une grande couverture bleue décorée de fines illustrations dorées attira son attention. Il était nonchalamment posé dans un recoin de la vitrine.

« _Atlas des Anomalies Célestes_ » par M.P.N Carneirus.

Un petit écriteau en dessous disait : « _Après et d'après Tycho Dodonus, Carneirus nous livre ses études prophétiques basées sur l'Astronomie_ » .

Tycho Dodonus. Encore lui.

Georges lui donna un petit coup de coude et elle se releva pour croiser son regard cerné.

\- Nous devrions retourner au Ministère.

Après un dernier regard sur l'ouvrage dans la vitrine, Freya et Georges se pressèrent en dehors de la foule, et dans une petite allée vide adjacente, ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Les jours passèrent durant lesquelles cette mission avec Georges continuait. Le 22 Décembre approchait à grand pas, et il y avait toujours très peu d'information concernant le rassemblement de Bruxelles.

Freya avait réussi à mettre la main sur une brochure, perdue entre deux ruelles sombres de l'Allée des Embrumes, mais elle ne contenait pas plus d'éléments. Toutes ces rondes au Chemin de Traverse l'épuisaient, et elle n'avait même plus l'énergie de mener sa petite enquête concernant le pendentif de sa tante.

Aussitôt elle était entrée, qu'elle avait caché le bijoux et son bon de cession sous son oreiller. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait mentionné à personne dans sa famille, sentant que ce bijoux devait être une clé vers de sombres secrets. Peut-être liés au silence de sa mère par exemple ?

En réalité, un tout autre objet intriguait également Freya durant cet étrange mois de Décembre 1927.

Le livre à la grande couverture bleue qu'elle apercevait tous les jours chez Fleury et Bott. A chaque fois, le nom Tycho Dodonus lui revenait en tête, et bientôt ce fut l'instinct qui la guidait une nouvelle fois.

Elle sortit de chez Fleury et Bott, le grand livre plaqué contre sa poitrine.

Georges la fixait d'un air quelconque, et avec les deux bras le long du corps il avait vraiment l'air rigide dans la rue enneigée.

Elle se planta devant lui avec le fantôme d'un sourire. Même si cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils se côtoyaient, Georges n'était pas devenu plus loquace.

\- Je sais que cela peut paraître insensé mais j'ai le sentiment que ce livre peut nous donner des pistes pour traquer Grindelwald.

Son visage n'évolua pas d'un crin de licorne.

Elle montra du doigt la couverture bleutée.

\- Ce sont des Prophéties basées à partir d'astronomie et de Tycho Dodonus. Tycho Dodonus, ne trouvez-vous pas que ce nom revient souvent en ce moment ?

Il haussa simplement les épaules avant de se remettre à marcher.

* * *

Phineas et Gideon avaient eu la même réaction que Georges. Phineas avait soupiré en lui ébouriffant les cheveux :

\- Essayons de ne pas nous disperser, Miss Nott, concentrons-nous sur les vraies preuves.

Freya avait été vexée par cette remarque, et elle avait simplement quitté l'infirmerie avec son livre, laissant ses deux amis de Gryffondor dans un silence étrange.

* * *

Le soir de son achat, elle s'attela à sa lecture, habitée par la curiosité.

Les premières dates décrites dans l'ouvrage étaient assez anciennes ; elles commençaient dans les environs de 1850, et la dernière prédiction tombait en Avril 1928.

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, Freya brossait machinalement ses cheveux noirs, le grand livre posé sur son autre avant-bras et les yeux plongés entre ses pages. Elle finit par se lever, et se déplaça lentement vers son lit, totalement absorbée par les mots qu'elle lisait.

Un léger bruit et une curieuse impression la fit relever la tête.

Elle tressauta.

Derrière la longue porte vitrée qui donnait sur son petit balcon, il y avait Dragonneau.

Dragonneau.

Ce n'était pas une illusion.

Elle ferma le grand livre en le claquant et le plaqua instantanément contre sa poitrine, espérant qu'il cache une partie de sa courte et fine chemise de nuit. Il détourna complètement la tête et le regard, et elle comprit qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle devant son manque de décence.

Attrapant la baguette sur son lit, elle l'agita fébrilement et bientôt sa robe de chambre en satin noir vint se déposer sur ses épaules. La sorcière la noua rapidement, avec des mains tremblotantes, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte vitrée.

Un courant d'air hivernal s'engouffra dans la chambre et elle posa ses pieds nus sur le sol en pierre de son petit balcon. Elle se glissa à ses côtés et referma la porte et appuya son dos contre celle-ci.

Les yeux gris de l'Auror se plongèrent de nouveau dans les siens, mais pas pour longtemps puisqu'il la regarda ensuite de bas en haut avant de lui dire :

\- Vous allez attraper froid.

Encore sous le choc de sa soudaine visite, elle ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il faisait très froid dehors, mais pourtant elle sentait une chaleur intense émaner de ses joues.

Devant son silence il continua avec un soupir dans la voix :

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard, Nott.

Alors qu'il parlait, de légers nuages s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

\- Coffin a trouvé des informations concernant le lieu du rassemblement de Bruxelles.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Il s'agit de la Maison de la Bellone.

Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses bras gelés et un bruit dans la chambre adjacente se fit entendre. Dragonneau et elle pivotèrent aussitôt la tête dans cette direction et elle lui rendit un regard presque paniqué en murmurant :

\- C'est Marcus.

Sans délai, il lui saisit fermement les deux épaules et ils transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent plus bas, dans le parc enneigé. Et encore une fois, sans plus attendre, Dragonneau la tira vigoureusement par les bras, et l'adossa derrière les hautes haies recouvertes de blanc.

Il la lâcha une fois à l'abri des regards, elle était plaquée contre la haie glacée, et elle pouvait sentir le gel s'emparer du satin noir dans son dos. Après une discrète oeillade dans la direction du Manoir Nott, Dragonneau reconcentra son attention sur la sorcière devant lui.

Elle se mit à trembler, réalisant que ses pieds nus étaient désormais enfoncés dans la neige.

\- Et ne pouviez-vous pas attendre demain pour me dire cela, Monsieur Dragonneau ?

Elle ne parvint pas à cacher le déplaisir dans le ton de sa voix cristalline. Il soupira, créant ainsi un nouveau nuage.

\- Nous ne nous verrons pas demain, Nott.

Il remit les deux mains dans ses poches et répondit à la question silencieuse de la sorcière :

\- Nous partons pour Bruxelles dans deux heures.

\- Mais le rassemblement est dans 3 jours, balbutia Freya.

\- Nous devons nous entretenir avec les équipes sur place.

\- Je vois.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence durant lequel il l'observait de manière étrange, comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Ses yeux gris faisaient des allers-retours entre son visage et le bout de la haie sur sa droite.

\- Quand vous dîtes « _nous_ », vous-…

\- Vous n'êtes pas comptée dedans.

Le ton n'était pas sec, ni méchant, mais Freya se sentit blessée. Elle détourna le regard et serra les bras plus fort autour de sa cage thoracique. Elle répéta :

\- Je vois.

\- Ecoutez-…

\- Non, vous m'écoutez, intervint-elle avec une pointe d'agacement, je comprends que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance, que vous ne m'autorisiez pas à partir avec vous… Mais dans ce cas pourquoi me dire tout ceci ? Pourquoi me-…

\- J'ai besoin de vous sur un autre front.

Il jeta une autre oeillade vers le Manoir avant de se rapprocher de Freya. Elle recula sensiblement et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la haie glacée.

\- A partir de demain matin je veux que vous surveilliez mon frère.

\- …Votre fr-…

\- Lui et Miss Goldstein, coupa-t-il encore une fois, vous avez entendu Travers…

Elle déglutit à la simple mention de cet épisode. Le cri dévasté de l'auror devant elle résonnait encore dans son esprit, et Freya dû secouer légèrement la tête pour le faire partir.

\- Norbert et Miss Goldstein ne sont pas au courant pour ce rassemblement, ils ne doivent pas l'être et ils ne doivent pas y aller. Surveillez-les. Est-ce clair ?

\- …Limpide, Monsieur Dragonneau.

Il soupira de nouveau, balançant sa tête en arrière, avant de la pencher légèrement sur le côté. Sa mèche ondulée tomba sensiblement sur son front.

\- Il y a une lettre dans la premier tiroir de mon bureau.

Il y eut un moment à la fois étrange et intense où tous les deux se turent et se fixèrent.

\- Si quelque chose venait à arriver, donnez-la à Norbert.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux gris qui la déstabilisait, comme s'il voulait dire beaucoup plus, mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas. L'éventualité qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose la bousculait, et elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Faute de savoir quoi répondre, elle hocha fébrilement la tête dans sa direction.

Un vent glacial souffla, balayant la robe de chambre en satin et les cheveux de Freya, elle se mit à claquer des dents, sentant le froid l'envahir de part en part.

\- Rentrez vous réchauffer.

Le ton était presque doux, même si le visage demeurait quelconque.

Il commença à s'éloigner, d'abord en marche arrière, comme pour la fixer encore un peu plus longtemps, puis il tourna les talons, balançant ses épaules de droite à gauche alors qu'il marchait dans l'épais manteau de neige.

\- Monsieur Dragonneau ! Appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna, les yeux gris encore une fois verrouillés dans les siens.

\- …Faîtes attention à vous.

Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir prononcé cette phrase… Et elle se maudit d'autant plus alors qu'elle sentait son propre coeur faire plein de désagréables bonds dans sa poitrine.

Il marqua une pause un instant et la phrase de la sorcière sembla flotter dans les airs ; cet instant sembla durer une éternité, et Freya faillit retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Contre toute attente, il souleva les coins de ses lèvres en un fugace sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Il disparut tout aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- Faîtes attention à Grimmson.

Puis il se tourna, et transplana, ne laissant derrière lui que des empreintes de pas dans la neige qui s'arrêtaient subitement. Freya transplana à son tour.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, elle avait entendu Marcus marcher dans le couloir et les escaliers. Lui aussi y allait, donc.

Freya se renfonça un peu plus dans ses draps sombres.

« _Faîtes attention à Grimmson_ »

Grimmson, voulait-il parler du Chasseur de primes ? Freya ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois au Ministère, un mois auparavant. Que venait-il faire ici ?

Toutes ces questions l'assommaient, et Freya sombra dans un étrange rêve.

Leta Lestrange était assise devant sa coiffeuse, elle passait autour de son cou le long pendentif ovale de la tante Fawley avant de dire dans le reflet du miroir : « _Carneirus_ ».

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le Ministère était étrangement vide, il y avait une tension indescriptible dans l'air, comme si les sorciers qui y étaient restés se préparaient à une tempête.

Le bureau de la Division 31 était vidé de ses Aurors, à l'exception de Freya, qui seule dans la grande pièce, se frayait un chemin entre les tables jusqu'au bureau de Dragonneau. Ses doigts fins agrippèrent la petite poignée en bois du premier tiroir et elle l'attira vers elle.

A l'intérieur, un mot rapide sur un morceau de papier précisait une nouvelle fois :

« S _i quelque chose venait à m'arriver._ »

Et en dessous de ce petit mot, l'enveloppe était bien là, décorée de son écriture hâtive.

« _Pour mon petit frère, Norbert_ »

Un noeud désagréable se forma dans sa gorge et elle souleva la lettre avec peine. Freya essaya d'oublier une nouvelle fois le cri de désarroi qui résonnait en échos dans sa tête ; Norbert aurait-il la même réaction s'il apprenait le décès de son aîné ?

La mort était un concept que Freya connaissait, bien sûr, mais elle avait eu la chance de ne pas l'avoir connu jusqu'à ce moment. A part, bien entendu, sa Tante Isadora qu'elle n'avait pas connu, personne de sa famille proche n'avait encore subit cette triste fatalité et Freya ne pouvait imaginer la douleur que cela pouvait représenter. Son esprit projeta l'image de Marcus ; lui avait-il laissé une lettre, comme Dragonneau l'avait fait pour Norbert ? Freya était prête à parier que non. L'aurait-elle fait si elle avait été à sa place, à partir pour Bruxelles vers une mort plausible ? Elle n'en était pas pas sûre. Avait-il au moins prévenu père et mère ? Elle ne sut dire, la mission était confidentielle après tout.

Les yeux bleus de Freya retombèrent dans le fond du tiroir, trois autres lettres étaient là en plus de celle pour Norbert. Elle les souleva à tour à tour,

« _Pour Madame Rosalind Dragonneau_ »

Sûrement la mère des frères Dragonneau, conclut rapidement Freya, passant à l'enveloppe suivante.

« _Pour le Professeur Albus Dumbledore,_

 _CONTENU CONFIDENTIEL_ »

Cette lettre était complétée d'un sceau à l'arrière, comme pour manifester le caractère d'autant plus secret de son contenu. Elle plaça la lettre à l'arrière de la pile, comme elle l'avait fait pour les autres, pour regarder la dernière lettre.

Son coeur fit de nouveau un faux bond, elle dû rapprocher la lettre au plus près de ses yeux comme pour mieux lire. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle relut une nouvelle fois, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne devenait pas folle :

« _Pour Miss Freya Nott,_

 _CONTENU CONFIDENTIEL_ »

A l'arrière, il y avait également le sceau du Ministère. Au nom de Merlin, qu'avait-il bien pu écrire dans cette lettre ? Freya oscillait entre inquiétude et vive curiosité. Elle finit par arracher ses yeux des lettres pressées qui indiquaient son nom et remit l'enveloppe à l'arrière de la pile.

Non, elle ne devrait pas l'ouvrir.

Si quelque chose venait à lui arriver, dans ce cas, et uniquement dans ce cas, elle l'ouvrirait se jura-t-elle.

Le bruit de la porte la fit sortir de ses pensées, et elle glissa les lettres dans la poche de son trench-coat sombre avec hâte. Son dos se raidit.

\- Oh Freya, tu es ici ?

\- Monsieur le Ministre, balbutia-t-elle piteusement.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir son oncle passer cette porte. Et il n'était pas seul.

\- Un grand homme au cheveux clairs et au visage marqué s'avança lui aussi. L'oncle Hector fit un vague signe de la main dans la direction de sa nièce.

\- Grimmson, voici ma nièce, Freya Nott, elle est Auror dans la Division 31.

Grimmson, oui, elle le reconnut.

Il la regardait avec un faux sourire qui la glaça. La voix de Dragonneau résonna une nouvelle fois dans ses oreilles : « _faites attention à Grimmson_ ».

Ce dernier s'avança, avec une démarche étrange, comme un véritable prédateur.

\- Que fait-elle ici, ne devrait-elle pas être avec les autres au Rassemblement ?

Son sourire en coin était visiblement moqueur et l'Oncle Hector émit un son nerveux.

\- Freya a juste intégré ses fonctions depuis peu, elle reste en support ici.

C'était bien sûr un mensonge, car même Twigs et Phineas étaient partis, alors qu'ils étaient aussi nouveaux qu'elle ne l'était. Freya se demanda à quel point son Oncle était au courant des intentions de Dragonneau, même si elle imaginait très bien qu'il ne savait en réalité pas grand chose.

Grimmson parut cependant accueillir cet argument avec un hochement de tête vague.

Un rire sarcastique sorti de sa bouche tordue en sourire, et il s'approcha un peu plus de Freya.

\- Freya, vous travaillez avec Monsieur Thésée Dragonneau, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle détesta le son de son prénom dans sa bouche et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un simple mouvement de tête.

Son sourire s'agrandit et lui rappela celui du vendeur de chez Barjow et Beurk.

\- Sachez que je reprends son poste, en son absence…

Le rictus déforma d'autant plus sa figure ridée.

\- Espérons que celle-ci ne soit pas…

Il se pencha vers elle et elle dû se retenir de le repousser.

\- … définitive.

Le mot terrible, articulé dans un chuchotement acerbe la retourna.

Elle ne put se retenir et le fusilla du regard alors qu'il se redressait, toujours avec ce sourire satisfait.

\- Monsieur Grimmson, intervint son oncle mal à l'aise, nous devons encore voir les autres bureaux.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre.

Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et demanda :

\- Vous ne sauriez pas où habite son jeune frère, Norbert Dragonneau, à tout hasard ?

Sa question créa une vague de frissons chez Freya. Il ajouta avec un autre rictus inquiétant :

\- … lui et moi devons discuter de quelques petites choses…

\- Je l'ignore, Monsieur, mentit Freya en relevant son menton.

Il hocha la tête et avec un dernier regard malsain dans la direction de Freya, il fit demi-tour et ils quittèrent tous les deux le bureau de la Division.

* * *

Freya était assise sur un banc dans la rue de Norbert Dragonneau, à quelques mètres du N°9. Les jambes croisées, elle regardait de temps à autres au dessus de son grand journal dans la direction de la maison, comme pour vérifier que le frère de son patron n'en était pas sorti.

Il faisait froid, et ses jambes, immobiles depuis 2 heures, commençaient à lui piquer de manière désagréable. Comment diable allait-elle tenir 2 jours ainsi ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester là indéfiniment, encore moins la nuit.

Derrière le fébrile papier du journal, elle avait posé sur ses genoux le livre de Carneirus ; elle était un peu déçue de découvrir que ses textes n'étaient pas beaucoup plus clairs que ceux de Tycho Dodonus, ou peut-être était-ce une caractéristique essentielle des textes prophétiques ?

Rien n'était honnêtement parlant, tout était vague et abstrait.

Freya se mit à feuilleter les nombreuses pages, l'air absente. Une date vers la fin de l'ouvrage, retint cependant son attention. Septembre 1927. Voyons ce que les astres disaient à propos du jour du rassemblement à Paris.

Le doigt de la sorcière glissa jusqu'à la date du 27 Septembre 1927 :

« _L'alignement des étoiles Draconis suggèrent une montée en puissance de 3 Dragons de feu. La constellation du Dragon est au dessus de Vénus, démontrant la mort et une grande destruction. Le Corbeau est éteint. Un lieu pour les morts sera de nouveau tapissé de morts._ »

Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que les dragons pouvaient représenter ici, elle tiqua cependant sur « _le lieu pour les morts_ » et « _le corbeau éteint_ ». Le rassemblement avait eu lieu dans un cimetière, dans le Caveau des Lestrange, dont le le Corbeau était l'emblème.

Mais tout cela ne pouvait être que le hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec un geste vif de la main, elle tourna quelques pages, arrivant à la date du 9 Novembre 1927, date du rassemblement de Turin.

« _La Constellation du Taureau brille au dessus du triangle. Une pointe du triangle de magie est touchée par les dragons de feu. Beaucoup choisissent leur camp._ »

Turin n'était-elle pas une des villes formant un triangle magique ? Et le taureau, son allégorie ?

Ou était-ce encore une fois, une interprétation trop tirée par les cheveux ?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et Freya se sentit tout à coup nerveuse. Sa main balaya de nouveau quelques pages, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une autre date :

Le 22 Décembre 1927.

« _Le Grand Chien est partiellement éteint, blessure mortelle. Sirius brille fortement démontre une date charnière où des chemins se séparent. A partir de ce lieu dépeignant les horreurs de la guerre, certains partent à la conquête de la vérité._ »

Freya ne sut dire pourquoi, mes les mots « _blessure mortelle_ » lui firent directement penser à son patron. Etait-il en danger ?

Quelqu'un s'assit sur le banc à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers la silhouette.

Miss Goldstein ne la regardait pas elle, à vrai dire, ses yeux noirs étaient dirigés droit devant elle.

\- Votre journal est à l'envers, le saviez-vous ?

Son ton était froid.

Freya soupira et l'abaissa, ainsi que le livre, sur ses genoux gelés. Elle se maudit mentalement d'avoir fait une erreur si stupide.

\- Miss Goldstein, articula Freya sans cacher son agacement, quel plaisir de vous voir.

\- Il n'est pas partagé.

\- C'était ironique.

\- J'avais compris, Miss Nott.

Elles se toisèrent un moment avec toutes deux des visages irrités. L'Auror américaine se mit à croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez exactement ?

\- Pardon ?

\- A Norbert.

Sa voix était un peu montée dans les aigus alors qu'elle articulait le nom du Magizoologiste.

Comme Freya ne répondait pas, elle enchaîna avec amertume :

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne porte beaucoup plus d'intérêt à ses créatures qu'à des admiratrices comme vous.

\- Des admiratri-… hé, attendez une minute.

L'américaine s'était déjà levée du banc et Freya fit de même, grimaçant alors que ses jambes se dépliaient douloureusement. Elle cala le livre et le journal sous la manche noire de son manteau.

\- Vous vous méprenez, ce n'est pas du tout cela.

Elle souffla avec un air faussement amusé.

Des bruits de pas derrière elle attirèrent leur attention à toutes les deux.

Norbert Dragonneau, légèrement penché sur le côté, les yeux fuyants qui oscillaient entre les deux sorcières.

\- Tina, je me demandais justement où vous étiez passée…

Les yeux du Magizoologiste se posèrent à plusieurs reprises sur Freya et cette dernière conclut que la discrétion concernant cette mission était un véritable échec.

\- Miss Nott ?

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Dragonneau.

\- Vous… que faites-vous ici, Miss Nott ?

\- Oh, et bien je… Il se trouve que je…

Elle sentait le regard noir de Goldstein sur elle, et une plaque rouge s'installa dans son cou.

Sa phrase se termina finalement par un éternuement.

\- Nous devrions peut être aller à l'intérieur, suggéra-t-il avec un ton incertain.

Freya sentait la vague d'agacement qui émanait de l'auror américaine à côté d'elle, mais ils rentraient finalement tous les trois au N°9. La température tiède de l'appartement de Norbert fut comme un choc pour Freya pour qui les cuisses et les bras commençaient à bruler. Elle laissa son manteau dans l'entrée et suivit les deux sorciers dans le séjour. Norbert se hâta vers la cuisine, sa voix résonna jusqu'aux oreilles des deux sorcières.

\- Souhaitez-vous du thé ?

\- Avec plaisir, Monsieur Dragonneau, répondit Freya en ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Goldstein.

Lorsque la tasse de thé arriva devant elle, Freya ne put retenir un petit sourire qu'elle adressa dans la direction du Magizoologiste.

\- Merci, Monsieur Dragonneau.

\- Lait ?

\- Non, merci.

Il touilla le sien et bientôt ce fut le seul bruit que l'on entendait dans la pièce. Les yeux du Magizoologiste passaient nerveusement entre les deux sorcières, assises face à face et qui se toisaient de nouveau intensément.

Il se racla la gorge et les deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Donc, vous vous intéressez à l'astronomie ?

Il désigna le livre de Freya qui dépassait du journal d'un mouvement de menton. Elle hocha très légèrement la tête.

\- A vrai dire je m'intéresse à ce livre car je pense qu'il pourrait aider à décrypter des prophéties de Tycho Dodonus.

Petit silence.

Freya ne manqua pas le regard que le sorcier lançait à Goldstein.

\- Tycho Dodonus ? Vous vous…intéressez à Tycho Dodonus ?

La voix du sorcier était hésitante, et cachait difficilement un soudain malaise plus prononcé. La fureur avait quitté les yeux de Goldstein et elle la regardait désormais avec des yeux étrangement attristés.

Cela déstabilisa Freya.

\- Je… je pense que cela pourrait peut-être nous donner des indices sur Grindelwald.

Goldstein bougea sensiblement sur sa chaise.

\- Malheureusement j'ai bien peur que les Prophéties de Tycho Dodonus n'étaient qu'un prétexte utilisé par Grindelwald pour nous attirer dans le caveau des Lestrange…

Le ton de sa voix s'était radouci, et elle jetait des petits regards préoccupés dans la direction de Norbert, qui était soudain très pensif. Il avait arrêté de touiller son thé et ses yeux étaient dirigés dans le vide.

Goldstein reprit :

\- … C'était un piège.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, entier cette fois.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, ce jour-là ?

La question de Freya flotta et aucun des deux sorciers ne semblait vouloir y répondre.

On toqua à la vitre de son salon et les trois têtes se tournèrent dans cette direction.

Une chouette était à la vitre, et sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un colis assez grand et plat était déposé. Alors que l'oiseau s'envolait, Norbert alla récupérer le paquet soigneusement noué.

Il le posa sur la table, et la première chose que Freya vit fut le sceau de Poudlard. L'américaine et le magizoologiste échangèrent un long regard et Norbert se mit à déchirer le papier kraft.

Freya reconnut de suite la couverture bleue nuit et les illustrations dorées. Les deux autres sorciers comprirent eux aussi et leurs yeux passèrent rapidement du livre de Freya à celui devant eux.

« _Atlas des anomalie Célestes par M.P.N Carneirus_ »

Un mot accompagnait l'ouvrage.

Norbert le lut à voix haute :

\- Cher Norbert, je pense que votre frère est en danger. Rassemblement demain soir à Bruxelles. Albus Dumbledore.

Freya écarquilla légèrement les yeux à la mention de Dragonneau.

Goldstein reprit un air exaspéré :

\- C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes ici ! Accusa-t-elle.

Comme Freya ne répondait pas, elle continua :

\- On vous a demandé de nous surveiller, pour ne pas qu'on aille au Rassemblement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est Thésée qui vous l'a demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton du Magizoologiste était plus détaché, mais sa voix dissimulait une certaine contrariété.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, vaincue.

Norbert pinça ses lèvres, visiblement irrité.

Il ouvrit le grand livre bleu où Dumbledore avait placé un marque page ; ce dernier devait être ensorcelé car aussitôt le livre ouvert, qu'il se mit directement à la page souhaitée.

Il lut le paragraphe du 22 Décembre 1927 :

« _Le Grand Chien est partiellement éteint, blessure mortelle. Sirius brille fortement démontre une date charnière où des chemins se séparent. A partir de ce lieu dépeignant les horreurs de la guerre, certains partent à la conquête de la vérité._ »

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore penserait-il que votre frère est en danger après avoir lu ceci ? Demanda Goldstein d'un ton pressé.

Norbert ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, car il commençait à réunir des affaires : sa baguette, sa valise, et son manteau. Il attrapa un morceau de papier et griffonna dessus au mot à destination de la dénommée Bunty.

Finalement il répondit d'un ton à la fois absent et hâtif :

\- Le Patronus de Thésée est un Berger Allemand, il doit penser que le Grand Chien fait référence à cela.

Le coeur de Freya s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et elle bondit sur Dragonneau, lui maintenu le bras, presque suppliante.

\- Monsieur Dragonneau, s'il vous y allez, votre frère perdra son travail.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et pour une fois il n'y avait pas de gêne ni de malaise.

\- Si je n'y vais pas, il perdra peut-être sa vie.

Ces mots, pleins de vérité, s'écrasèrent contre Freya, comme une vague déferle sur un rocher.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle voyait Goldstein mettre son manteau sur les épaules.

Freya articula :

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Il n'en est pas question, rétorqua sèchement l'américaine.

D'un coup de baguette, Freya attira son manteau noir dans ses bras. Une fois enfilé, elle attrapa son livre bleu et leur demanda :

\- J'imagine que vous savez où se produira ce fameux Rassemblement ?

Goldstein pinça ses lèvres avec déplaisir et Norbert la regardait en silence.

Freya souleva son menton en guise de provocation, dans la direction de l'auror américaine, avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

 


	9. Les Flammes, partie 1

\- Et comment, au nom de Merlin, arriverons-nous à atteindre Bruxelles avant demain soir ?

La voix cristalline de Freya tremblait un peu entre les différentes marches du long escalier du Magizoologiste.

Juste devant elle, le sorcier, penché du côté de sa valise, s'activait lui aussi vers son sous-sol.

\- J'ai ma petite idée, murmura Norbert alors qu'il atteignait la dernière marche.

Freya croisa les bras au dessus de son manteau noir et secoua la tête.

\- La Belgique, ce n'est pas la porte à côté, de plus, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à voyager à l'étranger.

\- Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'aller à Paris en Septembre, intervint Goldstein.

Les deux échangèrent un long regard que Freya ne comprit pas. Mais en réalité, elle se détachait déjà des deux sorciers, et ses yeux glissèrent pour analyser la pièce autour d'elle.

Il y avait des créatures partout, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Son émerveillement devait être vivement détectable sur son visage car Goldstein esquissa un sourire en passant à côté d'elle :

\- Vous n'avez pas encore vu sa valise.

D'abord surprise de voir ce sourire égayer la figure de l'auror américaine, Freya comprit ensuite qu'il ne lui était pas destiné, mais qu'il était en fait dirigé vers le Magizoologiste. Le sourire était attendri, mais le sorcier ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte puisqu'il s'affairait à laisser des mots partout dans la pièce.

Une fois fini, il se retourna, mais le sourire avait déjà disparu.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, articula nerveusement Norbert en se tournant vers les deux sorcières.

\- Et quelle est donc votre petite idée, Monsieur Dragonneau ?

Il posa sa valise au sol et défit le verrouillage en un clique.

\- Vous devriez vous écarter, suggéra-t-il aux deux aurors.

Et elles firent quelques pas en arrière.

La valise s'ouvrit brusquement et aussitôt Norbert bascula en arrière lui aussi.

Une créature immense en sortit avec un cri étrange et changeant, et avec tout autour d'elle, une nuée d'étincelles. Freya ne put retenir une inspiration de surprise.

La bête ressemblait à un énorme félin, et avait une longue queue fluide et orangée qui ondulait derrière elle. Elle leur faisait face, et la sorcière ne put retenir un énième pas en arrière alors que la bête grognait de nouveau.

Un léger bruit de grelots retentit derrière la créature, et elle se retourna lentement, calmant son cri devenu perçant. Norbert agitait une espèce de grand hochet de poils et de plumes et arborait un étrange et discret sourire forcé.

\- Grimpez sur elle.

La requête paraissait si insensée qu'aucune des deux sorcières ne bougea. Freya arqua même un sourcil avec un léger mouvement de tête, comme en déni.

Il agita de nouveau le hochet et leur lança un nouveau regard nerveux.

\- Grimpez sur elle, répéta-t-il, plus ferme cette fois.

Goldstein fut la première à bouger, et plaça sa main droite sur la bête avec douceur, à l'aide de la patte pliée de la créature, elle put se hisser sur son dos. Une fois à califourchon sur le grand félin, elle se tourna avec Freya avec sa main tendue.

La sorcière se mut à son tour, hésitante.

Elle posa sa main sur la créature et agrippa sa fourrure couleur flamme avant de poser son pied sur sa patte. Elle dû tirer un peu trop fort car l'animal se mit à crier de nouveau, remuant dans tous les sens et la balayant presque au sol.

\- Doucement, grimpez sur elle doucement ! Cria Norbert en agitant le hochet de manière plus insistante.

\- Facile à dire, grommela Freya entre ses dents.

Goldstein lui attrapa le bras et la tira sur le dos de la bête agitée.

Même pas une minute plus tard, c'était Norbert Dragonneau qui apparut juste devant elle, la valise à la main, l'autre entourant la fourrure de l'animal.

Freya s'agrippa d'autant plus à celui-ci alors qu'elle demandait nerveusement :

\- Quelle est cette créature Monsieur Dragonneau ?

\- C'est un Zouwu, une créature chinoise.

Elle n'aima pas le petit sourire nerveux, voire désolé, qu'il lui lançait furtivement.

\- Elle peut parcourir plusieurs milliers de kilomètres en très peu de temps.

Le Zouwu tapa du pied sur le sol et Norbert leur lança un énième regard hésitant qui ne la rassura pas.

\- Je vous conseillerais de vous accroch-...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase.

Ils furent propulsés dans un tunnel de lumières fluides et mouvantes. Ils allaient si vite que Freya sentit des larmes s'échapper des coins de ses yeux et couler le long de ses tempes.

En même pas une minute, le tunnel de rayons lumineux disparut, laissant place à une pluie battante et un ciel noir. Puis, dans une secousse incroyable, la bête rugit de nouveau et atterrit. L'ébranlement fut si fort, que Freya fut propulsée par dessus la tête de l'animal, pour finalement tomber la tête la première dans une pelouse mal entretenue et trempée.

Elle releva la tête de la flaque boueuse dans laquelle elle venait d'atterrir si disgracieusement. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et plaqués contre ses joues blanchies. Et alors qu'elle entendait de nouveau la créature rugir derrière elle, Freya ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à son coeur, se sentant soudainement nauséeuse.

Cela lui rappela amèrement l'état dans lequel elle s'était trouvée après son premier transplanage.

\- Doucement, dans la valise maintenant.

La voix de Norbert était étonnamment assez tranquille et cela l'agaça un peu. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se portait si bien ? Elle releva la tête alors qu'une paire de bottines noires s'étaient arrêtées devant elle. Goldstein la regardait, et Freya la maudit intérieurement alors qu'elle voyait un sourire moqueur s'installer sur son visage.

Elle accepta tout de même la main de l'auror américaine devant elle et se releva non sans mal.

Norbert Dragonneau lui adressa un regard désolé à travers la pluie battante.

\- ... Bienvenue en Belgique.

Suivit d'un sourire nerveux qui disparut rapidement de son visage alors qu'il vit le regard assassin de Freya. Elle passa vaguement une main sur sa figure trempée, essuyant ainsi une partie de la boue et ses mèches de cheveux noirs qui y étaient collées.

En regardant tout autour d'eux justement, elle voyait un immense château, un peu plus loin dans la pelouse. Il était plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit et vaguement brouillé par la pluie.

\- Où sommes-nous exactement ? Demanda Goldstein en utilisant sa baguette comme parapluie.

\- Ceci est le château de Gaasbek, nous ne sommes pas loin de Bruxelles.

\- Pas loin, c'est-à-dire que nous devons remonter sur cette créature pour rejoindre Bruxelles ?

Goldstein faillit s'esclaffer en entendant la réluctance dans la voix de Freya.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Le trajet ne vous a pas plu, Miss Nott ?

Le ton était clairement railleur et Freya ne put retenir de lever ses yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Freya...

Goldstein la toisa un instant avec surprise, et Freya continua sur son même ton ironique :

\- ... Porpentina.

\- ... Personne ne m'appelle ainsi, reprit aussitôt Goldstein d'un ton glacial.

\- Oh, je serai donc la première. Vous m'en voyez ravie.

Freya lança un faux sourire dans sa direction avant de balayer de nouveau ses cheveux détrempés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de savourer le visage amer de l'auror américaine devant elle.

Pendant ce temps, le Magizoologiste avait repris sa valise et s'avança dans l'obscurité.

\- Je pense qu'un moyen de transport classique serait plus...discret.

Elle ne sut pas dire s'il ignorait complètement les tensions entre elle et Goldstein ou s'il ne les avait juste pas encore remarquées.

Néanmoins, une vague de soulagement traversa Freya et elle compléta dans un soupir :

\- ... et plus confortable je l'espère...

* * *

Le petit train de campagne était presque vide lorsqu'il arrivait dans la minuscule gare de Gaasbek. Les trois sorciers, trempés, se hâtèrent à l'intérieur du wagon faiblement éclairé et prirent d'assaut un compartiment vide. D'un net coup de baguette, Freya fit fermer la porte du compartiment et le petit rideau de velours rouge glissa pour masquer l'étroite fenêtre.

Encore dégoulinante de pluie et de boue, la sorcière s'assit non loin de Norbert, sur la banquette faisant face à celle de l'auror américaine.

Ignorant le regard étrangement agacé de Porpentina, Freya procéda à un autre mouvement de baguette dans sa propre direction, et ses vêtements et cheveux se séchèrent quasi instantanément.

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait brusquement. Freya rangea vivement sa baguette dans la manche noire de son manteau.

Derrière la porte, un vieil homme avec un képi ruminait. Il ne dit rien aux trois sorciers et tendit simplement la main vers eux.

Porpentina posa les trois billets achetés quelques minutes plus tôt dans le creux de la main du vieil homme, et après une minute d'observation des billets puis des trois individus devant lui, le contrôleur aigri rendit les trois morceaux de papier et referma la porte en ronchonnant.

S'en suivit une petite minute de silence durant laquelle les trois sorciers se regardaient tour à tour.

\- Ils ne sont pas très commodes, ici, commenta Freya en croisant les bras sur son manteau noir.

\- Et encore, ils ne sont pas français.

La voix de Porpentina était résignée mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas dirigé contre Freya. A sa droite, elle voyait le Magizoologiste hocher vaguement la tête, à vrai dire il n'était plus concentré sur les deux sorcières, mais plutôt sur quelque chose qui était posé dans sa main.

Freya se pencha un peu plus vers lui et aperçut un petit être, qui ressemblait étrangement à une petite brindille verte et feuillue.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est Pickett, présenta Norbert avec un sourire fugace et nerveux.

\- Pickett ?

Le petit être émit un petit son aigu avant de se cacher derrière les doigts abîmés du sorcier.

\- C'est un Botruc, il est très timide.

Freya se surprit d'émettre un sourire attendri en direction du petit animal. Et en relevant la tête vers la sorcière en face d'elle, elle remarqua que le même sourire animait ses fines lèvres. Mais encore une fois, les yeux étaient dirigés vers le Magizoologiste, ils brillaient d'admiration, de tendresse et d'une toute autre émotion que Freya ne sut vraiment déchiffrer.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

La question était purement curieuse, bien qu'elle avait entendu des bruits de couloir à propos d'un scandale, datant d'un an auparavant, concernant le Magizoologiste à New York.

La tête de Norbert se releva vivement vers l'auror américaine devant lui, et il sourit comme à la fois sincèrement amusé et nerveux.

\- Je... Je me suis fait arrêté par Tin-... Miss Goldstein.

Ceci arracha un nouveau sourire à l'auror américaine. Freya ne comprit pas pourquoi l'arrestation du Magizoologiste était devenue un sujet qui les rendait à présent si joyeux.

\- Une petite créature s'était échappée de ma valise, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire plus affirmé et dirigé droit devant lui, puis j'ai malencontreusement échangé cette dernière avec celle d'un Moldu...

Les deux s'esclaffèrent soudain et Freya ne put se retenir d'arquer son sourcil.

Le Magizoologiste continua entre deux inspirations amusées :

\- Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas Jacob, le moldu en question, a ouvert cette valise et plusieurs de mes créatures se sont échappées dans New York...

Les deux petits rires se calmèrent et leurs deux visages arboraient désormais la même expression : un sourire nostalgique, presque effacé. Le silence retomba quelques instants dans le compartiment.

\- Tina à ce propos, reprit Norbert avec un tout autre ton, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Jacob ?

L'auror américaine perdit complètement son sourire, et ses yeux devinrent tout à coup brillants de tristesse. Elle secoua la tête et la rabaissa de nouveau, comme pour masquer une soudaine montée d'émotions.

\- Non, je regrette Norbert...

Sa voix étranglée bouleversa presque Freya.

\- ... Je n'ai pas eu d'autres nouvelles depuis sa lettre de retour à New York.

\- Je vois...

\- Vous devez être proche de ce Jacob, commenta faiblement Freya.

Le sourire peiné de Norbert se fut de nouveau furtif et maladroit.

\- Oui, Jacob est devenu un très bon ami...

Un silence gênant s'installa et Freya remua nerveusement sur la banquette grise.

\- Il est reparti à New York, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui...

La voix de Norbert s'était affaiblie et il jetait désormais des petits regards hésitants dans la direction de Porpentina.

\- Demain soir, ce ne sera malheureusement pas le premier Rassemblement auquel nous assistons, Miss Nott...

La voix de Porpentina était étrangement faible. Elle releva ses yeux noirs pour croiser ceux de Freya. Cette dernière la trouva soudainement émotive et fragile et n'avait rien à voir avec l'agaçante auror américaine qu'elle avait rencontrée quelques jours auparavant.

\- Je sais...

\- Le premier était à Paris en Septembre, continuait Goldstein avec une voix tremblante, Jacob était là aussi...

Freya toisa tour à tour les deux sorciers avec surprise.

\- Votre ami moldu ? Mais pourquoi-...

\- Il voulait retrouver sa...

Norbert était intervenu et lança un rapide et hésitant regard vers Goldstein avant de replonger ses yeux dans ses mains.

\- ... sa fiancée.

Freya les regarda encore avec surprise et mais ne dit rien, sentant que le sujet n'était vraiment plus aussi drôle qu'il ne l'était au début de leur conversation.

\- Queenie, ma soeur...

Une discrète larme roula du coin de son oeil et elle dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre du train. Dehors, la pluie battait encore dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

\- Queenie a rejoint Grindelwald.

Les mots sonnaient presque comme un coup de tonnerre et Freya déglutit difficilement.

\- ... et Jacob, il est désespéré, Miss Nott...

\- Tina..., intervint Norbert avec douceur.

\- Aussi désespéré que moi.

Une autre larme coula le long de sa joue et un ange passa.

Il était clair que la sorcière américaine luttait pour retenir un sanglot, conservant un air noble et faussement distant.

Norbert, tout à coup incertain de comment procéder, se leva et s'assit maladroitement à ses côtés. Freya vit clairement l'hésitation du sorcier avec ses gestes saccadés et tremblotants. Sa main abîmée se dirigeait vers le visage mouillé de l'auror américaine, mais rebroussa finalement chemin pour se poser sur les siennes, coincées sur ses cuisses.

Freya se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise tout à coup, comme de trop dans ce compartiment. Et alors que Norbert semblait donner de courtes et tendres pressions sur les mains de Goldstein, la sorcière aux yeux bleus se leva de la banquette et posa à côté de l'américaine un mouchoir qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche.

Les yeux noirs mouillés s'orientèrent de nouveau vers elle, et Freya compléta son geste en disant :

\- ...Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Freya.

Sa voix cristalline était étonnamment douce ; rien à voir avec le ton sarcastique qu'elle avait employé un peu plus tôt sous la pluie.

Freya se sentit, comme la sorcière devant elle, prise au dépourvu de sa propre requête. Ressentant encore ce malaise, elle contracta un sourire gêné avant de quitter le compartiment, laissant aux deux sorciers un peu de temps pour eux.

Le train entra dans un virage serré et Freya tangua, cognant vaguement sur une des nombreuses fenêtres du couloir. Ce dernier paraissait long et désert et elle s'aventura un peu plus loin, vers l'extrémité du wagon.

Elle finit par entrer dans un autre compartiment vide, en prenant soin de fermer la porte et les rideaux derrière elle avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette grise et usée.

En s'asseyant, les lettres de Dragonneau dans sa poche de manteau émirent un léger froissement, et inconsciemment, sa main alla recouvrir leur emplacement.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'ignorait, mais Freya commençait à voir toutes les souffrances que Grindelwald causait. Au delà des nombreux morts, des tortures, de la peur... il y avait surtout la séparation avec des êtres chers. Comme durant la guerre.

En fait, c'était la guerre.

Elle sortit lentement une lettre de sa poche, et c'est son nom, écrit dans des lettres hâtives et dynamiques qui apparut.

« _Pour Miss Freya Nott,_

 _CONTENU CONFIDENTIEL_ »

Qu'aurait-il bien à lui dire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se connaissaient bien après tout... Ni comme s'il l'appréciait, à vrai dire.

Cette dernière pensée, bien qu'insensée, la fit rougir intensément, comme si des flammes occupaient ses joues.

Freya mordilla sa lèvre rouge, sentant la curiosité naître de nouveau en elle.

Elle ne devrait pas, elle le savait.

C'était mal, elle le savait.

« _S'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose_ » était-il écrit.

Le train secoua de nouveau la sorcière et la lumière du compartiment clignota sensiblement dans un son électrique étrange.

Jetant un regard nerveux vers le hublot du compartiment, comme pour vérifier que personne ne la regardait depuis le couloir, Freya entama l'ouverture de l'enveloppe.

Elle défit le sceau à l'arrière, et déplia la lettre, le coeur tambourinant et la respiration tout à coup haletante.

Tout comme l'avant de l'enveloppe, l'écriture était pressée et Freya dû plisser les yeux pour se concentrer sur les cursives resserrées.

« _Nott,_

_Tout d'abord, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous parler de tout ceci de vive voix._

_A vrai dire, jusqu'à récemment, je n'étais ni sûr de vous, ni sûr de ce que je vais vous annoncer dans cette lettre._

_Il semblerait que ce soit votre famille qui soit impliquée dans la Prophétie de Tycho Dodonus._

_A quel point, je l'ignore malheureusement. Sachez néanmoins que votre agaçant frère, Marcus, semble, lui, être au courant._

_Je ne saurais vous en dire plus sur ce sujet, et il faudra que vous continuiez cette enquête par vous-même. Ces informations ont été obtenues auprès de Dumbledore, et j'ose espérer qu'il pourra vous guider dans cette affaire._

_A propos de Dumbledore justement, je vous conseillerais de vous méfier._

_Je ne connais pas ses véritables intentions, et il peut se montrer très manipulateur._

_Agissez en connaissance de cause._

_Au Ministère, Grimmson aura sûrement pris ma place. Faîtes attention à lui, enquêtez pour voir ce qu'il cache, mais prenez garde, il est extrêmement dangereux._

_L'autre jour, Black m'a sous-entendu que je vous aurais inspirée à devenir Auror._

_Bien que flatté, laissez-moi vous affirmer que je ne suis pas le héros décrit dans les articles de journaux que vous auriez, apparemment, conservés sous votre oreiller._

_PS : ne montrez cette lettre à personne, détruisez-la si besoin._

_Meilleures salutations,_

_Thésée Dragonneau._ »

Freya laissa tomber la lettre sur ses genoux avec des mains tremblantes.

Ses joues lui brûlaient de plus belle.

Le train ralentit, secouant le compartiment tout entier.

La sorcière était partagée entre l'épouvante qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de Tycho Dodonus et sa consternation quant à ce que Phineas était allé raconter à son patron.

Elle relut à plusieurs reprises la lettre, et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Après le rassemblement, elle irait voir Dumbledore, et elle essayerait de recueillir plus d'informations concernant les photos du grenier et le pendentif d'Isadora Fawley. Elle se le promit.

Le train freinait désormais et Freya se releva de la banquette, en prenant soin de bien replier et remettre la lettre dans sa poche noire.

Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment où se trouvaient les deux sorciers et resta perplexe dans l'encart boisé. Interloquée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, elle laissa presque tomber sa baguette au sol.

Son visage s'embrasa de nouveau, et elle se dit qu'il devait être désormais aussi pourpre que son rouge à lèvres.

Le Magizoologiste était penché au dessus de Porpentina, toujours assise sur la banquette usée.

Au début, Freya dû admettre qu'elle s'était imaginée un fougueux et tendre baiser, ... mais en réalité, Norbert semblait trifouiller dans les cheveux noirs de l'américaine à côté de lui.

\- Arrête de bouger Pickett ! Somma-t-il avec un ton maladroit et précipité.

\- Il... s'est coincé ? Demandait l'américaine avec un air gêné.

Dragonneau ne répondit pas, à vrai dire, il était visiblement trop occupé à tripatouiller dans les cheveux courts et désormais emmêlés devant lui.

\- Tu sais crocheter des serrures mais, les cheveux c'est un tout nouveau monde pour toi, pas vrai Pickett ?

Il paraissait gêné et amusé à la fois ; et sa remarque fit rire Porpentina. Elle avait les yeux rougis, mais son visage était légèrement illuminé par son soudain sourire. Freya consentit que cette situation était pour le moins incongrue et comique, et elle laissa elle aussi, un sourire s'installer sur son visage.

\- Te voilà ! S'exclama Norbert en extirpant le Botruc du piège capillaire.

Il glissa le petit être dans sa poche en le sermonnant gentiment :

\- J'ose espérer que tu auras retenu la leçon, Pickett, il ne faut pas-...

Goldstein remarqua Freya et se leva brusquement, comme embarrassée.

\- Oh, vous êtes là.

\- Oui, navrée, je ne voulais pas vous... déranger.

L'américaine essuya ses joues rosées d'un revers de la main et le Magizoologiste, lui, s'activa nerveusement vers sa valise dans un silence timide.

\- Nous sommes arrivés à Bruxelles, déclara Freya en regardant vaguement par la fenêtre le quai vide et sombre de la gare.

Alors qu'ils posaient les pieds sur celui-ci, en descendant du vieux wagon, Norbert lui lança un regard curieux. Il avait légèrement penché sa tête sur le côté, et la gestuelle lui rappela étrangement celle de son grand frère.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Nott ?

\- Pardon ?

Goldstein renchérit en la regardant.

\- Oui, vous êtes toute rouge.

Avec horreur, Freya plaqua ses mains contre ses joues et constata qu'elles s'embrasaient toujours.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, dissipa-t-elle avec un geste gêné de la main.

Elle repensa à la lettre qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lire et au baiser fougueux qu'elle avait imaginé entre les deux sorciers ; et cela l'embarrassa d'autant plus.

\- Nous devrions avancer, je pense qu'il y a des Aurors.

Ce fut comme une douche froide pour Freya.

La sensation des flammes sur ses joues disparut pour laisser place à un frisson qui lui glaçait le sang. Des aurors ? Et s'ils étaient pris et amenés devant Dragonneau ?

Elle grimaça et n'osa pas penser aux éventuelles conséquences qu'aurait une telle situation sur sa carrière naissante.

La voix de Goldstein la sortit de ses pensées angoissantes.

\- Allons-y...

Elle courba légèrement ses lèvres en un fantôme de sourire. Doux et sincère.

Sa voix compléta :

\- ... Freya.

* * *

Les rues de Bruxelles étaient peu éclairées, sûrement à cause de la forte et épaisse pluie qui s'acharnait. Les trois sorciers se hâtèrent dans les rues et les ruelles de la capitale à pas pressés.

\- L'entrée du Ministère des Affaires Magiques Belge est à la Fontaine Anspach, expliquait Goldstein à demi-voix.

\- Rappelez-moi le nom du lieu du Rassemblement ? Demanda Norbert, penché du côté de sa valise.

\- La Bellone, répondit brièvement Freya, j'ai regardé sur une carte dans la journée, c'est une ancienne demeure qui se situe près de la Fontaine Anspach et de l'Eglise du Béguinage...

\- Le quartier sorcier de Bruxelles, commenta simplement Goldstein en regardant vivement à droite et à gauche.

\- Nous devrions trouver une auberge pour cette nuit, déclara Freya.

Elle commençait à avoir froid et à fatiguer.

\- N'allons pas dans le quartier sorcier, conseilla Goldstein.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en bordure d'une rue passante et Freya hocha la tête en se frottant les bras.

\- Oui, si jamais les Aurors venaient à fouiller les auberges de sorciers et à nous trouver là, alors...

Elle n'osa pas terminer cette phrase.

De toute manière, les deux sorciers devant elle semblaient avoir saisi l'idée.

L'américaine renchérit dans la direction du Magizoologiste.

\- Vous devriez peut-être aller là-dedans.

Elle montra la valise du doigt et Norbert la regarda avec un air surpris.

\- Je pense que nous aurons moins de mal à trouver une chambre pour deux.

Avec un simple hochement de la tête, faisant trembler ses boucles rousses, Norbert acquiesça et ils transplanèrent dans une petite ruelle déserte, où il put ouvrir la valise et descendre à l'intérieur.

* * *

La chambre était dans un piteux état, mais cela ferait l'affaire.

Toutes les auberges étaient pleines à craquer en cette période de l'hiver, et au bout de trois auberges visitées, les deux aurors avaient enfin pu trouver une chambre disponible.

Freya s'assit sur l'étroit lit double avec soulagement alors que Porpentina avait délicatement posé la valise contre le sol grinçant. Elle frappa sur le pan supérieur de la valise et s'écarta légèrement.

Bientôt, ce même pan bascula en arrière et le Magizoologiste en sortit avec aise.

\- Nous ne sommes pas très loin du quartier sorcier, déclara Goldstein, répondant ainsi à la question silencieuse de Norbert.

Il ne dit rien mais émit un fugace sourire.

\- Tout le monde se porte bien ? Demanda Porpentina avec une voix tendre.

Freya ne comprit pas qui elle voulait donc désigner par « tout le monde ».

Norbert lui rendit son doux sourire.

\- Bernie a très mauvais caractère, répondit-il, il me donne du fil à retordre.

\- Bernie ? Qui est Bernie ? Demanda Freya.

Les deux sorciers devant elle se tournèrent dans sa direction et Norbert fit un vague geste de la main vers sa valise.

\- Vous souhaiteriez le rencontrer ?

Elle croisa le regard pétillant de Porpentina et elle hocha la tête, tout à coup partagée entre excitation et appréhension de ce qu'elle allait trouver dans cette valise.

L'escalier était raide et Freya faillit tomber en avant.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait à un véritable cabinet de curiosité. Il y avait des vieilles étagères boisées remplies de livres, papiers et bocaux de verre ; une table qui ressemblait à un bureau usé sur lequel il y avait plusieurs fiches avec des croquis en tout genre ; et enfin, derrière l'escalier, un petit lit de camp, comme ceux que l'on pouvait trouver lors de la guerre.

Son regard dû s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur ce lit car Norbert lui dit :

\- C'est là que je dors, bien souvent. Je l'ai obtenu durant la guerre, il m'est très utile.

\- Vous avez fait la guerre Monsieur Dragonneau ? Comme votre frère ?

Ces deux questions assombrirent le visage du sorcier et il détourna le regard, feignant de trouver un soudain intérêt pour les fioles posées sur son bureau.

Il finit par articuler vaguement :

\- Oui, bien que je n'y ai pas autant brillé que lui.

L'amertume était là et Freya se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise.

Norbert ouvrit la porte du cabinet et sortit ; les deux sorcières le suivirent et là, Freya fut estomaquée. L'émerveillement prit le dessus sur le malaise et elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche tout en regardant autour d'elle.

L'intérieur de cette valise était immense et comme divisé en plusieurs univers, reproduisant les habitats naturels des créatures qui séjournaient ici.

En parlant de créature, une espèce de scarabée géant frôla Freya, faisant rouler devant elle une gigantesque boule de terre.

La sorcière laissa échapper un souffle d'admiration alors que Porpentina suivait Norbert qui se dirigeait vers un petit arbre dans lequel logeait un petit animal. Ce dernier était assis sur une pile de nombreuses pièces et bijoux. Le Magizoologiste fit un vague geste de la main dans sa direction.

\- Si vous portez des bijoux, prenez garde, ce petit garnement de Niffleur est attiré par tout ce qui brille.

Elle s'avança vers les deux sorciers à son tour, ne pouvant retenir d'autres soupirs d'émerveillement. Le Niffleur n'était pas seul, il y en avait 2 autres, plus petits à ses côtés. La créature était adorable, et Freya tendit sa main pour le caresser.

L'animal se mit directement sur le dos, et Norbert ajouta avec un sourire dans la voix :

\- Grattez-lui le ventre, il adore ça.

Elle s'exécuta avec un sourire et effectivement, la petite créature se mit à remuer dans tous les sens, démontrant son appréciation. Freya émit un petit rire cristallin et amusé et dirigea son sourire vers l'américaine qui était tout aussi attendrie.

Il y avait de nombreuses autres créatures dans cette valise et il semblait que Norbert les avait tous nommés ; ils n'étaient pas que des animaux à ses yeux, mais des êtres chers.

\- Bernie est là-bas, dans cet enclos.

Ils traversèrent la pièce et rejoignirent une zone avec une grande étendue de prairie et quelques arbres. Norbert leur barra la route avec son bras et mit son doigt contre ses lèvres.

\- Attendez, murmura-t-il, il peut être un tantinet agressif.

Le dénommé Bernie finit par débouler de nulle part et les deux sorcière eurent un mouvement de recul à cause de la surprise.

\- Oh, mais c'est un...

\- Hippogriffe, oui, compléta Norbert en essayant d'apaiser l'animal avec des mouvements de main.

Il s'inclina devant l'animal et bientôt la créature réciproqua avec un petit grognement.

Après cette petite révérence, le Magizoologiste pu s'approcher de l'animal et lui caressa le bec avec précaution.

Freya voulu faire un pas en avant, et l'animal s'agita soudain. Norbert lui fit un rapide geste de la main, la sommant de s'arrêter.

\- Arrêtez-vous, il est très sensible et têtu ; j'ai moi-même mis du temps à pouvoir l'approcher.

Freya fit un nouveau pas en arrière avec appréhension.

\- Rappelez-moi ce que fait Bernie ici, demanda Porpentina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ma mère m'a signalé un braconnier en Irlande il y a quelques jours, je suis allé le chercher ; je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lui amener.

Il donna une énième caresse sur le bec de l'animal.

\- Votre mère, balbutia Freya, elle...

\- Oui, elle élève des Hippogriffes.

Après une dernière caresse, il s'éloigna de l'animal et mit une main dans sa poche tout en se penchant légèrement sur le côté. Encore une fois, Freya ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour son frère, leur trouvant de plus en plus de points communs.

Le sorcier referma l'enclos derrière lui et émit un sourire bref et nerveux.

\- La voir s'occuper de ces Hippogriffes tous les jours, c'est ça qui m'a donné envie de poursuivre dans cette voie.

\- C'est fascinant, commenta Freya, encore émerveillée.

\- Oh non, en fait beaucoup trouvent mon occupation inintéressante et inutile.

Il eut un souffle nerveux et commença à s'éloigner lentement. Freya et Popentina échangèrent un froncement de sourcils et le suivirent à pas pressés.

\- Je pensais naïvement que la publication de mon livre changerait un peu l'image qu'ont les sorciers de ces créatures mais...

\- Votre livre est un véritable succès Monsieur Dragonneau, interrompit Freya, des gens se ruent chez Fleury et Bott chaque jour pour l'acheter et le lire ! Je suis sûre que cela changera.

\- Je me demande si Thésée l'a lu...

Norbert parut pensif un moment, mais continua finalement sa phrase avec un sourire amer ;

\- ... bien entendu que non. Il est si têtu que je suis certain qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à cela.

Il continua sa route vers le cabinet de bois.

\- Je suis sûre que votre frère vous admire, Norbert.

La voix de Goldstein le stoppa net dans sa route et il se tourna, visiblement dubitatif, vers l'américaine. Il eut un sourire nerveux.

\- Merci Tina, mais je ne pense vraiment pas que-...

\- Il vous admire, à sa manière, renchérit Goldstein.

Elle avait posé sa main sur l'avant-bras du sorcier et il contracta une nouvelle courbe nerveuse de ses lèvres. Freya, elle, repensa à la lettre qu'il lui avait destiné si jamais quelque chose venait à lui arriver. Elle ajouta à demi-mot :

\- Il vous aime énormément.

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers Freya, elle fit un petit sourire dans la direction du Magizoologiste.

\- C'est bien cela, le problème de Thésée.

Il se défit de l'étreinte sur son bras et leur tourna le dos à toutes les deux.

\- Il est très protecteur, il l'a toujours été, même lorsque nous étions à Poudlard.

Il tritura la baguette usée qu'il avait entre les doigts et un soupir s'échappa de sa cage thoracique.

\- Il a toujours voulu me façonner, me faire rentrer dans une case, me faire devenir comme lui. Mais cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Il se tourna de nouveau et montra du doigt l'ensemble des créatures autour de lui.

\- Tout comme tout cela ne l'intéresse pas.

Les deux sorcières demeurèrent silencieuses et il sourit de nouveau avec hésitation. Le sourire était faux, et ses yeux, pour une fois sûrs, demeuraient froids.

\- C'est un véritable bureaucrate, obsédé par les lois et les règlements, un donneur de leçons...

Freya dût admettre que cette description lui correspondait plutôt bien.

Norbert s'arrêta, comme pour reprendre son souffle et esquissa finalement un sourire embarrassé en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Et pourtant vous voilà, compléta Goldstein avec un ton empli de tendresse.

\- Oui, me voilà.

Le sourire était revenu sur le visage du sorcier, et lorsque sa main fut entourée par celle de Goldstein alors il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, à se regarder, comme s'ils échangeaient des messages invisibles dans le silence.

Ils ne semblèrent même pas voir que Freya s'en allait, les laissant encore une fois tous les deux.

* * *

Freya dormit étrangement bien cette nuit-là, et ce, même en partageant l'étroit lit avec Porpentina à ses côtés. Elle rêva vaguement de Leta Lestrange.

Encore.

Elle était dans sa robe pourpre et satinée, et se tenait droite au milieu d'un grand hémicycle de marbre. Puis, soudain, elle disparut derrière d'énormes flammes bleues.

Puis ces dernières s'apaisèrent, pour finalement s'éteindre complètement, ne laissant rien derrières elles.

Rien.

Freya se réveilla dans un sursaut, et, comme si elle avait été montée sur un ressort, s'assit directement dans le lit. Elle mit un moment à récupérer son souffle. A côté d'elle, il n'y avait plus personne, et elle entendait des bruits dans la salle d'eau de la chambre de l'auberge.

Elle passa une main sur son front humide.

Leta Lestrange.

Les flammes bleues qui lui léchaient le visage.

Était-ce ce qui l'attendait, elle aussi, le soir venu ?

Porpentina sortit de la petite salle d'eau avec un air grognon et mal réveillé.

\- Bonjour, Porpentina.

Freya la salua avec l'esquisse d'un sourire. Elle n'eut qu'un air bougon en retour.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, personne ne m'appelle comme ça.

Freya ne manqua pas le long regard qu'elle jeta dans la direction de la valise, close.

Et alors qu'elle se levait pour prendre la place de l'américaine dans la salle de bain, Goldstein ajouta avec une pointe de moquerie :

\- Vous ronflez, le saviez-vous ?

Freya leva les yeux au ciel avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Dehors, le temps était maussade, gris, voire presque blanc. Il y avait comme une lourde brume qui noyait le haut des bâtiments, étouffant un peu la capitale.

Le vent froid fit trembler Freya et elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris un manteau plus chaud. Devant elle, Norbert et Porpentina avançaient lentement dans la rue grisâtre.

L'américaine se tourna vers Freya.

\- Nous entrons dans le quartier du Béguinage, les aurors doivent être déployés donc tâchons d'être discrets.

Contre un mur de briques rouges, une grande affiche était placardée avec un immense visage d'homme imprimé dessus. Les trois sorciers se présentèrent devant et le visage se mit à bouger.

Avec un clin d'oeil enjôleur, le mur de briques se défit lentement, un peu comme il le faisait pour entrer au Chemin de Traverse, créant un petit passage pour les trois sorciers.

Norbert et Goldstein voulurent entrer en même temps, mais ils se cognèrent maladroitement devant l'encadrement de briques. Ils se toisèrent vivement avec un air gêné et Norbert finit par s'écarter du passage et faire un signe de la main à l'américaine. Cette dernière ne put retenir un petit rire amusé devant la gestuelle du gentleman malhabile.

Il laissa également passer Freya, qui lui rendit un sourire tout aussi amusé que celui de l'américaine.

La rue était étrangement déserte et morte, les nombreuses vitrines boisées et colorées étaient plongées dans la grisaille du matin. Le vent les balaya de nouveau et fit grincer une petite enseigne en ferraille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si désert ?

La voix de Freya tremblait avec le froid.

Un rugissement retentit depuis la valise de Norbert et les trois sorciers la fixèrent nerveusement.

\- Nous ne devrions pas traîner ici, articula Goldstein avec un air préoccupé.

Ils rejoignirent une plus grande artère du quartier, qui elle était bondée.

Freya laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais se ravisa rapidement. L'angoisse monta en flèche jusque son cerveau.

\- Les aurors, ils font des contrôles, émit Goldstein avec un ton pressant.

\- Retournons dans la ruelle, suggéra Freya.

\- Non, intervint Norbert, nous devons trouver Thésée.

\- Freya a raison, Norbert ; retournons dans un lieu sûr pour réfléchir à un-...

Il avait transplané sans attendre la fin de la phrase de Porpentina.

Cette dernière expira avec un mélange de surprise et d'agacement. Elle regarda Freya en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, visiblement piquée au vif :

\- Et il dit que son frère est têtu !

En parlant de frère, c'est le visage de Marcus que Freya aperçut dans la foule, à quelques mètres seulement d'elles.

Elle tira sur la manche de Porpentina et elles retournèrent prestement dans la petite allée. Freya sentit une vague de sueur froide la traverser.

\- Mon frère, dit-elle simplement, il est là aussi.

\- Oh, vous avez un frère auror vous aussi ? Siffla Porpentina sans prendre la peine de cacher son irritation.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

Au coin de la rue l'aboiement d'Arcturus résonna :

\- Hé vous là, ôtez votre cape et montrez vos papiers !

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un long regard.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Freya.

\- Je vais chercher Norbert, prononça Goldstein en passant sa tête au delà du mur de briques.

Elle retourna sa tête vers l'auror anglaise et ajouta :

\- Retrouvons-nous devant la Maison de la Bellone, mais faîtes attention il se peut que-...

\- Hé !

Les deux sorcières pivotèrent brusquement la tête.

Marcus.

Le visage courroucé de son frère se décomposa pour devenir blême.

\- Oh, réussit à articuler Freya avec stupeur.

Elle sentit le regard de l'américaine vaguement osciller entre son frère et elle.

\- Fr... Freya, par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle reconnut le ton mortifié qu'il avait employé lors de ses épreuves d'Auror.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Goldstein lui chuchota avec une voix précipitée :

\- Séparons-nous !

Et elle transplana, laissant les deux Notts seuls dans l'allée.

Silence.

\- Non d'une Licorne, Freya tu-...

Après un court moment d'hésitation, elle transplana aussi, ignorant le reste de sa phrase.

Freya atteri dans une autre petite ruelle adjacente et se colla au mur de briques rouges. Ce dernier était recouvert d'une grande affiche colorée qui disait :

« _CIRQUE ARCANUS_ »

Elle allait transplaner de nouveau pour ressortir du quartier sorcier, mais elle passa une dernière fois sa tête au delà du coin de la rue, vérifiant que la voie était libre.

Mais elle ne l'était pas.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Des yeux gris et froids étaient clairement dirigés vers elle dans la foule.

Elle se plaqua de nouveau contre le mur en inspirant vivement.

Dragonneau.

Il l'avait vue, lui aussi.

C'était certain.

Et il n'en avait pas l'air heureux.

C'était également certain.


	10. Les Flammes, partie 2

Elle transplana de nouveau, et courut presque jusqu'au mur avec le poster.

L'homme dessus fit un nouveau clin d'oeil charmeur et elle sortit du quartier sorcier avec précipitation.

Elle s'appuya contre un mur, pantelante, elle avait la tête qui tournait un peu à force de transplaner sans arrêt. Le passage en briques se referma rapidement et elle fut soulagée de voir que Dragonneau n'en sortait pas.

La sorcière releva le col de son manteau noir nerveusement, espérant qu'il cache une partie de son visage rond. Elle laissa de nouveau dépasser ses yeux bleus, hésitants vers le poster ensorcelé.

Un souffle tremblant et soulagé s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges.

Un bruit furtif dans son dos la fit sursauter.

Comme par réflexe, la baguette glissa de sa manche noire jusque dans sa main et elle se tourna vivement. Elle fut tellement surprise, qu'elle lâcha un cri strident avant de plaquer de nouveau son dos contre le mur.

Haletante, elle demeura hébétée un moment.

Désormais devant elle, Dragonneau la toisait sévèrement, les deux mains dans les poches.

Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes, et Freya peina à retrouver son souffle, comme s'il était coincé, quelque part entre sa bouche et ses poumons.

Il finit par défaire ses yeux gris des siens pour les poser lentement vers son propre torse où la pointe de la baguette de Freya était appuyée.

Elle mit quelques longues secondes à réaliser qu'elle pointait sa baguette vers son patron, et elle pouvait presque sentir les pulsations de son coeur faire trembler le bois dans sa main.

\- Mon-... Monsieur, balbutia-t-elle encore hébétée.

\- Nott.

Jamais son nom n'avait semblé aussi glacial qu'à cet instant. Il remonta ses yeux gris vers les siens, menaçant.

\- Me feriez-vous le plaisir d'abaisser cette baguette ?

La question était froide, presque rhétorique.

Freya allait s'exécuter mais des bruits de pas retentirent quelques mètres plus loin dans la ruelle. Un homme avec un béret accouru vers eux :

_\- Hé vous là ! Laissez la demoiselle tranquille !_

Les deux aurors tournèrent la tête vers lui, et Freya ne put retenir un haussement de sourcils confus.

\- ... Que... que dit-il ?

L'homme s'approcha d'autant plus, et il pointa Dragonneau du doigt avec sévérité.

\- _Je l'ai entendue hurler, arrêtez donc d'embêter la demoiselle, espèce de-..._

Son flot de paroles en français sembla laisser Dragonneau complètement de marbre. Mais lorsque les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur la baguette, encore appuyée contre le coeur du sorcier, alors il se stoppa et fit un pas en arrière avec une expression d'horreur.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que-..._

Dragonneau sortit sa baguette dans un geste vif :

\- _Oubliettes_.

Le sort toucha le moldu de plein fouet et avant même que Freya n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Dragonneau l'attrapa fermement par la taille et ils transplanèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent en hauteur, à moitié dans le brouillard, sur une étroite terrasse plate d'une des deux tours de l'église voisine.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit instant et Freya sentit un léger picotement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression que les mains de l'auror brûlaient sa taille à travers son manteau noir et bientôt la Cologne mentholée l'embaumait. Elle pouvait clairement sentir que son regard gris était braqué sur elle, intense et sûrement furieux.

Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle n'osa pas relever ses yeux, bloqués sur le torse de son patron, encore piqué par sa baguette. Sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement sous sa chemise et son gilet de costume gris. Sa cravate sombre et unie était légèrement desserrée en dessous de sa mâchoire contractée.

Dans les oreilles de la sorcière, des pulsations effrénées résonnaient et elle pria pour que Dragonneau ne les entende pas.

Il finit par retirer ses mains de la taille de Freya et elle s'était reculée avec précipitation, comprenant que ce n'était pas le transplanage qui lui causait de telles palpitations.

Son dos se cogna contre la pierre grise de l'église, et à côté d'elle, elle remarqua une gargouille qui semblait sourire, le visage orienté dans sa direction.

La sorcière abaissa lentement sa baguette et n'osa pas de suite regarder le sorcier devant elle. La fureur irradiait de lui et elle sentit le rouge teindre ses joues.

\- Quel mot n'aviez-vous pas compris dans la phrase « ils ne doivent pas y aller » ?

Encore la baguette à la main, le sorcier devant elle soupira avec agacement, et passa l'autre main dans ses cheveux châtains. La mèche ondulée retomba sur son front froncé.

Freya rangea sa baguette dans sa manche, et elle n'osa toujours pas relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Dumbledore a dit que vous étiez en danger... Il a prévenu votre frère, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de venir, il...

Dragonneau laissa échapper un souffle sarcastique, créant un petit nuage devant lui.

\- Dumbledore..., siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Cette fois-ci, les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens, et Freya joignit ses deux mains d'un air apologétique.

\- Je sais que nous devrions nous méfier de Dumbledore mais...

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase et détourna de nouveau le regard.

Si elle avait pu le faire, elle se serait giflée.

Le regard gris devint noir et elle vit d'autant plus de tension s'installer dans la posture pourtant habituellement nonchalante de Dragonneau.

\- Vous...

Sa voix grave était basse et accusatrice.

\- Vous avez lu la lettre.

Ce n'était pas une question et il n'attendait aucune réponse.

Il rangea la baguette dans une poche de son long manteau beige et croisa les bras sur son torse en secouant la tête.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'à chaque fois que je vous accorde ne serait-ce qu'une once de confiance, vous-...

\- Je...

\- Ne me dites surtout pas qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, Nott.

Silence.

Il serra la mâchoire à plusieurs reprises et fit un pas vers elle.

\- Vous n'en faîtes qu'à votre tête, à chaque fois.

Il avait accentué les derniers mots avec une grimace de colère.

\- Vous m'avez choisie pour ma détermination...

\- Il y a une différence entre la détermination et le non-respect des ordres.

Ses lèvres remuèrent avec exaspération et il enchaîna :

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai dit à Dumbledore que je ne voulais pas vous faire confiance. Vous faîtes comme bon vous semble, comme votre frère. Je me demande encore quel intérêt il peut bien vous trouver.

Elle sentit la chaleur de la colère de l'affront monter en elle.

\- Hé bien, Dumbledore a dû voir en moi des choses que vous refusez tout bonnement d'admettre.

Le sourire ironique qu'il arborait tout à coup n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Et comme quoi, Nott ?

\- Mes...

Elle releva le menton, piquée au vif.

\- Mes... talents.

\- Vos talents ? Répéta-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

La sorcière crut bien qu'il allait s'esclaffer, mais son sourire sarcastique s'effaça, laissant place à une expression de courroux.

\- Je n'en vois qu'un, de « talent », Miss Nott, et c'est celui de constamment attirer des ennuis.

Le poing de Freya se serra et elle se retint de taper du pied, vexée par la remarque du sorcier.

\- Votre frère avait raison, articula-t-elle dangereusement, vous n'êtes qu'un donneur de leçons, extrêmement borné et... et...

Elle voyait les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter à chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait ; elle termina sa phrase avec un doigt pointé vers lui.

\- ... et particulièrement désagréable !

\- Ne me parlez pas de mon frère !

La voix grave avait hurlé et elle n'avait pas pu retenir un léger mouvement de recul, cognant de nouveau contre la pierre froide dans son dos. Elle laissa la surprise s'installer pleinement sur son visage rond.

Il semblait avoir complètement perdu son sang froid et elle resta momentanément interloquée ; elle rabaissa sa main accusatrice qui alla tomber le long de sa cuisse.

Lui-même parut surpris de sa propre réaction, car il se recula, s'éloignant ainsi un peu de la sorcière et passa une main sur son visage. La gestuelle était éprouvée, et il paraissait subitement exténué.

Le silence était légèrement perturbé par leurs respirations frénétiques respectives.

Il se mit à souffler plus fort, et dans un grand soupir il détourna la tête vers le paysage embrumé.

\- Disparaissez de ma vue, Nott.

La voix grave était redevenue froide et plate.

Le coeur dans la poitrine de Freya s'affaissa et il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Son expression était presque suppliante ou pleine de regrets ; Freya ne sut dire avec certitude.

\- Disparaissez de ma vue, et emmenez mon frère, sa valise et son amie du MACUSA loin d'ici ; et alors peut-être que je vous accorderai une seconde chance.

Une seconde chance ? Freya se retint à son tour de rire sarcastiquement.

Ce fut à elle de faire un pas vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y a une prédiction concernant ce soir, dans le livre de Carneirus... Mais je pense que vous le savez déjà, Dumbledore a dû vous en parler puisque vous avez rédigé toutes ces lettres...

Il la fixa en silence et remua simplement les lèvres, comme contrarié.

\- Dumbledore a envoyé ce livre à votre frère, c'est qu'il doit forcément y avoir un lien entre Grindelwald et ces prédictions... Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il ne faudrait pas les prendre à la légère.

Il ne répondit pas et détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, soufflant dans l'air glacé.

Le ton de Freya se radoucit et elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui, sentant de nouveau les effluves de menthe poivrée.

\- Votre frère est inquiet pour vous, et je dois admettre que moi aussi je-...

Freya sentit ses yeux gris se braquer de nouveau vers elle et elle se ravisa en secouant vivement la tête, trouvant un soudain intérêt pour ses propres pieds.

\- ... Je veux dire, nous sommes venus car vous êtes en danger...

Elle releva ses yeux avec détermination et son ton se durcit un peu :

\- C'est plutôt vous qui avez besoin d'une seconde chance, Monsieur.

Il hocha la tête avec une moue agacée, et toujours les mains dans les poches, il se tourna sensiblement vers le bord de la terrasse de pierre.

\- Et vous venez de perdre la vôtre.

Le coeur de Freya manqua un battement et elle le regarda avec un mélange de confusion et d'appréhension. Il continua avec une voix grave et tranchante :

\- De retour à Londres, vous ne serez plus auror.

Elle crut que ses genoux allaient lâcher.

Les yeux écarquillés dans sa direction, elle sentit le courroux, jusque là coincé au travers de sa gorge, monter jusque ses lèvres. Elle rougit vivement, de colère, et déferla sa vague de furie sur le sorcier redevenu stoïque devant elle :

\- Sachez au moins ceci, Monsieur : peut-être que cela flattait votre incommensurable égo mais Phineas vous a mal renseigné, je ne vous admire pas du tout !

Il se pencha vivement vers elle avec une grimace agacée et le geste la coupa dans sa phrase. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il sifflait entre ses dents serrées :

\- Sachez au moins ceci, Nott : vous mentez très mal.

D'abord abasourdie, Freya ne réagit pas, balbutiant des syllabes incompréhensibles.

Il ajouta en pivotant vers le vide :

\- Vous ne mettrez pas un pied au Rassemblement.

Et alors qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers le vide, elle ajouta en criant :

\- ...Et je ne gardais pas des articles vous concernant sous mon oreiller !

Mais il avait déjà transplané dans le vide.

Elle passa une main tremblante sur son front et étouffa un juron entre deux essoufflements.

* * *

La ville était étrangement calme et déserte ce jour-là.

Freya marchait à pas pressés dans la rue principale, près de l'église du Béguinage.

Elle avait perdu sa seconde chance ?

Elle émit un son sarcastique.

A l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait.

\- Comment ose-t-il..., siffla-t-elle.

_« vous ne serez plus auror »_

Sa voix résonnait comme un coup de tonnerre.

Oh, oui ; elle avait perdu son poste en plus de cela.

Dire qu'elle avait osé lui dire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle voulut se gifler.

\- Comment ose-t-il, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Un autre souffle agacé quitta ses lèvres rouges.

\- Et dire que nous avons fait tout ce chemin, et ce, avec moyen de transport des plus médiocres, qui plus est ! Tout ça, pour secourir ce borné, ridicule, égoïste...

Elle tapa le sol du pied et ignora les quelques visages stupéfaits qui s'étaient tournés dans sa direction. La sorcière fulminante continua sa route, errant dans la ville sans trop savoir où aller.

Elle ignora combien de temps elle avait marché, mais bientôt la colère laissa place à la résignation.

Freya se laissa tomber lourdement sur les marches d'un perron de pierre, perdue.

\- Et maintenant, que fais-tu Freya ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle logea son visage entre ses deux mains.

Porpentina et Norbert ; elle devrait les retrouver et leur dire que le secourir n'en valait pas la peine. Son coeur s'affaissa de nouveau dans sa poitrine et elle se maudit. Pourquoi ses mots, aussi ridicules soient-ils, l'affectaient-elle autant ?

\- Tu es stupide, Freya Theodora Nott, marmonna-t-elle le visage encore coincé entre ses mains glacées.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là.

La voix la fit sursauter, et elle se releva comme un ressort, ignorant la raideur de ses jambes endormies.

\- Porpentina, balbutia-t-elle.

L'auror devant elle ne cacha pas son agacement.

\- Je préfèrerais Tina, rappela-t-elle avec amertume.

Freya l'ignora, désaxant son regard vers le sorcier derrière elle. Pour une fois, il ne paraissait pas gauche ou mal à l'aise ; il se tenait droit, et Freya pouvait ressentir la tension qui émanait de lui.

Elle montra le Magizoologiste du doigt avec une grimace de colère, sentant la flamme de sa furie se ranimer en elle.

\- Monsieur Dragonneau, siffla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il la toisa avec étonnement alors qu'elle agitait son doigt devant son visage.

\- Je dois vous dire que votre frère n'est qu'un égoïste, un vantard et-...

\- Vous avez vu Thésée ?

Et comment qu'elle l'avait vu.

Elle abaissa son doigt, le courroux disparaissant pour laisser place à de la résignation.

\- A vrai dire, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a vue.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir avant de se laisser retomber sur les marches.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? S'empressa de demander Norbert en s'agenouillant devant elle.

\- Oh et bien, j'ai bien peur que votre frère ne veuille pas être secouru, expliqua-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné de la part de Thésée, commenta Norbert en ne cherchant pas à masquer son déplaisir.

Il se releva et ajouta :

\- Je devrais lui parler, peut-être que-...

\- Votre frère sait, Monsieur Dragonneau.

Freya s'était relevée aussi et le regarda avec des yeux désolés.

\- Il savait pour la prédiction de Carneirus, il était au courant.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et Freya reprit :

\- Il y va de son plein gré.

Silence.

Norbert réajusta le poids de sa valise dans sa main droite et se pencha légèrement sur le côté. Freya croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et elle ferma les yeux alors que le Magizoologiste reprit la parole, incertain :

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il sait qu'il va...

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, sentant son coeur se serrer très fort dans sa poitrine. Du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait voir les sourcils froncés de Goldstein. Elle tendit la main vers Norbert, mais il la repoussa gentiment.

\- Je ne peux pas simplement repartir, je dois lui parler, décréta-t-il.

\- Norbert, appela doucement Porpentina.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser Tina, articula-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Dans sa poche, Freya aperçut Pickett faire dépasser sa tête feuillue et émettre une grimace attristée.

\- Nous n'allons pas le laisser, Norbert.

Cette fois-ci, il ne repoussa pas sa main dans la sienne.

Il secoua sa tête cependant :

\- Non, j'irai seul.

Devant les regard interrogateurs des deux sorcières devant lui, Norbert développa :

\- Vous êtes des aurors, vous risquez gros et-...

\- Je n'en suis plus, Monsieur Dragonneau.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Porpentina et Norbert qui la fixaient avec gravité. Ces mots s'étaient arrachés à ses lèvres rouges et elle dût prendre sur elle pour ajouter sans tremblement dans sa voix :

\- Votre frère m'a renvoyée, je ne suis plus auror.

Ils semblaient tous les deux ne pas savoir que dire et Freya haussa les bras vers le ciel en signe d'impuissance. Avec un faux sourire elle compléta :

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

En réalité, à l'intérieur, elle brûlait encore de colère.

Elle rajouta avec un regard déterminé :

\- Je serai de la partie, Monsieur Dragonneau.

Freya repensa à son patron.

Elle se ferait une joie de lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

* * *

La Maison de la Bellone était une ancienne demeure autrefois rattachée à un couvent. Son architecture était particulièrement remarquable, avec sa façade de pierre sculptée et sa grande cour pavée.

Freya remua maladroitement, faisant craquer une tuile sous ses pieds gelés.

Cela faisait à présent deux bonnes heures que les trois sorciers étaient allongés sur un toit voisin, ne laissant que leurs yeux dépasser de la toiture dans la direction de la Bellone.

Il n'était pas si tard, et pourtant, la nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville.

Porpentina releva les yeux vers le ciel un instant et Norbert répondit à sa question silencieuse.

\- Oui, le 22 Décembre, la nuit la plus longue de l'hiver.

Mais bientôt, la nuit n'était pas le seul voile qui tombait sur la ville. Freya n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

C'était comme si de nombreux draps noirs étaient hissés sur les façades des bâtiments de la capitale ; ils assombrissaient d'autant plus la ville environnante.

Le ciel devint noir et Freya jura sentir l'air devenir glacial tout à coup.

\- Il les appelle, remarqua Norbert dans un chuchotement.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Freya sur le même ton.

\- Grindelwald.

Freya déglutit avec difficulté, sentant la tension monter en elle.

Très vite, les voiles noirs se levèrent et disparurent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient installés.

Les lumières dans la ville toute entière clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, pour finalement se stabiliser dans un cliquetis électrique inquiétant.

Les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard appréhensif.

Et bientôt, dans la cour pavée une figure sinistre transplana dans un nuage noir. Freya n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir des cheveux courts, si blonds qu'ils étaient presque blancs.

Une main placée à l'arrière de sa nuque poussa sa tête en avant.

\- Cachez-vous ! Ordonna Goldstein tout bas.

Freya déglutit de nouveau, sentant désormais des pulsations frénétiques faire trembler ses tempes. Ces cheveux blonds, elle les avait déjà aperçus sur de nombreuses photos et posters de recherche au Ministère.

Grindelwald.

Grindelwald, en chair et en os.

D'autres sons furtifs retentirent dans la cour et les trois sorciers laissèrent de nouveau dépasser leurs yeux par dessus les tuiles sombres.

Une dernière silhouette apparut, elle aussi dans un nuage noirci. Au total, il y avait 8 figures qui se détachaient des pavés et qui avançaient lentement vers la façade sculptée.

Le funèbre groupe disparut derrière l'imposante porte boisée de la façade et Freya nota qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas ouverte ; elle devait sûrement être ensorcelée.

Aussitôt le groupe disparu, que de multiples transplanages eurent lieu sur des toits tout autour de la Maison de la Bellone.

Les Aurors.

Ils avaient encerclés la demeure, debout sur les toits assombris par la nuit. Ils étaient nombreux et l'envergure de l'opération impressionna Freya.

Les trois sorciers replongèrent derrière les tuiles pour se cacher de la vue des membres du Ministères et la sorcière aux yeux bleus ne manqua pas la grimace ennuyée de Norbert à côté d'elle.

\- Thésée, l'entendit-elle articuler tout bas.

Elle fut la seule à remonter sa tête de derrière les tuiles.

Effectivement, le sorcier se tenait debout sur le toit en face du leur, ses yeux gris fatigués étaient rivés vers la cour pavée. Il se tenait devant un groupe d'une dizaine d'aurors, les mains dans les poches, et cette posture émanait beaucoup de calme et de noblesse. Freya se demanda s'il se sentait vraiment calme ou si tout cela n'était qu'une façade.

Derrière lui, Freya reconnut Phineas, Coffin, Abbott, Twigs et Thorne, ils étaient mélangés à des aurors qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant et en conclut qu'il devait s'agir d'aurors du Ministère de la Magie Belge.

La sorcière fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le visage fermé et inquiet de Phineas ; elle n'avait que très rarement vu cette expression chez lui, lui qui était toujours si enjoué et rieur. Georges Coffin arborait le même visage froid que d'habitude et le vieil Abbott semblait ronchonner en resserrant sa cravate orangée.

La tête de Freya pivota vivement vers la cour pavée, d'où d'autres sons vifs et fugaces se faisaient entendre. Bientôt, la cour pavée se remplissait de sorciers et sorcières qui se dirigeaient vers les grandes portes boisées. Ils la traversaient à leur tour.

Freya ne sut dire combien ils étaient exactement, mais elle en vit beaucoup passer dans l'encadrement de l'imposante porte.

\- Tous ces gens, ils...

\- La plupart d'entre eux sont des familles de sang-pur, coupa Norbert.

Freya sentit une plaque de honte ramper jusque son cou mais le Magizoologiste ne sembla pas voir son soudain malaise, puisque ses yeux étaient fixés dans la direction de son frère. Il continua néanmoins :

\- Ce n'est pas illégal d'écouter Grindelwald, le Ministère ne peut rien faire.

Après de longues minutes, le flot de sorciers et sorcières sembla se calmer, et bientôt, les derniers d'entre eux firent leur entrée dans la demeure.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, épais et tendu.

Les lumières de la rue tout autour de la Bellone clignèrent de manière sinistre avant de s'éteindre complètement, plongeant les alentours de la demeure dans une obscurité presque totale.

D'autres sons de transplanage se firent entendre et les aurors apparurent à leur tour dans la cour pavée obscure, quittant les toits de la capitale. En bas, Freya voyait Dragonneau brieffer ses équipes une dernière fois avant de leur faire plusieurs gestes vers la porte boisée.

Phineas y entra le premier, puis Abbott, suivi de Coffin, Thorne et Twigs...

Une autre équipe apparut à côté de Dragonneau et Freya remarqua qu'il ne prit pas la peine de cacher son déplaisir à l'arrivée de ce nouveau groupe.

A la tête de celui-ci, Marcus.

Il n'avait pas du tout la même attitude que son homologue devant lui. Il avait l'air ouvertement tendu et couard. Derrière lui, Arcturus arborait ce même visage blême et peureux.

Tout son groupe finit par entrer cependant, laissant les deux chefs de division seuls devant la porte.

La sorcière les vit s'échanger de brèves paroles avant de brusquement diriger tous les deux leurs baguettes vers le ciel. Des deux baguettes s'échappèrent un filet argenté qui s'étendit finalement comme une bulle au-dessus de la cour pavée.

Un sortilège de protection, grogna Goldstein à côté d'elle.

Derrière la pellicule argentée, les deux aurors échangèrent un simple regard avant de se lancer eux aussi à travers la porte boisée.

\- Thésée ! Cria Norbert en jaillissant de derrière les tuiles.

Mais il était trop tard et le sorcier avait déjà disparu.

Goldstein et Freya se relevèrent à leur tour et ils regardèrent tous les trois la bulle de protection au dessus de la cour du bâtiment. Norbert laissa échapper un souffle à la fois agacé et soucieux.

\- Nous devons entrer, souffla-t-il soudainement tendu.

Au moment-même où ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche que tous les volets de la bâtisse se fermèrent vivement, créant un véritable vacarme de claquements qui résonna dans tout le quartier.

Goldstein fit claquer sa langue contre son palet avec agacement :

\- Nous devrions nous dépêcher, ils ferment toutes les issues.

Norbert attrapa son bras, et Porpentina attrapa celui de Freya.

Ils transplanèrent tous les trois...

... et atterrirent devant la porte de la première façade.

 _\- Alohomora_ , essaya Norbert devant la porte qui donnait sur la rue.

Freya tenta d'appuyer sur la porte mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

 _\- Aperto_ , tenta Goldstein avec une voix ferme.

La porte demeura immobile.

Ils se toisèrent tous les trois.

Et soudain, Norbert eut comme une illumination.

Il baissa la tête vers la poche de sa veste y passa la main avec délicatesse.

\- Pickett ? Nous avons besoin de tes talents.

Le petit être émit une série de minuscule sons dans les aigus en escaladant la main du Magizoologiste. Ce dernier tendit son bras vers la serrure de la grande porte et Freya ajouta :

\- Si je puis me permettre, je doute que juste crocheter une serrure qui a été ensorcelée puisse-...

Un cliquetis mécanique la coupa dans sa phrase et Pickett retira ses fins bras de la serrure. Norbert émit un petit sourire vers la créature :

\- Très souvent, nous omettons les solutions les plus simples.

Freya regarda Pickett retourner dans la poche de Dragonneau avec un air à la fois interloqué et soulagé. Après avoir gentiment remercié le Botruc, Norbert poussa la porte qui grinça fortement.

Et le soulagement de Freya fut malheureusement de courte durée.

Les trois sorciers entrèrent dans le hall principal.

\- _Lumos_ , murmura Freya.

Sa baguette illumina cette première salle avec une faible lumière, lui donna une étrange dimension inquiétante. Le silence était épais, lourd, et bientôt il fut perturbé par leurs souffles tremblants et leurs pas lents et précautionneux.

Le hall était richement décoré de moulures dorées et de panneaux boisés, d'immenses tapisseries habillaient les murs et le plafond était si haut que la lumière qui émanait de la baguette de Freya ne l'atteignit pas.

Freya sursauta, faisant se retourner les deux sorciers avec surprise.

Elle plaqua une main contre son coeur qui s'était emballé dans sa poitrine.

Une statue à taille humaine, d'une femme avec un casque et une armure, se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant alors que Goldstein et Norbert s'approchaient.

\- C'est la Bellone, commenta Norbert.

Le regard interrogateur de Freya oscilla entre la statue et le Magizoologiste.

Il dût développer :

\- La déesse romaine de la Guerre.

Freya orienta la lumière de sa baguette derrière la statue et fronça les sourcils dans la direction des tapisseries qui ornaient un immense mur. Les deux autres suivirent son regard et elle sentit Goldstein se tendre à sa droite.

Les tapisseries représentaient de véritables horreurs.

Des scènes de batailles sanglantes, des pleurs, des corps grisâtres et sanguinolents, des expressions d'horreur et des cris, des rictus infâmes, des cendres... et des flammes.

Des gigantesques flammes.

Le rythme de son coeur s'accéléra de nouveau et elle jeta un regard hésitant vers les deux sorciers, eux aussi sidérés par la scène d'épouvante tissée devant eux.

La Magizoologiste compléta en réajustant sa prise sur la valise dans sa paume :

\- A vrai dire, la Bellone ne représente pas vraiment la guerre, mais plutôt toutes ses horreurs.

Un frisson d'effroi traversa Freya et son visage rond se décomposa.

Elle repensa soudain à la terrible prédiction de Carneirus :

_« A partir de ce lieu dépeignant les horreurs de la Guerre »_

\- Vous voulez dire que ce palais est dédié à toutes ces... horreurs ?

Norbert hocha simplement la tête et la lumière de la baguette émit de faibles et troublants scintillements. Le sol trembla sensiblement, remuant le chandelier lourdement décoré au dessus de leurs têtes. Les délicats clinquants de ce dernier s'entrechoquèrent dans de petits bruits cristallins.

\- J'imagine que Grindelwald n'a pas choisi ce lieu au hasard, murmura Porpentina en relevant la tête vers le lustre qui oscillait.

Ses yeux noirs étaient plissés, comme suspicieux.

Une deuxième secousse les fit trembler de nouveau et le lustre oscilla lui aussi, mais plus fort cette fois-ci. Après quelques clignements, la lumière blanche de la baguette de Freya revint à la normale et son coeur reprit sa course effrénée dans sa poitrine.

\- Allons-y, suggéra Norbert en avançant à pas pressés vers la porte en face d'eux.

Celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée, et ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans la cour pavée. La façade en face d'eux était somptueusement sculptée et Freya reconnut le buste de la Bellone au dessus de la grande porte noire et boisée.

Au dessus de leurs têtes, la fine paroi argentée de protection qu'avait jetée Marcus et Dragonneau était encore là, illuminant légèrement la cour d'une lumière blanche et étincelante.

Ils n'avaient parcourut que la moitié de la cour à pas pressés que le sol vibra de nouveau, cette fois-ci, Freya faillit perdre l'équilibre. Goldstein s'était rattrapée in extremis au bras du Magizoologiste à côté d'elle avec une expression de surprise.

De multiples cris résonnèrent à l'intérieur de la demeure, derrière la façade sculptée.

L'adrénaline secoua Freya et elle crut que son coeur allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Ne cachant pas son expression paniquée, elle se tourna vers les deux sorciers à côté d'elle. Ils arboraient le même air angoissé.

Sans échanger le moindre mot, ils se ruèrent tous les trois vers la porte pour passer au travers de celle-ci. Freya fut la première à s'élancer vers le bois, et elle se cogna lourdement, la tête la première, contre la porte close.

Elle bascula en arrière avec un gémissement entre douleur et surprise.

Le fessier désormais sur les pavés gelés, elle plaqua sa main contre son front avec une grimace.

Les deux sorciers à ses côtés la relevèrent sans peine, la remettant sur ses deux pieds. Elle sentait le regard inquiet de Goldstein osciller entre son visage endolori et la porte fermée.

\- Ils ont scellé la porte derrière eux, commenta l'auror américaine.

\- J'avais remarqué, grogna Freya en se massant le front.

Elle pouvait sentir une énorme bosse germer juste au dessus de ses sourcils noirs.

Norbert laissa échapper un souffle inquiet et agacé.

D'autres exclamations d'horreur résonnèrent à l'intérieur.

Freya essaya d'ignorer le mince filet tiède qui dévalait désormais le long de sa tempe, jusque dans ses cheveux noirs. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines et son coeur allait si vite qu'elle entendait ses propres battements tambouriner de chaque côté de son visage.

Et s'ils arrivaient trop tard ?

Et si Dragonneau...

Elle secoua sa tête en déni.

Non, cela ne se pouvait.

Freya déglutit entre deux expirations chevrotantes.

C'était comme si toute la rancoeur au sujet de Dragonneau s'était envolée. Ce fut l'inquiétude et l'appréhension qui prirent bientôt le dessus dans son esprit.

La sorcière fut traversée d'une pulsion étrange et violente ; elle venait de ses entrailles et elle ne se reconnut presque pas.

\- Reculez-vous.

Sa voix cristalline ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle formula cet ordre.

Elle ignora le regard appréhensif que les deux sorciers s'échangèrent et elle brandit sa baguette droit devant elle avec détermination.

Norbert et Porpentina ne posèrent pas de question et firent quelques pas en arrière.

Freya articula résolument :

\- _Bombarda_ !

La porte s'enfonça et se déforma un peu dans un bruit sourd.

Ce n'était pas suffisant, et avant que Goldstein ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Freya braqua d'autant plus vigoureusement sa baguette vers la porte.

Elle hurla :

\- _Bombarda_ _Maxima_ !

Cette fois-ci, la porte entière fut soufflée et ses deux pans boisés s'ouvrirent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Freya et les deux sorciers plaquèrent leurs bras devant leurs visages, évitant ainsi quelques projectiles de bois et de pierre qui avaient été propulsés dans toutes les directions.

Un énorme nuage de poussière prit forme devant eux, les engloutissant presque entièrement et Freya ne put se retenir de toussoter. Les trois sorciers agitèrent leurs mains pour disperser la fumée devant eux, en vain.

Porpentina jeta un regard étonné et désapprobateur dans la direction de Freya.

\- Je pense que nous aurions pu trouver un moyen d'entrer plus discret, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je me suis dit que nous opterions plutôt pour le plus rapide, répondit simplement Freya en haussant les épaules.

D'autres cris retentissaient depuis l'intérieur de la bâtisse et sans plus de cérémonie, ils s'élancèrent de nouveau à l'intérieur, la baguette à la main.

Goldstein poussa une autre grande porte et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les trois dans l'immense pièce.

La porte se claqua violemment derrière eux, les happant presque d'autant plus vers l'intérieur de l'immense salle.

Il s'agissait d'une vaste et ancienne bibliothèque. Les étagères boisées, pleines à craquer de manuscrits, encerclaient la pièce et montaient jusqu'au haut plafond décoré.

La bibliothèque était plongée dans l'obscurité, à l'exception d'un cercle d'immenses flammes bleues au centre de la pièce, entourant dangereusement une estrade rouge sang.

C'était un véritable chaos et Freya mit quelques secondes à comprendre l'ampleur de la situation devant elle. Beaucoup transplanaient, disparaissant dans des trainées de fumées noires, d'autres accouraient désespérément vers le brasier bleuté, le traversaient et transplanaient à leur tour.

Elle avait entendu parler de ce genre de feu, c'était de la magie noire, extrêmement difficile à maîtriser. Un _Feudeymon_.

A sa grande stupeur, certains sorciers ne parvinrent pas à traverser le brasier ardent et furent brutalement consumés par les flammes. Leurs cris de douleur et d'horreur résonnèrent dans l'immense pièce et Freya resta paralysée devant cette scène de terreur.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait été témoin de la mort d'un individu, et cette réalisation la frappa lourdement. Elle crut qu'elle allait vomir, sentant comme si son coeur battant était au bord de ses lèvres rouges et tremblantes.

Au centre du cercle, quelques unes des huit silhouettes qu'elle avait vues arriver en premier dans la cour pavée, une heure auparavant, étaient en train de transplaner elles aussi.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un visage blanc comme neige, des cheveux blonds et des yeux vairons, que l'illustre et dangereux personnage transplana avec une moue agacée.

\- Grindelwald ! Avait hurlé avec rage une voix grave depuis sa gauche.

Thésée Dragonneau.

Le coeur de Freya manqua un battement et elle sentit Norbert à côté d'elle tourner vivement la tête dans la direction de son frère. Ce dernier n'était pas bien éloigné de l'estrade enflammée et se débattait énergiquement, agitant sa baguette dans tous les sens et jetant des sorts de protection.

Thésée hurla de nouveau le nom du mage noir, luttant contre un bras de flammes bleues qui menaçait brusquement de l'engloutir lui aussi.

Grindelwald, il était parti.

Une silhouette chic et élancée demeurait seule au centre de l'estrade, un sourire féroce et sadique déformant le beau visage rehaussé d'un chapeau extravagant.

Freya la reconnut également, Vinda Rosier.

Elle aussi, avait quelques posters à son effigie au Ministère.

\- Dernier appel, articula cruellement Rosier, son accent français découpant sèchement chacune de ses venimeuses syllabes.

La confusion dans la pièce s'accentua, et Freya ne savait même plus où elle devait regarder, ou même ce qu'elle devait faire.

Des livres volaient soudain dans tous les sens, des pages virevoltaient, comme emportées par une violente bourrasque. Les flammes bleues s'agrandissaient, donnant une teinte froide à toute la bibliothèque.

Une vague de chaleur balaya la mèche noire et serpentine de Freya, et bientôt elle se rua à terre, évitant de peu la chute d'étagères pleines d'ouvrages juste à côté d'elle.

Elle recouvrit vivement sa tête avec ses deux bras, à plat ventre contre le sol boisé. De nombreux livres dégringolèrent sur elle, et bientôt son corps tout entier fut recouvert de manuscrits et de papiers.

L'énorme bruit que cela produisit fit se retourner plusieurs Aurors, et elle releva la tête alors que le foyer ardent empirait au centre de la pièce.

Regardant à sa droite puis à sa gauche, elle retrouva finalement Porpentina et Norbert, de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque qui venait de s'effondrer. Ils se relevaient avec peine et elle aperçut le Magizoologiste ramasser sa valise avec un visage d'autant plus déformé par l'angoisse.

La valise était renversée au sol et grande ouverte, et Freya, tout comme le Magizoologiste, vit une petite créature s'en échapper prestement. Le sorcier s'empressa aussitôt de refermer la valise dans la confusion et le chaos de la bibliothèque. Une bourrasque balaya ses cheveux roux en arrière et elle le voyait chercher du regard la créature qui s'était échappée.

Deux mains sous ses bras la sortirent brusquement de ses rêveries, et elle fut violemment tirée vers le haut. Une fois de nouveaux sur ses deux pieds, les mains qui l'avait soulevée encadrèrent ses épaules avec fermeté.

Marcus.

Son visage était froncé d'inquiétude et partiellement noirci par les flammes.

\- Freya, espèce de petite inconsciente !

Il avait hurlé ces mots et aussitôt, elle le poussa vers l'arrière, et ils basculèrent au sol, évitant une langue de feu bleutée. La chaleur de la flamme brûla presque le dos de Freya.

Le frère et la soeur Nott tournèrent leur tête vers le brasier et aperçurent un autre bras de feu s'élancer vers eux. Les bras forts de Marcus se plaquèrent dans son dos et ils transplanèrent non loin de là, mais assez pour éviter l'incendie de magie noire.

Ils se relevèrent rapidement mais avec difficulté, et derrière son frère, Freya aperçut une auror essayer de transplaner et se faire happer férocement par les flammes. La panique et l'horreur glaça le sang dans ses veines.

Les deux mains rugueuses de son frère sertirent son visage avec fermeté et il la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il était blafard et la lumière bleutée accentuait l'air couard de son visage rond.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Freya Nott, articula-t-il, père sera furieux de savoir que tu-...

\- Je me fiche de père !

Elle se défit de l'étreinte sur son visage et projeta un vif sort de protection dans le dos de son frère, les protégeant tous les deux d'une énième flamme bleue. Marcus se retourna en geignant presque de manière peureuse, jetant maladroitement d'autres sorts, créant comme un bouclier pour les préserver.

Freya recentra son regard devant elle et elle croisa celui de Thésée, cette fois elle nota qu'il n'avait pas l'air furieux mais plutôt pris au dépourvu et dépassé.

Il jeta un autre sort de protection devant lui, se tenant étrangement le côté avec son autre main. Il se retourna de nouveau vers Freya, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil vers son petit frère, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il aboya gravement :

\- Je vous avais dit que-…!

Un souffle d'air brûlant le coupa dans sa phrase et il recula fébrilement, comme propulsé par la vague de chaleur bleue. En émettant un gémissement grave, il bascula en arrière, les deux mains sur sa baguette. Le bouclier de magie devant lui faiblissait et Freya fut saisit par l'adrénaline qui était soudainement montée en elle, la submergeant complètement.

\- Monsieur ! Hurla-t-elle du haut de ses poumons.

Elle allait s'élancer dans sa direction mais Marcus la retint violemment par le bras.

\- Pars avec moi.

Cette ordre la fit trembler de colère. Il comptait fuir ?

Il comptait sincèrement fuir ?

Elle lui jeta un air empli de dégoût et défit son bras de sa poigne. Une nouvelle bourrasque fumante les balaya, faisant voler leurs cheveux noirs corbeau. Son ton se fit presque suppliant :

\- Fuis avec moi.

Derrière lui, Freya remarqua Arcturus, qui accourait vers eux avec panique et couardise.

\- Il est donc là, l'honneur des Nott ? Demanda simplement Freya avec dégoût et honte.

Devant elle, Marcus grimaça avec fureur.

Freya cracha :

\- Je ne fuirai pas, mais libre à toi de reproduire ce que tu faisais pendant la Guerre.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre et le visage du sorcier se déforma dans un mélange de colère et de honte. Derrière lui, le cri soudain d'Arcturus, presque noyé dans le vacarme de la pièce, retentit. Les deux Nott se tournèrent vers lui ; il se tenait le bras avec terreur, le secouant dans tous les sens. Au bout de sa main pendait une petite créature ressemblant à un gros rat rosé avec des tentacules. Avec un énième cri, il se défit de la créature et lui jeta un sort violent. Le petit animal fuit derrière une bibliothèque en émettant un cri perçant.

Avec un visage plein de lâcheté et de peur, Arcturus atteignit leur niveau et Marcus se tourna de nouveau vers sa soeur.

Derrière elle, la voix grave de Thésée appelait gravement son frère.

Marcus saisit l'avant-bras de Freya avec violence, l'empêchant de se retourner vers Dragonneau et lui dit :

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Freya.

Il agrippa le tissu sur l'épaule d'Arcturus à côté de lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse transplaner, Freya dirigea sa baguette vers les deux sorciers et articula rapidement :

 _\- Repulso_ !

La main de Marcus glissa de son bras et les deux sorciers furent propulsés plus loin et transplanèrent dans la foulée, sans emporter avec eux la sorcière.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de récupérer son souffle, une flamme bleutée se dirigea vers elle et se jeta par terrer, évitant de peu d'être réduite en cendres. Encore une fois à plat ventre au sol, elle chercha du regard Norbert et Porpentina.

Ils étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, derrière l'estrade ardente, ils esquivaient à la fois des flammes et des sorts, lancés par d'autres sorciers. Le coeur de Freya se stoppa presque alors qu'elle reconnut quelques visages d'aurors parmi ceux qui attaquaient les deux sorciers. Au nom de Merlin, que faisaient-ils ? N'étaient-ils pas de leur côté ?

Un cri grave la désarçonna.

Thésée Dragonneau se tenait les côtes en grimaçant, l'autre bras était toujours dirigé vers les flammes. Il luttait mais il était évident que les forces commençaient à lui manquer. Il bascula de nouveau en arrière, s'écrasant contre une marche boisée.

Le coeur de Freya s'emballa encore plus, l'adrénaline lui fit presque perdre les pédales et elle se releva et accourut dans la direction de l'auror. Dans sa course, elle put entendre la voix du Magizoologiste au loin hurler le prénom de son frère. Ceci sembla attirer l'attention de Rosier, qui toujours depuis le centre de l'estrade, se tourna vers l'auror avec un rictus cruel.

Freya arriva enfin au niveau de son patron, haletante et elle agrippa d'une main ferme le col de sa veste grise, l'autre, était tendue vers une énième langue de feu.

Elle cria :

 _\- Protego_ !

Dragonneau, quelques marches en dessous d'elle, grogna en accompagnant le sort de Freya. Ils repoussèrent ensemble la flamme avec beaucoup de mal.

Mais Rosier ne sembla pas vouloir leur donner un moment de répit, puisque d'un autre gracieux coup de baguette, un autre bras de feu, gigantesque cette fois, se rua vers eux.

Freya empoigna si fort le col de la veste de Dragonneau qu'elle crut qu'elle allait le lui arracher. Elle transplana, l'emmenant avec elle.

Le transplanage fut étonnamment chaotique, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser sa direction et elle put entendre Dragonneau gémir gravement alors qu'ils naviguaient péniblement dans la pièce. Freya mit fin à l'infernale distorsion et ils atterrirent rudement, cognant contre une bibliothèque.

Ils retombèrent violemment au sol, et Dragonneau émit une autre plainte grave alors que Freya tombait lourdement sur son torse, expulsant tout l'air qu'il y avait emmagasiné.

Il bascula sa tête en arrière, dégageant la mèche ondulée qui tombait sur son visage grimaçant de douleur. Freya sentait son coeur sous le sien, battre la chamade et sa poitrine tentait en vain se soulever, aspirant à retrouver un peu d'air. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs et serpentines étaient tombées dans son cou et sa mâchoire resserrée.

Dans la confusion de l'instant, Freya réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le visage de son patron si proche du sien. L'effluve mentholée envahit son odorat.

Une autre plainte s'échappa des lèvres crispées de l'auror et il réussit à articuler :

\- Mes côtes...

Elle sortit de sa rêverie embarrassante et futile.

La sorcière roula sur le côté, et le torse de Dragonneau se bomba de nouveau alors qu'il prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il gémit de nouveau mais tourna sa tête vers Freya, complètement perdue et dépassée.

Elle finit par poser sa main sur un côté du torse de l'auror et remarqua des irrégularités sous ses doigts tremblants. Dragonneau siffla de douleur, arquant presque son dos. Il prit le poignet de Freya et le repoussa plus loin.

\- Elles...elles sont cassées, annonça Freya avec une voix stridente, trahissant sa panique.

Le regard de l'auror à terre devant elle s'écarquilla, comme s'il voyait quelque chose dans son dos. Il tenta d'attraper sa baguette, un peu plus loin, mais ne l'atteignit pas.

\- Nott ! Avait-il hurlé précipitamment.

Elle se retourna, mais il était trop tard et elle fut propulsée en arrière avec une grande violence. Elle roula pendant quelques mètres contre le sol tapissé de livres, avant de s'arrêter. Son souffle avait été coupé, et elle reprit une grande inspiration d'air, douloureuse et pénible. Elle releva la tête et fut surprise de voir que ce n'était pas le Feudeymon qui l'avait propulsée ainsi.

Thorne.

La sorcière aux cheveux blonds eut un sourire machiavélique et avait brandit sa baguette dans sa direction.

\- Nott, je suis ravie que vous puissiez participer à ce petit jeu.

Un petit jeu ?

Freya n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit puisqu'elle fut soudainement soulevée dans les airs, puis éjectée vers une série de bureaux en bois. Elle roula péniblement sur les tables boisées, balayant les livres et les lampes qui s'y trouvaient.

Elle retomba lourdement contre le sol et un cri s'échappa de sa cage thoracique en feu.

Le rire amusé de Thorne atteignit ses oreilles et elle se releva avec peine, collant son dos contre le pied du bureau. Elle souleva sa baguette et passa sa tête outre le bois pour voir où se trouvait la sorcière.

Elle rangea son visage in extremis alors qu'un sort ricochait non loin d'elle, projetant des éclats de bois dans tous les sens.

A sa droite, elle pouvait entrevoir le fond de la salle, encore dévorée par les immenses flammes bleues, et au loin, la silhouette de Phineas se détachait à côté de celle de Coffin. Ils se battaient eux aussi, contre le brasier ardent et contre quelques aurors qui les avaient visiblement trahis.

Plus loin, elle entendit la voix de Porpentina hurler :

\- Norbert !

Son coeur s'accéléra et elle bondit de sa cachette, esquivant quelques sorts lancés par Thorne avant de riposter fermement. Elles échangèrent de nombreux sorts et Freya dût esquiver une langue de flammes bleues qui s'était précipitée dans sa direction. Cette même flamme bleue traversa Thorne, mais étonnamment cela ne lui fit rien.

Son rictus s'agrandit et pour une raison étrange, Freya se paralysa soudain.

Tout était au ralenti.

Thorne braqua sa baguette noire vers elle, et articula avec cruauté :

 _\- Avada_ _Kedavra_ !

Un flash vert et terrible éclata dans toute la pièce.

Freya fut dégagée sur le côté par une force inconnue et elle s'écrasa massivement dans les petites marches boisées. Elle roula sensiblement sur le côté, et fut surprise de remarquer qu'elle était encore en vie.

La douleur était vive, mais elle vivait.

Freya ne put retenir un hurlement d'effroi.

A côté d'elle, quelqu'un était allongé, à plat ventre, le visage grisé et figé, tourné vers elle.

La cravate orangée dépassait tragiquement du menton mal rasé.

Abbott.

Il ne bougeait plus.

Ses yeux, écarquillés, étaient vitreux, sans vie.

Un sanglot se coinça dans la gorge de Freya et elle crut qu'elle allait vomir.

Un souffle tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres tordues dans une grimace de douleur.

Un rire terrible résonna de nouveau et Thorne apparut au dessus d'elle.

Son air sadique et ce rictus la glaça malgré les flammes environnantes.

Avec son soulier bordeaux, la sorcière blonde donna un petit coup de pied dans le corps inerte d'Abbott et soupira avec un air faussement malheureux.

\- Quel dommage, railla-t-elle avec une voix mielleuse.

Les oreilles de Freya commençaient à bourdonner, mais elle arrivait à percevoir l'accent français de Rosier loin derrière elle. La sorcière française semblait appeler ses alliés à rentrer dans le cercle de flammes bleues.

Le sanglot de Freya fut expulsé en dehors de sa gorge et elle faillit s'étouffer alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Le visage d'Abbott était si terrible, si figé.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et le rire au dessus d'elle reprit de plus belle.

La voix de Norbert atteignit ses oreilles, il était tout près :

\- Thésée, Thésée !

Peu à peu, elle voyait la lumière bleue s'atténuer dans la pièce, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur la baguette de Thorne, dirigée droit sur elle.

\- Adieu, Nott, énonça cruellement la sorcière.

Freya eut le temps de brandir sa baguette vers elle, mais n'eut pas le temps d'énoncer un quelconque sort.

Le flash vert revint.

Tout aussi terrible que la première fois.

Seulement, c'est Thorne qui tombait en avant, s'écroulant sur le corps d'Abbott.

Elle devint tout aussi inerte et grise que lui.

Freya se recula en rampant presque, affolée et choquée à la vue de ces deux corps sans vie. Derrière Thorne, il y avait les frères Dragonneau.

Norbert supportait une partie du poids de son frère sur une épaule, et Thésée, pantelant et blême, avait encore sa baguette dirigé droit devant lui.

Droit sur Thorne.

Il s'écroula un peu plus sur son frère et Norbert laissa tomber sa valise pour pouvoir supporter son frère avec son deuxième bras.

Le crépitement des flammes se fit plus intense derrière Freya, et après quelques cris et autres bruits de transplanage, les flammes s'éteignirent complètement, laissant la bibliothèque dans l'obscurité.

Le silence était entrecoupé de souffles, gémissements et bruits de papiers froissés.

Freya laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot et des larmes chaudes coulèrent le long de ses joues, pour rejoindre son cou. Les deux cadavres devant elle lui retournaient l'estomac et elle dû s'éloigner d'autant plus, laissant traîner ses jambes flageolantes contre le sol jonché de livres et de cendres.

On s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

Phineas.

Son visage était recouvert de suif, de sueur et de cendres. Ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'ils s'étaient presque emmêlés.

Il prit la tête de la sorcière entre ses mains et la serra contre lui.


	11. Les Flammes, partie 3

La chemise de Phineas sentait la fumée et Freya s'étouffa une nouvelle fois sur un sanglot, le visage ancré sous l'épaule de son ami. Elle s'appliqua à pleurer presque sans un bruit, ne voulant perturber le calme empli de tension qui flottait désormais dans la vaste pièce.

Le silence était à peu près revenu dans l'immense bibliothèque et bientôt plusieurs Aurors émettaient un peu de lumière avec leur baguette, éclairant ainsi l'étendue des dégâts du Rassemblement.

Phineas aplatissait gentiment les cheveux noirs de Freya avec de douces et réconfortantes pressions sur le haut de sa tête. Elle finit par se détacher un peu des bras de son ami pour se tourner de nouveau vers les deux corps sans vie devant elle. Le visage de son ami était fatigué, et les cernes noires sous les yeux bruns rivalisaient avec les larges traces noircies qui traversaient ses joues mal rasées.

Phineas lâcha son visage, mais conserva tout de même une main protectrice sur son épaule.

A environ deux mètres devant eux, les frères Dragonneau se tenaient toujours là, comme paralysés. Thésée paraissait effectivement figé, le bras droit toujours en avant, haletant. Il finit par abaisser sa baguette, et laissa échapper un souffle tremblant avec un regard plein de remords.

Lui aussi se défit de l'étreinte maladroite et déséquilibrée de son frère en titubant. Il gémit gravement et son bras droit vint soutenir ses côtes cassées, alors que l'autre bras pendait étrangement de l'autre côté de son buste.

Il s'avança fébrilement vers les deux corps, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres entrouvertes. Son souffle sifflait péniblement et derrière lui, Norbert l'observait avec inquiétude tout en se penchant pour ramasser sa valise.

Freya releva ses yeux mouillés et débordants vers l'auror, il s'était arrêté juste devant le corps inerte d'Abbott. Son regard était indescriptible, et dans la faible lumière, Freya réussit à discerner une autre grimace de douleur alors qu'il tombait lourdement à genoux devant le cadavre de son subordonné.

Derrière lui, Norbert s'approchait à pas légers et précautionneux, le visage attristé et le buste penché du côté de sa valise.

Thésée laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et Freya suivit son regard osciller à plusieurs reprises entre la baguette dans le creux de sa main et le visage à jamais pétrifié de Thorne.

Il posa silencieusement sa baguette contre le sol boisé avec un souffle tremblotant, comme rempli de regret et il releva lentement les yeux vers Freya, à son niveau devant lui.

Le sanglot de Freya la secoua de nouveau et elle dû faire un immense effort pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper ses lèvres rouges et asséchées. L'intense regard gris de Thésée était difficile à maintenir. Les yeux de Freya étudièrent brièvement le visage exténué de son patron. Ses cheveux châtains et ondulés étaient complètement décoiffés, ses lèvres étaient gercées et sanguinolentes et son regard gris se perdait presque dans les traces de cendres qui le barbouillait. Son teint était si pâle qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'évanouisse à tout instant.

Les yeux devant elle dévièrent vers Abbott et dans un mouvement lent et apparemment douloureux, Thésée saisit l'épaule de son subordonné pour le retourner. À côté de lui, Coffin s'était agenouillé, lui aussi, et aida l'auror à retourner le corps inanimé.

Freya ne put retenir un pleur aigu alors que le visage paniqué et figé d'Abbott fut entièrement révélé. Elle plaqua ses deux mains contre ses lèvres tremblantes et elle s'approcha avec lenteur à quatre pattes, ses genoux, secoués de spasmes, supportaient à peine son poids.

Elle se traîna malgré tout jusqu'aux côtés d'Abbott alors que Thésée passait une main flageolante sur son propre visage. La vue du corps de son subordonné semblait tout aussi difficile que pour Freya car il remua vivement les lèvres, comme pour empêcher lui aussi d'émettre une quelconque plainte.

Il tendit sa main droite vers le visage d'Abbott et ferma les paupières de ce dernier, emprisonnant à jamais la lueur de terreur qui était incrustée dans ses pupilles. Le geste dû lui demander beaucoup d'effort, physique et émotionnel, car il grimaça de nouveau.

Une dernière larme coula le long de la joue noircie de Freya.

Avec les yeux fermés, Abbott paraissait simplement endormi.

Elle laissa sa main frémissante attraper la cravate orangée qui trainait encore au sol. Au dessus d'elle, elle sentait le regard intense et pesant de Thésée suivre son geste.

La gestuelle était incertaine et difficile, elle remit simplement la cravate ridiculement colorée du défunt sorcier derrière son gilet de costume, comme il avait l'habitude de l'installer. Elle esquissa un sourire qui rencontra les derniers flots salés qui inondaient ses joues. Abbott était vraiment le seul qui arrivait à la surprendre avec ses cravates décalées.

Ses yeux bleus croisèrent de nouveau ceux de Thésée, et pour une fois, il fut celui qui rompit le contact le premier, renfrognant une énième grimace endeuillée. Freya fut surprise de le trouver si sensible, lui qui arborait toujours cet air froid, distant et quelconque.

Personne n'osa bouger pendant quelques longues minutes.

Une petite silhouette rosée et ragoutante se faufila à côté de la main de Freya et elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise en apercevant l'animal. Tous se tournèrent vers elle et vers la créature.

Thésée parut lui aussi surpris, car il eut un grand mouvement de recul, tombant légèrement en arrière sur le parquet.

Norbert s'était brusquement jeté au sol, coinçant le rat à tentacules avec une main agile, avant d'ouvrir vivement sa valise et de fourrer la créature à l'intérieur.

Il referma sa valise tout aussi rapidement qu'il était intervenu et releva un visage mal à l'aise devant tous les visages surpris qui étaient tournés vers lui.

Un sourire nerveux et fugace apparut, puis disparut.

Freya ne manqua pas le soudain déplaisir sur le visage de Thésée.

\- Norbert, appela-t-il avec sa voix grave et désapprobatrice.

Le Magizoologiste sourit de nouveau avec un air gauche et embarrassé.

Thésée se releva avec difficulté, laissant échapper une vive plainte de douleur. Il s'avança vers Norbert en titubant, le visage assombri.

Il lui demanda un peu moins fort, pour les autres aurors ne l'entendent pas :

\- S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que cette créature était la seule sortie de ta fichue valise.

Norbert perdit son sourire et fronça ses sourcils en désaccord. Avant même qu'il puisse répondre quoique ce soit, son auror de frère continua :

\- ... et qu'elle n'a causé aucun ennui.

\- Le Murlap n'a rien fait de tel Thésée, rétorqua Norbert avec une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix chevrotante.

A quelques pas des frères Dragonneau, Freya se relevait grâce au soutien de Phineas sous ses épaules. Devait-elle préciser que la créature avait mordu un sorcier quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant ? Puis, elle se souvint brusquement qu'Arcturus avait fui la bataille. Avec son frère.

La honte s'installa brusquement en plaque dans son cou sali.

Les lâches.

Un mouchoir fut présenté juste devant son visage.

« A.C. »

Elle esquissa un mince sourire fatigué à Georges et accepta le tissu brodé avec un timide remerciement.

\- Freya !

Elle se tourna avec surprise vers Goldstein qui accourait vers elle, la mine inquiète et déconfite. Elle avait l'air de se porter bien, et plaqua une main contre son coeur en apercevant la Nott.

\- Non d'une licorne, vous allez bien.

Le sourire mouillé de Freya s'agrandit un peu mais elle le perdit quasi aussitôt, son oeil glissant vers le corps d'Abbott endormi. Phineas lui réorienta le visage, l'empêchant de regarder plus longtemps le pauvre homme gisant.

La lumière de la baguette de Porpentina passa rapidement sur les deux corps aux pieds des Aurors avant d'éclairer le visage défait de Freya.

Cette dernière lui demanda :

\- Avez-vous trouvé votre soeur ?

Elle secoua la tête avec regret et ajouta :

\- Non, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas l'impression qu'elle soit venue du tout.

La respiration sifflante de Thésée atteignit les oreilles de Freya ; il s'était aussi mis à éclairer les alentours, et ses yeux gris fatigués balayaient la pièce.

Il y avait d'autres corps allongés, un peu plus loin à côté d'une grande étagère encore debout. Plus loin dans la salle, un groupe d'aurors était assis, certains gémissaient, d'autres aidaient.

Le constat fut terrible et sans appel.

De tous les aurors qui étaient entrés à la Bellone un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, seulement très peu étaient encore là et en vie.

Thésée remuait dans tous les sens, et ce, malgré les grimaces et les sifflements de douleur. Norbert tentait, en vain de le ralentir, lui recommandant de s'asseoir et d'attendre les renforts du Ministère, mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Tu ne peux pas transplaner dans cet état, Thésée, articula Norbert en suivant l'auror jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Il faut chercher de l'aide au Ministère, amener les équipes de soigneurs, alerter les-...

\- Je vais transplaner au Ministère, Monsieur.

C'était Georges qui avait parlé avec sa voix grave et dénuée d'émotion.

L'auror frêle et morne jeta un coup d'oeil vers le frère de son patron.

\- Votre frère a raison, Monsieur, il ne serait pas raisonnable de transplaner dans votre état.

Thésée laissa échapper un énième sifflement pénible et se maintint les côtes avec son bras valide. Son visage était de plus en plus blafard, et des gouttes de sueur froide commençaient à perler sur ses tempes. Il hocha simplement la tête dans la direction de Coffin et fit un vague geste de la tête pour désigner Phineas.

\- Emmenez Black avec vous.

\- Je peux y aller également, Monsieur, intervint Freya.

\- Non.

La réponse sèche entre deux souffles de douleur l'interloqua.

Elle sentit de nouveau comme des flammes brûler ses joues.

Il fronça ses sourcils et ajouta :

\- Vous n'êtes pas sensée être ici, et vous n'êtes plus sensée être une-...

Son coeur se serra, et il s'arrêta avant la fin de sa phrase, et se plia en deux, tout à coup atteint par une vive douleur. Norbert laissa une nouvelle fois tomber sa valise pour rattraper son frère qui vacillait.

\- Thésée !

Freya s'élança dans sa direction alors que ses yeux gris commençaient à rouler derrière sa paupière.

Norbert appela de nouveau son frère.

Mais il avait perdu connaissance.

* * *

\- _Episkey_.

Freya grimaça légèrement alors que la plaie sur son front se refermait avec quelques picotements. Le soigneur devant elle était froid et distant, comme aseptisé.

Il lui donna simplement une petite fiole de potion à boire pour les quelques égratignures qu'elle avait et s'en alla aussitôt, s'occuper d'autres aurors gémissants. Elle avait été chanceuse.

Mais si Abbott ne l'avait pas poussée, alors elle n'aurait pas survécu ce coup fatal.

Le rictus tordu de Thorne apparut dans son esprit et elle crut de nouveau qu'elle allait vider le contenu de son estomac.

\- Soigneur ! Hurla une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Plusieurs employés ministériels accoururent dans le fond de l'infirmerie qui grouillait et bourdonnait comme un véritable essaim. Le brouhaha était intense et paniqué et Freya se sentait tout à coup perdue. Le rideau beige à côté de son lit blanc glissa vivement et Phineas apparut derrière celui-ci. Son visage était à peu prés débarbouillé, mais ses vêtements noircis et débraillés démontraient la puissance de la bataille qui avait eu lieu.

\- Miss Nott, comment te sens-tu ?

Son ton était doux et ses yeux tristes.

\- Je vais bien, grâce à Monsieur Abbott.

Phineas hocha la tête avec tristesse et passa sa main bourrue dans les cheveux emmêlés et décoiffés de Freya. Elle ne le retint pas.

Des bruits de course dans la grande allée entre les lits les firent tourner la tête.

\- Un autre patient, trouvez-lui un lit.

Le sang de Freya ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle aperçut le brancard qui flottait entre les soigneurs paniqués. Marcus.

Il se tenait la tête avec une grimace exagérée.

\- Ah, ma tête, gémit-il dramatiquement.

Un soigneur se tourna vers Freya et montra son lit du doigt.

\- Vous allez mieux, n'est-ce pas, Mademoiselle ?

\- Oh, oui, je vous en prie.

Elle se décala du lit blanc sur lequel elle s'était assise et bientôt, c'est Marcus qui prit sa place sous le drap immaculé. Il croisa le regard de Freya et il grimaça de plus belle.

\- Freya, ma tête, c'est terrible...

Elle fut partagée entre colère noire et immense déshonneur. Elle échangea un vague regard avec Phineas ; lui aussi paraissait en colère car ses sourcils bruns s'étaient froncés.

Elle choisit d'ignorer les plaintes surfaites de son frère et se tourna vers un des soigneurs qui s'affairait à remplir un papier avec de vagues et rapides notes.

\- Savez-vous comment il s'est blessé ? Demanda-t-elle, sincèrement curieuse.

\- Un accident de transplanage, apparemment...

Freya toisa de nouveau son frère qui lui jeta un regard noir entre deux gémissements surfaits.

\- Son acolyte aussi, est blessé, ajouta le soigneur en prenant toujours des notes.

Freya se mit à chercher le lit d'Arcturus des yeux, mais dans la pagaille de l'infirmerie, ne le trouva pas. Le soigneur avait relevé les yeux vers la sorcière en ajoutant :

\- Mais lui, a l'air beaucoup plus mal en point. D'ailleurs, il est dans une salle spéciale pour cette même raison.

Elle entendit Phineas siffler le prénom de son cousin avant de se ruer vers le fond de l'infirmerie.

Son frère se plaignit de nouveau et tous recentrèrent son attention sur lui. Le soigneur se pencha au dessus de sa tête et l'étudia un instant avant de sortir un flacon de sa blouse et de la poser sur la table de chevet.

\- Un peu de Philtre de paix et vous irez mieux, Monsieur.

\- Juste ça ? Balbutia Freya avec étonnement.

Son regard passa rapidement de son frère « souffrant » vers le soigneur.

\- Oui, il n'est pas blessé, juste un peu choqué ; le Philtre de paix devrait l'aider à se reposer.

Le visage de Freya redevint rouge de honte alors que son frère, apparemment pas si choqué qu'il prétendait l'être, buvait le philtre d'une traite pour rendre le flacon au soigneur.

Celui-ci s'éloigna en fermant le rideau beige derrière lui, isolant le frère et la soeur Nott.

\- Un accident de transplanage ? Articula Freya d'un ton sec.

Marcus prit un air agacé et se rallongea de plus belle dans le lit blanc.

\- Nous avons subi un sort qui a dévié notre course, tu verras sûrement de quoi je veux parler.

\- Oh oui, je vois tout à fait, tu veux parler du moment tu as fui comme un lâche.

Elle fit exprès de rehausser le ton de sa voix accusatrice et Marcus mit un doigt devant sa propre bouche avec une expression alarmée.

\- C'était pour te mettre à l'abri, Freya, expliqua-t-il d'une manière hâtive et nerveuse.

\- Bien sûr, Marcus, comme durant la Guerre, j'imagine.

\- Arrête de parler de la Guerre, tu ne sais rien.

Sa voix agacée sombrait peu à peu dans un sommeil étrange, et Freya se demanda si le Philtre de paix qu'il avait ingéré n'était pas un peu surdosé. Son coeur battait très fort dans sa poitrine, et elle plaqua ses bras contre son chemiser vert d'eau sali.

Elle avait si honte.

Honte de faire partie de cette famille soit-disant de sang-pur, soit-disant noble... et en face d'elle, elle avait la preuve que tout cela ne voulait rien dire.

Elle avait en face d'elle la représentation même de la couardise.

Marcus ferma les yeux et un ronflement disgracieux quitta ses lèvres épaisses.

Comment pouvait-il dormir si paisiblement alors que d'autres gémissaient encore de douleur dans l'infirmerie ?

Elle s'assit sur la chaise en bois à côté du lit et cala son visage entre ses mains. Les désagréables souvenirs de ses années à Poudlard revinrent, et plus précisément les souvenirs étranges et sombres des années 1914 à 1918.

Lorsque la Guerre s'était déclarée, elle n'avait que 12 ans, son frère Marcus, lui, en avait 20.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, il s'était directement lancé dans une carrière d'Auror au Ministère, et dès ses premiers jours et ses premiers examens, il ne cessait de parler d'un certain Dragonneau.

Un type, qui selon lui, n'était pas fait pour être auror ; un type qui selon lui, n'avait rien à faire là, au Ministère.

Au Manoir Nott, les remarques fusaient le concernant, « un pauvre Poufsouffle aux allures de Gryffondor », une famille de sang-mêlé, un frère stupide et bizarre, renvoyé de Poudlard...

Au début, Freya dût admettre qu'elle ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention à toutes ces remarques futiles et acerbes. Et bientôt, son père s'y était mis, lui aussi, qualifiant la famille des Dragonneau de « Traitres à leur sang », crachant sur leurs origines et leur sang mélangé.

En 1914, elle n'avait que 12 ans et venait de rentrer en deuxième année.

Elle subissait Poudlard ; les cours qui ne la passionnaient pas beaucoup, mais surtout ses amitiés. Ses camarades de l'époque ; Arcturus Black III, Abraxas Malefoy et Meleria Greengrass, formaient un groupe tout particulièrement vil et venimeux.

Freya les suivait pourtant partout, encouragée par son père, qui voyait en ces camarades d'excellentes amitiés de sang-pur et de bonne réputation pour sa fille timide et effacée.

Mais l'année 1915 arriva rapidement.

Sa troisième année.

Marcus était revenu prématurément du Ministère.

Il était apparemment « souffrant ».

Mais ce fut vers Noël de cette année que Freya comprit qu'en fait il se portait à merveille. C'est Teignous Nott, leur père, qui avait fait jouer ses relations au Ministère pour le ramener chez à la maison.

« C'est le seul héritier Nott, je ne peux me résoudre à le perdre » avait-il alors expliqué simplement, comme si cela justifiait d'une évidence.

Cette déclaration et le retour improbable de Marcus furent comme une gifle pour Freya.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte de la lâcheté de sa famille. Tout n'était que mensonge.

Bientôt, à l'école, on parlait de Marcus Nott comme un déserteur, un lâche. Même Arcturus, Abraxas et Meleria, jusqu'à lors ses seuls alliés, lui avaient tourné le dos ; trouvant sûrement que sa famille ne méritait plus leur précieuse compagnie.

Cette période, Freya s'en rappelait souvent avec une grimace d'amertume, mais elle dût admettre que cette troisième année fut également un véritable tournant dans sa vie.

Bientôt, elle rencontrait Gidéon et Phineas, deux Gryffondor, et contre toute attente, liait une véritable amitié avec eux. Elle découvrait alors le rire aux larmes, les bêtises, les farces répétées de Phineas, les première sorties à Pré-au-Lard...

Et vers la fin de l'année scolaire 1916, Phineas lui montrait une brochure de la Gazette des Sorciers. Elle se rappelait encore clairement du titre : « Dragonneau, la montée en puissance d'un héros ». Et en fermant ses yeux, elle se remémorait aussi précisément la photo qui s'animait juste en dessous de cette phrase : Thésée Dragonneau, marchant avec noblesse, la baguette à la main, dans un couloir du Ministère, l'air grave et suivi d'autres sorciers.

Les autres articles s'accumulèrent, et plus elle lisait à son sujet, plus elle l'admirait.

Ce que son frère n'avait pas eu le courage de faire, Dragonneau le faisait.

Jusque la fin de la guerre, en 1918, elle avait précieusement conservé ses articles favoris sous son oreiller, dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Souvent, elle les lisait avant de s'endormir.

A maintes reprises, elle avait essayé de l'imiter : excellentes notes en Potions, en Duel, en Défense contre les forces du mal. Excellent joueur de Quidditch, Capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle entre 1910 et 1912...

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges et un autre ronflement grossier la fit presque sursauter.

\- Nott.

Elle sursauta pour de bon.

La voix de Thésée était basse, mais assez forte pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre de là où elle était assise. La sorcière regarda de tous les côtés, se demandant d'où la voix pouvait bien sortir. Ou bien était-ce son esprit qui lui jouait désormais des tours ?

\- Nott, venez.

Le rideau beige dans son dos s'était soulevé, et c'est le visage grave et pâle de Georges Coffin qui apparut derrière lui. Il lui fit un vague signe de la tête, et avec un dernier regard vers son frère profondément endormi, Freya se leva et se glissa sous le rideau.

Juste derrière ce dernier, il y avait en fait le lit de Dragonneau.

Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé.

Sa veste, sa cravate et son veston gris étaient nonchalamment posés sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois, à côté de lui et il avait la tête un peu en arrière, appuyée contre le mur de carrelage blanc.

Ses cheveux châtains et ondulés étaient en pagaille et tombaient sur son front noirci. Ces traces de suif contrastaient vivement avec la pâleur extrême de son visage et rivalisaient avec les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux gris.

Ses yeux gris.

Ils étudièrent Freya quelques longues secondes avant de se rediriger vers les autres qui étaient autour de son lit.

Autour de son chevet, il y avait Coffin mais aussi Porpentina et Norbert, qui partageaient tous le même air grave et sombre.

Pendant un instant, Freya rougit, repensant à son échange avec Marcus quelques minutes plus tôt ; avaient-ils tout entendu ?

En s'approchant sensiblement vers le lit de Dragonneau, elle remarqua son bras en écharpe et les perles de sueur qui dévalaient son front et ses tempes. Il siffla en grimaçant avant de se redresser un peu contre l'oreiller blanc.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle fut surprise d'entendre sa voix être presque silencieuse, comme étouffée par un soudain pic d'inquiétude. Thésée recentra ses yeux vers elle et elle dût lutter pour ne pas rompre le contact.

\- En vie.

Son ton était amer, tout comme l'expression qu'il arborait désormais sur son visage.

Il grimaça de nouveau et Norbert le prit par les épaules de sa chemise blanche et tâchée pour l'aider à s'asseoir d'autant plus dans le lit.

\- Doucement, Thésée, conseilla Norbert avec un ton inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas de la plupart des aurors participant à cette opération, continua Thésée.

Freya déglutit avec difficulté et elle sentit Porpentina remuer ses pieds avec tension.

\- Ce n'était pas un vrai rassemblement, pas vrai ?

Les yeux bleus se dirigèrent vivement vers l'auror américaine, elle avait croisé ses bras au dessus de son trench en cuir noir et ses lèvres s'étaient aplaties pour former une ligne.

Thésée se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence.

Il croisa de nouveau les yeux de Freya après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil derrière le rideau beige, vers Marcus.

Il continua :

\- C'était un piège.

La gorge de Freya se resserra et elle détourna son regard, ne supportant plus l'intensité de celui de Thésée qui était toujours orienté dans sa direction.

Coffin ajouta avec sa voix grave et morne ;

\- Quand nous sommes entrés, il n'y avait en fait pas d'autres sorciers. Nous étions seuls, avec Grindelwald et ses complices.

Les yeux noirs de Georges rencontrèrent ceux de Freya, soudainement horrifiée.

\- Beaucoup on rejoint son camp, la plupart, bien avant qu'il ait commencé à parler.

Thésée soupira, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur lui.

\- Il a des complices au Ministère.

Freya faillit tomber à la renverse.

Les yeux gris fatigués oscillaient entre elle et Coffin.

\- Il faudra être d'autant plus précautionneux dès à présent... et nous méfier de tout le monde.

\- De tout le monde ? Demanda Freya tout bas.

\- Tout le monde, martela Thésée avec un ton un peu plus dur.

Elle ne manqua pas le rapide regard qu'il avait encore jeté dans la direction de Marcus, endormi. La sorcière n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit puisque le rideau beige derrière Norbert s'était vivement ouvert.

Phineas apparut derrière lui, essoufflé, le visage entre panique et perplexité. Devant les regard interrogateurs devant lui, il annonça :

\- Arcturus, balbutia-t-il, il... il a des flammes qui...

Silence.

Ils le toisèrent tous sans vraiment le comprendre.

\- Pourriez-vous être plus clair, Black ?

Le ton de Thésée devenait fatigué, et il avait froncé les sourcils dans la direction du grand sorcier brun. Il parut soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais, il a des flammes qui sortent de son...

Le Magizoologiste se releva d'au dessus de son frère avec réalisation et malaise. Ce fut au tour de Goldstein de décroiser les bras de sa poitrine.

\- Oh... avait-elle juste réussit à articuler.

Les sourcils de Thésée se froncèrent d'autant plus vers son frère.

\- Ne me dis pas que la créature qui s'était échappée de ta valise est concernée.

Le ton était cassant et profondément agacé.

Norbert esquissa un sourire nerveux avant de se frotter la tempe avec embarras.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le Murlap mordre qui que ce soit pourtant, balbutia-t-il avec maladresse.

Freya se rappela soudain du moment où Marcus voulait transplaner et qu'Arcturus était arrivé derrière lui, avec au bout de sa main, la créature rosée qui y était suspendue.

\- A vrai dire, Monsieur Dragonneau, je pense bien avoir vu cette créature mordre Monsieur Black.

Il n'y eut pas d'autre sourire nerveux, mais plutôt une moue gênée. Le chef des aurors se redressa vivement dans son lit, comme s'il avait momentanément oublié la douleur qui l'animait.

\- Norbert ! Gronda-t-il.

\- Je sais, je sais, balaya Norbert en se penchant légèrement sur le côté.

\- Quels sont les risques d'une morsure du Murlap ? Demanda Phineas.

Il tritura nerveusement ses mains en ajoutant :

\- Je pense que Monsieur Black démontre une violente réaction, il doit être particulièrement sensible puisque-...

\- Norbert, répond à la question, répéta Thésée avec agacement.

\- ... des flammes qui sortent de l'anus.

Silence.

Thésée remua ses lèvres avec exaspération avant de reprendre :

\- Comment se fait-il que tu-...

\- Oh, c'est reparti, le discours de l'irresponsabilité, marmonna Norbert avec agacement.

\- Norbert, est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte que-...

\- Assez, intervint sèchement Goldstein avec une main levée.

Les deux frères se turent et la toisèrent.

Elle se tourna vers Norbert :

\- Norbert, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas quelque chose dans votre valise pour palier à cette réaction ?

Il hocha la tête avec lenteur, comme soudain pensif.

\- Oui, je peux concocter quelque chose pour apaiser la réaction.

Il saisit rapidement la valise qui était posée à côté de ses pieds et l'ouvrit au pied du lit de l'auror. Il descendit les quelques marches et disparut à l'intérieur du bagage.

Goldstein lança un petit regard à Freya avant de suivre le Magizoologiste.

Il y eut un silence gêné entre les aurors qui étaient restés en dehors de la valise et après quelques minutes, Freya se lança à son tour. Au bout de deux marches cependant, Phineas lui demanda avec surprise :

\- Tu y descends aussi, Miss Nott ?

\- Oui, si tu voyais l'intérieur de cette valise Phineas, toi aussi tu voudrais y redescendre.

Elle lui esquissa un sourire sincère et dévala les autres marches, ignorant le regard inquisiteur de Thésée.

Aussitôt ses pieds au sol du cabinet, que les voix tendues de Norbert et Porpentina cessèrent. Ils la regardèrent avec surprise, et elle sentit clairement qu'elle venait d'interrompre une vive discussion. La contrariété sur le visage de Porpentina était presque palpable, et la tension dans la posture de Norbert l'étonna.

\- Oh, Freya, balbutia Norbert.

Elle nota qu'il devait s'agir de la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, sûrement s'habituait-il à entendre Porpentina l'appeler ainsi. Cette dernière tourna le dos et sortit à pas pressés du cabinet avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Norbert la suivit du regard un moment et soupira avec impuissance.

\- Puis-je vous aider, ...Norbert ?

Son prénom sonnait étrange dans sa bouche, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer, puisqu'il avait déjà la tête fourrée dans les fioles et les papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau. Il secoua juste la tête avec un mince sourire de politesse.

\- Non, merci, je peux me débrouiller.

Elle passa rapidement devant un petit miroir fêlé, accroché au mur boisé et failli tomber à la renverse en se regardant. Ses cheveux noirs n'étaient plus sagement ondulés, mais étaient devenus complètement sauvages et ébouriffés. Son visage était fatigué, et les traces de ses larmes créaient des étranges chemins sinueux sur ses joues noircies.

Ressemblait-elle à cela depuis tout ce temps ?

Elle arrangea vaguement ses cheveux avec de vifs mouvements des mains et essuya les tâches noires et irrégulières de ses joues.

A l'extérieur du cabinet de Norbert, tout semblait paisible.

Les créatures se déplaçaient calmement, et l'émerveillement que Freya avait ressenti la première fois qu'elle était venue, s'empara d'elle.

Quelques mètres plus loin, devant l'enclos de Bernie, il y avait la silhouette longiligne de Porpentina. Elle se tenait droite comme un piquet, et les bras croisés devant sa poitrine semblaient si contractés que Freya fut surprise qu'elle puisse encore respirer.

\- Tout va bien ?

Goldstein sursauta en se tournant vers la sorcière. Ses yeux rougis étaient fatigués et elle les détourna rapidement, comme si elle voulait les cacher.

\- Oui, juste sous tension.

\- Vous vous êtes disputée avec Norbert-...

\- Non, répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se reprit :

\- ... Oui.

\- Je vois, réussit à articuler Freya sans trop savoir comment mener à bien le reste de cette conversation.

\- Il a retrouvé son frère, j'aimerais retrouver ma soeur.

Le ton n'était plus sec, mais plutôt distant.

L'auror américaine secoua sa tête avec un soupir agacé.

\- Nous avons encore eu ce débat sur les aurors, continua-t-elle. Il les qualifie d'idiots de bureaucrates...

Elle expira avec un sourire exaspéré, et reprit à voix basse, comme si elle ne parlait désormais que pour elle-même :

\- Ah oui, mais je suis la « tête du milieu », donc je ne suis pas concernée par ce commentaire.

\- La « tête du milieu » ?

\- Oh, laissez tomber, soupira l'américaine.

Ne sachant quoi dire, Freya dirigea ensuite son regard dans la même direction que celui de Porpentina. Elle fixait Bernie, l'hippogriffe, qui semblait grogner en les toisant au loin. Il tapa du sabot sur l'herbe et secoua sa tête avec colère.

Freya eut un petit mouvement de recul.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il nous apprécie, articula-t-elle avec une voix presque silencieuse.

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, il commença à s'approcher avec une démarche de prédateur, grognant et relevant son bec abîmé vers le faux ciel de la valise de Norbert.

Cette fois-ci, même Porpentina fit un pas en arrière, réalisant que l'animal n'était effectivement pas de bonne humeur.

\- Inclinez-vous ! Cria une voix au loin.

Norbert.

Il était sorti sans sa veste, et avec une fiole dégoulinante à la main. Il avait l'air tout à coup paniqué en voyant la créature se ruer vers les deux sorcières.

\- Inclinez-vous ! Hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Les deux sorcières s'exécutèrent avec réluctance, voyant la créature s'approcher rapidement. Freya pria pour que les conseils du Magizoologiste soient corrects, elle venait de survivre à une terrible bataille, ce n'était pas pour mourrir inutilement dans une valise, chargée par un hippogriffe.

Quelle mort absurde ce serait.

Une vague de sueur froide la traversa alors que l'animal s'arrêta juste devant elles. Après avoir tapé du sabot, il s'inclina lui aussi. Les deux sorcières redressèrent le buste avec lenteur, arborant la même expression de soulagement.

\- Il était moins une, commenta Norbert qui s'était approché.

Il esquissa un sourire nerveux et n'obtenu qu'un regard courroucé de la part de Goldstein qui passa à côté de lui, fulminante.

\- Tina ? Tout va bien ?

Il la suivit avec de grandes enjambées vers le cabinet et Freya les regarda s'éloigner avec une pointe d'amusement. Ils formaient décidément un drôle de duo.

Elle sursauta alors qu'on poussait son épaule avec insistance.

Bernie.

Il frottait son bec contre son omoplate et Freya fut surprise du changement radical dans le comportement de l'animal. Elle se risqua à relever la main vers sa tête, et il l'autorisa à caresser son pelage abîmé.

La sorcière esquissa un sourire, soudainement attendrie.

La bataille paraissait loin désormais. En fait, elle paraissait presque irréelle.

Un vent glacial souffla dans ses cheveux noirs, les balayant sur le bec de Bernie. Ce dernier se recula vivement, comme soudainement apeuré par quelque chose d'invisible. Il s'éloigna en galopant vers le fond de la prairie, laissant Freya seule à côté des barrières de bois.

Le vent provenait d'une zone étrange, recouverte d'un grand rideau noir. Il se soulevait de temps à autres, dévoilant un paysage glacé, plongé sous un épais manteau de neige.

Elle allait s'approcher mais la voix de Norbert résonna de nouveau :

\- Freya ? Nous allons remonter.

Elle jeta un dernier regard intrigué vers le rideau noir avant de se diriger vers le cabinet boisé.

Freya accepta avec un petit sourire la main bourrue de Phineas et elle sortit complètement de la valise. Les trois aurors anglais regardaient les sorciers sortant du bagage avec intérêt.

\- Tu as pu préparer ce qu'il fallait, Norbert ? Demanda Thésée avec une voix fatiguée.

\- Oui, répondit simplement le Magizoologiste en soulevant la fiole ragoûtante devant lui.

Il se tourna vers Phineas et Porpentina.

\- J'aurais besoin de votre aide, Tina et Monsieur...

\- ...Black, Monsieur Dragonneau, Phineas Black.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois avec la fiole et la valise de Norbert. Ce dernier lança un dernier regard hésitant vers son frère alité et furibond avant de disparaître derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Coffin.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas mais se recentra sur son patron.

Thésée, lui, semblait retracer avec ses yeux gris le chemin qu'avait emprunté son jeune frère pour sortir de la vaste salle qui bourdonnait encore.

\- Allez vous reposer.

\- Mais Monsieur-...

\- Reposez-vous, répéta Thésée en le regardant cette fois, beaucoup nous attend demain, j'aurai besoin de vous en forme.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Avec un léger mouvement de tête vers Freya, il disparut à son tour derrière le rideau beige.

Freya et Thésée restèrent tous les deux dans un épais silence.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par un nouveau mouvement du rideau. Un soigneur apparut avec une fiole, le regard droit vers l'auror.

\- Monsieur Dragonneau, il me reste encore du Poussos pour vous.

L'intéressé hocha simplement la tête avant de boire la potion avec une grimace.

Oui, son goût était infâme, Freya le savait bien.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise sur laquelle les affaires de l'auror étaient disposées, et regarda juste le sorcier du Ministère Belge administrer quelques autres potions et pastilles à Thésée.

\- C'était très noble de votre part de laisser les autres se faire soigner avant vous, Monsieur Dragonneau ; mais il ne me reste que peu de Poussos. La dose ne sera pas suffisante. Il vous faudra en reprendre après votre retour au Ministère anglais.

L'auror hocha simplement la tête.

Le soigneur procéda ensuite à ouvrir la chemise blanche et souillée de Thésée.

D'abord bloquée pendant quelques secondes, Freya croisa le regard gris et quelconque de l'auror avant de détourner complètement la tête, arrachant ses yeux de son torse soudainement mis à nu.

Elle sentait une chaleur intense s'emparer de son visage et le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Il y a deux côtes cassées en plus du bras, commenta simplement le soigneur.

Il sembla lui administrer une autre potion avant d'étaler une substance étrange en dessous de la poitrine de l'auror. Une fois finj, il referma vaguement les deux pans de la chemise et se redressa.

\- Vous n'allez pas passer une bonne nuit, j'en ai peur.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de dormir, de toute façon, répondit Thésée avec un ton pourtant épuisé.

\- Il vous faudra vous reposer quand même, Monsieur Dragonneau.

Le soigneur s'éloigna du lit et ajouta avant de disparaître derrière le rideau beige :

\- Et pas de transplanage pendant une semaine.

Freya retourna de nouveau sa tête vers Thésée qui tentait de reboutonner sa chemise avec difficulté, ne pouvant utiliser qu'une de ses deux mains. Ses deux doigts glissaient maladroitement des boutons et il sifflait avec un mélange de fatigue et d'agacement. Elle l'observa un instant avant de se lever de la chaise et de tendre les mains vers lui.

Il la stoppa avec sa main valide, mais grimaça suite à son geste.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, énonça Freya.

Elle se détesta lorsqu'elle entendit cet agaçant tremblement dans sa voix.

Il la regarda simplement et laissa retomber son bras avec un air vaincu. Il détourna complètement la tête alors que les mains tremblotantes de Freya commençaient à rentrer en contact avec les boutons de sa chemise.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'elle sentait son propre coeur battre à toute allure, secouant presque son corps tout entier. Elle se racla la gorge et tenta une conversation :

\- Ne grondez pas votre frère, Monsieur Dragonneau, il est venu pour vous, il craint pour vous, il...

Elle se tut, soudainement à court de mots pour traduire le fond de sa pensée. Elle eut du mal à faire glisser les derniers boutons du haut de la chemise, ses mains tremblaient et elle pouvait sentir le lourd regard gris dirigé droit vers elle.

Elle ajouta avec un léger tremblement dans la voix :

\- ... Vous auriez fait pareil pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi le défendez-vous ainsi ? Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Le ton était quelconque, presque détaché.

Elle lâcha le col de sa chemise qu'elle venait de réarranger avant de se rasseoir sur la chaise à côté du lui, n'osant plus le regarder. Oui, il avait raison après tout, de quoi se mêlait-elle ?

Il soupira presque en silence et articula avec un ton indéfinissable :

\- Vous... ne semblez pas le prendre pour un fou.

Elle releva ses yeux bleus surpris dans sa direction.

\- ... Le devrais-je ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Après une pause, il continua :

\- C'est juste que la plupart des sorciers ne voient pas Norbert comme cela.

Il y eut un moment de silence où il l'observait une nouvelle fois d'une manière insistante. Il détacha son regard d'elle pour le poser sur Marcus, encore endormi dans le lit voisin.

\- Que faîtes-vous encore ici ?

Il devait sûrement lui demander pourquoi elle n'était pas au chevet de son frère, mais plutôt au sien. Elle tritura ses mains sur ses genoux, sentant des flammes lui lécher les joues, teintant ces dernières de rouge.

\- ...Parce que je mens très mal.

Oui, elle mentait très mal. Il avait raison.

Oui, elle l'admirait.

Oui, elle...

Freya sembla réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire et se sentit devenir d'autant plus écarlate. Les yeux gris s'étaient vivement redirigés vers elle avec une légère expression de surprise.

Elle réussit à le regarder de nouveau, relevant des yeux timides et hésitants dans sa direction.

A sa plus grande surprise, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un sourire. C'était un sourire rapide et amusé. Sûrement avait-il compris qu'elle faisait allusion à leur vive conversation de la veille.

Freya lutta de nouveau pour ignorer les violents coups que donnait son coeur contre les parois de sa cage thoracique.

Le sourire s'effaça pourtant progressivement et l'auror reprit son air quelconque habituel.

\- Cela doit être de famille.

Ses yeux étaient de nouveau tournés vers Marcus et Freya l'interrogea en silence, pas sûre de le suivre. Il s'expliqua après une autre grimace de douleur.

\- Votre frère cache quelque chose, Nott, et vous allez m'aider à savoir quoi.

\- ... Je ne travaille plus pour vous, Monsieur Dragonneau.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec étonnamment beaucoup de calme et d'assurance.

Il esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux avant d'ajouter :

\- Vous avez réussi à me prouver que j'avais tort une première fois...

Le coeur de Freya manqua un battement ; il continua en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

\- ... Montrez-moi que je me trompe vis à vis de votre frère.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, et elle voyait des perles de sueur se former sur le front de l'auror devant elle. Après un bref regard vers son frère endormi, elle se recentra sur son patron.

\- Marcus est un lâche, mais ce n'est pas un traître.

L'expression de Thésée devint douloureuse, et Freya ne sut juste pas dire s'il s'agissait d'une douleur physique ou émotionnelle.

\- La peur nous fait faire des choses regrettables.

Après une autre pause, elle hocha simplement la tête dans sa direction, acceptant en silence sa mission. Il fit un léger signe de tête lui aussi, avant d'observer son bras en écharpe posé sur le haut de son ventre. Il grimaça de nouveau et balança sa tête en arrière.

\- Le Poussos commence à faire effet, constata Freya en se levant vers la table de chevet.

Elle saisit la carafe qui y était posée et versa un peu d'eau dans un verre avant de le tendre vers Thésée. Après une gorgée pénible, il cala de nouveau ses cheveux ondulés contre l'oreiller blanc.

\- Vous en avez déjà bu ?

\- Oui, après mon accident de Quidditch, répondit Freya avec un sourire amer. Ce n'était pas agréable.

Il fit rouler sa tête sur le côté pour la regarder avec une grimace. Les perles de sueur s'étaient transformées en longues lignes qui dévalaient ses tempes, plaquant les mèches ondulées au-dessus de ses oreilles. Sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement sous son bras en écharpe.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Elle le toisa avec surprise et il esquissa un sourire. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer et elle voyait qu'il luttait pour les garder ouverts.

Il précisa avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

\- Ce n'était pas précisé dans votre dossier de Poudlard.

\- Le cognard, répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire naissant.

\- Ah, le cognard.

Il sourit de nouveau dans sa direction, mais le sourire se transforma en grimace alors qu'il sifflait péniblement. Les yeux se fermèrent et il fronçait de nouveau les sourcils.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, Monsieur Dragonneau, murmura Freya.

Elle-même sentait la fatigue s'emparer lentement d'elle.

\- Nott... vous sentez l'hippogriffe...

La voix étouffée de Thésée déclina vers du silence. Il s'était endormi.

Freya soupira en reniflant ses mains.

Satané Bernie.

* * *

Marcus n'était pas ravi de voir que sa soeur ne s'était pas endormie à son chevet. Et à vrai dire, il l'était encore moins lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait en fait veillé sur Dragonneau toute la nuit.

Freya, elle s'était réveillée bien après son patron. Son cou la faisait souffrir, trahissant la position très inconfortable - et potentiellement ridicule - qu'elle avait eu pendant la nuit sur cette chaise boisée.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'infirmerie du Ministère, elle retrouva Phineas et Coffin, les yeux cernés de noir.

\- Nous retournons à Londres, Miss Nott, lui avait annoncé Phineas.

De l'autre côté du hall à la moquette verte, elle aperçut les frères Dragonneau et Goldstein en train de discuter avec des soigneurs du Ministère.

\- C'est à propos d'Arcturus, expliqua Phineas qui avait suivi son regard.

Il continua alors que Freya relevait ses yeux inquisiteurs vers lui :

\- Il va mieux, grâce à Dragonneau.

Effectivement, elle le vit faire son entrée dans le hall, à côté de Marcus.

Elle ne manqua pas le sourire moqueur de son ami qui compléta :

\- Il a brûlé 3 matelas cette nuit.

Freya dû retenir un sourire railleur alors qu'elle suivait le groupe d'aurors vers la sortie du Ministère.

Après la fontaine Anspach, ils traversèrent un parc désert, plongé dans le brouillard. L'épais manteau de brume noyait les cimes des immenses arbres dénués de feuilles et procurait au grand groupe de sorciers une certaine confidentialité dans leur déplacement.

Freya suivait de près Thésée, Phineas, Coffin, Norbert et Porpentina, espérant ainsi ne pas les perdre dans bois étouffé de blanc. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et le visage de Freya s'écrasa lourdement contre le dos de son patron. Elle eut un mouvement de recul après l'avoir percuté, et il ne se retourna que très vaguement vers elle, sans aucune expression apparente.

Devant le groupe, il y avait plusieurs voitures noires attelées à de sombres créatures squelettiques ressemblant à des chevaux. Ils paraissaient assez tranquilles dans le froid et la brume de la clairière.

Les conditions de vol sont moyennes, la visibilité est presque nulle, entendit-elle parler un des cochers.

Fascinée par les créatures, elle se souvint être montée dans une voiture semblable à celle-ci, deux années auparavant lors d'un déplacement avec son ancien patron en Irlande. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais vu ces créatures...

\- Ce sont des Sombrals, indiqua Norbert qui avait suivi son regard inquisiteur.

\- C'est la première fois que je les remarque, balbutia Freya dans sa direction.

Il adopta un regard attristé et elle sentit les yeux de Phineas se poser dans son dos.

\- Seuls ceux qui ont vu la Mort peuvent voir les Sombrals.

Son coeur se serra.

L'image terrible des yeux figés d'Abbott revinrent dans son esprit, dans un flash douloureux et insoutenable. Une main bourrue se posa sur le haut de sa tête et Freya pivota vers son ami avec les lèvres pincées. Il allait prononcer des paroles réconfortantes, mais la voix grave et sérieuse de Thésée les interrompit.

\- Allons à bord.

Les six sorciers s'installèrent sur les bancs noirs qui suivaient les parois de l'étroite voiture en silence. La sorcière ne manqua pas le sourire fatigué que son ami lançait dans sa direction. Et elle le lui rendit. Mais le perdit tout aussitôt alors que la voix de Thésée résonnait une nouvelle fois :

\- Des Aurors belges sous couverture ont aperçu Croyance arriver en Guyane Française il y a quelques jours.

Silence.

Freya se souvint de cet étrange prénom, celui du jeune homme Obscurial.

A côté d'elle, Norbert avait sensiblement écarquillé les yeux et avait remué nerveusement sur le banc, réajustant sa posture avec maladresse.

C'est Porpentina qui mit fin au silence :

\- Mais que pourrait-il bien faire en Guyane ?

L'inquiétude fit trembler sa voix habituellement pleine de confiance.

Le regard de Thésée se releva vers celui de l'auror américaine avec une expression étrange. Regret, amertume.

\- Miss Goldstein, votre soeur, Queenie, a été vue avec le garçon.

Nouveau silence durant lequel Porpentina laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Son dos partit fébrilement en arrière pour finalement se poser contre la paroi noire et boisée de la voiture.

\- Queenie ? En Guyane...?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle était tout à coup incapable de formuler une phrase décente.

La main d'habitude hésitante de Dragonneau saisit fermement celle de Goldstein à côté de lui et il se tourna vivement vers Thésée. Ce dernier sembla un instant pris au dépourvu en voyant l'inattendu geste de son jeune frère, car ses deux sourcils s'étaient relevés dans la direction des deux mains entremêlées.

\- Ce sont des informations fiables, Thésée ? Avait demandé le Magizoologiste en ignorant l'étonnement de son frère en face de lui.

L'air surpris de l'auror s'atténua un peu et il releva ses yeux des deux mains jointes pour rencontrer ceux de son frère. L'étonnement se mua en amertume.

\- Par les temps qui courent, aucune information n'est fiable, Norbert.

Il allait ajouter autre chose, mais la porte de la voiture s'ouvrît sèchement.

Derrière elle, Marcus et Arcturus apparurent.

\- Plus de place dans les autres voitures, marmonna Marcus en jetant un vague regard vers sa soeur.

Thésée soupira en penchant sa tête sur le côté, Freya nota qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher son agacement à la vue de son frère. Son regard gris s'était durci et ses lèvres remuaient dans une moue de mécontentement.

Freya croisa le regard d'Arcturus et elle grimaça elle aussi, exaspérée. Son visage était blême, sûrement devait-il se remettre encore de sa nuit mouvementée. Malgré le teint blafard, il arborait cet air malin et satisfait qui la secouait de colère et de dégoût.

\- Freya, quel plaisir, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle se raidit et se refusa à lui répondre.

Phineas émit un rire railleur dans la direction de son venimeux cousin.

\- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas t'asseoir, Arcturus, ce serait malheureux de déclencher un incendie dans cette voiture.

Freya ne put retenir un sourire moqueur et dû détourner la tête pour ne pas rire. En face d'elle, elle remarqua que les yeux gris de Thésée s'étaient aussi animés avec une lueur d'amusement.

Arcturus, lui, bouillonnait. Il rougit vivement et balaya sa mèche brune avec un geste dramatique. Sur sa main, on pouvait encore voir distinctement les traces de morsure du Murlap.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, très cher cousin, il y a des demoiselles dans cette voiture.

A vrai dire, il paraissait être le seul gêné dans l'habitacle et l'air hautain avec lequel il avait articulé cette phrase le rendait d'autant plus ridicule. En l'écoutant, Phineas ria de plus belle, plaquant son épaisse main contre son torse. Il ajouta après un regard malicieux vers Freya.

\- Pourquoi donc, Arcturus ? Tu es gêné que je mentionne les brûlures que tu as au-...

\- Phineas ! Hissa-t-il avec un soudain courroux.

Il s'était à moitié levé du banc noir et ce fut le bras de Marcus qui le retint. Il n'avait pas l'air amusé du tout, voire plutôt agacé. Mais il ne regardait pas Arcturus, ni même Phineas.

C'est Dragonneau qu'il fixait.

Les deux sorciers se toisaient intensément.

Le trajet pour Londres se passa dans un épais silence inconfortable.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent chaotiques au Ministère de la Magie. Il y avait une panique étrange dans les couloirs, des rumeurs se faisaient rapidement entendre. Il y avait des traîtres. Des traîtres au Ministère.

Ce qu'il restait des divisions parties à Bruxelles s'activait à rédiger des rapports pour la hiérarchie, essayait de récolter des preuves, interrogeait d'éventuels témoins et suspects...

Mais au bout du deuxième jour, un Conseil Spécial fut organisé par le Ministre Fawley.

Un Conseil d'urgence.

La confidentialité était telle que Dragonneau ne fut prévenu qu'à la dernière minute de sa participation à cette entrevue. Il avait relevé la tête de son bureau qui croulait sous les paperasses.

\- C'est l'heure ? Avait-il demandé à l'assistante qui était venue le chercher.

\- Oui, Monsieur. C'est en salle du Conseil.

Elle avait disparu derrière la porte de la Division.

Dragonneau fit un signe de tête dans la direction de Freya avec une expression quelconque.

\- Nott, avec moi.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Ils quittèrent ensemble le bureau bourdonnant de la division à pas pressés. Freya avait du mal à le suivre dans le couloir, et courrait presque à côté de lui. Dans sa poche de veste, les lettres émirent des petits bruits de froissements.

Elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras valide de son patron et il s'arrêta, la questionnant du regard. Ils n'étaient pas loin de la porte de la salle du Conseil, mais la sorcière sortit tout de même les enveloppes de sa poche.

Les lettres qu'il lui avait confiées.

\- Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas le moment idéal mais, les voici...

Il saisit vivement le tas d'enveloppe et d'un coup sec de baguette, elles se consumèrent instantanément dans de petites flammes. Freya avait bondit en arrière, ne s'attendant pas un tel sort. Le regard gris devant elle était quelconque.

\- Merci, Nott, dit-il simplement.

Il allait faire demi-tour, mais se stoppa net, comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose.

\- Nous devons d'ailleurs reparler de votre lettre.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il enchaîna avec un soupir dans la voix :

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous parler de son contenu de vive voix, il se trouve que-...

Une voix sinistre l'interrompit à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Dragonneau.

Grimmson.

Sa démarche de prédateur, son rictus cynique.

Il s'arrêta en face de Freya et Thésée. Ce dernier remit sa main valide dans sa poche, adoptant son air décontracté habituel.

\- Dragonneau, je vois que vous n'êtes toujours pas fichu de tenir votre agaçant frère à l'écart.

\- Grimmson, je vois que vous avez perdu le peu de bonnes manières que vous aviez...

Il s'approcha un peu du Chasseur de Prime en resserrant la mâchoire.

Il ajouta avec une voix calme et sans ciller :

\- ... Continuez ainsi, et il se pourrait bien que j'oublie les miennes aussi.

Grimmson laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

\- Ah, Dragonneau...

Il posa brutalement sa main sur son épaule blessée et Thésée ne put retenir une grimace, entre douleur et agacement. Il se défit de l'étreinte de Grimmson avec un mouvement de l'omoplate.

\- ... D'ailleurs, j'ai prévu de rendre une petite visite à votre frère dans les jours à venir...

La nonchalance dans la posture de Dragonneau disparut au profit d'une soudaine tension.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Demanda-t-il dans une voix grave.

\- Oh, rien, bien entendu. Juste une petite conversation que nous devrions avoir tous les deux.

Les yeux pétillants et amusés de Grimmson glissèrent sur Freya et un frisson la parcourut.

\- Freya, quel plaisir de voir votre ravissant visage.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'esquisser un sourire de politesse. Sa familiarité la dégoûtait.

Le rictus devant elle disparut et l'homme contourna légèrement Thésée pour s'approcher d'elle. Il se pencha avec un faux air peiné.

\- Freya, vous êtes une jolie petite menteuse...

Il se pencha d'autant plus et Freya dû reculer sa tête.

\- ...Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que vous ne connaissiez pas l'adresse de Monsieur Norbert Dragonneau ?

Son patron la regarda avec surprise ; lentement, sa main glissa en dehors de sa poche de pantalon. Freya, elle, déglutit avec difficulté et lutta pour garder ses yeux froids encore dirigés vers le Chasseur de prime. Il se remit à sourire avec un air mesquin.

\- Un de mes associés vous a aperçue en train d'entrer chez lui il y a quelques jours...Ah, le voilà justement. Approchez-donc, Abraxas.

Derrière Grimmson, il y avait un jeune homme vêtu entièrement de noir. Ses longs cheveux blonds platine étaient attachés en une queue de cheval avec un lien noir et fluide comme un ruban. Dans sa main droite gantée de noir, il tenait une longue et sombre canne au pommeau argenté. Ses yeux noirs étaient empoisonnés au milieu de son délicat visage. Freya laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Abraxas.

La longue cicatrice de l'accident du Jarvey sciait ses traits fins, depuis son sourcil jusque sa mâchoire.

Abraxas, c'était bien lui.

\- Malefoy ? Réussit-elle à articuler.

\- Oh, vous vous connaissez, c'est merveilleux, s'exclama Grimmson avec un air faussement ravi.

Abraxas arriva à leur niveau et fit un vague signe de tête à Dragonneau qui ne le lui rendit pas. Et alors qu'il prenait la main de Freya dans la sienne pour l'amener à ses lèvres, la sorcière ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avec révulsion. Aussitôt le baiser terminé, elle frotta le dos de sa main contre l'épais tissus de son pantalon noir. Mais Abraxas ne sembla pas y prêter une quelconque attention. En fait, ses yeux étaient rivés sur Dragonneau.

Grimmson reprit dangereusement à l'encontre de Freya :

\- ... dans tous les cas, sachez que je n'aime pas les menteurs...

Il avait saisit le haut de son bras avec une poigne de fer, assez forte pour que Freya sursaute à son contact. Un autre frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il lui chuchotait avec un air malsain :

\- ... et vous ne voulez pas m'avoir dans vos ennemis, ...Freya.

Une autre main avait agrippé son bras et la tira en dehors de l'emprise sombre de Grimmson. Dragonneau prit le poignet de Freya dans sa main et l'emmena légèrement en retrait derrière lui.

Freya fut à la fois surprise et soulagée de ce geste.

Elle eut du mal à camoufler sa surprise alors que les doigts froids de Dragonneau glissèrent discrètement dans sa main un tout petit morceau de papier. Elle l'enferma dans sa paume en tentant de conserver l'air le plus neutre possible. Il retira sa main et la remit dans sa poche, adoptant une nouvelle fois une pose noble et nonchalante.

\- Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous voulez Grimmson ?

Grimmson s'esclaffa de nouveau et Abraxas se joignit au rire de l'infâme sorcier.

Dragonneau, agacé, continua :

\- Et que faîtes-vous ici, d'ailleurs ?

\- Oh ça. Je vous propose de le découvrir, Monsieur Dragonneau.

Grimmson lui fit un geste exagérément maniéré vers la porte, l'invitant à entrer dans la salle du Conseil. Après un vague regard d'apparence quelconque dans la direction de Freya, il s'engagea dans la salle. Grimmson le suivit de près et Abraxas fit un clin d'oeil répugnant à la sorcière avant de s'engouffrer lui aussi dans la salle.

La porte se referma et Freya reprit son souffle, comme si elle l'avait retenu depuis tout ce temps.

Le coeur battant, elle ouvrit lentement la paume de sa main.

Il y avait effectivement un petit papier :

« _Prenez le contenu de mon tiroir confidentiel et cachez-le._

_Mot de passe : Artemis Fido._

_Merci, Nott._ »

Aussitôt le papier lu, qu'il se consuma. Comme les lettres quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les cursives pressées de Dragonneau disparurent dans de petites flammes, et bientôt, il n'en restait que quelques cendres dans le creux de la main de la sorcière.

Elle accourut vers le bureau de la Division.

Freya ne revit plus Dragonneau ce jour-là.

Le lendemain, c'est Grimmson qui l'accueillait dans le bureau de la Division.

Le rictus déformait son visage.

\- Dragonneau ne fait plus partie du Ministère. Il a été renvoyé.

Freya avait laissé tomber la pile de documents qu'elle avait entassés dans ses bras.

Elle regarda avec panique l'homme devant elle. Abraxas arriva derrière lui avec un sourire obscur.

Grimmson continua avec un ton amusé :

\- Je le remplacerai dans ses fonctions.

Comme elle ne paraissait pas comprendre, il articula funestement :

\- Je suis votre nouveau patron, Freya.


	12. 1928

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « _ils ont disparu_ » ?!

Freya sursauta, faisant trembler les tasses sur le plateau d'argent qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. La voix de Grimmson continua à hurler derrière la porte de la Division 31 :

\- Trouvez-les moi ! Je les veux vivants !

Les yeux de Freya tombèrent sur la surface en argent vieilli du plateau.

Son image légèrement brouillée était fatiguée.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment en était-elle arrivée à devoir servir le thé et le café aux réunions de cet infâme personnage ?

Cela faisait 3 jours.

3 jours qu'ils étaient sans nouvelle des frères Dragonneau.

3 jours qu'elle avait reçu l'ordre de cacher le contenu du tiroir confidentiel de son ancien patron.

Le renvoi de Thésée avait été comme un coup de tonnerre, au Ministère, comme dans la presse. Bientôt, des affichettes avec leurs portraits tapissaient les murs gris et morts des nombreux couloirs. Et justement, elles étaient aussi affichées juste à côté de la porte du bureau de la division. Les yeux bleus de Freya se posèrent avec hésitation sur les photos qui remuaient en noir et blanc.

« _AVIS DE RECHERCHE_ »

« _Sorciers Disparus_ »

Le visage sévère et presque immobile de Thésée Dragonneau contrastait vivement avec l'expression gauche de son jeune frère. Pourquoi Grimmson voudraient à ce point les retrouver ? Pourquoi Thésée lui aurait-il demandé de cacher ces documents ? Ils n'avaient pourtant l'air que de futiles journaux.

La porte devant elle s'ouvrit brutalement et elle ne put réprimer un autre sursaut.

Les visages contrariés et fatigués de Phineas et Coffin apparurent derrière celle-ci. Depuis le renvoi de leur patron, ils avaient été étranges eux aussi. Sans parler de Gideon, qui lui, n'étaient même plus à son poste à l'infirmerie du Ministère.

Ils étaient fermés, froids, distants.

Phineas la regarda vaguement avant de la contourner pour filer avec Coffin dans le couloir sombre. Il cachait quelque chose.

En fait, ils cachaient tous les trois quelque chose.

Elle entra dans le bureau de la Division 31.

\- Ah Freya, cela fait une éternité que j'attends ce thé, souligna Grimmson avec un sourire fourbe.

Essayant d'éviter au mieux son regard malsain, elle se racla la gorge et amena le plateau sur le bureau. Elle claqua le support en argent sur la surface boisée et fit de même avec la tasse qu'elle avait amenée juste devant ses mains.

Le thé déborda négligemment sur les quelques papiers qui trainaient là et Grimmson siffla entre ses dents. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retirer, il lui attrapa la main avec fermeté et elle ne put retenir une inspiration de surprise.

Elle tenta de se défaire de sa poigne de fer alors qu'il l'attirait vers lui, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Suivant son bras, Freya se pencha au dessus du bureau de son nouveau patron. Son visage qu'elle souhaitait impassible se fissura pour laisser place à des yeux craintifs et dégoûtés.

Le rictus devant elle s'intensifia.

Elle était désormais si penchée au dessus de lui qu'elle pouvait entendre et sentir dans son cou les souffles qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres gercées entrouvertes.

\- Je les trouverai, Freya. Je finirai par les trouver.

Cette fois-ci un souffle tremblant s'échappa de la gorge de la sorcière. L'autre main de Grimmson alla bientôt frôler sa joue blanchie et elle réussit à contenir une nouvelle expression de pur dégoût. Il continua suavement :

\- Je les trouverai tous... Les frères Dragonneau et tous ceux qui sont de leur côté.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard assassin, ignorant la proximité répugnante de leurs deux visages. Il compléta dans un murmure rauque et dangereux :

\- Et vous Freya… de quel côté êtes-vous ?

Une vague de frissons la secoua, dans ses veines, son sang s'était glacé. Figé.

Dans son dos, elle entendit une porte, puis une cascade de documents s'écraser contre le sol.

\- Lâchez-la, Grimmson.

Elle reconnut la voix tout de suite.

Grimmson aussi, puisqu'il laissa échapper un rire amusé en s'éloignant du visage de la sorcière. Sans lui lâcher la main, il recula dans son siège, appuyant nonchalamment son dos contre le dossier de la chaise.

\- Oh, mon cher Nott, railla-t-il.

Elle sentit Marcus s'approcher dans son dos, ses pas étaient lents, précautionneux.

\- Ôtez vos mains de ma soeur, Grimmson.

Le ton était à la fois tremblant et enragé. Freya ne pouvait pas se retourner, mais elle pouvait assez bien imaginer le visage de son frère en cet instant : rouge de colère, les sourcils noirs froncés et les yeux bleus glacials.

Grimmson finit par lâcher Freya et elle recula instantanément de quelques pas, cognant contre le torse de son frère. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si proche. De l'autre côté de son visage, effectivement écarlate de rage, Freya remarqua la baguette noire au bout du bras tendu de son frère. La baguette, dirigée droit vers Grimmson, tremblait sensiblement.

L'intéressé parut d'autant plus amusé.

\- Oh je vous en prie, Nott, vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement.

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle Marcus rabaissa sa baguette avec lenteur, ses yeux bleus haineux étaient toujours dirigés droit vers le sinistre sorcier.

Ce dernier reprit avec un sourire faussement navré :

\- Vous et moi, nous savons très bien qui pourrait bénéficier d'une telle confrontation.

Freya ne vit pas la réaction de son frère, car sa main se cala sur son épaule et l'obligea à entamer un demi-tour, vers la sortie. Avant de se tourner complètement, Marcus ajouta d'un ton sombre :

\- C'est la dernière fois que vous posez vos sales mains sur ma soeur, Grimmson.

Le coeur de Freya bondit dans sa poitrine, c'était la première fois que son frère la défendait si ouvertement. Elle se demanda ensuite s'il avait épuisé toutes ses réserves de courage pour les dix prochaines années. Le bras solide de son frère la poussa vers la porte.

Le frère et la soeur Nott atteignaient presque la sortie que la voix, plus du tout amusée, de Grimmson résonna une dernière fois :

\- Le thé, il est froid.

Marcus l'avait traînée jusque dans le bureau de sa division, où les quelques aurors présents s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Freya ne voulut pas l'admettre mais elle se sentait encore fébrile suite à cet échange avec Grimmson. Elle eut du mal à recomposer son visage hautain et à garder des jambes droites malgré leurs tremblements incessants. Son poignet était rouge écarlate et brûlait sous ses doigts chevrotants.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Marcus l'avait conduite jusque la chaise de son bureau, avec deux mains fermes, il appuya sur ses épaules pour la faire asseoir. Ses jambes plièrent sans résistance et elle s'écroula dans l'assise.

\- Fais attention à lui, Freya, il...

Marcus jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, comme s'il voulait vérifier que personne ne l'entendrait. Il reprit tout bas :

\- ... il est très dangereux.

\- Merci pour ce conseil, cher frère, je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Freya avait relevé ses yeux courroucés vers lui.

Ce fut à son tour d'être agacée. Et alors que Marcus soupirait de nouveau, les yeux de Freya balayèrent rapidement le bureau de la division 32. Sur tous les murs, tous les bureaux, il y avait les affichettes concernant les frères Dragonneau.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils recherchés exactement ?

Sa voix cristalline s'étaient radoucie comme étouffée par une soudaine inquiétude. Le visage de Marcus se referma une nouvelle fois.

\- Ils doivent être interrogés, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Interrogés pour quoi ? Ce ne sont pas des criminels, rétorqua Freya.

Marcus mit un doigt sur sa bouche rouge avec un froncement de sourcil. En silence, les petits mouvements de sa tête disaient : non.

Freya n'insista pas.

Une nouvelle fois, il vérifia que personne ne les écoutait.

\- Pas ici, dit-il.

* * *

La nuit tomba très vite sur le Manoir Nott.

Freya se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse, donnant un dernier coup de brosse dans ses cheveux noirs serpentins. En reposant la brosse sur la table boisée, elle réajusta rapidement le petit foulard rouge qu'elle avait noué autour de son poignet, cachant ainsi la large marque bleue-noire qui s'était installée. Dehors, elle entendait un véritable raffut sur les cailloux de l'allée principale. Elle ne put retenir un soupir entre ses lèvres rouges.

On frappa à la porte, et sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, elle s'était entrouverte, laissant apparaître la tête brune et bien peignée de Marcus. Il avait l'air étrangement serré dans sa veste de costume noir. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de cacher le grand livre de Carneirus dans un tiroir de sa coiffeuse. Mais Marcus ne sembla pas le remarquer.

\- Ils sont arrivés, annonça-t-il avec un ton distant.

Freya hocha juste la tête avant de sortir de sa chambre, balayant les pans froissés de sa robe en soie noire. Elle allait se diriger vers les grands escaliers, mais son bras se retrouva de nouveau coincé dans la paume de son frère. Il la regarda avec un air indéchiffrable.

\- A propos de tout à l'heure...

Il paraissait chercher ses mots avec peine.

\- Tu ne devrais pas afficher clairement que tu es du côté des Dragonneau, et encore moins au Ministère.

\- Je... ne suis pas particulièrement de leur côté, je-...

\- Freya, tu refais ce visage.

\- Quel visage ?

\- Celui que tu faisais quand tu avais huit ans et que tu avais caché mes manuels de Potions.

Les yeux bleus de la sorcière toisèrent le visage de son frère avec agacement. Elle pinça ses lèvres rouges alors que les voix de leur père et de leur oncle résonnaient désormais dans le hall. Les yeux clairs de son frère tombèrent fébrilement sur le foulard rouge autour de son poignet droit, et dans un geste hésitant, il souleva la main de sa soeur. Elle se laissa faire alors qu'il soulevait légèrement le tissus écarlate pour dévoiler ce qu'il cachait.

L'ombre noire et douloureuse sur son poignet sembla le décontenancer. Le visage rond de son frère évolua rapidement entre différentes expressions : colère, regret, agacement. Il finit par remettre le foulard rouge avec douceur au dessus de la tâche noire que Grimmson lui avait infligée. Il détourna le regard, soudainement mal à l'aise, sûrement que les mots lui manquaient.

\- …Bref, ne parle pas des frères Dragonneau, à qui que ce soit, et évite le plus possible Grimmson…

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et lui donna une étrangement tendre et petite tape sur le bout de son nez avec son doigt.

\- …Et ne fais rien de stupide.

L'agacement déforma les traits ronds de Freya. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui rétorquer quoique ce soit, puisque Marcus l'avait déjà contournée pour atteindre les escaliers. Elle remarqua avec surprise que le visage de son frère, jusque là si grave, s'était mué en une expression plus habituelle : un sourire satisfait, des sourcils légèrement soulevés. Il descendit les marches rouges de l'escalier avec une attitude hautaine et fière.

Il était instantanément redevenu le Marcus qu'elle détestait tant.

\- Oncle Hector ! S'était-il exclamé avec son faux sourire alors qu'il atteignait les dernières marches.

\- Marcus, quel plaisir, répondit l'Oncle avec un sourire froid.

Alors qu'il saluait aussi leur tante, Freya fit elle-aussi son entrée dans le hall, descendant les marches pourpres avec lenteur.

Elle détestait ce genre d'évènements familiaux.

Ils étaient un perpétuel supplice.

Les yeux en bas de l'escalier la fixaient en silence.

\- Joyeux Noël, Oncle Hector, articula Freya avec un sourire poli.

\- Joyeux Noël Freya, tu es ravissante.

\- Merci, mon oncle.

Elle aperçu le sourire amer de sa tante derrière le Ministre. Freya lui fit un petit geste de la tête, amplifiant la courbe surfaite de ses lèvres.

\- Tante Alizon, quelle joie de vous voir.

C'était un mensonge, bien entendu.

La tante émit un petit son sarcastique en enfonçant sa tête pincée dans son écharpe en fourrure foncée. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers Marcus, et ce dernier lui prit instantanément la main pour y placer un petit baiser. Les manières exagérées de son frère l'agaçait ; mais cela faisait toujours rire l'oncle Hector et cela faisait énormément plaisir à leur tante.

On bouscula violemment Freya dans les jambes, et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Le petit garçon de sept ans releva ses yeux bruns vers Freya.

\- Je vous ai eue, cousine Freya.

Puis il se mit à courir partout dans le hall, tapant dans les encadrements de porte avec une fausse baguette. Il croisa le chemin de Torry et se mit à hurler :

\- L'elfe est affreux, Mère !

Le faux sourire de Freya se crispa.

Cet enfant était terrible.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Hector II, je vous en prie, éloignez-vous de cette immonde créature.

Cette fois-ci, la courbe des lèvres de Freya s'aplatit complètement.

Sa tante aussi, c'était quelque chose.

Elle reçut un petit coup de coude dans son bras et elle releva les yeux vers Marcus, qui souriait toujours dans la direction de leurs oncle et tante. Il l'incitait à faire de même, en silence.

Freya dû se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

Le dîner fut une épreuve presque insoutenable.

\- Votre dîner est exquis, chère Theodora…

La voix criarde de la tante Alizon avait déchiré le silence pesant dans la sombre salle à manger. Theodora Nott adressa un vague sourire dans sa direction, mais sa belle-soeur ajouta plus bas :

\- … bien qu'il s'agisse de la même chose chaque année.

Freya ne supporta pas qu'elle s'en prenne ainsi à sa mère, qui, comme tout le monde le savait, ne parlait plus depuis bien longtemps.

La sorcière émit un joli rire cristallin en soulevant son verre de vin.

Ses yeux bleus méprisèrent sa tante de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Oh, dans ce cas peut-être que nous pourrions fêter Noël chez vous l'année prochaine, très chère tante Alizon ?

Elle parut surprise de l'impertinence de sa nièce.

Freya continua, ignorant le petit coup de pied que lui donnait soudain Marcus sous la table.

\- Vous pourriez nous cuisiner votre ragoût de chevreuil, votre spécialité si je ne m'abuse ?

Cette fois-ci, la tante Alizon s'étouffa presque sur sa gorgée de vin.

Freya porta la serviette de table blanche à sa bouche rouge, dissimulant presque entièrement le sourire satisfait qui naissait sur son visage. Les souvenirs d'enfance de l'ignoble ragoût de chevreuil, à moitié brûlé, resurgirent, et elle avait envie de glousser.

A côté d'elle, Marcus remua maladroitement sur sa chaise.

Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux :

\- Oh oui, cela fait si longtemps que nous ne sommes pas venus dans votre magnifique demeure, ma tante.

Cela sembla avoir calmé la crise naissante chez la sorcière plus âgée en face de Freya. Elle parut flattée et plaça sa main devant sa bouche avant de rire de manière agaçante.

\- Oui, il est vrai que notre demeure est très bien tenue, se vanta Alizon, d'ailleurs j'ai récemment récupéré des portraits de mes ancêtres Yaxley. Ils sont absolument somptueux, nous pensions les installer dans le grand salon.

Le reste du dîner fut un échange de banalités agaçantes.

Freya remarqua cependant le silence et les regards étranges que s'échangeaient l'Oncle Hector et le père Nott. Et d'un coin de l'oeil, elle voyait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, puisque les yeux de Marcus oscillaient frénétiquement entre les deux patriarches.

La fin du calvaire arriva enfin.

La Tante Alizon avait quitté le Manoir avec leur jeune et intenable cousin, alors que l'Oncle Hector restait encore au Manoir, pour s'entretenir avec leur père.

Theodora, étrangement épuisée, avait escaladé les marches pourpres et avait disparu derrière le couloir sombre de l'étage, laissant seuls Marcus et Freya.

Le frère et la soeur Nott échangèrent un long regard silencieux.

La porte du bureau de leur père était close, et seuls quelques murmures pouvaient se faire entendre à travers l'épaisse paroi boisée.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Freya, invita poliment son frère.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

\- Tu as pourtant l'air épuisée, tu commences tôt demain, non ?

\- Nous commençons à la même heure, Marcus.

\- Monte.

\- Non.

Marcus soupira en pinçant l'arête de son nez droit.

Les voix emportées de l'Oncle et de leur Père les firent tourner vivement la tête vers la porte boisée. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux à tâtons de l'encadrement boisé et se plaquèrent contre le mur noir en fronçant les sourcils.

La bouche de Marcus articula une nouvelle fois en silence : « _monte_ ».

Freya l'ignora, se recentrant sur les voix anxieuses.

\- … Je suis pieds et mains liés, Teignous. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Ce Grimmson est dangereux, c'est maintenant le patron de ma fille, Hector.

\- J'en suis conscient, mais il va falloir faire avec pour le moment, Teignous.

\- Silence.

Marcus et Freya se contemplèrent un instant avec des sourcils froncés.

\- Il me faudra un motif valable pour le faire quitter le Ministère, Teignous.

Il y eut du mouvement dans le bureau de son père, et Marcus et Freya se décollèrent de la porte. Marcus accourut se cacher dans la pièce voisine et Freya se retrouva seule devant le bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Son père n'avait pas l'air ravi de la trouver là.

\- Freya-…

\- Père, je voulais vous proposer un thé, mentit-elle avec beaucoup trop d'aise.

\- Oh, c'est adorable, Freya, intervint l'oncle Hector avec un discret sourire.

Si son père n'étais pas dupe, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

En passant dans la pièce voisine, le plateau posé dans les mains, Freya lança un regard assassin à Marcus. Etait-il devenu un spécialiste en matière de fuite ? Il haussa simplement les épaules avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

En déposant le plateau dans le bureau maintenant silencieux de son père, les yeux bleus de Freya tombèrent sur une pile de paperasse et parchemins sur le bureau de son père. Il y avait des noms, des prénoms, de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cela paraissait si ancien, qu'elle arrivait à peine à déchiffrer l'écriture géométrique. Il y avait de tout, des registres de naissance en latin, des actes de mariages, des déclarations de décès… Et les noms de famille étaient étrangement familiers. _Nott, Fawley, Yaxley, Malefoy, Gaunt, Prewett…_

La voix sèche de son père la fit sursauter.

\- Bonne nuit, Freya.

Elle n'insista pas et quitta la petite pièce en jetant un dernier regard vers la pile de documents.

Qu'est-ce que père faisait avec tout cela ?

Freya s'appuya contre la porte close de sa chambre, expirant longuement. Un bruit étrange et métallique la fit sursauter et elle dégaina sa baguette de sa longue manche noire et satinée.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien, pourtant.

En s'allongeant dans son lit, sa main alla chercher le pendentif ovale sous son oreiller.

Son coeur manqua un battement.

Le pendentif, il n'était plus là.

D'un coup vif de baguette, la lumière revint dans sa chambre et elle se leva brusquement, ignorant la sensation de froid qui s'emparait de ses jambes nues.

En fait, cette sensation de froid n'était rien comparé aux frissons qui lui glacèrent le sang.

Le pendentif, il était posé sur le bois de sa coiffeuse, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas touché.

\- Torry, c'est toi ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse.

En déglutissant difficilement, elle attrapa le pendentif et le fourra de nouveau sous son oreiller, le coeur battant contre les parois de sa cage thoracique.

Elle ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut particulièrement difficile.

La neige avait recouvert Londres d'un lourd manteau blanc. Le vent s'était levé, glacial et sec, et bientôt, le Ministère commençait une campagne de mise en garde contre les risques de transplanage dans de telles conditions météorologiques.

Mais en fait, l'ambiance était encore plus glaçante à l'intérieur du Ministère.

Alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver, elle avait croisé le regard venimeux et satisfait d'Abraxas Malefoy qui la salua avec un mouvement de tête et un sourire acerbe. Il disparut dans le hall grouillant de sorciers pressés.

Elle cogna contre quelqu'un en se retournant.

\- Porpentina, balbutia Freya en ne dissimulant pas sa surprise.

L'américaine paraissait épuisée.

L'agacement resurgit sur son fin visage en entendant son prénom, mais elle ne dit rien.

Elle pressa juste un long doigt contre ses lèvres pincées et elle entraîna Freya dans la foule de sorciers. Freya ne posa pas de question, et se laissa guider et mêler à la masse d'individus.

\- Si vous cherchez un endroit discret où disparaitre pendant quelques minutes, j'ai ma petite idée, suggéra Freya dans un chuchotement.

\- Je vous suis, répondit simplement Goldstein.

Freya la tira vers un couloir désert, puis dans un ascenseur.

Quand les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent de nouveau, elles se ruèrent dans un autre dédale de couloirs gris, puis après quelques tournants et portes, elle se retrouvèrent dans une vaste pièce, grouillante de chouettes et hiboux. Ils volaient dans tous les sens, le bec rempli de lettres et parchemins. Freya dû esquiver un volatile avant de pointer du doigt un petit bureau vide et abandonné au fond de la salle.

\- C'est là que je venais essayer de retrouver les courriers perdus de mon ancien patron, expliqua-t-elle avec une expression amère.

Cette vie-là paraissait si loin désormais.

Goldstein regarda tout autour d'elle.

\- Êtes-vous vraiment sûre que cet endroit est…

\- Oui, personne ne vient jamais ici.

Porpentina hocha la tête avant d'expirer avec un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Des froissements d'ailes vinrent balayer sa frange noire, dévoilant ses sourcils profondément froncés.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici, Porpentina, vous-…

\- J'ai été convoquée par votre patron, Grimmson.

Freya ne manqua pas le ton amer dans la voix de l'auror devant elle.

\- Ils voulaient m'interroger au sujet des Dragonneau.

\- Vous interroger, mais… ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit, coupa Goldstein, de toute manière je ne sais rien.

Elle croisa les bras autour de son buste étroit.

\- Etant auror du MACUSA, ils ne peuvent pas m'interroger longuement, ils ont dû me laisser partir. Mais ce Grimmson, il est.. suspect.

À la mention de son nouveau patron, Freya frémit.

\- Que vous a-t-il demandé ? Questionna Freya avec une voix presque silencieuse.

\- Si je savais où ils étaient, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Elle soupira en ajoutant :

\- Puis, des questions plus étranges. Il m'a demandé si au MACUSA j'avais entendu des choses concernant la situation actuelle en Amérique latine…

Les images des articles concernant les attaques de Moremplis en Amérique latine revinrent à l'esprit de Freya. Les articles que Dragonneau lui avait demandé de cacher.

Devant elle, Porpentina esquiva un autre oiseau.

\- Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il m'a demandé si je connaissais le livre de Carneirus.

\- Carneirus ? …Les prédictions Astrologiques ?

Porpentina hocha simplement la tête.

\- J'ai menti, bien entendu, mais comment se fait-il que ce Grimmson se mette à parler du livre qui nous mené tout droit dans le faux Rassemblement de Bruxelles ?

\- …Tout droit dans un piège, murmura Freya, soudainement pensive.

Un mouvement soudain de plusieurs chouettes à leur droite les firent sursauter et Porpentina dégaina sa baguette avec une soudaine tension.

Rien, pourtant.

Sans quitter cette partie de la salle des yeux, Porpentina enchaîna :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard que Queenie et Croyance soient en Guyane et que Grimmson me pose des questions à propos de l'Amérique latine.

Un irrépressible frisson secoua de nouveau Freya.

\- Je vais continuer à rechercher les Dragonneau, annonça-t-elle avec une voix étrange.

Elle se recentra sur la sorcière britannique, abaissant lentement sa baguette. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'autant plus, créant des petits plis sous sa frange noire.

\- Je vais être d'autant plus surveillée, mais si jamais vous entendez quoique ce soit à leur propos…

\- Je trouverez un moyen de vous contacter, articula tout bas Freya.

\- Je change d'auberge tous les soirs en ce moment, dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Devant le regard étonné de Freya, l'américaine expliqua avec un haussement d'épaules :

\- On y voit tous types d'individus, mais au moins, je me fonds un peu dans la masse.

Ses fines lèvres se courbèrent vaguement, mais le sourire était triste. Ses yeux noirs aussi.

\- Le MACUSA m'a rappelée, Freya…

Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement, et elle refit un sourire, comme si elle essayait de dissimuler une émotion intense et déchirante.

\- … j'aimerais revoir Norbert une dernière fois avant de repartir pour New York.

* * *

\- Vous êtes en retard, Freya, remarqua Grimmson sans relever ses yeux d'un dossier ouvert sur le bureau devant lui.

Freya ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et apporta la tasse de thé.

Elle réprima un tremblement alors que la vaisselle toucha le bois du bureau. Le dossier dans les mains de Grimmson contenait des photos, plein de photos.

Les visages souriants de Norbert, Thésée et Leta Lestrange y bougeaient sensiblement dans une librairie. Sur une autre, Thésée dans un chic costume noir et blanc, avec à son bras, Leta, radieuse dans une robe sombre et une coiffe de plumes noires. Juste derrière celle-ci, une autre image de des deux fiancés, main dans la main, Leta fixait l'objectif avec un discret sourire, alors que Thésée avait ses yeux rivés sur elle, une jolie courbe éclairait son visage, et son regard… Il était doux et il pétillait.

La couverture de papier se referma brutalement sur les photos et Freya tressaillit. Que faisait Grimmson avec toutes ces photos ?

Un autre détail attira son attention, un dossier sur le côté du bureau, comportant un nom qui lui était aussi familier : « _Dumbledore_ ».

Grimmson dût suivre son regard, car il lui chuchota avec une voix rauque et malsaine :

\- Abraxas est parti tenir compagnie à notre vieil ami, Albus…

\- Dumbledore n'a rien à voir là-dedans, défendit Freya avec une voix tremblante.

Il s'esclaffa en reculant dans sa chaise.

Bientôt, ses deux pieds vinrent se poser disgracieusement sur la surface du bureau, écrasant volontairement les dossiers « _Dragonneau_ » et « _Dumbledore_ ».

\- Dumbledore a tout à voir là-dedans, ma chère Freya. Tout.

Elle ne manqua pas son rictus alors que ses yeux malveillants tombèrent sur son poignet, enveloppé dans un foulard sombre. Révulsée, elle tourna les talons et s'assit à son bureau, traitant machinalement des dossiers ennuyeux. Mais dans l'un d'entre eux, elle trouva une adresse.

Et pas n'importe laquelle.

Celle de Thésée Dragonneau.

Tout le reste de la journée, elle sentait le regard mauvais et malsain de son nouveau patron dirigé dans sa direction. Sans qu'elle comprenne encore vraiment pourquoi.

* * *

Bientôt, 1928 arriva.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que les frères Dragonneau avaient disparu.

Ne laissant derrière eux que d'étranges articles à cacher et un Ministère à leur poursuite.

Un bruit étrange provenant du balcon de Marcus la fit sursauter cette nuit-là.

Elle ne dormait pas, non.

C'était un bruit furtif, qui contrastait avec le bruit du vent qui sifflait dehors contre la roche solide du Manoir. Freya se hissa vivement en dehors de son lit. Elle n'était pas en chemise de nuit, non. En fait, elle était habillée, prête à mettre les voiles dès que le reste de la maisonnée serait endormie. Il y avait un endroit où elle devait aller ; cette adresse qu'elle avait vue, celle de Dragonneau.

Par la fenêtre, elle ne voyait rien ; rien à part l'épais manteau de neige et les vieux arbres qui se pliaient fébrilement sous le vent.

D'un coup de baguette, son manteau gris atterrit dans ses mains, elle l'enfila rapidement avant de transplaner dans le froid de dehors.

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû ignorer les avertissements du Ministère quant au transplanage dans cette tempête qui noierait bientôt Londres tout entier. L'air glacé fouettait son visage alors qu'elle se distordait dans le vent sec et presque acide. Elle atterrit pourtant, les deux pieds joints dans la neige, juste devant une vieille mal entretenue façade d'un appartement de style victorien.

Elle resserra la baguette entre ses doigts gelés.

Personne dans la rue déserte et enneigée, la lumière du réverbère se mit à cligner de manière inquiétante et Freya devint tout à coup bien trop consciente des propres battements de son coeur. Chaque pulsation était agaçante, lui rappelant à quel point, au fond d'elle-même, elle était craintive. Elle gravit les quelques marches glissantes qui menaient jusqu'au perron.

Elle allait agiter sa baguette devant la grand porte noire, mais elle était déjà entrouverte.

D'une main tremblante, elle poussa le pan boisé, le faisant grincer de manière sinistre.

Le Hall était plongé dans l'obscurité, et bientôt, avec sa baguette, elle en éclaira une partie. Le papier peint était usé et défraichi, comme si l'humidité l'avait partiellement rongé. Le parquet craquait sous ses pieds, et un autre frisson dégringola le long de son échine.

Au deuxième étage, après quelques portes grises et sobres, Freya atteignit une porte similaire, portant le numéro 28. C'était bien l'adresse qui avait été écrite dans un des dossiers qu'elle avait traité la veille.

Seulement, cette porte aussi, était entrouverte.

On était déjà venu ici.

Elle tendit sa baguette en tremblant.

L'autre main alla pousser lentement la porte, dévoilant une scène de chaos.

Un souffle tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres dénuées de rouge.

Le petit salon avait été retourné, mis sans dessus dessous. Elle s'avança, toujours partiellement dans l'obscurité, chacun de ses pas hésitants entre les objets brisés qui jonchaient le sol. Toutes les pièces étaient ainsi, la petite cuisine, la salle à manger, la chambre… La chambre grise.

Le lit était complètement renversé, les draps et les oreillers déchirés. Il y avait des plumes partout. Et à chacun de ses mouvements, Freya les faisait s'envoler tout autour d'elle, les emportant dans son sillage hésitant.

La lumière au bout de sa baguette cligna, et cela ne la rassura pas du tout.

Tout était étrange ici. Elle se sentait étrange.

Et si Dragonneau avait été encore là lorsque tout cela était arrivé ? Et s'il avait été blessé ? Et s'il avait été-… Freya secoua sa tête avec déni. Non, elle se refusa d'émettre cette possibilité. Une vague d'inquiétude déferla sur elle, rendant ses jambes flageolantes et son souffle s'accéléra, faisant de vifs et désagréables allers-retours dans sa poitrine.

Il faisait si froid ici.

Ceux qui sont venus dans l'appartement de Dragonneau cherchaient quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Freya se dit finalement qu'ils cherchaient peut être les deux.

Elle eut tout à coup la sensation que les frères Dragonneau n'étaient pas juste recherchés pour interrogatoire. Ils étaient recherchés pour une toute autre raison, et tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade.

Ils étaient pourchassés.

_On leur voulait du mal._

Très vite, le rictus de Grimmson devant les photos des frères lui revinrent en tête.

Un bruit.

Freya se retourna vivement, la baguette droit devant elle.

Un reflet étrange attira son attention, par terre. Elle se pencha pour ramasser un petit cadre photo. Il était brisé, et derrière les débris de verre qui scintillait, il y avait le visage souriant de Leta Lestrange. Elle semblait rire devant l'objectif.

Jamais Freya n'avait vu Lestrange comme cela.

Une vive et douloureuse inspiration s'échappa de sa poitrine.

Elle lâcha le cadre qui alla s'écraser contre le sol. Le reste du verre qui n'avait pas été brisé explosa contre le vieux parquet. Bientôt, c'est sa baguette qui tombe aussi, non loin de ses pieds encore trempés par la neige.

Le vent siffla dehors, faisant claquer un volet de la chambre.

La pointe de la baguette contre son cou s'enfonça un peu plus, remontant un peu plus sous sa mâchoire.

Freya n'eut pas d'autre choix.

Elle leva les deux mains en l'air.

\- Je vous en prie, réussit-elle à articuler d'une voix tremblante.


	13. Bernie

Freya laissa échapper un autre souffle tremblant. A vrai dire, il ressemblait plutôt à une plainte. Allait-elle mourir ici ? Seule dans l'appartement saccagé de Dragonneau ? Ils mettraient sans doute longtemps avant de retrouver son corps inerte, allongé dans les débris de la vie de son ancien patron. Le rictus terrible de Thorne lui revint, arrachant une autre plainte à sa gorge. Elle ferma ses paupières, suppliant Merlin de ne pas la laisser apercevoir la funeste lumière verte qui l'achèverait froidement.

\- Freya...?

Ses yeux se rouvrirent vivement.

La pression de la baguette contre son cou se radoucit, pour finalement complètement se décoller de sa gorge froide et palpitante. Un souffle de soulagement en sortit.

Elle demeura hébétée, sans voix.

On se baissa à côté d'elle et on lui tendit sa baguette.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai bien failli...

La voix de Marcus déraillait un peu, et Freya en conclut qu'il devait être tout aussi remué qu'elle. La voix de Freya, elle, resta coincée dans sa gorge, pile à l'endroit où la baguette de son frère avait été appuyée. Bientôt, c'était un sanglot qui s'y formait, comme une boule menaçant d'exploser à tout instant. Elle sentit des larmes monter jusque ses yeux encore écarquillés.

Voyant qu'elle ne saisissait pas la baguette qu'il lui présentait, Marcus soupira ; entre soulagement et exaspération.

\- As-tu au moins la moindre idée de la dangerosité de la situation dans laquelle tu mets les pieds ? Et si cela n'avait pas été moi, dans cet appartement avec toi, imagines-tu ce qui aurait bien pu se passer ? Et puis-...

Il se stoppa, mais dans l'obscurité il ne vit pas les yeux débordants de sa soeur. Il lui fit juste un petit signe de la tête en ajoutant :

\- Tu peux baisser les bras, tu sais.

Un sanglot explosa de la bouche de Freya. Elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête, ni comment cela était arrivé, mais elle s'était littéralement jetée contre son frère. Lui aussi devait être surpris, car il mit longtemps avant de nouer ses bras autour de sa soeur.

Elle avait pleuré. Comme une enfant.

Jamais elle n'aurait fait cela auparavant, et surtout pas devant son frère. Surtout pas dans ses bras. Cette situation la décontenançait, mais elle n'y prêtait pas trop d'attention, ses jambes étaient secouées de violents spasmes de terreur et bientôt c'est Marcus qui soulevait son corps tout entier.

Il l'installa maladroitement sur la structure boisée du lit renversé de Dragonneau et il se recula vaguement. Elle remarqua sans difficulté qu'il paraissait intensément mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne savait pas comment procéder pour calmer sa soeur.

Elle avait un peu honte, mais la peur avait pris le dessus. Elle voyait le visage de Thorne, encore et encore. Son sourire. Et sa voix. Et ce sort. Si cruel, si froid.

Tout cela résonnait inlassablement dans son esprit bouleversé.

Son souffle, jusque là frénétique et aigu, s'atténuait peu à peu. Elle tremblait désormais, comme si le froid de la réalité la rattrapait tout à coup.

Une réconfortante chaleur entoura ses épaules, Marcus avait enveloppé sa veste épaisse autour de ses bras. Pour une raison étrange, ce geste la toucha.

Après quelques minutes de respiration pénible, le calme revint dans la chambre. Il n'y eut plus de bruit. Juste les inspirations et expirations maintenant régulières des deux Nott.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il paraissait sincèrement embêté. Il triturait nerveusement sa baguette noire avec des doigts tremblotants. Freya essuya son visage mouillé d'un revers de sa manche. Elle releva le menton vers Marcus avec un air presque impassible.

\- Je... n'ai pas peur, mentit-elle.

Même dans l'obscurité, elle voyait le visage perplexe de son frère. Elle ne supporta pas son expression alors qu'il soulevait un sourcil brun, dubitatif. Elle se racla la gorge et détourna le regard.

\- Juste un peu surprise..., reprit-elle d'une voix si basse qu'elle crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

\- Surprise.

Il avait répété ce mot avec une pointe d'amusement. Ses yeux eux, demeuraient si sérieux, qu'elle se demanda si ce n'était pas une autre personne qui lui avait parlé.

\- Non d'une licorne, Freya, pourquoi te retrouves-tu toujours là où tu ne devrais pas mettre les pieds ?

\- Je te retourne la question, Marcus, toi non plus tu n'es pas sensé être là.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Freya réalisa avec horreur que son frère pouvait être à l'origine de tout ce grabuge. Elle brandit de nouveau sa baguette, mais dans la direction de son frère cette fois. Il s'écarta en levant les mains vers le plafond.

\- Hé ! Doucement, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- C'est toi ? Quoi ? C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? Où est Dragonneau ?

Il secoua sa tête et la regarda à deux fois, comme si elle était devenue complètement folle.

\- Tu es tombée sur la tête ? Demanda-t-il avec un nouveau déraillement dans sa voix.

Freya rabaissa sa baguette avec un autre souffle tremblant. Marcus fit de même avec ses bras. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire et Marcus soupira.

\- Tu penses vraiment que-... C'est tout bonnement ridicule, Freya.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il se déplaça vers sa soeur et s'assit à côté d'elle, faisant grincer le sommier boisé du lit renversé.

\- Il semblerait que nous sommes après la même chose.

\- Par chose, tu veux parler des frères Dragonneau ?

\- Tu m'as compris, soupira-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous les recherchions pour la même raison, toi et moi.

\- Je pense que si.

Elle tourna un visage surpris vers Marcus.

\- Je veux qu'il revienne au Ministère, Freya.

\- Je dois le trouver avant Grimmson.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Je veux qu'il reprenne son poste.

\- Pourquoi mentir ainsi, Marcus ?

\- Je ne mens pas.

Il paraissait si honnête, pourtant.

Il reprit avec un mouvement de tête sur le côté :

\- Je dois admettre que je ne l'apprécie pas. Et crois le ou non, mais je préfère mille fois qu'il soit ton patron plutôt que Grimmson.

\- Tu ferais donc tout cela pour moi.

\- Oui, est-ce si peu envisageable ?

\- Oui.

\- Freya...

Le silence revint. Maladroit, cette fois.

Le vent dehors sifflait de nouveau, plus fort et le volet claqua. Les deux Nott sursautèrent.

Marcus se leva et tendit sa main vers sa soeur. Elle se surprit à la prendre sans hésitation.

\- Ne traînons pas ici. Il n'y a rien de toute façon.

Freya hocha fébrilement la tête, traversée par un énième frisson. Elle allait suivre Marcus en dehors de la chambre, mais ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur le portrait radieux de Lestrange qui gisait à ses pieds.

Elle repensa au cri de désespoir de Thésée, ce soir-là dans le bureau de McMillan.

Et pour une quelconque raison, son coeur se déchira.

* * *

2 Janvier 1928,

20h04.

Une journée entière s'était écoulée après l'incident chez Dragonneau. Mais Freya ne semblait pas prête à s'en remettre. Le visage de Thorne la hantait. Sa voix résonnait encore, cruelle.

Au Ministère, tout s'accélérait subitement. Les frères Dragonneau devinrent recherchés pour complicité avec Grindelwald, et leur capture faisait désormais l'objet d'une grosse récompense, et par conséquent, de beaucoup de convoitise.

Phineas, Gideon et Coffin s'activaient étrangement, toujours en silence, et Freya, blessée de ne pas être dans la confidence, s'était retrouvée à les éviter, elle aussi. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence ; elle était seule désormais.

Et étrangement, elle avait la désagréable impression que Marcus était devenu son unique allié dans toute cette affaire. Ou du moins, ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

Quelle ironie.

En arrivant au Manoir Nott, elle se jeta disgracieusement sur son lit, le dos contre le couvre lit vert émeraude. Mais ses yeux bleus fatigués ne restèrent pas longtemps rivés sur le haut de son lit à baldaquin. Elle fronça les sourcils et se releva comme sur un ressort.

Le pendentif était posé sur sa coiffeuse.

Encore une fois.

Le coeur battant la chamade, elle s'approcha à pas lents vers le petit meuble. Elle se souvint de son rêve avec Leta Lestrange. Le rêve durant lequel elle avait été assise devant ce même miroir, glissant autour de son cou délicat la chaîne du collier.

Et si tout cela était une sorte de signe ?

Elle pourrait essayer.

Juste quelques instants, de le porter.

Sa main, en chemin pour le bijoux, s'arrêta pourtant. Figée.

\- Maîtresse !

La voix de Torry, étranglée par la crainte, résonna faiblement à sa droite.

Par pur réflexe, elle fourra le collier dans un tiroir de la coiffeuse et le referma vivement. L'elfe de maison ne parut pas dupe, pourtant.

Du bruit retentit dans le couloir, des bruits de pas. Marcus ? Son père ? Elle ne sut pas de qui il s'agissait, mais Torry dû le deviner puisqu'il attrapa brusquement l'avant-bras de Freya et claqua des doigts.

La seconde suivante, ils se tenaient tous les deux debout dans le grenier. Torry croisa ses bras autour de son buste squelettique, le regard étrangement désapprobateur.

\- Je croyais que le grenier était interdit, maugréa Freya en croisant les bras elle aussi.

\- Situation d'urgence, justifia Torry avec un haussement d'épaules, pas le choix Maîtresse.

\- Situation d'urgence ?

\- Où avez-vous trouvé ce pendentif ? Pendentif de Miss Isadora.

Freya expira sarcastiquement et souleva un sourcil.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, Torry, pourquoi devrais-je répondre aux tiennes ?

L'elfe sembla considérer ses mots un moment et il hocha la tête, comme dépité.

Il soupira craintivement.

\- Si jamais on venait à apprendre que Torry a raconté tout ça...

\- Personne ne le saura. Juste moi, Torry. Juste moi.

L'elfe de maison jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux vers la trappe du grenier fermée alors que Freya se déplaçait lentement vers un vieux coffre, s'asseyant sur son épais et poussiéreux couvercle de bois.

\- Quand la Maîtresse Freya est née, il y a eu une grosse dispute entre le Maître et la Maîtresse, Torry s'en rappelle très bien puisqu'il a commencé à travailler pour la Famille Nott à ce moment-là.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains osseuses en geignant, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une quelconque punition d'une minute à l'autre.

\- La Maîtresse est partie peu de temps après.

Pause.

\- ... Partie ? Que veux-tu dire par-...

\- La Maîtresse s'est enfuie de la demeure Nott, et elle est partie avec sa meilleure amie et confidente ; sa soeur, Miss Isadora.

Une sueur froide déferla sur Freya, inconsciemment, ses ongles soignés vinrent craquer contre la surface boisée du coffre sous elle. Sa mère, elle l'avait abandonnée ? Elle s'était enfuie après sa naissance ? Un point grandit douloureusement dans son coeur.

\- La Maîtresse a disparu pendant à peu près deux ans...

Torry s'approcha de la sorcière, et ajouta en chuchotant :

\- ... Le Maître était furieux, furieux que sa femme gâche la réputation Nott. Pendant tout ce temps, il a prétendu que la Maîtresse était malade, pour que personne ne se pose de question sur son absence.

Le coeur de Freya s'écrasa lourdement contre sa cage thoracique, cela ressemblait effectivement à quelque chose que son Père ferait. Son obsession : sa réputation.

Le bois du grenier craqua non loin de Torry et il se jeta contre les genoux de Freya avec une plainte apeurée. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Tremblotant, l'elfe releva sa tête vers sa Maîtresse, ses yeux globuleux scintillaient de terreur.

\- Mais un jour la Maîtresse est revenue... c'était un jour pluvieux d'Octobre 1904. Torry s'en rappelle très bien aussi. La Maîtresse, elle avait l'air épuisée. Le Maître était d'abord furieux, puis, il était tout de même soulagé de la revoir. Seulement...

\- Seulement ?

\- Il y eut deux choses bizarres à son retour : Miss Isadora avait disparu, mais pour de bon. Et la Maîtresse Theodora, elle ne parla presque plus.

Torry se recula avec un regard étrange.

\- Personne ne sut ce qu'il s'était passé, Maîtresse.

Les ongles de Freya grincèrent de nouveau contre le vieux bois.

Sa voix devint tremblante :

\- Pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce que tante Isadora a été retirée de l'arbre généalogique ?

\- Torry ne saurait dire... Tout ce que Torry sait, c'est que le Maître était persuadé que Miss Isadora avait une mauvaise influence sur la Maîtresse, et que ce serait pour cela qu'elle s'était enfuie en 1902.

Le noeud de douleur, jusque là coincé dans sa poitrine, remonta jusque dans sa gorge.

\- Penses-tu que Marcus se souvienne de cet épisode...?

\- Le jeune Maître doit se souvenir, oui. Il avait 8 ans quand la Maîtresse est partie, et 10 ans lorsqu'elle est miraculeusement revenue.

Marcus. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il agissait si étrangement depuis qu'elle était devenue Auror ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il en savait beaucoup plus encore.

Torry remua nerveusement devant elle, en gémissant soudain. Il s'apitoyait sur sa traîtrise et sa mauvaise conduite. Freya lui esquissa un sourire reconnaissant, mais ses yeux bleus demeurèrent tristes.

\- Merci Torry, je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour toi de me dire tout cela.

\- La Maîtresse doit me dire pour le pendentif, maintenant, incita-t-il. Comment a-t-elle trouvé le collier de Miss Isadora ?

\- Chez Barjow et Beurk.

Torry parut horrifié par cette réponse.

\- Barjow et Beurk ? Mais la Maîtresse ne peut pas fréquenter de tels endroits, c'est si malfamé ! Torry a beaucoup d'amis elfes de maison, vous savez, et tous disent qu'il ne faut pas aller là-bas. Vous pourriez faire de mauvaises rencontres et-...

Une idée soudaine traversa l'esprit de Freya, et elle se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter le petit être devant elle. Il avait reculé de plusieurs pas, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le violente. Freya essaya de ne pas penser à ce que son père devait lui faire subir pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière.

\- Torry, tu as beaucoup d'amis elfes de maison, répéta-t-elle avec des yeux scintillants d'espoir.

\- Oui, Maîtresse, beaucoup. Enormément. Tout un tas.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la créature avec un soudain sourire.

\- Torry, si je devais être à la recherche de quelqu'un... tu pourrais faire fonctionner ton réseau d'amis afin de m'aider à le retrouver ?

\- Oui, Torry peut le faire.

Le soulagement la secoua et elle prit la créature dans ses bras. Il parut surpris, mais aussi flatté qu'elle le traite de cette manière. Elle le recula par les épaules, toujours avec ce sourire plein d'espoir.

\- Oh par la barbe de Merlin, merci, Torry.

\- Et la Maîtresse recherche...

Mais oui, qui se douterait d'une petite enquête via les elfes de maison. Ils étaient presque indétectables, intraçables. Et surtout, qui se méfierait de ces créatures ?

Sûrement pas Grimmson.

\- Les frères Dragonneau, Torry.

Elle articula de nouveau avec conviction :

\- Thésée et Norbert Dragonneau.

* * *

Comment pouvait-elle réussir à dormir avec tout cela ?

L'insomnie la guettait.

Terrible et fourbe.

Elle était épuisée, et pourtant, incapable de fermer l'oeil.

Les cauchemars et les pensées sombres la guettaient, tapies dans l'ombre. Elle ne cessait de cogiter. Les Dragonneau. Thorne. Sa mère, l'abandonnant bébé. L'étrange pendentif. Le rictus de Thorne. Les yeux gris de Thésée. Le regard malsain de Grimmson. La baguette de Marcus dans son cou. Leta Lestrange assise devant sa coiffeuse. Carneirus.

Carneirus.

Les yeux cernés d'un bleu profond, presque violet, Freya attrapa le grand livre bleuté d'un geste lent et pénible. Elle réussit à le traîner jusque sur ses genoux, blottis sous l'épaisse couette vert émeraude.

\- _Lumos_.

La faible lumière l'éblouit pourtant.

Freya dû mettre un certain temps avant de pouvoir adapter sa vue devant les pages blanchie. Bientôt, elle réussit à distinguer les lettres noires du fond clair. Puis les lettres formèrent des mots, et les mots, des phrases si imagées et métaphoriques qu'elle ne les comprenait pas.

Elle avait beau se concentrer, son cerveau n'y parvenait pas.

Ne pouvait-il pas écrire un message plus clair ?

Ou peut-être était-ce cela finalement, le concept des prédictions ?

La seule chose qu'elle comprit, c'est qu'elle avait atteint la fin du livre.

Déjà.

Et elle fut assez surprise de remarquer que la dernière date dont Carneirus parlait était une date de fin Avril 1928.

Bientôt, donc.

Mais, il n'y aurait donc plus de prédiction après cette date ? Plus d'indice à propos de Grindelwald ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent si fort qu'elle les emmêlait presque.

Elle abaissa le livre sur ses genoux. Dehors, le vent soufflait encore plus fort. Faisant s'écraser une multitude de flocons contre le verre de sa fenêtre.

Doucement, et péniblement, le jour se levait sur le parc du Manoir Nott...

\- Maîtresse.

Elle sursauta et saisit sa baguette dans un geste paniqué qui ressemblait plutôt à un spasme.

\- Torry ?

Il était trempé, mais un immense sourire illuminait son visage.

\- Torry a trouvé, Maîtresse.

Elle balança ses jambes nues en dehors du lit, comme si elle avait déjà compris où il voulait en venir. Torry, lui, continua avec une voix triomphante :

\- Torry sait où se trouve Thésée Dragonneau.

* * *

A vrai dire, Freya n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps.

Elle profita de l'aurore pour partir discrètement. Dehors il faisait extrêmement froid. Si froid, qu'elle crut que ses doigts ne se plieraient jamais plus.

Elle réajusta son petit chapeau blanc et s'engouffra d'autant plus dans son écharpe en fourrure blanche. Elle se confondait presque avec la neige qui recouvrait le parc du Manoir, à l'exception peut être de ses cernes noires et du rouge vif de ses lèvres.

Torry l'emmena jusque derrière quelques haies, méconnaissables sous l'épais manteau blanc et mit un doigt osseux sur sa bouche. Le vent, violent, balaya la tunique usée de l'elfe et Freya, elle, dû retenir son chapeau avec deux mains, craignant qu'il ne s'envole.

\- Torry va emmener la Maîtresse à l'endroit prévu. Mais la Maîtresse devra faire attention à son retour, car la tempête est tout près.

Une bourrasque souleva de nouveau toute la neige et les cheveux noirs de Freya.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander à l'elfe où ils allaient précisément, car sa main fragile avait déjà entouré la sienne. La soudaine distorsion l'emporta dans une rafale glacée.

Mais elle fut plus brève que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Elle était retombée sur ses deux pieds joints, sur le quai très familier numéro 9 3/4.

Son regard hésitant oscilla vivement entre le numéro de la voie et l'elfe de maison.

\- La Maîtresse doit prendre le premier train en direction de Poudlard. Elle doit s'arrêter à la station Happendon. Elle trouvera ce qu'elle recherche là bas.

\- Happendon ? Mais c'est presque jusque Poudlard ! Transplaner serait plus rapi-...

\- Transplaner devient dangereux avec le vent. Bon voyage, Maîtresse.

Sans plus de cérémonie, et en un claquement de doigts, l'elfe disparut du quai.

Alors qu'elle marmonnait le prénom de son elfe de maison, le train retentit fortement derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle grimpa à son bord de manière hâtive, se jetant dans le premier compartiment qu'elle vit.

Cela allait être un long trajet.

Un long trajet, vers Dragonneau.

Elle pensait que cela aurait pu être une bonne opportunité pour rattraper un peu de sommeil perdu, mais elle ne parvint pas à dormir.

Pourquoi diable Dragonneau était-il à Happendon ?

C'était, selon Freya, un petit village sorcier, perdu entre une forêt et la campagne.

Par la vitre du train, Freya apercevait les paysages noyés dans le blanc, et bientôt d'autres flocons ne tardèrent pas à tomber, brouillant la vue de l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce que l'image devienne entièrement blanche.

L'air à l'extérieur était encore plus glacial que le matin-même. Elle ignora combien d'heures exactement avait duré son trajet en train, mais une chose était certaine : cela avait été long.

Très long.

Dans son dos raidit, le train rouge s'en allait de nouveau, direction Poudlard, son terminus.

Les yeux bleus de Freya se relevèrent fébrilement vers un petit panneau sur le quai en bois : « _Happendon_ » ; puis, son regard balaya le quai tout entier. Elle était seule.

Seule sur le quai, en plein milieu de nulle-part. En plein milieu d'une tempête de neige naissante.

Le vent, d'ailleurs, la poussa vers les marches glissantes qui menaient à une petite route pavée. Freya manqua de glisser à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin du bourg.

Elle claquait des dents désormais, maudissant son elfe de maison, maudissant sa stupide idée d'avoir eu recours à lui, maudissant Dragonneau, et tous les autres.

Et où était-elle sensée aller, au juste ?

Ses mains rougies par le froid se logèrent fermement dans ses poches blanches, et elle grogna dans son col en fourrure claire.

Où est ce fichu bourg de Happendon-...?

A peine eut-elle formulé la question, qu'elle aperçut un petit panneau en bois, à moitié recouvert de glace. Elle s'en approcha, et avec un effort surhumain, elle balaya la neige du support boisé d'une main tremblante. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, animés d'une soudaine lueur d'espoir.

« _Ferme Dragonneau,_

 _A droite après le le vieux chên_ e »

Et le panneau n'avait pas menti.

Après un grand arbre robuste habillé d'un lourd chapeau blanc, il y avait une barrière avec un vieux portail de bois. Freya poussa la longue porte rustique avec son coude, refusant de sortir une fois de plus ses doigts gelés en dehors de ses poches.

Et elle s'engagea dans l'allée grossièrement déblayée. Elle menait tout droit vers une étrange maison, très haute et biscornue, visiblement ancienne. Elle trônait de manière bancale, en plein milieu d'un énorme espace blanc occupé de barrières, arbres et abreuvoirs gelés. Tout était vide, silencieux et recouvert de cette épaisse couche blanche. Ce blanc, il y en avait à perte de vue, jusque la lisière de la forêt, derrière la colline.

Plus elle s'approchait de la maison, plus Freya la trouvait étrange.

C'était donc ça, l'endroit où Dragonneau avait grandi ? Elle ne l'avait pas du tout imaginé de cette manière.

Elle frappa à la porte et se demanda brièvement si les colombages tordus n'allaient pas céder à cause de cela. Silence pourtant.

Elle toqua une nouvelle fois, plus fort.

Silence.

Les yeux bleus devinrent inquiets. Et si c'était comme dans l'appartement de Dragonneau ? Si elle était arrivée trop tard ? Et si...

\- Je peux vous aider, Miss ?

Une grande femme aux cheveux courts était sortie d'une petite arche en pierres qui ne semblait mener nulle part. Son teint pâle était vraisemblablement fatigué sous sa tignasse rouquine en désordre. Dans sa main droite abîmée, il y avait une grande pelle un peu recouverte de neige.

Freya ne mit pas très longtemps à reconnaître son interlocutrice. Ses yeux gris verts, si reconnaissables avaient cette lueur particulière... la même que Norbert lors qu'il regardait ses créatures.

\- Bonjour, Madame Dragonneau, salua Freya avec un sourire poli.

\- Et vous êtes ?

Le ton était froid et fatigué, Freya s'approcha un peu, manquant de glisser une nouvelle fois sur le chemin partiellement déblayé.

\- Je m'appelle Freya, je travaille avec votre fils au Ministère, je-...

Au mot « Ministère », la femme devant elle sembla comprendre immédiatement de quel fils Freya parlait, et son visage se referma. Elle secoua la tête avec un soudain air sévère.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la première Auror à venir rechercher Thésée ici.

Elle soupira et Freya écarquilla légèrement les yeux en surprise.

Elle fit un pas de plus vers la grande femme.

\- Il y en a eu d'autres ? Quand sont-ils passés ?

\- La semaine dernière, soupira Madame Dragonneau.

Elle tourna ensuite le dos à Freya avec froideur, et elle lui adressa un vague regard par dessus son épaule. La gestuelle lui rappela étrangement celle de son patron.

\- ... et ma réponse n'a pas changé depuis la semaine dernière : je ne sais pas où est Thésée. Au revoir Miss Freya.

\- Attendez-...!

Mais elle avait de nouveau traversé l'arche et avait disparu derrière celle-ci.

Freya la suivit, passant à son tour sous l'encadrement de pierres grises.

Derrière cette arche, il y avait toute une grange qui était dissimulée, elle était si vaste que Freya se demanda comment Madame Dragonneau avait réussi à la cacher ainsi. Freya se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec une énième sensation de déjà vu, oui, Norbert et sa valise... Le concept était similaire après tout.

Dans la grange, il faisait agréablement chaud et Freya retira immédiatement son petit chapeau blanc, dévoilant ses cheveux noirs décoiffés par le vent et les flocons.

Encore un pas dans la grange, et bientôt tout le son qui émanait de celle-ci l'entoura, comme si elle avait soudainement perdu puis retrouvé l'ouïe. Le boucan était tel et si inattendu, que Freya grimaça un peu en s'avançant de nouveau vers la femme. Elle s'occupait de deux hippogriffes dans un des nombreux enclos de l'immense bâtisse boisée.

Madame Dragonneau soupira avec agacement en apercevant de nouveau la sorcière du Ministère.

\- Miss, je vous ai dit que-...

\- Madame, je ne lui veux aucun mal, au contraire.

\- Ils ont dit cela aussi, rétorqua Madame Dragonneau avec un ton glacial.

\- Ils...? Les Aurors qui sont déjà venus ?

La femme aux cheveux courts parut agacée, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête en silence. Freya mordilla sa lèvre rouge avec nervosité.

\- Je recherche votre fils, elle se reprit : ou plutôt, vos fils, car ils sont en danger. Le Ministère les recherche pour-...

La mère des frères Dragonneau allait rétorquer une nouvelle phrase agacée, mais elle s'interrompit avec surprise. Freya aussi, fut surprise.

Elle sursauta même.

On venait de la pousser, gentiment certes, en s'appuyant grossièrement sur sa hanche droite. La force fut telle, que Freya fit quelques pas sur le côté, toujours avec cet air hébété. Madame Dragonneau avait violemment lâché sa pelle pour sortir de sa poche de pantalon large sa baguette claire et entortillée.

Elle la brandit devant elle, droit vers Freya. Sa voix jusque là agacée, était devenue criarde et inquiète :

\- Inclinez-vous, il peut être dangereux, il est-...

\- ...Bernie ?

La créature la poussa une nouvelle fois avec son bec abîmé, grognant légèrement. Freya perdit son air surpris, et il fut remplacé par un sourire attendri. Elle s'inclina légèrement devant l'animal, et il fit de même, avant de se laisser tendrement caresser la tête.

\- Bernie ? Avait répété Madame Dragonneau, encore la baguette à la main. Vous... connaissez cet Hippogriffe ?

\- Oui, c'est le nom que Norbert lui a donné, sourit Freya tout en tapotant le bec de la créature.

Freya émit un petit rire, entre surprise et réel plaisir de pouvoir revoir l'animal. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut la femme ranger sa baguette dans son pantalon beige.

\- Vous connaissez aussi Norbert ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton curieux.

\- Oui, je l'ai rencontré il y a peu. C'est une personne fascinante.

Le regard et le visage de Madame Dragonneau se radoucit un peu. D'un claquement de doigts, Bernie s'éloigna légèrement de Freya pour retourner sagement dans son enclos. Il grogna alors que la grande femme fermait son portique métallique.

\- Il a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier, commenta-t-elle avec intérêt.

\- Oui...bien que je ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi, balbutia Freya, tout à coup gênée.

\- Cela fait de nombreuses années que je travaille avec des Hippogriffes, je savais qu'ils étaient très fiers, mais j'ai découvert il y a peu qu'ils savaient, en quelques sortes, déceler le meilleur de chacun d'entre nous.

Freya la regarda, tout à coup silencieuse.

Madame Dragonneau fit un signe de la main vers l'arche en pierres.

\- Vous prendrez du lait dans votre thé ?

* * *

Aussitôt étaient-elles rentrées dans la maison biscornue que l'apparence de la grande femme changea de manière radicale. Le pantalon beige de travail fut remplacé par une longue robe droite de couleur claire, et ses cheveux courts décoiffés s'ondulèrent sagement sur les contours fatigués de son visage.

L'intérieur de la maison était étroit, boisé et très rustique, et cela lui rappela étrangement le petit cabinet qu'il y avait dans la valise de Norbert.

Madame Dragonneau incita Freya à retirer son manteau de fourrure et à s'asseoir sur le vieux fauteuil gris du petit salon. Du bruit résonna vaguement depuis la cuisine, à quelques portes de là.

A peine assise, la sorcière remarqua un petit cadre sur le guéridon à côté d'elle. Elle l'attrapa avec des mains tremblantes, encore gelée par la température extérieure.

C'était une photo de famille, Freya reconnut Madame Dragonneau, souriante et assise sur une chaise de bois. Derrière elle, debout, il y avait un grand homme, qui ressemblait très fort aux frères Dragonneau, il paraissait assez impassible et immobile sur cette photo, à côté de lui, il y avait un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui tenait la main de son jeune frère, assis sur les genoux de sa mère. Le garçon semblait imiter l'expression neutre de son père, alors que le plus jeune montrait quelque chose du doigt, au loin, derrière le photographe.

Une tasse se posa près d'elle et Freya releva les yeux vers la Maîtresse de maison.

\- C'est mon mari, indiqua-t-elle avec un soupir dans la voix.

Freya la remercia silencieusement pour le thé alors que Madame Dragonneau s'asseyait dans le fauteuil gris adjacent au sien, elle n'avait pas quitté la photo des yeux.

\- Il est mort peu de temps après cette photo, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être si mal polie, je-...

Freya avait reposé la photo sur le guéridon, mais la femme devant elle balaya ses excuses avec une main abîmée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon enfant, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.

\- Il... Thésée et Norbert lui ressemblent énormément...

Madame Dragonneau prit une gorgée de thé alors que Freya compléta, pensive :

\- ... mais en même temps, ils sont très différents...

\- La disparition soudaine de leur père les a bouleversés, ils ont réagi de manière très différente : Norbert s'est complètement détaché de l'image de son père et il s'est tourné vers les créatures. Thésée lui, a fait tout le contraire, étant l'aîné, il a reprit le rôle paternel ; surtout envers son petit frère. Mon mari était très froid, pragmatique ; Thésée a souvent essayé de l'imiter.

\- Je vois, sourit faiblement Freya.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné.

\- Vous travaillez donc avec Thésée au Ministère, Freya ?

\- Oui, c'est-... c'était mon patron.

\- Je vois, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop difficile.

Cette remarque la surprit, et Freya releva ses yeux bleus vers les gris de Madame Dragonneau. Ils étaient tristes.

\- La disparition de son père l'a endurcit une première fois, et maintenant, il a perdu Miss Lestrange.

Elle soupira en laissant tomber ses yeux vers son thé.

\- Il refuse de l'admettre, mais je sais très bien qu'il s'enferme d'autant plus dans son travail, cela doit être très pénible pour lui, mais aussi pour les autres... n'est-ce pas ?

Freya prit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Thésée-... je veux dire, Monsieur Dragonneau est un très bon patron, un très bon Auror. Mais il est aussi un très bon grand frère, et il est vrai qu'il peut être très...

\- Agaçant ?

Freya grimaça, mais émit un petit soupir amusé dans la direction de la mère de son patron. Une lueur s'était installée dans les yeux gris devant elle, et un petit sourire était apparu sur son visage vieilli.

\- Je n'osais le dire, Madame, rit un peu Freya. Mais il n'est pas difficile du tout. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il est parti du Ministère, je le regrette beaucoup...

Elle repensa vaguement à Grimmson et soupira en reposant sa tasse sur la petite table. Ses mains nerveuses se reposèrent sur ses genoux et elle continua :

\- ... Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles, ni de lui, ni de Norbert. Et à vrai dire, cette situation m'inquiète. J'aimerais au moins savoir une seule chose...

\- Que souhaiteriez-vous savoir, Freya ?

La voix de Madame Dragonneau était soudainement étrange. Elle avait reposé sa tasse, elle aussi, et son regard s'était de nouveau métamorphosé, indescriptible.

Freya articula tout bas :

\- ...J'aimerais savoir s'ils sont en sécurité.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause dans l'étroit salon et les cliquetis des flammes dans la cheminée perturbèrent l'étrange silence. Freya vit l'hésitation naître sur le visage de la femme devant elle. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, elle soupira et glissa de nouveau ses yeux gris vers la sorcière du Ministère :

\- Il est passé ce matin, m'informer qu'ils allaient bien, Norbert et lui. Ils sont en sécurité.

Une vague de soulagement traversa Freya, les muscles de son dos se détendirent soudain, et elle s'affala presque en arrière dans le fauteuil gris.

\- Merci Merlin, balbutia-t-elle, quand j'ai vu son appartement saccagé avant-hier, j'ai...

\- Vous le recherchiez à ce point ?

Freya hocha juste la tête alors qu'un elfe de maison était entré dans le salon. Avec un air timide, il avait ramassé les tasses de thé vides sans un bruit, avant de disparaître de nouveau derrière un couloir exigu.

Madame Dragonneau soupira de nouveau.

\- Je m'inquiète pour lui aussi, vous savez. Je ne vous connais pas très bien, mais étrangement, j'ai l'impression que je peux vous faire confiance... ai-je tort ?

\- Non, Madame, répondit Freya, le coeur battant.

\- Aidez-moi avec Thésée, Freya. Je-... Il est parti à Pré-au-Lard.

Le coeur de Freya s'arrêta.

\- Il devait rencontrer un ami, à la Tête de Sanglier. Vous le trouverez là-bas.

Freya s'était levée du fauteuil avec hâte, renversant presque le guéridon à ses côtés. Madame Dragonneau jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la pendule accrochée au mur sombre.

\- Il y a un train pour Pré-au-Lard dans 10 minutes à la gare, vous devriez y aller.

\- Madame Dragonneau, je ne sais comment vous remercier, je...

\- Rendez-moi un service, Freya.

Ses yeux gris fixèrent les siens avec un sourire triste, elle compléta :

\- Surveillez Thésée pour moi.

* * *

Le soleil s'était déjà couché lorsque Freya descendait du train pour la seconde fois de la journée. Seulement, cette fois-ci, elle mettait les pieds sur un quai qu'elle connaissait. Celui de Pré-au-Lard.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue, à vrai dire, la dernière fois devait remonter à sa dernière année de Poudlard, avec Gideon et Phineas.

Une rafale la fit presque basculer en avant, la tête la première dans la neige et elle se rattrapa de justesse à un petit panneau de bois à côté d'elle.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le petit village, et Freya s'aventura dans son allée principale qui zigzaguait entre les chaumières et les vieilles devantures de boutiques gelées. Elle se mit à claquer des dents alors qu'une autre bourrasque la faisait chavirer, sur sa gauche cette fois. Elle cogna lourdement contre une porte de bois. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y avait presque personne dans le village, avec une telle tempête.

La porte sur laquelle elle avait été si lourdement appuyée s'ouvrit brusquement et elle tomba dans les bras d'un sorcier répugnant. Il sentait l'alcool et d'autres choses nauséabondes. Ses mains bourrues l'avait attrapée par les épaules et l'avait poussée en dehors de son chemin, la claquant contre un mur délabré. Freya n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il était déjà parti, refermant brutalement la porte qui menait à l'extérieur derrière lui.

Avec un soupir tremblotant, Freya se redressa du mur et frotta légèrement la fourrure blanche de son col de manteau, maudissant son choix peu judicieux du matin.

Elle s'avança un peu dans le petit couloir étrange, éclairé de quelques bougies, un petit panneau vaguement accroché au plafond tanguait lentement : « _La Tête de Sanglier_ »

Elle allait retrouver Dragonneau, elle allait le revoir.

Le coeur battant la chamade, entre inquiétude et excitation, elle fit quelques pas de plus. Peu à peu les bruits des verres et des chaises raclant contre le sol atteignirent ses oreilles alertes. Au bout du couloir, il y avait une lumière plus forte, chaleureuse. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette odeur pestilentielle, Freya aurait presque apprécié cet endroit. Elle s'approcha, encore, de la fin du couloir, de cette lumière qui émanait de la pièce principale, mais elle s'arrêta net.

A moitié dissimulée derrière le mur insalubre, elle apercevait une salle avec une multitude de petites tables bancales, un bar en mauvais état et une immense cheminée sur laquelle trônait une immonde tête de sanglier. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait stoppé Freya dans sa lancée.

C'était plutôt les trois seules personnes qui étaient assises dans cette salle.

Thésée Dragonneau était bien là, et comme l'avait dit sa mère, il n'était effectivement pas seul. En face de lui, il y avait Dumbledore. Leurs deux visages étaient graves, mais celui de Thésée était d'autant plus marqué par une multitude d'expressions de douleur et de colère.

Deux tables derrière eux, Freya reconnut les longs cheveux blonds d'Abraxas. Il semblait complètement écroulé devant une pinte de bière, endormi.

Freya se cala un peu plus derrière le mur décrépit et tendit l'oreille. La table de Dumbledore et Dragonneau n'était pas loin, et ils avaient l'air si immergés dans leur conversation, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas aperçue.

Elle vit Dragonneau soulever son verre et le claquer de nouveau sur la table avec colère. Ses gestes semblaient moins précis, presque vacillants, et Freya se demanda si les quatre verres vides à côté de lui avaient été les siens.

Sa voix grave et courroucée parvint jusque ses oreilles :

\- Vous ne savez rien, rien du tout.

\- Thésée, écoutez-moi.

\- Non, vous m'écoutez. Leta, elle… Elle est morte. Il l'a tuée. Et tout cela à cause de balivernes à propos de son frère et du soit-disant lien avec Tycho Dodonus, vous nous avez tous jetés dans la fosse aux lions sans même-…

\- J'avais effectivement mal interprété la prédiction de Tycho Dodonus… mais cette fois-ci je suis sûr de moi.

Le coeur de Freya s'arrêta vaguement. Tycho Dodonus.

Thésée lui avait dit que c'était sa famille, la famille Nott qui était liée à cette prédicition. Dumbledore était donc si sûr de cela ?

Après une petite pause, la voix de son patron reprit, plus grave encore :

\- Sûr de vous ? Vous n'avez fait que donner un nom de famille, et nous ne savons rien de plus.

\- Donnez-moi plus de temps, Thésée, …

\- Du temps ? Nous n'en avons pas. Nous n'en avons plus. Grindelwald avance, et qui sait ce qu'il prépare dans l'ombre.

Elle le vit soulever son verre une nouvelle fois, le finissant d'une traite. Il s'affala sur la table entre prenant sa tête entre ses mains avec une expression de douleur.

Dumbledore mit une main sur son bras, mais Thésée se défit de son contact.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et conseilla :

\- Vous devriez peut-être arrêter la boisson pour ce soir, Thésée.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires... Et si vous pouviez arrêter de nous mêler dans les vôtres, j'apprécierai. Surtout Norbert. J'ignore pourquoi il vous écoute toujours, mais je vous demanderai d'arrêter de l'entraîner dans votre petit jeu.

\- Ce n'est pas un petit jeu, Thésée. Non, ce n'en est malheureusement pas un.

Les deux voix étaient tendues, et cette même tension commença à atteindre Freya.

Après un court silence, la voix à la fois grave et enivrée de Thésée retentit de nouveau :

\- Je dois l'arrêter, Dumbledore. Je dois l'arrêter et lui faire payer.

\- Vous n'y arriverez pas seul.

\- Non, et surtout pas maintenant. Je ne suis plus auror.

\- Je suis désolé, Thésée.

Il paraissait sincèrement navré.

Mais devant lui, Thésée avait émit un soupir sarcastique, levant les deux mains vers le ciel.

\- Désolé, vous dîtes ? J'ai perdu ma fiancée, perdu des hommes, perdu mon travail,…je risque de perdre mon frère à chacune de vos stupides requêtes. Et maintenant, vous me faîtes mentir à-…

\- Vous ne lui mentez pas, vous ne lui avez juste pas encore dit toute la vérité. Et pour cela, il faudra me donner un peu de temps. Du temps pour que nous soyons sûrs de ce que nous allons lui annoncer. Elle peut nous aider, Thésée, elle peut nous aider avec Croyance.

Freya se cacha d'autant plus derrière le mur. _Elle_ ?

De qui parlaient-ils au juste ?

Freya eut une sensation étrange, comme si elle était observée. Elle se tourna légèrement et sursauta, plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche rouge. Derrière elle, la voix de Dumbledore résonna une fois de plus, mais elle paraissait lointaine :

\- Et en nous aidant avec Croyance, elle nous rapprochera de Grindelwald.

Derrière Freya, dans le couloir, il y avait une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs en amande. Elle avait des habits communs, mais une attitude si froide que cela glaça le sang de Freya. La jeune femme ne paraissait pas effrayante du tout, mais pour une raison étrange, Freya ressenti un grand malaise en la voyant.

Elle s'approcha de la sorcière aux yeux bleus avec une fluidité troublante, comme... Comme un serpent. Un frisson parcourut Freya et elle se recula sensiblement, cognant contre un petit guéridon, qui tomba à la renverse. Le bruit que cela produisit provoqua un silence dans toute la salle.

Freya déglutit difficilement, se rendant compte tout à coup qu'elle était visible de tous. Et surtout que les yeux de Dragonneau et de Dumbledore étaient dirigés droit vers elle. Une lueur étrange brillait dans le regard de son ancien professeur.

La jeune femme attrapa la main de Freya et elle sursauta de nouveau, comment pouvait-elle être si froide ? Sa main était gelée. Avec un air triste, la jeune femme déclara avec une voix douce :

\- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, je voulais vous dire que nous étions fermés.

\- Pardon ?

Un homme apparut, surgissant de derrière le bar délabré. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Dumbledore, et Freya dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux en l'apercevant, croyant qu'elle hallucinait.

\- Miss Nagini a raison, dit-il, nous sommes fermés, Missy.

\- Alberforth, c'est une...amie, laisse-la donc.

Freya regarda tour à tour les dénommés Nagini et Alberforth avant de recentrer son attention sur les deux hommes attablés. Dumbledore adopta un petit sourire secret en désignant les deux individus à côté d'elle.

\- Miss Nott, voici Alberforth, mon frère, et Nagini, qui l'aide à tenir cette Auberge.

Elle ignorait que Dumbledore avait un frère, mais à vrai dire, c'était le cadet de ses soucis à cet instant. Elle fit un vague signe de tête dans leur direction avant de s'approcher fébrilement de la table occupée. Elle se posta à côté de Dragonneau, à moitié avachi sur la table. Il avait un regard surpris, mais il ne faisait pas de doute pour Freya qu'il était désormais ivre. Il avait froncé les sourcils dans sa direction et il la pointa du doigt en s'adressant à Dumbledore :

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle arrive toujours au milieu de ce genre de conversation ?

Freya fut surprise de cette remarque, mais Dumbledore enchaîna rapidement :

\- Oui, Miss Nott, je ne pensais pas que vous fréquentiez ce genre d'endroit, surtout si loin de chez vous...

Elle décida d'ignorer cette remarque de son ancien Professeur pour le moment et jeta un petit regard dans la direction d'Abraxas, écroulé sur sa table, le verre encore à moitié plein. N'était-il pas sensé surveiller Dumbledore, selon les ordres de Grimmson ?

Elle sentit le frère de Dumbledore s'approcher d'elle, il nettoyait vaguement un grand verre dans ses immenses mains.

\- Une petite boisson coupée avec du Philtre de Paix ne fait pas de mal, expliqua-t-il avec un air quelconque. Je vous sers quelque chose, Miss ?

\- Non, merci.

Dumbledore intervint avec un petit sourire :

\- Il ne mettra rien dans la vôtre, Miss Nott.

\- Non, merci.

Le ton de Freya était devenu glacial, elle tourna des yeux courroucés vers le professeur qui se contenta de sourire de nouveau. Il articula :

\- Je suis ravi de vous revoir…

\- A vrai dire, j'étais plutôt venue pour discuter avec Monsieur Dragonneau.

Elle jeta un regard hésitant dans la direction de son ancien patron. Les paroles de sa mère, la conversation avec Travers, celle avec Dumbledore ; tout lui revenait en tête. L'homme avachit sur la table ne ressemblait plus au Thésée Dragonneau qu'elle connaissait.

Il n'était plus qu'un homme blessé, en colère et...

\- Avec moi ? Elle veut discuter avec moi...

Il lâcha un souffle amusé avec un sourire un peu perdu. Il plaqua sa tête entre ses mains, et Freya décida d'ajouter l'adjectif « _ivre_ » à sa liste. Elle fronça ses sourcils noirs, entre agacement et inquiétude et s'adressa à lui :

\- Vous êtes recherchés depuis plus d'une semaine, Monsieur, et je pensais que quelque chose vous-…

Il rit toujours avachi à côté des carcasses des boissons qu'il avait ingurgitées.

Dumbledore soupira et commenta :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit en état d'avoir une discussion très claire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Son ton accusateur déforma presque sa voix cristalline, et elle regardait tour à tour les deux frères Dumbledore. Alberforth leva les deux mains vers le plafond, avec un air à la fois innocent et indifférent :

\- Je n'ai pas touché à ses boissons.

Le professeur, lui, s'était levé de sa chaise, en faisant des petits gestes pour calmer la sorcière devant lui.

\- Allons, allons, Miss Nott... Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi impulsive, comme durant mes cours...

Elle décida d'ignorer son commentaire, alors que Dragonneau remuait une nouvelle fois, entre ivresse et douleur. Dumbledore n'avait pas quitté Freya des yeux, et il ajouta avec une voix basse :

\- Nous avons juste eu une petite conversation, mais Monsieur Dragonneau n'est plus apte à y participer, j'en ai peur.

Comme pour prouver qu'il avait raison, le buste de Thésée glissa maladroitement sur le côté, ses épaules tombant contre les hanches de Freya. Sa tête décoiffée alla cogner contre le haut du ventre de la sorcière. D'abord surprise de cette étrange et soudaine proximité, elle avait été paralysée.

Elle se figea d'autant plus, entre malaise et un autre sentiment indescriptible, alors qu'il avait agrippé le bas de son dos avec ses deux mains, calant d'autant plus son visage dans la fourrure blanche en dessous de sa poitrine. Il la serra si fort contre lui qu'elle avait émit une petite inspiration de surprise.

Elle resta complètement hébétée, le coeur battant la chamade, presque au bord de sa gorge.

La sorcière remarqua à peine que Dumbledore avait attrapé son manteau et son chapeau ; s'il avait trouvé la position des deux sorciers étrange, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de s'avancer vers Abraxas, encore endormi quelques tables plus loin.

\- Je dois vous laisser malheureusement, et vous devriez vous abriter, il y a une tempête ce soir.

Il regarda Thésée, toujours calé contre le ventre de Freya, et fit un petit signe de la tête dans sa direction en ajoutant :

\- La tempête et l'état de Monsieur Dragonneau, je crains que ce ne soit pas de bonnes conditions de Transplanage.

Abraxas émit un grognement, comme s'il commençait à émerger. Dumbledore jeta un regard pressant dans la direction de Freya, puis de son frère.

\- Alberforth, peux-tu... juste ce soir.

Le frère du professeur bougonna sensiblement avant d'attraper l'épaule de Freya et le col de Dragonneau, qui se laissa être brutalement soulevé. Les mains dans le bas du dos de Freya se détachèrent, laissant un vide étrange et indescriptible.

Alberforth montra une petite porte du doigt et Freya s'y dirigea prestement avec Dragonneau appuyé sur son épaule droite. Il était très lourd, et elle se cogna maladroitement contre le bar avant de finalement atteindre la porte de bois.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Alberforth dire à son frère :

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me mêler de tes histoires. Combien de vies dois-tu gâcher ou sacrifier pour atteindre ton but ?

A priori, Dumbeldore ne répondit pas à son frère, puisqu'elle l'entendait désormais s'adresser à Abraxas qui émergeait lentement.

\- Vous ne supportez pas bien la boisson, Monsieur Malefoy.

Puis il y eut des bruits de pas, et le claquement particulier de la porte principale. Alberforth laissa aussitôt dépasser sa tête de l'encadrement de la petite porte. Voyant que Freya luttait pour rester stable et debout avec le poids de Dragonneau, solidement ancré sur son épaule, il l'attrapa et aida la sorcière à l'installer sur un vieux fauteuil.

Une fois assis, il s'était visiblement endormi. Et alors que Freya desserrait sa cravate avec hésitation, il lui agrippa les mains, les entourant fermement des siennes. Ses yeux gris étaient à moitié ouvert et il semblait confus alors qu'il croisait les siens. Il réussit à articuler, presque en silence :

\- ...Leta ? C'est toi, Leta ? Tu m'as manqué, ... terriblement manqué.

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de massue.

Les mains tièdes la relâchèrent finalement, alors que le sommeil semblait l'envelopper définitivement cette fois-ci. Sa tête roula lentement sur le côté, et la mèche ondulée tomba sur ses yeux clos. Freya, elle, était figée.

Elle avait mal. Si mal.

Bien qu'elle ne saisissait pas trop pourquoi.

La voix rauque d'Alberforth interrompit ses sombres pensées, et elle oublia momentanément son cœur en miettes.

\- Je suis doublement désolé, Missy.

Elle releva la tête vers lui en tentant de recomposer son visage impassible. Il s'était absenté de la petite salle sombre aux murs de pierres, mais était revenu avec une couverture brune entre les mains. Il la tendit à Freya qui l'accepta avec un sourcil relevé, elle sentait son propre comportement hautain prendre le dessus de son expression faciale.

\- Pourquoi doublement ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton froid.

Il haussa les épaules et désigna l'ensemble de la pièce des mains avant de les replonger dans ses larges poches de tablier.

\- Premièrement, je n'ai pas de chambre à vous offrir, puis...

Il jeta un vague regard dans la direction de Dragonneau et ajouta plus bas, dans un ton à la fois intriguant et plein de regret :

\- ... désolé qu'Albus vous entraîne dans tout cela. C'est tout lui.

Freya ne manqua pas le rapide regard qu'il lançait dans la direction d'un grand tableau accroché au mur de pierres. Il y avait une jeune fille sur ce tableau, elle remuait calmement avec un mince sourire. Ses cheveux clairs étaient partiellement attachés à l'arrière de sa tête et ondulait légèrement jusque ses épaules habillées d'un bleu pâle.

La jeune femme prénommée Nagini passa à côté de Freya, et la sorcière ne put réprimer un énième frisson. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez cette femme, quelque chose qui la dérangeait au plus haut point. Elle traversa la pièce avec un regard timide dans la direction de la sorcière et d'Alberforth, avant de disparaître derrière une grande porte.

Freya recentra son attention sur Alberforth, qui avait suivi Nagini du regard avec des yeux tristes.

\- Vous...voulez dire que ce genre de chose s'est déjà produite ?

Un nouveau regard vers le tableau à côté de lui.

Il soupira, résigné.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte...

Il l'observait silencieusement alors qu'elle étalait soigneusement la couverture sur le torse de Dragonneau, profondément endormi dans le vieux fauteuil.

Il continua après une pause :

\- Vous savez, Missy, Albus a sacrifié beaucoup de choses, par le passé...

Il montra la jeune fille sur le tableau du menton avec une expression peinée.

\- ... Ariana en fait partie.

Elle allait lui demander qui était cette Ariana, mais il avait tapoté son épaule avec sa main bourrue. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient étrangement, et il hocha la tête avec résignation.

\- Si je peux me permettre un conseil, ne le laissez pas vous sacrifier, vous aussi.

Il la contourna et sortit de la petite salle, la laissant dans le silence.

Elle jeta un dernier regard intrigué vers le portrait de la mystérieuse Ariana avant de faire glisser ses yeux bleus fatigués vers Dragonneau. Il semblait dormir paisiblement désormais.

Elle s'en approcha lentement, et réajusta la couverture jusque ses épaules. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement et elle pouvait entendre son souffle constant s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Sa voix prononçant le prénom de Lestrange résonnait encore dans sa tête, et elle s'éloigna avec des lèvres pincées. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Elle ne devrait pas être aussi surprise, il s'agissait de sa fiancée. Elle avait été tuée. Froidement.

Le coeur battant, elle tira une chaise en bois et s'assit non loin de lui. Elle croisa ses deux bras sur la table bancale et posa sa tête contre ses manches blanches, le visage tourné vers celui de Dragonneau.

Elle était épuisée.

Peut-être était-ce grâce au soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé, en vie, sain et sauf ; mais Freya qui n'avait su dormir depuis quelques jours, se sentit soudainement fatiguée. Le sommeil la plongeait progressivement dans l'obscurité.

Et bientôt, elle ne vit effectivement plus rien.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, alors que la table branlante était sensiblement secouée. Elle releva sa tête de ses bras engourdis avec une moue agacée. Alors qu'elle se redressait, un tissu familier glissa de ses épaules pour tomber sur l'assise de sa chaise. La couverture brune qu'elle avait installée sur Dragonneau.

Freya se leva avec hâte, lui, n'était plus là.

Elle accourut dans la salle principale de l'auberge, où Alberforth rangeait des grands verres. L'odeur nauséabonde de la pièce lui arraché une nouvelle grimace, de dégoût cette fois.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, est-ce que vous auriez vu...

\- Il vient de sortir, courrez et vous le rattraperez.

Elle accourut vers le couloir et se stoppa vaguement, lançant au frère du professeur un vague signe de tête :

\- Merci, Monsieur.

Dehors, il ne neigeait plus, mais les pavés étaient recouverts d'un épais et immaculé manteau blanc. La lumière était pâle et filtrée par les lourds nuages qui habillaient le ciel. Il devait être encore tôt puisqu'il n'y avait encore personne dans la rue, personne, sauf Dragonneau. Et effectivement, il était là, dans l'allée principale du village, il marchait à pas rapides, balançant ses épaules de droite à gauche, les deux mains dans les poches. Le bas de son long manteau marron frottait contre la couche de neige, et elle pouvait voir des nuages se former alors qu'il expirait dans l'air glacé du matin.

Elle accourut pour le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il tourna vaguement la tête vers elle, prenant à peine connaissance de sa présence. A vrai dire, il continuait à marcher, accélérant même le pas, comme pour la semer.

Freya expira avec agacement :

\- Vous… alliez me laisser ici ?

\- Vous ne devriez pas être vue avec moi.

La réponse était aussi froide que la température extérieure.

Elle l'arrêta en agrippant son avant-bras.

Son visage était fatigué, et les cercles violacés sous ses yeux gris le rendait étrangement un peu plus âgé. Il soupira alors qu'elle enchaînait avec une voix d'autant plus aigue que d'habitude. Elle sentait la colère s'emparer d'elle :

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de tout le chemin que j'ai dû faire pour vous retrouver, et je-...

\- A ce propos, justement, intervint Dragonneau avec un autre soupir dans sa voix grave. Vous me surprendrez toujours, à me retrouver où que j'aille. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé cette fois ?

Une porte s'ouvrit dans l'allée et Dragonneau attrapa Freya par la main, la tirant avec une petite ruelle adjacente. Il l'attira et la cala près d'un mur de pierres avant de laisser dépasser sa tête au delà du coin de la ruelle, vérifiant que personne ne les avait suivis.

Il recentra ses yeux gris sur elle, et Freya dû secouer un peu sa tête pour retrouver le fil de la conversation ; ses yeux, ils avaient la capacité de vider son esprit de toute pensée cohérente.

Elle s'expliqua en balbutiant légèrement :

\- Votre… mère m'a dit que vous étiez parti voir un ami à Pré-aux-Lards

Ses yeux gris devinrent à la fois surpris et furieux, il eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils en demandant :

\- Ma mère-… mais comment diable-…

-Pourquoi vous recherche-t-on à ce point, vous et votre frère ?

Il eut un autre soupir, créant un énième nuage devant lui.

Le sorcier détourna la tête, comme pour regarder au loin, démontrant une certaine réticence à parler de ce sujet. Alors que le silence s'installait une nouvelle fois entre les deux, Freya se demanda à quel point il se rappelait de sa soirée de la veille. De sa discussion avec Dumbledore. De ses gestes. De... sa voix l'appelant Lestrange ?

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre répondre à sa question précédente :

\- J'ai des pistes assez avancées concernant Grindelwald.

Sa voix était basse et il s'était sensiblement rapproché de Freya. Il continua en se penchant un peu plus vers la sorcière :

\- Le problème c'est que ceux du Ministère qui sont après moi ne veulent pas utiliser ces informations. Ils veulent les détruire.

Son coeur manqua un battement.

Les traitres au Ministère, cela n'avait jamais été aussi vrai qu'à cet instant.

Le bruit familier du train, non loin de là, leur rappela qu'ils se tenaient à quelques mètres du quai de la station du village. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler, car ils se comprirent avec un simple regard. Thésée attrapa de nouveau la main glacée de la sorcière et ils coururent vers le quai.

Le train était le premier en direction de Londres, et il ne fut par difficile de trouver un compartiment vide dans lequel ils s'installèrent promptement. Aussitôt assis, Thésée ferma les petits rideaux du compartiment avec un vif geste de sa baguette.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur la même banquette, côte à côte et haletants. Pendant quelques longues minutes, ils semblèrent tous les deux oublier qu'ils se tenaient encore la main.

Freya enchaîna même avec une voix tremblante :

\- Vous voulez dire que Grimmson est…

\- Je n'en suis pas complètement sûr. A Paris, il avait pour mission de tuer Croyance. C'est la première fois qu'il ne réussit pas une mission. Je trouve ça suspect.

\- …C'est donc pour cela que vous m'aviez dit de me méfier de lui, de le surveiller ?

\- Et en ce moment, c'est plutôt lui qui me surveille, j'en ai peur.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel le train commença à avancer.

Freya prit soudainement conscience qu'elle avait encore sa main posée dans la sienne, et elle rougit violemment, indécise quant à comment réagir dans ce cas de figure.

Elle sentit les doigts tièdes de Dragonneau glisser lentement vers le creux de son poignet, et elle s'immobilisa, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine et elle crut que son coeur allait jaillir en dehors de sa cage thoracique pour atterrir sur la banquette opposée.

La voix grave et basse de Thésée atteignit son oreille. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle entre son col de fourrure blanche et son cou. Elle n'osa pas tourner sa tête vers lui, encore paralysée, mais elle pouvait sentir et entendre qu'il avait baissé son visage, comme s'il regardait désormais leurs mains entrelacées.

\- Comment est-ce… avec lui dans la division ?

La voix de Freya sortit brusquement, comme si elle venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole :

\- Tout va bien, mentit-elle.

Elle l'entendit soupirer légèrement alors que son pouce remontait encore lentement vers le haut de son poignet, soulevant son épaisse manche blanche. Elle pria pour qu'il ne remarque pas son pouls qui s'accélérait.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous mentez très mal.

Tout à coup, elle comprit ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il voulait dire, car elle baissa la tête à son tour, pour regarder leurs mains liées. Il avait en réalité soulevé une partie de sa manche, dévoilant son poignet encore bleuté et marqué par la vilaine poigne de Grimmson.

Elle se dégagea de sa main en secouant la tête, comme si elle revenait douloureusement à la réalité. Dans un geste précipité et malhabile, elle changea complètement de banquette, s'installant en face de lui, où la distance entre eux semblait plus correcte et moins troublante. D'abord un peu surpris, il avait haussé les sourcils dans sa direction avant de retrouver son air quelconque. Il glissa de nouveau ses deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Après quelques minutes de silence gênant, il demanda d'une voix basse :

\- Ce que je vous ai demandé de cacher, est-ce…

\- Oui, c'est en sécurité.

Les paysages s'accéléraient derrière la vitre givrée du train et Freya tenta en vain de se concentrer sur eux, et d'ignorer les battements incontrôlés de son coeur dans sa poitrine.

Mais la voix de Dragonneau résonna de nouveau et elle fut contrainte de croiser une nouvelle fois son regard gris :

\- Vous… les avez lus ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Les articles.

Elle repensa vaguement au moment où elle avait dû s'inscrire à l'épreuve du rêve éveillé, il y avait plus d'un un mois de cela. Les articles concernant les Moremplis de l'Amérique du Sud. Elle hocha un peu la tête et elle sentit le regard désapprobateur de Dragonneau dirigé dans sa direction.

\- J'en avais aperçu une partie, pendant les épreuves du Ministère. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de lire le reste. Croyez-le ou non, mais j'étais assez...occupée.

\- Grimmson ne doit pas savoir que vous avez caché cela pour moi, ni que vous les avez lus. Même si ce n'est qu'une partie des documents. S'il le sait, il fera tout en son pouvoir pour vous faire cracher le morceau.

Un frisson la parcourut et le regard grave qu'il lui lançait ne la rassura pas du tout. Voulait-il dire que Grimmson serait prêt à les interroger eux aussi ? Les... _torturer_ ? Ou les _tuer_ ? L'effroi devait être vivement lisible sur son visage car il détourna légèrement son regard, l'orientant désormais vers la porte du compartiment.

Un bruit familier de chariot résonna dans le couloir du train et Dragonneau retira vivement les mais de ses poches pour réajuster le col de son manteau. Il remonta les pans du tissus épais pour masquer une partie de son visage.

Contre toute attente, sa voix grave résonna une nouvelle fois de l'intérieur de son col :

\- Nott, rendez-moi un service.

* * *

Freya regardait Dragonneau avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le sourcil relevé.

A vrai dire, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous aimeriez les sucreries...

Dragonneau se stoppa vaguement dans le déballage d'un énième bonbon pour la toiser brièvement. Il haussa les épaules avant de croquer à pleines dents dans la friandise.

\- Vous voulez dire que ce n'était pas précisé dans les articles que vous lisiez ?

Une lueur d'amusement animait soudain ses yeux gris et Freya ne put retenir un souffle à la fois agacé et surpris. Elle sentit une nouvelle plaque rouge de gêne s'installer dans son cou. Elle détourna une énième fois son regard du sien, le trouvant trop difficile à supporter.

\- Cessez avec cela, implora-t-elle avec gêne.

\- Ne soyez pas si mal à l'aise, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

Même si cela paraissait difficile à croire, il souriait désormais, sincèrement amusé par la tournure de la situation. Il porta une nouvelle confiserie à sa bouche et Freya resserra les bras contre sa poitrine, sentant l'amertume rigidifier ses traits.

Elle soupira :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Phineas vous ai dit une chose pareille. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec lui...

\- Ne grondez pas Black, il pensait bien faire en me disant cela.

Un souffle sarcastique s'échappa de la bouche rouge de Freya.

\- Il pensait bien faire ?

Dragonneau haussa les épaules et releva ses yeux gris fatigués.

\- J'étais persuadé que vous me détestiez, comme votre frère.

Son ton quelconque et sa phrase la surprirent.

Elle répéta, incrédule :

\- Moi ? Vous détester ? Je dois dire que votre comportement lors des épreuves était-...

\- Tenez, goûtez celui-là.

Il lui avait tendu un emballage et elle s'était arrêtée dans sa phrase, pantoise. Encore une fois, il y avait ce sourire dans ses yeux et elle dû arracher son regard du sien, ressentant encore cette gêne dans sa poitrine. Elle déclina avec une voix qu'elle voulait froide :

\- Je ne mange pas de sucreries.

\- Goûtez.

Encore cette lueur.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle attrapa le bonbon et le mit dans sa bouche d'une traite. Après quelques mastications cependant, un goût immonde et très fort envahit sa bouche toute entière. Elle se sentit devenir toute rouge et plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres, craignant de devoir le recracher devant Dragonneau.

Dragonneau, justement. Son sourire s'était élargi devant sa réaction, et elle faillit s'étouffer sur la confiserie en voyant cette charmante expression adoucir son visage d'habitude si indifférent.

Sa bouche était en feu, et elle se força à avaler l'infâme confiserie avant de bégayer avec une grimace :

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné ?

Un souffle amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres courbées, et la colère de Freya la quitta complètement. Elle était soudainement médusée par cette vision si inhabituelle de Dragonneau. Il avait haussé les épaules avec un faux air navré :

\- Celui-là était peut-être un peu fort...

Freya ne manqua pas le nouveau sourire qu'il tenta de dissimuler en tournant sa tête vers la vitre du compartiment. Hébétée, elle le toisa, sentant encore ses joues devenir rouge écarlate.

\- Vous... vous moquez de moi ?

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle en montrant l'intérieur de ses mains, avec un air faussement innocent. Il pinça ses lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de rire à nouveau devant l'expression déconfite de la sorcière.

\- Je n'oserai pas, Nott, vous avez le caractère d'une Vélane ; et pour cela aussi, Black avait raison.

C'était évident qu'il plaisantait de nouveau et Freya se sentit étrange alors que le silence revenait dans le compartiment. Elle se sentit fatiguée.

Si fatiguée.

Comme si son insomnie de ces deniers jours la rattrapait tout à coup.

En relevant les yeux vers Dragonneau, elle voyait qu'il ne souriait plus désormais. Son air était grave, et elle dû se concentrer d'autant plus pour garder une vision nette de son visage.

Elle cligna des yeux alors que, malgré ses efforts, Dragonneau devenait flou devant elle.

Sa voix grave et intense résonna dans sa tête :

\- Vous devriez dormir, vous avez l'air épuisée.

Et elle résonna encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus rien.

Elle dormait.

Elle ignora combien de temps exactement.

Mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le train venait de s'arrêter.

A Londres.

Freya était seule dans le compartiment, il n'y avait plus de Dragonneau. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Mais dans le creux de sa main, une texture étrange et légère l'interpella.

Un petit papier.

Freya le déplia avec des doigts tremblants.

Les cursives pressées de Dragonneau disaient simplement :

« _Potter_ »

Et au bout de quelques secondes à peine, le morceau de papier s'enflamma soudain.

Ne laissant à Freya que des cendres brûlantes dans le creux de sa paume et des questions, plein la tête.


	14. Harry Potter

« _Potter_ »

Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que Dragonneau voulait signifier par cela ?

Chaque minuscule parcelle du cerveau de Freya était concentrée sur ce simple nom. Potter, mais oui, ce nom de famille, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part.

Mais où, ça, Freya ne s'en souvenait plus.

Elle fit une entrée discrète au Ministère, posant sa fourrure blanche et son petit chapeau sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée du bureau de la Division 32. Le bureau était vide, complètement vide.

Et un silence de mort régnait.

Même les plumes ensorcelées qui griffonnaient habituellement sur des parchemins compliqués s'étaient tues. La porte du bureau grinça sensiblement et Freya aperçut le visage blême de Marcus. Ses sourcils noirs se relevèrent aussitôt qu'il aperçut sa soeur.

\- Nom d'une licorne, Freya, tu es là.

Il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui et avança avec des pas hâtifs vers la sorcière qui était restée immobile. Il avait l'air mécontent.

Pour changer.

\- Où diable étais-tu passée hier soir ? Père et moi t'avons cherchée partout, avec cette tempête dehors, on pensait que tu étais restée coincée je ne sais où, ou pire-...

\- C'était le cas, l'interrompit Freya avec une voix fatiguée, j'ai dû rester abritée et n'ai pu rentrer que ce matin, à l'aube.

Elle adopta un visage quelconque, mais celui de Marcus se renfrogna d'autant plus alors qu'il l'approchait du sien. Il murmura avec un air désapprobateur :

\- Tu l'as retrouvé, c'est ça ?

Freya détourna son regard, soudainement amère qu'elle ne puisse pas contrôler les plaques rouges qui se formaient dans son cou, trahissant la vérité. Marcus ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, même si Freya n'avait rien dit ; sûrement que ses joues rouges étaient plus visibles que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Elle mentit :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, pourrais-tu être plus précis, Marcus ?

\- Tu as vu Dragonneau.

Ce n'était plus une question, mais un reproche.

Il chuchota avec un mélange de tension et colère :

\- Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte de la gravité de la situation ici. Ni du danger auquel tu t'exposes en rencontrant Dragonneau. Si jamais Grimmson l'apprenait, seul Merlin sait ce qu'il adviendrait de toi.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bien rangés et brillants. Les sourcils de Freya s'étaient froncés, et elle demanda à son frère dans une voix basse et incertaine :

\- De quelle situation parles-tu, Marcus ?

Son visage blêmit de nouveau et il grimaça légèrement :

\- Ogden a été renvoyé lui aussi...

Le choc fit reculer Freya, et elle cogna sensiblement contre le bureau derrière elle. Ogden ? Renvoyé ? Comme Dragonneau ? Mais...

Marcus enchaîna, coupant son sombre train de pensée et confirmant ses craintes :

\- Il était contre Grimmson, contre le renvoi de Dragonneau... Puis il a été porté disparu depuis hier soir. Juste après son renvoi.

Le coeur de Freya tambourina plus fort contre sa poitrine et elle y porta son poing tremblant. Marcus se pinça les lèvres, comme s'il n'avait pas tout dit.

Freya tiqua :

\- Comment ça : « a été porté disparu » ? Tu veux dire qu'il a été retrouvé finalement ?

\- Oui...

Il se pencha d'autant plus vers sa soeur et elle voyait clairement la crainte qui s'était installée sur ses traits tendus. Il compléta avec une voix grave et bouleversante :

\- Il est mort, Freya. Des aurors ont retrouvé son corps tôt ce matin.

\- Non...

Freya n'y croyait pas. Pas Ogden.

Le talentueux Ogden.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et ne parvint pas à ravaler le noeud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

\- Il a été torturé, continua Marcus avec gravité, et il a été tué.

La vague de choc qui la traversait la fit bégayer :

\- Mais... pourquoi Ogden, pourquoi le torturer, il...

\- Ils ont accéléré les recherches pour retrouver les Dragonneau. Sûrement qu'Ogden devait savoir quelque chose.

La boule dans sa gorge enfla d'autant plus, l'étouffant presque. Sa voix comprimée réussit à atteindre les oreilles de son frère :

\- S'ils ont torturé et tué Ogden ainsi... que feront-ils aux Dragonneau ?

Marcus ne sut formuler aucune réponse orale, et Freya détesta l'expression qu'il arborait alors. Il était à la fois grave, impuissant et inquiet.

Il finit par dire :

\- Cela ne nous regarde pas, Freya...

\- Comment peux-tu dire une pareille chose, Marcus ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que-...

La main moite de son frère se plaqua contre sa bouche rouge et elle se tut instantanément. Il y avait tout à coup du bruit dans le couloir, et les deux Nott dirigèrent leurs yeux inquiets vers la porte du bureau.

Marcus se recentra sur sa soeur et secoua la tête en négation.

Sa main froide et humide glissa des lèvres de sa soeur pour retomber le long de son buste.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, Freya...

La sorcière dû croiser les bras devant sa poitrine, craignant que son coeur n'en sorte complètement. La tension dans la posture et la voix de Marcus ne lui inspirait rien de bon, et elle se prépara à l'autre mauvaise nouvelle qu'il allait lui annoncer.

Il articula de manière sombre :

\- Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque contre des moldus, hier après-midi dans la banlieue Est de Londres...

Silence.

Ce n'était pas la première attaque contre des moldus depuis la montée en puissance de Grindelwald en Europe. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de Marcus que Freya n'aimait pas du tout... comme si quelque chose était différent cette fois-ci. Et à vrai dire, le simple fait qu'il daigne parler de ce genre d'affaire était tout à fait surprenant en soi. Jamais il n'aurait porté une quelconque attention à des affaires liées aux moldus par le passé.

Il reprit :

\- Ils sont morts. Ce sont des sorciers de sang-pur qui sont impliqués... Ils se sont livrés d'eux-même au Ministère hier soir. Et lorsqu'on les a interrogés, ils ont dit que...

Il y eut une pause hésitante.

Freya demanda avec un ton pressé et angoissé :

\- ...qu'ont-ils dit, Marcus ?

\- Ils ont dit que ce sont les frères Dragonneau qui leur ont ordonné de faire cela. Ils ont dit que les frères Dragonneau sont du côté de Grindelwald.

Cette fois-ci, le coeur de Freya s'était complètement arrêté.

Elle ne put retenir une expiration à la fois incrédule et étouffée.

\- Mais c'est tout bonnement ridicule, les Dragonneau et Grindelwald ? Mais...

\- Je sais, Freya.

Il tritura ses mains moites une nouvelle fois et la sorcière se mit à bouillonner. Pas étonnant que Grimmson avait accéléré la recherche des frères Dragonneau avec un tel mensonge qui circulait dans les couloirs du Ministère.

\- Ils essaient de leur faire porter le chapeau, pour mieux les attraper, conclut Freya soudainement partagée entre rage et crainte.

\- Il essaie, corrigea Marcus.

\- ...Grimmson ?

\- Oui, il est en train de retourner tout le Ministère contre les Dragonneau. Même si j'ignore pourquoi.

Les deux Nott tournèrent vivement la tête vers la porte du bureau alors que des bruits de pas pressés résonnaient dans le couloir. On courrait désormais.

La voix de Phineas parvint jusque leurs oreilles alertes, et le coeur de Freya reprit sa course effrénée. Elle l'entendit hurler :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'il s'agit de mensonges ?

Elle allait se précipiter vers la porte, mais Marcus lui barra le passage avec son bras. Avec une voix basse et angoissée il lui somma :

\- Je t'en prie, ne fais et ne dis rien de stupide...

Elle tenta d'avancer de nouveau, mais il agrippait maintenant son avant-bras.

\- ... Freya, je t'en prie... Grimmson, il... il est prêt à tout pour les retrouver.

Mais la voix de Phineas résonna une nouvelle fois et la sorcière se défit de l'étreinte de son frère avant d'accourir à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Une fois la porte ouverte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Phineas, justement.

Il était complètement décoiffé, sa chemise et son veston étaient en pagaille et de son nez s'échappait un fin filet rouge écarlate, qui coulait jusque sous son menton mal rasé.

\- Freya-...

Les deux sorciers qui l'encadraient lui assénèrent un nouveau coup de poing dans la figure, qui le coupa net dans sa phrase paniquée. Il grogna alors qu'il recrachait du sang sur le carrelage gris.

La voix de Freya sortit de sa gorge aussi aigue qu'un filet d'air comprimé :

\- Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?

Elle avait aussitôt dégainé sa baguette et l'avait brandie devant elle. Son bras tremblait de colère et sa poitrine se soulevait désormais de manière frénétique.

L'un des deux sorciers dégaina lui aussi sa baguette et la dirigea vers Freya avec un air mauvais.

\- Elle a quoi la gamine ? Avait-il demandé d'un air bougon.

\- Tu t'es perdue, poupée ? Renchérit l'autre avec un sourire en coin qui la dégoûtait.

Marcus ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, son air bouleversé était à peu près le même que celui de Phineas devant elle. Il plaça fermement sa main sur le bras de sa soeur.

\- Freya, arrête, siffla-t-il dans un souffle bas et pressant.

Mais une soudaine présence dans le dos des deux Nott lui glaça le sang.

La voix grave et apparemment divertie de Grimmson résonna dans son oreille :

\- Oh, mais non, n'arrêtez pas surtout Freya.

Ses yeux bleus le toisèrent avec un mélange de surprise et de haine.

Son rictus s'agrandit en voyant son expression courroucée. Il se déplaça avec la fluidité d'un félin vers Phineas, soulevant son menton dégoulinant de rouge avec le bout de sa baguette.

\- Monsieur Black nous faisait part de sa haute trahison, Freya...

Les yeux bleus alarmés glissèrent de nouveau vers son ami, dont le sang dégoulinait du visage, s'écrasant désormais lourdement contre son veston marron à moitié déboutonné. Le bras de Freya, toujours tendu dans la direction des deux sorciers qui l'encadraient, se mit à trembler d'autant plus.

\- C'est un complice des Dragonneau...n'est-ce pas outrageant ?

Grimmson se mut de nouveau vers elle alors qu'elle ne répondait pas, toujours avec cette dangereuse démarche semblable à celle d'un prédateur. Le sourire sur son immonde visage s'écarta encore. Il fit un signe de la main devant lui.

\- Suivez-moi, Freya.

Alors qu'il commençait à avancer, suivant Phineas qui était traîné de force par les deux sorciers, Marcus retint une nouvelle fois sa soeur en secouant la tête. Son visage était déformé par une soudaine grimace de crainte.

\- Elle ne vous suivra pas, Grimmson.

Le tremblement dans la voix de son frère était presque palpable et Grimmson se mit à rire avec un air malsain. Il railla Marcus sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui :

\- Je vous en prie, Marcus... ne me faîtes pas penser que vous n'êtes pas du bon côté, vous aussi...

Freya ne manqua pas l'air tourmenté de son frère, qui, après un dernier regard dans la direction de sa soeur, lâcha finalement prise.

Freya n'avait visiblement pas le choix, et avec des pas hésitants et lents, elle se mit à suivre le terrible sorcier. Son coeur, comprimé par la colère et la peur semblait remonter le long de son oesophage, coinçant l'air qui peinait déjà à circuler. Ses yeux bleus tremblants essayèrent d'éviter les gouttes pourpres qui retraçaient irrégulièrement le chemin que Phineas avait été forcé d'emprunter un peu avant elle.

Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans une pièce à l'apparence aussi froide qu'aseptisée. Les murs étaient tous blancs, et le sol aurait pu être tout aussi immaculé s'il n'y avait pas eu cette angoissante traînée de gouttelettes de sang qui menait tout droit jusque Phineas.

Les deux sorciers le forcèrent à se mettre à genoux dans la salle et il se remua d'autant plus en grognant.

Ses yeux bruns se relevèrent vaguement vers la sorcière avec un air inquiet, mais se recentrèrent presque aussitôt sur Grimmson qui s'était avancé vers lui, la baguette en avant.

\- Vous êtes une belle ordure, Grimmson..., grinça-t-il avec une grimace dégoulinante.

Grimmson se contenta de rire, soulevant une nouvelle fois le visage abîmé de Phineas avec le bois de sa baguette. Freya n'osa pas bouger, paralysée avec le dos contre la porte blanche qu'elle venait de franchir.

La voix de Grimmson murmura assez fort pour que Freya l'entende :

\- On verra si vous osez encore me qualifier d'ordure après ceci...

Il se recula légèrement, et Freya remarqua avec horreur que les deux sorciers qui jusqu'à présent cerclaient Phineas, avaient fait de même. Il y eut une pause macabre durant laquelle le rictus de Grimmson s'intensifia. Il jouait un peu, faisant tourner sa baguette dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, comme s'il cherchait quel sort il allait bien pouvoir utiliser.

La sorcière croisa le regard plein d'anticipation et d'animosité de Phineas, mais encore une fois, il le dévia presque aussitôt sur le sinistre sorcier.

Silence.

Le coeur de Freya battait si fort qu'elle avait la sensation qu'il faisait trembler la porte contre laquelle elle était encore appuyée.

Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la secousse qui traversa bientôt son corps tout entier, comme un spasme. Un flash de lumière, terrible éclaira toute la pièce, accompagné de la voix sadique de Grimmson qui avait presque hurlé :

 _\- Endoloris_ !

Mais c'est Phineas qui hurlait désormais.

C'était un cri grave, qui venait de ses entrailles, et qui retourna complètement celles de Freya. Il se mit à gigoter contre le sol froid et blanc, tâché de son propre sang. Un grognement s'arracha une nouvelle fois à sa gorge et sa grimace déformait entièrement son visage, d'habitude si doux et rieur.

Freya crut que ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids, et elle ferma ses yeux, serrant si fort ses paupières qu'elle verrait sûrement des étoiles en les rouvrant.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un utiliser ce sort. Ce sortilège impardonnable.

Le sortilège Doloris.

Le braillement insoutenable de Phineas cessa soudain et elle l'entendit gémir et soupirer alors qu'il se recroquevillait un peu plus sur le carrelage. Un souffle tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres sanguinolentes.

La sorcière fut outrée de voir les sourires sur les visages de Grimmson et de ses deux acolytes. Les sourires étaient des rictus malsains et féroces. Et bientôt le nouveau chef des aurors s'avança vers Phineas et s'accroupit juste devant lui. Cette situation semblait sincèrement l'amuser puisqu'il caressait désormais le visage écorché de Phineas avec le bout de sa baguette.

Il jouait.

Comme un animal avec sa proie.

\- Où sont les Dragonneau, Black ?

La question fit accélérer le pouls déjà battant de Freya.

Phineas ne l'avait même pas regardé, et il ne répondit pas. Grimmson attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux bruns avec une force surhumaine, qui attira douloureusement Phineas vers lui. Ce dernier ne put retenir une plainte grave.

\- Je sais que tu les as revus, Black. Dis-moi où sont les Dragonneau, et ce qu'ils trafiquent avec ce satané Dumbledore.

Freya dû se retenir à la porte en y plaquant ses deux mains moites, pour ne pas tomber. Son coeur, comprimé par l'angoisse et qui avait déjà, semblerait-il, remonté le long de son oesophage, se contracta d'autant plus un peu plus haut dans sa gorge.

Une vague de sueur froide la traversa, il faisait une température glaciale dans cette pièce, et la vision de son ami se faisant torturer l'avait complètement paralysée. Son coeur, son sang, ses muscles, tout s'était gelé.

La voix de Grimmson s'éleva plus fort, la faisant tressauter :

\- Je ne me répéterai pas, Black. Dis-moi où ils sont et tu auras la vie sauve.

Les yeux bruns de Phineas rencontrèrent rapidement ceux de Freya. Il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux, mais la sorcière ne sut vraiment distinguer de quoi il s'agissait.

Le regard noir de son ami glissa de nouveau vers Grimmson avec rage.

Il lui cracha au visage, l'éclaboussant d'un mélange de salive et de sang. Grimmson grogna à son tour, repoussa la tête de Phineas en arrière, la claquant contre le sol et brandit de nouveau sa baguette :

 _\- Endoloris_ ! _Endoloris_ ! _Endoloris_ !...

La violence des cris et des mouvements torturés et saccadés de Phineas retourna l'estomac de Freya et elle crut qu'elle allait être malade. Le corps de son ami se souleva, son dos s'arquait, ses bras se pliaient, ses jambes se courbaient avec une telle frénésie que Freya n'arrivait pas à imaginer la douleur que devait ressentir son ami.

Grimmson, furieux, continuait, assénant des coups de baguette brusques dans la direction de Phineas. Son visage hideux était tacheté de sang, mais son sourire était encore là.

Mais il arriva un moment où Freya ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Cette vision du grand corps de Phineas qui se soulevait et se crispait de manière frénétique, ses cris graves et torturés qui s'arrachaient à sa gorge, son sang qui se répandait un peu plus sur le sol blanc... Elle ne pouvait plus l'endurer. Son coeur était maintenant au bord de ses lèvres, tout comme son estomac. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Freya ne sut pas quelle force l'habita à cet instant mais elle se jeta brusquement à genoux, se blessant presque contre le sol blanc teinté de rouge, aux pieds de Grimmson, agrippant son épaisse jambe avec désespoir.

Elle hurla du haut de ses poumons :

\- Laissez-le ! Assez, assez ! C'en est assez !

Les hurlements torturés de Phineas cessèrent soudain, et une énième plainte rauque s'échappa de sa bouche débordante de rouge. Et une expiration tremblante sortit de celle de Freya.

Tous les muscles de la sorcière s'étaient ramollis, et elle se sentait soudainement engourdie. Phineas fit rouler sa tête sur le côté pour mieux la regarder. Les yeux bruns qui la fixaient avaient cette même lueur, un éclat de douleur, de crainte. Elle crut l'entendre murmurer son nom, mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

Une main de brute attrapa son épaule et la tira de nouveau sur ses pieds avec une brusquerie sans nom. Grimmson la toisa avec un regard froid, son rictus avait disparu, laissant place à une bouche si plate qu'elle formait une ligne courbée vers le bas.

Une goutte du sang de Phineas glissa à côté de sa paupière et Freya n'essaya même plus de camoufler son dégoût. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle articula d'une voix frémissante :

\- Vous êtes un monstre.

Son sourire revint alors que la voix de Phineas parvint jusque ses oreilles, elle était faible et presque suppliante :

\- Freya, reste en dehors de ça... Va-t'en...

Elle ne put retenir une inspiration choquée alors que le bas de son visage fut coincé dans la poigne de fer de Grimmson, déformant ses joues et sa bouche rouge. Il la pinçait et la tirait si fort vers lui qu'elle dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, écarquillant ses yeux bleus avec terreur.

\- Freya, pourquoi m'interrompre ainsi ? Vous gâchez ce moment délicieux que je passe en compagnie de votre ami...

Avec ses doigts contractés sur sa mâchoire, Freya ne parvint pas à articuler un mot de plus. Réduite au silence, elle se contenta de muer son regard apeuré en regard noir rempli de haine.

Grimmson sourit une nouvelle fois en hochant la tête.

\- Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, Miss Nott...

Il l'attira d'autant plus vers lui et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de contradiction. Derrière lui, elle pouvait vaguement entendre Phineas hurler :

\- Lâchez-la, espèce de sale-...

Il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu dans sa phrase par un coup de pied dans son menton. Il se plaignit en se maintenant le visage entre ses deux mains tremblantes.

Grimmson poursuivit :

\- La première raison c'est que vous voyez enfin ce qu'il pourrait arriver à ceux qui me mentent...

Il prit une pause pour admirer le visage de la Nott, encore coincé entre ses doigts rugueux. Il sembla apprécier tout particulièrement la vue puisqu'il esquissa un nouveau sourire satisfait. Il ajouta d'un air encore plus sombre :

\- La seconde raison est très simple aussi... Je veux que vous m'aidiez, Freya.

Pause.

\- Aidez-moi à faire cracher le morceau à ce traître, et je ne vous considérerai pas comme une ennemie...

Il relâcha sa mâchoire, et la poussa en arrière de manière brutale. Si brutale, qu'elle crut qu'elle allait tomber en arrière. Sa phrase mit du temps à monter jusque son cerveau confus et choqué. Il ajouta d'une voix amusée :

\- ... Et je vous le redis : vous ne me voulez pas dans vos ennemis, Freya.

Ses yeux bleus, écarquillés par l'horreur, dévièrent vers son ami, encore recroquevillé au sol. Il avait relevé la tête vers elle, n'ouvrant qu'un oeil car l'autre semblait gonflé et violacé.

La sorcière sentit une perle de sueur dévaler sa tempe pour rejoindre son cou.

Il voulait qu'elle torture Phineas.

Ou peut-être était-ce une manière de la torturer elle aussi ?

Elle se recula avec horreur, trébuchant presque dans ses propres pieds.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête en déclarant d'une voix déraillante :

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas lui faire cela. Je-...

Grimmson arbora un visage faussement peiné et secoua la tête à son tour.

\- ... Vous me décevez beaucoup Freya, beaucoup...

Il tapota le centre de sa main avec le bout de sa baguette et les bras de Freya se mirent à trembler de nouveau. Elle avait envie de pleurer, d'hurler.

Mais elle se retint, tant bien que mal.

La voix désespérée de Phineas hurla à travers la pièce :

\- Fais-le Freya !

La sorcière le regarda avec étonnement et épouvante. Le sorcier, encore étalé dans ses traces de sang au sol se répéta avec un ton presque suppliant :

\- Fais-le, Freya, si tu ne le fais pas il-...

Des poings tambourinèrent soudain contre la porte blanche, la déchaussant presque de ses gonds. La voix de Marcus résonna derrière cette dernière, furieuse :

\- Laissez-moi entrer, Grimmson !

Ce dernier fit une moue agacée en soupirant largement. Il pointa sa baguette vers Freya avec un air mauvais.

\- Vous devriez accélérer le mouvement, Freya, avant que je ne vous considère définitivement complice des Dragonneau, vous aussi.

Le prénom de la sorcière résonna une nouvelle fois derrière la porte et elle ne sut réprimer un autre sursaut. La baguette de Grimmson s'approcha de son visage et elle eut un mouvement de recul, cognant son dos contre le mur aseptisé.

Le visage de Grimmson devint plus sombre.

Il lui hurla à la figure :

\- Faîtes-le !

Elle entendit Phineas renchérir de derrière lui, la voix suppliante :

\- Fais-le, Freya... ne t'en fais pas pour moi, fais-le...

Elle secoua la tête, soudainement prise de vertiges et de nausées. Elle détesta le tremblement de sa voix fluette :

\- Non, je ne p-...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

Le dos de la main de Grimmson avait sèchement frappé son visage, la propulsant un peu plus loin, et expulsant tout l'air qu'elle avait stocké dans ses joues.

Sa joue, justement.

Elle lui piquait brusquement, comme si elle était en feu.

\- Ne me faîtes pas perdre patience, Freya.

Sa voix rauque l'avait encore plus secouée que sa gifle. Freya mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout était confus dans sa tête. Mais les picotements de sa joue la ramenaient progressivement à la réalité.

La chevalière en argent de Grimmson lui avait éraflé la peau, et elle pouvait sentir un désagréable filet tiède couler lentement le long de son épiderme blanchi.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel elle reprit une inspiration d'air glacé avec une expression de surprise et d'outrage. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa joue blessée et regarda Grimmson avec un air ahuri. Il avait levé la main sur elle. Il avait osé levé la main sur elle.

Il avait osé torturé Phineas.

Marcus tambourinait d'autant plus à la porte, et Freya l'imaginait en train de la cogner avec son épaule, tant les coups résonnaient fort dans la petite pièce blanche.

Freya était terrifiée.

Terrifiée pour Phineas.

Terrifiée pour les Dragonneau.

Terrifiée pour elle.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, et elle tendit sa baguette avec beaucoup de regret et de remord et l'orienta vers Phineas, encore à quatre pattes sur le carrelage. Toujours l'estomac au bord des lèvres, à moitié appuyée contre le mur blanc, comme pour réussir à rester debout, elle remua les lèvres, mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

Grimmson hurla de nouveau :

\- Faîtes-le !

Et le sort jaillit en dehors de la gorge de Freya, incertain et tremblant :

 _\- Endoloris_ !

Phineas fut projeté légèrement en arrière, roulant et se cognant contre le mur opposé avec un bruit sourd. Mais pas de cri rauque, pas de muscle crispé... Pas de torture.

Il y eut un silence et Phineas releva la tête et lança un regard à la fois surpris et soulagé dans la direction de la sorcière.

Freya laissa échapper un long soupir tremblant. Sa baguette, toujours tendue droit devant elle, était secouée par des tremblements qui ressemblaient plutôt à des spasmes.

Grimmson lui, laissa échapper une expiration amusée et sarcastique.

\- C'est la première fois que vous lancez un sortilège impardonnable, Freya ?

Cette réalisation la frappa, et elle fut de nouveau secouée par une terrible nausée.

Elle l'avait fait, elle avait essayé de lancer un sortilège impardonnable.

Elle se sentait horrible, comme souillée.

La voix rauque et malsaine de Grimmson résonna une nouvelle fois jusque son oreille :

\- Comme c'est adorable...

Et il s'esclaffa, et bientôt ses deux acolytes l'imitèrent.

Leurs rires résonnaient dans la pièce, et Freya se sentit tout à coup étourdie. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette, qui roula sur le sol, jusque ses pieds instables.

Et à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, claquant contre le mur blanc, laissant apparaître le visage épouvanté de Marcus. Il brandit sa baguette, essoufflé, et sa voix dérailla :

\- Grimmson !

Derrière lui, il y avait Travers. Ils avaient tous les deux ce même air alarmé. Travers ne tarda pas à imiter Marcus, dégainant lui aussi sa baguette.

Sa voix retentit également dans la pièce blanche :

\- Grimmson, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

Marcus accourut vers sa soeur et encadra ses épaules de ses bras forts juste avant que ses genoux ne cèdent définitivement. Elle tomba à moitié contre lui, et se mit à trembler de toute part. Son cerveau était ailleurs, comme plongé dans la brume.

Bientôt, elle ne voyait presque plus Phineas, que Travers était en train de soulever. La voix du chef auror était tendue :

\- C'est mon dernier avertissement, Grimmson. Au nom du Ministère de la Magie, je vous ordonne de cesser ces interrogatoires. Ils sont illégaux.

\- Monsieur Travers, Monsieur Nott, interpella Grimmson d'une voix mielleuse, ne voyez-vous donc pas que je me donne corps et âme à l'ouvrage pour le bien du Ministère ? Pour coincer ces chiens de Dragonneau ? Ils ne sont pas du bon côté, vous le savez bien...

Mais les voix paraissaient de plus en plus lointaines et Freya remarqua à peine que Marcus commençait à l'emmener plus loin, en dehors de la salle.

Elle réussit à articuler faiblement :

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien...

\- Tiens bon, Freya, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Mais très vite sa vue se brouilla complètement, et dans une plainte de douleur, elle se plia en deux, vidant son estomac contre le sol du Ministère. Elle sentait les mains de Marcus maladroitement tenir ses cheveux et lui tapoter dans le dos.

Sa voix déraillait un peu, mais il se voulait rassurant :

\- Ça va aller, ça va aller.

Elle gémit une nouvelle fois, et articula avec peine :

\- Je ne vois plus rien, Marcus, je ne vois plus rien...

\- Tu dois faire un malaise, laisse-moi te porter.

Il ne dût pas insister, et bientôt, elle était soulevée contre son frère. Freya pouvait sentir qu'il courrait, essoufflé, et au bout de quelques couloirs et tournants, il avait poussé une porte.

C'est la voix surprise de Gideon, que Freya reconnut ensuite :

\- Monsieur Not-... Freya ? Que lui ait-il arrivé ?

Grimmson a encore fait des siennes, balbutia Marcus avec un ton pressé, votre ami Black est blessé, Travers l'amène.

Freya pouvait le sentir avancer un peu plus et elle reconnut l'odeur si particulière de l'infirmerie du Ministère. Elle entendit Gideon accourir vers eux, il indiqua rapidement à Marcus :

\- Déposez-la sur ce lit, là.

Marcus s'exécuta et déposa sa soeur sur le matelas. Aussitôt elle était entrée en contact avec la confortable couverture, que Freya se mit à trembler et claquer des dents. Elle avait si froid.

\- Freya, tu as froid ? Demanda Marcus avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

La sorcière se contenta d'hocher la tête contre l'oreiller. Peu à peu, l'obscurité se dissipait, et elle pouvait de nouveau apercevoir le visage blême de Marcus, penché au dessus du sien. Celui de Gideon apparut derrière lui, arborant la même expression, les sourcils froncés.

\- Elle a l'air en état de choc, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé exactement ?

\- Je.. ne sais pas exactement, je-...

Freya tenta de se relever, mais Marcus la força à rester allongée.

Sa voix fluette et tremblotante sortit de sa gorge en feu avec panique :

\- Phineas, où est Phineas ?

Il arrive, Freya, il est avec Travers, la rassura Marcus en tapotant sa tête.

\- Grimmson, il l'a... il l'a...

Gideon s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit avec des sourcils si froncés qu'ils auraient pu s'emmêler. Il lui donna une potion à ingérer et elle l'avala sans poser de question.

Très vite, les tremblements cessèrent et Gideon compléta sa phrase avec crainte :

\- ... Sortilège _Endoloris_ ?

Après une courte pause, elle hocha la tête.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent avec une grimace, mais ils n'étaient pas surpris. Gideon soupira et déclara à voix basse, à priori en s'adressant plus à Marcus :

\- C'est le troisième cette semaine...

Freya allait demander à en savoir plus, mais la main de Marcus s'écrasa gentiment contre sa joue blessée. Elle grimaça alors que le mouchoir dans les mains de son frère semblait éponger le filet rouge, maintenant presque sec, qui teignait sa joue enflée.

Le regard de Marcus devint mauvais et il ajouta entre ses dents :

\- Cette fois-ci, il est allé trop loin.

La porte claqua de nouveau et Phineas, à moitié appuyé sur l'épaule de Travers. Il titubait et se tenait le visage avec son autre main, les traînées rouges coulant entre ses doigts.

Gideon montra à Travers le lit juste à côté de celui de Freya et Phineas s'écrasa contre le matelas en grognant. Travers se releva en grimaçant avec agacement. Il s'adressa à Marcus :

\- Monsieur Black doit être soigné, mais il devra être détenu en cellule jusqu'à preuve qu'il n'est effectivement pas en lien avec les Dragonneau.

Ces paroles firent bondir Freya, qui se releva comme sur un ressort :

\- Cela ne se peut ! Il est innocent, et il-...

\- C'est malheureusement le meilleur scénario que j'ai réussi à arranger pour Monsieur Black, Miss Nott.

La voix de Travers était fatiguée et sèche. Après un vague regard sévère dans sa direction, il se tourna vers Marcus.

\- Nott, j'ai besoin de vous parler quelques instants.

Après un petit signe de tête dans la direction de Gideon, Marcus se leva et les deux chefs aurors sortirent de l'infirmerie, laissant les trois amis seuls dans la vaste pièce.

Phineas gémit de nouveau en se plaçant un peu mieux sur le matelas et Gideon l'assista rapidement pour l'aider.

\- Que s'est-il passé Phineas ?

Il prit une gorgée de potion et Gideon lui tapota le nez avec des mouchoirs en coton. Phineas grimaça mais répondit avec une voix rauque :

\- Cette ordure de Grimmson, ce sal-...

Il fut interrompu par une nouvelle grimace alors que Gideon appliquait une lotion sur sa lèvre ouverte et rougie. Il reprit avec un ton sombre :

\- Il accuse les Dragonneau d'être du côté de Grindelwald, je n'ai pas pu me retenir j'ai-...

\- Phineas, siffla Gideon avec une voix tendue.

\- Je sais... regretta Phineas, il m'a coincé avec deux de ses chiens de collaborateurs... Ils m'ont embarqué avec Freya et il a essayé de me tirer les vers du nez.

A la simple mention de cette épisode, Freya se remit à trembler. Les deux jeunes hommes recentrèrent son attention vers elle, et ils échangèrent un regard silencieux et étrange.

Phineas tendit sa main entre les deux lits et la posa au dessus de celle de Freya.

\- Freya, tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer, regarde ce qu'il t'a fait... ce qu'il t'a fait faire.

Freya dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Elle regarda autre part, comme pour essayer d'oublier les terribles images qui hantaient son cerveau en ébullition.

Un sanglot était coincé dans sa gorge et elle dû lutter pour ne pas le laisser s'en échapper alors qu'elle répétait inlassablement à Phineas :

\- Oh Phineas, je suis désolée, je suis si désolée. Je ne voulais pas, je...

La voix anxieuse de Gideon la fit presque sursauter :

\- Tu es très pâle, Freya. Allonge-toi un peu.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'étendit dans le lit blanc.

* * *

Après quelques minutes qui ne lui apportèrent aucun repos, Freya se rassit dans son lit. Ses deux amis se toisaient, comme s'ils échangeaient des paroles secrètes en silence. Ils ne semblèrent même pas remarquer que Freya s'était relevée.

Avec une faible voix agacée, elle leur annonça :

\- Je sais ce que vous faîtes ; je ne suis ni stupide, ni aveugle.

Les deux regards, à la fois surpris et mal à l'aise, pivotèrent vers elle. Comme ils ne répondaient pas, elle renchérit avec une voix si basse qu'elle même l'entendit à peine :

\- Ce que vous faîtes, avec Dragonneau et Dumbledore. Vous les aidez, vous êtes bien en contact avec eux. Tous les deux.

Gideon soupira lourdement et se déplaça vers le lit de Freya pour s'y asseoir. Il secoua la tête avec une voix secrète :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas en parler, Freya.

La sorcière laissa échapper un soupir sarcastique en baissant les yeux vers ses mains frémissantes. Sa voix cristalline se voulut froide :

\- Pourquoi me mettre tant à l'écart ? Nous faisions tout ensemble à Poudlard...

\- Nous ne sommes plus à l'école, rétorqua Phineas en grognant de son lit.

Freya releva les yeux vers les deux sorciers, les toisant un à un avant d'articuler avec amertume :

\- ... ou peut-être que nous ne sommes simplement plus amis ?

Phineas leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

\- Ne dis pas ça... c'est ridicule.

Gideon renchérit avec un air raisonné et doux, ce qui contrastait avec l'agacement de Phineas :

\- On te tient à l'écart parce que c'est dangereux, Freya. Et je pense ne pas trop me tromper en te disant que tu en as eu un petit aperçu tout à l'heure avec Grimmson.

Les images terribles du corps torturé et crispé de Phineas revinrent comme dans un flash et Freya secoua vigoureusement la tête en chuchotant faiblement :

\- ... Ne parlons plus de cela, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour-...

\- Pardonne-moi, coupa Gideon avec une réelle douceur dans la voix, je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

Il posa sa main sur celles de la sorcière et y exerça une petite pression, entre soutien et réconfort. Depuis l'autre lit, Phineas avait tenté d'esquisser un petit sourire, doux lui aussi, dans la direction de la sorcière, mais avait sifflé de douleur, plaquant sa main contres ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Gideon lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'arrière de la tête :

\- Tu as la lèvre ouverte, idiot.

Phineas, malgré ses blessures, prit un air faussement outragé. L'exagération dans son expression arracha un faible sourire à Freya. Le fait qu'il arrive toujours à la faire rire, demeurait un véritable mystère pour elle.

Il répéta avec son air faussement offensé :

\- Idiot ? Freya, tu as entendu comme moi, il m'a appelé idiot !

Gideon, qui ne sut réprimer un sourire, lui aussi, lui asséna une nouvelle tape derrière la tête.

\- Arrête donc d'amuser la galerie, Black, et repose-toi...

Les sourires s'effacèrent lentement et Phineas hocha la tête avec longueur. Il articula presque silencieusement :

\- J'imagine que j'aurais le temps de me reposer, une fois dans ma cellule.

Même s'il les avait prononcés avec sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il ne faisait aucun doute que ses mots cachaient une certaine aigreur.

Le soigneur aplatit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami avec un regard indescriptible. Freya remua légèrement sur le matelas, la détermination l'habitant soudain de nouveau. Elle pulsait dans ses veines, en parallèle de sa haine pour Grimmson.

Elle déclara fermement :

\- Nous allons te sortir de là, Phineas.

Le sorcier secoua résolument la tête :

\- Non, toi, tu restes en dehors de tout ça. Tu pourrais-...

Elle ignora sa désapprobation et la balaya d'un faible mouvement de la main qu'il ne sembla pas trop apprécier. L'image de l'écriture hâtive de Dragonneau lui revint en tête et elle murmura instinctivement :

\- Potter...

Silence.

Gideon remua nerveusement sur le matelas, le faisant grincer.

Il demanda, hésitant :

\- Pardon ?

\- Potter, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause hésitante et nerveuse, comme si ce nom ne leur était pas inconnu non plus. Sans doute l'avaient-ils rencontré lors de leurs échanges secrets avec Dragonneau. Phineas, enchaîna, le visage imperturbable, mais la voix encore une fois basse et secrète :

\- Où as-tu entendu parler de lui ?

Freya ne répondit pas, mais les deux amis semblèrent avoir compris. Ils s'échangèrent un vague regard entendu, et Gideon continua avec un soupir dans la voix :

\- Henry Potter, c'est un ami de Dragonneau, un ami de la Grande Guerre... Il travaillait au Magenmagot, il a soutenu la participation des sorciers pendant la Guerre ; mais il a été renvoyé suite à cela...

La sorcière se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Oui, Henry Potter, c'était cela.

Sûrement que les Dragonneau devaient séjourner chez lui, en secret.

Phineas reprit son air à la fois agacé et troublé :

\- Penses-tu que nous ne savons pas ce que tu mijotes, Freya ? Tu vas aller le voir, bien que j'ignore comment tu as obtenu le nom de Monsieur Potter.

\- Monsieur Dragonneau lui-même me l'a donné, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il y eut une autre courte pause.

Ils paraissaient tous les deux étonnés et Phineas s'exclama d'une voix basse :

\- Quoi ? Non d'une licorne, Freya, fais attention. Tu n'as pas vu ce que Grimmson m'a fait tout à l'heure ? Tu risques de-...

\- J'ai malheureusement l'impression qu'il me suspecte déjà. La torture de tout à l'heure... elle était aussi bien pour toi que pour moi.

Elle avait articulé ces mots avec un ton distant. Mais pourtant, à l'intérieur, elle était complètement ramollie, voire liquéfiée. Oui, elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée.

Et à vrai dire, elle se détestait d'avoir montré à Grimmson autant de faiblesse. Elle se haïssait d'avoir hurlé devant lui, d'avoir sursauté, d'avoir craqué.

Gideon reprit silencieusement, lui aussi :

\- ... quoiqu'on te dise, tu iras tout de même le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas trop un ton de reproche, plutôt une résignation. Il la connaissait bien, après toutes ces années à Poudlard. Il soupira avec consternation avant d'ajouter avec une expression secrète :

\- Si tu le vois, dis-lui ceci : que le piège est tendu et qu'il peut avancer.

Freya allait questionner d'autant plus son ami aux cheveux clairs, mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un vacarme exagéré. Derrière la porte rouge, apparurent Abraxas et Arcturus, les mains dans les poches. Leurs expressions satisfaites et hautaines révulsaient les trois amis.

Abraxas s'avança non sans fierté, et cala sa canne noire juste au pied du lit de Phineas.

\- Nous sommes là pour accompagner le traître dans sa cellule, avait raillé Arcturus en dévisageant son cousin.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, puisqu'Arcturus enchaîna rapidement :

\- Que se passe-t-il de votre côté de la famille ? Avait-il demandé avec provocation. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on vous qualifie de ce mot, si je ne m'abuse...

\- Laisse-le, Black, intervint Freya avec un air mauvais.

Arcturus la toisa, elle aussi, et prit un air faussement inquiet.

\- Oh, ma douce Freya, ton visage...

\- Voilà pourquoi on dit que les femmes devraient plutôt garder leur langue dans leur poche, renchérit le venimeux Abraxas avec un air froid. J'imagine que tu regrettes amèrement d'avoir menti à Monsieur Grimmson et de t'être mêlée de ce qu'il ne te concerne pas ?

Bouillonnante de colère, Freya s'apprêtait à bondir en dehors de son lit, mais Gideon la retint avec son bras, la faisant se rasseoir.

D'habitude d'apparence calme et posée, le visage de Gideon s'était déformé avec un air incrédule et furieux :

\- Monsieur Grimmson ? Répéta-t-il avec un ton sarcastique. Vous mangez vraiment à tous les râteliers, vous deux.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Prewett, tu pourrais terminer comme ce traître-à-son sang qui me sert de cousin...

\- Espèce de sale-...

Phineas fut coupé net dans son insulte, et il fut propulsé en arrière, cognant sa tête contre le cadre du lit. Devant lui, Abraxas avait dégainé sa baguette en dehors de sa canne, assénant le sort contre Phineas. Après cela, et avec un air froid et hautain, il glissa de nouveau son arme décorée d'une tête de serpent argentée dans la canne noire.

Freya accourut au dessus de Phineas qui grognait en se tenant la tête avec une grimace.

\- Doucement, Malefoy, avertit Gideon avec une voix tendue, je ne tolèrerai pas que l'on traite des patients ainsi dans mon infirmerie.

\- Dans « mon infirmerie », imita Arcturus avec une mimique amusée, pourtant cela faisait plusieurs jours que tu n'étais pas ici, Prewett. On m'a dit que tu as fait un petit stage dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

\- Pile au moment où je surveillais Dumbledore, quel heureux hasard de te retrouver à l'école, ajouta Abraxas avec une voix morne.

Son expression faciale montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse creuser sur le sujet, Phineas, qui s'était recomposé et redressé, le railla :

\- En parlant de cela, comme cela se fait-il que tu nous ravies de ta présence ici au lieu d'être avec Dumbledore, Malefoy ? Tu es tellement incapable que Grimmson a regretté son choix ?

\- Tais-toi, Black, grinça Malefoy entre ses dents, tu n'est pas en position de parler.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas trop pour Dumbledore, Twigs est avec lui pour le surveiller, compléta Arcturus avec un sourire mauvais.

Cette remarque ne correspondait pas trop à l'idée que Freya se faisait de « ne pas trop s'en faire ». Un silence tendu s'installa entre les sorciers et Arcturus finit par diriger sa baguette vers son cousin, avec des yeux qui brillaient avec un air supérieur.

\- Allez, debout cher cousin, se moqua-t-il.

Phineas lui adressa une sombre grimace avant de se lever avec tension. Il commença à avancer, encadré par les deux sorciers de Serpentard, et se tourna sensiblement vers Gideon et Freya. Il leur lança un petit sourire qu'il voulait plaisantin, mais Freya voyait clairement dans ses yeux la crainte qui l'habitait.

Il balança sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

\- Si je sors en vie, je vous invite à dîner à la maison...

Abraxas lui donna un petit coup dans le dos avec sa canne. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Phineas de continuer, il s'adressa à Gideon, plus sérieusement cette fois :

\- Mais en attendant, peux-tu dire à Eleanor que je vais bien ?

Gideon hocha la tête avec un faible sourire.

Mais ce dernier disparut aussitôt que Phineas avait passé la porte rouge.

Freya, encore secouée par les événements de la matinée, sentit des larmes chaudes déborder puis couler le long de ses joues, la brûlant encore à l'endroit où elle avait été blessée.

Un petit sanglot, étouffé, jaillit de sa gorge, et bientôt le bras rassurant de Gideon l'encadrait. Il la serra contre lui, mais elle pouvait voir que son visage était déformé par l'inquiétude, et qu'il était toujours tourné vers la porte rouge que leur ami venait d'emprunter.

* * *

Comment pouvait-elle rester tranquille après cela ?

Après avoir assisté à la torture de son ami ?

Après l'avoir vu emmené en cellule par ces deux idiots d'Abraxas et Arcturus ?

La joue encore battante et gonflée, elle s'était précipitée dans les archives du Ministère, ignorant les recommandations de Gideon. Pourquoi se reposer si elle n'y parvenait pas ?

La salle était immense et remplie de grandes étagères, pleines à craquer de livres et parchemins en tout genre. Avec sa baguette rouge sombre, elle émit une petite lumière, semblable à une délicate luciole bleutée.

Alors que le petit halo commençait à s'envoler, elle chuchota à son attention :

\- Potter. Henry Potter.

Et très vite, elle se dirigea en virevoltant subtilement vers une petite allée à sa droite. Freya se mit à trottiner derrière elle, prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit avec ses petits souliers à talons.

La lumière s'arrêta soudain, et Freya faillit trébucher en avant.

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage blanchâtre.

Elle avait trouvé.

L'adresse de Henry Potter.

* * *

Le soir venu, la situation était tendue au Manoir Nott.

Marcus avait averti leur père que Freya avait été blessée par Grimmson, et bientôt cela était devenu un véritable scandale. Teignous Nott était même parti pour rendre une visite d'urgence à l'Oncle Hector. Il était furieux.

Qui osait ainsi blesser sa fille et salir la réputation des Nott ?

Freya, la joue encore enflée et rougie de la gifle qu'elle avait reçue de Grimmson, avait patiemment attendu que son père et Marcus quittent le Manoir.

Une fois certaine qu'ils n'étaient plus dans les parages, elle attrapa une cape noire et transplana de son petit balcon.

Il était tard, mais il avait encore beaucoup de monde dans le Chemin de Traverse, les sorciers grouillaient dans tous les sens, joyeux et pressés. Il était difficile pour Freya de se faufiler entre tous ces individus, tous plus excentriques les uns que les autres, mais elle y parvint.

Elle atteignit la petite ruelle sombre de briques noircies et jeta un vague regard vers le panneau qui l'accompagnait avant de s'y engouffrer :

« _Allées des Embrumes_ »

Elle fit plusieurs auberges, toutes glauques et malfamées ; se frayant un passage entre des sorciers étranges et des regards inquiétants. Elle observait chaque table, chaque tabouret, à moitié cachée par son capuchon noir.

Au bout de la quatrième auberge, au moment où Freya pensait abandonner, son regard croisa des yeux noirs et brillants très particuliers. Des yeux qu'elle connaissait.

Ceux de Porpentina Goldstein.

Elle eut du mal à retenir le sourire de soulagement et s'avança vers elle. L'auror américaine avait l'air épuisée et triste, mais en apercevant Freya, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés.

\- Freya, balbutia-t-elle, vous...

\- Je les ai trouvés, Porpentina, interjeta Freya avec un sourire dans la voix.

Elle agrippa le bras de l'américaine, et avant même qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit, elles transplanèrent en dehors de la sombre taverne.

Elles atterrirent lourdement, les pieds joints dans une neige épaisse et glaçante. Goldstein jeta un regard interrogateur dans la direction de Freya :

\- Nous sommes chanceuses d'avoir pu nous croiser, j'allais justement remonter dans ma chambre.

Les deux sorcières commencèrent à avancer dans l'épais manteau blanc avec peine, dans la direction d'un grand portail en fer forgé. Il était simplement décoré de courbes naturelles et longilignes, tant à la mode à ce moment-là.

Porpentina, essoufflée par ses efforts dans la neige, questionna :

\- Donc ? Où sommes-nous ?

\- Chez Monsieur Potter. Henry Potter.

\- Et les frères Dragonneau sont ici ?

Freya hocha la tête en jetant un bref coup d'oeil dans la direction de l'américaine. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en apercevant son visage, baigné par la lumière bleutée de la lune.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage ?

Oh, ce n'est rien, mentit Freya avec une petite voix.

\- ...C'est ce Grimmson, c'est ça ?

La voix de Porpentina était devenue aussi froide que la neige dans laquelle elles mettaient les pieds. Son expression aussi, sa bouche s'était aplatie dans une ligne sévère et courroucée.

Elles arrivèrent au pied du grand portail et Freya le poussa, il était lourd et se mit à grincer de manière inquiétante alors qu'il s'ouvrait un peu ; assez pour que les deux sorcières puissent passer.

Porpentina attrapa le bras de Freya, elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. La sorcière aux yeux bleus essaya de dissiper les terribles souvenirs de la journée et répondit à une autre question de l'américaine :

\- Potter est apparement un ami de Monsieur Dragonneau. Un ami de la Grande Guerre.

Porpentina hocha la tête et lâcha lentement le bras de Freya, comprenant qu'elle ne souhaitait probablement pas parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Une fois sur le perron de la petite maison à colombages, les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard hésitant. Porpentina se racla la gorge en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Il est tout de même tard, j'espère que nous ne dérangerons pas...

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, murmura Porpentina.

La Nott saisit l'anneau métallique et frappa lourdement contre la porte boisée et sculptée.

Silence.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent une nouvelle fois.

Freya saisit de nouveau l'anneau, mais la porte s'ouvrit vivement.

Derrière cette dernière, il y avait un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine. Il était brun, un peu dégarni et ses yeux bruns étaient fatigués derrières ses verres ronds de lunettes. Il les remonta nerveusement le long de son nez droit avant de renouer rapidement sa robe de chambre bleu clair.

Freya ne manqua pas sa baguette dans sa main droite.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, nous sommes navrées de vous embêter si tard, mais-...

\- Où sont les Dragonneau ? Demanda froidement Tina, sur ses gardes.

Potter ignora le ton désobligeant de l'auror américaine et se tourna vers Freya avec un léger sourire. Il rangea immédiatement sa baguette dans sa poche de robe de chambre et s'écarta un peu de la porte, pour les laisser passer :

\- Ils attendaient effectivement des amis, entrez, entrez-donc.

Sa voix était un peu nasillarde, mais pas désagréable.

Freya lui rendit son petit sourire et il referma la porte derrière elles.

Potter leur tendit la main :

\- Veuillez excuser ma tenue, je suis Henry Potter. Mais on m'appelle Harry.

Freya accepta sa main la première, voyant que Porpentina était tendue, comme si elle était encore méfiante et sur ses gardes.

\- Freya Nott, Monsieur. Désolées de vous déranger si tard dans la nuit.

L'auror américaine serra la main de l'homme à son tour, sans sourire elle articula :

\- Porpentina Goldstein.

Il ne parut pas lui accorder plus d'attention que cela, puisqu'il s'était déjà tourné vers le long couloir faiblement éclairé. Après quelques mètres, il les emmena dans un salon chaleureusement décoré. La cheminée crépitait doucement, et la lumière des flammes dansait subtilement sur les murs tapissés.

Freya et Porpentina retirèrent leurs manteaux et les déposèrent sur un fauteuil rouge et or avant de regarder de nouveau leur hôte, le questionnant du regard.

Il était tout à fait calme et n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il attendait une quelconque confirmation que les deux sorcières étaient bien des alliées avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

Il se racla la gorge et fit quelques pas vers le coin de la pièce, où il n'y avait à priori rien.

Cependant, il se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose d'invisible. Oui, invisible.

Il souleva ce qui ressemblait à un lourd drap de vide, laissant apparaître sous celui-ci la valise si familière de Dragonneau. Freya regarda Potter enrouler le tissu invisible dans ses bras, sans chercher à dissimuler sa fascination. Comme il croisa son regard bleu, il expliqua avec un bref sourire :

\- Cape d'invisibilité, fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans voix, Freya n'avait réussi qu'à hocher la tête.

Il se baissa de nouveau et toqua sur le dessus de la valise, comme on frapperait à une porte, et il se recula de quelques pas.

Bientôt, le dessus de la valise se souleva, pour s'ouvrir complètement, et c'est le visage de Norbert qui en sortit. Il laissa tomber le rabat du bagage en arrière, soudainement médusé par ce qu'il voyait. Ses deux yeux noisettes étaient intensément dirigés vers l'auror américaine, avec une lueur de surprise et des sourcils soulevés.

Il sortit complètement de la valise, laissant la voie libre à son frère, qui grimpait à son tour jusqu'à la surface. Son visage fatigué en sortit, il eut une même expression d'étonnement en voyant les deux sorcières dans le séjour de Potter, mais cette expression se fana rapidement, et il retrouva son air quelconque habituel.

Une fois complètement en dehors de la valise, il y eut un léger moment de silence. Mais il ne fut pas long, car Porpentina s'approcha de Norbert avec des grands pas et une expression entre joie et émotion. En trois pas, elle avait atteint le sorcier et s'était jetée contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras fins et habillés de noir.

\- Norbert ! S'était-elle exclamée en se jetant dans ses bras.

Norbert parut surpris et mal à l'aise, car il resta d'abord paralysé. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas la soudaine proximité entre lui et Goldstein. Mais bientôt son air gauche et maladroit s'effaça et il ferma les yeux, nichant complètement sa tête dans l'épaule de la sorcière. Bientôt, ses bras aussi encerclèrent la sorcière du MACUSA, l'attirant encore plus vers lui.

Si Norbert et Freya avaient eu l'air surpris de cette situation au premier abord, ce n'était rien comparé à l'étonnement de Thésée. Freya n'avait pas manqué son regard médusé et incroyablement curieux qu'il avait lancé dans la direction de son frère. Il eut l'air tout aussi mal à l'aise, et ce, pendant quelques petites minutes, avant de se tourner légèrement, comme pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux sorciers.

\- Quelles retrouvailles, commenta Potter avec des yeux amusés derrière ses verres de lunettes.

Ces deux mots suffirent à séparer les deux sorciers, sûrement qu'il se rendaient compte de la situation gênante dans laquelle ils s'étaient lancés. Norbert enchaîna les brefs sourires nerveux dans la direction de Porpentina, et cette dernière rougissait presque, souriant avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Je vais vous faire apporter un peu de thé, indiqua Potter avec un sourire.

\- Merci, Harry, articula Thésée avec un mouvement de tête dans sa direction.

Et alors qu'il disparaissait du salon, l'expression de Thésée changea subitement.

Il avait remué les lèvres, entre malaise et agacement.

La voix hésitante de Norbert résonna dans la pièce :

\- Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

Mais c'est Thésée qui répondit simplement, sans quitter Freya des yeux :

\- J'ai croisé Miss Nott hier, et lui ai donné des indications.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, et Thésée glissa ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon. Il s'adressait à Norbert, mais ses yeux gris étaient toujours rivés dans la direction de Freya, indescriptibles.

\- Elle m'a retrouvé, et elle a apparemment rendu visite à notre mère au passage. Bien que j'ignore encore comment elle a pu trouver la ferme de Happendon et comment elle a bien pu lui tirer les vers du nez.

Tous les regards dans la pièce s'étaient braqués sur elle, et Freya esquissa un faible sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux :

\- Les elfes de maison parlent beaucoup, vous savez. J'ai découvert qu'ils sont un très bon réseau quand il faut retrouver quelqu'un.

Thésée hocha la tête et la pencha sensiblement sur le côté, soudainement pensif. Freya se tourna ensuite vers Norbert, avec un autre sourire discret :

\- A vrai dire, je n'aurais jamais retrouvé Monsieur Dragonneau sans votre aide, Norbert.

\- Mon aide ...?

Il parut surpris et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans sa direction.

Freya enchaîna avec un autre hochement de la tête :

\- Oui, Bernie m'a reconnue, et c'est comme ça que votre mère a bien voulu croire en mes bonnes intentions.

Norbert sourit à son tour, mais le perdit tout aussitôt.

La voix grave de Thésée l'avait, semblerait-il, ramené à la réalité :

\- Comment est-ce au Ministère, Nott ?

Le visage blême de Freya devait être affreusement lisible car les sourcils de Thésée s'étaient vivement froncés. Il s'approcha d'elle avec des pas lents et presque cautionnants. Elle ne manqua pas ses yeux gris qui s'étaient rapidement aventurés sur sa joue enflée, avant de rencontrer les siens avec un nouveau pincement de lèvres.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit cependant, Goldstein répondit pour Freya, sans doute avait-elle aussi comprit le soudain malaise de la sorcière :

\- De ce que j'ai pu voir, votre Ministère est sans dessus dessous.

\- Vous êtes allée au Ministère ? Demanda Norbert avec un ton effaré.

Porpentina soupira :

\- Votre Grimmson m'a interrogée.

Le bras de Norbert saisit celui de Goldstein, comme dans un spasme non contrôlé. Ses sourcils étaient si relevés, qu'ils étaient désormais cachés sous sa mèche rouquine et bouclée.

\- Grimmson ? Répéta Norbert avec une pointe de colère qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Porpentina avait soupiré et croisé les bras sur son trench-coat en cuir noir. Thésée aussi la regardait, attentif.

\- Il m'a demandé où vous étiez, puis si je savais quelque chose à propos de Carneirus et de l'Amérique du Sud.

Pour une raison qui échappa à Freya, elle ne manqua pas la soudaine tension dans la posture habituellement gauche de Norbert ; comme s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Mais Goldstein ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, puisque son regard à elle était dirigé vers le frère du Magizoologiste.

\- Etant du MACUSA, il n'a pas pu me retenir très longtemps, mais… Il me surveille, j'en suis certaine. Cela fait une semaine que je change constamment d'auberge… Et parmi elles, je suis tombée sur ceci.

Elle s'avança au centre de la pièce et farfouilla rapidement dans sa poche. Les sorciers s'étaient rapprochés du petit guéridon avec un air intrigué. Goldstein plaqua le papier froissé sur le dessus de la table. Thésée s'empressa de le saisir et de le déplier. Freya fit dépasser sa tête au dessus du bras de Dragonneau et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- C'est une nouvelle Brochure, constata-t-elle dans un murmure.

Thésée, lui, n'eut pas l'air surpris.

Il laissa même Freya lui prendre le papier des mains, remettant les siennes dans ses poches avec une expression pensive. La Nott agita sa baguette devant le papier et chuchota :

 _\- Revelio_.

La publicité pour une Diseuse de Bonne-aventure se transforma lentement. La vieille harpie s'était éclipsée de l'encart crayonné pour laisser place à des lettres sombres :

« _Pour le Plus Grand Bien._ »

« _LONDRES_ »

Freya eut du mal à déglutir, elle releva des yeux paniqués vers son ancien patron.

\- Cela dit Londres, Monsieur ! Balbutia-t-elle avec nervosité. Londres, mais quand ?

Aucun des sorciers ne bougea autour du guéridon. Freya, elle, continua avec une voix stridente :

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle il a plus d'attaques contre les Moldus ces temps-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Grindelwald encourage ses partisans et les invite à-…

Elle s'interrompit dans sa phrase, captant le regard quelconque de Thésée. Il la toisait avec un air indéchiffrable. Freya sentit ses propres sourcils se froncer.

\- Vous saviez, accusa-t-elle. Vous saviez pour ces brochures. Pour ce nouveau rassemblement. Pour-…

\- Oui, coupa-t-il avec un soupir dans la voix.

Le cerveau de Freya se mit à fonctionner à vive allure, presque au même rythme que les désagréables palpitations dans sa poitrine. La voix de Goldstein intervint de nouveau :

\- Grimmson, il essaie de faire diversion, n'est-ce pas ?

Thésée soupira une nouvelle fois en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil rouge derrière lui.

Freya dû se tenir au petit guéridon boisé, les mains tremblantes. La simple mention de ce nom lui donnait des nausées. Elle blanchit d'autant plus, et son expression souffrante dût être largement manifeste, car les yeux gris de Dragonneau s'étaient de nouveau posés dans sa direction. Elle le regarda assez longtemps pour voir ses lèvres remuer et une certaine contrariété naître sur son visage.

Porpentina continua sa réflexion avec une voix grave :

\- Tous les aurors sont si préoccupés à vous rechercher qu'ils en oublient complètement-…

\- Pas tous, corrigea Thésée en penchant la tête sur le côté, recentrant ses yeux sur l'américaine. Certains sont encore dans la traque de Grindelwald.

Ce fut au tour de Freya de parler, serrant dans sa main le morceau de papier si fort qu'il se froissait. Sa voix d'habitude aigüe était si basse qu'elle ne se reconnut presque pas :

\- Vous… n'avez pas vraiment été renvoyé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il esquissa un vague sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux gris.

Après un bref regard vers son frère à sa gauche, il hocha la tête en silence.

Porpentina soupira avec agacement et plaqua ses mains contre ses hanches, son visage prit une allure amère. Sa voix résonna de nouveau :

\- Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Vous jouez à la proie, mais vous collectez en fait des preuves contre Grimmson, pour mieux le coincer.

\- C'est à peu près cela, oui, confirma Norbert avec une expression malhabile.

Il grimaça presque en voyant le visage courroucé de Porpentina, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

Goldstein continua avec une voix pleine de reproches, mais cette fois-ci ses yeux noirs étaient dirigés vers Thésée, toujours assis dans le fauteuil avec son air quelconque :

\- Laissez-moi tout de même vous dire que votre stratégie est très risquée, et très dangereuse. Ce Grimmson, il est prêt à tout pour vous faire la peau. A vous, et à votre Dumbledore.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Miss Goldstein, rétorqua Thésée avec un ton maintenant agacé. Le Ministère Anglais a lui aussi de très bons éléments pour avancer sur le sujet.

Par « _éléments_ », Freya devina qu'il devait sûrement parler de Phineas, Gideon et Coffin.

Une étrange tension naquit dans la pièce, et pendant quelques instants, seuls les cliquetis du feu de cheminée pouvaient se faire entendre. Porpentina et Thésée se toisaient sévèrement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Freya était témoin de cette étrange mésentente entre les deux aurors ; mais cette fois-ci, il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que leur relation était basée sur une certaine divergence.

Norbert intervint avec un air faussement innocent, prétendant qu'il ne voyait rien de cette tension entre son frère et son amie. Il indiqua sa valise du doigt et s'adressa à Porpentina avec de brefs et fugaces sourires nerveux, dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Tina, à vrai dire, j'aurais aimé vous parler…

La tension se dissipa presque alors que Goldstein recentrait son attention sur le Magizoologiste. Le courroux disparut complètement de son visage, et laissa place à un étonnement. Elle demanda :

\- Vraiment ? Moi aussi, j'ai-…

\- En privé, précisa Norbert avec des mouvements d'yeux nerveux.

\- Oui, renchérit Goldstein toujours surprise, moi aussi.

Elle descendit dans la valise en premier, et avant qu'il ne descende, Norbert lança un regard étrange dans la direction de son frère. Et il disparut à son tour dans le bagage ouvert.

Silence.

Les yeux de Thésée restèrent longtemps fixés sur la valise, avec un air absent.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, son regard s'était recentré sur Freya.

Elle était toujours debout, les mains agrippées au bord du guéridon. Elle était si tendue que tous ses muscles s'étaient crispés dans son dos et ses épaules.

Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que Thésée s'était levé et avancé vers elle avec des pas lents, les yeux surmontés de sourcils froncés. Il se planta juste devant elle et elle tressauta presque en s'apercevant de sa soudaine proximité.

Ses yeux bleus croisèrent les gris.

Ils avaient l'air étrangement préoccupés.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, Nott ?

La voix grave était douce, mais le ton était plat. Quelconque.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête en négation, faisant voler légèrement les mèches noires et serpentines qui encadraient son visage blafard.

Elle ne manqua pas le nouveau froncement dans les sourcils châtains en face d'elle. Les yeux gris de Thésée étaient tombés sur sa joue et il pinça ses lèvres avec ce qui ressemblait à du déplaisir. Sa main s'approcha de sa joue enflée et Freya ne put retenir un léger mouvement de recul et une grimace, dans l'anticipation du contact douloureux de ses doigts avec son éraflure.

Cela ne l'arrêta pas, pourtant.

Mais il ne fit que frôler sa peau, et souleva posément une mèche noire, la détachant du visage de la sorcière. Dévoilant l'entièreté de sa pommette.

Son ton changea sensiblement, il devint soucieux alors que ses yeux s'étaient subitement assombris :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, Nott ?

 


	15. Gringotts, partie 1

**_Chapitre XIV • Gringotts, partie 1._ **

* * *

Ses doigts tièdes s'étaient rapidement détachés de la mèche noire et serpentine, la laissant retomber lâchement contre la pommette abîmée de Freya.

Les doigts de Freya crissèrent inconsciemment contre le bois du petit guéridon. Elle détacha ses yeux bleus des gris car elle n'arrivait plus à soutenir leur intensité.

Ni sa Cologne mentholée.

Ni sa proximité.

Depuis quand s'était-il d'ailleurs autant approché de son visage ?

Elle eut du mal à se concentrer de nouveau sur leur conversation. Ah oui, Grimmson. Ils parlaient de Grimmson. Rien que de repenser à ce nom, Freya ne put retenir un autre tremblement manifeste. Sa voix, aiguë et comprimée, mit quelques longues secondes avant de s'échapper de sa gorge, la panique la traversant soudain :

\- Vous aviez raison, il cherche à savoir où vous vous trouvez, à tout prix...

Elle était essoufflée, comme si elle avait parlé si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reprendre son souffle. S'il remarquait sa respiration frénétique, il ne fit pas de commentaire, et ne lui laissa pas de temps de répit ; sa voix grave et basse lui avait demandé presque en silence :

\- C'est... Grimmson qui vous a fait ça ?

Son souffle avait balayé quelques cheveux noirs désobéissants de son visage blême. Il y eut un instant étrange, où ses yeux gris et graves avaient comme cherché quelque chose dans ceux de Freya, puis ils s'étaient furtivement posés sur le reste de son visage. Sur ses lèvres rouges, notamment. Et elles étaient proches. Très proches.

Avec une légère expression de confusion, il avait fait un pas en arrière, comme s'il venait de remarquer l'étrange proximité qu'il y avait entre eux.

Il perdit cette expression un peu surprise lorsque Freya avait hoché la tête en silence, réprimant une grimace amère. Avec ses sourcils châtains qui s'étaient de nouveau froncés, il avait entrouvert la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais elle le coupa avec une voix fluette et désespérée :

\- Vous devez aider Phineas, Monsieur Dragonneau, il est en danger, et je ne sais pas comment l'aider, je ne sais pas comment faire, il-...

Il effaça la distance qu'il venait de recréer entre la sorcière et lui en refaisant un pas en avant. Il avait levé les deux paumes de ses mains avec des petits gestes, l'incitant au calme. En secouant la tête, toujours le front plissé, il lui demanda :

\- Doucement, doucement, Nott. Expliquez-moi doucement, que s'est-il passé avec Black ?

Elle tenta de calmer le rythme et la pression dans sa voix, mais elle n'y parvint pas :

\- Ogden, Monsieur Dragonneau, il est mort. Ils l'ont torturé et ils l'ont tué. Et il y a eu cette attaque contre des moldus et-…

Cette fois-ci, les deux paumes de Dragonneau encadrèrent fermement ses épaules crispées. Il avait penché la tête vers elle en relevant ses sourcils :

\- Nott, asseyez-vous, calmez-vous...

\- Comment puis-je me calmer ? Interjeta-t-elle avec une voix d'autant plus aigüe. Ils disent que vous êtes avec Grindelwald, ils disent que-…

Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'elle avait dit n'avait pas semblé le surprendre. Sûrement était-il déjà au courant de tous ces sombres évènements. Il l'avait coupée dans sa nouvelle phrase pleine de panique en serrant d'autant plus ses épaules. Il fit un geste de la tête vers derrière elle, et il la poussa légèrement vers le canapé rouge sang.

\- Asseyez-vous.

La voix était ferme, et de toute manière, Freya n'eut pas le choix puisque les mains de Dragonneau appuyaient désormais sur ses épaules, la faisant s'asseoir sur le coussin pourpre du canapé. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, de trois quart, pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle sentit de nouveau les yeux gris scanner son visage.

Suite à cela, il crut bon de compléter :

\- Vous êtes pâle comme la mort, Nott.

Si elle n'avait pas été si déconfite et nerveuse, elle lui aurait sûrement fait remarquer son choix peu judicieux d'expression.

Elle reprit pourtant une courte inspiration, tremblotante :

\- ... Phineas a contredit Grimmson, et il… a été torturé, puis jeté en cellule.

Cette fois-ci, Dragonneau eut l'air surpris. L'inquiétude fit de nouveau froncer ses sourcils et plisser son front. Il secoua sensiblement la tête en demandant d'une voix basse mais pressante :

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Les yeux de Freya tombèrent brièvement sur ses propres mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement sur ses cuisses flageolantes. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure ; elle avait bien pris le soin de ne pas évoquer le moment où elle avait dû torturer Phineas elle-même. Elle était bien trop honteuse et coupable de parler de cet épisode qui la faisait encore trembler. Après une petite pause, elle remonta son regard vers le visage de Dragonneau accompagné d'une grimace tourmentée :

\- Gideon l'a soigné, mais il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme… Je crains surtout que Grimmson ne recommence, il avait l'air si déterminé et-…

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ici, si Grimmson apprend cela, vous subirez le même sort que lui.

Il s'était levé du canapé avec ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Son air était sévère, et il compléta en se penchant un peu vers la sorcière restée assise :

\- Il vous a déjà blessée, il n'hésitera pas à recommencer.

Il avait soufflé par le nez en remuant ses lèvres, démontrant sa soudaine contrariété. Freya ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Oui, elle se doutait bien de la réaction que pourrait avoir Grimmson s'il savait pour tout cela.

S'il ne le savait pas encore.

Avec une voix un peu moins comprimée et sifflante, elle lui dit :

\- Gideon a un message pour vous.

Il y eut une courte pause, pendant laquelle l'expression du sorcier n'avait pas évoluée, comme dans l'attente du message en question.

\- Il veut vous dire que le piège a été tendu, et que vous pouvez avancer.

Quand Gideon lui avait fait passer ce message, Freya n'avait aucune idée de quoi il voulait parler ; mais maintenant, tout devenait clair. Le piège autour de Grimmson a été tendu, Dragonneau pouvait revenir au Ministère.

Revenir au Ministère.

Alors que la réalisation frappait lentement Freya, Dragonneau, lui, avait détourné son attention de la sorcière, regardant désormais le petit papier froissé sur le guéridon. La Brochure.

Avec un coup de baguette à la fois vague et bref, le papier s'enflamma, pour complètement disparaître. Avec un soupir dans la voix, il lui annonça :

\- Je dois préparer mon retour au Ministère.

Freya s'était levée abruptement, le geste lui faisant presque devenir étourdie.

Elle s'était écriée soudain :

\- Non !

Dragonneau avait soulevé ses deux sourcils dans sa direction et répéta avec un ton incertain :

\- ...Non ?

Freya secoua vigoureusement la tête, sentant son coeur reprendre une course effrénée dans sa poitrine :

\- Non, ils... si vous y aller, ils vous... seul Merlin sait ce qu'ils vous feront.

Il l'avait observée un instant, ses yeux cherchant encore quelque chose dans les siens. Avec lenteur, il remit ses deux mains dans ses poches et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- J'apprécie votre inquiétude, Nott, avait-il dit avec un soupir dans la voix, mais elle n'est pas nécessaire.

Le ton avait été froid, comme s'il cherchait à mettre de la distance.

Freya ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle essayait de rétorquer quelque chose, mais que sa voix ne voulait pas en sortir. Thésée s'était renouveau approché d'elle avec des pas lents et cautionnants :

\- Comme je le disais à Miss Goldstein, nous sommes bien préparés. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Ils échangèrent un long regard indéchiffrable pendant une longue minute. Les yeux gris s'étaient étrangement radoucis devant elle, et elle eut encore l'impression qu'il recherchait quelque chose derrière les siens.

Sa voix grave, moins sévère, l'atteignit une nouvelle fois :

\- J'aurais besoin de récupérer les documents que je vous ai confiés. Où sont-ils ?

\- Dans... notre coffre familial de Gringotts.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, comme étonné. Une de ses deux mains glissa en dehors de sa poche alors qu'il articulait avec reproche :

\- ... Gringotts ? C'était ça votre idée brillante pour cacher ces documents ?

Il ne prit pas le soin de cacher son soudain déplaisir. Freya ne cacha pas non plus son agacement devant son ton condescendant :

\- Vous m'aviez demandé de les mettre dans un lieu sûr, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- Cela ne nous facilite pas la tâche, maugréa Dragonneau en pinçant ses lèvres.

Un véritable raffut résonna de la valise ouverte et les deux aurors dirigèrent leur attention vers cette dernière avec des regards étonnés. Bientôt, les voix agacées et tendues de Norbert et Tina y firent écho. Ils se disputaient, vraisemblablement.

Freya et Thésée échangèrent un nouveau regard, interrogateur cette fois.

Bientôt, les lourds bruits de pas de Goldstein résonnaient eux aussi, comme si elle claquait ses pieds contre chacune des marches du petit escalier étriqué qui menait à l'extérieur de la valise. Elle en sortit, furibonde. Aussitôt dehors, elle s'était de nouveau tournée vers le bagage, fusillant du regard le Magizoologiste qui laissait à son tour dépasser sa tête en dehors du cuir.

\- Et comment souhaitiez-vous que je réagisse exactement, _Monsieur Dragonneau_ ?

Son ton était extrêmement agacé, et Freya ne manqua pas la soudaine irritation de Norbert alors qu'elle l'avait appelé « _Monsieur Dragonneau_ ». Il laissa dépasser son buste entier en dehors de la valise désormais ; et alors qu'il semblait ne plus vouloir vraiment en sortir, il articula avec un air à la fois malhabile et irrité :

\- Oh, et bien, et vous, comment souhaitiez-vous que je réagisse, _Miss Goldstein_ ? Souhaitiez-vous que je vous dise à quel point je suis ravi que vous retrouviez Monsieur Tolliver ?

Goldstein parut à la fois surprise et excédée, avec une voix un peu plus aigüe, elle lui demanda :

\- …Comment avez-vous entendu parler d'Achille ?

Il y eut une légère crispation sur le visage entier de Dragonneau et il resserra son emprise sur le cuir de sa valise. Pickett émit un petit bruit fluet que Norbert ignora. Il pencha exagérément sa tête sur le côté en répéta incrédule :

\- « _Achille_ » ?

Petit silence.

Puis il hocha la tête avec un faux sourire crispé.

\- Oh, je vois… _Achille_.

Sur le moment, Goldstein ne dit rien, son expression mélangeait étrangement culpabilité et colère. Elle plaqua ses bras contre son buste fin, les croisant avec un air désormais indigné.

Avec un visage faussement souriant, et une voix chevrotante, le Magizoologiste fit un vague signe de tête à l'américaine :

\- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite un bon retour en Amérique, _Miss Goldstein_.

L'amertume dans sa voix était presque palpable.

Le courroux sur le visage rougi de Goldstein aussi.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de lui lancer un autre regard ou de dire quoique ce soit, puisqu'elle tournait déjà les talons vers la porte du séjour. C'est pile ce moment que Monsieur Potter choisit pour refaire son entrée, avec un plateau sur lequel il y avait une petite théière et quelques tasses.

\- Je suis navré, mon elfe de maison est un quelque peu vieillissant, et assez lent-…

Porpentina l'avait complètement ignoré, passant à côté de lui et sortant de la pièce comme une furie. Potter s'était arrêté pour la regarder partir. On entendit un claquement de porte, et puis, plus rien.

Il y eut une pause dans le petit salon.

Potter, Thésée et Freya dirigèrent leurs regards vers Norbert, qui dépassait encore à moitié de la valise. Ses yeux à lui étaient encore dirigés vers la porte que venait d'emprunter Porpentina, avec un air amer et regrettable. Puis, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de leur hôte, qui paraissait un peu mal à l'aise. Il articula avec une voix incertaine :

\- … Un peu de thé, peut-être ?

Mais les yeux de Norbert s'étaient de nouveau dirigés vers la porte avec remord. Pickett, dans sa poche de veste, émit un autre petit bruit attristé, avant de se cacher complètement derrière l'épais tissus chiné. Etrangement, Norbert imita ce mouvement.

Car sans un mot de plus, il était redescendu dans sa valise.

Freya attrapa son manteau d'un geste précipité et sourit avec un air désolé dans la direction du pauvre Potter, dont les bras étaient encore chargés du lourd plateau.

\- Navrée, Monsieur Potter, articula-t-elle avec un air pressé, et merci encore de nous avoir accueillies si tard.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ni un mot envers Dragonneau, elle s'était élancée à l'extérieur de la Maison des Potter, à la poursuite de Porpentina.

Elle avait presque oublié à quel point l'air était glacial dehors.

La figure longiligne et légèrement penchée en avant de Goldstein se frayer un chemin dans l'épaisseur de neige, vers le portail en fer forgé qu'elles avaient passé quelques instants auparavant.

Freya dût courir derrière la sorcière pour pouvoir la rattraper. Alors qu'elle était presque à son niveau, sa voix fluette résonna dans la petite allée :

\- Porpentina, attendez !

La sorcière américaine se stoppa net, et Freya fit de même avec un léger mouvement de recul, un peu surprise de son arrêt soudain. Goldstein ne se tournait pas tout de suite vers Freya, mais lorsqu'elle le fit, les sourcils de la Nott se relevèrent avec une autre expression d'étonnement.

Des larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux noirs, et il était évident que l'américaine tentait d'en retenir bien d'autres qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses paupières rougies.

\- Porpentina, balbutia Freya incertaine de comment continuer cette conversation.

\- Il va partir lui aussi, annonça Porpentina avec une voix tremblante mais glaciale.

Cette fois-ci, les sourcils noirs et relevés de Freya se froncèrent, elle secoua légèrement la tête avec une expression incrédule.

\- Norbert part lui aussi ? Mais-…

\- Il a accepté un poste de remplacement à l'école de Castelobruxo au Brésil, pour y enseigner les bases des soins aux créatures magiques.

Freya ne comprit pas tout de suite la portée de cette phrase. Castelobruxo, oui, elle avait entendu parler de cette école. Le Poudlard de l'Amérique du Sud, en quelques sortes. Elle articula avec peine, :

\- Oh, je comprends, vous n'allez peut-être pas pouvoir vous voir pendant quelques temps, mais n'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle pour Norbert ? Pouvoir enseigner cette matière est-…

\- Ne voyez-vous donc pas Freya ?

Son ton était sec et cassant. D'un revers bref de la main, l'américaine balaya une autre larme qui dévalait le long de sa joue.

\- Vous devez être vraiment naïve, articula-t-elle sombrement.

Freya fut comme prise au dépourvu, et son sang se glaça alors que Porpentina s'approchait d'elle avec un visage crispé. Son ton se baissa et devint presque un murmure :

\- Pensez-vous franchement que cela est un hasard si Norbe-… _Monsieur Dragonneau_ est envoyé en Amérique du Sud alors que Grimmson pose justement des questions à ce sujet ? Alors que Queenie et Croyance sont arrivés en Guyane il y a quelques semaines ?

La réalisation frappa Freya et elle déglutit difficilement. Oui, effectivement, tout cela était étrange. Tout cela ne pouvait en effet pas être un hasard. Sa voix désormais silencieuse et hésitante résonna de nouveau dans l'allée des Potter, interrompant les reniflements discrets de Porpentina.

\- … Pensez-vous que Monsieur Dragonneau est au courant ? Je veux dire, Monsieur _Thésée_ Dragonneau.

Porpentina soupira en essuyant une autre traînée humide sur son visage engourdi. Elle secoua la tête et Freya se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Un souffle sarcastique s'échappa de ses lèvres fines, et elle continua avec un fantôme de sanglot dans la voix :

\- Dire que je pensais même à demander une mutation au Ministère Anglais, mais non, _Monsieur Dragonneau_ part encore à l'étranger, à l'aventure. Et non d'une Licorne, quelle aventure ! Encore une brillante idée de votre Dumbledore. Ne voit-il pas ce qu'il risque en allant là-bas ?

\- Dumbledore ? Répéta Freya, vous pensez que Dumbledore est derrière tout cela ?

Porpentina refit ce visage à la fois consterné et plein de pitié. Freya détesta cette expression.

Et elle haït d'autant plus ce que l'américaine lui énonça :

\- Freya, permettez-moi un conseil.

Elle s'approcha, faisant quelques pas dans l'épais manteau blanc éclairé par la lumière bleutée de la lune au dessus d'elles.

\- Ouvrez les yeux. Vous êtes trop naïve, et votre Dumbledore semble manigancer beaucoup de choses dans l'ombre…

Freya la toisait en silence alors qu'elle peinait soudain à trouver ses mots, comme si elle hésitait à lui livrer un lourd secret. Finalement, elle se contenta de lui dire :

\- … ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, mais sachez que certaines de ces choses vous concernent.

Elle tourna sèchement les talons, et Freya n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper, ni de l'appeler ; puisqu'elle avait déjà transplané, disparaissant dans un petit tourbillon de flocons de neige.

* * *

Le lendemain, le Ministère était tout aussi chaotique.

Freya avait eu énormément de mal à transplaner jusque son poste, sentant comme un point dans son estomac, presque une nausée alors qu'elle repensait à Grimmson.

Seulement voilà, Grimmson était étrangement absent ce jour-là.

Cette réalisation apporta un petit réconfort à Freya, qui, malgré les conseils de Gideon et de Marcus, avait tout de même été travailler.

La journée avait été longue.

Très longue.

Ennuyeuse.

Et elle lui rappela vaguement ses journées à la Division des Observations et Affaires Moldues.

Elle était profondément perdue dans ses pensées, et griffonnait machinalement sur des parchemins et autres formulaires concernant des affaires sombres et insensées.

Ses yeux bleus se perdirent un peu dans le vide du bureau de la Division 31.

La voix de Porpentina lui répétait sans cesse « _Ouvrez les yeux_ » ; « _ces choses vous concernent_ ». Puis, celles du frère de Dumbledore « _mon frère a sacrifié beaucoup de choses, ne le laissez pas vous sacrifier vous aussi_ ». Puis, l'écriture hâtive de Dragonneau, dans la lettre qui lui avait destinée « _Méfiez vous de Dumbledore. Il peut se montrer très manipulateur_ ».

Cette lettre justement, Dragonneau lui disait que sa famille était liée à la prophétie de Tycho Dodonus… Oui mais comment ? Cela concernait-il Marcus ?

Les sourcils noirs de Freya se froncèrent.

Oui, cela expliquerait plutôt bien son comportement si étrange, et ce, depuis qu'elle avait postulé au recrutement exceptionnel d'Aurors, en Novembre. Il lui cachait quelque chose, et si ce quelque chose c'était cela ? Qu'il était concerné par la prophétie, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sûrement que Dragonneau, Dumbledore, Porpentina, Gideon et Phineas étaient au courant eux aussi. Norbert, peut-être également, qui sait ?

Mais pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, serait-elle la dernière au courant d'une telle chose ? Etait-ce pour la protéger ? … ou au contraire, pour mieux l'utiliser ?

Des mains se plaquèrent sur le bureau devant elle, et elle sursauta.

Le visage bienheureux d'Arcturus Black, visiblement satisfait de sa petite plaisanterie, créa chez Freya de violentes plaques rouges d'agacement, comme le ferait une véritable réaction allergique.

\- Ma douce et chère Freya, quelle surprise.

Son ton et son sourire étaient tout aussi faux.

Il s'assit à moitié sur son bureau, ignorant les parchemins et autres paperasse qui s'y étaient amoncelées. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en bombant le torse, et lui adressa un autre regard fier :

\- Savais-tu qu'Abraxas se fiançait avec Meleria, Freya ?

\- Meleria…Greengrass ? Questionna Freya sans pour autant camoufler le dégoût et la surprise dans sa voix.

\- Oui, s'exclama Arcturus avec un autre sourire exagéré, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Que deux de nos amis se marient, quelle joie.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, Black, rappela Freya avec un ton glacial.

Son message ne devait pas être assez clair, car il renchérit en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

\- Il est en train de préparer les invitations au bal organisé pour ses fiançailles…

Voyant tout à fait où il voulait en venir, Freya rabaissa ses yeux vers les parchemins, faisant mine d'être extrêmement occupée en les parcourant rapidement des yeux. Il continua malgré tout, mais elle sentait déjà que son sourire s'était effacé :

\- J'aimerais que nous allions ensemble, avait-il énoncé.

\- Est-ce sensé être une invitation ? Demanda sarcastiquement Freya sans quitter les feuilles des yeux. Quelle élégante manière de formuler une convocation, Black.

\- Effectivement, c'est plutôt une convocation.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put cacher son agacement et elle reposa vivement les parchemins sur la table, fusillant le Black du regard. Lui, avait toujours cet air condescendant, cependant, il paraissait maintenant véritablement impatient.

\- Mon père et le tien ont parlé mariage la semaine dernière, le savais-tu ?

Cette simple question eut le même effet qu'un coup de poing dans son estomac. Freya s'était paralysée, le tsunami de colère la traversant si violemment qu'elle demeurait figée. Les plaques rouges apparurent de nouveau dans le creux de son cou, jusque sur ses joues.

Il s'était simplement levé, et tout en regardant l'état de ses ongles, il déclara avec une simplicité condescendante :

\- Rends-toi à l'évidence, Freya, nous serons bientôt mari et femme, toi et moi.

Elle crut qu'elle allait vomir.

La sorcière réunit le peu de maîtrise qui lui resta pour recomposer un visage faussement froid. Un souffle sarcastique s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges et elle adressa un petit sourire contrôlé à Arcturus :

\- Cela n'arrivera jamais, Black, écoute-moi bien : jamais.

Elle faillit sursauter alors qu'il s'était brutalement approché d'elle, claquant de nouveau ses paumes contre le bois rugueux du bureau. Sa voix rauque s'était comme transformée avec l'excès d'impatience et de méprise :

\- Fais attention à toi, douce Freya, tu pourrais bien finir comme mon crétin de cousin et sa famille à force de ne pas respecter les demandes de la tienne…

Il se pencha en chuchotant d'un ton sombre :

\- Tu sais comment on appelle ces gens-là, Freya ?

Elle déglutit difficilement, préparant avec anticipation l'impact cruel des mots qu'il allait prononcer. Oui, elle connaissait la réponse à cette question.

Les mots d'Arcturus s'écrasèrent âprement sur Freya, comme de violentes vagues sur un rocher :

\- … Oui Freya, des traîtres à leur sang.

* * *

Freya brossait ses cheveux avec un esprit absent.

Ses gestes étaient si lents et si vagues que la brosse ne faisait en réalité qu'effleurer les vagues noires et serpentines qui encadraient son visage rond. Mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, complètement absorbée dans ses pensées confuses : Tycho Dodonus, Marcus, Carneirus, Norbert à Castelobruxo, les attaques de Moremplis en Amérique du Sud, Queenie et Croyance en Guyane, le fichu mariage avec Arcturus.

Et Grimmson.

Assez étrangement, il n'avait pas été vu de la journée au Ministère. Comme Coffin, d'ailleurs. Freya ne dût pas réfléchir longtemps avant d'imaginer que les deux absences étaient liées.

Elle laissa retomber la brosse contre la coiffeuse avec un air rêveur. Son regard, de retour à la réalité, scanna vaguement son reflet fatigué dans le vieux miroir. Sa coiffure était si négligée, mais pourtant, elle n'y porta pas plus d'attention, car bientôt ses yeux s'étaient posé sur un petit objet étincelant, juste à côté de sa brosse à cheveux.

Elle retint une inspiration affolée et se leva brusquement du petit tabouret en velours, tombant presque à la renverse.

Le pendentif.

Encore.

Elle l'attrapa avec une main tremblante, et d'un geste vif et précipité, elle le rangea dans le tiroir de la coiffeuse. Encore.

Une fois le tiroir refermé, elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Son coeur battait la chamade, et son air absent et son train de pensées embrouillées disparut pour de bon. Comment diable ce pendentif se retrouvait-il toujours ici ? Quelqu'un devait sûrement s'amuser à lui jouer une petite plaisanterie.

Une autre plainte surprise s'arracha à sa gorge, plus fort cette fois-ci.

Dans le reflet du miroir de la coiffeuse, elle avait vu une grande silhouette qui se tenait juste derrière sa porte fenêtre. Elle s'était retourné vivement, s'appuyant à moitié contre la coiffeuse et manquant de chuter une seconde fois.

Dragonneau.

Il avait ses deux mains dans ses poches, et fit un vague signe de la tête vers la poignée de la fenêtre. Après un petit soupir entre soulagement et consternation, Freya s'avança et ouvrit la porte avec une expression de déplaisir.

Il entra dans la chambre avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, mouillant un peu le parquet sombre avec ses chaussures pleines de neige et apportant un peu d'air glacé qui s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son décolleté en dentelle blanche. Elle remercia Merlin qu'il n'eut pas prêté plus d'attention à sa longue robe de nuit en satin blanc et se précipita vers sa robe de chambre pastel.

Alors qu'il semblait inspecter avec un air indifférent la coiffeuse de la sorcière, la voix basse de Freya lui reprocha :

\- Sauf votre respect, il ne faudrait pas que vos visites surprises à ma fenêtre deviennent une habitude...

Elle croisa sa robe de chambre bleu pâle sur sa poitrine et noua le lien de soie noire d'un geste vif et approximatif. A vrai dire, Freya semblait être la seule gênée par cette situation, puisque Dragonneau, lui, semblait plutôt observer la chambre sombre dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. Son regard gris passait du lit à baldaquin émeraude vers la coiffeuse, puis vers la grande armoire, en passant par les boiseries sombres qui habillaient les murs...

L'air quelconque du sorcier dévia finalement sur son porte-manteau et sur des vêtements disposés par dessus son paravent décoré de dorures géométriques. Il fit un vague signe de la tête dans sa direction.

\- Vous devriez vous changer.

Devant le regard devenu interrogatif de Freya, il ajouta en mettant les deux mains dans ses poches, lui donnant cette allure à la fois noble et nonchalante :

\- ...Nous allons à Gringotts.

Elle ne bougea pas tout de suite, comme si elle n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il la regardait patiemment, la tête penchée sur le côté. Ah oui, sûrement voulait-il récupérer les documents qu'elle y avait caché.

\- …A cette heure si tardive ? Balbutia-telle.

\- Les Gobelins travaillent à toute heure, la soif de l'argent est apparemment plus forte que la fatigue.

Il avait énoncé cela avec un haussement d'épaules.

D'un coup de baguette, Freya attira vers elle une pile de vêtements qu'elle avait nonchalamment posés sur une chaise. Thésée les avait vaguement suivis du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans les bras de la sorcière.

Cette dernière s'engouffra rapidement derrière le paravent art déco et commença à se changer de manière hâtive. C'était tout particulièrement étrange pour elle de se changer ainsi, sachant qu'à quelques pas, il y avait Dragonneau.

Le coeur palpitant, elle endossa prestement sa robe sombre, plaça sur ses cheveux mal coiffés un petit chapeau bordeaux et enfila ses souliers noirs à petits talons.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut de derrière le paravent, elle fut surprise de trouver Dragonneau assis sur son lit, le livre de Carneirus ouvert entre ses mains. Il semblait parcourir rapidement les petites notes qu'elle avait glissé entre les pages du grand ouvrage. Il mit quelques secondes avant de remarquer qu'elle se tenait devant lui, prête à partir ; et lorsqu'il eut remonté ses yeux gris vers elle, il referma le livre bleuté, le reposant contre le couvre-lit émeraude.

\- Je suis surpris que vous ayez continué l'étude de ce livre, articula-t-il en se relevant.

Elle lui adressa une courbure de ses lèvres nues, mais le sourire était navrant.

\- Oui, j'ai… du mal à dormir ces temps-ci, expliqua-t-elle avec une voix basse.

Elle avait tourné les talons vers sa coiffeuse, prenant dans sa main tremblotante son rouge à lèvres. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il continue ce sujet, mais sa voix grave s'approcha d'elle :

\- Je comprends, je suis comme vous.

Freya croisa son regard gris fatigué et indéchiffrable dans le vieux miroir. Elle essaya avec difficulté de se reconcentrer sur l'application de son rouge, histoire de ne pas complètement déborder de ses lèvres. Elle les pinça à quelques reprises, et se rendit compte qu'il la regardait toujours étrangement dans la réflection devant elle.

La sorcière dût briser le contact en se redressant, sentant une chaleur désagréable qui teintait encore une fois ses joues rondes.

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour essayer de faire partir le rouge de ses pommettes et se tourna vers lui et lui faisant un signe de la tête vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Allons-y.

\- Nous devrions plutôt passer par ici, suggéra Dragonneau avec une voix lasse et un doigt dirigé vers la porte fenêtre.

Freya lui adressa une grimace gênée :

\- Pour ouvrir le coffre, il nous faut la clé.

\- Et… cette clé, où est-elle exactement ?

Elle sentait clairement la critique dans sa voix grave, ses yeux s'étaient légèrement plissés, comme un peu plus sévères. Freya entrouvrit la porte avec un doigt contre sa bouche rouge, l'invitant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Elle murmura simplement :

\- Dans le bureau de mon père, par ici.

Les yeux gris étaient animés d'une once de reproche, mais il passa tout de même la porte qu'elle avait entrouvert, quittant la chambre de la sorcière pour arriver dans le même couloir sombre qu'il avait déjà vu. Vu, lors de l'épreuve du rêve éveillé de la sorcière. Il devait étonnamment bien se souvenir de cette épreuve, puisqu'il se dirigea assez naturellement vers les grands escaliers, comme s'il était déjà venu d'aventurer dans le Manoir auparavant.

Freya le suivit de près et le vit d'arrêter vaguement devant l'immense tapisserie généalogique qui trônait en haut des marches, sur le sombre palier. Ses yeux gris s'étaient fixés sur le nom à moitié calciné de sa tante, Isadora Fawley. Il se tourna sensiblement vers Freya après quelques secondes, comme s'il voulait jauger une quelconque réaction qu'elle aurait eu. Elle, était un peu surprise bien sûr. Mais elle se rappela de son rêve éveillé, où elle avait vu son propre nom brûlé, en plus de celui de sa tante ; et sûrement devait-il repenser à cela, lui aussi.

Ils descendirent les marches rouges sang avec des pas silencieux. Seule la vieille et monumentale horloge familiale tiquait régulièrement, chacune de ses petites notes résonnant dans l'immense et sombre hall du Manoir.

Dragonneau s'arrêta en bas des escaliers, et jeta un regard interrogateur vers Freya qui passa devant lui, pour lui montrer le chemin vers le bureau de son père. Après un court moment d'hésitation, et quelques regards à droite puis à gauche du grand hall, elle ouvrit la porte du bureau et laissa dépasser sa tête dans la pièce.

Personne.

Elle fit un petit signe de la main à Dragonneau, et tous les deux s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau. Prenant soin de refermer silencieusement la porte derrière elle, la sorcière sortit sa baguette et articula :

 _\- Lumos_.

La lumière bleutée de sa baguette éclaira de manière diffuse la pièce noyée dans les documents, parchemins et arbres généalogiques en tous genres. Freya fronça sensiblement les sourcils, il était peu commun de voir le bureau de son père dans un tel état, lui qui était si ordonné d'habitude.

Dragonneau dût trouver cela étrange, lui aussi, car il s'était quasi instantanément emparé d'un des parchemins qui siégeaient sur le bureau enseveli du père Nott. Freya approcha sa baguette illuminée du parchemin et elle retenu un léger hoquet de surprise.

Entre les mains de Dragonneau, il y avait un petit schéma généalogique, et tout en haut il y avait écrit dans un style gothique le nom de famille « _LESTRANGE_ ».

Dragonneau resta bloqué quelques instants sur le parchemin, et Freya se demanda s'il repensait au visage souriant et radieux de Leta Lestrange en apercevant ce simple morceau de vieux papier. Il finit par reposer le parchemin sur le bureau, exactement là où l'avait trouvé avant de balayer le reste des documents du regard. Plusieurs autres noms apparurent : Black, Nott, Goyle, Gaunt, Malefoy, Prewett… Il y en avait beaucoup. Freya avait déjà trouvé ces documents étranges par le passé, mais le regard intrigué de Dragonneau ne fit qu'attiser cette désagréable sensation.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que fait Père avec tout cela…

Dragonneau avait encore son regard intrigué, mais il haussa les épaules malgré tout.

\- Une enquête à la fois, Nott, conseilla-t-il avant de s'avancer derrière le bureau de son père.

Alors qu'elle était restée plantée devant la montagne de paperasse qui lui rappelait curieusement son bureau au Ministère, Dragonneau lui avait fait un signe de la tête.

\- Où est la clé ?

Ah oui, la clé, voilà ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Freya le rejoignit derrière le meuble à tiroir et en murmurant un mot de passe inintelligible, un tiroir secret se délogea de son encart dissimulé, présentant une grande clé dorée et décorée de fines et délicates lignes de métal. Les brillantes lignes végétales représentaient deux lettres _N_ entrelacées, les mêmes que sur le sceau du Manoir Nott.

Freya brandit la clé avec un léger sourire, mais il fut de courte durée.

Dans le hall, de lourds bruits de pas résonnaient sur le vieux parquet. Elle échangea un regard affolé avec Dragonneau, qui lui, avait remué ses lèvres avec irritation.

Mais les pas, ils s'approchaient.

Ils venaient vers le bureau.

Que dirait Freya si Père les trouvaient ainsi, Dragonneau et elle, dans son bureau, en pleine nuit, la clé du coffre Nott à la main ? Alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux, réfléchissant à une quelconque issue de secours, elle entendit et sentit Dragonneau remuer étrangement derrière elle. Du coin de l'oeil, elle put le voir avaler le contenu d'une fiole d'une seule traite, puis elle l'entendit grogner presque en silence.

Et la porte s'ouvrit vivement.

La soudaine lumière l'aveugla presque.

\- Père, balbutia Freya en plaçant ses deux mains en avant dont une avec la clé du coffre, je peux vous expliquer-…

Il eut l'air un peu surpris, mais pas vraiment en colère comme Freya l'avait imaginé. Il abaissa sa baguette et renoua négligemment sa robe de chambre vert sombre.

\- Freya, Marcus, que faîtes-vous tous les deux si tard dans mon bureau ?

Marcus ?

Freya se retourna vivement pour voir Dragonneau, mais, elle tomba effectivement nez à nez avec Marcus.

Marcus.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais oui, c'était bien Marcus… ou peut-être pas. Il avait les mêmes vêtements que ceux que Dragonneau portait il y avait à peine un instant. Mais alors…

Elle balbutia des paroles décontenancées et inintelligibles dans la direction de son patron. Il avait bu du _polynectar_ , et pris l'apparence de son frère, mais…

« _Marcus_ » lui donna un petit coup de coude accompagné d'un regard insistant et elle se tourna de nouveau vers son père, qui avait froncé les sourcils dans leur direction, soudain soupçonneux.

La voix de Freya jaillit en dehors de sa gorge avec stupeur :

\- Oh, je suis désolée père, à vrai dire tout est de ma faute…

\- Ça, je m'en étais douté, Freya, maugréa son père avec reproche.

Elle tenta d'ignorer la blessante remarque et enchaîna en montrant la clé à son père :

\- Je… souhaitais aller chercher la bague que vous m'aviez achetée pour mon anniversaire au coffre, mais Marcus essayait de m'en dissuader…

Elle ignorait comment elle arrivait à inventer un tel mensonge en si peu de temps.

Qui plus est, elle détestait cette bague.

Son père ne parut pas ému par cette vilaine mascarade, il rangea complètement sa baguette et croisa ses bras sur sa robe de chambre. Il soupira :

\- Et ton frère a raison, une fois de plus.

Il fit un signe de tête reconnaissant vers « _Marcus_ », qui lui, demeura immobile. Mais Teignous Nott ne parut pas remarquer le comportement étrange de son fils, ni son accoutrement différent qu'à l'accoutumée, puisqu'il continua à s'approcher de Freya avec un air désapprobateur.

\- Il est tard, Freya, et je suggère que tu retournes te coucher-…

\- Père, interjeta-t-elle un peu plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, j'aimerais vraiment aller récupérer cette bague, pour la porter demain, je… je ne serai pas longue.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul et haussa un sourcil :

\- Je pensais que tu détestais cette bague.

\- J'ai… changé d'avis, je la trouve ravissante.

Non, elle était vraiment affreuse.

Un surprenant sourire anima le visage rond et ridé de son père. Il souffla, mais avec un léger sourire satisfait cette fois.

\- J'en suis ravi, c'était la bague de ton arrière-grand-mère Ursula Nott… Je me suis toujours dit que je serai fier que tu la portes à ton mariage.

Freya réprima une grimace de dégoût et de malaise et se contenta d'élargir son faux sourire dans la direction de son père. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et ajouta :

\- En parlant de cela, justement, je profite de cet instant avec vous deux pour vous dire que je me suis de nouveau entretenu avec Black, il semblerait que ton union avec ce brave Arcturus soit de plus en plus officielle…

Freya perdit complètement le sourire qu'elle avait tant trimer à esquisser. Une soudaine tension envahit ses épaules, et elle retint une grimace entre agacement et malaise. Elle aurait aimé employer ce sujet sans son patron dans la pièce.

Son père dû sentir son soudain changement d'attitude, car lui aussi, perdit son sourire.

\- Père, peut-être pourrions-nous parler de tout cela demain, je… j'aimerais aller récupérer la bague et ensuite aller me coucher.

Il hocha la tête, mais pinça ses lèvres pour former une ligne droite et sévère.

\- Bien, nous en reparlerons demain.

Il se pencha un peu vers sa fille en articulant avec une voix basse :

\- Tâche de ne pas me décevoir de nouveau sur ce sujet, Freya.

\- …Oui, Père, énonça à regret la sorcière.

Il jeta un regard plus doux dans la direction de « _Marcus_ », et tourna les talons.

Il disparut derrière l'épaisse porte en bois du bureau, et la lumière partit avec lui vers le haut des escaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne l'aperçoive plus du tout.

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel Freya avait relevé ses yeux vers Dragonneau. C'était étrange de l'imaginer dans le corps de son frère, et elle était assez perturbée par cette situation des plus étranges. Mais bientôt, c'est la gêne qui s'empara d'elle. Il avait assisté à toute cette conversation, comme à un aperçu de ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien avec son père, et elle n'en était pas fière. Plutôt honteuse.

Et qu'il se mette à parler de son mariage avec Arcturus, en plus de tout cela.

Freya avait envie de se terrer dans un trou.

Elle essaya de ne pas trop laisser paraître sa détresse dans ses yeux bleus, mais « _Marcus_ » avait vaguement remué ses lèvres avec ce qui ressemblait à de la contrariété lorsqu'il les avait croisés.

Ce fut étrange d'entendre la voix de Dragonneau sortir de la bouche de son frère :

\- Allons-y.

Il avait résolument attrapé le poignet de la sorcière et la tira en dehors du bureau plongé dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Ils avaient transplané jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse sans encombre, mais en silence. Et c'est dans ce même silence embarrassé et embarrassant qu'ils s'avançaient désormais dans la ruelle bondée de sorciers. Dragonneau n'avait pas lâché le poignet de Freya, et il devait sûrement capter son pouls frénétique et sa soudaine angoisse puisqu'il y exerça une très légère pression.

Sa voix grave jaillit en dehors de la bouche de « _Marcus_ » :

\- Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai pris l'apparence de votre frère ?

Elle releva des yeux surpris dans sa direction, mais ne trouva que les yeux sombres de Marcus. La Nott se racla la gorge et recentra son regard droit devant elle. Elle ignora sa question, trop déconfite pour pouvoir répondre quoique ce soit.

Il se stoppa dans l'allée, et tira sur son poignet, toujours entre ses doigts. Freya fut contrainte de s'arrêter elle aussi. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et Freya reconnut qu'il était très perturbant de vois son frère effectuer les mêmes gestuelles que son patron.

\- Il me fallait une apparence qui me donnerait un accès légitime à votre coffre, expliqua-t-il.

Il devait se sentir étrangement coupable pour qu'il insiste à ce point à expliquer ce soudain changement d'apparence. Freya hocha vaguement la tête, mais ne put masquer une expression amère. Non seulement cette situation avait été particulièrement humiliante pour elle, mais en plus, elle allait devoir porter cette immonde bague, comme elle l'avait si bien expliqué à son père.

Elle allait continuer sa route vers Gringotts, mais la prise de Dragonneau sur son poignet la retint de nouveau.

La main avait glissé de son poignet pour atteindre la main de la sorcière, et elle dû retenir une expression de surprise alors qu'il serrait désormais sa paume avec ses doigts.

Les sourcils de « _Marcus_ » s'étaient légèrement froncés, et la voix de Dragonneau dit :

\- Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas assister à cette conversation privée, Nott.

Il paraissait curieusement sincère.

Freya défit une nouvelle fois ses yeux de son visage rond, et tira sur la main qui serrait la sienne.

\- Allons-y, Monsieur-… Je veux dire, _Marcus_. Avant que le _polynectar_ ne cesse de faire effet.

Elle ne vit pas sa réaction, mais elle sentit qu'il la suivait en silence.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les grandes colonnades blanches de Gringotts et avec un petit soupir tremblant, Freya et « _Marcus_ » entrèrent dans l'établissement bancaire.

Ils traversèrent l'imposant et long hall principal, bordé de colonnes en marbre rose et de multiples comptoirs boisés d'où s'affairaient une multitude de Gobelins. Ils marchèrent avec un pas pressé, toujours main dans la main, jusqu'au comptoir principal, qui trônait au fond de l'interminable hall.

Freya et « _Marcus_ » se postèrent devant le bureau et la sorcière dût se racler distinctement la gorge pour le Gobelin daigne la regarder. En fait, il la toisait plutôt.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Miss et Monsieur Nott ?

Les yeux noirs de la créature se posèrent sur le sorcier avec suspicion, comme s'il arrivait à déceler qu'il y avait une certaine mascarade. Dragonneau donna une autre pression sur la main tremblante de Freya, l'incitant à répondre au Gobelin soupçonneux.

Avec son autre main, elle sortit la clé richement décorée de sa poche et l'agita devant son visage rougi.

\- Nous venons accéder au Coffre 728.

 


	16. Gringotts, partie 2

**_Chapitre XV • Gringotts, partie 2._ **

* * *

\- La clé, s'il vous plaît.

La voix nasillarde du Gobelin avait résonné dans le tunnel sombre et humide, ricochant sur la roche noire et suintante. Freya tendit la clé à la petite créature et le suivit du regard alors qu'il l'insérait dans la serrure de la porte ronde en métal obscur.

Dans sa paume, elle pouvait sentir la main de Dragonneau se crisper de manière soudaine. Et alors que le système de la porte se déverrouillait avec des petits bruits métalliques en cascade, il s'était soudainement penché en avant.

Freya se tourna légèrement vers lui, pour ne pas attirer d'autant plus de suspicion de la part du Gobelin. Elle se retint d'arborer une expression totalement affolée alors qu'il plaquait désormais sa main libre contre le visage grimaçant de « _Marcus_ », qui était temporairement devenu le sien.

Elle l'entendit laisser échapper une plainte sifflante entre ses dents serrées.

\- La porte est ouverte, annonça le Gobelin avec un geste faussement courtois de la main vers le coffre.

Freya perdit son air à peu près calme et contrôlé en voyant la première mèche châtain et ondulée apparaître parmi les cheveux noirs et lisses de « _Marcus_ ». Avec sa main disponible, la sorcière agrippa le haut du bras de Dragonneau et le tira vers le coffre ouvert.

Elle esquissa un sourire crispé et pressé dans la direction du Gobelin, qui, pour l'instant n'avait pas eu l'air de remarquer quoique ce soit. Elle balbutia plus maladroitement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité :

\- Cela peut prendre un peu de temps, mon frère et moi recherchons quelque chose que nous avons perdu...

Elle espérait qu'il les laisse un peu seuls, mais il se contenta de répondre avec une voix morne et un vague hochement de la tête :

\- Je vous attendrai à l'extérieur.

Dragonneau siffla de nouveau, se courbant d'autant plus vers l'avant et la sorcière ne sut dire s'il agissait ainsi à cause de la douleur ou dans un souci de discrétion.

Et alors qu'ils entraient précipitamment dans le coffre, Freya entendit le Gobelin pousser doucement la porte du coffre pour la caler contre son encart métallique.

La petite salle s'était allumée dès lors qu'ils étaient entrés et les deux sorciers se précipitèrent derrière une large bibliothèque remplie d'artefacts étranges et précieux. Une fois masqué par l'imposant meuble, Dragonneau grogna une dernière fois et releva lentement son visage, redevenu le sien, avec une petite grimace.

Il paraissait à bout de souffle.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avait demandé Freya en chuchotant.

Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur gris habituel et s'étaient posés sur elle. Peu à peu, la grimace s'effaça un peu, laissant place à sa neutralité d'accoutumée. Sa voix grave répondît aussi dans un murmure :

\- Mieux, avait-il simplement rétorqué.

Puis, ses yeux gris étaient tombés sur leurs mains liées, et Freya fit de même.

Il y eut un instant gêné et gênant durant lequel leurs deux regards oscillaient à plusieurs reprises entre leurs mains et leurs yeux. Puis, après quelques échanges frénétiques et étranges, Dragonneau se racla la gorge avec ce qui ressemblait à du malaise et détacha ses doigts de la paume de Freya.

Cette dernière tenta une nouvelle fois d'ignorer le coup de chaud qui traversait son corps tout entier, et plus particulièrement celui qui s'était installé sur ses joues.

Alors que Dragonneau avait précipitamment fourré ses deux mains dans ses poches, Freya, elle, les avait coincées sous ses bras, désormais fermement croisés sur sa poitrine palpitante.

La sorcière se racla la gorge à son tour.

\- Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ? Vous n'avez plus l'apparence de Marcus et votre portrait est affiché partout le long du Chemin de Traverse.

Il ne paraissait pas aussi affolé qu'elle.

Et pour cause, de sa poche gauche il sortit une autre petite fiole, similaire à celle qu'elle avait vaguement aperçu dans le bureau de son père, quelques moments auparavant.

\- Là est tout le problème du _polynectar_ , on ne sait jamais vraiment combien de temps ses effets peuvent durer.

Les coins de sa bouche s'étaient soulevés, formant le fantôme d'un sourire, et il glissa de nouveau la fiole et sa main dans sa poche de manteau beige. Ses yeux gris se détachèrent de la sorcière pour analyser rapidement l'ensemble de la salle voûtée.

\- Prenons les documents et ne traînons pas ici, avait-il énoncé dans une voix toujours aussi basse.

Freya avait hoché la tête et ajouta avec une bouche aussi plate qu'une ligne, démontrant une certaine amertume :

\- …et la bague. Nous devons prendre la bague.

Les coins de la bouche de Dragonneau se relevèrent d'autant plus et une lueur d'amusement s'était allumée dans ses yeux gris et froids. Il expira avec un air visiblement diverti alors que la sorcière se renfrognait d'autant plus.

\- Est-elle si terrible que cela ?

\- Elle n'est pas terrible, elle est _hideuse_ , Monsieur Dragonneau, avait-elle rectifié sans cacher l'accroit de son déplaisir en voyant que cette situation semblait l'amuser.

Elle ne manqua pas le fait qu'il se pinçait les lèvres en détournant la tête, sûrement pour contenir un autre sourire naissant sur son charmant visage.

Comme lui prouver à quel point elle avait raison, Freya fit de grands pas hâtifs vers un petit meuble qui ressemblait à une ancienne commode de style empire, de l'autre côté de la salle humide. Elle en tira un de ses anciens tiroirs moulurés. L'écrin de velours sombre était toujours là, et Freya le saisit et l'ouvrit dans un geste abrupt.

En apercevant la bague, Freya ne put retenir une énième expression amère.

Et dire qu'elle allait devoir porter cela.

Elle souleva la bague en or jaune dépoli à la lumière, et ses volutes ondulées et serpentines se mirent à briller très légèrement. La pierre verte et ovale en son centre, un joli Péridot, n'aurait pas été si affreuse si elle n'avait pas été sertie et entourée de deux serpents entremêlés.

Avec un soupir, elle glissa la bague à son doigt et tourna sa main pour la montrer à son patron, qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle se rapprocha avec des pas lents et un visage résigné.

\- Voyez ? Elle est hideuse.

Les doigts de Dragonneau saisirent doucement la main tendue de Freya, comme pour mieux regarder le bijoux qui y était installé. La sorcière tenta en vain de calmer les nouvelles pulsations de son coeur qui faisaient trembler l'ensemble de sa cage thoracique.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un air faussement réfléchi.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous ne souhaitiez pas la porter, Nott.

Il réprima un autre sourire et Freya hésita entre une expression attendrie ou piquante devant son visage amusé.

\- Toutefois, elle me paraît tout à fait appropriée pour une ancienne élève de Serpentard.

Elle décida d'opter pour l'expression piquante.

Ses yeux bleus s'étaient vivement relevés vers ses gris, et elle retira sa main d'entre ses doigts avec un geste pressé.

\- Figurez-vous qu'il se trouve que je déteste justement les serpents.

Devant son regard interrogateur, et en s'éloignant un peu vers l'emplacement des documents de son patron, Freya compléta d'une voix tendue :

\- Lorsque j'avais six ans, je jouais dans notre parc avec Marcus et je suis tombée dans une fosse où il y avait des vipères…

Rien que l'évocation de cet épisode lui donnait une chair de poule incontrôlée.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la bibliothèque et tendit son bras entre les livres anciens et poussiéreux, à la recherche du dossier qu'elle avait glissé là plus d'une semaine auparavant. Avec un soupir, elle continua :

\- Marcus a pris peur et a couru chercher de l'aide, mais le temps qu'il revienne-…

Malgré le fait qu'elle sentait son regard dans son dos, elle s'interrompit subitement, ses mains entrant en contact avec la couverture rugueuse du dossier en cuir qu'elle recherchait.

Elle énonça un peu plus fort :

\- Ah, le voici.

Elle se releva précipitamment pour rendre le dossier à son patron, mais ne s'était pas aperçue que le dossier n'était pas scellé. À mi-chemin vers Dragonneau, une multitude d'articles, photos, magazines et autres parchemins étaient tombés du dossier dans une véritable cascade. Tous les documents s'étaient étalés et éparpillés sur le sol humide de la salle et Freya se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec regret.

Elle n'osa pas regarder Dragonneau, de peur de voir son visage sans le charmant sourire qu'il arborait quelques minutes auparavant. En s'agenouillant de nouveau, elle réussit à bredouiller :

\- Navrée, je n'avais pas vu que…

Elle réalisa avec surprise que ce dossier devait être ensorcelé, et ce, au même titre que la valise de Norbert, ou l'immense grange de Madame Dragonneau, car il était étonnamment fin et semblait contenir beaucoup plus d'éléments qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Contre toute attente, la voix grave et calme de Dragonneau, qui s'était agenouillé à son tour devant elle, atteignit ses oreilles :

\- Ce n'est rien, Nott.

Il semblait cependant pressé de ramasser tous les éléments, et donc Freya se mit à l'aider avec des gestes vifs et confus. La sorcière remarqua alors avec surprise qu'il y avait une véritable variété de documents et de sujets, sans doute qu'il isolait tout ce qu'il trouvait étrange ou intéressant.

Elle y revit les articles sur les attaques de Moremplis en Amérique du Sud, puis des articles concernant l'École de Durmstrang, un autre sur un naufrage en 1904 au large de New York, puis… un magazine.

Une couverture tout à fait singulière parmi tous ces articles si sérieux.

La couverture du magazine à sensations _Sortilège_.

Freya reposa les autres articles qu'elle avait commencé à empiler pour se concentrer sur le magazine sous ses yeux. La couverture rouge vif était illustrée d'une photo d'un sorcier qu'elle connaissait bien ; Norbert Dragonneau.

Le titre en dessous du portrait du Magizoologiste attira son attention : « _Norbert, le dompteur de créatures se marie_ », puis le sous-titre : « _Le Magizoologiste célibataire Norbert Dragonneau va épouser son amour d'enfance ! Pages 4 et 5_ ».

Surprise et curieuse, elle feuilleta rapidement la revue pour arriver aux pages concernées. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant la photo en double page : Norbert durant sa session d'autographes chez Fleury et Bott, avec à ses côtés, Leta Lestrange, radieuse et souriante.

Norbert et Leta.

Le cerveau de Freya mit un petit moment avant de saisir l'information qui était de nouveau écrite sous forme de titre doré « _Le Magizoologiste célibataire Norbert Dragonneau va épouser son amour d'enfance !_ ».

Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une erreur mais, pourquoi diable Thésée Dragonneau garderait-il cela dans ses affaires ?

Freya se remémora vaguement l'incident du Jarvey, où Norbert s'était sacrifié en prenant le blâme à la place de Lestrange. Jusqu'à lors, Freya avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'une belle action résultant d'une grande amitié, mais désormais…

Ses yeux bleus fixèrent le sourire radieux de Lestrange.

Et si finalement il s'agissait de plus que cela, alors…

On lui arracha sèchement le magazine des mains et elle sursauta, redressant la tête vers Dragonneau, justement. Il avait définitivement perdu son sourire, et arborait plutôt une expression pénible, presque douloureuse. Il avait contracté sa mâchoire, et après une courte pause, ses yeux gris, soudainement accablés, s'étaient recentrés sur le magazine à la couverture rouge dans sa main. Freya grimaça avec un air sincèrement désolé ; le sujet semblait être particulièrement épineux.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas-…

Il remua ses lèvres, comme pour difficilement masquer sa rancune. Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Disons que nous sommes quittes, désormais.

Et elle hocha la tête, repensant avec rancoeur à la conversation à propos de son union éventuelle avec Arcturus Black, dans le bureau de son père, à laquelle il avait, malgré lui, assisté.

Dans un nouveau silence embrassant, elle continua de récolter les derniers papiers qui s'étaient échoués sur le sol sombre et suintant de la salle. Dragonneau renouvela un soupir devant elle, et elle rencontra une nouvelle fois son regard.

\- A vrai dire, je voulais aussi vous présenter mes excuses, Nott…

Sa voix grave et son expression démontraient un réel remord. Freya allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par cela, mais il parla avant elle :

\- Pour l'autre soir, à la Tête de Sanglier.

Les images du Héros de Guerre, avachi sur la table, à côté de ses verres vides, de sa tête s'enfonçant sous sa poitrine et de ses mains plaquées contre le bas de son dos, défilèrent dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Elle implora Merlin pour qu'il ne remarque pas trop son visage encore une fois teinté de pourpre.

Devant son manque de réaction apparent, il continua en penchant sa tête sur le côté, après un énième pincement de lèvres :

\- Je ne suis pas fier que vous m'ayez trouvé dans cet état, ni fier de mon comportement, et si cela avait été à refaire, je-…

\- Je… ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur, coupa-t-elle avec une voix si aigüe qu'elle ne se reconnut pas.

Ses yeux gris retombèrent vaguement sur la couverture rouge du Magazine _Sortilège_ qu'il avait encore dans le creux de la main. Plus précisément, sur la photo de son jeune frère. Sa voix grave s'éleva de nouveau, alors que ses yeux demeuraient fixés sur le portrait.

\- Pourriez-vous garder cela pour vous ? Surtout vis-à-vis de Norbert.

Il releva finalement la tête vers la sorcière, et elle fut étonnée de déceler une expression étonnamment hésitante. Ses lèvres étaient restées entrouvertes et se murent sensiblement, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose. Ses yeux gris, eux, semblaient encore une fois rechercher quelque chose dans le regard de Freya.

Prise au dépourvu, cette dernière hocha la tête avec lenteur.

\- Bien sûr, je… Norbert n'en saura rien. Je vous le promets.

\- Merci, Nott.

Et sur ces mots, il s'était brusquement relevé, comme s'il souhaitait s'échapper de cette situation quelque peu embarrassante. Freya l'imita après avoir réuni les derniers papiers dans ses bras.

Lui, commençait déjà à en glisser une partie dans le dossier de cuir ensorcelé. Alors qu'elle lui tendait la pile de documents, elle demanda d'une voix presque silencieuse :

\- Il y a donc quelque chose là-dedans qui pourrait nous aider avec Grimmson ?

Dragonneau ne se contenta pas d'hocher la tête, il ressorti du dossier une petite photographie en noir et blanc, bordée de marges blanches et délicatement dentelées. Freya l'attrapa à deux mains et l'approcha de ses yeux bleus. La photo était un peu floue, mais l'on pouvait assez clairement distinguer deux individus assis à une table, dans ce qui ressemblait à une sombre taverne. L'un des deux individus était Grimmson, et l'autre… Une élégante jeune femme, brune, au chapeau sophistiqué…

Freya la reconnut de suite.

\- Vinda Rosier, balbultia-t-elle incrédule.

Dragonneau lui reprit la photo et la rangea précieusement dans le dossier en cuir avant de sécuriser sa fermeture. Il enchaîna, tout en glissant le dossier dans l'intérieur de son manteau beige.

\- Ils se voient assez régulièrement. Aujourd'hui encore, d'ailleurs.

Freya ne put camoufler sa surprise.

Effectivement, Grimmson avait été absent toute la journée. Elle s'empressa de demander :

\- Au nom de Merlin, comment-…

\- Coffin fait un excellent travail, interjeta-t-il en guise d'explication avec son air indifférent habituel.

\- Et ce n'est pas le seul.

La voix qui avait résonné dans la salle les avait fait sursauter tous les deux.

Dragonneau dégaina sa baguette dans un geste vif et la brandit vers leur interlocuteur, dans le dos de Freya.

Elle se retourna lentement et elle sentit son coeur tomber dans le bas de sa cage thoracique. Sa voix fluette et hésitante résonna à son tour :

\- Marcus ?

Il se tenait là, juste devant la porte ronde du coffre de nouveau ouverte, le bras et la baguette tendus vers les deux sorciers. Elle sentit la soudaine tension dans la posture Dragonneau derrière elle alors que Marcus faisait quelques pas lents et précautionnants dans leur direction. Il s'arrêta à un peu plus d'un mètre de sa soeur et de l'auror.

Freya écarquilla d'autant plus les yeux alors qu'elle apercevait les pieds du Gobelin, visiblement allongé sur le dos, qui dépassaient de l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu nous a suivis, accusa-t-elle avec un ton incrédule tout en recentrant ses yeux vers Marcus.

Il secoua la tête avec une mine sévère et rétorqua sèchement :

\- Toi oui, pas lui.

Il avait fait un geste de la tête dédaigneux dans la direction de Dragonneau, encore derrière elle. Freya se sentit piquée au vif, mais lui continua avec un ton acide :

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais pas te surveiller après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour avec Grimmson ?

Freya se tut ; était-il sincèrement inquiet ? Son expression le laissait penser en tout cas.

Il agita un peu sa baguette dans la direction de Dragonneau au lieu de le montrer du doigt. Sa voix rauque demanda avec une pointe de sarcasme :

\- En revanche... J'aimerais savoir ce que le sorcier le plus recherché du Ministère, fait dans le coffre familial avec ma soeur... et avec mon visage, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir tout à l'heure.

Il s'était un peu décalé en diagonale, pour lui faire face sans qu'il n'y ait sa soeur entre eux. Les deux chefs de division se toisèrent avec froideur, les baguettes toujours braquées sur l'un et l'autre. Il y avait une tension étrange et compacte dans le coffre humide.

Dans un mouvement fluide, Freya finit par se glisser entre les deux hommes, si bien que les deux baguettes pointaient désormais sur sa propre tête et cognaient presque dans son petit chapeau bordeaux.

En l'apercevant devant eux, les deux sorciers prirent une expression décontenancée et hésitante, leurs deux regards oscillants subitement entre eux et elle. La sorcière se tourna à plusieurs reprises vers chacun et releva un peu les bras en implorant :

\- S'il vous plaît, abaissez ces baguettes.

Marcus s'exécuta quasi-instantanément avec un soupir de résignation, et fut rapidement suivi par Dragonneau, dont le visage demeurait, lui, glacial et méfiant. Les baguettes étaient abaissées, mais étaient encore fermement maintenues dans leurs mains crispées.

Le regard courroucé de Marcus se posa sur le visage tendu de Freya.

\- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de garder tes distances avec lui ?

Sa voix, pleine de reproche, s'était violemment écrasée contre la sorcière. Il avait refait un mouvement du menton pour désigner Dragonneau et, dans la foulée, enchaîna en s'adressant cette fois-ci à son homologue de la Division 31 :

\- J'ignore ce que vous trafiquiez ici, mais sachez que votre sympathique portrait sert actuellement de papier-peint aux murs du Chemin de Traverse. Et en emmenant ma soeur avec vous, vous l'exposez à-…

\- Je suis au courant, merci Nott, répliqua Dragonneau avec une voix à la fois lasse et antipathique.

\- …Vous l'exposez donc volontairement à tous ces dangers ? Riposta Marcus avec un ton défiant.

Dragonneau avait une fois de plus glissé ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon, adoptant son air nonchalant, et la considéra étrangement avant de répondre à son frère avec une voix lasse :

\- Croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai essayé de l'impliquer un minimum dans cette affaire…mais…

Ses yeux gris se posèrent de nouveau dans sa direction et il se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus basse :

\- … votre soeur est quelque peu… têtue.

Marcus souffla par le nez d'une manière sarcastique.

\- Voilà enfin un sujet où nous sommes d'accord, accorda-t-il avec ironie tout en se tournant vers sa soeur.

Une fronce amère apparut sur le visage de Freya alors que les deux hommes redirigeaient leur regard désapprobateur vers elle. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en essayant de contenir une certaine colère qui montait en elle. Elle finit par relever son menton vers son patron avec un air défiant :

\- Pourquoi essayer de si peu m'impliquer, d'ailleurs ? Ne suis-je pas une auror de votre équipe moi aussi ? Au même titre que Phineas ou Coffin ?

La bouche de Dragonneau se fronça, pour remuer quelques instants en silence, trahissant son irritation devant son ton provocateur. Il allait lui répondre, mais elle expulsa un peu d'air agacé, détournant son regard des deux sorciers.

\- Ah… ou peut-être est-ce parce que je suis une femme ?

Du coin de l'oeil, elle ne manqua pas le changement de position de Thésée, comme si le sujet le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle le vit secouer la tête, avant de la pencher sur le côté et de soupirer avec un visage rembruni :

\- Il ne s'agit pas du tout de cela, Nott.

Elle recroisa son regard gris, il y avait cette lueur étrange, et il paraissait troublé, presque hésitant à lui donner la véritable raison de sa mise à l'écart. Malgré cet air confus qu'arborait son patron, l'amertume de Freya prit tout de même le dessus, et elle articula avec une voix à la fois blessée et piquante :

\- …est-ce parce que je ne mérite toujours pas votre confiance ?

Cette fois-ci, il avait laissé glisser ses mains en dehors de ses poches et s'était redressé, comme si ses mots avaient déclenché quelque chose en lui. Ses sourcils s'étaient d'autant plus froncés et sa voix grave devint soucieuse alors qu'il s'était empressé de lui répondre :

\- Pas du tout, Nott. Vous avez toute ma confiance.

Les yeux bleus de la sorcière s'étaient orientés de nouveau vers lui, surpris.

Et elle n'était pas la seule avec cet air ahuri, puisque Marcus, qui avait jusqu'à présent suivi l'échange entre les deux sorciers en silence, avait imité son expression. Mais Dragonneau sembla complètement l'ignorer puisqu'il s'était sensiblement approché de Freya, se penchant un peu en avant, comme pour se mettre un peu plus à son niveau.

\- Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne vous aurais pas confié ces documents.

Leurs deux regards se cherchèrent intensément pendant un instant.

C'était un moment étrange, puisque Freya avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans l'étroite salle voûtée. Son pouls faisait trembler ses tempes, et elle devint terriblement consciente de ses soudaines palpitations qui frétillaient dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux gris étaient solidement fixés sur les siens, si bien qu'il devenait difficile pour elle de soutenir son regard.

Mais la voix de Marcus résonna de nouveau dans la petite salle, il était visiblement ennuyé par cet échange et par la soudaine proximité de Dragonneau et sa soeur :

\- Quels documents ?

Thésée et Freya orientèrent leur visage dans sa direction, coupant l'échange intense et curieux qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Seulement, Marcus n'obtint pas de réponse à sa question, puisqu'un raffut étourdissant résonnait à l'extérieur du coffre. Des échos de voix pressées ricochaient sur les murs noircis, et l'on pouvait vaguement entendre des bribes de phrases urgentes :

\- Il doit être en bas ! Le coffre 728, le coffre 728 !

\- Trouvez-le !

Les trois sorciers présents dans le fameux coffre 728 échangèrent des regards tendus. Marcus siffla entre ses dents, relevant de nouveau son bras et sa baguette, mais vers la porte cette fois.

La voix crispée de Dragonneau résonna près de l'oreille de la sorcière, pourtant, il s'adressait plutôt à Marcus, avec une voix pleine de reproche :

\- Ce ne sont pas des voix de Gobelins…

Marcus devint blême, et il articula avec aigreur :

\- C'est celle de Twigs… c'est le Ministère.

Dragonneau brandit sèchement sa baguette vers Marcus avec une grimace d'animosité :

\- Vous les avez guidés ici !

\- Pas du tout !

\- Jusqu'où êtes-vous vraiment capable d'aller pour avoir votre promotion, Nott ?

\- Je vous dis que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans !

\- Assez !

La voix stridente de Freya les coupa tous les deux et il y eut un autre court moment de silence. D'autres bruits de pas firent écho contre la roche du sous-sol de Gringotts et Dragonneau recentra ses yeux sombres vers Marcus :

\- J'ai avec moi des documents et des preuves qui permettront de coincer Grimmson, si jamais je ne sors pas de cette banque-…

\- Vous sortirez.

Pause.

Dragonneau secoua vaguement la tête vers Marcus, il avait l'air un peu confus et surpris par l'affirmation du Nott.

\- …Pardon ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Vous sortirez, répéta Marcus.

Sa voix déterminée contrastait vivement avec le teint blafard de son visage dégoulinant. Un petit bruit, près de la porte du coffre attirèrent leur attention.

Le Gobelin qui les avait amenés jusque là semblait se relever péniblement. Il agita son doigt dans la direction de Marcus et énonça d'une voix grinçante et venimeuse :

\- Vous ? Sortir ? Oh que non... Vous ne sortirez pas, j'ai retenu vos noms et vos visages, et j'empocherai moi la récompense pour la capture du Dragonneau-...

Il ne finit pas totalement sa haineuse phrase, puisque la voix sèche de Marcus l'interrompit :

 _\- Petrificus Totalus_.

Le Gobelin retomba lourdement en arrière, aussi raide qu'un piquet de Quidditch.

Marcus, essoufflé et livide, ignorant les regards étonnés de Freya et Thésée, articula à l'attention de ce dernier :

\- Échangeons nos vêtements.

Son ton était urgent et Freya se retint d'arquer un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Marcus, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Demanda-t-elle avec confusion.

Dragonneau, lui, semblait avoir saisi l'idée que son frère avait derrière la tête, puisqu'il avait commencé à retirer silencieusement son épais manteau beige, puis sa veste de costume gris. Alors qu'il commençait lui aussi à retirer ses vêtements, Marcus expliqua avec une voix qui déraillait :

\- Ils l'ont vu entrer avec mon visage, mais aussi avec ses vêtements... si je porte les siens, ils penseront que je suis Dragonneau.

La voix de Freya resta coincée dans sa gorge comprimée. Le pic de stress qu'elle ressentit envoya une série de désagréables décharges dans son cerveau. Il...

\- Tu veux dire que-...

\- Je ferai diversion. Pour que vous puissiez partir.

Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une manière étrange. Un noeud se forma dans la gorge de Freya, et elle secoua vigoureusement sa tête. Et alors que les deux sorciers échangeaient désormais leurs vestons et vestes, sa voix stridente jaillit de sa gorge de manière irrégulière :

\- Non, Marcus, il doit y avoir un autre moyen...

Aucun des deux aurors ne répondît, et les pas de courses résonnaient de plus en plus près dans l'immense sous-sol de Gringotts. Elle insista avec une voix un peu plus forte, mais pas moins tremblante :

\- Marcus, s'ils pensent que tu es Monsieur Dragonneau, alors ils t'embarqueront au Ministère. Et Grimmson, il va-...

\- Dragonneau, coupa Marcus en ignorant les dires de Freya, je vous confie ma soeur.

Ses mots s'écrasèrent une nouvelle fois sur Freya, seulement, cette fois-ci elle crut qu'elle allait tomber à la renverse. Elle fit un pas en arrière et secoua encore sa tête en déni. Sa soudaine crainte fut si forte, qu'elle dû s'appuyer légèrement contre la grande bibliothèque dans son dos.

Marcus finit d'enfiler la veste grise de Dragonneau, alors que ce dernier avait revêtu son haut de costume noir. Thésée lui tendit ensuite son manteau beige duquel il retira son dossier de cuir, qu'il cala ensuite sous son bras.

La voix du Nott déraillait une nouvelle fois alors qu'il énonçait, livide :

\- Emmenez-la loin d'ici, mais pas au Manoir Nott, c'est sûrement là qu'ils iront chercher en premier.

Thésée hocha la tête dans sa direction. Son visage était un peu tendu, mais l'on pouvait clairement voir que l'animosité envers Marcus avait disparu. Freya tenta de raisonner Marcus, mais il l'ignora une fois de plus en ajoutant avec une grimace amère :

\- Dragonneau, coincez-moi cette ordure de Grimmson.

L'intéressé se contenta d'hocher la tête sans faire de commentaire.

Et alors que d'autres voix aboyaient à proximité du coffre, il engloutit l'immonde boisson contenue dans sa petite fiole, basculant sa tête et ses mèches ondulées en arrière.

Mais tout de suite après cela, et avec un grognement rauque, il se pencha subitement vers l'avant, se pliant presque en deux alors que son crâne semblait tressaillir très légèrement et d'une manière frénétique.

Bientôt, les mèches aux reflets roux disparurent, se muant en une masse de cheveux noirs parfaitement lisses et peignés. Son nez légèrement en trompette était devenu une fine arête droite, et ses yeux gris s'étaient subitement assombris. Et alors qu'il se redressait, il dirigea vivement ces derniers vers Freya, encore appuyée contre le sombre et imposant meuble dans son dos.

Elle était tout aussi blafarde que Marcus désormais, et elle sentait des perles de sueur froide dévaler le long de ses tempes et dans le bas de son dos crispé.

Ses yeux bleus oscillèrent avec horreur entre les deux Marcus qui étaient face à elle. C'était une vision très étrange, et effectivement, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à différencier l'un ou l'autre.

Les voix étaient tout près désormais.

Marcus arracha la fiole vide des mains de son double, sûrement pour faire mine qu'il venait de boire l'immonde nectar, et avec un dernier hochement de tête vers son reflet, il s'élança vers la porte, la baguette à la main. Freya voulut l'en empêcher, mais Dragonneau l'avait attrapée par l'avant-bras pour la retenir.

\- Marcus !

Son frère l'ignora.

Dragonneau ajouta à l'attention du vrai Marcus :

\- Tâchez de ne pas vous faire prendre.

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous, avait-il simplement rétorqué avec un ton sarcastique.

Après un dernier regard indescriptible vers Freya, il sortit du coffre et disparut derrière la porte ronde et métallique. On pouvait l'entendre courir, puis la voix de Twigs se mit à hurler :

\- Le voilà ! Il a repris du _polynectar_ !

\- Attrapez-le ! Renchérit une autre voix.

Il y eut des bruits assourdissants et puissants, et des flashs de lumières qui jaillissaient dans tous les sens. Puis finalement, les pas de courses et les cris s'étaient éloignés…

La voie était libre.

Freya aurait dû se ressentir du soulagement, mais au contraire, elle était complètement paralysée, encore sous le choc de ce que Marcus avait fait pour eux. Il s'était sacrifié en quelque sorte.

Et Freya trouvait cela courageux.

Et effrayant.

Et… terriblement inquiétant.

\- Et s'il lui arrivait malheur ? Avait-elle demandé avec une petite voix, soudainement nouée par une émotion intense.

\- Rester ici et nous rendre l'aidera encore moins, Nott, raisonna Dragonneau.

Et il avait raison.

Elle n'arrivait définitivement pas à se faire au visage de Marcus doublé par la voix de son patron. La sorcière finit par hocher la tête avec réluctance et elle laissa « _Marcus_ » la tirer en dehors du coffre. Derrière eux, elle ferma la porte et récupéra la clé avec le double N délicat et doré, et la flanqua dans sa poche avant d'agiter sa baguette au dessus du Gobelin qui gisait au sol, encore droit et figé.

D'une voix mince et basse elle énonça :

\- _Oubliettes_.

\- Bonne initiative, Nott, commenta « _Marcus_ » avec un geste de la tête.

Et ils s'avancèrent vers un maigre couloir de roche à pas pressés. Les bruits d'une éventuelle bataille entre Marcus et le Ministère résonnait faiblement au loin, et plus ils s'avançaient dans l'étroit passage, plus il faisait obscur et silencieux, et plus le coeur de Freya semblait tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

« _Marcus_ » s'était stoppé abruptement et Freya avait cogné contre lui avec une petite inspiration surprise. Sûrement que Dragonneau avait capté la crainte qui irradiait de la sorcière, puisque sa main glissa une nouvelle fois de son avant-bras vers ses doigts. Il y donna une pression rassurante, accompagnée de sa voix, presque silencieuse :

\- Tout se passera bien, Nott. Votre frère n'est pas _complètement_ idiot, il s'en sortira.

Dans la pénombre, elle remarqua qu'il avait relevé les coins de sa bouche - ou plutôt de celle de _Marcus -_ avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté. Elle ne se sentait pas plus rassurée, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête. Après une courte pause durant laquelle il avait observé la réaction de la sorcière devant lui, il chuchota entre deux bruits de gouttes d'eau qui vibraient contre la roche :

\- Je connais un passage, pour sortir plus… discrètement.

Ses doigts serrèrent d'autant plus les phalanges tremblantes de Freya.

\- Laissez-vous guider.

Après quelques virages et conduits un peu plus étroits et détrempés dans lesquels ils durent se glisser, ils arrivèrent dans une autre grande salle voûtée, entourée de plusieurs coffres, à priori similaires à celui de la Famille Nott.

Sauf que dans cette salle, il y avait un petit recoin avec un mince escalier en colimaçon assemblé curieusement avec des pierres irrégulières. Des petits bruits de pas résonnaient sur les marches en roche humide.

« _Marcus_ » avança le premier, gravissant les premières pierres, la baguette à la main, et les doigts de Freya dans l'autre. Elle, le suivait, avec des pensées incessantes pour Marcus. Son estomac était en train de fondre dans ses entrailles, et réalisa avec stupeur que s'il venait à arriver quoique ce soit à son frère, elle s'en voudrait sûrement à jamais.

Les deux sorciers s'étaient stoppés dans l'escalier arrondi et étroit, surpris par des bruits étranges, à la fois en bas et en haut des marches biscornues. Freya avait relevé ses yeux bleus vers le double temporaire de son frère. Et ils s'écarquillèrent subitement, en même temps que ceux de « _Marcus_ ». Derrière lui, elle voyait une petite ombre s'avancer en silence. Il dû voir quelque chose de similaire derrière elle, puisqu'ils s'interpelèrent mutuellement :

\- Derrière vous !

 _\- Derrière vous_ !

Leurs deux baguettes se croisèrent, leurs bras tendus se cognant brutalement, et des flashs de lumière jaillirent des deux côtés.

Deux petits corps de Gobelin s'écroulèrent sur les marches dans un bruit sourd : un derrière Dragonneau, et un autre derrière Freya.

Ils se retournèrent vaguement et recentrèrent leurs yeux surpris vers l'un et l'autre. Un souffle tremblant s'échappa des lèvres rouges de Freya et elle prit quelques instants pour fermer ses yeux, sentant une vague de soulagement la traverser.

Mais la main de Dragonneau tirait déjà sur la sienne.

\- Cela ne va pas les retenir très longtemps, avait-il articulé à bout de souffle.

Et alors qu'ils gravissaient les autres marches accidentées, enjambant un des deux Gobelins qui gisait immobile, la voix sifflante et amère de Freya résonna un peu :

\- Je pensais que ce passage était plus discret.

Il ignora son ton acide et répondit nonchalamment :

\- C'est le cas, c'est un escalier de service.

Ils arrivèrent en haut des marches dansantes, et Dragonneau poussa légèrement la vieille porte en bois sombre. Elle grinça un peu, mais, au plus grand soulagement de Freya, ne dévoila pas d'autre Gobelins, mais plutôt une minuscule pièce de travail, plongée dans l'obscurité.

Il y avait juste un petit bureau, des papiers en désordre et des anciennes balances en cuivre… mais les yeux de Dragonneau ne s'étaient pas arrêtés sur tous ces futiles objets, ils étaient plutôt rigidement rivés vers la fenêtre qui menait vers l'extérieur.

Vers une petite ruelle, plongée dans la nuit.

Sa baguette émit une nouvelle petite lueur, fugace :

 _\- Fenestra_.

La petite vitre s'effondra dans un bruit discret et cristallin.

Après un vague regard vers le bas de la rue, « _Marcus_ » se tourna indistinctement dans la direction de la sorcière et annonça :

\- C'est un peu haut, laissez-moi passer en premier. Je pourrai vous rattraper-…

Elle hocha la tête, sa voix était restée coincée dans sa gorge, et elle avait l'impression d'être devenue muette. Comme sa mère.

Cependant, il s'était interrompu dans sa phrase avec une grimace, et détacha sa main de celle de la sorcière pour l'aplatir contre son visage déformé et déformant.

Il gémit gravement et serra les dents avant de dire :

\- Oh non, pas si vite-…

\- Monsieur Dragonneau, balbutia Freya en apercevant une nouvelle fois une première boucle châtain émerger de la chevelure plate et lisse de « _Marcus_ ».

Mais très vite, les bulles qui déformaient indélicatement sa peau disparurent pour laisser place à son visage habituel et renfrogné.

Des bruits de pas semblaient remonter les marches du curieux escalier en colimaçon et les deux aurors échangèrent un regard un peu paniqué. Dragonneau se précipita vers la fenêtre dégagée.

Son corps se plia et il réussit à passer par la fenêtre, et bientôt, Freya n'aperçut même plus ses doigts, car il s'était laissé tomber dans la ruelle obscure.

La sorcière se pencha à son tour au dessus du rebord boisé et aperçut l'auror en train de se frotter vaguement les mains avant de les tendre vers le haut, dans sa direction.

\- Allez-y, Nott, je vous rattraperai.

Il devait bien y avoir deux mètres entre le rebord de la fenêtre et le sol pavé de la petite rue en cul-de-sac. Mais Freya ne se posa pas plus de question, car elle était bien trop pressée de fuir cet endroit, et s'assit maladroitement sur le bas de la fenêtre, soulevant au passage la moitié de sa robe sombre. Elle cacha rapidement ses bas rosés avec une expression embarrassée, mais de toute manière, Dragonneau ne semblait pas vraiment y avoir fait attention.

Derrière la sorcière, la porte grinçante s'ouvrit brutalement, claquant contre le mur de pierre, et elle sursauta alors que d'autres voix grinçantes de Gobelins criaient :

\- La fille Nott est là !

\- Attrapez-la !

\- Nott ! Avait hurlé avec urgence la voix grave de Dragonneau en dessous d'elle.

Elle se laissa tomber avec un petit cri étouffé, et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle sentait ses jupons sombres se soulever légèrement alors qu'elle chutait. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle entrait lourdement en collision avec Dragonneau. Elle avait vaguement entendu une plainte grave s'échapper de la bouche du sorcier, mais très vite, ses bras forts s'étaient refermés autour de ses épaules et de sa taille, coinçant ses omoplates et la plaquant fermement contre lui.

Il transplana avant même qu'ils ne tombent en arrière, l'entraînant avec lui dans une distorsion glaciale, étrange et confuse.

Elle fut brève.

Et ils atterrirent péniblement, toujours fermement entrelacés, dans un épais manteau blanc et glacé. Les deux sorciers émirent une petite exclamation de surprise alors qu'ils touchaient finalement le sol gelé. Mais bientôt la pente enneigée les entraîna dans une roulade désagréable et incontrôlée, presque aussi chaotique que leur transplanage. Ils dévalèrent ainsi quelques mètres en roulant rapidement, l'un sur l'autre et mélangeant leurs corps solidement enlacés à la poudreuse glaciale.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement alors que le versant du parc dans lequel ils venaient d'atterrir devenait plus doux, voire plat.

Ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper des soupirs tremblants et restèrent figés dans cette même position quelques longs instants.

Silence.

Freya n'osa pas tout de suite relever son visage, encore profondément ancré dans le torse de Dragonneau. Elle pouvait clairement ressentir les respirations de l'auror sous elle, sa poitrine se soulevant presque aussi frénétiquement que le rythme effréné de son coeur, dont elle pouvait entendre les pulsations acharnées sous sa chemise et son veston.

Ses mains étaient toujours vigoureusement accrochées à elle ; une entre le bas de son dos et sa hanche et l'autre contre son omoplate. Celle placée en haut de son dos bougea très légèrement, comme dans un soubresaut.

Freya se releva lentement, plaquant ses paumes de chaque côté de la cage thoracique de l'auror, enfonçant ainsi ses mains tremblantes dans la mousse blanche et givrée.

Elle fut secouée d'un tremblement.

Mais ce n'était pas cause du froid.

Elle avait lentement soulevé son visage, quittant la douce chaleur de Dragonneau où elle avait apparemment laissé une disgracieuse marque de rouge à lèvre sur la boutonnière blanche de sa chemise.

Elle avait croisé ses yeux gris, pour finalement rester rivée sur eux.

Ils étaient intenses.

Lui-même, alors qu'il captait le regard bleu de la sorcière, avait laissé échapper un souffle étrange de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne l'avait étrangement pas lâchée. Et Freya se demanda si son soudain air confus reflétait un débat interne qu'il aurait eu à cet instant ; la lâcher ou la plaquer de nouveau contre lui.

En remuant un peu contre son torse, elle sentit les coins rigides et désagréables du dossier en cuir, qu'il avait glissé sous la veste, lui piquer les côtes.

Mais elle n'y prêta pas trop d'attention, bien trop absorbée par la vision du charmant visage couché dans la neige, des cheveux ondulés et décoiffés, tumultueusement parsemés de flocons blancs. Les lèvres entrouvertes en face d'elle laissèrent échapper une autre expiration, entre contemplation et confusion, alors que la respiration de Freya, elle, était restée coincée quelque part entre ses poumons et sa gorge.

Elle essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder non plus sur le fait que ses cuisses étaient apparemment négligemment disposées de part et d'autre de ses jambes à lui, dans une position tout à fait inappropriée et particulièrement vulgaire. Elle pouvait presque sentir le bois de la baguette dans la poche du sorcier piqueter l'intérieur de son bas rosé. Elle hésita : devait-elle se relever ?

Les yeux gris oscillaient furieusement entre ses deux bleus, et les palpitations du coeur de Freya se firent d'autant plus intenses alors qu'elle sentait la main de Dragonneau se serrer un peu plus dans le bas de son dos, la pinçant presque à travers sa robe sombre. Elle n'avait plus froid désormais, et elle sentait un rouge vif lui monter aux joues. Cette chaleur embarrassée était si forte, que Freya s'attendait à ce qu'elle irradie et fasse fondre toute la neige aux alentours.

Malgré la pénombre et la lumière bleutée que projetait la lune, elle remarqua avec étonnement qu'une discrète teinte rouge s'était installée sur son visage à lui aussi, juste en dessous de ses pommettes. Ses sourcils châtains s'étaient un peu plus froncés, accentuant d'autant plus son air confus. Cette même confusion atteignit Freya alors que la main contre son omoplate s'était contractée à son tour, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui.

Elle dût admettre qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tenté de résister à cette pression dans le haut de son dos, puisqu'elle se penchait un peu vers le visage du sorcier. Elle constata que les yeux gris s'étaient détachés de son regard bleu et s'était dorénavant verrouillé sur ses lèvres.

Freya était comme hypnotisée.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable auparavant.

Et bientôt, ses yeux à elle se posaient aussi sur ses lèvres à lui.

La pression sur son omoplate se fit un peu plus insistante, presque impatiente, et Freya raplatit sa poitrine sur le torse de Thésée, collant son coeur palpitant contre le sien, alors qu'elle plongeait lentement vers son visage.

Sur le haut de sa tête, elle sentit vaguement son chapeau glisser légèrement de ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Il chancela de son crâne pour atterrir maladroitement en plein milieu de la figure de Dragonneau. Il laissa échapper un souffle grave et surpris :

\- Ah-…

Maudit chapeau.

Après avoir percuté son visage, le petit chapeau bordeaux tomba malhabilement juste à côté des cheveux en tumulte de Dragonneau, dans la neige fraîchement remuée. L'expression sur les figures de Dragonneau et de Freya changèrent du tout au tout, comme s'ils venaient tous les deux de se réveiller d'un songe étrange. Elle le vit cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et elle l'imita.

Elle essaya de balbutier un mot, n'importe lequel, mais sa voix était définitivement restée coincée dans sa gorge ; elle sentit son visage s'empourprer d'autant plus alors que la confusion et l'incertitude sur le visage de Thésée avaient décuplé.

Dans un geste précipité et malhabile, elle se décolla du corps du sorcier, et se décala hâtivement sur le côté, tombant en arrière dans le manteau neigeux glacé. Le soudain choc des températures accentua son curieux et difficile retour à la réalité. Elle n'osa plus regarder directement Dragonneau, qui lui s'était rassit tout aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était séparée de lui. Du coin de l'oeil, elle voyait que sa posture n'était pas du tout nonchalante, elle était plutôt tendue. Il lui avait vivement tourné le dos, plaquant une main hésitante contre son visage embarrassé.

Freya épousseta largement et maladroitement les pans froissés de sa robe sombre alors qu'elle entendait Dragonneau se racler la gorge, et comme il était de dos, elle n'aperçut pas son geste incertain alors qu'il balayait son visage gêné avec confusion.

La sorcière mit du temps à refaire fonctionner son cerveau normalement. Ils restèrent quelques minutes assis dans la poudreuse, Dragonneau dos à elle, mais Freya n'arriva pas à estimer la durée précise de cette pause embarrassée.

Mais bientôt, tout lui revint.

Grindelwald.

Grimmson. Gringotts.

Marcus.

Le pauvre Marcus.

Ses palpitations effrénées cessèrent subitement, et elle sentit cette pointe d'inquiétude percer douloureusement l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Oui, Marcus. Il s'était sacrifié, faisant diversion pour leur laisser une chance de fuir. Ce qu'ils avaient vraisemblablement fait.

Elle réussit à détacher ses yeux du large dos de l'auror, toujours assis et silencieux devant elle ; ils parcoururent les environs de leur chaotique chute et… moment de confusion. Cela ressemblait à un vaste parc, recouvert de neige. Ils avaient atterri à la lisière d'une zone un peu plus boisée et un peu plus loin, après un autre versant un peu abrupt, il y avait un large plan d'eau givré où l'on pouvait apercevoir le reflet brouillé du croissant de la lune.

La voix de Freya résonna. Elle était si perçante qu'elle ne se reconnut presque pas.

\- Où… où sommes-nous ?

La tête de Thésée avait à peine pivoté vers elle, par dessus son épaule. Elle distingua le profil de son visage redevenu presque aussi indescriptible que d'habitude. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre d'une voix grave et étrange :

\- Hyde Park.

Il dévia son regard et son visage vers le large plan gelé devant lui. Il articula à voix basse :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons atterris ici. Pendant le transplanage, j'ai dû être…distrait.

Silence.

La sorcière ne manqua pas son nouveau geste incertain alors qu'il balayait encore une fois son visage avec sa main, espérant peut-être que cela effacerait son expression mal à l'aise.

Freya se racla elle aussi la gorge avec embarras.

Elle commençait à avoir froid, avec son fessier ainsi enfoncé dans toute cette neige. Seulement, Dragonneau, toujours dos à elle, s'était relevé avec la même précipitation avec laquelle il s'était rassis quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle l'avait suivi du regard alors qu'il ne se retournait toujours pas. N'osait-il plus lui faire face ?

Sa voix grave retentit avec un ton distant :

\- Nous devons transplaner chez Harry. Le Ministère doit déjà être à notre recherche.

Freya avait hoché la tête, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la verrait pas. Elle se releva avec des mouvements saccadés et pénibles, attrapant au passage son chapeau bordeaux à présent détrempé par la neige. Alors qu'elle le secouait vigoureusement pour retirer les multiples flocons qui s'y étaient agglomérés, elle entendit les pas de Dragonneau s'enfoncer dans la neige devant elle. Il marchait droit devant lui, vers le plan d'eau principal de Hyde Park, la Serpentine.

Avec une grimace embarrassée, elle s'empressa de l'imiter, plongeant elle aussi ses petits souliers noirs dans l'épais manteau blanc et scintillant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle dû lutter pour essayer de conserver un visage normal, comme si ce moment d'égarement, l'un sur l'autre dans la neige, n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle réussit à composer un visage un peu hautain, si typique des Nott, mais elle savait pertinemment que cela ne compenserait sûrement pas les plaques rouges qui teintaient encore vivement ses joues.

Elle jeta un bref regard dans sa direction, et elle remarqua qu'il avait fait de même.

En croisant mutuellement leurs regards, ils les avaient déviés tout aussitôt, regardant de part et d'autre du parc désert et glacé.

Ressentant le besoin désormais urgent de crever l'abcès, Freya accéléra légèrement et se planta avec détermination juste devant lui. Il se stoppa abruptement avec un mouvement de tête en arrière. Il y avait encore ces légères tâches rosées sous ses pommettes et il fuit quasi instantanément son regard bleu en remettant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

Freya ne sut pas dire s'il s'agissait de la pente qu'ils étaient en train d'emprunter, mais elle réalisa à quel point Dragonneau était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

La sorcière se retint de secouer vigoureusement sa tête pour empêcher son cerveau de traiter ce genre d'information futile.

Elle articula avec hésitation :

\- Ecoutez, Monsieur Dragonneau-…

\- Il faudrait que, cela aussi, ne devienne pas une habitude.

Elle le toisa avec étonnement alors qu'il avait redirigé ses yeux vers elle.

Il faisait clairement référence à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois posté à sa fenêtre de chambre. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, démontrant son incompréhension. Il expliqua d'une voix si basse qu'elle ne l'entendit presque pas :

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me…

Il se pinça les lèvres en fronçant ses sourcils, et compléta :

\- …tombez dessus.

Pause.

Ah, oui. Les images confuses du transplanage et de l'atterrissage violent et douloureux du Rassemblement de Bruxelles lui revinrent. Effectivement, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela était arrivé. Il finit par ajouter, toujours avec ce ton silencieux :

\- …Au sens propre, comme au sens figuré.

Il en faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là d'une pointe d'humour, ou de sarcasme ; seulement ses yeux étaient si sérieux que Freya ne sut quoi répondre. Non seulement ils étaient intensément graves, mais ils étaient aussi pleins d'une émotion que Freya sut, pour une fois, clairement décrypter. Et cela amplifia la crainte qui s'était installée dans le bas de son estomac.

Une expression de regret.

De remord.

De la culpabilité.

Elle ne manqua pas son énième pincement de lèvres alors qu'il détournait de nouveau la tête. Il n'était pas simplement gêné. Il se sentait coupable. Il regrettait.

Les picotements dans la poitrine de la sorcière devinrent désagréables.

Si désagréables, qu'elle n'accepta presque pas le bras soudainement tendu de Dragonneau.

Et alors qu'il ne la regardait toujours pas en face, elle posa lentement sa main sur son avant-bras qu'il lui présentait. Et dès qu'elle entra en contact avec lui, ils transplanèrent dans un tourbillon de flocons scintillants.

Laissant Hyde Park vide.

* * *

Les yeux surpris de Potter les avaient confusément passés en revue, de la tête aux pieds ; ils s'étaient aussi fébrilement posés sur la traînée de rouge à lèvres qui tâchait la boutonnière de Thésée, puis, sur la bouche tout aussi rouge de Freya. D'un mouvement gêné, il avait réajusté ses lunettes rondes sur son nez droit avant de laisser les deux sorciers entrer dans sa demeure sans un mot.

La sorcière essaya de ne pas penser à ce que Monsieur Potter pouvait imaginer en voyant cette trace de ses lèvres rouges sur le torse de son patron. Dragonneau dût être tout aussi indisposé, puisqu'elle le vit balayer vaguement, et en vain, l'empreinte rouge du tissu blanc.

\- Merci encore, Harry…, avait-il énoncé toujours avec son air troublé.

Potter balaya son remerciement d'un humble mouvement de la main et esquissa un petit sourire en lui disant :

\- Il n'y a pas de souci à vous faire, Thésée. Vous m'avez tellement aidé durant la Grande Guerre…

Les yeux de Potter se posèrent avec hésitation dans la direction de Freya, et revinrent vers Thésée tout aussi vite.

\- Est-ce que Miss Nott reste avec nous ce soir ?

Thésée changea sensiblement de pied d'appui, et avec une bouche aussi plate qu'une ligne, il répondit :

\- Oui, il se trouve que nous avons eu un petit accrochage avec le Ministère ce soir.

\- Je vois…

Il les mena sans un mot de plus vers le salon, et souleva la cape d'invisibilité, faisant apparaître la valise brune et usée de Norbert Dragonneau. Thésée ouvrit le bagage en deux, et fit un vague geste de la main vers elle, incitant Freya à descendre.

\- Vous… ne descendez pas, Monsieur Dragonneau ?

Ses yeux gris la fixèrent avec un air quelconque presque blessant. Toute trace de son embarras avait vraisemblablement disparu et il articula froidement, comme pour remettre un peu de distance entre elle et lui :

\- Je dois m'entretenir avec Harry à propos de sujets qui ne vous regardent pas.

Elle avait été assez prise au dépourvu de cette soudaine aridité, à la fois dans sa voix et dans son expression. Elle avait été si décontenancée qu'elle n'avait réussi qu'à vaguement hocher la tête dans sa direction, mais de toute manière, il ne la regardait plus, il fixait un point invisible et lointain dans une autre direction du séjour de Potter.

Blessée, elle adressa un vague et poli sourire vers leur hôte avant de descendre les quelques marches de l'escalier escarpé de la valise. Elle vit Dragonneau l'observer évasivement alors qu'elle disparaissait complètement dans le bagage, atterrissant indélicatement dans le cabinet du Magizoologiste.

Justement, il était là, assis sur son lit de camp, la tête tristement appuyée contre le mur en bois du cabinet. Freya sursauta légèrement en l'apercevant, ne s'attendant pas à le voir là.

Lui aussi tressauta alors qu'il se rendait compte de la présence imprévue de la sorcière. Ses yeux noisette et étrangement tristes s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'il la voyait.

\- Freya, balbutia-t-il.

Il s'était relevé d'une manière malhabile, se cognant brutalement le haut du crâne contre une petite étagère. Il grimaça avec une petite exclamation de douleur. Freya grimaça à son tour devant sa maladresse et demanda avec une voix inquiète :

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Il avait plaqué ses deux mains contre ses cheveux roux en chahut et hocha la tête avec un sourire gêné et fugace.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien.

Il observa l'étagère qui lui avait abîmé le crâne avec une expression amère, comme s'il regrettait subitement de l'avoir installée là. Mais son regard dévia rapidement vers la sorcière devant lui. Il parut surpris :

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous êtes… enfin, je veux dire…

Il abandonna visiblement l'idée de terminer sa phrase. Sûrement qu'il ne trouvait pas de mot adéquat pour décrire l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. La sorcière se déplaça avec hésitation vers le petit miroir accroché un peu plus loin, et elle retint une exclamation affolée en apercevant son reflet. Pas étonnant que le Magizoologiste ne trouvait pas de mot pour la décrire, elle-même n'aurait pas réussi à le faire.

Ses cheveux corbeaux étaient dans tous les sens, ils ondulaient très légèrement, mais plus de manière précise et serpentine, comme à l'accoutumée. Son rouge à lèvres ne s'était pas uniquement étalé sur la chemise de Dragonneau, mais aussi en dehors de sa bouche, formant une indélicate traînée pourpre qui remontait presque jusque sa joue. D'un coup précipité de baguette, elle tenta d'arranger ce qu'elle pouvait avec un ou deux sorts qui rectifièrent cette apparence souillée. La voix du Magizoologiste résonna de nouveau :

\- Où est Thésée ? Vous avez réussi à récupérer les documents ?

Freya hocha juste la tête, à court de mot pour décrire la soirée mouvementée qu'elle venait de passer avec le frère du Magizoologiste. Il la regarda avec un mouvement de tête sur le côté et Freya se sentit obligée de compléter d'une voix aigüe :

\- Il… est en haut avec Monsieur Potter.

\- Oh, je vois.

Il arrangea maladroitement quelques fioles sur son établi et Freya ne put s'empêcher de remarquer cette lueur attristée dans ses yeux.

\- Vous… n'auriez pas revu Tina, à tout hasard ?

Oh.

Freya comprit pourquoi il arborait une telle expression. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en secouant la tête.

\- Non, pas depuis hier soir.

\- …Je vois.

Avec un autre sourire, à la fois faux et nerveux, il quitta le cabinet, rejoignant ses créatures. Freya le suivit après une courte pause. Et alors qu'elle talonnait le sorcier devenu pensif et silencieux, ses pensées allèrent directement vers Marcus. Où était-il à cet instant précis ? Avait-il réussi à échapper à Twigs et les autres ? Ou bien avait-il été capturé…ou pire…

Non.

Freya se refusa de penser au pire.

Le Magizoologiste s'était stoppé, et Freya fit de même.

Il se baissa pour porter une étrange créature avec des petites tentacules fantomatiques et phosphorescentes. Il la portait et lui donnait à manger comme on le ferait avec un nouveau né. Cette vision attendrissante arracha un sourire à Freya. Et alors qu'il articulait des paroles douces et tendres à l'animal, la voix de la sorcière sortit toute seule de sa gorge, avant même d'y avoir pensé :

\- Porpentina m'a dit que vous… partiez ?

Avec un air alarmé, il plaça un doigt devant sa propre bouche avant de jeter un rapide regard derrière la sorcière, comme pour vérifier que son frère n'était pas dans les parages.

Les sourcils noirs de Freya se froncèrent sensiblement :

\- Votre frère n'est pas au courant ?

Il bredouilla avec urgence :

\- Non, pas encore. Et à vrai dire, je connais déjà son avis sur la question.

Il y eut une petite pause durant laquelle il avait reposé l'animal dans un panier étrange, plongé dans de l'eau obscure. Freya avait suivi des yeux la créature qui se déplaçait de manière fluide dans le sombre liquide. Sans la quitter des yeux, elle articula :

\- Vous allez découvrir plein de nouvelles créatures au Brésil, Norbert.

Il parut surpris qu'elle en sache autant, mais il émit un petit rire nerveux, en se grattant subitement l'arrière du crâne :

\- Oh, oui, j'imagine. Bien que je n'aurais pas autant de temps libre avec les enseignements que je donnerai.

\- C'est _Castelobruxo_ , c'est cela ?

\- Oui, dit-il avec une voix chevrotante, je vais donner des cours pour la première fois, j'espère que j'arriverai à transmettre ma passion pour tous ces êtres… Il se trouve que je communique mieux avec les créatures qu'avec les autres sorciers… Alors, avec des élèves, vous imaginez…

Il se baissa pour ramasser un seau rempli d'eau et commença à se déplacer vers un autre enclos. Freya le suivit une nouvelle fois, et elle en profita pour laisser son regard passer d'un enclos à un autre, observant des créatures toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres…et puis… Et puis, il y avait toujours cette partie intrigante dans le paysage : une zone cubique, recouverte d'un grand drap noir, qui se soulevait de temps à autre pour laisser s'échapper quelques flocons de neige.

Les flocons.

L'image du charmant visage de Dragonneau, tête renversée dans le manteau blanc, lèvres entrouvertes, cheveux ondulés et tumultueusement parsemés de flocons, lui revint à l'esprit. Son coeur manqua un battement.

Elle mit quelques secondes à voir la main que Norbert agitait devant ses yeux et tressauta en la remarquant enfin. Il lui répéta d'une voix hésitante :

\- Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

\- Oh, bien entendu, balbutia-t-elle avec confusion.

Il lui tendit le seau et elle l'agrippa avec des mains incertaines. Elle hésita à librement exprimer son dégoût alors qu'il aidait une créature répugnante et nauséabonde à boire l'eau fraîche qu'il y avait dans le seau qu'elle maintenait.

\- Porpentina part dans une semaine, indiqua Norbert avec un ton maladroit.

Freya ne saisit pas pourquoi ils en étaient tout à coup revenus à parler de Goldstein. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, comprit qu'elle devait occuper une bonne partie des pensées de Norbert. Il ajouta :

\- Elle retourne à New York.

\- Oui, elle me l'a dit…

Au loin, ils entendirent les pas de Thésée dans l'escalier du cabinet. Norbert avait relevé sa tête dans cette direction avec un air soudainement mal à l'aise. Freya se contenta juste de lui dire :

\- Dites-lui, Norbert.

\- Quoi donc…?

\- Que vous l'appréciez.

Il avait cligné des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Un sourire apparut et disparut aussitôt.

Il abaissa sa tête avec un air gêné.

Même si Freya ne se sentait pas particulièrement légitime de lui donner ce genre de conseil, elle sentait pourtant qu'elle devait le faire. Car elle avait le sentiment étrange que ses deux nouveaux amis n'oseraient jamais faire le premier pas. Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

\- Dites-le lui, avant qu'elle ne parte, insista-t-elle.

Une soudaine présence derrière elle lui crispa le dos, Norbert, lui aussi, s'était un peu tendu en apercevant son frère. Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers l'auror.

Il n'avait pas l'air si nonchalant lui non plus, malgré les mains dans ses poches. Son regard gris était froid, et s'était vaguement posé sur elle, puis s'était fixé sur son frère.

\- Harry déposera la valise demain matin au Ministère, et j'irai parler avec le Ministre et Travers. Je leur donnerai les preuves et nous pourrons coincer Grimmson.

Il y eut un léger moment de silence entre les trois sorciers, et Freya reposa le seau contre le sol, tout en restant concentrée sur son patron.

Il pinça ses lèvres avec contrariété et ajouta avec une voix déterminée :

\- Demain, tout cela sera fini.

Ses yeux gris, encore intenses, retombèrent sur Freya.

Il appuya avec une voix grave :

\- Ce sera la fin pour Grimmson.

 


	17. La Rose

Freya se retourna une énième fois, faisant grincer le lit de camp que Norbert lui avait généreusement proposé. Ce n'était pas confortable. Loin de là. Il l'avait à priori récupéré de l'époque où il avait servi, durant la guerre, sur le Front Est. Pour une quelconque raison, Freya avait du mal à imaginer le doux et timide Magizoologiste au milieu d'un champ de bataille, la baguette à la main et des cadavres à ses pieds. Cette vision la perturbait.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Elle pensait à Marcus.

Où était-il, là, à cet instant ?

Freya pria et implora Merlin à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

Et puis, elle avait si chaud, et si froid.

Et elle pouvait sentir des petites perles de sueur froide émerger sur le haut de son front.

Les voix tendues des deux Dragonneau résonnaient à l'extérieur du cabinet où elle était sensée dormir. Ils se disputaient. Mais impossible pour elle de décrypter quel était le sujet de la discorde. Les voix devenaient lointaines, puis, étouffées, puis, des murmures, puis… plus rien.

Rien.

_Elle avait baissé les yeux vers sa longue jupe plissée bleue marine, puis les avait relevé vers le miroir des toilettes des filles du troisième étage. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés alors qu'elle apercevait sa cravate rayée verte et argent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait portée. La cravate des Serpentard._

_Une minute._

_Les toilettes des filles du troisième étage._

_Elle était revenue à Poudlard._

_\- Finalement, nous ne sommes pas si différentes, Nott._

_Freya s'était retournée vivement avec une inspiration surprise._

_Lestrange se tenait là, elle aussi dans son uniforme de Serpentard, seulement, elle avait son apparence d'adulte, tout comme Freya. Elle s'approcha à pas lents, dangereux. Et son visage sortit légèrement de la pénombre. Son expression était dédaigneuse, mauvaise._

_Freya déglutit et chercha discrètement sa baguette dans la vaste manche évasée de sa robe d'école. Oui, elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, car ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve comme les autres… C'était un souvenir._

_Un souvenir d'école._

_Cette scène avait vraiment eu lieu, elle s'en souvenait très bien, c'était en deuxième année. Elle avait été se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles parce que Malefoy lui avait fait une vilaine remarque à propos des traîtres à leur sang… Encore._

_Sa voix aigüe sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas encore pensé :_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lestrange ?_

_Elle avait dégainé sa baguette, froidement._

_Et Freya s'était paralysée._

_Elle portait le pendentif de la tante Isadora autour du cou. L'ovale noir se mit à briller très légèrement alors qu'il rencontrait le petit rayon de soleil de ce mercredi après-midi._

_\- Tycho Dodonus, avait-elle articulé froidement._

_Là ce n'était vraiment plus son souvenir._

_Lestrange s'était rapprochée d'un pas et tout à coup le décor avait changé ; elles n'étaient plus dans les toilettes des filles mais au Ministère, dans le bureau de la Division 31._

_Tout était sans dessus dessous._

_Freya ne put retenir une inspiration d'horreur alors qu'elle voyait une large traînée de sang au sol, entre deux bureaux saccagés. Elle plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche frémissante._

_La lumière du bureau cligné à plusieurs reprises, dans un grésillement des plus inquiétants._

_Lestrange apparut juste derrière elle, au dessus de son épaule, lui murmurant à l'oreille :_

_\- Carneirus._

_Freya avait hurlé dans un sursaut incontrôlé._

_Elle se retourna, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle était seule._

_Enfin, presque seule._

_Par terre, derrière un bureau retourné, il y avait deux corps allongés, face contre terre. Freya ne sut retenir un autre cri, perçant et viscéral. Ses genoux lâchèrent sous son poids et elle tomba à quatre pattes. Elle essaya de secouer un des deux corps qu'elle reconnaissait :_

_\- Phineas…, sanglota-t-elle, Phineas._

_Puis, dans un autre geste désespéré, elle avait tenté de réveiller l'autre individu inerte à côté de son ami. Sa voix étouffée se noya presque dans ses larmes tièdes :_

_\- Gideon, Gideon, réveille-toi…_

_Mais ils ne bougeaient pas._

_Et puis dans un coin, il y avait Marcus._

_Il était là, étrangement assis, le dos appuyé dans le coin de la pièce, la tête branlante d'un côté. Son visage était ensanglanté, teintant sa chemise blanche et le manteau beige de Dragonneau qu'il portait. Il ne bougeait plus, lui non plus._

_Ses yeux sombres la fixaient pourtant. Vitreux._

_Freya hurla du haut de ses poumons._

_Toute l'horreur de cette scène lui arracha presque les poumons._

_On l'attrapa fermement par les bras, puis par les épaules, et elle se débattit fiévreusement. Vigoureusement, même, donnant des coups frénétiques à sa droite, puis à sa gauche. La poigne se fit plus rigide, et bientôt on la soulevait de force. Elle quitta le sol froid du Ministère, elle fut arrachée à cette scène monstrueuse et…_

\- Nott…

On l'appelait.

On lui secoua un peu les épaules et elle sentit sa tête rouler en arrière, comme si aucun muscle ni aucun os n'étaient plus capable de la supporter.

\- Nott, Miss Not-…, la voix se rectifia, _Freya_.

Sa tête roula de nouveau, vers l'avant cette fois.

Il faisait si chaud.

Non, finalement, il faisait si froid.

Elle sentit ses dents claquer violemment et ses joues détrempées trembler. C'était comme si elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

La voix se répéta, mais cette fois elle la reconnut, c'était celle de Dragonneau.

Elle réitéra avec insistance :

 _\- Freya_ , vous devez vous réveiller.

Son prénom sonnait étrange dans sa voix rauque.

Sûrement devait-elle encore rêver, car jamais Dragonneau ne l'appelait par son prénom.

Elle ne se rappelait même plus s'il l'avait déjà fait.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, comme si elles étaient faîtes de métal. Elle réussit pourtant à les entrouvrir. Sa vision était floue, mais elle voyait deux silhouettes devant elle. Une assez proche, l'autre, un peu plus en retrait.

Une main ferme était venue s'aplatir lentement contre son front trempé et bouillonnant. La sorcière entendit vaguement le juron que Dragonneau avait marmonné entre ses dents. Il s'était tourné vers l'arrière, pour regarder l'autre silhouette, Norbert, sûrement.

\- Elle est fiévreuse, avait-il annoncé avec un ton pressant.

Sa vue se précisa un peu plus alors que sa tête retombait lâchement en arrière. Le bras de Thésée la rattrapa de justesse, avant qu'elle ne se cogne contre le mur boisé du cabinet. Il était complètement décoiffé, avec sa chemise blanche sans cravate, ni veston, ni veste, juste ses bretelles de pantalon marron. Ses yeux gris étaient soulignés d'ombres violacées, et ils l'étudiaient avec un mélange de contrariété et d'inquiétude.

Derrière lui, elle pouvait voir Norbert s'activer à son établi. Il remuait toutes sortes de fioles et contenants en verre dans des bruits cristallins et pressés.

\- _Freya_ , avait appelé une nouvelle fois la voix rauque de Dragonneau, vous m'entendez, _Nott_ ?

Elle avait trouvé étrange le fait qu'il l'appelle à la fois par son prénom et son nom de famille, comme si lui-même ne savait plus comment s'adresser à elle.

Elle réussit malgré tout à hocher faiblement la tête.

Par Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ?

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie malade ainsi. Et puis, elle repensa brièvement aux roulades de Dragonneau et elle dans l'épaisse neige glacée de Hyde Park. Et après ces roulades, il y avait eu ce moment.

Si intense. Si étrange.

Son cerveau engourdi envoya d'autres signaux de faiblesse alors qu'elle sentait un autre pic de fièvre la traverser et ses joues vivement s'empourprer.

La voix de Norbert s'approcha alors qu'il tendait un flacon à son frère aîné :

\- J'ai cette potion, elle fonctionne plutôt bien sur les créatures qui attrapent un coup de froid… sur Dougal par exemple, cela avait-…

Elle ne manqua pas le regard incrédule et irrité que lui avait lancé son frère aîné. Il le coupa sèchement :

\- On ne peut pas lui donner cette potion, Norbert. Nott n'est _pas_ une créature.

Sa voix grave était devenue sévère et tendue. Le Magizoologiste grimaça nerveusement en penchant la tête. Sa voix chevrotante se voulut insistante :

\- A vrai dire, elle a fonctionné pour moi, alors…

\- Tu as bu ce-… Oh, au nom de Merlin, Norbert.

Son frère aîné ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles et son visage était clairement agacé. Il saisit tout de même le flacon, l'arrachant aux doigts de son frère, alors que la sorcière fut secouée par une énième vague de tremblement. Le bras qu'il avait glissé derrière sa nuque la souleva un peu plus, et il présenta la fiole contre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Sa voix était un peu plus basse, mais pas moins tendue :

\- Nott, pouvez-vous boire ceci ?

Comme elle n'arrivait pas à lui répondre clairement, elle avait péniblement soulevé sa main, agrippant maladroitement à la fois la fiole et les doigts tièdes de Dragonneau. D'un mouvement fébrile, elle renversa le flacon et son contenu immonde se déversa dans sa bouche.

Elle ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût alors que l'auror éloignait la fiole désormais vide de son visage.

Ses dents arrêtèrent de claquer presque instantanément.

Mais elle se sentait si épuisée.

Ses yeux étaient restés ouverts, mais sa tête roula de nouveau en arrière. Tout son corps s'était relâché, détendu, comme si elle n'était faîte que de pâte d'amande. Elle se laissa faire en silence alors que Dragonneau l'allongeait sur le lit de camp avec des mouvements cautionnants et doux. Ses sourcils étaient vivement froncés, et alors qu'elle était désormais allongée, il prit la couverture que lui tendait son frère et l'étala sur elle alors qu'elle réprimait de nouveaux frissons.

Ils se fixèrent un instant.

Il avait l'air troublé, un peu comme la veille.

Ses yeux s'arrachèrent de la sorcière, car il se tournait désormais vers son jeune frère qui les observait en silence. Dragonneau mit ses deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon, se donnant un air nonchalant alors qu'elle pouvait clairement voir dans son dos qu'il était tendu.

\- Harry ne va pas tarder à me donner le signal.

\- Dès qu'il frappe, nous remontons, c'est bien cela ? Avait demandé Norbert en commençant à enfiler son veston par dessus sa chemise chiffonnée.

\- Non, interjeta sèchement Dragonneau, reste ici. Reste avec Nott. Je viendrai vous chercher quand tout cela sera terminé.

Freya vit vaguement le désaccord sur le visage du Magizoologiste, mais Dragonneau l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne recommence à parler. Il avait tendu la main vers les cheveux en bataille de son frère, et y retirait des brindilles et petites feuilles.

Un souffle presque amusé sortit des lèvres de Dragonneau.

\- Où diable t'es-tu encore fourré ? Avait-il demandé dans un soupir et un ton plus doux.

Norbert le laissa faire, mais il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise.

Le calme revint entre les deux frères, et l'auror attrapa le veston de Marcus pour l'enfiler de nouveau. Il avait jeté un vague regard dans sa direction.

Les yeux bleus de Freya se cachèrent derrière ses paupières, soudainement alourdies ; et elle ne le voyait plus. Elle devinait juste sa présence, et celle de son frère, en entendant les bruits de ses pas et leurs respirations silencieuses.

Ils devaient penser qu'elle s'était finalement assoupie puisqu'ils se remirent à parler à demie-voix.

\- Toi aussi tu… as fait un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un instant de silence entre les deux frères, et la question inquiète de Norbert était restée suspendue dans les airs quelques longues secondes.

\- Tu ne dormais pas ? Finit par demander Dragonneau avec une voix subitement assombrie.

Elle entendit un léger mouvement, et elle imagina aisément Norbert en train de secouer sa tête.

\- A vrai dire, tu n'arrêtais pas de l'appeler et-…

\- Navré de t'avoir réveillé, mordit Dragonneau avec un soudain mouvement qui s'éloignait.

Mais le mouvement s'arrêta abruptement, comme si Norbert le retenait.

\- Je pensais que tu… allais mieux, que tu ne faisais plus tous ces cauchemars, énonça le Magizoologiste avec une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix chevrotante.

\- J'ai menti, avoua Dragonneau avec contrariété.

\- Je… suis inquiet, Thésée. Inquiet pour toi.

\- Et voilà exactement pourquoi j'ai menti, coupa Dragonneau avec un ton mauvais.

Elle entendit un bruit, comme lorsque l'on toque à une porte. Et sans un autre mot, les bruits de pas de Thésée sur l'escalier résonnaient et puis, plus rien.

Elle n'entendit que le lourd soupir de Norbert, avant de sombrer dans un nouveau sommeil sans rêve. Sans cauchemar.

Sans Lestrange.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle émergeait enfin, dans un brouillard intense et engourdie, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut Norbert. Le Magizoologiste était assis à son chevet, silencieux, visiblement plongé dans d'intenses pensées. Et elles paraissaient sombres. Tristes. Et elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux, justement, ils croisèrent les siens et il se redressa avec maladresse.

\- Oh, Freya, vous êtes réveillée.

\- Norbert ?

La voix de Freya, habituellement si fluette et cristalline, était presque rauque et enrouée alors qu'elle prononçait le prénom du sorcier. Il ne sembla pas trop s'en rendre compte.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avait-il demandé en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Freya esquissa un faible sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux bleus.

\- Mieux, merci, Norbert.

C'était un mensonge.

Elle se sentait terriblement mal.

Sa gorge lui piquait, elle sentait son front brûlant et elle réprimait des frissons presque incontrôlables. La sorcière s'était rassise dans le lit avec lenteur, et le Magizoologiste ne fut pas dupe. Ses deux sourcils s'étaient relevés.

\- Rester allongée me semble plus raisonnable, avait-il commenté.

Et il avait raison.

Mais voilà, Freya ne voulait pas être allongée. Elle se sentait terriblement inutile, presque comme un fardeau. Et cela lui était insupportable.

Elle tenta de se lever complètement.

Mais sa tête se mit à lui tourner, si bien que Norbert et son cabinet se mirent à vaciller autour d'elle. Elle retomba aussi sec sur le lit de camp inconfortable, en plaquant une main fébrile sur son front humide.

\- Monsieur Dragonneau a raison, tu sais.

Norbert et Freya relevèrent des yeux surpris vers le haut des escaliers.

\- Gideon ! S'exclama Freya avec de la surprise dans sa maigre voix.

Il descendit les escaliers avec une fiole à la main, arrivant finalement en bas, il salua le Magizoologiste avec un signe de tête et un discret sourire. Norbert se leva pour lui laisser un peu de place devant son amie.

\- Dragonneau, enfin, l'autre Monsieur Dragonneau, m'a informé que tu étais fiévreuse.

Il secoua vaguement la petite fiole entre ses doigts osseux. Ses yeux clairs étaient désapprobateurs, tout comme ses sourcils blonds vénitien qui s'étaient froncés.

Le soigneur soupira en s'asseyant à côté du lit de camp, prenant la place qu'occupait précédemment Norbert.

\- Qu'as-tu fait pour attraper froid de la sorte ?

Les flashs intenses de Dragonneau, son visage, ses yeux profonds, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les images confuses de leur dégringolade dans la poudreuse glacée. Tout traversa l'esprit soudain embarrassé de Freya.

La confusion atteignit Gideon alors qu'il remarquait, sans aucun doute, la teinte rosée que prenaient les joues de la sorcière devant lui. Il décida de ne pas poser plus de question, et l'ausculta brièvement.

Après quelques courtes minutes d'observation, il lui tendit le flacon avec un autre soupir.

\- C'est un vilain coup de froid, avec cela, tu devrais déjà te sentir un peu mieux.

Après quelques gorgées ragoûtantes et pénibles, elle le lui rendit la fiole avec une grimace. Il eut un vague sourire :

\- Oui, ça n'a pas le même goût que la Bièraubeurre, je te l'accorde.

Elle n'eut pas la force de lui rendre son sourire. D'ailleurs, il s'était effacé assez rapidement de son visage fatigué. Freya pinça ses lèvres avant de formuler sa question ; elle redoutait la réponse qu'allait lui fournir le sorcier.

\- …Marcus, est-ce qu'il-…

\- Il va bien, répondit vivement Gideon et il se reprit ; Enfin, il va mieux tout du moins. Grimmson lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs cette nuit, après qu'il eut été capturé à Gringotts.

Le coeur de Freya manqua un battement, partagée entre le soulagement qu'il aille bien et l'horreur de savoir qu'il avait été capturé et blessé.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il l'a… torturé ?

Sa voix aigüe résonnait étrangement dans le cabinet boisé.

Gideon grimaça et hocha lentement la tête. Il s'empressa de poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie, voyant que son visage s'était instantanément décomposé.

\- Rassure-toi, Freya, il va mieux. Il se repose.

\- Je dois aller le voir-…

\- C'est hors de question, coupa-t-il.

La main rassurante sur son épaule s'était transformée en une pression qui la maintenait assise sur le lit de camp de Dragonneau. Il secoua la tête et la tourna vaguement vers le Magizoologiste derrière lui. Il s'adressa à la fois à lui et à son amie :

\- Grimmson est quelque part au Ministère, mais il est introuvable pour le moment. Tant qu'il n'est pas capturé, vous ne devriez pas sortir de cette valise.

Il y eut une pause tendue.

Grimmson, dans la nature.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

La main sur son épaule se détacha d'elle avec lenteur, et Gideon se déplaça vers l'escalier escarpé de la valise. Avant de monter les marches cependant, il s'était brièvement stoppé et avait articulé avec une touche de malice :

\- Si cela peut t'apporter un peu de distraction, sache qu'Arcturus est lui aussi à l'infirmerie.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, il avait enchaîné avec ce même sourire amusé et moqueur :

\- Lorsque Travers et Dragonneau ont tenté l'arrestation de Grimmson tout à l'heure, Arcturus a été tellement surpris qu'il a trébuché sur la canne de Malefoy. Il s'est cassé le poignet… Il se plaint d'ailleurs beaucoup plus que ceux qui ont subi le sortilège Doloris.

Avec un souffle amusé, il remonta les marches, pour complètement disparaître.

En temps normal, Freya aurait été volontiers amusée par cette anecdote, mais là, elle se sentait si perdue. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

Du soulagement pour Marcus qui allait bien ? De la culpabilité alors qu'il s'était sacrifié pour qu'elle puisse fuir avec Dragonneau ? Ah, et puis, Dragonneau justement. Elle repensa à l'intense remord qu'il y avait eu dans son regard gris. Sa confusion, alors qu'il était renversé, le dos contre la neige dans Hyde Park. Cette même confusion qu'elle avait aperçue quelque heures auparavant après son terrible cauchemar.

Devenait-elle complètement folle ? Ou était-ce cette fichue fièvre qui la tourmentait tant ?

Complètement perdue dans ses confuses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Norbert s'était rassis à côté d'elle, avec une expression nerveuse, mais inquiète.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, avait-il de nouveau suggéré.

Inconsciemment, elle s'était mise à triturer ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux flageolants. Ses doigts hésitants caressaient abruptement la grande bague verte qu'elle détestait tant. Sa voix fluette fut si basse, qu'elle s'entendit à peine :

\- Je n'ose pas dormir.

Et si elle refaisait un rêve comme celui qu'elle avait eu dans la nuit ?

\- Est-ce à cause de votre cauchemar ?

Freya avait relevé des yeux bleus surpris vers Norbert. Il la regardait avec un air curieux et soucieux. Elle hocha rapidement la tête, sans prononcer un seul mot. Du coin de l'oeil, elle voyait le Magizoologiste changer nerveusement de position sur son tabouret.

\- Vous… avez appelé Leta dans votre sommeil.

Son air soucieux s'était assombri un peu, comme s'il était peiné. Et comme elle ne répondait pas, bien trop prise au dépourvue et incertaine de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire, il continua :

\- Vous la connaissiez bien ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Elle abaissa ses yeux vers ses mains torturées, toujours posées sur ses propres genoux. Le péridot de sa bague étincela vaguement entre les deux serpents dorés. Merlin, qu'elle détestait cette hideuse bague.

\- Le peu d'échanges que nous avons eus n'étaient pas… particulièrement chaleureux.

La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa première rencontre avec Lestrange, dans ce lugubre couloir de pierres qui menait à la salle de Potions.

De son air paniqué à la vue du visage lacéré d'Abraxas Malefoy et du Jarvey.

De son Jarvey.

Et puis sa panique s'était transformée en courroux, et elle avait dégainé sa baguette vers Freya, Arcturus Black, Abraxas Malefoy et Meleria Greengrass. Freya savait qu'ils avaient été tous les quatre en tort ce jour-là, qu'Abraxas n'aurait jamais dû provoquer la créature. Il avait fini par récolter ce qu'il avait semé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde…

Norbert Dragonneau, lui, n'avait rien semé, et pourtant, il fut renvoyé de Poudlard.

Renvoyé. A la place de Lestrange.

\- …et pourtant, pour une raison qui m'échappe, je rêve beaucoup d'elle ces temps-ci.

Freya ignorait pourquoi, mais ce qu'elle n'avait osé dire à personne jusqu'à présent, elle le livrait à Norbert. Assez naturellement, d'ailleurs. Et même s'il avait légèrement penché sa tête sur le côté, comme intrigué, elle ne se sentit pas jugée ou mal à l'aise. Elle lui esquissa un sourire triste qu'il lui rendit tout aussitôt.

Après une petite pause gênée, les bribes de conversation entre le Magizoologiste et son frère lui revinrent subitement en tête, et elle articula avec hésitation :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau fait des cauchemars, lui aussi ?

L'expression de Norbert devint vaguement alarmée, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet un peu tabou. Il finit par hocher la tête en silence, et grimaça tout aussitôt :

\- Oh, il me tuerait sûrement s'il savait que je vous en parlais.

Après un soupir et un regard préoccupé dans le vide, il compléta :

\- J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Thésée, il… n'est pas du genre à parler de ce genre de chose, et encore moins depuis la mort de Leta.

Un autre faux sourire, fugace, déforma son visage dans un éclair d'embarras et il se leva, comme s'il n'assumait plus du tout cette conversation. Il balbutia maladroitement quelque chose à propos de Niffleurs à nourrir, puis, s'échappa rapidement du cabinet boisé.

Mais comment pouvait-elle se reposer avec tout ceci ?

Dans un geste abrupt et imprécis, elle réussit à se lever du lit de camp, et sortit à son tour du cabinet. La sensation de voir toutes ces créatures était toujours aussi magique, toujours aussi captivante. Ici, le temps ne s'écoulait pas. Dans cette valise, il n'y avait pas de Grindelwald. Pas de Grimmson. Pas de danger. Pas de guerre.

Elle ne trouva pas Norbert parmi les animaux, et ce, même après quelques dizaines de minutes de recherche.

Un vent glacial balaya ses cheveux décoiffés et détrempés de fièvre. Elle plaqua vigoureusement ses mains contre ses manches noires, et frissonna.

L'épais et mystérieux tissu noir s'était une nouvelle fois soulevé, laissant passer l'air gelé et quelques flocons qui virevoltaient, fragiles. Ils disparurent quasi-instantanément alors que le voilage sombre se refermait légèrement.

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Puis un deuxième.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que cette zone, si étrangement recouverte du tissu noir, l'intriguait. Et Freya dû l'admettre, cela titillait vivement sa curiosité maladive. Elle fit un troisième pas, et d'une main lente et inquisitrice, elle souleva le drap noir, laissant de nouveaux flocons voler en dehors de la petite pièce.

Le décor était un paysage gelé, recouvert d'un manteau de neige. Avec une secousse de sa tête, Freya lutta contre les fiévreuses images de Hyde Park qui tentaient une nouvelle fois d'envahir son esprit troublé. Mais c'est le froid qui la ramena de nouveau à la réalité.

Elle fit un quatrième pas, dans la neige cette fois.

Il y avait quelque chose au centre de la pièce, au centre de ce paysage hivernal. Freya avait plissé ses yeux clairs en apercevant la masse sombre qui se mouvait de manière inquiétante dans cette étrange bulle transparente. La sorcière s'approcha si prêt de la « _créature_ », qu'elle pouvait presque entendre comme un grésillement sourd qui provenait d'elle.

Freya n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Même dans le livre de Norbert.

On aurait dit un nuage de cendres, fait de minuscules fragments mouvants, aussi noirs que du charbon. On dirait que cela luttait dans cette enveloppe transparente, qui ressemblait bizarrement à une bulle de savon.

Une bulle de protection.

Elle tendit sa main vers elle, si intriguée qu'elle n'entendit pas qu'on appelait son nom.

Ni qu'on courrait derrière elle.

On lui attrapa le bras, et on la balaya maladroitement, si bien qu'elle recula fébrilement, surprise. Ses yeux étonnés rencontrèrent le regard curieusement rembruni et affolé de Norbert.

\- Quelle est cette créature ? Demanda-t-elle en ignorant l'affolement du Magizoologiste devant elle.

Il la fit se reculer un peu plus, et elle remarqua qu'il était essoufflé. Derrière lui, à l'entrée de la zone avec le drap noir, il y avait un seau, complètement renversé dans la neige.

\- Ce n'est pas… une créature comme les autres, balbutia-t-il avec hésitation.

Freya jeta un nouveau regard vers le nuage noir qui gesticulait.

\- C'est un Obscurus.

Le souffle de Freya resta presque coincé dans sa gorge et elle ne put retenir une expression étonnée. C'était donc cela, un Obscurus ? La voix de Norbert continua avec un ton amer :

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous en approcher, reprocha-t-il, je… ne sais pas encore à quel point il pourrait réintégrer ou non un autre…

Il sembla chercher ses mots avec une grimace d'amertume d'autant plus prononcée.

\- … un autre… hôte.

Il y eut un blanc gêné et Freya s'excusa presque silencieusement alors que Norbert avait redirigé ses yeux noisette vers la masse inquiétante avec des yeux peinés.

\- Cette chose… c'est ce que, ce garçon, Croyance, a en lui ?

\- Oui.

La Magizoologiste ne paraissait étrangement pas gauche, ni nerveux. Plutôt soudainement tendu.

un autre vent froid balaya la mèche rouquine du sorcier, et les cheveux noirs ondulés de Freya. Elle ne put réprimer un énième frisson. De nouveau, elle pouvait sentir une chaleur humide et désagréable se former au niveau de son front.

Sa voix fluette s'éleva pourtant une nouvelle fois, avant même qu'elle y réfléchisse vraiment.

\- Ce poste temporaire au Brésil…

Le regard soudainement renfrogné de Norbert la fit regretter d'avoir commencé à formuler cette question. Elle maudit sa curiosité, mais compléta tout de même :

\- … et le fait que Croyance n'en soit pas si loin… est-ce purement un hasard ?

Il la tira gentiment par le bras, vers la sortie, alors qu'elle formulait sa question. Il se baissa vaguement pour ramasser le seau désormais complètement vide. Et alors qu'il refermait le rideau noir derrière lui, il soupira avec un air soudainement de nouveau mal à l'aise.

\- Il n'y a jamais vraiment de hasard avec Dumbledore.

\- … Dumbledore ?

Encore lui.

Norbert grimaça de nouveau.

\- Il m'a proposé ce poste bien avant le Rassemblement de Bruxelles. Il se trouve qu'il a… un grand réseau de par le Monde, voyez-vous. Je l'ai accepté, bien entendu. Mais lorsque Thésée nous a dit pour Croyance et Queenie en Guyane, alors… j'ai compris que Dumbledore avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Une fois de plus.

Un craquement étrange résonna au loin et les deux sorciers se figèrent.

\- Cela doit être Thésée qui vient nous chercher, articula Norbert en se précipitant déjà vers le cabinet.

Seulement, dans le cabinet, il n'y avait personne. Ni à proximité de ce dernier.

Norbert posa le seau vide au sol, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête en murmurant pour lui-même :

\- J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir entend-…

\- Cette créature est adorable, Dragonneau.

La voix malsaine les fit sursauter violemment.

Norbert et Freya pivotèrent aussi sec.

Et la sorcière crut que ses genoux allaient lâcher sous son poids.

Grimmson.

La Magizoologiste avait dégainé sa baguette dans un geste affolé. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés avec tourment alors que Grimmson montrait un Niffleur du bout de sa baguette. Il semblait gratter le ventre de l'animal, avec un rictus sadique. La créature, elle, ne semblait se méfier de rien, puisqu'on aurait même dit qu'elle appréciait les chatouilles que lui procurait le bois de la baguette du sombre sorcier.

Il avait de vilaines égratignures au visage, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait y avoir eu des scènes de combats au sein du Ministère. Son rictus s'élargit alors qu'il aperçut Freya derrière le Magizoologiste qui avait toujours le bras tendu en avant, l'air grave et épouvanté.

Freya se débattit avec sa propre manche sombre, pour essayer d'en faire sortir sa baguette, qui, après plusieurs heures de sommeil mouvementé, s'était coincée. Impossible de la faire glisser le long de son bras.

Grimmson se releva avec lenteur, le Niffleur dans la main, la baguette toujours pointée sur ce dernier, dans l'autre. Il s'esclaffa presque alors que Norbert faisait un pas vers lui.

\- Grimmson, lâchez-la ou-…

\- Lâchez votre baguette, Dragonneau, et bien sûr qu'il n'arrivera rien à cette pauvre créature…

Et alors que Freya secouait sa manche avec des mouvements maintenant paniqués, Norbert devant elle, hésita un instant. Mais la voix de Grimmson retentit encore une fois :

\- Vous connaissez mon amour pour les créatures, Dragonneau… Ne testez pas ma patience.

Norbert s'exécuta avec lenteur, et dès lors que sa baguette avait été posée contre le sol, il se redressa, et leva ses mains vers le ciel, en geste de reddition. Grimmson sourit dans la direction de Freya et lui fit un petit geste de la tête.

\- Vous aussi, Freya. Les mains, en l'air.

Un souffle tremblant, qui jusque là était resté coincé, sortit en tremblant de ses lèvres dont le rouge s'était en partie effacé. Grimmson s'avança avec des pas lents, des pas de prédateur. Il s'arrêta devant Norbert, qui suait à grosses gouttes. Le sorcier appuya sa baguette contre le ventre du Niffleur, qui cessa de rire complètement. Norbert secoua la tête et articula avec presque un sanglot dans la voix :

\- Ne lui faîtes pas de mal, cette créature est-…

\- Oh, Dragonneau, je vous en prie, vous me brisez le coeur…

Il avait pris un faux air attristé, et Freya déblatéra en crachant presque :

\- Mais vous n'avez _pas_ de coeur.

Le sorcier parut surpris, puis, la surprise se transformant en amusement. Elle était divertissante.

\- C'est vrai…

Il haussa les épaules, un terrible flash de lumière apparut et il balança la créature avec violence au sol. Le Niffleur se mit à couiner de douleur et Norbert s'était jeté aux pieds de Grimmson, pour rattraper la créature. Alors qu'il essayait de calmer les piaillements aigus de l'animal, le sorcier se déplaçait lentement vers Freya. Sa baguette était maintenant dirigée vers elle.

\- Je venais pour Dragonneau, mais regardez qui voilà. Miss Nott, en personne.

Elle eut du mal à ne pas briser le contact visuel entre elle et lui. Son rictus s'anima de nouveau alors que le bout de sa baguette s'était posé sur le bord des lèvres tremblantes de la sorcière. Elle releva le menton, luttant pour conserver un air froid. Il avait déjà vu trop de faiblesse chez elle.

\- Vous auriez vu Marcus, hurler votre prénom cette nuit, c'était presque attendrissant. Il n'a pas voulu cracher le morceau, vous savez.

\- …Pourquoi faîtes-vous tout cela, Grimmson ?

Elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler le tremblement agaçant de sa voix aigüe. Et bientôt, elle sentait un autre coup de chaud la traverser. Elle se sentait mal, faible. Le souffle amusé de Grimmson balaya ses mèches noires.

\- Vous êtes très pâle, Freya, vous êtes malade ?

Derrière lui, elle voyait Norbert s'avancer à quatre pattes vers sa baguette, toujours gisante au sol. Il tendit le bras vers cette dernière, mais Grimmson s'exprima de nouveau, sans sourire cette fois :

\- Norbert, ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

Le Magizoologiste s'était stoppé dans son mouvement, et il tourna sa tête vers Grimmson, il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux noisettes rougis, et un Niffleur inerte à côté de lui. La vision de la créature inanimée secoua Freya, et elle crut qu'elle allait vomir.

\- Vous êtes un monstre, avait-elle réussi à articuler malgré sa soudaine nausée.

Mais il s'était déplacé, toujours aussi lentement. Il prenait son temps. Il se cala derrière elle, si proche, qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle cogner contre le creux de son cou. La pointe de la baguette de Grimmson s'appuya contre sa nuque et elle ne put retenir un souffle tremblant, presque sifflant.

Elle sentit Grimmson faire un signe de tête à Norbert, toujours agenouillé devant la petite dépouille qui gisait au sol, non loin de sa baguette.

\- Debout, Dragonneau. Vous montez le premier.

Et il s'exécuta avec une grimace amère derrière ses yeux rougis.

Grimmson poussa Freya et elle suivit Dragonneau de près, avec toujours le sombre sorcier dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle arrivait enfin à la surface, avec Grimmson collé derrière elle, elle ne put supprimer une expiration qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot.

Ils étaient dans l'infirmerie, et la pièce était plongée dans un silence de mort.

Ses yeux bleus brillants croisèrent ceux de Marcus, à moitié assis dans son lit à barreaux blanc. Son oeil droit était injecté de rouge, ses lèvres semblaient avoir triplé de volume et alors qu'il aperçut sa soeur, il avait tenté de se relever vivement, en hurlant son prénom dans une voix vacillante.

Il se débattit contre Gideon, qui tentait de le retenir et de le calmer.

Non loin de son lit, il y avait Phineas. Il se tenait devant le lit de son cousin immobile, les yeux cernés de noir, avec une barbe de quelques jours et les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, souillés et fripés. Il avait brandit sa baguette dans leur direction avec une expression pénible.

Et puis, il y avait d'autres aurors, une bonne dizaine qui accompagnaient Travers, Yaxley, Coffin et Dragonneau. Dragonneau. Ses yeux gris à lui étaient dirigés vers son frère, à deux pas de Freya. Ils échangeaient un long regard accompagné d'un lourd silence. Ses yeux gris devinrent agressifs alors qu'il voyait que ceux de son frère étaient rougis et larmoyants. Il recentra son attention vers Freya, mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait. Il fusillait Grimmson du regard.

\- C'est fini, Grimmson, annonça Dragonneau avec un ton acide.

Seulement, Dragonneau avait tort cette fois-ci.

Grimmson avait tiré sur ses cheveux noirs, les déracinant presque de sa tête, et elle ne put retenir une exclamation aigüe de douleur alors que son crâne fut projeté en arrière. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de faire plusieurs pas en arrière, pour finalement cogner brutalement contre l'épaule du sombre sorcier.

Même avec la tête ainsi renversée en arrière, elle avait pu voir Travers, Dragonneau et les autres s'avancer dans un geste précipité vers eux.

Mais ils se figèrent quasi instantanément, avec une expression interdite.

Une autre plainte de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de Freya. Sa gorge, justement. Il était comme ouvert, mis à nu. Et bientôt, la pointe de la baguette de Grimmson s'y posa, menaçante.

Sa voix venimeuse résonna tout près de son oreille, et elle retint un autre gémissement alors que sa poigne emportait une nouvelle fois sa masse de cheveux noirs vers l'arrière.

\- Un pas de plus, et il lui arrivera malheur. Créature ou pas créature, je ne fais pas de différence. Demandez donc à ce brave Magizoologiste ce qui est arrivé à son petit animal il y a cinq minutes…

Le regard à la fois hésitant et noir de Dragonneau oscilla rapidement entre l'expression tourmentée de son jeune frère et le visage renversé de la Nott.

Le silence dans l'infirmerie était entrecoupé par la respiration désormais haletante et pénible de Freya. Elle sentait sa propre poitrine se soulever convulsivement, essayant d'aspirer un maximum d'air. Et alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de faire glisser sa baguette, encore coincée dans la manche de sa robe pourpre, un autre court cri perçant s'échappa de sa bouche ouverte.

Grimmson avait tiré une nouvelle fois l'arrière de sa tête, si bien que son cou était maintenant complètement déplié. La baguette, posée sous sa mâchoire, s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chair palpitante et elle laissa échapper un autre gémissement.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Grimmson, ôtez vos sales mains de ma soeur.

C'était la voix de Marcus.

Jamais elle ne l'avait entendue si rauque et sombre auparavant.

Il s'était relevé de son lit, la baguette droit devant lui, mais sa posture trahissait une grande douleur ; il était un peu penché en avant, comme pour contenir une plainte qui s'élèverait de ses entrailles.

Dans son dos cambré, elle pouvait subitement sentir la cage thoracique de Grimmson trembloter, et son rire malsain explosa juste à côté de son oreille gauche.

\- Marcus, mon cher Marcus, comme vous êtes amusant.

Il tenta de faire un pas en avant, mais la pointe de la baguette de Grimmson bougea sensiblement d'emplacement, glissant juste en dessous du menton de la sorcière.

La voix de Dragonneau interpella une nouvelle fois l'assaillant :

\- Ne faîtes rien d'idiot, Grimmson.

L'intéressé avait légèrement pivoté vers l'auror, pivotant Freya en même temps que lui. Les yeux gris étaient si sombres, que Freya jura les avoir vus complètement noirs.

\- Je suis curieux de voir ce que cela vous ferait, Dragonneau.

Il y eut un court silence où les lèvres de l'auror s'étaient une nouvelle fois soulevées dans une contracture agacée. Sa voix fut si basse que Freya ne l'entendit presque pas :

\- _Quoi donc_ ?

\- De voir _une autre_ jeune femme mourir sous vos yeux.

Le visage de Dragonneau devint soudainement torturé. Une expression indescriptible avait déformé son visage et son bras tendu devant lui se mit à trembler, comme secoué de spasmes de colère et de douleur.

Son visage tressaillit avec haine et acharnement.

Jamais Freya n'avait vu autant de colère habiter quelqu'un auparavant.

La voix de Phineas fit écho dans l'infirmerie :

\- Espèce de fumier !

Il s'était élancé vers eux, mais Dragonneau fit un geste brusque dans sa direction :

\- Ne bougez pas ! _Personne_ ne bouge ! C'est un ordre !

Sa voix grave était secouée par l'urgence et l'hostilité. Coffin stoppa Phineas avec un geste du bras, lui barrant le passage vers la sorcière et son preneur d'otage.

Grimmson rit de nouveau, et il commença à faire quelques pas en arrière. Précautionnants.

\- Voilà, suivez donc les conseils de Monsieur Dragonneau, et peut-être qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

La main qui jusqu'à présent empoignait sévèrement ses cheveux, se cala fermement sur sa hanche, et il l'attirait désormais vers l'arrière, avec lui.

Et comme ça, lentement, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Puis, pendant de longues minutes d'agonie et de silence de mort, ils continuèrent leur petit bout de chemin en marche arrière, jusque dans les couloirs déserts du Ministère.

Freya laissa échapper un petit soupir tremblant alors qu'elle aperçut le visage à la fois urgent et rembruni de Dragonneau. Ses doigts étaient si serrés autour du bois de sa baguette, que ses articulations étaient devenues complètement blanches.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent le grand Hall, avec ses immenses murs noirs et ses nombreuses cheminées. Il était curieusement plongé dans le silence, il n'y avait rien. Personne.

Personne à part elle, Grimmson, et les quelques Aurors présents.

\- Arrêtez-vous là, Grimmson, ordonna Dragonneau, c'est fini maintenant.

Il rit une nouvelle fois, et Freya et lui se stoppèrent. Elle sentait dans son dos la chaleur si particulière des flammes vertes des cheminées du Ministère.

Non.

Non, il allait s'enfuir.

Peut-être même qu'il l'emporterait avec lui.

Sa poigne sur sa taille s'accentua, et elle se détesta alors qu'une autre lamentation douloureuse s'échappait de sa bouche tremblante alors que la baguette caressait désormais les bords ronds de sa mâchoire.

Il jouait.

Comme un vrai prédateur.

\- Je vais réussir à partir, Dragonneau, chantonna-t-il, mais je vous donne deux options…

Du coin de son oeil maintenant larmoyant, Freya aperçut Norbert. Son visage était toujours aussi déconfit, mais dans sa main, il y avait quelque chose… Comme un cocon, d'un vert intense. Une créature sans doute.

Le Magizoologiste avait quelque chose en tête.

Un plan, qui sait ?

Mais peut-être était-elle si désespérée qu'elle commençait à percevoir des espoirs qui n'existaient tout simplement pas.

Freya fut contrainte de recentrer ses yeux droit devant elle alors que la main de Grimmson l'attira et la plaqua d'autant plus contre lui, d'une manière qui la révulsait tout particulièrement. Elle ne manqua pas le geste abrupt et enragé qu'eut Marcus à ce même instant, mais il fut retenu en arrière par Gideon, qui avait calé ses bras sous les siens.

Sa voix terrible susurra une nouvelle fois près de son oreille.

\- Je vais partir, avec Miss Nott… ou avec _vous_.

Il y eut un nouveau silence pesant.

Dragonneau avait froncé ses sourcils avec confusion.

\- Oui, vous, Monsieur Dragonneau… ou avec votre frère, après tout, pourquoi pas.

Sa voix amusée la révoltait.

Norbert parut surpris, lui aussi, et les deux Dragonneau échangèrent un bref regard, à la fois lourd et hésitant.

Grimmson continua en renfonçant la baguette contre la gorge de la sorcière.

Freya émit une autre plainte, et les deux regards des Dragonneau s'étaient vivement recentrés sur elle, ceux de Thésée étaient enflammés d'une réelle animosité.

La douleur contre sa gorge était tellement vive, qu'elle se demandait si la baguette de Grimmson n'allait pas complètement traverser son cou.

\- Comprenez bien, que je ne peux pas revenir vers Monsieur Grindelwald les mains vides…

Marcus s'avança de nouveau avec un cri enragé inintelligible, et cette fois-ci Gideon et Phineas furent deux à le ramener en arrière. Il cria le prénom de sa soeur avec une voix gutturale, désespérée. Et cela sembla accroître l'amusement évident du preneur d'otage.

\- Personnellement, j'aurais bien emmené Miss Nott avec moi… N'est-elle pas ravissante ? Belle, comme une fleur. Comme une _rose_.

Il serra d'autant plus sa hanche contre la sienne, et elle ne sut réprimer une expression de pur dégoût. Il était répugnant.

\- J'échange ma place contre celle de Miss Nott.

Freya jeta un regard affolé dans la direction de Thésée. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Après le sacrifice de Marcus, il allait se sacrifier lui aussi ? Non, elle ne le supporterait pas. Jamais.

Elle essaya d'articuler une contestation, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge, pile à l'endroit où la baguette de Grimmson était appuyée.

Grimmson, justement, elle le sentit sourire derrière son oreille :

\- Ah Dragonneau, votre sens indéniable de l'honneur m'épatera toujours. Sauver la demoiselle, et protéger son jeune frère. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on vous qualifie à ce point de héros.

L'auror fit un pas précautionnant vers la sorcière et le preneur d'otage. La voix angoissée de Freya jaillit en dehors de sa gorge si violemment, qu'elle crut qu'elle avait déchiré ses cordes vocales :

 _\- Non_ ! Ne faites pas ça !

Mais, même après un vague regard sombre et désapprobateur dans sa direction, il l'ignora, continuant d'avancer vers deux sorciers. Grimmson désigna le sol d'un geste menton.

\- Posez votre baguette. Voilà… Venez lentement par ici.

Il avait posé la baguette contre le sol froid et sombre du Ministère, tout comme l'avait fait Norbert quelques instants auparavant, dans sa valise.

Freya, elle, fit fonctionner son cerveau à toute allure. Vite. Discrètement, elle se remit à secouer son bras, priant Merlin et tous les autres pour qu'elle arrive à atteindre sa baguette, toujours coincée dans sa fichue manche de robe pourpre.

Pendant ce temps-là, Dragonneau se redressait avec une expression inintelligible, à la fois torturée et torturante.

Freya imagina ce même regard en face de Grindewald.

S'il partait avec Grimmson, alors qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? On avait besoin de lui au Ministère. Il venait à peine de retrouver son poste. S'il était capturé alors qu'est-ce que Grindelwald et ses acolytes feraient de lui ? Ils le tortureraient sans nul doute. Ils le tueraient sûrement, n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré la baguette encore ancré sous son menton, Freya parvint à secouer vigoureusement la tête et à hurler de nouveau :

\- Non ! Monsieur Dragonneau, ne faites pas cela, _je vous en prie_.

Ses yeux réprobateurs flashèrent une nouvelle fois dans sa direction, furieux.

La baguette dans la manche pourpre de Freya glissa d'un cran, et elle pouvait désormais l'atteindre avec le bout de ses doigts.

Dragonneau cracha d'une voix sombre :

\- Taisez-vous, Nott.

Et il continua d'avancer, il était tout près désormais, et elle sentit la poigne de Grimmson lâcher sa taille pour l'atteindre lui.

Là était l'opportunité.

Elle s'égosilla, presque s'en époumoner :

\- Monsieur Drag- _Thésée_ , n'approchez pas !

Il se figea avec un air désarçonné.

Sûrement était-il à la fois surpris d'entendre son énième hurlement et étonné qu'elle l'appelle si familièrement en employant son prénom. Haletante, elle fit glisser d'autant plus le bois rouge sombre de sa baguette, si bien qu'elle coulissa discrètement jusque dans sa paume.

Elle tourna légèrement son visage vers Grimmson, toujours au-dessus de son épaule et s'adressa à lui avec une voix ombreuse :

\- Il y a... quelque chose que vous semblez oublier, Grimmson…

Et alors qu'il était concentré sur son visage et son ton plein de haine, elle pointa prudemment sa baguette vers sa cage thoracique à lui.

Il y eut un petit silence parmi les aurors réunis devant eux.

La voix sèche de Freya continua :

\- ... Les roses ont des épines. Et l'une d'entre elle est justement pointée sous votre poitrine.

Ses yeux malsains s'étaient vaguement baissés pour effectivement apercevoir la baguette de Freya dirigée droit vers lui. Il rit jaune pour mieux camoufler une grimace de mécontentement.

Elle pouvait presque sentir le regard désapprobateur de Dragonneau brûler dans son dos.

\- Ah Freya, vous êtes une jeune femme surprenante…

Elle cracha :

\- Lâchez-moi, maintenant.

La pression de la baguette contre son cou meurtri se fit moins forte, et finalement, elle se sépara complètement de sa peau rougie. Il ne la lâcha pas complètement pourtant, et elle pouvait encore sentir cette désagréable poigne sur sa hanche.

Son rictus la secoua de part en part.

Une vague indéfinissable de haine et de courroux se déversa en elle :

Elle hurla de nouveau :

\- J'ai dit, lâchez-moi !

Sans réfléchir, et vraiment comme dans un geste à la fois affolé, courroucé et acharné, elle l'avait giflé avec son autre main.

Giflé.

La claque résonna sèchement dans le grand Hall et le visage de Grimmson avait brusquement pivoté sur le côté, comme balayé par l'intense soufflet que venait de lui infliger Freya.

D'un coup, elle avait senti Dragonneau lui attraper les épaules, et la caler contre lui, en faisant quelques pas en arrière, l'éloignant ainsi du sombre sorcier. Sur le moment, elle ne sut pas dire s'il l'éloignait de lui pour la protéger elle ou si c'était pour l'empêcher de réitérer ce genre de geste stupide et imprudent.

Dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir les pulsations frénétiques et irrégulières de l'auror, et dans sa poigne contre ses épaules, elle sut décrypter sans mal qu'il était particulièrement crispé face à la tournure de la situation.

L'intérieur de la main de Freya lui piquait terriblement, comme si sa paume avait été en feu. Haletante, elle réussit à articuler avec un tremblement de colère dans sa voix stridente :

\- …Cela faisait quelques jours que je rêvais de vous rendre la pareille.

Il avait l'air surpris.

Très surpris.

Et à priori, il n'était pas le seul, puisque du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait apercevoir l'expression horrifiée et interloquée de Marcus. La voix rauque et dangereuse de Grimmson la rappela à la raison :

\- … surprenante mais aussi incroyablement stupide.

L'expression qu'il arborait était un rictus sadique et sans coeur.

Ses lèvre remuèrent vaguement, tout en conservant cet ignoble sourire malsain :

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous dire adieu ou à bientôt…

Il fit un pas sur le côté, vers les flammes vertes de la cheminée, et il tendit son bras dans la direction de Freya, encore calée juste devant Dragonneau.

Il y eut un véritable mouvement de panique.

Les aurors s'étaient tous élancés dans sa direction, la baguette en avant.

Et dans un moment comme au ralenti, Freya lut sur les lèvres abîmées du sombre sorcier : « _Avada_ … ». Elle s'égosilla de nouveau en écartant les bras :

_\- Non !_

Mais Dragonneau l'avait solidement attrapée par la taille, la faisant pivoter brutalement, et lui permettant de passer devant la sorcière, comme pour s'intercaler entre elle et un éventuel sort qui viendrait la frapper.

Ce ralenti insoutenable sembla durer une éternité.

L'expression figée de Dragonneau était étrange, indescriptible.

Mais le plus étrange était en fait à venir.

Une créature apparut.

Gigantesque, comme une chauve-souris géante, parée de bleu et de vert. Elle s'était étirée, en agrandissant ses ailes entre eux et Grimmson. Le flash vert la percuta, mais ne sembla pas l'affecter. En s'envolant, elle poussa Grimmson sur le côté, et il disparut dans les flammes vertes crépitantes, et dans le même geste, elle avait projeté Dragonneau et Freya en arrière.

La douleur de son crâne percutant un des montants en marbre de la cheminée fut indicible.

A côté d'elle, elle aperçut Dragonneau, gémissant de douleur, puis, s'effondrant.

Sa dernière vision à peu près nette était celle d'une véritable scène de chaos.

Des aurors affolés qui courraient dans tous les sens.

La créature qui s'envolait au loin, dans le hall.

Norbert et Marcus qui accouraient vers eux, talonnés de Phineas, Gideon et Coffin.

Le visage rembruni de Travers, fixé sur la cheminée.

Puis, tout devint flou, tout devint noir.

Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Une douce et familière odeur d'Earl Grey la tira en dehors de son profond sommeil. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, tout l'arrière de son crâne était comme brûlant de douleur. Et puis, il y avait son cou. D'un geste basent, elle avait caressé sa gorge en feu et elle grimaça tout aussitôt. Sa peau était très sensible, comme extrêmement irritée et contusionnée.

\- Elle revient à elle ! S'était exclamée la voix familière de Phineas. Gideon, Gideon !

Elle ouvrit péniblement un oeil, puis le deuxième. Les deux visages de ses amis sortirent du flou et devinrent à peu près nets.

\- Tu nous entends, Miss Nott ?

Elle voulut hocher la tête, mais en la remuant, elle frottait son scalp endoloris contre l'oreiller dans une vive douleur de brûlure. Elle siffla entre ses dents.

\- Ne la fait pas trop bouger, Phineas, réprimanda Gideon.

On l'aida à se redresser un peu dans son lit et elle mit du temps à s'adapter à ses alentours. Elle plaqua une main contre son front ankylosé, et rencontra la douce texture d'un épais pansement en coton.

\- Tu t'es cognée la tête, évite de trop toucher ton pansement.

Freya émit un léger gémissement en redressant son visage vers son ami. Mais lui, avait les yeux rivés sur le lit à côté du sien.

\- Monsieur Dragonneau, cela vaut aussi bien pour vous. Evitez de toucher le pansement.

Dragonneau.

Dragonneau ?

Elle tourna vivement la tête et croisa la grimace de Thésée, assis dans le lit blanc voisin. Il avait l'air d'être dans le même état qu'elle, et il y avait un large rectangle blanc qui était plaqué sur le haut de sa tempe gauche, recouvrant une partie de ses ondulations aux reflets roux.

Il articula avec amertume dans la direction de la sorcière :

\- Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais autant visité l'infirmerie avant de vous côtoyer, Nott.

Freya ne sut dire s'il s'agissait d'une touche d'humour ou d'un réel reproche. Une silhouette apparut au bout de son lit et elle recentra son attention vers elle : Marcus. Il avait l'air éreinté, et ses lèvres n'avaient visiblement pas complètement dégonflé.

Il ne tarda pas à exprimer sa réprimande :

\- Et moi je dois dire que tu as été particulièrement imprudente, insensée-…

Dragonneau le coupa avec une voix ferme :

\- ... et capable. Vous vous en êtes bien tirée, Nott.

Freya fut surprise d'entendre un tel compliment de la part de son patron, et elle l'avait regardé avec étonnement. Les deux chefs de division, eux, échangeaient un long et grave regard, et Dragonneau finit par ajouter :

\- Bien que je dois avouer être d'accord avec les autres adjectifs que votre frère a employés. Cela aurait pu être aussi très dangereux, et nous avons eu de la chance d'être encore en vie.

Il y eut une petite pause pendant laquelle ils se toisaient toujours.

Marcus finit par soupirer :

\- Pendant que j'y pense, Dragonneau, vous pourriez peut-être me rendre ma veste et mon veston.

Il avait pris un air agacé, mais Freya devina une certaine taquinerie dans sa voix.

Dragonneau esquissa un sourire, entre amusement et irritation.

\- Bien entendu, avait-il articulé, et vous pourriez peut-être me payer un nouveau manteau, j'ai cru comprendre que le mien était recouvert de votre sang.

\- Cela va de soit, avait fini par rétorquer Marcus en hochant la tête, je vous en achèterai même un meilleur. Il m'a semblé que la qualité de la laine du vôtre n'était pas exactement au rendez-vous.

Dragonneau souffla une nouvelle fois entre divertissement et agacement, mais il finit par hocher la tête dans la direction du Nott.

\- Marché conclu, Nott.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie, et Freya finit par demander :

\- Et… Grimmson ?

Sa voix habituellement fluette était rauque et étrange, et elle se demanda si ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas été détériorées. Mais personne ne sembla vraiment y porter d'attention.

Phineas répondit avec une grimace amère :

\- En fuite… Il est activement recherché.

Freya balaya l'infirmerie du regard, elle croisa celui de Coffin, et après un vague signe de tête dans sa direction, elle se recentra vers Dragonneau :

\- Où… est Norbert ?

\- Il est rentré chez lui, articula Dragonneau avec un air soudainement lointain, il est un peu secoué.

Il se pinça les lèvres avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'anxiété. Il s'était tourné vers Gideon qui remplissait vivement des paperasses étranges.

\- Prewett, quand est-ce que je pourrai-…

\- Demain matin, Monsieur Dragonneau, rétorqua Gideon avec son visage imperturbable habituel, Il est 18h, nous vous servirons à dîner et vous passerez la nuit ici. Pareil pour vous, Monsieur Nott et toi aussi, Freya.

Freya ne manqua pas l'air renfrogné et préoccupé de Thésée.

* * *

Et à vrai dire, il l'avait conservé jusqu'à ce qu'il faille éteindre les lumières de l'infirmerie pour dormir. Et lorsque l'obscurité vint finalement, Freya ne put s'empêcher de se tourner légèrement vers lui. Elle ne le voyait pas, derrière le rideau blanc tiré entre leurs deux lits, mais elle pouvait l'entendre remuer subtilement, elle pouvait deviner sa respiration au rythme régulier, sa-…

Elle tressauta alors qu'un poids s'était assis sur le côté de son lit, coinçant ses jambes sous les draps blancs.

C'était Marcus.

Même dans l'obscurité, elle pouvait deviner son regard injecté de rouge qui la regardait. Ses doigts vinrent frôler son front avec hésitation et Freya ne put réprimer un petit sifflement de douleur alors qu'il entrait en contact avec son pansement.

\- Excuse-moi, balbutia-t-il tout bas, je voulais simplement vérifier ta fièvre…

Elle se rassit difficilement dans son lit et au bout d'un moment, elle finit par lui chuchoter :

\- Ce n'est rien.

Après une autre pause, elle vit les deux bras de Marcus se relever dans sa direction, il était hésitant, puis, finalement, il encadra les épaules de sa soeur et l'attira vers lui. Contre son épaule. Il la serra très fort, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Freya, d'abord étonnée par ce geste, finit néanmoins par agripper ses épaules à lui aussi, et nicha sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, réfrénant des larmes de soulagement.

Il lui murmura :

\- J'étais tellement inquiet, merci Merlin.

\- S'il te plaît, Marcus…

Il l'éloigna un peu de lui pour essayer de discerner son visage dans l'obscurité de l'infirmerie. Freya ne put retenir une larme qui dévala le long de sa joue, jusqu'à rouler dans son cou endolori, où son sillage avait laissé des picotements intenses.

Elle parvint tout de même à esquisser un tendre sourire mouillé dans la direction de son frère.

\- … ne fais pas diversion, la prochaine fois.

Elle décela un sourire chez son frère, et elle l'entendit expulser un souffle amusé. Sa main lui tapota l'épaule dans une gestuelle rassurante. Mais malgré cela les pensées de la sorcière se rembrunirent, et Marcus dût sentir une certaine crispation dans son épaule, puisqu'il finit par demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Père… comment crois-tu qu'il va nous accueillir demain ?

Son geste rassurant s'était figé pendant quelques instants, puis il reprit.

\- Je lui ai envoyé un hibou, tout à l'heure. Nous ne devrions pas trop nous inquiéter pour cela…

\- Je lui ai menti, Marcus. J'ai pris la clé du coffre, en compagnie de Dragonneau qui s'est fait passer pour toi, et ensuite-…

\- Je sais.

Ses mouvements se stoppèrent une nouvelle fois et il se leva du lit, laissant du vide sur le matelas blanc de Freya.

\- Je pense qu'il oubliera tout cela en te voyant porter l'immonde bague de l'arrière-grand-mère Ursula, se moqua-t-il dans un souffle.

Freya allait rétorquer une phrase piquante, mais il la poussa gentiment en arrière, vers son oreiller.

\- Repose-toi, petite soeur. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain.

Et elle se raplatit contre son oreiller blanc, grimaçant alors que son scalp engourdi entrait en contact avec l'enveloppe duveteuse.

* * *

Cependant, elle ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit.

Dans le lit voisin à sa gauche, Dragonneau ne cessait de remuer dans tous les sens. Il semblait se lamenter péniblement. Freya pouvait entendre son souffle saccadé, ses murmures indéchiffrables et frénétiques. Puis, il y eut les appels désespérés.

Il appelait Lestrange.

Cela sembla durer pendant de longues minutes, puis, une inspiration affolée l'avait définitivement sorti de son sommeil tourmenté. Freya l'entendit se rasseoir laborieusement dans son lit, puis elle entendit des reniflements et des souffles tremblants.

Puis, bientôt, il se levait.

Elle l'entendit passer devant son lit, sans s'arrêter, et les bruits de ses pas atteignirent la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvra et se referma quasi-aussitôt. Et, plus rien.

* * *

Il n'était pas revenu dans l'infirmerie et le matin, alors qu'ils se levaient et se préparaient à rentrer chez eux, son lit était vide.

Et le regard de Freya était rivé vers lui. Vers ses draps blancs en pagaille. Et ses plaintes de la nuit passée semblaient résonner encore et encore dans son esprit. Les mêmes plaintes qu'elle avait entendues sous le bureau de McMillan, la même souffrance.

\- Tu es prête, Freya ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vivement vers Marcus. Ses yeux s'étaient rapidement posés sur l'anarchie des draps blancs du lit voisin, avant de retourner vers elle.

Il demanda :

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Non, pas vraiment…

Les yeux fatigués de Marcus se recentrèrent sur le lit de Dragonneau et il ajouta tout bas :

\- Moi non plus.

Elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulut dire, et alors qu'il tournait les talons pour aller chercher sa veste sur son lit, elle agrippa son bras pour le retenir. Il tourna des yeux surpris vers elle.

Il avait entendu Dragonneau, lui aussi.

Elle articula faiblement :

\- Ne le tourne surtout pas en ridicule en lui parlant de cela, ou à d'autres.

Il parut d'autant plus surpris, puis il soupira :

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, Freya ? Je n'ai peut-être pas autant d'honneur que Dragonneau, mais je suis pas non plus une ordure finie.

Elle le lâcha et il saisit sa veste, et la fit glisser sur ses épaules.

Freya resta figée dans la direction du lit, saisie par une vive vague d'inquiétude.

Mais la voix de Marcus la ramena une nouvelle fois à la dure réalité :

\- Ne t'attache pas.

Le ton n'était pas dur, mais la phrase s'écrasa quand même violemment contre Freya. Elle avait senti son sang se geler dans ses veines, et elle balbutia :

\- …De quoi-…

Mais son frère la coupa avec un regard amer :

\- Tu vois comment il est, dans quel état il est… En plus de ne sûrement pas être approuvés par Père, tes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques.

Ce fut de loin la pire chose qu'il lui ait prononcé.

La pire, car elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ce qu'elle ressentait auparavant, simplement parce que cela lui paraissait normal. Elle l'avait toujours admiré, après tout. Mais si Marcus lui disait cela alors… peut-être que ses sentiments étaient tout autre. Et sûrement qu'ils étaient très visibles.

Visibles, sauf pour elle-même, quelle ironie.

Elle arracha ses yeux du lit désordonné et les posa dans la direction de Marcus, en recomposant son faux air froid. Son masque hautain des Nott.

En relevant le menton, elle articula :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Avec un soupir, Marcus choisit visiblement de ne pas insister. Il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle saisit froidement, et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie.

La soudaine réalisation fut difficile à avaler.

Et cela fut encore plus difficile lorsqu'elle mît des mots sur ses sentiments étranges :

Elle tombait amoureuse de Thésée Dragonneau.

Et cela, ne présageait rien de bon.

Rien.

* * *

Lundi 9 Janvier 1928.

Les yeux de Freya s'étaient rapidement posés sur l'écriteau qui reposait sur le bureau boisé devant elle.

« _Thésée Dragonneau, Chef de la Division 31_ ».

Aussi étrange soit-il, ce panneau lui avait manqué.

Derrière le bureau justement, il y avait Dragonneau, il glissait son dossier en cuir sombre dans le fameux tiroir « _CONFIDENTIEL_ », puis le referma avec sa baguette dans un geste fluide.

Il se retourna vers elle, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle le fuit instantanément, gênée qu'il remarque qu'elle était en train de le regarder. Il se racla la gorge et s'approcha d'elle en contournant son bureau. Du coin de l'oeil, elle l'avait vu mettre ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Pour votre information Nott, le mot de passe a changé.

Cette fois-ci, elle releva vers lui un regarda agacé.

\- Je ne comptais pas fouiner dans vos affaires, Monsieur.

Sa vexation s'accentua alors qu'elle voyait clairement l'amusement illuminer son visage. Il hocha la tête et se pinça les lèvres, réprimant un sourire dubitatif. Elle se recentra sur les parchemins qu'elle tentait, en vain, de trier. Elle sentait son coeur faire des désagréables bonds dans sa poitrine, et elle repensa aux paroles de Marcus dans l'infirmerie. Peut-être devrait-elle simplement prendre des distances ?

Une des mains de Dragonneau se posa sur la pile de parchemins, la bloquant contre le bureau. Freya fut contrainte de relever ses yeux vers lui ; sauf qu'elle ne sut pas masquer son étonnement. Il s'était un peu penché vers elle, l'amusement avait disparu de son charmant visage et aussitôt qu'il captait son regard, il énonça avec un ton étrange :

\- Nous n'avons d'ailleurs jamais reparlé de cette lettre, Nott.

Ah, oui.

La lettre qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lire.

La lettre qui parlait de Tycho Dodonus.

Il avait l'air très sérieux, grave, même.

Elle adopta un regard défiant, et éloigna un peu, créant une distance un peu plus confortable entre elle et lui. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle hocha la tête :

\- Oui, effectivement. Je voulais surtout parler de son contenu... est-ce que-…

Il la coupa :

\- Je ne veux pas vous mentir, Nott, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment... le peu d'informations que nous avons n'est pas fiable et... mais je vous promets que nous vous expliquerons très bientôt.

Son regard gris redevint intense, comme s'il attendait une certaine approbation de sa part. Elle le lui donna avec un soupir et un vague hochement de tête. Elle allait s'éloigner encore plus, mais il avait fait un pas vers elle, effaçant une fois de plus l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux.

Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et demanda dans une voix basse qui faillit la faire chavirer:

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, _Freya_ ?

La fait qu'il utilise si clairement son prénom la bouscula.

Elle crut tomber à la renverse alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus avec les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude :

\- Cette fièvre-…

\- …est partie, interjeta-t-elle sèchement. Je vais mieux, Monsieur.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, comme s'il avait étonné du ton sec de la sorcière devant lui. Freya, elle crut que son coeur allait jaillir en dehors de sa cage thoracique ; comment arriverait-elle à prendre de la distance dans ce genre de moment ?

La porte de la division s'ouvrit brusquement, et ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers elle. Son coeur, jusque là palpitant, tomba dans le fond de sa cage thoracique.

Arcturus.

Une main en écharpe, l'autre étrangement cachée dans son dos.

Et ce visage satisfait qu'elle détestait tant.

Ses yeux oscillèrent rapidement entre elle et Dragonneau, et se plissèrent, comme s'il les trouvait suspects. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut Dragonneau se redresser et remettre sa deuxième main dans la poche de son pantalon gris. Un souffle exaspéré s'échappa de ses lèvres et il énonça :

\- Black, quelle surprise, je pensais que vous étiez en salle d'interrogatoire... mais j'imagine qu'une petite donation au Ministère a su vous ouvrir la porte de sortie.

Arcturus sourit avec désinvolture.

\- Disons que le Ministre a été très clément.

\- Oui, bien plus que ce que je ne l'aurais été à sa place, c'est certain.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent avec animosité pendant quelques longs instants, puis, le regard gris de Thésée s'était posé derrière le sorcier, dans la main qu'il cachait. Ses yeux s'étaient un peu écarquillés avec étonnement, puis il les avait posés brièvement dans la direction de Freya. Sur l'instant, elle ne compris pas pourquoi il l'observait ainsi.

Il finit par froncer les sourcils et à s'éloigner, leur tournant le dos pour aller s'affairer de nouveau à son bureau, où des piles énormes de documents l'attendaient. Freya l'avait suivi du regard, ne comprenant pas son soudain changement d'attitude, mais la voix agaçante d'Arcturus la ramena sur terre :

\- Délicieuse Freya, je voulais t'offrir ceci...

De derrière lui, il lui tendit une rose rouge.

Freya cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, complètement bloquée.

Elle hésita, partagée entre plusieurs sentiments : du profond dégoût vis à vis du sorcier, de la honte vis à vis de Dragonneau, qui était encore une fois témoin d'une scène qui la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et finalement de la colère. Grimmson l'avait qualifiée de rose, et c'est la fleur que ce sombre Arcturus avait décidé de lui offrir ? Etait-il idiot à ce point ?

Pour couronner le tout, ce dernier compléta d'une voix faussement suave :

\- …et une invitation à dîner.

Elle retint une expression de haut le coeur et d'un geste fluide de la main, repoussa la rose vers le sorcier. Avec un faux sourire, elle articula :

\- Une rose et une invitation que je décline.

\- Je crains que tu ne sois dans l'obligation de les accepter, tous les deux.

Cette phrase fut comme un coup de tonnerre.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle avait vu Dragonneau arrêter de feuilleter ses papiers. Il s'était figé.

Mais sûrement pas autant qu'elle.

Sous-entendait-il que leurs parents étaient derrière cette invitation à dîner ridicule ? Si cela était le cas, elle n'avait effectivement pas le choix.

Arcturus n'attendit même pas une autre réponse de sa part, puisqu'il flanqua la tige piquante de la fleur dans le creux de sa main moite.

Avec un énième faux sourire, il ajouta :

\- Vendredi soir, vers 19 heures.

Il se pencha pour attraper son autre main, pour la porter à sa bouche et l'embrasser, mais Freya la retira d'un geste vif, ne sachant pas cette fois-ci réprimer son expression dégoûtée.

Il se contenta d'émettre un rire incrédule.

Et alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, il balança nonchalamment :

\- Au fait, ravissante bague.

L'idiot.

Et la porte se referma.

Le sombre idiot.

Elle regarda la rose dans le creux de sa main, et après quelques secondes où elle était encore figée, elle la balança par terre. Elle l'avait suivie du regard alors qu'elle tombait lourdement contre le sol sombre du bureau de la division.

Et elle n'était pas la seule.

Dragonneau l'avait regardée aussi, et la fixait, comme elle.

Son air n'était pas vraiment nonchalant, ses bras étaient droits, le long de son torse, et son visage, indescriptible.

Il paraissait presque pensif.

Freya avait relevé ses yeux bleus vers lui et il avait fait de même.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit quoique ce soit.

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle se rendit compte que son expression déconfite n'était pas du tout dissimulée, Freya rompit le contact visuel avec Dragonneau.

Elle prit bien soin de piétiner la rose avant de se précipiter en dehors du bureau, à la fois gênée et déconcertée.

 


	18. Un Nouveau Départ

La vie sans Grimmson au Ministère avait vite repris son court.

Comme un nouveau départ.

La priorité pour le capturer devint très élevée, presque critique, et les rondes dans l'Allée des Embrumes s'étaient accentuées, si bien que Freya y passait désormais tous ses après-midis, en compagnie de Coffin, Phineas ou même Twigs. Ce dernier était particulièrement déplaisant. On l'avait interrogé, comme Malefoy ou Arcturus, car il avait été assez proche de Grimmson, mais, comme les deux autres, il avait lâchement prétendu avoir été sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Seulement voilà, aucun moyen de vérifier cela, et en ces temps durs, les Aurors se faisaient rares…Il fut pardonné.

Et bientôt, une nouvelle vague de recrutement exceptionnel se lançait au Ministère ; Grindelwald, disait-on, composait une armée, et le Ministère l'imitait.

Et puis il y avait toujours ces Brochures.

Et cette fois, elles indiquaient Londres.

Londres.

Chez eux.

C'était imminent, mais, contrairement aux précédentes Brochures, il n'y avait pas de date sur celles-ci. Etrange. Tout le monde trouvait cela étrange, mais on continuait tout de même à les chercher, à les traquer. Et ils en trouvaient. Beaucoup plus qu'ils n'en avaient trouvés auparavant.

Freya arracha une énième brochure, accrochée sous une table en bois d'une taverne de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le regard du tavernier était mauvais, malsain même. Mais dès lors qu'il avait capté le sien, il s'était retourné vers sa montagne de verres à essuyer, pour ne plus jamais lui faire face. On la bouscula dans l'épaule et elle faillit faire basculer la pile de brochures déjà récupérées, amassées dans ses bras.

Twigs.

Elle dû relever la tête vers lui pour pouvoir le regarder. Le sorcier grommela des paroles inintelligibles, et il sortit. Avec un soupir agacé, Freya le suivit.

Il n'y avait étrangement pas beaucoup de monde dans l'Allée des Embrumes cet après-midi là. Juste un brouillard intense et un froid glacial. Twigs agita ses lèvres épaisses, faisant en sortir de la buée et sa voix graveleuse :

\- On en a assez, Dragonneau a intérêt à être satisfait avec ça. Pas question que j'y retourne encore une fois.

Elle ignora son ton ingrat et son manque de respect évident.

Freya n'avait pas la force de s'engager dans une autre bataille. Surtout pas avec un sorcier comme Twigs. De toute manière, il n'avait pas attendu sa réponse, et partait déjà vers la sortie du chemin avec des pas lourds, écrasant la neige souillée avec ses bottes marrons.

Dragonneau.

Rien que la simple mention de ce nom lui donnait un étrange ressenti. Elle se stoppa dans la neige, devenue une véritable soupe ragoûtante dans les tons beiges.

Des petites palpitations firent presque trembler sa cage thoracique toute entière. Encore.

Et comme souvent, ces mêmes palpitations, non désagréables, étaient suivies d'un lourd pincement, et d'un sentiment de culpabilité envahissant. Elle se sentait en tort, et ce même tort se propageait lentement dans ses veines, comme un venin.

Très vite, elle mordillait sa lèvre avec nervosité et remord.

Oui, elle avait tort.

Et, même si cela la peinait de l'admettre, Marcus avait raison.

Elle avait vu et elle pouvait très facilement deviner ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de Lestrange. Elle avait expérimenté un aperçu de ce sentiment terrible lors de son rêve éveillé, alors qu'elle découvrait avec impuissance les corps inertes des membres de sa famille. Elle s'en rappelait très distinctement, tant cela avait été fort.

Cela avait été un déchirement.

Un arrachement.

Oui, comme si on avait arraché son coeur, encore vibrant, à sa poitrine.

C'était une douleur. Et la sorcière se demanda si cette douleur était devenue permanente chez Dragonneau. Ses lamentations enragées et déchirées, celles dans le bureau de McMillan, et celles de son cauchemar ne cessaient de se répéter, de faire écho.

De quel droit pouvait-elle s'enticher de lui ?

De quel droit, dans ce contexte de guerre avec Grindelwald, pouvait-elle tomber amoureuse ?

Un autre sentiment naquit ; c'était une vague d'amertume, qui se déversait elle aussi, rejoignant bientôt les fins filets de tort qui s'étaient propagés dans ses veines. La sensation fut si poignante, qu'elle eut presque besoin de s'asseoir.

Freya dû sincèrement lutter pour ne pas se laisser complètement envahir par ce soudain tsunami.

Ce n'était pas la première fois cette semaine qu'elle ressentait cela ; les mots de Marcus lui revenaient inlassablement en tête.

Et elle avait beau essayer d'éviter son patron, elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper dans le bureau de la Division. Elle ne pouvait pas éluder sa voix grave et ses yeux gris. Elle ne pouvait pas l'esquiver alors qu'il s'adressait à elle.

\- Bougez-vous, Nott.

Elle tressauta pour regarder Twigs devant elle.

Il s'était arrêté et la toisait avec une mine impatiente et renfrognée.

Elle se retint de soupirer, mais se contenta de le regarder avec un air agacé.

Cette semaine était définitivement compliquée.

Et elle ne crut pas si bien dire.

Car alors que les deux sorciers revenaient de leur ronde habituelle, le bureau de la Division n'était pas vide. Bien au contraire.

Freya fut surprise d'y trouver même Gideon, avec un air grave et les bras croisés contre sa blouse blanche. Ses sourcils rouquins s'étaient soulevés en l'apercevant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Et il n'était pas le seul surpris de la trouver là.

Dragonneau, qui était à moitié assis sur son propre bureau, s'était redressé avec une soudaine tension. Sa mine grave faisait écho à celle de son ami soigneur, mais aussi aux visages sombres de Phineas et Coffin, présents eux aussi.

Le déplaisir de Freya ne fit que grandir alors qu'ils s'étaient tous complètement tus en la voyant. Elle coupa l'épais silence avec ironie, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un couteau :

\- Je vous en prie, Messieurs, continuez, je ne fais que passer.

Elle leur adressa un faux sourire exagéré alors que Twigs la dépassait déjà pour aller déposer les brochures qu'il avait ramassées, lui semblait totalement hermétique à la scène à laquelle il était en train d'assister.

En face d'elle, elle ne manqua pas le mouvement contrarié dans les lèvres de Dragonneau. Il avait plongé ses deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon et avait penché sa tête sur le côté :

\- Déjà de retour ?

L'agacement rampa péniblement jusque son visage, et elle sentit ses propres traits se crisper. Elle fut partagée entre la panique qu'elle ressentait quand il s'adressait à elle et son exaspération grandissante. Dans la précipitation, la sorcière choisit de répondre avec un ton mordant :

\- Est-ce de la déception que je décèle dans votre voix, _Monsieur_ ?

Il avait redressé la tête, et sa posture bougea sensiblement aussi ; comme s'il avait été bousculé avec son soudain ton impertinent. Elle avait tellement insisté sur le dernier mot, qu'elle l'avait presque craché. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et du coin de l'oeil, elle tenta d'ignorer le regard désapprobateur et plutôt insistant de Gideon.

Sa voix grave rétorqua avec sévérité :

\- Est-ce de l'insolence que je décèle dans la vôtre ?

Lui aussi devenait agacé.

Elle ne put retenir une expiration sarcastique, son agacement atteignait des sommets. Ses mains tremblantes de courroux se resserrèrent autour des brochures en pagaille qu'elle avait plaquées contre sa poitrine palpitante.

\- Oh, peut-être avez-vous une autre mission loin d'ici à me donner pour que vous puissiez terminer votre conversation ?

Cette fois-ci, elle sentait même le regard de Twigs, braqué dans sa direction. Il semblait vraisemblablement impressionné par son culot.

Freya ignora le nouveau coup de coude que lui donnait discrètement Gideon, désormais à côté d'elle. Elle repoussa même le bras de son ami avec un bref mouvement de l'épaule.

En face, Dragonneau ne répondit pas. Son visage irrité s'était mêlé à une étrange expression de culpabilité. Il avait hoché la tête avec un soupir mécontent et se mit à la fixer intensément.

Elle affronta ses yeux gris pendant quelques longues secondes, mais il était difficile pour elle de les maintenir. Seulement, et à sa plus grande surprise, c'est lui qui rompit le contact visuel en premier, il avait tourné la tête, sans chercher à dissimuler son irritation.

Phineas se racla la gorge de manière malhabile et enchaîna avec un rire nerveux dans la voix, comme s'il cherchait un sujet distrayant pour détendre la lourde atmosphère qui s'était installée dans le bureau.

\- Je trouve que nous n'avons pas assez parlé de la gifle que notre Miss Nott a donné à ce bon vieux Grimmson.

Freya ne put retenir le mouvement de ses yeux bleus vers le ciel alors qu'elle s'avançait finalement vers son bureau pour y déposer le tas de brochures.

Elle soupira alors que son ami croisait les bras sur son torse avec un sourire amusé :

\- Je t'en prie, Phineas, cela fait quatre jours que tu ne parles que de cela.

Il soupira à son tour, mais toujours avec ce sourire sincèrement diverti :

\- Ah, le souvenir de son visage, et de ce bruit !

Gideon s'était de nouveau avancé vers elle, il s'était arrêté à la hauteur de leur ami et lui lançait un regard désapprobateur, sûrement sentait-il la vague d'agacement qui commençait à irradier autour de la sorcière.

\- Cesse de l'ennuyer avec cela, veux-tu, l'avait-il incité avec un ton insistant.

\- L'ennuyer ? Non, je la vénère, bien au contraire mon cher Gideon ! C'est la deuxième fois que j'assiste à une gifle de notre Miss Nott, et c'est toujours aussi satisfaisant.

A la mention de cet épisode devant tout ce groupe, Freya se renfrogna d'autant plus. Elle lui lança un regard assassin qu'il ne sembla pas capter, puisqu'il avait déjà tourné son visage amusé vers Coffin qui sortait de manière exceptionnelle de son mutisme habituel :

\- La deuxième fois ?

Il avait prononcé cette question avec un peu de surprise dans sa voix morne.

Freya grimaça dans sa direction et l'interpella avec un ton déconcerté :

\- Oh je vous en prie, Georges, ne l'encouragez pas-…

\- Elle joue les timides, figurez-vous qu'il s'agit d'Arcturus Black.

A la mention de ce nom, elle sentit une décharge électrique de colère la secouer. Mais Phineas continua, levant la tête vers le plafond du bureau avec un sourire béat. Il s'exclama avec ce même air bienheureux :

\- Ah ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Freya s'avança vers lui, ne cherchant même plus à camoufler sa grimace irritée :

\- Arrête, Phineas.

Il parut étonné qu'elle lui parle si gravement ; mais il continua tout de même en rigolant, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

\- Quoi ? Tu es gênée de ce que tu as fait ? Voyons, même si mon imbécile de cousin est ton futur époux, tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir.

Silence.

La décharge électrique qu'elle avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt n'était rien comparée à la secousse qui la bousculait à présent. Derrière lui, elle avait vu le visage de Dragonneau se retourner dans leur direction. Son expression quelconque était identique à celle qu'il arborait lorsqu'Arcturus était venu avec sa maudite rose rouge.

Les lèvres pourpres de Freya tremblèrent si fort qu'elle dû les pincer. Et bientôt, la colère en elle se transforma en une rage incompréhensible et incompressible.

Elle articula avec un sanglot d'aigreur :

\- …Ce n'est _pas_ mon futur époux.

Nouveau silence.

Le sourire sur le visage de Phineas s'effaça peu à peu.

Mais les coins de sa bouche retombèrent drastiquement alors qu'il aperçu les larmes dans les yeux de son amie. Elle tourna les talons, se mordant les lèvres avec acharnement, luttant pour ne pas que ces larmes ne débordent complètement de ses yeux.

Elle détestait cela.

Tout cela.

Ces secrets.

Arcturus.

Tout.

Elle allait s'empresser de sortir du bureau, mais Phineas la retint par le bras, son expression était soudainement paniquée. Sa voix maladroite se précipita en dehors de sa gorge :

\- Oh, oh oh ! Hé, attends, désolé, Miss Nott, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

Elle pivota sèchement, ignorant les lourds regards pointés dans sa direction.

De la pitié, peut-être.

Cela la révulsa d'autant plus.

\- Parce que cela te fait rire ? Cracha-t-elle.

Il se mit à faire de grands et vifs gestes avec ses mains.

\- Non, non, écoute-…

\- Tu trouves cette situation comique, Phineas ? Assez comique pour la partager avec tout le monde, visiblement.

Il y eut un léger malaise, et Coffin se retourna, pour finalement se déplacer et s'asseoir à son bureau. Twigs, l'imita rapidement. Dragonneau, lui, détourna une nouvelle fois son visage impassible et croisa fermement les bras sur son veston gris.

Phineas grimaça et répondit avec un ton à la fois doux et pressé :

\- Non, je suis désolé, je suis un idiot. Je… ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais tant à coeur… Hé !

Mais Freya n'en pouvait plus, et elle s'était déjà élancée vers la porte du bureau. Furibonde.

La voix grave de Dragonneau s'éleva vaguement, mais plus dans la direction de Phineas que dans la sienne :

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il s'agit tout de même d'un bureau ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, répondit Phineas mais avec un ton navré plutôt dirigé vers elle.

Avant de sortir définitivement du bureau de la Division, elle entendit Gideon marmonner à son ami de Gryffondor :

\- Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Phineas Black.

\- Tais-toi, Gideon Prewett.

Elle claqua la porte dans son dos, détachant presque la petite pancarte qui y était accrochée.

* * *

_\- Revelio_

Freya soupira en plaquant une énième brochure contre le bois du bureau. Toujours rien. Pas de date, pas de lieu. Pas plus d'information ne ressortait de ces maudites brochures. Rien, à part ce message et ce curieux symbole géométrique si redondants.

« _Pour le Plus Grand Bien_ »

Elle reposa lentement sa baguette rouge sombre et jeta un regard empli de mauvaise volonté dans la direction de l'énorme pile de brochures qui lui restait à parcourir. Elle plaqua son visage incommodé entre ses mains et s'avachit contre le bois du bureau.

Il faisait froid dans le bureau des Affaires Moldues.

Mais au moins, elle était seule.

Loin de la Division, loin des mauvaises plaisanteries de Phineas, loin de Dragonneau.

Et puis, doucement, elle s'endormit.

_Encore cette fichue robe noire, et ce fichu corset._

_Freya avait l'impression d'étouffer, tant le corsage de la robe était serré, comprimant sa cage thoracique et ses poumons endoloris. Elle peinait à prendre la moindre inspiration d'air._

_L'air._

_Il était glacé._

_Il faisait nuit._

_Et très vite, Freya ressentit même les gouttelettes de pluies qui venaient lourdement s'écraser sur son visage ; il pleuvait averse désormais. Elle ne sut dire si son visage était mouillé à cause de la pluie ou à cause de larmes qui se seraient échappées de ses yeux humides._

_Des petits cris aigus la firent presque sursauter._

_Il y avait quelque chose dans ses bras. Un enfant. Très jeune. Un nourrisson. Il était emmitouflé dans un tissu sombre, et il pleurait. Instinctivement, elle se mit à le dorloter, le bercer, espérant qu'il se taise. Elle se surprit même à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes et étranges qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Et à vrai dire, même sa voix ne ressemblait pas à la sienne. Elle était un peu plus grave, plus triste._

_Il y eut un bruit dans son dos, et elle se mit à détaler vers une petite allée. Et cette allée, Freya la reconnut tout de suite. L'Allée des Embrumes._

_Elle courut, aussi vite qu'elle le put, et elle poussa la première porte qu'elle aperçut et s'engouffra dans la sombre boutique._

_\- Bonsoir, Miss…_

_Elle sursauta, et se tourna vivement vers son interlocuteur. Le bébé se mit à hurler dans ses bras, et elle-même se retint de crier en apercevant l'homme. Il était blafard, comme un cadavre. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Freya le voyait, lui non plus… La voix qui n'était pas la sienne jaillit en dehors de sa bouche :_

_\- Fawley. Monsieur…_

_\- Burke. Bienvenue dans mon humble boutique, Miss Fawley._

_Son sourire malsain et carnassier la révulsa._

_Alors qu'elle tenait désespérément de calmer l'enfant dans ses bras, elle s'approcha avec des pas hésitants vers l'homme et son comptoir._

_Elle jeta un dernier regard vers la porte et la fenêtre de la boutique. Cette sensation d'être suivie était si forte que Freya ne put réprimer des frissons._

_\- Comment puis-je vous être utile, si tard dans la nuit, Miss Fawley ?_

_D'un geste sec et tremblant, elle arracha le pendentif qui était autour de son cou et le lui tendit avec une grimace de regret._

_\- Je veux vendre ce bijoux._

_\- Oh, un si beau bijoux… si tard dans la nuit._

_Son regard inquisiteur la mit mal à l'aise._

_Elle berça le nourrisson qui hurlait un peu plus fort._

_\- Je suis pressée, Monsieur Burke._

_\- Oh, je vois… quel est votre prix ?_

_\- 12 Gallions._

_\- Je vous en donnerai 10._

_Elle sentit son visage se déformer avec une grimace d'agacement._

_Et avec un dernier regard inquiet vers la fenêtre de la boutique, elle articula :_

_\- Vendu._

Freya se redressa vivement, comme sur un ressort. Le mouvement fut si précipité qu'elle crut qu'elle allait basculer en arrière, et elle se rattrapa de justesse au bord du bureau.

Isadora Fawley.

Pourquoi faisait-elle un rêve aussi étrange ?

Et il y avait toujours ce même pendentif. Cet identique ovale noir qu'elle avait elle-même racheté chez Barjow et Burke.

Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi Burke lui disait que sa tante avait été pressée le jour de la vente de ce collier. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle protégeait un enfant. Le sien ? Mais à sa connaissance, elle n'était pas mariée. Un enfant qu'elle aurait eu hors mariage ? Cela expliquerait sa fuite si hâtive et désespérée.

Et puis, ce sentiment si désagréable d'être suivie…

Une chaire de poule incontrôlée se propagea sur sa peau.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, réalisant que la pile de brochures n'était plus là. Ses mains tremblantes se mirent à tâter la surface du bureau, à leur recherche. Son coeur manqua un battement ; devenait-elle folle à ce point ?

Et puis il y avait cette Cologne…

Cette odeur de menthe poivrée, si reconnaissable.

Dragonneau.

La sorcière se retourna vivement, mais elle était seule dans la pièce.

Complètement seule.

Sa main tremblante rencontra la texture laineuse de la veste grise qui avait été vraisemblablement posée sur ses épaules.

C'était la veste de Dragonneau.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de resserrer un peu plus les pans de la veste autour d'elle, et son parfum l'embauma de nouveau. Elle se laissa tomber lâchement en arrière, et son dos alla cogner contre la dossier de la chaise, mais elle n'y prêta pas trop d'attention. Son coeur était devenu presque liquoreux dans sa poitrine, et elle se demanda un instant si elle ne devait pas aller à l'infirmerie.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, si bien qu'elle se retrouva complètement à l'envers.

Voilà pourquoi il était difficile d'installer de la distance avec Dragonneau. Même si parfois - _souvent_ \- il la mettait hors d'elle, il avait toujours ce petit geste, ce petit mot, qui lui ramollissait le coeur. C'était comme des montagnes russes dans sa poitrine.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Freya savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel. Comme tous les autres Poufsouffle, il avait cette gentillesse innée qu'elle détestait tant alors qu'elle était encore à Poudlard.

Il devait être 19 heures passées puisque le Ministère était presque vide désormais.

Freya arpenta son dédale de couloirs sombres en silence, la veste chinée de Dragonneau encore solidement calée sur ses épaules. La douce odeur mentholée semblait effacer tout l'agacement accumulé dans l'après-midi. Elle en oubliait d'ailleurs presque son rêve, étrange et inquiétant.

Elle allait entrer dans le bureau de la Division, mais quelque chose lui avait attiré l'oeil, plus loin, à un autre étage. La sorcière se décala lentement vers le balcon du couloir, qui offrait une vue plongeante sur les différents étages et bureaux. La façade, pleine de fenêtres noires était absolument vertigineuse.

Vertige. Justement, voilà ce que ressentait Freya désormais.

Deux étages plus haut, tout près d'une fenêtre à l'encart noir, se tenaient deux silhouettes qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

Dragonneau et Marcus.

Alors que son patron était de dos, les deux mains flanquées dans ses poches de pantalon, comme à son habitude, Marcus lui, arborait une expression plus tendue. Presque paniquée. Il était blême, exactement comme à la suite de l'épreuve du rêve éveillé.

Leur échange semblait assez tumultueux, puisque son frère se mit à remuer des bras dans tous les sens. Ses traits s'étaient déformés, et c'était de la colère que Freya pouvait lire désormais. Il pointa Dragonneau du doigt avec un air accusateur et articula d'autres paroles à la fois violentes et inaudibles.

Inconsciemment, Freya ramena la veste de Dragonneau un peu plus près d'elle.

Et les yeux de Marcus se verrouillèrent dans sa direction.

Elle resta figée.

Lui, laissa lentement retomber son doigt, et son expression courroucée s'effaça pour laisser place à un certain hébétement. Bientôt, ce fut Dragonneau qui se retournait, suivant le regard effaré de son homologue. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Et ils se froncèrent d'autant plus lorsqu'il aperçut Freya. Même avec la distance, elle put le voir remuer ses lèvres avec irritation.

Avec un soudain sursaut de réalisation, elle retira la veste chinée de ses épaules, pour la fourrer précipitamment sous son bras. Lorsqu'elle avait relevé les yeux vers les deux chefs de division, Dragonneau se pinça les lèvres, et avec une expression hésitante et un vif coup de baguette, le rideau se referma, masquant définitivement les deux hommes.

* * *

La soirée était calme au Manoir Nott.

Etrangement calme.

Le feu crépitait presque silencieusement dans la cheminée, et Freya, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, arrivait à se détendre. Elle était assise sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le fauteuil de sa mère. Cette dernière lui caressait lentement les cheveux, et ce simple geste lui apportait tellement de réconfort. Elle laissa rouler sa tête pour la poser contre les jambes jointes de sa mère.

\- Mère, sûrement avez-vous entendu parler d'Arcturus Black…

Pas de réponse, mais cela, Freya s'y attendait.

Elle continua :

\- Père vous en a sûrement parlé… Il souhaite que… il souhaite que j'épouse Arcturus.

La main dans ses cheveux se stoppa net, comme si sa mère s'était figée.

Freya se retourna pour la regarder. Son expression était indignée, comme si elle n'en avait effectivement pas eu vent. Elle retira sa main, marquée du serment inviolable et tremblante des cheveux de sa fille et la cala sur ses genoux. Elle paraissait soudainement anxieuse, comme si cette nouvelle la bouleversait.

D'un signe de tête, elle lui fit non.

Non ?

\- Pensez-vous que… si la demande venait à se faire… pensez-vous que la refuser pourrait être une option ?

Elle avait le coeur qui battait la chamade alors qu'elle trimait à prononcer cette question.

Cette question qu'elle se posait de plus en plus.

L'expression de sa mère sembla se calmer un peu, et elle se mit à hocher la tête. D'abord timidement, puis elle insista.

Une vague de soulagement traversa Freya. Au moins, elle aurait sa mère de son côté.

Cette dernière lui adressa un faible sourire ; faible et étrange.

Un bruit l'alerta.

Marcus, il les regardait toutes les deux, en silence, depuis le Hall plongé dans l'obscurité. Il ne bougeait pas. Son visage était tout aussi blême que tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il s'entretenait avec Dragonneau.

\- Marcus ? Finit-elle par appeler.

Il lui formula un fugace et faux sourire avant de s'éclipser complètement dans l'ombre.

* * *

\- Ah ! Parfait, Freya, j'allais justement te chercher.

Arcturus.

_Parfait_.

Freya releva son menton dans sa direction et continua tout de même sa route dans le long couloir à la moquette rouge. Elle resserra son emprise autour de la nouvelle pile de brochures à inspecter et accéléra son pas.

Elle le sentit se hâter derrière elle, et finalement, il se planta juste sur sa route, et elle fut contrainte de s'arrêter. Son air satisfait lui arracha un visage froid et une légère grimace d'amertume.

\- Que veux-tu, Black ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie, comme nous commençons à nous… côtoyer, il faudrait que tu commences à m'appeler Arcturus.

\- Cela n'arrivera jamais, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Elle commençait à s'impatienter.

Et bientôt, d'autres bruits de pas et une voix retentit dans le couloir, non loin d'eux. Freya se tourna légèrement, pour finalement pivoter tout aussi sec. Son coeur manqua un battement.

Dragonneau et Phineas.

Comment se faisait-il qu'à chaque fois…

Il l'avait vaguement regardée, puis ses yeux gris s'étaient posés sur Arcturus, et finalement, ils retombèrent sur Phineas à ses côtés. Il lui tendait un parchemin et une plume.

Elle l'entendit lui dire :

\- Monsieur, vous devez signer ce document.

Dragonneau avait attrapé la plume, mais ses yeux s'étaient dirigés de nouveau vers elle.

Elle tenta d'ignorer son regard, bien qu'elle le sentait la bruler dans son dos.

L'agaçante voix d'Arcturus reprit :

\- Je pensais que nous pourrions aller nous balader à Hyde Park, Vendredi.

Freya faillit laisser tomber toutes les brochures qu'elle avait.

Hyde Park.

De tous les endroits…

Elle sentit d'énormes plaques rouges s'installer au creux de son cou, et une immense chaleur envahir son visage. Elle se mit à balbutier de manière incohérente.

Mais Arcturus ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Il lui attrapa la main, et planta un baiser écoeurant sur sa bague verte.

\- C'est décidé alors. A vendredi, délicieuse Freya.

Et alors qu'il partait enfin, Freya n'osa même pas se retourner vers Dragonneau, tant elle sentait son visage devenir écarlate. Mais c'est la voix de Phineas qui résonnait de nouveau :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau…? Vous ne signez pas au bon endroit…

Cette fois-ci, elle s'était retournée.

L'expression de Dragonneau était si étrange. A première vue, quelconque, inintéressée, et pourtant, il la fixait. Si intensément. Freya se demanda si lui aussi repensait au moment qu'ils avaient partagé à Hyde Park, le soir de leur fuite de Gringotts.

Il ne semblait même pas entendre Phineas alors qu'il était juste à côté de lui. Phineas, justement, son regard oscillait curieusement entre elle et leur patron ; il avait froncé les sourcils avec un air suspicieux.

\- Monsieur ? Avait-il fini par répéter.

Cette fois-ci les yeux de Dragonneau se murent vers le jeune homme à côté de lui. Il l'avait regardé avec un air inquisiteur et perdu.

\- Le document, vous… ne signez pas au bon endroit.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Il lança un dernier regard, hésitant cette fois, vers Freya, qui était restée plantée là. Puis, il s'était un peu concentré sur le papier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et ces derniers devinrent noirs. Mais trop tard, il venait de signer, et bientôt, le parchemin se plia de lui-même et s'envola comme un oiseau, passant juste à côté du visage encore rougi de Freya.

Dragonneau l'avait regardé partir, puis, son regard, soudainement sévère s'était de nouveau planté dans sa direction. Et là, Freya comprit.

Elle comprit que Dragonneau venait sûrement de voir un document qu'elle espérait secrètement qu'il ne verrait jamais. Ou du moins, pas si vite.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, et elle tourna les talons.

La sorcière se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée à lui, avec des pas hâtifs.

Et bientôt, elle entendit les bruits de ses pas pressés et impatients derrière elle.

\- Nott.

Son ton était sévère.

Ella accéléra d'autant plus.

La moquette rouge du couloir sombre défilait sous ses pieds impatients.

Seulement, deux pieds, solidement ancrés sur le sol de couleur sang, entrèrent dans son champ de vision et elle se stoppa abruptement. Ses poings, jusque là si serrés que ses articulations étaient devenues blanches, se relâchèrent d'un coup et elle n'arriva pas à masquer sa surprise sur son visage rond.

Dragonneau, justement.

Il s'était planté devant elle, sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement, démontrant qu'il avait presque couru après elle dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Ses poings étaient serrés, lui aussi.

Et à en juger par la contrariété qui habitait ses traits, il n'était pas ravi. Il lui fit un geste de la tête, vers la porte de la salle du conseil, juste à côté d'eux.

Elle oublia tout de Hyde Park et le rouge disparut de ses joues.

\- Nott, avec moi.

Elle serra les brochures contre sa poitrine palpitante, et le suivit dans la salle.

Il referma la porte juste derrière elle et croisa ses bras contre son veston beige.

Elle décida cependant de prendre les devants ; et avec un ton sec, le menton relevé et l'air de rien, elle exigea :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau, justement, je voulais m'entretenir avec vous.

\- Vraiment ? Quel heureux hasard, Nott.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là d'ironie.

Il enchaîna en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, se donnant un faux air nonchalant.

\- C'est étonnant, après ces quelques jours, vous passez plutôt la majorité de votre temps à me-…

\- Je n'en peux plus de ne pas comprendre ce que vous me cachez, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Que ce soit avec Gideon, Phineas, ou même Marcus. Et j'estime avoir le droit de-…

\- Le droit, vous dîtes ? Interjeta-t-il à son tour avec un sourire agacé.

Elle se sentit piquée à vif.

\- …Est-ce si amusant, _Monsieur_ ?

Il secoua la tête, et perdit son expression ironiquement amusée.

\- Non, voilà le plus amusant : il se trouve que j'ai entraperçu un document très intéressant à l'instant. Une liste des demandes de voyages à l'étranger. Il y avait le nom de mon frère dans cette liste.

C'était ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle continua cependant à faire mine qu'elle ne comprenait pas là où il voulait en venir. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et bredouilla :

\- Oh, et bien, je suis ravie que Norbert puisse enfin-…

\- Votre nom était sur la même ligne, Nott. Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, vous l'avez aidé à faire passer sa demande d'autorisation au Ministère.

Elle avait redressé son visage si abruptement qu'elle crut s'être froissé un muscle dans le haut de son dos. Ses mains, comme dans un soubresaut, avaient laissé échapper les brochures qui s'étalèrent contre le sol dans de légers tournoiements. La majorité s'écrasa sur leurs pieds, mais quelques unes virevoltèrent jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, près de la grande table ronde.

Mais ils ignorèrent tous les deux cela, soudainement trop absorbés par l'un et l'autre.

Ses yeux bleus oscillèrent entre ses deux gris.

Après quelques secondes, il grimaça une nouvelle fois avec colère et articula froidement :

\- Où part mon idiot de frère, Nott ? Et pourquoi diable êtes-vous encore impliquée dans tout ce-…

\- Il m'a demandé un service, et en tant qu'amie, je-…

_\- Amie_ ?…

Il souffla de nouveau avec un sourire exaspéré.

Elle se sentit blessée et ce fut à son tour de d'exprimer avec ironie :

\- Oui, cela doit vous paraître sûrement difficile à croire, étant donné que vous retournez Phineas et Gideon, mes deux seuls amis, contre moi.

Il s'était un peu écarté, d'abord un peu surpris, puis il secoua la tête avec raideur.

\- Cessez votre comédie, Nott. Vous exagérez, ils ne sont pas contre vous. Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, ne mettez pas des mots dans ma bouche.

Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de mettre un terme à cette conversation ; si cela pouvait être considéré comme tel. Elle lui tourna vivement le dos, et entrouvrit l'épaisse porte noire. Mais la main de Dragonneau s'écrasa lourdement à côté de la poignée et repoussa la porte dans son bâti, la refermant sèchement.

Elle était bloquée.

Freya pivota de nouveau vers le sorcier, et plaqua son dos contre le bois de la porte, surprise par la soudaine proximité de Dragonneau. Il articula de nouveau, mais avec un air mauvais :

\- Répondez à la question, Nott.

Apparemment, il était déterminé à ne pas la laisser partir sans réponse.

Cela tombait bien ; car elle non plus.

Freya exigea avec une voix décidée :

\- Répondez d'abord à la mienne.

Il parut presque outré qu'elle lui dise cela et secoua la tête avec un air réprobateur.

\- Ce n'est pas un échange, Nott.

La rage monta si vite en elle, qu'elle fut presque surprise. Avec une force inattendue, elle plaqua ses deux paumes contre le torse de Dragonneau et le poussa en arrière. Il parut étonné de son geste incongru, et recula avec des pas stupéfaits.

Elle explosa :

\- Est-ce si compliqué de me répondre ? _Au nom de Merlin_ , ce que vous me cachez tous, est-ce donc si terrible ? Est-ce que cette vérité est si dure à m'avouer, est-ce que-…

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit ; je suis navré, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment.

Il avait haussé le ton de sa voix lui aussi, pour couvrir la sienne.

Et elle renchérit en augmentant d'autant plus le volume sa voix aigüe :

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Norbert refuse de vous parler de ce genre de chose. Vous devez être un grand frère incroyablement étouffant et donneur de leçon.

L'expression sur le visage de Dragonneau fut déchirée et déchirante.

Et elle se tut.

Elle avait voulu lui faire mal, et elle avait à priori visé juste.

Pendant quelques instants, seules leurs respirations haletantes et furieuses pouvaient se faire entendre dans la salle du conseil. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux, et finalement, c'est Dragonneau qui, encore une fois, détacha son regard de celui de la sorcière. Il passa une main sur son visage, trahissant une certaine fatigue, et laissant place à un expression entre colère et regret.

Il proféra avec une voix grave :

\- Vous devriez arrêter cela.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Vous mettre dans de pareilles situations. Tout ça parce que vous vous mêlez perpétuellement des affaires des autres. Vous devriez remédier à cette vilaine manie, _Freya_.

Elle détesta son ton.

Elle détesta sa phrase.

Elle détesta son attitude.

Avec des gestes précipités et approximatifs, elle se pencha et ramassa les quelques brochures qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Il la regarda faire, immobile. Et lorsqu'elle s'était redressée, son visage quelconque était de nouveau là, seulement, ses yeux sombres le trahissaient.

Elle agrippa la poignée, et tira brusquement pour ouvrir la porte.

Il ne la retint pas cette fois.

Par dessus son épaule, elle cracha :

\- Demandez-le lui vous-même, _Thésée_.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de voir la nouvelle grimace agacée qui naissait sur son visage, puisqu'elle avait déjà tourné les talons pour partir dans le couloir.

La porte de la salle du conseil se referma presque en silence.

Et Dragonneau resta planté là, et il balaya une nouvelle fois son visage avec sa main.

* * *

Elle passa la journée de Jeudi dans un des bureaux vides de la Division des Affaires Moldues.

Loin de Dragonneau. Loin de toutes ces histoires.

Elle l'avait croisé, bien entendu, et à plusieurs reprises, même. Mais elle l'avait instantanément évité, esquivé. Même lorsqu'il l'avait appelée ; elle avait réussi à l'ignorer.

Ensevelie sous cette pile de brochures, elle ne vit pas le temps passer.

Et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse.

N'était-ce pas étrange ?

De donner une invitation mais de ne pas en préciser la date ? Cela n'avait pas été le cas pour les précédentes brochures. Et si ce Rassemblement n'était pas comme les autres ?

Le dernier, à Bruxelles, avait été un piège.

Et si celui-ci en était un également ?

On frappa à la porte, et elle s'ouvrit quasi-aussitôt.

Dragonneau apparut dans l'encadrement.

Freya ne put retenir une grimace alors qu'il s'appuyait nonchalamment contre cette dernière alors qu'elle se refermait ; l'éviter allait être difficile cette fois.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et pencha son visage quelconque sur le côté.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Freya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, luttant pour ne pas être distraite par son charmant et agaçant visage. Et cette posture, si nonchalante et noble. Il avait parlé tout à fait normalement, comme s'il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils s'étaient disputés la veille.

Elle secoua la tête, se sentant incapable de formuler une quelconque réponse orale.

\- Je vois, avait-il simplement répondu.

Avec des pas lents, il finit par s'avancer vers le bureau devant lequel elle était assise. Il décroisa ses bras, et tendit la main vers une pile de Brochures et l'attrapa fermement.

Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur et il expliqua vaguement :

\- Je vais terminer avec ceux-là. Rentrez, il est tard, Nott.

La réalisation la frappa soudain et elle lui demanda :

\- L'autre soir, c'était vous qui-…

\- Bonne soirée, Nott.

Il lui formula un bref sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux et quitta le bureau froid.

Freya commença à se demander s'il l'aidait car il se sentait désolé.

Ou pire, peut-être qu'il la prenait en pitié.

Cela, elle ne le supporterait pas.

* * *

L'heure fatidique approchait à grands pas et Freya sentait son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas des palpitations agréables, plutôt des contractions nerveuses et angoissées. Et si Arcturus prévoyait de la demander en mariage ce soir-là ?

Elle repensa à l'air outré de sa mère. A son signe négatif de la tête.

Inconsciemment, sa jambe battait nerveusement contre le dessous de son bureau en bois. Elle sentit les yeux de Phineas se diriger vers elle.

Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis sa mauvaise plaisanterie du début de la semaine ; et même si cela était évident que le sorcier s'en voulait terriblement, Freya ne voulait pas lâcher si facilement. Elle était rancunière, elle le savait ; mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, à attendre Black, sa petite plaisanterie n'était vraiment pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout.

Et lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, elle se leva, comme s'il avait été montée sur un ressort.

La vue d'Arcturus, soigneusement peigné, et un large bouquet de roses rouges à la main lui donna presque envie de vomir. Ou de s'enfuir. Ou les deux.

\- Chère Freya, allons-y.

Elle n'arriva pas à camoufler son expression déconfite.

Tous les regards du bureau étaient braqués dans leur direction.

Et parmi eux, il y avait celui de Dragonneau, bien sûr.

Il était indifférent, et d'ailleurs, il se replongea quasi-instantanément vers le parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains. Ce simple geste provoqua un réel pincement dans la poitrine de Freya.

Elle attrapa son manteau, son chapeau noir, et avec regret, elle suivit Arcturus dans le couloir.

Après quelques pas sur la moquette rouge, il lui tendit le bouquet, et elle fut contrainte de l'accepter avec une mine amère. Il lui parlait de banalités ennuyeuses et futiles ; et elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Cela allait être une longue et pénible soirée.

Ils arrivèrent devant une cheminée du Hall principal et il lui fit un geste faussement courtois en direction des flammes vertes. Elle n'essaya même pas de lui esquisser un sourire.

Elle s'avança vers le foyer ensorcelé, mais une main s'enroula fermement autour de son avant-bras, et on la tira en arrière.

\- Navré, Black, mais j'aurais besoin de Nott ce soir. Nous avons une mission de dernière minute.

Dragonneau.

Elle put s'empêcher de lever des yeux médusés vers lui.

Arcturus tenta de rétorquer quelque chose, mais Dragonneau arrachait déjà l'immonde bouquet rouge des mains de Freya pour le flanquer contre le costume du sorcier brun.

Toujours sans la regarder, il fit un vague signe de tête dans la direction d'Arcturus et lui dit simplement :

\- Bonne soirée, Black.

Il balbutia des paroles inintelligibles, mais trop tard, car Dragonneau avait tiré Freya avec lui dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée, et ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent au Chemin de Traverse en un rien de temps.

Il faisait glacial dehors et Freya s'empressa de dégager son poignet, toujours prisonnier de la main tiède de Dragonneau, pour la flanquer dans sa poche de manteau noir. Il parut surpris qu'elle le fasse si sèchement, et se contenta de soupirer en plaçant lui aussi ses mains dans son manteau beige.

Son soupir créa un petit nuage de buée.

Il fit un signe de tête vers la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse, d'où émanait une rassurante lueur et des rires de sorciers joyeux.

\- Allons-y, Nott.

Et elle le suivit, courant presque à côté de lui alors qu'il avançait en faisant de très grands pas dans la neige fraîchement tombée.

Sa voix saccadée s'échappa de sa gorge :

\- Et où allons-nous, Monsieur ?

\- Nous allons chez Barjow et Burke.

Il avait répondu cela avec nonchalance, sans la regarder, les yeux gris solidement verrouillés devant lui. Freya se demanda si lui aussi n'agissait pas un peu étrangement ces temps-ci.

Tantôt doux et étrangement attentionné, tantôt froid et distant.

Elle dû lutter pour se concentrer et ne pas le perdre dans la foule bourdonnante de l'allée principale. Ses épaules qui se balançaient régulièrement de gauche à droite accéléraient et s'éloignaient peu à peu d'elle. Bientôt, elle était engloutie dans la foule, bousculée d'un côté, puis de l'autre.

Et puis… plus de signe de Dragonneau.

Elle se mit à sautiller, se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds. Quelques longues minutes passèrent, et elle ne l'apercevait toujours pas. Au nom de Merlin, où était-il donc passé ?

Elle se mit à regretter amèrement sa petite taille.

Une douce chaleur enveloppa soudain son poignet, tirant sa main en dehors de sa poche. Elle fit volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec Dragonneau.

Il paraissait étrangement essoufflé, comme s'il avait passé ces quelques minutes à la chercher partout dans la foule. La lueur réprobatrice dans ses yeux gris lui rappela amèrement leur dispute de l'avant-veille.

Freya le laissa malgré tout faire glisser ses doigts tièdes jusque l'intérieur de sa paume. Il la tira sensiblement vers l'avant, vers lui, alors qu'il se frayait de nouveau un passage dans la foule.

\- Suivez-moi, et ne me lâchez pas.

Freya ne sut quoi répondre, sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge, et elle ne put que vaguement hocher la tête dans sa direction. Et voilà que son coeur s'était de nouveau ramolli.

Elle se maudit, mais se laissa emporter.

L'Allée des Embrumes était, comme d'habitude, beaucoup moins remplie que l'allée principale. Beaucoup moins joyeuse, moins accueillante. Les quelques sorciers singuliers qu'ils avaient croisés durent reconnaître Dragonneau tout de suite, car ils passaient instantanément leur chemin, déviant leurs regards malsains et incommodes de la silhouette de Freya.

Elle sentit l'étreinte sur sa main se resserrer, et le pas de Dragonneau s'accélérer devant elle.

Et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent à passer la porte de la sombre boutique de Barjow et Burke.

Et il était là.

Comme la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, et comme dans son sombre rêve.

Monsieur Burke.

Son visage cadavérique, ses yeux globuleux et jaunis, ses mains biscornues et osseuses posées sur son vieux comptoir. Son sourire carnassier s'agrandit en les voyant.

\- Ah, Miss Nott !

Sa voix graveleuse, et inquiétante l'avait presque fait sursauter.

La main tiède de Dragonneau lâcha la sienne avec lenteur, pour retourner dans la poche de son manteau. Elle sentait ses yeux gris se poser vers elle avec insistance.

Burke continua :

\- J'ose espérer que votre dernier achat vous convient toujours, je vous préviens, je ne le reprendrai pas, sauf si votre prix est-…

\- Quel achat ?

C'était Dragonneau qui l'avait coupé.

Sa voix était tout à coup tendue, suspicieuse.

Pour une quelconque raison, Freya se sentit mal à l'aise. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait honte d'avoir été acheter quelque chose dans cette lugubre boutique ? Non… La raison était tout autre. Curieusement, elle ne voulait pas parler du pendentif.

Ou de sa tante Isadora.

Elle sentit comme une pointe de douleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine, comme une gêne, et elle secoua la tête dans la direction de Dragonneau.

Mais il ne semblait pas dupe. Il voulait en savoir plus.

La sorcière enchaîna rapidement, pour changer de sujet :

\- Auriez-vous vu des sorciers suspects, Monsieur Burke ? Ou eu vent de brochures ou de rumeurs concernant Grindelwald ?

\- Pas du tout, Miss Nott…

Des sorciers suspects, bien entendu qu'il devait en voir tous les jours.

Son rictus s'étendit, tout comme le venin dans sa voix tout à coup mielleuse.

\- Répondez honnêtement, Burke.

Dragonneau s'était tendu, et Freya pouvait le voir dans ses épaules.

\- Je suis un honnête homme, Monsieur. Et Miss Nott pourra témoigner de mon honnêteté dans mon commerce… n'est-ce pas, Miss Nott ?

Son patron lui lança une nouvelle fois ce regard.

Ce regard curieux, suspicieux.

Il plissa ses yeux gris et elle commença à se demander si leur venue à Barjow et Burke était bien pour parler des Brochures, et non pas d'autre chose. Effectivement, Dragonneau ne lui avait rien dit sur leur chemin vers cette morbide boutique.

Et si, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il enquêtait sur elle ?

Sur son récent achat chez Barjow et Burke ?

Sur le pendentif.

Pourquoi en revenait-elle toujours à ce satané pendentif ?

Non, tout cela était ridicule, comme aurait-il pu avoir vent de ce vulgaire bijoux de famille ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui apporter après tout ?

Freya sentit des plaques rouges grimper le long de son cou d'une manière particulièrement désagréable. Elle se mit à secouer vigoureusement la tête, accompagnant ses pas hésitants vers l'arrière :

\- Je… ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit ici, Monsieur Dragonneau.

Et avant même qu'il puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, elle s'était reculée vers la porte de la boutique et il finit par la suivre avec des pas lents et investigateurs.

\- Excellente soirée, Miss Nott, Monsieur Dragonneau…

La voix nasillarde et morbide du sorcier s'effaça complètement lorsque Freya avait fermé la porte dans son dos. Etrangement, sortir de cette boutique fut comme un soulagement. C'était totalement irrationnel, inexpliqué ; mais au fond d'elle, il y avait ce malaise, cet embarras.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence dans la neige fraîche, puis Dragonneau ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

\- Vous sembliez avoir hâte de quitter cette boutique.

Elle déglutit difficilement et poursuivit d'une voix incertaine :

\- Il n'y a pas de Brochures dans cette boutique, Monsieur, nous perdions notre temps.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait des Brochures.

Elle se figea, et il s'arrêta lui aussi.

La sorcière scruta son visage avec une expression de déni.

Pourquoi diable aurait-il besoin de l'emmener chez Barjow et Burke ? De quelles informations avait-il besoin ?

Il persista avec une voix quelconque :

\- Vous avez quelque chose à cacher, Nott…

Voilà, encore ce malaise.

Après quelques secondes d'affolement, Freya réussit à se maîtriser et choisit d'employer son sourire empli d'ironie :

\- Parfait, nous sommes donc deux dans ce cas.

Il ne sembla pas apprécier sa réponse.

Un nouveau nuage de buée sortit de sa bouche.

Ils reprirent leur chemin en silence.

Mais Freya le trouva trop difficile à respecter ; elle demanda :

\- Où allons-nous maintenant ?

\- Nulle part, nous avons fini. Je souhaitais juste aller à cet endroit.

Etrange.

Les bruits familiers et rassurants de l'allée principale surgirent de nouveau, et un sentiment de chaleur se propagea dans le corps de la sorcière. Il y avait de la musique, des rires, des exclamations de joie, des couleurs, de la lumière et-…

Mais une autre réalisation traversa l'esprit de Freya.

Elle bredouilla avant même s'y avoir complètement réfléchi :

\- Mais nous…aurions pu y aller cet après-midi-…

\- Êtes-vous déçue à ce point de ne pas avoir pu honorer votre rendez-vous ?

Il l'avait sèchement coupée dans sa phrase et elle resta interloquée.

Son expression était restée la même, quelconque, et à vrai dire il ne la regardait même pas ; ses yeux gris étaient encore une fois fixés droits devant lui.

Au bout d'un moment, elle tenta, incertaine :

\- Vous voulez parler de…

\- Oui, Black…

Il s'était arrêté, juste devant la devanture de Fleury et Bott, et elle put clairement le voir déglutir avec difficulté avant de plonger de nouveau ses yeux gris dans les siens.

Un coin de sa bouche se souleva nerveusement, comme s'il hésitait, puis, il compléta rapidement :

\- Hyde Park.

La décharge électrique que lui provoquaient ces simples mots fut indescriptible. Tout aussi indescriptible que les yeux gris de Dragonneau, encore verrouillés sur elle. Ils étaient encore une fois si intenses, comme à Hyde Park, justement.

Tous les bruits de l'allée principale s'effacèrent tout à coup ; tous les autres sorciers disparurent. Et Freya avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la rue enneigée.

La flamme de ses joues se propagea dans sa gorge, et elle eut presque l'impression d'avoir avalé une gorgée de Whisky de Feu. Cette fois-ci, son coeur n'était pas liquoreux, mais il battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'elle crut qu'il allait en sortir complètement.

Mais une autre décharge électrique la secoua fiévreusement alors que Dragonneau fit un pas vers elle, dans la neige. Dans un soubresaut incontrôlé, elle fit un grand pas en arrière, ne cachant pas une expression paniquée qui naquit brutalement sur ses traits.

De la distance.

Il fallait mettre de la distance.

Lui aussi parut surpris, voire étonné de son soudain mouvement en arrière.

Et il fronça les sourcils.

Et même après un moment, il demeurait figé, et en fait, il attendait.

Tout à coup, Freya se rappela qu'elle devait lui répondre.

Et sa voix précipitée sonnait si étrange qu'elle ne se reconnut presque pas :

\- Non… Non, pas du tout.

\- …Bien.

Silence.

Dragonneau avait détaché son regard de son visage sûrement écarlate, et il avait lentement hoché la tête, presque de manière pensive. Mais très vite, ses yeux gris furent attirés par une toute autre chose ; la vitrine de Fleury et Bott.

Le Livre de son jeune frère.

Il resta fixé sur lui un long instant, et Freya finit par se racler la gorge.

\- Vous… lui avait demandé ?

Il ne détacha pas ses yeux du livre.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement.

\- Mais pourtant vous-…

\- Vous aviez raison, interjeta-t-il avec une voix froide, peut-être qu'il ne veut simplement pas m'en parler.

Son expression fut presque peinée, et Freya se mit à regretter amèrement les mots blessants qu'elle avait employés l'autre jour, dans la salle du conseil.

Avec ses yeux encore rivés sur la couverture du livre, il ajouta presque en silence :

\- Norbert paraît très perturbé en ce moment, je ne veux pas lui forcer la main.

Il se détacha complètement de la vitrine, et ils se remirent à marcher, vers là où ils étaient arrivés.

La voix de Dragonneau sonna étrangement hésitante :

\- Vous devriez venir chez Norbert Dimanche matin. Nous… Je l'accompagne alors qu'il ira dire au revoir à Miss Goldstein. Elle part par bateau de Portsmouth.

Effectivement, elle avait oublié le départ imminent de Porpentina. D'où l'état perturbé de Norbert, sûrement. Freya se contenta de le toiser avec surprise, et il compléta presque aussitôt :

\- N'est-elle pas aussi devenue une de vos… amis ? Alors, je me disais que-…

\- Je viendrai, coupa-t-elle avec un ton décidé.

Elle hésita à lui esquisser un sourire, mais au dernier moment, s'y interdit.

Il dû capter sa soudaine froideur, puisqu'il le lui rendit avec un visage impassible et inintéressé :

\- Bien. Bonne soirée, Nott.

Et il disparut.

* * *

16 Janvier 1928.

Freya réajusta la bandeau noir paré de plumes argentées dans ses cheveux, avant de frapper à la porte de l'appartement de son ami.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, dévoilant le visage à la fois enjoué et surpris de Phineas.

\- Miss Nott, tu es venue.

Il paraissait étonné qu'elle ait fait tout ce chemin pour le voir, pour sa fête d'anniversaire. Il était vrai qu'elle avait longuement hésité, mais elle avait décidé de mettre sa mauvaise plaisanterie sur Arcturus et les secrets de Dragonneau de côté pour cette fois.

Le sourire de son ami s'agrandit, et elle ne put empêcher l'apparition du sien, souriant ses lèvres rouges. Il lui fit un geste précipité vers l'intérieur, d'où elle pouvait entendre de joyeuses notes de musique.

\- Entre, Miss Nott, entre !

Et elle s'exécuta, pénétrant dans la bulle de joie, de musique et de bonheur. Phineas avait pris son manteau en fourrure sombre et ses gants et l'amena au bout d'un long couloir au papier peint démodé.

\- Je suis ravi que tu sois venue ! J'ai tellement hâte de te présenter à Eleanor.

Dans le petit salon, il y avait déjà beaucoup de sorciers, certains dansaient, d'autres buvaient et riaient. Parmi les visages, Freya ne tarda pas à reconnaître Gideon, un verre à moitié plein à la main, en train de discuter avec un groupe de sorciers habillés d'une manière peu commune. Et puis, dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait Coffin. Il était adossé au mur, l'expression calme et posée habituelle, il semblait écouter patiemment ce qu'une jeune femme pétillante racontait à sa droite.

Freya entra dans la pièce, saluant avec de petits gestes de la tête les autres invités qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre deux sorciers, apparemment éméchés, qui dansaient frénétiquement un Charleston endiablé. Et puis, très vite, Phineas l'avait attrapée par les épaules, et elle se laissa guider vers la cuisine.

Il y avait un petit groupe de femmes dans la cuisine, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le petit groupe se dispersa avec des petits rires amusés et cristallins, laissant apparaître Eleanor.

Oui, Freya s'en rappelait plutôt bien, et elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Les deux sorcières s'échangèrent un sourire, et Eleanor s'approcha d'eux, reposant une main sur son ventre.

\- Miss Nott, quelle joie de vous revoir.

\- Miss Merry- ah…

\- C'est Madame Black, maintenant, corrigea Phineas avec un large sourire.

Il lâcha son amie et alla se placer derrière sa femme. Ils étaient très beaux tous les deux.

La main d'Eleanor caressa lentement son ventre, avec des mouvements circulaires et réguliers. Et là, Freya crut qu'elle allait tomber à la renverse. Elle n'avait pas très bien vu la petite bosse qui bombait légèrement la robe rose de la femme de son ami.

Sa surprise devait être largement visible puisque Phineas éclata de rire, et s'empressa d'annoncer :

\- Voilà, Miss Nott… Eleanor et moi, nous allons être parents bientôt.

Freya plaqua ses mains contre son sourire hébété. Phineas, père.

Quelle révélation !

Très honnêtement, elle crut même qu'elle allait pleurer de joie.

Elle voyait dans les yeux bruns de son ami que lui aussi était ému, car ils brillaient légèrement. Freya laissa échapper un souffle incrédule, toujours avec ce sourire sonné.

\- Oh Phineas ! Félicitations !

Très vite, une autre présence s'installa non loin d'elle dans son dos.

Gideon.

Il avait le sourire, lui aussi, et il reprit une gorgée de Whisky de feu avant de s'adresser à Freya.

\- Voilà, tu sais. C'est merveilleux, non ? Bien que je n'arrive pas vraiment à imaginer Phineas dans ce rôle.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Prewett ?

Freya ne put retenir un rire cristallin qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se taquiner en permanence, même après toutes ces années. Gideon resta fixé un instant sur son charmant sourire, et lui tendit un verre de Whisky.

\- Nous retrouvons notre Miss Nott, commenta Phineas avec un sourire radouci.

Elle accepta le verre, mais avant même qu'elle puisse le porter à sa bouche, Phineas la stoppa avec un geste maladroit et précipité. Eleanor le toisa avec un air amusé.

\- Attends, attends ! Ce n'est pas tout.

Elle attendit.

Et son ami se mit à balbutier, entre sourire et nervosité :

\- Je, voulais te demander, Miss Nott, si tu…

\- Oui ?

\- Si… tu accepterais de…

Eleanor donna gentiment un coup de coude dans les côtes de son époux. Et avec un doux sourire, elle lui expliqua :

\- Il veut vous demander d'être la Marraine de notre enfant.

Heureusement que Freya ne buvait pas, car elle aurait sûrement recraché l'entièreté de sa boisson sur les deux mariés. Après un court moment de réalisation, elle se pointa du doigt.

\- …Moi ?

Phineas et Eleanor échangèrent un regard complice et amusé.

Son ami enchaîna avec un énorme sourire :

\- Oui, Eleanor a choisi Gideon comme Parrain, et je te choisie toi. Enfin…si tu acceptes bien entendu que-…

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis juste… très flattée. Oh, Phineas !

Et elle se jeta dans les bras de son ami, qui ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main bourrue dans ses cheveux si joliment coiffé, ébouriffant à la fois sa chevelure noire et son bandeau sombre. Mais elle ne lui en voulut était comme prise dans une toile de bonheur, et son sourire ne voulait plus se défaire de son visage.

Eleanor lui fit un petit signe de tête, et un énième sourire, avant de s'éloigner vers un autre groupe d'invités qui l'appelaient depuis le séjour. Et les trois amis se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine.

Phineas perdit un peu son sourire, ou du moins, il s'était transformé en une courbure de lèvres désolée.

\- J'ai été très idiot cette semaine, Miss Nott, j'en suis désolé. Je pensais que nous pourrions… Nous pourrions peut-être, prendre un nouveau départ… ?

Freya, toujours incapable d'effacer le sourire de son visage, secoua la tête dans la direction de son ami, puis elle souleva son verre de Whisky et déclara d'une voix enjouée :

\- Au Nouveau Départ.

Et ils trinquèrent tous les trois.

* * *

Dimanche, 8 heures.

La porte du Numéro 9 s'ouvrit timidement, et c'est le visage déconfit de Norbert qui apparut derrière celle-ci. Il parut surpris de voir la sorcière devant chez lui, mais il la laissa entrer avec un vague mouvement de la tête. Elle entra dans le séjour, où elle trouva sans surprise Dragonneau, avachi dans un fauteuil du petit salon de son frère. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, il avait vaguement abaissé le journal entre ses mains, laissant dépasser ses yeux gris du papier.

Elle lui fit un geste de la tête, mais il remonta le journal tout aussi vite.

Freya retint une moue agacée.

Mais son attention fut attirée par de soudains bruits sourds qui provenaient de la cuisine. Norbert semblait lutter avec sa propre vaisselle, la moitié jonchait le sol, brisée. Et puis, i l'était retourné pour attraper sa baguette, mais il fit tomber une autre tasse contre le parquet.

Il adressa à la sorcière, qui le fixait étrangement, un fugace sourire nerveux, et il disparut dans une autre pièce avec des pas pressés.

\- Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, est-il si nerveux ?

La voix grave et incrédule de Dragonneau démontrait qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'état dans lequel son frère se trouvait. Sûrement n'avait-il pas encore remarqué l'étrange proximité qu'il entretenait avec la sorcière du MACUSA.

Il laissa tomber le journal avec la photo inquiétant de Grimmson en couverture sur la table basse devant lui et il se leva du fauteuil marron. Il se planta devant elle avec un visage indescriptible.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et il sembla lutter intérieurement ; comme s'il hésitait à lui dire quelque chose.

\- Nott, j'aimerais vous parler.

Sa Cologne mentholée l'embaumait de nouveau, et elle crut tomber à la renverse dans le fauteuil juste derrière elle. Elle se ressaisit avec difficulté, et répondit froidement ;

\- Allez-y.

De la distance, se répéta-t-elle.

Il faut mettre de la distance.

Il parut surpris, comme lorsqu'elle s'était reculée dans le Chemin de Traverse, pour conserver de la distance entre eux deux. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le pâle soleil d'hiver par la fenêtre.

\- Cela vous concerne, avait-il articulé faiblement.

Et cela suffit pour attise la curiosité de la sorcière.

Mais Norbert débarqua dans le séjour avec son manteau sur ses épaules, et un visage penaud.

\- Nous pouvons y aller, avait-il balbutié avec un sourire nerveux.

Et après un dernier regarda dans sa direction, Dragonneau attrapa sa veste et ils sortirent tous les trois de chez le Magizoologiste.

* * *

Il faisait aussi beau temps à Portsmouth, même si le vent était plus fort et plus frais qu'il ne l'était à Londres. Les trois sorciers s'avancèrent en silence vers le quai et les grands paquebots qui s'y trouvaient. Et là, curieusement, Freya ressenti le même malaise que lorsqu'elle était entrée chez Barjow et Burke. Un sentiment de déjà-vu perturbant.

Une brise glacée balaya ses cheveux noirs qui serpentaient.

Et puis, elle aperçut le visage fermé et morne de Porpentina dans une foule de passagers prêts à embarquer un énorme bâtiment. Elle accourut, laissant les deux frères Dragonneau derrière elle.

Elle se mit à faire de grands gestes de la main et elle s'écria :

\- Porpentina ! Porpentina !

Et Goldstein avait relevé les yeux vers elle, et un petit sourire naquit sur son visage triste. Elle s'écarta un peu de la foule de passagers qui la regardaient étrangement, et lorsque Freya arriva à sa hauteur elle ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec un sourire à la fois touché et réprimandant :

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est Tina. Je déteste Porpentina.

Freya expira avec un sourire presque amusé, et elle prit la sorcière du MACUSA dans ses bras. Elle-même était surprise de son propre geste, elle n'était pas comme cela habituellement, et si elle pouvait éviter le contact physique avec des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine, elle le faisait.

Mais avec Goldstein, c'était différent.

Elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, et leurs premiers échanges n'étaient pas si chaleureux, mais après ce voyage à Bruxelles, elles s'étaient étonnamment rapprochées. Elle lui manquerait.

\- Faîtes un bon voyage, Tina, souhaita-t-elle en s'écartant de la sorcière.

\- Je suis touchée que vous soyez venue, Freya. Je ne manquerai pas de vous écrire.

\- Oh, envoyez plutôt vos lettres au bureau de la Division, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Goldstein hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, elle paraissait curieusement émue, et bientôt cette émotion contamina Freya qui sentait des larmes monter dans ses yeux bleus.

Mais elle les retint.

Et puis, l'attention de Goldstein devant elle fut attirée par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, dans son dos. Et Freya devina sans mal de qui cela pouvait s'agir : Norbert.

Le Magizoologiste avait l'air malhabile et extrêmement nerveux.

Il se tenait droit, comme s'il était très tendu.

Après un dernier sourire dans la direction de Porpentina, Freya s'écarta et alla rejoindre Dragonneau, qui était resté à l'écart, de l'autre côté de la foule grouillante des passagers du navire. Lui aussi avait l'air tendu. Très tendu, et ce, malgré les mains plantées dans ses larges poches de manteau beige.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il la regarda à peine, comme si la tension chez son frère l'affectait profondément lui aussi. Il était absolument absorbé par le Magizoologiste, que l'on apercevait à peine de l'autre côté de la foule.

Goldstein le regardait avec sévérité alors que lui, semblait lutter pour articuler des phrases et des mots qui leur étaient totalement inaudibles. Et puis, l'expression sur le visage de la sorcière s'était finalement radouci, elle hoché la tête et après un court moment où ils étaient immobiles tous les deux, Norbert finit par vivement tourner les talons, tête baissée.

Goldstein le regarda partir avec une expression de déchirement.

Et Norbert se stoppa net.

Ses yeux noisettes captèrent ceux de Freya, et il eut une expression étrange, comme s'il réalisait quelque chose. Après un autre regard hésitant dans la direction de Freya, qui ne comprit pas ses expressions alarmées, il se retourna une nouvelle fois et marcha à pas rapides vers la sorcière du MACUSA, qui elle, s'était avancée vers la zone d'embarquement.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait voir Dragonneau soulever un sourcil dans la direction de son frère, et Freya dût admettre qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

Sauf que Porpentina était déjà passée de l'autre côté de la barrière, après le contrôle de son passeport et de son billet. Norbert l'appela avec une vois inhabituellement forte et distincte, et elle se retourna vers lui.

Norbert bouscula quelques passagers visiblement mécontents, pour se frayer un chemin vers la petite barrière qui le séparait de la sorcière du MACUSA. Et cette dernière s'approcha aussi.

Et puis, l'impensable se produisit.

Norbert avait à moitié grimpé sur la barrière, appuyant le bas de son torse contre le haut de la clôture, et il se pencha pour planter un petit baiser sur la bouche de la sorcière.

C'était un timide baiser, fugace et léger. Presque enfantin.

De loin, Freya put voir l'expression de vive surprise sur le visage de la sorcière du MACUSA.

Norbert la fixa un instant avec hésitation, toujours à moitié au dessus de la barrière, et puis il allait amorcer sa descente de cette dernière, mais Porpentina avait lâché sa valise, la laissant retomber lourdement à ses pieds. Avec ses deux mains désormais libres, elle agrippa le col de manteau du Magizoologiste et l'attira vers elle, dans un autre baiser.

Norbert parut stupéfait à son tour, mais très vite, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et ses mains hésitantes s'étaient détachées de la clôture pour encadrer les épaules de la sorcière devant lui. Le baiser dura plus longtemps cette fois, et il devint si fougueux que Freya crut qu'elle allait tomber en arrière, et elle n'était apparemment pas la seule, puisque Dragonneau avait lâchement laissé retomber ses mains de ses poches, avec une expression tout à fait décontenancée.

Dragonneau et elle finirent par détourner leurs regards, devenant bien trop mal à l'aise devant cette scène si incommodante.

Freya ne put retenir un énorme sourire alors que Dragonneau plaquait désormais sa main contre sa bouche et qu'il se mettait à tousser nerveusement, comme s'il s'étouffait en voyant son frère agir de la sorte. Il avait croisé le regard amusé de Freya, et cette fois-ci elle ne retint pas un rire cristallin.

Cette situation était tellement improbable, et la réaction de son patron si invraisemblable qu'elle en riait. C'était une situation étrange, hors du temps, hors de la guerre. Hors des secrets.

Et elle continua de rire, ignorant désormais le lourd regard de Thésée qui était fixé sur son exceptionnel et radieux sourire. Ses yeux bleus à elle s'était dirigés une nouvelle fois vers les deux sorciers amoureux qui se disaient au revoir devant le paquebot.

Ils s'étaient finalement séparés, et s'échangeaient de tendres et hésitants sourires et rires. Et puis, Freya vit le Magizoologiste sortir quelque chose de sa poche de manteau. Comme une petite branche verte. Un Botruc ?

Porpentina l'accepta avec étonnement, et le glissa dans sa poche avec discrétion ; il n'y avait pas que des sorciers sur ce quai.

Le sourire de Freya s'atténua finalement, et elle dévia son regard vers son patron, toujours à côté d'elle, toujours tourné vers elle. Il semblait médusé par la courbure de ses lèvres rouges.

Et puis, son expression d'étonnement s'était dissipée.

Il y eut un autre échange de regard intense, et Freya effaça son sourire de son visage, sentant une vague de malaise l'atteindre.

Dans sa tête, les paroles de Marcus revenaient et se répétaient sans cesse : « _tes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques_ ». Et il avait raison.

Il y avait Lestrange.

Son sourire une fois disparu, elle entama un autre pas en arrière, comme pour remettre de la distance entre eux deux.

De la distance, oui.

Dragonneau sembla capter cet abrupt changement d'attitude puisqu'il fronça les sourcils. Il se pinça les lèvres, lança un autre regard vers son frère qui tardait à revenir du quai, faisant de petits gestes de la main vers Porpentina qui embarquait.

Il se recentra sur la sorcière avec une voix un peu accusatrice :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous, exactement ? Depuis le début de la semaine vous agissez… étrangement.

Dans le mille.

Freya remua nerveusement sur ses pieds, sentant le tort se déverser en elle.

Elle secoua la tête avec un faux air quelconque plutôt bien géré.

\- Pas du tout, Monsieur.

Il n'était pas satisfait de la réponse. Il la montra vaguement avec un geste du doigt.

\- Voilà, encore maintenant, vous remployez ce ton et vous… refaites ce visage.

\- J'ai dit, _pas du tout_ , _Monsieur,_ avait-elle craché.

Il commençait à l'agacer à remuer ainsi le couteau dans la plaie.

Et elle entama quelques pas en avant, le contournant pour finalement s'éloigner de lui.

Mais il la suivit avec des grands pas, et rapidement, il marchait à la même hauteur qu'elle.

\- Est-ce que vous… m'évitez ?

\- Pas du t-…

\- Vous mentez encore, Nott.

Elle se stoppa net.

L'expression agacée du sorcier devant elle se mut en une expression hésitante, pleine de remord. Presque torturée.

\- Est-ce à cause de ce que nous ne vous avons pas encore dit ? Justement, sachez qu'il se trouve que je-…

\- Ce n'est pas cela, Monsieur, coupa-t-elle.

Elle sentait son coeur tambouriner contre la paroi de sa poitrine.

En fait, elle voulait juste mettre un terme à cette conversation ; elle se sentait si mal à l'aise, si coupable. Et son propre comportement l'agaçait, elle était désagréable, elle était froide, son attitude était si changeante qu'il ne devait rien n'y comprendre.  
Et elle non plus d'ailleurs, elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Peut-être devait-elle se faire interner à l'Hôpital de Ste Mangouste ?

Elle était perdue.

Et elle continua sa route, accélérant le pas, courant presque.

Sa voix grave tenta de la retenir, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

\- Attendez, Nott. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que-…

_\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Monsieur._

\- Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi, que je puisse compr-… Nott !

Mais trop tard, elle avait déjà transplané.

Comprendre ? Non, il ne comprendrait sûrement pas.

Mettre de la distance avec Dragonneau s'avérait définitivement plus compliqué que prévu.

Bien plus compliqué.

* * *

Elle dormit très mal cette nuit-là.

Voire pas du tout.

Et lorsqu'elle émergeait enfin au petit matin, elle trouva le pendentif déposé juste à côté d'elle dans son lit. L'ovale noir se mit à scintiller étrangement, alors que la faible lueur du jour naissant caressait la chambre de la sorcière.

Ce pendentif, toujours lui.

Et même s'il semblait inquiétant qu'il apparaisse toujours comme cela, ici et là, sans raison apparente, Freya l'attrapa doucement et le posa dans le creux de sa main. Elle crut le sentir trembler, mais sûrement n'était-elle pas encore complètement réveillée.

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, elle imita Lestrange, qu'elle avait vu de nombreuses fois faire cette même gestuelle dans ses sombres rêves : elle enfila le pendentif autour de son cou. Et elle fut traversée d'une sensation étrange.

Une sensation dérangeante.

Sombre

Très sombre.

Mais c'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'en défaire. Comme s'il était déjà trop tard.

Le pendentif était lourd autour de son cou, lourd de secrets, lourd de souvenirs.

Et son cerveau embrumé fut soudainement envahi de pensées sombres et morbides. Freya ne sut pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais elle se sentait guidée. Et elle se laissa faire.

Et lorsqu'elle aperçut le bureau de la Division complètement vide en arrivant au Ministère, son coeur sembla se remplir d'un nuage aussi noir que du charbon. Son expression était morne, son teint maussade. La voix de Twigs la surprit, mais elle ne sursauta même pas.

Il lui indiqua vaguement, alors qu'il avait ses sales bottes marrons posées sur le dessus de son bureau en pagaille :

\- Ils sont partis à Poudlard, avec Monsieur Nott. Un truc urgent, apparemment.

Sans aucun mot, mais avec une douleur grandissante dans sa poitrine et ses poumons, Freya se rua à l'extérieur du bureau, sans même prendre la peine d'attraper son manteau.

Elle se précipita à l'extérieur, dans l'air glacé de ce Lundi matin d'hiver.

Elle se laissa porter par ses jambes, qui avançaient machinalement dans la neige, et par sa soudaine et incompréhensible rage.


	19. Isadora

Freya était gelée.

Mais en même temps, elle brûlait.

C'était assez étrange, car elle n'était presque plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle s'était laissée porter et emporter par cette subite et incompréhensible rage et avait grimpé dans le premier train pour Poudlard. Un Express, bien heureusement.

Son trajet, elle l'avait passé assise, seule dans un wagon glacial, sans son manteau, ni même ses gants et son chapeau, trahissant son départ précipité et quelque peu irréfléchi. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, cette colère avait beau être irrationnelle, elle était là. Le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'est que Freya ressentait ce courroux, mais elle sentait qu'il n'était pas le sien ; on lui, en quelque sorte, imposait ce sentiment.

Mais elle était bien trop absorbée par ce concentré de noirceur qui grandissait en elle pour remarquer la curieuse lourdeur du pendentif qui s'intensifiait autour de son cou, la chaîne se frottant intensément contre la peau fragile de sa nuque. Elle crut même le sentir bouger, alors qu'il reposait sur son décolleté en velours noir. Mais sûrement avait-elle rêvé. Comment un pendentif pourrait-il bouger de lui-même de toute manière ?

Son cerveau avait à peine enregistré son arrivée sur le quai de Poudlard, que ses jambes la portaient déjà en dehors du vieux wagon encore fumant et remuant. Elle avait bousculé quelques sorciers dans le couloir qui menait à la portière, et elle avait violemment poussé cette dernière, ignorant les plaintes agacées des individus qu'elle venait de passer avec brusquerie.

Ses pieds gelés se hâtèrent d'une manière incontrôlable le long du quai puis vers le large chemin qui menait à l'école. Il était bordé d'un lourd manteau blanc et étincelant, qui venait s'échouer contre les troncs des nombreux sapins sombres. Elle marchait à la lisière de la forêt interdite, et bientôt elle aperçut les hautes tours rondes de l'école.

L'école.

Poudlard.

Elle se rappelait à peine de la date à laquelle elle y était allée pour la dernière fois. C'était sept ans auparavant, après sa dernière et tumultueuse année, sans doute.

Mais même après ces sept longues et pénibles années, l'école, qui se détachait progressivement des hautes et sombres cimes des arbres alors qu'elle s'en approchait, n'avait pas changé.

Elle rentrait chez elle.

Du moins, c'est le soudain ressenti qui l'envahit, comme une bulle d'une douce chaleur.

Mais ce doux et nostalgique sentiment fut rapidement et de nouveau submergé par cette vague noire incompréhensible, ce nuage de charbon qui se propageait partout. La colère monta en elle, jusqu'à ce que son visage en soit complètement rougi.

C'était si étrange, si incontrôlable.

Et pourtant, elle continua, marchant prestement jusqu'au pont de pierre principal. La vue de ce pont était toujours aussi grandiose, somptueuse. En face d'elle, le Château s'élevait solidement vers le ciel grisâtre et brumeux, comme une forteresse imprenable. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus elle sentait son coeur se noircir, elle le sentait serré dans sa poitrine palpitante. Et puis, il faisait si froid, elle était gelée dans sa longue robe noire en velours.

Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges et elle s'arrêta un instant, contemplant l'immense porte de l'école qui était ouverte devant elle, dévoilant la cour principale et une vue imprenable sur la forteresse. Que faisait-elle ici déjà ?

Sa soudaine prise de conscience la fit paniquer.

Oui, elle savait que Dragonneau, Marcus et les autres s'étaient rendus ici, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, un peu plus tôt en ce Lundi matin. Mais par Merlin, pourquoi s'était-elle lancée à leur poursuite déjà ? C'était comme si elle avait eu une absence.

Une étrange absence.

Et puis très vite, la noirceur revint au galop, l'embaumant dans de sombres pensées.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait à pas lents et automatiques dans la cour, les rires et les interrogations des élèves qu'elle croisait se faisaient lointains, en fait, c'était comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Elle ne les voyait presque pas.

Pourtant, une voix qui lui était pas inconnue l'interrompit, suivie d'une halte avec un geste de la main, juste devant ses yeux embrumés.

Slughorn.

Le jeune professeur avait soulevé ses sourcils châtains avec étonnement, mais bientôt, il enchaîna avec un sourire.

Il avait l'air à la fois plutôt surpris et bienheureux de la voir là.

\- Miss Nott, ça alors, quelle joie de vous retrouver !

\- Professeur, réussit-elle à balbutier avec un ton et une expression mornes.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer son étrange et sombre posture, puisqu'il enchaîna avec un geste de la tête vers les livres qu'il avait entre les mains :

\- Je suis honoré de recroiser une ancienne élève aussi brillante ! J'ai malheureusement un cours à donner, mais si jamais vous avez un peu de temps libre cet après-midi et que vous êtes encore dans les parages, ce serait merveilleux de boire une tasse de thé avec les deux Nott !

Freya tiqua, mais les traits de son visage demeurèrent figés dans leur drastique expression.

\- Les deux Nott ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, renchérit le Professeur avec un air enjoué, ne venez-vous pas rejoindre votre frère ? Je l'ai croisé il y a une demie-heure, il était avec Dragonneau, Prewett et Black. Pas l'ingrat Arcturus, son cousin, je ne me souviens plus de son prénom-...

\- Phineas, interjeta froidement la sorcière, mais encore une fois il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

\- Ah oui, Phineas Black ! Je me souviens maintenant. Bien sympathique, mais pas très doué dans l'art des potions, ce Monsieur Black, contrairement à vous qui-...

Elle le coupa une nouvelle fois sèchement :

\- Vous avez croisé Marcus tout à l'heure. Où est-il allé ?

Cette fois-ci son sourire s'effaça, sûrement avait-il fini par remarquer l'air bougon de la sorcière devant lui. Il s'écarta un peu pour laisser passer quelques élèves qui entraient dans sa salle de cours. Et lui indiqua un couloir de pierre avec un mouvement de tête.

\- Oh, ils sont partis par là, ils sont avec le Professeur Dumbledore, dans son bureau.

\- Merci, Professeur, réussit-elle à articuler non sans froideur.

Elle ne prêta même pas attention aux paroles que lui lançait toujours son ancien professeur, puisqu'elle s'était lancée dans la direction indiquée avec des pas pressés.

Freya se dit qu'elle devait marcher trop vite car elle commençait à étrangement être essoufflée. Le collier contre sa poitrine était lourd, si lourd, qu'elle devait presque se pencher en avant pour pouvoir le porter.

Et après quelques longs et interminables couloirs, au cours desquels elle se demandait si elle allait en atteindre le bout, elle finit par arriver devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Son coeur, assombri, était presque aussi lourd que l'ovale au bout du collier. La porte n'était pas fermée, et d'un geste incertain elle la poussa légèrement, laissant apparaître une large pièce, recouverte de tapisseries dans les tons verts et rouges, un épais tapis vieillot et une multitude de petites colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond en pierres voûté. Il y avait les petits fauteuils et canapés au premier plan, puis un grand et vieux bureau à l'arrière. Il était recouvert de parchemins et de livres à moitié ouverts, parfois retournés, de plumes ensorcelées qui s'agitaient frénétiquement sur des lettres et enveloppes... et puis à droite, dans le prolongement de la pièce, derrière quelques colonnes grises, il y avait un large pan de mur mis à nu. Sa pierre était habillée de photos, journaux, de croquis... De loin, Freya ne sut apercevoir précisément de quoi il s'agissait, mais bientôt, elle se cacha un peu plus derrière la porte, alors que la voix exacerbée de Marcus résonnait dans la pièce.

Tout le petit groupe était ameuté dans le recoin à droite de la salle, devant ce mur recouvert de photos et d'articles. Entre la porte et le mur, Freya remarqua les gestes de main effrénés de son frère :

\- Vous délirez complètement… Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce… Croyance, cet _Obscurial_ recherché par tous les gouvernements sorciers d'Europe est mon cousin ? Ah ! C'est de la folie.

Freya crut s'effondrer littéralement contre la porte du bureau.

Son coeur tomba profondément dans ses entrailles, et elle sentit de nouveau le nuage noir charbon envahir sa cage thoracique.

Quoi ? Au nom de Merlin, de quoi parlaient-ils ?

Mais avant qu'elle puisse se poser de plus amples questions, la voix de Dumbledore, calme, rétorqua :

C'est pourtant bien le cas. Et la liste des passagers du bateau que vous nous fournissez nous le prouve.

Elle entendit son frère ricaner sarcastiquement.

\- Vous essayez de ternir l'image des Nott, c'est ça ? C'est de la diffamation vis-à-vis de ma famille toute entière !

\- Personne n'essaye de ternir votre noble famille, Marcus. Et ce garçon, Croyance, est la clé du conflit avec Grindelwald. S'il est effectivement votre cousin, et toute cette enquête tend à le prouver, alors vous aurez aussi un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre.

Le pendentif se fit à remuer curieusement contre elle, et il devint subitement d'autant plus lourd, si bien que Freya ne put réprimer une grimace alors que la peau de sa nuque brûlait presque au contact de la chaîne qui, semblait-il, se resserrait.

Mais elle était bien trop absorbée par ce qu'elle entendait.

Et bientôt, la voix de Marcus reprit, à la fois vacillante et hésitante :

\- Imaginons que tel est bien le cas… Comment puis-je annoncer cela à Freya ? Elle ne sait rien de… _l'historique_ de notre famille, elle sera absolument dévastée.

L'historique ?

Est-ce que Marcus voulait parler de leur tante Isadora en disant cela ? Oh, mais elle en savait déjà bien plus qu'il ne le pensait visiblement. La voix de Dumbledore se voulut rassurante :

\- Nous nous engageons à vous accompagner lors de cette démarche, aussi difficile soit-elle. Sachez cependant que votre soeur semble être prête à l'entendre ; selon Thésée, elle commence à se douter de quelque chose, et nous ne devrions pas tarder à le lui expliquer.

Elle aperçut finalement Dragonneau, dans le coin de la pièce, ses deux mains solidement enfoncées dans ses poches de manteau beige. Il avait vaguement hoché la tête dans la direction du Professeur et du frère Nott. Son air était distant, illisible, et ses yeux gris, dénués d'émotion, oscillaient régulièrement entre Marcus et Dumbledore.

C'était donc cela, ce qu'ils lui cachaient tous depuis tout ce temps ?

Elle ressentit un pincement au niveau de son coeur ou bien de ses poumons, sur le moment, elle n'en était plus très sûre. Pas étonnant, avec le recul, que Phineas et Gideon eurent été si réticents à lui parler de Croyance et de Tycho Dodonus.

Croyance était son cousin.

Mais s'il était son cousin alors cela voulait dire qu'il était le fils de la tante Isadora ?

Elle repensa à son rêve, où Isadora avait vendu son pendentif à Monsieur Burke, lors de cette soirée glaciale et pluvieuse. Les images du poupon qu'elle serrait si fort dans ses bras, revinrent, si vives, presque comme si elle revivait soudainement l'instant.

Le nourrisson, c'était Croyance.

Elle crut qu'elle allait tomber à la renverse, secouée d'une autre vague de rage ; une rage incompréhensible, comme un peu plus tôt, et une rage qui, cette fois-ci, lui était propre. Une colère, un dégoût. Comment pouvaient-ils lui cacher cela ? En parler à Marcus avant même de lui en parler à elle ? De quel droit pouvaient-ils se le permettre ? Ne s'agissait-il pas de sa famille à elle aussi ?

La voix de Dumbledore, plus grave cette fois-ci, interrompit son sombre train de pensées :

\- Elle est importante aussi, Marcus.

Silence.

\- Qui ? Freya ?

Son coeur se stoppa subitement, tout comme le sang dans ses veines.

La voix du professeur énonça :

\- « _Une fille en grand chagrin_ », tel que Tycho Dodonus l'a écrit dans ses Prédictions. Je suis intimement persuadé que cela concerne votre soeur. Elle pourrait nous aider avec Croyance. Et en nous aidant avec Croyance, nous gagnerons du terrain sur Grindelwald.

Elle pourrait les aider ?

Ils voulaient l'utiliser.

Maintenant tout devenait clair, limpide.

Ils cherchaient à l'utiliser, elle n'était qu'un pion.

Et cette réalisation la brisa complètement. Si elle ne se retenait pas à l'encadrement en pierre de la porte, elle se serait sûrement effondrée en avant. Mais Marcus reprit avec un ton coléreux et angoissé :

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Toutes ces prédictions, ces prophéties, ce ne sont que des bêtises, de vulgaires-…

Dumbledore le coupa sèchement :

\- Figurez-vous que Grindelwald est justement très versé dans les subtilités de ces _bêtises_. Il y croit dur comme fer. Il s'en est déjà servi, à Paris, en utilisant la famille Lestrange… Et lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité quant à la parenté de Croyance, il essayera d'en effacer toutes les traces.

En effacer toutes les traces.

Comme...effacer les témoins ?

Le souffle commençait à lui manquer, et elle se sentit basculer un peu en avant, soudainement entraînée par le pendentif et son poids ahurissant.

La voix de Dumbledore devint plus grave, plus dangereuse. Plus sombre.

\- S'il n'a pas déjà commencé…

Elle crut s'étouffer, et les chaînes qui entouraient sa nuque se contractèrent, comme s'il s'agissait de muscles à part entière. Mais la noirceur dans son esprit était toujours là, envahissante, puissante.

Elle ne se contrôlait plus.

Elle n'était plus elle-même.

Et le lourd pendentif devint le cadet de ses soucis.

Surtout quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Elle tomba en avant, contre le torse étriqué de Coffin, il avait l'air surpris de la trouver là, mais son expression n'était rien comparée à celle des autres sorciers qui étaient dans la salle.

Marcus devint soudainement déconfit. Blême.

Comme juste après ses épreuves pour devenir Auror.

Les mains dans les poches de Dragonneau tombèrent lâchement de chaque côté du manteau beige, et sa non-expression se mut en un froncement de sourcil inquiet et coupable. Il avait légèrement changé l'appui sur ses pieds, trahissant un soudain inconfort.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de croiser les regards de Phineas, Gideon et Dumbledore, puisque la voix tremblante de Marcus s'écrasait déjà contre elle :

\- Freya ?

Elle se détacha lentement de Coffin, qui était resté figé contre la sorcière, et toisa chacun des sorciers avec insistance. Elle inspira avec un son aigu et inquiétant, et fit quelques pas, lents et torturés, vers le mur recouvert de photos en noir et blanc. Elle décida d'ignorer les yeux effarés et mal à l'aise qui la fixaient, du moins, pour le moment. Personne n'osa bouger dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin jusqu'au mur de pierre, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir pour de bon. Elle dût même prendre appui contre une colonne grise, juste à côté d'elle, pour ne pas basculer totalement.

Une autre inspiration perçante et douloureuse descendit le long de sa gorge en feu.

Sur ce mur, il y avait une photo de Croyance avec ses traits anguleux, ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux corbeaux. Mais il y avait aussi une photo de famille, la sienne. Sa famille.

Son père, sa mère, Marcus, et elle, enfants. Elle réalisa à quel point cette photo était terrible, aucun sourire, aucune joie ; et elle tenta vaguement d'écarter de sa tête le souvenir attendrissant de la photo de famille des Dragonneau, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Et puis, il y avait cet article qu'elle avait aperçu dans le dossier en cuir de Dragonneau, justement ; un article sur le Naufrage d'un bateau pour New York, fin 1904.

Et puis, à droite, il y avait un portrait d'Isadora, le sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux noirs relevés dans un chignon, le corset sombre qui remontait jusqu'au creux de son cou, et par dessus, le pendentif ovale.

Le pendentif.

Il se mit à trembler étrangement au bout de sa chaîne brillante. Mais Freya l'ignora une fois de plus, trop secouée par la rage qui montait en elle. Cette dernière décupla alors qu'elle rencontra un portrait un peu plus grand, en dessous de celui d'Isadora. Le sien.

Sa photo.

Son sourire était triste, contenu. Ses yeux étaient éteints. Le reste de son visage, froid, hautain, à la manière Nott.

Elle sentit Dragonneau s'approcher un peu à sa droite, et la voix de Dumbledore énoncer à sa gauche :

\- Freya, nous pouvons tout vous expliquer.

Elle détesta le fait qu'il ose encore employer son prénom dans de telles circonstances.

Piquée au vif, elle se tourna vers le professeur et cracha d'une voix aussi sifflante que son souffle :

\- M'expliquer quoi, Professeur ? A part me dire que vous me cachiez tout cela depuis le début ?

Dragonneau, derrière elle, lui répéta ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit tant de fois, avec une voix grave et précautionneuse :

\- Nous voulions être sûrs...

Freya pivota sèchement et le fusilla du regard. Elle répéta d'un air sarcastique :

\- Sûrs ? Et vous m'avez laissée croire ce que je voulais durant tout ce temps. Vous m'avez laissée entendre ce que je voulais entendre pour mieux me mentir, pour mieux m'utiliser !

Il avait remué les lèvres, entre culpabilité et agacement. Ou était-ce du regret ? Freya ne sut pas vraiment dire sur l'instant.

Mais c'est Dumbledore qui répondit :

\- Personne ne veut vous utiliser.

Elle se tourna de nouveau et agita un doigt accusateur vers lui, ne cherchant plus à contenir l'immense vague de courroux qui s'était déversé sur elle.

Le sentiment était si fort, que sa voix perçante jaillit de sa gorge accompagnée d'un sanglot agaçant et incontrôlable. Elle sentait les larmes mouiller ses yeux embrumés, et cela ne fit qu'accroître sa haine :

\- Vous... aviez écrit que vous croyiez en mes talents et non en mon sang. Vous m'aviez dit que j'avais des talents...

\- Et je n'ai pas menti, coupa-t-il fermement.

La chaîne autour de son cou se resserra de plus belle, et un autre souffle sifflant s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges. Dragonneau avait entamé un nouveau pas dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés, mais elle s'était décalée avec brusquerie, cognant presque contre la colonne grise qui était dans son dos.

Il parut surpris de sa réaction précipitée, voire paniquée, et il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, tout en conservant cette grimace de culpabilité. Sa voix grave trancha dans le nouveau et curieux silence :

\- Nott, écoutez, je suis navré que vous l'ayez découvert de cette manière mais-...

Et alors qu'il avait tenté un nouveau pas vers elle, elle sortit sa baguette en dehors de sa manche noire et la brandit dans sa direction, frôlant son veston gris chiné, au centre de sa poitrine.

Elle hurla précipitamment :

\- Ne vous approchez pas !

La voix aigue avait résonné avec ferveur contre la roche grise du bureau, et il y eut un curieux silence, entre paralysie et panique. Dragonneau lui, n'avait même pas cillé, et demeura interdit un instant, ses yeux gris verrouillés dans les siens. Le remord était désormais clairement lisible dans ses pupilles.

C'est la voix de Phineas qui intervint rapidement, soulevant ses deux mains en signe de reddition :

\- Hé, doucement Miss Nott !

Et derrière lui, Gideon insista avec une voix d'apparence calme et posée :

\- Freya, calme-toi.

La sorcière fit quelques pas sur le côté, elle était tellement habitée par ce violent sentiment d'alerte qu'elle titubait presque. Et puis, la chaîne autour de son cou se resserra d'autant plus, si bien que son autre main alla se rapprocher de sa gorge comprimée ; elle ne manqua pas les yeux gris de Dragonneau suivre son geste précipité avec une étincelle de réalisation dans ses yeux.

Marcus s'avança à son tour, mais Freya hurla de nouveau :

\- J'ai dit personne ne bouge !

\- Freya, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ta respiration...

C'était Gideon, ses yeux étaient plissés avec suspicion, comme ceux de Dragonneau, en direction de sa gorge et du pendentif. Elle s'empressa de répondre avec une voix si aigue qu'elle grinça presque :

\- Je vais très bien !

Le regard gris perdit sa lueur de culpabilité, et oscillèrent vivement entre le portrait d'Isadora sur le mur de pierre et le décolleté de Freya. Et bientôt, sa baguette à lui aussi se retrouva entre ses doigts hésitants, et il ne sembla pas manquer le regard d'autant plus paniqué que Freya lui avait lancé en apercevant cela.

Sa voix grave se voulut urgente :

\- Dumbledore, le pendentif.

Le Professeur l'avait toisée si étrangement que Freya se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. C'était étrange, et tout à fait incongru mais elle réalisait que ce pendentif était curieusement nocif, et pourtant, le nuage noir de colère qui s'élevait en elle était comme plus important, prioritaire.

Dumbledore parut surpris, puis il avait lui aussi froncé ses sourcils en s'avançant lentement vers la sorcière, les deux paumes en avant, comme pour l'inciter au calme.

Mais la colère de Freya se mut soudainement en une panique incontrôlable.

Son cri se transforma presque en plainte :

\- N'approchez pas !

\- Depuis quand portez-vous ce pendentif, Freya ?

La voix du Professeur était dure, sévère, tout comme ses traits.

Freya ne put se retenir de cracher avec animosité ;

\- Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom-...

\- Répondez, combien de temps ? Avait-il coupé plus sèchement encore.

Sur l'instant, la sorcière voulut répondre à sa question, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge, comme si elle était devenue aussi muette que sa pauvre Mère. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête tout en aspirant un peu d'air avec une peine sifflante.

Les yeux de Marcus brillaient presque dans la direction de l'ovale noir, et sa voix se mit à trembler sensiblement :

\- C'est le pendentif de Tante Isadora... comment l'as-tu...

Mais la voix du Professeur l'interrompit avec encore une fois ce ton sec et urgent, inquiet :

\- Retirez-le.

\- Non.

La voix qui avait jaillit en dehors des lèvres de Freya n'était presque plus la sienne ; d'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas voulu formuler cette réponse, elle était sortie d'elle-même, incontrôlée et incontrôlable.

Le ton de Dumbledore se durcit encore, comme ses yeux sous ses sourcils, ces derniers étaient si froncés qu'ils s'emmêlaient presque :

\- Retirez-le immédiatement, Freya.

Dragonneau s'était approché de nouveau d'elle, n'hésitant pas à plaquer son torse contre la pointe de la baguette de la sorcière ; ses yeux étaient si étranges, entre précaution et vive inquiétude. Et puis, sa voix grave l'atteignit également, seulement, elle était plus douce cette fois :

\- Faites ce qu'il dit, Nott...

Silence.

Tout le monde dans le bureau semblait retenir son souffle.

Elle était absorbée par le regard gris métal devant elle.

Hypnotisée.

Subjuguée par ce curieux mélange de froideur et de tendresse.

A sa gauche, elle sentait le regard intrigué de Dumbledore osciller fébrilement entre elle et l'Auror.

Avec un petit tremblement dans sa main, la baguette lui échappa des doigts, et s'écrasa, puis roula sur le sol de pierre grise. Elle avait lutté contre ce nuage de noirceur, elle avait lutté contre ce courroux étrange, et elle avait réussi à lâcher sa baguette. Elle avait réussi.

Mais le souffle de soulagement qu'elle voulait expirer se fit si douloureux qu'elle geignit en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, sa tête cognant contre le veston gris de Dragonneau. Il avait attrapé ses épaules fermement et l'avait fait se relever un peu, comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Seulement, alors qu'elle croisait ses yeux gris noyés d'inquiétude, une autre douleur autour de sa gorge la fit presque vaciller et elle se recula, titubant maladroitement en arrière. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais même.

Et elle avait raison.

Toujours dans cet épais silence, Freya ne put retenir une inspiration sifflante d'horreur.

Le pendentif autour de son cou se souleva lentement, si bien que l'ovale flottait désormais presque au niveau de ses yeux mouillés et écarquillés.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, tout comme les autres sorciers dans le bureau. Elle fut prise au dépourvu.

L'ovale fonça en arrière, jusque derrière sa nuque, entraînant l'ensemble de la chaîne brûlante avec lui. Et puis, l'ovale fut si lourd, et ce mouvement si violent qu'elle fut projetée en arrière, l'arrière de son crâne cognant brusquement contre la roche grise du sol. L'attaque soudaine lui avait coupé le peu de souffle qui lui restait. Elle luttait au sol, gigotant dans tous les sens, donnant des coups de pieds inutiles et acharnés dans le vide, ses doigts fins s'étaient glissés entre la chaîne et la peau irritée de son cou. Elle agonisait. Elle s'étouffait.

Et bientôt les visages de Marcus et Dragonneau arrivèrent juste au dessus du sien, visiblement aussi paniqués que devaient être ses propres traits.

Marcus avait hurlé son prénom, en essayant divers sorts pour essayer de défaire la démoniaque chaîne qui lui lacérait la gorge, mais rien n'y fit. Dragonneau, lui, avait complètement lâché sa baguette, et tirait lui aussi sur la chaîne du pendentif, tentant de l'éloigner du cou de la sorcière avec peine et acharnement. Il grimaçait si fort, et lorsqu'il hurla pour appeler Dumbledore, Freya put décrypter sans peine qu'il était profondément préoccupé.

Le souffle commençait à lui manquer, et bientôt elle ne voyait plus rien.

Toutes les voix s'effaçaient autour d'elle, et il y eut juste celle de Dumbledore, qui articula un sort étrange, qui l'atteignit.

Bientôt, elle sentit l'air envahir de nouveau ses poumons.

Et elle sombra dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

_Et Lestrange était là._

_Encore._

_Elle était habillée dans sa robe de bal noire, et des plumes de corbeaux dans ses cheveux noués en arrière. Elle était appuyée contre le lavabo doré dans les toilettes du grand Hôtel Londonien dans lequel avait eu lieu le bal des Sorciers, au début du mois de Septembre 1927._

_Freya ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec son récent rêve, ou plutôt souvenir, de leur altercation dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage de Poudlard._

_« Nous ne sommes pas si différentes finalement, Nott » lui avait-elle dit._

_Et elle avait raison._

_Freya s'avança vers elle avec des pas silencieux. Là encore, curieusement, il s'agissait d'un véritable souvenir, et non pas un de ses rêves étranges._

_Lestrange reniflait sensiblement, penchée au dessus du lavabo, et quand ses yeux froids s'étaient relevés dans le miroir et avaient croisés les siens, Freya s'était paralysée._

_Lestrange, elle, s'était vivement retournée, la baguette en avant. Son air mauvais contrastait vivement avec ses yeux noirs rougis et son teint déconfit._

_\- Nott ? Avait-elle craché._

_Elle ignorait ce qui la bouleversait tant, mais Freya sortit avec hésitation son mouchoir brodé de sa poche et le lui tendit._

_Sa voix fut plus douce que ce qu'elle n'avait voulu :_

_\- Tu avais raison, Lestrange. Nous ne sommes pas si différentes après tout._

_Oui, elles étaient toutes les deux des filles de bonnes familles, de glorieuses familles même. Deux sang-pur, deux Serpentard sûrement incomprises, régulièrement heurtées par le lourd poids des préjugés et des ragots, par les acides attentes et ambitions de leurs familles respectives, par..._

_Lestrange fit valser le mouchoir avec la pointe de sa baguette noire. Freya avait gardé sa main tendue en avant, soudainement interdite. L'expression de Lestrange devant elle devint si sombre, et si hautaine que cela la bouscula._

_\- Tu ne sais rien, Nott. Rien du tout. Ne prétends pas me comprendre, ni même me faire part de ta pitié répugnante dont je ne veux pas._

_Freya ne tarda pas à adopter son regard hautain, elle aussi, vexée par la virulente réponse de Lestrange. Et puis, cette dernière s'était hâtée en dehors des toilettes, essuyant une dernière fois ses joues humides. Freya la suivit pourtant, avec des pas pressés._

_Elle l'appela :_

_\- Lestrange._

_Mais au bout du somptueux couloir d'où résonnaient les fastes de l'opulente fête du grand salon, Lestrange s'était arrêtée, mais pas pour faire face à Freya, elle regardait quelqu'un d'autre. La voix grave l'avait appelée aussi :_

_\- Leta._

_Puis, un homme élégant était apparu de derrière des colonnades en marbre rose, cheveux châtains peignés, costume trois pièces noir et blanc, visage charmant déformé par l'inquiétude._

_Et elle le reconnut tout de suite._

_Tout de suite._

_Elle avait tant de fois vu son visage sur des articles de journaux ; elle y avait appris ses traits par coeur. Thésée Dragonneau, le Héros de Guerre. Juste là, au bout de ce couloir. Freya s'était paralysée. Mais ni lui ni Lestrange ne semblaient l'avoir remarquée._

_La voix grave articula avec inquiétude :_

_\- Je te cherchais, Leta, où diable-..._

_\- Rentrons, Thésée, avait subitement coupé Lestrange._

_Il n'avait rien dit, et avait juste hoché lentement la tête, tout en passant son bras au dessus des épaules nues de Lestrange, dans un geste protecteur. Et Freya resta plantée là alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux._

_C'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Lestrange en vie._

Elle se réveilla dans un violent sursaut, accompagné d'une inspiration de torpeur.

Un autre souffle tremblant s'échappa de sa gorge en feu alors qu'elle laissait lâchement retomber sa tête en arrière, contre le tissu pourpre d'un grand fauteuil. La sorcière mit de longues secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, à se souvenir de pourquoi son cou la faisait tant souffrir... et puis elle balaya les regards graves tout autour d'elle un à un.

Le silence était pesant.

Et tout lui revint.

Les révélations choquantes sur Isadora et Croyance, et puis le Pendentif lui lacérant le cou.

Dumbledore, qui était à moitié assis sur son bureau, les mains jointes sur ses cuisses, bougea sensiblement et articula d'une voix curieuse :

\- Cela vous arrive souvent ce genre de rêve ?

Freya se redressa avec peine dans le fauteuil, évitant les regards pesants qui étaient dans sa direction. Elle toussa douloureusement, et ne put réprimer une grimace en plaquant une main incertaine sur son cou endolori. Il lui brûlait.

Et elle toussa encore, si bien que très vite, Gideon se retrouvait à ses côtés, à inspecter sa nuque abîmée. Ses yeux étaient très sérieux, et s'était rapidement détachés des siens pour observer la peau irritée de son cou.

D'un geste sec et agacé, elle balaya sa main alors qu'il l'avait approchée de sa peau.

Et elle redirigea ses yeux vers le Professeur, resté immobile sur son bureau.

\- Ne changez pas de sujet.

Elle le fusillait du regard désormais, et il lui formula un petit sourire triste qu'elle interpréta immédiatement comme de la pitié. De la pitié.

Était-ce aussi cela qu'elle lisait dans les yeux des autres sorciers dans le bureau ? Elle avait vu que Phineas et Gideon la regardaient avec remord, Coffin, lui, arborait son air impassible habituel, et Marcus... Marcus, lui, ne la regardait même pas, il avait les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre et ses petits vitraux décolorés. Le verre, aux couleurs fanées, était légèrement gondolé, si bien qu'il déformait un peu les cimes des sombres conifères et les larges surfaces blanchies par la neige.

Elle n'osa pas croiser les yeux de Dragonneau, bien qu'elle sentait que les siens étaient verrouillés sur elle. Et si elle y voyait de la pitié ? De la compassion ? Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Dumbledore se leva du bureau, le faisant un peu grincer, et se rapprocha lentement d'elle ; la sorcière le suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye juste en face, sur l'autre haut fauteuil en velours usé.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Quelle question.

Elle déglutit douloureusement, et formula un sourire sarcastique et froid :

\- Comment vous sentiriez-vous, Professeur ?

Ses yeux bleus dévièrent vaguement vers le portrait d'Isadora accroché au mur, puis vers la photo Ministérielle de Croyance. Le regard finalement un peu dans le vague, elle énonça presque silencieusement :

\- ... Comment et depuis combien de temps saviez-vous ?

\- Disons que j'ai été informé par de très bonnes sources après l'incident à Paris.

Son ton était tout aussi vague que sa réponse et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard empli d'agacement. Mais le Professeur l'ignora, il continua en fixant l'étrange globe de verre qui était posé sur la petite table basse entre eux.

\- Mais je n'étais pas sûr de ces informations ; j'ai donc demandé à Thésée de m'aider sur le sujet.

Elle n'osa pas regarder l'auror, mais elle se sentait bouillir de nouveau.

Elle tenta en vain de masquer une expression entre horreur et dégoût alors qu'elle comprit que sous la cloche de verre devant elle, il y avait en fait le pendentif ovale, dans une position des plus étrange. C'était comme si la chaîne et la pierre noire étaient devenues un corps d'insecte, un insecte coincé sous le globe de verrre. Comme une araignée venimeuse prête à bondir sur sa proie.

Pas étonnant qu'elle le retrouvait ici et là dans sa chambre, le pendentif se déplaçait. Il était vivant.

La voix constante de Dumbledore lui arracha son regard du collier maudit.

\- ...Et puis, il a découvert que votre frère cachait quelque chose, et grâce au document qu'il nous a fourni aujourd'hui, je peux vous affirmer que-...

\- Quand pensais-tu me dire une telle chose, Marcus ? Avait-elle coupé sèchement.

Son frère détourna son visage livide de la fenêtre glacée et balbutia avec un air penaud :

\- Ecoute Freya, je ne savais pas tout cela non plus... Tout ce que je savais c'est que notre tante avait eu un enfant et qu'elle avait tenté de s'enfuir avec lui, mais-...

\- Quand pensais-tu me le dire, Marcus ? Avait-elle répété avec une voix plus forte.

Il s'approcha avec une mine déconfite :

\- Ecoute, je-... Père et Mère, je ne sais pas s'ils sont au courant, eux non plus... et je.. Je ne voulais pas briser notre famille, Freya-...

La sorcière ne put retenir un souffle sarcastique et son frère se stoppa net.

Mais son sourire, même ironique, fut bientôt inondé par des larmes qui avaient dévalé le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait. Et elle détestait cela. Tout. Cette situation. Ces larmes. Tout.

Elle parvint tout de même à articuler dans un sanglot :

\- Notre famille est déjà brisée, Marcus, ne le vois-tu donc pas ?

Le visage de son frère se ferma complètement, et il détourna le regard avec hâte, comme s'il ne supportait plus le sien.

S'en suivit d'un silence de mort.

Pesant.

Marcus, lui, était désormais paralysé, figé sur ses deux pieds hésitants, à côté de l'étroite fenêtre.

N'osant plus croiser aucun autre regard, ni même adresser la parole à aucun de ces sorciers, Freya se leva fébrilement du fauteuil, ignorant la recommandation silencieuse de Gideon quant à rester assise.

Elle murmura hâtivement :

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Mais alors qu'elle s'était levée, des cognements métalliques et cristallins alarmants la firent sursauter. Le collier, toujours dans sa position de prédateur articulé, cognait violemment contre le globe de verre, comme s'il avait vu ou senti qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner.

Freya ne put réprimer une grimace de sainte horreur alors que l'ovale noir s'acharnait contre la paroi en verre. A côté d'elle, Dragonneau s'était rapidement décalé. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni regardé, mais elle avait senti son entêtante Cologne mentholée.

Il avait tendu sa baguette vers le globe avec une grimace entre dégoût et suspicion, mais Dumbledore lui fit un petit geste de la main :

\- C'est un curieux sortilège. Curieux, mais puissant.

Freya faillit retomber dans le siège tant ses jambes étaient flageolantes.

Elle n'arriva pas à détacher ses yeux du collier ensorcelé.

La voix de Dumbledore continua avec un ton intrigué :

\- Mais cela ne sortira pas du globe de verre.

Du coin de l'oeil, Freya aperçut la baguette de Dragonneau s'abaisser lentement, pour finalement retomber le long de son manteau beige.

Sa voix grave résonna beaucoup plus près de son oreille que ce à quoi elle s'attendait :

\- Arriverez-vous à identifier qui a pu jeté un tel sort, Dumbledore ?

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel le Professeur hocha vaguement la tête, le regard dans le vide, derrière Freya. Il finit par articuler :

\- Il me faudra du temps. Mais oui, je le pourrai.

\- Quiconque a jeté ce sort doit être au courant du lien entre Isadora Fawley et Croyance.

Cette phrase de l'auror fut comme un coup de tonnerre.

\- Sûrement.

Freya avait envie de vomir.

Elle étouffait.

Une violente vague de nausée la secoua.

Oui, elle avait failli mourrir.

Si elle avait porté ce collier à son cou quelques jours, ou quelques semaines avant alors peut-être qu'elle n'aurait déjà plus été de ce monde.

Et tout ces secrets.

La Tante Isadora.

Et ce pauvre Croyance, leur cousin. Son cousin.

L'Obscurial recherché par les Ministères Magiques.

L'Obscurial.

Les images terribles du nuage de charbon dans la valise de Norbert lui revinrent, violentes.

Oui, son cousin avait cela en lui.

Elle parvint à souffler de nouveau avec un visage blême :

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Et, ignorant les appels derrière elle, elle s'échappa du bureau de Dumbledore à pas pressés et incertains. Elle titubait presque.

La voix de Leta Lestrange résonnait dans sa tête :

Tycho Dodonus.

Ah, quelle ironie.

Lestrange était morte à cause de cette même prophétie. Cette stupide prédiction.

Et maintenant, voilà que c'était en fait sa famille, la Famille Fawley, qui était concernée.

Freya plaqua sa main tremblante contre sa gorge enflammée. Cela la piquait extrêmement. Ça la brûlait même. Et pourtant, il faisait si froid dehors.

Le contraste entre l'air glacé qui s'engouffrait dans ses poumons et les brûlures de son cou était violent, abrupt, source d'une vive douleur. Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparé au mélange de confusion, de tristesse et de colère qui morcelait son coeur.

Elle continua à avancer rapidement, si bien qu'elle devint très vite haletante, à bout de souffle. Elle était perdue. Elle était si confuse.

Une nouvelle vague de nausée la fit trembler et elle dû s'appuyer faiblement contre une des colonnes du petit cloître. Bientôt, ses genoux flanchèrent complètement, et elle se retrouva assise sur l'inconfortable sol de pierre. La chute avait été si brusque, que pendant un instant elle crut avoir déchiré sa robe en velours noir.

Plaquant sa main contre son décolleté découvert et glacé, Freya tenta de calmer ses tremblements et les palpitations effrénées de ce qu'il restait de son coeur en morceaux.

Des bruits de pas pressés parvinrent jusque ses oreilles, mais elle ne voyait plus rien. Tout était devenu noir, alors qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. On lui parlait. Mais elle n'entendait pas.

Et bientôt, deux mains fortes se plaquèrent de chaque côté de ses épaules, et la soulevèrent. Elle se laissa faire fébrilement alors qu'on l'asseyait sur un rebord en pierre. Et puis, très vite, les mains se décollèrent de ses bras, y laissant un étrange vide.

Mais le vide fut vite comblé.

On avait placé quelque chose de chaud et doux sur ses épaules, et cela la recouvrait complètement. Une douce chaleur et un tendre parfum de menthe poivrée la réconforta l'espace d'un instant. Dragonneau.

Peu à peu, sa voix grave se fit intelligible.

Compréhensible.

\- Nott ? Nous devrions retourner dans le bureau de Dumbledore, vous êtes pâle-...

\- Non, avait-elle interjeté.

Elle avait étonnamment démontré assez de volonté dans sa faible voix pour qu'il se résigne finalement. La vision de la sorcière lui revint. Et comme dans une douce aquarelle, le charmant visage inquiet de Thésée Dragonneau lui apparut. Il était agenouillé devant elle, dans son costume gris chiné. Il l'étudiait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de désapprobation.

\- J'ai besoin d'air, avait-elle simplement répété alors qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits.

Il l'avait balayée du regard un instant et recentra ses yeux gris réprobateurs vers les siens.

\- Je vois cela, vous n'avez même pas de manteau.

L'énergie lui revint doucement, et elle se leva, le bousculant presque alors qu'elle cognait contre l'épaule de son costume gris. Elle choisit d'ignorer sa remarque, ressentant le réel besoin de marcher. De se défouler.

Et, avec le long manteau beige sur les épaules, elle continua dans le couloir du cloître. Et encore une fois, les pas de Dragonneau la suivirent. Ils étaient un peu derrière elle, comme s'il avait délibérément choisi d'installer une distance avec elle, pour lui donner un peu d'espace personnel, mais pour aussi pouvoir la garder à l'oeil.

Elle tenta de le semer en accélérant le pas, en zigzaguant dans des étroits couloirs et escaliers de pierre. En vain. Il était toujours là quand elle tournait légèrement la tête derrière elle.

Après de longues minutes de marche vers l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'école, Freya s'arrêta soudain.

Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers le ciel gris et lourd.

Vers les hautes tours du terrain de Quidditch.

Les drapeaux des quatre Maisons y flottaient paisiblement, animés par une petite brise glacée.

Un nuage de buée s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges gercées et derrière elle, les bruits de pas dans la neige cessèrent.

Dragonneau s'était arrêté, et sûrement regardait-il lui aussi les hautes tours et les gradins du terrain devant eux.

Un vent glacial vint balayer ses cheveux noirs, et Freya fut momentanément soulagée d'avoir le manteau de Dragonneau sur ses épaules.

La sorcière ne saurait l'expliquer, mais pendant un instant, elle mit de côté sa rancoeur et sa confusion, au profit de souvenirs de Quidditch.

Le Quidditch.

Elle s'était entraînée durement, et avait réussi à intégrer l'équipe de Serpentard après de longs efforts. Elle avait fait tout cela parce qu'elle avait vu que Dragonneau lui-même avait fait du Quidditch. Il avait été Capitaine des Poufsouffle, et cela l'avait toujours impressionnée.

Elle faillit sourire sarcastiquement.

Elle avait été si stupide.

Seulement voilà, elle avait appris à apprécier le Quidditch.

Etrangement, elle s'était même découvert une véritable passion pour ce sport.

Mais tout ce petit rêve s'était évaporé rapidement.

Il s'était brisé, sûrement en même temps que l'os de son bras, lors de sa chute.

Sa chute.

Curieusement, elle se mit à penser à haute voix :

\- C'est ici que je suis tombée.

Elle l'entendit s'approcher un peu plus.

Bientôt, et après quelques pas dans l'épais manteau blanc, il était à côté d'elle. Les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon gris, il regardait toujours vers le ciel.

Sa voix grave finit par demander simplement :

\- De haut ?

Elle expira de l'air sarcastiquement et elle sentit ses yeux gris dévier vivement vers son visage.

Elle réussit à articuler avec un ton acide et ironique sans même le regarder :

\- Pas d'aussi haut qu'aujourd'hui.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, elle avait retiré le manteau de ses épaules et le lui avait fourré brusquement dans ses bras. Prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard à priori froncé, elle commença à s'éloigner en expliquant hâtivement :

\- Je voulais être seule un moment, Monsieur.

Mais il la retint en attrapant son avant-bras.

Malgré cela, elle prit bien soin de ne pas se retourner vers lui.

Sa voix grave était pleine de remords :

\- Je suis désolé Nott, sincèrement. J'aurais voulu vous expliquer tout cela en personne.

Le pincement qu'elle ressentit fut si fort qu'elle grimaça presque.

D'un geste sec, elle se dégagea de son étreinte sur son avant-bras, et il ne s'obstina pas.

Elle balança froidement :

\- Je vais bien...

\- Vous mentez de nouveau.

Bien sûr qu'elle mentait.

Elle resta bloquée, le dos tourné vers lui.

La vague de colère revint.

Bien entendu qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Ils lui avaient tous caché cela.

Il s'étaient tous joués d'elle.

Comment pouvait-elle réagir ?

Elle remarqua trop tard qu'il l'avait contournée pour se placer juste devant elle. Ses traits étaient à la fois coupables et durs. Déterminés.

Dans un geste lent, il sortit de sa poche sa baguette de bois rouge et il lui dit :

\- Ne gardez pas toute cette colère en vous.

Freya le toisa un instant sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Il remua ses lèvres en silence et il ajouta avec cette même détermination :

\- Battez-vous contre moi. Un Duel, Nott.

D'abord, Freya était restée interdite, muette, en comprenant sa proposition.

Mais bientôt, le souffle sarcastique qu'elle expira créa un nuage de buée.

Lui, resta de marbre.

Elle lui arracha sa baguette des mains en relevant son menton, adoptant son air hautain et piqué au vif. Sa voix aigüe articula avec acidité :

\- Vous le regretterez sûrement, Monsieur Dragonneau.

Et alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'éloigner, l'auror devant elle se mit à sourire.

Sourire.

Il paraissait subitement amusé.

Comme si la provoquer provoquait chez lui un délicieux divertissement.

Freya dût admettre qu'elle fut soudainement partagée entre vif agacement et doux enchantement en regardant cette jolie courbe naître sur son visage.

Il souffla avec amusement et ajouta :

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous, Nott ?

Son sourire amusé devint satisfait, provocateur.

Et cela mit le feu aux poudres.

Freya, pourtant à encore moins de deux mètres de lui, lança un premier sort, qui l'envoya valser en arrière, dans le manteau de poudreuse derrière lui. Il la toisa un instant, avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amertume. Elle l'avait pris au dépourvu.

La sorcière bouillonnait, et cette première petite victoire la faisait jubiler. Et alors qu'il se relevait vivement avec une mine tout à coup sérieuse et sévère, Freya se demanda soudain si en faisant cela elle n'avait pas enclenché quelque chose chez lui qu'elle regretterait sûrement amèrement plus tard.

Ses yeux gris étaient devenus si noirs, qu'elle tourna rapidement les talons et accourut derrière la tenture aux couleurs rouges et or des gradins. Derrière l'épais tissu, elle trouva la structure boisée cauchemardesque et tumultueuse du stade. Entendant les bruits de pas de Dragonneau derrière elle, la sorcière se hâta derrière une colonne de bois plus épaisse.

Son coeur battait la chamade, et elle ne sut pas dire s'il s'agissait de sa colère ou de l'anticipation du retour de flammes qu'elle recevrait de la part de son patron.

Alors que le silence s'était installé sous les gradins, Freya articula avec amertume :

\- Et dire que pendant tout ce temps vous me reprochiez de me mêler de vos affaires, alors qu'en fait vous vous mêliez de celles de ma famille depuis le début.

Elle se décala de la poutre sombre et balança un vilain sort dans sa direction qu'il esquiva presque sans effort. Et cela l'agaça d'autant plus.

Elle hurla :

 _\- Expelliarmus_ !

Mais encore une fois, il essuya son sort d'un simple geste de la baguette. Son visage était fermé, froid, distant. Et elle continua sur le même ton accusateur :

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous m'aviez aidée toutes ces fois ? Pour... Arcturus aussi. Était-ce dans un but intéressé ? Oh, ou était-ce peut-être parce que je vous faisais tant pitié ?

Elle avait craché ce dernier mot.

Pitié.

Il devait avoir pitié d'elle.

Cela la rongea.

Cette fois-ci, ses traits changèrent et son regard s'était froncé, il tenta :

\- Nott-...

\- Quand est-ce que vous me l'auriez dit de toute manière ? Sûrement jamais.

Il esquiva un autre de ses sorts qui alla s'écraser lourdement contre une poutrelle de bois. Des fragments boisés explosèrent à côté de son visage, mais il ne semblait pas y porter de l'attention. Ses yeux gris étaient rivés vers les siens.

Freya, haletante, le laissa répondre :

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, ces derniers jours, j'ai essayé de vous en parler mais vous m'évitiez constamment. Vous ne me laissiez pas parler.

Avec un geignement, Freya lui asséna un autre sort, et il l'essuya de nouveau avec un visage coupable.

Elle continua avec une soudaine rage :

\- Cela devait être distrayant de comploter comme cela avec Phineas, Gideon et Coffin à mon sujet.

Mais cette fois-ci, il riposta.

Freya se hâta derrière une autre poutre épaisse, voyant passer à côté d'elle les flashs de lumière qui émanaient de la baguette de Dragonneau.

Alors qu'elle était encore à l'abri, elle entendit sa voix, quelques mètres derrière elle :

\- Pas du tout. Sachez que la culpabilité nous rongeait, et nous ressentions tous cela.

De la culpabilité ?

Etait-elle vraiment sensée croire tout cela ?

Dans un courroux étrange et soudain, elle bondit en dehors de sa cachette et lui asséna plusieurs sorts tout en hurlant avec passion :

\- Le pire dans tout cela c'est que vous saviez que je vous... admirais, et vous avez profité de mes sentiments pour-...

Un sort la heurta de plein fouet.

Sa phrase acharnée s'interrompit.

Elle bascula violemment en arrière, surprise.

Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge, comme le reste de sa phrase.

C'était comme si tout cela avait été au ralenti.

Elle tombait, et elle ferma ses yeux en grimaçant, anticipant la vive douleur qui lui briserai sûrement le crâne en chutant d'une telle manière.

Mais un bruit étrange et un mouvement dans l'air intervint juste devant elle, et très vite, deux mains avaient solidement agrippé sa taille.

Avec un sursaut, on la redressa sur ses deux pieds et elle cogna presque dans le menton de Dragonneau. Il la tira fermement vers lui, haletant, et elle n'eut ni le temps de réagir ou même de réaliser ce qu'il s'était produit puisqu'il enchaîna avec une voix grave et dure :

\- Je n'ai profité de rien du tout !

Son expression avait été si honnête et si torturée, que cela remua quelque chose en Freya.

Elle ne parvint même pas à balbutier des mots inintelligibles, hypnotisée par le regard gris métal et la Cologne mentholée.

L'étreinte de Dragonneau se raffermit un peu plus contre sa robe de velours noir, resserrant l'étau autour de sa taille. Elle brûlait de nouveau.

Et puis, il y avait ces picotements dans sa poitrine, les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait ressenti dans la poudreuse de Hyde Park.

Elle n'arrivait pas à maintenir son regard gris. Sa voix grave chatouilla presque la peau de son visage, elle était plus douce, presque tendre :

\- Nott, sachez que, tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Rien n'était dans un but intéressé. Rien n'était faux.

Freya ne savait plus comment réagir.

Oui, elle était encore en colère, mais comment faire face à lui ? Dans sa poitrine, elle sentait son coeur se ramollir de nouveau, jusqu'à devenir liquoreux.

Le souffle effréné de l'auror devant elle sembla se calmer quelque peu, et, comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua :

\- J'ai toujours agi dans la plus grande honnêteté à votre égard, et vous cacher cette enquête a aussi très difficile pour moi.

Ses yeux gris semblaient chercher quelque chose dans les siens.

Même si Freya mourrait d'envie de lui pardonner, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui ne voulait pas se laisser amadouer. Une part de fierté, sans doute.

Avec une assurance à la fois calme et désinvolte, elle rétorqua :

\- Puis-je faire également preuve d'honnêteté, Monsieur ?

Dragonneau parut surpris de sa question, et après un instant d'étonnement, il finit par hocher légèrement la tête. Freya releva un peu son visage vers lui, tendant son cou endolori dans sa direction. Elle n'avait pas lâché ses yeux gris des siens, et l'expression du sorcier devant elle se mut en confusion. La même confusion qu'elle avait lu à Hyde Park. La pression sur sa taille se fit plus forte encore, et elle le sentait presque la soulever pour l'attirer vers lui. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et elle le sentit étudier les moindres détails de son visage rougi par le froid.

Elle aurait pu s'approcher plus.

Elle aurait pu frôler ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Et c'était très tentant.

Mais sa fierté heurtée prit le dessus, sa rancoeur quant au secret qu'il avait si longtemps gardé pour lui revint, aussi vite qu'une flèche de feu. Et alors qu'il clignait des yeux en la regardant s'approcher de lui, elle lui asséna un violent coup de pied.

La pointe de sa chaussure alla cogner brusquement contre son tibia.

Il ne put retenir une expression de douleur étouffée, et il la lâcha subitement, en penchant en avant vers son tibia endolori. Il se mit à grogner :

\- Oh… _Nott_ …!

Le regard qu'il lui lançait était noir, courroucé.

Mais Freya, elle, jubilait une nouvelle fois.

Elle articula avec ironie :

\- Vous aviez raison, ça fait un bien fou.

Il lui lança un nouveau regard exaspéré avant d'attraper sa main.

Il l'entraîna avec lui dans une distorsion rapide, presque comme un flash.

Ils arrivèrent sur les gradins déserts, à l'air libre, et il s'assit tout aussitôt sur le banc de bois.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle l'avait imité et elle se plaça juste à côté de lui. Il grognait et grimaçait encore alors qu'il lui avait lâché la main.

En voyant ces grimaces, Freya commença à ressentir un peu de remord quant à son geste. Elle ne réagissait pas souvent de manière si sanguine, si imprévisible.

Alors qu'elle détachait sa main de la sienne, elle remarqua sa paume abîmée. Tout l'intérieur de la main de l'auror était affublée d'une vilaine traces rougies, presque brûlée. Des traces, sûrement similaires à ce qu'elle avait dans son propre cou.

Les images de Dragonneau en train de tirer sur la chaîne du pendentif lui revinrent.

La vision de son expression paniquée aussi.

Freya se redressa sur le banc, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Elle murmura :

\- Merci.

Son remerciement était si silencieux qu'elle fut surprise qu'il l'aie entendue.

Il remua ses lèvres avec amertume avant d'enchaîner avec une voix monocorde :

\- J'aurais préféré que ce duel se termine autrement, mais tant mieux si cela vous a fait un peu de bien.

Freya secoua la tête et précisa :

\- Je voulais parler de tout à l'heure, avec le pendentif.

Il y eut un petit silence entre eux, et Dragonneau détourna complètement le regard, le dirigeant vers le vide. Et très vite, Freya l'imita, recentrant ses yeux bleus vers le terrain vert et sablé.

Elle chuchota en caressant son cou brûlé :

\- J'ai cru que j'allais-…

\- Je sais. J'y ai cru, moi aussi.

Il l'avait coupée sèchement. Son ton était amer, presque torturé.

Il continua avec la même voix :

\- J'ai cru que je n'allais pas y arriver.

Elle se tourna vers lui, mais il ne croisa pas son regard, ses yeux gris étaient toujours dirigés droit devant. Il continua avec un ton de plus en plus lointain :

\- J'ai cru que pour la seconde fois de ma vie, que je-…

Il s'interrompit brutalement.

Et reprit précipitamment :

\- Laissez tomber.

Silence.

Elle comprit à quoi il faisait allusion. Ou plutôt, à qui.

Lestrange. Leta Lestrange.

Elle était morte sous ses yeux, noyée et consumée dans des flammes bleues.

Le silence se fit plus long cette fois-ci.

Mais il était aussi étrangement réconfortant.

Après quelques longues minutes durant lesquelles Freya observait le terrain devant ses yeux, elle énonça vaguement :

\- J'aimerais tellement rejouer un match de Quidditch, un jour.

Elle repensa amèrement à sa chute.

A sa douleur.

Aux ricanements d'Arcturus et Malefoy.

Au rictus de ce sombre idiot d'Arcturus.

La voix grave de Dragonneau interrompit son train de pensées :

\- Il finira par payer, Nott, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle recentra son attention sur lui avec une expression confuse :

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vous suivre.

Avec une mine amère, il précisa :

\- Arcturus Black. Le Cognard, c'était une petite plaisanterie à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard gris se voulut une nouvelle fois intense, elle n'arriva pas à le soutenir.

Freya déglutit difficilement et balbutia :

\- Comment-… Ah… Je ne savais pas que le Dossier de Poudlard contenait tant de détails.

\- Dumbledore est un homme méticuleux, s'empressa-t-il de compléter avec un mince sourire.

Au loin, son prénom retentit.

C'était la voix de Marcus.

Quasi-automatiquement, Dragonneau et elle se relevèrent et dirigèrent leurs yeux vers leur interlocuteur. Il était un peu plus loin, aux abords du terrain de Quidditch.

Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de la retrouver aux côtés de Dragonneau.

Son visage était toujours blême, si bien qu'il se confondait presque avec le lourd manteau neigeux sur lequel il se tenait.

Sans lâcher son frère du regard, Dragonneau plaça une nouvelle fois le long manteau beige sur les épaules de la sorcière. Elle releva ses yeux, surpris, vers lui.

\- Rentrez avec votre frère, Nott, et reposez-vous aujourd'hui.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle saisit presque aussitôt.

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux jusque devant Marcus.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un long regard, intense et venimeux.

Marcus attrapa le bras de sa soeur et le tira vers lui, l'éloignant ainsi de Dragonneau.

\- Soyez prudents, conseilla Dragonneau toujours en fixant froidement Marcus, on ne sait pas qui a piégé ce pendentif.

Freya resserra son étreinte sur le manteau beige de Dragonneau et Marcus passa un peu devant elle, défiant son patron du regard :

\- On se voit au Ministère, Dragonneau.

Et sans crier gare, il attrapa sa soeur et ils transplanèrent sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

Dans le train du retour, l'atmosphère était lourde.

Le silence, épais, presque palpable.

Le frère et la soeur Nott étaient tous les deux assis sur la même banquette, dans le sens de la marche. Ils étaient immobiles, figés, encore abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

La voix incertaine et basse de Marcus vint rompre le silence du compartiment :

\- Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, tu as raison.

Freya ne dit rien, elle ne bougea même pas pour le regarder.

Il continua alors qu'elle ne répondait pas :

\- Notre famille, elle est brisée, tu as raison.

Freya se renfonça un peu plus dans le manteau beige au parfum mentholé.

Elle ne put retenir un ton sarcastique :

\- Ravie que tu t'en rendes enfin compte.

Il essuya son ton désinvolte d'un petit geste de la tête et il se pinça l'arcade du nez avec une expression amère.

\- Je m'en suis aperçu il y a très longtemps, mais tu étais si jeune que tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas.

\- Tu veux parler de quand… Mère est partie ?

Elle se délecta presque de son expression surprise.

\- …Tu le sais ? Réussit-il à demander après un petit moment.

Et elle se contenta d'hocher la tête lentement.

Il enchaîna avec le regard dans le vague :

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'était, quand tu es arrivée. Moi, j'étais content ; du haut de mes huit ans, j'attendais ton arrivée avec impatience. J'aurais préféré un petit frère, je ne te le cache pas, mais j'étais tout de même heureux de t'avoir avec nous.

Il lui fit un petit sourire triste, et ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains, solidement liées sur ses propres genoux.

\- Et puis, il y a eu les disputes entre Père et Mère, même si, en fait, il en avait toujours eu avant cela... Mais là c'était plus intense. Et ensuite, il y a eu la fugue… Et j'ai cru que jamais nous ne reverrions notre Mère.

Il remua avec malaise sur la banquette et Freya se redressa un peu, l'observant avec attention.

Et il continuait son sombre récit :

\- Comme tu le sais, elle a fini par revenir, oui, mais elle n'était plus la même. Elle n'était que le fantôme de ce qu'elle était avant qu'elle parte avec Tante Isadora. Et Père, oh, il était à la fois si furieux et si soulagé.

Sa voix vacillait, et pendant un instant, Freya crut même que son frère allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle sentait l'émotion émaner de lui, et cela la bouleversa.

La voix nasillarde et hésitante de Marcus ne s'arrêta pas là :

\- Et puis, la nouvelle du bateau qui avait sombré parvint jusque nous. Avec les pleurs et les crises d'angoisse répétées de Mère, Père et moi avons compris… Tante Isadora était morte en essayant de rejoindre l'Amérique. Pourquoi ? On ne le sut pas. Mais au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose de bizarre…

Il parvint à recentrer ses yeux noirs vers elle et il lui refit un sourire forcé. Le sourire n'atteignit par ses yeux, sombres et tristes :

\- C'est pour ça que je suis devenu Auror. Père, tu le sais, aurait préféré que je prenne la suite de ses affaires, mais il a dû se résigner. Comme toi, j'ai dû lutter.

Une légère secousse fit balloter le compartiment et les deux Nott avec lui.

Après un étrange grincement de bois, Marcus reprit :

\- Au Ministère, j'ai finalement découvert la liste des passagers du bateau. Je l'ai prise avec moi, pour que l'on ne tombe pas dessus. Qui sait ce qu'on aurait pu dire sur notre famille avec cela. Parce que oui, lorsque j'ai vu qu'Isadora Fawley n'avait pas embarqué seule dans le bateau, j'ai pris peur. Elle avait eu cet enfant hors mariage, et elle avait essayé de fuir. Ils étaient morts tous les deux, noyés au large de l'Amérique…

\- …Tu penses que c'est la raison pour laquelle Mère ne parle presque plus ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

\- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, les marques du serment inviolable sont certainement liées à cela. Sûrement a-t-elle promis à sa soeur de ne rien dire de sa fuite vers l'Amérique.

Freya devint pensive.

Toutes ces sombres révélations semblaient valdinguer dans son esprit confus.

Elle allait rediriger son attention vers l'extérieur enneigé, mais Marcus saisit sa main et la serra dans la sienne, entre eux deux.

Il la regardait avec une lueur de regret et il implora :

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu saches tout cela, et en devenant Auror, je le savais, tu aurais accès à toutes sortes de documents qui pouvaient compromettre ce faible équilibre… Je voulais conserver cette illusion d'une famille unie ; je me raccrochais un peu trop à cela, peut-être.

Il serra un peu plus fort sa main moite contre la sienne.

\- Quand j'ai vu que tu t'étais inscrite au recrutement alors… J'ai complètement perdu les pédales. Tout ce que je craignais, c'était en train de se produire. Ah… tu dois me prendre pour un sombre idiot.

\- Oui, tu es un idiot, Marcus.

Il se tut et le remord dans ses yeux ne fit qu'amplifier.

Freya, d'abord hésitante, finit par articuler avec tendresse :

\- Ce fardeau, il est bien trop lourd pour toi seul, et je… ne sais pas comment j'aurais géré une telle chose à ta place. Mais… nous aurions pu porter ce fardeau tous les deux.

\- Je ne voulais pas… Crois-moi, Freya, je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu vois tout cela.

\- Et je te crois.

Elle serra sa paume en retour, et recouvrit leurs mains liées par son autre main.

\- Mais maintenant, je sais tout. Dragonneau, Dumbledore et les autres… ils savent aussi.

A la mention du nom de son patron, le regard de Marcus se rembrunit :

\- Lorsque Dragonneau est venu me voir la semaine dernière, j'ai cru devenir complètement fou, tu sais ? Il m'a dit qu'il savait pour notre tante, qu'il savait que j'avais volé le registre des passagers du naufrage du Bateau.

Il expira avec ironie :

\- Et dire que je commençais à le supporter…

Après un vague regard sur le manteau beige qu'elle portait encore sur ses épaules, il continua :

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de la liste. Qu'il en avait besoin pour pouvoir te dire la vérité. Nous nous sommes disputés, tu sais. Et puis, il m'a avoué que Lestrange avait été sur le même bateau que notre tante et notre… cousin. Elle y était avec son petit frère, Corvus, et puis, pour une raison inconnue, les enfants ont été échangés.

\- C'est comme ça que Croyance a survécu ?

\- Probablement.

Avec sa main libre, il attrapa une photo de l'intérieur de sa veste noire.

Une photo en noir et blanc, qui bougeait à peine.

Celle de Croyance.

Sûrement l'avait-il prise du mur de pierre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il l'observa intensément un instant et il énonça avec peine :

\- Tu sais, maintenant que je sais que… potentiellement il s'agirait de notre cousin je…

Il s'était interrompu, tout à coup interdit.

Freya insista avec une autre petite pression sur sa main :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je reconnais les traits des Fawley. Ce visage aux traits anguleux, ce teint pâle, ces cheveux noirs. Ces yeux…Ah, c'est ridicule.

Les yeux bleus de Freya tombèrent à leur tour sur la photo, et après quelques secondes, elle répondit avec un mouvement de la tête :

\- Non, ce n'est pas ridicule. Je les reconnais aussi.

Marcus se rapprocha un peu de sa soeur et la plaqua un peu contre lui, si bien que sa tête et ses mèches noires serpentines reposaient désormais sur son épaule. Elle fut surprise de ce geste, mais elle le laissa faire, sentant encore l'émotion de son frère.

Après un moment, Freya demanda silencieusement :

\- Sur la liste… Quel était son prénom ?

Il y eut une petite pause et Marcus finit par annoncer :

\- Eugene. Eugene Fawley.

\- Eugene…

Le prénom sonnait étrange dans sa bouche.

Le prénom de son cousin.

Leur cousin.

Freya se redressa un peu, quittant l'épaule anguleuse et inconfortable de son frère :

\- Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Comme elle se décalait un peu vers la fenêtre, elle put le voir la questionner du regard, l'invitant à continuer. Et elle s'exécuta :

\- En quoi _Croyan_ -… Eugene est-il un élément clé, à la fois pour Grindelwald et pour Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce qui le rend si important ?

Il secoua la tête tout aussitôt :

\- Je l'ignore.

L'émotion disparut de son visage, et bientôt, c'est l'inquiétude et la gravité qui habitaient ses traits.

Ce bref changement d'attitude se refléta dans le ton grave de sa voix :

\- Mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'en creusant ainsi, on risque de déterrer des choses très sombres. Des choses que l'on aurait peut-être jamais voulu savoir. Des choses, que l'on ne voudrait pas que les autres sachent.

Elle sentit que les yeux noirs de son frère étaient retombés vers son cou rougi, là où le pendentif l'avait presque étouffée. Et il continua avec un air sombre :

\- Et visiblement nous ne sommes pas les seuls à creuser. Cela me peine de l'admettre, mais Dragonneau a raison. Nous devons être prudents. On ne sait pas qui a piégé ce collier. Mais cette personne ne voulait pas que tu apprennes pour Croyance.

Il fit une pause et ses yeux noirs oscillaient entre ses deux bleus.

\- Pire, même…

Freya fut bousculée par les mots qu'il prononçait ensuite :

\- Cette personne voulait ta perte.

Aussi terrible que cela puisse paraître, il avait raison.

Ils avaient raison.

Si elle avait porté le pendentif et été restée seule, alors, elle aurait sûrement succombé au sortilège. Morte.

Elle aurait été morte.

Marcus voulut ajouter quelque chose d'autre, mais il se stoppa soudain.

Ses yeux étaient fixés vers la banquette en face d'eux.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il se pencha et glissa sa main sous le velours rouge du siège. Il en ressortit avec une feuille de papier.

Mais pas n'importe laquelle.

C'était une Brochure.

Une publicité de Balai.

Avec en tout petit, inscrit juste en dessous de l'illustration : « _Pour le Plus Grand Bien_ ».

Marcus sortit sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa veste et d'un geste vif, les lettres suivantes apparurent :

« _LONDRES_ »

Les deux Nott se regardèrent, interdits.

La voix de Marcus retranscrivit tout haut le fond de ses pensées :

\- N'était-ce pas une publicité de Diseuse de Bonne Aventure auparavant ?

\- Si... nous avons trouvé des centaines de Brochures pour le Rassemblement de Londres, et il ne s'agissait que de cette même publicité, mais... Pourquoi changer l'objet de la brochure ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Je vais en parler avec Travers et Dragonneau, une fois rentré au Ministère.

Freya le toisa, surprise :

\- Tu ne rentres pas au Manoir ?

\- Non, je retourne au Ministère avec ça. Repose-toi pour aujourd'hui.

D'abord, Freya voulut lutter.

Mais ensuite, elle réalisa à quel point elle était épuisée.

Usée jusque la corde.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête dans la direction de son frère.

Mais il ne la regardait plus, ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur la sombre Brochure qu'il avait entre les mains.

* * *

En rentrant au Manoir, elle s'était effondrée sur son lit vert émeraude.

Tant de secrets avaient été révélés ce jour-là, et elle mourrait d'envie d'en parler.

Bien sûr, elle avait pu discuter avec Dragonneau et Marcus, mais elle avait envie de partager son ressenti... Partager son désarroi quant à cette situation totalement délirante qui la dépassait.

Dans un réflexe incertain, elle attrapa une plume et un bout de parchemin et se mit à écrire :

« _Chère Amie_ »

Au moment d'écrire ces mots, Freya eut un doute. Amie ? Oui, Porpentina et elle n'avaient pas passé énormément de temps ensemble, mais elles avaient partagé assez de complicité pour qu'elle puisse la qualifier en tant que telle. Une amie. Freya sentit un léger sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres rouges, comme il était agréable de pouvoir décrire une nouvelle rencontre de la sorte.

Mais très vitre, son sourire s'effaça et elle continua sa lettre à destination de la sorcière du MACUSA, faisant grincer la plume noire contre le parchemin :

« _Vous aviez raison._

_Pour Dumbledore._

_Pour le secret._

_Je sais désormais pour ma tante et pour Croyance._

_Comme vous vous en doutez, cela a été un sacré choc._

_Auriez-vous d'autres informations quant à Croyance ? Si vous savez quoique ce soit, sur sa vie, sur comment il a grandi par chez vous, à New York, sur sa famille adoptive... Je serais ravie de vous lire._

_J'espère que votre voyage se passe pour le mieux._

_Vous me manquez déjà._

_Mais certainement pas autant qu'à Norbert._

_Amicalement,_

_Freya Nott_ »

Elle plia la lettre avec une nouvelle ombre d'un sourire, et la glissa dans une enveloppe sur laquelle étaient hâtivement dessinées les lettres suivantes : « _Porpentina Goldstein_ ».

La lettre en papier bruni s'envola rapidement, vivement emportée par la chouette brune qui se hâta à l'extérieur de sa chambre, vers le Parc du Manoir Nott, puis encore plus loin, vers l'horizon.

Norbert.

Norbert Dragonneau, justement.

Et si lui aussi avait des informations concernant Croyance ?

Toujours avec le manteau beige de Thésée sur les épaules, elle s'engouffra à l'extérieur, empruntant sa porte fenêtre et transplana de son petit balcon.

* * *

_**Hello !** _

_**Déjà, un grand désolée pour le retard ! Comme je l'expliquais à certains d'entre vous, j'étais en déplacement professionnel à l'autre bout de la planète ces deux dernières semaines, et donc impossible de trouver le temps d'écrire...! MAIS VOILA !** _

_**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce Chapitre ? Un gros morceau de l'intrigue est révélé, mais rassurez-vous, il y a encore beaucoup de secrets à découvrir...** _

_**A très vite pour la suite !** _

_**Netphis**._


	20. Les Fiançailles

\- Je suis désolé.

La voix de Norbert ne cessait de marteler cela.

Il lui adressait une énième fois un regard navré, qu'il rabaissa presque aussitôt dans un geste fébrile de la tête. Ses yeux noisettes s'étaient reposés vers le bol encore chaud entre ses mains, sur la petite table de sa cuisine. Freya lui adressa un demi-sourire qu'il ne vit pas, bien trop absorbé par la fumante et nauséabonde mixture qu'il était en train de concocter.

Il s'était mis à l'ouvrage dès lors qu'il l'avait faite entrer, et la sorcière n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Magizoologiste avait bien pu mettre là-dedans. Une chose était sûre, il avait passé un certain moment dans son mystérieux sous-sol, réunissant de sombres ingrédients pour une potion dont elle ignorait tout.

Il finit par relever la tête vers elle avec une nouvelle hésitation.

\- Tina et moi n'étions pas sensés être au courant non plus, justifia-t-il maladroitement, mais nous avons assisté à une conversation entre Thésée et Dumbledore alors… ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de nous en parler.

Il y eut un court moment de silence durant lequel Freya passa automatiquement une main tremblante sur son cou brûlé et brûlant. Il sembla suivre son geste des yeux, avant de les dévier une nouvelle fois vers le fumant puant du bol posé sur la table boisée. Il se mit à touiller son contenu pâteux et verdâtre avec la pointe de sa baguette magique, et Freya l'observa avec un mélange de dégoût et d'étonnement.

Il reprit sans la regarder cette fois :

\- Thésée, il voulait absolument vous en parler, vous savez. C'est Dumbledore qui insistait pour attendre encore un peu.

Il releva la tête, mais ses yeux hésitants étaient cachés par sa mèche rouquine et ondulée.

\- Ne lui en voulez pas trop, Freya.

Sa requête la surprit un peu, mais elle réussit à conserver son air composé.

Elle dévia son regard vers les pots aux étiquettes étranges sur une étagère à sa droite :

\- A vrai dire, je suis désolée aussi, Norbert…

Elle le sentit l'observer intensément, et elle continua, surmontant sa soudaine culpabilité :

\- Votre frère… il sait pour votre départ à l'étranger.

Elle le sentit se crisper en face d'elle, et sa voix aiguë compléta :

\- Il a vu un document concernant votre autorisation de voyage. Je suis désolée, il-…

\- En connaît-il la destination ? Demanda-t-il d'un air sombre.

\- Non, répondit-elle en balbutiant presque devant son changement d'attitude, il me l'a demandé mais… Je lui ai suggéré d'avoir cette discussion avec vous.

Il parut étonné un instant et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Devant sa surprise, elle lui demanda :

\- Il ne vous en a pas parlé ?

\- Non.

Il eut l'air soudainement pensif et il ajouta vaguement :

\- S'il apprenait que j'allais au Brésil, alors bien sûr qu'il comprendrait de suite que cela aurait un lien avec Dumbledore. Il m'empêcherait d'y aller, à coup sûr.

Il y eut un moment de silence, mais il le rompit presque aussitôt avec un sourire qui parut forcé :

\- Je vous remercie Freya, d'avoir fait passer ce papier au Ministère. Et…

Il y eut un autre silence gênant qu'il brisa de nouveau avec un raclement de gorge embarrassé :

\- …je voulais également vous remercier, pour votre conseil. Pour Tina.

Cette fois, c'était Freya qui était gênée. Les images confuses du fougueux baiser de ses deux amis bousculèrent son esprit embué. Elle les balaya avec un vif mouvement de la tête.

\- Oh, et bien je-…

\- C'était comme s'approcher un peu trop près d'un Pansedefer Ukrainien…, la coupa-t-il pensivement.

Il se mit à touiller la potion avec un air d'autant plus absent, ses yeux fixaient désormais un point lointain derrière Freya, et son visage s'enfonça un peu plus dans le creux de son autre main. Appuyé ainsi sur son coude, le Magizoologiste ajouta d'un air rêveur :

\- C'était comme… boire une dizaine de Whisky Pur Feu, comme-…

Il s'interrompit brutalement, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il divaguait complètement. Il se mit à rougir violemment, si bien que cela ajouta une autre vague de malaise entre les deux sorciers. Il eut l'air tellement surpris de ce qu'il venait de raconter, qu'il renversa un peu de la répugnante mixture en dehors du bol avec un mouvement brusque. Avec un air et des gestes vifs et confus, il s'agita pour réparer son petit impair.

Freya tenta de changer un peu de sujet avec un gêne mal dissimulée :

\- Je lui ai envoyé une lettre.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Il lui sourit furtivement.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'elle me parle un peu de…Croyance. De… mon _cousin_.

Les mots sonnaient toujours aussi étranges dans sa bouche. Les coins de la bouche de Norbert retombèrent instantanément et ses yeux devinrent tristes.

\- Oh, je vois.

Il se releva machinalement pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine derrière lui. Le geste fut si précipité, que Freya se demanda s'il avait vraiment quelque chose à faire dans cette partie de la pièce. Elle continua avec une voix un peu plus forte, histoire d'être sûre qu'elle parvienne jusqu'à lui :

\- Je me disais que vous aussi, peut-être, pourriez me dire ce que vous savez sur lui.

Un ange passa.

Il réapparut presque tout aussitôt dans l'encadrement de la petite porte brune et après quelques pas, il se rassit en face de la sorcière. Cette dernière put le deviner en train de frotter nerveusement les paumes de ses mains contre le tissus qui recouvrait ses cuisses.

\- Effectivement, c'est Tina qui connait le plus Croyance, commença-t-il avec un ton étrange. Mais, ce que je sais c'est qu'il a été adopté par une femme à New York, une moldue qui luttait contre les sorciers et la magie. Elle ne l'aimait pas… Elle le battait.

Freya ne put maîtriser son expression, elle devint sombre, et son coeur se froissa dans sa poitrine. Le Magizoologiste reprit avec la tête sur le côté :

\- Vous savez, c'est souvent comme cela qu'un Obscurus se développe chez un sorcier. Cette force parasite s'installe chez un enfant qui tente d'opprimer et de supprimer ses pouvoirs magiques… C'est à cause de cela que Croyance est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

\- Un Obscurial, murmura Freya.

Il hocha la tête avec un air grave.

Elle le regarda avec un air dégoûté alors qu'il se remettait à touiller la mixture avec la pointe souillée de sa baguette. La potion avait l'air moins brûlante que quelques instants plus tôt, mais son odeur n'en était pas moins pestilentielle.

\- Il cherchait sa mère, continua-t-il avec une voix lourde d'émotion, mais Grindelwald a utilisé le nom des Lestrange et cette Prédiction de Tycho Dodonus pour le mener jusqu'au caveau des Lestrange à Paris. Et là, vous connaissez la suite, il l'a rejoint. Je soupçonne que Grindelwald lui fait miroiter beaucoup de choses.

\- Des choses ?

\- Comme sa véritable identité, le nom de sa mère, de sa famille. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était allé en France, après tout.

Il retira la baguette de la potion et il y saupoudra une pincée de poussière violacée. Freya fronça les sourcils en regardant les petites particules tomber dans le bol, mais continua la conversation malgré tout :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Grindelwald voulait tant mettre la main sur Croyance ?

Norbert sembla pensif un moment, mais il finit par lui dire :

\- Dumbledore m'a expliqué que Grindelwald avait eu une vision. Dans cette vision, il aurait vu qu'il y avait un Obscurial à New York qui pouvait l'aider dans sa quête pour le pouvoir.

\- Mais-…

La voix de Freya fut coupée net par le brusque mouvement du Magizoologiste. Il était en train d'appliquer l'immonde texture dans le creux de son cou, pile à l'endroit de la brûlure que lui avait laissé le pendentif. Freya eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais Norbert la maintint avec son autre main, posée sur son épaule. Il s'était levé et était complètement penché au-dessus de la table qui les séparait. La mixture était tiède, et ses effluves lui remuaient soudainement l'estomac.

Freya resta interdite un moment, et finit par demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me disiez qu'était cette potion, déjà ?

\- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, répondit-il simplement.

La sorcière ne fut pas plus rassurée lorsqu'il fit une légère pause, les doigts encore trempés de la nauséabonde mixture. Il sourit nerveusement avant d'appliquer de nouveau le mélange sur le reste de la blessure de la sorcière :

\- Parfois, il vaut mieux rester dans l'ignorance, avait-il simplement commenté.

Elle grimaça alors que ses doigts usés frôlèrent une zone un peu plus endolorie que les autres, mais il ne sembla pas trop le remarquer, puisqu'il continuait à étaler l'étrange composition verdâtre.

Il y eut un léger bruit de l'autre côté de la pièce et les deux sorciers dévièrent leurs visages vers la source du mouvement. Ils se figèrent tous les deux.

Thésée Dragonneau.

Il était lui aussi figé dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa veste chinée posée sur son avant-bras. Il les toisait étrangement ; sûrement trouvait-il leur position quelque peu déroutante. Après un court moment d'hésitation, où de nombreuses questions devaient se bousculer dans son esprit surpris, il articula :

\- Que fais-tu, Norbert ?

Le ton parut étrangement accusateur.

Norbert se redressa un peu et lui montra ses doigts teintés de vert.

\- Les excréments _d'Occamy_ sont de très bons cicatrisants, justifia-t-il à la va-vite.

Freya crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer.

\- Les _excr_ -…?!

La sorcière se tut, toussant et réprimant une nausée soudaine.

Les sourcils du chef auror s'étaient froncés alors qu'il s'était avancé vers elle avec des pas hâtifs.

\- Norbert, gronda-t-il avec reproche.

Ses yeux gris oscillaient vivement entre son cou et les mains levées de son jeune frère. Il posa sa veste gris chiné sur le dossier d'une chaise adjacente et il montra la gorge de Freya avec un mouvement de la main, tout en toisant son frère avec sévérité.

\- Comment se fait-il, au nom de Merlin, qu'à _chaque fois_ tu-…

Le Magizoologiste ignora complètement la question sévère et réprimandante de son frère, ses yeux noisettes étaient rivés sur la paume qu'il agitait vers la sorcière. Elle arborait les mêmes traces de brûlures.

Il le coupa :

\- Tu devrais en appliquer un peu toi aussi.

Freya eut du mal à l'admettre, mais malgré l'odeur pestilentielle de la substance, la vive et désagréable gêne qu'elle ressentait dans son cou s'effaçait peu à peu. Ravalant le peu de fierté qui lui restait - elle était tout de même assise là, avec des excréments d'on ne sait quel animal dans le cou - elle prononça d'une voix faible :

\- Je dois admettre que… cette substance, aussi répugnante soit-elle, soulage un peu la douleur.

Thésée avait baissé ses yeux gris vers elle. Il parut considérer sa phrase un instant, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil visiblement réticent vers le bol verdâtre.

Mais bientôt son frère avait appuyé sur son épaule, tâchant presque son veston gris et sa chemise blanche et il fut contraint de s'asseoir lui aussi. Avec un soupir résigné, il posa ses deux mains sur la table, les paumes tournées vers le ciel et marmonna entre ses dents :

\- Je ne saisis pas encore pourquoi je me retrouve toujours dans ce genre de situation avec toi.

Freya regarda le Magizoologiste alors qu'il trempait de nouveau ses doigts dans l'immonde texture verdâtre. Elle échangea un nouveau regard dégoûté avec Thésée alors que les doigts de Norbert s'approchaient des mains de son frère.

Mais un cri immense retentit.

Cela provenait de la cave.

Et le Magizoologiste s'était figé.

\- Oh…, avait-il juste réussit à articuler avec les yeux rivés vers la porte.

Thésée s'était raidi sur sa chaise, son regard gris se plissa avec suspicion et reproche :

\- Norbert, laquelle de tes créatures fait ce bruit ?

\- Ce n'est rien, je-… je ferais mieux d'aller voir.

Sa soudaine hésitation ne fut pas très engageante, mais Thésée ne l'interrogea pas plus que cela, sûrement était-il habitué à ce genre de scène.

Avant de partir pour le sous-sol, Norbert déposa la noisette de pâte verdâtre dans la main de Freya et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avec dégoût. Norbert, lui, agit comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale du monde, et après avoir grossièrement frotté ses mains souillées contre son veston marron, il attrapa sa baguette et fit quelques pas vers le sous-sol.

Il ne se retourna même pas alors qu'il énonçait simplement :

\- Vous devez l'appliquer sur les brûlures et le laisser poser une quinzaine de minutes, puis rincer.

\- Norbert, mais… att-…

Trop tard, la porte menant au sous-sol s'était refermée et la voix de Freya était restée quelques secondes en suspens dans la pièce. La nauséabonde texture dans sa main la répugnait tout particulièrement, et après un regard hésitant vers Thésée, il lui fit un vague signe de la tête. Son expression se voulait neutre, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois-ci, la sorcière put deviner la grimace légère qui déformait un peu son charmant visage.

Il détourna le regard alors qu'elle approchait sa main de la sienne.

Et délicatement, elle appliqua une couche verdâtre sur les vilaines traces rouges et brunes qui sciaient ses mains. En appliquant une deuxième partie de la pâte immonde, Freya le vit tressaillir très légèrement alors qu'elle entrait une nouvelle fois en contact avec sa peau. Elle ne sut pas dire s'il s'agissait de la douleur, ou si, comme elle, il ressentait cette espèce de décharge électrique alors qu'elle caressait le creux de sa main.

Le silence était lourd, pesant.

Et étrangement, Freya se sentit nerveuse.

Thésée, lui, devait ressentir la même chose, car il avait complètement détourné son regard d'elle, et il fixait un point au loin dans le petit salon désordonné de son frère.

Et encore plus curieusement, les coins de la bouche de Freya se soulevèrent. C'était assez étonnant car la journée qu'elle venait de vivre avait été catastrophique, éreintante, choquante. Son coeur dans sa poitrine faisait plein de petits bonds, et bientôt sa cage thoracique fut secouée d'un tremblement incontrôlable.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle se mit à rire.

Rire.

Thésée Dragonneau avait immédiatement tourné sa tête vers elle, désarçonné. Et son sourire se fit que grandir, et bientôt, elle s'esclaffait presque.

\- Excusez-moi, c'est juste que…

Sa phrase se noya momentanément dans son rire cristallin, et elle le sentit médusé devant son soudain sourire. Elle continua avec ce même sourire amusé :

\- … cette situation est tellement improbable que… Ah, je suis navrée.

Elle étala la dernière partie de la mixture ragoûtante dans le creux de la main droite de son patron, tout en gardant son sourire irrépressible. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, les petits bonds de son coeur cessèrent, et bientôt il martelait contre sa cage thoracique.

Il souriait lui aussi.

Et pour la première fois, ce sourire avait aussi atteint ses yeux gris, ils pétillaient d'amusement. Il laissa échapper un souffle réellement diverti de ses lèvres entrouvertes et courbées.

\- J'ai bien peur que cela ne fasse partie des nombreux talents de mon frère.

Son ton était étonnamment tendre et espiègle. Il jeta un petit regard derrière lui, vers la porte close, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son frère réapparaisse dans son encadrement d'un moment à l'autre. Le sourire de Freya s'effaça peu à peu.

Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le profil souriant de Thésée et elle crut que son coeur allait tomber sur la table, pire même, atterrir entre les mains de l'auror devant elle.

Elle finit par retirer ses doigts des paumes abîmées de son patron avec un geste précipité. Ce contact devenait presque insupportable, le courant électrique qui semblait voyager entre eux la désemparait.

Alors que ses doigts avaient quitté la peau de Thésée, ce dernier pivota de nouveau vers elle, et son sourire disparut lui aussi alors qu'il voyait que le sien n'était plus.

Ils restèrent figés là un instant et il se racla la gorge, un peu comme son frère quelques instants plus tôt.

\- En parlant de frère, je ne suis pas sûr que le vôtre serait heureux de voir que vous n'êtes pas au Manoir Nott lorsqu'il rentrera.

Freya se referma complètement.

Et il dût le sentir puisqu'il se pencha légèrement vers elle. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux, et elle rompit le contact visuel.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici, Nott ?

Sa voix était étonnamment douce.

Il continua avec les sourcils un peu froncés :

\- Vous devriez être chez vous, en train de vous reposer.

\- Comment pourrais-je me reposer après avoir appris tout ceci ? Je veux des réponses. Pourriez-vous réellement dormir, vous reposer, alors que tant de choses envahissent votre esprit ?

Elle avait légèrement haussé le ton, trahissant le fait qu'elle eut été piquée au vif par sa remarque. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et elle vit dans le soubresaut mécontent de sa bouche qu'il s'était complètement refermé lui aussi. Comme si elle avait enclenché quelque chose chez lui en prononçant cela.

Avec une grimace amère, il finit par articuler :

\- Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'en sais quelque chose. Le sommeil paisible est une notion qui m'est désormais inconnue.

Et Freya comprit de suite de quoi il voulait parler.

Norbert le lui avait déjà expliqué, et ce n'était pas si surprenant. Il faisait des cauchemars, lui aussi. Des cauchemars concernant Lestrange.

Lestrange.

Son expression fut déchirante, et elle fut surprise qu'il le lui montre si ouvertement, lui, qui s'empressait sans cesse de camoufler ses moindres émotions derrière un masque de froideur ou de sévérité. La tristesse qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la bouscula profondément.

Si bien que, sans même y réfléchir, elle avait posé ses deux mains sur les siennes, encore posées et tournées vers le plafond. Il eut un nouveau soubresaut alors qu'elle l'avait touché.

Et elle s'empressa de dire :

\- Je suis désolée, je… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Nott…

Sa voix rauque parut soudainement hésitante, mais elle continua fièrement :

\- Non, écoutez, je suis sincèrement navrée. Je ne voulais rien sous-entendre de mesquin en disant cela…

\- Nott, je sais cela, mais…

Elle se stoppa et suivit son regard, et à son tour, elle posa ses yeux sur leurs mains superposées. Ses mains étaient plaquées contre l'immonde mixture verte qui était étalée sur les mains de Dragonneau.

Ils relevèrent leurs yeux simultanément et Freya réprima une nouvelle grimace.

\- Assez de cette potion, avait-il marmonné entre ses dents réprimant sûrement un énième reproche à l'encontre de son frère absent.

Il referma ses deux mains sur celles de Freya, encore solidement posées sur les siennes, et il se leva. La sorcière l'imita, et ils se déplacèrent tous les deux vers l'évier de la cuisine.

D'un coup de coude, Dragonneau fit couler l'eau pure dans la vasque sombre et abîmée et il amena à la fois ses mains et celles de la sorcière sous le filet transparent. Ils rincèrent leurs mains et Freya ne réussit pas à camoufler sa surprise en découvrant l'intérieur des paumes de Dragonneau. Les traces rouges avaient presque disparu, elles étaient légèrement rosées, mais il fallait vraiment observer pour les remarquer. L'odeur nauséabonde disparut presque aussi, et Dragonneau fit un geste du menton vers ses cheveux noirs.

\- Vous devriez écarter vos cheveux, avait-il suggéré.

Et elle s'exécuta, les maintenant en arrière avec ses mains désormais propres. La sorcière tressauta en arrière alors que ses doigts trempés d'eau glacée étaient rentrés en contact avec son cou.

\- C'est froid, balbutia-t-elle nerveusement.

Mais il ne répondit pas, bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il procéda à retirer complètement la mixture verte et répugnante, puis il caressa légèrement sa peau avec de l'eau pure pour rincer le tout. Il se pencha un peu plus, les yeux gris rivés vers son cou, et très vite, Freya se rendit compte à quel point il était encore une fois proche d'elle. Comme un peu plus tôt dans les gradins de Quidditch. Elle commençait à regretter amèrement de ne pas s'être approchée plus. De ne pas l'avoir embrassé.

Elle faillit tomber à la renverse, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de penser.

Et puis les paroles de Norbert, évoquant son baiser fougueux avec Porpentina, lui revinrent « _c'était comme boire une dizaine de Whisky Pur Feu_ ». Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, car cette proximité avec Dragonneau semblait déjà lui procurer cette même sensation de brûlure. Ca partait de ses joues, jusque dans le bas de son ventre, c'était une sensation très bizarre.

Ses yeux gris croisèrent les siens, et cette sensation de brûlure devint un brasier ardent.

Elle dût se reculer de quelques pas pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Mais il ne sembla pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit, à vrai dire, il s'était reconcentré vers l'évier, où il rinçait de nouveau ses propres mains.

Elle décida de lancer un tout autre sujet.

\- La nouvelle Brochure… qu'en est-il ?

Il soupira après une petite pause et il se tourna vers elle avec un air grave.

\- Vous en avez assez vu pour aujourd'hui, vous ne pensez pas ?

Il n'avait pas tort, mais pourtant, sa curiosité, peut-être un peu maladive, prenait le dessus. Il lui fit non de la tête alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose.

\- Parlons-en demain, Nott.

Et elle se résigna.

Une soudaine vague de fatigue la traversa, et cela ne sembla pas échapper à l'auror devant elle. Avec un pas en avant, il avait effacé la distance qu'elle venait d'installer entre eux.

\- Je vous raccompagne chez vous.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition, mais plutôt un ordre.

Et après avoir salué Norbert du haut de l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Manoir.

Ils atterrirent vivement sur le balcon de pierre qui menait à sa porte fenêtre, et Dragonneau retira lentement la main qu'il avait posé sur sa taille, pour l'emmener avec lui dans son transplanage. Il se regardèrent un moment en silence. Il faisait déjà noir dehors, et quelques flocons tombaient avec légèreté, créant comme une pluie de petites étoiles. Après un moment curieux de silence, Thésée murmura à son attention :

\- Vous devriez peut-être reprendre un peu de votre Philtre de Paix, pour dormir cette nuit.

Elle faillit sourire, se rappelant de comment il avait inspecté sa petite fiole de potion avant son épreuve de vol, quelques mois auparavant. Et elle hocha la tête avec lenteur, observant de nouveaux flocons se poser sur sa mèche châtain et ondulée qui tombait légèrement sur son front froncé. Son expression lui rappela celle de Hyde Park.

Hyde Park.

C'était terrible, mais elle dût admettre que l'envie de l'embrasser la submergeait de nouveau. Mais qu'en penserait-il vraiment ? Et vis-à-vis de Lestrange, comment… Elle se stoppa net, et son expression médusée se crispa un peu.

Et elle se crispa d'autant plus alors que du bruit résonna légèrement dans son dos.

\- Vous devez venir souvent ici pour connaître l'emplacement de la chambre de ma soeur.

Ils tressautèrent tous les deux.

Marcus, sur son balcon, juste à côté du sien, les toisait avec un air froid. Ses bras croisés sur sa robe de chambre noire suggéraient qu'il n'était pas bienheureux de les voir tous les deux ainsi et ici. Freya rougit violemment, comprenant l'embarrassant sous-entendu que Marcus était en train de formuler.

Thésée adopta un air aussi froid que celui de son frère et il plongea ses deux mains dans ses poches avec une expression las.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Nott, ce n'est pas ce que vous vous imaginez.

Cette simple phrase déstabilisa Freya. Elle ne sut pas si c'était parce que Thésée démentait le tout en bloc, ou s'il s'agissait du fait qu'ils en avaient déjà visiblement parlé tous les deux.

Marcus souffla par le nez et secoua la tête avec un visage sarcastique.

\- Ma soeur va se fiancer, Dragonneau.

Cette fois-ci, Freya tressaillit et bondit en avant, prête à répliquer, mais la voix morne de Thésée brisa son élan :

\- Et cela ne me regarde pas.

Sa voix quelconque avait non seulement brisé son élan, mais aussi les battements irréguliers dans sa poitrine. Marcus lui lança un petit regard amer, comme s'il regrettait soudainement que Dragonneau eut répondu aussi froidement devant elle. Mais le mal était fait, après tout.

Après un haussement d'épaules, Marcus marmonna :

\- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point.

Freya pinça ses lèvres avec agacement et peine, mais bientôt, la forme familière et réconfortante de Dragonneau disparut de son balcon. Il avait transplané. Disparu. Ne laissant que du froid et du vide.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Marcus ajouta :

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit. Tes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques.

Et même le Philtre de Paix ne la fit pas dormir cette nuit-là.

* * *

Deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées, et bientôt, le mois de Février arriva.

Toutes les nouvelles Brochures trouvées arboraient désormais cette même et curieuse publicité de Balai. Mais le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'est que l'on pouvait les trouver partout, cachées, dissimulées… partout sauf dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Ils élargissent leur cible, avait ainsi grogné Travers en claquant sa paume de main contre la table de réunion.

Et il avait raison.

Grindelwald et ses acolytes semblaient employer une nouvelle stratégie désormais, ils visaient plus large. Ils ne visaient plus que les sorciers sombres et douteux de l'Allée des Embrumes, ils avaient le monde sorcier anglais tout entier en ligne de mire.

Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Rien.

Dragonneau avait suggéré qu'ils inspectent de nouveau le livre de Carneirus afin d'identifier des prédictions qui pourraient coller à un tel évènement. Mais chaque journée décrite dans ce livre était une véritable devinette, parfois sans queue ni tête… et bientôt ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : Carneirus ne les aiderait peut-être pas cette fois-ci.

\- Je veux qu'on m'identifie la date et le lieu de ce fichu Rassemblement ! Avait hurlé Travers en quittant la salle avec des pas lourds.

La tension était à son comble au Ministère.

Tous les aurors courraient dans tous les sens.

Un Rassemblement Londonien était en préparation, et impossible de comprendre où et quand.

Et lorsqu'en ce 3 Février 1928, Dragonneau avait demandé à Freya, Coffin et Phineas de le suivre, Freya avait ressenti un certain soulagement.

Soulagement de quitter pour quelques heures ce Ministère mit sans dessus dessous, grouillant comme une fourmilière alarmée.

Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée.

Dragonneau poussa la porte noire de la boutique de Barjow et Burke.

Et l'individu derrière le comptoir ne put retenir un sourire carnassier alors qu'il aperçut Freya entrer. La sorcière réprima un frisson qui tomba le long de sa colonne vertébrale, al secouant de part en part.

\- Miss Nott, Messieurs, quel plaisir de vous voir dans mon humble bouti-…

\- Assez de vos venimeuses formules, Burke, l'avait sèchement soupé Dragonneau.

Et il s'interrompit, son rictus retomba pour former une fine ligne droite sur son visage cadavérique.

Dragonneau s'avança lentement vers le comptoir, laissant ses subordonnés quelques pas derrière lui, tous les trois immobiles. Il avait ses mains logées dans les poches de son long manteau beige. Il semblait inspecter vaguement la sombre boutique avec des yeux plissés et il finit par s'arrêter juste devant Burke, recentrant son attention sévère dans sa direction.

\- Il y a quelques mois vous avez vendu un pendentif à Miss Nott.

Le rictus revint et Freya trembla alors qu'il avait posé ses grands yeux globuleux dans sa direction, comme s'il éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Dragonneau plaqua ses deux contre le comptoir et se décala légèrement, l'empêchant désormais de poser un autre regard malsain dans sa direction.

\- Qui d'autre est venu pour voir ce collier, Burke ?

Freya s'avança en silence alors que l'intéressé relevait ses yeux globuleux vers ceux de Dragonneau, ils étaient défiants, provocateurs.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

\- Mensonges, articula dangereusement Dragonneau en se penchant vers l'ignoble personnage. Quelqu'un est venu et a demandé à voir ce pendentif et vous-…

\- Si vous ne venez pas pour acheter, je serai contraint de-…

Il s'arrêta net.

La baguette rougeâtre de Freya s'était logée à quelques centimètres de son cou, et elle le fixait fièrement, férocement même. Haletante, elle essaya d'ignorer le regard désapprobateur que Dragonneau affichait à côté d'elle.

Elle ignorait quelle force l'avait possédée à ce moment-là, mais les terribles images de sa tante, isadora, en train de fuir avec son enfant dans les bras, le pendentif en train de lui lacérer le cou,… tout lui était revenu à l'esprit. Et une immense colère s'était emparée d'elle.

Burke sourit de nouveau et il se mit à rire. Un rire sinistre qui la retournait complètement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sensée m'interroger ainsi, Miss Nott, avait-il susurré comme un serpent.

Et il avait raison, elle le savait.

Mais il reprit avec une voix tout aussi venimeuse :

\- Comme c'est curieux, vous lui ressemblez étrangement.

\- Si vous voulez parler de ma tante, Miss Isadora Fawley alors-…

\- Ah non, pas elle, rectifia-t-il avec un nouvel air malsain.

Il se pencha un peu vers Freya, mais Dragonneau le retint avec une main fermement agrippée sur sa maigre épaule, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Mais Burke n'y prêta pas grande attention.

Sa voix nasillarde siffla entre ses dents :

\- Belle, si belle… A la fois douce et féroce comme un félin… Cheveux noirs, teint pâle, lèvres rouges comme le sang… Ah et le sang. Sang-Pur. Très pur.

Cette précision la révulsa, mais Freya resserra son étreinte sur le bois de sa baguette ; quoi, quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait ? Une Sang-Pur ?

Dragonneau, visiblement impatient et vivement agacé par les sourires de travers qu'il lançait dans la direction de sa subordonnée, empoigna son col de veste poussiéreuse. Mais il ne lâcha pas Freya des yeux.

Et il finit par lâcher avec une voix un peu étouffée :

\- Mais son accent est plus… Français…

\- Français ? Répéta Freya avec un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Vinda Rosier…

C'était Phineas qui avait articulé ce nom d'un air sombre. Il s'était rapproché lui aussi, bien que Freya ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Burke agrandit son rictus et Dragonneau intensifia sa poigne autour de son col, ramenant le sombre individu un peu plus vers lui. Et Burke arracha finalement son regard de Freya pour le poser sur Dragonneau.

Ce dernier demanda dangereusement :

\- Elle était seule ?

Il secoua la tête et ravala un autre sourire, comme s'il était heureux d'être interrogé de la sorte. Il articula au dessus de son col étriqué et harponné :

\- L'autre, un petit, il avait un accent Américain.

\- Abernathy, conclut Dragonneau avec des dents serrées.

Il relâcha Burke et le flanqua en arrière, si bien qu'il cogna contre ses étagères poussiéreuses.

Freya mit un certain temps avant de rabaisser sa baguette, comme si elle était restée figée. Et à vrai dire, c'est même Phineas qui avait posé sa main sur bras, l'incitant à rabattre son arme.

Toujours haletante, Freya dût se rendre à l'évidence.

Si Rosier et Abernathy étaient venus jusqu'ici, et qu'ils avaient piégés le pendentif alors…

Alors cela ne voulait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Grindelwald était directement lié.

\- Votre mère…

La voix de Burke faillit la faire sursauter.

\- Votre mère était-elle heureuse de retrouver le pendentif de sa soeur bien aimée ?

Le rictus se fit d'autant plus carnassier.

Le sang dans les veines de Freya se figea autant que son expression.

Elle demeura interdite un moment, mais sa voix aigüe finit par jaillir de nouveau en dehors de sa gorge palpitante :

\- Ma mère ?

L'incompréhension devait être fortement lisible sur son visage, car Burke se mit à froncer les sourcils, son sourire retomba. Il parut sincèrement déçu alors qu'il comprit que Freya n'avait pas donné le pendentif à sa mère.

Sa Mère.

\- Le pendentif… c'était pour que je le lui donne ? A ma Mère ?

Elle avait brandit sa baguette de nouveau dans sa direction, cette fois-ci son bras tremblait.

Burke feignit l'innocence et l'incompréhension alors qu'il haussait les épaules :

\- … N'était-ce pas pour lui en faire cadeau ?

Freya n'était pas dupe.

Il cachait encore quelque chose.

Mais la main de Dragonneau s'était posé sur son bras, et bientôt, il répliqua ce que Phineas avait fait quelques instants auparavant, et la fit abaisser sa baguette.

Elle lui lança un regard presque suppliant, prête à rétorquer quelque chose, mais il l'interrompit :

\- Une chose à la fois, Nott.

Et lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux retourné leurs visages vers le comptoir, Burke avait disparu.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Phineas murmura, le menton pincé entre son index et son pouce :

\- C'est donc Grindelwald qui est derrière tout ça… Encore lui.

Le coeur de Freya tomba au fin fond de ses entrailles, comme un pavé. Elle dût croiser les bras sur sa poitrine pour ne pas montrer qu'ils tremblaient violemment.

Grindelwald.

La voix pensive et maladroite de Phineas articula :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Grindelwald voudrait s'en prendre à Freya ?

\- Pas à moi, réussit à énoncer Freya avec un tremblement dans la voix.

Les trois aurors se tournèrent vers elle et elle continua sans oser croiser l'un de leurs visages :

\- A Mère, il veut s'en prendre à Mère.

Dragonneau s'était avancé vers elle, et voyant son état soudainement paniqué et bouleversé, il plaqua ses paumes de main sur ses deux épaules, la forçant à le regarder :

\- Ecoutez-moi, _Freya_ , ne tirez pas de conclusions hâtives.

Le fait qu'il emploie son prénom la remua d'autant plus, et elle martela :

\- Mais vous l'avez entendu comme moi, il m'a demandé si ma Mère avait-…

 _\- Frey_ -…Nott, Grindelwald veut sûrement effacer toutes les traces de la famille de Croyance. Vous et votre frère avez commencé à enquêter ouvertement sur ce sujet… Même Grimmson-…

Il se tut un instant, et Freya ne put retenir un énième frisson en entendant ce sombre nom. Dragonneau reprit en se penchant un peu plus vers elle, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Il avait articulé lentement, comme si cela lui arrachait quelque chose :

\- Même Grimmson vous vouait un intérêt étrange… Et je pense maintenant en connaître la raison.

\- …Vous voulez dire qu'il savait que Croyance était de ma famille, et que Dumbledore pouvait me demander de l'aider à ce sujet ?

Sa voix cristalline était si basse, qu'elle fut surprise de voir que Phineas l'avait entendue. Son ami s'était avancé, et n'avait pas cherché à cacher son expression curieuse en regardant les deux sorciers devant lui, presque solidement attachés l'un à l'autre.

\- Cela expliquerait pas mal de choses, effectivement… Il avait même essayé de t'emmener après tout.

La mention de cet épisode l'ébranla complètement, et si Dragonneau n'avait pas saisit ses épaules, elle se serait sûrement effondrée, succombant aux violents tremblements qui secouaient ses jambes. Les yeux gris devant elle étaient préoccupés. Très préoccupés.

Et Phineas, qui les observait toujours aussi étrangement, haussa les épaules :

\- Et que pourrait bien savoir ta Mère ? Et de toute manière, même si elle savait quelque chose, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait en parler…

La phrase de son ami, si maladroitement formulée, la fit réfléchir un instant. Oui, après tout, que pouvait bien savoir Mère à ce sujet ? Elle était revenue au Manoir Nott peu avant la disparition de Isadora, et, après sa mort, en était devenue presque totalement muette, tant la douleur de perdre sa soeur avait été forte.

Dragonneau la relâcha lentement, toujours avec ce regard soucieux. Du coin de l'oeil, Freya ne manqua pas Phineas en train de les examiner avec un air curieux.

Mais la voix grave de Dragonneau attira ses yeux bleus de nouveau vers lui :

\- Vous savez ce que cela signifie, Nott ?

Elle secoua la tête, et il articula, assombri :

\- Pas d'imprudence.

* * *

\- Comme si j'étais la plus imprudente des sorcières de Londres…

Freya avait marmonné cela pour la énième fois devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle ajusta pour la quarante-cinquième fois le bandeau argenté avec la large plume d'autruche blanche qui siégeait dans ses cheveux noirs.

De longues boucles d'oreilles argentées et serties de petits diamants navettes dépassaient des courbes serpentines de ses cheveux corbeaux.

Elle réajusta son rouge à lèvre rouge sang en pinçant vaguement son faux sourire. Oui, un faux sourire. Elle était sur le point de partir en direction du Manoir Malefoy.

Abraxas n'avait pas cessé d'évoquer cette grande fête, cette incroyable cérémonie qu'il donnerait en l'honneur de ses fiançailles avec Meleria Greengrass. Greengrass, cela faisait d'ailleurs tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son petit rire mesquin et ses exclamations de crécelle.

On frappa à sa porte et son coeur s'alourdit.

Le visage sévère de son père apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte sombre.

\- Arcturus est arrivé pour te conduire à la fête, Freya.

Merveilleux.

Elle lui fournit le plus faux des sourires, et se leva du tabouret en velours. Son père la regarda de haut en bas, comme s'il jugeait si oui ou non sa fille était bien présentable pour cette grande fête. Après tout, il allait y avoir tant de personnalités et de familles de Sang-Pur… sa réputation et la réputation des Nott étaient en jeu.

Freya tenta de l'ignorer et balaya légèrement les plis de sa robe argentée et scintillante, la faisait briller un peu plus alors qu'elle bougeait. La robe était droite, ne marquant pas la taille, et elle était un peu plus courte que tout ce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de porter. Les longues franges d'argent qui terminaient l'ourlet métallisé lui tombaient juste au dessus des genoux, couvrant partiellement ses bas de la même teinte que sa peau. Le décolleté était joli, et très prêt de son cou, dans son dos en revanche, le long V d'argent la dénudait presque jusqu'en bas de sa colonne vertébrale, et pendant un instant, elle crut que son père allait faire une remarque à ce sujet, mais il n'en fit rien.

Comme il hocha rapidement la tête, elle plaça sur ses épaules un tulle blanc, long et transparent, qui se terminait juste au dessus de ses chaussures argentées avec de larges plumes blanches d'autruche, comme celle qu'elle arborait sur son bandeau.

Elle fit glisser ses mains dans ses longs gants blancs en descendant les sombres escaliers du Manoir Nott. En bas, Arcturus, trop serré dans son ridicule costume à queue de pie, discutait silencieusement avec Marcus. Alors que Teignous se raclait la gorge, comme pour annoncer l'arrivée de sa fille dans le hall, les deux relevèrent la tête vers elle.

Marcus l'observa un instant et il formula un rapide sourire tendre, avant de tourner la tête vers Arcturus, qui lui, la regardait descendre avec un air médusé. Freya le trouva si ridiculement hypnotisé par son arrivée qu'elle se dit qu'il aurait eu l'air tout aussi surpris en apercevant Merlin.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient si peignés et si luisants qu'elle se demanda s'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas trempés. Et en parlant de trempé, elle put sentir l'humidité de l'intérieur de sa main, et ce, même à travers ses gants blancs, alors qu'il attrapait la sienne pour y déposer un écoeurant baiser.

\- Freya, douce Freya, tu es si belle.

Elle crut vomir.

Mais lui adressa un large et faux sourire, se rappelant que son père, Teignous, se tenait juste à côté d'elle, comme pour juger de son bon comportement devant celui qui deviendrait sûrement son gendre. Elle ne lui retourna pas le compliment cependant.

\- Mère ne vient pas ?

\- Non, elle est très fatiguée et préfère rester ici.

Le ton de son Père avait été étrange, distant.

Même Marcus l'avait observé étrangement.

Marcus, justement.

Il était assez élégant dans son costume bien taillé. Ses yeux noirs s'étaient plissés dans sa direction, comme pour la mettre en garde de ne rien dire de compromettant. Mais elle se fit une joie de demander innocemment :

\- Mon cher frère, vous n'accompagnez aucune demoiselle ce soir ?

Son ton exagéré le fit presque lever au ciel.

Elle se délecta de son soudain embarras et leur Père renchérit :

\- Marcus tiendra compagnie à Miss Crabbe ce soir.

\- Miss Crabbe ? Répéta Freya entre surprise et complaisance. Vous voulez parler de Miss Henrietta Crabbe ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit son Père qui ne semblait pas comprendre son soudain amusement.

Elle se tourna vers Marcus et lui fit un clin d'œil ; il se renfrogna d'autant plus. A vrai dire, Freya faillit s'esclaffer du sort de son pauvre frère. Henrietta Crabbe n'était ni la plus douce, ni la plus intelligente, ni la plus belle sorcière que Londres ait connu. Et imaginer son frère ainsi coincé toute la soirée avec cette hideuse et inintéressante fille la ravissait étrangement.

Mais son amusement déclina brutalement alors qu'Arcturus la tirait déjà vers l'extérieur du Manoir. Il lui ouvrit la porte d'une ancienne calèche noire et très vite, la voiture s'envola dans les airs.

Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi que tous les deux dans l'étroite Calèche, Freya se plaqua presque contre la portière de cette dernière, prête à bondir à l'extérieur dès lors qu'ils auraient atterri.

La voix agaçante d'Arcturus dicta :

\- Comme je suis heureux, ma délicieuse Freya, que nous allions ensemble aux Fiançailles de nos deux chers amis.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Il se racla la gorge avec nervosité et elle paniqua alors qu'il semblait fouiller à l'intérieur de sa veste noire étriquée. Au nom de Merlin que cherchait-il là-dedans ?

Mais bien heureusement, la Calèche atterrit peu de temps après cela, si bien qu'Arcturus lui adressa un faux sourire nerveux avant d'ouvrir la portière de la calèche.

Avec un air faussement galant, il se précipita dehors pour ouvrir sa portière à elle et l'aider à sortir. Elle accepta sa main suivante à regret et releva les yeux vers l'immense bâtisse qui se dressait devant eux. Elle était éclairée de beaucoup de lumières, et des elfes de Maison se tenaient droits à l'entrée de la demeure, attrapant cannes, manteaux et chapeaux.

Beaucoup de sorciers se hâtaient déjà à l'intérieur, et Freya crut apercevoir Phineas et Gideon, au loin. Ces derniers la toisèrent avec surprise avant de lui faire de larges signes de la main. Elle allait se précipiter vers eux, mais Arcturus la retint par l'avant-bras.

\- Freya, voyons, je suis sensé passer la soirée en ta compagnie.

Son ton faux et mielleux se transforma en un amer venin lorsque ses yeux se posèrent dans la direction de ses deux amis. Il grinça entre ses dents serrées :

\- Voilà pourquoi j'avais dit à Abraxas de ne pas faire dans la charité.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Freya, il compléta :

\- Il voulait absolument faire bonne figure, surtout après l'incident avec Grimmson. Il a élargi le nombre d'invitations à tout le Ministère, et ce, malgré mes recommandations quant à ne pas le faire.

Freya déglutit difficilement.

Tout le Ministère ?

Tout le Ministère était invité à cette fête ?

Et bien entendu, ses première pensées allèrent à Dragonneau. Il était peut-être déjà là, quelque part. Malgré elle, elle se mit à tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Elle connaissait la plupart des sorciers, surtout des Sang-Purs qu'on l'avait forcée à côtoyer étant plus jeune. Mais pas de trace de Dragonneau.

Alors qu'ils firent leur entrée dans la grande salle du Manoir, Freya ne put s'empêcher d'observer les hauts plafonds noirs, le parquet gris sombre et les murs de couleur éteinte. S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces chandelles et ces délicates décorations de branches et de feuilles, la sorcière aurait trouvé cette pièce très peu chaleureuse. Voire inquiétante.

Au bras d'Arcturus, elle ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa réticence et ne formula même pas un sourire de politesse envers leurs deux hôtes qui s'étaient postés juste devant eux. Abraxas avait sèchement calé sa canne noire contre le parquet sombre et la regardait de haut. Sa longue cicatrice au visage accentua le soulèvement sévère de son sourcil blond. A ses côtés, Meleria Greengrass arborait la même expression froide et hautaine. Puis, elle se mit à s'éventer en agitant frénétiquement son petit éventail de plumes rouges vives.

\- Freya Nott, vraiment ? Avait-elle demandé avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Félicitations Meleria, articula Freya sans le penser vraiment.

Elle n'avait même pas adressé un sourire à la sorcière devant elle, et cette dernière fit une mine pincée avant de se tourner vers Arcturus.

\- Arcturus, justement, je te cherchais. Je souhaitais te présenter à mes cousins, les Bulstrode et les Crabbe.

Freya faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Par pitié, pas de présentation et de discussion de Sang-Pur. Elle détourna la tête et aperçut une nouvelle fois Gideon et Phineas, ils s'étaient postés près du buffet et semblaient rire de l'accoutrement d'un sorcier à leur gauche. Elle les enviait.

Contre toute attente, Arcturus lâcha son bras ganté, et lui articula :

\- Un instant, délicieuse Freya.

Et il partit avec Abaraxas et Meleria.

Quel goujat, heureusement qu'elle ne tenait pas franchement à sa compagnie, car elle aurait été fortement déçue. Elle profita de cette ouverture pour se frayer un chemin vers le buffet et vers ses joyeux amis.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle put remarquer l'arrivée dans l'immense salle de son père et de son frère, et elle s'empressa de se cacher derrière un groupe de grands sorciers. S'ils la voyaient sans Arcturus, sûrement aurait-elle droit à de sérieuses remontrances.

On lui tapota sur l'épaule et elle pivota dans un soubresaut.

Slughorn.

\- Professeur, balbutia-t-elle.

Intérieurement, Freya remerciait Merlin qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'Arcturus.

Le Professeur lui offrit gentiment une coupe d'un breuvage à bulles et elle l'accepta avec un petit sourire. Après avoir délicatement trinqué, et bu une gorgée de ce délicieux breuvage, le Professeur Slughorn lui dit :

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Nott ? Après notre dernière rencontre à Poudlard, j'ai cru que…

\- Oh, je suis terriblement navrée, Professeur, s'excusa platement Freya, j'ai agi un peu étrangement et je-…

\- Il n'y a bien entendu, aucun problème. Monsieur Dragonneau m'avait informé que vous étiez un peu souffrante ce jour-là. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- …Oui, bien mieux, merci Professeur, finit-elle par répondre.

Elle reprenait une gorgée de la délicieuse boisson, mais Slughorn s'exclama joyeusement :

\- Oh, justement, Monsieur Dragonneau, vous voici !

Freya crut qu'elle allait recracher entièrement la boisson, et faillit s'étouffer. Elle se tourna avec lenteur, et tomba nez à nez avec Dragonneau, effectivement. Il était comme lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé pour la première fois, lors de ce bal de la fin de l'été 1927, avec Lestrange, dans le couloir.

Ses cheveux étaient sévèrement peignés en arrière, et son costume trois pièces noir et blanc lui donnait d'autant plus d'élégance et de prestance. Il était particulièrement beau. Charmant.

Non, les mots lui manquaient.

Il fit un vague geste de la tête dans sa direction, sans prendre la peine de plus la regarder, puis il recentra son attention vers le Professeur.

\- Monsieur Slughorn, ravi de vous revoir.

\- Pareillement, même je suis surpris de vous trouver ici…

Dragonneau jeta un vague regard vers Freya, qui avait toujours ses yeux rivés vers lui, totalement abasourdie. Il fourra ses deux mains dans ses poches de pantalon noir et expliqua :

\- J'ai cru comprendre que beaucoup de mes équipes viendraient alors…

\- Vous avez bien fait, Monsieur Dragonneau !

Slughorn lui asséna un petit coup de main sur le bras avec un large sourire. Il renchérit :

\- Cela devrait vous faire le plus grand bien, un peu de festif, surtout après ce qu'il vous est arrivé…

Le visage de Dragonneau se referma complètement et s'assombrit. Slughorn dût comprendre à quel point sa phrase avait été maladroite, puisqu'il enchaîna quasi-instantanément avec une voix nerveuse :

\- Oh, mais votre jeune frère, Norbert, n'est pas là ? J'aurais tant aimé qu'il me raconte quelques unes de ses aventures avec tous ces animaux fantastiques !

Thésée haussa les épaules avec un air nonchalant :

\- Norbert n'est pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'évènement social.

Et il n'avait pas tort, Freya avait effectivement du mal à l'imaginer au milieu de cette foule de sorciers. Avec son verre, il désigna la sorcière.

\- Monsieur Dragonneau, que pensez-vous donc de Miss Nott ?

La question soudaine du Professeur remua les entrailles de Freya, et elle n'osa pas regarder Dragonneau dans les yeux, bien qu'elle sentait qu'il avait posé les siens dans sa direction. Il sembla considérer la question un instant avant de répondre avec un ton neutre :

\- C'est un bon élément, bien qu'elle attire souvent des ennuis.

Freya prit une autre gorgée, essayant de masquer le fait qu'elle eut été une fois de plus, piquée au vif. Slughorn se mit à glousser nerveusement, et à secouer la tête.

\- Ah, non, je voulais dire, que pensez-vous de Miss Nott ce soir ? Ne la trouvez-vous pas simplement radieuse ?

Ce fut la deuxième fois de la soirée qu'elle avait faillit s'étouffer, et ce, à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Elle se sentit rougir dans son verre, et du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Dragonneau la regarder de bas en haut, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était habillée différemment qu'à l'accoutumée. Il répondit simplement :

\- Oui.

Freya avait levé ses yeux vers lui, et il avait détourné les siens quasiment aussitôt.

Il y eut un silence gênant.

Slughorn, visiblement mal à l'aise devant les réponses très courtes de Dragonneau, finit par prendre une autre, grande gorgée d'alcool, vidant entièrement son verre.

Il montra son verre à Dragonneau et lui demanda :

\- Je vais m'en chercher un autre, en souhaiteriez-vous un, Monsieur Dragonneau ?

\- Non, merci Monsieur Slughorn.

\- Je reviens dans un petit instant, indiqua-t-il avec un petit sourire nerveux.

Et il disparut, se frayant un chemin entre deux sorciers en robes noires.

Freya et Thésée restèrent plantés tous les deux, au beau milieu de la pièce, sans rien dire un moment. Elle prit une autre gorgée, tout en tournant la tête, essayant de dissimuler le rouge qu'elle avait aux joues. Elle se dit qu'il allait sûrement partir, lui aussi, mais en fait il ne bougea pas.

Elle finit par lui dire :

\- Je n'attire pas tant d'ennuis que cela.

\- Vous en attirer constamment, Nott.

Son ton était froid, mais elle discerna une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux gris. Il se déplaça un peu pour lui faire face, toujours les mains dans les poches.

\- Je suis navré si cette appréciation vous a vexée.

\- Je ne suis pas vexée du tout, rétorqua-t-elle vivement, et figurez-vous que je n'ai que faire de votre appréciation.

Cette fois-ci, son sourire s'élargit, et il émit un rire discret.

La situation l'amusait une nouvelle fois.

\- Nott, le mensonge ne fait vraiment pas partie de vos talents, c'est certain.

Elle lui asséna un gentil coup de coude dans le bras, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. C'était étrange, car elle était à la fois agacée et amusée. Son sourire se retrouva également dans sa voix, trahissant son amusement :

\- Cessez donc avec cela !

Il lui lança un autre sourire avant de sortir de sa poche un petit emballage et une confiserie qu'il fourra directement dans sa bouche. Freya l'avait observé curieusement et il lui proposa :

\- Vous en souhaitez un ?

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et prit un air amer :

\- Non, je n'ai pas un bon souvenir de la dernière fois que vous m'avez fait cette même proposition.

Un nouveau souffle diverti s'échappa de ses jolies lèvres courbées et il pencha légèrement sa tête en avant, comme pour dissimuler le grand amusement qu'il ressentait.

L'amertume chez Freya grandit.

\- Ah oui, effectivement celui-ci devait être un peu fort.

\- Vous vous étiez donc bel et bien joué de moi, accusa-t-elle avec des sourcils froncés.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle demanda sur le même ton accusateur :

\- Pourquoi au nom de Merlin faites-vous donc tout cela ?

Sa voix agacée l'avait tiré en dehors de son amusement, et tout à coup son expression redevint presque impassible. En fait, non, elle n'était pas si neutre, elle était plutôt intriguée et intrigante. Il se pinça les lèvres et après un moment d'hésitation il expliqua sur un ton mystérieux :

\- C'est pour cela que je le fais.

L'expression piquée au vif de Freya se mut en une expression d'interrogation.

Les yeux gris devinrent intenses devant elle et il s'approcha un peu.

Il hésita une nouvelle fois et il finit par dire, tout aussi mystérieusement :

\- Pour cette expression que vous faîtes.

Cette explication, bien que mystérieuse, dût lui demander un effort surhumain, car il parut extrêmement torturé après cela, comme s'il venait de trahir quelqu'un en livrant un lourd secret. Ils demeurèrent silencieux un instant et il remua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, l'amusement avait définitivement disparu de son visage, et la seule lueur qui animait ses yeux était désormais celle du regret. Du remord.

Une douce musique surplomba bientôt les voix joyeuses des sorciers dans l'immense salle. Et très vite, le centre de la pièce se vida, laissant place à des couples dansant sur la piste nouvellement créée. Mais Freya et Thésée restèrent plantés là, et très vite, ils étaient à la vue de tous. Freya croisa le regard désapprobateur de son père au loin, puis celui interrogateur de Phineas… Mais pas de signe d'Arcturus. Et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait.

Elle regarda Thésée, il la fixait depuis un petit moment apparemment, et, elle avait conscience que ce n'était pas vraiment à elle de demander cela, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains, et le coeur battant, elle formula :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau, vous pourriez m'inviter à danser.

L'expression torturée réapparut, bien qu'elle ne saisisse pas vraiment pourquoi, et il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il fourra une nouvelle fois ses mains dans ses poches et il fuit son regard. Avec un ton neutre il déclara :

\- Navré, Nott, mais… je ne danse plus.

Son excitation retomba d'un seul coup, emportant avec elle les coins de sa bouche qui s'étaient momentanément relevés dans un sourire. Une voix nasillarde résonna non loin d'elle, dans son dos.

\- Moi, en revanche, je peux t'inviter à danser, douce Freya.

Arcturus.

Il avait complètement ignorer le regard sombre que lui lançait désormais Dragonneau. Il ne l'avait même pas salué, d'ailleurs. Et sans même attendre la réponse de Freya, qui demeurait complètement circonspecte, il lui arracha son verre des mains et le flanqua dans celles de Dragonneau avec des yeux provocateurs.

Et tout alla très vite.

Il saisit la main et la hanche de Freya, et ils se mirent à danser. Il l'emporta loin, loin de Dragonneau. Et puis, ce dernier disparut finalement dans la foule de sorciers.

Arcturus la serra fort contre lui, et elle lui écrasa le pied sans retenue. Avec une exclamation de douleur, il la relâcha un peu, mais continua tout de même à danser.

Tout tourner autour d'elle, et Freya entra dans un moment de confusion intense.

La musique s'intensifiait.

Les pas s'accéléraient.

Et bientôt, elle tournait dans un tourbillon d'argent, et puis elle voyait tous ces visages, tous ces visages de sorciers. Elle en reconnut beaucoup.

Marcus, Henrietta Crabbe, Phineas, Coffin, Travers, son Père, le Ministre, Slughorn, Meleria Greengrass, Melania McMillan, Grimmson…

Grimmson.

Son cerveau s'arrêta.

Et ses pieds aussi.

Dans la confusion du moment, elle ignora la voix agaçante d'Arcturus. Elle ignora la musique et la fête qui battaient de leur plein. Et elle aperçut cette grande silhouette, reconnaissable entre toutes, qui se frayait un chemin entre des sorciers, vers l'extérieur. Vers le parc du Manoir des Malefoy.

Et sans plus réfléchir, elle s'élança en dehors de la piste de danse, bousculant la foule de sorciers amassés entre elle et la sortie que Grimmson venait d'emprunter. Elle ignora les appels, les expressions scandalisées de la foule, et bientôt, elle ne les entendait plus tout, car la lourde porte s'était refermée dans son dos.

Le coeur et les poumons au bord des lèvres, elle sortit sa baguette de son long gant blanc et la plaça droit devant elle. Le silence dehors était épais, lourd dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Les grandes haies recouvertes partiellement de neige lui faisaient penser à un immense labyrinthe. Ses chaussures argentées se salissaient de boue et de feuillages alors qu'elle avançait. La fête paraissait loin désormais. Un craquement la fit sursauter à sa droite, puis un autre, à sa gauche.

Haletante, et aux aguets, Freya s'élança une nouvelle fois derrière une haie, puis une autre. Rien.

Elle articula, tremblante :

\- Je sais que vous êtes là. Sortez !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Freya sursauta et étouffa un cri perçant.

Arcturus, il était essoufflé lui aussi, sûrement l'avait-il suivie jusque là.

Il la toisa comme si elle était devenue complètement folle :

\- Tu es tombée sur la tête ? Comment oses-tu m'humilier ainsi devant toutes ces nobles familles ?

Freya resta sans voix alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle avec un air furibond. Un autre craquement l'interpella à sa droite et elle se tourna vivement. Mais Arcturus lui attrapa le bras fermement, et elle fut obligée de le regarder.

\- Tu es complètement saoule, ma pauvre Freya.

\- Pas du tout, j'ai vu… j'ai vu Grimmson, il s'est enfui ici et il-…

\- Grimmson ? Tu es devenue complètement folle.

Il la toisa avec un air de dégoût et il lui balança sur un ton accusateur :

\- A force de traîner avec Dragonneau, tu deviens aussi paranoïaque que lui.

Pour une raison étrange, cela la bouscula plus que lorsqu'il insinuait qu'elle était folle.

Elle cracha :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau n'est pas paranoïaque.

Elle ne prêta pas attention au volume de la musique, qui s'était subitement accentué avant de diminuer de nouveau, pour plonger le parc de nouveau dans un épais silence. On avait ouvert et refermé la porte du jardin.

Arcturus ne sembla rien avoir remarqué puisqu'il continua :

\- Tu le défends. Tu t'es complètement entichée de lui, pas vrai ?

L'accusation la fit trembler.

Oui, il avait raison.

Comme elle ne répondait pas immédiatement, le Black continua avec un air dédaigneux :

\- Il ne t'aimera jamais, il est bien trop préoccupé par ce que Grindelwald a fait à sa fiancée, à Lestrange. Et même s'il t'aimait, quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un sorcier de sang-mêlé. Sa famille, n'est qu'une sale famille de traîtres à leur sang.

Il avait craché si violemment ces mots que Freya en avait l'estomac tout retourné. Elle eut du mal à camoufler une nouvelle nausée alors qu'il sortait de sa poche intérieure une petite boîte, et bientôt, il mit un genoux à terre, et avec une voix venimeuse il énonça comme un ordre :

\- Epouse-moi. Contrairement à Dragonneau, je t'offrirai le statut et le sang que tu mérites. Et ton Père, il sera si fier de toi… tu pourrais rejoindre la noble famille des Black et-…

\- Je ne t'épouserai jamais, Arcturus.

Elle appuya son propos en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Elle était partagée entre le violent dégoût qu'il lui procurait et la panique que Grimmson soit peut-être lui aussi dans ce jardin, au même moment. Et la colère, la colère qu'elle ressentait alors qu'il dénigrait complètement Dragonneau, c'était un sentiment si fort, qu'elle crut bien qu'elle allait lui asséner un sort qu'elle regretterait sûrement. Mais peut-être pas autant que lui.

Arcturus se releva, comme s'il avait été monté sur ressorts et il lui hurla violemment :

\- Sale traître à ton sang ! Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? Ça crève les yeux. Ne viens pas pleurnicher auprès de moi lorsqu'il t'aura rejetée, ou pire, lorsque tu seras complètement rayée de ta famille à cause de tes malheureux choix.

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Toutes ces choses, si horribles.

Elle connaissait Arcturus, elle le savait capable de choses sordides et détestables. Et ces viles paroles ne firent que confirmer cette idée.

Il s'était approché d'elle, en fourrant la petite boite dans sa poche, et il lui murmura avec un air mauvais :

\- A moins de me supplier, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

\- Te supplier ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule et scandalisée.

Les images du cognard lors de ce match de Quidditch lui revinrent.

C'était lui, elle l'avait appris un peu plus tard, car il s'en était vanté auprès d'autres Serpentards dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il s'était vanté d'avoir donné « _une bonne leçon à une traître-à-son-sang_ ».

Elle agita sa baguette entre ses deux yeux soudainement écarquillés et son expression devint celle de la couardise. Elle articula avec un air menaçant :

\- Jamais je ne supplierai quelqu'un comme toi. Plutôt mourir.

Et elle le pensait sincèrement.

Il recula, titubant presque en arrière, et il lui balança :

\- Tu vas le regretter, Freya. Tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Et il accourut vers la porte du Manoir, et disparut derrière celle-ci.

Freya resta seule un moment, la baguette encore figée droit devant elle.

Son souffle était coincé dans sa gorge, et elle faillit bien se laisser tomber au sol. Lentement, elle abaissa sa baguette, et le coeur encore battant la chamade, elle se rua vers la porte à son tour. Néanmoins, elle jeta tout de même un énième regard derrière elle, elle se sentait suivie, observée. Et si Arcturus avait raison et qu'elle était devenue complètement folle ? Paranoïaque ? Elle ne serait en tout cas pas la première auror à avoir subi un tel sort.

Complètement bouleversée par cet épisode, elle réalisa pourquoi son père avait tant insisté pour qu'elle assiste à cette fête au bras d'Arcturus. Il était prévu qu'il fasse sa demande. Et ironiquement, la soirée des fiançailles des Malefoy deviendrait aussi celle de ses propres fiançailles. Le vent froid fit virevolter sa robe argenté et le tulle plumé de blanc.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle poussa la lourde porte noire et s'engouffra une nouvelle fois dans la lumière et le bruit assourdissant. Il faisait étouffant à l'intérieur.

Freya flanqua sa baguette dans son gant blanc, et elle inspecta rapidement sa tenue. A part ses chaussures souillées de boue et de feuilles, sa tenue demeurait immaculée. Son expression devait être particulièrement déconfite puisque c'est Phineas et Gideon qui l'approchèrent rapidement.

\- Ca ne va pas, Freya ?

Elle n'osa même pas les regarder en face, et elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la foule. Ses deux amis firent de même avec des regards soucieux. Phineas renchérit :

\- Tu as accouru dehors, et puis Arcturus aussi. Et lui vient de quitter la fête, il avait l'air tout retourné…

Il se reprit vite en voyant l'expression d'autant plus déconfite de Freya :

\- … Bien que cela me soit totalement égal, bien entendu.

\- Tu n'as pas vu Monsieur Dragonneau ? Demanda Gideon. Il est sorti juste après vous deux.

\- … Sorti ?

La voix de Freya était étranglée.

\- Oui, il vous a suivi Arcturus et toi, je l'ai aperçu.

Freya tomba lourdement en arrière, sur un petit banc de bois noir. Ses jambes l'avaient lâchée.

Et s'il les avait entendu ? Et s'il avait tout entendu ?

Alors que Gideon se penchait déjà au dessus d'elle pour comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas, Phineas lui souleva un sourcil dans la direction de son ami.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il est sorti ? Il est là-bas, pourtant.

Et il pointa du doigt une zone un peu reculée de la salle, à l'opposé de là où ils étaient.

Dragonneau était adossé au mur noir, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Il avait un air sombre, si sombre que personne n'osait visiblement s'approcher de lui.

Il regardait dans leur direction, Freya en était persuadée.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle aussi, elle articula faiblement :

\- J'ai cru voir Grimmson sortir dans le Parc tout à l'heure.

\- Grimmson ? Répéta Gideon avec un air horrifié.

\- Dans le Parc ? L'imita Phineas.

Elle hocha la tête faiblement.

Elle était si retournée.

Si horrifiée par cette soirée.

Phineas lui tendit un verre plein de Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Tiens, un petit remontant.

Et elle agrippa le verre et le descendit d'un seul coup, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un verre d'eau. Sa gorge la brûla intensément, et elle grimaça amèrement, regrettant déjà son geste précipité.

Phineas sortit sa baguette de sa poche de veste noire, et il annonça :

\- Je vais en informer Monsieur Dragonneau et chercher Coffin, il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille vérifier ce Parc.

Et après un hochement de tête de la part de Gideon, leur ami disparut dans une salle voisine.

Gideon posa sa main sur le haut de la tête de Freya, à côté de l'immense plume blanche.

\- Tu dois être bouleversée, Freya, commenta-t-il avec inquiétude.

Son air était si doux que cela l'attendrit un instant.

C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours apprécié chez Gideon Prewett, sa douceur.

Elle attrapa un autre verre qui était posé sur un plateau argenté volant. Ce dernier se baladait entre les sorciers, zigzagant entre chapeaux et cannes, passant de pièce en pièce. Dès qu'elle eut pris le verre, que le plateau disparut de nouveau.

Elle reprit une énorme gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu, et avec une grimace, elle avoua à son ami :

\- Etrangement, ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il m'a le plus bouleversée ce soir…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il s'était assis à côté d'elle, sur le banc, son air soucieux semblait avoir décuplé en gravité.

\- Arcturus m'a demandée en mariage.

Prononcer cette phrase fut une chose très difficile. Répugnante.

Gideon eut un mouvement de recul si surpris, qu'il cogna contre un porte manteau derrière lui. Il mit un certain temps avant de recomposer son expression, et balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles. Mais Freya avait déjà recentré ses yeux vers Dragonneau, Phineas était à ses côtés désormais, avec Coffin. Ils parlaient tous les trois avec un air grave, puis ils s'étaient tournés vers elle. Dragonneau, avec un air sombre, finit son verre d'une seule traite et Phineas et Coffin se mirent de nouveau en chemin dans la direction de la sorcière.

\- Et que lui as-tu répondu ? Finit par demander Gideon.

\- Ce que je lui ai répondu ? Répéta Freya avec un air outré. J'ai refusé bien entendu.

Elle reprit une gorgée de la boisson.

Gideon lui murmura une question qu'elle redoutait :

\- Comment penses-tu que ta famille prendra la nouvelle ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, balbutia-t-elle avec un air misérable.

Mais elle se doutait bien que son père serait mécontent. Très mécontent.

Phineas et Coffin se postèrent finalement devant eux et Gideon se releva.

\- Nous allons faire un tour dehors. Miss Nott, reste là.

Gideon hocha la tête, et après un dernier regard vers leur amie, il dégaina sa baguette à son tour, et les trois aurors disparurent derrière la lourde porte noire.

Freya finit le verre qui était dans sa main d'une seule traite.

Etonnamment, Dragonneau n'était plus au loin en face d'elle. Il s'était volatilisé.

Elle se releva, titubant presque, et dans un effort étrange, elle parvint à poser son verre vide sur un nouveau plateau volant, puis à en prendre un autre.

Et là, après cette nouvelle gorgée qui lui avait arraché une autre grimace, elle perdit complètement la notion du temps, de l'espace. Elle s'était levée, et elle avait marché à droite, puis à gauche. Elle évita la foule, un peu consciente de son état désastreux et elle s'élança à l'extérieur, ignorant le regard bizarre que lui lançait un des elfes de maison.

Il faisait froid, mais elle avait chaud.

Elle en conclut que cela devait sûrement avoir un lien avec la boisson qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts fins. D'ailleurs, très vite, elle en avait avalé la dernière gorgée. Elle se mit à lutter pour marcher droit devant elle, dans l'allée aux grandes haies, et posa maladroitement le verre vide dans la main d'une statue de pierre grise.

Voyant le verre ainsi posé dans la main de la statue, Freya se mit à pouffer de rire, plaquant sa main gantée sur sa bouche rouge. Très vite, le tissu blanc se para d'une belle trace rouge sang, mais Freya n'en avait que faire. Elle continua son chemin, et passa l'imposant portail de fer forgé noir, et se retrouva dans un long chemin, bordé de belles voitures et calèches noires.

Les lumières qui éclairaient le chemin se mirent à cligner dangereusement, mais Freya était passée outre cela. Elle était dans un monde étrange, merveilleux, chantant.

Elle se mit à fredonner doucement, mais très vite on l'avait attrapée par l'avant-bras.

Freya hurla.

Elle hurla du haut de ses poumons.

Mais on la secoua légèrement.

 _\- Nott_ !

C'était Dragonneau.

Elle arrêta son cri strident et reprit son souffle.

Cela avait été une véritable douche froide.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content de la trouver là, comme d'habitude. Elle se défit de son étreinte et tituba en arrière. Il demeura interloqué un moment, et après quelques secondes, il demanda :

\- Combien de Whisky Pur Feu avez-vous donc bu ?

Pour seule réponse, elle le pointa du doigt et articula péniblement :

\- Vous n'êtes pas paranoïaque.

Elle tenta de balbutier autre chose, mais elle faillit tomber en arrière. Thésée la rattrapa vivement par la taille, mais la flanqua en arrière tout aussitôt, comme si son contact l'avait brûlé.

Il lui dit, avec un air amer :

\- Regardez dans quel état vous vous êtes mise.

Elle ignora sa phrase, et se remit à marcher, tant bien que mal, cognant contre une voiture noire et vernie. Elle grogna, et poussa la carlingue, comme si c'était cette dernière qui s'était mise dans son passage. Thésée l'avait rattrapée avec de grands pas contre le sol gelé.

Et lorsqu'elle faillit glisser de nouveau, il la rattrapa une nouvelle fois, par le bras cette fois-ci. Plus le temps passait, plus son expression n'était plus sévère, mais plutôt particulièrement ennuyée, gênée. Il la sermonna à demi-voix, sûrement comprenait-il qu'elle l'ignorerait de toute façon :

\- Il n'est pas prudent pour vous de rentrer seule, et encore moins dans cet état.

Freya balbutia d'autres paroles inintelligibles, et ses yeux tombèrent au niveau des pieds de Dragonneau. Ses chaussures noires étaient souillées de boue et de feuilles mortes. Exactement de la même manière que l'étaient ses propres souliers.

Avec un hoquet d'horreur, elle se recula, cognant son dos contre la carrosserie noire.

\- Vous étiez dehors.

C'était, semblerait-il, la première phrase cohérente qu'elle eut réussit à prononcer. Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à mille à l'heure. L'expression de Thésée se mut une nouvelle fois en regret.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle s'avança brusquement vers lui, et le poussa lourdement en plaquant ses deux mains gantées contre sa poitrine.

Il recula en arrière.

\- Vous étiez dehors ! Répéta-t-elle furieusement.

Les lumières extérieures clignèrent une nouvelle fois.

Dragonneau remua ses lèvres avec amertume. Elle s'apprêtait à le pousser de nouveau, mais il retint ses deux mains et elle dût courber sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir le toiser avec fureur :

\- Vous avez tout entendu ! Accusa-t-elle.

Mais la fureur se transforma en un désespoir étrange. Un déchirement.

L'expression de Dragonneau n'avait pas changée. Il ne démentait pas, et il semblait s'en vouloir.

Les yeux de Freya se remplirent de larmes, et bientôt elle balbutia d'autres paroles incohérentes, avant d'articuler dans un sanglot :

\- Vous savez que je vous aime !

Silence.

L'écho de sa voix désespérée sembla ricocher sur les carlingues noires autour d'eux.

Thésée s'était figé.

Figé dans son expression inintelligible. Entre torture et étonnement.

Une autre pensée incohérente, et très stupide traversa l'esprit de Freya.

Elle repensa à Norbert, à ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos de Porpentina.

A propos de leur baiser fougueux.

\- Il a dit…

Dragonneau n'avait toujours pas bougé alors qu'elle bafouilla confusément :

\- Il a dit… une dizaine de Whisky Pur Feu.

Thésée fronça un peu les sourcils ; ce qu'elle disait n'avait plus vraiment de sens pour lui.

Et dans une gestuelle insensée, elle s'était élancée contre lui.

C'était une idée absurde.

Un geste totalement fou.

Ses lèvres rouges cognèrent violemment contre celles de Thésée.

* * *

_**Hello à tous !** _

_**Voici la mise à jour de la semaine ! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours de votre part pour le dernier chapitre, alors j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira un peu plus.** _

_**Pour répondre à une question de l'un d'entre vous : oui, la plupart des personnages cités ici ne sont pas sortis de mon chapeau, ils appartiennent bien à l'univers de JK Rowling ! Voici un micro descriptif de qui est qui pour quelques uns d'entre eux !** _

_**\- Teignous Nott : a bien existé ! Il serait le grand-père ou l'arrière grand-père d'un certain Theodore Nott, un ami de Drago Malefoy à Poudlard.** _

_**\- Abraxas Malefoy : je pense que vous devez vous en douter, mais il est bien le père de Lucius Malefoy. C'est de lui que ce dernier héritera sa fameuse canne noire à tête de serpent !** _

_**\- Arcturus Black : il est le grand-père de Sirius Black ! Ce dernier dira souvent de son grand-père « qu'il a donné un tas d'or » au Ministère.** _

_**\- Gideon Prewett : bien que JKR ne précise pas son prénom, il est le père de Gideon, Fabian et Molly Weasley (née Prewett).** _

_**\- Henry Potter (surnommé Harry) : il travaillait au Magenmagot avant la Grande Guerre.** _

**_J'ajouterai sûrement d'autres personnages au cours de l'histoire, à vous de deviner qui ils sont ! :)_ **

**_A plus,_ **

**_Netphis._ **


	21. La Tension

Ses lèvres rouges cognèrent violemment contre celles de Thésée.

Et ce premier baiser ne fut effectivement pas du tout tel que Freya l'avait imaginé.

Pourtant, et ce depuis Poudlard, elle n'avait cessé de penser à ce même premier baiser ; celui qu'elle donnerait et qu'elle recevrait. Elle se souvint clairement des quelques fois où elle avait surpris Phineas en train d'embrasser la hideuse Margaret Flint, dans le couloir qui menait à la Tour d'Astronomie. Dégoûtée au premier abord, elle avait été ensuite curieuse. Curieuse de savoir ce que cela faisait, d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas ce soir-là, dans le chemin menant au Manoir Malefoy, qu'elle comprendrait cela.

Loin de là.

Ce baiser avait plutôt été une bousculade, un heurt.

Et si elle avait fermé les yeux en cognant contre les lèvres de Dragonneau, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait se concentrer sur ce délicieux instant, mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait grimacé de douleur.

Il dût ressentir la même douleur, car elle le sentit effectuer un léger mouvement en arrière.

Ou peut-être était-ce de la surprise. Ou pire… de la révulsion.

Freya ne sut clairement dire sur l'instant.

Une chose était certaine, lorsqu'elle s'était dégagée légèrement, pour observer son visage, avec ses lèvres bardées du même rouge qu'elle avait sur les siennes, il était surpris.

Très surpris.

Décontenancé, même.

Si bien que ses sourcils s'étaient soulevés si haut dans son front qu'elle crut qu'ils allaient se mêler avec sa mèche gondolée, qui s'était défaite du reste de la masse capillaire bien peignée. Ses yeux gris, écarquillés, oscillèrent frénétiquement entre ses deux bleus.

Au loin, dans le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer, les deux sorciers pouvaient encore entendre vaguement les joyeuses notes de Jazz qui émanaient du Manoir des Malefoy.

Freya sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

Thésée la maintenait encore par les deux avant-bras, et il demeura ainsi, figé. Paralysé.

Elle le vit entrouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour articuler quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit ; il n'arriva pas à formuler quoique ce soit.

Les yeux bleus de Freya retombèrent sur la bouche de l'auror devant elle. Bouche, qu'il tentait en vain de remuer, luttant encore pour énoncer quelque chose. Mais dans l'ivresse et la stupide folie de l'instant, elle se remit sur la pointe de ses pieds, et plus doucement, plus lentement, elle s'approcha de nouveau de ses lèvres.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne les atteignit pas.

Il avait légèrement tourné la tête, si bien que les lèvres rouges de la sorcière s'étaient écrasées non loin du coin de sa bouche ; entre cette dernière et sa pommette un peu rougie.

Mais Freya, dans son état de griserie, ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il sortit finalement de sa paralysie et qu'il l'avait doucement, mais fermement, tiré vers l'arrière, ses deux mains entourant encore ses poignets gelés.

Une autre trace rouge s'était formée sur son visage, un peu en décalé par rapport à la première, et cela, Freya ne le manqua pas. Elle se laissa être légèrement poussée en arrière, et son cerveau se stoppa net. Comme si elle n'arrivait plus à penser à quoique ce soit.

Les plumes blanches de son pardessus en tulle chatouillèrent légèrement ses chevilles, mais c'est à peine si sa tête avait enregistré cette information ; c'était comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Rien d'autre.

L'expression de Thésée l'acheva.

Ses sourcils étaient retombés pour former deux lignes un peu froncées. Il avait toujours l'air incroyablement confus. Mais très étrangement, il paraissait aussi attristé. Peiné.

Cette fois-ci, et après un silence gênant, il se mit à cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme si il réalisait petit à petit que tout ceci n'était pas irréel et la sorcière se demanda s'il percevait cela comme un rêve… ou comme un atroce cauchemar.

Freya ne put retenir un hoquet, et elle faillit retomber en arrière.

Si les mains de Thésée ne maintenaient pas encore ses poignets, c'est ce qu'il se serait d'ailleurs sûrement produit.

Sa tête était lourde. Très lourde.

Et tout devenait si flou. Tout tournait.

Le visage interdit de Dragonneau, lui en revanche, demeurait étrangement net.

Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, cherchant visiblement ses mots, et sa voix.

Mais il finit par la retrouver, car il articula gravement :

\- Nott, écoutez, je-…

Il se ravisa, pinçant ses lèvres avec une expression qui changea un peu.

Les traits de son visage avaient évolué vers un immense regret.

Ce remord, Freya le redoutait.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dans-…Et je ne suis pas-…

Et bientôt, son cerveau qui s'était stoppé, fut bientôt rejoint par son coeur. C'est comme s'il ne battait plus. Ou qu'il était tombé.

La voix de Dragonneau continua avec hésitation et indécision :

\- Leta, elle-… Je-…

Il paraissait tout aussi embrouillé que l'était le cerveau fatigué de Freya.

Seulement, à la mention du prénom de Lestrange, le coeur de la sorcière tomba pour de bon, et qui sait, peut-être était-il déjà en train de rouler péniblement dans le chemin bordé de voitures noires.

Il se pinça les lèvres une nouvelle fois, et il finit par annoncer avec des sourcils emmêlés par la confusion et le malaise :

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous.

Freya ne répondit rien.

En fait, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

L'expression de l'auror devant elle était telle, qu'elle se mit à prier pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien le lendemain matin. Non. En fait, elle aurait même préféré que lui non plus ne s'en souvienne plus. Non. Jamais cela n'aurait dû se produire.

Et alors qu'elle titubait vaguement malgré l'assistance solide de Dragonneau à ses côtés, Freya se mit à réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Arcturus avait raison ; elle était devenue complètement folle.

Au nom de Merlin, elle était tombée sur la tête.

Elle n'osa même pas regarder Dragonneau, qui marchait en silence à côté d'elle.

Et après quelques longues secondes de gêne, il l'avait entraînée dans une distorsion.

Cela, Freya dût admettre qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Tous ces mouvements confus et cette véritable torsion dans l'espace semblèrent avoir drastiquement aggravé son état.

Ils atterrirent finalement sur le perron du Manoir Nott.

La nuit était calme, froide.

Et la demeure paraissait morte.

Dragonneau la maintint soudainement, et pour cause, elle commençait à vaciller sévèrement, tombant presque dans le chemin de graviers gelés.

Elle se sentait si épuisée.

Si misérable.

Et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, l'abattit complètement.

Elle avait tant honte.

Honte.

Marcus. Ses paroles qui l'avaient tant blessée, elle réalisa à quel point elles étaient vraies. A quel point il avait eu raison. Même Arcturus le lui avait dit. Même lui l'avait vu.

Elle ferma ses yeux si fort qu'elle vit presque des étoiles.

\- Nott ?

Son ton grave et inquiet parvint difficilement jusque ses oreilles.

Elle implora Merlin d'épargner le peu d'orgueil et d'amour propre qui lui restait.

Mais elle finit par réouvrir les yeux brutalement, car le son si familier de la porte principale venait de retentir dangereusement. Le grincement avait été si sinistre, que Freya en avait eu la chair de poule.

Thésée et Freya pivotèrent la tête simultanément vers le perron de pierre. Et ils se figèrent une nouvelle fois. La sorcière crut même à une plaisanterie que Merlin devait lui jouer. Et il devait excessivement bien s'amuser ce soir.

Sa Mère.

Elle était là, dans sa longue robe de chambre noire et sa lanterne, se tenant droite dans la fine ouverture de l'imposante porte noire. Son chignon noir grisonnant était un peu défait, et son visage fatigué. Elle semblait très surprise de trouver sa fille là.

Et encore plus dans cet état.

Et accompagnée d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Et… dans une posture, pour le moins, compromettante.

Dragonneau sortit de sa torpeur le premier, et se redressa, s'écartant un peu de Freya, sûrement avait-il saisit à quel point cette situation pouvait être mal interprétée. Il se racla la gorge, et dans le froid de la nuit, il articula dans un nuage de buée :

\- Bonsoir… Madame.

Il s'était vaguement incliné dans sa direction, mais elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil de licorne.

Freya vit les yeux brillants de sa mère osciller rapidement, et à plusieurs reprises, entre Dragonneau et elle. Et finalement, avec lenteur, elle s'approcha d'eux, faisant grincer la lanterne métallique art déco qu'elle tenait dans la main droite.

Dès lors qu'elle eut approché la faible lumière des deux aurors, Freya fit un étrange mouvement de recul, comme si elle basculait en arrière. Thésée la rattrapa une nouvelle fois, calant son bras autour de sa taille, et l'autre agrippant le haut de son épaule.

Elle tenait même plus sur ses deux pieds. Quelle honte.

Elle ignorait ce que sa mère devait bien penser en voyant ce triste spectacle, mais de toute manière, elle ne dit rien. Elle en était, tristement, bien incapable.

Dragonneau parut embêté, lui aussi.

Et après un autre pincement de lèvres contrarié, il finit par expliquer :

\- Madame, je m'excuse, à vrai dire, je souhaitais juste ramener _Nott_ -… votre fill-…

Mais il se tut.

Etonnement, la mère de Freya avait placé un doigt sur ses propre lèvres, l'incitant au silence. Et il s'était exécuté, non sans émettre une autre expression décontenancée. Et il ne fut pas le seul à être surpris. Freya aussi, n'en crut pas ses yeux, et elle se demanda un instant si le Whisky Pur Feu ne lui jouait pas un autre tour.

Elle souriait tendrement derrière son doigt.

Et elle l'abaissa lentement, ne cachant plus la délicate courbe que suivaient ses maigres lèvres. Elle tapota même l'avant-bras de Dragonneau avec un mouvement de tête dans sa direction.

Elle le remerciait. Et très chaleureusement, qui plus est.

Et puis, ses yeux, soudainement pétillants, étaient tombés sur les lèvres de Dragonneau, avant de remonter pour croiser sont regard gris, toujours étonné.

Dragonneau comprit visiblement tout de suite ce qu'elle avait vu, et ce qu'elle pouvait bien imaginer, car il porta une main sur ses lèvres endolories, et il inspecta ses doigts. Ils étaient pleins de rouge. Le même rouge qui était sur les lèvres de sa subordonnée.

Freya, même si elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes flageolantes et gondolantes, comprit elle aussi. Et elle ne put retenir un autre hoquet, d'horreur cette fois. Dragonneau parut très gêné, et il s'empressa d'essuyer avec des gestes de la main précipités, les traces restantes du rouge.

Le rouge qui trahissait le très singulier baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Freya aurait voulu se terrer dans un trou.

Disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Et elle songea même un instant à rejoindre Norbert à _Castelobruxo_ , au Brésil, dans un exil précipité et quelque peu irréfléchi.

Et voilà qu'elle glissait de nouveau, ses jambes la lâchant complètement. Tout tournait autour d'elle, et ce fut si violent qu'elle en eut presque la nausée. La grande plume blanche qui était perchée dans ses cheveux s'écrasa au sol, et se mêla rapidement aux graviers gelés et souillés. Et alors que ses genoux touchaient presque le sol eux aussi, elle sentit une force passer dans leur creux. Et très vite, elle fut soulevée dans les airs.

La Cologne mentholée l'envahit.

Elle mit du temps à réaliser que Dragonneau la portait.

Il s'était mis à suivre sa mère en silence, vers l'intérieur du Manoir.

Le front de Freya était calé dans le creux de son cou, contre le col blanc de sa chemise et son noeud papillon noir. Elle le sentit baisser légèrement la tête vers elle, puisque son menton avait un peu cogné contre le haut de son nez.

Et puis, tout avait été si confus.

Freya comprit qu'il montait les escaliers sombres du Manoir, puisqu'elle ressentait dans ses mouvements le saccadé des grandes marches qui surplombaient le hall.

Et lorsqu'il l'avait déposée dans son lit, très délicatement, elle avait à peine pu garder ses yeux ouverts pour pouvoir le regarder encore un petit instant. Son visage était torturé.

Très vite, il s'était retourné vers sa mère, et cette dernière lui adressa un nouveau sourire tendre.

Un sourire de gratitude.

Et là, Freya ne sut garder ses yeux bleus ouverts, et elle sombra dans l'obscurité.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour Merlin.

Le suppliant de ne se souvenir de rien.

L'implorant d'effacer de sa mémoire cette terrible soirée.

* * *

Mais Merlin n'en fit rien.

Et lorsque Freya s'était réveillée le lendemain matin, le Dimanche 5 Février 1928, elle se souvenait de tout.

Oui, de tout.

Elle s'était assise à la fois vivement et péniblement dans son lit émeraude, encore habillée dans sa jolie robe argentée de la veille. Elle se sentait terriblement mal. Si mal, qu'elle se jura de ne plus jamais porter à sa bouche un verre d'alcool. Et tout particulièrement, les verres de Whisky Pur Feu.

Torry apparut à ses côtés dans un bref nuage de poussière et elle ne put réprimer un sursaut.

Elle réussit à articuler avec une voix d'outre-tombe :

\- To- Torry…

L'elfe de Maison adressa à Freya le regard le plus désolé qu'il pouvait émettre, et il lui tendit un petit plateau gris, sur lequel était disposé un petit bol avec une mixture sombre et inquiétante.

Freya releva un regard interrogateur dans la direction du petit être osseux.

\- La Maîtresse a demandé à Torry de préparer un petit… remontant pour la Maîtresse Freya. Et le voici.

Il lui adressa un autre regard désolé alors qu'elle saisit le bol, et après un moment d'hésitation, elle vida le contenu du bol en grimaçant. Merlin, c'était presque pire que boire du _Polynectar_.

La sorcière reposa le bol sur le plateau de Torry avec une vilaine grimace de dégoût et se rallongea un peu dans son lit, sentant une terrible migraine accabler son front suintant. Mais l'elfe de maison ne quitta pas la pièce, et l'observait avec hésitation.

Au bout d'un moment, Freya articula non sans crainte et anticipation :

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Torry ?

L'elfe avait remué curieusement sur ses deux pieds, comme pour démontrer qu'il était très mal à l'aise. Il finit par énoncer en tremblotant :

\- C'est-à-dire que… les deux Maîtres sont rentrés un peu après la Maîtresse hier soir… et le Maître était furieux. Outré. J'ai bien peur que la Maîtresse ne passe un mauvais moment aujourd'hui…

Freya déglutit difficilement, passant en revue les douloureux souvenirs de la soirée de la veille. Elle grimaça de nouveau et ferma les yeux.

Oui, elle avait décliné la demande d'Arcturus.

Il l'avait accusée de s'être entichée de Dragonneau.

Il l'avait appelée une traître-à-son-sang.

Encore.

Elle pouvait déjà imaginer la terrible réaction de son père.

Le sinistre ton de sa voix.

Le claquement sec de la vilaine gifle qu'il lui infligerait.

On frappa à sa porte, et Torry disparut dans un soubresaut.

Le sang de Freya ne fit qu'un tour, mais son coeur se calma dès lors qu'elle aperçut le visage de Marcus dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre.

Voyant qu'elle était réveillée, il se glissa à l'intérieur, prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il finit par s'approcher avec une mine à la fois déconfite et réprobatrice.

\- Où _diable_ étais-tu passée hier soir, Freya ? Nous t'avons cherchée partout lorsqu'il y a eu le mouvement de panique…

\- Le mouvement de panique ? Répéta Freya avec une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Son frère s'approcha avec une mine amère et des sourcils froncés.

\- Une rumeur grotesque a circulé, comme quoi Grimmson était là, à la fête.

Son coeur se stoppa de nouveau.

Comment son frère réagirait-il en comprenant qu'elle pouvait bien être à l'origine de cette « _rumeur grotesque_ » ? Elle ne répondit rien, soudainement sans voix, et il continua :

\- Tout le monde est parti en l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, c'était un véritable désordre. Les Malefoy sont particulièrement contrariés, comme tu peux l'imaginer…

Il grimaça avec malaise.

\- … Mais pas autant contrariés que Père, j'en ai peur.

Freya se retint de le fusiller du regard, mais elle n'en avait pas la force.

Pas maintenant.

Il s'obstina à continuer cette conversation, alors même qu'elle montrait clairement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler sur l'instant.

\- Pourquoi au nom de Merlin refuserais-tu cette demande ? Arcturus est venu s'en plaindre immédiatement après ton refus, et crois-moi, Père était furieux. Il l'est encore d'ailleurs.

 _\- Pourquoi_ ? Répéta-t-elle. Tu me demandes vraiment _pourquoi_ ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il fit mine de prendre un ton plein de sévérité, comme s'il lui faisait la leçon :

\- C'est un bon parti. Lui et sa famille t'auraient assuré un futur brillant, une descendance radieuse, une stabilité, un sang-…

\- Ne termine pas cette phrase, je t'en conjure, coupa Freya avec un mélange de dégoût et d'agacement.

La migraine revint de plus belle, et elle dût se pincer l'arcade du nez.

Il concéda après un moment :

\- Certes, Arcturus n'est pas le meilleur des aurors, et il-…

\- C'est un sombre idiot, Marcus, tu le sais tout autant que moi, ne tourne pas autour du pot, je t'en prie.

Il resta silencieux, visiblement à court d'argument.

Elle asséna sèchement :

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

Cette fois-ci, Marcus lui adressa un regard d'autant plus désapprobateur.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Dragonneau ne-…

\- Evitons de parler de Dragonneau, veux-tu, interjeta-t-elle avec une soudaine douleur.

La simple mention de son nom lui donnait envie de fuir.

Elle s'empêcha de penser à leur terrible baiser. Enfin, si on pouvait le qualifier de tel.

Marcus sembla comprendre que quelque chose s'était produit, car il remua son nez avec suspicion et ses yeux noirs l'étudièrent un instant. Avec une voix curieusement basse et précautionneuse, il finit par demander :

\- Tu étais avec lui hier soir ?

\- Non ! Démentit-elle.

Mais la soudaine vivacité dans sa voix, et son expression particulièrement paniquée, trahirent son mensonge. Et Marcus n'était pas dupe, il se renfrogna alors que des plaques rouges envahissaient le cou de sa soeur.

\- Freya, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a des rumeurs qui vont de bon train en ce moment… Des rumeurs sur toi… et lui.

Sa phrase resta en suspens un instant.

Après un moment de stupeur, Freya questionna :

\- Dragonneau ? Dragonneau et moi ?

Marcus hocha la tête avec une mine soudainement courroucée.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, Freya. Je ne sais pas si Père en a entendu parler mais… S'il apprenait que tu t'étais éprise d'un sorcier pareil… d'un… sorcier d'une famille de sang-mêlé… J'ai du mal à imaginer comment il pourrait bien réagir.

Freya eut vraiment envie de vomir. Bien qu'elle ne sut pas dire si cela provenait du Whisky Pur Feu de la veille ou des paroles insensées et écoeurantes que proliférait son frère.

Et elle resta là, sans rien dire. Figée.

Des rumeurs.

Sur Dragonneau et elle.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait à Merlin pour mériter cela ?

Elle se demanda s'il avait eu vent de ces mêmes rumeurs, mais très vite, elle expulsa cette question de son esprit embué. Le heurt de leurs deux bouches de la veille lui revint douloureusement. Et le rouge envahit subitement le reste de son visage. Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Marcus, lui, finit par se lever, sa mine courroucée devenant tout à coup blême et inquiétante.

Il lui articula :

\- Il… Père a demandé à te voir. Tu ne devrais pas tarder à descendre.

Et après une mine désolée, il avait tourné les talons, et était sorti de la chambre de sa soeur.

* * *

Freya passa l'immonde bague verte sur son majeur et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Elle avait retiré tout son maquillage, et toutes les traces de la soirée de la veille de son visage et de sa tenue. Elle réalisa à quel point elle paraissait fatiguée. Très fatiguée.

D'un geste hésitant, elle réajusta la bague en dessous de sa phalange.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller voir son Père, et, même si cela était une idée très idiote, elle se dit que porter cette bague qui lui était si chère, pourrait faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Ridicule, oui.

Mais dans les moments de doute, Freya se retrouvait souvent à se raccrocher à ce genre de petites choses subtiles.

En passant dans le palier sombre, elle évita de regarder les jolies lettres calcinées du nom de sa Tante. En déglutissant difficilement, elle réalisa qu'en fait, elle avait surtout peur de trouver ses propres enluminures dans le même état.

Son père l'attendait en bas des escaliers.

Son visage rond était glacial.

Fermé.

Et alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à la dernière marche du sombre escalier, elle ne fut presque pas surprise alors que l'immense soufflet qu'elle reçut à la joue claqua.

La gifle avait résonné dans tout le hall, ricochant contre les murs boisés.

Freya retint un souffle tremblant, et elle pivota de nouveau son visage endolori pour faire face à son Père. Il était haletant, pâle et écarlate à la fois. Sa respiration était si forte, qu'elle balayait les cheveux noirs de la sorcière.

Le bruit de la claque devait être particulièrement fort, car Marcus accourut du salon, un journal roulé dans la main, l'air décontenancé.

\- Comment oses-tu ?

Freya ferma les yeux alors que la voix rauque et sinistre de son père semblait non seulement la faire trembler elle, mais aussi tout le reste du Manoir.

\- Comment oses-tu nous affliger un tel affront ? As-tu à instant pensé à la Réputation de notre Famille ?

Il balaya son large front, où une mèche noire grisonnante s'était détachée.

Du coin de l'oeil, Freya aperçut Marcus s'approcher à tâtons.

\- Arcturus a au moins eu la gentillesse de ne pas en faire tout un scandale ! Et il aurait pu, crois moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête, Freya ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu viens de gâcher la seule chance que tu avais de t'accomplir-…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme, et encore moins d'Arcturus Black, pour m'accomplir, Père.

Il parut choqué qu'elle ose encore une fois l'interrompre, et cette phrase le fit d'ailleurs complètement sortir de ses gonds. Il attrapa l'épaule de sa fille, et brandit son autre main, prêt à la gifler de nouveau.

Freya grimaça, attendant le deuxième coup qui viendrait fouetter son visage.

Mais il ne vint pas.

Elle rouvrit les yeux avec crainte.

Et elle les écarquilla tout aussitôt.

Sa mère avait retenu le bras de son père, qui était resté en suspens dans les airs.

Teignous Nott avait l'air tout aussi surpris que sa propre fille, puisqu'il lançait vers sa femme un regard tout à fait désarçonné et furieux.

Marcus avait accouru plus vite, cette fois-ci, une expression terrible sur son visage blême. Après avoir oscillé entre leurs deux parents, il avait séparé leurs deux mains de l'un et de l'autre.

Leur Père grogna en laissant retomber son bras le long de son buste gras.

Mais il le releva tout aussitôt, agitant un doigt menaçant devant le visage creusé de sa femme :

\- C'est à cause de toi, tout ça ! A cause de ta fichue soeur.

La face fatiguée de sa mère se mut dans une expression sauvage, enragée. Et dans un geste vif, elle avait sorti sa baguette de sa manche grise, et la pointait au visage de son mari.

Seuls les crépitements irréguliers du feu de cheminée dans le salon semblait perturber l'épais silence qui s'était installé.

Marcus et Freya étaient totalement paralysés devant cette scène inédite. La sorcière osa à peine faire bouger ses yeux pour les observer tous les deux ; et ils tombèrent finalement sur le regard déchiré de Marcus. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bouleversé auparavant, et quelque chose lui dit que, contrairement à elle, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était témoin de ce genre de dispute.

Teignous Nott prit un air couard devant la baguette ainsi tendue de sa femme, et sa colère sembla se muer en une expression presque regrettée. Il martela avec une voix tout à coup pleine d'hésitation :

\- Souhaites-tu vraiment qu'elle finisse comme ton idiote de soeur ? Supprimée à jamais de notre famille ? Notre famille couverte de honte parce qu'elle s'enfuirait avec le premier sorcier venu à l'autre bout du monde-…

La baguette se rapprocha un peu plus de son visage et Teignous fut contraint de s'arrêter.

Les deux enfants Nott échangèrent un autre regard dérouté avant de le reposer sur leurs parents.

Leur Père avait fini par repousser la baguette tremblante de sa femme et il se mit à grogner :

\- Peu importe, si ce n'est pas Arcturus Black, cela en sera un autre.

Elle fut surprise qu'il se résigne si facilement.

Mais elle ne crut pas si bien dire, puisqu'il enchaîna avec un regard noir dans sa direction :

\- Il y a d'autres familles de Sang-Pur à Londres. Mais laquelle voudra bien de ma fille, ah ! C'est bien ça la véritable question.

C'était comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Confondue, elle regarda son Père tambouriner ses pieds jusqu'à son mystérieux bureau et s'y enfermer en claquant la porte si fort que les tableaux aux murs tremblèrent.

Le Silence revint dans le Hall.

Il était ponctué des lourdes respirations de leur Mère.

Theodora abaissa lentement sa baguette, et sans lancer le moindre regard à ses deux enfants, elle monta les escaliers sombres.

Marcus et Freya la suivirent du regard, toujours vissés sur place.

Et même lorsqu'elle disparut derrière le mur qui menait au long couloir, leurs yeux étaient restés fixés dans cette direction. Et lorsque le cliquetis de la porte de sa chambre retentit, ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper un souffle tremblant.

Marcus n'était plus blême, il était cadavérique.

Sans même orienter son regard déconfit vers elle, il avait faiblement articulé :

\- Je vais m'allonger un peu…

Il ne vit même pas le hochement de la tête de sa soeur, puisqu'il l'avait déjà dépassée, titubant presque dans les marches recouvertes de pourpre. Et lorsque sa porte de chambre se referma, elle aussi, Freya s'autorisa enfin à bouger sensiblement. Elle frotta sa joue rouge d'un air absent, et retraça avec ses yeux le chemin invisible que venait d'emprunter son frère.

Non, ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois qu'il était témoin d'une telle dispute entre leur Père et Mère. Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit, alors qu'ils revenaient tous les deux de Poudlard, dans le train. Qu'après sa naissance, ils s'étaient beaucoup disputés, et que c'était suite à cela que leur mère s'était volatilisée avec leur tante.

Les yeux bleus de Freya se tournèrent ensuite vers la porte fermée du bureau de leur Père ; elle se demanda à quel point il était au courant de toute cette affaire.

* * *

Le Lundi suivant, Freya avait une véritable boule au ventre.

Elle allait devoir faire face à Dragonneau.

Comment pouvait-elle le regarder en face après cet épisode désastreux ?

Marcus dût capter sa détresse puisqu'il se mit à soupirer, entre exaspération et impuissance. Il lui tapota l'épaule dans une gestuelle qui se voulut réconfortante, mais ce sentiment n'atteignit pas Freya. Et après un moment de silence sur le perron de pierre, ils transplanèrent tous les deux pour le Ministère.

Mais Freya était bien loin d'imaginer que faire face à Dragonneau était en fait bien le cadet de ses soucis. Au Ministère, les rumeurs allaient effectivement de bon train.

Alors qu'elle traversait les couloirs, on la regardait de travers. Certaines assistantes s'étaient mises à glousser, et puis, les elfes qui nettoyaient les nombreuses vitres des bureau se murmuraient d'inaudibles paroles. La Nott jeta un coup d'oeil désemparé à son frère, mais ce dernier l'ignora. Lui, faisait de larges et faux sourires à droite et à gauche, saluant les hauts gradés et les aurors qu'il croisait. Pendant un instant, la sorcière se demanda s'il était effectivement totalement hermétique à cette situation, ou si au contraire, il réagissait avec exagération pour tenter d'effacer le malaise que sa soeur avait provoqué.

Le coeur de Freya faillit faire une halte.

Dragonneau et Coffin marchaient prestement en face d'eux. Le chef auror semblait donner des instructions à Georges, et ce dernier hochait frénétiquement la tête. Ils avaient un air grave sur leurs visages, et Freya se demanda s'il ne s'était pas produit quelque chose.

Les yeux de Dragonneau avaient vaguement flashé vers les siens, mais il s'était empressé de se reconcentrer vers son subordonné.

Graduellement, les pas des deux Nott ralentissaient, Marcus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à son homologue, souleva son bras pour lui faire un signe courtois et surfait, et puis…

Rien.

Dragonneau et Coffin étaient passés à côté d'eux sans s'arrêter, comme s'ils avaient été invisibles. Marcus grogna et flanqua ses deux mains dans son trench-coat noir.

\- Je déteste quand il m'ignore comme cela, maugréa-t-il.

Freya n'osa pas se retourner, bien trop préoccupée par les lourds cognements de son coeur ; c'était comme s'il était remonté jusque dans sa gorge. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et elle murmura bien malgré elle :

\- Ce n'est pas toi qu'il ignore.

Il s'était stoppé net dans le couloir, mais Freya continua.

Et au détour d'un mur, elle laissa échapper un long soupir et poussa l'immense porte rouge de l'infirmerie.

Phineas et Gideon étaient debout au milieu de la salle. Les lits étaient tous bien faits, vides.

Ils semblaient débattre de quelque chose de très sérieux, mais dès lors qu'elle était entrée, ils se turent.

Une vague d'agacement rejoignit son désarroi.

\- Oh, je vous en prie ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant. Ne recommencez pas toutes ces manigances et ces secrets. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Gideon croisa ses bras sur sa blouse blanche et jeta un regard mauvais dans la direction de Phineas. Ce dernier le regarda et haussa les mains vers le ciel :

\- Quoi ? Tu as l'air de sous-entendre que c'est de ma faute, _Prewett_.

Si Freya avait appris quelque chose durant ces quelques années d'amitié avec Gideon et Phineas, c'était bien qu'il n'était pas bon qu'ils commencent à s'appeler par leurs noms de famille. Pas bon du tout.

\- Oh, navré, _Black_ , c'était par habitude.

Le ton sarcastique de Gideon ne plut pas du tout à leur ami brun.

Phineas s'était même approché dangereusement du Soigneur avec les poings serrés. Freya perdit tout son agacement et arbora une expression déroutée. Elle s'interposa entre les deux sorciers en levant les bras vers le ciel.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?

Il y avait une drôle de tension dans la pièce.

Gideon paraissait très fatigué, mais il conservait son expression aseptisée alors qu'il finissait par articuler :

\- Figure-toi que Samedi soir, _Black_ a eu l'excellente idée de parler de notre petite recherche de Grimmson à Slughorn.

Il n'avait pas quitté le sorcier brun des yeux, son air était vraiment réprobateur.

Phineas interjeta, comme pour s'expliquer devant Freya :

\- Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais, et j'ai… j'ai dit la _vérité_ !

\- Slughorn n'a ensuite pas pu s'empêcher d'aller en parler aux Yaxley, puis aux Greengrass, en passant par les Bulstrode…

Phineas fit une grimace amère et Gideon martela avec une voix sensiblement plus forte :

\- Cette _vérité_ a causé un véritable mouvement de foule, _Black_. Depuis quand livrons-nous l'objet de nos missions si facilement, d'ailleurs ?

Phineas soupira avec résignation et colère, et s'assit sur le matelas blanc qui était juste derrière lui. Il avait croisé ses grands bras sur son large torse, comme l'aurait fait un enfant contrarié.

Gideon capta une nouvelle fois le regard déconcerté de Freya et lui expliqua :

\- Dragonneau, lorsqu'il a appris cela, était furieux, il nous a passé un sacré savon. Devant Malefoy et Arcturus Black, en plus… Crois-moi, ce n'était pas un bon moment.

Freya hocha la tête pensivement et grimaça. Elle voulait bien le croire.

Les deux amis contrariés s'échangèrent un regard étrange et Gideon se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer :

\- D'ailleurs, nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. Aucune trace de Grimmson.

\- Tu es sûre que tu l'as vu ?

Ce fut au tour de Freya de le fixer avec agacement.

\- Sous-entendrais-tu que je suis devenue complètement folle ?

\- Oh, non, bien sûr que non, se rattrapa rapidement Phineas avec un mouvement des mains.

Gideon la regardait bizarrement, et au bout d'un moment, il finit par soupirer lui aussi.

Il ajouta :

\- Toi aussi tu avais disparu, nous t'avons cherchée un bon moment tu sais…

L'agacement se fana une nouvelle fois rapidement et Freya se sentit sincèrement navrée.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, il se trouve que-…

Elle se coupa.

Que dire ?

« _J'ai bu deux autres Whisky Pur Feu, j'ai déambulé dehors, et j'ai embrassé notre patron_ » ? Elle se ravisa. Elle allait préparer un vague mensonge, mais Gideon l'interrompit balayant ses excuses avec un geste de la main :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Dragonneau nous a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, et qu'il t'avait raccompagnée chez toi.

Freya se demanda si Dragonneau avait vraiment dit « _qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien_ » ou si Gideon avait reformulé ses propos afin de ne pas accroître son désarroi. Elle ne vit pas le nouveau regard étrange que ses deux amis s'étaient échangé.

Une question tiqua :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau est repassé au Manoir des Malefoy après m'avoir raccompagnée ?

Gideon hocha la tête et appuya nonchalamment sa hanche contre les barreaux du lit blanc.

\- Oui, il a vu le mouvement de foule, puis s'est précipité à l'intérieur… Lorsqu'il a comprit la situation, il nous a passé un savon, à Coffin, _Black_ et moi. Et puis il est allé parler à Arcturus un moment avant de repartir.

Freya crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer.

Etranglée, elle balbutia :

\- Mais… que pouvait-il bien avoir à dire à Arcturus ? Il n'est même pas dans son équipe, et il ne lui parle jamais.

Une bulle de malaise grandissait dans l'oesophage de Freya, et elle dût caler ses mains dans son dos pour ne pas montrer à ses amis sa soudaine nervosité.

Phineas haussa les épaules avec une mine désintéressée :

\- Aucune idée, j'étais tellement écoeuré qu'il nous ait vus en train de nous faire remonter les bretelles, que je n'y ai pas tant prêté attention.

\- Arcturus était déjà blême avant qu'il ne lui parle, mais il était d'autant plus déconfit lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux revenus de leur petite entrevue, commenta quand même Gideon.

Il avait pincé son menton et semblait étudier la réaction mal à l'aise de Freya, juste devant lui. Il fit mine de ramasser des notes médicales, qui étaient posées sur le guéridon au bout du lit, et il articula plus bas :

\- Dragonneau aussi avait une drôle d'expression. Il était furieux.

Phineas s'était un peu redressé, et il s'était mis à regarder Freya lui aussi. Il renchérit sans décroiser les bras, mais avec une attitude un peu plus détendue :

\- Mais cela fait un petit moment que son comportement est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas Gideon ?

\- Oui, il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas le voir.

Freya releva son menton et tenta de masquer une expression paniquée. Ils lui tendaient une perche, très clairement. Et alors qu'ils se jetaient un énième regard, suspicieux et complice, la sorcière réussit à articuler :

\- Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?

\- Nous ? Demanda Phineas en pointant à la fois Gideon et lui avec sa main. Rien, Miss Nott.

Elle lui jeta un regard non convaincu.

Et après un court instant, Phineas avait soupiré et demanda brutalement :

\- Bon, puisque tu insistes… Que se passe-t-il entre Dragonneau et toi exactement ?

Freya se figea.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir été si « _insistante_ », comme l'avait dit Phineas.

Une chose était certaine : la bulle de malaise avait explosé et elle était devenue une statue.

Gideon asséna un vif coup de pied à son ami, encore assis sur le lit. Il se tint immédiatement le genoux en grimaçant. Son regard était redevenu aussi noir que son nom :

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu te posais aussi la question, non ?

Gideon plaqua sa main contre son visage à la fois amer et déconcerté devant la maladresse et la franchise de son ami. Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil hésitant vers Freya et se recentra vers lui avec du reproche dans sa voix basse :

\- Pourquoi lui demandes-tu ainsi ? C'est très indiscret de ta part, Phineas.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, maugréa Phineas avec mauvaise humeur. Ton problème, mon ami, c'est que tu as toujours peur de bousculer les gens en leur parlant, du coup tu ne leur dis rien.

Gideon se pinça les lèvres avec amertume, il s'était redressé et avait adopté une posture tendue. Mais son ami continua :

\- J'ai tort ? C'était déjà le cas à Poudlard. En deuxième année, tu n'avais pas osé dire à Septimus Weasley qu'il avait un morceau de pomme de terre à côté de la bouche. Oh, il y a aussi eu la fois où tu ne t'étais pas risqué à expliquer à Katherine Hill que tu ne l'aimais pas. Résultat, tu avais dû sortir avec elle au Bal d'Halloween.

Freya n'eut pas de mal à discerner l'impatience naissante chez Gideon. C'était rare de le pousser au-delà de ses limites, lui qui était le sorcier le plus patient et le plus tolérant qu'elle connaisse.

Mais Phineas, très hermétique à ce genre de subtilité, continuait en levant le doigt vers le ciel, comme s'il venait de repenser à une autre anecdote :

\- Tiens, d'ailleurs c'est la même chose qui se produit en ce moment-même : tu n'as pas osé dire non à ta Tante Muriel, et du coup elle séjourne chez toi pendant une semaine… et tu t'en mords les doigts, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est bon, _Black_ , j'ai saisi l'idée.

La voix de Gideon avait été tranchante, si bien que Phineas fit un bref mouvement en arrière, surpris. Et alors que leur ami en blouse blanche s'éloignait vers un autre lit, pour réajuster une couverture mal mise, le Black s'était tourné vers Freya :

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de travers ?

Freya le toisa avec des bras croisés et calés sur sa poitrine. Elle choisit de ne pas lui répondre et il y eut un petit silence gêné entre les trois amis.

Mais la curiosité de Freya fut plus forte que tout le reste.

\- Pourquoi… vous-posez-vous cette question ? Tenta-t-elle en faisant de son mieux pour composé une expression surprise.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la sorcière et avec un ton incrédule, répétèrent à l'unisson :

 _\- Pourquoi_ ?

Ils échangèrent un regard agacé l'un vers l'autre, et Phineas se mit à souffler sarcastiquement, croisant ses jambes et attrapant ses genoux avec ses grandes mains.

\- Vous agissez très bizarrement tous les deux, tu sais ? Et quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous disputer au bout de quelques minutes. Il y a…comme une tension… Ah, je n'arriverai pas à l'exprimer.

Freya souleva un sourcil et tourna la tête avec un sourire tremblant. Elle se demanda si son expression de démenti était assez convaincante. En secouant la tête, elle expliqua :

\- Oh, mais c'est pourtant très simple ; il déteste mon frère, il déteste les Nott, il déteste les familles de Sang-Pur, il les trouve condescendantes… Et puis, il n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne fais qu'attirer les ennuis…

Elle voyait dans la lueur des yeux de Phineas qu'elle ne le convainquait pas du tout. Elle renchérit avec une voix plus aiguë et précipitée :

\- Et moi non plus, je ne l'apprécie pas du tout, mentit-elle, il se mêle de tout. Constamment. C'est comme une _pathologie_.

Elle se tourna vers Gideon et articula le plus froidement possible, pour masquer les tremblements dans sa voix :

\- D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il devrait prendre rendez-vous pour une consultation avec toi, Gideon.

Elle sursauta alors que Phineas s'était relevé du lit comme un ressort. Il se tenait soudainement droit comme un piquet, comme s'il avait été au garde-à-vous. Freya mit un certain temps avant de diriger son regard vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Son sang se gela dans ses veines et elle ne put s'empêcher de grincer ouvertement.

Gideon lui lança un regard apologétique avant d'interroger :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau… que faîtes-vous ici ?

Son regard était aussi froid qu'un Iceberg.

Après une longue seconde durant laquelle il les avait regardés tous les trois, il s'était mis à s'avancer. Il tenait un morceau de papier dans la main qu'il serrait de manière anormale.

Il leur adressa un sourire froid, cynique. Et il pencha un peu son buste sur le côté en disant :

\- Je viens planifier ma _consultation_ avec vous, Monsieur Prewett.

La phrase avait été si glaçante que Freya s'était figée de nouveau.

Il plongea ses yeux gris métal dans les siens, et parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'elle en une fraction de secondes. Il lui tendit l'enveloppe écrue qu'il tenait dans la main. Elle était affublée de son nom : « _Miss Freya Nott_ » dans une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle tendit la main pour qu'il puisse le lui donner, mais au lieu de cela, il la posa sèchement sur le guéridon à côté d'elle ; le tout, sans la quitter des yeux. Freya retint son souffle.

Les images floues de leur baiser étaient bien loin désormais.

La sorcière rétracta sa main vide avec lenteur et elle n'osa plus le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il articulait durement :

\- McMillan vous cherchait, il a trouvé une lettre pour vous dans la Boîte N°28.

Elle déglutit difficilement, le regret de son vilain mensonge se propageait en torrents dans ses veines. Il allait faire demi-tour, mais se stoppa, comme s'il avait réalisé qu'il avait oublié quelque chose :

\- Ah. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, Miss Nott, je ne me mêlerai plus de vos affaires. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu envie, de toute manière. Car, effectivement, je déteste les Nott, et je déteste les familles condescendantes comme la vôtre.

Elle grimaça d'autant plus, et allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais il la coupa dans son élan avec un geste froid de la main. Puis, après avoir balayé les visages de Phineas et Gideon tout aussi glacialement, il ordonna :

\- Lorsque vous aurez fini vos petits bavardages, venez dans le bureau de la Division. Il y a eu une autre attaque contre des Moldus hier soir.

Et sur ces mots, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Un souffle tremblant s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Freya et elle finit assise sur le matelas. Elle s'était fébrilement laissée retomber, comme si tous ses muscles l'avait lâchée.

Elle se retint de grogner alors que Phineas balbutiait :

\- Oh…

Et faillit le frapper alors qu'il articulait finalement :

\- Tu vois, c'est de cette tension dont je voulais parler.

* * *

L'attaque contre les Moldus avait été sévère.

Il y avait eu huit morts, il s'agissait apparemment de deux familles… on dénombrait trois enfants dans les victimes. L'attaque avait eu lieu à Exmoor, près du village semi-sorcier de Godric's Hollow. En regardant le parchemin du rapport de l'attaque, Freya entendit Twigs dire à Phineas :

\- Exmoor, c'est là qu'ils vont jouer la finale de la Coupe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. J'espère que le match ne sera pas annulé.

Phineas ne lui avait rien répondu, il paraissait bien trop pris au dépourvu devant tant d'inconsidération. Freya tourna la tête vers Dragonneau, heureusement pour Twigs, il était trop occupé à signer une pile de documents urgents que l'on venait de lui apporter, et ne l'avait pas entendu.

La sorcière qui était passée déposer les dits parchemins, fit une nouvelle entrée dans le bureau.

Et quelle entrée.

Elle se dandina sur quelques mètres en agitant ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et fins devant le bureau du Héros de Guerre. Elle avait posé ses délicates mains sulfureusement manucurées de rouge sur le bord de la table et se pencha légèrement en avant, vers lui.

Freya la regarda faire avec un air amer.

Et puis, la sorcière avait fait passer sa chevelure platine ondulée par dessus son épaule, si bien que les pointes de ses cheveux frôlaient désormais la surface boisée du bureau du chef auror.

Cette fois-ci, Thésée avait relevé ses yeux vers elle.

\- Monsieur Dragonneau, susurra-t-elle avec une voix aussi délicieuse que son apparence.

Il la fixa avec un air quelconque.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et se pencha un peu plus.

\- Je viens chercher les documents de tout à l'heure… mon patron, Monsieur Nott, les souhaiterait tout de suite.

« _Mon patron, Monsieur Nott_ » ?

Freya la regarda avec un air décontenancé. Qui était-elle ? Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'une telle personne dans la Division de son frère. Dragonneau s'apprêtait à soupirer avec agacement, mais elle le coupa avec une petite exclamation qui le surprit :

\- Oh ! Mais je suis si navrée, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me présenter… Où avais-je la tête ? Je me prénomme Romilda Faucett, je suis une auror dans l'équipe de Monsieur Nott.

Elle lui tendit la main avec un grand et charmant sourire.

Faucett. Romilda Faucett.

C'était étrange, mais ce nom, Freya l'avait déjà entendu quelque part.

Dragonneau, après une pause, lui serra la main et Freya sentit une vague d'amertume l'atteindre une nouvelle fois.

\- Thésée Dragonneau, avait-il vaguement énoncé en retour.

Il allait lui lâcher la main, mais elle la tira un peu vers lui, et encore une fois il eut ce regard surpris.

\- Oh, mais je sais qui vous êtes ! Je suis une de vos plus ferventes admiratrices, Monsieur Dragonneau. Tous ces exploits me laissent absolument médusée.

Elle lui flasha un autre sourire étincelant et il finit par détacher sa main de la sienne. Il réussit à soupirer cette fois-ci, alors que son visage retombait dans la pile de documents que la sorcière lui réclamait. Sûrement ne savait-il pas quoi lui répondre.

\- Pour ce qui est des documents, Miss Faucett-…

\- Oh, non ! Intervint-elle dramatiquement. Appelez-moi Romilda, je vous en prie.

Dragonneau la toisa une nouvelle fois, pris au dépourvu. Puis, avec un léger mouvement de la tête, il articula sèchement :

\- Nott n'aura pas les documents tout de suite. Il aurait fallu qu'il me les donne un peu en avance si cela était si urgent que cela.

Freya regarda Faucett avec intérêt, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir réagir face à une telle réponse de Dragonneau. A sa plus grande surpris, elle ne se démonta toujours pas. Elle hocha même la tête en propulsant ses lèvres pulpeuses en avant, lui donnant momentanément un aspect de Canard.

Elle eut le culot de lui murmurer :

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Monsieur Dragonneau…

Freya commençait déjà à détester la manière mielleuse avec laquelle elle prononçait le nom de son patron. Romilda continua avec un air désespéré :

\- Figurez-vous que j'avais demandé à être dans votre Division… mais je me suis retrouvée dans l'équipe de Monsieur Nott. Il est très gentil, vous savez… Un vrai gentleman, mais vraiment pas organisé… Je l'avais prévenu pour ces parchemins, mais il n'avait pas voulu m'écouter.

Freya se retint de souffler sarcastiquement.

Qui aurait bien voulu l'écouter de toute manière, avec sa voix duveteuse et son ton douceâtre ?

La sorcière blonde se pencha un peu plus vers Dragonneau, et il ne bougea pas.

Elle murmura dans son oreille, mais assez fort pour que Freya l'entende de son bureau :

\- Il est très hautain aussi, mais on m'a dit que c'était de famille.

Romilda se redressa alors qu'elle remarquait que les yeux gris de Thésée s'étaient fixés dans la direction de Freya. Elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche, et avec un ton faussement affecté elle lui dit :

\- Oh, mais vous connaissez sûrement quelques membres de cette famille…

Freya la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle battait des cils dans sa direction. Ignorait-elle vraiment que la petite soeur de son patron était à moins de deux mètres d'elle ? Ou était-ce là une belle démonstration de sournoiserie ?

La Nott se figea alors que Dragonneau, qui lui jeta un autre et bref regard, articula :

\- Oui, il se trouve que j'en connais quelques uns.

Les yeux de Freya retombèrent sur son bureau.

Elle essaya d'ignorer le reste de leur insupportable échange, et plaça même la lettre qui lui était destinée à la verticale, devant son visage. Elle ne la lisait pas, non.

A travers le papier, elle pouvait voir la longue et sinueuse silhouette de Romilda se balancer délicatement devant le bureau de Dragonneau. Ne pouvait-il pas lui demander de partir ? Au nom de Merlin, lui qui pouvait être si désagréable, pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ?

Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre Twigs continuer à parler de la finale de Quidditch avec Phineas :

\- Non, non, non, l'entendit-elle rectifier. C'est l'équipe de Montrose contre celle de Wimbourne. Ça va être un sacré match, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Elle préférait encore écouter la voix graveleuse de Twigs que celle de Romilda Faucett.

Cette dernière se mit à rire si fort, que cette fois-ci, Freya n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'entendre.

Mais ses yeux bleus passèrent rapidement de la silhouette de Faucett, aux lettres courbes qui figuraient dans la lettre qu'elle tenait devant son visage agacé.

Elle put lire :

_« Très chère Freya,_

_Votre lettre me ravie._

_Mon voyage se passe très bien, et je devrais atteindre New York d'ici deux jours maintenant._

_Je suis d'abord sincèrement désolée, Freya._

_Dans une récente lettre de Norbert, il m'a expliqué que vous aviez appris tout cela de manière assez abrupte. Cela a dû être extrêmement choquant et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu vous en dire plus à ce sujet._

_Croyance, votre cousin, est un bon garçon._

_Sa mère adoptive, Mary Lou Bellebosse, était engagée dans la Ligue des Fidèles de Salem, une lutte contre le monde sorcier. Elle maltraitait tous ses enfants adoptifs, mais tout particulièrement Croyance. C'est un garçon fragile, Freya. Un garçon fragile, et fragilisé._

_Après les incidents de Décembre 1926 à New York, nous le croyions mort._

_Mais ses mystérieuses capacités d'Obscurial l'ont permis de continuer, bien que nous ne comprenions pas exactement comment une telle chose est possible._

_Je pense que vous devriez demander à Norbert de vous montrer quelque chose qu'il a dans sa valise… Il pourra sûrement vous expliquer tout cela mieux que moi._

_Ne tardez pas cependant, j'ai cru comprendre que Norbert partirait bientôt._

_Il a mentionné la date du Lundi 6 Février dans sa dernière lettre._

_J'espère que vous trouverez des réponses, et surtout un peu de sérénité._

_Pour ma part, je vais continuer à enquêter sur Grindelwald, et la disparition de ma soeur, Queenie, auprès du MACUSA à New York._

_J'espère vous revoir bientôt,_

_Bien amicalement,_

_Tina (et non Porpentina) »_

Le coeur de Freya se stoppa dans sa poitrine. Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Cette lettre avait dût être oubliée un moment dans la Boite N°28, car elle datait déjà de la semaine passée. La sorcière relut la phrase qui disait :

_« Ne tardez pas cependant, j'ai cru comprendre que Norbert partirait bientôt._

_Il a mentionné la date du Lundi 6 Février dans sa dernière lettre. »_

Elle rabaissa la lettre si brutalement que Dragonneau et Faucett avait tourné leur visage dans sa direction. Romilda s'était arrêtée de glousser, peut-être voyait-elle dans l'expression de la Nott que le sujet était particulièrement grave.

Freya se leva comme un ressort et elle balbutia d'une voix forte :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau, Norbert, il-…

Il se leva si vite que sa chaise avait basculé en arrière.

* * *

Mais dans la petit maison mitoyenne portant le numéro 9, Norbert n'était plus là.

Dans son séjour, les meubles avaient été recouverts de draps blancs, la lumière était éteinte, les rideaux tirés. Il y avait une lourde atmosphère dans le domicile du Magizoologiste.

Thésée, haletant, se mit à courir dans toutes les pièces en hurlant le prénom de son frère. Freya l'entendait ouvrir et claquer des portes à l'étage. Puis ses pas pressés dans l'escalier de bois.

Malgré la pâle lumière grise, filtrée par les longs rideaux sombres, la sorcière pouvait voir un immense désarroi sur le visage de son patron. Mais il ne croisa même pas son regard, bien trop occupé à fouiller tout l'appartement.

Et puis, là, sur la table à manger, il y avait un petit papier bruni.

Thésée l'attrapa avec un geste à la fois vif et tremblant.

Freya s'approcha et lut au dessus de son avant-bras :

« _Thésée,_

_Je serai absent pendant quelques temps,_

_dans le cadre de mes recherches._

_Bunty s'occupera de mes animaux._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,_

_Norbert._ »

Freya se sentit étrangement mal, coupable même.

Dragonneau maintint le petit papier entre ses mains pendant de longues secondes, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et qu'il devait relire plusieurs fois le pauvre mot de son frère pour que la vérité infuse complètement son cerveau.

Ses doigts tremblaient.

De douleur ou de colère, Freya ne le sut pas.

Et elle n'osa rien de demander.

Elle n'osa rien dire, tant l'atmosphère était lourde, pénible.

Mais elle eut une soudain réalisation.

Norbert allait au Brésil.

Les départs en Bateau pour les trajets de longues distances ne se faisaient qu'à un seul endroit : Portsmouth.

Elle agrippa la main de Dragonneau, et il allait la repousser, mais elle lui cria soudain :

\- Portsmouth ! Allons à Portsmouth !

Ils accoururent à l'extérieur, Dragonneau se laissa entraîner par sa subordonné alors qu'ils transplanèrent.

Mais le quai était vide.

Désert.

Dragonneau s'avança vers le bord du quai. Il y avait un sillage tumultueux dans l'eau grisâtre. Et au loin, disparaissant peu à peu derrière les immenses falaises blanches comme la craie, il y avait un Paquebot. Un énorme Paquebot.

Freya interpella un Moldu qui semblait travailler là. Il arrangeait des barrières et des panneaux indiquant « _Billets_ » et « _Passeports_ ».

\- Monsieur ! Excusez-moi, Monsieur ! Le Bateau pour-…

Elle se stoppa, sentant que Dragonneau avait arraché ses yeux des eaux tourmentées pour les diriger dans sa direction. N'était-il finalement pas au courant de la destination de son frère ?

Elle continua tout de même avec un ton urgent :

\- Le Bateau pour _Rio de Janeiro_ est-il déjà parti ?

L'Homme pinça sa moustache, lui fit une grimace amère et lui montra au loin le Bateau qui venait de disparaitre derrière les falaises.

\- Et oui, ma p'tite Dame, il est parti il y a une demie-heure maintenant.

Et sur ces paroles, il grommela quelque chose à propos d'horaires, de retard et de plaintes de passagers, avant de disparaître derrière une petite cahute pleine de panneaux.

Freya mit un certain temps avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Dragonneau, redoutant son expression. Elle l'imaginait courroucée, sévère.

Mais, en fait, il ne la regardait plus.

Il était là, les bras branlants, impuissant, sur le bord du quai.

Ses yeux gris étaient fixés sur l'horizon.

Freya, après un moment d'hésitation, s'approcha de lui, et se posta juste à ses côtés.

Elle lui lança un premier regard, puis un deuxième, mais il ne bougea pas.

Et puis soudain, il porta sa main à son visage, recouvrant partiellement une grimace déchirée et déchirante.

Freya ne sut comment réagir, alors elle ne bougea pas.

Elle entendit expirer un long souffle tremblant.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait voir qu'il était effondré.

Alors, très doucement, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Elle voulut effectuer un geste réconfortant, mais dans un geste vif et brutal, il s'était débarrassé de sa main. La sorcière fut tellement surprise, qu'elle faillit tomber en arrière.

Il pivota son visage vers elle.

Il paraissait furieux.

Et anéanti.

\- Le Brésil ? avait-il craché.

Freya se pinça les lèvres.

Alors non, Norbert et lui n'en n'avaient pas parlé finalement.

 _\- Le Brésil_ ? Avait-il répété en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Freya trouva un soudain intérêt pour ses propres pieds.

Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi lui dire.

La main de l'auror avait agrippé son avant-bras si fort qu'elle grimaça.

Il était hors de lui :

\- C'est Dumbledore, pas vrai ?

Avec son autre main, Freya essaya de défaire les doigts de Thésée qui lui pinçaient le bras. Mais elle n'y parvint pas, comme si sa poigne avait été faite de métal.

Il réitéra sa question, un peu plus fort, perdant toute patience :

\- C'est Dumbledore ? Répondez-moi, Nott !

\- …Oui, finit-elle par dire.

Il la lâcha finalement, sûrement s'était-il rendu compte qu'il lui faisait mal.

Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, et ils brillaient étrangement, comme s'ils étaient pleins de larmes.

Il fit une autre grimace et il jura entre ses dents.

Freya, elle, resta plantée là.

Il passa une autre main sur l'ensemble de son visage déformé par un mélange de colère et de désarroi. Les émotions qu'il devait ressentir semblaient être très fortes, puisqu'il ne parvenait plus à les cacher désormais.

Il tourna vivement les talons et commença à s'éloigner de la sorcière.

Après un moment de confusion, elle le suivit en courant presque.

Mais il fit halte et se tourna vers elle avec une contorsion furieuse sur son visage.

Il articula comme dans un grondement de tonnerre :

\- Je pense que nous devrions prendre nos distances quelques temps, Nott.

Comme elle restait figée là, interdite, il développa son propos :

\- Je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires, et vous sortez de ma vie.

« _Vous sortez de ma vie_ ».

Les mots s'étaient violemment écrasés contre elle, comme un Tsunami. Elle l'avait regardé fixement, sous le choc, et puis, une vague d'émotion monta en elle. Elle releva son menton presque automatiquement, essayant de reconstituer un visage hautain, une expression inatteignable, une expression de Nott. En vain.

Elle avait tout fait pour éviter cela, mais les larmes avaient déjà débordé de ses yeux bleus.

Elles coulaient abondamment, inondant ses joues rougies par le froid.

Et Dragonneau eut l'air étrangement torturé l'espace d'un instant.

Mais il avait fini par la dépasser, et, sans rien dire de plus, il avait transplané.

La laissant seule.

Seule sur le quai.

* * *

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui la blessa le plus.

Deux jours plus tard, elle recevait une lettre officielle du Ministère.

« _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer de votre transfert dans la Division 32 des Aurors._

_Vous faîtes désormais partie de l'équipe de Monsieur Marcus Ursule Nott._

_Ce transfert prend effet dès la réception de cette missive._ »

Transporter ses affaires dans le couloir qui séparait les deux Divisions fut encore plus difficile que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Le petit carton contenant ses quelques effets personnels n'était pas bien rempli, et pourtant, il paraissait si lourd.

Avec des bras tremblants, elle s'empara de lui et elle essaya d'éviter les lourds regards silencieux de Coffin et Phineas. Ils se tenaient si droit que Freya crut qu'ils étaient sous un obscur sortilège.

Elle allait sortir, mais elle croisa Romilda Faucett. La radieuse Romilda Faucett.

A côté d'elle, Dragonneau, un petit carton à la main.

Il lui jeta un vague regard, mais Faucett tirait déjà sur sa manche pour contourner Freya.

\- C'est si délicat de votre part de m'aider avec mon carton, Monsieur Dragonneau. Je suis si reconnaissante.

Freya refoula une grimace pleine de jalousie et d'amertume.

Romilda Faucett prendrait sa place.

Très bien.

Elle sortit du bureau sans un mot.

Et lorsqu'elle débarqua dans la Division de son frère, ce dernier lui lança un regard apologétique. D'un mouvement de la tête, il lui indiqua un petit bureau dans le coin de la pièce, et elle s'empressa d'y poser ses affaires.

La sorcière tenta en vain d'ignorer les regards insistants de Malefoy et d'Arcturus qui étaient eux aussi dans l'équipe de Marcus. Ils paraissaient un peu surpris qu'elle soit là.

Au bout d'un moment, et après avoir été sûre qu'elle ne craquerait pas devant eux, elle demanda à Marcus :

\- Pourquoi ce transfert ? Je pensais que tu ne me voulais pas dans ton équipe.

Marcus parut mal à l'aise, mais devant Malefoy et Black, il tenta tout de même de garder une expression composée. En soulevant un sourcil, il rectifia :

\- Je n'ai pas demandé ce transfert, figure-toi.

Le coeur de Freya se stoppa.

Et elle redoutait la suite de sa phrase… et il l'acheva en complétant :

\- C'est Dragonneau qui en a fait la demande.

Son coeur se serra tellement fort qu'elle était à peu près sûre qu'il devait saigner dans sa poitrine.

« _Vous sortez de ma vie_ ».

Les mots ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête.

Elle comprenait sa douleur et son désarroi quant au départ précipité de Norbert mais… ce n'était pas sa faute. Et en prenant du recul, elle trouvait sa réaction totalement démesurée. Pouvait-il vraiment la faire transférer dans une autre Division sans véritable raison valable ?

La canne noire de Malefoy se cala juste devant ses pieds et il s'assit à moitié sur son nouveau bureau, il prit un air noble et articula avec un ton snob :

\- Bienvenue dans cette équipe, Freya. Tu es du bon côté maintenant.

Freya avait relevé des sourcils froncés dans sa direction. Quelques mètres plus loin, Arcturus, lui, ne la regardait pas, il faisait mine de fouiller dans une pile de papiers.

La sorcière répéta avec un ton confus :

\- Du bon côté ?

Malefoy hocha la tête et lui fit un large sourire, ce qui déformait un peu la longue cicatrice qu'il avait obtenue du Jarvey. Il confirma :

\- Oui, du côté des Sang-Purs, et pas du côté des Traitres-à-leur-Sang.

Freya crut qu'elle allait vomir. Encore cette histoire de sang ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Marcus, espérant qu'il intervienne. Mais il n'en fit rien, il avait même l'air d'être plutôt d'accord avec Malefoy.

Ce dernier soupira avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Oui, toi aussi tu fais partie des _Vingt-Huit_ , après tout…

Il y eut un petit silence dans la Division 32.

Freya répéta, incertaine :

\- Les _Vingt-Huit_ ?

* * *

**_Hello vous !_ **

**_Boom, un autre Chapitre !_ **

**_Norbert est parti ce petit coquin… Mais nous le reverrons, pas d'inquiétude pour cela ;)_ **

**_Petit Chapitre « entre-deux », l'intrigue avancera un peu plus dans le suivant… !_ **

**_Préparez-vous à découvrir pourquoi j'ai appelé cette Fanfiction « Vingt-Huit »… ou peut-être savez-vous déjà à quoi Abraxas Malefoy fait référence ?_ **

**_A très vite,_ **

**_Netphis._ **


	22. Les Vingt-Huit

\- Les _Vingt-Huit_ ?

Sa question était restée en suspens quelques instants, et puis, Malefoy balança un livre sur son bureau. La couverture texturée était très sombre, et les délicates enluminures argentées soulignaient dans un style art déco les lettres suivantes :

« _Les Vingt-Huit Sacrés_ »

« _Registre des Familles de Sang-Pur_ »

Freya le souleva avec un mélange d'écoeurement et de perplexité.

Malefoy continuait, mais c'est à peine si elle l'écoutait.

\- Il est paru la semaine dernière, dans une petite Maison d'Édition de l'Allée des Embrumes. Père l'a acheté sur le champs. L'auteur est anonyme, mais Père lui en est très reconnaissant… Enfin quelqu'un qui a la tête sur les épaules de nos jours.

Marcus essaya de lui retirer le livre des mains, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit malade d'une seconde à l'autre, mais elle le repoussa. Lui, devait déjà avoir eu connaissance du livre, puisqu'il la regardait avec un peu d'appréhension et de malaise. Il connaissait bien l'avis de sa soeur sur ce genre de sujet.

Freya retourna le livre dans tous les sens. Effectivement, pas de nom d'auteur.

Un livre anonyme qui liste ainsi les familles de Sang-Pur, pile au moment où Grindelwald ralliait des fidèles et encourageait les attaques contre les Moldus… Etait-ce une coïncidence ?

Freya passa une bonne partie de son après-midi à feuilleter des Brochures et à analyser ce sombre ouvrage… Et elle en oublia presque qu'elle était désormais dans la Division de Marcus.

Elle en oublia presque Dragonneau.

* * *

Elle avait glissé le livre à l'intérieur de son large manteau noir en partant ce soir-là.

Une coïncidence, en ce moment-même ? Non. Sûrement pas.

Les rues de Londres avoisinantes étaient sombres et vides. Inquiétantes. Mais Freya s'engouffra tout de même dans la vague de froid sec qui lui fouetta le visage. Les grands réverbères donnaient une étrange lumière tout autour d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus étrange. Le plus troublant.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle mit un certain moment avant de capter une présence menaçante derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement.

Rien.

Il n'y avait personne.

Les lumières de la rue se mirent à cligner dangereusement, et son coeur sombra. Une terrible sensation s'empara d'elle. Elle pivota de nouveau et se remit en route avec des pas incertains.

Et les bruits de pas recommencèrent.

Seulement…

Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement des siens.

Elle fit halte.

Et dégaina sa baguette.

Mais encore une fois, elle ne rencontra que du vide.

Les réverbères grésillèrent.

Devenait-elle folle ?

Ou paranoïaque, comme ce que lui avait dit Arcturus l'autre soir.

Dans un réflexe étrange, elle se mit à serrer le livre contre elle, et elle se mit à marcher à pas pressés.

Puis, dans un sursaut d'angoisse, elle se mit à courir.

L'adrénaline la secouait.

Et s'il s'agissait de Grimmson ?

Grimmson.

Un frisson et un soudain, puissant, malaise la retournèrent complètement.

Elle courut plus vite.

Et au détour d'une petite ruelle plongée dans le noir, elle transplana.

* * *

Elle n'avait rien dit de tout cela en rentrant au Manoir.

Et même si Marcus avait aperçu son visage complètement désemparé, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il lui simplement un geste dans la direction de la grande salle à manger.

\- Nous allons souper.

Hochant la tête fébrilement, elle posa son manteau dans un coin du hall, et se présenta dans la salle à manger. Leurs parents étaient déjà assis, et des assiettes volaient silencieusement, prenant place sur la nappe sombre en même temps que Marcus et Freya autour de la table.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, et Marcus scanna le visage défait de sa soeur une nouvelle fois avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux noirs avant de se tourner vers leur Père avec un faux sourire.

\- Père, avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oh, oui, ma foi.

Teignous Nott était bougon malgré sa bonne journée, pour changer.

Et alors qu'une grande soupe était déversée dans son assiette creuse, Freya parvint à se ressaisir un peu. Seulement, voilà, elle n'avait pas faim. Et l'odeur lourde et étrangement sucrée de cette soupe ne lui inspirait pas grand appétit. Sa couleur verdâtre lui rappela la répugnante et singulière potion que Norbert lui avait concoctée pour l'appliquer dans son cou brûlé.

Quelques bruits de cuillères et d'aspirations la sortirent de ce curieux souvenir.

Norbert, le doux et maladroit Magizoologiste allait tout de même lui manquer.

\- Tu ne manges pas Freya ? Avait demandé Marcus avec des sourcils froncés.

Elle secoua la tête et marmonna simplement qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

Son père ne parut pas déceler sa détresse, ou, plus simplement, il l'avait ignorée. Il enchaîna avec un ton quelconque :

\- Il y a ce jeune homme, un certain Hubert Bulstrode. Il a l'air particulièrement charmant. Très agréable et bien éduqué. Il ferait un très bon parti.

Freya retint un large soupir.

A peine avait-elle décliné la demande d'Arcturus que son Père revenait à la charge avec un autre sorcier de Sang-Pur. Elle laissa presque retomber sa tête dans le bol de soupe.

Cela n'améliorait clairement pas son appétit.

Elle sourcilla et pendant un court instant elle se demanda comment son Père pouvait bien dénicher de tels noms de jeunes hommes sorciers de Sang-Pur. Ironiquement, elle imagina une espèce d'annuaire avec les noms de tous les jeunes gens célibataires de Sang-Pur… Et puis, elle se recula dans sa chaise avec des sourcils si froncés qu'ils se mêlaient presque.

Les _Vingt-Huit Sacrés_.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux vers son père, totalement absorbé par la soupe qu'il était en train d'aspirer avec sa cuillère en argent. Peut-être avait-il lu ce Livre, lui aussi ? Prise d'un soudain dégoût, Freya s'excusa et s'exila dans sa chambre.

* * *

\- Quelle est la chose que Miss Goldstein aurait voulu que tu vois dans la valise de Monsieur Dragonneau ?

La voix de Marcus la sortit de son énième étude de la photo de Croyance.

Elle releva des yeux vers lui et hésita avant de lui répondre :

\- L'Obscurus.

Marcus laissa carrément retomber la lettre de Porpentina sur le couvre-lit émeraude de sa soeur. Après plusieurs clignements d'yeux, il répéta, défiant :

 _\- L'Obscurus_ ? Tu veux dire que ce fou de Magizoologiste se balade avec un Obscurus dans sa valise ?

\- Il n'est pas fou, corrigea férocement Freya.

Il fut surpris par sa vive réaction et lui fit un geste de la main, l'incitant au calme.

Elle regretta presque de lui avoir dit cela.

Il s'inquiéta :

\- Mais… où et comment et… pourquoi est-ce qu'il-…

\- Je n'en sais rien, interjeta Freya. Je pense qu'il l'étudie.

\- Merlin…, réussit à articuler son frère entre admiration et pure horreur.

Le silence retomba entre les deux Nott, et ils balayèrent de nouveau des yeux l'étendue du lit de la sorcière. Ils avaient réuni : les Prédictions de Tycho Dodonus, le Livre de Carneirus, la lettre de Porpentina Goldstein et la photo de Croyance. Cette dernière bougeait très légèrement, et l'on pouvait apercevoir une légère lueur dans ses yeux noirs.

D'un coup de baguette, Freya amena le livre des Vingt-Huit Sacrés sur le lit.

Marcus la toisa un instant et finit par dire :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce Registre soit lié à quoi que ce soit…

\- Je pense le contraire.

Marcus lui adressa un regard fatigué.

Il se mit à bailler et à articuler tant bien que mal :

\- Voyons, il ne s'agit que d'un livre pour que les familles de Sang-Pur conservent leur-…

\- Mais pour qu'il soit publié à ce moment-là, alors qu'il y a tant d'attaques contre des familles mold-…

Son frère la stoppa avec un mouvement de la main, et elle se tut. Elle reconnaissait de visage, il faisait toujours le même lors de longs débats qu'ils avaient eu sur la question de la pureté du Sang. Freya savait qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer, son têtu de frère ne changerait pas d'avis.

Elle le vit feuilleter rapidement le livre de Carneirus avec un air désintéressé. Il finit par dire avec un ton quelconque :

\- Ah, c'était donc ça le fameux livre de Prophéties stupides dont Dragonneau me parlait.

\- Il t'en a parlé ?

Freya eut du mal à imaginer son frère et Dragonneau en train de bavarder paisiblement à ce sujet. Marcus haussa les épaules, et toujours plongé dans le livre, il lui expliqua :

\- Oui, à Bruxelles, lorsque je t'ai vue dans cette rue, j'étais paniqué. Et une heure plus tard, Dragonneau est venu me voir pour me dire que tu étais là, et que son frère aussi.

Il tourna deux-trois autres pages avant de terminer :

\- Quand je lui ai demandé ce que son frère et toi faisiez là, il m'a parlé de ce bouquin… que selon une Prophétie, le Rassemblement serait extrêmement dangereux.

Freya se retint de souffler sarcastiquement, elle l'interrompit avec amertume :

\- Surtout dangereux pour lui, à vrai dire.

Marcus avait relevé les yeux vers sa soeur avec perplexité, elle ne développa pas son propos et de toute manière, il ne posa pas plus de question. Il termina :

\- Il m'a demandé à ce que l'on crée cette barrière de protection, afin que vous ne rentriez pas, Monsieur Dragonneau, Miss Goldstein et toi.

Ce fut à son tour de railler dans un souffle :

\- Mais bon, finalement, on sait comment ça s'est terminé.

Freya repensa à cette soirée à Bruxelles.

C'était donc cela, ce qu'ils se disaient tous les deux avant d'émettre cette bulle de protection au dessus de la Maison de la Bellone. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une petite exclamation de Marcus. Il était parvenu à la dernière page du livre de Carneirus, il s'agissait du 28 Avril 1928.

La dernière date pour laquelle Carneirus avait écrit une sombre prédiction.

Il ferma le livre et l'agita en demandant à sa soeur :

\- Très bien, où est le deuxième Tome ?

\- Le deuxième Tome ? Répéta-t-elle confuse.

\- Et bien, cela s'arrête au 28 Avril prochain donc…

Devant l'expression interdite de sa soeur, il rabaissa le livre et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire qu'après cette date nous n'aurons plus d'indice pour découvrir les prochains Rassemblements de Grindelwald ? Mais…

Il lâcha complètement l'ouvrage bleu nuit et haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, et puis qu'importe… Ce ne sont que des sornettes, après tout…

Et il agrippa la photo légèrement mouvante de Croyance.

Mais Freya resta bloquée un instant sur ce qu'il avait dit ; ce n'était pas si idiot que cela. Car oui, les Prédictions journalières de Carneirus s'arrêteraient en Avril… Et si cet obscur auteur était en train d'écrire la suite de son ouvrage ?

Alors que son frère étudiait la photo de leur cousin avec un air pensif, Freya attrapa une nouvelle fois le Registre des Sang-Pur, les _Vingt-Huit Sacrés_. En ouvrant le manuscrit, elle put lire clairement la liste des Noms, écrite dans une police gothique et ancienne :

_Abbot, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Croupton, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Londubat, McMillan, Malefoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, Yaxley._

Chaque page développait un peu la généalogie de chaque famille, démontrant leurs illustres et nobles origines. Freya ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût, imaginant les visages ravis d'Abraxas, Arcturus et Meleria en train de lire ces stupides pages qui flattaient leurs égos.

Elle entendit Marcus soupirer avec sarcasme.

\- Père va pouvoir te dégoter un nouveau prétendant avec ce livre.

Donc, il pensait la même chose qu'elle.

Avec une mine acide, Freya lui articula :

\- Au moins, je peux compter sur le bon sens de Mère dans cette situation.

Son frère se figea, sûrement repensait-il à la violente dispute dont ils avaient tous les deux été témoins le Dimanche précédent. Il se tut complètement et elle se redressa légèrement.

\- Bien que sa réaction fut… plus violente que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

\- Oh, pour ma part je ne suis pas bien surpris…

Il était devenu blême tout à coup.

\- Vous avez le même…sale caractère, toutes les deux. Et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se disputent ainsi.

\- Oh, mais je te crois, avait-elle répondu en ignorant son commentaire concernant son caractère.

\- Les disputes dont je te parlais l'autre jour… elles étaient comme cela.

Il se triturait les mains nerveusement, et Freya crut qu'il allait faire un malaise. Il finit par prendre le livre des _Vingt-Huit Sacrés_ pour se faire un peu de vent. La sorcière chuchota alors que ses yeux retombait sur la photo de Croyance :

\- Et si Isadora s'était effectivement enfuie avec un homme comme le disait Père ?

\- Non, elle était seule avec l'enfant à bord, dénia Marcus avec la pâleur d'un mort.

Il finit même par s'allonger en arrière, écrasant le livre de Carneirus avec son dos. Tout en continuant à se faire du vent il émit cette hypothèse :

\- Tante Isadora a dû tomber amoureuse d'un sorcier qui n'était pas de Sang-Pur, s'aventura-t-il.

Freya déglutit difficilement, ignorant si son frère faisait un sous-entendu concernant sa situation ou s'il avait juste dit cela avec maladresse. Il ne capta pas son malaise et continua avec un ton grave :

\- Ou pire… D'un…D'un _Moldu_.

Il avait chuchoté le dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait du nom d'un mage noir que tout le monde redoutait. Freya lui adressa une mine âpre. Ses mouvements avec le _Registre des Sang-Purs_ se ralentirent, il paraissait bien pensif. Il ajouta :

\- Elle a eu Eugène avec un Sang-Mêlé ou un Moldu. Hors Mariage. Elle est rayée de la famille à tout jamais, on la désigne comme traître-à-son-sang et elle s'enfuit pour l'Amérique. Voilà, tout s'explique.

Il avait une mine satisfaite sur son visage blanc et Freya remua son nez avec une douloureuse réalisation. Oui, c'était bien possible, après tout. Mais, elle eut une vague pensée pour Dragonneau. Ah, Dragonneau. Et pour une quelconque raison, elle secoua la tête en signe de déni. Elle répliqua avec un ton acerbe :

\- Ou Mère est juste malheureuse dans son Mariage et ne souhaite pas que je vive la même chose.

Elle vit Marcus hausser les épaules, fronçant ses draps émeraude.

Il avait l'air bien trop serein à cet instant, et Freya aurait voulu lui formuler une phrase piquante, mais après mûre réflexion, elle trouva bien mieux.

Avec une voix mordante et un sourire sarcastique, elle articula :

\- En parlant de Mariage, justement…

Il tourna vivement la tête vers sa soeur et la regarda avec appréhension.

\- Comment est la compagnie de Miss Henrietta Crabbe ?

Son expression s'assombrit et Freya s'en délecta.

Elle fit mine d'émettre un faux rire cristallin et elle ajouta malicieusement :

\- Oh… bien que je ne doute pas un seul instant que sa compagnie soit absolument délicieuse.

Marcus s'était vivement relevé, droit comme un poteau de Quidditch.

Il fusilla sa soeur du regard et articula sombrement :

\- Tais-toi…

Devant le sourire satisfait de Freya, il lâcha le _Registre des Sang-Purs_ et quitta la chambre de sa soeur avec un air bougon.

* * *

_Lestrange était là._

_Juste en face d'elle._

_Sa robe pourpre trembla furtivement, comme balayée par une brise. Et quelle brise. C'était ce même vent, à la fois chaud et glacial, qui avait emporté les cheveux noirs de Freya. Un souffle de flammes. Le souffle d'un brasier ardent._

_Lestrange lui sourit mystérieusement._

_Et sa voix articula obscurément :_

_\- Tu vois, Nott, je te l'avais bien dit…_

_Freya demeura là, paralysée, suspendue au bout des lèvres de Lestrange._

_Dans l'obscurité, les flammes bleues se rapprochaient. Freya aurait voulu la prévenir, l'appeler… mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche._

_Avant de se faire engloutir et consumer par les immenses flammes bleues et noires, Lestrange énonça sombrement :_

_\- Nous ne sommes pas si différentes, après tout._

_Mais son sourire disparut, et très vite, son visage se mut en une expression de vive douleur. Une expression de souffrance, et bientôt sa peau partit en lambeaux, et ses cendres s'envolaient déjà. Le spectacle fut abominable, et Freya était restée là, impuissante._

_Elle se surprit même à pleurer._

_Mais ses larmes furent balayées et séchées par une violente bourrasque brûlante. Des flammes, était ressorti Grimmson. Sa haute et menaçante silhouette était indemne et bientôt il surplombait Freya. Il était imposant._

_Freya aurait voulu courir, s'enfuir._

_Mais elle était bloquée là._

_Fixée au sol._

_Il avait attrapé sa mâchoire avec sa main bourrue et l'avait approchée de la sienne. Freya essaya de se débattre, en vain. Le rictus en face d'elle s'amplifia, et sa voix siffla comme l'aurait fait un serpent :_

_\- Freya… si ravissante… comme une Rose._

_Elle hurla._

On lui tapota le visage et son cri s'amenuisa.

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, sa plainte s'étouffa et mut en un énorme sanglot.

Elle se jeta contre Marcus, agenouillé à son chevet.

Il était en pyjama, et ses cheveux étaient complètement défaits. Il ne maîtrisa pas son air décontenancé alors qu'elle s'était jetée contre lui en pleurant. Avec malaise, il lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Freya… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Un autre pleur s'échappa de sa gorge nouée.

Elle sentait sur son visage les perles de sueur froide se mêler avec le flot de larmes. Une inspiration tremblante la bouscula. Elle avait encore l'impression d'inspirer le même air chaud que dans son cauchemar. De respirer les mêmes et terribles flammes bleues.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce rictus.

Ce sourire si malsain.

Si noir.

Grimmson.

Elle martela entre deux plaintes :

\- Grimmson, il y avait Grimmson.

\- Grimmson ? Répéta Marcus avec un ton perdu.

Même avec la tête fourrée contre son épaule, Freya n'eut pas de mal à imaginer l'expression décontenancée de son frère. Il continua à frotter énergiquement le haut de son dos.

Elle hoqueta contre la chemise foncée de son pyjama.

\- Il était là, il était juste là, Marcus. Grimmson, il-…

\- N'est pas là, termina Marcus avec une voix étrangement ferme.

Il la tira hors de lui et inspecta son visage gémissant avant lui adresser une expression inquiète :

\- Il n'est pas là, Freya. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Non, elle en était pourtant sûre, il était là. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il observait dans la pénombre. Son coeur faisait des milliers de boums dans sa poitrine, ses yeux, ne cessaient d'osciller dans tous les sens, et sa respiration s'accéléra.

Elle se mit à haleter si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'on l'étranglait.

Devant la soudaine confusion de Marcus, elle martela avec panique :

\- Non, il est là, il est là !

Sa confusion devint une véritable égarement alors qu'il regardait sa soeur. Une soudaine angoisse la parcourut, c'était absolument terrible. Elle se sentait terrible.

Elle réagissait de la même manière lorsqu'elle essayait de remonter sur un balai.

Ou comme lorsqu'elle était sortie de cette salle d'interrogatoire, après que Grimmson l'aie forcée à torturer Phineas. Une crise d'angoisse. Une impression si sinistre, qu'elle vous glace le sang, qu'elle vous paralyse et qu'elle vous oppresse.

Noyée dans cette soudaine angoisse, elle se laissa de nouveau être enlacée par son frère. Seulement, cette fois-ci, Marcus n'avait plus l'air maladroit ni embarrassé. Il la serra très fort contre lui, et lui murmura des paroles si rassurantes que Freya se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait bien de lui.

Ses chuchotements de réconfort devinrent des encouragements, puis, les souffles pantelants et sifflants de Freya cessèrent peu à peu. Pour finalement laisser place à un long silence.

Mais Marcus le brisa avec une voix étonnamment tendre :

\- Tout va bien, Freya. Je suis là, tout va bien.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux Nott arboraient tous les deux la même mine épuisée.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le bureau de la Division 32 des Aurors.

Et Freya se sentait très mal à l'aise. Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons…

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant vers la couverture du livre posé sur son bureau. Les _Vingt-Huit Sacrés_. Quelle sombre idée ; écrire un tel livre, n'encourageant que la haine, que le classement en Castes de Sorciers, que… Elle se stoppa dans ses pensées.

La sorcière venait de croiser les yeux noirs d'Arcturus Black, assis à un bureau à quelques mètres du sien. Une nouvelle vague de malaise la traversa. Elle repensa à ses sinistres paroles, à sa terrible insulte : qu'elle était une _Traître-à-son-Sang_.

Et si c'était ce genre de pensées qui avaient menée Isadora à désobéir à sa famille ? A s'enfuir ? Et pour cela, elle avait fini par en payer le prix fort. Cette fuite lui avait coûté la vie.

Mais pas que… il avait causé l'étrange mutisme de sa Mère, et la tragique enfance et destin de Croyance, son cousin. Tout cela, pour une sombre histoire de Sang.

Freya crut qu'elle allait être malade.

Surtout lorsque Malefoy s'était mis à parler haut et fort de l'achat de son père de plusieurs autres elfes de Maison, car deux étaient morts le mois passé. Il parlait de cela comme on aurait pu évoquer un meuble ou un ustensile que l'on aurait abîmé un peu trop vite.

Dans un geste précipité, elle avait agrippé la pile de Brochures à examiner et le Livre des _Vingt-Huit_ avant de foncer hors du bureau. Hors de ce calvaire.

Les couloirs étaient étrangement calmes, silencieux.

Solennels.

Et Freya se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose. Ou si, au contraire, il était sur le point de se passer quelque chose… comme le calme avant la tempête.

Machinalement, elle prit le chemin de ses anciens bureaux, où, elle en était persuadée, elle arriverait à trouver du calme, du silence. Un peu de solitude.

Et effectivement, les bureaux paraissaient vides. En passant une tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de son ancien lieu de travail, Freya remarqua que même McMillan n'était pas là. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser un jour que le son régulier des plumes ensorcelées contre les parchemins lui manquerait. C'était… curieusement reposant.

Apaisant.

Elle poussa la porte d'un petit bureau vide qu'elle avait déjà utilisé pour passer en revue les nombreuses Brochures qu'ils avaient trouvés. En passant rapidement sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange…

Mais c'était en entrant complètement qu'elle ne put réprimer un énorme sursaut.

Dragonneau.

Il était assis là.

Affalé en avant sur cette chaise en bois bien trop petite pour lui.

Son visage était appuyé dans le creux de sa main, le coude posé sur le bureau en bois sombre. Il n'avait pas bougé. Pas d'un poil de licorne.

Des petites voix, à moitié couvertes et brouillées de grésillements l'interpellèrent. Il y avait un petit poste de radio cuivré qui était posé sur un guéridon dans le fond de la salle. Les crépitements de l'appareil continuèrent, et Freya se rendit compte qu'elle ne comprenait pas la langue dans laquelle les individus s'exprimaient. En tendant un peu l'oreille, elle plissa les yeux.

N'était-ce pas de l'Espagnol, ou du Portugais ?

Ses yeux intrigués retombèrent dans la direction de son ancien patron. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarquée.

Elle s'avança un peu, hésitante.

Et derrière son dos et ses épaules courbées vers la surface de la table, elle aperçut son visage.

Il dormait.

Il était endormi.

Et Freya resta paralysée quelques instants.

Sur le bureau, il y avait le dossier en cuir de Thésée. Le même dossier de cuir qu'ils étaient allés récupéré dans le Coffre Nott à Gringotts. Elle s'approcha un peu plus avec des pas lents et précautionneux.

Il y avait quelques articles sur les attaques de Moremplis en Amérique du Sud, des articles qu'elle avait déjà vus, eux aussi. Et puis, juxtaposés à cela, il y avait des fiches avec des noms et des photos. Des sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Avec deux doigts, elle fit glisser une de ces fiches sur la surface rugueuse du bureau, pour l'approcher d'elle.

« _Couverture : Felipe CARDOSO OLIVEIRA,_

_Nom véritable : Leonardo CUNHA ALVES_

_Poste : Auror, Divisão 43_

_Pays : Brésil_

_Situation : Disparu_ »

Freya fronça les sourcils en observant la photo en noir et blanc légèrement mouvante du sorcier. Son sourire était très discret sous sa moustache noir, et sa mèche, aussi plaquée et luisante que celle de Marcus, était en partie dissimulée sous le grand trombone cuivré. Il était disparu.

En regardant rapidement d'autres fiches, Freya remarqua que les autres sorciers, tous des Aurors, étaient dans la même situation que Monsieur Cunha Alves. Disparus.

Que diable Thésée était-il en train de faire avec tout cela ?

A ce même moment, d'autres parasites, plus forts cette fois-ci, crépitèrent dans l'étroite pièce, et très vite, Dragonneau sortit de son sommeil. Il s'était relevé d'un seul coup, avec surprise.

Et puis, il avait senti la présence de la sorcière à côté de lui, et avait relevé des yeux quelconques vers elle. Quelconques.

Inexpressifs.

Mais ils ne gardèrent pas cette neutralité très longtemps, ils étaient tout à coup devenus réprobateurs dès lors qu'il avait vu la main de Freya posée sur l'une des étranges fiches. D'un geste sec, il avait balayé cette dernière, dégageant les doigts de la sorcière du parchemin écru.

D'un coup de baguette, tous les articles, fiches, rapports manuscrits se plièrent et se glissèrent d'eux-même dans le dossier de cuir.

Sans dire un mot, il agrippa ce dernier, et se levant, il le cala sous son bras, avant d'utiliser une nouvelle fois sa baguette pour réduire les crépitements intempestifs de la radio au silence.

Silence.

Oui, du Silence.

Il ne dit rien alors qu'il sortit de la poche de son veston sa petite montre à gousset dorée. En appuyant sur le bouton en haut de cette dernière, le capot poli s'ouvrit, dévoilant un cadran blanc, très classique. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait le plus interpellé Freya.

Dans la montre au bout de la chaîne dorée, derrière le capot, il y avait un portrait.

Un portrait en noir et blanc, vaguement remuant.

Leta Lestrange, souriante, radieuse.

Il dût capter son regard, puisqu'il s'empressa de refermer la montre et de la glisser de nouveau dans sa poche. Freya ressenti une nouvelle pointe de douleur, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas le lui montrer. Mais il dût ressentir une sensation assez similaire puisqu'il lui adressa tout aussitôt une grimace pleine de remord. Un bien étrange remord.

Comme s'il avait compris l'étendue de douleur qu'il lui infligeait.

Ou bien, était-ce juste de la douleur par rapport à Lestrange ? Freya ne le sut pas.

A vrai dire, il l'avait déjà contournée rapidement, comme si sa présence dans cette pièce lui était tout à fait insupportable. Et il disparut derrière la porte qui se referma tout doucement.

Freya resta plantée là un certain moment.

Bloquée entre douleur et stupéfaction.

Mais très vite, elle dût sortir de cette salle, elle aussi, trouvant l'envahissant parfum mentholé de Dragonneau soudainement bien trop entêtant. En jetant un dernier regard vers le petit poste de radio, plongé dans le silence, elle ressortit elle aussi.

Elle rattrapa très vite Dragonneau dans le couloir vide et noir de la Division des Affaires Moldues. Il marchait assez lentement et ses épaules se balançaient nonchalamment. Malgré cette démarche indolente et noble qui lui était propre, Freya pouvait tout de même distinguer sans mal une certaine tension qui émanait de lui.

Elle ravala sa vexation, elle ravala son chagrin, elle ravala son ego et, en accélérant le pas, elle arriva finalement à sa hauteur.

Le balancement lambin de ses épaules se crispa instantanément dès lors qu'il avait tourné la tête vers elle. La sorcière ne manqua pas non plus la soudaine rigidité dans sa mâchoire.

Il accéléra la cadence, trahissant le fait qu'il voulait la semer, mais elle se mit presque à courir à côté de lui pour rester à sa hauteur.

Après un raclement de gorge, elle articula entre innocence et insolence :

\- Vous ne traitez plus les Brochures à la Division 31 ? Je n'en ai vu aucune sur votre bureau.

C'était tout de même une vraie question.

Encore une fois, la curiosité avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste.

Il ne chercha même pas à retenir un long soupir agacé.

Et alors qu'ils atteignaient l'ascenseur, il n'avait toujours pas répondu. Freya se mordit les lèvres et serra un peu plus la pile de Brochures et le livre des _Vingt-Huit_ contre sa poitrine. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les murmures qui émanaient des quelques sorciers autour d'eux, comme si le simple fait de les apercevoir côte à côte provoquait chez eux une vive parlote.

Dragonneau, lui, sembla les remarquer, puisqu'il appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur qui n'arrivait pas. Il paraissait très pressé de quitter cette situation embarrassante. Il finit par lui répondre avec un autre soupir dans la voix :

\- Je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires, et vous ne vous mêlez pas des miennes. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous n'aviez pas compris là-dedans ?

Elle feignit un petit rire faussement amusé.

L'agacement revenait désormais comme un cheval au galop.

Elle lui adressa un large et faux sourire :

\- Oh, je l'ai bien compris… surtout lorsque vous m'avez faite changer de Division. D'ailleurs, vous auriez peut-être pu me le dire en personne plutôt que de faire envoyer une missive.

Il appuya encore sur le bouton avec une mine impatiente.

Freya nota qu'il évitait désormais tout contact visuel avec elle.

Sa présence lui était-elle si insupportable que cela ?

Il ne répondit pas, et, en plus d'être agacé, il paraissait curieusement mal à l'aise.

L'ascenseur apparut finalement devant eux, dans un vacarme de grincements et de ferrailles. Dragonneau monta le premier, coupant abruptement la route à Freya. Lorsqu'elle s'avança pour monter aussi, il l'arrêta avec une voix grave et hésitante :

\- Je me rends au Conseil, vous devriez prendre le suivant.

Il avait les yeux rivés vers un petit panneau avec les nombreux noms des salles et des étages. La sorcière s'avança tout de même dans le petit ascenseur, et elle le vit remuer les lèvres avec contrariété.

\- Justement, c'est aussi là que je me rends, avait-elle mentit.

Alors qu'elle s'était placée à juste à ses côtés, il se plaqua presque contre la paroi métallique opposée, comme si son contact physique le brûlait. Freya le toisa un instant avec un air perplexe, puis les grilles noires de l'ascenseur geignirent une nouvelle fois et la cage se recula dans un couloir sombre et vertigineux.

Freya entendit Thésée soupirer une nouvelle fois contre la cage métallique.

Et puis, ses yeux gris étaient retombés vers les siens, mais uniquement pendant une fraction de seconde, comme s'il ne l'avait vraiment pas fait exprès.

Il se serra d'autant plus contre la grille métallique, avec une expression d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je n'avais pas vu votre nom dans la liste des participants à ce Conseil, finit-il par dire sur un ton étrange et distant.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il remettait en cause ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, en montant dans l'ascenseur. Freya évita son regard suspicieux.

\- Je dois apporter des documents à Marcus, mentit-elle de nouveau.

S'il avait vu clair dans son mensonge, il ne dit rien.

Et en fait, il ne dit rien de plus jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ascenseur à l'étage du Conseil. Freya, soudainement morfondue par cette situation grotesque et embrassante, s'était tue elle aussi.

Il la contourna de nouveau, prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher, ou même de la frôler, alors qu'il sortait de la cage noire et géométrique. La sorcière le suivit du regard, et un nouveau coup de poing retourna ses entrailles.

Sur son visage blême, était-ce de la crainte qu'elle avait vu ? Du dégoût ? Ou du malaise ?

Elle ne le sut pas. Elle ne le comprit pas.

De toute manière, il était déjà parti, avec des grands pas rapides, vers la salle du Conseil. Et il avait complètement disparu derrière l'immense porte noire.

Freya resta plantée là, dans le couloir à la moquette pourpre.

\- Freya ! L'avait-on interpelée.

Marcus, justement.

Il la regardait avec un air perplexe. A côté de lui, il y avait Abraxas Malefoy, se tenant droit comme un piquet de Quidditch et calant sa canne noir devant lui, probablement exactement comme l'aurait fait un souverain français du XVIIème siècle. Il la toisa avec un mélange de doute et de supériorité.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Freya ? Avait demandé Marcus en conservant son front froncé sous sa mèche noire.

\- Je ne faisais que passer, répondit-elle vaguement.

Ce n'était pas _vraiment_ un mensonge, tenta-t-elle, en vain, de se rassurer.

Malefoy renifla avec dérision et un petit sourire suffisant déforma la longue cicatrice que lui avait affligé le Jarvey, en première année.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas convié à ce genre de Rassemblement, Freya, tu devrais le savoir…

Sa voix de velours, fière et suffisante, provoqua chez Freya un véritable pic d'agacement. Elle serra le Livre et les Brochures si fort contre sa poitrine, qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils ressortent complètement dans son dos.

\- Je suis ravie de voir qu'ils ont tout de même drastiquement abaissé leurs critères de sélection… Cela me donnera peut-être une chance prochainement d'assister à ce genre de Haut Conseil.

Elle avait articulé cette phrase avec un acide sarcasme.

Mais toute son ironie s'écrasa contre Malefoy, et sembla disparaître tout aussitôt, comme s'il avait été complètement imperméable à ce genre de remarque. Il lui avait même fait un large sourire exagérément mielleux qui la révulsa complètement. La longue cicatrice rougie avait encore était gondolée et courbée sur son visage suffisant.

Marcus, lui, semblait être complètement ailleurs, et n'avait rien écouté. Son visage, partiellement recouvert de sa mèche luisante, était déjà tourné vers la porte noire du Conseil. Il semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils ne tardèrent pas à rentrer eux aussi, laissant Freya une nouvelle fois, seule dans le long et silencieux couloir. Silencieux, mais pas pour très longtemps.

Plusieurs groupes de sorciers étaient apparus, dans un coin, puis dans un autre, et ils encombrèrent d'un seul coup l'étroit corridor.

Le brouhaha et le soudain entassement d'individus avait un peu bousculé Freya, qui se rapatria très rapidement contre le mur de carrelage noir, calant un peu plus le Livre des _Vingt-Huit_ contre sa poitrine.

Une soudaine pensée traversa son esprit.

Les _Vingt-Huit_.

Un pareil livre, qui apparait subitement juste avant un Rassemblement de Grindelwald… Et même si dans le cas où les deux évènements n'étaient pas forcément liés, l'effet que ce livre aurait sur le monde des Sorciers serait très néfaste.

Sans aucun doute.

Cela mettrait le feu aux poudres.

L'image de la famille de Moldus décimée quelques jours plus tôt à Exmoor se projeta dans l'esprit fulminant de Freya. Des enfants. Il y avait eu des enfants. Morts.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la couverture du maudit livre.

Et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle fonça tête baissée dans la soudaine foule de sorciers, et se glissa en même temps qu'eux dans la salle du Conseil.

La Salle paraissait bien plus grande que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Il y avait une énorme table ovale en son centre, et alors que certains sorciers semblaient avoir une place attitrée autour du bois noir de celle-ci, d'autres restaient debout, contre les murs sombres et carrelés. D'un seul coup d'oeil, Freya avait aisément repéré Marcus et Dragonneau, assis côte à côte. Puis Yaxley, à la gauche de Dragonneau… Puis Coffin et Malefoy, solennels et sérieux, derrière leur supérieur respectif, contre l'anthracite du mur brillant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il y avait peu de femmes dans cette pièce. Elle en dénombrait à peine trois, en se comptant également. Et pourtant, il y avait bien là une cinquantaine de sorciers, de tous les départements du Ministère.

La sorcière tâcha de rester discrètement cachée derrière un grand gaillard très bruyant et très bavard. Ses collègues étaient tellement absorbés par son récit, qu'ils ne l'avait pas remarquée non plus alors qu'elle était entrée en se faufilant avec eux.

La lumière dans la pièce s'atténua soudainement et le silence s'installa brutalement.

Au dessus de la grande table ovale, un écran de fumée blanche apparut.

Et sur ce même nuage blanc, les traits d'un visage se formèrent, et lorsqu'il était finalement net, il y eut des murmures dans l'assemblée de sorciers.

Gellert Grindelwald.

Et puis, dans une série d'images mouvantes et confisantes, ils aperçurent un Cimetière, le Caveau des Lestrange à Paris, un cercle de flammes bleues, des images de guerre avec des imposantes machines de métal, des Dragons de flammes bleues et puis… Des souterrains, voûtés de pierres, où les mêmes flammes bleues étaient apparues, balayant et soufflant tous les sorciers sur son passage… Et enfin une bibliothèque que Freya reconnut fort bien : celle de Bruxelles, celle de la Maison de la Bellone. Toujours ces flammes bleues, le visage de Rosier tordu par un rictus malsain…

Hors d'haleine, tous les sorciers demeurèrent figés, la tête tordue vers le plafond.

Et très vite le nuage se dissipa… Mais pas l'épais silence de mort qui régnait dans la grande pièce.

Travers s'était levé alors que la lumière était revenue en clignant sensiblement.

Il s'était raclé la gorge maladroitement et paraissait tout coincé dans son costume marron démodé.

Il ne tarda pas à parler, et Freya ne put s'empêcher de noter que son charisme ne s'était pas amélioré depuis son discours au Recrutement de Novembre. Il était toujours aussi soporifique et inintéressant.

\- Le Ministre ayant un petit retard, je me permets de commencer ce Conseil en son absence…

Il y eut quelques remarques dans l'assemblée, comme quoi le Ministre Fawley n'en avait apparemment que faire de Grindelwald, qu'il ne prenait pas la menace au sérieux, qu'il était totalement inintéressé par la chose… Mais le silence revint une nouvelle fois.

Puis, Travers racontait comment les Brochures trouvées les avaient aidés à déterminer les lieux exacts des Rassemblement de Grindelwald, ou du moins, pour Turin et Bruxelles.

\- Avez-vous trouvé où sera celui de Londres ? Avait demandé un sorcier à droite de la salle.

Même de loin, Freya ne manqua pas la grimace mal à l'aise de Travers. Il resserra sa cravate dans un réflexe maladroit et se racla la gorge une seconde fois, comme si sa voix y était subitement restée coincée. Il lança un regard noir vers Marcus, Yaxley et Dragonneau, comme s'il les tenait pour responsables de cette situation incommodante et finit par déclarer :

\- L'enquête est encore en cours.

S'en suivirent de nombreux chuchotements et murmures dans toute la salle.

Une autre voix masculine s'éleva à la gauche de Freya, non loin d'elle :

\- Et les attaques contre les Moldus ? Est-ce du fait de Grindelwald ?

Travers parut d'autant plus désarçonné, il essuyait même son front brillant avec la manche de sa veste marron dans un geste désespéré.

\- Pour l'instant, nous n'avons trouvé aucune preuve que les attaques de Moldus soient effectivement liées à Grindelwald…

Il avait dit cela à contre-coeur, comme si lui-même n'était pas du tout convaincu par ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Un véritable brouhaha naquit au sein de la pièce, et ce, malgré les mouvements de mains gênés de Travers, qui essayait d'inciter tout le monde au calme.

Un sorcier, que Freya identifia comme Carolus Parkinson, éleva sa voix avec un ton narquois :

\- La priorité reste la protection des sorciers et non de ces satanés Moldus !

D'autres voix s'élevèrent, certaines en colère, d'autres en accord avec ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Mais très vite, cela devint un débat sans queue ni tête. Une autre voix masculine résonna non loin de Freya :

\- Ce sont des innocents !

Il y eut un ricanement moqueur et condescendant à sa gauche :

\- Nous n'avions pas demandé votre avis, Titley. Etant né-Moldu j'imagine que vous devez vous sentir particulièrement concerné, mais sachez que, nous autres, _véritables sorciers_ , devons traiter les problèmes avec un ordre de priorité, et que cette dernière ne portera pas sur votre… _espèce_.

Le brouhaha devint un vacarme assourdissant.

Le dénommé Titley, retenu aux épaules par deux amis, rugit férocement :

\- Les _véritables sorciers_ ? _Espèce_ ? De quel droit, Monsieur, osez-vous déclarer une telle chose ?

Mais le sorcier aux cheveux châtains et au petit visage rondouillard ne perdit pas son sourire suffisant. Il croisa les bras sur son torse bombé, et articula avec une supériorité horripilante dans sa voix graveleuse :

\- Oh, croyez-moi, Titley, certaines familles, comme la mienne, sont beaucoup plus _pures_ , plus _puissantes_ , plus _sages_ … et si besoin, je me ferai un plaisir de vous expliquer tout cela avec des preuves incontestables.

\- Et ces preuves, Monsieur…

Freya n'avait pas pu se retenir.

C'en était bien trop.

Tout le monde s'était tu, et Titley, Parkinson et les autres avaient tourné leur visage surpris vers le sien. Avec un contrôle remarquable de son expression faciale et du tremblement de sa voix, et articula sombrement :

\- …Vous comptiez les piocher _là-dedans_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait soulevé le Livre au dessus de sa tête, pour que tout le monde puisse bien l'apercevoir. Peu à peu, le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la salle. Soudainement consciente que la plupart des regards étaient désormais fixés dans sa direction, Freya ne put retenir une énorme plaque rouge s'installer dans le creux de son cou.

Derrière le mur de sorciers qui lui faisaient face, elle aperçut Marcus, Yaxley et Dragonneau qui s'étaient subitement levés, leurs yeux également posés dans sa direction. Leurs sourcils étaient froncés, et ils essayaient apparemment d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Travers, lui, s'était carrément avancé vers elle, et après le regard sombre et entièrement désapprobateur qu'il lui avait lancé, il lui adressa une expression interrogative.

Freya détourna le regard, bien trop consciente qu'elle regretterait sûrement tout cela plus tard, et articula avec une voix forte et pleine de dégoût :

\- Ce Livre, _Les Vingt-Huit Sacrés_ , est paru il y a peu dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Monsieur Travers.

Alors qu'elle expliquait cela, elle put voir le regard alarmé de Marcus, qui tentait, lui aussi, de ses frayer un passage vers la sorcière. Elle continua néanmoins :

\- Il répertorie _soit-disant_ les Vingt-Huit seules familles de Sang-Pur… J'ai bien peur que cet ouvrage, même s'il n'est pas forcément directement lié à Grindelwald, ne fasse qu'empirer les choses.

Le lourd silence dans l'assemblée fut perturbé par les excuses intempestives de Marcus, qui se traçait, en vain, un chemin pour atteindre sa soeur. Travers, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Son regard sévère oscillait frénétiquement entre la couverture sombre du Recueil et le visage maintenant écarlate de Freya.

Quelques mètres derrière lui, elle pouvait voir que Dragonneau, qui s'était levé, la fixait lui aussi. Ses yeux gris étaient à la fois surpris et réprobateurs. Juste derrière lui, Abraxas Malefoy avait plaqué une main contre son visage, comme s'il ne supportait pas la vue de cette scène fâcheuse.

Finalement, et alors que Freya reprenait son souffle, tout en rabaissant lentement ses bras et le livre qui était jusqu'à lors, toujours perché au dessus de sa tête, une voix bourrue et mesquine résonna à sa gauche :

\- Empirer les choses ? Mais qui êtes-vous, _petite sotte_ , pour affirmer une chose pareille ?

« _Petite sotte_ » ?

Il l'avait appelée, « _Petite sotte_ » ?

Elle chercha du regard celui qui avait osé s'adresser à elle de la sorte, mais ne le trouva pas. Il ne se montra pas ouvertement non plus, démontrant une grande lâcheté.

D'autres voix de protestation s'élevèrent aussi, et très vite le tapage de voix déchaînées reprit, plus puissant. Mais la cacophonie devint un mouvement de foule.

Freya se sentit être bousculée, d'un côté, puis d'un autre.

Dans la confusion de l'instant, elle ne voyait plus rien, que des corps en costumes qui s'entrechoquent, des poings serrés, des mâchoires rugissantes…

\- Freya !

C'était la voix de Marcus, mais d'où elle était, impossible de l'apercevoir.

Elle entendit partiellement un sorcier déblatérer avec virulence :

\- C'est Freya Nott… Elle… Dragonneau…

Dragonneau, justement, lui, elle pouvait l'apercevoir. Il n'avait pas bougé, et il regardait dans sa direction avec des sourcils froncés, et une expression entre impuissance et courroux. Elle se demanda brièvement si lui avait pu entendre entièrement ce qu'avait articulé le sorcier. La voix de Marcus résonna une nouvelle fois, plus fort encore :

 _\- Freya_ -…!

Mais on l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'elle était encore bousculée en avant. Le sorcier qui l'avait agrippée paraissait furieux, il hurla pour que tout le monde puisse bien l'entendre :

\- Que faîtes-vous ici, vous n'êtes pas sensée être ici ! Elle n'est pas dans la liste, elle n'est pas dans la liste !

Des voix indignées se firent entendre de tous les côtés :

\- Une Nott ? Et elle ose dire des choses pareilles, alors qu'elle fait partie des _Vingt-Huit_ !

\- La _Traître-à-son-Sang_ !

Le mouvement de foule devint une véritable bousculade. Et dans la cohue, Freya fut projetée en arrière, avec deux autres sorciers. Elle tomba en arrière, sur son fessier, et lâcha le livre et les Brochures qu'elle devait analyser… Ces dernières virevoltèrent dans tous les sens, inondant la pièce du Conseil. Le livre, lui, était tombé si loin derrière elle, qu'elle dût ramper entre des jambes mouvantes et en désordre pour essayer de le rattraper.

Elle tendit la main vers la couverture sombre, et bientôt on lui trébucha sur son avant-bras et elle laissa échapper une plainte à la fois surprise et douloureuse. Une autre paire de chaussures écrasa son bras et son coude contre le sol noir, puis la couverture du livre des _Vingt-Huit_.

Alors que le vacarme et l'incroyable cohue continuaient au dessus de sa tête, Freya réussit à ramper sur un mètre, et avec une énième grimace, attrapa fermement le Livre entre ses doigts tremblants.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Et une voix grave et forte résonna dans l'entièreté de la salle :

 _\- Au Nom de Merlin, quel est tout ce tumulte_?

Hector Fawley.

Le Ministre de la Magie était arrivé au beau milieu de ce chaos indéfinissable.

Tous les sorciers se figèrent et se turent.

Même Marcus, dont la main était appuyée sur le haut du crâne d'un autre sorcier, se redressa et réajusta quasi-aussitôt sa veste noire.

Les yeux rigides de Fawley balayèrent l'ensemble de la salle, se posèrent longuement dans la direction de Travers, qui sembla déglutit difficilement, puis tombèrent vers Freya. Vers sa nièce.

Son ton fut tout aussi âpre que son regard était dur :

 _\- Miss Nott_ , vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Freya ne savait pas trop quelle expression adopter dans ce genre de situation. Et alors qu'elle essayait d'arranger rapidement ses cheveux noirs complètement décoiffés, elle sursauta avec une grimace. On la soulevait par en dessous des bras, et bientôt, elle se retrouvait sur ses pieds. Ses jambes tremblaient, mais elle tenta tout de même de garder un visage impassible tout en réunissant le peu de fierté qui lui restait. On la lâcha, et elle fut surprise de trouver Coffin dans son dos. Mais il ne la regardait pas, ses yeux oscillaient entre le Ministre et Dragonneau, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Marcus brisa une nouvelle fois le silence, et Freya se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- Excusez ma soeur, Messieurs, elle est très _perturbée_ par les récents évènements…

Elle lui adressa un regard acide alors que tout autour d'elle, il y avait désormais des chuchotements presque amusés et moqueurs. Elle pouvait une nouvelle fois distinguer les mots « Dragonneau », « Fiancée » et « Arcturus Black ». Mais elle n'était pas la seule à les avoir entendus, puisqu'elle voyait le visage crispé de son Oncle, Fawley, se tendre d'autant plus. Apparemment sans voix, il lui fit un geste sec de la main vers la sortie de la salle du Conseil, et Freya s'exécuta sans broncher, se sentant bien trop peu fière de ce qu'il venait de se produire et du spectacle qu'elle avait offert à une bonne partie des Hauts Gradés du Ministère.

Coffin la suivit, et elle le vit échanger un coup d'oeil et un geste de la tête entendu avec Dragonneau. Georges avait même posé une main sur son épaule, comme pour la guider en dehors de la pièce maintenant frémissante de ragots en tous genres.

Alors qu'ils passaient tous les deux la porte noire, la voix du Ministre résonna dangereusement une nouvelle fois :

\- Vous m'attendrez devant mon bureau, Miss Nott.

Et la porte se referma aussitôt qu'ils l'eurent passée.

Freya laissa échapper malgré elle un souffle tremblant, et elle lutta pour avancer vers l'ascenseur tant ses jambes tremblaient encore. Elle dégagea sèchement la main de Coffin, qui essayait gentiment de l'aider, car sûrement avait-il capté sa soudaine détresse.

Son bras était engourdi par une petite douleur, supportable, mais désagréable. Elle serra machinalement le maudit Recueil de Sang-Pur contre sa poitrine palpitante. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'ascenseur, l'agacement de Freya fit comme un bond dans son cerveau et elle s'écria à l'encontre de Coffin, toujours stoïque et silencieux à ses côtés :

\- Vous ne dites jamais rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne sembla pas vraiment réagir à sa pique venimeuse. En fait, il ne réagissait pas plus que d'habitude. Il la regardait avec un air indifférent qui l'exaspérait.

Freya avait conscience qu'elle était en train de passer ses nerfs sur un sorcier qui n'y pouvait rien… et qui essayait de l'aider, en plus de cela. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Il finit par hausser les épaules en guide de réponse.

L'ascenseur arriva, et elle s'avança dedans, et il fit de même.

Alors qu'elle le toisait avec un mélange de déplaisir et d'étonnement, il appuya sur le bouton et la grille de métal noir se referma.

La sorcière questionna sèchement :

\- Pourquoi me suivez-vous ?

\- Je ne vous suis pas, je vous accompagne.

Il avait répondu cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une totale évidence.

Ses yeux noirs et à priori insensibles la scannaient de nouveau. Ils s'étaient longuement arrêtés au niveau de son bras, mais remontèrent vers ses yeux bleus alors qu'elle rétorquait avec acidité :

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire.

\- Monsieur Dragonneau me l'a demandé.

Encore ce regard flegmatique et ce ton anodin.

La grille s'ouvrit et Freya jaillit en dehors de l'ascenseur, son agacement tournant au courroux.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et cria plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau n'est qu'un-…

Elle se stoppa net dans sa phrase et se recomposa un peu…

Il avait l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle devant sa réaction soudaine et explosive.

Elle se mit à balbutier des paroles incohérentes, et bientôt elle se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle devait être à la fois blême et écarlate.

Toute la tension de cette situation, et le fait de mentionner subitement Dragonneau la bouleversait.

Et puis, avant même qu'elle puisse le penser ou même le réaliser, des flots coulaient hors de ses yeux fatigués. Les larmes roulaient sans effort le long de ses joues rondes et s'écrasaient sur l'épaisse moquette bordeaux du couloir.

Cette fois-ci, Coffin eut l'air mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas du tout la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer, mais pourtant, son expression se déforma avec un air complètement alarmé et malhabile. Dans un geste étonnamment tremblant et hâtif, il dégaina de sa poche de veste le mouchoir blanc brodé aux initiales de son frère. « _A.C_ »

Elle saisit le mouchoir avec un mouvement reconnaissant de la tête et enfonça son visage défait et humide dans le tissu immaculé. Elle inspira et renifla maladroitement à plusieurs reprises, et au bout de quelques minutes de silence, une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule.

Coffin lui adressait un sourire triste, et commença à lui tapoter doucement l'épaule, en signe de réconfort. Freya ressentit immédiatement un immense remord quant à sa vive réaction de tout à l'heure. Elle avait passé ses nerfs sur un des sorciers les plus doux qu'elle connaisse.

Et elle s'en voulait.

Après quelques minutes, sa réaction nerveuse finit par se calmer.

Mais Coffin ne regardait plus son visage rougi, ses yeux étaient fixés vers le bras de la sorcière, comme s'il essayait de déceler une quelconque blessure qu'elle aurait essayé de dissimuler sous sa manche sombre.

Elle finit par articuler doucement :

\- Je vais bien.

\- Après avoir vu votre Oncle, allez à l'infirmerie.

Les phrases, si peu construites et élaborées de Coffin, finissaient toujours, malgré elles, par lui redonner le sourire. Elle lui murmura un remerciement alors qu'il la quittait pour rejoindre le Conseil. Il répondit par un hochement de tête malhabile, et disparut derrière la cage métallique de l'ascenseur.

Freya renifla une nouvelle fois, épongeant le haut de ses joues avec le mouchoir de l'auror.

Son fantôme de sourire s'était complètement effacé alors que ses yeux rougis étaient tombés sur la porte du bureau de son Oncle.

* * *

\- Que _Diable_ faisais-tu dans ce Conseil, Freya ? Tu n'es pas admise dans ce genre de Réunion.

Hector Fawley faisait des aller-retours nerveux entre son immense bureau et la fenêtre qui donnait sur le Hall principal du Ministère.

Freya articula à contre-coeur :

\- J'ai eu tort de m'immiscer ainsi, mon Oncle, mais croyez-moi, ce li-…

Mais il la coupa avec un geste de la main.

Il s'était arrêté de marcher et il avait mis ses mains dans son dos alors qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre, comme pour regarder ce qu'il se passait en dehors de son bureau.

Sa question lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à la réponse de sa nièce :

\- Freya, quelle est ta relation avec Dragonneau exactement ?

Freya se figea.

Elle sentit ses entrailles fondre complètement à l'intérieur de son enveloppe.

En lui tournant toujours le dos, il élabora :

\- Il y a des rumeurs qui courent, vois-tu… C'est très néfaste pour ton image.

Elle crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'oeil.

Il se mit à émettre un souffle sarcastique avant d'énoncer avec dégoût :

\- Des sorciers racontent que tu aurais décliné les avances de Black pour Dragonneau ! C'est un scandale… Il était fiancé il y a peu, et il ne fait pas partie des-…

\- Allez-vous me parler des 28 Sacrés mon Oncle ? Ce livre plein de _sottises_ !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Freya fut surprise de s'entre riposter ainsi, comme si elle n'était plus vraiment maîtresse d'elle-même. Son Oncle s'était retourné vivement, avec un regard qui lui fit presque regretter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire :

 _\- Sottises_ ? Ma Parole, si Teignous t'entendait !

Ce fut à son tour de renifler avec sarcasme, et consciente de sa soudaine insolence, elle continua :

\- Père sait très bien que je ne partage pas ses _stupides_ convictions.

L'expression sur le visage de son Oncle était mauvaise. Très mauvaise.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier ses insolentes réponses et son avis sur la question du Sang.

Il articula lentement et sombrement, comme si elle avait du mal à comprendre lorsqu'il lui parlait :

\- Eloigne-toi de Dragonneau, et de tout ce petit groupe…

Le reste de sa phrase flotta un instant, et il se retourna lentement vers la grande fenêtre derrière lui. De nombreuses chouettes s'étaient mises à voler dans tous les sens dans le Grand Hall.

Sa voix, plus calme cette fois, reprit :

\- C'est pour te protéger que j'ai demandé à Dragonneau de te changer d'équipe.

Freya crut qu'elle allait basculer en arrière.

Et elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'enregistrer complètement cette information, que son Oncle continuait sur le même ton agacé :

\- Lorsque je lui ai fait part des stupides rumeurs que j'avais entendues, il m'a tout de suite répondu que tout cela ne l'atteignait pas, qu'il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Je lui ai bien sûr dit que pour toi, c'était différent… Après tout, tu as une image à ne pas ternir, un futur à ne pas gâcher.

Il s'était légèrement tourné vers elle, et lui émit un petit hochement de tête approbateur, avant de complimenter à demi-mot :

\- Et il a tout de suite compris, c'est un jeune homme intelligent.

« _Malgré son Sang dilué_ » aurait-elle pu l'entendre compléter en silence.

Une rage silencieuse rampa jusque son cerveau, puis jusque sa bouche, tout à coup sèche. Et encore une fois, elle se laissa exploser :

\- Au nom de Merlin, qui êtes-vous pour vous mêler ainsi de ma vie et de l'équipe de Monsieur Dragonneau-…

Son geste de la main se fit encore plus sec que le premier.

Hector Fawley pivota vaguement son visage vers celui de sa nièce et énonça simplement :

\- Je suis ton Oncle, et je suis son Ministre.

Serrant une nouvelle fois le Livre et le mouchoir d'Albert Coffin contre elle, et sans plus de cérémonie, elle sortit à pas hâtifs du bureau de son Oncle et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle.

Révulsée.

Elle était révulsée.

* * *

Malgré son tempérament et sa fulgurante mauvaise humeur, Freya s'était finalement présentée à l'infirmerie. Et derrière la grande porte rouge, elle tomba ne à nez avec Dragonneau.

Dragonneau, justement.

Etrangement, une part d'elle était curieusement rassurée.

Rassurée, parce qu'elle pensait qu'il l'avait faite transférer car il était en colère… mais désormais, elle savait qu'il en était rien. Hector Fawley, le Ministre, le lui avait demandé.

Et il n'avait pas pu refuser.

Mais ce sentiment de réconfort ne dura que très peu de temps, et la petite bulle de soulagement qui avait gonflé au sein de sa poitrine, explosa fébrilement.

C'est l'expression blême et étrange de Dragonneau qui l'avait de nouveau découragée.

Il arborait la même expression de distance et de malaise que lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, quelques heures auparavant. Ses yeux gris, visiblement pris au dépourvu, la scannèrent entièrement, puis se fixèrent un long moment sur son avant-bras avant de revenir avec hésitation vers son regard encore rougi.

Elle allait lui dire quelque chose, mais elle referma sa bouche aussitôt.

De derrière lui, apparut Romilda Faucett.

Elle agita ses longs cheveux blonds et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de déclarer mielleusement :

\- Ah, la voilà. Je vous avais dit qu'elle se porterait bien, Monsieur Dragonneau.

\- Je ne m'en soucie guère.

La phrase était sortie si abruptement, dans un ton et une expression si étranges, que même Freya ne crut pas à son mensonge. Le malaise de Dragonneau sembla empirer, et il fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il trouvait qu'il était bien trop proche de Freya. Après une énième oeillade hésitante, il finit par la contourner et sortir de l'infirmerie, suivi de près - de trop près, selon Freya - par Romilda Faucett.

L'irritation de Freya ne fit que grandir alors qu'elle apercevait Gideon au milieu de l'infirmerie. Son visage était un peu rosé, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, et ses yeux verrouillés sur la longiligne silhouette blonde qui venait de quitter la salle.

Freya attendit que Faucett soit complètement en dehors de son champs de vision pour articuler sèchement à son ami :

 _\- Oh je t'en prie_ , ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu t'es épris de cette… _pimbêche_.

La bouche de Gideon se referma et son air rêveur disparut subitement, laissant place à un curieux reproche :

\- Freya…

Elle le stoppa en secouant sa tête avec amertume :

\- N'en dis pas plus…

Il était encore loin d'elle, et pourtant, il semblait lui aussi regarder son bras avec un mélange d'intérêt et d'inquiétude :

\- Donc… apparemment il faudrait que j'examine ton bras.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ? Demanda Freya sans chercher à dissimuler sa surprise.

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau venait voir comment tu allais.

A ces mots, Freya ne put retenir un souffle sarcastique en repensant à son « _je ne m'en soucie guère_ ». Nom d'une Licorne, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

La voix à la fois lasse et inquiète de Gideon la sortit de ses pensées :

\- Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu mise cette fois, Freya ?

Avec un large soupir, elle lui raconta pour les _Vingt-Huit_ , puis pour le Conseil… et vint le mouvement de foule, le houleux débat des sorciers, et sa chute. Alors qu'il appliquait une mixture étrange sur son bras endolori, Gideon arborait une expression de surprise, surtout lorsqu'elle lui en dit plus à propos du Recueil des Sang-Pur, qu'il finit par qualifier « _d'abominable_ ».

Et puis, avec hésitation, elle finit par aborder sa virulente discussion avec son Oncle et la cause de son soudain transfert dans l'équipe de Marcus.

Mais cette fois-ci, Gideon ne paraissait pas surpris. Au contraire, il avait même hoché la tête avec entendement, alors qu'il finissait de bander l'avant-bras de son amie.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, finit-elle par constater avec un ton suspicieux.

\- Pour ce qu'a demandé le Ministre à Monsieur Dragonneau ? Non.

Il semblait avoir fini avec son bras, puisqu'il était en train de dérouler la manche sombre de Freya par dessus les bandages. Sans même relever les yeux vers elle, il continua :

\- Il avait l'air de l'avoir fait à contre-coeur.

Une petite bulle de consolation enfla de nouveau dans la poitrine de Freya, comme une petite bouée de secours. Le regard de Gideon se fixa au loin, vers un point indéfini. Il paraissait pensif.

Il sembla penser tout haut un instant :

\- Il est très bizarre en ce moment… Enfin, il a toujours été un peu froid, mais depuis le départ de son frère, il s'est complètement isolé.

L'image de Dragonneau, affalé sur ces étranges dossiers, dans un petit bureau de la Division Moldue, lui revint vivement à l'esprit. Comme un flash.

\- Je ne sais même pas s'il prend vraiment le temps de manger et de dormir, continua Gideon songeusement.

Gideon avait l'air inquiet, et cela n'inspirait rien de bon à Freya.

Son ami se releva, encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées. A vrai dire, elle ne lui avait rien répondu, car elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui arrivait parfois de réfléchir à voix haute.

Ramassant un flacon de la solution qu'il avait appliqué sur son bras, il fit quelques pas vers un guéridon et articula avec le même air pensif et soucieux, mais beaucoup plus bas, comme s'il parlait effectivement pour lui-même :

\- En même temps, qui voudrait dormir et faire de tels cauchemars…

Le sang de Freya se figea.

Comment se faisait-il que Gideon savait cela ?

Il dût capter son regard inquisiteur, puisqu'il sortit de ses pensées et ajouta avec un air quelconque :

\- Comme toi, d'ailleurs.

Freya resta interdite un instant.

Après quelques clignements des yeux, elle finit par demander d'une voix presque silencieuse :

\- Comment… Comment sais-tu pour cela, Gideon ?

Il soupira, vaincu et impuissant, et répondit :

\- Toi, comme lui, as passé quelques temps dans l'infirmerie… Monsieur Dragonneau a un repos très agité, quant à toi, tu parles dans ton sommeil. Plutôt clairement, d'ailleurs.

Il avait énoncé cela avec un naturel déconcertant et Freya resta sans voix.

Gideon pinça son menton entre son pouce et son index, visiblement de nouveau songeur :

\- Je pourrais peut-être lui prescrire un peu de Philtre de Paix… Ah, mais le risque de dépendance est… non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

Il réfléchissait de nouveau à voix haute, alors que Freya tentait en vain de retrouver sa voix, coincée quelque part dans sa gorge. Il savait. Gideon savait pour ses cauchemars. Mais son effroi s'accentua alors que son ami ajouta :

\- Tu pensais que nous ne l'avions pas vu ?

 _\- Nous_ ? Répéta Freya avec une soudaine angoisse.

Gideon capta son angoisse, et il adopta cet air maladroit et hésitant. Le même air qu'il employait lors de situations où il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, allait heurter son interlocuteur.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle, et plongea ses mains piquetées de tâches de rousseur dans les poches de sa blouse blanche.

\- Tout le monde sait que tu fais des cauchemars à propos de Lestrange.

La voix de Freya se bloqua de nouveau dans sa gorge.

\- Pourquoi Lestrange, d'ailleurs ? C'est assez curieux, avait-il fini par commenter.

\- Quand tu dis « _tout le monde_ », reprit Freya avec une voix étouffée, tu veux dire que Dragonneau sait cela ? Que je rêve de Lestrange ?

\- Eh bien… oui.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'air qui resta bloqué quelque part entre sa bouche et ses poumons. Gideon lui servit un verre d'eau, soudainement bien trop conscient du malaise de son amie. Elle l'accepta avec précipitation, et engloutit son contenu d'une seule traite, espérant que cela l'aide à avaler ces soudaines révélations.

Elle remarqua que Gideon avait sorti un petit carnet dans lequel il semblait prendre des notes rapidement, et puis, sans relever la tête de ses gribouillages, il demanda cliniquement à son amie :

\- Ces rêves sont encore d'actualité, d'ailleurs ?

Son ton aseptisé suggéra qu'ils étaient abruptement passés d'une conversation entre amis à une véritable consultation. Malgré sa perplexité et sa soudaine confusion, Freya hocha fébrilement la tête.

Elle répondit avec hésitation :

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais ? Répéta Gideon alors que sa plume griffonnait activement sur son calepin.

\- Il n'y a pas que Lestrange, depuis quelques temps.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui revient régulièrement, tu veux dire ?

\- Oui… Grimmson.

La plume se stoppa net et Gideon releva un visage surpris dans sa direction.

Freya déglutit difficilement et dévia son regard, partagée entre dégoût et honte de parler de cela. Rien que prononcer son nom était difficile. Gideon répéta, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu :

\- Grimmson ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de lui, et elle regretta amèrement le fait de l'avoir cité ainsi. Gideon finit par poser son calepin et sa plume sur le guéridon voisin, et avec une expression hésitante et un ton extrêmement doux, il lui demanda :

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Freya secoua la tête vigoureusement.

Non, elle n'en avait pas envie.

Mais le ton clinique et aseptisé de Gideon revint une dernière fois :

\- Essaie de ne pas trop penser à Grimmson, ce genre de crainte…peut vite devenir obsessionnelle.

* * *

Retourner au Bureau de la Division 32 après un tel évènement lors du Conseil, était impensable. Elle pouvait aisément imaginer l'air réprimandant de son frère, l'attitude moqueuse et dédaigneuse de Malefoy et le regard désormais noir et irrité d'Arcturus.

Elle ne pouvait pas y retourner maintenant.

Et une fois de plus, ses pieds la portèrent plutôt automatiquement dans la Division des Affaires Moldues, encore lus silencieuse que d'habitude. Même les plumes dans les bureaux avaient cessé de griffonner. Le silence était lourd, comme un épais manteau.

Le Livre des Vingt-Huit sous son bras encore un peu endolori, Freya poussa la porte du bureau dans lequel elle avait voulu s'installer quelques heures plus tôt.

Il était vide, et elle déposa ses affaires sur le dessus du bureau de bois.

Son regard fut curieusement attiré par le guéridon, au fond de la salle, et plus particulièrement par le petit poste de radio cuivré qui y était installé. Le poste de radio qu'écoutait Dragonneau.

Avec un léger coup de baguette, le poste reprit vie, et quelques grésillements confus en sortirent. Et puis, rapidement, des interférences naquirent des mots, puis des phrases, puis des dialogues. Il s'agissait bien de Portugais que Freya pouvait entendre.

Elle plissa les yeux, puis les écarquilla tout aussitôt.

Bien sûr, qu'elle avait été bête.

Après le départ de Norbert pour le Brésil, Dragonneau s'était mis à faire des recherches sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se produire là-bas pour Dumbledore y envoie son frère. Cela paraissait évident, et pourtant, Freya n'avait pas forcément fait le rapprochement de manière immédiate.

Elle repensa à la fiche de l'auror Brésilien disparu, puis aux articles concernant les Attaques de Moremplis… et si ces mystérieuses disparitions étaient liées à la visite de Norbert là-bas ? Sûrement cela avait-il un lien avec Grindelwald, sinon pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il encore une fois envoyé Norbert dans une telle quête ?

Mais les paroles chantantes changèrent abruptement dans un violent grésillement statique et Freya sursauta. Derrière elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Dragonneau. Ses épaules étaient un peu courbées en avant, ses yeux gris étaient un peu cernés de noir et son expression… Il avait l'air en colère.

Elle s'approcha de lui en faisant quelques pas rapides, et il se plaqua instantanément contre la porte qu'il venait de refermait. Freya se stoppa avec un froncement de sourcils. Son expression courroucée se changea en malaise, son teint devint blême et il se mit à grimacer avec amertume. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Freya eut l'impression d'être un monstre tant l'expression de Dragonneau était à la fois étrange et disproportionnée.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, créant une nouvelle distance confortable entre eux, et elle fit mine de ne pas relever ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle montra le petit poste du doigt et demanda avec curiosité :

\- Est-ce… Est-ce à propos du Brésil ? De Norbert ?

Les voix à la radio étaient bien redevenues anglaises et semblaient débattre sur un sujet épineux de Quidditch. L'air de Dragonneau se rembrunit, comme s'il était extrêmement agacé qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il mijotait tout seul dans ce bureau.

Il commenta sarcastiquement :

\- Bravo, Nott, nous saluerons votre talent pour fourrer votre nez partout où bon vous semble.

\- Je ne fourre pas mon nez partout, reprit-elle avec un ton aussi agacé que le sien.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, vous ne faîtes que cela.

Il avait claqué son dossier de cuir sur le bureau de bois et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai l'impression que nous partageons la même _pathologie_ …

Freya grimaça en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à Gideon et Phineas l'autre jour, dans l'infirmerie, alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de démentir toute ambiguïté entre elle et son patron. Elle soupira avec une grimace désolée :

\- Ecoutez, je suis navrée d'avoir dit cela. C'était très stupide de ma part, et en réalité, je n'en pense rien. J'ai dit cela parce que j'étais mal à l'aise et je-…

Il y eut d'autres crépitements dans le poste de radio et les voix parlèrent soudainement beaucoup plus fort que jusqu'à lors. Dragonneau et elle oublièrent momentanément leur mésentente et pivotèrent la tête vers le poste.

Il semblerait qu'ils aient tous les deux entendu une chose qui les avait interpellés. Une même chose qui les avait fait se stopper net dans leur énième discorde. La voix grésillante et mal réglée répéta :

\- Le Match de la Finale de la Coupe d'Angleterre de Quidditch qui opposera _Montrose_ contre _Wimbourne_ , aura lieu le 29 Février prochain à Exmoor, près de Godric's Hollow…

Du Quidditch.

Une finale.

A Exmoor.

Freya et Dragonneau se toisèrent un instant, en silence.

Puis, dans un sursaut de réalisation, ils se précipitèrent chacun vers la table du bureau.

Freya sortit du Livre des _Vingt-Huit_ une Brochure qui s'était glissée là, entre deux pages cornées, alors que Dragonneau, extirpait de son dossier ensorcelé le grand livre bleuté de Carneirus.

Sur la Brochure froissée, l'encart illustré bougeait sensiblement, et le balai réapparut. Une publicité pour Balai. Maintenant tout faisant sens… Freya reconcentra son attention sur le livre que Dragonneau venait de sortir sur la table.

Il aplatit l'ouvrage des Prédictions Astrologiques à la date du 29 Février 1928 :

« _Bien plus que Vingt-Huit ils seront à rejoindre la nuit._

_Les grands anneaux dans le ciel rejoindront Draconis dans une union de feu et de sang._

_La véritable quête débutera, justement là où tout aura commencé._ »

La voix de Freya mit quelques longues et pénibles secondes à jaillir en dehors de sa gorge :

\- Les grands anneaux… Comme… ceux d'un terrain de Quidditch ?

\- Vingt-Huit…

Dragonneau paraissait extrêmement pensif et préoccupé.

Freya lui demanda prestement :

\- Il parle des _Vingt-Huit Sacrés_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il ne lui répondit pas.

Après un moment, il finit par replier le livre, puis le dossier. Il attrapa le livre des _Vingt-Huit Sacrés_ et décréta fermement :

\- Venez avec moi, Nott.

Elle le toisa avec surprise, et interloquée elle questionna :

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Au Manoir Nott.

Encore une fois, elle l'observa, interdite, sans comprendre.

Elle le vit remuer ses lèvres avec contrariété.

Il annonça sombrement :

\- Voir votre Père.

* * *

**_Hello !_ **

**_Les deux chapitres suivants sont presque prêts ! Ils arriveront donc très très vite !_ **

**_J'adore développer les personnages secondaires ! Que pensez-vous de Phineas, Gideon et Coffin ? Je suis sûre que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup Romilda Faucett, tout comme Freya… mais je vais également développer son personnage et peut-être que vous changerez d'avis !_ **

**_Titre du Prochain chapitre : L'Epouvantard._ **

**_A plus,_ **

**_Netphis._ **


	23. L'Epouvantard, partie 1

\- Mon… Père ?

Freya avait répété ces mots avec la même incompréhension sur son visage.

Dragonneau, lui, paraissait agacé devant cette expression. Il allait attraper son avant-bras pour la tirer en dehors de la salle, mais se stoppa avant même que sa main ait atteint la manche de la sorcière. Il y eut une pause étrange, durant laquelle il avait regardé sa propre main avec une grimace étrange, et puis, après quelques secondes, l'avait finalement glissée dans la poche de son pantalon. Il s'était aussi un peu redressé, et si son visage n'avait pas été si tendu, Freya aurait pu croire qu'il était nonchalant.

Ses lèvres remuèrent une nouvelle fois, il était visiblement impatient devant son incompréhension.

\- L'auteur de ce _fichu_ Livre, avait-il craché avec une virulence qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Encore une fois, Freya resta interdite.

Sa phrase l'avait presque giflée alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il articula avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé :

\- N'avez-vous jamais trouvé que son loisir était pour le moins étrange ? Tous ces arbres généalogiques, ces listes de Noms, ces registres de naissance, ces-...

\- Insinuez-vous que mon père est l'auteur de ce maudit livre ? Tout ça, parce qu'il faisait des recherches généalogiques dans son bureau ?

La voix courroucée de Freya était partie toute seule.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait peut-être raison. Il était vrai, que tout faisant sens désormais : toutes ces paperasses, ce recherches, ces longues et mystérieuses heures passées dans son bureau, ces noms de Familles de Sang-Pur…

Mais non, cela ne pouvait être vrai. Une pointe d'aigreur grandit en Freya, la tranchant presque. Elle secoua la tête avec déni. Non. Pas son père. Pas sa propre Famille.

La froideur sur le visage de Thésée s'accentua.

Dans un soupir, il reprit :

\- Vous savez comme moi que-…

\- L'accusez-vous d'être lié à Grindelwald ?

Encore une fois, Freya n'avait pas pu freiner la sortie de cette soudaine question.

Thésée bloqua un instant, pris au dépourvu, et en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air d'y avoir pensé. Mais la sorcière continua tout de même, car il ne répondait pas :

\- Accusez-vous ma famille d'être-...

\- Je n'en sais rien, Nott.

Sa glaciale colère avait soudainement laissé place au doute.

Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, mais il paraissait confus alors qu'il ajoutait :

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien.

Mais Freya fulminait.

Bien malgré elle, sa fierté de Nott, et sa fierté personnelle en avaient pris un coup. Blessée dans son ego, et également bouleversée par la soudaine possibilité que son Père soit un fanatique de Grindelwald, elle martela sèchement :

\- Vous n'irez pas au Manoir Nott.

Thésée ne dit rien.

Mais la confusion s'était définitivement évanouie de son visage fatigué.

Un mélange de colère et de peur bouillonnait à l'intérieur de Freya. Elle imaginait plutôt clairement son Père, descendant les marches du perron du Manoir, les mains menottées devant lui. Elle pouvait aisément se représenter l'air perdu de sa mère, les visages sombres des nombreux aurors rassemblés… Elle secoua sa tête vigoureusement, espérant que ces angoissantes pensées en sortent aussi vite qu'elles y étaient entrées.

\- Je... me charge d'enquêter là-dessus.

Elle avait énoncé cela avec une voix étrangement confiante et résolue, malgré ses pensées oppressantes. Mais, Thésée ne répondit toujours rien, et ce manque de réaction agaça encore plus la sorcière. Elle se mit à articuler avec incrédulité :

\- Je savais que vous n'appréciez pas ma famille, mais de là à dire que nous sommes liés à Grindelwald-…

\- Je n'ai parlé que du Livre. C'est vous qui faites des raccourcis, Nott.

Il était étrangement posé et calme malgré son expression glaçante. Freya se tut.

Et il enchaîna presque aussitôt :

\- Regardez cela, si ça vous chante. Mais il nous faut une réponse rapidement. Pour ma part, je me charge d'informer Travers, Yaxley et votre frère du lieu du Rassemblement.

Elle le toisa sans rien dire, et en fait elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

Et lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il allait sortir du petit bureau sans plus de cérémonie, il conseilla après un énième pincement de lèvres :

\- Tâchez de ne pas traîner dans votre enquête, _Nott_.

Elle détesta l'intensité sarcastique avec laquelle il avait articulé son nom de famille. Elle le stoppa alors qu'il se retourne vers la porte de la salle :

\- Vous semblez omettre un détail, Monsieur _Dragonneau_ , je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un homme qui n'est plus mon patron.

La sorcière avait accentué son nom tout comme il l'avait fait pour le sien.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Freya pour détecter le mécontentement exponentiel de Thésée. Il se mit à souffler sarcastiquement et il marmonna en quittant la pièce :

\- Comme si vous les suiviez lorsque je l'étais…

* * *

Marcus n'avait cessé de lui répété à quel point elle avait eu de la chance. De la chance que leur Père soit en voyage d'Affaires, et donc, à priori, pas encore au courant du fiasco qu'elle avait causé la veille, lors du Conseil au Ministère.

Il lui avait fait tout une tirade à propos des Vingt-Huit, à propos de la virulence du débat qui avait suivi sa sortie précipitée de la grande salle.

Freya, elle, n'avait rien répondu. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas la force. Et alors qu'il se lançait dans une énième remontrance, elle ne l'écoutait plus, et lui, était bien trop absorbé par sa propre tirade pour s'en rendre compte.

Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire pour les soupçons que Dragonneau - et maintenant elle - avait par rapport à leur Père. Il aurait été l'auteur de ce sombre recueil de Familles de Sang-Pur. Et si cela était vrai, qu'aurait pu prouver qu'il n'était pas, lui aussi, du côté de Grindelwald ?

La voix désormais agaçante de Marcus fut couverte par le son très aigu du sifflet à vapeur.

Le Nott jeta un regard contrarié vers le Poudlard Express, comme s'il en voulait vraiment au tas de ferraille pour avoir interrompu son sermon si bien ficelé.

Mais il ne reprit pas.

En fait, sur le quai, à quelques mètres d'eux, se tenaient plusieurs aurors. Ils les attendaient.

Freya reconnut le long manteau gris clair de Gideon, le blouson court de Phineas, la silhouette filaire et morne de Coffin, le chapeau vieillot de Travers et… le long manteau beige de Dragonneau. Il était de dos, mais dès lors que les deux Nott s'étaient approchés, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était en fait en train de parler à quelqu'un. Et alors qu'il se retournait, Freya ressenti comme un énorme coup de poing dans son estomac.

De derrière le grand manteau beige, en face de Dragonneau, il y avait Romilda Faucett. Radieuse, pétillante. Elle portait un long manteau droit violet et un petit chapeau brun dans sa chevelure dorée. Elle riait. Et lorsqu'elle aperçut Freya, son rire s'intensifia un peu plus.

Le fantôme de sourire présent sur les lèvres de Dragonneau, lui, disparut. Alors qu'il avait posé ses yeux gris dans sa direction, il était devenu un peu plus pâle, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

\- Montons, balança Travers visiblement bougon.

Et il avait eu raison, car à peine étaient-ils montés à bord, que le train avait quitté le quai de la gare de King's Cross. Ils se trouvèrent un grand compartiment dans lequel ils purent s'installer tous les huit et ils s'assirent en silence.

Peu de temps après le départ, et après avoir jeté un regard mauvais et plein de reproche dans la direction de Freya, Travers s'était levé, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'aller parler au contrôleur.

Il claqua la porte du compartiment si sèchement que Marcus avait bondi sur la banquette. Il continua à fixer la porte un petit moment avant de briser le silence avec une voix vacillante :

\- Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui…

Phineas haussa les épaules tout en regardant les paysages grisâtres par la fenêtre.

\- Il est comme ça à chaque fois que nous allons voir Dumbledore. Il le méprise tout particulièrement.

Marcus hocha la tête, et il se tut, pensif.

Freya et Dragonneau s'échangèrent plusieurs regards accidentels, et s'évitèrent aussitôt à chaque fois que cela arrivait. Du coin de l'oeil, Freya pouvait voir que Gideon avait ses yeux rivés vers Romilda, assise juste à côté de Dragonneau. La ravissante sorcière n'arrêtait pas de lui parler avec sa voix édulcorée et ses petites intonations mielleuses ; mais elle ne semblait pas remarquer que Dragonneau, en réalité, ne semblait pas du tout l'écouter.

Mais elle continuait, elle persévérait.

Elle posait même de temps à autres sa main sur le bras de Dragonneau, comme pour essayer de rediriger son attention vers elle, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir l'effet escompté. Cette attitude doucereuse et emmiellée de Faucett agaçait Freya, et chacun de ses contacts physiques avec Dragonneau était un véritable supplice.

\- Donc, Monsieur Dragonneau, j'ai fait la liste des sujets que nous avions à aborder…

Sa voix onctueuse provoqua une vague d'acidité chez Freya.

Si elle devait comparer la sorcière en face d'elle à quelque chose, cela serait à un gros bonbon. Une grande friandise trop sucrée, dont une seule bouchée donnerait des dents cariées, voire plus de dents du tout.

\- J'ai noté… alors, voyons… La Prophétie et la Date du prochain Rassemblement, le Pacte de Sang…

Nouveau coup de poing.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Freya entendait parler de ce fameux « _Pacte de Sang_ » en parlant de Dumbledore… mais jamais elle n'avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. Et _elle_. Romilda Faucett, d'une petite vague de ses cheveux, obtenait toutes les informations qu'elle voulait. Elle savait des choses que Freya ne savait pas.

Mais le troisième coup de poing ne tarda pas à venir, puisque la grande sucrerie en face d'elle termina avec une voix édulcorée et un battement de cils dans sa direction :

\- Et… l'attaque du pendentif de Miss Nott.

Choquée, Freya avait relevé des yeux noirs vers Dragonneau qui les évita tout aussi vite.

Elle savait pour cela aussi.

Et si elle savait pour le pendentif, elle saurait pour Isadora Fawley… pour Croyance… pour leur Famille. Alarmée et furieuse, Freya fit pivoter sa tête vers Marcus, si vite, qu'elle crut s'être froissé un muscle. Mais il ne la regardait pas, et il ne paraissait même pas surpris. En fait, il regardait dehors, comme Phineas, et n'écoutait rien.

La Nott recentra son attention vers la douceâtre Faucett, qui la regardait toujours avec ces yeux faussement innocents et sucrés.

\- Pourquoi est-elle au courant pour cela ?

Le sourire sur le visage de Faucett ne fit que grandir devant son déplaisir.

Cette fois-ci, Dragonneau la regarda, et le contact visuel atteignit le temps record de deux secondes d'affilées :

\- Romilda est une auror capable qui peut nous être utile dans cette Affaire.

Cette fois-ci, Freya crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer.

Romilda.

 _Romilda_.

Il l'appelait par son prénom.

La Nott devina rapidement à la vue de l'expression presque attendrie de Faucett qu'elle était devenue à la fois rouge de colère et verte de jalousie.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la sorcière blonde susurra avec un ton que Freya interpréta comme de l'apitoiement :

\- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changée, Miss Nott.

Elle détesta ce soudain regard plein de compassion, et lorsque Faucett lui avait tendu sa main, comme pour se présenter de manière opportuniste, elle ne l'attrapa pas.

La Nott tenta d'ignorer le soudain regard réprobateur de Gideon à sa droite et Faucett laissa retomber son bras avec un sourire d'autant plus désolé.

\- Nous nous connaissons, Miss Faucett ?

Effectivement, pour une quelconque raison, cela faisait plusieurs fois que Freya se disait qu'elle avait déjà entendu son nom quelque part… Mais assez étrangement, son visage ne lui disait rien. Et si une élève avait été ainsi à Poudlard, Merlin sait qu'elle s'en serait souvenue.

Pour seule réponse, Faucett lui adressa un énième sourire avec une irritable et fausse humanité. Et alors que Freya lui adressait un regard noir, Dragonneau soupira. Il paraissait curieusement agacé par la tournure de la situation. La Nott dévia son regard noir de Faucett pour le diriger dans sa direction. Et de manière encore plus curieuse, il fuma une nouvelle fois son regard.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit vivement pour laisser apparaître le visage mal luné de Travers. Il réajusta son chapeau marron avant de s'asseoir entre Dragonneau et Faucett, pour le plus grand plaisir de Freya ; cette dernière se retint même de lui adresser un large sourire reconnaissant.

\- Hâte de voir ce que ce…

Travers se reprit en se raclant la gorge :

\- Ce que _Dumbledore_ va bien pouvoir nous raconter là-dessus.

Il avait prononcé son nom avec un dédain à peine dissimulé et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Sa bouche un peu ridée se courba vers le bas dans une grimace bourrue. Il finit par grommeler :

\- Il doit bien avoir une théorie là-dessus, lui qui a toujours une longueur d'avance…

Puis, il rapprocha la Brochure qu'il avait déplié de sa poche, de ses yeux. Il hocha la tête avec un brin de satisfaction et tourna sa tête vers Thésée :

\- Je voulais encore te féliciter, Thésée, cette date est une belle trouvaille.

Dragonneau remua soudainement sur la banquette, comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Et après un regard hésitant vers Freya et un autre remuement de ses lèvres, il reprit Travers :

\- Nott.

Travers le regarda sans comprendre, et à vrai dire, Freya aussi.

Il la fixait, et cela contrastait beaucoup avec ses récents regards fuyants.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il dit à Travers :

\- C'est Miss Nott qu'il faut féliciter. C'est elle qui a fait le rapprochement avec le Match de Quidditch.

Freya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ce n'était pas faux… mais pas entièrement vrai non plus. Le regard de Thésée s'arracha au sien, comme si ce contact visuel prolongé lui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort.

Travers la toisa avec surprise, et elle sentait le regard de Marcus sur elle aussi.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Demanda Travers. Et bien… Bravo, Miss Nott.

La sorcière était si surprise de cette soudaine reconnaissance qu'elle n'avait rien dit. En fait, elle était restée complètement bloquée, le regard rivé vers Dragonneau, qui lui, semblait trouver un soudain intérêt pour le système d'ouverture de la porte du compartiment.

\- Je veux que vous alliez tous à la _Tête de Sanglier_ après cela… Interrogez-moi son frère.

Conscients que Travers reparlait tout à coup de Dumbledore, tous lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur, y comprit Thésée.

Les lèvres de Travers tremblèrent sensiblement, dans un spasme de courroux :

\- Je veux que vous enquêtiez un peu sur lui… Il nous cache beaucoup trop de choses à mon goût.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Dumbledore était en plein cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Devant la pote close de la salle de cours, Freya n'avait pas vraiment osé bouger, bien trop hésitante quant à la manière dont elle allait débarquer dans la pièce et perturber l'enseignement du Professeur. Mais avant qu'elle puisse vraiment se décider, Travers l'avait légèrement poussée sur le côté et avait ouvert la porte avec brusquerie, comme si cela lui faisait vraiment ni chaud ni froid. Il s'avança, comme un tout puissant, dans le cours, et Dragonneau suivit, puis Freya l'imita, et ainsi firent les autres derrière eux.

Les élèves étaient en file indienne et s'étaient tous retournés alors qu'ils étaient entrés. Des murmures se firent entendre, mais bientôt, la voix d'un jeune garçon les coupa :

 _\- Riddikulus_ !

 _Crack_.

Le Clown sinistre se transforma en Apollon Picott, le sévère et austère concierge de l'école, les lèvres bariolées de rouge à lèvres. Beaucoup d'élèves se mirent à rire, et même Dumbledore esquissa un sourire amusé dans la direction du grotesque personnage.

\- Bien joué, Bagnold.

Le garçon lança un grand sourire au Professeur, mais le perdit aussitôt qu'il aperçut Travers qui faisait des grandes enjambées vers le devant de la salle. Son air était mauvais.

Mais Dumbledore ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant, à vrai dire, il avait l'air même plus amusé en apercevant Travers qu'en ayant vu le concierge de l'école avec du rouge à lèvres.

\- Travers, quelle joie de vous voir ici.

La phrase était très ironique, mais le ton de Dumbledore était réellement diverti.

Le Chef des Aurors ne répondit pas, et il grogna presque, comprenant que le Professeur se moquait ouvertement de lui.

\- Chers élèves, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, nous continueront la tournée de _l'Epouvantard_ dans deux jours.

Il y eut quelques exclamations déçues dans l'assemblée des étudiants, mais certains se pressaient déjà vers la sortie. Freya s'était approchée de Dumbledore, elle aussi. Mais en s'approchant de Dumbledore, elle s'approchait aussi de _l'Epouvantard_.

Il était encore sous la forme de Picott et regardait la foule s'en aller avec confusion.

Mais ses yeux étranges se posèrent sur la Nott et quelque chose de désagréable remua dans ses entrailles. Il se concentrait sur elle ; elle en était certaine.

Elle sortit vivement sa baguette de sa poche de manteau noir, prête à appliquer, comme elle l'avait appris dans ce même cours quelques années auparavant, le sortilège _Riddikulus_. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier ; elle s'était approchée avec beaucoup d'appréhension, et l'Epouvantard s'était changé en un énorme serpent noir. Un serpent terrible. Elle avait été si tétanisée en le voyant, qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir un petit cri de terreur.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait différent.

Elle savait que ce grand serpent noir allait apparaître.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire.

La forme étrange devant elle se mit à changer rapidement, et, le coeur battant la chamade, elle attendit la fin de sa transformation avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

Seulement, la créature ne se changea pas en Serpent.

Non.

Loin de là.

La forme humaine de Picott n'avait pas trop changée. Mais il était devenu plus grand, plus imposant. Les cheveux longs et gris du concierge s'étaient mués en des cheveux clairs grisonnants et bien peignés… Le visage hagard, en un visage dur.

Le long manteau ceinturé anthracite remplaça le vieux cardigan usé.

… Et la moue confuse du concierge s'était altérée… laissant place à un rictus qui lui glaça le sang.

Ce n'était pas un Serpent que Freya avait devant elle.

C'était Grimmson.

Grimmson.

Il se tenait là, _juste_ là, à quelques pas d'elle.

Son rictus s'intensifia alors qu'il se mit à jouer avec sa baguette noire dans la paume de sa main.

La voix de Freya resta coincée dans sa gorge.

Et elle ne bougea pas.

C'était ridicule, car au fond, elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un _Epouvantard_ , d'un pauvre _Epouvantard_ … mais son horreur la paralysait.

Il y avait un épais silence dans la salle de cours, et trop absorbée par la vision effroyable devant elle, Freya n'avait pas aperçu les regards à la fois sombres et surpris de Dragonneau, Phineas et Gideon, qui oscillaient frénétiquement entre elle et le traître du Ministère.

Sa bouche était sèche et son bras, toujours tendu vers lui, se mit à trembler.

\- Freya, Freya, Freya…

La voix graveleuse remua toutes ses entrailles, comme si on les mélangeait avec une grande spatule, et lui donnait une soudaine nausée. Il ne jouait plus avec sa baguette désormais, mais il tapait frénétiquement le centre de sa paume gauche en la regardant toujours avec ce terrible et malsain sourire.

Il avait fait un pas vers elle.

Incapable de bouger, complètement tétanisée, elle n'avait pu que laisser un souffle tremblant s'échapper de sa gorge battante. Le souffle ressemblait presque à un gémissement, presque à une supplication étouffée.

Et sa voix féroce articula avec noirceur :

\- Connaissez-vous le sort _Endoloris_ , Freya ? Je peux vous l'apprendre…

Et sur ces mots, il se mit à rire avec vilenie. Son ricanement était sadique et abominable. Les images du corps tétanisé de Phineas, secoué de spasmes, et ses cris de vive douleur, lu revinrent comme le claquement d'un fouet. Et le rire continuait, encore et encore. Et sa soudaine et maudite peur ne fit que grandir, comme une sombre tâche d'encre s'étalerait sur un petit morceau de papier.

Mais le rire se stoppa abruptement, comme le disque d'un Gramophone rayé.

Marcus avait sèchement tiré sur le bras de sa soeur, le calant contre lui, près des fenêtres qui bordaient la salle de classe. Encore sous le choc de cette soudaine apparition de Grimmson, elle n'avait rien sut dire, ni rien faire… et à vrai dire, ce fut à peine si elle avait enregistré le fait qu'on l'aie tirée en dehors du champ visuel de _l'Epouvantard_.

Ses yeux bleus alarmés étaient encore solidement verrouillés sur la créature devant elle… seulement ce n'était plus _elle_ , que cette dernière regardait.

Le regard de Grimmson s'était focalisé sur Faucett, qui avait été juste derrière elle. Et toujours dans cet épais silence, _l'Epouvantard_ se mit à changer tout aussitôt.

Défaisant soudain ses yeux de la créature, Freya tourna la tête dans tous les sens, Marcus la regardait par dessus son épaule avec une mine inquiète, derrière lui, il y avait Dragonneau. Elle eut du mal à l'apercevoir puisqu'il était étrangement très en retrait derrière Marcus et Travers, si bien que sa nuque cognait contre le rehaut de pierre qui entourait la grande fenêtre. Ses yeux gris étaient surmontés de sourcils froncés, et comme son frère, il lui adressait un regard à la fois soucieux et troublé. Mais il fuit une nouvelle fois son regard très rapidement, trahissant le fait que cela lui était vraiment insupportable.

\- Hé, ça va Miss Nott ? Murmura une voix à sa droite.

C'était Phineas, il s'était penché pour voir si elle allait bien.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, l'Epouvantard avait fini sa nouvelle mutation, et cette fois-ci, c'est la surprise qui l'empêcha de parler.

Devant la figure ravissante et longiligne de Romilda Faucett, il y avait cette petite fille. 13 ans, tout au plus. Elle était étrangement familière…

Cette cravate de Serdaigle, ces cheveux blonds secs et ébouriffés, ce visage gonflé et cette dégaine rondouillarde… La fillette se mit à pleurnicher, accentuant son teint habituellement rougi. A côté d'elle, elle pouvait voir que Phineas avait la même expression de réalisation ; lui aussi, s'était souvenu de qui il s'agissait… Gideon, quant à lui, lançait un regard complètement tourmenté dans la direction de la sorcière blonde.

Cette dernière, avec une expression maîtrisée et un sang froid remarquable, agita sa baguette et dit distinctement :

\- _Riddikulus_ !

Et la fillette pleurnicharde se changea en une énorme pomme rouge et fripée.

Une pomme flétrie.

Et ce n'était pas par hasard.

Non, car Freya s'en souvenait très clairement désormais.

C'était un jour maussade de fin Septembre, lors de sa Troisième année à Poudlard.

Les bras chargés de livres et le visage éteint, Freya suivait son groupe « _d'amis_ » de l'époque : Arcturus Black, Abraxas Malefoy et Meleria Greengrass. Elle avait passé plusieurs minutes cachée dans un couloir désert afin de sécher ses larmes et atténuer la rougeur de ses joues. Le matin-même, Abraxas s'était encore moqué de son frère, Marcus, qui venait de retourner au Manoir Nott, et ce, alors même que la Guerre faisait rage. Il l'avait qualifié de _Déserteur_. De _Traître-à-son-Sang_. Mais Freya n'avait pas pleuré à cause des insultes concernant son frère… Non. En fait, elle avait pleuré de honte. De la _Honte_.

Et la Honte s'était très vite muée en quelque chose de presque aussi puissant : du _Dégoût_.

Mais voilà qu'elle les suivait tout de même, en silence, dans les couloirs déserts de l'Aile Ouest. Devant elle, les trois vipères hurlaient des propos ragoûtants, insultants et révoltants.

Et le _Dégoût_ était devenu _Haine_.

Et puis, au beau milieu de ce couloir désert, il avait fallu que cette élève de Serdaigle cogne dans l'épaule de Malefoy. Tous ses livres s'étaient étalés au sol dans un vacarme qui avait ricoché contre les dalles solides du corridor glacial.

Malefoy l'avait regardée avec révulsion et dédain.

Il l'avait pointée avec sa nouvelle acquisition : une grande canne noire avec une tête de serpent argentée. Mais il dût penser que la pointer ne suffisait pas, en fait, elle n'osait pas le regarder ; et pour la faire lever les yeux, il l'avait poussée avec le bout de sa maudite canne.

\- Hé, fais attention où tu vas… Serdaigle.

Arcturus avait donné un coup de coude à son ami avec un amusement nocif, puis il avait exigé avec une voix vacillante et mauvaise :

\- Quelle famille, Serdaigle ?

La voix de la Serdaigle s'était à peine faite entendre :

\- Faucett…

Elle avait rabaissé sa tête bouffie et rougie tout aussitôt, commençant à ranger ses livres éparpillés au sol. Arcturus et Abraxas avaient laissé échapper un ricanement vénéneux.

\- Ah oui, des _Sang-mêlés_ … Ton père est un _Moldu_ , non ?

Et ils s'étaient mis à rire de plus belle, Meleria les rejoignant rapidement. Elle avait coincé un des livres de Faucett en le piétinant de manière vicieuse.

\- Tu veux le livre, _Semi Sang-de-Bourbe_ ?

Et ils avaient ri de plus belle.

Faucett n'avait pas osé relever les yeux vers la malfaisante Serpentard. Et cette dernière s'était mise à rire encore plus fort. Freya, pendant ce temps-là, restait en retrait.

 _Sang-Mêlé, Sang-de-Bourbe, Traître-à-son-Sang_ … Le Sang, toujours le Sang.

N'avaient-ils que ce mot à la bouche ?

Le dégoût était revenu, mais n'avait pas remplacé la soudaine animosité qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de ses « _amis_ ». Elle s'était rendue compte avec un sursaut qu'elle serrait ses livres si fort, que ses articulations en étaient devenues blanchâtres.

\- Hé, laissez-la.

Deux _Gryffondors_ étaient apparus de derrière un virage du couloir de pierre. L'un était assez grand pour son âge et brun, l'autre plus petit et menu, le teint bardé de grains de beauté avec des cheveux blonds vénitien.

En les apercevant, les rires des trois Serpentard avaient cessé. Arcturus s'était même sensiblement tendu en voyant le garçon brun, et il avait craché avec hostilité :

\- Jouer les héros, encore un truc de satanés _Gryffondor,_ pas vrai cher cousin ?

Le brun n'avait pas montré moins de rivalité qu'Arcturus. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, Abraxas avait pointé Faucett avec le bout de sa canne noire. Il avait demandé avec perplexité et moquerie :

\- Vous voulez sauvez… _ça_ ?

C'était au tour du garçon aux cheveux roux clairs de s'avancer, il avait conseillé avec une voix tremblante de colère :

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Malefoy, avait sifflé Gideon.

Son poing clair et tacheté était crispé autour du bois de sa baguette.

Abraxas avait raillé :

\- Quoi ? Tu ne la trouves pas _hideuse_ , Prewett ?

Le dénommé Prewett avait jeté un rapide regard vers Faucett… et n'avait rien répondu.

Arcturus s'était moqué lui aussi :

\- Quoi ? Vas-y, toi qui est un _Gryffondor_ si droit et vertueux… tu dois être honnête et courageux, non ? Alors, vas-y, dis nous la vérité… tu ne la trouves pas _hideuse_ ?

Freya avait pu voir une soudaine hésitation sur les traits de Prewett.

Mais il n'avait pas réouvert sa bouche.

Cela semblait combler tout particulièrement Arcturus, qui s'était écrié avec un air malicieux :

\- Poule mouillée ! Je vais répondre pour toi, Prewett. Oui, elle est hideuse… elle ressemble à une _grosse pomme flétrie_.

 _Une grosse pomme flétrie_.

Faucett s'était mise à pleurer comme une véritable fontaine, et le visage de Gideon était devenu aussi rouge que celui de la Serdaigle. Le _Gryffondor_ brun avait brandit sa baguette devant Arcturus avec un air révolté.

\- Espèce de-…

\- Espèce de quoi, cher cousin ? Avait coupé Arcturus en écartant les bras.

\- Amusant comme un _Traître-à-son-Sang_ peut se croire tout permis comme cela…, avait commenté Malefoy en agrippant sa canne.

Le visage du cousin d'Arcturus s'était déformé avec une soudaine rage.

Il s'était mis à hurler :

\- Espèce de _sales cafards de-_ …

Et tout était allé très vite.

Arcturus voulait dégainer sa baguette, mais elle était vraisemblablement coincée dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Malefoy, lui, avait brandit sa canne en l'air, prêt à frapper le garçon brun…

Freya n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais elle avait attrapé sa baguette, et avait crié avec aigreur :

 _\- Expelliarmus_ !

Le sort, qui aurait dû uniquement désarmer Malefoy, l'avait en fait envoyé valser contre le mur opposé. Il s'y était cogné avec violence. Tous les autres avaient eu l'air surpris, du côté des _Gryffondor_ , comme du côté des _Serpentard_. Et très franchement, même Freya était étonnée de sa propre action.

Arcturus et Meleria s'étaient mis à balbutier des paroles inintelligibles et mortifiées, puis, ils s'étaient tous les deux précipités vers Abraxas pour l'aider à se relever. Il était en train de tousser contre la poussière des dalles grises.

Et avec une grande lâcheté qui leur était propre, ils avaient finalement pris leurs jambes à leurs cous, entraînant avec eux le Serpentard blond, qui pouvait à peine remuer.

Mais ils n'avaient pas été les seuls, la dénommée Faucett s'était relevée et s'était enfuie en geignant bruyamment… laissant Freya seule avec les deux _Gryffondors_.

Le brun avait rangé sa baguette dans une poche de sa cape noire et avait tendu sa main vers la Nott.

\- Merci… Miss…Nott, c'est ça ?

Assez étrangement, Freya s'était retrouvée à serrer sa main en retour, et elle avait hoché la tête, un peu confuse. Après quelques secondes, elle avait précisé en balbutiant :

\- Freya. Freya Nott.

\- Jamais cru que tu pourrais nous filer un coup de main comme ça, Miss Nott, avait commenté Phineas en balayant un peu sa cape noire.

Elle non plus.

\- Enchanté en tout cas, je suis Phineas Black. Et lui, c'est Prewett…

Mais le dénommé Prewett avait eu les yeux rivés de l'autre côté du couloir, exactement où s'était enfuie la Serdaigle. Ses yeux clairs avaient été indéniablement remplis de culpabilité.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, ils avaient encore parlé de cet épisode.

Gideon avait eu l'air particulièrement dépité… Déprimé, même.

Phineas lui avait tapé le haut du dos et lui avait martelé :

\- Arrête de t'en vouloir, l'ami… C'était i mois. _3 mois_ !

Mais Gideon n'avait rien répondu.

Phineas, lui, avait haussé les épaules et avait tenté :

\- En plus, je suis sûr que _Gromilda Chaussette_ ne t'en veut pas tant que ça…

Les yeux clairs de Gideon s'étaient subitement assombris, et il avait fusillé son ami du regard.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Phineas.

\- Ah oui, pardon… désolé, un pur réflexe.

Gromilda Chaussette.

 _Gromilda Chaussette_.

Voilà pourquoi ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

Elles s'étaient effectivement déjà rencontrées. Seulement, …

Romilda Faucett avait énormément changé, et jamais Freya n'aurait pu parier que la fille qu'elle avait croisé lors de ses études à Poudlard aurait pu devenir comme cela. _Jamais_.

Faucett était étrangement calme devant l'Epouvantard, et encore plus devant la grosse pomme flétrie qui trônait désormais sur le sol de la salle de classe. Mais elle ne souriait pas. Son visage était froid. Celui de Gideon, derrière elle, était débordant d'inquiétude… mais pas une seule once de surprise. Etrangement, Freya eut le sentiment qu'il était déjà au courant.

Dumbledore intervint enfin, se calant devant la pomme flétrie, qui pendant quelques secondes, commençait de nouveau à se transformer en une autre terreur… Elle commençait à prendre la forme d'une silhouette, allongée, mais d'un mouvement vif de sa baguette, Dumbledore avait renvoyé la créature dans l'Armoire. Les portes de cette dernière se refermèrent dans un claquement sec. Freya cligna des yeux et Dumbledore lui adressa un petit sourire désolé, et comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il lui fit un signe de la tête, indiquant son bras.

Il était toujours tendu droit devant elle, vers où se tenait la figure funeste de Grimmson, quelques secondes auparavant. Freya le rabaissa avec un souffle de soulagement. Marcus lâcha ses épaules, et elle se rendit compte à quel point elles avaient été crispées et rigides.

Comme les yeux de Dumbledore étaient toujours dirigés vers elle, la Nott balbutia nerveusement :

\- Je… Je m'attendais à voir un Serpent, comme lors de votre cours, mais…

\- Les peurs évoluent parfois, tout comme nous évoluons, Freya.

Sa peur… Sa plus grande crainte… était devenue Grimmson ?

Grimmson.

Elle repensa à l'avertissement de Gideon, de ne pas essayer de penser à Grimmson… que cela pourrait bien devenir obsessionnel. Et c'était le cas.

Devant son air défait, Dumbledore lui adressa un nouveau sourire, avant de se tourner vers Romilda, qui était restée figée et vissée sur place, comme une statue.

\- Miss Faucett, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez une élève brillante, je suis ravi de voir que vous avez intégré cette équipe d'Aurors.

\- Merci, Professeur, finit par répondre Faucett en essayant en vain de lui retourner un sourire.

Mais ce dernier avait été mécanique, et il contrastait violemment avec l'air mielleux et édulcoré qu'elle arborait habituellement. Gideon lui avait lancé un énième regard empli d'inquiétude, mais elle ne le regarda même pas.

Alors que Travers commençait à questionner Dumbledore avec virulence, Freya croisa le regard de Dragonneau, toujours presque plaqué contre la fenêtre, derrière Marcus. Son regard était alarmé et il oscillait nerveusement entre elle et l'Armoire qui tremblait régulièrement. Et puis, ses yeux étaient redevenus sombres et se verrouillèrent uniquement sur l'Armoire. Freya l'observa un instant, il venait de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche de manteau, tout en gardant son regard fixé vers le grand meuble secouant. Son expression était étrange. Il n'écoutait même pas Travers et Dumbledore parler, et une lueur d'appréhension s'était installée dans ses yeux gris.

Comme s'il s'attendait ce que ses propres angoisses jaillissent elles aussi en dehors de l'Armoire.

Une question effleura l'esprit de Freya.

Quel pouvait bien être son _Epouvantard_ ?

 _L'Epouvantard_ de Dragonneau.

Grindelwald ? Le cadavre de Lestrange ? Norbert blessé ?

\- Allons parler de tout cela dans mon bureau, voulez-vous.

Il y avait encore un sourire dans la voix calme de Dumbledore, mais Freya sentait qu'il était tout de même un peu plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée.

En arrivant dans son bureau, où les lourdes tapisseries vertes et rouges n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil de Licorne depuis leur dernière venue, Freya avait froncé les sourcils. Contrairement aux tapisseries qui étaient restées inchangées, il manquait curieusement quelque chose dans cette pièce. Et puis, elle réalisa que le mur de pierres à leur droite était vide. Complètement vide.

Alors qu'elle l'avait vu recouvert de photos, articles et certificats étranges l'autre fois. Des photos et des documents concernant Croyance.

Phineas sembla capter son regard interrogateur et lui fit un discret signe de tête dans la direction de Travers, qui était de dos, en train de fusiller Dumbledore du regard.

Donc, Travers n'était pas au courant de tout.

Ce dernier s'empressa de déplier une Brochure de sa poche alors que Coffin tendait à Dumbledore le livre de Carneirus, ouvert à la page du 29 Février 1928.

Freya perçut la subite tension dans l'expression de Dumbledore. Mais elle disparut très vite derrière un sourire amusé. Il se mit à rire un peu. Oui, rire.

Travers eut l'air désarçonné devant cette réaction.

\- Vous voulez une médaille, Travers ? Pourtant, c'est votre travail d'enquêter sur ce genre de choses, je ne comprends pas. Avez-vous fait tout ce chemin pour attendre des félicitations de ma part ?

La surprise de Travers se transforma en furie.

Sa maigre bouche trembla de colère :

\- Je n'attends pas de félicitations de votre part, Dumbledore. Mais des _explications_.

Malgré son ton fulminant, Dumbledore conserva son air profondément diverti, ce qui agaça d'autant plus Travers. Et comme il ne disait rien, ce dernier frappa l'intérieur du livre avec son doigt, montrant la Prophétie de Carneirus.

\- « _Là où tout a commencé_ ». Ne veut-il pas parler de _Godric's Hollow_ ?

L'air amusé de Dumbledore disparut cette fois-ci, mais il demeura tout à fait calme. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon gris. Il continua à regarder Travers alors que ce dernier s'emportait de nouveau, déblatérant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait :

\- N'est-ce pas là où vous avez rencontré Grindelwald pour la première fois, Dumbledore ? Là où vous-…

\- Vous avez raison.

La voix du Professeur, dénuée d'amusement et de sourire, l'avait coupé avec un soupir.

Et avec des pas lents, s'était approché de la fenêtre quadrillée de son bureau. Il semblait soudainement absorbé par les paysages grisâtres de l'extérieur.

Il affirma de nouveau avec un ton lointain :

\- Il veut sûrement parler de cela, oui.

Freya aventura son regard d'Auror en Auror dans la salle. Etait-elle encore la seule à ne pas savoir que Grindelwald et Dumbledore se connaissaient en fait de longue date ?

La voix agacée de Travers résonna de nouveau :

\- Où en êtes-vous du Pacte de Sang ? Cela me peine de l'admettre, mais votre présence à ce match de Quidditch serait-…

\- Non.

Nouveau silence.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Freya entendait parler de ce Pacte de Sang, mais encore une fois, elle semblait être la seule à ne pas tout connaître de ses subtilités.

Le _Non_ de Dumbledore avait été sec et tranchant.

De la poche droite de son pantalon, il sortit un étrange pendentif, qui brilla un peu avec le contre-jour de la fenêtre adjacente. Le pendentif pendait doucement au bout de ses doigts, et tout le monde semblait le fixer avec un air grave.

Sa voix encore lointaine, mais calme, compléta :

\- Je n'ai pas encore réussi à le détruire.

Travers grogna :

\- Essayez-vous au moins de le détruire ?

Pour seule réponse, Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire amusé, même si ses yeux étaient restés sérieux. Travers se mit à fulminer alors que le Professeur se déplaçait de nouveau vers une petite armoire, qu'il ouvrit.

Sur une étagère, il y avait un grand globe de verre que Freya reconnut instantanément. Son pendentif ovale était dedans. Le pendentif d'Isadora Fawley. Le pendentif qui l'avait attaquée.

L'objet ensorcelé sembla la reconnaître également, puisqu'il se mit à tambouriner violemment contre la paroi de verre, comme s'il voulait la briser pour pouvoir jaillir en dehors de l'armoire et l'attaquer de nouveau. Dans un réflexe, Freya porta sa main à son cou, se rappelant très distinctement de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti alors que la chaîne du collier la maintenait plaquée contre le sol de pierre.

Travers sembla l'avoir aperçu aussi, et avec une soudaine expression à la fois alarmée et dégoûtée, il s'écria :

\- _Merlin_ , qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose-…

\- Oh, c'est une longue histoire, et votre emploi du temps très chargé ne vous permet sûrement pas que je vous la raconte.

Dumbledore avait refermé l'armoire derrière lui, et bientôt on n'entendait plus les martèlements sinistres du pendentif contre la cloche de verre. Le Professeur formula un nouveau sourire dans la direction de Travers, et cette fois, ses yeux pétillaient de nouveau. Et alors que Travers ne le regardait plus, il adressa même un petit clin d'œil complice dans la direction de Freya.

Travers se renfrogna, et ne batailla pas d'autant plus. Il adressa un petit signe de tête dans la direction de Marcus et Dragonneau, comme s'il les intimait à continuer l'interrogatoire de Dumbledore pendant son absence. Après avoir marmonné quelque chose à propos d'un rendez-vous avec le Ministre, lui et Coffin sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore sans plus de cérémonie.

Après avoir remis ses mains dans ses poches et après avoir attendu que les bruits de pas de Travers et Coffin avaient bel et bien disparu, Dumbledore s'assit à moitié sur son bureau avec nonchalance. Il articula sans sourire :

\- C'était bien un sortilège d'étouffement qui était placé sur ce pendentif.

Devant le teint subitement blême de Freya, il expliqua :

\- Il affecte quiconque le porterait à son cou… Ce sortilège peut causer une certaine folie, une haine, dont il se nourrit pour ensuite donner la mort. _De la Magie Noire_.

Il soupira, ignorant la soudaine inspiration paniquée de Marcus derrière sa soeur.

\- De nombreux colliers comme celui-ci ont un sortilège similaire, certains ont déjà même provoqué la mort de beaucoup de Moldus qui les convoitaient, par le passé.

\- Nous sommes quasi-certains que ce sont Rosier et Abernathy qui auraient appliqué ce sortilège. Ils sont venus voir le pendentif chez Barjow et Burke il y a quelques mois.

Dumbledore recentra son attention vers Phineas et hocha la tête dans sa direction. Pendant un instant, Freya fut certaine qu'elle avait vu qu'il serrait ses poings dans ses poches de pantalon.

Sur un ton plus sombre, il articula :

\- Grindelwald, donc.

Et Phineas hocha la tête aussi, croisant ses bras sur son large torse.

Après quelques longues secondes de silence, Freya demanda, incertaine :

\- Donc vous… le connaissiez ?

Le Professeur agita sa tête et lui adressa un sourire triste :

\- Oui, nous étions… très proches. Mais ses idées radicales se sont vite montrées destructrices.

Il parut subitement éteint et torturé par quelque chose de sombre. Oui, torturé. Bien que Freya ne comprenne pas pourquoi sur le moment. Instinctivement, ses yeux bleus se dirigèrent vers l'Armoire qu'il venait de refermer ; l'Armoire qui contenait son Pendentif et celui du Professeur. Ce dernier dût suivre son regard, puisqu'il affirma encore avec ce ton mystérieux :

\- Oui, nous avions fait le pacte de ne jamais se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Sa posture se réajusta sur le bout de son bureau, et il articula sombrement :

\- Un pacte de sang.

L'Atmosphère dans le bureau devint lourde, pesante.

La voix de Romilda résonna avec incrédulité :

\- Mais, c'est de la _Magie Noire_ …

Freya nota qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième fois que la sorcière blonde n'utilisait pas son ton mielleux. Il y avait une grande fronce réprobatrice sur son haut front. Dumbledore soupira avec le même sourire attristé :

\- Oui, la folie de la jeunesse nous mène parfois à faire des choix regrettables.

Le nouveau silence se fit plus court puisqu'il enchaîna quasi-aussitôt :

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Godric's Hollow, et si le match se déroule à Exmoor, il pourrait effectivement bien s'agir de cela.

Freya intervint de nouveau :

\- Carneirus évoque les _Vingt-Huit_ également…

\- Freya-… interpela discrètement Marcus avec désapprobation.

\- Ah, oui. J'en ai entendu parler.

Freya s'attendait à ce qu'il parle un peu plus du Recueil, mais en fait il n'en fit rien. Avec un air pensif, il conclut :

\- Cela ne veut dire qu'une seule chose : que son recrutement ira bien au-delà du _Sang_. Les sorciers de Sang-Pur ne seront pas les seuls à intégrer ses rangs, j'en ai peur.

Cette fois-ci, il s'était décollé de son bureau et s'était déplacé un peu vers la droite, les mains toujours dans les poches. Son air se fit une nouvelle fois sérieux :

\- Grindelwald peut être très… _persuasif_.

Les yeux toujours rivés vers le précédent emplacement du Professeur, Freya fronça les sourcils. Sur le dessus du bureau de Dumbledore, à côté du Livre de Carneirus, il y avait un livre très épais et étrange.

Un grand livre beige avec sur sa couverture un grand Phoenix doré.

Recentrant son regard vers Dumbledore, elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'il la regardait elle. Il avait apparemment très bien compris ce qu'elle avait regardé. Il lui adressa un sourire énigmatique, mais ne dit rien.

Comme il y avait une nouvelle pause, Dumbledore balaya l'ensemble des aurors avec un autre sourire et demanda :

\- En quoi d'autre puis-je vous être encore utile ?

Marcus s'agita subitement :

 _\- Oh_ , merci pour votre temps, Professeur Dumbled-…

Thésée, jusque là si silencieux qu'il aurait pu être absent, s'avança de l'arrière du groupe. Son regard était noir et il semblait avoir du mal à contenir les tremblements de colère dans sa voix :

\- Norbert est parti au Brésil.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête.

Mais il ne dit rien, comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien du tout.

Thésée remua ses lèvres et mordit d'une voix basse et dangereuse :

\- Dans quoi l'avez-vous encore mêlé ?

Un échange universitaire, avait répondu le Professeur.

Il avait haussé les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse évidente et sans intérêt. Devant le regard de plus en plus noir de Dragonneau, il précisa presque joyeusement :

\- Il va donner des cours à _Castelobruxo_ , il se trouve que j'ai un très bon contact qui est en fait-…

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot.

Silence.

Il y eut des regards mal à l'aise entre Phineas, Gideon et Marcus.

La voix de Thésée avait été tranchante comme un couteau.

Cette fois, Dragonneau n'arriva pas à modérer les tremblements dans sa voix grave :

\- Croyance et Miss Queenie Goldstein ont été repérés à la frontière Nord du Brésil hier.

Freya jeta un regard surpris dans la direction de Thésée. Croyance, son cousin, et Queenie Goldstein, la soeur de Porpentina Goldstein. Ensemble, au Brésil.

Thésée continua avec une colère froide sur son visage :

\- Si vous pensez que je crois un seul instant à une coïncidence alors-…

\- Norbert sait ce qu'il a à faire, et il a toute ma confiance.

Cette phrase déclencha un torrent de furie glaciale et glaçante chez Thésée. En trois pas rapides il avait atteint Dumbledore, et il avait violemment agrippé son col de veston gris. En le voyant faire, Phineas, Marcus et Freya s'étaient précipités vers lui pour essayer de le maintenir et le calmer.

Son visage tremblait avec la colère.

Il proféra avec un ton menaçant :

\- Dans quelle situation périlleuse l'avez-vous encore envoyé ?

Mais Dumbledore, même s'il avait perdu son sourire amusé, ne répondit pas. Il semblait observer Dragonneau avec un visage calme et composé.

Freya essaya de détacher la main de Dragonneau, tout comme Marcus, mais il la fusilla du regard tout aussitôt. Mais Freya ne le lâcha pas et accentua sa prise sur sa manche de veste marron foncé. Il recentra son regard noir vers Dumbledore, qui ne disait toujours rien.

La question avait soudainement échappé les lèvres de Freya :

\- Est-ce que… cela à voir avec les attaques de Moremplis ?

Dragonneau cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Son visage cessa de trembloter avec courroux, et ses traits se détendirent un peu, même si ses yeux ne perdaient pas en intensité. Guidé par Phineas, Freya et Marcus, il relâcha le col de veston de Dumbledore. Ce dernier s'empressa d'aplatir l'endroit par lequel il avait été saisi, et adressa un petit sourire dans la direction de la Nott :

\- Je ne savais pas à quel point cette affaire était répandue…

Et alors qu'il revint à Thésée, son sourire disparut et il remit ses mains dans ses poches avant d'expliquer calmement :

\- Norbert est bien parti en échange universitaire… même s'il est vrai qu'il va également essayer d'en savoir plus au sujet de ces mystérieuses attaques de Moremplis. Elles ont peut-être causé la disparition de plusieurs Aurors sous couverture sur place, mais cela, vous le savez sûrement…

\- C'est une affaire Ministérielle, pas _vos_ affaires. C'est une enquête qui doit être ouverte de manière officielle et avec l'accord de la Division des Affaires Magiques Internationales, pas-…

\- Oh, Thésée, vous commencez à savoir que je n'aime pas vraiment passer par toutes ces étapes administratives…

Il lui fournit le même sourire qu'il avait adressé à Travers quelques minutes auparavant. Une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux.

Thésée, grimaçant de furie, alla pour l'agripper de nouveau, mais Marcus le retint avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le Professeur. Il grogna largement, se débattant un peu contre Marcus, qui lui, le regardait comme s'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Thésée martela avec une voix forte et contrariée :

\- Non, vous mettez mon frère en danger parce que vous ne voulez pas que le Ministère s'en mêle.

\- Qui d'autre qu'un _Magizoologiste_ de renom pour enquêter sur cette affaire de Moremplis, Thésée ?

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Thésée gronda de nouveau.

\- Alors oui, j'en ai parlé à votre frère, qui m'a communiqué son accord. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Et puis… passer officiellement par le Ministère attirerait beaucoup d'attention, en plus de retarder cette petite investigation.

Comme il ne remuait plus trop, Marcus avait fini par relâcher Dragonneau. Il resserra sa mâchoire avec tension et rage, ses yeux toujours rivés vers un Dumbledore on ne peut plus calme.

Il finit par décider résolument :

\- J'irai au Brésil.

Le Professeur soupira et lui adressa un sourire peiné :

\- Je doute malheureusement que le Ministère vous laisse partir à la veille d'un Rassemblement de Grindelwald, Thésée.

Thésée se tut mais ne perdit pas son air acharné pour autant. Dumbledore avait raison. Jamais le Ministère ne le laisserait partir ainsi alors que le Rassemblement de Grindelwald se rapprochait dangereusement de Londres.

Le silence devint très gênant et Freya ne manqua pas les regards désemparés et mal à l'aise que s'étaient échangés Gideon et Phineas, dans le dos de Dragonneau.

Dragonneau, justement, finit par articuler à vois basse :

\- Il n'arrivera pas à lutter contre ces Moremplis tout seul…

Son ton s'était subitement transformé.

Il était passé d'une furie glaçante à une voix tourmentée.

Devant cette affirmation, Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit souffle amusé, comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il aie entendu dans la journée. Il secoua la tête avec ce même sourire :

\- Vous sous-estimez votre frère.

-Non, pas pour ça. Depuis la Guerre, il… Il n'arrivera pas à…

Freya n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait dire Dragonneau.

Dumbledore, en revanche, sembla avoir compris de quoi il s'agissait, puisqu'il perdit brutalement son sourire et ses yeux se plissèrent un peu.

Thésée finit presque dans un chuchotement soucieux :

\- Norbert n'y arrivera pas. Pas contre _ça_.

Dumbledore parut pensif un instant et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine :

\- Son _Epouvantard,_ si je ne m'abuse, était un _Bureau._

Un Bureau ?

C'était sans aucun doute la chose la plus absurde que Freya aie entendue.

Mais Thésée répondit très sombrement :

\- Les peurs évoluent. Vous l'avez dit vous-même…

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard énigmatique.

Dans ce nouveau silence, Phineas se racla distinctement la gorge, il ne supportait apparemment plus toute cette tension et cette conversation dont il ne comprenait pas un mot. Alors que tous se tournèrent vers lui, il s'adressa à son patron :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau, nous…euh… Nous allons à Pré-au-Lard, vous nous rejoindrez ?

Thésée hocha vaguement la tête dans sa direction, et recentra son regard gris vers Dumbledore.

Après un mouvement de tête dans la direction de ce dernier, Phineas, Gideon, Marcus, Romilda et Freya s'éloignèrent. La sorcière avait atteint la porte, mais la voix du professeur l'interpella :

\- Freya, un instant je vous prie.

Et elle se stoppa alors que Marcus et les autres disparaissaient déjà derrière un énième couloir de pierre. Lorsqu'elle s'était tournée pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur, elle croisa l'expression tendue de Thésée. Il fuit son regard tout aussi vite.

Freya retira son petit chapeau noir de ses cheveux ébène et le cala sous son bras.

Dumbledore adressa un sourire curieux à Thésée :

\- Pré-au-Lard ? Quelle délicieuse idée, cela vous fera le plus grand bien.

Son regard pétillant indiqua qu'il comprenait sûrement très bien ce qu'ils allaient y faire : enquêter sur lui après de son frère, Abelforth. Thésée sembla en être conscient, puisqu'il soupira largement et détourna son regard avec un air bien trop coupable.

Dumbledore plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Thésée et il lui assura avec un ton étrangement paternel :

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien… Norbert se débrouille très bien seul, et vous le savez, vous aussi.

\- C'est mon frère.

Cette réponse avait été tremblante, comme si la gorge de Thésée avait été resserrée par une soudaine émotion. Après cela, il lança plusieurs regards étranges dans la direction de Freya, encore maladroitement présente dans la salle. Il semblait mal à l'aise qu'elle soit encore là. Dumbledore s'en aperçut, puisque ses yeux oscillèrent rapidement entre eux deux.

Le Professeur continua pourtant :

\- Croyez-moi, je comprends très bien les responsabilités et les craintes d'un aîné…

Mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser Thésée. Il lui avait lancé un nouveau regard à la fois mauvais et résigné, et il tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle, bousculant presque Freya alors qu'il s'élançait précipitamment vers la porte. Il disparut derrière le bois sombre de cette dernière.

Freya et Dumbledore étaient désormais seuls dans le bureau aux vieilles tapisseries.

Le Professeur fixa longuement la porte par laquelle était parti Thésée, et sans la quitter des yeux, il finit par demander d'un ton silencieux :

\- Comment se porte Thésée ?

Avait-il vraiment besoin de poser cette question ?

La réponse sarcastique de Freya lui échappa avant même qu'elle puisse y penser :

\- Oh, parce que cette démonstration ne vous a pas suffit ?

Mais il sembla ignorer son ton ironique.

Dans un geste fluide, il glissait dans son tiroir le gros livre avec le Phoenix sur la couverture. Freya le suivit du regard alors que l'oiseau doré disparaissait de son champ de vision. A sa plus grande surprise, Dumbledore lui refit un sourire mystérieux, bien trop conscient qu'elle l'observait avec un air interrogateur.

Il lui montra la porte de la main et avec un air subitement pensif, demanda :

\- Il s'isole, n'est-ce pas ?

En posant cette question il s'était avancé vers elle avec des pas lents. Freya ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre, elle était tout à fait désarçonnée. Et alors qu'ils sortirent eux aussi du bureau, elle finit par déclarer :

\- Je ne le connaissais pas avant Novembre, Monsieur, c'est difficile à dire…

Il avait ses mains liées dans son dos, et paraissait extrêmement pensif alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans le long couloir qui menait à la salle de classe. En poussant la porte de cette dernière, Dumbledore lui dit :

\- Mais vous semblez tout de même bien vous connaître tous les deux.

Freya fut si mortifiée qu'elle laissa tomber son chapeau noir, jusque là coincé sous son bras, sur les pierres de la salle de classe de _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_. Elle s'empressa de le ramasser, en espérant silencieusement que Dumbledore ne capte pas sa soudaine nervosité.

Pour éviter tout autre incident avec ce maudit chapeau, elle le posa sur le premier bureau qu'elle vit, à l'arrière de la salle.

Avec un raclement de gorge, elle demanda, perplexe :

\- Est-ce l'impression que je vous donne ?

Mais il ne répondit pas.

Il y avait une étincelle étrange dans ses yeux.

Mal à l'aise, Freya développa son propos avec une voix plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Au contraire, il est très mystérieux, il semble tout garder pour lui.

L'Armoire avec _l'Epouvantard_ , de l'autre côté de la pièce, trembla bruyamment, et Freya ne put réprimer un sursaut. Et elle se secoua encore, comme si la créature à l'intérieur tambourinait pour en sortir de nouveau.

Dumbledore avait aussi ses yeux rivés sur le meuble sombre, et il déclara :

\- Il y a des personnalités qui encaissent… mais un jour elles explosent.

Freya ne sut pas quoi répondre au Professeur. En fait, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il attendait effectivement une réponse. Il sortit sa montre à gousset dans un autre geste fluide et délicat.

\- Vous devriez aller rejoindre vos amis à Pré-au-Lard.

La Nott cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans sa direction.

Quoi ? C'est tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? Parler de l'état de Dragonneau ?

Mais étant trop mal à l'aise pour dire quoique ce soit, elle avait simplement hoché la tête en tournant les talons.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte de la salle de classe, la voix de Dumbledore résonna de nouveau avec ce même amusement :

\- Vous passerez le bonjour à Abelforth pour moi.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil entendu, et Freya ne put retenir des plaques rouges de culpabilité s'installer dans le creux de son cou.

Il était effectivement bien conscient qu'ils enquêteraient sur lui.

* * *

Et ils étaient tous attablés à la Tête de Sanglier.

Tous, sauf Dragonneau.

Freya qui venait d'entrer et de camoufler une soudaine grimace de dégoût quant à l'odeur putride de l'endroit, fit halte dès qu'elle les aperçut. Et justement, là était le problème : elle n'avait eu aucun mal à les trouver. Ils étaient la table la plus bruyante et la plus normale de toute la salle, étrangement déjà bien remplie à cette heure de l'après-midi.

En les rejoignant, elle ne sut ignorer les regards à la fois ressentants et curieux des autres, étranges, sorciers attablés tout autour d'eux.

Marcus la repéra rapidement lui aussi, et après avoir regardé derrière elle, et même derrière lui, ce qui était pour le moins absurde, il la questionna :

\- Où est Dragonneau ?

La tension dans sa voix était largement décelable. Freya haussa les épaules, impuissante, alors qu'elle prenait place elle aussi autour de la grande table. Phineas lui avait gentiment tiré une chaise, et elle lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant.

\- Je l'ai nettoyée, crut-il bon de préciser.

Très honnêtement, Freya ne sut pas si elle devait être rassurée en entendant cela. L'odeur nauséabonde l'atteignit une nouvelle fois, et elle ravala encore une expression dégoûtée.

Marcus, quant à lui, s'obstina sur le cas de Dragonneau :

\- Tu n'étais pas avec lui ?

\- Non, Marcus, rétorqua-t-elle sans prendre la peine de cacher un certain agacement naissant.

Sans surprise, elle vit clairement que Marcus semblait pour le moins soulagé. Plus le temps passait, et plus il semblait sensible concernant le temps qu'elle passait en la compagnie de Dragonneau.

Freya l'ignora, et, essayant de chasser cet étrange entretien avec Dumbledore de son esprit encombré, elle balaya la table des yeux.

Des Bièraubeurres.

Phineas lui ébouriffa les cheveux et elle lui lança un regard acide.

\- Une Bièraubeurre, Miss Nott ? Ça fait si longtemps !

Freya ne considéra pas longuement sa question, et leva sa main en direction du bar.

Mais il n'y avait personne derrière le sombre meuble mal nettoyé.

Un son grave, qui ressemblait étrangement à un grondement agacé résonna juste dans son dos, et elle sursauta vivement. Abelforth Dumbledore se tenait juste derrière elle, et il la regardait avec un air particulièrement bougon.

Mais dès qu'il vit son visage, son expression revêche s'effaça tout aussitôt :

\- Oh, c'est vous, Missy ?

\- ….Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Phineas soudainement très curieux.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'être autour de la table. Même Gideon et Romilda, qui jusqu'à lors avaient été pris dans une étrange et intense discussion à demi-mot, avaient relevé leurs yeux vers elle. La Nott sentit de violentes palpitations naître au sein de sa poitrine, surtout en voyant le regard plein de suspicion de Marcus.

Elle implora mentalement Merlin pour qu'il ne se mette pas à donner les détails sordides de leur rencontre, lors de cette étrange soirée de début Janvier.

Mais malheureusement il avait ignoré son soudain regard de détresse.

\- Missy est venue il y a quoi, un ou deux mois ?

L'intérêt de Marcus sembla s'accentuer d'un seul coup, et ses yeux noirs s'étaient plissés dans sa direction. En face d'elle, Romilda Faucett, qui s'était à priori remise de son _Epouvantard_ , semblait se délecter de cette situation. Et alors que le patron partait chercher la Bièraubeurre, la sorcière blonde lui articula avec venin :

\- Oh, je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez des endroits comme celui-ci, Miss Nott.

Freya ne retint pas son regard assassin, et la sorcière jubila d'autant plus.

Abelforth lui servit sa Bièraubeurre, puis il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, avant de demander :

\- Il n'est pas là votre ami ?

Elle crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer sur la première gorgée de la succulente boisson.

Sous sa mèche de cheveux noirs, elle ne manqua pas le regard alarmé et alarmant de Marcus. Il semblait à la fois très intéressé et mortifié par cette discussion. Freya releva vivement sa tête vers le frère de Dumbledore, mais ce dernier ignora une nouvelle fois sa plaide silencieuse.

Il eut l'air de réfléchir un petit moment, et il finit par questionner :

\- …Dragonneau, c'est ça son nom ?

Cette fois-ci, Marcus recracha toute sa gorgée de Bièraubeurre sur le dessus de la table. Aussitôt, Abelforth lui adressa un regard profondément mauvais, comme s'il le tenait pour responsable de la crasse générale de son Auberge. Mais Marcus ne le vit pas, ou du moins, il l'avait complètement ignoré. Il était devenu si pâle que Freya pensa pendant un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir, et remercia Merlin qu'il eut été assis.

Alors que les autres regards intrigués étaient fixés vers elle, Freya balaya sa phrase de la main avec un petit rire nerveux et démentant :

\- Ah, non, vous devez confondre…

Mais pour son plus grand malaise, Abelforth insista, balançant son torchon noirci au dessus de son épaule :

\- Non, non, je me souviens plutôt bien maintenant. Avec cette satanée tempête de neige, vous étiez même restés dormir ici.

Freya ferma les yeux et grimaça.

Elle aurait voulu plonger entièrement dans son verre, et disparaître sous la mousse de Bièraubeurre. Dans un boucan sec, Marcus s'était levé de sa chaise, la laissant retomber lourdement en arrière, sur un sorcier qui portait une longue cape noire.

Le visage de son frère était complètement outré et Freya se sentit devenir rouge écarlate alors qu'elle comprit ce que son frère semblait imaginer.

Romilda Faucett, elle, la toisa de haut en bas, comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce que Thésée aurait bien pu apprécier chez elle. Freya reprit une généreuse gorgée de sa boisson, déglutissant bruyamment alors que cette dernière dévalait sa gorge soudainement asséchée.

Une voix grommela dans la salle, et Alberforth, sans un mot de plus, commença à s'éloigner. Mais Marcus, toujours debout, sembla se ressaisir soudainement et l'interpella sans aucun tact :

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, nous avions quelques questions à vous poser...

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, rétorqua sèchement Alberforth.

Et il continua sa route entre les tables et les chaises.

Après un dernier regard, qui voulait dire « nous en reparlerons plus tard », vers Freya, il se lança à la poursuite du patron des lieux avec un calepin et une plume dans la main.

La Nott put l'entendre préciser :

\- C'est à propos de votre frère.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas de temps à vous accorder.

\- Att-…Attendez !

Et il le poursuivit littéralement jusqu'au bar de l'Auberge.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Gideon et Phineas s'échangèrent un regard entendu, et Freya reprit un peu de Bièraubeurre, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Romilda Faucett, après un petit rire de nouveau mielleux, prononça à voix haute la question que se posaient mentalement ses deux amis :

\- Vous avez donc passé une nuit ici... avec Monsieur Dragonneau ?

Freya claqua son verre contre la table collante et lui adressa un regard à la fois irrité et gêné.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez, _Miss Faucett_?

Elle avait accentué son prénom avec une petite pointe de dédain, et la blonde se pinça instantanément les lèvres. Touchée.

Mais la Faucett n'en resta pas là.

Après un autre regard qui la scanna de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, la nouvelle auror énonça avec une fausse innocence :

\- Oh rien du tout, justement j'ai bien du mal à croire que Monsieur Dragonneau vous ait accordée la moindre attention cette nuit-là…

Freya fut, malgré elle, piquée au vif.

Elle devint verte de rage. Comment osait-elle ?

Alors qu'elle reprenait un grand trait de Bièraubeurre, elle pouvait voir Phineas donner de discrets coups de pieds à Gideon sous la table. Il s'échangeaient un regard plein de malaise.

Mais elle l'ignora, et elle attaqua :

\- Comme c'est amusant. Vous disiez que je n'avais pas beaucoup changée, tout à l'heure…

La sourire édulcoré de Romilda disparut, comme si elle comprenait tout à fait où Freya voulait en venir. La Nott savoura une deuxième gorgée de sa boisson, mais plus lentement cette fois-ci, comme pour mieux se délecter de l'expression de la sorcière en face d'elle.

La dégustation terminée, elle releva des yeux provocateurs vers elle, et articula avec perfidie :

 _\- Vous_ , en revanche, avez beaucoup changée…

Du coin de l'oeil, elle voyait Gideon se tendre d'un seul coup.

Mais elle continua.

Et elle prit un malin plaisir, elle dût l'avouer, à prononcer :

\- Miss _Gromilda_ _Chaussette_.

\- Freya !

Elle avait sursauté.

Gideon était furieux, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Il s'était levé en tapant sur la table avec ses deux poings.

Son intervention virulente fut si bruyante, que même Marcus, toujours au bar en train d'extorquer désespérément des informations à Abelforth, s'était retourné pour regarder ce qu'il se passait.

Freya n'était pas la seule à être surprise pourtant.

Phineas, s'était reculé dans sa chaise, et semblait se demander qui était le sorcier assis juste devant lui. Romilda également. Ses yeux clairs s'étaient levés dans la direction du visage empourpré du Soigneur.

Il haletait, tant la colère était puissante.

Freya, passé cette surprise, ressentit un Tsunami d'amertume.

Comment osait-il défendre cette _pimbêche_ plutôt qu'elle ? N'étaient-ils pas amis ?

Et alors qu'au bar Abelforth recommandait brutalement à Marcus de se mêler de ses affaires, Freya remballa les siennes. Elle s'était levée à son tour, et après un regard piqué et humilié vers Gideon, elle agrippa son manteau et sortit en trombes de la salle.

Et ils ne l'avaient pas retenue.

Ils l'avaient juste regardée partir sans un mot.

L'air pur de dehors, dénué de cette nauséabonde puanteur, aurait put être un soulagement s'il n'avait pas plut des cordes. La pluie tombait comme un lourd rideau gris et froid. Le choc thermique entre la basse température de dehors et sa colère brûlante fut intense, et elle fut surprise de ne pas voir de la brume émaner de son manteau noir.

Les poings et les dents serrés, elle jeta un dernier regard vers la porte de l'Auberge.

Personne n'en sortait.

Personne ne viendrait la rattraper.

Une violente rafale secoua ses cheveux libres et ondulés et elle grimaça, bascula soudainement sa tête en avant comme pour se protéger. Elle plaqua ses deux mains crispées sur le haut de sa tête et une soudaine réalisation la frappa.

Elle tâta le haut de son crâne avec une expression presque paniquée.

Son Chapeau n'était pas là.

La pluie chutait si fort, que ses cheveux noirs étaient déjà détrempés et raplatis sur le haut de sa tête. Son expression paniquée devint indignée.

Oui, elle avait posé son chapeau sur un bureau, dans la salle de classe de _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_ , un peu plus tôt. La Nott jeta un regard las vers le Château, vers l'école de Poudlard, à moitié dissimulée derrière les nuages noirs et le rideau de pluie.

Elle fit quelques pas sur les pavés glissants et trempés, et transplana.

Freya se hâta dans les longs couloirs de pierre de l'école. Elle croisa quelques groupes d'élèves qui la regardaient étrangement alors qu'elle était passée. Elle était trempée, et son allure devait être pour le moins déplorable. Mais elle n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention, non. Elle avait beaucoup plus de choses qui trottaient dans son esprit à cet instant. Gideon et Romilda. Qu'avaient-ils ces deux-là ? Gideon n'avait jamais été si en colère auparavant, et encore moins contre elle, il avait d'ailleurs été souvent le seul à qui elle avait pu se confier, qui la comprenait.

Un goût amer, bien loin du goût délicieux de la Bièraubeurre, avait envahit sa bouche.

Un goût de trahison.

Oui, elle se sentait subitement trahie.

Elle tourna dans un autre couloir, ignorant les viles remarques d'une vieille harpie dans un tableau vert. Et puis, elle tourna de nouveau et arriva au pas de la porte de la salle de classe de _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_.

Elle avait été tellement perdue dans ses sombres et amères pensées, qu'elle n'avait presque pas entendu les voix basses qui s'échappaient justement de la salle de cours. Et elle s'en rendit compte à temps, et se figea.

Net.

Son cerveau se vida instantanément.

Dans l'entrouverte de la porte, elle voyait Dumbledore et Thésée.

Ils étaient plantés devant la grande Armoire qui tremblait encore.

La voix calme et sérieuse de Dumbledore résonna doucement :

\- Quelle forme avait-il pris durant votre épreuve d'O.W.L. ?

Thésée, les épaules drôlement courbées en avant, avait fait une petite grimace avant de répondre sombrement :

\- Norbert… Blessé avec son balai…

La situation paraissait tendue, mais Dumbledore émit tout de même un petit rire. Il parut amusé de la réponse de l'auror devant lui. Puis, il avait hoché la tête, et il se rappela avec un ton soudainement pensif :

\- Ah oui, Norbert n'a jamais été très doué en cours de Vol.

Il y eut un silence perturbé par les lourdes chutes de pluie contre les fenêtre de la salle.

Dumbledore, après une pause réfléchie, lui fit un signe de la main vers l'Armoire, l'invitant à l'ouvrir :

\- Dans ce cas-…

\- Ce ne sera pas la même chose, aujourd'hui.

Dragonneau avait coupé le Professeur sèchement et Freya remarqua que sa voix tremblait curieusement. Il compléta rapidement :

\- Ce ne sera pas... Norbert. Pas cette fois.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Dumbledore paraissait surpris de sa soudaine affirmation.

Thésée soupira, expulsant un peu de tension :

\- Oui, je… Je me doute déjà de quoi il s'agit, même si je n'en suis pas entièrement sûr.

Le silence revint et Freya se sentit très mal à l'aise.

Dumbledore arborait un visage si sérieux qu'il était devenu sombre.

Le coeur de Freya se mit à battre de manière particulièrement inconfortable dans sa poitrine et elle se tourna, se mettant dos à la porte. Elle n'était pas sensée écouter et voir tout cela. Non.

Elle en avait déjà bien trop vu de cette manière.

Ce n'était pas _honnête_.

Ce n'était pas _bien_.

Elle avait fait deux pas en avant, pour s'éloigner de la salle et les laisser tous les deux, mais la voix de Dumbledore la stoppa net :

\- Leta n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous mettiez dans un tel état.

Lestrange.

Freya se figea sur place, et elle ne put se retenir de retourner sa tête une nouvelle fois vers l'embrasure de la porte. Thésée avait remué bizarrement sur ses pieds, et avec une voix tout à coup pleine d'une rage difficilement contrôlée, il articula :

\- Ne prétendez pas la comprendre, ni la connaître, vous ne-…

\- Nous partagions tous les deux la même… _erreur_.

La voix de Dumbledore avait été très forte, recouvrant la voix grave de Thésée.

Ce dernier s'était tu, et même s'il était de dos, Freya put aisément l'imaginer froncer les sourcils dans la direction du Professeur.

Dumbledore, lui, parut soudainement torturé.

Et il ajouta plus bas :

\- Le même _regret_.

A vrai dire, Freya s'était aussi mise à fixer le Professeur avec des yeux intrigués. Que voulait-il dire par cela ? La même erreur ? Le même regret que Lestrange ?

Là-dessus, Thésée ne répondit rien, il observait Dumbledore en silence, considérant son étrange déclaration avec des sourcils froncés.

L'Armoire trembla de nouveau, plus fort cette fois, et Freya tressauta.

Recentrant son attention vers le Professeur et l'auror, elle remarqua que Dumbledore avait placé une main, qui se voulait rassurante, sur l'épaule de Thésée.

Avec un ton étrangement doux et paternel, il lui assura :

\- Ce n'est _pas_ une trahison, Thésée…

Il y eut de nouveaux coups depuis l'intérieur de l'Armoire.

La tension dans les épaules de Thésée sembla s'atténuer un peu, mais Freya ne comprit pas pourquoi. Sûrement que les mots de Dumbledore l'apaisaient, même si elle n'en comprenait pas le sens.

Dumbledore se mit à tapoter l'épaule, et il ajouta sur un ton moins accablant :

\- Et je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour dire qu'il y a d'autres choses bien plus graves qui se trament en ce moment.

Après une dernière pression sur l'épaule de l'Auror, qui avait vaguement hoché la tête en accord, Dumbledore avait remis ses deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. Avec une soudaine prise de conscience, Freya s'écarta de la porte et se plaqua nerveusement contre le mur adjacent.

Sa respiration resta bloquée un instant dans ses poumons, priant pour que Dumbledore ne la remarque pas. Mais l'inverse se produisit.

Alors qu'il sortait de la salle, ne refermant pas complètement la porte derrière lui, le Professeur se tourna un peu vers elle et la fixa. Freya ne s'était pas sentie si mal à l'aise depuis un moment. Elle le fixa en retour, hébétée, sans être capable de dire quoique ce soit.

Il n'avait étonnamment pas l'air surpris de la trouver là, et pour cause, il lui tendit même son chapeau noir, qui avait été jusqu'à présent posé sur un bureau au fond de la salle de cours.

Elle prit le chapeau sans rien dire ; elle en était bien incapable.

Il lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique qu'elle ne comprit pas, et il continua sa route, comme si de rien n'était. Et très vite, il avait disparut derrière un virage de pierre dans le couloir gris.

La pluie tambourinait à l'extérieur.

Mais cela ne recouvrit pas le terrible bruit du nouveau tremblement de l'Armoire dans la salle de cours. Et Freya laissa une nouvelle fois dépasser ses yeux bleus curieux dans l'embrasure de la porte. Thésée était toujours de dos, mais elle pouvait voir dans sa posture qu'il demeurait particulièrement tendu, comme si cette situation avait été particulièrement pénible.

Puis, après plusieurs mouvements hésitants, Thésée finit par tendre sa baguette avec une grimace torturée. Et l'Armoire cessa aussitôt de trembler.

Freya déglutit difficilement.

Elle avait voir _l'Epouvantard_ de Thésée.

Sa plus grande crainte.

Sa plus grande peur.

La poignée de l'Armoire tourna sur elle-même, une force invisible l'actionnant de l'intérieur.

Et la sombre porte s'ouvrit lentement, grinçant de manière sinistre.

Un soulier noir sortit en premier de l'Armoire.

Puis un deuxième.

Et puis…

Le sang de Freya se figea.

Ses palpitations nerveuses aussi.

En fait, elle n'était même plus sûre d'avoir un pouls.

Souliers noirs détrempés de neige.

Robe noire, taille cintrée, décolleté carré.

Cheveux noirs parsemés de flocons.

Petit chapeau noir.

Bouche teintée d'un rouge à lèvre un peu défait.

Des yeux bleus intenses.

C'était elle qui était sortie de l'Armoire.

Elle.

Freya Theodora Nott.

L'air se bloqua de nouveau, quelque part entre sa bouche et ses poumons.

Elle était paralysée.

Thésée, lui, parut également perturbé, voire soudainement paniqué. Il se recula, titubant en arrière et cognant violemment contre l'arête d'un bureau boisé.

Son souffle devint rauque et haletant.

Elle le vit se pincer l'arcade du nez avec effroi.

 _L'Epouvantard_ qui la représentait se mit à sourire.

Sourire.

Et Thésée s'écroula presque sur le bureau contre lequel il était maintenant appuyé.

Son expression devint complètement déroutée, et avec précipitation il brandit sa baguette de nouveau vers la forme irréelle de la Nott.

Sa voix grave était hâtive et maladroite :

 _\- Riddik_ -…

La forme trompeuse de la Nott émit un rire cristallin.

Et Thésée se tut un instant, médusé, puis, se ressaisit avec vivacité, secouant sa tête vigoureusement. Il tenta une nouvelle fois :

 _\- Riddikul_ -…

Mais il se tut avant de pouvoir terminer.

Sa voix avait été plus forte, mais tremblante.

Le souffle qui laissa échapper fut chevrotant.

La pluie battait et fouettait toujours lourdement les fenêtres de la salle de classe.

Et d'un coup de baguette, il renvoya _l'Epouvantard_ dans l'Armoire, et la forme irréelle de Freya rétrécit étrangement et disparut derrière les lourdes portes du meuble sombre.

Lorsque le bruit mécanique du verrou de cette dernière résonna, Thésée laissa retomber sa baguette le long de son corps, et finit même par la lâcher.

Freya put entendre les petits bruits de la baguette tombant légèrement et roulant sur le sol irrégulier de pierre. Et elle, resta plantée là. Complètement sidérée.

Il se laissa retomber lourdement contre le bureau derrière lui, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune force en lui. Sa main chevrotante se plaça sur son visage, et y resta, comme s'il voulait se dissimuler derrière elle. Sa posture redevint tendue. Torturée. Tourmentée.

Freya, elle, faillit se laisser tomber au sol, elle aussi.

Mais un sursaut d'adrénaline la secoua, la ramenant brusquement à la vie.

Ironiquement, elle avait l'impression que son coeur ne battait plus dans sa poitrine.

Elle était son _Epouvantard_.

Elle était sa plus grande crainte.

Elle était sa plus grande peur.

Elle.

Son cerveau commençait à peine à enregistrer l'information qu'elle commençait déjà à tourner les talons, et elle se mit à marcher sans but dans le couloir silencieux. Ses pas étaient imprécis, vacillants, elle se sentait presque chancelante.

Ils étaient lents, pénibles.

Et puis, ils devinrent rapides, frénétiques.

Et elle se mit à courir.

Elle se mit à fuir.

Et dans sa course précipité, elle ne vit pas que Dragonneau s'était retourné. Il avait jeté un regard tout à fait paniqué vers le dernier bureau dans la salle de cours. Le chapeau de Freya n'était plus là. Il s'était élancé vers le fond de la salle et sa voix rauque et vacillante résonna dans le couloir de pierre vide :

\- … _Nott_ ?

* * *

**…Boum !**

**Et oui… _l'Epouvantard_ de Dragonneau est Freya…!**

**Je me disais que cela pouvait être intéressant de se dire que ce personnage, si « droit dans ses bottes » et « honorable » pouvait ressentir un peu ( _beaucoup_ ) de culpabilité en se rendant compte qu'il appréciait un peu ( _beaucoup_ ) Freya (de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de Lestrange, j'entends)… si bien que cela en devienne sa plus grande crainte.**

**Ca le rongeait depuis un petit moment, et je suis contente d'enfin pouvoir vous le montrer/expliquer ! :)**

**Prochain chapitre « _L'Epouvantard, partie 2_ » très vite…**

**A plus,**

**Netphis.**

**PS : pour répondre à cette question, ma foi très pertinente haha, non, il y aura bien _PLUS_ que 28 Chapitres :) !**


	24. L'Epouvantard, partie 2

Freya était trempée.

Trempée jusqu'aux os.

Ses cheveux ébènes étaient plaqués contre son front, leurs ondulations habituellement régulières et soigneusement réparties, étaient aplatis contre ses tempes battantes.

Elle était à peu près sûre que la totalité de son maquillage dévalait son visage en cascade.

Mais elle s'en contrefichait.

Elle avait couru.

Et elle courrait toujours, si bien que son souffle haletant commençait à devenir pénible, voire douloureux. Un soudain point sous ses côtes la fit presque se plier en deux, et elle se stoppa. L'air jaillit en dehors de sa gorge si violemment qu'elle crut qu'elle y laissait aussi ses poumons.

Et la pluie battait encore.

Il faisait si sombre dehors, et les nuages étaient si épais qu'elle n'apercevait plus le Château derrière elle. Ses grandes tours de pierre étaient noyées dans le lourd manteau anthracite.

Ses poumons étaient en feu, tant elle avait couru.

Et elle se tenait là, dans la ruelle principale de Pré-au-Lard, seule, haletante et ruisselante.

Son visage était trempé, mais ce n'était pas que du fait de la pluie.

Elle pleurait, et ses larmes se mélangeaient au torrent des nombreuses gouttes qui venaient s'écraser sur ses joues rougies.

Elle était _l'Epouvantard_ de Dragonneau.

Elle, Freya Nott.

Sa plus grande crainte.

Freya repensa vaguement à son propre _Epouvantard_ ; Grimmson.

Il lui inspirait un puissant dégoût, une sincère aversion… une Haine. Etait-ce cela aussi que Dragonneau ressentait en la voyant ? Un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche défaite, et elle plaqua sa main contre sa grimace de douleur. Et cette dernière était bien plus que physique.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il l'avait beaucoup évitée ces temps-ci.

Ces regards fuyants, ce transfert… Au début, elle avait pensé à de la colère. De la colère car elle avait plus ou moins participé au soudain départ de son frère, Norbert, mais en fait il s'agissait de bien pire.

Il s'agissait de dégoût.

 _\- Nott_ !

La voix grave et essoufflée derrière elle lui remua les entrailles.

La sorcière n'osa pas se retourner.

Et les bruits de pas ralentirent, puis cessèrent.

Seuls les bruits battants du déluge résonnaient dans l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard.

\- Nott…, répéta la voix avec remord.

Elle n'osa toujours pas se retourner.

Et même de dos, elle entendait son souffle grave et frénétique, comme si lui aussi, venait de se livrer à une véritable course sous ce rideau de pluie. La sorcière l'entendit faire un pas vers elle, mais il n'en eut pas d'autre.

Pendant un moment, la Nott se dit qu'il serait sûrement furieux. Elle avait encore une fois surprit une de ses conversations privées. Encore une fois, elle avait vu et entendu des choses dont elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir connaissance.

Elle l'imagina aisément hors de lui. Ses yeux noirs la fixant avec reproche et désapprobation.

Il exigerait sûrement des excuses.

Mais en réalité, ce fut bien pire que cela.

La voix de Dragonneau, malgré son ton confus qui le rendait presque implorant, l'assomma :

\- Je suis désolé, Nott…

Désolé.

 _Il_ était désolé.

Freya avait lâché son chapeau noir, qui jusqu'à présent avait été empoigné dans sa main, et il alla s'écraser dans une flaque à ses pieds, éclaboussant un peu plus ses souliers bruns.

 _Il_ s'excusait.

Elle plaqua son autre main contre son visage et réprima un sanglot.

Mais il continua, sa voix devenant encore plus hésitante :

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas sensé…

Silence.

Il se reprit avec une voix d'autant plus indécise.

Il cherchait ses mots avec difficulté.

\- Je ne suis pas sensé ressentir cela, je le sais. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas _bien_.

Ressentir du dégoût en la voyant ?

Non, effectivement, il n'était pas sensé ressentir cela. Du moins, ce n'était pas du tout ce que Freya aurait voulu, bien au contraire.

Dans sa tête, elle repassa tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés. A quel moment aurait-elle bien pu lui inspirer une telle répulsion ? Etait-ce finalement ce document pour Norbert ? Ou bien lorsqu'elle lui avait désobéi à Bruxelles ? Ou bien… leur baiser devant le Manoir des Malefoy ? Cette dernière pensée l'affola.

Dragonneau poursuivit, haussant sa voix pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre dans ce vacarme de pluie :

\- J'aurais aimé que vous ne l'appreniez pas comme cela… J'aurais aimé en parler avec vous. Mais je… Je ne me sentais pas prêt.

Elle l'entendit remuer vaguement sur ses pieds.

Il ajouta avec regret :

\- Et à vrai dire, je ne me sens toujours pas prêt.

Freya était complètement désemparée.

Déboussolée, même.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'il avait passé ces derniers jours à l'éviter, à fuir ses regards, à la contourner pour ne pas la toucher.

Elle le dégoûtait.

Complètement désorientée, et commençant à se sentir un peu vacillante sur ses deux jambes flageolantes, elle s'engouffra dans le bâtiment devant lequel elle avait été plantée.

Elle poussa la porte violemment, s'écrasant presque contre elle.

La voix grave de Dragonneau l'appelait, mais elle l'ignora.

Elle se rua à l'intérieur.

Et l'odeur nauséabonde lui indiqua tout de suite qu'elle était rentrée dans _La Tête de Sanglier_. La même Taverne où elle avait été en train de boire une Bièraubeurre avec le groupe d'Aurors quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Une onde de panique la traversa.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient ainsi.

Mais c'était trop tard, ses jambes l'avaient déjà portée dans la grande salle.

Il faisait chaud et humide à l'intérieur.

Il y avait un brouhaha de voix et de rires.

Et tout cela ajouta à sa confusion.

Freya constata avec soulagement que la grande table où ils avaient été installés était vide ; et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, ses amis et collègues étaient partis.

\- Nott !

La petite bulle de soulagement éclata.

La voix grave de Dragonneau surplombait le tumulte des voix.

Mais elle ne se retourna pas dans sa direction.

En revanche, une toute autre personne, accoudée au bar, se retourna…

Et pour cause, cette personne portait le même Nom.

Marcus.

Les yeux noirs de Marcus se posèrent un instant sur elle. Il avait été en train de parler avec Abelforth, qui lui, derrière le bar, semblait essayer de l'ignorer avec un air bougon.

Mais Marcus s'était arrêté de parler, et son sourire retomba dès lors qu'il aperçut sa soeur. Voyant son état, à la fois trempée et son visage débordant de peine, il s'était levé, tombant presque de son haut tabouret.

Il resta interdit un moment, et ses yeux inquiets dévièrent vers derrière elle, sûrement vers Dragonneau. Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Puis, Marcus oscilla rapidement entre les yeux tristes de sa soeur et l'homme derrière elle. Dragonneau, lui, avait cet air _coupable_ , ces yeux gris pleins de remord et le chapeau de sa soeur dans la main.

Le regard inquiet de Marcus se mut en une furie indescriptible.

Il serra son poing, et fit quelques longues enjambées rapides vers elle. Mais il la contourna vivement, et elle le suivit des yeux.

Il se posta devant Dragonneau, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Et dans geste brusque et brutal, il lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans la figure.

Freya ne put retenir une inspiration d'horreur.

Et toute la Taverne se tut.

Dragonneau était presque tombé en arrière, mais s'était retenu au mur noirci derrière lui. Il grogna de douleur, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, et releva un visage déformé par la colère. Un filet rouge s'échappait de ses lèvres, se faufilait entre ses dents et coulait jusqu'entre ses doigts.

Marcus, haletant et furieux, lui hurla à la figure :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma soeur, espèce de sale ordure ?!

Le visage de Thésée se crispa d'autant plus et il jeta un regard confus vers Freya avant de recentrer des yeux noirs vers Marcus. Il se redressa tout aussitôt, et il agrippa le col noir du manteau de Marcus pour riposter, mais des mains bourrues s'étaient posées sur les épaules de chacun.

Abelforth.

\- Pas de ça dans ma Taverne, les amis.

* * *

Un vent tiède lui caressa le visage et Freya ferma les yeux.

C'était étrangement agréable, réconfortant.

Elle sentait ses cheveux humides sécher lentement, et bientôt, la désagréable sensation de ses vêtements détrempés et plaqués contre sa peau glacée, la quitta.

Et le vent s'arrêta.

Marcus, après une dernière inspection de l'état de sa soeur, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et se rassit sur la chaise qu'il avait tirée juste devant elle.

Freya rouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de Marcus, brillants d'inquiétude.

Il jeta un regard quelques mètres derrière elle, d'où elle pouvait entendre des petits sifflements de douleur et de jurons.

Dragonneau.

La lueur d'inquiétude se dissipa tout aussitôt des yeux de Marcus Nott, et ces derniers se plissèrent avec suspicion dans la direction de l'autre sorcier. Et comme il était dans son dos, Freya ne vit pas que Dragonneau rendait à son frère un regard si noir que Marcus eut un petit mouvement de recul.

Freya, elle essayait de faire abstraction de tout cela.

Oublier l'Epouvantard de Dragonneau, sa course sous l'averse, ses mots, ce coup que lui avait donné Marcus… Tout. Mais même en parcourant la salle, désormais si familière, des yeux, même en s'arrêtant à plusieurs reprises sur le grand tableau représentant une jeune fille habillée en bleu, elle n'arrivait à enlever toutes ces images de sa tête. C'était comme si elle était en boucle, comme si elle avait été un vieux disque de Gramophone rayé.

Devant elle, Marcus se redressa légèrement, et elle se reconcentra sur lui.

Il avait soudainement détaché ses yeux de Dragonneau, qui, lui, se remit à tamponner sa lèvre ouverte avec son mouchoir trempé, Marcus se pencha un peu vers Freya. Son ton préoccupé répéta pour la énième fois la question :

\- Tu peux me le dire, Freya. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il le paiera.

Freya ressenti la même vague de malaise, et serra d'autant plus ses bras au-dessus de sa poitrine. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, elle entendit Dragonneau marmonner derrière elle :

\- Je suis encore là, _Monsieur_ Nott.

Marcus renifla sarcastiquement.

\- Oui, à mon plus grand regret… J'aurais aimé m'entretenir en privé avec ma soeur, mais au lieu de partir avec un _minimum de courtoisie_ , vous avez décidé de rester ici avec nous.

Freya entendit Dragonneau émettre un son, entre soupir et grognement, depuis l'autre bout de la petite salle sombre et silencieuse. Sa voix grave était un peu masquée par le mouchoir qu'il avait plaqué contre sa bouche :

\- Je n'ai pas fini ma discussion avec votre soeur.

D'emblée, Marcus avait bondi sur ses deux pieds, brandissant sa baguette devant lui, droit vers Dragonneau, son air était mauvais. Il agita sa baguette avec frénésie :

\- Il n'y aura plus de _discussion_ avec ma soeur, Dragonneau. Et écoutez-moi bien quand je vous dis que-…

 _\- Marcus_ …, implora presque silencieusement Freya.

Elle commençait à se sentir encore plus honteuse que son frère réagisse ainsi. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas été suffisamment pour cette journée. Elle avait tiré sur la manche de sa veste noire, pour l'inciter à se rasseoir, et allait le lui demander clairement lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement.

Tous les trois tournèrent la tête vers cette dernière, qui laissa apparaître le visage bouffi et hargneux d'Abelforth. Il avait un plateau dans la main droite, et l'autre main alla claquer la porte en bois derrière lui, masquant de nouveau le brouhaha de la grande salle à l'odeur nauséabonde.

Il les toisa tous les trois, un à un, avec un air ronchon, puis il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe mal taillée, et claqua le plateau contre la table en bois au centre de la pièce. Il y avait trois verres sur ce plateau noir.

\- Whisky Pur Feu, avait-il simplement indiqué.

Il allait faire demi-tour, mais Marcus lui répondit du tac-au-tac :

\- Nous n'avons rien commandé.

\- Il est offert par la Maison, rétorqua Abelforth toujours avec ce même air bourru.

Marcus allait de nouveau dire quelque chose, mais la main de Freya agrippa un des trois verres, et elle le vida d'une seule traite. Son frère la regarda avec alarme. Elle plaqua le dessous du verre, maintenant vide, sur le plateau. Il y eut un court silence, et puis, Abelforth émit un souffle à la fois surpris et amusé, et commenta en hochant la tête :

\- Elle a un bon lever de coude, la p'tite.

Le breuvage lui déchira la gorge, et elle grimaça.

Comme les deux autres ne bougeaient pas et que son désarroi ne faisait que s'amplifier, elle tendit sa main vers un autre verre.

Mais Dragonneau s'était levé et s'était dépêché vers elle, si vite, qu'elle ne l'avait presque pas vu bouger. Sa main glaciale et humide entoura son poignet alors qu'elle allait porter le deuxième verre à sa bouche.

D'abord surprise, elle avait relevé les yeux pour le regarder. Son regard habituellement gris était toujours noir, seulement, beaucoup d'émotions s'y mélangeaient.

Freya put déceler de la désapprobation, du regret…

De la torture.

Ses lèvres abîmées et craquelées de rouge remuèrent et il grimaça tout aussitôt alors qu'il articulait sombrement :

\- Vous ne devriez pas abuser du Whisky Pur Feu.

Freya se paralysa.

Faisait-il référence à la dernière fois qu'elle en avait bu ? A la soirée des Fiançailles de Malefoy ?

A croire que oui, car son regard dévia très vite, comme s'il avait été soudainement gêné. Freya l'imita, redirigeant ses yeux hésitants vers le grand tableau à la fille en bleu.

Thésée la lâcha, et elle défit aussi son étreinte autour du verre de Whisky Pur Feu, et rangea rapidement sa main sur ses genoux, sous la table de bois.

Il y eut un silence étrange durant lequel elle pouvait sentir le lourd regard d'Abelforth sur elle.

Il avait soupiré bruyamment et finit par lâcher avec ce même air renfrogné :

\- J'étais tout de même content de vous voir arriver, Missy.

Ses yeux bleus remontèrent automatiquement vers le propriétaire de la Taverne, surpris. Il avait jeté un regard mauvais vers Marcus, à sa gauche, avant de revenir sur Freya :

\- Content car vous alliez enfin me débarrasser de ce _type-là_. Il n'a pas arrêté pas de me poser des questions indiscrètes depuis-…

\- C'est mon frère, Marcus, coupa-t-elle.

Abelforth lança un nouveau regard vers le Nott, avec des sourcils froncés.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Il le regarda de haut en bas, comme s'il essayait de déceler une ressemblance, pourtant habituellement flagrante, entre les deux Nott. Et puis, son visage barbu se tourna vers Dragonneau, toujours debout, le mouchoir encore posé contre sa bouche déteignante de pourpre.

\- Et vous, c'est Dragonneau, c'est ça ?

Dragonneau hocha vaguement la tête dans sa direction, et Abelforth montra Freya d'un mouvement du menton :

\- Vous êtes qui, le petit-ami de Missy ?

Freya ressentit la même brûlure dans sa gorge que lorsqu'elle avait avalé son verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Elle était mortifiée. Sa voix jaillit en dehors de sa bouche avec panique, et elle fut surprise d'entendre que Marcus avait protesté en même temps qu'elle :

 _\- Non_ ! Avaient-ils réfuté à l'unisson.

Il y eut une petite pause durant laquelle Freya était devenue, à son horreur, entièrement écarlate, et Marcus, lui, avait adopté un air totalement scandalisé.

Avec un temps de latence, Thésée finit par répondre, lui aussi, à la question d'Alberforth :

\- Non.

Contrairement aux deux autres, sa voix était étrangement plus calme.

Plus silencieuse.

Et puis, il avait redirigé des yeux étranges vers Freya, croisa les siens pendant quelques secondes, et fuit son regard une nouvelle fois.

La voix de Marcus balbutia avec un air outré :

\- Comment pourrait-il être son petit-ami, il-…

Abelforth émit un sourire inhabituel derrière sa barbe en bataille.

Il montra Marcus du doigt en d'adressant de nouveau à Freya :

\- Ah, votre frère est très protecteur, Missy…

Et puis, il croisa ses bras sur sa large poitrine, y coinçant au passage son torchon tâché, et son visage prit une allure de nostalgie, voire de regret. Ses yeux se fixèrent vers le tableau de la jeune fille en bleu derrière eux, avant de se planter de nouveau sur Marcus, qui se tenait droit comme un piquet :

\- Vous me rappelez ma jeunesse… C'est quoi votre nom à vous, déjà ?

\- Nott. Marcus Nott, grommela le frère avec un air tout à coup bougon.

Abelforth hocha la tête et répéta avec un air absent :

\- Ah, M'sieur Marcus.

Marcus eut l'air agacé, et avec un visage plein de dédain, il rectifia sèchement :

\- A vrai dire, je préférerais Monsieur Not-…

\- J'avais une soeur moi-aussi, coupa Abelforth.

Un petit silence s'installa durant lequel les trois aurors le fixèrent avec un air inquisiteur. Abelforth désigna le tableau derrière eux d'un autre mouvement de menton, et ils se tournèrent tous les trois pour le regarder. La jeune fille, aux cheveux blonds cendrés, vêtue de bleu, tenait un livre contre sa poitrine. Elle souriait, mais la courbe de ses lèvres était triste. Profondément triste.

La discussion que Freya avait eu avec Abelforth, presque deux mois plus tôt, lui revint en tête.

Ariana. Ariana était son nom.

La voix de la sorcière se fit presque silencieuse :

\- Ariana… Ariana était votre soeur ? Au Professeur Dumbledore et vous ?

Il hocha la tête et émit un rire sec et sarcastique aussitôt qu'elle avait mentionné son frère.

Son visage se rembrunit, sa position se tendit et il cracha presque :

\- Albus ne s'est rendu compte qu'il avait une soeur que lorsqu'il était _trop tard_. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment aimée à sa juste valeur, vous savez.

Les trois aurors le fixèrent avec intensité.

Amer, et avec les yeux toujours fixés vers Ariana, il articula :

\- Mais lorsqu'elle… lorsqu'il y a eut l'accident, il s'en est voulu. Il s'en veut toujours depuis, d'ailleurs. Quelle ironie.

Freya sentit une certaine tension dans la positon de Dragonneau, à côté d'elle, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi tout de suite. Et puis, les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent.

Il avait dit que lui et Lestrange partageaient le même regret, la même erreur ; était-ce de cela qu'il voulait parler ? La perte d'un frère pour Lestrange, et la perte d'une soeur pour Dumbledore ?

Marcus, lui, répéta avec une mine intriguée :

\- L'accident ?

Abelforth sembla se rendre qu'il avait livré beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne le souhaitait, et se ressaisit. Son air nostalgique disparut, et il reprit son air renfrogné, qu'il redirigea directement vers Marcus. Et il ne répondit pas à la question, à la place, il commenta non sans reproche :

\- Vous êtes vraiment un petit curieux, M'sieur Marcus…

Marcus reprit une nouvelle fois avec un ton amer :

\- Je vous l'a déjà dit, je préférerais Monsieur Not-…

\- Elle était très jolie, commenta Freya avec un ton attristé.

La sorcière avait toujours les yeux rivés vers la jeune fille sur le tableau, et comme sa position sur cette chaise était particulièrement inconfortable, elle s'était levée, croisant une nouvelle fois ses bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'avançait lentement vers le portrait d'Ariana.

Même de dos, elle pouvait entendre qu'Abelforth lui adressait un nouveau et discret sourire :

\- Merci, Missy. Elle était très jeune quand elle est partie, vous savez.

Freya fronça les sourcils, et elle se tourna un peu vers le propriétaire de la Taverne. Avec ce même ton désolé, elle demanda :

\- Quel âge avait-elle ? Elle devait déjà avoir commencé ses études à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Sur ce portrait, elle-…

\- Poudlard ?

Abelforth renifla sarcastiquement et il secoua la tête :

\- Non, elle n'est jamais allée à Poudlard.

Silence.

Freya avait redirigé ses yeux vers Ariana et son sourire triste.

Dragonneau avait été intrigué, lui aussi, puisqu'il finit par demander :

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'était pas-…

\- Elle n'était pas une sorcière comme les autres, non.

Le ton d'Abelforth était sec tout à coup, et son sourire avait drastiquement disparu.

_Pas une sorcière comme les autres._

Les mots, pour une quelconque raison, résonnèrent longuement en Freya :

_Pas une sorcière comme les autres._

Et dans le silence du train de retour vers Londres, Freya n'avait pas l'air d'être la seule à être intriguée par toutes les informations qu'avait livrées, malgré lui, Abelforth. Assis sur la banquette en face d'elle, Dragonneau semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux, toujours sombres, étaient rivés vers la fenêtre du compartiment. Il paraissait absorbé par la cascade de pluie qui dévalait le long de la vitre.

Marcus, lui, les bras solidement croisés sur sa poitrine, émit un souffle presque moqueur qui horripila Freya :

\- Pas une sorcière comme les autres, avait-il répété.

Il renifla sarcastiquement et articula :

\- Une _Cracmolle_ , voilà ce qu'elle était.

\- Marcus, interpella Freya avec reproche.

Mais son frère la regarda avec un air tout à fait incrédule :

\- Quoi ? Appelons un chat, un chat. Leur soeur n'est pas allée à Poudlard car elle n'avait rien à faire là-bas. Elle était une _Cracmolle_. C'est logique.

Freya ne répondit pas.

Effectivement, c'était logique.

Mais pourtant, quelque chose la chiffonnait, bien qu'elle ne sut dire quoi avec précision.

En face d'elle, elle avait vu Dragonneau qui regardait Marcus du coin de l'oeil. Il avait fait mine de ne pas l'écouter, mais en réalité, la sorcière savait qu'il était tout aussi intrigué qu'elle. Elle le sentait. Elle le voyait dans son expression, dans sa posture.

Il réfléchissait.

Le coin de sa bouche brillait encore de pourpre.

Et il était encore trempé.

Son costume était assombri, et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et bien plus ondulés qu'à l'accoutumée, si bien que des boucles châtain foncé atteignaient presque ses sourcils froncés.

Il dût sentir qu'elle le fixait, puisque ses yeux gris glissèrent vers elle.

Le coeur de Freya s'arrêta.

Avec toute cette histoire concernant Ariana, elle en avait presque oublié _l'Epouvantard_.

Elle en avait presque oublié à quel point elle le dégoûtait.

Elle en avait presque oublié leur course dans la pluie.

Elle en avait presque oublié…

Un ronflement disgracieux et soudain résonna à sa droite, et Dragonneau et elle avaient sursauté simultanément, comme s'ils avaient tous les deux bien trop absorbés par l'un et par l'autre.

Marcus s'était endormi.

Freya ne manqua pas la grimace dédaigneuse que Dragonneau lançait dans la direction de son frère, qui, la bouche grande ouverte, venait de glisser lourdement contre le dossier de la banquette. Sa tête bien peignée était tombée sur l'épaule de Freya, et cette dernière se figea.

Un autre ronflement.

Une nouvelle vague de malaise la traversa.

Elle était seule avec Dragonneau, désormais.

Et elle pouvait sentir ses yeux gris de nouveau fixés dans sa direction.

Bien trop consciente de l'intensité de son regard, elle prit bien soin de regarder l'ensemble du compartiment, en n'évitant que lui, bien sûr.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit éponger une nouvelle fois sa lèvre inférieure. La vilaine rupture ne s'était pas refermée et elle dégoulinait de nouveau. Elle l'entendit siffler une nouvelle fois, et il rabaissa son mouchoir. Ce dernier arborait un étrange dégradé de rouge et de pourpre, allant jusqu'à un blanc rosé et diffus.

Elle remarqua que son poing s'était resserré autour de son mouchoir et son expression se fit tout aussi hésitante que sa voix :

\- Nott, nous… devrions terminer cette conversation.

Une nouvelle aiguille de douleur la traversa et, toujours en prenant bien soin d'éviter son regard, elle secoua la tête vigoureusement. D'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, elle répondit :

\- Je n'en ai pas très envie.

Nouveau silence.

Il était figé devant elle.

Et après un moment, il articula amèrement :

\- … Je vois.

Il paraissait étrangement vexé par son refus.

 _Très_ vexé.

Bien que Freya ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi.

 _Elle_ devait être la plus vexée d'eux deux. Pas _lui_.

La main sur la banquette se crispa d'autant plus autour du mouchoir déteint de rouge, et il sembla se forcer à rediriger son regard vers la fenêtre.

Après un nouveau ronflement de Marcus, Freya réussit à prononcer :

\- J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire de toute manière.

Son visage avait vivement pivoté dans sa direction.

Encore ne fois, elle se força à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais sa surprise s'entendit dans sa voix grave :

\- … Vraiment ?

En plus de la surprise, Freya y décela un certain soulagement.

Un réel soulagement.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris ; elle le révulsait, elle devait prendre ses distances. Rien que de penser ces mots, elle ressentit une nouvelle lame de peine transpercer ses entrailles.

Etonnement, et alors qu'elle subissait cette nouvelle vague de désarroi, elle vit que les épaules de l'Auror en face d'elle étaient beaucoup moins tendues tout à coup, comme si ce qu'elle lui avait dit les avait soudainement allégées.

\- Comprenez juste cela, Nott. J'ai… j'ai besoin de _temps_.

Silence.

Sa voix hésita, et il sembla chercher ses mots, une fois encore :

\- Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas _si_ simple.

Elle ne répondit rien.

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Et elle n'en avait pas la force.

Sa voix grave intervint encore, brisant une dernière fois le silence pesant du compartiment :

\- Croyez-moi que je suis désolé que vous l'ayez appris de cette manière. J'aurais sincèrement préféré vous en parler.

Elle fut contrainte de relever ses yeux vers lui cette fois-ci. Elle lutta vraiment contre ses yeux gris intenses. Ils étaient brillants de sincérité et d'une étrange douceur qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Ses yeux bleus retombèrent jusque sa lèvre fendillée et luisante de pourpre.

Et pour seule réponse, elle sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers lui.

Il ne bougea pas, et continua à la scruter.

 _\- Episkey_.

Il grimaça un peu et plaqua instantanément sa main contre ses lèvres, il siffla, et après quelques secondes, il la retira avec lenteur. Sa lèvre n'était plus fendillée.

Et alors que Freya rabaissait lentement sa baguette, Dragonneau lança un dernier regard mauvais dans la direction de Marcus, encore profondément endormi contre l'épaule de sa soeur.

* * *

La réunion avec Travers le lendemain fut particulièrement alarmante et la tension au sein du Ministère devint subitement palpable. Le Rassemblement du 29 Février approchait à grand pas, et à une semaine du sinistre évènement, aucune Division n'était encore prête.

On mit en place une semaine entière d'entraînement, dont le programme détaillé serait communiqué dès le lendemain. La voix de Travers était fatiguée, las, et en même temps, pleine de tension et de frustration. Deux objectifs pour ce Rassemblement : limiter le recrutement de sorciers, et capturer Grindelwald, ou un de ses sombres acolytes.

Après les évènements de Bruxelles, où le Rassemblement avait été factice, et un piège pour les Aurors, cette fois-ci, tout le Ministère fut mis sans dessus dessous. On cherchait les traîtres, les taupes.

Mais on en trouva aucun.

A la sortie de cette réunion, Freya remarqua à quel point Dragonneau paraissait étrangement de bonne humeur. Il avait, semblerait-il, souri à une plaisanterie de Phineas, et lui avait tapoté l'épaule avant de le contourner. Et puis, il lui avait lancé un regard étrange. Presque un sourire, avant de quitter la pièce et de s'élancer dans le long couloir sombre.

Ses épaules se balançaient avec nonchalance et assurance ; une main dans sa poche, l'autre entourant un dossier de cuir noir.

Freya, le suivant des yeux, ne put retenir une mine amère.

Il paraissait subitement soulagé.

Oui, c'était le mot.

Âprement, elle en conclut que son dégoût vis à vis d'elle dût être un tel fardeau, pendant tout ce temps, qu'il s'en sentait désormais libéré.

Mais Freya, elle, ne ressentait pas la moindre once de soulagement, et la vision de Dragonneau avec un tel renouveau d'assurance l'ébranlait tout particulièrement.

Et un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'elle allait chercher un document auprès du _Magenmagot_ , une voix grave l'interpella au détour d'un couloir et elle tressauta.

Dragonneau.

Son coeur chuta jusque dans le bas de sa cage thoracique.

\- Nott, répéta-t-il.

Il lui fit un geste de la tête, l'invitant à se rapprocher un peu de lui.

Avec hésitation, elle fit un pas vers lui. Qu'un seul, parce que sa proximité lui était tout à coup insupportable. Mais il dût considérer que cette distance était trop importante, puisqu'il fit un pas lui aussi, réduisant drastiquement l'intervalle entre eux deux.

Freya fut forcée de soutenir son étrange et intense regard gris.

Il lui tendit sa main et il détourna le regard un instant, sélectionnant ses mots avec soin :

\- J'ai trouvé ceci chez Norbert… C'est pour vous.

Les yeux bleus de Freya tombèrent dans le creux de la grande main tendue vers elle, et elle tenta de faire abstraction du fait que sa voix sonnait étrangement fausse ; comme s'il lui mentait.

Il y avait une espèce de flacon, enroulé dans un morceau de parchemin écru sur la paume de l'Auror.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et comme elle ne le prenait pas, Dragonneau lui attrapa subitement sa main et y déposa délicatement la fiole.

Il lui lança une autre oeillade hésitante, et il ajouta avec un ton étrange :

\- Vous pourriez peut-être… refaire un peu de votre Philtre de Paix.

Sa suggestion était très curieuse.

Et Freya ne la comprit pas.

Mais elle hocha tout de même vaguement la tête, tout en espérant que cela mette un terme à cette discussion sans queue ni tête.

Il se pinça les lèvres, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa finalement.

Et comme il n'arrivait vraisemblablement pas à dire quoique ce soit d'autre, il lui adressa un sourire si succinct que cela rappela à Freya ceux de Norbert, lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

Freya, elle observa le flacon posé dans sa paume un certain temps, avant de retracer avec ses yeux le chemin invisible que venait d'emprunter le Héros de Guerre, avant de disparaître de nouveau derrière un couloir.

Ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent encore.

Il se comportait vraiment curieusement depuis la révélation de son _Epouvantard…_

Ce regard et cet échange en étaient les parfaits exemples.

Elle reprit son chemin vers le _Magenmagot_ avec lenteur, les yeux rivés vers ses mains.

Ses doigts hésitants défirent le parchemin qui emballait plutôt soigneusement le flacon. Le papier avait été plié avec une extrême précision, et cela chiffonna déjà Freya. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au Magizoologiste.

Et puis, l'état du flacon non plus. La fiole était impeccable, remplie jusqu'au bord, et elle était claire et transparente comme du cristal de roche. En touchant un peu le flacon, elle remarqua que ce dernier n'était même pas collant ou reluisant, comme celui que lui avait généreusement transmis Norbert, en Novembre dernier.

Mais le plus étrange était l'écriture.

« _Mucus de Veracrasse_ »

Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'écriture de Norbert.

C'était les cursives pressées et soignées de Thésée.

Elle les reconnaîtrait parmi des centaines d'autres.

Ses jambes s'arrêtèrent, maintenant totalement intriguée.

Elle inspecta rapidement le flacon, il y avait comme une étiquette en dessous. Une étiquette avec un prix qui indiquait « 7 _Gallions_ ». Quelle fortune pour cette fiole !

Ses sourcils ne se défroncèrent pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que Thésée lui donnerait ceci ?

Et puis, il mentait, vraisemblablement.

Et ce n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature.

La sorcière laissa échapper un long et profond soupir, entre agacement et détresse.

Elle fourra la fiole et l'étrange mot dans sa poche en secouant la tête, puis reprit sa route, essayant de mettre de côté cette réflexion intrigante.

* * *

Elle se présenta à un bureau du _Magenmagot_ , où une assistante brune au long nez pointu s'affairait à remplir des parchemins et à trier des énormes dossiers dans un chariot.

\- Excusez-moi, l'interpella Freya.

L'Assistante releva des yeux mauvais dans sa direction alors qu'elle venait de laisser tomber toute une pile de papiers derrière son bureau.

\- Je recherche Monsieur Doge, Elphias Doge. Je dois récupérer des documents auprès de lui.

\- Dans la Bibliothèque du _Magenmagot,_ il fait des recherches.

La réponse avait été concise, pour ne pas dire sèche.

Et Freya ne prit pas la peine de la remercier, alors qu'elle empruntait un autre dédale de couloirs sombres et sinueux. Elle tomba sur la Bibliothèque après de longues minutes de recherche ; il n'était pas facile de se repérer au Ministère.

La Bibliothèque était immense et totalement dénuée de fenêtre. Seules quelques bougies procuraient un peu de lumière et donnaient une perspective étrange à l'ensemble de la pièce. Une perspective inquiétante. Il n'y avait presque aucun bruit, et Freya avait l'impression de perturber l'épais silence juste en respirant.

Au bout de quelques allées, à marcher à tâtons, elle finit par trouver un homme de taille moyenne, le crâne dégarni et le peu de cheveux qui lui restait, en bataille.

Si Freya ne l'avait pas déjà croisé, jamais elle n'aurait reconnu là un Conseiller Spécial pour le _Magenmagot_. Il avait plutôt l'allure et l'accoutrement d'un sorcier vivant dans une pauvreté extrême.

\- Ah ! S'était-il soudainement exclamé en l'apercevant. Vous êtes Miss Nott, non ?

Sa voix curieusement aigüe résonna dans l'allée déserte, et il reposa son livre dans l'étagère avant de se tourner complètement vers elle.

La sorcière s'avança sans cacher sa perplexité.

\- Vous… connaissez mon nom ?

\- Oui, bien entendu. Albus, un bon ami à moi, m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…

Son intrigue connut un nouveau pic.

Albus… Comme Albus Dumbledore ?

\- Vous connaissez le Professeur Dumbledore ?

Il lui fit un large sourire et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Lui-même ! C'est un très bon ami, un ami d'enfance, qui plus est.

Il semblait très fier de ce détail.

Mais il s'empressa d'ajouter, au plus grand déplaisir de Freya :

\- Mais je vous ai surtout reconnue parce que vous ressemblez très fort à votre Père, et à votre frère, ce brave Marcus. Comment va-t-il, d'ailleurs ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas croisé.

Freya le toisa un instant, interdite.

C'était bien la première personne à qualifier Marcus de « _brave_ ».

Elle finit tout de même par répondre :

\- Il se porte très bien, et il est navré de ne pas passer en personne, mentit-elle, il m'a envoyée chercher le dossier concernant les nouvelles réglementations quant à la participation aux Rassemblements de Grindelwald.

\- Ah, oui, très juste.

De l'intérieur de sa longue cape bleu marine, il lui tendit un épais dossier blanc.

Et il précisa :

\- Ce n'est toujours pas illégal d'écouter le discours de Grindelwald, ou d'un de ses acolytes. Mais dès les premiers signes d'acceptation de sa doctrine, le sorcier concerné peut être embarqué par le Ministère, interrogé et jugé par le _Magenmagot_. Le risque encouru est 3 ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, et oui, la peine a augmenté.

Freya hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le lourd dossier qu'elle allait devoir éplucher.

Et puis, comme il ne disait plus rien et qu'il attendait un mot de sa part, elle s'empressa de le remercier et de lui souhaiter une bonne journée, avant de disparaitre derrière une grande étagère.

Le dossier était si lourd que Freya se demanda comment il avait pu transporter cela sous sa cape.

Et alors qu'elle faisait de grandes enjambées afin de sortir de la sombre Bibliothèque, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, l'interpella à sa droite.

Gideon Prewett.

Elle le reconnut automatiquement car avec sa blouse blanche, il ressortait étrangement bien dans l'obscurité de cette Bibliothèque.

Elle se stoppa net.

Il était en train de lire un grand ouvrage poussiéreux, dans la rubrique intitulée « _Réglementations concernant l'utilisation du Polynectar_ ».

\- Gideon ?

Sa voix hésitante avait résonné dans l'allée et son ami sursauta.

Il y avait un certain affolement sur son visage, et dans son sursaut, il avait refermé vivement le livre qu'il lisait et l'avait fourgué maladroitement dans l'étagère.

\- Oh, Freya ?

Il paraissait vraiment nerveux tout à coup.

Mais la sorcière n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, puisqu'il s'était déjà avancé vers elle, avec précipitation d'ailleurs, comme s'il avait hâte de changer de sujet.

\- Je voulais te voir, justement. Quel hasard que l'on se croise ici.

\- Oui… c'est ce que je pensais justement…

Elle avait plissé ses yeux dans sa direction, ne cachant pas sa suspicion.

Il était écarlate, et Freya pouvait le voir même dans l'obscurité.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, Freya…

Il mit ses deux mains dans ses poches de blouse et regarda un peu à droite, puis à gauche, avant de murmurer :

\- Je ne voulais pas m'énerver ainsi, je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais hors de moi. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Freya détourna ses yeux un instant et se mordilla la lèvre.

Et comme la suite de sa phrase ne venait pas, elle l'invita à continuer, non sans une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix fluette :

\- …Mais ?

\- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû dire cela à Romilda.

 _Romilda_.

Encore un.

Elle releva des yeux sombres vers lui.

Mais le visage de son ami était on ne peut plus sérieux, et Freya fut forcée d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Et qu'elle avait tort.

Elle avait eu tort, oui.

\- … Mais elle n'aurait pas dû me parler sur ce ton non plus, finit par concéder Freya sur la défensive.

Gideon ne lui répondit pas, mais elle voyait dans ses yeux clairs qu'il désapprouvait vraiment sa réponse. Amèrement, Freya s'empressa de tourner les talons et commença à quitter l'immense salle. Mais Gideon la suivit, hâtant le pas pour s'adapter à son rythme pressé.

Freya, après un moment lui conseilla sombrement :

\- Ne t'entiche pas trop, Gideon, Miss Faucett a tendance à embobiner tous les hommes qu'elle voit.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Gideon rougir de plus belle, puis soupirer largement, comme si elle ne comprenait pas du tout la situation. Mais elle l'ignora.

Alors qu'ils ressortaient tous les deux de la Bibliothèque, retrouvant un peu de lumière dans le long couloir, Gideon intervint de nouveau :

\- A vrai dire, je voulais aussi te voir pour autre chose…

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et il continua avec un regard particulièrement fatigué :

\- Pour un… _service_. Un service particulièrement pénible.

Gideon n'était pas du genre à demander des services.

Pas du tout.

Et Freya fronça les sourcils, bien trop consciente que le sujet qu'il allait aborder devait vraiment lui être pesant. Il finit par lâcher avec une grimace :

\- Ma Tante Muriel, est encore chez moi. Cela va bientôt faire une semaine. Je ne supporte plus de devoir dîner seul avec elle, c'est un véritable supplice.

\- Oh…, réussit à articuler Freya.

Oui, elle avait déjà entendu parler de la Tante Muriel.

Gideon la supportait difficilement, mais il était étrangement incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Il continua :

\- Si tu es libre ce soir, et que tu veux bien m'accorder un peu de ton temps, je… Je serais ravi de pouvoir obtenir ton soutien durant ce _calvaire_.

Et il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, non plus.

Mais Freya n'hésita pas très longtemps.

Elle hocha la tête et répondit :

\- C'est d'accord.

Le sourire qu'il lui fit fut chaleureux, soulagé et sincère.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière, l'autre sur son propre coeur et il souffla.

\- Oh, merci, Freya… Tu ne sais pas à quel point…

\- Est-elle si terrible que cela ?

Il lui fit des yeux pleins de désarroi et lui dit :

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

* * *

Et Gideon n'avait pas tort.

Il avait rarement tort, ceci dit.

Dès lors que Freya avait passé la porte de l'appartement de son ami, vêtue de sa robe noire et de son petit chapeau de plumes sombres, qu'elle vit la Tante Muriel la scruter de bas en haut depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Sa voix nasillarde et grinçante ricocha contre le papier peint géométrique du hall d'entrée :

\- Oh, c'est elle ton amie ? Elle ressemble à _un petit corbeau avec du rouge à lèvres,_ habillée comme cela.

\- … _Ma Tante_ ! Siffla Gideon entre ses dents, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Freya tenta de conserver un visage impassible, puis de lui fournir le sourire le plus faux qu'elle puisse faire ; celui qu'elle réservait si souvent à Marcus lorsqu'il l'agaçait profondément.

Elle retira son chapeau de plumes, et Gideon attrapa son manteau.

La voix de la Tante résonna une nouvelle fois depuis la salle à manger du Soigneur.

\- Enfin, j'espère qu'elle sera de meilleure compagnie que ton autre ami. Lui, n'a aucune conversation.

Freya lança un regard interrogateur vers Gideon, qui soupirait encore une fois.

La sorcière s'avança jusqu'au séjour et découvrit Phineas, déjà attablé. Il paraissait épuisé, et fixait la Tante Muriel avec des yeux hagards et incrédules.

Le prenant sûrement pour un idiot, la Tante Muriel lui répéta, un peu plus fort et en articulant très lentement :

\- Vous n'avez _aucune_ conversation, jeune homme. C'est déplorable comme les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui ne savent pas entretenir une discussion.

Phineas ne répondit pas, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il perdait déjà patience face à la vieille dame. Il adressa un regard de détresse vers Freya, l'implorant de venir à son secours.

\- Asseyez-vous, invita Gideon comme s'il n'avait rien entendu des acides remarques de sa Tante.

Et alors que Freya s'était assise à côté de la Dame, cette dernière sembla la reluquer une nouvelle fois, préparant une nouvelle remarque ou un nouveau reproche. Mais elle finit par dire :

\- Bon, de près vous n'êtes pas si vilaine, après tout. Un peu petite, voire _tassée_ , mais bon.

Freya décida de prendre cette phrase, qui n'était pas entièrement une critique, comme un compliment de la part de la vieille Dame et elle lui adressa un nouveau, faux sourire.

Le reste du repas fut, comme l'avait si bien décrit Gideon, un véritable calvaire.

La Tante Muriel ne cessait de critiquer, soit les amis de son Neveu, soit d'autres sorciers qui venaient dans la discussion. Et puis, elle parlait de son enfance, du succès de ses études à Serdaigle, de ses rencontres avec des sorciers renommés.

\- Vous devez bien entendu connaître Bathilda Tourdesac, la _célèbre_ historienne. C'était une très bonne amie de ma mère lorsque nous habitions à Godric's Hollow, je suis restée en contact avec elle, bien entendu. Elle n'est pas très belle, ni gracieuse, mais elle est très intéressante.

Elle prit une autre gorgée de sa tisane.

Phineas lança un regard de détresse à Gideon, et Freya devina dans ses yeux qu'il priait pour que le Soigneur y ait mis un calmant très puissant afin d'endormir la vieille Dame.

Mais la détresse dans ses yeux se transforma en un soudain déclic et il passa sa grosse main contre son menton mal rasé.

\- Godric's Hollow, avait-il répété, vous avez habité à Godric's Hollow ?

\- Oui, jeune homme. Vous devez vraiment avoir des problèmes de surdité.

Phineas ignora son acide remarque et enchaîna :

\- Vous devez sûrement connaître le Professeur Dumbledore…

De l'autre côté de la table, Gideon lui fit de gros yeux, lui rappelant sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet confidentiel. Mais trop tard, la vieille Dame se mit à hocher la tête plutôt vigoureusement. Elle grinça :

\- Oh, oui. Les Dumbledore, quelle famille étrange. Très étrange…

Cette-fois-ci, Gideon n'intervint pas lorsque Phineas demanda :

\- Etrange ? Mais le Professeur Dumbledore est très… respectable.

Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il tendait une perche à la Tante Muriel.

Et elle la saisit sans broncher, elle paraissait même plutôt ravie de pouvoir déverser un nouveau ragot sur la table de la salle à manger.

 _\- Respectable_ ! Avait-elle raillé.

Elle reprit une gorgée de sa tisane, et posa la tasse sur la table, mais garda ses doigts osseux autour du bol fumant. Freya pouvait affirmer sans trop se tromper que la vieille Dame se délectait de cette situation.

\- Cette famille n'est pas vraiment _respectable_ , jeune homme. Oh que non… Avec un Père qui a fini à _Azkaban_ on ne peut pas vraiment qualifier cela de _respectable_.

 _\- Azkaban_ ? Répéta Freya avec surprise.

\- Et oui. Il a attaqué trois enfants Moldus. Et il n'est d'ailleurs jamais ressorti _d'Azkaban_ , il est mort là-bas.

Elle reprit une gorgée de sa tisane, et les trois amis se regardèrent, soudainement interdits.

Il y eut un petit silence.

Le père du Professeur Dumbledore, à Azkaban, parce qu'il aurait attaqué trois enfants Moldus. Cette révélation était pour le moins, perturbante, et après les paroles d'Abelforth la veille concernant le décès de leur jeune soeur, Ariana, Freya n'était plus vraiment sûre de vouloir en entendre plus à ce sujet. Une certaine gêne avait grandi en elle.

C'était une curiosité malsaine.

La Tante Muriel continua pourtant :

\- Et puis, il y a eut le décès de leur Mère peu de temps après ça. Pauvres enfants, laissés seuls de cette manière… Surtout que la mort de leur Mère était très curieuse. On n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé… Ca avait l'air d'un accident ou d'un sort qui avait mal tourné, en tout cas.

Elle essuya sa bouche contre sa serviette blanche et enchaîna avec une décontraction révoltante :

\- Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la mort de leur soeur. Là aussi, c'était très étrange.

\- Leur soeur ? Répéta Phineas.

La Tante Muriel lui adressa un regard las, visiblement agacée qu'il ait passé sa soirée à répéter tout ce qu'elle prononçait. Mais elle continua :

\- Oui, la petite dernière. Ariana, je crois. Oui. Elle était très étrange, elle aussi. Elle ne sortait jamais. Elle devait être folle, sans aucun doute.

Freya retint une expression courroucée, et masqua son dégoût grandissant pour cette vieille Dame. Le portrait d'Ariana et sa douceur absente lui revint en tête, et elle trouva indignant les mots qu'avait choisis la Tante Muriel pour la décrire.

\- Le plus troublant, c'était l'enterrement de cette Ariana. Ma Mère y est allée, voyez-vous, en bonne voisine. Elle et Bathilda Tourdesac en ont reparlé ensuite, tellement elles avaient été outrées !

Elle se pencha en avant, et elle baissa sa voix, comme si d'autres personnes pouvaient les écouter :

\- Les deux frères se sont violemment disputés à son enterrement, juste devant son cercueil. C'était apparemment quelque chose de tout à fait saisissant. Les deux se sont rejeté la faute sur l'un et l'autre, comme si l'un des deux était responsable de la mort de la petite…

Et elle s'embarqua dans une autre tirade grinçante, où elle critiquait d'ailleurs les derniers habits choisis pour le corps d'Ariana dans son cercueil, et la Maison, apparemment moins jolie que la sienne, des Dumbledore.

Et là, Freya ne l'écoutait plus.

Dans sa tête, elle se repassait en boucle le visage d'Ariana, et les bribes de la triste enfance du Professeur Dumbledore.

Et les mots de ce dernier lui revinrent :

« _Je connais les inquiétudes d'un aîné._ »

« _Nous partagions le même regret, la même erreur_. »

Et tout avait un peu plus de sens, désormais.

* * *

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me raccompagnes, Phineas.

Ils avaient déjà fait une bonne partie du chemin à pieds tous les deux, dans la nuit humide et froide. Phineas haussa les épaules.

\- Non, j'insiste, Miss Nott… Ce n'est pas… sûr de rentrer seule de nuit.

Il paraissait étrangement aux aguets depuis leur départ de chez Gideon. Au début, Freya avait cru qu'il avait été tout aussi perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle quant aux révélations concernant Dumbledore ; mais en fait, il paraissait scruter les alentours, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose ou quelqu'un surgisse.

Il avait tellement absorbé par ses observations, qu'il balança même :

\- Et puis, je commence à avoir l'habitude-…

Il se stoppa net, et la grimace qu'il fit subitement fit que Freya s'arrêta tout aussitôt.

Son ami l'imita, et elle lui lança un regard perplexe en répétant :

\- L'habitude de quoi ?

Phineas se pinça l'arcade du nez et une nouvelle grimace amère ressurgit sur son visage fatigué. Il se mit à grommeler :

\- Quel _idiot_ … il va m'étriper…

Freya l'observa encore un instant et il finit par craquer, visiblement agacé par lui-même :

\- Cela fait quelques temps que Monsieur Dragonneau, Gideon, Coffin et moi te suivons le soir… Juste pour être sûrs que tu sois en sécurité, tu vois…

La voix de Freya resta bloquée dans sa gorge un instant, et Phineas enchaîna rapidement :

\- C'était une idée de Monsieur Dragonneau, après l'histoire de Grimmson au Manoir des Malefoy, il n'était pas tranquille que tu rentres parfois toute seule le soir…

Il souffla de nouveau, créant un nuage de buée devant lui, et puis, il joignit ses deux mains devant lui avec un visage implorant :

\- Je t'en supplie, ne lui dis pas que j'ai vendu la mèche… Il me tuerait sûrement s'il savait que je te l'avais dit !

Et puis, il murmura une nouvelle fois pour lui-même : « _quel idiot_ ».

Alors qu'il se remettait à marcher, Freya le suivit, toujours sans voix.

Dragonneau avait demandé à ce qu'on la suive ? Alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle se sentait étrangement épiée ces derniers temps, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, le soir après sa journée de travail.

Phineas devait se sentir particulièrement coupable, puisqu'il changea brusquement et maladroitement de sujet :

\- Le terme de la grossesse d'Eleanor arrive bientôt. Un mois, tu te rends compte ? C'est très bientôt. Je suis encore un peu perdu sur le sujet de la chambre. Eleanor voulait la faire beige, mais je me disais que jaune serait peut-être plus joyeux… Oh, et puis, il y a le prénom aussi. Impossible de nous mettre d'accord, c'est un vrai calvaire.

Il paraissait tout à fait affolé alors qu'il listait tous leurs désaccords.

Freya se demanda si l'arrivée imminente de ce bébé ne rendait pas son ami un peu fou.

\- Vas-tu prendre un peu de temps pour rester avec elle ?

Il remit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Oui, j'en ai déjà discuté avec Monsieur Dragonneau. Lui, est d'accord, bien entendu. Il m'a même proposé de ne pas participer au prochain Rassemblement… Il disait que les risques sont quand même importants, et que je ne devrais pas… eh bien, laisser Eleanor seule.

Il y eut un petit silence entre les deux amis.

\- Mais j'irai tout de même, bien entendu. Je connais les risques, c'est ce que je lui ai expliqué… Mais dis-toi qu'il m'a quand même recalé d'office à un poste de surveillant à l'entrée du Stade.

\- Un poste de quoi ?

\- Surveillant à l'entrée du Stade de Quidditch, répéta Phineas, apparemment les entraînements de cette semaine vont donner lieu à des choix selon différents postes. Différents rôles, si tu veux.

Freya hocha la tête, pensive.

Phineas soupira :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau pense bien faire en me mettant à ce poste, c'est le moins risqué de toute l'intervention, mais ma fierté en prend un coup.

Il émit un petit rire forcé et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Mais bon, c'est un peu ridicule…

\- Sais-tu en quoi vont consister les entraînements ?

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la grande grille du Manoir Nott, Phineas haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, on en saura plus demain, j'imagine.

Il y eut un petit silence entre les deux amis et Freya lui adressa un petit sourire :

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Phineas.

Son expression mélangea grimace de culpabilité et sourire :

\- Avec plaisir. Bonne nuit, Miss Nott.

Et il transplana, laissant la sorcière seule devant les grandes grilles noircies.

* * *

Il était tard, et le Manoir était particulièrement silencieux lorsqu'elle entrait.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, à l'exception du feu de cheminée, qui était plutôt vif. Les crépitements des flammes l'intriguèrent. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le salon.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'était approchée, il n'y avait personne.

Personne dans le fauteuil en face du feu, personne aux alentours.

Et pourtant, les flammes étaient ardentes, très éveillées.

Son coeur manqua un battement.

Dans les flammes, elle perçut les restes de papiers.

Le nom de famille « _Malefoy_ », puis le nom de famille « _Lestrange_ », puis, un morceau d'arbre généalogique. Mais tout cela disparut rapidement, rongé par le feu, réduit en cendres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle sursauta.

Marcus.

Il avait l'air désemparé de la trouver là.

Particulièrement désemparé.

Alors qu'elle s'était retourné vers lui, il s'empressa de cacher une poignée de papiers dans son dos. Freya lui lança un regard suspicieux, et puis, au bout de quelques secondes, fit le rapprochement avec ce qu'elle venait de voir dans les braises de la cheminée.

Elle le pointa du doigt et ne masqua pas son air accusateur :

\- Tu brûles les preuves !

Marcus la contourna rapidement, et son air désemparé se transforma en une moue agacée. D'un geste vif, et avant même que Freya ne puisse les attraper, il avait balancé les parchemins dans les flammes.

Freya les regarda se consumer rapidement avec une expression totalement hallucinée.

 _\- Au nom de Merlin_ , pourquoi fais-tu une chose pareille ?

Marcus regardait lui aussi les papiers devenir cendres, et après un moment il cracha :

\- Si on apprenait que Père était derrière ce _Livre_ , sais-tu ce qu'il se passerait ?

Freya resta interdite.

Elle le regarda, ahurie.

Il savait.

Il savait que leur Père était derrière ce fichu _Livre_.

Derrière les _Vingt-Huit_.

\- Si on apprenait cela, notre famille serait complètement déshonorée. Tu imagines un peu ce que l'on dirait ? Et notre Oncle, le Ministre de la Magie est-…

Les mots et les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Freya. Son regard oscilla rapidement, du feu vers son frère. Et puis elle finit par balbutier avec colère :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait écrit ce _Livre_ , et encore moins le fait que tu l'aides à dissimuler des preuves…

\- Je ne l'aide pas. Je _nous_ aide, avait-il rectifié.

Dans un élan de bon sens et de fureur, Freya se précipita vers le bureau de leur Père, et Marcus la suivit hâtivement. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau, elle remarqua que la grande surface boisée était vide. Vide.

Il avait tout brulé.

Une nouvelle vague de honte la traversa, et derrière elle, Marcus, remua le couteau dans la plaie en articulant :

\- Tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il a écrit ce _Livre_ ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et redouta sa réponse.

Et cette dernière la secoua :

\- Parce que ni toi, ni moi, ne trouvons un époux ou une épouse adaptée… Il a écrit cela, pour nous, Freya.

Il se reprit, et Freya sentit la honte se propager encore plus en elle, comme une véritable gangrène :

 _\- A cause_ _de nous_.

* * *

Le lendemain, il y avait un certain froid entre Marcus et Freya, et ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de tout le petit déjeuner.

Freya lui lançait des regards venimeux ; comment osait-il ainsi détruire des preuves ?

Ce n'était pas correct, ce n'était pas honnête. Si cela avait été Dragonneau, alors…

Elle se stoppa net dans ses pensées, se refusant d'imaginer ce que Dragonneau, dans toute sa noblesse et sa justesse, aurait fait à la place de Marcus.

Ce dernier sembla même deviner ce qu'elle était en train de penser, puisqu'il lui adressa un regard mauvais, plein d'amertume, avant de replonger la tête la première dans son journal.

Mais après un moment, il le rabaissa, et puis, après un regard hésitant dans sa direction il lui dit :

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller aujourd'hui, tu sais… dire que tu es malade.

\- …Quoi ?

Il lui adressa un regard agacé qu'elle ne comprit pas.

\- Si tu y vas, tu vas te tourner en ridicule.

Et sur ces mots, il se leva de table, coucha le journal sur la surface boisée et quitta la pièce sans lui adresser un autre regard.

* * *

Freya ne pensait pas regretter sa décision en arrivant au Ministère, ce matin-là.

Elle ne pensait pas regretter de ne pas avoir suivit le conseil de son frère.

Non.

Et pourtant.

La voix de Travers résonna dans l'immense salle où toutes les Divisions d'Aurors étaient réunies :

\- Les entraînements de Balai sont obligatoires, précisa-t-il pour la troisième fois.

Et pour la troisième fois, Freya crut qu'elle allait être malade.

Du Balai.

Du _Balai_.

\- Je veux que toutes les équipes soient prêtes pour le Rassemblement dans une semaine. Nous alternerons entraînements de balai et de duel.

Il marchait en long, en large et en travers de l'estrade en bois.

Et puis, il se stoppa et conclut plutôt abruptement :

\- A l'issue de ces entraînements, nous vous répartirons sur différents postes d'action pour le Jour J. Des questions ?

Un bras s'était levé dans l'assemblée, mais Travers l'ignora.

\- Non ? Très bien. Première session dans quinze minutes.

Et il quitta la pièce, sans plus de cérémonie.

Et alors que tout le monde s'affairait autour d'elle, Freya, elle, demeura figée.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait apercevoir Faucett boire discrètement le contenu d'un petit flacon rose d'une traite, puis le glisser dans une de ses poches de veste avec une grimace.

Freya regretta également amèrement de ne pas avoir suivi les indications étranges que Dragonneau lui avait donné la veille. Voilà pourquoi il l'invitait à concocter un nouveau Philtre de Paix… Il savait pour les entraînements. Il savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas sans la potion.

Mais il était trop tard, désormais.

Trop tard.

La boule au ventre, elle suivit, résignée, son groupe vers la salle d'entraînement.

Elle sentait qu'elle suait à grosses gouttes.

Les perles de sueur dégoulinaient le long de ses tempes, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait être d'une pâleur extrême. Elle sentait ses propres mains trembler d'une manière incontrôlable et agaçante, et malgré tous ses efforts, cela devenait difficile de maintenir son air impassible habituel.

En entrant dans la salle, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

La pièce avait été ensorcelée, de sorte à ce qu'il y ait une surface plane, comme un quai de gare, avec plusieurs balais alignés au sol, et quelques mètres plus loin, du vide. Du Vide.

Freya laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et mit un certain moment avant d'atteindre son balai, comme le faisaient les autres.

Elle croisa le regard de Dragonneau, dans un coin de la pièce. Il était en train de discuter avec Yaxley et Travers, mais s'était interrompu pour la regarder.

Il lui esquissa ce qu'il ressemblait à un sourire, mais cette courbe de ses lèvres disparut tout aussitôt. Elle devait être dans un état alarmant, puisqu'il avait passé le dossier qu'il avait entre ses mains à Yaxley, et en fronçant les sourcils, avait entamé de longues enjambées pour la rejoindre.

Alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, il se pencha un peu vers elle avec un air inquiet, et lui murmura :

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Freya réussit à secouer faiblement la tête.

\- Si, tout va bien, mentit-il avec médiocrité.

Et elle ne devait pas être très convaincante puisque ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus.

\- Vous… n'avez pas pris de Philtre de Paix ?

Elle secoua la tête de nouveau et il se pinça les lèvres.

A côté d'eux, Twigs, Arcturus et Malefoy étaient déjà dans les airs, en train de faire des démonstrations de pirouettes et de virages compliqués. Pendant un instant, Freya jura avoir vu Arcturus émettre un rire moqueur dans sa direction.

Mais la voix grave de Dragonneau la ramena :

\- Vous pouvez essayer ? Vous vous sentez capable d'essayer ?

Freya hocha la tête.

Elle tendit sa main au-dessus de son balai, et lorsque celui-ci vint se loger dans sa main, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se figea.

Une vague de chaleur la traversa.

_Le cognard._

_La pluie._

_Sa chute._

_Le cognard._

_La pluie._

_Sa chute._

En boucle, elle revivait l'instant où elle était tombée.

L'instant où elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir.

L'instant où une petite plaisanterie d'Arcturus et Malefoy avait mal tourné.

Sa respiration devint chaotique.

Frénétique et irrégulière.

Elle inspira si fort, que même Twigs semblait l'avoir entendue depuis là où flottait avec son balai. Elle se força pourtant, mais elle trébucha en essayant d'enjamber le balai. Dragonneau l'avait retenue par le bras, et son visage inquiet devint brouillé.

Flou.

Ses jambes se mirent à devenir toutes molles, ses gestes, imprécis et confus. Et sa vision altérée par une multitude de petites étincelles blanchâtres.

Son souffle, quant à lui, était sifflant, perçant.

\- Lâchez ce balai, Nott, allez prendre l'air.

Freya ignora une première fois le conseil de Dragonneau, et réessaya d'enjamber son balai. Mais cette fois-ci, elle tomba complètement contre le côté de Dragonneau, qui la soutint solidement par les deux bras. Le balai retomba au sol alors qu'elle peinait à retrouver son souffle.

Malgré sa vision désordonnée et son audition étrangement troublée, elle réussit à distinguer Arcturus, flottant avec aise devant elle.

Il articula avec venin :

\- J'avais oublié que pour certains, le balai ne servait qu'à faire les poussières.

Et le rire acerbe de Malefoy résonna, en coeur avec celui de Black, devant elle.

La pression des mains de Dragonneau contre ses épaules se crispa un peu, et, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais les rires cessèrent aussitôt.

Dragonneau avaient ses yeux rivés vers Arcturus, qui s'était figé.

Sans quitter le sorcier des yeux, il conseilla calmement à Freya :

\- Allez prendre l'air, Nott.

Après un hochement de tête, il la lâcha et elle s'empressa de quitter la salle avec des pas vacillants, bien trop consciente du regard indigné que lui lançaient Travers et Yaxley. Elle vit même Travers écrire rapidement quelque chose sur un parchemin, en la voyant passer.

Et puis, une fois sortie, elle se précipita dans le couloir, sans trop savoir où aller.

Sa respiration explosa, son souffle sifflant et pénible s'était échappé de sa gorge et elle dût se cacher dans un coin, après un virage dans le couloir désert, pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

La sorcière se laissa glisser le long du mur carrelé noir, et ses jambes cédèrent.

Peu à peu, sa respiration redevint régulière.

Elle se força à ne pas penser au cognard, à la pluie, à sa chute.

Elle se força à ne pas penser à la stupide remarque d'Arcturus.

Elle se força à…

Ses pensées se stoppèrent.

Dragonneau était là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Mais il ne l'avait pas vue.

Il traînait Arcturus par le col de sa chemise, et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur noir. Le sorcier brun arborait une mine pitoyable et lâche. Dragonneau empoigna une nouvelle fois son col et le tira vers lui, ses traits étaient déformés par la colère.

Il articula dangereusement :

\- Je vous avais prévenu, Black, un mot ou un geste de travers vis-à-vis de Nott et vous devrez en payer les consé-

\- Je suis désolé ! Je ne recommencerai plus, je vous le jure…!

La voix d'Arcturus tremblait d'une terreur tout à fait surprenante.

Il était blême désormais.

Et le cerveau de Freya mit de longues secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Dragonneau finit par lâcher le col d'Arcturus, et avec une grimace pleine de dégoût, il cracha :

\- Je me demande encore comment on peut se retrouver avec des gens comme vous au Ministère.

Arcturus ne répondit pas, apparemment partagé entre frousse et amertume.

Mais ses yeux noirs tombèrent sur elle, et elle se releva aussitôt, ne voulant pas qu'il apprécie trop le fait qu'elle doive s'asseoir par terre pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que Dragonneau avait suivi son regard.

Ses traits pleins de colère s'adoucirent tout aussitôt qu'il l'eut aperçue, et Arcturus profita de ce moment de diversion pour fuir le courroux de Dragonneau. Ce dernier le regarda détaler avec une mine sévère et particulièrement haineuse.

Et après un petit moment, il recentra son attention sur elle.

Au bout de quelques pas, il saisit son bras, et la tira vers lui. Ils se mirent à marcher, et, Freya, très confuse, n'arriva pas encore à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, qu'il lui demandait déjà :

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Comme elle ne lui répondait pas, il accéléra même un peu le pas vers les ascenseurs.

\- Prewett vous remettra sur pieds, venez.

Son ton était doux et inquiet, et il paraissait sincèrement touché par son état puisqu'il se mit à appuyer à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, espérant que ce dernier arriverait plus vite pour pouvoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

La voix confuse de Freya resurgit de sa bouche desséchée :

\- Vous avez menacé Arcturus…

Son regard, jusque là, très doux, redevint sombre à la simple mention du prénom du sorcier. Il grimaça et se mit à fixer les portes closes de l'ascenseur avec un soudain agacement.

\- Allez-vous me reprocher que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas ? Allez-vous de nouveau mentionner ma _pathologie_ ?

Freya le toisa, interdite et surprise de sa réaction virulente.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et ils entrèrent dans la cage métallique.

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'étage, alors que les portes se refermaient, la lâcha subitement. Il croisa ses bras sur son veston gris chiné, et il articula avec amertume :

 _\- Vous_ avez aidé Norbert à partir pour le Brésil, alors je pense que _vous_ êtes plutôt bien placée pour-…

\- Oh, je vois, vous êtes bien en colère à cause de cela, après tout.

Freya ne sut pas d'où elle avait tiré l'énergie qui lui avait servi à articuler cette phrase avec acidité.

L'impatience et l'agacement de Dragonneau semblèrent atteindre un pic.

Il rétorqua vivement :

\- Bien sûr que je le suis !

Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de repenser à cela, mais Freya ne put s'empêcher de revoir _l'Epouvantard_ de Dragonneau. Se revoir, elle, en train de sortir de cette Armoire, dans la salle de cours de _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_.

Il était en colère contre elle.

Il était bien en colère à cause de cela.

A cause du départ de Norbert.

Il s'était placé de l'autre côté de l'ascenseur, se plaquant contre les grilles métalliques opposées à elle. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait évitée, ces derniers jours. Avec un mélange de vexation et de douleur, elle réussit à lui dire :

\- Ecoutez, je suis désolée. Ce que j'ai fait était très stupide… mais je ne pense pas mériter un tel traitement de votre part. De là à devenir votre _Epouvantard_ , je-…

Le regard qu'il lui avait si vivement lancé démontra une soudaine panique quand à la mention de son _Epouvantard_. La surprise passée, son regard se rembrunit, et il était plein de reproche tout à coup :

\- C'était effectivement très _stupide_.

Son ton avait été sec, mais il se reprit aussitôt, avec une voix étrange et confuse :

 _\- Stupide_ mais…

Ses yeux gris avait glissé vers les lèvres rouges de la sorcière, et il sombra dans un curieux silence un instant. Freya, elle, fut piquée au vif.

Elle répéta avec incrédulité :

 _\- Stupide_.

Elle avait dit cela comme ça, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait reprendre ce terme.

Il sortit de son étrange pause, et l'amertume revint :

 _\- Déraisonnable_ vous parait peut-être plus approprié ?

Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine se resserrèrent d'autant plus, et il pivota un peu, pour ne plus lui faire face.

Freya, elle, se sentit à la fois agacée et complètement perdue.

Elle finit par articuler presque silencieusement :

\- …Je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre réaction est si… si _disproportionnée_.

Sa réaction fut totalement surprenante.

Il avait brutalement frappé le bouton « _Arrêt_ » de l'ascenseur, et la cage de ce dernier se stoppa abruptement, tremblant un peu dans le vide qui les entourait.

Freya le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

Et c'était presque le cas, il se tourna dangereusement vers elle et répéta avec un ton totalement halluciné :

 _\- Disproportionnée_ ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous dites ? Voyez-vous donc cela comme une affaire de peu d'importance ? Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne prends pas ces choses à la légère… Mais peut-être que… peut-être que c'est votre cas.

Silence.

Il la scruta étrangement un instant.

Et malgré la colère, il y avait deux grandes tâches rouges qui naissaient sur ses joues, juste en dessous de ses pommettes.

Freya répondit avec une voix étrangement calme :

\- Ecoutez… je ne dénigre pas du tout ce que j'ai fait, et je sais que le départ de Norbert a été très difficile pour vous, mais j'ai vraiment fait passer ce dossier pour l'aider, et si cela avait été à refaire je le-…

 _\- Ce dossier_ ?… De quoi parlez-vous, Nott ?

La colère qu'il arborait jusqu'à présent devint confusion.

Et cette confusion atteignit Freya qui fronça les sourcils, l'imitant.

Avec une petite voix hésitante, elle expliqua :

\- Le… dossier de demande de voyage à l'international de votre frère. Son départ pour le Brésil, la raison pour laquelle vous êtes en colère contre moi…

Thésée semblait étrangement à bout de souffle en l'écoutant.

Elle continua pourtant, et sa voix rendit évidente sa douleur :

\- La raison pour laquelle vous me… détestez.

Nouveau silence.

Dragonneau la fixait d'une manière si intense, et si étrange, qu'elle faillit ne pas terminer en disant :

\- La raison pour laquelle je suis votre _Epouvantard_.

Le visage impassible de Dragonneau se mut en une grande confusion, puis il essaya d'énoncer « _Quoi_ _?_ », mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Et puis, les tâches rouges de ses joues s'accentuèrent drastiquement ; il paraissait tout à coup particulièrement mal à l'aise, et il plaqua une main contre son visage, balayant ce dernier avec sa paume tremblante, un peu comme juste après leur chute, à Hyde Park.

Sa main finit par retomber maladroitement long de son corps, et son attitude habituellement nonchalante et posée disparut complètement.

Il réussit à articuler :

Je… ne parlais pas de cela, Nott.

Elle le toisa sans comprendre.

\- Pas de cela, _du tout_.

Il grimaça un peu, comme si s'approcher d'elle le brûlait, mais fit tout de même un pas dans sa direction. Son malaise irradiait de lui, et, dans un pur réflexe nerveux, il plongea ses deux mains dans ses poches, ses yeux gris balayèrent la structure métallique de l'ascenseur un instant, alors qu'il semblait chercher ses mots.

Et puis, au bout de quelques longues secondes de silence, il replongea ses yeux dans ceux de la sorcière.

\- Vous n'avez pas _vraiment_ compris mon échange avec Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'y-a-t-il à comprendre à part le fait que vous me haïssiez ?

Elle avait rétorqué cela avec un peu trop de virulence, si bien, qu'elle-même était surprise. Mais elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir et la situation la désarçonnait complètement.

Il parut interloqué par son âpre réponse.

Et aussitôt, il secoua la tête :

\- Vous n'y êtes pas, Nott.

Il sembla chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux, et Freya se figea.

\- Je ne vous… déteste pas.

Sa voix tremblait un peu et il parut de plus en plus gêné.

Etrangement, Freya pouvait entendre ses propres pulsations au niveau de ses tempes. C'était étrange car elle n'entendait presque plus que cela.

La voix grave et hésitante de Dragonneau parvint malgré tout, encore jusqu'à elle :

 _\- Au contraire_. Bien au contraire, vous…

Il y eut un silence gêné durant lequel il laissa échapper un autre souffle tremblant.

Freya sentit son coeur battre si fort qu'elle se dit qu'il allait bondir en dehors de sa poitrine.

Sa voix fluette et tremblotante demanda avec confusion :

\- De… quoi parliez-vous si vous ne parliez pas du dossier pour Norbert ?

Elle jura qu'elle vit Dragonneau rougir encore plus.

Il remua ses lèvres, traduisant une nouvelle hésitation, et puis, il fixa les siennes un instant, avant de remonter jusque ses yeux bleus.

\- Je parlais de… Je voulais parler de…

C'était étrange de le voir ainsi.

Lui, qui était toujours nonchalant, quelconque, sûr de lui.

Le Héros de Guerre.

Il hésitait beaucoup.

L'expression qu'il arborait sur son visage relevait de la torture.

Il finit par lâcher dans un murmure :

\- …votre baiser.

Freya resta sans voix.

Une vague de chaleur l'engloutit complètement, et bientôt, Dragonneau ne fut pas le seul à devenir écarlate dans cette cage d'ascenseur. Elle sentait tout son sang affluer vers ses joues, et elle laissa échapper une syllabe confuse. Puis deux.

Et puis, elle se mit à balbutier des mots sans intérêt et sans aucun sens.

Son cerveau semblait déconnecté, brouillé, parasité.

Devant elle, Dragonneau luttait encore, avec son visage à la fois troublé et déconcerté, il fronça les sourcils en articulant :

\- Vous êtes mon _Epouvantard_ parce que je… Parce que je-…

Il se stoppa, et fuit son regard.

Cela avait l'air particulièrement difficile pour lui, puisqu'il ne cessait de retirer, puis de remettre ses mains dans ses poches, tant il était mal à l'aise. Freya, elle, était paralysée.

Il finit tout de même par expliquer avec un ton lourd de culpabilité et de remord :

\- Parce que je ne suis pas sensé ressentir _cela_.

Sa voix fut pressée et sifflante.

L'information atteignit le cerveau en feu de la sorcière et elle eut du mal à comprimer le flot de sentiments, très divers et confus, qui vinrent déferler en elle.

Le rouge de ses joues dût devenir pourpre, car elle sentait que la chaleur de son visage était devenu un véritable brasier ardent.

Les yeux de Dragonneau, eux, redevinrent doux, même s'ils étaient étrangement attristés.

\- J'ai besoin de temps.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il répéta avec peine :

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de temps. Leta, elle-… Quand je pense à Leta, je ne peux-…

Il se stoppa de nouveau.

Et dans une gestuelle à la fois remplie de malaise et de fierté, il lui tourna le dos, comme s'il prenait conscience de tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Nerveusement, il avait plaqué une nouvelle fois sa main contre son visage rougi et il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

Et le souffle tremblant devint un soupir, puis un faux amusement, presque amer :

\- J'étais étrangement soulagé après notre retour de Pré-au-Lard… Je pensais que vous aviez compris ce que je voulais dire.

Il avait un peu tourné sa tête vers la sorcière, et cette fois-ci, elle réussit à sortir de son soudain mutisme. Sa voix sortit encore plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée et elle détesta le chevrotement gêné qu'elle émettait :

\- Non, je n'avais pas… Je…

Il fuit son regard une nouvelle fois, trouvant un soudain intérêt pour les boutons clignotants de l'ascenseurs. Après un moment d'hésitation, Freya parvint à articuler :

\- J'étais persuadée que… je vous répugnais.

Elle rit nerveusement, et continua alors qu'il se retournait lentement avec une mine torturée :

\- Vous m'aviez faite transférée, puis vous m'évitiez et puis lorsque j'ai vu _l'Epouvantard_ , alors j'ai pensé que…

Ils s'observèrent mutuellement un instant, et Dragonneau lui adressa un regard débordant de regret. Il lui conseilla d'une voix douce :

\- Vous devriez prendre un peu plus confiance en vous, Nott.

Ses yeux gris étaient attendris et attendrissants.

Sa voix grave devint presque velours alors qu'il lui disait :

\- Vous semblez penser le pire de vous-même à chaque fois.

Et puis, ses yeux gris l'étudièrent mais intensément encore, balayant rapidement sa chemise rouge, puis remontant le long de son cou et caressant l'ensemble de son visage. Il parut soudainement médusé, hypnotisé.

\- Le pire, alors que vous êtes _si_ -…

\- Hé, y'a un problème dans l'ascenseur ? Je peux faire venir une équipe technique.

Les deux sorciers avaient sursauté et tourné la tête vers le panneau d'où était sortie la voix masculine. Dans un moment de gêne et de confusion, Dragonneau rappuya machinalement contre le bouton « _Arrêt_ » et l'ascenseur se remit en route.

Au bout d'un moment et alors qu'ils sortirent de la cage métallique, toujours en silence, car encore un peu déboussolés par ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, Dragonneau observa Freya une nouvelle fois.

\- Allons-y.

Freya lui adressa un regard complètement perdu.

Et Thésée, malgré ses tâches rouges sous ses joues, essaya de prendre un air confiant. Il désigna Freya d'un geste du menton, et glissa une dernière fois ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

\- Voir Prewett…

Il lui adressa un sourire étrange.

Entre amusement et grimace de culpabilité :

\- Même si vous avez… repris des couleurs.

Freya plaqua ses deux mains contre ses joues, et s'empourpra d'autant plus.

Ella se sentait un peu honteuse, mais ce sentiment se dissipa aussitôt qu'elle vit les yeux de Dragonneau.

Ils étaient doux.

Mais ils étaient aussi coupables.

Et Freya devina aisément ce qui le faisait sentir ainsi.

Il y avait deux raisons.

L'une s'appelait Leta Lestrange, et l'autre, Freya Nott.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Bon, pas beaucoup d'action dans ce Chapitre, mais pas mal d'infos qui dégrossissent un peu les intrigues et les relations entre les personnages.**

**Dragonneau se livre enfin, mais tout n'est pas gagné pour autant, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement ! Sachez en tout cas que j'ai _a-do-ré_ écrire ce quiproquo entre les deux ! Je vais réfléchir à d'autres discussions et situations un peu ambigües comme celle-ci ! :)**

**Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, j'imagine que vous connaissez un peu son histoire, et celle de sa soeur Ariana (je n'invente rien !). Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous invite à aller regarder, ça vous aidera à mieux comprendre ce que j'explique ici, ainsi que pas mal de théories qui circulent à ce sujet !**

**Le coeur du conflit commence au prochain Chapitre…**

**…et ce Chapitre s'appellera « _Marcus_ » !**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions, reviews, commentaires…**

**C'est _MA_ source de motivation pour les _longues sessions_ d'écriture des prochains chapitres !**

**A plus,**

**Netphis.**


	25. Marcus

Les jours suivants, Freya se sentait étrangement légère.

Bien que cela puisse paraître surprenant, et ce, même dans cette situation très stressante au Ministère, la sorcière avait du mal à garder un esprit clair.

Et la raison était simple.

Dragonneau l'appréciait.

Il l'appréciait.

Elle, Freya Nott.

Pour la cinquième fois de la matinée, avec le visage calé dans le creux de sa main, Freya soupira. Elle sentit les regards intrigués de Malefoy, Black et Marcus se diriger vers elle, et ils semblaient d'autant plus perturbés alors qu'elle émettait un nouveau sourire béat. Marcus, contrairement aux deux autres qui devaient penser qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit, avait froncé ses sourcils avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'indignation.

Et pourtant, encore une fois, la raison de cette soudaine joie était simple.

Dragonneau l'appréciait.

Son image lui revint avec intensité.

Une image délicieuse, envoûtante.

Ses pommettes rougies, sa voix grave, essouflée et hésitante, ses yeux gris et intenses, ses sourcils froncés avec confusion et...

Culpabilité.

Le sourire de Freya retomba.

Non, la raison n'était pas si simple, finalement. Et il l'avait dit lui-même.

Ce n'était pas _si_ simple.

Il s'en voulait.

Et c'était normal après tout, et elle le comprenait.

Il avait l'impression de trahir Lestrange.

Et c'est pour ça qu'elle, Freya Nott, en était devenue son _Epouvantard_.

On frappa à la porte, et sans qu'il y ait eu une réponse de la part de qui que ce soit, Dragonneau apparut derrière cette dernière.

Dragonneau.

Le coude de Freya ripa contre le bureau et elle faillit tomber la tête la première sur sa pile de parchemins. Marcus lui adressa une regard perplexe avant de rediriger un regard agacé vers son homologue.

L'Auror s'avança avec des grands pas vers le bureau du Nott, et y déposa un dossier et ses deux mains, qui vinrent solidement se caler contre le bord boisé. Il se pencha un peu vers Marcus et lui articula quelques phrases avec une voix grave et silencieuse.

Freya n'arriva pas à détacher ses yeux de son buste, voûté vers l'avant pour mieux s'adresser à son frère. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas l'air ravi de ce qu'il entendait, puisqu'il fit une grimace amère avant de rétorquer sèchement quelque chose à Dragonneau.

Ce dernier se redressa et plongea une main dans une de ses poches de pantalon, tout en adressant un regard impassible dans la direction de Marcus. Et puis, après un court moment de silence où les deux chefs de Division se fixaient intensément, Dragonneau finit par reprendre sèchement le dossier et par tourner les talons.

Freya le suivit des yeux, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Secrètement, elle espéra croiser son regard, ses yeux gris métalliques.

Mais il s'était éclipsé de la pièce avec une oeillade rapide. Brève.

Neutre.

Freya était déçue.

Quelques jours s'étaient déjà écoulés, et malgré cette douce révélation, le comportement de Dragonneau n'avait pas vraiment changé. Mais il n'était pas à blâmer, elle le savait.

Elle le savait pertinemment.

En vue du Rassemblement de Exmoor, tout le Ministère était sans dessus dessous. La panique et l'appréhension de cette nouvelle et funeste réunion semblait avoir donné un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière qu'était le Ministère de la Magie. Dragonneau, lui, tout comme Marcus, croulait sous les paperasses d'autorisation, de recrutement, d'analyses, de rapports d'inspection et d'enquête... Travers les sollicitait sans cesse, de jour, comme de nuit, s'il le fallait.

L'heure était grave.

Mais même en sachant tout cela, Freya ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'amertume. C'était idiot. Très idiot. Mais pourtant...

Elle se leva de sa chaise, peut-être un peu trop abruptement d'ailleurs, car Marcus avait encore une fois relevé ses yeux de ses notes avec un air interrogateur. Cette interrogation s'amplifia alors qu'elle se hâta vers la sortie du bureau de la Division.

Et là, juste derrière la porte, elle s'arrêta net.

Dragonneau était encore là.

Il était appuyé contre le mur de la Division, une main dans sa poche, l'autre qui portait le dossier près de ses yeux. Mais ces derniers dévièrent rapidement du papier pour se poser sur Freya.

La porte se referma lentement derrière elle et elle ne bougea plus.

\- Nott ?

\- Monsieur Dragonneau-...

Ils avaient parlé en même temps, et ils se turent sur l'instant.

Ils se toisèrent encore, et puis Freya finit par demander :

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Ses yeux oscillèrent rapidement entre le morceau de papier entre ses mains et elle.

Le regard de la sorcière tomba également sur le dossier un instant et elle réussit à lire :

« _Demande de Transfert_ »

Il ne semblait pas avoir manqué le fait que ses yeux bleus s'étaient simplement posés sur cette phrase, et tout aussitôt, dans un geste tout à fait gêné et surprenant, il brandit la feuille en hauteur, en dehors de sa portée et de sa vue.

Ses yeux gris étaient surpris, et Freya lui renvoya la même expression décontenancée.

Elle jeta une autre oeillade au papier qui était maladroitement perché en haut de son bras tendu. Elle se mit même sur la pointe des pieds, comprenant que quelque chose se tramait, et espérant apercevoir une autre information sur le morceau de parchemin, mais cette fois-ci, Thésée le cacha même dans son dos. Son expression devenait un peu agacée en plus d'embarrassée.

Freya, se rendant subitement compte que sa curiosité la rendait une nouvelle fois impolie et indiscrète, laissa retomber ses talons contre le sol sombre du couloir.

Dragonneau la regardait en se pinçant les lèvres, et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander avec une voix silencieuse :

\- Vous... souhaitez faire transférer quelqu'un... une nouvelle fois ?

\- Oui.

La réponse était sèche, et elle se demanda un instant si elle ne l'avait pas froissé en précisant « une nouvelle fois ». Mais elle ignora la nouvelle expression ennuyée devant elle, et enchaîna :

\- Qui-est-ce ? Twigs ?

\- Non.

Autre pincement de lèvres.

Il cacha d'autant plus le papier dans son dos.

Freya chercha quelque chose dans son regard gris un instant, comme si elle espérait que la réponse allait y être miraculeusement affichée. Elle savait que c'était indiscret, et qu'il était visiblement agacé, mais sa voix aiguë jaillit une nouvelle fois en dehors de sa gorge :

\- Mais...

\- Cessez avec vos questions, coupa-t-il avec agacement.

Freya allait s'excuser, réalisant que le sujet devait être particulièrement épineux pour qu'il réagisse ainsi, mais elle se coupa. Le visage de Thésée était rougi.

Deux zones écarlates s'étaient dessinées sous ses pommettes, et il sembla le réaliser lui aussi, puisqu'il pivota complètement la tête, comme pour la dissimuler.

Et finalement, sa voix grave lui délivra la réponse qu'elle n'attendait plus :

\- C'est vous.

Avec un énième mouvement hésitant, il lui tendit le dossier, qu'elle attrapa avec confusion. Effectivement, c'était bien son nom qui était inscrit dessus. « _Freya Theodora Nott_ ».

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse redemander quoique ce soit, il énonçait précautionneusement :

\- Cela fait plusieurs fois que je demande à votre frère son accord... Cela pourrait peut-être convaincre le Ministre.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné durant lequel elle le regardait avec un mélange de gratitude et d'embarras. Cela sembla l'incommoder grandement puisqu'il lui arracha le dossier des mains avec maladresse et il s'empressa d'articuler avec raideur :

\- Vous devez trouver cela stupide...

Freya secoua vigoureusement la tête :

\- Non, pas du tout, je-...

\- Il est vrai que je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre avis, après tout, vous préféreriez peut-être rester ici-...

\- Non !

Sa voix avait été si forte tout à coup qu'il avait eu un petit mouvement de recul.

Ce fut à son tour de s'empourprer alors qu'elle ajoutait hâtivement :

\- Non, j'adorerai revenir dans votre Division...

Et elle lui adressa un doux et triste sourire, qu'il lui renvoya après un court instant d'hésitation. Ses yeux gris retombèrent vers le dossier entre ses mains.

\- Thésée !

L'aboiement sec de Travers les avait fait sursauter tous les deux.

Après un mouvement de tête vers son patron, Thésée se tourna une dernière fois vers Freya. Son visage arborait un petit sourire désolé, et il commença à s'éloigner à reculons, comme pour la regarder un peu plus longtemps encore, avant de se retourner finalement.

Il s'éloigna et disparu avec Travers dans le long couloir carrelé.

Le coeur de Freya s'allégea une nouvelle fois, et puis, il redevint mou et liquoreux. Elle n'arriva pas à contenir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres rouges alors qu'elle entrait de nouveau dans le bureau de la Division.

Depuis son bureau, Marcus était aux aguets.

Son regard était aussi mauvais que celui qu'il avait adressé à Dragonneau, seulement, Freya remarqua à quel point il était pâle. Pâle comme la mort. Son front suintait si fort, qu'il dût l'éponger avec le revers de sa veste.

Après s'être rassise à sa place et avoir mis de côté la charmante image de Dragonneau qui trottait encore dans sa tête embuée, elle se mit à observer plus attentivement son frère.

Effectivement, il avait eut l'air perturbé durant toute la semaine.

Toujours aussi blême, aussi fuyant.

Toujours ce regard hagard et cette expression penaude...

Avec amertume elle finit même par se dire qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à l'ancien Marcus qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle haïssait.

Un Marcus lâche. Un Nott couard.

Tout d'abord, Freya avait mis cela sur le coup du stress qu'ils recevaient ces derniers temps au Manoir Nott. L'entreprise de leur Père, les Chaudrons Nott, ne se portait pas bien ces temps-ci. Deux semaines auparavant, il y avait eu tout un scandale comme quoi certains de ces Chaudrons avaient été défectueux. Il y aurait eu beaucoup d'accidents, dans tout le pays, mais aussi en Europe et en Amérique, où les produits Nott s'exportaient également.

Teignous Nott avait été encore plus désagréable que d'habitude.

Il avait été mauvais. Dur.

Son humeur, exécrable.

Et toutes les boissons qu'il ingurgitait une fois au Manoir, n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Loin de là.

Il devenait virulent, violent.

Et lorsqu'il ne buvait pas, il passait de longues heures dans son bureau, cloîtré avec Marcus.

Au début, Freya pensait qu'ils devaient parler du Livre des _Vingt-Huit_ , le scandaleux Registre des Familles de Sang-Pur que leur Père avait écrit, et dont Marcus avait détruit toutes les preuves un soir, dans les flammes de leur grande cheminée... Mais en fait, il n'en était rien.

Marcus démentait le tout en bloc.

Et il n'avait pas l'air de mentir.

Mais... son expression était toujours aussi défaite et paniquée dès lors qu'elle abordait le sujet avec lui. Et là, Freya comprenait qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de sûrement plus sombre encore que les _Vingt-Huit_.

Et elle se jura de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

Son seul, et désormais régulier, réconfort une fois au Manoir, était de lire les lettres de Porpentina Goldstein. Elle n'aurait jamais cru écrire tant de lettres à quelqu'un auparavant, et il était toujours aussi bon de se dire qu'elle venait sûrement de se faire une nouvelle amie.

Une alliée.

La situation désastreuse de l'Entreprise familiale avait du bon, finalement, car pendant que Teignous Nott enchaînait les verres de Whisky Pur Feu, il n'avait pas le temps de trier et filtrer le courrier, comme il le faisait habituellement. Et là, Torry était d'une aide précieuse. Il arrivait à subtiliser les lettres au nom de Freya avant même que le Maître Nott ne s'en rende compte.

Freya se délecta rapidement de cette correspondance avec Porpentina.

C'était la première fois qu'elle correspondait si régulièrement et si intensivement avec quelqu'un.

Et ce soir-là, n'était pas bien différent des derniers.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut la lettre de Porpentina sur sa coiffeuse, une jolie courbe vint déformer ses lèvres rouges et elle se rua sur l'enveloppe en papier jauni. Elle arracha le sceau de cire, et en extirpa la lettre avec hâte et précaution.

« _Chère Freya,_

_Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Norbert récemment ?_

_Il répond de moins en moins à mes courriers, et je m'inquiète._

_Savez-vous s'il correspond avec son frère ?_

_Une enquête a été ouverte ici, à New York. Elle concerne ma soeur et Jacob Kowalski, son fiancé. Je pense qu'ils vont oublietter M. Kowalski... ils disent qu'il en a trop vu._

_J'espère que vos entraînements se sont bien passé de votre côté et que vous aurez le poste d'intervention que vous souhaitez._

_Prenez soin de vous pendant ce Rassemblement, Freya._

_Affectueusement,_

_Tina._ »

Le sourire de Freya s'effaça avec lenteur.

Et son bras retomba contre la surface boisée de sa coiffeuse avec le même engourdissement.

Avec Dragonneau, avec les Chaudrons Nott... elle en oubliait presque le Rassemblement.

Ce fichu Rassemblement.

Et ce fichu entraînement de Balai.

Car non, les entraînements ne se passaient pas pour le mieux, mais cela, elle ne le préciserait pas dans sa lettre à Porpentina.

Thésée disait qu'elle était têtue car elle ne se concoctait pas de Philtre de Paix ; et il avait peut-être raison.

Mais Freya s'entêtait.

Elle voulait y parvenir sans cela.

Y arriver sans avoir recours à ce Philtre.

Y arriver, comme avant.

Comme avant l'accident.

Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Et à la fin de leurs sessions d'entraînement, Travers avait annoncé que certains Aurors, en sous-entendant largement « _les moins bons d'entre eux_ », seraient placés aux extrémités des tunnels d'évacuation, creusés spécialement en dessous du Stade d'Exmoor, pour aider les sorciers à quitter les lieux sans encombres.

Et selon la missive qu'elle avait reçu dans l'après-midi, Freya faisait apparemment partie de ces Aurors-là. Ceux qui ne valaient pas la peine d'être mis dans le Stade, au coeur de l'action. Avec amertume et regret, elle s'empressa de chiffonner sa lettre, et de la caler dans la large poche de son pantalon crème.

A côté d'elle, Romilda Faucett venait de poser son balai ; elle dépliait délicatement sa lettre, et émit un léger sourire satisfait avant de balancer une longue mèche de ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Elle jeta un regard condescendant vers Freya avant de sortir de sa poche une petite fiole rose.

Freya fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle en buvait une petite gorgée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la Nott voyait Romilda boire dans cette petite fiole, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir intriguée.

Sentant certainement le regard inquisiteur de Freya sur elle, la sorcière blonde reboucha la fiole et s'empressa de la fourrer dans sa poche, avant de balancer d'un ton acide :

\- Il est important d'hydrater sa peau, Miss Nott... mais vu l'état de la vôtre, vous devez l'ignorer.

Freya lui rendit un faux sourire exagéré et la sorcière blonde s'éloigna, remuant à la fois sa longue chevelure blonde et ondulée et ses fines hanches. La Nott la suivit du regard avec une indéniable jalousie ; elle, était beaucoup plus petite, ses hanches plus larges, et sa poitrine plus prononcée, si bien qu'elle aurait pu devenir un bon sablier... et lorsque la silhouette longiligne de Faucett s'approcha de la porte, elle n'y disparut pas tout de suite.

Gideon venait d'apparaître dans le grand encadrement de la porte, et ils se firent face longuement. Le Soigneur était devenu rouge écarlate, si rouge, que Freya ne pouvait plus apercevoir ses tâches de rousseur. Il tendit une petite fiole à Romilda, qui le lui arracha des mains avant de sortir de la pièce, le bousculant presque au passage.

Et comme elle ne l'avait pas fait, Malefoy et Arcturus s'empressèrent de cogner dans l'épaule de Gideon alors qu'ils sortaient eux aussi de la grande salle d'entraînement. Gideon leur avait adressé un regard noir, mais ne dit rien.

A vrai dire, il avait l'air triste.

Il avait l'air torturé par quelque chose.

\- Oublie pas ton balai, Nott.

Freya avait sursauté.

La voix désagréable de Twigs avait retentit juste à côté de son oreille. Son rictus était moqueur.

Lui, devait être dans le Stade, sûrement. Bien que Freya se demandait quel serait son rôle à part celui de regarder le Match qu'il attendait tant.

Lui aussi sortit de la pièce, avec sa démarche bourrue habituelle.

Et très vite, Gideon et Freya restèrent seuls.

En silence.

La Nott avait baissé ses yeux vers son balai. Il était au sol, et elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment bougé depuis le début de cette dernière séance d'entraînement. Il était resté là. Gisant contre le sol froid, comme elle, alors que tous les autres volaient et virevoltaient dans tous les sens.

Une nouvelle vague de jalousie et d'amertume la secoua.

Et ces émotions devaient être largement visibles sur son visage rond, puisque Gideon s'était approché et lui avait dit :

\- Tu es trop dure avec toi-même, Freya...

Elle n'osa même pas relever les yeux vers lui.

La jalousie se mut en honte un court instant.

Gideon enchaîna avec un ton doux et rassurant :

\- Tu ne te laisses pas assez de temps.

\- Pas assez de temps ? Répéta Freya avec virulence. Cela fait dix ans que j'ai eu ce _fichu_ accident de Quidditch. Dix ans ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela ne fonctionne toujours pas...

Elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de son balai, droite comme un piquet. Elle sentait la tension dans ses épaules descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le balai, elle aperçut à peine son ami alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés.

Après un court instant, il finit par dire :

\- J'ai vu beaucoup de cas comme le tiens, à Ste Mangouste.

Ses yeux bleus s'arrachèrent au balai pour se poser vers le visage criblé de tâches de rousseur.

Sa voix était neutre, distante, aseptisée. Il parlait comme un Soigneur :

\- Beaucoup de sorciers qui ont participé à la Guerre, notamment... Les _Moldus_ appellent cela du Stress-Post-Traumatique. Je trouve que l'appellation est assez juste.

Après un petit raclement de gorge et un réajustement de sa position contre le sol froid, il ajouta :

\- J'ai écrit une Thèse à ce sujet au Conseil des Soigneurs Britanniques, mais elle a été rejetée.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire amer, et continua, toujours avec cette même distance dans sa voix :

\- J'essayais de démontrer le lien solide entre les émotions et la Magie... et parfois les blocages qui en découlent.

Freya le toisa, confuse qu'il mentionne cela avec elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Laisse-moi te donner un exemple dans ce cas...

Il réfléchit un instant et finit par lui dire :

\- J'ai eu un patient, un sorcier qui est revenu de la Guerre tellement choqué par ce qu'il avait vécu et vu, qu'il n'arrivait plus à produire de _Patronus_.

Freya le toisa lourdement un instant, complètement interloquée.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta :

\- Etait-ce... parce qu'il a vu des choses si horribles qu'il n'a plus de souvenir heureux ?

\- Ce n'est pas cela.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Gideon qui lui avait répondu, et d'ailleurs, lui aussi eut l'air surpris. L'origine de la voix grave était derrière eux : Dragonneau.

Il avait ses deux mains dans ses poches de manteau beige, mais son visage et sa posture indiquaient tout sauf une décontraction et une nonchalance. Il était tendu.

Ses yeux sombres la scannèrent un instant et il précisa :

\- Ce sont les _Détraqueurs_.

\- Les _Détraqueurs_ ? Répéta Freya.

Il hocha la tête avec une grimace dégoûtée :

\- Les Champs de Bataille en étaient infectés...

Son teint devint si gris que cela fit ressortir ses cernes violacées. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés étaient sortis de sa bouche avec une étrange dureté. Sa mâchoire se crispa, et il secoua la tête, comme s'il essayait de chasser des images qu'il aurait souhaité ne plus jamais revoir. Après avoir déglutit, il ajouta lourdement :

\- Ils se nourrissaient de toutes ces peurs, de ces angoisses... et de ce qu'il restait des Soldats, Sorciers ou non, conscients ou non, blessés ou à l'agonie...

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un couteau aiguisé, ciselant l'épais silence de la salle d'entraînement.

Son regard est douloureux. Très douloureux.

Et Freya osa à peine se représenter ce qu'il avait bien pu voir, _lui_ , sur les Champs de Bataille.

Parce qu'elle ne supportait plus l'intense regard de Thésée, elle se tourna vers Gideon. Elle fut surprise de voir que lui aussi le scrutait, seulement il ne paraissait pas horrifié comme elle...

Non. Il paraissait intrigué. Interrogateur.

Comme si ce que Thésée venait de dire avait attisé sa curiosité.

Comme s'il suspectait quelque chose.

Bien que Freya n'arrivait pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Pour briser l'inconfort du nouveau silence, elle demanda à son ami :

\- Ce sorcier a-t-il réussit à surmonter ce traumatisme et à-

\- C'est très difficile, coupa-t-il.

Il détacha ses yeux de Dragonneau, et fit un signe de la tête vers le balai de Freya, gisant encore au sol à côté d'elle.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que tu n'arrives pas à remonter sur un balai aujourd'hui, c'est normal.

Il ne vit pas le regard assombri et agacé de Freya, puisqu'il se releva subitement.

Il balaya sa blouse blanche avec quelques gestes imprécis, et insista avec sa voix aseptisée :

\- Il te faut du temps.

Du _Temps_.

Mais elle n'en avait pas !

Le Rassemblement approchait si vite.

La déception devait être clairement inscrite sur ses traits, puisque la voix grave de Dragonneau, plus douce cette fois, la rassura aussi :

\- Prewett a raison, ne soyez pas déçue Nott.

Il finit par s'approcher avec des pas lents et Freya se releva elle aussi, agrippant le balai dans le creux de sa main. Avec une soudaine détermination, elle s'entêta :

\- J'aurais voulu me battre, moi-aussi.

Le regard de Thésée parut fatigué devant son habituelle obstination.

Sa voix grave lui assura :

\- Et vous vous battrez aussi. Ce poste est un poste tout aussi important que les autres-…

\- Je vous en prie, vous et moi savons pertinemment que c'est faux. C'est un poste pour les Aurors les moins capables, les moins-…

\- Vous guiderez et aiderez tous les sorciers qui souhaitent évacuer, Nott. Ce n'est pas une Mission de peu d'importance.

Il était agacé désormais.

Mais Freya n'en démordait pas, et cela sembla accentuer l'amertume dans les délicieux traits de l'Auror devant elle.

Ils avaient été si pris dans leur nouvelle altercation qu'ils en avaient presque oublié Gideon. Il les regardait tour à tour avec une expression neutre, distante. Après un moment, il plongea une main dans sa blouse blanche, fit un signe de tête vers Freya, et tourna les talons.

Dragonneau attendit que la porte se referme complètement derrière Gideon pour compléter :

\- Et pour être honnête, je préfère largement vous savoir à ce poste plutôt qu'au coeur du conflit…

Son expression inquiète attendrit presque Freya.

Mais il remua ses lèvres et compléta rapidement, comme pour se rattraper :

\- Et je ne suis pas le seul, _votre frère_ , j'en suis sûr, sera rassuré.

Ce fut à son tour d'être agacée. Agacée car il mentionnait une nouvelle fois Marcus.

Comme si Marcus, tout comme son père, décidait de sa vie.

Mais après mûre réflexion, elle se dit que cela devait peut-être être le cas. Et cela l'agaça encore plus, si bien qu'elle ne put retenir un regard mauvais dans la direction de Dragonneau.

Mais il sembla complètement imperméable à ce genre d'oeillade, puisqu'il commenta avec un ton impassible et insondable :

\- Vous refaites ce regard, Nott.

Elle savait pertinemment de quel regard il voulait parler, mais, tout en resserrant sa poigne autour du bois du balai, elle répéta avec acidité :

\- Quel regard ?

Cette fois-ci, il y avait un sourire moqueur dans sa voix :

\- Celui qui m'envoie des flammes à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose qui ne vous plait pas.

Elle tenta d'ignorer la soudaine courbe sur les lèvres de Dragonneau.

Il paraissait amusé désormais. Sincèrement amusé.

Il se délectait de la voir comme cela.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, et pencha sa tête sur le côté, si bien que ses lèvres étaient désormais à la même hauteur que les yeux bleus de la sorcière. Elle se retint une nouvelle fois de trop les regarder. Les images floues et embarrassantes de leur baiser devant le Manoir Malefoy revenant au galop dans son esprit perturbé.

Sa voix grave fut aussi douce que du velours alors qu'il lui disait tout bas :

\- Peut-être… pourrais-je vous apprendre ?

Freya devint complètement médusée, sa colère s'était envolée, loin.

Très loin.

Son coeur redevint liquoreux, palpitant, frétillant.

Elle déglutit, regarda ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, et releva un peu la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient doux, sincères, et cette même lueur amusée ajouta un peu de vie sur son visage grisé.

La sorcière déglutit une nouvelle fois alors que la Menthe Poivrée l'embaumait.

Sa voix fut étrange et hésitante :

\- M'apprendre ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Sans plus attendre, il attrapa le balai encore dans sa main, et Freya réalisa, non sans rougir, que son cerveau s'était égaré dans des délires très peu convenables.

Thésée, lui, ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait mal compris, et continua :

\- Peut-être que c'est aussi le fait d'être entourée de tant de monde qui vous bloque, je pourrais vous aider à vous entraîner…

\- Comme… des _cours particuliers_ ?

Thésée se pinça les lèvres, comme pour retenir un énième sourire devant sa soudaine hésitation et considération. Son expression était à la fois divertie et attendrie.

Il finit par hocher la tête.

Et sa voix fut encore plus douce :

\- Oui, des cours particuliers.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas Marcus ce soir-là à la table de dîner des Nott.

Sa chaise, en face de celle de Freya, était étrangement vide, délaissée.

Freya se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'elle ne l'avait effectivement pas aperçu de la journée au Ministère. Au départ, elle avait pensé à des réunions, des comités... Mais son absence au dîner était curieuse.

Trop curieuse.

Et sa question échappa ses lèvres avant même qu'elle puisse y penser :

\- Où est Marcus ?

Elle ne manqua pas le regard nerveux que lui avait lancé sa Mère. Theodora Nott paraissait soudainement tendue, comme dans l'anticipation de la réaction de sa fille.

Teignous Nott répondit avec un ton quelconque :

\- Il est parti rendre visite à votre Grand-Tante Yrsa...

Freya faillit s'étouffer sur sa gorgée d'eau.

Elle répéta, incrédule :

\- Grand-Tante Yrsa ? Mais... N'habite-t-elle pas près de Manchester ?

Son Père hocha la tête tout en tamponnant sa bouche avec sa serviette de table blanche. Sans relever les yeux de son assiette bien entamée, il confirma les craintes de Freya :

\- C'est exact, et il y restera quelques jours.

C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Freya se leva de sa chaise, plaquant ses deux paumes de main contre la table de la salle à manger, si fort, que les verres en cristal tremblèrent.

Le choc était évident sur son visage, et elle toisa son Père avec un mélange d'accablement et de honte. Si Marcus y restait quelques jours alors cela ne voulait signifier qu'une seule chose...

Marcus ne participerait pas au Rassemblement.

Marcus fuirait.

Comme à la Guerre.

Comme à Bruxelles.

Pas étonnant qu'elle pressentait son soudain changement d'attitude. Ses expressions pleines de lâcheté et de couardise. Ses petits complots avec leur Père, son teint blafard et inquiet. Il fuyait.

Il fuyait de nouveau.

Teignous demeura curieusement calme face à la réaction de sa fille.

Entre deux bouchées de ragoût, il articula :

\- Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais laisser mon seul héritier aller à se fichu Rassemblement ? Au risque de le perdre ?

Freya resta sans voix.

Muette.

Un Tsunami de honte la traversa, si bien qu'elle se mit à trembler.

Toutes les paroles acides qu'elle avait entendues à Poudlard, au Ministère, concernant son frère... tout cela allait revenir. Tout cela était vrai.

Après la honte, vint la déception.

Depuis quelques temps, elle pensait avoir redécouvert Marcus. Elle pensait s'être trompée.

Mais non.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Il fuyait encore et encore.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait voir que sa Mère était blême devant l'expression de sa fille, mais la voix de Teignous la fit se reconcentrer vers lui :

\- J'ai vu pour toi avec Hector. Il a demandé à ce que tu sois placée dans le plus petit tunnel, le moins fréquenté et le moins dangereux.

Elle ravala une autre protestation, outrée et scandalisée.

Son père, avec un ton tout aussi naturel, lui suggéra :

\- Tu pourrais au moins me remercier... Marcus, lui, a eu la présence d'esprit de le faire.

Elle ne dit rien.

Rien.

Son coeur se mit à tambouriner si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir par sa bouche. Une violente nausée la secoua. Elle en était malade.

Le remercier ? Alors qu'elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de ses battre avec les autres ?

Sans aucun mot, elle sortit en trombes de la pièce, grimpa les sombres et lugubres escaliers, ignorant la sinistre tapisserie des Nott et Fawley, et s'engouffra dans sa chambre, claquant la porte dans son dos.

Elle ne comprenait pas son Père.

Elle ne le comprenait définitivement pas.

Lui qui était si animé par la réputation et la notoriété des Nott, comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ? Démontrer un tel déshonneur dans un moment si critique ?

La sorcière en dormit pas cette nuit-là.

Torturée par cette honte.

Déchirée par cette envie de se battre.

Elle repensa aux paroles de Dragonneau, à son expression entre horreur et amertume... Elle imagina sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait que Marcus ne serait pas là... Que pourrait-il bien penser de sa famille ? Que pourrait-il bien penser d'elle ?

Elle ne pouvait pas fuir comme cela, elle aussi.

Non.

Elle trouverait un moyen de se battre.

Et elle se battrait comme une Nott le devrait.

* * *

28 Février 1928.

La veille du Rassemblement arriva très vite. Trop vite.

Au Ministère, il n'y avait plus d'affolement désormais, mais une perpétuelle tension, un éternel et épais silence, une terrible anticipation.

Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient les bruits de couloir.

Tout le monde parlait de Marcus.

Tout le monde parlait de son abandon.

Tout le monde parlait de sa lâcheté.

Et Freya aurait souhaité se terrer dans un trou, tant elle avait honte.

En son absence, Malefoy, Black, elle et les autres, se retrouvèrent affectés à la dernière minute dans l'équipe de Yaxley, ce sorcier de taille moyenne à la petite moustache noire. Freya n'avait jamais vraiment échangé avec lui auparavant, mais elle en avait entendu parler.

Il était d'une grande Famille de Sang-Pur lui aussi, et il y accordait beaucoup d'importance.

C'était un homme qui tenait à sa réputation, à son poste, à son statut. Un homme prêt à tout pour prendre du gallon, un homme qui n'hésitait pas à en faire trop pour se construire et entretenir une bonne (et fausse) image.

Et Freya le sentit immédiatement.

Sa fausse courtoisie envers Malefoy, Black et elle fut tant détectable, qu'elle jura avoir vu Malefoy grimacer en lui serrant la main. Et s'il en faisait déjà beaucoup trop avec eux, c'était encore pire vis-à-vis d'elle.

Il avait attrapé sa main et y avait posé un lourd et humide baiser qui la dégoûta tout particulièrement. Et lorsqu'il lui parla, elle comprit tout de suite que l'Oncle Hector dut avoir une petite discussion avec lui avant qu'elle ne soit transférée dans son équipe :

\- Votre Oncle, Monsieur le Ministre, me flatte par votre présence ici...

Et alors que les autres sorciers la toisaient avec de la critique dans leurs yeux, il s'était tourné vers eux en bombant le torse :

\- N'est-ce pas la preuve que notre équipe est la meilleure du Ministère ? Pour que Monsieur le Ministre nous confie sa précieuse et charmante nièce !

La dizaine de sorciers n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'hocher la tête à contrecoeur, oscillant entre leur patron et la sorcière à ses côtés.

Freya, elle, était très mal à l'aise, mais elle réussit à se maîtriser, relevant son menton à la manière des Nott.

Le sourire surfait de Yaxley retomba et elle l'entendit vaguement marmonner :

\- Cet abruti de Nott, à quoi pensait-il en prenant ses jours de congé maintenant ? Toute cette organisation est à refaire...

Mais en se retournant vers Freya, il lui adressa un nouveau sourire mielleux et lui fit signe d'entrer un peu plus dans la salle de réunion. Sa gestuelle sembla pointer une chaise, à l'arrière de l'assemblée, entre Malefoy et Arcturus.

Une place de choix, avait-elle pensé ironiquement.

Il attendit avec cette même fausse courtoisie qu'elle soit assise pour commencer à parler.

\- Comme vous le savez sûrement, nous couvrirons la partie Est du Stade demain soir...

Son visage s'assombrit un peu et il marmonna dans sa moustache :

\- Puisque que Dragonneau... _Dragonneau_ a récupéré la partie Ouest.

Il y eut quelques murmures dans la salle, et Freya réalisa que Yaxley et son équipe étaient en réalité assez amers quant à cette répartition des équipes. Elle se pencha un peu vers Malefoy et lui demanda en chuchotant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si spécial dans la partie Ouest ?

\- Les VIP, ce sont les loges des VIP.

Les yeux de Freya se recentrèrent sur Yaxley, il avait ce petit sourire plein d'acidité, et il frappa dans ses mains, comme pour inciter au calme :

\- Il s'agit de la décision de Monsieur Travers, bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec lui quant à la capacité de Dragonneau d'assurer un tel poste... une telle responsabilité.

Il avait dit tout cela avec un sourire faussement désolé. Freya ravala une protestation avec des sourcils froncés. Inconsciemment, sa jambe se mit à remuer nerveusement devant sa chaise.

En réalité, Yaxley semblait fulminer désormais, puisqu'il était presque devenu violet.

Il renifla sarcastiquement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi donner à Dragonneau une telle responsabilité ! Nous savons tous qu'il n'est plus en état d'assurer tout cela !

La jalousie et l'amertume semblaient avoir complètement envahi son cerveau, et il s'emporta une nouvelle fois, ne masquant plus sa rancoeur derrière un faux sourire cette fois :

\- Je me demande comment Travers peut encore lui accorder tant de confiance... surtout après le fiasco de Paris, ah !

Dans la petite assemblée, elle voyait beaucoup d'aurors hocher leur tête avec véhémence ; et plus le temps passait, plus Freya était outrée. Que faisaient-ils ?

Il devait s'agir d'une réunion pour le Rassemblement du lendemain, pas d'un comité de commérage et de bataille d'égos ! Freya l'avait momentanément oublié, mais le Ministère, cette noble institution, grouillait de personnes qui n'étaient pas comme Dragonneau. Des personnes imbues d'elles-mêmes, ambitieuses, bien trop ambitieuses... Et même lors de sinistres évènements comme ce Rassemblement de Grindelwald, tout restait très politique. Tout restait faux.

Yaxley s'assit lourdement dans le siège qui était tourné vers eux, dans une position entre nonchalance et orgueil. Avec une voix exclamation ironique et acide, il ajouta :

\- Et depuis ce fiasco, il n'est vraiment plus le même. Le Héros de Guerre est parti loin, ça c'est sûr !

Les picotements de rage commençaient à démanger les entrailles de Freya, et elle se retrouva à agripper les bords de sa chaise si fort que ses articulations en étaient devenues blanches. Comment osait-il ?

Mais Yaxley semblait avoir oublié qu'elle était là, bien trop absorbé par sa propre noirceur. Il cracha avec venin :

\- Depuis Septembre, depuis son échec, à la fois professionnel et personnel, il faut le dire...

Il soupira :

\- Son coeur s'est _ramolli_.

Freya allait se lever, mais Malefoy avait posé sa canne noire sur ses genoux, comme pour l'empêcher de continuer dans son mouvement. Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé, mais lui, paraissait calme.

Etrangement, il ne paraissait pas très enclin aux paroles venimeuses de Yaxley, puisqu'il le regardait avec sévérité, lui aussi. Mais il ne disait rien.

Freya jeta un nouveau regard dans la direction du Chef de Division.

Son petit sourire sournois et vicieux s'agrandit, et il enchaîna :

\- Notre _petit Dragonneau_ est devenu tout gris, isolé, trop absorbé par ses petites affaires...

La rage la brûlait.

Que sous-entendait-il ? Que Dragonneau ne faisait rien ?

Qu'il était incapable ?

Alors qu'il était obsédé par la protection de son frère et par la capture de Grindelwald.

Yaxley croisa les bras sur son veston noir bien en satin, visiblement très coûteux, et il sembla l'inspecter un instant, comme s'il suspectait qu'il était un peu sali :

\- Il fait beaucoup moins le malin, d'ailleurs, on ne le voit plus se pavaner dans toutes ces fêtes au bras de _sa Lestrange_.

Il y a quelques petits rires sournois dans l'assemblée et Freya n'en croit ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Dans l'assemblée, une voix masculine énonça avec un ton railleur :

\- Il parait qu'elle sera bientôt remplacée.

Des rires résonnèrent et Freya se sentit devenir écarlate.

Quelques uns des sorciers s'étaient tournés vers elle, comme si elle avait été un animal de foire.

Elle était pourpre d'embarras et de colère, et alors que les quelques rires s'élevaient, elle remarqua qu'Arcturus ne riait pas à côté d'elle. Il fusillait le sorcier du regard avec une mine amère et méchante.

Yaxley, quant à lui, sembla réaliser qu'ils étaient allés trop loin dans cette discussion. Il se leva et fit quelques gestes des mains, incitant au calme. Il lança un regard nerveux dans la direction de la Nott, comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'elle était là, et qu'elle était la nièce de son Ministre.

Mais c'était trop tard, et lorsqu'une autre question s'élevait dans l'assemblée, sa jalousie envers Dragonneau revint très rapidement :

\- Savez-vous dans quelle Maison il était à Poudlard, Monsieur Yaxley ?

Il laissa retomber ses mains avec une exclamation sincèrement amusée et moqueuse.

Il s'exclama avec raillerie :

\- Ah, oui ! Et quelle Maison... Poufsouffle, mes amis. _Poufsouffle_ !

Il y eut quelques nouveaux rires dans l'assemblée.

Freya sentit un sanglot de rage monter en elle, tant le manque de respect et de reconnaissance envers Dragonneau était fort. Il ne méritait vraiment pas cela.

Pas cela du tout.

Elle se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter sur Marcus, ou même sur elle.

Mais parler ainsi de Dragonneau lui paraissait si injuste, si injustifié.

Lui qui sacrifiait tant pour son travail, pour le Ministère, pour la communauté... pour les autres.

Sa main s'enroula autour de sa baguette, sous sa chaise.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'Arcturus l'observait en silence, entre appréhension et intérêt.

Un bien étrange intérêt.

Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, Yaxley ajouta finalement d'une voix traînante :

\- Au final, il est comme tous ces élèves de Poufsouffle... Ruisselant de Loyauté, dégoulinant d'une Sincérité maladive... et terriblement _Faibles_ et _Pathétiques_.

C'en était trop.

Freya se releva vivement à l'arrière de l'assemblée.

Elle enregistra à peine le fait qu'Arcturus avait fait la même chose à côté d'elle.

Elle brandit sa baguette avec rage, et encore une fois, Arcturus l'imita, comme s'il était son reflet dans un miroir.

Elle pensa très fort.

Si fort, qu'elle crut même qu'elle l'avait hurlé :

« _Oscausi_ ! »

Et aussitôt, la bouche de Yaxley s'effaça.

Un lambeau immaculé de peau recouvrait ses lèvres charnues, créant une zone totalement lisse en dessous de sa moustache noire. Il écarquilla les yeux, vers Arcturus et elle.

Arcturus, lui, avait poussé Freya, si bien qu'elle était lourdement tombée sur sa chaise, et presque sur les genoux de Malefoy, qui, lui, était pétrifié par le choc.

Freya, encore tremblante de rage et de stupeur quant à son propre geste, ne comprit pas qu'Arcturus était encore debout, la baguette rivée vers un Yaxley muet.

Yaxley le pointa du doigt avec une voix étouffée par la peau qui recouvrait sa bouche.

Ses yeux écarquillés étaient sombres et courroucés. Outrés, même.

Freya oublia momentanément sa rage, et jeta un regard ahuri avec Arcturus, imitant tous les autres sorciers de l'assemblée, qui venaient à peine de se retourner vers eux.

Au nom de Merlin, que faisait-il ?

Un des aurors se leva de sa chaise, si vite et si abruptement que cette dernière se renversa. Il hurla à l'encontre d'Arcturus :

 _\- Expelliarmus_ !

Et la baguette du Black vola s'entre ses doigts pour se retrouver dans la main de l'Auror blond. Aussitôt, des murmures étranges, étonnés et secoués :

\- Il a osé attaquer Yaxley ! Il a attaqué Monsieur Yaxley !

Et là, Freya se sentit d'autant plus perdue.

Bientôt, le sort _qu'elle_ avait lancé était levé, et Yaxley put retrouver sa bouche et sa voix. Il secoua son doigt vers Arcturus avec colère, et il hurla :

\- Comment osez-vous, Black ? Comment osez-vous ?

Malefoy regardait Arcturus comme s'il était devenu complètement fou, et ses yeux clairs et habituellement sournois, s'étaient écarquillés avec horreur alors qu'on embarquait son ami en dehors de la salle. Il ne protestait même pas alors qu'ils l'emmenaient.

Les yeux de Malefoy tombèrent ensuite sur Freya, la surprise se mut en intérêt, puis en sévérité.

La Nott, elle, était complètement perdue.

Arcturus venait-il de se sacrifier pour elle ?

Venait-il de faire mine d'avoir jeté ce sort, pour qu'ils ne l'embarquent pas ?

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Arcturus la détestait.

Et c'était réciproque.

Alors, pourquoi un tel geste ?

La salle de réunion devint pagaille.

Tout le monde se mit à grouiller dans tous les sens, et même Malefoy s'était levé pour voir Arcturus en train de se faire emmener par les deux aurors. Freya, elle resta plantée là.

Sa baguette tremblait encore dans sa main.

* * *

Phineas avait l'air particulièrement ravi lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée. Son sourire était si large, qu'elle se dit qu'il devait même avoir mal.

Freya lui adressa un air indigné.

\- Ah, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'il sortira du Bureau de ton _Tonton_ Hector !

Il se frottait les mains à l'idée d'apercevoir le visage défait et pathétique d'Arcturus.

En temps normal, Freya aurait sûrement ri aussi, mais là... Elle se sentait coupable. C'était elle qui avait lancé de sort contre Yaxley, pas Arcturus. Et elle repensa à la manière dont il l'avait imitée, puis poussée sur sa chaise, restant seul debout, avec la baguette dirigée vers le sombre Yaxley.

On lui ébouriffa les cheveux et elle ne put retenir un regard agacé dans la direction du grand brun.

\- C'est moi ou tu t'inquiètes pour mon crétin de cousin ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et Phineas prit un air outré :

\- Tu as perdu la tête ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait, tu ne peux pas ressentir de la peine pour lui, je te l'interdis !

\- Mais il s'est _sacrifié_ pour moi, Phineas, il a fait mine d'avoir jeté ce sort et il-...

Phineas la coupa avec un rire amer.

Il secoua la tête et articula sombrement :

\- Quoi ? Tu penses qu'il l'a fait pour toi ? Arcturus Black III ne fait rien dans l'intérêt des autres, il n'agit que pour lui... S'il a fait ça, c'est qu'il devait y trouver son compte.

Il n'avait pas tort.

Freya se laissa presque tomber contre le mur carrelé noir.

Son ami se mit à grimacer une nouvelle fois.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Yaxley dit des trucs pareils, il est vraiment imbuvable.

Et puis, il s'emporta après un petit instant de réflexion :

\- Ce crétin... je le mettrais bien dans le même panier que Malefoy et tous ces autres abrutis qui ne parlent que de Sang et de Serpentard...

De son veston, il sortit sa montre à gousset cuivrée, elle était toute gondolée et usée. Il l'ouvrit et fit un signe de la tête vers la Nott.

\- Nous devrions y aller, Miss Nott, la formation a commencé.

Freya jeta un dernier regard vers le bureau de son Oncle, le Ministre de la Magie. Elle était rongée par un certain sentiment de culpabilité. Même si elle détestait Arcturus, ce n'était pas juste. Elle avait lancé ce sort, elle méritait d'être punie.

Mais les mots de Phineas résonnaient dans son esprit : Arcturus ne fait rien pour les autres ; il devrait y trouver son compte.

Et ils s'éloignèrent.

Ils avaient marché en silence jusqu'au troisième étage. Les couloirs étaient étrangement déserts, comme le calme avant la tempête. La porte de la salle du Conseil était fermée, et les deux amis pouvaient entendre la voix morne d'un sorcier en train de dicter une définition.

Phineas ne sut retenir une exclamation de dégoût :

\- Ah, ils vont nous donner un cours comme à Poudlard ? Un cours théorique sur l'utilisation du Polynectar ? C'est tout bonnement ridicule...

\- C'était l'idée de Travers, rétorqua Freya comme s'il s'agissait d'une explication suffisante.

Phineas soupira avec regret.

\- Monsieur Dragonneau avait proposé un atelier de cas pratique, mais personne ne l'a écouté...

Freya fronça les sourcils.

Sa rage de tout à l'heure avait grandi en elle à la vitesse d'une flèche.

Cela l'agaçait particulièrement que l'on parle ainsi de Dragonneau, et qu'en plus, on n'écoute plus ses suggestions lui semblait inconcevable. Insoutenable.

Elle devait être verte de rage, puisque Phineas avait posé sa main sur son épaule :

\- Il va bien, Miss Nott. En réalité, je ne pense pas qu'il prête beaucoup d'attention à ce genre de choses...

\- Cela me met hors de moi, il est si... il est si...

Elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, mais Phineas accentua un peu sa poigne sur son épaule, y apportant une petite pression rassurante. Un petit sourire de regret déforma son visage mal rasé :

\- Je sais, Miss Nott. Mais la jalousie est un poison.

La voix morne du sorcier résonna une nouvelle fois depuis la Salle du Conseil, et les deux sorciers observèrent la porte fermée un instant, et Phineas finit par lui dire :

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Monsieur Dragonneau est quelqu'un de fort.

Mais cela, Freya n'en était pas si sûre.

Plusieurs fois déjà elle l'avait vu comme un homme brisé... Trop de fois.

Son petit sourire ne dut pas être assez convaincant puisque Phineas lui adressa un sourire moqueur, et il murmura :

\- Quoi ? Vous allez passer la majorité de votre journée à vous inquiéter pour l'un et pour l'autre ?

Il masqua un rire amusé lorsqu'elle passait d'un visage vert de rage à rouge écarlate.

Elle ne répondit rien, soudainement bien trop incapable de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre qu'à son charmant visage.

Phineas croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et ajouta toujours tout bas :

\- Ah... Mon flair ne se trompe jamais ! Il est inquiet pour toi, Freya. Il a l'air de beaucoup... _t'apprécier_.

Le clin d'oeil qu'il lui fit accentua son désarroi et son embarras.

Elle le poussa avec son coude dans ses côtes et il se mit à grimacer en rigolant, bien trop heureux d'apercevoir son amie réagir de cette manière. Il répéta avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bruns :

\- Quoi ? J'ai tort ? Vous passez la moitié de votre temps à vous disputer, l'autre moitié à vous dévorer des yeux.

\- On ne se... dévore pas des yeux, réussit-elle à balbutier.

Pour seule réponse, Phineas souleva un sourcil avec un sourire grandissant.

Puis, après avoir vu les yeux courroucés de Freya, il reprend un air faussement sérieux :

\- Non, bien entendu...

Après une petite pause, iil lui fit un petit geste de la main, faussement courtois, vers la porte de la Salle du Conseil. Mais au moment où sa main s'était posée sur la poignée de la grande porte, qu'il se tournait vers son amie avec une soudaine réalisation sur son visage :

\- Oh, j'allais oublier. Je suis affecté au même tunnel d'évacuation que toi demain.

Freya le regarda avec un air bien trop quelconque.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle avait demandé cela avec un ton bien trop évasif et détaché, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Et lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte de la grande salle, elle se mit à penser qu'elle ne comptait pas aller dans le tunnel d'évacuation demain.

Non.

Sur un écran de fumée noire, quelques mots scintillaient dans une écriture blanchâtre :

« Déceler l'utilisation du _Polynectar_ »

« Cheval de Troie »

« Ennemis déguisés en alliés »

L'orateur les avait regardés avec mollesse alors qu'ils étaient entrés, et après un petit hochement de la tête dans leur direction, ils allèrent s'asseoir. Quelques regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, mais ne restèrent pas bien longtemps... sauf celui de Dragonneau.

Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'asseyait avec son ami, dans un coin de la salle.

Bien trop consciente du regard de Phineas sur elle, Freya n'osa pas lui rendre son regard, ni même lui formuler un sourire.

A coté de lui, il y avait la longue chevelure blonde de Romilda Faucett ; elle s'était penchée vers Dragonneau en lui murmurant quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille, et Freya ressentit une vilaine pointe d'amertume en voyant cela. C'était ridicule. C'était idiot, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Et puis la blonde s'était redressée sur sa chaise, et sous la belle crinière ondulée, Freya put déceler une certaine tension dans ses épaules, une certaine rigidité alors que l'intervenant se remettait à parler.

Elle se reconcentra vers lui, elle aussi.

Et puis... étrangement, cette formation l'intéressait subitement.

L'intervenant morne articula avec un ton soporifique :

Posez bien des questions dont vous seul et la personne concernée connaissent la réponse ! Quelque chose de très spécifique et intime ! Si la personne ne sait pas répondre, ou si sa voix est dissimulée, votre interlocuteur est un menteur !

 _Polynectar_...

Du _Polynectar_.

Tout cela donna une idée à Freya.

Une très mauvaise idée, certainement.

Mais c'était son seul moyen de pouvoir entrer dans le stade et occuper un poste différent. Un poste plus utile, un poste plus risqué, un poste plus courageux... un poste plus honorable.

Ses yeux se posèrent dans le dos de Dragonneau, il ne la regardait plus désormais, mais il semblait tout aussi absorbé par le cours devant lui. Il prenait d'ailleurs des notes dans un petit carnet noir. Les yeux de Freya caressèrent le col de sa chemise, sa nuque, ses cheveux ondulés et peignés en arrière, sa mâchoire...

La voix moqueuse de Phineas lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Alors... tu as de nouveau des photos de lui sous ton oreiller ?

Elle lui donna un énorme coup de coude dans les côtes.

* * *

Le 29 Février 1928 arriva encore plus vite que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Le jour du Rassemblement de Londres.

Le jour du Rassemblement de Grindelwald.

Et elle espéra de tout son coeur que ce jour deviendrait, plus tard, le jour de la Capture de Grindelwald.

Elle n'avait pas bien dormi.

Et elle se demanda si Dragonneau, lui, avait réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

La veille, elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire quoique ce soit. Ils ne s'étaient pas échangé un mot. Et elle le regrettait amèrement, se disant que s'il venait à lui arriver quoique ce soit, à elle, ou lui, alors... Ils ne se seraient même pas dit au revoir.

Ils ne se seraient même pas souhaité bonne chance.

Ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion.

Le visage torturé de Dragonneau revint comme un flash dans sa tête.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait à cet instant précis.

Elle se demanda s'il pensait à Lestrange.

S'il avait rêvé d'elle.

S'il revoyait sa disparition dans les flammes bleues, en boucle, dans son esprit chahuté.

Son esprit aussi chahuté que le sien.

Torry apparut subitement au pied de son lit, où elle avait traîné toute la matinée, et elle ne put réprimer un sursaut.

\- Torry !

\- J'ai apporté à la Maîtresse ce qu'elle m'a demandé... Mais Torry pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de-...

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Torry.

Elle avait rétorqué cela un peu trop sèchement, et elle s'en voulut aussitôt. Le regard de Torry avait été plein de peine et de regret, et après avoir déposé la fiole sur la coiffeuse de Freya, il claqua des doigts et disparut tout aussi vite.

Avec un lourd soupir, elle s'extirpa de ses draps émeraude et se déplaça jusque la fiole. Le contenu était particulièrement ragoûtant. Et d'autant plus ragoûtant alors qu'elle s'imaginait le goût de la mixture. Elle s'en souvenait assez bien.

L'infecte goût du _Polynectar_.

Elle se regarda vaguement dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Son reflet était fatigué, ses ondulations noires habituellement régulières, défaites. Avec une soudaine résolution, son emprise autour du flacon s'intensifia et elle quitta discrètement sa chambre.

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire dans le lugubre couloir boisé, puisqu'elle poussa la porte suivante, sur sa droite, et s'engouffra dans la chambre adjacente à la sienne.

Et elle était dans un état désastreux, comme si une tornade y était passée.

Freya balaya l'ensemble de la chambre à la fois tumultueuse et austère de son frère, et se rua machinalement vers son armoire noire. Elle était imposante, et était sculptée et gravée avec les armoiries de la Famille Nott ; un poignard enveloppé dans du lierre, le tout surmonté d'une panthère noire, majestueuse, calme, souveraine.

La sorcière ouvrit les deux portes grinçantes et sortit de l'ancien meuble de Famille un cintre avec un des costumes trois pièces de son frère. Un costume noir et une chemise blanchâtre mal repassée.

Avec hâte, elle se déshabilla.

Elle n'avait pas le temps.

Le trajet pour Exmoor allait débuter en début d'après-midi, en même temps que l'arrivée des supporters de _Montrose_ et _Wimbourne_.

Les pauvres supporters...

Hector Fawley, le Ministre de la Magie, avait refusé de faire une annonce officielle pour le Rassemblement, de peur que la panique et le doute ne s'emparent de la population.

Les Aurors intégreraient donc le Stade sous couverture, incognito, pour pouvoir se glisser entre les supporters et les fanatiques, en vue de pouvoir intervenir rapidement dès lors que Grindelwald commencerait à agir.

Elle retira son corsage avec hésitation, puis le reste de ses sous-vêtements, se retrouvant complètement nue.

Puis, elle enfila la chemise blanche de Marcus, la boutonna jusqu'en haut ; mit le large et long pantalon noir, accrocha les bretelles lâches au-dessus de ses épaules, et noua sa cravate grise avec maladresse. Avec un soupir stressé, Freya dût s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour réussir à faire un noeud à peu près correct, et finalement, même s'il était un peu de biais, elle se résigna et enfila le veston noir, puis la veste par dessus le tout.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Elle était habillée comme un Homme.

Comme son frère.

Et pour la première fois, sa propre ressemblance avec Marcus la frappa. Le même visage rond, la même couleur de cheveux, le même teint pâle, le même nez droit...

Seulement, et contrairement à Marcus, elle avait l'air de nager dans le costume trois pièces, tant il était trop grand et trop large pour sa petite carrure.

Après un ultime moment d'hésitation, Freya se rua de nouveau vers le placard, où elle était sûre qu'elle avait vu la panthère noire la suivre du regard. Mais elle l'ignora.

Elle attrapa une autre veste de Marcus et y préleva quelques cheveux noirs corbeau.

Avec précision, elle glissa les quelques cheveux dans la fiole que lui avait apportée Torry. La potion se mit à faire quelques bulles écoeurantes, et Freya grimaça de dégoût.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, comme si elle essayait de capturer une ultime fois son atypique reflet dans le miroir de son frère... et elle but la potion d'une traite.

Le goût était plus infâme encore que le _Poussos_.

Et très vite, elle dût se tenir le visage tant les picotements étaient intenses. Elle faillit même lâcher la fiole et le peu de son contenu restant sur le parquet de la chambre de Marcus. Elle grogna, geignit et siffla entre ses dents serrées... Et très vite, une sensation étrange l'envahit, elle se sentit grandir, s'élargir. Même ses mains semblaient enfler contre sa face en ébullition.

Ses cheveux semblèrent se raccourcir, comme s'ils rentraient dans son crâne, lui procurant un vif picotement sur tout son cuir chevelu. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois.

Et puis, tout s'arrêta.

Essoufflée, elle releva lentement la tête vers le miroir en face d'elle.

Et son coeur manqua un battement.

C'était saisissant.

Elle était Marcus.

Elle sentait comme Marcus. Le même parfum de chèvrefeuille, qui avait imprégné tous ses costumes, toutes ses chemises.

Sa large paume caressa sa mâchoire piquante et mal rasée, puis elle tâta son veston noir, en dessous, sa poitrine et ses courbes avaient disparues.

Elle était un Homme.

Et c'était la sensation la plus bizarre qu'elle eut ressenti de sa vie.

Elle se regarda sous toutes les coutures, et essaya de marcher devant le miroir. C'était idiot, mais cela l'amusa un court instant ; elle se surprit même à sourire, puis à rire. Mais elle se stoppa net. Son rire aigu contrastait vivement et étrangement avec le visage et le corps de Marcus.

Elle devrait éviter de parler désormais.

Elle sortit de la poche du veston noir la montre à gousset dorée, effectuant une gestuelle très masculine qu'elle avait vu maintes et maintes fois. C'était presque naturel de l'effectuer ainsi.

Son sourire disparut complètement cette fois-ci.

Il était l'heure.

Il fallait partir.

Et après un dernier regard vers le miroir, elle se dirigea avec de grands pas vers le balcon, ouvrit la grande fenêtre vitrée, et transplana depuis l'extérieur de la chambre de son frère.

* * *

Freya réajusta le chapeau noir sur le haut de la tête de « Marcus », comme si elle pressentait que tout le monde autour d'elle la suspectait. Elle avait transplané jusque Exmoor, et la foule était déjà là, pleine de couleurs, pleine de rires, d'encouragements, de chants paillards...

Pleine de vie.

Au loin, elle aperçut Phineas et Gideon, ils discutaient derrière une file de sorciers qui patientaient pour pouvoir entrer dans le stade. A en juger par la longueur de la file, les sorciers avaient dû attendre un bon bout de temps ; Freya n'eut pas de mal à les imaginer déjà là, la veille au soir, pour pouvoir accéder aux meilleures places dans le stade.

Le Stade, d'ailleurs, était énorme.

Il était de forme ovale, complètement fermée, sauf pour le toit, qui était resté ouvert. Ses grandes structures de bois et de ferraille étaient impressionnantes, et « Marcus » avait relevé la tête, dans l'espoir d'en apercevoir le haut. La structure était si haute, que la Nott eut du mal à en apercevoir l'extrémité.

Freya avait tellement renversé sa tête, que le Chapeau noir de Marcus était tombé, pour s'échouer juste derrière les talons des chaussures bien cirées de son frère.

Elle allait ramasser son chapeau avec une gestuelle hâtive, mais elle se figea.

On s'était déjà penché pour ramasser son chapeau, et on le lui tendait avec nonchalance.

« Marcus » resta paralysé.

Dragonneau lui adressa un visage impassible et froid, toujours le bras tendu vers elle.

\- On ne vous espérait plus ici, Nott.

Incapable de répondre oralement, et de toute manière, incapable de dire quoique ce soit tellement elle était mortifiée, Freya arracha le chapeau des mains de Dragonneau. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil dans sa direction, puis lui adressa une autre oeillade glaciale.

Freya épousseta le chapeau avec des gestes étranges et nerveux, avant de le placer de nouveau sur sa tête. Elle savait pertinemment à quoi elle devait ressembler à cet instant précis.

A un Marcus couard, un Marcus lâche, un Marcus blême.

Et en face d'elle, la condescendance dans les yeux de Dragonneau la glaça.

Jamais il ne l'avait regardée, _elle_ , avec un tel regard.

Un regard qui montrait une réelle aversion, une réelle animosité.

Elle tenta de lui renvoyer un regard sévère, mais de toute manière, il avait déjà tourné la tête et les talons, et ne le vit même pas.

Freya s'accorda un petit soupir silencieux, et après une oeillade nerveuse dans la direction de l'Auror, dont les épaules se balançaient de droite à gauche, elle tourna les talons elle aussi, s'empressant de quitter sa présence sur-le-champs.

Mais la voix grave l'interpella de nouveau :

\- Nott.

Elle était pleine de reproche et de sévérité.

Pendant un instant, elle se demanda même s'il appelait Marcus ou _elle_.

Mais en se retournant, elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne voyait apparemment que « Marcus ». Il fit un geste de la tête vers derrière lui.

\- C'est par là.

« Marcus » retint une grimace et s'avança vers Dragonneau.

Ce dernier le regardait avancer avec une soudaine perplexité, et Freya se rendit compte que sa démarche était redevenue la sienne, pas celle de Marcus. Avec une grande difficulté, elle s'appliqua à essayer de marcher comme son frère ; bombant le torse, mais dans les poches, menton relevé... Mais elle vit dans les yeux de Dragonneau que cela n'était pas très convaincant.

Cependant, il ne dit rien.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres en silence, et Freya fut d'autant plus consciente du fait qu'elle devait s'appliquer dans sa démarche ; à côté de l'attitude noble et nonchalante de Dragonneau, « Marcus » avait l'air de faire des petits pas réservés et efféminés, et elle essaya de marcher de la manière la moins délicate qui soit, tout en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas l'air encore plus suspecte ainsi.

La voix enjouée du commentateur résonnait déjà alors que le soleil se couchait, donnant aux nuages gris une étrange profondeur rougeâtre.

\- C'est le Grand Jour ! Le Jour de la Finale !

Il y eut des acclamations de la foule déjà dans le stade, et des longues files d'attente encore à l'extérieur. Des bruits de trompettes, des chants, des cris de joie et de folie, des nuages de couleurs dépassaient déjà du haut du stade d'Exmoor.

Une certaine tension grandit en Freya.

Toute cette allégresse disparaitrait très vite, et elle le savait.

Mais tous ces gens-là... Ils ne savaient rien.

Enfin... pour la plupart.

Elle scruta tous les sorciers qu'elle croisait.

Et si celui-ci était un fanatique de Grindelwald ?

Et celui-là, derrière son capuchon noir ?

Et elle, derrière son écharpe tricotée aux couleurs de l'équipe de _Wimbourne_ ?

\- Vous n'avez rien écouté au _Brief_ , n'est-ce pas ? reprocha Dragonneau.

Son ton était glacial, malgré sa démarche nonchalante.

Son visage impassible se tourna vers celui de Marcus, et Freya remarqua que pour une fois, il n'avait pas à baisser la tête en s'adressant à elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se rattrapa de justesse.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler.

Elle n'avait pas la voix de Marcus, juste son apparence.

La bouche plate de « Marcus » se referma aussi sec et Dragonneau souffla avec sarcasme.

\- Refusez-vous encore de me parler à cause de votre soeur ?

Il paraissait si amer qu'il faisait une grimace.

Freya détourna le regard et réajusta son chapeau noir dans un réflexe nerveux.

Comme « Marcus » ne répondait toujours pas, Dragonneau soupira avec un air vexé et réprobateur :

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Nott. Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention. _Aucune_.

Ses yeux gris se verrouillèrent dans les noirs de « Marcus », et Freya retint une expression à la fois attendrie et affolée naître sur le visage de son frère.

Pour ne rien lui montrer, elle choisit de détourner la tête une nouvelle fois, évitant le regard pesant de Dragonneau.

Elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment, exaspéré.

\- Nous en reparlerons...

Freya retint une autre expression paniquée.

Devant une petite entrée, sur le côté du stade, il y avait Travers. Il paraissait particulièrement remonté, il aboyait sur Yaxley, qui lui, jetait un regard mauvais dans la direction de Dragonneau.

\- Marcus ! S'exclama Travers.

Il lâcha l'épaule de Yaxley pour se diriger vers Freya.

Etonnamment, il n'avait pas l'air mécontent de voir « Marcus ». Il lui tapota l'épaule, comme l'aurait fait un père avec son fils, et après un petit geste de la tête vers Dragonneau, il lui dit :

\- Thésée m'avait dit que tu finirai par arriver.

« Marcus » lança un regard étrange dans la direction de Dragonneau, lui, ne le regardait pas. Freya ne comprit pas trop ; Dragonneau s'attendait-il à ce que Marcus revienne effectivement pour ce Rassemblement ? Marcus Nott, le lâche ? Marcus Nott, dont le père l'avait envoyé loin du Conflit à la Guerre comme lors de ces derniers jours ?

L'emprise sur l'épaule de Marcus se fit plus forte, et Freya grimaça presque.

Elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle suait comme Marcus désormais. Elle sentait son front être humide, tout comme l'ensemble de son dos, où des petites perles de sueur dégoulinaient.

La voix du commentateur interrompit la voix curieusement paternelle de Travers :

\- Prenez place ! Prenez place ! Nous sommes en direct du Stade d'Exmoor, où la tension est à son comble !

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Le commentateur continua :

\- Les fans sont en délire ! Bientôt, nos deux équipes finalistes, l'équipe de Wimbourne et l'équipe de Montrose feront leur entrée dans le Stade !

Des acclamations joyeuses et encourageantes de la foule firent trembler la structure de bois et de métal. Travers abandonna sa question pour « Marcus », et lui tapota le haut du dos, décollant presque les poumons de Freya.

\- Thésée, va avec Marcus en haut , il faut que tu le briefes sur quelques détails de l'opération... Yaxley... Non, Yaxley, c'est la zone Est pour vous, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Yaxley semblait marmonner dans sa moustache noire.

Il lança un autre regard sombre dans la direction de Dragonneau, qui cette fois-ci, le lui rendit.

Et alors qu'il passait à côté de « Marcus » pour rejoindre le reste de son équipe dans la tour Est, Freya tendit le pied avec discrétion.

Et elle se délecta instantanément.

Yaxley avait trébuché et titubé, manquant presque de s'étaler la tête la première contre le chemin rocailleux et poussiéreux.

Aussitôt, il lui lança un regard incendiaire, et Freya se retint de lui sourire avec un air faussement désolé. A la place, elle tourna simplement les talons, le menton relevé, ignorant le regard curieux que Dragonneau lui lançait.

Elle suivit Dragonneau dans les longs et interminables escaliers.

Ils avaient été fermés au public et réservés à l'usage exclusif des Aurors pour le bon déroulé de l'opération. La posture de Dragonneau était si rigide qu'elle fut surprise qu'il arrive à grimper si rapidement et si aisément ces marches de bois.

Elle, était essoufflée, et elle mit longtemps à gravir les nombreuses enjambées. Elle était si lente que Dragonneau s'était même retourné pour toiser « Marcus » avec un sourcil arqué, jugeant certainement le manque d'endurance de son homologue.

Plus ils montaient, plus la tension de Freya grimpait elle aussi.

Les voix, les chants et les cris des supporters étaient de plus en plus forts. Les applaudissements, les acclamations de folie et réjouissance grondaient, et la sorcière pouvait sentir le bois du stade trembloter sous la large paume de « Marcus ».

La voix grave de Dragonneau parvint jusqu'à elle malgré le bruit environnant :

\- J'ai entendu dire que Black avait été suspendu.

Freya releva sa tête et toisa Dragonneau sans chercher à cacher sa surprise, l'auror devant elle l'imita en voyant son expression déconfite :

\- Vous l'ignoriez ? Il a attaqué Yaxley hier, pendant une réunion.

Il s'était vaguement arrêté dans les escaliers, et avait passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans une petite pièce technique qui donnait sur la cage d'escaliers. Comme il n'y avait personne, il scella la porte avec un vif geste de baguette et continua son ascension vers le haut des gradins.

Freya, elle se sentait de plus en plus horrifiée.

Arcturus, suspendu par sa faute.

Suspendu pour un sort qu' _elle_ avait jeté sur Yaxley.

La sorcière entendit distinctement Dragonneau ajouter entre des dents serrées :

\- Je ne pensais pas ressentir un jour de la reconnaissance envers ce Black- _là_...

Et comme il n'attendait aucune réponse, il continuait sa route vers le sommet des gradins vibrants de vie et d'exultation.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le haut des escaliers, elle retint un soupir de soulagement, et dut se tenir les côtes, craignant qu'un de ses poumons ne sortent par la bouche de « Marcus ».

Et puis, tout à coup, le souffle vint à lui manquer de nouveau.

Cependant, il s'agissait de la vue qui s'offrait devant elle cette fois-ci.

Le spectacle était tout bonnement saisissant.

Impressionnant.

Et pendant un instant, elle oublia Arcturus, elle oublia Yaxley, elle oublia Marcus...

Elle ne put retenir un visage ébahi devant toute cette foule, toute cette allégresse, tout ce mouvement. Ces confettis, ces nuages de couleurs, ces figurines en tissu ensorcelées qui virevoltaient dans les airs...

Un nouveau chant paillard et encourageant souleva la foule et le stade tout entier. Le sol, sous les chaussures de « Marcus », tremblaient, secoué par les vibrations des voix chantantes et enjouées des centaines de supporters.

Les yeux noirs de « Marcus » balayèrent vaguement la foule. Cette foule mouvante, remuante, grouillante. Du coin de l'oeil, elle voyait que Dragonneau faisait la même chose. Il scrutait les gradins devant lui, observant chaque sorcier avec ses deux mains solidement plongées et ancrées dans ses poches. Son visage était solide, fermé, gris. Sa mâchoire ne cessait de se contracter, démontrant une certaine tension et appréhension quant à cet évènement.

D'autres cris se soulevèrent de l'autre côté, dans les gradins Est, et Freya repéra sans aucun mal Yaxley, reconnaissant sa silhouette maigrichonne et sa moustache noire au dessus de sa bouche crispée. Il semblait les fixer lui aussi, avec une haine et une rage indescriptibles, si bien que même les yeux de Dragonneau finirent par se poser sur lui. Il soupira, visiblement las.

Les yeux noirs de Marcus continuèrent de scanner les alentours, et si lui, là-bas, était un fanatique de Grindelwald ? Et lui ? Et elle, alors ?

C'était étrange.

Cette situation était étrange, et bientôt, la tension fut telle, qu'une espèce de noeud se mit à déformer son estomac, elle avait des fourmis dans ses jambes et ses bras, et dans son dos, la sueur était devenue une véritable cascade contre la chemise blanche de Marcus.

Son appréhension commençait à l'envahir, l'embaumer.

Et si tout cela n'était pas une bonne idée après tout ?

Freya jeta une petite oeillade discrète vers Dragonneau, à sa droite, il était en train de serrer la main à un homme en costume et chapeau haut-de-forme noir... Avec stupeur, elle reconnut l'homme comme étant Monsieur Bulstrode, un ami de son père... Elle détourna rapidement sa tête, espérant qu'il n'ait pas aperçu « Marcus » et qu'il ne vienne pas lui parler.

Freya était tellement nerveuse tout à coup, qu'elle sursauta alors que les premières gouttes de pluie venaient s'écraser sur le chapeau et le visage suintant de « Marcus ». D'un revers de sa manche, elle essuya la sueur qui s'amassait sur son front, dans une gestuelle très proche de celle de son frère.

La voix du commentateur lui arracha un autre tressaillement :

\- Et ils arrivent ! Ils sont là ! Mesdames et Messieurs, l'équipe de Montrose !

Une véritable ovation secoua Exmoor tout entier, et dans ce soudain vacarme, elle avait senti que Dragonneau s'était approché d'elle avec une certaine tension.

\- Le Match va commencer, selon Travers, Grindelwald va essayer de frapper après la première partie du match. J'ai quelques instructions à vous-...

Il se stoppa.

Et pour cause, Coffin venait d'émerger de la cage d'escaliers en courant. Son visage habituellement impassible était défait, déconfit. Il jeta un regard un peu surpris à « Marcus », mais passa devant lui pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Dragonneau qui l'écoutait avec un soudain sursaut de tension.

Il jura dans un souffle grave.

Une deuxième ovation fit trembler le stade, et les trois aurors grimacèrent avec ce soudain vacarme. Au bout d'une seconde cependant, Dragonneau indiqua à Marcus avec une voix urgente :

\- Votre soeur n'est pas dans le tunnel où elle devait être affectée, savez-vous où elle pourrait se trouver ?

Le coeur de Freya tambourina dans sa poitrine.

Elle eut du mal à garder les yeux noirs de « Marcus » dirigés vers Coffin et Dragonneau.

La sorcière tenta une mine très inquiète, un froncement de sourcils et elle secoua la tête. Dragonneau remua ses lèvres, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait tout particulièrement.

Lorsqu'elle épongeait une nouvelle fois la sueur sur son front, elle ne manqua pas le plissement des yeux gris de Dragonneau. Elle implora Merlin pour que le _Polynectar_ continue à faire effet.

L'Auror à côté d'elle se tourna vers Coffin, qui attendait visiblement des instructions et il lui intima avec un ton urgent et agacé :

\- Coffin, trouvez-la moi... la connaissant, elle a dû trouver un moyen de rentrer dans le stade...

Oh, s'il savait.

Freya déglutit avec difficulté, sentant la pomme d'Adam de Marcus faire un maladroit aller-retour au niveau de sa gorge. Coffin hocha la tête avec la même urgence, dépassa Marcus et disparut dans l'escalier des gradins. La nervosité de Dragonneau, qui jusque là avait été soigneusement contenue, débordait à présent. Il n'arrêtait pas de remuer sur ses pieds, comme si l'envie d'aller la chercher lui-même le démangeait. Il avait passé une main sur son visage, recouvrant et balayant une grimace de préoccupation.

Et puis, il l'avait regardé.

Il avait regardé « Marcus ».

Et il avait froncé les sourcils.

Si fort, qu'elle crut un instant qu'ils allaient s'emmêler.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs... l'équipe de Wimbourne ! Oh la la, et le merveilleux joueur Alexander McKinnon ! Regardez-le comme il virevolte devant ses fans, c'est fantastique !

Mais ni Dragonneau, ni « Marcus » ne regardaient le dénommé McKinnon.

Leurs yeux étaient rivés vers l'un et l'autre.

Ceux de Dragonneau étaient très sombres tout à coup et sa voix grave devint menaçante :

\- Vous ne paraissez pas particulièrement inquiet pour votre soeur.

Freya retint un souffle tremblotant.

Elle releva le menton, à la manière des Nott, mais cela ne suffit visiblement pas.

Freya remarqua avec horreur qu'il venait de faire glisser sa baguette dans la paume de sa main, et son coeur se mit à tambouriner encore plus fort. Avec son autre main, mais restant discret pour ne pas alarmer le reste des spectateurs autour d'eux, il pointait juste sa baguette dans le bas de son ventre, juste à côté de la montre à gousset.

Il approcha « Marcus » de lui.

Et Freya ne l'avait jamais vu si menaçant.

Si sombre.

Il articula dangereusement :

\- Quelle est la dernière chose que je vous ai dite lors de notre discussion d'avant-hier ?

La voix de Freya resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

L'air, dans ses poumons.

Et son coeur, lui, se mit à marteler plus fort encore.

Comment, au nom de Merlin, allait-elle sortir de cette situation ?

La poigne de Dragonneau devint si intense sur son bras, qu'elle dût retenir un gémissement de douleur. Le corps de « Marcus » se tordit sur le côté, grimaçant. Mais Dragonneau ne lâcha rien, et il appuya la baguette plus profondément dans le ventre de « Marcus ».

Il répéta par dessus la voix enjouée du commentateur :

\- Quelle est-...

\- Que le Match commence ! Avait hurlé le commentateur.

Une véritable liesse souleva le stade, la structure de bois trembla encore. Un nuage de couleur explosa non loin d'eux, se dissipant rapidement dans le ciel assombri par la nuit qui commençait à tomber.

Mais « Marcus » et Dragonneau demeuraient figés.

Elle entendait le sifflement des balais, virevolter dans les airs, les bruits et sons indescriptibles et si particuliers des _cognards..._

Le Match avait commencé.

\- Répondez ! Insista Dragonneau entre ses dents.

Il l'avait secouée si fort que le chapeau de Marcus était tombé une nouvelle fois à ses pieds. Un soudain bruit dans l'aile Est les fit se retourner tous les deux, il y avait un mouvement de foule. Une mouvement de foule étrange.

Plusieurs sorciers s'étaient mis à crier, pas loin de là où était Yaxley. Il y avait une soudaine fumée noire qui s'élevait. Mais le commentateur continuait son discours enjoué et enthousiaste, sûrement avait-il les yeux rivés sur le jeu en cours et non sur les gradins.

Le souffle de Freya commençait à vraiment lui manquer cette fois.

Dans la fumée noire grandissante, elle aperçut des silhouettes sombres, menaçantes. Des silhouettes funestes qu'elle connaissait bien et-...

Un cri d'horreur déchira l'atmosphère effervescente, dansante et légère d'Exmoor.

Un cri de femme, qui se termina abruptement.

Un silhouette en robe chuta du gradin vertigineux et s'écrasa dans la zone de sable, quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Freya ne put retenir une inspiration horrifiée.

Tout le Stade se tut.

La voix du commentateur trembla :

\- La passe de McKinnon est- oh-... hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous-...ah !

Le micro siffla, grésilla, et il y eut d'autres exclamations d'horreur dans la foule scandalisée.

La baguette dans le bas de son ventre s'était un peu décollée d'elle, mais la poigne de Dragonneau ne s'adoucit pas.

Son regard gris était furieux, affolé, urgent.

Il se mit à osciller frénétiquement entre le visage de « Marcus », le nuage de fumée noire qui se propageait dangereusement et... et une autre silhouette près de Yaxley. Une silhouette curieusement familière et affolée.

Marcus Nott.

Son frère, il était là.

Il était _vraiment_ là.

Il se tenait à côté de Yaxley et, comme lui, il brandissait sa baguette vers la zone noire.

Dragonneau recentra ses yeux gris, froids comme du métal, sur Freya.

Et lorsqu'un énorme coup retentit dans l'ensemble du stade, elle ne put retenir un petit cri aigu, alors qu'ils tressautaient tous les deux.

Le visage de Dragonneau se transforma une nouvelle fois.

La confusion se fit violente, courroucée, inquiète.

Et sa voix fut si silencieuse que Freya put aisément lire qu'il était particulièrement secoué :

\- ... Nott ?

Le micro grésilla de nouveau et une voix menaçante, traînante... mais aussi dangereusement envoûtante s'écria :

\- Mes chers Frères, mes chères Soeurs... Bienvenue à notre Rassemblement. Bienvenue... dans une nouvelle ère.

Un silence glacial rendit plus bruyante encore la pluie qui commençait à devenir battante.

Et il apparut, éclairé par des projecteurs dans l'obscurité de cette soirée d'hiver.

Cheveux si blonds qu'ils étaient blancs.

Costume sombre et extravagant.

Allure et prestance charismatiques.

Sourire charmeur et convaincant.

Sourire dangereux et mortel.

Grindelwald.

Il était debout, le micro du commentateur dans la main droite, baguette dans la main gauche.

Il semblait s'élever sur une petite plateforme qui jaillissait lentement en dehors de l'épais nuage noir. Surgissant comme un sauveur, comme un héros, comme un Chef de Guerre.

Mais les yeux de Dragonneau ne restèrent pas bien longtemps sur lui.

Ils retombèrent sur le visage de « Marcus » et il remua ses lèvres avec un reproche si lourd qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'écrouler sous son regard désapprobateur.

 _\- Freya_ ?

Il avait l'air si mécontent qu'elle n'osa même pas lui répondre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

La voix dangereuse résonna une nouvelle fois :

\- Une nouvelle ère... _Pour le Plus Grand Bien_.

Il y eut d'autres exclamations horrifiées dans l'assistance, et les yeux vairons et dangereux du criminel se dirigèrent vers l'aile Ouest, vers Dragonneau et Freya.

Il brandit sa baguette dans leur direction et déclara :

\- Pour créer cette nouvelle ère, nous devons éliminer ceux qui ont construit l'ancienne. Cette ancienne ère où vous, mes frères et soeurs, étiez si malheureux, si contraints, si reclus...

La baguette et les yeux de Dragonneau se détachèrent complètement d'elle cette fois-ci.

Grindelwald émit un sourire presque désolé dans la direction des loges VIP, juste à côté de Freya et de l'Auror.

Il brandit sa baguette et sa voix répéta :

\- Eliminons ces bourreaux, ces décideurs de l'ancienne ère !

Et un flash les éblouit tous.

Un flash, suivi d'un bruit assourdissant.

Un vacarme sans nom.

Comme une explosion.

Comme une bombe.

Il y eut des cris, des hurlements de terreur et de panique. Certaines figurines de tissu s'étaient envolées dans la nuit maintenant noire.

Le sol et la structure du Stade se mirent à trembler de plus belle, seulement, cette fois-ci, la structure plia.

Elle grinça.

Elle craqua.

Un sorcier à côté de Freya tomba, un cri grave déchira ses entrailles, et il y eut d'autres bruits lugubres et terrifiants juste après cela. Un autre cri jaillit à côté d'eux. Et Freya se sentit attirée vers l'arrière, le sol s'affaissait, le sol s'écroulait sous les épaisses chaussures de Marcus.

La main de Dragonneau, encore sur son avant-bras, lui permit de rester debout, mais très vite il y eut un violent mouvement de foule. De tous les côtés. Est, Ouest...

L'Aile Nord se vidait drastiquement. Pareil pour le terrain, où les joueurs avaient déserté les projecteurs, et où le _cognard_ semblait s'acharner sur le public désormais ; frappant et cognant tout ce qui était sur son passage.

On la bouscula, on bouscula Dragonneau...

Et elle glissa en arrière.

Elle glissa dans le vide.

Dans la panique de l'instant elle avait laissé échapper un petit cri d'effroi.

Mais sa chute s'interrompit sèchement.

Elle pendait maladroitement, car au bout du bras de « Marcus », il y avait Dragonneau. Il était à plat ventre contre le parquet arraché des gradins. Il tenait son bras avec ses deux mains, plaquant sa propre baguette contre la manche de costume de « Marcus ».

Il grimaçait avec douleur et il grognait, essayant de la tirer vers le haut, de la tirer vers lui, de la sauver. De là où elle pendait, Freya put voir d'autres zones s'effondrer, un peu plus loin. D'autres sorciers aux accoutrements de supporters colorés étaient tombés.

Tombés.

Tombés dans des cris horribles.

Des cris qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

\- Nott-..., gémit Dragonneau alors qu'elle glissait de son emprise.

Elle glissait.

Elle glissait vers le vide.

Un autre flash l'éblouit, une autre explosion fit tout trembler.

La structure grinça encore, d'autres cris d'horreur scindèrent les airs.

Et elle glissa en dehors de la poigne solide de Dragonneau.

Elle tomba, en même temps que la baguette de l'Auror.

Sa chute sembla durer une éternité.

Et le visage horrifié de Dragonneau était figé.

Ses bras étaient tendus vers elle.

Mais elle tombait.

Et elle ne put retenir un hurlement si aigu qu'il perçait presque ses propres tympans.

Un cri qui provenait de ses entrailles.

Un hurlement qui lui arracha presque les poumons et la gorge.

Le violent et sombre cri de quelqu'un qui se voit mourrir.

* * *

**A-ha !**

**Freya risque de regretter amèrement son obstination et son non-respect des ordres ...! Mais que voulez-vous, c'est dans sa Nature !**

**L'intrigue principale et les petites intrigues avancent par-ci par-là... J'espère que vous avez repéré les quelques indices dans ce chapitre ! Quels sont les éléments que vous trouvez étranges ici ?**

**Hâte de vous lire !**

**Le prochain Chapitre s'appellera « _Ariana_ » et il va être riche en action... !**

**A plus,**

**Netphis.**


	26. Ariana

Et le cri s'arrêta brutalement.

Subitement étranglé, étouffé, par le violent impact de son corps contre le sol.

Il y eut un lugubre craquement au niveau de sa cuisse.

Et puis… plus rien.

Néant.

Tout s'était arrêté, l'espace d'un instant.

Mais là où Freya pensait être morte, il n'en était en fait rien.

La douleur, était là. La douleur était vive, mais elle vivait. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, roulèrent en arrière, jusque derrière ses paupières... C'était une sensation étrange, un mélange de soulagement, de paralysie, de douleur et d'engourdissement.

Autour d'elle, elle ne voyait plus le chaos. Elle ne l'entendait plus non plus. Tout paraissait si lointain, si irréel... comme un mauvais rêve, un sombre cauchemar.

_Et puis, elle était soudainement en face du tableau d'Ariana._

_La jeune douce, et triste, Ariana Dumbledore._

_Mais ce tableau là avait l'air tellement vivant qu'un frisson l'avait secouée. La jeune fille vêtue de bleu la toisa intensément un instant... et Freya ne put bouger, comme soudainement hypnotisée._

_Et là, une chose impensable et saisissante se produisit : Ariana lui avait souri. C'était un sourire tendre, doux, presque absent. Un sourire bienveillant. Et un sentiment de réconfort envahit le corps engourdi de Freya, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprit pas. Tout était coton, tout était léger, tout était -..._

_La douceur de l'instant se volatilisa._

_Le tableau n'était plus._

_Du moins, seul son encadrement mouluré et métallique demeurait. À l'intérieur, à la place du gentillet paysage et de la douce benjamine des Dumbledore, une glace usée était apparue. Un miroir ancien, dont la longue fissure argentée remontait de haut en bas, presque jusqu'au cadre abîmé. Mais ce n'était pas l'état de ce miroir qui la mit en émoi. Ce n'est pas la vision de son reflet qui la fit souffler de stupeur. Ce n'était pas son reflet._

_C'était Lestrange._

_Et elle, ne souriait pas._

_Elle toisait Freya avec un air froid, distant... venimeux._

_\- Nott..._

_La voix de Lestrange avait été curieuse, déformée comme si elle sortait d'un poste de radio mal réglé. Une autre chair de poule se propagea dans tout son corps, jusque sur ses avant-bras, cachés par l'épaisse veste de Marcus._

_Mais Lestrange remua ses lèvres une nouvelle fois :_

_\- Nott._

_Sa voix était plus grave, plus ferme._

_Et puis, la voix s'aggrava encore, pour devenir si profonde qu'elle ne correspondait plus du tout au physique délicat et raffiné de la Lestrange. D'ailleurs, ses lèvres ne bougeaient même plus._

Quelqu'un d'autre l'appelait.

\- Nott...!

La voix était brute, hurlante.

Et les yeux de Freya s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, et à vrai dire ils s'étaient ouverts si vite qu'elle ne voyait qu'un amas d'étoiles, des nuages de flou, des silhouettes de poussières. Et puis, tous ses sens engourdis et endormis se réveillèrent peu à peu. L'enveloppe de coton qui l'entourait se dissipa, comme si on venait de lui subtiliser une couverture ou un drap qui l'isolait de l'environnement alarmant.

Alarmant, non.

Terrible.

Horrible.

Effrayant.

Freya n'eut pas les mots pour décrire le soudain envahissement de tout ce bruit, de toute cette douleur, de tous ces mouvements, de tout ce chahut, de tous ces cris...

Et en parlant de cri, un autre retentit une nouvelle fois.

Déchiré et déchirant.

Grave et vacillant.

\- Nott !

Et Freya était là, allongée sur le dos, les bras écartés de part et d'autre du large buste de Marcus. Après un petit moment de confusion, son bras n'était plus engourdi, mais de vilaines fourmis lui remontaient le long des os, jusque dans son épaule, jusque dans son dos. Et puis, avec un premier effort, elle réussit à remuer ses doigts.

Les épaisses phalanges de Marcus se soulevèrent d'une matière souple, poussiéreuse. Puis, ce fut au tour des paumes, pleines de grains et granulés, de se soulever. Ses gestes étaient au ralenti. Elle se sentait si lourde, si faible.

Un hurlement grave et effroyable, qui semblait provenir de plusieurs mètres au dessus d'elle, se termina abruptement et sèchement non loin de son corps presque inerte. Un son tout aussi terrible avait résonné, à moins d'un mètre, le bruit d'un lourd impact, à peine étouffé, d'un craquement sinistre...

Et puis, il y eut un véritable souffle empli de sable et de poussière qui s'écrasa sur Freya et qui s'éleva dans les airs. La sorcière n'osa pas tourner la tête vers sa droite, car elle devinait déjà bien assez ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

Un corps sans vie. Un corps qui venait de tomber, comme elle.

Sauf que ce corps-là ne remuait pas, non, en fait il ne remuerait plus.

Une nuée de poussière grise se propagea dans sa gorge et ses poumons, et cela lui réclama une force surhumaine de soulever son thorax afin de réussir à tousser. Elle expulsa la fumée noircie en s'étouffant presque et un long gémissement, dans une voix craquelée et oscillante, s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches.

Elle ne sut pas s'il s'agissait des soudaines et lourdes gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur elle, ou bien des vifs picotements qui lui martelaient le visage, mais Freya sortit de sa torpeur d'un seul coup. Son corps tout entier fut secoué d'un tressaillement, presque un spasme.

La sorcière ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement, plus fort et rauque cette fois, alors qu'un brusque inconfort et malaise l'envahit. Elle sentait que le visage de Marcus se déformait avec des bulles de peau et de chair, et puis ses cheveux étaient comme tirés depuis l'intérieur de son crâne, si fortement, qu'elle dû renverser sa tête en arrière. Un sifflement de douleur s'immisça entre ses dents serrées, et bientôt c'est tout son corps qui se transformait.

Après quelques secondes, et un lourd relâchement de son thorax, elle souffla dans l'air froid de Février... où étions-nous déjà en Mars ? Elle ne le savait plus. Elle était perdue.

Elle toussota encore, recrachant toute cette poussière qui lui grattait l'intérieur de la gorge et obstruait ses poumons. Elle se sentait désormais étrangement serrée dans le veston de Marcus, au niveau de sa poitrine ; et en soulevant son avant-bras pour le porter au dessus de son visage, elle comprit : elle n'était plus Marcus. Ses petites mains noircies dépassaient à peine de la manche sombre de son frère.

Elle était redevenue elle-même, elle était redevenue Freya Nott.

Et derrière la manche trop large et trop longue de Marcus, elle aperçut un nouveau flash de lumière. Intense. Vif. Comme un éclair dans une nuit d'orage.

Il y eut d'autres exclamations affolées, d'autres grincements sinistres du bois du Stade et… la voix traînante et ensorcelante de Grindelwald. Il parlait encore.

Mais Freya n'arrivait même pas à distinguer ce qu'il disait.

Tout était si confus.

Tout était si flou.

Mais son état complètement ankylosé disparut très vite.

Derrière son bras, qu'elle rabattit rapidement avec une soudaine mollesse, il y avait le ciel. Le ciel gris anthracite d'où tombaient désormais une multitude de gouttes de pluie. Freya plissa les yeux, le ciel était grossièrement découpé par des arêtes sombres, par des bords irréguliers et branlants. Et là elle se rappela. Oui, elle était tombée. Oui, tombée de là-haut.

Cette lisière si abruptement découpée était la structure boisée du Stade, la structure qui s'était effondrée. Mais il y avait une forme qui se tenait à ce pourtour arraché. Une silhouette à plat ventre, dont les avant-bras et la tête dépassaient.

Et la voix grave, flageolante et convulsée vint précisément de là :

 _\- NOTT_ !

Cette fois-ci, son corps entier se contracta, et elle laissa échapper un geignement.

C'était Dragonneau.

Thésée Dragonneau l'appelait.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses traits, à cause de la distance et de l'obscurité, mais elle ne pouvait que deviner, par son ton affolé, qu'il devait être particulièrement alarmé.

Et comme elle n'arrivait pas à faire sortir sa voix de sa gorge, elle tenta de remuer, de lui faire un signe. Son bras se arqua maladroitement, et pareil pour sa jambe. Elle avait mal, mais tous ses membres semblaient encore lui répondre. Son système nerveux était engourdi, et elle mit beaucoup de temps à pouvoir bouger.

Elle put voir dans la soudaine décontraction dans sa posture affalée, que Dragonneau l'avait vue remuer. Et alors que les cris, le chahut et que la voix de Grindelwald envahissaient encore ses tympans échauffés, la voix grave du Héros de Guerre parvint jusqu'à elle :

\- Ne bougez pas, Nott. _Ne bougez pas_. Je-… Je viens vous chercher.

Sa voix était si défaite, si vacillante, qu'elle se demanda un instant si lui-même n'était pas blessé. Tentant de chasser l'image épouvantable d'un Thésée abîmé et agonisant, elle réussit à hocher lentement la tête. Ce hochement, elle ne sut même pas si Dragonneau pouvait le voir de là où il était, mais ce fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à effectuer sur l'instant.

L'arrière de sa tête frottait désagréablement contre une matière souple, comme une poudre dans laquelle seraient mélangés de gros grains et de la poussière… Avec amertume, elle comprit tout de suite dans quoi elle était tombée, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela n'était pas la première fois qu'elle subissait une telle chute dans un stade de Quidditch. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tombait de si haut. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle revenait à elle avec de telles sensations.

La zone de sable.

Elle continue parfois sur quelques mètres, sous la structure des gradins.

Parfois.

Et visiblement, Freya avait eu de la chance. Une fois de plus.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant du sorcier qui était inerte à un mètre d'elle. Non.

La sorcière avait fini par tourner sa tête dans sa direction et sa vue parvenait difficilement à faire une mise au point correcte, oscillant entre la silhouette sans vie et des formes étranges qui courraient dans tous les sens derrière cette dernière. Mais quand sa vision devint nette, elle inspira avec épouvante, inhalant une autre bouffée de poudre noire qui la fit tousser.

Le pauvre sorcier était à plat ventre, face contre terre, les mains écartées, de chaque côté de sa face éclatée, baignant dans du rouge carmin. Freya défit son regard tout aussi vite, croyant qu'elle allait être malade, et essayant d'oublier immédiatement ce qu'elle avait aperçut.

Et elle repensa pendant de longues secondes : « Q _uelques mètres. Quelques mètres de sable sous les gradins_ ». Sa main droite qui pointait dans la direction du défunt sorcier, remua en tremblant, et sans le moindre effort, elle trouva la délimitation entre la zone de sable et la terre battue.

Elle avait eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance.

Et le sorcier à côté d'elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

La voix grave de Dragonneau résonna une nouvelle fois au-dessus du chaos :

\- Ne bougez pas. _Ne bougez pas_.

Sa voix tremblait tellement, qu'elle avait l'impression de l'entendre hurler avec désespoir, lors de ce fameux soir de Novembre, dans le bureau de McMillan.

Elle revoyait son visage, tordu de douleur, surgir dans son esprit.

Mais sa silhouette, qui était jusque là suspendue au pourtour arraché du bois des gradins, avait disparue. Il n'était plus en face d'elle, dos au ciel menaçant. Il n'était plus là.

Mais elle n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de penser à cette soudaine absence.

Une grande lame de bois chuta du rebord irrégulièrement arraché, et s'écrasa, dans un fracas stupéfiant, juste à côté de Freya, sur le corps inerte du sorcier. Et puis, très vite, une deuxième planche dégringola, pour atterrir brutalement à sa gauche, cette fois-ci.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là.

Non.

Un autre tremblement secoua le stade, et cette fois-ci, elle prit vraiment conscience du fait que plusieurs sorciers se trouvaient près d'elle. Certains allongés, immobiles, d'autres agonisants, convulsants, et d'autres encore, qui boitaient, courraient, fuyaient.

Et ce scénario se retrouvait à tous les étages des gradins dont la récente explosion avait offert une sinistre vue en coupe.

La panique avait envahi Exmoor.

Et elle envahit Freya aussi.

Même si elle était faible, chancelante, aplatie… une véritable décharge électrique, comme un sursaut d'adrénaline et d'instinct de survie la secoua.

C'était une sensation violente.

Primaire.

Et Freya roula sur le côté en se lamentant une nouvelle fois.

Elle avait roulé sur sa gauche, pour ne plus voir le cadavre face contre terre, mais en roulant sur sa jambe, la sensation d'une désagréable entaille naquit subitement contre sa cuisse. Elle baissa les yeux en grimaçant et elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir.

Sa baguette était cassée.

Brisée en deux.

Et l'un de ses montants en bois rouge, sévèrement déchiré, avait entamé l'épais pantalon noir de Marcus et sa propre peau. Avec une main tremblante, elle dégagea le morceau de bois, l'arrachant à sa chair meurtrie. Elle força son cerveau à ne pas y penser. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas y penser. Mais comment, au nom de Merlin, allait-elle faire sans sa baguette ?

D'autres débris boisés et métalliques chutèrent, ils étaient plus nombreux, plus lourds, plus dangereux… et Freya se mit à ramper contre le sable, la caillasse et les autres débris. Elle avançait lentement, plantant ses deux coudes dans la poussière, traînant difficilement ses jambes, soudainement aussi lourdes que du plomb.

Et là, ses coudes endoloris s'appuyèrent sur un morceaux de bois familier.

Très familier. Et Freya le reconnut de suite.

C'était une baguette, parmi les débris.

Une longue baguette de bois clair, avec un manche en écailles.

Son coeur manqua un battement.

Puis deux.

La baguette de Dragonneau.

Un hoquet d'horreur s'arracha à la gorge de Freya, et elle agrippa la baguette du Héros de Guerre avec une poigne à la fois tremblante et précipitée. Un autre sinistre crissement de bois et de métal la fit accélérer le mouvement. L'adrénaline pulsa dans ses veines, et bientôt elle ne rampait plus, elle était à quatre pattes et elle se ruait péniblement et désespérément vers une poutre verticale et solide, encore debout.

Elle se jeta en avant vers elle, y cala son dos, et… Un gros morceau de la charpente tomba en lambeaux, s'écrasant pile à l'endroit où Freya était allongée quelques secondes plus tôt, fracassant et recouvrant le cadavre du sorcier qui avait été moins chanceux. Les échardes, les débris et la poussière volèrent dans tous les sens, et Freya serra fort la baguette de Dragonneau dans sa main, si fort, qu'elle crut la briser à son tour.

La jeune femme se nicha, détourna la tête avec une grimace d'anticipation… mais rien ne vint. Pas de poussière, pas de débris, pas de résidu de charpente. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir y arriver avec la baguette de Dragonneau, mais elle avait réussi. Elle avait projeté un bouclier de protection, qui s'évapora dès lors qu'elle l'eut aperçut.

Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, et elle regarda la baguette dans le creux de sa main chevrotante. Si elle avait sa baguette, comment Dragonneau allait-il s'en sortir de son côté ? Elle pensa avec horreur que les gradins n'étaient pas seulement plein de supporters ; ils étaient aussi infectés de partisans, de fanatiques, de…

Le rictus monstrueux de Grimmson lui revint, comme un violent coup de massue.

Il était là.

Il devait être là, lui aussi.

Quelque part.

Et si Dragonneau venait à le croiser ?

Sans sa baguette, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

Et Grimmson, lui, se donnerait un malin plaisir à…

Non, elle se refusa de penser à cela. Non. Non.

Non.

Mais Freya n'eut pas le luxe de s'éterniser sur de telles pensées.

Depuis que le morceau de charpente était tombé, il y avait presque eut un silence là où elle se trouvait. Les quelques sorciers en vie qu'elle avait aperçus s'étaient stoppés net, pausant maladroitement avec un air épouvanté et plein d'anticipation.

Et puis, la pluie s'intensifia, coulant et dégoulinant entre les lames de bois, balayant et emportant les poussières et ce mélange sombre de terre battue et de sable. Freya se mit à trembler, trembler de froid, trembler de peur.

\- Mes frères, mes soeurs… Les responsables de notre misère, de _votre_ misère, ont été réduits à néant.

La voix traînante ne fit qu'intensifier cette sensation prenante de terreur. Très vite, l'angoisse la saisit par les viscères, les tordant, les broyant. Son coeur, lui, était presque remonté dans sa gorge, où il battait désormais frénétiquement.

La pluie battait plus fort à présent, créant comme un son brouillé et constant… Mais Grindelwald continua, rendant son ton plus puissant, plus convaincant :

\- Enfin, presque… Il subsiste encore des traîtres, mes chers amis. Oui… des _traîtres_.

Un silence de mort pesa un instant.

Et il reprit avec une voix sifflante et éloquente :

\- Ces _traîtres,_ qui veulent nuire à votre droit d'exercer la Magie… Qui veulent nuire à votre Liberté. _Notre_ _Liberté_.

Même si Freya ne le voyait pas, elle arrivait parfaitement à l'imaginer balayer l'entièreté du stade avec ses yeux vairons, un faux air grave dépeint sur son visage mûr.

\- Le Ministère en est infesté, mes amis. _Infesté_.

Freya entendit distinctement des exclamations de stupeur, des murmures, des cris de contestations… mais tous se turent rapidement.

\- Votre Ministre, d'ailleurs, Monsieur Fawley… Il était au courant, vous savez. Il était au courant pour cette petite Réunion… Et la preuve, il n'est pas venu.

Silence.

Le ventre de Freya fit de nouvelles et désagréables voltiges.

\- L'innommable lâcheté de ce Gouvernement ne fait que refléter le travail sombre de ces _traîtres_. Ils vous aliéneront, ils vous enchaîneront… et bientôt, peut-être, que la Magie n'existera plus… et nous serons condamnés à vivre comme les _Moldus_.

D'autres exclamations, d'horreur cette fois-ci, firent vibrer le Stade tout entier et Freya inspira avec épouvante. Comment pouvaient-ils croire tout cela ? Comment était-ce possible qu'il arrive à convaincre en disant toutes ces choses si absurdes ?

Mais il continuait, concluant sombrement :

\- Et ces _traîtres_ , mes amis, ils sont là… Dans ce stade, avec nous.

Des murmures grésillèrent dans la pluie battante.

\- Ils sont peut-être juste à côté de vous… ou derrière vous. Prêts à vous nuire.

Freya ne manqua pas le soudain regard que lui lançait un sorcier, depuis l'autre bout de la zone où elle se trouvait. Il était encapuchonné de noir, et un filet de sang se faufilait entre ses yeux apeurés et méfiants. Mais dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, la sorcière y décela de la haine. Une haine si soudaine et si intense, qu'un frisson la parcourut toute entière.

\- Ils sont peut-être des sorciers comme vous, manipulés par ce sombre Gouvernement… mais ils peuvent aussi très bien être des _Aurors_.

Le souffle haletant du sorcier appuyé contre la poutre en face de la sienne, se mit à s'accélérer brutalement. Ses yeux faisaient de vifs et maladroits allers-retours de chaque côté de sa tête, et bientôt sa baguette se leva dans les airs, se rendant prêt à se défendre… ou à attaquer.

\- Oui, il y a des _Aurors_ parmi nous. Les représentants de ce Gouvernement. Les représentants de cette injustice, de cette menace… Ils disent être là pour vous protéger mais… il n'en est rien. Leur mission, mes chers amis, est de vous _éliminer_. De faire taire cette Rébellion qui les incommode !

Le sorcier en face d'elle reprit une énorme inspiration, sifflante, et se mit à la fixer dangereusement, si bien que Freya resserra sa poigne autour de la baguette de Dragonneau, implorant Merlin pour qu'elle réussisse à s'en servir de nouveau.

Et Grindelwald termina son discours en incitant à la Haine.

Il articula sombrement :

\- Battez-vous avec nous, mes chers amis. Battons-nous ensemble ! Pour notre vie, et notre Liberté ! Trouvez ces _traîtres_ , et… achevez-les.

Ses derniers mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe.

D'un détonateur déclenchant une véritable explosion de violence.

D'un seul coup, le Stade tout entier était passé du silence pesant, rythmé par l'averse, à un déchainement de cris, de hurlements, de sanglots. C'était un moment confus, extrême et cruel.

La zone où se trouvait Freya passa du calme absolu à un chahut incommensurable.

Des sorciers se mirent à courir et grouiller dans tous les sens. Certains cherchaient à s'enfuir, d'autres se mettaient à attaquer des individus, d'autres se défendaient à tout va, assénant des coups et des sorts même là il n'y avait rien.

La Bataille avait commencé.

En bas, comme en haut, comme à tous les autres étages des gradins.

Les secousses des soudains mouvements firent trembler le Stade, si bien que très vite, d'autres débris se mirent à chuter, à se fracasser contre le sol devenu boueux. Freya se releva tant bien que mal, et fut surprise de pouvoir se tenir debout après la chute qu'elle avait faite. Elle avait mal, mais elle oubliait sa douleur. Elle était passée au second-plan.

Là, l'instinct de survie et l'horreur avaient pris le dessus de son esprit.

Une dizaine de sorciers se battaient à sa droite, certains rampaient et courraient, piétinant parfois des corps inertes et rigides, étendus dans l'épaisse et sombre boue.

Le coeur battant la chamade, et maintenant presque au bord de ses lèvres tremblantes, elle détourna la poutre verticale contre laquelle elle était appuyée. Le tunnel.

Elle devait trouver le tunnel le plus proche ; elle avait vu les plans, elle savait qu'il y en avait un, non loin de là. Et si elle le trouvait, elle arriverait à faire sortir les sorciers désirant fuir et…

Elle évita de peu un sort manqué, qui s'écrasa violemment contre une poutrelle de bois. Une multitude de petites échardes explosèrent et volèrent dans tous les sens, et Freya nicha son visage dans le creux de son coude dans un réflexe vif.

La jeune femme se mit à courir, courir droit devant elle, zigzaguant entre les poutres et les colonnades de fer forgé, cloutées et boulonnées de noir. Elle était trempée. Trempée de pluie, de boue et de sueur, et elle sentait la chemise blanche de Marcus être plaquée contre son dos et sa poitrine. L'air glacé la frigorifiait, mais elle avait chaud. Elle bouillonnait de peur, de rage, de volonté.

Ce n'était pas facile de courir avec les vêtements bien trop longs et bien trop larges de Marcus, et très vite, ce qui devait arriver, arriva ; elle trébucha violemment, se prenant les chaussures trop grandes de Marcus dans le bas de son pantalon noir. Elle s'étala sur un long poteau en métal froid, aux abrupts contours, et geignit. Son souffle était pénible, il peinait à arriver jusque ses poumons, et alors qu'elle se relevait laborieusement, elle desserra la cravate dans un geste maladroit et imprécis.

De nouveau sur ses deux pieds, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout à coup, elle était emportée dans une foule hurlante, fuyant et accourant de tous les côtés, se ruant vers une sortie, vers une survie qui n'existait pas.

Elle tenta d'hurler que la sortie n'était pas là, elle tenta de crier, de faire halte, de sortir de ce noeud d'individus paniqués et désespérés… mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle était comme prise dans le violent courant d'une marée, elle n'atteignait plus la surface, elle ne savait d'ailleurs même plus de quel côté elle était, tout était confus, tout était flou…

Et une main agrippa son col de chemise, la tirant brutalement vers l'arrière. Elle fut arrachée au flot de sorciers affolés, arrachée au torrent de folie. Elle trébucha, tituba en arrière… et un corps maigrichon l'arrêta dans son dos. La main lâcha son col, se plaqua contre son épaule et la fit faire volte-face. Le mot soulagement n'était pas assez fort pour décrire la sensation qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant son sauveur.

Georges Coffin.

Son visage maigre et anguleux était si pâle, qu'il en était presque devenu phosphorescent dans la pénombre des dessous des gradins. Son teint blanchâtre était parsemé de minuscules tâches de boue, lui rappelant curieusement les nombreuses tâches de rousseur de Gideon.

Freya entrouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais rien n'en sortit, et elle la referma aussitôt. Lui, la toisait, impassible, mais essoufflé.

Ses petits yeux noirs la scannèrent de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, et Freya ne sut pas dire s'il vérifiait qu'elle allait bien, ou s'il se demandait plutôt pourquoi elle était habillée comme un homme. Peut-être était-ce un peu des deux.

Mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

Après un rapide regard autour d'eux, il l'entraîna derrière un large poteau noir, et la cala contre un mur humide, ruisselant d'eau de pluie et de rouille.

De sa poche de veste trempée, il sortit un mouchoir blanc. Le Mouchoir brodé aux initiales de son défunt frère, Albert Coffin. Le Mouchoir d'Albert.

Sans aucun mot, ni aucune autre expression sur son visage neutre, il se mit à tapoter la joue gauche de Freya.

\- Ah !

Il retira sa main, comme s'il était surpris de la soudaine plainte de la sorcière. Il parut désolé un instant, mais, visiblement incapable de dire quoique ce soit, il appliqua le mouchoir une nouvelle fois. Plus doucement, plus délicatement.

La joue de Freya était en feu, et le plus fou, c'est que dans toute cette folie, elle n'avait rien senti. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le mouchoir blanc, teinté d'un rouge sombre, elle balbutia nerveusement :

\- Vous allez abîmer le mouchoir d'Albert…

Il la regarda curieusement un instant, une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux noirs. Ils tombèrent sur le mouchoir souillé entre ses mains, puis, vers le visage abîmé de Freya et il lui répondit simplement :

\- Il n'en a plus besoin maintenant, vous, oui.

Et sur ces mots, il le glissa dans sa poche droite de pantalon. En effectuant ce simple geste, ses yeux étaient machinalement tombés vers les mains de la sorcière ; ou du moins, vers ce qui dépassait des longues manches noires de Marcus.

Il releva la tête aussitôt, une certaine panique habita sa voix rauque :

\- Cette baguette…

Freya lui rendit son affolement avec une expression torturée.

Sa voix aiguë se mit à trembler :

\- Elle est tombée… en même temps que moi, et Monsieur Dragonneau, il n'-…

Un bruit sourd, sombre l'interrompit.

Le bruit, fut rapidement suivi de secousses, de vibrations dans le sol boueux.

Les deux Aurors avaient relevé leurs visages, alertes.

Une explosion, encore une autre explosion.

Seulement cette fois-ci, une nuage de boue, de fumée et de poussière grossit et se répandit dans les airs. Les deux sorciers plaquèrent leurs mains contre leur nez et leur bouche, en toussant largement alors que le nuage s'emparait désormais de leurs poumons.

\- C'est le tunnel, déclara subitement Coffin.

Il toussa de nouveau, expulsant un nuage gris.

\- Ça vient du tunnel, ils ont dû le faire sauter…

Freya lui lança un regard angoissé.

\- Donc… C'était donc ça les explosions que nous avons entendu ?

\- Je pense que oui.

Les questions et les révélations fusèrent dans l'esprit de Freya, comme un cheval au galop.

\- Mais… Comment auraient-ils pu savoir ? Ces tunnels ont été aménagés en secret par le Ministère il y a quelques jours seulement et-…

Le regard sombre de Coffin à travers le nuage de poussière l'interrompit. Sans qu'il ait même pu prononcer un mot, elle sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire :

\- Une taupe au Ministère… Encore ?

\- Sûrement, oui.

Le brouillard de particules sombres se dissipait un peu, et ils purent bientôt apercevoir d'autres vagues silhouettes en train de courir, une en train de ramper, d'autres en train de tousser. Freya sentit le regard de Coffin sur elle, et bientôt sa voix grave résonna sérieusement :

\- Si ce tunnel-là n'est plus valide, nous devrions nous rapprocher de celui de la zone Nord…

Elle voyait très bien de quel tunnel il voulait parler… et elle jura avoir vu son regard se durcir avec une once de reproche alors qu'il articulait :

\- Le tunnel où vous étiez sensée aller.

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

Mais de toute évidence, il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de sa part.

Il avait soudainement tournoyé sa baguette vers le ciel, et après un simple tour de son poignet, une fine lumière bleue en jaillit. Freya la regarda s'éloigner avec lenteur, c'était presque apaisant de la voir virevolter et filer ainsi. Parmi la fumée et la poussière, le petit orbe bleu pâle laissant dans son passage comme une traînée de lumière, un faisceau si fin qu'on aurait dit un léger fil de soie argenté.

\- La lumière ! S'écria soudain Coffin avec une voix forte et hurlante qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Quelques silhouettes se stoppèrent dans le nuage de poussière.

\- Suivez la lumière, elle vous mènera au tunnel !

Et ces mots déclenchèrent une véritable cohue, quelques sorciers s'amassèrent et se mirent à suivre l'orbe, qui, tout à coup, avait accéléré le rythme, se faufilant de manière fluide entre les ombres, les débris et les piliers sombres.

Freya agrippa la manche de Coffin et il la fixa avec son air impassible habituel.

\- Georges, en faisant cela vous ne prévenez pas que les sorciers qui souhaitent s'enfuir…

Mais ses yeux noirs s'étaient justement détachés d'elle à ce moment précis, comme si ses mots prenaient une toute autre dimension. Une dimension réelle.

Il fit un signe de tête vers la zone désormais déserte… ou presque.

\- Et justement, le poisson a mordu à l'hameçon.

Freya réorienta son visage sur le champs, le dirigeant vers une petite silhouette qui se détachait clairement de nuage de poussière qui s'amenuisait. Petite taille, costume trois pièces débraillé, visage au long nez pincé, teint pâle, surmonté d'épais cheveux noirs et lisses, détrempés comme les poils d'un rat dans des égouts... Et elle reconnut son visage très vite. Et pour cause, elle avait vu son portrait, elle avait vu sa photo au Ministère.

Abernathy.

Il se stoppa, et les toisa en retour, il était visiblement tout aussi surpris qu'eux.

Les yeux de Freya tombèrent rapidement vers les mains du sorcier, il avait l'air particulièrement encombré. Dans sa main, droite, sa baguette... dans sa main gauche, une boîte. La sorcière plissa les yeux, l'emballage venait d'une Boutique de Farce & Attrape du Chemin de Traverse... Une boîte de feux d'artifices.

Et elle était déjà bien entamée, il ne restait d'ailleurs qu'une seule fusée colorée.

Coffin jaillit de leur recoin humide, brandissant sa baguette avec un air froid.

Sa voix morne demanda avec une pointe d'humour noir :

\- Alors, on est d'humeur festive, Abernathy ?

Le sombre sorcier ne répondit rien, mais il leva les deux bras en l'air, sans pour autant lâcher ses possessions. Freya se joint au mouvement, avançant vers une zone un peu plus éclairée, la baguette dirigée droit devant elle. Mais Abernathy ne lui prêta aucune attention particulière, au contraire, il fixait intensément Coffin, et au bout de quelques secondes... lui sourit.

Un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Et lorsque sa langue, étrangement fourchue, jaillit en dehors de sa bouche, sifflant l'air moite et glacé des des dessous des gradins, Freya ne put retenir une expression d'horreur et de dégoût.

Coffin avait à peine fait un pas en avant qu'un bruit particulier de vent qui siffle l'interrompit. Freya et Coffin se figèrent. Derrière Abernathy, était arrivé un complice. Un complice surmontant un balai noir. Il tomba adroitement et avec aise sur le sol boueux, brandissant sa baguette, lui aussi, vers les deux Aurors.

Twigs.

Son visage était tâché de noir, comme s'il avait été travailler dans des mines de charbon. Son air habituel bourru était désormais alerte ; ses petits yeux mesquins oscillèrent rapidement entre Coffin et Freya. Sa poigne se resserra autour du bois noir du balai.

\- Twigs..., avait réussi à articuler Coffin avec une réelle expression de choc dépeinte sur son visage.

Ils restèrent paralysés ainsi un certain moment, comme si aucun des deux côtés n'osait se manifester le premier. La tension grimpa d'un cran. Le coeur de Freya faisait désormais une multitude de petits bonds désagréables dans sa poitrine, et pendant un instant elle crut qu'ils allaient percer la chemise et le veston de Marcus.

Finalement, Freya et Coffin firent un pas en avant, toujours la baguette pointée vers eux.

Et ce simple geste déclencha une véritable pluie de sortilèges.

Twigs les avait attaqués le premier, prouvant inexorablement son allégeance à Abernathy, et par voie de conséquence, à Grindelwald. Sur le moment, Freya pensa même au fait qu'ils venaient de trouver la Taupe.

Le traître du Ministère.

Freya et Coffin se séparèrent rapidement, Coffin avait plongé sur la droite, alors que la sorcière s'était cachée derrière un pilier sur sa gauche. Bientôt, d'autres flashs de lumières et d'autres grésillements de sortilèges fusaient de tous les côtés. Abernathy attaquait lui aussi désormais.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et sentant une nouvelle vague d'adrénaline la traverser, la Nott se rua sur le côté et brandit la baguette de Dragonneau vers Abernathy, essayant de le capturer, ou au moins, l'immobiliser.

Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Comme elle le redoutait, la baguette entre ses mains ne lui répondait pas entièrement ; sa maîtrise des sortilèges devint subitement instable, maladroite, comme lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard.

Avec une inspiration paniquée, elle s'aplatit derrière une large colonne renversée, s'étalant dans une marre de boue et de débris coupants. Un sort d'Abernathy venait de la louper de peu. Elle avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une nouvelle fois sa sombre et vilaine langue fourchue dépasser d'entre ses lèvres abîmées. Un tsunami de dégoût la submergea presque.

Mais elle ne resta pas la cible d'Abernathy pendant bien longtemps.

L'attention du sorcier américain s'était rapidement détournée vers Coffin, qui luttait hardiment contre Twigs. L'auror brun et maigrichon était si absorbé par son duel avec le traître qu'il ne l'avait presque pas aperçu à sa gauche.

Freya se surprit à hurler :

\- A votre gauche !

Et il pivota sur l'instant, se ruant au sol, tandis qu'avec son autre main, il assénait déjà un autre sort dans la direction de l'américain. Ce dernier fut projeté un mètre en arrière, cognant violemment son dos contre une poutre branlante.

Et alors que Coffin se relevait péniblement, Freya vit Twigs brandir sa baguette vers lui.

Son cerveau devint une ébullition de haine. De rage. D'une soudaine volonté de vengeance.

Twigs avait été le traître depuis tout ce temps.

Il avait été celui qui avait renseigné Grindelwald du Rassemblement de Bruxelles, il avait été celui qui avait causé la mort de tant d'aurors ce soir-là, y compris du vieil Abbott...

Et là, il recommençait.

Il allait tuer Coffin.

Il allait le tuer, elle en était certaine.

Et là, Freya ne se rappela même pas du sort auquel elle avait pensé, ou même prononcé.

Sa soudaine rage était si dense, si intense, qu'elle en eut un trou de mémoire, comme une absence. Elle avait violemment dirigé la baguette de Dragonneau vers le traître et elle avait hurlé. Hurlé.

Le sort jaillit comme une explosion.

Comme un faisceau lumineux puissant.

Destructeur.

Mais il dévia.

Sa trajectoire se plia, se courba, puis... s'écrasa finalement.

Twigs se mit à hurler à son tour, seulement que son cri était un hurlement d'horreur et de douleur. Le sortilège de Freya avait violemment percuté sa main, celle qui tenait son balai. Ce dernier tomba lourdement dans la poussière et la boue.

La main de Twigs, elle, était tout à coup branlante, grisâtre, comme gangrenée... Morte.

Le cri grave et rauque de Twigs dura quelques secondes, et il dût maintenir sa main blessée avec son autre paume. Il s'était même plié en deux, tant la douleur était forte.

La sorcière ne manqua pas le regard paniqué que lui avait lancé Coffin, sur sa gauche, et sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoique ce soit, Abernathy s'était rué vers Twigs. Et dès lors que sa main toucha son bras branlant... ils disparurent.

Disparus. Dans un étrange nuage de fumée noire, qui se distordit, et s'évapora comme de la vapeur hors d'une tasse de thé.

Coffin jura entre ses dents serrées et la sorcière lui demanda avec incompréhension :

Comment se fait-il qu'ils peuvent transplaner, je pensais que-...

Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient vraiment transplané. Bien que je ne sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit.

Sa grimace déformait amèrement son visage maigre.

Et avec un coup vif et fluide de sa baguette, le balai souillé de Twigs atterri entre ses doigts, et il l'enjamba sans aucune hésitation. Freya, elle, demeura paralysée un instant alors qu'il lui fit un mouvement de tête vers derrière lui.

\- Montez.

La poigne de la sorcière autour de la baguette de Dragonneau s'amplifia et elle secoua la tête, sentant une vague de malaise l'envahir.

\- Non, je... Je ne peux pas, Georges.

\- Montez, Freya, insista-t-il.

Elle allait rétorquer un autre refus, mais un craquement sinistre résonna au dessus de leurs têtes. Une vilaine fissure semblait se propager, depuis une poutre effondrée, vers le mur dégoulinant de rouille. Freya déglutit difficilement, ses yeux bleus oscillèrent entre le balai et le plafond menaçant.

Un autre craquement, plus fort cette fois.

Le visage de Coffin devint urgent.

\- Montez !

La Nott devint blême.

Elle sentait une cascade de sueur froide la balayer et son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge, pendant si longtemps qu'elle jura en être devenue bleue.

La main libre de Coffin agrippa la manche de Marcus et la tira vers lui ; ses yeux habituellement mornes étaient devenus sévères, sa voix, glaciale :

\- Maintenant !

Une planche chuta non loin d'eux, entraînant un large bloc de béton et de métal avec elle, le tout dans un bruit catastrophant. Et là, Coffin tira sur le bras de Freya, et sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle s'installa derrière l'auror, agrippa les bords de sa veste noire souillée, et très vite ils décollèrent. Les pieds de Freya se détachèrent du sol boueux, et elle plaqua sa tête contre les anguleuses omoplates de Coffin, cachant son visage dans sa veste noire.

Elle le sentit zigzaguer rapidement, le vent lourd de poussière faisait voler ses cheveux noirs, et très vite, alors qu'ils entamaient un autre virage serré, le bruit assourdissant de matériaux qui chutent retentit, faisant trembler toute la structure du Stade, et couvrant presque les sons furtifs de cris et d'exclamations de surprise. La sorcière resserra l'étau de ses bras autour de la maigre taille de Coffin, et étouffa un souffle surpris alors qu'ils s'élevaient soudainement. La sensation fut si forte, que Freya eut l'impression que ses entrailles étaient restées en bas, sous les gradins.

Et puis, un vent glacial et la pluie les fouettaient tout à coup et la sorcière défit son visage barbouillé de boue du dos de l'auror devant elle. Ils avaient jailli d'entre deux bancs de bois, et étaient à l'extérieur à présent, virevoltant et coupant dans la brise. Les gradins de bois étaient une scène de chaos, Freya y voyait des zones désertes, comme des no-man's land, et d'autres, grouillantes de sorciers paniqués, se battant entre eux... un autre large groupe d'individus s'étaient attroupés près de Grindelwald, debout sur son estrade sombre. Il levait les mains vers le ciel avec un sourire de triomphe et de bienvenue. A côté de lui, il y avait une grande et maigre silhouette. Le visage osseux n'était pas très gracieux, et il était déformé par un hideux rictus de satisfaction. Carrow.

Freya ne put retenir un petit cri alors qu'elle avait abaissé brutalement sa tête, cognant et appuyant contre le dos de Coffin. Elle venait d'éviter, de justesse, un cognard, encore en liberté, qui avait fusé vers eux. Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un visage complètement défait et terrifié. Sa chute lui revint à l'esprit. Les douloureuses images de la pluie, du balai, du cognard. Mais elle essaya de balayer ces images hors de son cerveau en ébullition. Ce n'était pas le moment, non, pas le moment du tout.

Une soudaine pensée lui fit tout oublier de sa chute de Poudlard.

Tout.

Et cette soudaine pensée s'appelait Dragonneau.

Et s'il était là, dehors, quelque part, en train de se battre ? Elle se rappela subitement que la baguette qu'elle avait dans sa poche était en fait la sienne... il n'avait pas de baguette. Pas d'arme. Une soudaine panique l'envahit, plus forte encore que lorsqu'elle avait repensé à sa terrible chute. Ses yeux bleus scannèrent rapidement les nombreux bancs, les longues allées de gradins sombre, mais dans l'obscurité de la nuit et dans toute cette foule, impossible de distinguer la silhouette si familière de Dragonneau. Son coeur s'enfonça, si loin dans ses entrailles qu'il tomba presque du balai.

Et en parlant de tomber, ils descendaient à présent, évitant de peu quelques sorts dirigés dans leur direction, les faisceaux de lumière et leurs sifflements perçants les coupant presque, balayant leurs cheveux et leurs vestes amples.

La descente fut abrupte, presque verticale et vertigineuse, si bien que Freya cala une nouvelle fois son visage blême entre les omoplates anguleuses devant elle. Ils plongèrent dans une brèche des gradins, s'enfonçant dans les étages, dans le dédale des poutres et des colonnades, zigzaguant entre les débris et les zones effondrées. Et alors qu'ils atteignaient le bas des entrailles du stade, retrouvant le sol jonché de bois, de métal et de boue, Freya aperçut au loin la fine et rassurante lumière bleutée que Coffin avait invoquée quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils allaient se diriger vers elle, suivant le mouvement rapide et paniqué de l'attroupement de sorciers après elle, mais...

Ils se stoppèrent net.

Net.

Un faisceau de lumière rougeâtre avait paralysé le balai, et Coffin et Freya passèrent par-dessus ce dernier, faisant comme un soleil alors qu'ils chutaient. Ils s'écrasèrent lourdement deux mètres plus bas, dans la boue et la poussière. Coffin retomba le premier, geignant avec un souffle rauque alors que son dos heurtait une poutre affaissée, Freya, elle, tomba face contre terre. Le choc fut si important que lorsque sa poitrine s'était écrasée contre une planche arrachée, son souffle s'était coupé. Il resta coincé dans sa cage thoracique, et elle dût tousser et rouler sur le côté pour que l'air fasse de nouveau gonfler ses poumons.

Une certaine confusion s'empara d'elle.

Une vive perdition.

Pendant un instant, tout était flou ; elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qu'elle poursuivait, ce qu'elle fuyait. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, tâtant le sol sombre, reluisant et humide de ses mains tremblantes, à la recherche de la baguette de Dragonneau. Elle dût tomber hors de sa poche lors de sa violente chute, puisqu'elle ne la trouvait pas aux alentours.

Tout à coup, les sons si particuliers et glaçants de sortilèges envahirent son audition. Ils semblaient fuser non loin de là, à quelques mètres peut-être d'elle. Et s'en suivit d'épouvantables cris rauques et graves. Des hurlements insoutenables, déchirants.

Les hurlements de Coffin.

Les exclamations de douleurs se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, et là, Freya comprit. Les images terrifiantes et prenantes de Phineas, son ami, sous le sortilège Doloris lui revinrent comme dans un flash. On torturait Coffin. On le torturait.

Cette idée la rendit brutalement malade. Malade.

Et s'il elle n'avait pas été à quatre pattes, ses jambes l'auraient sûrement déjà lâchée.

Une autre onde d'adrénaline la secoua de part en part, la faisant chuter vers l'avant. Ses avant-bras tremblaient avec des spasmes vifs et irréguliers, et bientôt les cris devinrent si forts qu'elle faillit vomir. La voix de Coffin s'étranglait, s'enrouant et s'enroulant dans une douleur infinie et insoutenable. La main hésitante de Freya tomba finalement sur la baguette de Dragonneau, dont elle reconnut de suite la douce texture du manche en écaille.

Ses doigts noircis l'agrippèrent si fort que ses articulations en devenaient blanchâtres. Et avec une force inconnue et improbable, elle se releva, poussant sur ses bras et ses jambes pour se défaire des planches abîmées. Elle ignora ses douleurs, bien trop alarmée et fixée sur les cris graves et vacillants de Coffin.

Elle s'élança dans la direction des hurlements avec des jambes flageolantes, comme portée par une soudaine décharge électrique. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés, emplis d'une tension innommable, et bientôt elle aperçut Coffin. De derrière une colonnade elle voyait son corps maigre se contorsionner, secoué par de violents spasmes et de douleur. Tremblant et convulsionnant. Son corps s'arqua d'une manière sombre et contraire à la nature humaine. Son visage crispé et grimaçant était projeté en arrière, et même ses doigts se pliaient dans tous les sens alors qu'un autre flash argenté le touchait. On jouait avec lui

On jouait avec sa vie.

On jouait avec sa mort.

Freya s'élança hors de la colonnade, se ruant vers une zone encerclée de charpente brisée et de planches effondrées, où une pâle et terrible lumière semblait donner une dimension d'autant plus morbide et inquiétante à la scène.

La sorcière brandit la baguette de Dragonneau vers la grande silhouette, dos à elle, et se mit à hurler d'une voix aiguë et oscillante :

 _\- Expelliarmus_ !

Mais le sort n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

La baguette de Dragonneau ne lui avait, encore une fois, pas répondu comme elle l'aurait souhaité. De petites étincelles bleutées en jaillirent, et dans un mouvement fluide et serpentin, s'écrasèrent finalement sur une poutrelle en métal, juste à côté de la massive ombre.

L'individu arrêta les sorts vers Coffin, et pausa un instant, comme s'il souhaitait travailler tout particulièrement la manière dont il allait lui faire face. Il s'amusait. Il prenait son pied. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, et cela, Freya le sentit instantanément.

Son bras tendu se mit à trembler. Trembler si fort qu'elle faillit lâcher la baguette.

Grimmson s'était retourné.

Grimmson.

Son rictus était mauvais, morbide, sincèrement diverti.

Une chair de poule atteignit tous les membres de Freya et son souffle se coupa de nouveau... pour reprendre tout aussitôt d'une manière chaotique. Le sourire infâme en face d'elle s'étendit. Et alors qu'elle détachait ses yeux de lui, rien qu'un instant, pour regarder le corps désormais inerte de Coffin, elle ressentit une force brutale la balayer sur le côté.

La force invisible la cogna si fort que son cri fut muet, elle lâcha la baguette de Dragonneau, qui s'échoua lâchement contre le sol rugueux et, sans pouvoir contrôler quoique ce soit, elle fut plaquée contre une paroi de bois déchiré.

Le sombre sorcier agita sa baguette, la faisant tournoyer avec brusquerie, et tout aussitôt, des lamelles de bois se courbèrent, se dépliant comme si elles prenaient subitement vie. Une première lamelle attrapa sa main droite, et la ramena brutalement vers le mur, l'obligeant à arquer son bras de manière douloureuse. De l'autre côté de sa tête, une tige de métal plaqua son poignet gauche vers l'arrière, et elle geignit alors que le dos de sa main cognait contre la paroi rugueuse et humide. Et si cela n'avait pas été pour l'épaisse manche de veste de Marcus, la coupante tige de métal l'aurait sûrement déjà lacérée.

Elle était immobile, prisonnière.

Et Grimmson semblait particulièrement ravi.

Il se mit à tapoter le creux de sa main avec sa baguette, tout en faisant de lents pas vers elle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il s'amusait beaucoup, comme un animal avec sa proie.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, et courba son dos en avant pour se mettre au même niveau qu'elle. Freya aurait voulu s'enfoncer d'autant plus dans le mir humide dans son dos. Son souffle devint irrégulier, sifflant... et lorsque sa voix terrible résonna, un sentiment d'affolement s'empara de son esprit.

\- Je vous cherchais Freya...

Il pencha sa tête de l'autre côté, avec les yeux écarquillés et sans ciller, comme pour mieux l'observer.

\- N'étiez-vous pas sensée être dans le tunnel Nord ? J'ai été très déçu de ne pas vous y voir... _très_ déçu.

Freya parvint à articuler entre deux souffles écœurés :

\- C'est Twigs qui vous a raconté tout cela, pas vrai ?

Il en répondît pas mais son sourire s'amplifia.

Il prit une mine faussement attristée et lui indiqua :

\- Mais j'y ai rencontré un bon ami à moi, figurez-vous... Monsieur Black.

Le sang présent dans le visage de Freya se draina complètement, et elle devint aussi pâle que le cadavre du sorcier qui avait chuté face contre terre. Un puissant sentiment d'inquiétude monta en elle, tranchant ses entrailles comme un couteau aiguisé.

Grimmson émît un petit rire diverti devant son expression défaite et ajouta avec un ton léger :

\- Pas sûr qu'il puisse se relever de nouveau, ceci dit...

Coffin geignit derrière lui et le Chasseur de Prime prit une expression ennuyée, comme s'il était presque contrarié que son grognement interrompe son petit discours. D'un mouvement sec, il avait pivoté et lui asséna un autre, puissant, flash de lumière argentée. Le corps de Coffin se souleva, s'arqua, et son visage, soudainement rouge de douleur, se tourna dans la direction de Freya. Ses yeux noirs pleuraient. Il pleurait.

Les veines sur son front ressortaient anormalement, et il se mit à hurler de nouveau.

Son cri était grave, désespéré, noyé dans la souffrance.

Freya crut qu'elle allait être malade. On remuait et mélangeait ses viscères avec une barre de métal, elle se courba légèrement vers l'avant, pour vider le contenu de son estomac, mais rien ne vint. Elle se mit à tousser, secouant l'entièreté de sa cage thoracique, et sa voix peina à articuler :

\- Arrêtez...

Mais il continuait, il s'amusait bien trop.

La voix de Freya s'arracha à sa gorge :

\- Arrêtez !

Et il leva sa baguette, comme un chef d'orchestre terminerait une morbide symphonie. Le corps de Coffin s'affaissa lâchement et un dernier geignement quitta ses lèvres bleues avant que ses yeux noirs ne roulent complètement derrière ses paupières. Son visage violet tomba sur le côté, et il ne bougea plus. Le coeur de Freya se stoppa.

Mais Grimmson se plaça juste devant elle, bloquant son champ de vision. Son rictus était terrifiant. Il se pencha un peu vers la sorcière, et elle put sentir son souffle balayer la petite plaie sur sa joue.

Et elle fit ce que son instinct lui avait subitement dicté. L'instinct de survie, la sensation primaire de désespoir. Elle se mit à hurler.

Hurler au secours, faisant vibrer ses poumons si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait les percer.

Il parut agacé, et il empoigna aussitôt sa mâchoire, si fort, qu'elle fut contrainte de se taire.

Sa voix sinistre siffla :

\- Oh, et qui pourrait venir d'après vous ? Dragonneau ? Ah ! Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup...

Les yeux bleus de Freya s'écarquillèrent, et Grimmson continua avec un autre sourire de travers :

\- Si... je l'ai vu tout à l'heure... mais il ne bougeait pas beaucoup. À vrai dire... il baignait même dans son sang, croyez-moi, ce n'était pas beau à voir du tout...

Une plainte désespérée s'échappa de la gorge de Freya avant même qu'elle ne puisse y penser. Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement mouillés, et à l'intérieur d'elle, tout sembla s'effondrer. Elle crut chuter, mais la pression sur ses bras l'empêchèrent de remuer.

Très vite, une multitude de larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et elles devinrent rapidement un torrent, une cascade salée, qui lui piquait le visage. Grimmson prit un air faussement navré et il approcha son visage du sien, si bien qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Un torrent de haine, de dégoût, de colère se déversa en Freya.

Une furie, si forte qu'elle se mise à en trembler.

Grimmson s'était encore approché, et avec son morbide sourire de biais, il lui susurra :

\- Freya, ne faîtes pas ce visage... il a rejoint sa fiancée maintenant... il a obtenu tout ce qu'il souhaitait, finalement. Il est mort en héros-...

C'en était trop.

Trop.

Bien trop.

Non, cela ne pouvait être vrai. Phineas, Coffin... et maintenant Dragonneau. Elle se refusa de penser que tout cela était réel.

Et bientôt, la rage prit le dessus.

Violente et primaire.

Avec un grognement de furie, elle s'avança brutalement et lui mordit le nez. Et elle serra, et lacéra de toutes ses forces, si bien que bientôt, elle sentait que Grimmson se débattait, qu'il grimaçait... et puis il y eut ce torrent de tiède qui coulait dans sa bouche, dégoulinait sur son menton. Le goût répugnant et ferreux envahit son palet, et finalement, elle lâcha prise.

Grimmson se recula avec un hurlement de douleur, maintenant son nez entre des mains fermes. Le sang lui coulait entre les doigts, s'écrasant très vite sur le sol irrégulier, et se mélangeant à la boue et au sable. Freya, elle, lui cracha à la figure, expulsant à la fois de la salive et du sang du sorcier dans la direction de ce dernier.

Grimmson dut être pris au dépourvu puisque les lamelles de bois et de métal avaient subitement relâchée la sorcière, qui tomba sur ses deux genoux. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, car elle n'était plus en mesure de se relever, mais la haine était si forte, la rage était si puissante qu'elle pulsait dans ses veines. Elle se mit à chercher rapidement la baguette de Dragonneau des yeux, la repéra, quelques mètres plus loin, et s'élança dans sa direction, les deux bras en avant. Mais Grimmson fut plus rapide.

Et furieux.

Il avait lâché son nez ensanglanté et avait grondé :

\- _Endoloris_ !

Et la douleur que Freya ressentit fut la plus forte, et la plus terrible qu'elle ait subit de toute sa vie.

Elle ressentit une violente décharge électrique qui la fit hurler. Le cri venait du plus profond de ses entrailles, lui arrachant la gorge et décollant presque ses poumons. Elle se sentit rouler sur le dos, puis s'arquer et se contracter de toute part. Son cri devint déchirant, comme un pleur, une supplication. Les décharges électriques étaient devenues des milliards d'aiguilles, des lames de rasoir aiguisées qui la piquaient et la lacéraient. Elle fit basculer sa tête en arrière, sentant bientôt que d'autres larmes venaient engloutir son visage et son menton dépeint du rouge infâme.

Et puis, la douleur s'arrêta brutalement.

Et son cri se dégrada en une plainte, puis en un gémissement presque étouffé.

Elle ne put retenir un sanglot, et elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle le voyait s'avancer avec lenteur, avec plaisir, vers elle... mais impossible de bouger. Elle se sentait si faible tout à coup, comme si on l'avait vidée de son énergie, comme si on avait aspiré sa vie, son âme. Elle ne put que le regarder s'avancer avec une douloureuse anticipation.

Il allait l'achever.

Ou pire.

 _Pire_.

Il allait la faire supplier.

Et après toute cette souffrance, Freya s'imagina, non sans mal, le supplier pour qu'il la tue. Le supplier d'achever toute cette terrible et infinie douleur. Le supplier de mettre fin à tout ceci.

Et tout à coup, toute cette petite pièce fut emplie d'une odeur douceâtre, une atmosphère si particulière, si glaçante, que Freya ne put réprimer un autre geignement.

La Mort.

Elle sentait la présence de la Mort.

C'était une sensation singulière.

Une sensation terrible, qui lui paralysa même les poumons.

Elle allait mourir ici.

Oui, elle allait mourir ici.

Mais ses yeux écarquillés de peur détectèrent quelque chose de très curieux derrière les pas lents de Grimmson. La baguette de Dragonneau n'était plus là...

Pourtant, Freya aurait juré que quelques instants plus tôt elle...

Le pied de Grimmson poussa son bras, comme pour la réveiller un peu.

Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix alors qu'il crachait :

\- Sale petite garce, tu as eu ce que tu méritais.

Avec le revers de sa main, il balaya une partie du sang qui dégoulinait encore de son nez mordillé. Et après une grimace amère, son expression se mut en courroux. Ses yeux retombèrent sur le corps allongé et immobile de Freya...

Et avec une expression acide et mauvaise, il lui asséna un énorme coup de pied.

La chaussure cogna violemment dans le ventre de Freya et elle cracha de l'air, de la salive et du sang. L'air lui manqua et elle allait se recroqueviller, mais le pied du sorcier la frappa une nouvelle fois, comme s'il s'acharnait tout à coup. Cette fois-ci, Freya ne put retenir un cri aigu alors que le coup porté lui avait violemment fracassé les côtes. Une douleur perçante lui arracha une violente plainte, suivie d'un sanglot.

Elle se recroquevilla et pria Merlin pour qu'il arrête tout cela.

Et ce fut le cas...

Mais ce n'était pas fini pour autant.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de sa tête, et il agrippa une poignée de ses cheveux noirs, la tirant vers lui. Elle cria un peu et grimaça. Son expression était incontrôlable, et très vite elle comprit qu'elle devait être terrifiée, emplie d'angoisse... reflétant l'innommable terreur qu'elle ressentait.

La douleur au niveau de sa cage thoracique était forte, tranchante, elle lui coupait le souffle, elle lui lacérait les entrailles... et elle grimaça de nouveau, sentant de nouvelles larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

Grimmson sourit d'autant plus, et son propre sang coulait entre ses dents serrées.

Il se sentait puissant, il se sentait maître.

\- J'espère que tu as bien aimé _l'Endoloris_ , Freya...

Il compléta en murmurant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit secret :

\- ... car je vais continuer. Et je continuerai, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrête-...

Un violent flash de lumière envoya valser Grimmson. Il vola au dessus de Freya et s'écrasa lourdement contre le mur de planches arrachées. La paroi de bois et de métal s'écroula sous son poids, dans un bruit assourdissant et un nuage de poussière.

Un souffle presque soulagé s'échappa des lèvres de Freya, mais lui arracha une autre grimace de douleur. Ses côtes, elle avait si mal. Si mal.

On s'était échoué tout près d'elle, et elle se recroquevilla instantanément, comme dans un réflexe sombre et traumatisé. Elle plaqua ses avant bras devant son visage baigné de rouge et de larmes et elle hurla :

\- Je vous en _supplie_ , non !

On avait fermement attrapé ses deux avant-bras, et l'avait forcée à les écarter de part et d'autre de son visage.

Un énième sanglot, de soulagement, cette fois-ci, jaillit en dehors de sa gorge en feu.

Le visage barbouillé et égratigné de Dragonneau était penché au-dessus du sien. Ses boucles châtains étaient complètement défaites, trempées de sueur et de poussière. Ses sourcils et ses yeux étaient terrifiants.

Terrifiants.

Comme si l'inquiétude qui l'animait s'était transformée en une furie glaciale et glaçante.

Ses yeux gris sondèrent son visage en un éclair, et ses lèvres s'étaient soulevées comme dans une contracture de courroux et de dégoût.

\- Nott !

La voix avait été forte, et d'ailleurs sûrement plus forte que ce qu'il avait voulu, car en voyant le sursaut de Freya, il avait adouci son ton tout aussitôt :

\- Nott, c'est _moi_ , Nott.

La voix de Freya resta coincée dans sa gorge, elle n'arriva qu'à émettre un vague geignement, entre terreur et soulagement. Entre horreur et gratitude.

Il vivait.

Il était en vie.

Ses mains avaient lâché ses avant-bras, et bientôt, elles venaient encadrer le visage de la sorcière. Elle put sentir ses pouces caresser la zone entre sa bouche et sa mâchoire, retirant sûrement un peu du pourpre qui avait coulé de ses lèvres.

L'expression de Dragonneau fut interdite un instant, et puis la furie revint.

Avec une grimace courroucée et affolée il lui avait demandé :

\- Qu'a-t-il fait à votre visage ?

Mais Freya ne put lui répondre.

La voix sinistre de Grimmson avait résonné avant que la sienne ne sortent de sa gorge serrée.

\- La question est plutôt, qu'a-t-elle fait au mien, Dragonneau.

Les yeux de Dragonneau s'étaient dirigés vers son sombre interlocuteur, et très vite, il avait déplié ses jambes, se relevant de toute sa hauteur. Et alors que Grimmson sortait lentement de l'ombre, dévoilant son visage atrophié, l'expression de Dragonneau s'assombrit une nouvelle fois. On pouvait désormais apercevoir la chair sanguinolente du nez de Grimmson, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il y resterait une sacrée cicatrice après une telle blessure.

\- Bougez, Nott.

La voix de Dragonneau avait été glaciale.

Mais comme elle ne remuait pas, il répéta, plus fort et plus durement :

\- Fuyez, Nott !

\- Je doute qu'elle puisse bouger pour le moment...

Encore ce sourire dans sa voix perfide.

Dragonneau grimaça avec acidité. Grimmson semblait avoir reprit son rictus habituel, déformant d'autant plus la vilaine entaille de son nez.

\- Ne l'avez-vous pas entendue crier, Dragonneau ?

Thésée de répondit pas, mais sa main se mit à trembler.

Grimmson émit un petit rire et il continua :

\- Vous l'avez sûrement entendue... Le Sortilège de _l'Endoloris_ est très performant, voyez-vous...

\- Espèce de sale-...

\- Votre autre _mignon_ a eu sa dose aussi, vous savez... Lui, là-bas.

La tête de Dragonneau pivoté légèrement dans la direction de Coffin, et ses yeux devinrent noirs.

Grimmson, lui, continuait, observant le corps inerte comme un peintre analyse une de ses toiles.

\- Coffin, c'est ça ?

Dragonneau brandit sa baguette vers Grimmson.

Une grimace de furie déformait ses traits charmants.

Mais avant qu'il n'y ait un quelconque sort, il hurla à l'attention de Freya :

\- Nott, fuyez, prenez Coffin avec vous !

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, les deux sorciers avaient commencé à s'affronter. Des flashs de lumières jaillirent de tous les côtés, les sons glaçants et sifflants des sortilèges fusaient, perçant presque les tympans. Et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu, se balançant des sorts sombres et violents, Freya réussit à rouler sur le côté, et avec une grimace de douleur, se mit à plat ventre. Ses côtes.

Il y avait un problème avec ses côtes.

Malgré la souffrance aiguë et ciselante, elle parvint à ramper, plaçant ses avant-bras et ses coudes dans la poussière et les débris. Bientôt, elle arriva à faire glisser ses jambes, non sans effort et sans douleur. Elle avança d'un mètre, puis deux.

Et enfin, elle agrippa le bras immobile de Coffin.

Elle le secoua.

Aucune réaction.

Elle le secoua plus fort.

Mais pas de réponse.

La sorcière ne sut pas où elle en avait trouvé la force, mais elle parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes, puis à s'asseoir à côté de l'auror. Elle se pencha vers lui avec une mine à la fois inquiète et déformée par la douleur dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Georges ? Avait-elle appelé avec une petite voix tremblante.

Aucune réponse.

Elle le secoua plus fort.

 _\- Georges_ !

Cette fois-ci, ses yeux noirs papillonnèrent.

Ses iris étaient renversés vers l'arrière, révélant des yeux complètement blancs. Freya lui secoua les épaules après avoir lancé un regard désespéré dans la direction du duel entre Dragonneau et Grimmson.

Les yeux de Coffin se stabilisèrent finalement.

Ils tombèrent sur elle, et même s'ils étaient à moitié ouverts, Freya put déceler le fait qu'il la reconnaissait, qu'il la voyait.

\- Le mouchoir...

Il avait balbutié ces mots avec un ton lointain, détaché.

Perdu.

Freya le secoua une nouvelle fois, implorant Merlin pour qu'il se relève ; elle serait bien incapable de le porter, et elle n'avait pas sa baguette...

Sa baguette.

Elle gisait près de la main du sorcier.

Elle agrippa la baguette de bois noir de Coffin, ressentant une bien étrange sensation en attrapant son manche en métal gris. Une soudaine sensation de confiance. De confiance en soi.

Freya se releva, tentant d'ignorer la violence et perçante douleur qui la lacérait au niveau des côtes. Anormalement arquée vers l'avant, et sur des jambes flageolantes, elle s'avança vers le duel. Et elle brandit la baguette noire de Coffin... et frappa.

Cela sembla amuser Grimmson.

Il s'était retourné vers elle avec un énorme rictus.

\- Quelle femme surprenante, Freya...

Et il enchaîna avec un sort dans sa direction, dévié par un flash de lumière envoyé par Dragonneau. Lui, n'avait pas l'air aussi amusé que Grimmson. Il avait remué ses lèvres, et entre deux coups dans la direction du sombre sorcier, il lui avait hurlé sèchement :

\- Je vous ai dit de _partir_.

Freya se plaqua derrière une colonne de métal, esquivant un sortilège de Grimmson qui s'échoua quelques mètres plus loin, faisant trembler la structure des gradins. La voix de Dragonneau résonna une nouvelle fois, dangereusement courroucée :

\- C'est un _ordre_ !

Freya resserra sa poigne autour de la baguette. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle allait le laisser ici ? Partir et le laisser seul avec Grimmson ? C'était mal la connaître.

Très mal la connaître.

Avec une main sous ses côtes étonnamment irrégulières, elle hurla de derrière la colonne de métal noir :

\- Sans vous ? _Jamais_ !

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse entendre quoique ce soit, les bruits horrifiants du duel s'étaient subitement stoppés. Net.

Le silence tomba.

Et Freya pivota en dehors de la zone où elle avait été dissimulée, brandissant sa baguette droit devant elle. Mais elle se figea.

Elle se figea, comme Dragonneau s'était figé.

Grindelwald.

Gellert Grindelwald.

Il était là, debout, droit devant eux.

Il avait une main dans son dos, l'autre avec sa baguette élégamment décorée de noeuds de bois dirigée devant lui. Son expression était calme. Très calme.

Et après un petit moment de silence, il effectua un délicat mouvement de sa baguette.

Instantanément, Freya se sentit harponnée en avant, et la baguette de Coffin lui échappa des doigts. Elle se retrouva inconfortablement à genoux, et la même chose advint à Dragonneau, qui grogna entre fureur et frustration. Leurs bras é tous les deux avaient été coincés en arrière par un lien magique et argenté. L'air dans les poumons de Freya manqua pendant quelques instants, et avec les bras tirés ainsi en arrière, ses côtes la pinçaient d'autant plus, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement entre des dents serrées.

Grindelwald les sonda avec des yeux vairons un moment, et finit par s'adresser à Grimmson, sans pour autant les quitter des yeux.

\- Voyons, Gunnar, mon ami… N'avions-nous pas convenu que vous ne deviez pas l'abîmer ?

Freya réalisa qu'il ne la regardait plus elle, mais qu'il était en réalité fixé sur Thésée. Ce dernier ne cessait de remuer en grognant, faisant trembler ses boucles châtains détrempées.

Grimmson parut soudainement déçu, et Freya en conclut qu'il était mécontent d'arrêter ce petit jeu. Il avait rabaissé sa baguette et toisait Grindelwald avec une grimace amère, mais silencieuse.

Dragonneau et Grindelwald s'échangèrent un long regard.

Alors que les yeux asymétriques de Grindelwald étaient pétillants, ceux de Dragonneau étaient noirs comme du charbon, fulminants de rage, d'un violent désir de vengeance.

Le mage noir soupira largement, et ses sourcils prirent une courbe faussement navrée :

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Monsieur Dragonneau…

Sa voix fit trembler Freya.

Thésée, lui, ne cilla même pas.

Elle pouvait sentir une haine, pure et virulente, émaner de lui.

Mais la voix de Grindelwald vint bientôt ciseler dans cette haine :

\- C'est votre frère qu'elle aimait.

Comme pour accompagner cette violente révélation, un éclair bleuté illumina la pièce, comme un orage soudain. Et Freya reconnut la couleur, si particulière, de ce flash. Cette onde de chaleur, à la fois brûlante et glaciale, qui vint balayer ses cheveux noirs.

Le _Feudeymon_.

Dragonneau avait cessé de gigoter, et Freya se demanda si cela avait été à cause de l'éclair bleu ou bien des paroles sombres de Grindelwald. Ses yeux devinrent un tourbillon de haine et de peine, et Grindelwald secoua la tête avec un soupir las et navré :

\- Je vous admire, Monsieur Dragonneau, comment pouvez-vous encore vouloir le protéger alors que lui et votre fiancée-...

\- C'était il y a longtemps, interjeta Dragonneau avec une virulence si vive que Freya avait sursauté.

Son air était amer à présent... et Grindelwald secoua la tête une nouvelle fois.

\- Voyons, Monsieur Dragonneau... ne jouez pas à l'autruche, vous me décevrez.

Freya repensa au magazine que Dragonneau avait gardé sans son dossier ensorcelé... celui concernant Leta Lestrange et Norbert. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait gardé ? Sentait-il que... Non.

Mais pourtant, le regard soudainement torturé de Dragonneau la désarçonna.

Grindelwald insista :

\- Et pourtant, vous seriez prêt à tout pour aider Monsieur Norbert Dragonneau-...

\- Bien sûr ! Avait-il craché avec haine, c'est mon _frère_.

Un nouvel éclair, suivi d'un grondement, apparut une nouvelle fois.

Freya ne sut dire s'il s'agissait des paroles de Dragonneau ou de ce nouvel éclair, mais les yeux de Grindelwald se mirent à pétiller de nouveau. Ils scintillaient d'intérêt.

Il hocha la tête avec un air pensif et, après un moment, il demanda :

 _\- Prêt à tout_ , n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Dragonneau ?

Il y eut un court silence.

Mais il fut coupé par un nouveau grondement.

Un grognement terrible, comme celui d'un animal.

Une autre vague de chaleur, plus forte cette fois, balaya les vestes des deux hommes devant eux et leurs cheveux.

Dragonneau serra les dents, et avec une sombre grimace, il finit par demander :

\- ... qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Grindelwald parut ravi qu'il pose la question puisqu'il esquissa un large sourire, sans pour autant montrer ses dents. Il hocha la tête de nouveau et expliqua :

\- Votre frère est en mission au Brésil, n'est-ce pas ?

Silence.

Thésée ne fit rien pour approuver cette question, mais de toute manière, il semblait que Grindelwald n'avait pas besoin d'une quelconque confirmation.

Il reprit :

\- Une mission... donnée par Albus Dumbledore...

Silence.

\- ... N'est-ce pas ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, Grimmson s'avança subitement et allait agiter sa baguette vers lui, mais Grindelwald le stoppa avec un simple mouvement de sa main.

Il adressa un regard désolé à Thésée et expliqua :

\- Albus Dumbledore vous ment, Thésée... Il vous mène en bateau. Vous et votre frère...

Il pausa un instant, prenant le temps d'observer le visage fermé de Thésée, et continua :

\- Cela doit être difficile à supporter, je le comprends... Je le comprends très bien... J'ai moi-même été manipulé pendant très longtemps, vous voyez...

Son air devint presque blessé.

Il leva les bras vers le ciel, comme pour indiquer tout ce chaos qui les entourait.

\- « Pour le Plus Grand Bien », c'était son idée, vous voyez. _Son_ idée.

Le coeur de Freya s'arrêta.

Et du coin de l'oeil, elle put voir que Thésée était tout aussi décontenancé qu'elle.

\- Le Pacte de Sang... c'était son idée aussi. Ah !

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire de regret, et reprit en faisant quelques pas à droite et à gauche :

\- Et puis, il a commencé à perdre la raison... Il voulait s'approprier le projet. Il voulait être seul. Seul et gouverner le monde des Sorciers.

Cette fois-ci, il secoua la tête en désapprobation.

\- Mais lorsqu'il a froidement assassiné sa petite soeur, alors j'ai compris que l'homme devant moi était devenu un monstre… Un monstre caché derrière un sourire et de fausses bonnes intentions.

Une vague glacée traversa le corps de Freya.

Ariana.

Ariana avait été tuée par Dumbledore ? Albus Dumbledore ?

La voix de Grindelwald poursuivit, ne lui laissant pas le temps de continuer sa réflexion paniquée :

\- Il n'hésitera pas à se débarrasser de vous, ou même de Norbert, dès qu'il n'en aura plus besoin, vous savez… C'est dans sa _Nature_.

Il y eut un court silence, un nouvel éclair bleu et bientôt Grindelwald regarda furtivement la montre à gousset qui était dissimulée dans son veston noir. Il hocha la tête en voyant l'heure, et glissa la montre argentée de nouveau dans sa poche.

\- Et vous m'en voyez désolé, mais je suis contraint de jouer comme lui... C'est ainsi.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Avait redemandé Thésée avec une voix entre agacement et anticipation.

Grindelwald se gratta vaguement le menton avec le bout de sa baguette et finit par articuler sombrement :

\- Ramenez-moi le Pendentif.

Freya ne put retenir une inspiration paniquée, mais Grindelwald l'ignora. C'était comme si elle n'était pas là.

\- Ramenez-moi le Pendentif à Rio de Janeiro, et il n'arrivera rien à votre frère. _Rien_. Je vous le garantis.

Tous les muscles de Thésée semblèrent se contracter d'un seul coup. Sa mâchoire s'était serrée, si fort qu'il en grimaçait. Et comme il ne répondait pas, Grindelwald termina :

\- Si je n'ai pas ce Pendentif d'ici fin Avril alors... il se peut que la vie de votre frère soit _compromise_.

\- Ne touchez pas à Norbert ! Avait soudainement grondé Thésée.

Il s'était remis à gesticuler dans tous les sens, espérant sûrement que ses liens se défassent ainsi. Grindelwald, quant à lui, avait juste levé les deux bras vers le ciel, en signe d'impuissance. Et alors qu'un nouveau grondement accompagné d'une vague brûlante envahissaient la pièce, Grindelwald haussa les épaules et désigna Freya d'un mouvement de menton.

Il l'observait étrangement, avec un mélange de mépris et de...crainte.

Oui, une crainte, une méfiance.

Il s'adressa à Grimmson sans la quitter des yeux :

\- Gunnar, ne vous avais-je pas dit que...

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de... terminer.

Un frisson la traversa et elle regarda les deux sorciers avec une expression affolée. Grimmson paraissait particulièrement contrarié. Il allait pointer sa baguette vers elle avec un demi-sourire acerbe, mais Dragonneau bouscula Freya avec son épaule. Elle tomba brutalement sur le côté, sans pouvoir retenir un gémissement de douleur alors que ses côtes abîmées entraient en contact avec le sol rugueux. En relevant un peu la tête, elle voyait que Thésée, toujours à genoux, s'était placé un peu devant elle. Il fusillait Grindelwald et Grimmson du regard, et dans une voix contractée par la haine, il articula :

\- Je vous amènerai le Pendentif...

Freya lui jeta un regard affolé.

Encore une fois, une lueur étrange s'était allumée dans les yeux de Grindelwald.

Mais il répéta tout de même, plus fermement :

\- Je vous livrerai le Pendentif, et en échange, Norbert et Miss Nott-...

Grindelwald posa sa main sur la baguette de Grimmson et le força à l'abaisser avec lenteur. Le Mage Noir se mit à sourire avec approbation :

\- Bien, voilà ce que je souhaitais entendre, Thésée.

La lumière bleue se fit plus intense tout à coup. Et Grimmson lança un vague regard dans la direction du Mage Noir. Lui, ne semblait pas plus affolé que cela ; au contraire.

Et lorsque que Grimmson lui tendait son bras, avec un air soudainement solennel, Grindelwald leur dit simplement :

\- Tâchez de sortir de là, Thésée... Pensez à votre frère.

Et sur ces simples et sombres mots, sa main s'était posée sur le bras de Grimmson, et tous les deux disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noire, comme Twigs et Abernathy, un peu plus tôt, laissant Freya et Thésée seuls.

Au moment où ils avaient disparus, le sort autour de leurs poignets s'était levé. Et Freya geignit en remuant ses bras endoloris. Très vite, Thésée était déjà au dessus d'elle, la scannant de haut en bas. Ses yeux gris sondaient son buste, puis son cou, puis son visage, et avec beaucoup d'urgence dans sa voix grave, il articula :

\- Vous êtes blessée.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de sa part.

Un nouveau grondement résonna entre les poutres branlantes, et il releva sa tête tout aussitôt. L'affolement déforma ses traits, à quatre pattes, il agrippa fermement sa baguette dans des étranges gestes saccadés. Et il essaya de la tirer pour la faire se relever avec lui, mais elle hurla de douleur. L'angle de son buste avait provoqué une douleur immense, si soudaine, que Freya en eut le tournis. Tout se mit à vaciller autour d'elle, et elle se rallongea aussitôt.

Thésée lui adressa un regard noir :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, Nott, le _Feudeymon_... Le _Feudeymon_ est-...

Mais elle n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase.

La douleur, le choc, l'angoisse... tout la fit sombrer dans un curieux songe.

_Et puis, tout son environnement devint étrange. La petite pièce, formée par les débris des gradins et les poutres affaissées était bien là... seulement, elle baignait dans une lueur rassurante. Chaude, réconfortante._

_Un sentiment rassurant l'envahit, et elle se surprit même à savoir se lever sans pour autant avoir mal au niveau de sa poitrine. En tournant la tête vers la gauche, elle voyait Dragonneau penché au dessus d'un corps allongé dans les débris. Un petit corps enveloppé dans un énorme costume d'homme noir. Au loin, elle pouvait l'entendre appeler :_

_\- Nott ? Nott !_

_Et la soudaine réalisation la frappa, comme une véritable claque._

_Le petit corps était le sien._

_C'était elle._

_Etait-elle morte ?_

_Même si cette pensée était tout à fait terrible, elle ne se sentait curieusement pas affectée, comme si tout cela était très lointain, distant et flou. Comme si le réconfort était si intense qu'elle pouvait en oublier la souffrance et la mort._

_Et puis, Dragonneau avait juré entre ses dents serrées, et très vite, il avait brandit sa baguette vers Coffin, toujours allongé un peu plus loin. Quelques flammes bleues s'engouffraient déjà entre les poutres et les colonnades de métal à quelques mètres d'eux, et le corps inerte de Coffin se mit à flotter dans les airs. Dragonneau l'amena, avec un rapide mouvement de sa baguette vers eux, et lorsque le corps de son subordonné avait touché terre, juste à côté de celui de Freya, il se mit à crier de nouveau :_

_\- Coffin ! Georges, vous m'entendez, Georges ?_

_Mais Coffin ne répondit pas._

_Freya sursauta._

_On avait tapoté sur son épaule et elle pivota tout aussitôt._

_Et ce qu'elle vit la fit hoqueter de surprise._

_Ariana._

_Ariana Dumbledore._

_Elle lui souriait légèrement._

_C'était un sourire doux, un sourire rassurant._

_Dans ses mains, il y avait un fil d'argent. Dans l'obscurité de cette scène, il scintillait un peu, comme l'aurait fait la chaîne d'un bijoux serti de diamants. Le fil semblait continuer derrière elle, et comme pour le montrer à Freya, Ariana fit quelques pas, sans lâcher le faisceau des mains. Il semblait continuer derrière un large panneau de bois._

_Et là, Ariana s'était arrêtée._

_Et après lui avoir adressé un énième sourire absent, tout disparut._

Freya prit une inspiration sifflante et douloureuse, gonflant ses poumons d'un air chaud et chargé en poussière. Elle toussa aussitôt.

On lui tapotait le visage, et en ouvrant ses yeux, elle vit le visage complètement défait de Dragonneau. Son visage était baigné de sueur et de suif, ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'ils se mélangeaient sur son front.

\- Nott..., réussit-il à articuler avec un souffle haletant.

La main qui lui avait tapoté la joue se mit à la caresser avec des doigts tremblants. Il avait fermé les yeux et sa voix vacilla un peu alors qu'il énonçait à demi-mot :

\- Merci Merlin...

Mais une nouvelle flamme bleue s'engouffra plus loin dans la pièce cette fois-ci, et Thésée balança un sortilège de protection juste au dessus d'eux. Avec sa main disponible, il avait agrippé Freya par le col de sa chemise, l'étouffant presque. Elle se rassit avec cette pointe de douleur qui la fit geindre de nouveau. Thésée lui adressa un regard urgent :

\- Nott... Je sais, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais je vais vous demander de marcher. Vous devez marcher, vous avez compris ? Nous allons sortir d'ici, nous allons sortir mais...

Il repoussa une nouvelle flamme ensorcelée avec une grimace, tout en essayant de ramener un peu plus vers lui le corps inerte de Coffin. Il grimaça et il répéta :

\- Vous m'avez compris, Nott ?

Elle hocha la tête, et étouffa un nouveau cri alors qu'elle peinait à se relever. Tout tournait autour d'elle, tout vacillait. Elle se mit à fermer les yeux.

Non, tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Elle allait se réveiller.

Elle devait se réveiller.

La voix grondante de Dragonneau la secoua :

\- Nous devons trouver une autre sortie, le tunnel Nord je... Je ne pense pas que nous arriverons à l'atteindre mais-...

\- Je sais comment sortir.

La voix de Freya était étrangement calme.

Presque détachée, et Dragonneau semblait l'avoir à moitié entendue. Il était en train d'installer le corps branlant de Coffin par dessus son dos, et il grimaçait alors qu'il se relevait. Freya répéta un peu plus fort :

\- Je sais comment sortir.

Les yeux gris de Dragonneau se dirigèrent vers les siens cette fois.

Elle expliqua avec le même air faible et détaché :

\- Ariana me l'a montré.

Et c'était vrai, et étrangement, elle pouvait presque encore voir le scintillant fil argenté qui les guiderait vers la sortie. Vers la survie.

Dragonneau la toisa comme si elle était devenue complètement folle.

Il finit par lui dire :

\- Vous délirez.

\- Non !

Elle avait crié et il lui lança un regard d'autant plus inquiet et grimaçant.

Freya secoua vigoureusement la tête et elle pivota, l'ignorant alors qu'il l'appelait frénétiquement. Elle se dirigea non sans mal vers le sombre panneau de bois qu'elle avait vu dans son songe. La sorcière ne sut l'expliquer, mais, elle était persuadée que cela n'était pas qu'un rêve. Ce n'était pas un délire. C'était... réel.

Avec ses deux mains tâchées de sang et de boue, elle agrippa les bords du panneau et hurla alors qu'elle essayait de le détacher de la paroi suintante. Elle se plia instantanément en deux, tant la douleur sous sa poitrine était vive, saisissante.

\- Reculez.

Elle s'exécuta.

Dragonneau avait pointé sa baguette dans la direction du panneau de bois, et avec une expression résignée et incrédule, il articula :

 _\- Bombarda_.

Le panneau vola en éclats dans un nuage de poussière.

Toujours pliée en deux, Freya parvint à relever un peu la tête, et là, elle le vit.

Le passage.

La sortie vers leur survie.

La lumière bleue envahit la pièce et elle ne manqua pas le regard curieux que lui avait lancé Dragonneau avant qu'il ne lui hurle :

\- Vite, Nott ! A l'intérieur ! Dans le tunnel !

Il se mit à courir, lui aussi, toujours avec le poids mort de Coffin sur son dos.

Freya s'engouffra dans le tunnel sombre et tremblant. C'était un vieux passage, très vieux, et Freya ne se souvint même pas l'avoir vu sur les plans du Ministère. L'instinct de survie avait repris le dessus, encore une fois, la poussant, la tirant vers l'avant, actionnant ses jambes qui faisaient de nombreux et rapides pas sur la roche glissante.

Les bruits assourdissants d'un effondrement retentirent, faisant trembler l'ensemble du tunnel. Elle allait s'arrêter mais la voix de Dragonneau derrière elle lui somma :

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas ! Continuez !

Et elle s'exécuta sans un mot, sa main soutenait ses côtes dans lesquelles semblait pulser une douleur aiguë et sifflante. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer, et pourtant, elle apercevait déjà une douce lueur, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, après un virage de pierres. La lueur du petit jour. La douce lueur de l'aurore.

Elle puisa dans ses dernière ressources, sentant la présence pressée et pressante de Dragonneau juste dans son dos. Sa voix grave lui assura :

\- Quelques mètres, Nott, quelques mètres... Nous y sommes presque...

Et effectivement, l'extérieur était là.

L'aurore était là.

La pluie battante, était là aussi.

Dès lors que les larges chaussures de Marcus avait frôlé l'herbe verte et trempée de l'extérieur, Freya se laissa complètement tomber au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Ses jambes l'avaient complètement lâchée, et elle roula sur le dos avec une vive grimace. Elle était face au ciel désormais. Le ciel gris et éclairé par le tout début du jour.

La pluie battante s'écrasait sur elle, rinçant le sang de Grimmson de son visage épuisé, inondant le costume nombre et la chemise blanche de Marcus.

A côté d'elle, Dragonneau reposa Coffin avec une grimace d'effort, et sa mine se déforma avec l'inquiétude. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, lui tapota le visage, l'appelant. Mais Coffin ne se réveillait pas.

Un énorme bruit résonna dans la vallée d'Exmoor, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Dragonneau était tombé en arrière dans l'herbe glacée, et avait jeté un regard horrifié dans la direction du grand stade désossé. Un énorme dragon de flammes bleues en était sorti, battant de ses ailes et rugissant avec violence.

Mais très vite, un cercle aux couleurs orangées se forma tout autour du stade. Un curieux cercle qui semblait maintenir la créature à l'intérieur... Elle essayait de sortir mais, rien n'y fit. Et plus elle se cognait contre les paroi couleur flamme, sa taille s'amenuisait. Ses rugissement devinrent des gémissements rauques et vacillants.

Et puis... la créature de flammes bleues sombra dans l'intérieur du stade, pour y mourir complètement. La lumière bleutée disparut, et le cercle orangé fit de même.

Toujours assis en arrière, Thésée laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

Un soupir de soulagement.

Avec une main tremblante, il avait balayé son visage dégoulinant de sueur.

Sa main, y resta un certain moment, cachant sûrement une mine complètement défaite.

Et puis, tout à coup, il s'était levé.

Il avait brandit sa baguette vers le ciel menaçant et une lueur rouge s'en échappa, comme une fusée de détresse. La lueur rouge flotta pendant de longs instants au dessus de leurs têtes, et finalement, Dragonneau abaissa son bras, toujours haletant.

Freya reposa sa tête en arrière, dans l'herbe et la boue, et gémit en plaquant sa main juste sous sa poitrine. Le visage de Dragonneau avait pivoté vers elle.

Il était à la fois inquiet et furieux.

\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas bouger.

Sa voix grave était lourde de reproche.

Et il ne bougea pas plus dans la pluie battante.

\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas bouger, Nott.

Ses yeux gris devinrent lourds de douleur, et pour une quelconque raison, Freya s'était mise à pleurer. Peut-être était-ce un mélange de regret, de douleur, de soulagement et de terreur... Mais elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Un sanglot la secoua si fort qu'il se mut en un geignement de douleur.

Son dos s'était arqué, et cette fois-ci, Dragonneau sortit de sa paralysie.

Il s'était mis à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, posant sa baguette dans l'herbe glaciale.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus noirs de colère désormais, mais ils étaient animés par l'urgence. Après être restés quelques secondes sur le visage de la sorcière, ils dévièrent rapidement vers le veston de Marcus.

Avec des mains à la fois fermes et tremblantes, Dragonneau défit la cravate mal nouée de Marcus, libérant le cou de Freya, et dégageant son oesophage contracté par les sanglots et la douleur. Il jeta la cravate sur le côté, et s'attela au veston noir.

Il retira un premier bouton, puis un deuxième, puis tous les boutons. Et puis, il ouvrit le veston en grand, dévoilant la chemise blanche détrempée de Marcus. Instinctivement, Freya avait plaqué ses deux bras au dessus de sa poitrine, dont, elle en était sûre, Dragonneau pouvait désormais deviner les moindres détails sous la chemise plaquée et transparente. Elle lui adressa un regard à la fois gêné et souffrant.

Thésée remua ses lèvres avec contrariété et lui articula avec désapprobation :

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à des choses si futiles.

Il avait raison.

Il avait raison, mais...

Voyant son air tout à fait hésitant, il finit par retirer sa propre veste, tout aussi trempée que celle de Marcus, et l'étala juste au dessus de la poitrine de Freya. Sans lui adresser un autre regard, ses doigts glacés défirent les boutons de la chemise de Marcus, commençant par ceux du bas. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, juste en dessous de la poitrine de la sorcière, et il écarta les deux pans de la chemise.

Il eut une certaine grimace, entre dégoût et appréhension. En relevant un peu la tête, Freya put apercevoir une partie de ce que Dragonneau voyait. Elle avait comme une énorme tâche violette, depuis le creux de sa poitrine, jusqu'au niveau de son nombril.

Une voix les fit sursauter tous les deux.

\- Quel genre de sort a-t-elle reçu ?

Dragonneau avait posé sa main sur sa baguette, si vite, que Freya ne l'avait même pas vu. La tension dans ses épaules se défit un peu alors qu'il vit leur interlocuteur.

Gideon. Sa blouse blanche était couverte de boue et de sang, et il avait une étrange malle dans sa main. Il fit un vague signe de tête vers le ciel et précisa :

\- D'autres soigneurs arrivent, ils ont vu le signal de détresse, eux aussi.

Thésée lâcha progressivement sa baguette, et redirigea ses yeux vers la grande tâche violette sur le buste de Freya alors que Gideon s'agenouillait à côté d'elle. Il fit une mine acide en apercevant l'ecchymose.

La voix tremblante de furie de Dragonneau répondit finalement à la question du Soigneur :

\- Ce n'était pas un sort qui lui a fait cela.

Freya ne put retenir une petite exclamation de douleur alors que Gideon avait posé un doigt glacé sur la zone endolorie. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'herbe et la terre, et elle dût serrer les dents tant elle avait mal. La main froide de Dragonneau avait agrippé la sienne, et elle la serra très fort en retour alors que les doigts de Gideon continuaient à parcourir et étudier ses côtes.

\- Il y a des côtes cassées.

Gideon lui lança un regard amer, et bientôt, Freya se mit à voir des étoiles. Sa vision se brouillait.

La voix de Dragonneau paraissait lointaine désormais.

\- Prewett, vous devriez regarder Coffin... Il est inconscient...

Et tout devint noir.

Tout devint néant.

Néant.

_Ou presque._

_L'obscurité se détailla un peu._

_Elle était dans une petite pièce. Un salon sombre, mal entretenu, à l'abandon._

_Il y avait des cris, une dispute. Une violente dispute._

_Et puis, il y eut de terribles flash verts._

_Le salon s'éclaira tout à coup._

_Un jeune homme était là, son visage était familier. Très familier. Bien qu'elle n'arriva pas à le resituer sur le moment. Il était agenouillé, il pleurait._

_Son visage était horrifié._

_Il regardait sa baguette, il regardait ses mains tremblantes._

_Il paraissait si démuni._

_Freya s'approcha._

_Un pas, puis deux._

_Et elle se figea._

_Le jeune homme était agenouillé devant un corps sans vie. Grisé. Figé, à jamais._

_Et Freya reconnut immédiatement la robe bleue pastel, les cheveux clairs, la peau si pâle qu'elle en était presque transparente. Elle reconnut les yeux doux, encore écarquillés._

_Ariana._

_Ariana Dumbledore._

_Le jeune homme se mit à sangloter, plaquant sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau de son front et dans ses cheveux foncés._

_Il y avait un autre jeune homme, debout. Il était brun lui aussi, et ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au premier. Il était à moitié affalé contre une vieille commode. Il était horrifié._

_Paniqué._

_Et puis, sa voix grave accusa :_

_\- Tu l'as tuée ! C'est toi !_

_Le jeune homme agenouillé hurla depuis ses mains :_

_\- Non !_

_\- Tu l'as tuée, Albus, tu l'as tuée !_

_Freya sentit son coeur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Mais la scène changea rapidement, et bientôt, elle se retrouvait une nouvelle fois devant ce tableau. Devant le tableau d'Ariana._

_Son sourire discret se fana._

_Il se mut en une grimace attristée._

_Le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tomba de ses bras soudainement branlants._

_Et elle explosa._

_Oui, elle explosa en une multitude de petites particules noires et fluides. Ces grains de charbon devinrent comme une fumée compacte, un nuage de charbon, comme..._

_Le cerveau de Freya se stoppa, et elle réalisa que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle chose._

_Non._

_Dans la valise de Norbert Dragonneau, elle avait vu..._

_Non._

_Et pourtant, le nuage se mut de la même manière, comme une étrange et singulière entité faite de particules de charbon. Une entité destructrice. Une entité dangereuse._

_Un Obscurus._

_Cela était complètement fou, insensé._

_Mais comme pour le songe avec le fil argenté, Freya en était désormais persuadée ; ce qu'elle voyait dans ces rêves, n'était pas un délire sans queue ni tête. Tout avait un sens. Tout était vrai._

_Et cette soudaine réalisation la secoua._

_Ariana n'était pas une sorcière comme les autres, non._

_Elle n'était pas une Cracmolle, non plus._

_Elle était comme son cousin, Croyance._

_Ariana était un Obscurial._

* * *

**_Hello !_ **

**_Désolée pour le retard, je suis encore en business trip à l'autre bout du monde, et ce Chapitre est supeeeeer long ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir le couper en deux parties à un moment, mais je me disais que c'était mieux que vous ayez tout d'un seul coup :)_ **

**_J'ai essayé d'intégrer la Légende du fil d'Ariane (Ariana ;) ), grâce auquel Thésée retrouve son chemin dans le labyrinthe du Minotaure ! Héhé... Parce que je suis intimement persuadée que JKR ne choisit jamais les prénoms de ses personnages au hasard..._ **

**_Alors ? Vos pensées ? Vos ressentis ?_ **

**_A plus dans le bus,_ **

**_Netphis._ **


	27. La Baguette

L'esprit de Freya était pris dans un tourment de pensées.

Une tempête de visions, de rêves absurdes, de moments de vide.

Et puis, parfois ses yeux s'ouvraient, papillonnaient devant des zones floues, sombres. Elle apercevait des silhouettes, penchées au dessus d'elle, des ombres qui l'interpellaient avec des voix difformes et lointaines… et puis, plus rien.

Son cerveau était cotonneux, presque vaporeux.

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, éblouie par un blanc étincelant, elle crut que son coeur ne battait plus. Tout était blanc, tout était pur, tout était… froid. Etrangement Froid.

Elle cligna des yeux une première fois.

Puis une deuxième.

Le plafond ne tournait plus désormais, et elle sentait chacun de ses sens, jusque là endormis et engourdis, revenir peu à peu. Son cerveau se mit en route lentement, comme si elle sortait d'un sommeil de plusieurs jours. Etait-ce d'ailleurs le cas ?

Sa tête pivota une première fois vers sa gauche.

Mur blanc.

Puis, vers sa droite.

Mur blanc.

Ce blanc.

Il était presque entêtant.

Son souffle quitta ses lèvres entrouvertes, et elle fut surprise de ne sentir aucune douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Oui, cette douleur, au niveau de ses côtes, à chaque fois qu'elle respirait, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait, à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait… Cette douleur n'était plus.

Sa main se leva avec hésitation, et se posa sur son propre visage, le tâtant avec précaution. Il y avait un large pansement sur sa joue, et à son contact, elle failli sursauter, ne s'attendant pas à découvrir là sa texture cotonneuse.

Sa tête se souleva entièrement cette fois-ci, contre l'oreiller immaculé… puis, c'est tout son buste qui se décollait du matelas, dans une lenteur incontrôlable. Et une fois assise, Freya observa les alentours de son lit à barreaux de métal.

Elle était dans une petite pièce.

Une minuscule chambre blanche.

Tout était blanc, tout était aseptisé.

Tout était froid.

Les barreaux de métal au bout de son lit lui firent penser à ceux d'une prison, et très vite, son cerveau se mit à établir de multiples scénarii, tous plus affolants les autres.

Où était-elle ?

Pourquoi était-elle là ?

Cela ressemblait à un hôpital, certes, mais… que faisait-elle seule ici ? Où étaient bien passés les autres ? Dragonneau, Coffin, Phineas, Marcus… ? Elle se surprit même à penser à Romilda Faucett, tant sa soudaine panique était forte. Plus elle pensait, plus elle trouvait cet endroit étrange, inhospitalier, froid… inquiétant.

Le coeur battant la chamade, elle bondit sur ses deux pieds, hors du lit.

Elle faillit vaciller vers l'avant, tant son soudain geste lui avait demandé de l'énergie, et elle se retint aux barreaux glacés. Son autre main se tendit vers sa table de chevet de métal, espérant y trouver et y saisir sa baguette mais… Il n'y avait pas de baguette.

Ah oui, il n'y avait _plus_ de baguette.

Elle avait brisé la sienne, lors de sa chute de quelques étages, dans les gradins du Stade d'Exmoor. Un vive malaise la saisit d'un seul coup, et elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir.

Toutes les images lui revenaient en cascade.

Les souvenirs terribles du Rassemblement d'Exmoor.

Sa chute.

Sa bataille avec Twigs et Abernathy.

La torture de Coffin.

Le rictus de Grimmson.

… Le Chantage de Grindelwald.

Elle dût se rasseoir, tant les émotions qui la submergeaient étaient intenses.

Son coeur battait si vite, si fort, qu'elle crut qu'il allait bondir en dehors de sa poitrine, brisant de nouveaux ses côtes au passage.

Et puis le visage d'Ariana lui revint.

Son doux sourire.

Son cadavre, au dessus duquel Albus Dumbledore avait été penché, torturé.

Et puis, son explosion dans une nuée de particules noires comme le charbon.

 _L'Obscurus_.

Une chair de poule s'hérissa le long de ses bras, couverts de longues manches blanches. La longue tunique, tout aussi aseptisée que le reste de la pièce, était droite, sans forme particulière, et lui tombait au niveau des chevilles, au dessus de ses pieds nus.

Elle devint soudainement bien trop consciente du lourd silence qui l'entourait. Un silence de mort. Un silence glaçant, inquiétant. Après avoir jeté plusieurs regards affolés à sa droite puis à sa gauche, Freya se releva aussi sec de son matelas grinçant.

Ses pieds nus foulèrent le carrelage glacé avec hâte, et elle poussa la grande porte blanche avec ses deux mains. Mais rien ne se passa.

Elle tourna la poignée dans tous les sens.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Elle poussa, et tira, plus fort.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Une certaine paranoïa la saisit d'un coup, et elle fut traversée par une suée froide.

Elle frappa à la porte.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Mais rien ne lui répondit.

Néant.

Silence.

Le seul bruit qu'elle pouvait entendre était désormais la chamade de son coeur, qui lui secouait les tympans, qui faisait battre ses tempes, si fort, que cela devint presque assourdissant. La panique l'envahit. Les images du Dragon de flammes bleues, de la pluie battante, lui revinrent à l'esprit. Et si elle n'était pas dans un hôpital ? Et si cette pièce était bel et bien une cellule ? Et si elle était prisonnière ?

Sa voix aiguë jaillit en dehors sa gorge, défaisant une partie de sa gorge encore endormie :

\- Ouvrez-moi !

Elle se mit à tambouriner avec ses deux poings contre la porte en bois, la faisant trembler. Elle se sentit tout à coup démunie. Sans sa baguette, que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre ? Ses poings se serrèrent plus forts, et elle rua de coup la panneau blanc devant elle.

Elle hurla :

\- Ouvrez-moi ! Ouvrez-moi ! Ouvr-…

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et elle faillit basculer en arrière, avec un mélange de surprise et de soulagement. La sorcière s'était vivement reculée, et sans pour autant abaisser ses poings, se mit à toiser l'individu devant elle, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur.

Mais elle perdit un peu cette expression dès lors qu'elle rencontra ses yeux gris.

Dragonneau. Thésée Dragonneau.

Il l'avait simplement fixée. Toisée.

Il était encore dans ses habits du Rassemblement, couvert de boue sèche, de poussière. Sa cravate sombre était un peu défaite, ses cheveux châtains complètement décoiffés… Une mèche bouclée et rouquine tombait sur son front froncé, ombrageant une partie de son visage fermé et bafouillé de cendres.

Son expression était si froide, que Freya se dit qu'elle correspondait parfaitement au reste de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait… et elle ne changea pas.

Il s'avança d'un pas, et, sans se retourner ni dévier son regard d'elle, referma la porte dans son dos. Dans sa main gauche, il y avait sa baguette, et d'un mouvement sec de cette dernière, Freya put entendre distinctement l'actionnement du loquet de la porte.

Il les avaient enfermés de nouveau.

Silence.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, pendant quelques longues secondes.

Freya trouva Thésée très étrange.

Trop étrange.

Son expression était glaçante désormais, et sa poigne autour de sa baguette s'était accentuée dans un sursaut, presque un tremblement. Instinctivement, elle fit un pas en arrière. Elle ne sut pas expliquer pourquoi, mais tout à coup, Dragonneau l'inquiétait. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ses yeux gris métal. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas _du tout_.

Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle, soulevant un peu sa baguette… et dans un sursaut de panique la voix de Freya surgit en dehors de sa gorge une nouvelle fois :

\- Où suis-je ?

Sa voix fluette avait interrompu Dragonneau dans son geste étrange. Et il semblerait que le fait d'entendre la voix de la sorcière lui avait fait réaliser quelque chose. Son expression ne changea pas, mais, il rabaissa sa baguette, sans pour autant la ranger dans sa poche ou dans sa manche.

\- Ste Mangouste.

La réponse avait été tout aussi sèche que son expression était glaciale.

Freya cacha ses mains tremblantes dans son dos, et non sans cacher son reproche, elle exigea :

\- Pourquoi suis-je enfermée ic-…

\- C'était mon idée, coupa-t-il avec un ton froid et tranchant.

L'expression de Dragonneau se ferma d'autant plus, il avait l'air mauvais désormais. La voix de Freya resta coincée un instant dans sa gorge, mais elle finit par balbutier :

\- … quoi ?

\- Vous connaissant, vous ne seriez pas restée tranquille.

C'était à son tour d'afficher une mine pleine de reproches.

Les yeux paniqués de Freya sondèrent l'auror devant elle. Son costume trois pièces était, par endroits, souillé de sang. De grands aplats de rouge et de brun avaient déteint sur son veston, jusqu'à atteindre sa chemise écrue. Ses doigts étaient eux aussi recouverts d'un pourpre sec et craquelé, mélangé à de la boue et de la poussière. Son emprise autour de sa baguette se fit plus intense d'un coup, si bien, qu'elle pouvait voir ses articulations devenir blêmes.

Ses yeux gris étaient toujours froids, mais il paraissaient désormais hésitants. Pourquoi ? Freya ne le sut pas. Sur l'instant, tout ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est qu'elle voulait sortir de là. Sortir de cette pièce aseptisée qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle contourna Dragonneau au pas de course, et fut surprise de voir qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de la retenir. La main de la sorcière atteignit la poignée et elle la tourna dans tous les sens. Mais rien ne bougea, rien ne se passa.

Elle plaqua son dos contre le bois de la porte blanche, et se tourna ainsi vers Dragonneau. Lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil de Licorne. Il était dos à elle, la baguette encore coincée dans sa main crispée. Freya fut prise d'une soudaine méfiance.

Sa voix aiguë ordonna avec un tremblement :

\- Laissez-moi sortir.

Il resta immobile.

Sa voix grave finit par dicter :

\- Vous devriez vous reposer.

\- Non, je veux sortir.

Elle savait pertinemment que lui tenir tête ainsi devait l'exaspérer. Et elle avait raison.

La voix de Dragonneau se fit plus grave, plus réprobatrice :

 _\- Vous devriez vous reposer_. Le _Poussos_ a ressoudé vos côtes brisées, mais votre hématome est-…

 _\- Je veux sortir_ , répéta-t-elle avec entêtement.

Cette fois-ci il s'était retourné, ses yeux étaient noirs de reproche. Il s'avança vers elle, si proche, qu'il la dominait par sa taille. Ses yeux sombres étaient penchés vers le visage de la sorcière et avec une voix moins forte, mais pas moins inquiétante, il gronda :

\- Vous voir si têtue ne me fait pas regretter ma décision.

\- Vous voir si… _bizarre_ me-…

\- C'est pour votre bien !

Sa voix avait été sir forte d'un coup qu'elle avait sursauté.

Dragonneau parut lui aussi surpris, mais il se ressaisit rapidement, balayant cette expression défaite de son visage glaçant. Il fit même un pas en arrière, et regarda étrangement la baguette encore dans le creux de sa main, avec des yeux hésitants.

Freya, toujours le dos calé contre la porte, resta figée là un instant.

Elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

Il paraissait vraiment sombre.

Elle finit par demander dans une voix presque silencieuse :

\- Où sont les autres ? Phineas, Gideon, Georges… ?

A la mention des prénoms de ses amis, l'expression de Dragonneau se rembrunit de plus belle. Ses yeux se détachèrent de sa baguette et se posèrent dans sa direction.

Sa voix grave était faussement neutre :

\- Dans l'aile Ouest, avec d'autres blessés.

Un nouveau silence glacial s'installa.

Freya sonda rapidement la petite chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec des yeux hésitants, et elle finit par demander :

\- Pourquoi suis-je ainsi mise à l'écart ?

 _\- Mise à l'écart_?

Il avait répété ses mots avec acidité, et après un souffle sarcastique, il répondit amèrement :

\- Votre Frère a exigé que vous ayez votre propre chambre, car _une fille de votre rang et de votre sang_ ne devrait pas se mélanger… aux autres.

Sa remarque la glaça et elle se crispa.

Devant sa réaction, il renchérit :

\- Voilà pourquoi vous êtes _mise à l'écart, Miss Nott._

Elle essaya de dissimuler son soudain dégoût alors qu'il mentionnait son _sang,_ et exigea de nouveau, plus fermement cette fois :

\- Laissez-moi sortir, _Dragonneau_.

Il parut particulièrement détester l'insolence avec laquelle elle s'était adressée à lui.

\- Je n'apprécie pas du tout le fait que vous vous adressiez à moi de cette manière, sachez-le Miss-…

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, se détachant de la porte et se posta juste devant lui avec un regard noir. Sa voix aiguë le coupa dans sa phrase désapprobatrice :

\- Et il en est de même pour moi, sachez-le.

Il se tut, mais ne perdit pas son expression froide. Sa bouche formait une ligne droite alors qu'il avait encore une fois baissé sa tête vers celle de la sorcière. Et puis, sa voix énonça gravement :

\- Black et Coffin sont gravement blessés. Ils se reposent.

Le coeur de Freya fit une multitude de petits bonds dans sa poitrine, et son air agacé se mut en une inquiétude infinie. Ses deux mains avaient agrippé les deux manches du sorcier devant elle, et alors qu'il avait pris une expression un peu désarçonnée devant son geste, Freya lui demanda :

\- Qu'ont-ils ? Est-ce grave ?

Cela ne fait que quelques heures que nous sommes arrivés ici… Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment.

\- Amenez-moi à eux.

Thésée déglutit avec difficulté et il la regarda soudainement avec une grande hésitation. Elle insista en resserrant sa prise sur ses deux manches souillées :

\- … S'il vous plaît.

Dans un geste un peu sec, il la fit détacher ses mains de ses deux avant-bras. Ses yeux étaient encore noirs et inquiétants. Freya sursauta.

Il avait relevé sa baguette une nouvelle fois, et elle se recula.

Un pas.

Deux pas.

Et puis, son dos cogna un peu fort contre la porte de bois blanc. Les vibrations du coup dans sa cage thoracique lui rappelèrent, avec une légère douleur en dessous de sa poitrine, que Dragonneau avait raison. Elle n'était pas encore guérie.

Mais ce n'était pas l'hématome au dessus de ses côtes qui l'inquiétaient sur l'instant. C'était Dragonneau. Il arborait toujours cette étrange expression, entre froideur et hésitation.

Et très lentement, il avait levé sa baguette… droit vers elle. Droit vers elle.

La Nott lui lança un regard affolé, et il pinça ses lèvres.

Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire.

Il avait agité sa baguette à contre-coeur et…

Le verrou de la porte cliqueta de nouveau.

Freya laissa échapper un souffle tremblant alors que Dragonneau laissait retomber sa baguette le long de son buste, légèrement courbé sur le côté. Il la regardait toujours, seulement cette fois, il semblait aussitôt regretter d'avoir déverrouillé la porte. La sorcière, elle, était figée. C'était un sentiment étrange, mais elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas du tout le sort que Thésée avait voulu utiliser. Pas du tout. Il y avait cette lueur étrange dans son regard, ce débat interne qui semblait le tirailler. Après un nouveau moment d'immobilité et de silence, elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il s'était approché d'elle. Ses pas avaient été lents, précautionneux, calculés.

Et ses yeux redevinrent durs et froids comme du métal.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Grindelwald.

Elle ne vit pas que sa poigne s'était une nouvelle fois resserrée autour de sa baguette en écaille ; à vrai dire, elle était bien trop focalisée par son regard, lourd de regret et d'une autre chose qu'elle ne sut décrire et comprendre.

Comme elle ne comprenait pas, il continua :

\- Vous n'avez rien vu, et rien entendu.

Et là, elle comprit.

Elle devrait se taire.

Elle ne devrait rien dire. Rien à propos de leur échange avec Grindelwald. Rien à propos de la mission qu'il lui avait donné. Rien à propos du chantage.

Rien.

Comme son regard était tout à coup très difficile à supporter, elle se contenta d'hocher fébrilement la tête. Et juste après cela, il glissa sa baguette dans sa manche de veste, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle baissa la tête, déviant son regard de l'intensité de son expression.

Et puis, elle se tourna, lui faisant dos, pour tirer la porte, mais il plaqua sa main contre le panneau de bois blanc, juste à côté de sa tête. Et la porte se claqua de nouveau dans son bâti.

Freya déglutit, et tenta un petit regard par dessus son épaule.

L'expression de Dragonneau avait changé cette fois-ci.

Ses yeux étaient tristes, inquiets, lourds de remords et… fatigués.

Sa voix grave, elle, était toujours froide, aseptisée.

Distante.

\- C'est le _Chaos_ derrière cette porte, Miss Nott.

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, tentant de ne pas relever le fait qu'il s'adressait à elle d'une manière étrangement formelle. Et lorsqu'elle tira de nouveau sur la porte, la main de Dragonneau avait glissé de celle-ci, et ne la retint pas.

Elle s'engouffra en dehors de cette chambre glaciale.

Mais Dragonneau avait raison.

Il l'avait dépassée pour lui montrer le chemin vers le chevet de Phineas et Georges. Pas de main dans les poches, pas de mouvements d'épaules, pas de noblesse, pas de nonchalance. Mais une démarche tendue, crispée.

Le couloir aux murs écœurement écrus grouillaient de monde. De blessés, de brancards qui flottaient, de sorciers geignant, allongés sur des chaises et des tabourets de fortune. Il y avait du sang, de la boue, il y avait des pleurs, des gémissements de douleur. Les infirmières et les soigneurs se hâtaient, leurs blouses blanches étaient défaites, souillées de pourpre et de cendres. Il y avait des cris, des appels à l'aide, des supplications. Et avant même que Freya ne l'ait remarqué, elle s'était arrêtée.

Bouleversée.

Chahutée par tout ce chaos.

Elle était là, plantée au beau milieu du couloir, figée et désemparée devant toute cette pagaille et cette souffrance. Elle savait qu'elle devait être particulièrement blanche désormais, parce qu'elle sentait que son sang avait été drainé de son visage. Devant elle, Dragonneau s'était arrêté lui aussi, devinant sûrement qu'elle s'était stoppée. Il s'était tourné vers elle avec un visage défait, et elle se rendit compte qu'il était blême lui aussi. Lui aussi était dépassé par tout cela.

Sa mine disait clairement « _Je vous l'avais bien dit_ », avec cet air réprobateur et distant.

Mais comme elle ne bougeait pas, il avait finit par l'attraper par le bras, et sans un mot, ni même un autre regard, il la tira en avant.

Ses pieds nus foulèrent le long et sale couloir. Elle se laissa guider par Dragonneau, mais elle se sentait absente, confuse. Et puis, son regard passait de sorcier en sorcier, balayant les visages et les corps allongés, passant de couloirs en salles bondées, passant de lit en brancard et de…

Elle se stoppa une nouvelle fois, et la main étrangement lâche de Dragonneau l'avait laissée tomber. Mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Sur un lit, au fond d'une immense salle à sa droite, il y avait un lit. Et sur ce lit, une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien, et qu'elle reconnut de suite. Une silhouette qu'on oublie difficilement. Et cette chevelure sur l'oreiller… Cette longue chevelure blonde… Romilda Faucett.

Elle allait demander à Dragonneau ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais la porte de la grande salle se referma rapidement, et au même moment, on l'avait violemment bousculée dans l'épaule, cognant également dans ses côtes au passage. Elle grimaça, se pencha en avant, mais ne dit rien.

Dragonneau, lui, était déjà à quelques centimètres d'elle, courbé vers la sorcière grimaçante.

Sa voix grave parut beaucoup moins froide tout à coup.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Elle ne sut pas s'il demandait cela à cause du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir, ou bien du soudain manque de couleur sur son visage. Mais, sans relever la tête vers lui, elle avait balayé sa question d'un petit geste de la main.

\- Oui, oui…

Sa petite voix trahissait sa douleur, mais il ne releva pas.

Il l'avait attrapée de nouveau par le bras, la tirant en dehors de la foule paniquée du couloir.

\- Et… Marcus ?

Dragonneau ne répondit rien.

Elle répéta un peu plus fort alors qu'ils zigzaguaient entre deux groupes de sorciers aux bras et jambes bandés :

\- Marcus, comment va-t-il ?

\- On ne peut plus bien, avait-il simplement répondu.

Encore ce ton neutre. Ce détachement.

Elle le vit faire dépasser sa tête au dessus de son épaule, comme pour la regarder discrètement. Et alors qu'il se renconcentrait vers devant lui, il ajouta :

\- Votre frère est un _héros_. Il a capturé Twigs et Abernathy.

Un souffle étrange s'échappa de la gorge de la Nott. Son frère, un Héros ? Marcus ? Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Le seul sentiment qu'elle réussit à décrypter fut du soulagement. Il était en vie. Il allait bien.

Dragonneau continua :

\- Il est au Ministère avec Yaxley, Travers et… Monsieur le Ministre. Ils réfléchissent à un interrogatoire.

\- Pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas ?

Elle sentit une légère tension dans la poigne de Dragonneau autour de son avant-bras. Sa voix était étrange alors qu'il répondit simplement :

\- Je n'ai pas été… _convié_.

Bien qu'il ne la regardait pas, Freya lui lança un regard alarmé. Pas convié ? Dans un moment si critique ? Dans un interrogatoire si décisif ? Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de poser de plus amples questions. Ils étaient arrivés à l'aile Ouest de Ste Mangouste.

L'aile Ouest était une grande salle, tout en longueur, dans un style néo-gothique qui lui rappelait vivement l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Le haut plafond de pierre était voûté, les colonnades de marbre blanc étaient torsadées, et serpentaient jusqu'aux grandes dalles blanches qui bordaient le vieux plancher de la salle. Les lits étaient tous disposés le long des murs, mais on n'y avait ajouté des tabourets, des chaises, des brancards installés à la va-vite… Il y avait de l'urgence dans l'air. Une vive tension, une panique. On s'activait, soigneurs comme patients, aurors comme familles.

Les yeux de Freya trouvèrent ceux de Phineas, quelques mètres plus loin, et son coeur manqua un battement. Ses pieds nus avancèrent de leur propre accord, et elle s'élança vers le chevet de son ami, bousculant presque Dragonneau au passage. Elle accourut jusqu'au lit, soulevant sa longue tunique droite pour mieux se hâter. Il avait l'air surpris.

\- Miss Nott ! Tu es réveillée ?

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas.

Elle s'était arrêtée net.

Net.

Ses doigts tremblèrent et elle relâcha le tissu blanc de sa tunique, qui retomba jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses yeux n'étaient plus dirigés vers ceux de son ami… mais vers ses jambes. Elles étaient maintenues en l'air grâce à un système de poulies, de fils tendus et de poids. L'étrange installation lui donna une véritable chair de poule, tant elle ressemblait plus à une machine de torture plutôt qu'à un instrument de soin. Ses jambes étaient à moitié bandées de larges zones de coton, imbibées de sang et de noir ; et ce qui n'était pas recouvert par les bandes blanches était le tissu déchiré et souillé de son pantalon.

Elle cligna des yeux. Ses jambes étaient étrangement recourbées… dans le sens contraire à ce que la Nature le permettait. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle sentit que le sang de son visage était complètement drainé. Une vague de sueur froide la traversa, inondant sa nuque.

La voix de Phineas la fit se reconcentrer sur son visage plutôt que sur ses pieds :

\- Hé ! Miss Nott, évite de regarder ça pour l'instant… Ils n'ont pas encore pu… tout réparer.

Freya lui lança un regard alarmé, et sa voix fut si fébrile qu'elle ne s'était presque pas entendue :

\- … que t'est-il arrivé ?

Elle ignora la soudaine présence de Dragonneau dans son dos, même si elle sentait que lui aussi s'était tendu en apercevant l'état désastreux des jambes de Phineas.

Ce dernier, dont le visage était inondé de sueur, lui fit un mouvement de tête vers un tabouret, près du mur.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu es très pâle.

Comment pouvait-elle s'asseoir ? Comment pouvait-elle se sentir mal alors que ce n'était pas ses jambes à elle ? C'était les jambes de Phineas, de son ami… pas les _siennes_.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, et Phineas lui lança un regard réprobateur, comme s'il arrivait à lire clairement dans ses pensées. Et puis, ses lèvres devinrent comme une ligne droite, sévère, amère… courroucée.

Sa voix devint plus grave alors qu'il déclarait :

\- Au début j'étais inquiet de ne pas te voir avec moi au Tunnel… mais tout compte fait, je pense que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi…

Freya essaya de balayer la vague de remord qui commençait à s'étendre dans ses veines. Elle plaqua ses bras contre sa poitrine, comme si cela allait contenir les battements frénétiques et paniqués de son coeur.

\- Que veux-tu dire…?

\- Grimmson.

La voix de Dragonneau avait été tout aussi froide.

Freya ne se retourna pas vers lui, mais elle pouvait sentir son intense regard gris la brûler dans son dos. Le nom du sorcier lui donna une soudaine nausée, tout à coup, le goût de son sang dans sa bouche, le bruit de ses propres cris… tout lui revint. Devant elle, Phineas articula avec dégoût et haine :

\- Il t'attendait.

Ses yeux écarquillés rencontrèrent ceux de son ami.

Elle se rappela des terribles mots que Grimmson lui avait dits… Oui, c'était vrai, il lui avait dit qu'il l'attendait, qu'il avait été déçu de ne pas la voir…

\- C'est toi qu'il voulait.

Ses mots étaient un coup de massue.

Sa pression au dessus de ses côtes s'intensifia, et même si elle avait mal, elle continuait. C'était nerveux, c'était plus fort qu'elle… et alors qu'il échangeait quelques mots avec Dragonneau, Freya se retint de regarder une nouvelle fois l'installation des poulies qui devait lui tirailler les jambes… Ses jambes… elles étaient dans un état…

\- Ne regarde pas mes jambes, avait répété Phineas avec un ton désapprobateur.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter, et bientôt, on la fit pivoter sur elle-même, si bien que désormais elle faisait face au haut mur de pierre. A sa droite, elle sentait la soudaine rigidité de Dragonneau, et il n'avait pas lâché ses épaules, comme s'il veillait au fait qu'elle ne puisse plus se retourner.

La voix de Phineas s'adressa une nouvelle fois à elle :

\- Je vais bien, Miss Nott, ça va aller…

Mais elle sentait du doute dans sa voix.

Elle ravala des larmes, grimaçant vers le mur de pierres.

\- Je vais bien… je… Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Elle n'osa pas se retourner, mais elle avait senti que Dragonneau l'avait fait. Ils devaient tous les deux regarder un autre lit en silence, car elle ne les entendit ni bouger ni parler après ce geste.

La voix de Dragonneau était étrangement silencieuse, terne :

\- Il ne s'est pas réveillé ?

\- Non, toujours pas…

Cette fois-ci, Freya se tourna de nouveau, et elle sentait les mains de Dragonneau devenir si lâches, qu'elles retombèrent le long de son propre buste, comme s'il était totalement impuissant devant ce qu'il était en train de regarder.

Coffin.

Ils parlaient de Coffin.

Son lit était de l'autre côté de la salle, contre le mur d'en face.

Il était allongé, immobile. Inerte.

\- …Georges ?

La voix de Freya l'avait appelé faiblement. Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Phineas lui, avait dirigé vers le corps de l'auror un regard sombre, et après un petit moment il dit :

\- Gideon doit nous en dire plus. Il devait passer-… _ah_ , le voilà !

Et effectivement, Gideon était là. Il venait d'entrer dans la grande salle voûtée, sa blouse blanche était déteinte de rouge, de noir et de brun. Il avait du sang et de la boue sur son visage, masquant définitivement toutes ses tâches de rousseur.

Il avait l'air épuisé, démuni…

Il s'avançait vers eux avec des grands pas hâtifs, mais sa mine était déconfite. Il fit un vague signe de tête vers Dragonneau en arrivant à leur niveau, puis, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Freya. Il l'avait sondée de bas en haut, vérifiant sûrement qu'elle allait bien, et puis, son regard sombre s'était finalement posé vers les jambes charcutées de son ami.

\- Un autre soigneur arrive pour m'assister, Phineas, on va s'occuper de toi.

Phineas hocha sa tête, mais son teint était tout à coup devenu un peu blafard.

Il fit néanmoins un geste du menton vers le lit en face du sien, désignant Coffin.

\- Et Coffin ? Tu as du nouveau ?

Gideon s'arrêta alors qu'il était en train de mélanger les contenus de deux flacons sur la petite desserte à côté du lit. Il fit une grimace et soupira. Il jeta un regard vers le lit de Coffin, et ne bougea pas alors qu'il déclara :

\- Malheureusement oui…

Freya s'approcha de Gideon avec une mine complètement défaite, mais les yeux du rouquin étaient restés fixés vers le chevet de l'auror immobile. Du coin de l'oeil, Freya pouvait voir que Dragonneau s'était un peu courbé en avant, comme si les muscles de ses épaules l'avaient lâché.

\- Coffin est…

Tous restèrent suspendus à ses lèvres.

Et puis, avec une autre hésitation, il finit par annoncer :

\- Après un examen tôt ce matin, nous sommes quasi-certains qu'il… que Coffin ne sera plus jamais le même.

Freya se recula d'un pas.

Le temps s'était arrêté.

Sa voix s'échappa une nouvelle fois de sa gorge nouée :

 _\- Quoi_ ?

Cette fois-ci, Gideon la regarda ; ses yeux étaient pleins de regret.

\- La _torture_ qu'il a subie… Je pense que cela lui a fait perdre la raison. Il n'était pas cohérent lorsqu'il était conscient tout à l'heure… Il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'un mouchoir, ou je ne sais quoi.

Le souffle de Freya resta bloqué dans sa gorge, et elle sentit des larmes déborder de ses yeux et couler le long de ses joues. Abasourdie et en déni, elle secoua sa tête.

Mais Gideon termina, s'adressant à Dragonneau cette fois :

\- … Il y a eu plusieurs cas de sorciers qui ont subi la même chose par le passé… pendant la Guerre… Et ces sorciers, ils sont encore ici… Ils sont… Ils sont devenus _fous_.

Freya n'arrivait plus à voir clair tant les larmes obstruaient et troublaient sa vue. Elle entendit vaguement Gideon s'excuser, et puis, il avait replongé vers les flacons devant lui. Il y eut un lourd silence entre Phineas, Gideon, Freya et Dragonneau.

Un lourd et épais silence.

Et alors qu'elle reposait ses yeux vers le lit de Coffin, elle pouvait entendre ses cris de douleur. Ses cris de lamentation alors que Grimmson, le sombre Grimmson, le torturait. Cela la retourna complètement, et elle crut qu'elle allait être malade.

Mais à la surprise générale, c'est Dragonneau qui craqua le premier.

Son visage était très pâle, presque blanc.

Il avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche, dans une expression entre vive douleur et dégoût, et puis… il avait tourné les talons et s'était hâté vers la sortie, bousculant des sorciers sur son passage.

Les trois amis l'avaient regardé se précipiter avec un air alarmé, et Phineas finit par dire à Freya :

\- Gideon s'occupe de moi, Miss Nott… Vas-y.

Elle lui lança un rapide regard, un peu perdue, et puis, elle se hâta elle aussi vers la sortie, essayant de retracer le chemin que Dragonneau avait parcouru quelques secondes avant elle.

La sorcière le repéra rapidement dans le couloir, elle voyait ses cheveux châtains penchés en avant dépasser de la foule, et puis il y avait ses épaules, tout aussi courbées vers devant lui, comme si elles avaient été très lourdes tout à coup.

Il avait encore sa main contre sa bouche, et il se précipitait, titubait même, entre les sorciers et les brancards. Elle dût se mettre à courir tant les pas qu'il faisait étaient grands et rapides. Elle courut, maintenant une nouvelle fois le pan droit de sa tunique blanche au dessus de ses genoux, pour aller plus vite.

Et puis, au détour d'un couloir, il poussa une petite porte, et la claqua derrière lui.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Freya s'engouffra elle aussi derrière cette dernière, et elle se stoppa.

Ils étaient dans une petite cage d'escalier, sur un palier de bois grinçant vide.

Après quelques pas, Dragonneau s'était soudainement affaissé au dessus de la rambarde de l'escalier brun, il s'était mis à tousser, à gémir violemment, et entre deux souffles haletants, il émit des petits grognement de rage ou de désespoir. Son souffle devint sifflant, et bientôt, il se laissa glisser un peu sur le côté, comme si les forces venaient à lui manquer.

Mais ses yeux gris captèrent la présence de Freya derrière lui.

Et ses gestes devinrent vifs et saccadés.

Dans un mouvement abrupt, il avait dégainé sa baguette, droit devant elle, avec un regard plein de noirceur et de furie. Freya eut un autre mouvement de recul, cognant contre la porte derrière elle, comme un peu plus tôt dans la chambre blanche.

Mais les yeux de Dragonneau ne restèrent pas mauvais très longtemps, et très vite, il laissa carrément tomber sa baguette au sol. Elle roula sur quelques centimètres, et s'arrêta.

Le silence devint rythmé par les souffles irréguliers de Thésée. Il regardait Freya, mais avec une expression confuse, une expression honteuse. Sûrement se sentait-il embarrassé qu'elle le trouve dans cet état ? Ses yeux gris étaient mouillés, et bientôt il balaya ses joues avec un vague geste de sa manche.

Les forces l'abandonnèrent, et il se laissa lâchement retomber sur une marche du vieil escalier. Son grand buste s'arqua, glissa, et se cala finalement contre la rambarde de bois. Et il resta là, immobile.

Avec hésitation, Freya finit par s'avancer vers lui.

Et comme il ne réagissait pas, elle s'assit sur une marche, juste derrière lui.

Son souffle se calma un peu, même s'il était encore profond, il était maintenant régulier.

Elle le vit balayer son visage avec une main tremblante.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent, et Thésée avait fini par enfouir son visage entre ses deux mains. Freya réalisa que cela n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi brisé, mais jamais auparavant cela n'avait été si fort qu'en cet instant. _Jamais_.

Il paraissait bouleversé.

La voix fluette de Freya ne parvint pas à trouver les bons mots pour le réconforter.

Pitoyablement, elle n'arriva qu'à l'appeler avec un ton hésitant :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau-….

\- Pouvez-vous au moins imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je vous ai vue tomber ?

Sa tête était soudainement sortie d'entre ses mains.

Il ne s'était pas retourné vers elle, mais elle pouvait tout de même apercevoir une partie de son profil. Il était haletant, blême… et sa voix l'avait coupée comme l'aurait fait un couteau.

Mais tout à coup, elle perdit de sa froideur, et se mit à trembler alors qu'il reprit avec un ton déchiré et déchirant :

\- Pouvez-vous au moins imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai dû fouiller dans ce tas de débris, en pensant y retrouver votre… _cadavre_ ?

Le silence fut perturbé par ses nouveaux souffles irréguliers et pénibles.

Freya, elle demeura interdite, paralysée.

Il balaya encore son visage pâle et souillé avec une main tremblante, puis, la laissa lâchement retomber sur ses genoux. Sa voix grave continua :

\- ... et lorsque je vous ai entendue hurler... _hurler_ , Nott. Pouvez-vous au moins penser à toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu imaginer...?

Silence.

Il laissa une nouvelle fois retomber son visage entre ses mains jointes.

Sa voix grave vacilla, comme engloutie dans un sanglot difficilement contenu :

\- Et Coffin... _Georges_ , il... j'avais juré de le prendre sous mon aile après qu'il ait perdu son frère et je... n'ai même pas réussi à le protéger lui non plus... _comme Leta_ …

Freya posa sa main sur son épaule tremblante, et avec beaucoup d'hésitation et de tact, elle proposa :

\- Souhaitez-vous… que je vous laisse un peu seul ?

Elle s'était levée avec précipitation, se disant qu'il valait peut-être mieux lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Et elle s'excusa aussitôt :

\- Je suis navrée de vous avoir suivi, c'est juste que-…

 _\- Restez_ , avait-il coupé avec précipitation.

Freya tressauta légèrement alors qu'il s'était levé lui aussi.

Avec ces deux marches de différence, ils étaient presque à la même hauteur ; et la sorcière se surprit à observer le visage qui était presque au même niveau que le sien : ses yeux étaient rougis et détrempés, des larmes avaient laissé des sillons dans les traces noircies de ses joues. Son regard était implorant, si fragilisé que cela lui fendilla le coeur.

Sa main tremblante et souillée avait attrapé la sienne, et sa voix grave vacilla de nouveau :

 _\- Restez_ , s'il vous plaît.

Et puis, comme elle n'avait pas bougé, il l'avait attrapée, la plaquant fermement contre lui. Une main dans le bas de son dos, l'autre entre ses deux omoplates.

Elle se laissa faire alors qu'il nichait son visage souillé et humide dans le creux de son cou. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle irrégulier balayer le col de sa tunique blanche, et la tension dans ses doigts faire trembler sa colonne vertébrale.

Et elle l'enlaça en retour, faisant glisser une première main sur son épaule, et l'autre dans sa nuque. La sorcière le serra un peu plus fort, posant elle aussi son front contre son col de veste. Sa main hésitante caressa lentement l'arrière de son cou et ses cheveux châtains défaits, et la tête du sorcier se nicha d'autant plus contre elle, si bien qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

La main dans le bas de son dos pinça sa taille, et la ramena un peu plus vers lui, calant ses hanches contre les siennes. Ils étaient si proches désormais que Freya ne savait même plus si les pulsations qu'elle ressentait étaient les siennes ou celles du sorcier contre lequel elle était blottie.

Elle continua de faire naviguer ses doigts entre ses cheveux ondulés et la peau nue de sa nuque, juste au dessus de son col de chemise écrue ; et elle le sentit remuer légèrement la tête contre sa peau à elle. Elle sentait que des larmes avaient coulé le long des joues du sorcier, rejoignant bientôt le tissu de sa tunique blanche. Il remua de nouveau, calant sa tête d'une autre manière, si bien que ses lèvres avaient effleuré la peau de Freya, et puis, elles y étaient restées un petit instant, comme s'il l'embrassait. Il renouvela ce simple geste à plusieurs reprises, et à plusieurs endroits différents dans le creux de son cou, dans une tendresse infinie.

Freya se sentit fondre.

Pendant un instant, elle oublia ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Elle oublia les terribles choses qu'elle avait vues… elle oublia tout.

Tout.

Sa petite main dériva depuis la nuque du sorcier jusque sa joue mouillée et il releva aussitôt la tête vers elle. Son regard gris était si différent. C'était un mélange de douleur, de fragilité, de regret… de tendresse. C'était très étrange, et bientôt Freya lui rendit un regard plein de confusion.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Etait-ce cela qu'il attendait d'elle ou avait-elle outrepassé certaines limites ? Dragonneau dût lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, car, sans la lâcher, il déposa sur son front un tendre et léger baiser.

Freya se sentit devenir écarlate.

Dans sa poitrine, son coeur était devenu mou, liquoreux.

Mais la nouvelle larme qui dévalait la joue de Dragonneau la ramena à la dure réalité. Le Rassemblement d'hier avait été le plus terrible. Sûrement le plus meurtrier…

Dragonneau posa son front contre le sien pendant quelques secondes, et il ferma les yeux.

Et puis, après un court instant, il lui murmura simplement :

\- Merci.

Il s'était détaché d'elle, aussi vite qu'il l'avait enlacée, laissant à Freya une incroyable sensation de vide et de froid. Avec le revers de sa manche, il avait de nouveau essuyé son visage humide et défait, et il se baissa pour ramasser sa baguette. Et il resta immobile.

Il regarda cette dernière un long instant, alors qu'elle reposait dans le creux de sa main.

Et puis, il avait regardé Freya.

Son regard avait changé, comme dans un déclic.

Il était redevenu un peu froid, un peu sombre.

Et comme un peu plus tôt dans la chambre blanche, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle avait… un mauvais pressentiment.

Très mauvais.

La noirceur dans ses yeux devint un doute, une confusion. Encore ce débat interne qui devait le tirailler. Encore ce doute qui devait le tourmenter.

Il serra la baguette dans sa main, et Freya jura qu'elle l'avait vu la brandir dans sa direction.

Mais son geste s'interrompit net.

Les yeux gris de Dragonneau s'étaient relevés, il y avait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, quelques marches plus haut, derrière Freya… et la Nott se retourna elle aussi avec un sursaut.

Romilda Faucett.

Elle aussi était encore dans ses habits souillés du Rassemblement de la veille. Sa longue chevelure blonde s'échouait lâchement sur son bras gauche en écharpe. Ses yeux clairs oscillèrent rapidement entre la Nott et Dragonneau avec un air soupçonneux.

Et puis, elle descendit deux-trois marches, glissant avec sa main valide, son étrange fiole rose dans la poche son pantalon. Freya suivit son geste des yeux avant de se reconcentrer vers les siens.

Elle leur fit un vague mouvement de la tête, et après s'être maladroitement raclé la gorge, elle annonça :

\- Monsieur Nott m'envoie, Miss Nott…

Freya lui adressa un regard surpris.

\- Monsieur Nott ne pourra pas rentrer ce soir, il vous dit également qu'il aura besoin des services de Torry, et que par conséquent, vous serez seule au Manoir Nott cette nuit.

Freya n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit, Dragonneau avait répété avec une voix étrange :

 _\- Seule_ ?

Elle se tourna un peu vers lui et lui expliqua hâtivement :

\- Mes parents sont partis hier matin pour Douvres, où il devaient assister à une réunion d'amis.

Dragonneau l'ignora, ses yeux étaient braqués vers Romilda, qui elle, semblait les observer avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Alors qu'il glissait de nouveau sa baguette dans sa manche de veste, il rétorqua à la Faucett :

\- Elle ne peut pas rester seule. Pas avec Grimmson dans la Nature.

Un frisson la parcourut et Freya essaya de ne pas repenser à l'ignoble personnage, à son rictus, à sa torture, aux cris de Coffin… aux jambes brisées et arquées de Phineas.

Romilda Faucett demeurait calme devant eux :

\- Monsieur Nott m'a demandé de garder le Manoir Nott ce soir, soyez rassurée, Miss Nott.

 _\- Rassurée_ ? Répéta Freya avec un ton outré, je ne veux pas de _vous_ chez _moi_.

\- Ce sont les ordres de Monsieur Nott, rétorqua la sorcière.

Freya émit un souffle sarcastique.

 _\- Monsieur Nott_ n'est pas votre patron, pourquoi est-ce que vous le-…

\- Il l'est.

C'est Dragonneau qui avait répondu pour Romilda, qui soudainement paraissait un peu mal à l'aise. Freya lança un regard incrédule dans la direction de Thésée… ses yeux étaient sombres et ternes. Il avait pincé ses lèvres avant de lui annoncer :

\- J'ai été _destitué_ , Nott.

Cette nouvelle la désarçonna, mais Dragonneau continua avec la même amertume :

\- Votre frère a été promu. Romilda, Phineas, Gideon… _moi_ … nous lui reporterons tous désormais.

 _\- Quoi_ ? Mais c'est insensé ! Se révolta Freya.

Dragonneau se pinça les lèvres une nouvelle fois, et il était évident que cette situation lui déplaisait tout particulièrement. Freya descendit d'une marche, pour se rapprocher de lui, mais ses yeux humides étaient redevenus glacials.

\- Mais, au nom de Merlin… _pourquoi_ ? Demanda Freya, ne pouvant le croire.

\- Ce n'est pas important.

La réponse avait été sèche, mais quelque part, elle sentait que Dragonneau voulait simplement éviter de lui donner la véritable raison de sa destitution.

Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre les pas légers de Faucett s'approcher et cette présence provoqua chez elle un véritable sursaut d'agacement.

\- Dites à mon frère que je n'ai pas besoin de vous ce soir.

 _\- Je ne suis pas un hibou_ , avait sèchement répondu Romilda entre des dents serrées.

\- Et moi je suis une _auror_ , rétorqua Freya en se tournant vers elle, je ne serai pas chez moi ce soir de toute manière. Je serai au Ministère, en train d'aider à-…

 _\- Non_ , Nott…

Freya s'interrompit une nouvelle fois. L'expression de Romilda était tout aussi embarrassée que juste avant l'annonce de la destitution de Dragonneau… et Dragonneau, justement. Lui paraissait hésitant aussi.

Il secoua la tête avec regret.

\- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous avez été suspendue.

Ce coup de massue fut l'ultime.

La voix de Freya resta coincée dans sa gorge.

Elle balbutia des mots sans aucun sens et Dragonneau répondit à sa question muette :

\- _Utilisation non autorisée de Polynectar_ et _Usurpation d'identité d'un Chef de Division_ lors du Rassemblement…

Freya ne manqua pas la soudaine tension chez Romilda, juste à côté d'elle, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas trop pourquoi. Mais à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait… elle était suspendue aux lèvres hésitantes de Dragonneau.

Et ses derniers mots l'achevèrent :

\- Je suis désolé, Nott… Je n'ai rien pu faire.

* * *

Freya hésita à se laisser couler et se noyer dans son bain.

La pluie battait dehors, si fort, qu'elle résonnait dans tout le Manoir Nott. Le Manoir vide. Le Manoir étrangement vide. L'ambiance était particulière, inquiétante… Et elle commençait même à regretter d'avoir dit à Romilda Faucett de ne pas venir ce soir.

Suspendue.

Elle se sentait terrible.

Terriblement mise à l'écart, terriblement inutile.

L'immense tâche violacée sous sa poitrine ressortait vivement dans l'eau tiède et laiteuse de son bain. Elle ferma ses paupières, ne sachant retenir une énième larme qui débordait de ses yeux humides. Les images horribles des jambes de Phineas, du corps inerte de Coffin… des yeux larmoyants de Dragonneau… tout la chahutait.

Dehors, la pluie fouettait les fenêtres de la salle d'eau.

Et alors… une sensation étrange et violente s'empara d'elle.

Un désir de vengeance.

Un sombre désir de représailles.

C'était la première fois qu'un tel sentiment se propageait en elle, et elle se demanda un instant si Dragonneau était habité de cette même soif depuis la mort prématurée de Leta Lestrange. Et après un court moment de réflexion, elle se dit que cela devait être le cas.

Toute cette noirceur l'enveloppant, elle se mit même à regretter d'avoir mordu le nez de Grimmson. La sensation et le goût ferreux de son sang tiède, lui coulant dans sa bouche et le long de son menton renaquirent, comme si elle y était de nouveau.

Comme si elle était encore là-bas, à Exmoor.

Oui, elle regrettait… elle aurait dû faire bien _pire_.

Elle aurait dû au moins lui rendre un même niveau de souffrance ; le punir et lui offrir un châtiment des plus extrêmes. Mais plus elle y pensait, et plus le désir de vengeance devint un besoin.

Et les sombres images de Grimmson envahirent une nouvelle fois son cerveau, comme de l'encre noire se propage dans un verre d'eau… _Et son rictus revint, lui aussi._

_Il faisait noir tout à coup._

_Et elle était seule… du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, au début._

_Mais les bruits de pas et la brise glacée la firent se retourner… et avant même qu'elle eut finit de pivoter, elle savait pertinemment qui elle allait trouver derrière elle… Elle allait trouver Grimmson. Et effectivement, elle ne s'était pas trompée…_

_Du moins, pas entièrement._

_Car oui, Grimmson se tenait bien là ; droit, immobile, le sourire au lèvres, guettant ses moindres émotions et ses moindres mouvements, comme un animal féroce guette une proie facile et divertissante. Et sa voix se mit à siffler :_

_\- Freya, Freya, Freya… connaissez-vous le Sortilège Doloris ?_

_Encore cette même et terrible question._

_L'estomac de la Nott se souleva, et elle crut qu'elle allait vomir._

_Les images et les cris terrifiants de Coffin revinrent, comme dans un coup de fouet._

_Mais ce n'était pas que cela qui la remuait tant._

_Non._

_En fait, Grimmson n'était pas seul… A côté de lui, il y avait Dragonneau._

_Oui, Thésée Dragonneau._

_Il avait cet air sombre, ce regard glacial qu'il avait arboré à plusieurs reprises dans la journée, à Ste Mangouste. Ce regard qu'elle n'avait pas du tout aimé. Ce regard qui, quelque part, la terrifiait. Oui, il y avait de la terreur qui se mêlait désormais à son sang, elle pulsait dans ses veines comme un venin. Et Thésée se mit à remuer, enfin, même s'il gardait ces mêmes yeux froids, distants,… conspirateurs. Il préparait quelque chose, il complotait quelque chose._

_Mais il doutait… et c'est ce même doute qui dominait ses yeux désormais._

_Mais malgré le regard implorant qu'elle lui avait lancé, il avait quand même brandit sa baguette droit devant elle. Et après un moment d'hésitation, voire de torture, il prononça distinctement :_

_\- Endoloris !_

_Le sort la frappa comme la foudre s'abat sur un arbre._

_Et elle s'apprêta à hurler de douleur mais…_

Elle sortit de sa transe.

Freya avait vivement sursauté, puis, glissa dans sa baignoire, si bien qu'elle se retrouva la tête enfoncée dans l'eau trouble et parfumée de son bain. Elle en jaillit avec des mouvements paniqués, et une grande inspiration désespérée d'air.

Elle toussa à plusieurs reprises, passant sa tête au dessus du rebord en fonte de la baignoire à pieds de lion. Et puis, finalement, elle plaqua sa main contre sa gorge en feu, et l'autre vint balayer ses cheveux noirs, qui s'étaient plaqués et qui collaient contre son visage blafard.

Et lorsque le silence revint finalement dans la salle d'eau, Freya se paralysa, prenant quelques longues secondes pour repenser au rêve qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais à vrai dire, il s'agissait plutôt d'un cauchemar.

D'un terrible cauchemar.

Le violent désir de violence, qu'elle ressentait quelques minutes auparavant, disparut, laissant place à une panique intense. Un affolement et une paranoïa saisissante. Et cette véritable psychose fut drastiquement attisée par un soudain bruit qui résonna depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Un bruit de verre brisé.

L'eau de son bain lui parut étrangement froide subitement, et une chair de poule s'hérissa le long de son corps tout entier. Elle demeura figée, interdite, un instant… tendant l'oreille pour pouvoir distinguer d'autres bruits.

Et elle en entendit d'autres.

L'adrénaline et la terreur lui firent ressentir une désagréable sensation dans sa poitrine en feu. L'angoisse s'empara d'elle, et elle bondit en dehors de son bain, attrapant vivement sa fine robe de chambre de satin, et elle l'enfila sans prendre la peine de se sécher. Elle entra dans sa chambre, qui était attenante à la salle d'eau à tâtons.

Ses yeux bleus écarquillés se mirent à sonder sa chambre, oscillant de la droite vers la gauche, puis l'inverse, recherchant tout à coup désespérément une arme avec laquelle elle pourrait riposter. Elle grimaça, se mordant la lèvre si fort, qu'elle jura qu'elle en saignait. Sans sa baguette, que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire à Faucett de ne pas venir ce soir, après tout. Mais le regret qu'elle ressentait n'était rien comparé à l'affolement qui la secouait.

Elle déglutit difficilement, et elle atteignit sa porte de chambre sur la pointe des pieds, laissant des empruntes détrempées sur le parquet sombre. L'entrebâillement de la porte se mit à grincer et son coeur manqua un battement, puis un second.

Sa main tremblante attrapa la première chose qu'elle put trouver, son grand fer à friser, qui ressemblait plutôt à de grandes tenailles, presque à un instrument de torture. Elle brandit le fer droit devant elle, comme elle l'aurait fait avec sa baguette, et elle s'aventura sur le palier du grand escalier. Il était plongé dans l'obscurité, et les quelques tableaux qui le décoraient, étaient vides. Leurs occupants, quelques illustres de la famille Nott, avaient dû finir par se retirer, comme ils le faisaient souvent la nuit tombée.

Une violente bourrasque dehors fit craquer la toiture et la charpente toute entière du Manoir, et Freya sursauta, calant subitement son dos contre la grande tapisserie Généalogique des Familles Nott et Fawley. Son coeur battait si fort, si fort qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé.

Son cerveau en feu imaginait les pires scénarii qui pouvaient se présenter, les pires interlocuteurs, les pires…

Son cerveau se stoppa.

Une autre bourrasque s'était engouffrée dans le grand Hall, et là elle comprit que cela venait de leur Salon. Depuis ce dernier, elle pouvait voir que les flammes vertes qui grésillaient dans la cheminée étaient régulièrement balayées par le vent.

L'intrus était là.

Il était dans le Salon.

Et très vite, elle aperçut une ombre.

Une grande et massive ombre, déformée et ondulée par la lumière verte des flammes qui crépitaient toujours dans la cheminée.

Les cheveux dégoulinants, le souffle coupé, elle resserra sa poigne autour du fer à friser et elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, mouillant le tapis rouge sang qui épousait chacune de ses hautes marches.

Et elle se plaqua contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte entrouverte qui menait au Salon.

Encore un bruit, comme un bruissement.

Et là, un pas.

Freya crut qu'elle allait défaillir tant la soudaine pression était intense. Elle crut même que son coeur allait la lâcher pour de bon.

Une autre bourrasque balaya la porte du Salon, l'ouvrant complètement, si bien qu'elle se claqua contre le mur, juste à côté de Freya. Le vacarme fut assourdissant et il ajouta une dimension particulièrement inquiétante à cette scène.

Elle laissa dépasser sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Et là, elle la vit.

Freya aperçut l'ombre.

La silhouette était grande, de dos, face aux flammes vertes qui dansaient frénétiquement dans la cheminée. L'ombre était tout aussi trempée qu'elle, elle dégoulinait sur le tapis à motif rouge et noir. Les gouttes d'eau dévalaient même la baguette dégainée du sorcier. Il la serrait si fort dans sa main qu'elle en tremblait.

Et puis, elle se dit que c'était le moment.

Si elle prenait son assaillant par surprise, alors peut-être qu'elle aurait une chance.

Poussée par une vague d'adrénaline, elle se rua dans le Salon, le fer à friser haut dans sa main levée. Mais il dût l'entendre, puisqu'il s'était vivement retourné, brandissant sa baguette vers elle. Freya n'arriva pas à l'apercevoir dans le contrejour éblouissant des flammes vertes, mais elle accourut tout de même vers lui, et elle se mit même à hurler. Hurler du haut de ses poumons.

Elle allait lui asséner un coup de fer à friser, mais d'un coup de sa baguette, sa seule arme fut balayée quelques mètres plus loin et neutralisée. Mais Freya ne renoncerait pas pour autant. Elle se jeta sur lui, cognant violemment son épaule dans son estomac.

Elle entendit un grognement grave, de douleur ou de surprise, et ils tombèrent tous les deux. L'assaillant bascula en arrière, passant par dessus le fauteuil préféré de sa mère, et elle chuta avec lui. Ils atterrirent lourdement contre la petite table basse en bois, renversant et cassant le service à thé de l'arrière-grand-mère Ursula dans un fracas considérable. Elle geignit alors qu'elle cognait lourdement contre l'hématome sous sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Ils grognèrent et gémirent tous les deux, mais Freya était tout à coup possédée d'une force inconnue, et elle prit le dessus sur son assaillant, le ruant de coups, de griffures, de gifles, de coups de pieds. Elle continuait à crier, ignorant les furtives et surprises interpellations de son assaillant.

Freya lui agrippa le visage et elle se jeta sur lui, s'asseyant même carrément sur son buste pour essayer de le maîtriser. Avec son autre main, elle essaya d'atteindre son cou mais les deux mains de son assaillant l'attrapèrent d'un seul coup.

L'étau autour de ses avant-bras fut si fort qu'elle grimaça, et elle allait hurler de nouveau, mais une voix familière l'appela de nouveau :

 _\- Nott_ !

Freya arrêta de gesticuler.

Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait presque complètement fermés en grimaçant.

Les flammes vertes dans le foyer de la cheminée grandirent subitement, éclairant un peu mieux la pièce, et illuminant légèrement le visage allongé de son assaillant.

Son assaillant.

Thésée Dragonneau.

Il était trempé.

Trempé.

Son visage était plus que surpris, il était complètement désarçonné… et griffé. De vilaines lignes rouges et rougies traversaient ses joues pâles et mouillées.

Ses yeux gris oscillèrent rapidement entre ses deux bleus.

Freya se mit à respirer tout à coup, comme si elle avait été en apnée depuis tout ce temps. La panique et l'adrénaline qui l'avaient habitée disparurent drastiquement, laissant place à un énorme coup de mou, comme une soudaine fatigue. Ses deux bras se mirent à flageoler dans les mains solides de Dragonneau, et elle se courba un peu, comme si sa colonne vertébrale se détendait elle aussi.

Son visage tomba presque sur celui de Dragonneau, et elle lui rendit son regard confus et désemparé.

Leurs souffles haletants s'entremêlèrent.

Et leurs expressions déroutées s'effacèrent progressivement, comme une aquarelle estampe et dilue lentement des couleurs.

La poigne de Dragonneau se fit plus lâche d'un seul coup, plus douce, presque comme une caresse. Son étreinte sur ses manches de satin sombre fut si légère qu'il en perdit même sa baguette, qui tomba juste à côté de son visage renversé.

Un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu la secoua.

Hyde Park.

Ses cheveux noirs, défaits et trempés, dégoulinaient, ruisselaient, et gouttaient sur le visage allongé de Dragonneau. Mais lui aussi était trempé de toute manière. Son visage, ses cheveux… mais aussi ses vêtements. Son costume trois pièces était imbibé d'eau glacée, et elle pouvait le sentir sur la peau sensible de ses cuisses complètement nues, posées de part et d'autre de son buste. L'eau glaciale de son costume imprégnait même le satin de sa robe de chambre au niveau de ses fesses, remontant le long de son dos par capillarité.

Elle avait chaud tout à coup.

Et comme à Hyde Park, elle sentit clairement que sa soudaine chaleur corporelle devant irradier les alentours, et peut-être même qu'elle le brûlait lui.

Lui, arborait la même expression qu'à Hyde Park. Ses pommettes s'étaient colorées d'un pourpre prononcé, ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes, il fixait une nouvelle fois les siennes. Et Freya l'imita rapidement, et elle se pencha un peu plus…

C'était étrange comme sensation, mais, c'était comme si toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vues et vécues ces derniers jours les avaient tant éprouvés que le désir de vengeance n'était pas le seul à s'être installé. Il y avait autre chose.

Un autre type de désir.

Un désir plus _charnel_.

Un désir de tendresse.

Un désir de réconfort.

Et il était très fort.

Très intense.

Freya repensa à leur étreinte dans la cage d'escalier de Ste Mangouste. Et même si les circonstances avaient été terribles, pour chacun d'entre eux, il y avait aussi eu ce même désir. Cette même soif, ce même appétit pour quelque chose de doux.

Pour de la tendresse.

De la tendresse dans toute cette violence.

Ses mèches noires ruisselaient sur le visage du sorcier, mais il n'y prêtait plus d'attention. Ses yeux oscillaient entre ceux de Freya, puis sa bouche… puis ils descendirent le long de son menton, de son cou. Et ils se posèrent vaguement vers le décolleté plongeant de sa robe de chambre satinée.

Il déglutit avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

L'effleurement des mains de Dragonneau remonta le long de ses avant-bras, caressa ses coudes, puis ses épaules. Freya ne put réprimer un frisson. Et il y avait ce regard. Cette intensité dans son regard qui la faisait trembler.

Les mains de Dragonneau glissèrent de ses épaules, frôlèrent les flans trempés de ses côtes, et se posèrent finalement sur ses hanches. Et elles y restèrent quelques longues secondes. Très longues secondes.

Freya, elle, était hypnotisée. Subjuguée.

Tout à coup, son coeur n'était plus le seul à être liquoreux, tout son corps s'était ramolli, réchauffé. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue une Guimauve, ou une autre de ces sucreries que l'on vendait à bord du Poudlard Express.

Dragonneau laissa échapper un souffle rauque, entre soupir et grognement.

Freya le sentit remuer inconfortablement sous ses cuisses écartées. Et puis, il devint subitement écarlate, et ses yeux parcoururent une nouvelle fois son décolleté et, finalement, le corps tout entier qui était si indélicatement assis sur lui.

Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se concentrer.

Sa voix vacilla presque alors qu'il soufflait :

\- Je pensais que…

Ses yeux hésitants eurent du mal à remonter du décolleté de la sorcière.

Et lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, Freya sut décrypter un soudain malaise chez Dragonneau, comme une grande confusion dans ses yeux hésitants.

Il se pinça les lèvres, et déglutit, comme s'il essayait de ravaler un immense appétit qui le torturait.

Freya n'osa plus bouger, se rendant compte à quel point sa position sur lui était obscène… sans même parler de son accoutrement. Car, et elle en était persuadée désormais, Dragonneau dût comprendre qu'elle devait être complètement nue sous cette robe de chambre en satin.

Elle devint aussi rouge que le tissu pourpre de cette dernière.

Dragonneau parvint à terminer sa phrase cette fois-ci, après un autre aller-retour de sa pomme d'Adam dans sa gorge, et avec des yeux encore oscillant entre son regard et son corps sur le sien.

\- Je pensais que nous avions convenu que vous ne me tomberiez plus dessus, Nott.

Freya ravala sa salive elle aussi.

Etrangement, elle ressentait une once de déception, comme si elle était un peu restée sur sa faim. Mais Dragonneau dût ressentir la même chose qu'elle, car, même après avoir formulé ce qui ressemblait à un reproche, ses mains, elles, refusaient visiblement de la laisser partir. Elles étaient encore solidement agrippées à ses hanches, la maintenant fermement assise sur les siennes. Freya jura même avoir senti ses pouces effectuer de légers mouvements circulaires contre le satin rouge, créant des cercles de feu sur sa peau trempée.

Freya sortit de sa paralysie, et sans savoir que faire, ni comment faire, elle balbutia plutôt :

\- Désolée, je… pensais qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Les sourcils de Dragonneau se soulevèrent, mais il ne cessait pas ses petites caresses au niveau de sa taille. Il paraissait dans un étrange état second.

Mais sa voix grave et calme lui reprocha tout même :

\- Ah oui ? Et si cela avait été effectivement quelqu'un d'autre… comme Grimmson, par exemple, vous pensiez que vous alliez pouvoir vous en sortir en faisant quelque chose comme… _cela_ ?

La simple mention du nom de Grimmson la fit se redresser un peu, s'éloignant du visage renversé de Dragonneau. Et elle vit immédiatement que cela lui avait déplu puisque ses sourcils s'étaient un peu plus froncés en désapprobation.

Freya réussit à bredouiller entre deux souffles encore un peu trop haletants :

\- Je n'ai plus de baguette, et donc pas beaucoup d'autres… options.

Elle sentait que les gouttes de ses cheveux mouillés ruisselaient dans son cou désormais, inondant bientôt ses clavicules et sa poitrine. Cela ne sembla pas échapper à Dragonneau puisqu'elle vit une nouvelle fois ses yeux caresser son cou et son décolleté. Puis, ils remontèrent abruptement, comme s'il se rendait compte subitement que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas correct.

Mais comme Freya ne fit pas de commentaire, il enchaîna, avec un ton un peu lointain :

\- Et donc, votre meilleure _option_ était d'attaquer avec un…

Il semblait chercher dans les yeux de Freya le nom de l'instrument de torture qu'elle comptait utiliser contre lui. La sorcière souffla, quelque part entre hypnose et amertume :

\- Un fer à friser.

\- Ah, oui, un _fer à friser._

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il y avait une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix grave. Et Freya retrouva cette lueur un peu amusée dans ses yeux gris, les réchauffant un peu.

Mais la lueur divertie se fana, et il sonda l'ensemble de son visage avec une fronce inquiète de ses sourcils.

\- Vous auriez dû vous enfuir.

Freya se sentit piquée au vif, et elle rétorqua un peu sèchement :

\- Je ne fuis pas, _Monsieur Dragonneau_. Je préfère, en général, faire face au conflit directement et je-…

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué cela.

Il l'avait coupée abruptement, et le reproche était désormais clair dans sa voix rehaussée. Ses pouces avaient cessé leurs agréables mouvements circulaires contre sa peau et ils se fixèrent un moment.

Progressivement, les yeux de Dragonneau s'assombrirent un peu, et Freya le vit redevenir le Thésée froid et distant qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Sa voix fluette finit par lui demander :

\- Êtes-vous si en colère contre moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère.

Il avait répondu du tac au tac, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui disait tout le contraire. Freya fronça ses sourcils noirs et son dos se raidit un peu.

Elle lui rétorqua avec confusion et accusation :

\- Je vous en prie, vous avez ce… _regard noir_ depuis mon réveil à Ste Mangouste.

Les mains qui maintenaient ses hanches glissèrent pour finalement complètement se détacher d'elle, laissant deux zones froides et vides de chaque côté de sa taille.

Comme il ne répondait pas et qu'il ne cillait même pas, elle continua, accentuant la soudaine amertume qui habitait sa voix :

\- Vous m'en voulez pour le _Polynectar_. Pour le Rassemblement.

Elle le vit pincer ses lèvres.

Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux, mais il ne répondait pas pour autant.

Freya dût demander plus fermement :

\- Vous m'en voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non !

Sa voix grave avait fait vibrer le buste sur lequel elle était encore assise, et avait été si soudaine que Freya avait sursauté. Et puis, il sembla s'en vouloir instantanément.

Après un énième pincement de lèvres, il finit par admettre dans un soupir exaspéré :

\- Au début _oui_ … j'admets que j'étais très en colère quand j'ai compris que le Marcus Nott à côté de moi était en fait _vous_ … Mais… tout est allé si vite et…

Ses sourcils châtains s'emmêlèrent entre amertume et soulagement.

Sa voix grave articula dans un souffle :

\- …si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, Grimmson vous aurait sûrement tuée.

Silence.

Freya le fixa un instant, prenant connaissance du soudain poids de ses mots. Cela avait dû lui demander beaucoup d'effort pour admettre qu'elle avait eu raison de désobéir aux ordres… et l'amertume qu'elle lisait sur son visage devait sûrement provenir de là.

Elle allait lui parler de sa suspension, mais un claquement sec de langue retentit dans le salon, brisant le silence et altérant les crépitements des flammes vertes. Dragonneau et Freya sursautèrent, les mains de Thésée se plaquèrent instinctivement sur sa taille, la poussant sur le côté. Elle roula par terre alors qu'il attrapait sa baguette dans un geste précipité, et la brandit vers l'origine du bruit mais… Il n'y avait personne.

Personne de physique en tout cas.

Freya réarrangea rapidement sa robe de chambre en satin, resserrant le décolleté croisé qui avait été un peu défait… mais ses yeux fixaient l'origine du claquement de langue. Et il y en eut un deuxième… Le portrait d'Ursula Nott les toisait avec un air désapprobateur.

Elle les fusillait du regard, et elle fit un signe de la tête qui voulait dire « _Non_ », dans leur direction. Freya fut horrifiée de ressentir de la gêne ; l'embarras d'avoir été découverte par son infecte arrière-grand-mère, dans une position très compromettante avec un homme.

Dragonneau, d'ailleurs, rabaissa sa baguette, et se laissa lâchement retomber sur le sol, ramenant un de ses genoux vers lui et posant son bras par dessus. Il lança un regard noir au Portrait et Freya finit par lui indiquer en bafouillant un peu :

\- C'est mon arrière-grand-mère… Ursula Nott.

 _\- Charmante_ , avait-il rétorqué entre ironie et amertume.

Après un autre regard noir, la vieille dame se retira de son portrait, ne laissant qu'un large drap émeraude dans l'encadrement doré et mouluré. Le silence revint, vaguement interrompu par des crépitements dans le brasier vert.

Dragonneau était dos à elle désormais, l'épaule vaguement appuyée contre le pied du fauteuil favori de sa mère. Freya le vit passer une main tremblante sur son visage, et puis, cette même main passa ensuite dans ses boucles châtains et trempées.

Son profil se releva une nouvelle fois vers le portrait vide de son ancêtre et il finit par demander d'un air absent :

\- … c'est d'elle dont vous avez hérité la bague, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris et faillit grimacer en repensant à l'immonde bague verte, bordée des deux serpents dorés, qui reposait désormais au fin fond d'un tiroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle fut étonnée qu'il s'en souvienne encore. Ou peut-être utilisait-il cela pour changer de sujet ou pour briser le silence embarrassé qu'il y avait entre eux.

La voix de la sorcière se fit presque silencieuse :

\- Oui… c'est exact, c'est elle.

Nouveau silence.

Dragonneau passa une nouvelle main dans ses boucles, inondant le tapis rouge et noir sur lequel il était assis. Les yeux de Freya sondèrent sa silhouette courbée vers l'avant et sa voix quitta sa gorge avant même qu'elle ne l'ait pensé :

\- … Vous êtes trempé.

\- Vous aussi.

Encore une fois, il avait répondu du tac au tac, comme s'il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. Finalement son profil se tourna un peu vers elle, et Freya remarqua que ses joues étaient encore rougies. Ses yeux gris l'observèrent encore, balayant l'entièreté de son corps, et puis, il détourna subitement le regard, vraisemblablement très mal à l'aise.

Freya baissa la tête vers son propre corps et se mit à devenir écarlate.

La robe de chambre en satin était complètement plaquée contre elle, l'eau et le tissu brillant épousaient parfaitement chacune de ses courbes et ne laissaient plus beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Elle plaqua instinctivement ses bras par dessus sa poitrine et lui lança un regard affolé et embarrassé.

Il dut la voir du coin de l'oeil, puisqu'il se pinça une nouvelle fois les lèvres et agita vaguement sa baguette dans sa direction. Instantanément, la robe de chambre en satin se sécha, et elle devint plus lâche, détachée de son corps qui n'était plus ruisselant. Ses cheveux noirs, eux, s'allégèrent, et ils retombèrent simplement sur ses épaules, sans boucle ni ondulation.

Après un dernier regard indescriptible dans sa direction, il agita sa baguette vers lui, tapotant légèrement l'épaule de sa veste sombre. Et la même chose advint de lui ; ses boucles châtains se séchèrent, et son costume trois pièces cessa de dégouliner.

Il se racla la gorge et il expliqua avec un ton étrange :

\- Je surveillais de dehors. Romilda a dit que vous ne vouliez pas de son aide, alors…

Freya tenta de faire abstraction du fait qu'il persistait à l'appeler Romilda, alors qu'il s'obstinait encore à l'appeler par son nom de famille. Il termina :

\- Alors votre frère m'a chargé de venir à sa place.

Il émit un souffle entre amusement et agacement. Il secoua sa tête en négation, mais le fantôme d'un sourire sur son visage indiquait clairement que l'amusement prenait tout de même le dessus sur l'exaspération. Et puis, il tourna sa tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire incrédule :

\- Vous auriez vu sa tête, son petit sourire en coin... cela a l'air de beaucoup l'amuser de me donner des ordres...

Et il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, démontrant une nouvelle fois que l'animosité qu'il avait autrefois envers son frère s'était visiblement altérée.

Freya appuya son dos contre le pied du fauteuil en face de celui de Dragonneau. Et alors qu'il agitait sa baguette pour réparer le service à thé qu'ils avaient brisé lors de leur lutte, Freya demanda :

\- … mais vous travaillez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Dragonneau lui adressa un regard quelconque, et elle expliqua le fond de sa pensée :

\- Vous saviez qu'il allait revenir au Rassemblement. Vous saviez qu'il n'avait pas fui… Vous collaborez.

Dragonneau se tourna un peu plus vers elle, le rouge de ses joues s'était complètement dissipé et il appuya son dos contre le gros fauteuil, et il finit par hocher la tête avec un air pensif.

\- Oui… plus le temps passe et plus votre frère se montre moins... stupide que ce que je l'avais imaginé... du moins, _sur certains sujets_.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une grimace acide et Freya repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit, juste avant le Rassemblement, alors qu'il pensait encore qu'elle était Marcus… Ils parlaient d'elle entre eux.

Et encore une fois, la question fit éruption avant même qu'elle puisse y penser :

\- … Et à mon sujet ?

Thésée lui adressa un regard étonné, puis son visage devint légèrement embarrassé, et il le tourna complètement, si bien que Freya n'apercevait désormais que son noble profil.

La Nott esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'elle re dirigeait ses yeux vers les flammes vertes qui crépitaient.

\- A vrai dire, je suis surprise qu'il vous aie demandé de garder le Manoir cette nuit... je pense qu'il se porterait mieux de savoir que vous n'êtes pas à mes côtés.

Après un petit moment de réflexion, Dragonneau expliqua posément :

\- Lui et moi partageons les mêmes inquiétudes...

Ses yeux gris se fixèrent de nouveau dans sa direction, et ils étaient intenses.

Il ajouta avec un ton lourd de sens :

\- …et il sait qu'il peut compter sur moi lorsqu'il s'agit de votre sécurité.

Freya ne réussit qu'à maintenir son intense regard que quelques secondes, mais elle le détourna très vite, la chaleur d'un peu plus tôt revenait au galop, et elle sentait que ses joues se coloraient de nouveau. Il y eut un petit silence gêné, et puis, tout à coup, Dragonneau se redressa. Il allait se relever mais Freya lui adressa un regard presque affolé :

\- Que faîtes-vous ?

\- Je… vais ressortir.

\- Quoi ? Non, restez.

Elle le vit distinctement déglutir, mais il se rassit tout de même, calant une nouvelle fois son dos contre l'épais fauteuil. Il paraissait tendu tout à coup, et Freya remarqua qu'il était de nouveau en train de jouer nerveusement avec sa baguette dans sa main droite.

Sa voix grave parut un peu lointaine alors qu'il se justifiait :

\- Je n'étais pas sensé entrer… mais…

Freya termina sa phrase pour lui, repensant tout à coup au terrible cauchemar qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, dans l'eau tiède de son bain.

\- Vous m'avez entendue… crier, n'est-ce pas ?

Son expression parut surprise, étonnée.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il finit par hocher la tête.

Mais sa mine était étrange, et Freya ne se rappela pas l'avoir déjà vu se comporter ainsi. Son hochement de tête fut accompagné par sa voix, si basse qu'elle ne l'eut presque pas entendue :

\- … Oui.

Et puis, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et elle devina de l'intrigue et de l'inquiétude.

La Nott balaya sa soudaine préoccupation d'un geste de la main exagéré et un faux sourire :

\- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'était qu'un… _cauchemar_.

Il la regardait encore, sondant les moindres expressions qu'elle aurait. Devinait-il dans sa soudaine posture tendue qu'elle lui mentait ? Car non, ce n'était pas rien. C'était un cauchemar terrifiant, troublant… perturbant.

La voix grave de Thésée brisa le silence une nouvelle fois :

\- Etait-ce… à propos de Leta ?

La sorcière nia d'un lent mouvement de tête.

\- Non, pas cette fois.

\- Je vois…

Il parut soudainement perdu dans ses pensées, et Freya put aisément deviner de quoi il s'agissait… ou plutôt de qui. Leta Lestrange. Lestrange devait désormais occuper son esprit tourmenté, elle le savait.

\- Vous… rêvez d'elle également, n'est-ce pas ?

Il parut surpris ; et elle répondit à sa question silencieuse :

\- Je vous ai entendu… vous l'appeliez.

L'expression de l'auror se tendit, et une grimace de douleur se forma sur son visage. La baguette dans sa main s'était immobilisée, et était soudainement coincée dans une poigne tremblante.

\- Je revis cette scène en boucle… depuis Septembre.

Freya ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais il enchaîna rapidement de toute manière, lui adressant un autre de ses regards préoccupés :

\- Mais mes rêves n'ont rien à voir avec les vôtres…

Elle se crispa et il continua :

\- Nous n'avons pas reparlé de votre rêve, ou de votre… _vision_ … d'Ariana Dumbledore. Je ne vous croyais pas au début, mais… il y avait vraiment un ancien passage derrière ce panneau de bois et…

Il s'interrompit un instant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

\- Etait-ce la première fois que vous… voyiez des choses de la sorte ?

Freya prit le temps de réfléchir à la question, essayant de penser à quand elle avait pu faire d'autres rêves tels que celui-ci… et elle pensa à étonnamment beaucoup d'occasions. Et même si ses premiers rêves étranges avaient commencé après ses études à Poudlard, ils s'étaient exponentiellement accélérés depuis qu'elle était entrée au Ministère, et surtout depuis qu'elle avait entamé les épreuves pour devenir Auror…

\- Disons qu'ils arrivent de plus en plus souvent… Surtout depuis Novembre dernier.

\- Depuis les épreuves ?

\- Oui.

Thésée parut intrigué, et puis, il articula :

\- Le rêve éveillé… nous avions tous pensé que le test avait été truqué par quelqu'un mais… Peut-être qu'il s'agissait juste d'un rêve à vous, finalement.

Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais maintenant qu'il le disait, cela paraissait probable. Et effectivement, elle avait vu des choses comme les Brochures, comme Leta Lestrange, comme les habits de sa Tante Isadora, comme…

La voix de Thésée interrompit ses pensées :

\- Peut-être devriez-vous en parler à quelqu'un.

\- Mais qui ?

Il se mordit les lèvres tout en fixant une nouvelle fois la cheminée au brasier vert. Il hésita avant de répondre, mais il finit par prononcer :

\- Dumbledore.

Freya lui rendit un regard un peu alarmé.

\- Dumbledore ? Avait-elle répété avec incrédulité.

\- Oui… la fois où vous aviez perdu connaissance avec le pendentif, vous…

Ses yeux gris oscillèrent rapidement entre les flammes et le visage de Freya, et il reprit :

\- Vous aviez parlé à Leta… vous l'aviez appelée.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Freya et Dragonneau continua :

\- Dumbledore avait l'air surpris en vous entendant… mais à votre réveil il vous a demandé si-…

\- Si cela m'arrivait souvent, avait-elle coupé en se rappelant des mots exacts du Professeur.

Ils échangèrent un regard étrange quelques secondes et Freya redemanda :

\- En parler à Dumbledore ?

Thésée hocha la tête, mais tout à coup, il paraissait faire cela à contre-coeur. Il y avait une expression étrange sur son visage, une expression sombre. Freya, elle, repensa à son rêve de la veille… où elle avait clairement vu le Professeur, penché au dessus du cadavre de sa soeur, accusé par son frère de l'avoir tuée… était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de lui parler du fait qu'elle voyait ce genre de chose dès lors qu'elle s'endormait ou qu'elle perdait connaissance ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Et puis, la fatigue l'envahissait progressivement.

Ses muscles ne répondaient plus, et elle s'était progressivement affalée contre le pied du fauteuil. Les flammes devant elle dansaient et l'hypnotisaient.

Dans un bâillement, elle demanda :

\- Allez-vous lui parler de ce que Grindelwald nous a dit ?

\- Il n'y a pas de « _nous_ » qui tienne dans cette affaire, Nott.

Sa voix eut été si tranchante, qu'elle lui avait lancé un regard surpris. Son expression était redevenue aussi froide qu'à son réveil à Ste Mangouste le matin-même, et il ajouta rapidement :

\- Il s'adressait à _moi_ , pas à vous.

Sa poigne autour de sa baguette s'intensifia un peu, et son visage, désormais dur, s'était redirigé vers les flammes vertes. Il devait s'agir d'un sujet particulièrement épineux puisqu'il compléta d'une voix ferme :

\- D'ailleurs, il me semblait vous avoir dit ce matin que-…

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous… c'est juste que…

Freya balbutia d'autres mots, mais ils se faisaient aucun sens. L'expression de Dragonneau était si froide qu'elle se demanda si les flammes devant eux n'allaient pas finir par s'éteindre. Il y avait beaucoup de tension dans sa posture alors qu'il lui conseillait :

\- Vous devriez oublier tout de cette conversation. _Tout_.

Freya se retint de renifler sarcastiquement, et elle lui rétorqua juste avec un air incrédule :

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier une telle chose ?

Le conseil devint un ordre :

\- Vous le devez.

Une certaine torture se mêla soudain à sa froideur et Freya se tut.

Tout le reste de la nuit, elle ne parvint pas à dormir.

Car à deux pas d'elle, Dragonneau la fixait de temps à autre, oscillant régulièrement entre sa baguette et la silhouette de la sorcière recroquevillée contre l'épais fauteuil du salon.

Et il y avait encore cette lueur dans ses yeux.

Cette lueur que Freya n'aimait pas du tout.

Mais elle finit par s'endormir à l'aube, lorsque les flammes vertes commençaient à s'amenuiser dans le brasier ardent de la cheminée du salon. Et puis, le vent et la pluie avaient cessé dehors, une douce et pâle lumière envahissait la pièce, lui enlevant tout de cet aspect lugubre et inquiétant… Et puis, Dragonneau s'était endormi, lui aussi.

La baguette fermement enveloppée entre ses longs doigts.

Et Freya sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Un sommeil paisible.

Mais bien trop court à son goût.

La voix nasillarde et vacillante de Marcus résonna depuis le Hall d'entrée :

\- Je pensais que vous alliez surveiller le Manoir depuis _l'extérieur_ , Dragonneau…

Les paupières de Freya s'ouvrirent avec lenteur, tant il était pénible pour elle de s'extirper de ce délicieux sommeil. La voix de son frère fit une nouvelle fois écho, rebondissant contre les mur sombres et moulurés :

\- …pas depuis mon _Salon_ , avec ma _soeur_ … et encore moins, avec ma soeur, _dans cette tenue_.

A ces mots, les yeux de Freya s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, et elle se redressa vivement, se froissant presque un muscle. Elle se scanna de bas en haut rapidement et resserra vaguement le lien défait de sa robe de chambre en satin. Du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait voir les silhouettes de Dragonneau et Marcus, tous les deux debout dans le Hall, juste derrière la porte entrouverte du salon.

La voix de Dragonneau résonna elle aussi :

\- Nott, vous avez une imagination très fertile.

Freya peina à se relever, pensant clairement au fait que, contrairement à ce que Dragonneau disait avec un ton un peu moqueur, les craintes de son frère n'étaient pas infondées… et elle se mit à rougir de plus belle en pensant à cet étrange instant physique qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Dragonneau. Être un Héros de Guerre ne vous différencie pas des autres _chiens galeux_ qui reluquent ma soeur… et-…

\- Marcus ! Gronda Freya.

Son frère se tut et ils s'échangèrent un regard noir.

Dragonneau, lui, ne dit rien, comme si le fait d'avoir été qualifié de « chien galeux » ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Son air était quelconque, presque désintéressé, et à vrai dire, il évitait tout contact visuel avec Freya, fuyant son regard et sa silhouette trop peu dissimulée derrière ce satin fin.

Freya perdit un peu de sa mine désapprobatrice envers son frère alors qu'elle l'aperçut entièrement. Il était encore dans ses habits du Rassemblement, il n'avait pas l'air blessé, mis à part quelques égratignures sur son front. En revanche, ses cheveux noirs, d'habitude si lisse et terriblement plaqués, étaient une véritable pagaille d'ébène, lui donnant l'air d'un corbeau qui eut été frappé par un cognard. Son visage rond, d'habitude rasé de près, était piqueté d'une barbe mal entretenue qui le vieillissait d'une bonne dizaine d'années.

Après l'agacement, Freya ressentit un immense soulagement de le voir ainsi. Sain et sauf, bien portant. D'après son regard, elle put aisément deviner qu'il devait passer par les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Ses yeux noirs s'étaient radoucis et il avait fini par demander :

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je vais bien…

Il hocha la tête et sa voix aiguë lui retourna :

\- Et toi, Marcus ?

\- Bien.

Il y eut un petit moment de gêne, et puis, il l'avait regardée de haut en bas. Son air réprobateur revint au galop, et après avoir vérifié que Dragonneau n'avait pas de nouveau posé ses yeux sur la petite tenue de sa soeur, il lui articula sombrement :

\- Tu devrais aller t'habiller…

Et puis, il plongea ses mains dans ses poches noires et continua :

\- J'ai ma matinée… Nous allons te chercher une nouvelle baguette.

La Nott ne put réprimer un sourire, entre soulagement et enthousiasme à l'idée de retourner une baguette. Elle se hâta sans se faire prier vers l'escalier, passant devant les deux aurors. Alors qu'elle grimpait les premières marches de l'escalier, la voix vacillante de Marcus résonna de nouveau :

\- Oh, et Freya…

Ella se stoppa et le regarda.

Sa mine ne pouvait être plus réprobatrice alors qu'il articulait :

\- Nous reparlerons de cette histoire de _Polynectar_ plus tard…

* * *

Les articles et les affiches à propos du Scandale d'Exmoor tapissaient les murs du Chemin de Traverse. Les sorciers qui vendaient les journaux à la sauvette hurlaient dans les rues et ruelles, brandissant les images désolantes d'un Hector Fawley, tête baissée et résignée devant une flopée de journalistes. Le Ministère était complètement décrédibilisé. Hué.

On critiquait le fait que personne n'eut été prévenu du danger.

On critiquait les plans d'évacuation.

On critiquait les aurors.

Et surtout, on commençait à parler de Grindelwald.

Ce dernier devait se réjouir du fait que désormais, des articles commençaient à décortiquer son programme, ses « nobles » intentions, ses propositions pour… _Pour Le Plus Grand Bien_.

Et cela rendit Freya presque malade.

A en juger par la soudaine expression dégoûtée et révoltée de Dragonneau, lui aussi devait trouver tout cela scandaleux. Mais il ne dit rien à ce propos ; à la place, il se tourna vers Freya, qui marchait à côté de son frère, en silence.

\- Nous avons reçu un hibou tout à l'heure… Black a été soigné, il se repose.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Thésée sembla hésiter longtemps quant aux choix de ses mots. Il finit par répondre vaguement :

\- Mieux.

Elle allait demander pour connaître plus de détail, mais il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en lui prenant les devants :

\- Il est en congé jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

A côté d'elle, Marcus se mit à soupirer. Apparemment, il venait d'apercevoir un des articles facétieux à propos du Ministère et des équipes d'aurors. Il grogna :

\- Il va falloir refaire un recrutement… Car il ne reste plus grand monde dans les équipes actuelles.

Son amertume atteignit Freya qui lui lança un regard nerveux.

\- Ce fichu Carneirus avait encore raison… Ironiquement bien plus que _vingt-huit_ ont été à le rejoindre, c'est certain…

A la mention de _Vingt-Huit_ , Freya et Marcus échangèrent un regard nerveux.

 _Vingt-Huit_ , ce sombre recueil de Familles de Sang-Pur… Il avait été écrit par leur Père, Teignous Nott, mais cela, personne ne le savait vraiment à part eux… Enfin, presque personne.

Freya dévia son regard nerveux vers le profil de Dragonneau.

Lui se doutait de quelque chose, bien entendu, mais jamais ils n'avaient reparlé de cela tous les deux ; jamais ils n'en avaient eu l'occasion. Elle pensait qu'il allait profiter de cette discussion pour pouvoir poser d'autant plus de question mais il n'en fit rien.

A vrai dire, il n'écoutait même plus.

Son visage était absent, il paraissait profondément plongé dans ses pensées, et il avait recommencé à jouer nerveusement avec sa baguette, dans sa main droite.

La voix de Marcus sortit Freya et Dragonneau de leurs pensées :

\- Ah, voilà. Ollivander.

Il avait poussé l'épaisse et ancienne porte sombre, et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les trois dans la boutique de Baguettes. La porte se reclaqua derrière eux et un nuage de poussière s'envola, faisant éternuer Marcus.

Dragonneau fut le dernier à entrer, et pourtant, c'est la première personne qu'Ollivander apparut. L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine, et ses cheveux en bataille étaient grisonnants. Sous sa mèche sombre et un peu crépue, ses yeux s'illuminèrent en apercevant la baguette entre les doigts de Dragonneau.

Avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, il s'exclama :

\- Ah oui, Charme, ventricule de Dragon, 32 centimètres, assez flexible… Je m'en souviens très bien de celle-ci !

Mais Dragonneau n'avait même pas réagi, et il fixait le sorcier avec un air quelconque et détaché. Freya se dit qu'il était encore une fois très bizarre... très froid. Et puis, depuis quand avait-il adopté cette manie de jouer si nerveusement avec sa baguette ?

Les yeux pétillants d'Ollivander glissèrent vers ceux de la Nott et elle lui fit un petit signe de tête courtois.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Ollivander, salua Freya dans un léger sourire.

Il fronça les sourcils un instant, comme dans une profonde réflexion, et puis tout à coup, son visage s'illumina de nouveau :

\- Bonjour… Ah ! Oui… Séquoia, 22 centimètres… une baguette pour les sorciers qui retombent toujours sur leurs pieds, Miss… Nott, n'est-ce pas ?

« _Pour les sorciers qui retombent toujours sur leurs pieds_ », Freya émit un sourire amer, repensant à sa terrible chute de plusieurs étages, qui lui avait presque coûté sa vie... Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Mais de toute manière, il continuait de parler, un sourire nostalgique maintenant dépeint sur son visage :

\- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... quel bon vent vous amène ici ?

C'est Marcus qui lui expliqua la situation, et bien qu'il ait omis beaucoup de détails quant à la perte de sa baguette, il insista sur le fait que sa soeur en avait rapidement besoin, et Ollivander lui lança un regard amer :

\- Ce sont les baguettes qui choisissent les sorciers, pas l'inverse, Monsieur Nott. J'ai beaucoup de différentes sortes de baguettes, mais je ne peux rien garantir non plus.

Marcus ravala une mine exaspérée, mais ferma tout de même ses lèvres, formant une ligne droite et bien scellée. A côté de lui, Thésée semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées ; une fronce déformait son front, et la baguette de bois clair tournait de nouveau régulièrement dans sa grande main. Freya arracha son regard à lui alors qu'Ollivander avait tapé dans ses mains.

Il parut enthousiaste tout à coup, et aussi sec, il se rua vers ses grandes bibliothèques et étagères, pleines à craquer de boites et d'écrins, de parchemins renversés, à moitié déroulés... Et puis, sa main trouva une petite boîte poussiéreuse, au-dessus d'un tas d'autres.

Il posa la boite sur le vieux comptoir et en extrait une fine baguette de bois rouge qui rappela clairement à Freya celle qu'elle avait brisé lors de sa chute à Exmoor. Il le luit tendit avec un sourire sûr de lui :

\- 23 centimètres, Séquoia, comme votre ancienne baguette, Miss !

Mais dès lors qu'elle saisit la baguette, Freya fut traversée par un sentiment de malaise indescriptible. Une légère décharge électrique lui avait secoué les doigts, si bien qu'elle faillit lâcher la baguette et un bruit cristallin de verre brisé résonna dans la pièce.

Ils sursautèrent tous les quatre, et même Dragonneau parut sortir de ses profondes pensées, relevant, comme les autres, un visage surpris vers la longue fissure qui venait de se créer sur le vieux miroir de la boutique. Freya reposa la baguette aussitôt, dans un mouvement paniqué. Son reflet affolé était un peu déformé dans le miroir fendillé.

Ollivander se massa le menton avec un air soucieux.

Sa voix souffla dans un murmure :

\- Très curieux…

Il remit la baguette dans son écrin, et la mit de côté hâtivement, et puis, ses yeux pétillants retombèrent sur la baguette de Thésée, qui reposait encore entre ses doigts drôlement serrés.

\- Essayons une baguette en Charme, comme celle de Monsieur Dragonneau.

Et sur ces mots, il retourna derrière une grande étagère. Après quelques bruits qui suggéraient qu'il remuait l'entièreté de sa boutique, il en ressortit un peu décoiffé, et il lui tendit une baguette de bois clair :

\- 24 centimètres, bois de Charme et coeur en crin de Kelpie... essayons cela, Miss.

La Nott attrapa la baguette, mais... rien ne se passa. Elle ne ressentait rien, rien de particulier... et Ollivander, qui semblait scrupuleusement analyser sa réaction secoua la tête avec un soupir résigné :

\- Ah non plus… c'est dommage car les baguettes de Charme s'adaptent plus vite que la plupart des autres au style de magie de leur possesseur...

Freya lui lança un regard interrogateur, et alors qu'il rangeait la baguette, il précisa :

\- Elles deviennent si rapidement personnalisées que quiconque d'autre aurait la plus grande difficulté à les utiliser, même pour jeter le plus simple des sortilèges…

Alors qu'il repartait derrière une étagère, Freya repensa à ses tentatives infructueuses ou déformées alors qu'elle avait essayé d'utiliser la baguette de Dragonneau, durant le Rassemblement d'Exmoor. Sa voix quitta ses lèvres, et elle pensa tout haut :

\- Ah, c'est donc pour cela que-…

Elle croisa le regard de Marcus, puis celui de Dragonneau. Ce dernier n'avait plus l'air pensif à présent, mais son regard était sombre, étrangement sombre. Freya ressentit brutalement le besoin de se justifier tant les deux regards en face d'elle étaient intenses et interrogateurs.

\- Lorsque j'ai essayé d'utiliser votre baguette, elle ne m'avait pas répondu…

\- Elles cessent également de répondre à leur Maître parfois…

C'était la voix d'Ollivander qui avait jailli d'entre deux bibliothèques. Il passa sa tête entre les deux meubles, toisa Freya un instant avec un air intrigué, et puis retourna derrière la pile de boîtes. On l'entendit farfouiller encore quelques secondes et puis, il sembla tirer une boîte, faisant tomber d'autres écrins dans un vacarme modéré.

Il réapparut avec un petit écrin si poussiéreux qu'il en était devenu gris, mais il continua ce qu'il racontait car Freya le regardait avec une mine interrogatrice :

\- Ces baguettes assimilent le code d'honneur de leur propriétaire, et quel que puisse être ce code, elle peuvent refuser d'accomplir des actes qui ne correspondraient pas aux principes de leur Maître.

Freya ne manqua pas le fait que, à un mètre d'elle, Thésée regardait subitement la baguette dans sa main, avec un visage froncé et fermé. Mais la voix d'Ollivander la fit se reconcentrer vers lui. Il avait l'air pensif tout à coup, et puis, ses yeux se mirent à scintiller avec une lueur de conviction :

\- Ah, et si j'essayais celle-ci… Oui…

Il lui tendait une baguette très fine, torsadée, en bois presque argenté ; très élégante. Mais malgré cela, Freya l'attrapa sans grande conviction, persuadée que cela serait encore une fois un échec... Mais elle se trompait. Une sensation assez agréable traversa son avant-bras, une sensation qui lui avait manqué. La sensation de la magie, la sensation du pouvoir.

Ollivander lui attribua un large sourire et l'invita :

\- Essayez de lancer un sort, s'il vous plaît, Miss.

Freya tendit son bras vers le comptoir, et pensa fort :

_Wingardium Leviosa._

_... E_ t le parchemin s'envola du comptoir, et virevolta où Freya le guidait. La Nott ne put retenir une exclamation ravie alors qu'elle reposait la feuille de papier sur une pile de documents, un peu plus loin, et elle se tournant vivement vers Dragonneau et son frère, leur adressant un large sourire.

Alors que Marcus le lui rendait, Dragonneau, lui, était resté figé dans son expression froide et sombre précédente, et évita son regard.

Mais Freya l'ignora.

C'était assez curieux, mais elle ressentait tout à coup une certaine puissance, une certaine assurance avec cette baguette… mais aussi une aura mystérieuse, comme un voile énigmatique. Bien qu'elle ne sut pas clairement l'expliquer sur le moment.

La voix d'Ollivander s'éleva juste à côté d'elle et elle pivota un peu vers lui.

Il expliqua :

\- C'est une baguette en Tilleul Argenté, 23,4 centimètres et rigide…

Il adressa un regard assez curieux, et puis il compléta avec un air énigmatique :

\- Ce type de baguette convient particulièrement aux sorciers et sorcières qui ont une prédilection pour... les dons de voyance et divination.

Freya se mortifia instantanément.

Elle ? Un don de _voyance_ , de _divination_ ?

Du coin de l'oeil, elle croisa le regard tout aussi intrigué et sombre de Dragonneau, et elle se dit que lui aussi devait sûrement repenser à leur discussion de la veille, à propos de ses rêves étranges. Contre toute attente, et après quelques secondes de silence, Marcus, lui, pouffa de rire.

Freya, Dragonneau et Ollivander lui adressèrent un regard interloqué.

Il s'étouffa presque en s'expliquant :

\- Don de-… Ah ha ! Vous auriez vu ses notes en cours de Divination, Monsieur Ollivander, c'est assez comique de-…

\- J'ai entendu dire que ce don peut parfois se développer plus tard, à l'âge adulte…

Ollivander avait coupé son frère, mais sans être sec ; au contraire, il lui adressait même un regard empli d'empathie, comme s'il s'imaginait que Marcus avait été peu lent... voire complètement ignorant. Le Nott se mit à blêmir un peu, et il regarda sa soeur de travers, comme s'il se demandait tout à coup s'il s'agissait bien de sa soeur et pas d'une créature étrange.

Ollivander attrapa la baguette de Freya et l'examina un peu plus, et finit par ajouter :

\- Coeur… cheveu de Vélane, comme votre baguette précédente si je ne m'abuse, Miss Nott.

Marcus souffla avec sarcasme cette fois-ci et il marmonna entre ses dents :

\- Quelle surprise... Cela correspond parfaitement au caractère déplorable de ma soeur.

Freya l'entendit et lui adressa un regard noir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte d'Ollivander pour se retrouver dans le bruyant Chemin de Traverse, Freya avait été troublée, et elle ne chercha même pas à camoufler cette expression derrière son visage impassible habituel. Pour la énième fois, elle regarda la baguette dans le creux de sa main ; c'était étrange car son poids et sa forme lui étaient encore étrangers mais en même temps... curieusement familiers. Et cette phrase d'Ollivander concernant le don de Voyance et de Divination... Si elle avait entendu cela il y a quelques mois, elle aurait sûrement ri comme Marcus... Mais avec tous ses rêves, toutes ces étranges visions... Non, elle ne riait plus.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle chercha la silhouette rassurante de Dragonneau.

Et elle le trouva... mais il n'était étrangement pas rassurant du tout.

Il était un peu courbé vers l'avant, comme si ses épaules étaient devenues très très lourdes, et il fixait lui aussi sa baguette avec un air amer.

Freya sentit un petit coup dans son avant-bras et elle se tourna vers Marcus. Il avait un peu bombé le torse et passa une main dans ses cheveux fraîchement plaqués.

\- Donc euh... tu as entendu, à mon propos ?

Freya retint une expression acide devant la fierté de son frère, surtout par rapport au fait qu'il mentionnait cela devant Dragonneau. Mais il continua en mettant une main au dessus de sa hanche :

\- J'ai été promu, j'ai d'ailleurs envoyé un hibou à Père ce matin depuis le Ministère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle !

Il attendit la réaction de sa soeur quelques secondes, mais comme elle ne venait pas, il perdit son sourire fringuant et lui adressa une fronce indignée :

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas fier de ton frère ? Je suis devenu un héros ! J'ai réussi à capturer ces scélérats de Twigs et Abernathy et-...

\- Tu veux une médaille, Marcus ? Coupa Freya avec entre moquerie et acidité.

La bouche de Marcus se tordit dans un sursaut d'amertume, mais il bomba le torse encore plus en rétorquant :

\- Figure-toi que je vais en avoir, une. Le Ministre va-...

\- Oncle Hector ne manquerait pas une occasion de féliciter son neveu favori.

Marcus lui lança un regard noir et balaya sa phrase d'un mouvement de la main. A côté d'eux, Thésée n'avait pas bougé, mais il avait finalement décollé ses yeux de sa baguette de bois clair pour les recentrer sur eux. Son regard était quelconque, très détaché.

Marcus sembla réaliser qu'il était encore là et son visage devint un peu mal à l'aise. Freya lui adressa un regard surpris alors qu'il se mettait à tapoter l'épaule de Dragonneau :

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Dragonneau, je lui ai parlé de votre poste et-...

\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous en mêler, coupa sèchement Dragonneau.

Marcus eut un petit mouvement de recul, mais Dragonneau reprit avec une voix moins vénéneuse :

\- Je vous remercie, Nott, mais je peux gérer cela tout seul...

\- Dragonneau, vous avez été destitué parce que-...

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois avec un regard étrangement fuyant.

\- Si, insista Marcus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une dette envers vous, et de plus, cette décision n'était ni juste... ni justifiée.

Ils se toisèrent longuement en silence et Freya oscillait rapidement entre les deux hommes. Elle était surprise de voir que Marcus essayait d'aider Dragonneau, et comprit que ses soupçons quant à leur collaboration s'avéraient vrais.

La voix de Dragonneau resurgit brusquement, comme s'il avait pressenti qu'elle allait poser plus de questions quant à sa destitution :

\- Et Twigs et Abernathy ? Ils ont parlé ?

La mine de Marcus s'assombrit et il secoua la tête.

\- Non... Abernathy n'a pas dit un mot et Twigs ne dit pas grand chose...

Les yeux noirs du Nott tombèrent dans la direction de sa soeur :

\- D'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il ait dite était qu'il souhaitait un dédommagement du Ministère...

Dragonneau retint un souffle entre outrage et sarcasme.

\- Il dit qu'il a perdu sa main à cause de toi, Freya.

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Dragonneau glissa aussi vers elle.

La confusion secoua son cerveau et elle se retrouva à leur balbutier :

\- Perdu sa main ?

\- Oui... Elle est complètement grise. J'ai fait venir Prewett, il a dit qu'elle était nécrosée.

Freya déglutit difficilement, et elle repensa à leur combat. Effectivement elle avait lancé un sort avec la baguette de Dragonneau mais...

\- Tu t'es battue avec lui ?

Le visage de Marcus était un peu froid, mais le reproche dans sa voix était presque palpable. Après avoir détourné un peu son regard, vers la librairie de Fleury et Bott, un peu plus loin dans l'allée, elle finit par hocher la tête en silence.

La mine de son frère s'assombrit et il se pinça l'arcade du nez.

\- Au nom de Merlin, quel sortilège as-tu utilisé pour...

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Les deux sorciers lui adressèrent un regard intrigué et elle enchaîna en montrant la baguette de Dragonneau du doigt :

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus… et c'était avec la baguette de Monsieur Dragonneau, sûrement que cela n'a pas dû vraiment correspondre à ce que je désirais faire au départ…

Du silence s'installa entre les trois sorciers et Marcus lui adressa juste un autre regard plein de réprobation avant de croiser les bras sur sa veste noire. Dragonneau, lui, fixait une nouvelle fois sa baguette en silence.

\- J'aimerais qu'ils finissent par cracher le morceau tous les deux... Savoir ce que Grindelwald trame. Il a toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur nous.

Son ton était devenu sombre et silencieux.

Et il se tourna vers Dragonneau après avoir lui aussi regardé le libraire :

\- Et les prédictions de Carneirus s'arrêtent en Avril... Nous devrions enquêter là-dessus, non ?

Freya ne sut pas s'il s'agissait de la mention des plans de Grindelwald ou de celle du mois d'Avril, mais Dragonneau s'était subitement tendu. Il croisa son regard, et la Nott jura qu'il était devenu d'autant plus dur alors qu'il l'avait aperçue.

Il ne fit qu'hocher vaguement la tête, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne se sentait pas très concerné par cette enquête... et Freya devina aisément ce à quoi il devait penser : Norbert. Il devait répondre au chantage de Grindelwald s'il voulait sauver son frère.

Marcus ne sembla rien remarquer de spécial dans le comportement distant de Dragonneau, et il tira sur la chaînette dorée de son costume trois pièces. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la montre à gousset dorée, et il leur dit :

\- Je dois retourner au Ministère.

Freya hocha la tête dans sa direction et il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait tout à coup.

\- Vous devriez rentrer au Manoir, le temps est menaçant.

Et puis, son visage rond et mal rasé s'était tourné vers Dragonneau.

\- Pourriez-vous raccompagner ma soeur ? Il y aura Torry, notre elfe de Maison au Manoir cet après-midi, et je suis déjà un peu plus rassuré de voir ma soeur avec une baguette...

Dragonneau sourcilla un peu pour une raison que Freya ne comprit pas, mais il finit par hocher la tête en silence. Marcus lui fit un geste du menton, pour le saluer, et il posa ses yeux vers sa soeur :

\- En parlant de Torry... il a encore récupéré du courrier pour toi apparemment.

Freya lui adressa un regard affolé. Il savait pour ses correspondances ?

Mais il balaya son inquiétude d'un geste de la main :

\- Je ne dirai rien à Père... Je ne pense pas qu'il trouverait cela particulièrement affolant que tu correspondes avec une sorcière de toute manière... C'est Miss Goldstein, c'est cela ?

Freya sentit la soudaine tension chez Dragonneau, mais elle fronça les sourcils en direction de son frère :

\- Tu as regardé mon courrier.

\- Oui, je voulais être sûr que ce ne soit pas des lettres de... sorciers mal intentionnés.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Dragonneau et la mortification de Freya monta d'un cran.

Mais de toute manière, il faisait déjà un vague geste de la main, et dit :

\- A ce soir, Freya.

Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers une allée non loin de là, et n'attendit même pas d'avoir passé le virage de briques rouges pour transplaner... ne laissant que du vide à son emplacement.

Il y eut un court silence et Dragonneau finit par demander :

\- Vous... correspondez avec Miss Goldstein ? ... avec le MACUSA ?

Ses yeux étaient sombres, et Freya se demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle haussa juste les épaules :

\- Oui, il s'agit de mon amie.

Mais il ne répondit pas et son visage se ferma, si bien que la Nott comprit qu'il devait se dire qu'elle divulguait sûrement des informations confidentielles au Ministère Américain de la Magie... mais elle n'eut pas le temps de contredire quoique ce soit, puisqu'il avait commencé à marcher, fourrant ses deux mains crispées dans ses poches de manteau.

Freya peina à le suivre, tant ses pas étaient grands.

Mais il s'était une nouvelle fois stoppé, et il regardait quelque chose dans la vitrine de Fleury et Bott. La Nott, elle, sortit sa baguette argentée de sa poche et l'observa une nouvelle fois, pensive. Sa voix un peu absente lui dit :

\- Vous aviez raison. Je devrais peut-être parler de tout cela à Dumbledore...

Thésée lui avait adressé un petit regard quelconque, puis un hochement de tête détaché, et puis sa tête avait de nouveau pivoté vers la vitrine du libraire.

Freya se pencha pour regarder elle aussi ce qu'il était en train d'observer si intensément... et ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur la couverture si familière du livre de Norbert Dragonneau.

Elle prit une expression désolée, il pensait à son frère... et il était évident que l'inquiétude le rongeait. Elle agrippa sa manche et il se concentra une nouvelle fois vers elle, comme si ce soudain contact l'avait réveillé :

\- Peut-être devrions-nous y aller aujourd'hui ? Vous pourriez également lui parler de ce que Grind-...

_\- Je vous avais dit de ne plus parler de cela !_

Sa voix grave avait crié.

Freya lâcha instantanément sa manche et fit un pas en arrière avec un regard interloqué. Quelques sorciers qui passaient par là, les avaient regardés de travers, surpris eux aussi par le soudain volume sonore de leur conversation.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa entre les deux et Freya remarqua que Thésée était particulièrement pâle, blafard.

Dans un souffle étrange, il lui avait demandé :

\- Suivez-moi.

Et il s'était élancé avec de grands pas crispés vers une petite allée sur la gauche. Freya fit quelques pas avec lui, mais eut un mouvement hésitant en regardant le chemin qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emprunter... Elle contesta :

\- Le chemin de retour est par là-...

Mais sa grande main s'était refermée sur son poignet, caché sous son manteau aux manchons de fourrure. Et sans un mot, il la tira fermement avec lui dans l'allée. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade... mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec son état liquoreux de la veille... Non.

C'était de l'adrénaline et de la tension.

C'était un mauvais pressentiment.

Et bientôt, la pluie s'abattit sur eux, assombrissant définitivement l'inquiétante ruelle dans laquelle ils s'étaient lancés. Plus ils avançaient dans ce dédale de couloirs et de rues étroites et escarpées de briques, plus Freya s'inquiétait. Où l'emmenait-il ? N'étaient-ils pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes désormais ?

La pluie s'intensifia, si fort, qu'elle devint plutôt une grêle féroce. Un giboulée de Mars.

L'eau et la glace les fouettaient, les piquetant désagréablement, alors qu'ils zigzaguaient dans les allées et... finalement Dragonneau se stoppa.

Sa main glissa de son poignée, et il s'avança seul, faisant un pas en avant, pour se revenir précisément au milieu du croisement de deux ruelles complètements sombres et désertes.

Il était de dos, la baguette dans sa main.

Son dos était courbé en avant, son buste, penché sur le côté... et même de dos, Freya aperçut les profonds mouvements de sa poitrine alors qu'il semblait prendre de grandes et lentes bouffées d'air. Il était haletant.

Au bout d'un moment, et sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Freya s'approcha de lui avec des pas silencieux. Et elle le contourna, si bien qu'elle se retrouva face à lui.

Ses yeux étaient sombres et profonds.

Pleins de sentiments contradictoires et violents.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans sa direction et murmura :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Dans un réflexe étrange, presque un instinct, elle avait soulevé sa main et l'avait posée sur sa joue. Il parut tout aussi surpris qu'elle, et elle réussit à articuler :

\- Vous avez l'air très pâle...

L'expression d'étonnement sur le visage de Dragonneau avait été telle, qu'elle lui rappela étrangement celle qu'il lui avait adressée alors qu'elle venait de cogner ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce soir-là, devant le Manoir des Malefoy.

La Nott sursauta, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et s'apprêtait à retirer vivement sa main du visage de Thésée, mais ce dernier plaqua sa paume au dessus de ses doigts, la maintenant en place.

Et là, Freya ne comprit pas du tout le défilement intense et embrouillé des émotions qui passa sur le visage au dessus du sien. Elle y avait vu de la tendresse, de la torture, du regret, de l'inquiétude... et puis de nouveau de la tendresse.

Une immense douceur.

La pluie les battait toujours.

Mais ils s'en fichaient.

C'était comme si elle n'existait pas.

Les yeux torturés et confus de Thésée s'échouèrent sur ses lèvres, puis remontèrent vers ses yeux bleus. Il déglutit et puis, il se pencha un peu.

Il se pencha un peu plus.

Encore.

Et il lui jeta un dernier regard hésitant, avant de plonger une dernière fois, plantant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Freya avait gardé ses grands yeux ouverts, surpris.

Le baiser avait été extrêmement doux, très léger... et très vite, les lèvres mouillées de Thésée s'étaient décollées des siennes... Freya n'était même plus sûre que son coeur batte encore alors qu'il avait plongé son regard gris métal dans le sien.

Des yeux intenses.

Des émotions intenses.

Et ils oscillèrent une nouvelle fois entre ses lèvres et ses yeux, comme s'il attendait un quelconque consentement de sa part pour qu'il puisse plonger de nouveau. Freya cilla, hypnotisée et complètement démunie par rapport à ce geste inattendu et interloquant.

Il eut un nouveau mouvement hésitant vers elle, et puis, il avait lâché la main de la sorcière, qui était encore plaquée contre sa joue trempée... et cette même paume vient caresser son visage à elle. Il la sonda une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, Freya détecta la même soif, le même appétit qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux la veille... ce même désir de tendresse qui les avait tous les deux rendus fous.

La main sur sa joue la caressa et dévia jusque sa nuque, et il tira son visage vers le sien. Mais cette fois, Freya ferma ses paupières. Les lèvres de Thésée effleurèrent les siennes en remuant légèrement, comme si elle avait été faite de la plus fine et la plus délicate des porcelaines. Et puis, il avait légèrement tourné sa tête et approfondit son baiser, appuyant d'autant plus ses lèvres contre la bouche tremblante de Freya.

La douceur et la profondeur de ce baiser la firent chavirer complètement.

Son cerveau s'était stoppé. Son coeur aussi.

Et bientôt, dans des réflexes maladroits et instinctifs, elle avait entrouvert ses lèvres, sentant qu'il avait fait de même. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, et puis, bientôt, elle entendit même Thésée soupirer contre elle. C'était un soupir à la fois tendre et affamé.

La main dans sa nuque s'aventura dans ses cheveux noirs, défaisant sûrement ses ondulations serpentines... mais elle s'en fichait. A vrai dire, elle aurait voulu s'approcher encore plus de lui, se fondre contre lui. Ses deux mains tremblantes vinrent s'agripper aux bords dégoulinants de sa veste gris chiné, et elle se plaqua un peu plus contre son veston, s'y écrasant presque. Et elle s'était tant approchée qu'elle dût renverser sa tête complètement en arrière pour pouvoir continuer à caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Comme une dizaine de Whisky Pur Feu...

Norbert avait tort.

C'était bien plus fort que cela.

Freya ressentait des picotements dans sa poitrine et dans le bas de son ventre, et sa poigne se resserra autour du tissu imbibé de la veste de Dragonneau. Sa main à lui était descendue vers le bas de son dos... puis sur sa taille qu'il avait complètement encerclée, et il la souleva un peu plus vers lui, si bien qu'elle dût se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir encore l'atteindre.

Et alors que ses lèvres effectuaient des mouvements exquis contre la sienne, Freya laissa échapper malgré elle un souffle tendre, et la pression sur sa taille s'intensifia, si bien qu'il la portait presque désormais. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son manteau beige, la pinçant à travers les couches de ses vêtements.

Et puis, le baiser s'allégea un peu et devint caresses.

Sa poigne de métal devint un effleurement.

Et puis, il décolla sa bouche de la sienne, haletant.

Il se redressa un peu, et mit de longues secondes à ouvrir ses yeux, comme s'il essayait de se défaire du délicieux instant qu'ils venaient de partager. Et puis, ses yeux gris s'étaient rouverts. Ils étaient tout aussi intenses qu'avant leur étreinte, seulement que cette fois Freya y lut du remord. Du regret.

Du terrible regret.

Une fronce vint déformer son front, caché sous sa mèche bouclée et dégoulinante de pluie.

Freya lâcha les pans de sa veste d'un seul coup, et prit tout à coup connaissance de la grêle qui s'abattait encore sur eux... l'expression de Dragonneau devant elle était comme une douche froide, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il avait l'air torturé.

Ses lèvres rosées se murent une première fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, puis il avait précipitamment articulé :

\- Désolé, je…

Freya comprit qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir embrassée.

Ou peut-être regrettait-il plus simplement leur baiser ? Cette simple pensée l'horrifia.

Mais il fit un pas en arrière, et secoua la tête, comme en déni. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer la sensation désagréable qui était née en Freya...

Sa torture était évidente sur son visage et il articula plus fort cette fois :

\- Je suis désolé…

Le fait qu'il pointe sa baguette vers elle lui fit comprendre qu'il regrettait non seulement ce qu'il venait de faire, mais également ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire...

Mais Freya, encore dans l'emprise de leur doux baiser, et sous le choc de son soudain changement d'attitude resta figée. Elle le fixa, sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'autant alors qu'il prononçait gravement :

\- Pardonnez-moi, _Freya_...

Le fait qu'il emploie son prénom la secoua, le sortant de sa soudaine paralysie. Elle fit un pas en arrière, cognant contre un mur de brique rouge détrempé avec un air horrifié.

Son cerveau ne comprenait plus rien.

Il venait de passer de la tendresse à l'horreur.

L'horreur.

Les images terribles de son cauchemar revinrent comme une gifle.

Comme un violent soufflet.

Mais Dragonneau continuait, toujours avec cet air hésitant, troublé et plein de regret :

\- … mais c'est pour votre bien que je le fais.

Un souffle intense et paniquée quitta ses lèvres et elle s'apprêta à hurler, mais la voix grave de Thésée la coupa dans son élan.

Il articula avec un ton torturé :

\- _Oubliettes_.

* * *

 _ **Et Tadadadam**_ **!**

**Ne me détestez pas (** _**trop** _ **) !**

**Chapitre** _**méga** _ **-long (20 000 mots !) encore une fois, je n'ai pas réussi à le couper avant !**

**Ce n'est pas** _**facile facile**_ **de retranscrire les émotions et pensées de Dragonneau (surtout du point de vue de Freya, ce qui déforme encore un peu plus les choses) !**

**Il est assez complexe comme personnage mine de rien, et très… tiraillé selon moi :**

**Sauver Norbert mais trahir le Ministère/Dumbledore.**

**Aimer Freya mais trahir Leta.**

**Être avec elle mais la mettre en danger.**

**J'ai glissé quelques indices dans ce Chapitre quant au dénouement de cette petite confrontation entre Dragonneau et Freya... à vous de deviner comment cela va se terminer ! ;)**

**Le prochain Chapitre s'appellera «** _ **L'Attaque**_ **» et il est en bonne voie !**

**En attendant, quels sont vos pronostiques ? Vos impressions ?**

**Hâte de vous lire, n'oubliez pas que** _ **VOUS**_ **êtes ma source de motivation !**

**A très vite,**

**Netphis, en décalage horaire.**


	28. L'Attaque

_\- Oubliettes_.

La voix grave de Dragonneau avait ricoché sur les murs de briques dégoulinantes de pluie, résonnant légèrement dans le croisement des allées désertes.

Son bras était tendu droit devant lui et il serrait sa baguette de bois clair si fort qu'il en tremblait. Ses yeux gris étaient noyés de regret... mais, très vite son remord devint confusion.

Freya, elle, était restée paralysée.

Figée comme une statue.

Et puis, tout à coup, sa respiration lui revint, comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle avait besoin d'air pour pouvoir fonctionner normalement. Le souffle qui s'était échappé fut si sec et intense qu'il lui avait arraché la gorge au passage. Elle fixa Thésée avec ce même air affolé, définitivement inscrit sur son visage blême.

Seulement... Rien ne s'était passé.

Rien.

Et Thésée dût le comprendre lui aussi, puisqu'il se mit à fixer sa baguette comme si elle était tout à coup devenue une branche des plus banales. Sa confusion devint choc.

Mais ce choc ne fut pas aussi fort que celui qui secouait Freya.

C'était comme si toutes les ruelles autour d'elle s'étaient subitement effondrées, comme si tout son monde s'était écroulé, et qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil de licorne. Elle se sentait impuissante, démunie.

Trahie.

Et seule.

Incroyablement seule.

Les images brouillées du baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Thésée lui revinrent vaguement, mais une plaie béante sembla s'ouvrir au niveau de sa poitrine dès lors qu'elle y pensait. L'incompréhension devint une rage silencieuse. La confusion, un sentiment de déchirement, de déception, si intense qu'elle sentait qu'un sanglot se frayait un chemin depuis son oesophage, jusqu'à rester coincé dans le haut de sa gorge.

Sa voix sortit d'une manière vacillante et anormalement aiguë :

\- Que faîtes-vous ?

Devant elle, Dragonneau n'avait pas rabaissé sa baguette, mais il lui adressait un regard tout à fait paniqué. Ses lèvres encore rosées de leur baiser s'entrouvrirent, mais se refermèrent instantanément, comme s'il ne trouvait ni la voix, ni les mots pour lui répondre.

Celle de Freya s'intensifia, devenant un tremblement courroucé :

\- Qu'avez-vous _essayé_ de faire ?

Cette fois-ci, le bras de Dragonneau s'abaissa, et ce, même après un court mouvement hésitant. Son autre main balaya son visage trempé, y cachant momentanément une grimace amère. Et puis, elle jura l'avoir vu presque basculer en arrière, comme s'il perdait momentanément l'équilibre.

Freya fit un pas hésitant vers lui, plantant ses deux chaussures noires dans une flaque de boue et de graviers noirs. Il y avait encore cette lueur dans les yeux gris devant elle, cette lueur qu'elle n'aimait pas... et maintenant elle comprenait de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle comprenait tout désormais.

Sa voix devint accusatrice et tremblante :

\- Etait-ce pour cela que vous m'aviez enfermée dans ma chambre à Ste Mangouste ? Pour _m'oublietter ?_

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle enchaîna :

\- Pour être sûr que je tienne ma langue ?

Il ne parlait toujours pas mais ses yeux sombres la regardaient avec un air coupable.

Les mains de Freya furent, comme sa voix, secouées de vifs tremblements, presque des spasmes. Sa colère semblait monter en flèche à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle grimaça, retenant comme elle le pouvait un nouveau sanglot de déception qui s'aventurait un peu trop haut sur son visage.

\- Vous... _même_ dans la cage d'escalier, vous aviez essayé de-...

Elle se coupa, laissant échapper un sanglot hors de sa bouche soudainement contractée. Le regret sur le visage de Dragonneau sembla s'intensifier d'autant plus, mais elle leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de retenir des larmes qui menaçaient de déborder hors de ses paupières rougies.

Un nouveau souffle tremblotant s'échappa de sa gorge, et elle continua avec une voix d'autant plus accusatrice :

\- Et hier soir... vous ne m'aviez pas entendue crier n'est-ce pas ?

Encore une fois, aucune réponse.

\- Vous étiez juste rentré dans le Manoir pour-...

\- Oui.

Freya se stoppa, interdite un moment, et en voyant les yeux coupables de Dragonneau, elle ne retint plus ses larmes de couler, se mêlant et se confondant avec la pluie qui dévalait son visage. Dragonneau remua le couteau dans la plaie en appuyant ses aveux :

\- Oui, cela fait plusieurs fois que j'essaie de vous _oublietter_...

Il y eut un court silence entre eux, ponctué par ce qui ressemblait à des claquements de dents. Thésée. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient curieusement, et Freya ne sut dire s'il s'agissait du froid, du remord ou d'une soudaine peine qui aurait pu causer de tels tremblements. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle s'en fichait.

La colère lui revint violemment, et le désagréable goût de la trahison envahit son palet.

Dragonneau, lui, continua avec une voix vacillante et étrange :

\- J'ai essayé, à _plusieurs reprises_ , mais…

Ses yeux gris la sondèrent rapidement, et puis il articula avec amertume :

\- Mais j'ai été… _distrait_ , à chaque fois, vous-…

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un _idiot_.

Elle avait craché ces mots avec une telle virulence qu'il eut un mouvement en arrière. Ce simple pas derrière lui avait été étrangement laborieux, vacillant… et encore une fois, Freya crut qu'il allait basculer contre un des murs de briques.

Elle répéta, plus fort cette fois :

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un _sombre_ _idiot_ , _égoïste_ …

Chaque adjectif qu'elle lui balançait à la figure semblait le gifler, l'anéantir, le violenter. Et cela devint presque physique : son visage se décomposait de plus en plus, et la Nott jura l'avoir vu grimacer de douleur. Mais ce n'était pas assez, car l'indescriptible goût de trahison revint, plus fort encore.

Elle avait mal elle aussi.

Elle avait _mal_.

Il lui avait fait mal.

Et elle voulut lui rendre la pareille.

Lui faire mal.

Et le dernier mot qu'elle employa sembla le frapper le plus fort :

\- … un _Menteur_ !

 _\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN MENTEUR_ !

Il avait hurlé si fort que sa voix grave avait résonné dans plusieurs allées aux alentours, lézardant les murs de briques pendant encore quelques longues secondes. La pluie s'intensifia, les trempant jusqu'aux os. Freya était restée pétrifiée un instant, tant son cri l'avait interloquée. Dragonneau, lui, était haletant, comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs kilomètres d'affilée. Avec une énième grimace étrange, il débita avec une voix sombre, grave et torturée :

\- Vous auriez pu y passer, à Exmoor… Vous pourriez _mourir_ en vous mêlant de ce qui ne vous regarde pas-…

 _\- ÇA ME REGARDE_ !

Elle avait crié elle aussi, de toutes ses forces, et avait fait un pas en avant, frappant ses talons contre le sol mouillé, serrant ses poings. Après une inspiration aiguë, elle débita :

 _\- Je_ suis citée dans la Prophétie de Tycho Dodonus… _Je_ suis la famille de Croyance. _Je_ suis concernée, et ce, au même titre que vous-…

 _\- J'AI DÉJÀ PERDU LETA_ !

Freya eut un petit mouvement de recul alors qu'il avait si violemment prononcé le nom de sa défunte fiancée, Leta Lestrange. Son expression fut si tourmentée que le sang de la Nott s'était glacé dans ses veines. Sa voix grave s'agonisa :

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger…

Sa mâchoire trembla encore :

\- Et puis, j'ai perdu Abbott…

Et puis, son expression se mut une nouvelle fois en profond regret, sa tête se pencha sur le côté et il continua :

\- J'ai perdu Coffin…

La main avec laquelle il tenait sa baguette se mit à remuer nerveusement, et Freya ravala un autre sanglot, sentant très bien où il voulait en venir… Et Thésée, lui, continua, entre deux claquements de dents effrénés et agonisants, il proféra sombrement :

\- Je risque de perdre Norbert… Il a menacé mon _frère_ , Freya.

Elle détesta le fait qu'il emploie son prénom. Il ne le faisait jamais habituellement.

Jamais. Et elle comprit qu'il l'utilisait là pour l'attendrir, l'amadouer…

Sa rage glaciale monta d'un cran.

Mais Thésée enchaîna, et _pire_ , il brandit sa baguette une nouvelle fois vers elle. Il s'obstinait à _l'oublietter_ , il s'obstinait à lui faire oublier. Et sa voix rauque craquela :

\- …Et si vous vous mêlez de tout cela, Freya, je _vous_ perdrai, _vous_ aussi-…

Sa phrase ne se termina pas.

Freya s'était avancée si vite, qu'il n'avait rien pu faire.

Sa main était partie toute seule.

Elle l'avait giflé.

Giflé.

Comme elle avait frappé Arcturus Black, comme elle avait souffleté Grimmson.

Elle avait giflé Thésée Dragonneau.

Et le claquement vu si sec, si violent, que lui aussi avait résonné dans l'allée déserte.

Sa paume de main lui brûlait atrocement, et Thésée resta de longues secondes, le visage pivoté sur le côté, paralysé par le choc, ou la colère.

Freya lui cracha, haletante :

\- C'est _mon_ choix. Pas le vôtre.

Ses mots semblaient avoir tranché dans la poitrine du sorcier, tant son expression était douloureuse et agonisante. Il avait lentement tourné son visage pour lui faire de nouveau face. Une grande zone rouge avait marqué sa joue, et Freya se demanda si cela lui brûlait autant que l'intérieur de sa main, encore frémissante de colère.

Ses yeux gris étaient sombres et mouillés. Mais cela ne retint pas Freya, bien trop prise dans son élan de courroux. Elle lui martela avec une voix si aiguë qu'il grimaçait :

\- Ce que vous avez essayé de faire, est la chose la plus stupide et injuste que vous ayez-...

\- Depuis Septembre je vois le visage de Leta, rongé par les flammes, à chaque fois que je ferme les paupières... A chaque fois.

Sa voix tremblait tellement qu'elle se demanda s'il pleurait.

Mais tout à coup, elle devint plus grave et plus violente :

\- Et depuis deux jours, c'est votre cri que j'entends, Freya. _Votre_ cri.

La Nott le toisa un instant, sincèrement partagée entre sa colère et de la soudaine pitié. Mais Dragonneau continuait avec sa voix vacillante et torturée :

\- Votre cri, lorsque vous êtes tombée... votre cri, qui envahit mes oreilles et mon cerveau, _Freya_ -...

 _\- Arrêtez donc de m'appeler par mon prénom_ , interdit-elle avec virulence.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul et Freya eut l'impression de l'avoir giflé une nouvelle fois. Elle continua avec un ton acide et plein de reproches :

\- Vous ne le faites pas habituellement, alors à quoi bon le faire maintenant ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, et qu'il se pinçait les lèvres, elle enchaîna avec du venin dans sa voix :

 _\- Ah_ ! S'était-elle subitement exclamée avec de la fausse surprise. Oui, c'est pour m'amadouer, m'attendrir, jouer avec mes sentiments...

Il allait la contredire, mais elle haussa le ton en s'approchant une nouvelle fois de lui, et avec un faux sourire sarcastique qui déformait son visage noyé de sanglot, elle ajouta :

 _\- Jouer avec mes sentiments_ , voilà d'ailleurs quelque chose que vous savez très bien faire.

Sa voix s'était étranglée vers la fin de sa phrase, et elle le regretta aussitôt, ne voulant pas lui montrer à quel point il lui avait fait mal. Elle tenta de reprendre son visage froid, hautain et distant, à la manière Nott, mais elle n'y parvint pas. L'expression de la sorcière s'était une nouvelle fois déchirée avec peine et rancoeur. Les images brouillées, délicieuses et confuses de leur baiser lui revinrent et la secouèrent. Un souffle ironique s'échappa de sa gorge, se mêlant maladroitement à un autre sanglot de déception.

\- Et à ce propos, justement...

Sa main gifla le visage de Dragonneau une seconde fois, au même emplacement, et la face du sorcier pivota encore vivement.

Elle se réjouit presque du fait qu'elle lui avait fait mal... même si aucune douleur ne semblait être suffisante comparée à la sienne. C'était stupide. C'était égoïste. Mais c'était ainsi. Elle se sentait si trahie, trompée...

Dragonneau mit plus de temps à revenir vers elle cette fois-ci, et sa main se plaqua sur sa joue écarlate et trempée. Ses yeux étaient confus en plus d'être torturés. Il ne comprenait pas, et cela enragea d'autant plus Freya.

\- Ça, c'est pour le _baiser_ , expliqua-t-elle en crachant.

Il se mit à balbutier, mais il n'arriva à rien dire.

Les deux sorciers se toisèrent longuement en silence, et Freya réprima un autre sanglot, coincé dans sa gorge, l'étouffant presque. Dragonneau, lui, se mit à respirer étrangement, comme s'il était haletant, qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Et puis, il se mettait à tanguer d'avant en arrière, titubant presque.

Freya, sentant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais Dragonneau s'était mis à claquer des dents, ses yeux étaient rougis et curieusement brillants… et là elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas normal.

Quelque chose clochait.

Et comment.

Dragonneau lui tomba dessus.

Littéralement.

Il avait soudainement basculé en avant, comme si toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient, et il s'effondra contre Freya avec un râle rauque et pénible. La sorcière avait laissé échappé une petite exclamation surprise, et tomba presque en arrière, tant le poids du sorcier avait été soudain et violent contre elle.

Elle lutta un instant, et après un moment, elle réussit à se déplacer légèrement sur le côté. Dans le creux de son cou, elle pouvait le sentir et l'entendre claquer des dents, essayer d'articuler des mots inintelligibles et puis…

\- Freya !

Elle voulut se retourner, pour faire face à la voix très familière de son interlocuteur ; son frère, Marcus, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Du coin de l'oeil en revanche, elle le vit entrer dans son champ de vision. Il avait couru, il était trempé… et accompagné. La Nott retint une exclamation de frustration en apercevant la chevelure blonde et dégoulinante de Romilda Faucett.

\- Marcus, balbutia malgré elle Freya avec une voix sanglotante.

Elle renifla contre les cheveux ondulés et trempés de Dragonneau, toujours effondré contre elle. Marcus, lui, les regarda un instant, entre choc, incompréhension et colère… et puis il se mit à bredouiller à son tour :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous f-… _Hé_ , Dragonneau, reculez immédiatement de ma soeur, espèce de-…

\- Il n'est pas-…, coupa Freya avec panique et confusion, il n'est pas bien, il vient de s'effondrer et-…

\- Laissez-moi vous aider.

La voix habituellement mielleuse de Romilda était étrangement froide, et tendue. Elle s'était approchée des deux sorciers et avait plaqué sa main contre le front tremblant de Dragonneau, calé au-dessus de l'épaule de Freya.

\- Il est brûlant, indiqua-t-elle, nous devrions l'emmener à Ste Mangouste-…

\- Non, interjeta Marcus par-dessus la pluie battante. Ste Mangouste est plein à craquer de cas plus sévères qu'une simple fièvre et-…

Freya oublia sa rancoeur, sa déception, sa colère, et l'inquiétude prit le dessus, grimpant en flèche. Le front bouillant du sorcier s'échoua sur sa peau, et elle réalisa à quel point son état n'était effectivement pas normal. Elle se rappela l'avoir vu tanguer, l'avoir vu claquer des dents, trembler… ses yeux rougis et mouillés… tout faisait sens désormais.

Et Marcus s'était interrompu tout seul dans sa propre phrase.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et puis, Freya fut surprise de voir dans ses yeux une certaine inquiétude aussi. Il avait toisé le sorcier à peine conscient, échoué contre le buste de sa soeur, et il avait fini par marmonner avec amertume :

\- Amenons-le au Manoir, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme cela.

* * *

L'ambiance au Manoir Nott était très étrange. Du moins, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Romilda, Freya et Marcus se tenaient droits autour du lit du Nott, dans lequel était allongé un Dragonneau à peine conscient. Il grimaçait, sifflait de douleur tant sa fièvre devait être forte. Les gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front suintant et froncé, et bientôt il remuait péniblement sous les draps sombres de Marcus avec des grognements à moitiés endormis.

Ce dernier le toisait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'amertume.

Freya avait trouvé cela assez curieux car elle savait très bien que son frère n'appréciait pas le sorcier... et pourtant, depuis quelques temps, elle comprenait qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, qu'ils collaboraient... et peut-être que dans ce cadre, Marcus s'était habitué à la présence de son homologue et l'avait accepté.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Marcus soupira et ses yeux noirs dévièrent vers sa soeur, qui se tenait étrangement un peu à l'écart dans la pièce. Son dos était calé contre la grande armoire à l'effigie de la famille Nott, et sur le bois de cette dernière, la panthère noire sculptée semblait observer la sorcière tout aussi curieusement que l'héritier Nott.

La voix de Marcus rompit l'épais silence avec un ton sombre :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Sa question flotta quelques secondes dans les airs et le regard mouillé et à peine conscient de Dragonneau se tourna vers lui, comme si cela le maintenait soudainement éveillé.

\- Vous vous êtes… _disputés_ ?

Freya posa vaguement des yeux rougis vers le corps remuant de Dragonneau, croisa ses yeux fiévreux et soudainement implorants, mais détourna les siens vers le sol poussiéreux de la chambre de son frère. Elle trouva un soudain intérêt pour ses propres chaussures trempées et pour leurs empreintes mouillées sur le parquet sombre... et ne dit rien.

Elle entendit son frère grogner de frustration quant à son silence, mais il enchaîna avec un air méfiant vers le sorcier allongé :

\- Quand je suis arrivé au Ministère, Miss Faucett m'a informé que le comportement de Dragonneau avait été... particulièrement singulier... et Miss Faucett m'a également fait part de son inquiétude quant à vous laisser seuls et donc je-...

\- Oh, navrée de vous avoir tant _inquiétée_ , Miss Faucett, cracha Freya avec sarcasme.

Mais l'expression de la sorcière blonde ne changea pas, elle resta froide et curieusement renfrognée. Freya la toisa sévèrement. Après tout, qui était-elle pour juger du comportement de Dragonneau ? De s'inquiéter qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux ? Et surtout... d'en faire part à son frère !

La Nott allait lui balancer une remarque cinglante à la figure, mais Romilda la devança :

\- A Ste Mangouste, il avait l'air de vouloir vous... _attaquer_.

La bouche de Freya se referma aussitôt et forma une ligne droite et crispée. Son palet était sec tout à coup, et, se sentant totalement prise au dépourvu, elle avait juste observé le regard sombre de Marcus alors qu'il oscillait une fois de plus de Dragonneau à elle. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, son frère finit par concéder :

\- Je dois avouer, _même si je n'apprécie pas énormément Dragonneau_ , que j'avais de sérieux doutes quant à ce que Miss Faucett m'a dit mais... en ces temps-ci, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Son regard noir revint rapidement dans la direction de Dragonneau qui se mettait à siffler en claquant des dents. Freya avait, bien malgré elle, effectué un pas hâtif vers lui, mais elle se ravisa et se stoppa quais-instantanément, récoltant un autre regard intrigué de son frère.

Torry fit éruption dans la pièce, interrompant Marcus dans une nouvelle interrogation qui semblait le démanger.

L'elfe de maison avait dans ses petites mains osseuses une bassine d'eau et une petite serviette blanche, et comme ni Marcus ni Freya ne bougeaient vers lui, c'est Romilda qui attrapa le matériel et qui posa le tout sur la table de chevet.

Dragonneau marmonna des mots inintelligibles et désordonnés, puis ses yeux roulèrent en arrière alors que ses paupières papillonnaient. Il grimaçait, et souffla une nouvelle fois un râle de douleur.

Romilda appliqua la serviette blanche et humidifiée sur son front brûlant et Freya la regarda faire avec un soudain incendie d'amertume et de colère.

De la jalousie. De la terrible jalousie.

Et en même temps, elle était si en colère envers Dragonneau… et si inquiète.

Si mortifiée. Si déchirée.

\- J'ai demandé à Prewett de venir, il arrivera demain matin, à l'aube…

\- Je n'en ai que faire, cracha Freya sans ôter ses yeux bleus de Romilda.

Et elle se hâta hors de la chambre de son frère, et, sans s'en rendre compte, courra jusque sa propre chambre, et claqua la porte dans son dos avant de se laisser glisser contre cette dernière.

Elle logea son visage entre ses deux mains, encore trempées et rouges d'avoir giflé Dragonneau, et se mit à pleurer.

C'était un mensonge.

Elle avait menti à Marcus.

Freya n'en avait pas que faire de Dragonneau… et ce, même après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Même après le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Et c'était bien cela, le problème.

* * *

Freya resta cloîtrée dans sa chambre le reste de cette longue soirée.

Elle avait fini par s'effondrer sur son lit, recouvrant ses oreilles et son visage dans son oreiller sombre, masquant à la fois ses yeux dégoulinants et son audition. Mais même malgré cela, elle entendait encore les voix inquiètes de Marcus et de Romilda dans la pièce d'à côté, régulièrement ponctuées des grognements rauques et fiévreux de Dragonneau.

Et alors que le calme s'installait de nouveau progressivement dans le Manoir, et qu'elle avait clairement entendu que Romilda était partie, elle s'était finalement redressée, laissant retomber l'oreiller sur son matelas vert émeraude.

Elle se sentait creuse.

Vide.

Et en s'asseyant devant sa coiffeuse, elle ne se reconnut presque pas. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges, mais secs, tant les larmes avaient coulées depuis ses paupières. Son maquillage avait été balayé par les longues et sinueuses traces de pleurs, et son rouge à lèvres était si sec que ses lèvres en étaient craquelées.

Elle prit sa nouvelle baguette de bois argenté entre ses mains, et l'agita rapidement vers son propre visage... et instantanément son état se rafraichît. Elle tenta un faux sourire dans le miroir ancien et tâché, mais le perdit tout aussitôt, se rendant compte à quel point elle n'y arriverait pas.

Et puis, ses yeux retombèrent vers le dessus de sa coiffeuse, et plus précisément vers une enveloppe jaunie. L'écriture fluide et espacée lisait « _Miss Freya Nott_ », et elle plissa les yeux, tout à coup intriguée. Et puis, tout à coup, elle se souvint.

Une lettre d'une sorcière du MACUSA, devenue son amie, Porpentina Goldstein.

Une lettre que Torry avait réussi à lui récupérer.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, elle agrippa la lettre et la déchira pour l'ouvrir avec hâte.

« _Chère Freya,_

 _J'ai appris pour le Rassemblement d'Exmoor, et j'espère que vous et Monsieur Thésée Dragonneau, vous portez bien._ »

Freya ne put retenir un souffle sarcastique en lisant cette première phrase. Bien ? Ce n'était pas forcément le mot qu'elle aurait employé pour décrire leurs états respectifs. Elle continua sa lecture :

« _De mon côté, le MACUSA a découvert la présence de Queenie et de Croyance au Brésil. J'ai été retirée de l'équipe d'investigation les concernant, et n'ai pas plus d'information mais... les Aurors du MACUSA qui étaient partis à leur recherche sont désormais portés disparus. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi il pourrait s'agir mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il se trame effectivement quelque chose là-bas... et si Norbert était en danger ?_ »

Les paroles acerbes et venimeuses de Grindelwald lui revinrent comme un coup de fouet, et son coeur se tordit comme on froisse un fragile bout de papier. Effectivement, tout cela était si étrange... si curieux.

Et pourtant, le cerveau de Freya s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, comme s'il était resté bloqué sur l'évènement du début de l'après-midi.

La pluie.

L'Allée des Embrumes.

Le Baiser.

La dispute.

Et… l'effondrement de Thésée.

Une nouvelle vague de colère, de déception la traversa… puis, elle se mut en culpabilité alors qu'elle se revoyait en train de le gifler. Par deux fois elle l'avait frappé.

Deux fois.

Et puis, la culpabilité se transforma en inquiétude.

Une vive inquiétude.

Freya lâcha la lettre de Porpentina qui s'écrasa légèrement contre la table de la coiffeuse, et elle fourra son visage entre ses mains. Et alors qu'elle grimaçait en retenant de nouvelles larmes, le soudain grincement de sa porte la fit sursauter.

Elle faillit même tomber en arrière, tant sa stupeur était grande. Il semblerait qu'elle était extrêmement à fleur de peau, puisqu'en voyant le visage tout aussi surpris de Marcus, elle se mit à pleurer. Les flots de larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues rougies sans même qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

Marcus parut d'autant plus démuni.

Avec un mouvement hésitant, il finit par refermer la porte de la chambre dans son dos et se pencha vers elle avec une mine si inquiète qu'elle était froncée de désapprobation. Entre deux sanglots étouffés de sa soeur, il arriva à demander :

\- Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Freya secoua la tête, et finit par la détourner complètement.

Elle était perdue. Que devait-elle ressentir ? Que devait-elle penser de tout cela ? Devait-elle en parler à Marcus ? Non, bien entendu que non. Et puis, même si elle avait voulu vider son sac, dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, comment aurait-elle pu expliquer tout ceci ?

Marcus s'impatienta, et l'agacement déforma ses traits alors que sa main se posait fermement sur le coin de la coiffeuse de sa soeur. Sa voix vacillante jura presque :

 _\- Par la barbe de Merlin_ , Freya-...

\- Nous nous sommes... _disputés_.

La voix de la sorcière était sortie précipitamment, comme si elle avait été jusqu'à lors, comprimée dans sa gorge. Marcus s'était un peu relevé, et son agacement disparut au profit d'une mine hésitante et mal à l'aise.

Disputés.

Elle ne savait même pas si ce mot convenait pour décrire leur altercation dans l'Allée des Embrumes. La voix de son frère fut étonnamment douce alors qu'il lui proposait :

\- Tu souhaites... en parler ?

La sorcière lui adressa un regard presque paniqué.

\- Avec... _toi_ ?

\- Et bien… pourquoi pas ?

Il avait l'air amer tout à coup, comme si elle l'avait vexé en posant cette question… mais à présent, c'était Freya qui devenait mal à l'aise. Jamais elle n'avait parlé de ce genre de choses avec son frère. Jamais. Ce genre de conversation, concernant les émotions, concernant leurs intimités et relations, n'avait jamais eu lieu auparavant.

Elle secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, et elle balbutia maladroitement :

\- Non, je... C'est...

Mais Marcus ne bougeait pas.

Il ne paraissait même pas mal à l'aise, étrangement.

Il l'observait juste alors qu'elle continuait à bredouiller :

\- C'est juste que...

Et puis, finalement il soupira et croisa ses bras sur son costume noir. Ses yeux sombres quittèrent sa soeur, et se fixèrent vers un point invisible, à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il se racla la gorge, et avec une voix presque silencieuse et honteuse, il lui avoua :

\- La déception amoureuse n'est pas une chose qui m'est inconnue.

L'auror jeta une petit oeillade hésitante vers sa soeur, mais redirigea aussitôt ses yeux noirs vers les murs sombres et moulurés. L'embarras dans sa voix grave grimpa encore alors qu'il lui expliquait :

\- J'étais... très _entiché_ d'une jeune femme pleine de talents, et merveilleuse et-...

Marcus s'était interrompu aussi sec, et ses yeux devinrent encore plus sombres. Après quelques secondes de silence, il ajouta précipitamment :

\- Mais elle s'est mariée, il y a deux ans maintenant...

Freya cligna des yeux une première fois.

Puis une deuxième.

C'était étrange.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, mais aussi curieusement rassurée.

C'était la première fois que Marcus se livrait autant, et à en juger par sa sombre expression, sa déception était encore là, amèrement présente. Il formula un petit sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux ; un sourire triste, regrettant. Et il ajouta dans un souffle :

\- Augusta. Elle s'appelle Augusta Goyle, enfin... Augusta _Londubat_ maintenant.

\- ... J'ignorais que...

\- Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Le frère et la soeur Nott s'échangèrent un long regard et Marcus lui formula un nouveau sourire triste. Sa main encore abîmée du Rassemblement d'Exmoor vint caresser le haut de ses cheveux noirs, et elle se laissa faire. Les caresses devinrent des petits tapotements d'encouragement, et finalement sa main se posa sur son épaule et il conclut :

\- Tout cela pour te dire que... je comprends ta _déception_ pour Dragonneau.

Le regard de Freya retomba.

Non, il ne comprenait rien du tout, malheureusement.

Mais il ne sembla pas capter le changement dans l'attitude de sa soeur, puisqu'il continuait avec un autre soupir, plein de regret, dans la voix :

\- Comme je te le disais, il n'a d'yeux que pour Lestrange et donc-...

\- Ce n'est pas cela qu'il s'est passé.

Freya l'avait coupé si sèchement que cela l'avait fait tressauter.

Il lui adressa d'abord un regard surpris, puis ses sourcils s'étaient graduellement froncés alors qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer en balbutiant de nouveau :

\- Et tu as tort, il-...

Elle se reprit, incertaine de comment elle allait bien pouvoir formuler cette phrase.

\- Il...

Mais elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de terminer sa fameuse phrase.

Un cri rauque et étouffé résonna depuis la chambre voisine, celle de Marcus, et les deux Nott s'étaient figés. Et puis, un autre cri, comme un grognement de douleur ou de lamentation.

Freya s'était relevée si vite que son tabouret en velours avait valsé en arrière, tombant lourdement contre le parquet sombre. Et puis, les cris devinrent des noms, des appels étouffés et comprimés :

 _\- Freya_ ! Nott !

Comprenant aussitôt de qui il s'agissait, les deux Nott s'échangèrent un regard paniqué, et ils accoururent aussitôt dans la chambre voisine. Marcus avait brusquement ouvert la porte, et brandit sa baguette droit devant lui, droit vers son propre lit. Mais le frère et la soeur se figèrent de nouveau.

Dans le lit de Marcus, il y avait le grand corps contorsionnant de Dragonneau. Il remuait dans tous les sens, donnant des coups de pieds frénétiques, comme s'il se débattait avec une force invisible.

Et puis ses yeux étaient écarquillés avec horreur alors que sa tête se renversait en arrière, enfonçant les mèches châtains et ondulées dans l'oreiller trempé de Marcus. Sa voix grave hurla :

\- Elle est tombée ! Elle est tombée !

Le souffle de Freya resta coincé dans sa gorge, et elle resta plantée là. Horrifiée. Démunie. Impuissante. Marcus dut ressentir à peu près la même chose, puisqu'elle le voyait rabaisser très lentement sa baguette, comme s'il était totalement absorbé par le terrible spectacle dont il était témoin. Dragonneau grogna de nouveau, secouant vigoureusement son visage dégoulinant.

Sa voix grave continua de crier :

\- Elle est tombée dans les flammes ! _Vite_ !

Marcus réussit à se défaire de sa paralysie le premier, et avec des pas rapides et crispés, il se jeta presque au chevet de Dragonneau. Il se pencha au dessus de lui avec des sourcils noirs soulevés d'incompréhension.

Dragonneau dut finalement l'apercevoir, mais avec un air perdu et implorant, il agrippa le col de Marcus, lui arrachant presque sa veste noire, et déblatéra avec panique :

\- Nott… _Marcus_ , votre soeur, elle est tombée ! Je n'ai pas réussi à la rattraper, elle-...

\- Bon sang, Dragonneau... Freya... ma soeur est là, elle est juste là !

Marcus lui adressait un regard totalement ahuri alors qu'il lui montrait du doigt sa soeur, encore figée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais le regard de Dragonneau semblait si vague, à peine conscient, et ses yeux gris ne semblaient même pas l'apercevoir.

Marcus le secoua un peu par les épaules, défaisant un peu plus la boutonnière débraillée de la chemise blanche de son homologue et il agita son bras dans la direction de la sorcière en insistant :

 _\- Au nom de Merlin_ , regardez ! Elle est _là_ !

Mais Dragonneau secoua vigoureusement la tête et il s'obstina avec un ton grave et urgent :

\- Non, elle est en danger ! Je devais _l'oublietter_ , Nott, je devais le faire mais-...

\- Il délire complètement ! S'exclama Marcus avec un air complètement ahuri.

Alors que son frère le prenait pour un fou, Freya, elle, s'était glacée sur place. Elle regardait l'auror gesticuler avec panique et horreur. Son délire de fièvre semblait si fort, si intense et terrifiant que cela la secoua. Une vague d'émotion la traversa, bien qu'elle n'arriva pas très bien à la déchiffrer. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était puissant. Insurmontable.

Et bientôt, elle sentit ses yeux se mouiller, sa gorge se serrer.

Et plus Dragonneau, avec agonie et désespoir, plus elle se sentait fébrile.

Elle était tellement absorbée par ce soudain tsunami d'inquiétude, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de Torry, leur elfe de maison, à ses côtés dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Marcus, lui, ordonna à l'elfe avec urgence :

\- Torry, vite, un _Philtre de Paix_ , et envoie un message à Prewett sur le champs !

\- Oui, Maître, se précipita Torry.

Et en un claquement de ses doigts osseux, il disparut dans un fin et subtil nuage de poussière.

Les traits de Marcus étaient passés de stupéfaction à vive préoccupation, et si la situation n'avait pas été si affolante, Freya lui aurait sûrement adressé une réflexion… Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne dit rien. Elle en était bien trop incapable.

Le corps de Dragonneau se soulevait, s'arquait sous les draps sombres de Marcus. Il geignait en serrant ses dents, en grimaçant. Ses doigts avaient finalement relâché le Nott, mais s'étaient crispés et contractés de chaque côté de son buste haletant.

Sa voix grave continua de répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots, les mêmes délires… les mêmes cauchemars et tourments. Et chacune de ses paroles graves et alarmées ne faisaient qu'entailler vivement dans la poitrine de Freya, comme l'aurait fait un couteau aiguisé qui tailladerait sa peau.

\- Elle est tombée... comme Leta, elle-...

\- Du calme, Dragonneau, du calm-...

 _\- NON_ ! Je dois _l'oublietter_ , je dois le faire ! Si je ne le fais pas, elle sera en grave danger-...

\- Calmez-vous, Thésée... Ma parole, il est brûlant.

Marcus avait plaqué sa main sur le front suintant du sorcier, soulevant ses mèches châtains, défaites et trempées. Son visage vira en une grimace entre dégoût et préoccupation, et très vite ses yeux noirs oscillèrent entre sa soeur et l'auror souffrant.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et Freya se dit qu'il dût trouver étrange qu'elle demeure si silencieuse, si interdite devant ce spectacle étourdissant.

La voix de Marcus la fit tressauter, tant elle était perdue dans de terribles pensées noires, tant elle était submergée par une vague de tourment, elle aussi.

\- Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

Et il articula gravement la question qu'elle avait tant redouté :

\- … C'est quoi cette histoire _d'oublietter_ , au juste ?

Mais de nouvelles plaintes graves jaillirent de la transe frénétique de Dragonneau, et ceci sembla donner un véritable coup de fouet à Freya :

\- Norbert... Norbert ! Non, ne t'approche pas de lui !

Elle fit un pas vers le lit.

Puis un deuxième.

Son cerveau était en pause, à l'arrêt.

Et alors qu'elle était au dessus de lui, de son visage grimaçant et pantelant, elle sentit son coeur se déchirer. Le couteau de l'inquiétude l'avait entamée, arrachant son coeur palpitant à sa poitrine. L'émotion fut si forte, qu'elle dût se retenir de pleurer.

Elle posa sa main sur son front brûlant, balaya une mèche trempée, puis deux. Et avec une immense douceur, et tout en ignorant la présence tendue de Marcus à côté d'elle, ses doigts dévièrent vers la joue du sorcier.

La même joue qu'elle avait giflée par deux fois, quelques heures auparavant.

\- Ne fais comme Nott... ne fais pas-...

\- Tout va bien, _Thésée_... Je suis là.

Sa voix fut si douce, si tendre, qu'elle ne se reconnut presque pas. Dragonneau ouvrit les yeux en grand, les écarquillant, comme si cela l'avait sorti de torpeur. Il avait arrêté de gesticuler, et puis, il la regardait… mais c'était étrange, il la regardait, mais sans la voir, ou sans la reconnaître. Son autre main alla encadrer l'autre partie du visage du sorcier et elle répéta avec la même douceur :

\- Je vais bien, Norbert va bien, tout le monde-...

\- ... _non_ ! Non…

Il secouait la tête à nouveau, dégageant les mains tremblantes de Freya de son visage dégoulinant. Elle les plaqua sur ses deux épaules, à l'emplacement de ses bretelles de pantalon, et elle tenta encore :

\- Tout va bien... tout va bien...

Une petite voix nasillarde retentit de derrière les deux Nott, Torry.

Il brandissait un petit flacon vers Marcus et annonçait :

\- Voilà le _Philtre de Paix_ , Maître.

\- Ah, splendide ! S'était soudainement exclamé Marcus.

Il en profita, non sans préméditation, pour pousser Freya sur le côté, l'éloignant définitivement du sorcier délirant. Il déboucha le flacon et il demanda à un Dragonneau à peine conscient :

\- Ouvrez la bouche, Dragonneau...

Comme il ne semblait pas répondre, ni même réagir, Marcus grogna. Il s'était penché vers son homologue, non sans retenir une grimace de malaise, et plaça le flacon au bord des lèvres violacées du sorcier.

Freya détourna le regard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine frémissante.

Elle se sentait mal tout à coup. Terriblement mal.

Comme si voir Dragonneau dans cet état la rendait malade.

Et alors qu'elle fermait fermement ses paupières, retenant d'autres curieuses et inexplicables larmes, elle pouvait entendre la voix vacillante et maladroite de son frère alors qu'il s'adressait au sorcier alité :

\- Non, ouvrez la bou-... oh, ne me forcez pas à-... oui, très bien.

Et puis, les bruits de draps froissés, de corps gesticulant et de souffles haletants et sifflants cessèrent progressivement… La respiration frénétique devint des souffles profonds et lents. Réguliers… Il dormait.

Dragonneau s'était endormi.

Marcus laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret attenant à sa table de chevet, les bras ballants. Il annonça avec du soulagement dans la voix :

\- Il devrait se calmer un peu, désormais...

Freya ne sut comment elle parvenait encore à tenir debout, et ce, même sur ses deux jambes flageolantes. La frayeur que Dragonneau lui avait faite l'avait complètement assommée. Elle savait que le sorcier était tourmenté. Elle le savait.

Mais de là à le voir torturé ainsi… elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé.

Et quelque chose lui dit que cela n'était pas dû qu'à la fièvre. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, de plus réel, solide… Et cela la détruit encore plus.

Le soulagement de Marcus sembla se muer en une soudaine indignation :

\- Oh, je n'avais franchement pas prévu de jouer les _nourrices_ cette nuit... et encore moins pour ce bougre de Dragonneau !

Mais Freya ne l'écoutait plus.

Elle était encore figée, clouée au sol, droite comme un piquet de Quidditch. Et puis, des larmes avaient débordé de ses yeux rouges et fatigués ; elles roulèrent, dévalèrent ses joues pâles… et furent rejointes par une multitude d'autres. Des flots de larmes d'inquiétude.

Un soudain remord l'envahit.

Elle l'avait giflé.

Par deux fois.

Elle l'avait frappé alors qu'il était souffrant.

Et puis, des sentiments tout aussi vifs, mais contradictoires se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Oui, elle l'avait insulté, elle l'avait giflé… mais il l'avait mérité ! Il l'avait blessée, elle aussi, non ? Ne l'avait-il pas attaquée ? N'avait-il pas tenté de _l'oublietter_ ?

Marcus dût trouver étrange le fait que sa soeur demeure si silencieuse, car il avait vivement tourné sa tête brune vers elle, et eut un mouvement hésitant avant de lui demander :

\- Tu... _pleures_ ?

Pas de réponse, et il se leva précipitamment de son tabouret de bois.

\- Freya ? Appela-t-il avec une voix inquiète.

Et alors qu'il faisait des pas lents et hésitants vers elle, Freya parvint à articuler dans un sanglot :

\- Tu avais raison...

Elle releva des yeux larmoyants vers son frère, et ils étaient si remplis de larmes, que l'image de Marcus avait été curieusement brouillée, floue.

La Nott répéta dans une plainte :

\- Tu avais raison, Marcus...

Et elle articula la phrase qu'elle avait pendant très longtemps rejeté :

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

Marcus s'était semblerait-il paralysé, à un mètre de sa soeur. Son regard inquiet devint, le temps de quelques secondes, un regard désapprobateur et sombre. Mais Freya enchaîna avec un autre sanglot aigu :

\- Et il m'apprécie, lui aussi.

Il y eut un court silence, et Freya se dit que Marcus n'avait sûrement pas prédit qu'elle allait prononcer cette dernière phrase. Mais, après quelques instants où il semblait la sonder, puis réfléchir à une réponse, il se mit à secouer la tête et lui afficha un air plein d'incompréhension :

\- Dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas tes larmes, elles-...

\- Ce n'est pas _si simple_.

Les mots étaient sortis dans une autre plainte désespérée, et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, Marcus avait effacé la distance entre eux deux et l'avait fermement enlacée, la calant résolument contre son épaule. Et alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer contre le col de sa veste noire, il articula sombrement :

\- Ce n'est _jamais_ simple.

Sa main alla tapoter gentiment le dessus du crâne de sa soeur, et alors qu'elle commençait à se calmer un peu, il grimaça une nouvelle fois avec irritation :

 _\- Non du Licorne_ , que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure, Freya ?

Elle se détacha de lui, et entre plusieurs souffles et inspirations de chagrin, elle ne réussit qu'à balbutier maladroitement :

\- ... _oublietter_ , parce que... parce que... Grindelwald... et puis…

La mine de Marcus devint amère et impatiente.

\- Je ne comprends pas un traître mot à ce que-...

\- Nous avons vu Grindelwald lors du Rassemblement.

L'impatience se mut en choc.

Mais Freya continua à déverser son sac d'aveux, dans un autre sanglot :

\- Il nous a parlé.

Il la toisait alors qu'elle se mettait à tousser sur une énième lamentation. Elle se sentait mal d'en avoir parlé à Marcus, alors qu'elle avait juré à Dragonneau de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit mais… pour une quelconque raison, elle eut le pressentiment qu'en parler ne pouvait que les aider. Dragonneau n'y arriverait pas seul.

Non.

Et alors qu'il s'isolait, qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même, comme lui avait si justement prédit Madame Dragonneau, il se mettait lui aussi en danger. Freya déblatéra le reste en pleurs, définitivement partagée entre les sentiment de soulagement et de culpabilité qui se télescopaient en elle :

\- Il a fait du chantage à Monsieur Dragonneau.

\- ... Quoi ? Avait finalement réussi à prononcer Marcus, définitivement interloqué.

Encore éplorée, elle laissa échappé une autre plainte de sa gorge comprimée, et sa voix s'accéléra, comme si elle avait été prise dans une machine automatique faîte de rouages infernaux :

\- Il a menacé la vie de son frère... et la mienne... pour obtenir quelque chose, et puis...

Elle reprit son souffle en hoquetant sur un autre sanglot, et elle enchaîna tout aussi vite :

\- ... Et puis, Monsieur Dragonneau voulait _m'oublietter_ , il ne veut pas que je me mêle de tout cela, mais, comment pourrais-je-...

\- Que voulait-il ?

La voix de Marcus avait été aussi dure que de la pierre.

Il reprit avec un air sombre et reprochant :

\- Que voulait... Grindelwald ?

Freya ravala sa salive, et après un vague regard coupable vers le grand corps allongé de Dragonneau, elle chuchota gravement :

\- Le _Pendentif_ de Dumbledore.

Marcus ne réagit pas, et elle ne sut pas s'il s'agissait du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue ou s'il demeurait simplement interdit. Après de longues minutes de silence, elle renchérit avec un nouveau murmure sombre :

\- Leur _Pacte de Sang_.

Après un moment, la chambre de Marcus retomba dans un épais silence, rythmé par les souffles profonds et réguliers de Dragonneau.

Dragonneau.

Les deux Nott le fixaient à présent.

A la fois interdits, démunis, et impuissants.

* * *

L'Aube arriva bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Et avec elle, arrivèrent aussi Phineas, encore abîmé du Rassemblement, branlant sur deux étranges béquilles, Gideon, en blouse tâchée de boue et de sang séché, et Romilda Faucett, les yeux cernés de noir sous sa mèche blonde ondulée.

Les cinq sorciers encerclaient le lit de Dragonneau avec des visages renfrognés, sévères, froids. Et La voix de Freya dictait tout ce qu'elle avait confié à son frère durant la nuit… Comment Dragonneau et elle avaient croisé le chemin de Grindelwald, comment il avait fait chanté Dragonneau pour récupérer le Pendentif…

Et sa voix aigu et vacillante se fana presque alors qu'elle terminait en expliquant :

\- ... il a menacé la vie de Norbert Dragonneau, et-...

 _\- Nott_ !

Ils avaient tous sursauté.

Dragonneau était réveillé.

Son visage défait, pâle comme la mort et encore suintant de fièvre, était si sombre, si mauvais, que Freya en ressentit des frissons. Il la regardait comme si elle avait trahi l'Angleterre tout entière. Le couteau de la culpabilité la trancha de nouveau, comme il n'avait cessé de le faire depuis qu'elle avait avoué le tout à son frère, plus tôt dans la nuit.

Il n'avait plus l'air hagard et délirant, mais il avait l'air dangereux désormais.

Sa voix grave lui hurla presque :

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire_ ?

Une soudaine colère prit le dessus sur la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, et elle lui répliqua férocement :

\- Et que pensez-vous que je fais, au juste ?

Cette question sembla assombrir ses yeux gris d'autant plus, mais avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, elle avait enchaîné avec des poings serrés et tremblants :

\- J'essaie de vous aider, et d'aider Norbert-...

\- Leur dire tout cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses, avait-il coupé avec une voix brutale et enrouée.

\- Non ! Nia Freya avec une voix aiguë.

Dragonneau montra Marcus, Romilda, Phineas et Gideon du doigt et lui cria :

\- Pensez-vous qu'il les épargnera ? Plus vous en parlez, plus vous mettez des personnes en danger-...

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela tout seul ! S'obstina-t-elle avec une voix plus implorante que courroucée.

\- Si, je le peux, et il le _faut_ ! Avait-il grondé.

Et alors qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre sur l'instant, il tempêta avec une voix rauque et un visage amer :

\- Je regrette amèrement ne pas avoir réussi à vous-...

\- Ah, oui ! _M'oublietter_ pour que je me taise.

Elle s'était exclamée avec un mélange de sarcasme et vive blessure.

Tout autour d'eux, le silence était tombé, comme un épais rideau glacé. Les regards des autres sorciers étaient à la fois surpris, ahuris et impuissants devant leur soudaine et vive altercation.

Freya continua, coupant Dragonneau dans son élan fulminant :

 _\- M'oublietter_ pour que je vous laisse inconsciemment mener votre petite mission tout seul.

Sa bouche s'était refermée, formant une ligne droite crispée et rude.

Freya continua tout en essayant de contrôler les tremblements agaçants dans sa voix :

 _\- M'oublietter_ pour que vous puissiez tout porter sur vos épaules-...

\- C'est _mon_ problème ! Avait-il coupé en hurlant de nouveau.

\- Non ! Avait crié Freya, essayant de couvrir sa voix grave avec la sienne.

Il sembla un peu surpris de sa virulente réaction, puisqu'il eut un léger mouvement de recul, cognant presque contre la tête de lit sombre et capitonnée de Marcus.

La voix de Freya se fit moins forte alors qu'elle serrait une nouvelle fois ses poings, si fort, que ses articulations en étaient devenues complètement blanches :

\- Votre mère avait raison... vous vous isolez de plus en plus.

Il parut particulièrement tendu alors qu'elle mentionnait sa mère, mais elle ignora les nouvelles contractures nerveuses et courroucées de ses lèvres.

Elle souffla et trembla malgré elle, repensant à la terrible nuit qu'il venait de passer, à ses cruels délires, à son grand corps contorsionné…

Sa voix fut si basse, qu'elle ne fut pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendue :

\- Et regardez dans quel _état_ cela vous a mis.

Mais le regard qu'il venait de lui lancer indiquait qu'il avait très bien perçu ce qu'elle venait d'articuler tout bas. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus aussi noirs que ceux de Marcus, et il la contredit avec une soudaine et abrupte virulence :

\- Mon état n'a rien à voir avec cela.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai bien peur que si, Monsieur...

C'était Gideon qui avait parlé, et cela rappela brutalement à Freya qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls… tout autour d'eux, il y avait encore les quatre autres sorciers, qui les avaient observés se disputer en silence. Le Soigneur avait vaguement raclé sa gorge, et, ignorant le regard mauvais que l'auror alité lui lançait, il développa son propos :

\- Fatigue, tension, manque de sommeil, trop de stress… Ce petit cocktail a causé-...

 _\- Vous vous trompez_. Je me porte bien.

Dragonneau l'avait sèchement coupé, et Freya se demanda s'il croyait vraiment à ce qu'il disait. Peut-être que non, puisqu'au moment où il avait croisé ses yeux bleus inquiets, il avait de nouveau tourné la tête, évitant tout autre regard dans la pièce.

La voix de Gideon continua son diagnostique avec distance, et son ton était si froid que la sorcière le trouva presque aseptisé :

\- Votre corps ne vous suit plus, Monsieur Dragonneau...

Du coin de l'oeil, Freya put voir que Phineas tentait désespérément de changer de posture sur ses deux béquilles sombres. Elle ne sut dire s'il s'agissait du fait qu'il soit inconfortable par rapport à la scène dont il était témoin ou si c'était ses jambes qui le faisaient souffrir.

La voix de Gideon arracha son regard de Phineas, et elle se reconcentra devant elle :

\- Et vous pouvez me dire ce que vous voulez, je sais que vous êtes exténué à l'instant même où nous parlons...

Les yeux gris de Dragonneau avaient glissé involontairement et à contrecoeur vers le Soigneur. Il ne répondit pas. Gideon insista cliniquement avec un sourcil relevé :

\- Ai-je tort ?

Dragonneau se renfrogna, et pendant un instant, il ressemblait à un petit garçon vexé qu'il se soit fait disputer par ses parents. Un raclement de béquille sur le parquet fit presque sursauter Freya, Phineas s'était avancé lui aussi, ses épais sourcils noirs s'étaient froncés :

\- Miss Nott a raison, Monsieur... vous ne pouvez pas porter cela tout seul.

Dragonneau ne put retenir un souffle sarcastique, balayant une mèche châtain et ondulée qui s'était écrasée sur son front. Sa voix grave lui demanda avec un ton aride :

\- Ah oui ? Et regardez ce que m'aider vous a _apporté_ , Black.

Freya vit que les yeux marrons de Phineas étaient vaguement tombés vers ses propres jambes, puis ses béquilles, et après une grimace de vive amertume, il avait relevé les yeux vers son ancien patron. Ce dernier continuait avec une voix grave soudainement enrouée :

\- Regardez ce que cela a apporté à Coffin.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement durant lequel Dragonneau avait recentré son attention vers la Nott. Ses yeux étaient sévères, pleins de reproche et le coeur de Freya se tordit à nouveau.

Phineas brisa ce court silence pesant avec une voix ferme :

\- C'est _notre_ choix.

Tous les regards se fixèrent vers lui.

Il enchaîna avec détermination :

\- C'est notre choix de vous suivre. De nous battre pour ce qu'il nous semble juste.

Et puis, son air déterminé devint désolé, et il secoua la tête dans la direction de Dragonneau. Il lui déclara avec un air presque implorant :

\- C'est _notre_ responsabilité, pas la vôtre.

Le silence revint, et cette fois-ci, tour à tour, chacun des sorciers se mit à hocher la tête en accord avec Phineas. Même Marcus se surprit à secouer la tête avec approbation dans la direction de son homologue. Mais les yeux de Dragonneau s'étaient une nouvelle fois verrouillés sur Freya.

Son expression était si sombre, et en même temps si indéchiffrable qu'elle comprit que ses pensées et sentiments devaient être tout aussi confus que les siens.

Sans la quitter des yeux, et après s'être pincé les lèvres avec une grimace d'inquiétude, sa voix grave craquela :

\- Si le Ministère apprend que Grindelwald a parlé, qu'il souhaite le _Pendentif_ , et qu'il y a ce funeste rendez-vous au Brésil, alors...

Sa voix grave se brisa presque :

\- Alors, Norbert, il...

\- Le Ministère n'en saura rien.

C'était Marcus qui l'avait interrompu.

Il avait relevé son visage avec un air froid et hautain, à la manière des Nott. Après un petit moment durant lequel les deux chefs s'étaient intensément toisés, Marcus répondit à la question silencieuse de Dragonneau :

\- Aucun de nous ne partagerons cette information avec qui que ce soit.

Les sourcils de Dragonneau se froncèrent, et il parut étonnamment confus. Le Nott soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et plaqués en arrière, pensant sûrement ressembler à un héros de l'Antiquité, sauvant le Monde d'une terrible catastrophe.

Et puis, ses yeux oscillèrent rapidement entre Freya et l'auror alité, et il expliqua avec une bouche crispée par l'amertume :

\- Si cela concernait ma soeur... j'aurais souhaité que vous fassiez cela pour moi.

Le nouveau moment de flottement fut presque embarrassant pour Marcus, et il sembla prendre tout à coup conscience des intenses regards dont il faisait l'objet puisqu'il leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à soupirer bruyamment :

\- Pourriez-vous tous arrêter de me regarder avec tant de surprise à chaque fois que je tente de dire ou de faire quelque chose de noble et bienveillant-...

\- C'est juste que cela ne vous ressemble pas _du tout_ , Monsieur Nott...

Marcus décocha un regard noir à Phineas.

L'ami de Freya, lui, avait un petit sourire en coin, et il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il était assez fier de sa petite intervention. Sans perdre son sourire, ni son équilibre sur ses deux béquilles, il avait haussé les épaules en ajoutant légèrement :

\- Enfin, sans vouloir vous vexer, _bien entendu_.

Alors que Marcus s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose, la voix de Romilda Faucett résonna dans la chambre aux murs sombres :

\- Donc, quoi ? Quelle est la suite ?

La bouche ouverte de Marcus se referma et il l'observa un instant, comme en pleine réflexion, et au bout d'un moment, il coinça son menton entre son pouce et son index. Il soupira, et, bien conscient que tous attendaient ses instructions, il dit juste :

\- Le moment n'est pas idéal...

\- Dans ce cas, ne faîtes rien.

Marcus lança un regard à la fois las et agacé vers Dragonneau, mais ne lui dit rien.

A la place de cela, il s'était tourné de trois quarts vers Phineas et après un vif regard vers ses jambes, il dicta :

\- Black, vous... étant donné les conditions, je vous propose d'effectuer des petites recherches sur ce qu'il se passe au Brésil. Pourquoi est-ce que Grindelwald pourrait vouloir aller là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attire tant ?

Phineas avait hoché la tête avec résolution et répondit du tac au tac :

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Après un clin d'oeil vers Freya, il se déplaça légèrement vers la gauche et transplana tout aussi sec, disparaissant définitivement de la chambre à coucher.

Le doigt de Marcus se pointa dans la direction de Gideon et il articula :

\- Prewett, je sais que vous êtes très occupé avec Ste Mangouste, alors, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, concentrez-vous plutôt sur les blessés de Exmoor.

Gideon hocha la tête, lui aussi.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Bien...

Et alors que Marcus et Freya se tournaient vers Romilda, Gideon avait transplané lui aussi. Freya plissa les yeux, elle venait clairement d'apercevoir Romilda en train de glisser sa mystérieuse fiole rose dans la poche de son manteau gris. Sa mystérieuse fiole rose.

Mais Marcus semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, il continua :

\- Miss Faucett, dès que Dragonneau sera de nouveau sur pied, je veux que vous l'assistiez... Je veux que l'on réfléchisse à une manière de récupérer ce _Pendentif_ , ou d'échanger avec Dumbledore à ce sujet.

\- Oui, Monsieur Nott.

Le fait que Romilda doive assister Dragonneau à ce sujet retourna complètement l'estomac de Freya, une pointe amère et désagréable naquit au sein de ses entrailles, et elle ne put se retenir de fusiller Faucett du regard. Mais la sorcière blonde l'ignora largement.

Des images alarmantes de Dragonneau et Romilda, tous les deux penchés au dessus de documents et de cartes mystérieuses, la fit brûler à l'intérieur… et Freya reconnut ce déplaisant sentiment tout aussitôt… de la jalousie.

De la terrible et néfaste jalousie.

D'un geste de sa baguette, Marcus attira son manteau vers lui et il ajouta avec un lourd soupir, empli de fatigue :

\- En attendant, retournons au Ministère, nous prenons la relève de Yaxley pour l'interrogatoire de Twigs et Abernathy.

\- Toujours rien, Monsieur ? Avait demandé Romilda avec une voix comprimée par ce qui ressemblait à de la froideur.

\- Non... Nous allons devoir passer… à la _vitesse supérieure_.

Freya ignora tout de ce que Marcus appelait la « _vitesse supérieure_ », mais cela devait être quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant puisqu'elle avait vu Romilda se crisper légèrement.

Ils allaient se diriger vers le petit balcon de Marcus, mais Freya interrompit son frère d'un geste précipité du bras. Il fit halte avec un regard surpris :

\- Et moi, Marcus ?

 _\- Toi_ ?

Il avait répété cela avec un ton agacé, démontrant qu'il n'était pas vraiment surpris qu'elle pose cette question. Elle insista, ignorant le regard brûlant que Dragonneau lui lançait depuis le lit :

\-  Oui. Que dois-je faire ?

Marcus soupira et Romilda lui lança un regard désolé qu'elle détesta.

Il expliqua avec un faux ton patient à sa soeur :

\- Tu es _suspendue_ , Freya. Tu as utilisé illégalement du _Polynectar_ pour prendre mon apparence lors du Rassemblement, tu te rappelles ?

L'agacement revint au galop et Freya se sentit resserrer ses poings, formant deux balles de chair et d'os de chaque côté de ses hanches.

\- Je ne vais pas rester là, à ne rien faire !

Marcus ne sembla pas vraiment affecté par son ton insolent et courroucé, prouvant encore une fois qu'il s'y attendait sûrement. Après un vague coup d'oeil entre elle et Dragonneau, il hocha la tête avec un faux air réfléchi :

\- Tu vas effectivement rester ici et...

Elle redouta la fin de sa phrase.

\- ... _surveiller_ Dragonneau pour nous.

Oui, voilà ce qu'elle avait redouté.

Elle n'osa poser son regard dans la direction de Dragonneau que pendant quelques secondes à peine, et dès lors qu'elle croisait ses yeux noircis et tout aussi stupéfaits que les siens, elle adressa un regard affolé à son frère.

Elle sentait que Dragonneau allait protester, mais elle le fit avant lui :

\- Oh, donc c'est moi la _nourrice_ , désormais ?

Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit se renfrogner, et il renchérit en lui adressant un regard sombre :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être _surveillé_.

Mais Marcus les avait ignorés tous les deux et leur avait simplement fait un geste de la main, indiquant que Romilda et lui s'en allaient. Mais il fit halte au pas de la porte fenêtre, et après une seconde de paralysie, il s'était tourné vers Dragonneau avec un visage qui signifiait qu'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

Avec un mouvement de tête dans la direction du sorcier alité et agacé, il annonça :

\- Oh, j'allais oublier. J'apprécie que vous vous souciez de la sécurité de ma soeur, Dragonneau... Mais _l'oublietter_ n'était pas la meilleure idée que vous ayez eue.

Encore une fois, Dragonneau fut devancé avant même qu'il ne puisse lui répondre. Marcus avait repris avec une mine désapprobatrice :

\- Cela me déplaît aussi, mais... elle reste une parente de Croyance. Et comme Dumbledore nous l'a dit, elle a malheureusement un rôle à jouer là-dedans.

Et puis, les yeux noirs du Nott se dirigèrent vers sa soeur, et il marmonna avec un air las et grognon :

\- ... bien que je ne saisisse pas encore de quel _rôle_ il pourrait bien s'agir...

Freya allait elle aussi intervenir, mais il avait refait son vague geste de la main, et avait balancé avec un air faussement nonchalant :

\- Je serai là ce soir.

Et il disparut avec Faucett, laissant le balcon complètement vide.

L'air frais de dehors s'engouffra dans la chambre à coucher, et Freya sentit ses poils se hérisser… Mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid. C'était à cause du sombre et blâmant regard de Dragonneau.

Sa bouche se souleva dans une contracture agacée, et finalement il articula avec un violent sarcasme :

\- Bravo Nott, c'était _finement joué_.

Piquée au vif, Freya oublie momentanément tout de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant hurler de fièvre et de douleur, plus tôt dans la nuit. Elle lui renvoya un même ton sarcastique et mauvais :

\- Oh, voulez-vous parler de votre performance d'hier dans l'allée des Embrumes ?

Elle jura avoir vu ses yeux s'assombrir d'autant plus alors qu'elle mentionnait cela.

Mais elle continua avec le même air ironique et insolent :

\- Oui, c'était effectivement _finement joué_... je suis bel et bien tombée dans le panneau.

Elle avait craché les derniers mots avec une soudaine haine ; la blessure à son coeur se rouvrit brutalement, et elle sentait presque son sang dévaler l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, noyant ses autres organes.

Contre toute attente, l'air plein de reproche de Dragonneau se fana soudain, laissant place à un immense et douloureux regret.

Il tenta :

\- Ecoutez-moi-...

\- J'en ai marre de devoir toujours écouter et qu'on ne me laisse jamais parler.

Ils se toisèrent en silence, et Freya remarqua à quel point son souffle était fort tout à coup, comme si elle venait de courir un véritable marathon. Le visage pâle et suintant de Dragonneau se fronça, et elle ne sut dire si c'était de la colère ou de l'inquiétude… ou un tout autre sentiment qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à déchiffrer correctement.

Il tenta de nouveau :

 _\- Freya_ -...

 _\- Et je vous ai dit d'arrêter avec mon prénom_ !

Elle avait hurlé du haut de ses poumons et sa voix aiguë avait ricoché sur les murs sombres et moulurés de la chambre de Marcus. Elle joua même avoir vu la panthère sculptée sursauter alors qu'elle avait haussé le ton.

Torry, l'elfe de maison apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda les deux sorciers avec un air curieusement effrayé. Les deux sorciers l'observèrent un instant, et après qu'elle eut reprit à peu près son souffle, Freya désigna Dragonneau d'un mouvement du menton.

\- Torry, surveille Monsieur Dragonneau pendant que je vais prendre l'air.

Elle prit bien soin de claquer ses talons contre le parquet de la chambre, espérant vicieusement que Dragonneau ait eu une vilaine migraine, et que cela lui ai fait du mal. Du mal, oui. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se surprit à espérer qu'il ait eu aussi mal qu'il l'avait blessée la veille.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de penser, Freya faillit se plaquer la tête contre le mur. Comment pouvait-elle penser à quelque chose de semblable ? Comment pouvait-elle ? Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, après tout ce qu'il avait dit dans son délire, après… après leur baiser.

Leur baiser.

Cette dernière pensée empira son état et elle crut qu'elle était devenue complètement folle.

Elle ne savait même plus quoi penser, quoi ressentir. Elle était perdue.

\- Vous ne devriez pas sortir seule.

Sa voix était dure, son expression aussi.

Et là, Freya se rappela la douleur qu'il lui avait affligée. Une désagréable contorsion lui piqua la poitrine, et le regard qu'il lui adressait était celui qu'il aurait fait en froissant simplement une fragile feuille de papier.

\- Nott ! Not-...

Elle avait passé le pas de la porte fenêtre et avait transplané.

En réalité, ce qu'il avait froissé n'avait rien d'une simple feuille de papier…

C'était son _orgueil_.

* * *

Elle apparut au Chemin de Traverse sans même y avoir pensé. Ou peut-être que si, finalement. Inconsciemment, son esprit, encore bien trop concentré sur leur altercation dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dût l'emmener ici. Les images confuses de leur baiser ne cessaient de revenir.

Encore et encore.

Et puis, celles de son délire, de sa fièvre.

De ses yeux gris implorants, désolés, regrettants.

… ces mêmes yeux gris qui ce matin, la toisaient avec reproche et qui voulaient clairement dire « _Trahison_ ».

Toujours aussi inconsciemment, elle se mit à marcher, l'air absent. L'air froid balaya les courbes serpentines de ses cheveux noirs, et elle réalisa que dans sa soudaine furie, elle avait oublié de prendre son manteau.

Trahison.

Oui, Freya, tu l'as trahi.

Tu as raconté à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé à Exmoor.

Avec Grindelwald.

Tu avais juré de ne rien dire.

Et pourtant… tu l'as fait.

Ces simples pensées la firent presque vomir.

La colère vira encore vers de la culpabilité.

Etait-ce de la faiblesse de se sentir si coupable alors qu'il l'avait aussi blessée ?

Freya se mordit la lèvre, si fort, qu'elle sentit un goût ferreux et tiède rentrer en contact avec sa langue. Mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, bien trop absorbée dans le tourbillon de ses vives et incohérentes pensées.

On bouscula son épaule, et elle faillit tomber en arrière.

Ce choc la fit reprendre conscience tout à coup, et dans un léger tressaillement, elle évita un autre sorcier à la cape noire, qui était si pressé qu'il ne regardait pas non plus où il allait.

Et puis, ses pieds firent halte.

Ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur la Pancarte de l'Apothicaire, elle se balançait maladroitement sur son support de fer, en grinçant avec le vent. Ses dents lâchèrent finalement sa lèvre inférieure, et après un mouvement hésitant, elle se lança dans la boutique.

L'odeur qui y régnait était particulièrement pestilentielle, et cela lui rappela vivement l'écoeurant fumet qui émanait de la _Tête de Sanglier_ , à Pré-au-Lard. Alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin entre deux comptoirs et des étagères mal disposées, sur lesquelles étaient arrangés des étranges bocaux de verre, un sorcier bien portant lui esquissa un large sourire.

Le sourire fut d'ailleurs si large que les grosses joues rondes du sorcier s'étaient soulevées en même temps que sa grande moustache aux bouts pointus.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, ma p'tite dame ?

Freya se racla la gorge.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Des battements agaçants dans sa poitrine lui rappelèrent son vif sentiment de culpabilité. Elle repensa à la fièvre de Dragonneau et puis… à sa propre fièvre à elle.

Elle aussi était tombée malade, juste avant l'arrestation ratée de Grimmson en Janvier. Les images floues des deux Dragonneau en train de s'occuper d'elle lui revinrent dans un flash. La voix hésitante de Norbert, son immonde potion réservée aux créatures…

Immonde, pour les créatures… mais très efficace.

Le Magizoologiste avait eu raison sur ce coup.

Et cela donna une idée à Freya.

Bonne ou mauvaise, elle ne le sut pas.

\- Auriez-vous des potions pour soigner… une _créature_ ?

Etait-ce considéré comme une vilaine et sournoise vengeance de lui rendre la pareille ?

Après tout, elle aussi avait dû boire une telle potion…

La sorcière balaya cette sombre pensée de sa tête en secouant cette dernière vigoureusement. Non, non, elle faisait cela car la potion qu'elle avait bue avait été très efficace.

Rien de plus, bien entendu.

L'imposant sorcier tapa dans ses deux mains et le bruit la fit sursauter.

\- Ah oui, j'ai, ma p'tite dame !

Il se retourna et se mit à chercher dans sa bibliothèque. Ses larges mains dodues farfouillèrent entre les bocaux aux contenus mystérieux et ragoûtants. Sa voix grasse et rauque ricocha entre les étagères poussiéreuses :

\- C'est quoi ? Un petit rhume ?

\- Une fièvre.

\- Ah oui… j'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Il attrapa deux bocaux et les posa sur le comptoir avec un air très satisfait. En glissant ses deux grandes paumes sous ses bretelles de pantalon, il lui demanda :

\- Est-ce une petite ou une grande créature que vous avez, ma p'tite dame ?

Les images terribles du grand corps de Dragonneau, gesticulant violemment sous les draps sombres flashèrent dans son esprit. Elle dût fermer les yeux pour les effacer, mais à la place, c'est son visage sous la pluie qui lui revint. Son visage penché vers l'avant alors qu'il la regardait. Et puis, la sensation de ses bras, entourant ses hanches, qui la soulevaient du sol pour l'amener jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à ses lèvres… ce fut comme une gifle.

Elle se sentit devenir écarlate.

Le sorcier dodu, lui, attendait toujours sa réponse, alors elle balbutia :

\- Il est grand.

Le sorcier souleva un sourcil et elle se reprit en bredouillant de plus belle :

\- Je veux dire, c'est _une grande créature_.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous propose ceci.

Il poussa un des deux bocaux vers elle, et le contenu gras de ce dernier fut vaguement remué. Freya réprima une grimace de dégoût, mais tendit tout de même la monnaie.

A peine était-elle sortie de cette boutique, profitant inexorablement de l'air pur et frais de l'extérieur, que Freya se stoppa de nouveau. En face de l'Apothicaire, elle trouva _Les Glaces de Florian Fortarôme_ , et dans sa vitrine colorée et animée, devant laquelle plusieurs jeunes enfants étaient agglutinés, il y avait un petit panneau.

_« Découvrez nos Nouvelles Sucreries et Friandises !_

_Réduction sur les Bonbons Explosifs. »_

Le mélange incompréhensible de culpabilité et de désir de vengeance se mêlèrent de nouveau et Freya se retrouva, malgré elle, dans la boutique de confiseries.

* * *

Les bras chargés de petit sacs en kraft, Freya se hâta vers le haut de la rue animée. Elle allait se glisser dans une allée plus tranquille pour pouvoir transplaner, mais son regard bleu fut attiré par une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Arcturus Black III.

Et il n'était pas seul, elle reconnut immédiatement la sombre mais délicate figure de Melania McMillan à ses côtés. Ils riaient tous les deux, et cette vision la perturba.

Elle aurait voulu tourner les talons sans avoir à leur parler, mais malheureusement les yeux sombres d'Arcturus l'avaient repérée. Son sourire s'effaça, et celui de Melania aussi. Ils échangèrent un vague regard, entre mépris et désintérêt, et Black fourra ses deux mains dans ses poches, et avec un air nonchalant et fier, il s'avança de la Nott. Melania le suivit en silence, mais avec une mine renfrognée.

Freya le coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot :

\- Black, au nom de Merlin que fais-tu ici ?

Il sembla ignorer son ton méfiant et empli de critique et il haussa les épaules avec un sourire de diable :

\- Oh, Melania et moi-même sommes en pleine _promenade_ , vois-tu ?

Les deux sorcières se toisèrent un instant, et puis les yeux de Freya tombèrent sur les sacs que Black était en train de porter. Il dût suivre son regard puisqu'il ajouta :

\- Nous sommes allés faire des petites emplettes, je lui ai d'ailleurs offert un merveilleux collier, regarde-le donc-...

\- Le Ministère est sans dessus-dessous et tu fais des… _emplettes_ ?

Il lui adressa un sourire acide et secoua la tête avec une expression impuissante.

\- Chère Freya... je suis _suspendu_ , tu te rappelles ?

Freya tenta de balayer une pensée bien désagréable : elle aussi était suspendue. Suspendue, comme ce crétin d'Arcturus Black.

Ce dernier remua le couteau dans la plaie en s'exclamant avec un sourire bien trop agaçant :

\- Grâce à _toi_ , d'ailleurs je ne t'ai toujours pas remerciée.

\- Remerciée ? Répéta Freya avec une grimace de méfiance.

Le sorcier hocha la tête avec une expression pensive et reconnaissante.

\- Oui, si je n'avais pas fait mine d'avoir attaqué Yaxley à ta place, j'aurais sûrement dû aller au Rassemblement... te rends-tu compte ?

Le coeur de Freya se stoppa et elle le toisa avec un air ahuri, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Il enchaîna avec cette expression si exagérée qu'elle était devenue théâtrale :

\- J'aurais pu _mourir_...

Il émit même un son, entre un soupir et un souffle sarcastique en complétant vicieusement :

\- Ou pire, finir ma vie _infirme_ comme mon stupide cousin.

Freya crut qu'elle allait laisser tomber les sacs en kraft sur ses pieds.

Son expression devait être clairement affolée puisqu'il prit un air faussement désolé :

\- Oh, il ne te l'a pas dit ? Mes parents m'ont informé qu'il devrait garder une canne toute sa vie. Plus jamais il ne pourra marcher comme avant, c'est _terrible_ …

Si les poings de Freya n'avaient pas été pris, elle les aurait sûrement écrasés contre le sourire suffisant du Black devant elle. Avec une voix sombre et tremblante, elle cracha :

\- Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose avec ce ton si léger et moqueur, espèce de-...

\- Oh, doucement, chère Freya... regarde quelle image tu donnes à ma _fiancée_.

L'expression de la Nott devint choc, et elle jet a un vif coup d'oeil dans la direction de Melania, l'air de cette dernière était si mauvais… et maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi.

Arcturus fit mine de regarder l'état de ses ongles en balançant tout aussi nonchalamment :

\- Oui, Melania et moi allons nous marier, n'est-elle pas d'ailleurs ravissante ?

Freya ne répondit pas, encore à la fois très en colère pour ce qu'il avait dit au sujet de Phineas et sous le choc de cette annonce. Elle se retint de lancer un regard plein de pitié à Melania McMillan, la plaignant sincèrement maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle allait passer le reste de sa vie avec un tel sorcier.

Mais Arcturus sembla interpréter son silence tout autrement :

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ce visage ? Regrettes-tu ta décision ?

Le goujat mentionnait cela devant sa nouvelle fiancée.

Freya lui lança le regard le plus mauvais qu'elle puisse fournir et lui cracha presque à la figure :

 _\- Jamais_ je ne la regretterai.

Arcturus souffla dans l'air froid, comme s'il n'ne croyait pas ses oreilles. Il secoua la tête et lui adressa un regard entre condescendance et compassion :

\- Mais qui pourrait donc aimer une femme si têtue ?

Son air vicieux revint et il chantonna sarcastiquement :

\- Le _Noble et Paranoïaque_ Dragonneau ? Ah, je ne crois pas, non...

\- Détrompe-toi, Black.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche crispée de Freya et Arcturus s'était figé dans son expression. Elle tourna les talons, appréciant sincèrement ce visage si démuni et défait… et puis, elle vint à se stopper et à se tourner de nouveau vers lui pour le corriger une nouvelle fois :

\- Et Monsieur Dragonneau n'est _pas_ paranoïaque.

* * *

Elle posa les sacs de kraft sur la table de chevet avec des gestes précautionneux.

Silence.

Dans le liet de Marcus, Dragonneau dormait.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il marmonnait des mots et des noms inintelligibles, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les violents délires qui l'avaient secoué durant la nuit. Instinctivement, elle attrapa la petite serviette blanche et humide et la passa sur le front dégoulinant de Dragonneau.

\- La fièvre a un peu baissé, Maîtresse.

La voix de Torry l'avait presque faite sursauter.

En reposant la serviette, elle souffla avec un air absent :

\- Je vois...

Mais ce fut l'air embêté de l'elfe qui attirait son attention désormais, et elle plissa les yeux dans sa direction. Il remuait étrangement sur ses pieds osseux, comme s'il hésitait à lui faire part de quelque chose.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'autre, Torry ?

\- L'ami de la Maîtresse, il...

Il jeta un regard triste dans la direction du grand corps allongé et puis, il reprit avec une toute petite voix :

\- Torry pense l'avoir entendu pleurer tout à l'heure…

Ces simples mots furent comme un coup de poignard et Freya hésita à s'asseoir. Elle savait. Elle savait pertinemment que Dragonneau était plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait… qu'il était un homme brisé. Elle-même l'avait vu, à plusieurs reprises, dans des états de désespoir et de colère. Mais cette révélation de Torry, et ce mot « _pleurer_ », remua quelque chose de désagréable dans ses entrailles.

Cette fois, l'inquiétude reprit le dessus et elle remit de côté sa culpabilité et sa colère.

L'elfe continua avec le même ton maladroit :

\- Torry ne savait pas quoi faire, alors Torry a apporté un autre Philtre de Paix, comme la nuit dernière. Mais peut-être que-...

\- Tu as bien fait Torry…, l'interrompit Freya avec une voix douce.

Elle lui adressa un sourire doux et reconnaissant en soufflant :

\- Merci.

L'elfe lui sourit timidement aussi, il allait claquer des doigts, mais Freya l'interpella :

\- Oh, Torry ?

Il se figea avec ses doigts osseux encore en l'air.

\- Peux-tu m'apporter le Livre de _Carneirus_ ?

\- Tout de suite, Maîtresse.

Un claquement, et l'elfe disparut.

* * *

Elle tourna une autre page avec un air las.

Le Livre de Carneirus, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas ouvert… et elle se rappela à quel point son contenu avait été particulièrement indigeste et tordu. Toutes ces prédictions n'avaient de sens que lorsque les dates étaient effectivement passées… mais deviner ce qui allait se produire dans les jours futurs étaient un véritable casse-tête.

Elle tourna une autre page, et une multitude de photographies en noir et blanc et aux contours délicatement dentelés de blanc, s'échappèrent du grand ouvrage. Des photos de Famille. De sa Famille. Elle les avait glissées-là autrefois, et les avait complètement oubliées.

Certaines s'étaient échouées sur les draps presque noirs de Marcus, et elle reposa le livre sur le matelas devant elle afin de pouvoir ramasser les vignettes.

Un soudain mouvement à côté d'elle sur le lit fit trembler un peu le matelas, et elle remarqua que Dragonneau s'était réveillé. Il tentait de se redresser, tant bien que mal, avec une grimace qui déformait son vaille blafard et perlé de sueur. Ses bras tremblaient alors qu'il s'appuyait dessus pour se relever, et Freya comprit que toutes ses forces semblaient l'avoir quitté.

Elle hésita, et puis, elle lui demanda d'une voix presque silencieuse :

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il ne répondit pas, et appuya le haut de son dos et l'arrière de son crâne contre la tête de lit capitonnée de Marcus. Il grimaça, et porta une main à son front. Il balaya son visage une première fois, et puis, il se pinça l'arcade du nez avec une autre grimace de douleur.

\- C'est votre tête ?

Pas de réponse.

Il ne la regarda même pas et le sentiment de culpabilité revint aussi vite d'un coup de tonnerre.

Elle agrippa le sac en kraft qui reposait sur la table de chevet en bois, et en sortit le bocal au contenu visqueux et sombre. Elle le lui tendit.

\- Prenez ceci.

Cette fois-ci, ses yeux gris s'étaient posés dans sa direction. Ils étaient injectés de sang et brillants de fièvre. Son expression fut tout aussi sarcastique que sa voix grave :

\- Serait-ce un quelconque _poison_ , _Miss Nott_ ?

Sa question et le fait qu'il s'adresse à elle de manière si formelle l'agaça.

Elle se mit même à regretter de ne pas avoir vraiment acheté de poison.

Et comme il n'attrapait pas le bocal, elle commença à la retirer en disant :

\- N'en prenez pas si vous ne-...

Il lui prit le contenant en verre des mains sans la quitter des yeux.

Après une minute d'un échange de regards intenses, il finit par défaire le bouchon, et il but le contenu non sans réprimer une vilaine grimace. Il ne demanda même pas ce qu'il avait bu, et reposa simplement le contenant de verre sur la table de chevet qui était de son côté.

Silence.

Bien qu'elle était soudainement consciente qu'il la fixait de nouveau, Freya tentait de se concentrer sur le grand ouvrage bleuté. Mais son coeur battait si vite. Si fort.

Tellement fort, qu'elle ne pouvait entendre que lui dans ses tempes.

Le regard métallique de Dragonneau la brûlait presque.

Et alors qu'elle tournait une nouvelle page, sans même avoir pu la lire convenablement, sa voix grave rompit l'épais silence :

\- Que faîtes-vous ?

Sans relever les yeux des pages au contenu tout à coup flou, elle répondit avec un air faussement détaché :

\- J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il pourrait se passer fin Avril.

Nouveau silence.

Nouveau regard.

Intense.

Et Freya se pinça les lèvres, réprimant une autre phrase, réprimant son envie de rompre le silence… Mais cela la démangeait tant qu'elle finit par ajouter avec un rire nerveux :

\- Mais... je ne comprends pas un traître mot de tout cela... c'est si flou.

Mais son angoisse s'amplifia alors qu'il ne répondait pas.

Il continuait à la fixer, comme cela, intensément.

Et, au bout d'un moment, Freya se sentit obligée de reposer le livre sur ses genoux croisés, et avec un moment d'hésitation, relava ses yeux bleus pour croiser ses gris. Une vague de frissons la traversa.

Son visage était plein d'émotions.

Des émotions très fortes, mélangées et confuses… si bien que cela le rendait totalement insondable.

Il tenta de remuer un peu, comme s'il souhaitait sortir de ce lit, comme s'il souhaitait s'éloigner de la sorcière assise à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle le regardait avec un air inquiet et interloqué, il articula gravement :

\- Je vais mieux, je serai sur pied ce soir et je pourrai-…

Mensonge.

Et dire qu'il lui disait qu'elle mentait mal.

Freya avait posé une main sur son épaule humide et il se stoppa ; dans sa phrase comme dans son mouvement, comme si le toucher de la sorcière l'avait subitement électrocuté. Freya ne manqua pas l'énième goutte de sueur qui dévalait le long de sa tempe blafarde.

Et avec un ton extrêmement doux, elle lui intima :

\- Vous devriez vous rallonger, vous êtes très pâle.

Etonnement, il lui obéit, et en relâchant tous les muscles de ses bras et de son dos, il s'était laissé lâchement retomber contre la tête de lit sombre. Le regard qui lui adressait désormais n'était plus noir, mais plutôt regrettant, suppliant, confus.

Et cela s'amplifia d'autant plus alors que la main de Freya, un peu frémissante et hésitante, avait glissé sur sa bretelle de pantalon… Puis sur sa clavicule à moitié recouverte de sa chemise blanche froissée et humide… Puis sur sa gorge où elle put le sentir déglutir…

Sa main resta posée la un instant, contre son cou suintant, et elle put ressentir l'accélération subite du pouls du sorcier contre ses doigts. Les pulsations frénétiques se synchronisaient presque aux siennes, et ses phalanges continuèrent leur chemin, effleurant sa mâchoire… Là, elle le sentit remuer avec malaise, et elle le vit se pincer les lèvres.

Sa main remonta et se posa finalement sur sa joue.

Sa joue.

La même joue qu'elle avait giflé.

Par deux fois.

Et le souvenir de l'Allée des Embrumes entraîna un nouveau tourbillon de sentiments puissants et acides, emportant tout sur son passage. Dragonneau réussit à demander avec un ton étrangement neutre :

\- Êtes-vous encore en colère contre moi ?

Freya releva vivement ses yeux vers les siens, et elle articula sèchement :

\- Terriblement.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Et Freya finit par demander, elle aussi :

\- Vous ?

La fronce dans les sourcils du sorcier lui donna une réponse avant même qu'il l'eut prononcée :

\- Oui, avait-il simplement répondu.

Et dans un geste plein d'amertume, il avait attrapé la main de la sorcière, et l'avait détaché de sa joue humide. Il énonça avec un mélange de reproche et regret :

\- Je ne mérite pas votre douceur, _Fr_ -... Nott.

\- Non, effectivement.

Elle avait froncé ses sourcils, elle aussi, et pendant un instant ils s'échangèrent des regards sévères. Et puis, le mot douceur résonna étrangement en Freya.

Elle se surprit à prononcer :

\- Mais en parlant de douceurs...

Elle détacha ses yeux bleus de ses gris pour attraper le paquet de kraft dans son dos.

La sorcière le lui tendit, mais l'attention du sorcier était restée focalisée sur elle.

\- ... je suis passée devant la boutique de friandises au Chemin de Traverse et donc j'ai pensé que-...

\- Merci.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés.

Son expression sombre…

Et pourtant… sa voix parut curieusement sincère.

Ses grandes mains lui prirent le paquet des siennes, d'une manière plus douce et hésitante que lorsqu'il avait attrapé le bocal de potion. Ses longs doigts avaient frôlés les siens, et Freya dût réprimer un autre frisson alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Et finalement, ne pouvant plus soutenir son intense regard gris, elle avait rabaissé son visage vers le livre de Carneirus, faisant mine de reprendre sa lecture. Elle l'entendait défaire le papier kraft et attraper une première friandise.

Et puis, après un moment de silence, il pointa une photo du doigt.

C'était la photo d'un jeune bambin, aux joues rondes et aux cheveux noirs ébène.

\- Qui est-ce ? Votre frère ?

\- C'est moi.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit osciller entre elle et la photographie qui gisait contre les draps de Marcus. Et puis, il reprit une autre friandise.

Au bout d'un moment d'observation, il énonça silencieusement :

\- … vraiment ? Vous avez...

\- Le même visage rond, oui je sais.

Elle détestait le fait qu'on lui rappelait sans arrêt à quel point sa ressemblance avec son Père et son Frère était frappante. Il ignora son ton agacé, car il était tout à coup absorbé par une autre photo sur le lit. Il l'avait attrapée entre ses doigts, et l'avait portée jusqu'à ses yeux avec une lenteur qui ne ressemblait pas.

C'était sa photo de Famille.

Celle sans sa Mère.

Celle qui avait été prise alors qu'elle avait disparu.

Si Dragonneau comprit que sa Mère était absente de la photographie, il ne fit pas de commentaire. Au lieu de cela, ses yeux gris déviaient rapidement du bambin dans le berceau au garçon de 10 ans qui se tenait droit et sombre juste à côté.

Marcus.

Un coin des lèvres de Dragonneau s'était soulevé et elle l'entendit souffler sarcastiquement en commentant :

\- Oh, il avait donc _déjà_ cette coiffure ridicule.

Sur la photographie, Marcus avait ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière.

Dragonneau continua à émettre son sourire un peu moqueur :

\- Je pensais qu'il s'était coiffé ainsi spécialement pour son entrée à Poudlard.

Les yeux bleus de Freya se relevèrent vers les siens. Oui, elle oubliait souvent que Dragonneau et son frère se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard… Et elle se demanda si Dragonneau aussi avait longtemps perçu Marcus comme son rival… ou si ce n'était qu'une rivalité sans réciprocité.

Il émit un léger bruit étouffé qui retira le sourire moqueur qui s'était formé sur son visage pâle. Il lui lança un regard surpris, et puis il se mit à tousser. Son charmant visage devint rouge, aussi rouge qu'à Hyde Park, aussi rouge que dans l'ascenseur du Ministère…

Ce fut au tour de Freya d'animer ses lèvres d'une courbe moqueuse. Et même si elle avait détourné la tête vers le livre sur ses genoux, elle avait comprit que Dragonneau l'avait vu. Il avait vu son sourire étrangement satisfait.

Elle sentit ses yeux gris redevenir noirs alors qu'il la fixait, lui brûlant presque la joue.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que_ -...?

\- Oh...

Sa voix avait été légère et faussement inquiète.

Et sans relever les yeux vers lui, elle avait fait mine de tourner une autre page du livre de Carneirus… ce simple geste dût l'agacer, puisque sa voix grave s'était assombrie :

\- Quelle était cette _friandise_ que vous m'avez ramenée, Nott ?

La sorcière ne put se retenir de le regarder de nouveau, c'était bien trop tentant, trop satisfaisant. Une part d'elle-même, encore enveloppée de rancoeur, se délecta à la vue du visage rouge et dégoûté du Sorcier.

Elle feignit un air surpris :

\- Oh, vous n'aimiez pas celle-ci ?

Il s'était pincé les lèvres en la regardant.

Et alors qu'elle ne pouvait retenir un énième sourire, elle crut voir que ses yeux gris s'étaient radoucis. Mais malgré cela, son ton était aussi dur que du métal, il n'avait pas apprécié la plaisanterie, visiblement :

\- Rares sont les individus qui aiment les friandises au goût de...

Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant, et il finit par demander en grondant :

\- Quel genre de goût était-ce d'ailleurs ?

 _\- Bonbon Explosif_.

Elle l'entendit distinctement grogner devant son ton léger et détaché.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire part de son reproche, elle ajouta avec une expression faussement innocente :

\- Quel dommage, je pensais que vous l'apprécierez.

Le rouge de ses joues s'atténua un peu, mais pas le noir de ses yeux.

Il avait pertinemment compris que cela n'était qu'une petite vengeance puérile, et sa voix grave lui reprocha :

\- Celui que je vous avais donné autrefois n'était pas si… violent, _Nott_.

\- Disons qu'il vous a redonné des couleurs.

\- C'est dans ce genre de moment que je me dis que le Choixpeau avait vu juste en vous mettant à Serpentard.

Ce fut à son tour de lui adresser un regard noir.

Comment diable savait-il toujours appuyer là où cela faisait mal ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui avait détaché ses yeux des siens, les replongeant vers la photographie encore entre ses doigts. Et très vite, ce fut un sourire triste qui s'installa sur le visage de Freya.

Elle se surprit même à articuler :

\- Cette photo de famille n'a rien à voir avec la vôtre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut l'air surpris.

\- Vous avez vu...

\- Oui... lorsque je vous recherchais en Janvier et que je suis allée chez votre Mère, je l'ai vue.

Elle ne sut pas décrypter les émotions qui s'étaient affichées sur le visage du sorcier, et elle continua avec le même sourire attristé :

\- C'était une très jolie photo de famille, pour une très jolie famille.

Une douleur s'afficha sur son visage soudainement distant.

Et elle put voir à son expression qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir d'ajouter :

\- Cette même famille a été déchirée peu de temps après la photo.

Freya comprit là qu'il mentionnait le décès tragique de son Père, comme le lui avait expliqué Madame Dragonneau. Il ne voulait pas s'étaler sur le sujet, et ça aussi, elle le perçut. Ses gris gris métal étaient retombés sur la photo de la Famille Nott, incomplète, et cette fois, c'est Freya qui ne put se contenir d'ajouter :

\- Et celle-ci l'a toujours été.

Elle voulut lui arracher la photographie des mains, sentant que la peine retournait son coeur dans sa poitrine, mais alors qu'elle avait posé ses doigts sur la photo, ceux de Dragonneau les enveloppèrent avec le bout de papier. Ses phalanges étaient dures au dessus de les siennes, résolue, et ce fut comme si une décharge électrique foudroyait Freya.

Sa voix grave la fit frémir d'autant plus.

\- Je suis désolé, Nott.

Le pincement dans sa poitrine se fit plus intense.

Le regard devant elle aussi… plus regrettant.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé…

Freya essaya d'arracher ses doigts, mais l'emprise de la main de Dragonneau était plus forte. Elle secoua la tête vivement, elle ne sut l'expliquer, mais toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans son cerveau. Et elle se demanda si le contact de la peau de Dragonneau ne la rendait un petit peu folle.

Et c'est en revoyant ses yeux gris qu'elle en conclut que oui.

Elle baragouina, prise de court et distraite :

\- C'était il y a longtemps, et même si nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, je-…

\- Je voulais parler d'hier.

L'emprise sur ses phalanges se fit plus forte, comme s'il redoutait qu'elle souhaite s'enfuir d'autant plus. Etait-ce un moyen pour lui de la retenir alors qu'il lui fournissait des explications sur son infâme comportement de la veille ?

Freya se détesta alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

En fait, les doigts de Dragonneau avaient commencé à effectuer des petits mouvements circulaires sur ses phalanges crispées et elle s'était momentanément ramollie. Une partie de son cerveau la traitait de faible, l'autre lui hurlait de se jeter contre lui.

Au final, elle ne réussit à articuler que :

\- …Oh.

S'il avait vu à quel point elle avait été hypnotisée par lui, il ne fit pas de commentaire. Sa mâchoire s'était crispée et avait remué avec hésitation, et puis, il finit par lâcher avec une voix rauque :

\- Lorsque vous êtes tombée…

Petit silence.

Elle voyait une perle de sueur dévaler sa tempe.

Un autre pincement de lèvres hésitant et amer.

\- Et lorsque Grimmson vous a torturée…

Freya se demanda si les pulsations effrénées qu'elle ressentait au bout de ses doigts étaient les siennes ou celles de Dragonneau.

Il secoua la tête avec un air rempli de remord.

\- … Je pense que cela m'a rendu fou.

Freya se sentit étrange tout à coup.

La décharge électrique était devenu un courant continu, une foudre, un éclair permanent qui semblait la secouer de part en part.

La photographie, qui jusque là avait été coincée entre leurs deux mains entrelacées, virevolta et tomba sur les draps sombres et chahutés.

Les pulsations de son coeur contre sa tempe étaient si fortes, que Freya n'entendit presque pas la voix rauque de Dragonneau répéter gravement :

 _\- Complètement_ _fou_.

Sa voix avait presque été un soupir, un grognement, et sa main saisit entièrement la sienne, l'enveloppant résolument, tout en continuant ses mouvements circulaires et hypnotiques dans le creux du poignet de la sorcière.

Il continua avec une voix plus pressée, comme s'il l'avait comprimée pendant très longtemps.

\- J'avais l'impression que l'Histoire se répétait. Que… que comme avec Leta je n'aurais pas pu-…

\- Ce n'était pas votre faute, intima-t-elle avec une voix douce.

Son ascendant sur sa main se fit un peu plus fort, et il secoua la tête avec un vif regret, une vive douleur qui le fit grimacer :

\- Non… ça _l'était_.

Ses yeux gris se teintaient de rouge, ils devenaient plus brillants… et Freya savait que ce n'était pas la fièvre. Son souffle siffla alors qu'il prit une grande inspiration.

Il avait à priori du mal à exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, à mettre des mots sur sa douleur.

Il fit une autre grimace et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, contre la tête de lit, comme si les forces l'abandonnaient un peu.

Sa voix devint rocailleuse, et la Nott le soupçonna de vouloir contenir un sanglot.

\- Je lui ai dit d'aller voir dans les Archives du Ministère de la Magie Français. Je l'ai menée dans le piège de Grindelwald… et elle… elle s'est _sacrifiée_. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour Norbert et moi et-…

Freya ignorait cela.

Elle avait vu autrefois, dans un rêve, les flammes bleues dévorer la chair de Lestrange. Elle l'avait vue, droite dans cet amphithéâtre de pierres et de stèles… Mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle était morte pour les Dragonneau. Le mot sacrifice sembla résonner pendant quelques longues secondes en elle.

Devant elle, Dragonneau s'était un peu relâché, les muscles de ses épaules s'étaient avachis contre la tête de lit, et elle l'entendit émettre un léger soupir, entre lamentation et soulagement. Dragonneau n'était pas du genre à vider son sac, à se plaindre. Elle le savait.

Et elle comprit aussitôt que son soudain soulagement correspondait au fait qu'il avait gardé tout cela pour lui pendant bien trop longtemps.

La voix de Dumbledore lui revint.

Oui, il avait prédit le fait que Thésée gardait tout cela pour lui.

Oui, il avait prédit, qu'un jour, il exploserait.

Le Professeur avait eu raison, sur toute la ligne.

Avec son autre main, elle recouvra la sienne, et le sentit frémir à son contact. Il avait l'air surpris, troublé qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Et puis son étonnement se mut de nouveau en regret, en fatigue. Il était plus pâle, les cernes sous ses yeux gris étaient sombres et violacées. Il était exténué.

Elle l'imita en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et elle remarqua rapidement qu'il fixait les siennes.

Leurs mains se détachèrent, et celles de Freya vinrent appuyer gentiment sur ses deux épaules, l'incitant à se rallonger dans le lit de Marcus. Sa voix cristalline fut aussi douce que de la soie :

\- Vous devriez vous rallonger un peu… dormir et-…

Ses deux mains avaient attrapé les siennes, comme deux étaux de métal. Freya s'était coupée, surprise, et il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, et la Nott y distingua un air triste.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, depuis Septembre, mon sommeil a été…

\- Oui, et voyez ce que cela vous a fait.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais un constat.

Gideon avait raison.

Dragonneau s'était surmené.

Et ce surmenage l'avait mené ici, cloué dans le lit de Marcus.

Ils restèrent bloqués ainsi pendant un moment.

Et son regret revint au galop.

Alors qu'il resserrait son emprise autour des poignets de la sorcière, Thésée répéta avec un ton suppliant :

\- Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, Nott.

Il semblait désespéré qu'elle le croit.

Et, malgré toute sa rancoeur, effectivement, elle le croyait.

Il enchaîna hâtivement :

\- Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous blesser… Je pensais qu'en faisant cela vous seriez en sécurité.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent plus encore, formant des lignes crispées sur son front humide. Il se mordit la lèvre, et continua avec le même ton :

\- J'ai été un véritable idiot. Et je… comprendrais si vous ne me le pardonniez pas.

Freya resta paralysée un moment.

Déchirée entre des sentiments contradictoires.

Déchirée entre son orgueil et son attachement pour lui.

Déchirée par son regard empli de tourment.

Il l'acheva en articulant amèrement :

\- Je le comprendrais car, moi-même je ne me le pardonne pas-…

Freya s'était jetée contre lui.

Littéralement.

Et sa voix grave et regrettante s'était perdue contre le col de sa robe pourpre.

Freya glissa ses mains des épaules du sorcier, et les laissèrent s'enfoncer entre la nuque de Thésée et la tête de lit. Elle réajusta un peu sa position contre lui, plaquant sa poitrine contre la sienne, sa tempe contre la sienne, sa joue contre la sienne…

Il était trempé et encore bouillant de fièvre.

Et après un moment de choc, il parut enregistrer ce qu'elle était en train faire et il sortit de sa torpeur. Elle sentit les grands mains de Dragonneau se glisser de chaque côté de sa taille, où deux zones se mirent à brûler intensément. Elle ne serait d'ailleurs pas surprise de sentir sa robe pourpre se consumer, tant son contact l'embrasait.

Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, comme il l'avait fait dans la cage d'escaliers à Ste Mangouste, et elle pouvait le sentir respirer frénétiquement contre sa clavicule.

La voix de la Nott sortit étrangement aiguë de sa gorge, alors qu'elle tentait de le rassurer, de le réconforter :

\- Cessez de vous tourmenter, _Thésée_ , je vous en prie.

Elle l'avait senti tressaillir au moment où elle avait prononcé son prénom. Elle continua en faisant de légères caresses dans la nuque humide du sorcier :

 _\- Rien_ n'est de votre faute, et tout ira bien.

Et puis, elle réalisa à quel point leur étreinte, sur ce lit, la dévorait. Elle sentait et entendait son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, et puis, il y avait cette sensation très étrange, dans le bas de son ventre, comme si des _Véracrasses_ y grouillaient.

Elle se détacha un peu, mais l'étau autour de sa taille fut si fort, qu'elle ne put s'éloigner complètement de lui. Ses yeux fiévreux, intenses, et brillants semblaient l'implorer.

Freya réussit à balbutier, encore avec cette voix étrange :

\- Vous devriez, vous reposer un peu… vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se décoller de son buste, mais il la retint, et elle posa ses deux mains contre le haut de son torse pour garder l'équilibre. Sous ses paumes moites, elle pouvait ressentir les violents battements de coeur de Dragonneau. Ils étaient si forts que cela ressemblait plutôt à des roulements de tambour.

Il sonda le visage de la sorcière avec un air un peu perdu.

Et après un énième pincement de lèvres, il supplia :

\- Restez…

Sa pression contre le torse de Dragonneau pour se relever se ramollit d'un seul coup, et ses paumes se mirent à trembler sur sa chemise blanche.

Elle hésitait.

Et il le voyait.

Il ajouta avec le même air implorant :

\- … s'il vous plaît.

Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

Et de toute manière, le vocabulaire lui manquait, tout à coup.

Incapable de dire un seul mot, elle se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête.

Mais elle ne fut même pas sûre qu'il l'ait vu, puisqu'il l'avait déjà fermement plaquée contre lui.

Elle le sentit glisser le long de la tête de lit, s'allonger un peu plus dans le lit de Marcus, et elle s'aplatit en synchronisation avec lui.

La tête de Freya était plaquée à mi chemin entre sa poitrine et son épaule, et elle était à peu près sûre que Dragonneau devait avoir toute sa masse capillaire contre son visage.

Mais il ne sembla pas être gêné par cela.

Une de ses grandes mains vint sertir l'épaule de Freya, l'autre, vint s'entrelacer avec les phalanges de la sorcière, posées contre sa poitrine.

Freya se sentit brûler, de la tête aux pieds.

Elle serra sa main en retour, y exerça de légères pressions, de douces caresses réconfortantes.

Et bientôt la poitrine de Dragonneau se soulevait de moins en moins vite, de plus en plus profondément.

Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi, elle réalisa qu'elle sombrait elle aussi, dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Freya mit beaucoup de temps à s'extirper de son doux et épais sommeil, elle était enveloppée dans de la douceur, dans un nuage mentholé. La chaude lumière de la fin du jour réchauffait la chambre de Marcus, teintant ses murs et ses boiseries des couleurs du coucher du soleil.

Lorsque Freya retrouva finalement ses esprits, elle se figea.

Elle était encore à moitié allongée sur le buste de Dragonneau. Sa joue était lourdement écrasée entre contre le haut de ses pectoraux, et elle pouvait y sentir les pulsations régulières et les profonds soupirs endormis du sorcier sous elle.

Il dormait encore.

Pendant quelques longues secondes, Freya resta paralysée, avec une réalisation alarmante. Elle avait dormi avec Dragonneau. Elle avait dormi à ses côtés.

Elle déglutit malgré elle, et elle se sentit brûler de nouveau.

La prochaine réalisation, pourtant logique, lui envoya des électrochocs : c'était la première fois qu'elle dormait aux côtés d'un homme.

Les grouillements nerveux continuèrent dans le bas de son estomac et elle releva des yeux hésitants vers le visage du sorcier profondément endormi. Son sommeil paraissait paisible, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses délires inquiétants de la veille.

Avant même que son cerveau ait pu l'en empêcher, elle avait tendu son bras vers le visage renversé dans l'oreiller sombre. Le bout de ses doigts frôla la tempe encore humide, les pommettes prononcées, les bords anguleux de la mâchoire, et puis, effleurèrent les lèvres…

Ce simple contact le fit tressaillir, mais Freya ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Sa main continua son petit chemin, de son propre accord, et les doigts de la sorcière se posèrent finalement contre la gorge du sorcier, et, après un instant, elle y posa sa paume toute entière, ressentant ainsi, dans le creux de sa main, toutes les pulsations de l'auror. Freya fronça les sourcils.

Les pulsations s'étaient vivement accélérées tout à coup.

Et lorsqu'un souffle irrégulier s'était échappé de la gorge de Dragonneau, elle avait machinalement relevé les yeux vers son visage et…

Ses yeux gris étaient ouverts.

Ils la fixaient en silence.

Elle sursauta si fort qu'il dût la maintenir avec ses deux mains pour qu'elle ne perde pas l'équilibre. Embarrassée et surprise, elle se trouva à balbutier des paroles totalement incohérentes.

Dragonneau, lui, semblait si calme que cela paraissait irréel.

Le fantôme d'un sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il articulait :

\- On veut m'étrangler dans mon sommeil, Nott ?

Freya se sentit rougir de plus belle, si bien qu'elle fut surprise de ne pas voir les bords de sa chemise blanche, contre laquelle elle était toujours affalée, se recourber et craqueler avec la chaleur.

Lorsque son cerveau daigna à se reconnecter, elle réussit à bredouiller avec panique :

\- … Vous ne dormiez pas ?

\- Si.

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa fut plus marqué, et plus doux.

Il pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté, et ajouta :

\- Mon sommeil a été… paisible.

La joue encore posée contre sa poitrine, elle pouvait entendre que le coeur du sorcier s'y emballait de nouveau. Ses yeux gris oscillaient entre ses yeux et sa bouche, et Freya ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils étaient brillants de fièvre ou de malice.

Une troisième réalisation la frappa.

Elle aussi, avait extrêmement bien dormi. Et à vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un sommeil aussi réparateur que celui-là.

Elle s'empressa de compléter avec une voix étrange :

\- Le mien aussi.

Freya remonta sa main de la gorge du sorcier vers son front, utilisant inconsciemment sa fièvre comme une excuse pour pouvoir encore le toucher.

Son front n'était plus bouillant, mais il était encore chaud.

\- Vous êtes encore fiévreux.

\- Je vais bien.

Il n'avait pas perdu son étrange et doux sourire.

Ce sourire qui embrasait Freya encore plus. Elle pouvait sentir ses propres pulsations dans ses tempes, mais aussi dans le creux de ses poignets, et dans le bas de son ventre. Freya eut du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était presque aussi fort que lorsque Thésée l'avait embrassée… mais c'était aussi plein d'angoisse, plein d'incertitude… d'inexpérience.

Et alors que Dragonneau continuait à l'observer en silence, dévorant chacun de ses détails avec ses yeux scintillants, la sorcière, elle ne put se retenir de se poser mille questions.

Qu'est-ce que d'autres sorcières auraient fait à sa place ?

Qu'est-ce que d'autres femmes auraient fait à sa place ?

Cette situation lui paraissait si étrange, si inconnue, qu'une soudaine peur s'empara de son estomac, le tordant complètement. Et si elle s'imaginait des choses qui n'existaient pas ? Et si au contraire, Dragonneau et elle devenaient plus… proches, alors… ?

Elle se détacha si violemment du corps de Dragonneau qu'il l'avait toisée avec une soudaine alarme. Elle avait poussé sur ses deux bras, si fort, qu'elle s'était presque froissé un muscle. Elle s'était détaché de lui, pourtant, elle était restée suspendue au dessus de lui, une nouvelle fois figée. Sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement, et elle était tout à coup haletante, comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Dragonneau, lui, perdit son air surpris avec lenteur.

Ses yeux s'étaient plissés avec suspicion, et puis, cette nouvelle expression se fana aussi.

Sa bouche s'écarta dans un grand sourire, et Freya crut que sa poitrine allait exploser dans sa robe pourpre. Il émit un souffle amusé, sans la quitter des yeux, et puis, un deuxième.

L'angoisse de Freya grimpa.

Il finit par expliquer, entre douceur et amusement :

\- Vous avez… la trace de ma boutonnière sur la joue… _Freya_.

Si le contenu de sa phrase l'avait complètement alarmée tant elle se sentait ridicule, le fait qu'il emploie son prénom fut un énième coup de tonnerre. Elle savait qu'elle rougissait et qu'elle balbutiait, et cela l'agaça.

Sa colère revint au galop.

Les images de l'altercation et de la dispute dans l'Allée des Embrumes, revinrent aussi.

D'une voix sombre, elle arriva à articuler :

 _\- Je… Je vous ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela_.

Il sembla avoir vu qu'elle ne plaisantait pas du tout, et son charmant sourire se fana de nouveau. Il avait froncé ses sourcils, et il se pinça les lèvres avec contrariété. Freya l'avait irrité, et elle l'avait bien compris.

Il articula un peu trop sèchement avec des sourcils froncés :

\- Vous m'avez appelé _Thésée_ la nuit dernière…

Freya faillit lui rire au nez, croyait-il que cela lui servirait d'une quelconque justification ? Elle l'avait appelé par con prénom dans un instinct, dans une inquiétude spontanée.

Lui, avait utilisé son prénom pour la manipuler.

C'était différent.

L'amertume sur son visage devait être clairement lisible puisque les fronces sur le front de Dragonneau s'étaient amplifiées.

Et puis, il s'était soulevé.

Il avait redressé son buste si vite qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Son visage se cala si près du sien qu'elle eut un léger mouvement de recul.

Le sorcier perdit les fronces de son front, et ses yeux gris reprirent leur cheminement hésitant entre les yeux bleus et la bouche de Freya.

Cette dernière, resta paralysée, incertaine de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ou alors, peut-être que je suis _vraiment_ devenu fou.

Une voix vacillante résonna depuis la porte fenêtre de la chambre :

\- Je dérange ?

 _\- Ah_ …!

Freya avait à peine étouffé son cri de surprise, et bascula sur le côté, roulant par dessus les jambes allongées de Dragonneau, et tomba abruptement contre le sol, juste à côté du flan du lit.

Elle tenta de contenir une autre plainte de douleur, mais ce fut l'embarras qui revint au galop, engouffrant tout le reste.

Elle avait entendu, quelques centimètres au dessus d'elle, que Dragonneau s'était penché, par delà le bord du lit, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était encore en vie malgré sa chute.

Mais avant même qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, ce fut la voix de Marcus qui résonnait de nouveau dans la chambre à coucher. Dure, menaçante :

\- Je vous offre déjà mon lit, ne pensez pas non plus que je vous offre ma _soeur_ , Dragonneau.

Cette phrase rendit Freya si mal à l'aise, qu'elle regretta ne pas avoir perdu connaissance en s'écrasant contre le parquet sombre. Elle se releva vivement, sur ses deux pieds, droite comme un piquet de Quidditch, et elle redouta le regard des deux hommes sur elle… mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle se rendit compte que ni son frère, si Dragonneau ne la regardaient.

Ils se livraient un véritable duel de regards.

Marcus était livide de colère, Dragonneau, lui, paraissait certes agacé, mais il y avait ces deux zones rouges sur ses pommettes qui trahissaient son embarras.

Marcus ne manqua pas ses joues rougies, mais il choisit de les interpréter comme étant des restes de la fièvre du sorcier. Et pour preuve, il avait largement soupiré et avait articulé :

\- Vous êtes encore très…

La fin de sa phrase n'arriva pas, comme s'il était incapable de trouver le bon adjectif pour décrire l'état de son homologue. Cette fois-ci, Dragonneau se mit à osciller entre les deux Nott. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus nerveux tout à coup, comme s'il réalisait lentement dans quelle situation Marcus avait mis les pieds. Et puis, il se stoppa dans la direction de Freya quelques fractions de secondes.

Elle se sentit rougir de plus belle.

…Et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il avait rougi lui aussi.

Marcus se racla la gorge.

Le regard noir qu'il lançait à Freya, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait aperçu la trace de la boutonnière de l'auror alité sur sa joue. La sorcière rougit encore un peu plus, si bien qu'elle était certaine d'être aussi pourpre que sa robe froissée.

Dragonneau se mit à remuer étrangement dans le lit, et il poussa sur ses deux bras pour s'en extirper hâtivement… mais ses gestes étaient si lents, ses bras si flageolants qu'il ne parvint qu'à faire glisser ses jambes vers le bord du lit.

Il articula avec précipitation dans sa voix grave :

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, en transplanant, je pourrai-…

 _\- En transplanant_ ? Avait répété Marcus avec un faux rire incrédule.

Dragonneau lui adressa un regard renfrogné, mais il continua en croisant ses bras sur son costume noir :

\- Vous voulez rire ? Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ?

La noirceur dans le regard de Thésée s'intensifia, et Freya comprit qu'il détestait tout particulièrement le sous-entendu que faisait Marcus ; qu'il était _faible_.

Faible.

Le Nott continua avec un sourcil relevé :

\- Je suis d'ailleurs sûr que vous ne tenez même pas debout.

Les yeux de Dragonneau devinrent assassins.

\- Laissez-moi vous prouver le contraire, avait-il grondé en tentant de se hisser à nouveau sur ses deux jambes.

Freya mit de côté son embarras, et intervint dans leur petit échange agacé. Elle avait plaqué ses deux mains sur les épaules de Dragonneau, l'intimant à se rallonger contre la tête de lit, et se surprit à siffler sur le ton du sermon :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau, non, je vous en prie, restez allongé.

Bien qu'il ne sembla pas apprécier, il se laissa étrangement faire. Il l'avait regardée, mais elle, avait déjà dévié son regard vers son frère. Elle lui adressa une mine réprimandante et rouspéta :

\- Marcus, ne le provoque pas, veux-tu ?

Marcus eut l'air amer, et puis, comme Dragonneau, il s'exécuta en silence, et haussa les épaules avec impuissance, avant de s'écrouler dans son fauteuil gris.

* * *

Torry avait amené à dîner dans la chambre de Marcus, et les trois sorciers y mangeaient dans un silence religieux. Malgré elle, Freya se retrouva à observer Dragonneau du coin de l'oeil, à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle s'était accaparée la mission de veiller à ce qu'il finisse entièrement son porridge. Mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer… Marcus en revanche…

Il avait donné un petit coup de pied dans le tabouret de Freya, et elle avait sursauté.

Les deux Nott s'échangèrent des regards noirs.

Mais la voix de Dragonneau les sortit de leur lutte silencieuse :

\- Ont-ils parlé ?

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il parlait là de Twigs et Abernathy, les deux prisonniers du Rassemblement d'Exmoor. Les deux prisonniers capturés par Marcus.

Ce dernier sembla perdre tout son appétit dès lors que Dragonneau avait engagé le sujet. Avec un soupir, il avait reposé l'assiette encore à moitié pleine sur un guéridon noir.

Il soupira de nouveau, et expliqua avec un ton impuissant et las :

\- Twigs n'arrête pas de pleurnicher la même chose… que _Freya Nott a ensorcelé sa main_.

Il lança un regard acide dans la direction de sa soeur qui voulait clairement dire « _pourquoi te retrouves-tu donc toujours dans des situations si tordues ?_ », et recentra son attention vers son homologue.

\- Et Abernathy… et bien… il ouvre la bouche de temps en temps, mais c'est juste pour faire passer son infâme langue fourchue. Et à part cela, il est muet comme une carpe.

Freya ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût, et du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait voir que Marcus avait eu la même réaction qu'elle. La même mimique, comme s'il y avait eu un miroir entre eux.

Cela l'agaça d'autant plus.

Elle fourra une nouvelle cuillère de porridge dans sa bouche, et tenta d'ignorer le soudain amusement qui était affiché dans les yeux de Dragonneau, en face d'eux. Il n'avait apparemment pas loupé ce moment de synchronisation, et il semblerait que la soudaine amertume de Freya quant à cela ne lui avait pas échappée non plus.

Mais cette lueur amusée disparut dès lors qu'il sondait de nouveau Marcus.

Ce dernier était resté étrangement silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Dragonneau finit par lui demander :

\- Quelque chose vous chiffonne ?

Un autre soupir.

Il hocha la tête :

\- A vrai dire, oui… Black m'a envoyé ceci tout à l'heure.

Il passa sa main dans l'intérieur de sa veste noire, et en sortit un journal plié et enroulé. Il le jeta sur le lit, et le journal atterrit sur ses jambes de Dragonneau.

Ce dernier s'empressa de le déplier.

Freya posa son assiette et marcha jusqu'aux côtés de Dragonneau, pour pouvoir lire le journal par dessus son épaule. C'était un article qui faisait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier :

_Attaques de Détraqueurs dans la campagne Anglaise… sorcières, sorciers, prenez garde !_

La grande image qui illustrait l'article montrait une grande silhouette noire, osseuse, dissimulée sous un long manteau sombre et abîmé, en plein milieu d'un champ. L'ombre émergeait de l'épaisse brume et se mouvait lentement.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Freya et elle remarqua que les doigts de Dragonneau s'étaient un peu resserrés autour du papier de la Gazette.

La voix de Dragonneau siffla entre ses dents alors qu'il relevait vivement la tête vers Marcus :

\- Vous pensez que c'est lié à-…

\- Je ne sais pas…, accorda Marcus avec un autre soupir résigné.

Il avait l'air drôlement contrarié.

Il continua avec une voix amère :

\- Il y a toutes ces attaques de _Moremplis_ en Amérique du Sud… et ces _non-êtres_ sont assez similaires, si je ne trompe pas.

Dragonneau raplatit le journal sur ses genoux, étalant la photographie du non-être terrifiant. Après un mouvement dépité de sa mâchoire, il accorda à Marcus :

\- Vous avez raison, c'est trop gros pour être une coïncidence.

Le coeur de Freya manqua un bond.

Quoi ? Grindelwald, derrière ces attaques de _Moremplis_ ? Derrières ces attaques de _Détraqueurs_ ? Sa voix aiguë quitta sa gorge avec pression :

\- Mais comment… comment est-ce que Grindelwald pourrait être derrière tout cela ? Et puis… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ?

\- Tout…

C'était Marcus qui avait répondu avec un air grave.

Ils échangèrent un regard sombre avec Dragonneau, et il compléta tout aussi terriblement :

\- Une _armée_.

La réponse de son frère fut si intense que Freya l'avait accueillie comme une gifle. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse analyser cette information et poser plus de questions, Marcus s'était relevé du fauteuil gris avec tension.

\- Nous rencontrons Faucett, Black et Prewett ici demain…

Dragonneau hocha la tête avec un air grave. Il ajouta avec un air énigmatique :

\- Nous aurons besoin de mon dossier, de mes cartes…

Ce fut au tour de Marcus d'hocher la tête, en accord avec Dragonneau.

\- Entendu. Nous verrons demain comment nous pourrons les ramener jusqu'ici.

Silence.

Les deux hommes se regardaient encore, et Freya se demanda même un instant s'ils ne communiquaient pas par télépathie. Captant sûrement son regard, Marcus s'était reconcentré vers elle avec un air las et fatigué :

\- …va te coucher Freya.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Comment ça, _quoi_ ? Répéta-t-il avec un agacement naissant.

Il fit un geste du menton vers Dragonneau.

\- Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser dormir dans _mon_ lit… _avec lui_?

Les joues de Freya reprirent feu, et elle lança un regard empoisonné à son frère, lui reprochant vivement ses nombreuses remarques indiscrètes et embarrassantes.

Dragonneau fit glisser ses yeux de Freya vers son frère, et lui énonça avec sarcasme :

\- Ne vous battez pas pour moi.

Marcus prit un air outré.

\- Me battre ? Dormir à vos côtés me répugne tout particulièrement, Dragonneau.

Thésée avait laissé échapper un souffle sarcastique, et sa bouche se tordit en un dégoût palpable. Il lui rétorqua aussi sec :

\- C'est tout particulièrement réciproque, Nott.

Marcus s'était déplacé vers le lit avec un regard noir, et s'assit de l'autre côté, tout en commençant à retirer ses chaussures. Il se stoppa à mi-parcours dans ses lacets, et balança par-dessus son épaule de costume :

\- Mais au moins, je suis sûr que ma _petite soeur_ ne prendra pas cette place.

Il lui adressa un regard réprobateur, et se reconcentra sur ses lacets, plus bas devant lui. Freya, elle, grimaça alors qu'elle se sentait s'empourprer de nouveau. Elle croisa les yeux gris de Dragonneau.

Et ils fuirent leurs regards réciproques tous les deux.

Dragonneau paraissait amer.

Freya, elle, était plus embarrassée.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour aller te coucher ? Grogna Marcus sans se retourner.

Freya sortit de son étrange torpeur.

Elle réussit à balbutier :

\- Bonne nuit.

Ses jambes tremblantes la portèrent rapidement vers la porte de la chambre, et alors qu'elle avait atteinte cette dernière, la voix grave de Dragonneau résonna :

\- Bonne nuit… _Nott_.

* * *

_La brume était intense._

_Comme un manteau._

_Le froid, saisissant._

_Comme un couteau._

_Et puis, la longiligne et lugubre forme noire naquit depuis la nappe de fumée blanche. La silhouette osseuse était terrifiante, l'aspect abîmé de ses longues loques noires était effrayant._

_Le non-être se mut dans un souffle, un râle presque fantomatique._

_Freya souffla, dégageant toute sa crainte dans un nuage de fumée blanche._

_Mais le Détraqueur n'avançait pas vers elle._

_Il replongea dans l'épaisse brume, comme un prédateur plonge sur la carcasse d'une de ses proies._

_Freya s'approcha avec des pas lents, la baguette en avant, tremblante._

_Mais elle se figea tout aussitôt._

_Il y avait un corps sous le non-être._

_Un corps._

_Un corps encore en vie, remuant, gesticulant à peine._

_Des souffles peinés et torturés retentirent, secouant la brume, secouant Freya._

_Le Détraqueur attaquait quelqu'un, il achevait quelqu'un._

_Freya aurait voulu aider mais… au fond d'elle un sentiment perturbant et sombre la retint. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Non, elle n'y arriverait pas._

_Une voix lugubre et glaçante l'interpella._

_Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, car elle ne reconnut pas son prénom… mais elle avait reconnu son interlocuteur. Sa grande carrure avançait dans la brume, passait à côté du Détraqueur comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un animal de compagnie._

_Grimmson._

_Le sombre Grimmson._

_Il l'interpella de nouveau… mais elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas Freya Nott ici._

_Son nom résonna de nouveau :_

_\- Dragonneau…_

_Il chantonnait presque avec un air provocateur._

_Et puis, son rictus disparut pour laisser place à une expression pleine de pitié :_

_\- Dragonneau… Allez… un petit Patronus…_

_Non, elle n'y arriverait pas._

_Elle le savait._

_Ce n'était pas possible._

_Et puis, elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de penser… Dragonneau. Elle était Dragonneau. Elle était à sa place ! Elle pensait comme lui._

_Et tout faisait sens désormais._

_Les images de sa conversation avec Gideon, l'autre jour, dans la salle d'entraînement de vol… lorsqu'il avait parlé des Détraqueurs sur les Champs de Bataille, lorsque Gideon avait parlé de ce sorcier, incapable de produire un Patronus, tellement il avait été marqué par la Guerre… N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement ?_

_Son coeur manqua un battement._

_Sa baguette tremblait devant elle._

_Non, elle n'y arrivait pas._

_Elle n'y arriverait pas._

_Et le visage torturé de Dragonneau revint dans son esprit._

_Il était incapable de produire un Patronus._

_La voix de Grimmson ricana :_

_\- C'est si simple pourtant !_

_Si simple._

_Non._

_Des images confuses d'un champ de bataille vinrent._

_Le champ plongé dans la brume s'anima, le temps de quelques secondes, de bombes, d'explosions, de sorts jetés dans tous les sens, de cadavres au sol, de boue, de longues tranchées dans la terre… et de Détraqueurs. C'était infesté de Détraqueurs._

_Freya se sentit envahie par une soudaine nausée._

_Mais le décor épouvantable du champ de bataille disparut._

_Et seule la silhouette du Détraqueur se tenait encore là._

_Elle s'était relevée de la brume et son capuchon noir la fixait dans l'obscurité._

_Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine._

_Une suée lui parcourut la nuque._

_Et puis, le Détraqueur disparut, la brume aussi…_

_Ne laissant plus que le corps de la proie, gisant contre le sol humide de la campagne._

_Et là, Freya ne put retenir un cri, lui arrachant ses propres tympans._

_C'était le corps de sa Mère._

On l'arracha à son rêve, avec deux étaux de métal sur ses épaules.

La voix pressante de Marcus siffla avec inquiétude :

\- Hé, Freya !

Mais la sorcière était incapable de parler, ou même s'entrouvrir les yeux. Elle souhaitait tout oublier de ce qu'elle avait vu. Et puis ce sentiment si étrange que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve la traversa de nouveau, et elle se mit à gémir, tant elle tentait de retenir un sanglot.

Marcus la secoua un peu, l'incitant à reprendre ses esprits.

Et puis, sa voix fut prise entre agacement et vive préoccupation :

\- C'est pas possible, comme si on en avait pas déjà assez avec un sorcier fiévreux et délirant, voilà que ma soeur se-…

Une autre voix, celle de Dragonneau, l'interrompit sèchement :

\- Ce n'est pas un délire, il lui arrive de faire des rêves qui-…

Freya entendit Marcus grogner.

\- Oh, je vous en prie… Ne faîtes pas comme Ollivander à me raconter des salades à propos de ce don de Voyance ou je ne sais quoi…

Il s'interrompit alors qu'elle parvenait à ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentait des perles de sueur lui dévaler le visage tout entier. Elle était trempée sous sa longue chemise de nuit bleutée.

Son regard paniqué croisa ceux des deux hommes au dessus d'elle.

Ils avaient l'air fatigués, et à en juger par la faible lumière qui venait de l'extérieur, elle avait dû les réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit.

Marcus constata :

\- Ah, elle revient à elle.

Freya tenta de ses défaire de son emprise sur ses épaules, croisa le regard faible, inquiet et brillant de Dragonneau, et se mit à s'époumoner vers Marcus :

\- C'était Mère… c'était _Mère_ !

\- Quoi, Mère ?

Marcus était pris au dépourvu, et puis, sa surprise se transforma en stupeur. Dans ses yeux noirs et cernés, Freya put clairement y lire « _ma soeur a perdu l'esprit_ ».

La Nott secoua la tête, et elle articula péniblement dans une voix paniquée :

\- Elle était attaquée par un _détraqueur_ … et je n'ai rien pu faire… Je-…

Marcus lui adressa un regard peiné, mais une de ses mains lui tapota le haut du crâne, comme pour la calmer. Sa voix dérailla alors qu'il lui articulait calmement :

\- C'est fini, Freya… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Freya fronça les sourcils, et secoua plus vigoureusement la tête :

\- Non, j'ai la sensation que-…

\- C'était un cauchemar, Freya.

Sa voix était plus dure.

Il refusait de croire en cette histoire de rêve.

De prémonitions.

Il lui expliqua sa logique avec un ton paternel révoltant :

\- Nous avons parlé des _détraqueurs_ hier soir, et tu as dû cogiter là-dessus et-…

 _\- Tu ne saisis pas_ , _Marcus_ ! Lui avait-elle crié à la figure.

Marcus avait eu un mouvement de recul, puis, il lui adressa un nouveau froncement de sourcils. Freya chercha le regard de Dragonneau, qui se tenait maladroitement derrière Marcus, l'air pâle, à moitié appuyé contre le pilier de son lit à baldaquin. Sa baguette tremblait au bout de sa main.

Ses sourcils étaient aussi froncés, mais ce n'était pas la même expression que Marcus.

Non.

Lui, la croyait.

Freya répéta dans la direction de son frère :

\- Ce n'était _pas_ un cauchemar.

\- Allons bon, c'est tout bonnement ridi-…

La voix de Marcus se stoppa net.

On avait frappé à la fenêtre de Freya, et les trois sorciers s'étaient figés pendant une fraction de secondes. Le sang de Freya s'était gelé dans ses veines. Et puis, Dragonneau avait réagi le premier, brandissant sa baguette dans la direction du bruit, et fut très vite rejoint par Marcus.

Freya, elle, demeura là, encore complètement perdue et abasourdie, à moitié dans son terrible rêve, à moitié dans l'inquiétante réalité.

\- C'est Miss Faucett, siffla finalement Marcus.

La tension qui avait animé Dragonneau le quitta, et il se rappuya lâchement contre le pilier du lit, si blanc, que Freya crut qu'il allait défaillir.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, Marcus ouvrit la porte fenêtre de la chambre de Freya. Une bourrasque froide s'y engouffra en même temps que la sorcière blonde. Son expression était tout aussi glacée que glaçante.

Le Nott grogna en réajustant sa robe de chambre grise par dessus son pyjama noir :

\- Ma parole, Miss Faucett, nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit…

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur Nott, mais c'est une urgence.

Les trois sorciers avaient relevé leur visage vers elle.

Le coeur de Freya tambourina dans sa poitrine, et elle reconnut aussitôt le sentiment terrible et infecte qui se diffusait en elle… un mauvais pressentiment.

La voix de Faucett ne trembla pas alors qu'elle annonçait sombrement :

\- Sur leur chemin de retour de Douvres, la voiture de vos parents a été attaquée.

\- Quoi ? Avait réussi à articuler Marcus.

Alors que les mots semblaient manquer à son frère, Freya, elle, se sentit devenir plus blafarde que Dragonneau. Elle sentait que ce dernier lui avait lancé une petite oeillade intriguée.

Et c'est sa voix grave qui demanda :

\- Par quoi ont-ils été attaqués ?

Faucett articula lugubrement :

\- Des _Détraqueurs_.

* * *

**_Hello hello !_ **

**_Désolée pour le retard, encore un petit déplacement à l'étranger qui m'a ralentie dans la longue (très, très longue) écriture de ce Chapitre !_ **

**_Chapitre très « comforting », hein ! Mais je sentais que Dragonneau et Freya en avaient besoin après les évènements violents des Chapitres précédents ! Dragonneau d'ailleurs, ce pauvre Dragonneau, il subit ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui un « burn-out »… il a besoin d'une pause ! Heureusement que Freya est là (malgré sa rancoeur)._ **

**_Et puis Marcus, j'adore écrire ses interactions avec Dragonneau, j'aime beaucoup imaginer leurs échanges un peu sarcastiques, ça ajoute une dynamique un peu plus légère._ **

**_On sent qu'ils commencent tout de même à s'apprécier et à collaborer, même si le sujet de Freya continue de les séparer un peu !_ **

**_Merci pour vos commentaires sur le Chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait un bien fou de les lire, c'est tellement motivant !_ **

**_Le prochain Chapitre s'annonce un peu mouvementé ! Des secrets seront révélés, nous aurons le droit (entre autres) à un petit aller dans l'appartement de Dragonneau, au Ministère… et bien plus encore !_ **

**_Et ce prochain Chapitre s'appellera « Le Polynectar »._ **

**_Comme d'habitude, hâte de lire vos impressions, théories, feelings… !_ **

**_A plus !_ **

**_Netphis._ **


	29. Le Polynectar

La gorge sèche et contractée de Freya parvint à peine à expulser l'air qui y était logé.

Elle courait.

Ils couraient, Marcus et elle.

Et les mains de son frère s'agrippèrent si brutalement contre les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur du Ministère qu'elle crut qu'il allait les plier. La cage géométrique et noire s'ouvrit finalement, et le frère et la soeur Nott jaillirent en dehors de celle-ci, tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Avec précipitation, ils se hâtèrent dans le dédale des longs et sombres couloirs du Ministère. Il était tard dans la nuit, et pourtant, beaucoup d'Aurors étaient encore là, à s'affairer, à se hâter, à courir dans tous les sens. Derrière les deux Notts, résonnaient tout aussi frénétiquement les pas urgents de Romilda Faucett, dont le beau visage était désormais marqué de vilaines cernes noires et d'une intense fronce d'inquiétude.

La sorcière blonde avait l'air particulièrement tendue.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état de détresse de Freya.

La Nott avait l'impression que son petit Monde s'effritait, s'effondrait peu à peu.

Les terribles et terrifiantes images de son cauchemar, de l'attaque des _Détraqueurs_ la hantaient, la tourmentaient, et une soudaine nausée lui tordit l'estomac, remontant jusque dans son oesophage, l'étouffant presque.

Ses parents avaient été attaqués.

Attaqués.

Par des _Détraqueurs_ , comme dans son rêve.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas trop se concentrer sur l'atroce vision du corps à peine remuant de sa Mère, allongé dans la brume de la sombre et lugubre Campagne Anglaise.

Elle secoua sa tête, non, pas maintenant.

Mais ces pensées furent happées de son esprit aussitôt que ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec les murs carrelés noirs du Ministère. Ils n'étaient pas aussi sombres qu'à l'accoutumée... Non.

Ils étaient tapissés d'affiches maladroitement disposées, comme on pourrait en voir dans l'Allée des Embrumes... des affiches de sorciers recherchés.

Les photographies en noir et blanc remuaient, se tordaient. Les visages hurlaient, de haine, ou de terreur, Freya ne sut dire précisément sur l'instant. Un parchemin écru, plus grand que les autres, attira son attention alors qu'elle passait devant.

Les lettres en caractères d'imprimerie étaient si grandes, si froides, qu'elles retranscrivaient parfaitement la terreur et la violence des mots qu'elles formaient :

« _Le Ministère recherche, trouvera et punira les Traîtres d'Exmoor ! »_

Juste en dessous, Freya aperçut :

« _Le Ministère a déjà trouvé 4 traîtres ayant avoué avoir utilisé du Polynectar pour s'infiltrer dans le Stade. Ces 4 sorciers ont été jugés et envoyés à Azkaban._

 _Les autres traîtres ne tarderont pas à rejoindre les Détraqueurs de la Prison !_ »

Cette affiche accentua drastiquement sa nausée.

Freya était pétrifiée de peur, et pourtant, elle continuait à trotter aux côtés de son frère, dont le visage était tout aussi distordu de préoccupation. De temps à autres, il lui lançait des petites oeillades rapides... et Freya décrypta très facilement ce qu'il devait penser, ressentir.

Marcus, depuis l'annonce de l'attaque de leurs parents par des _Détraqueurs_ , regardait sa soeur comme si elle était devenue une espèce de créature inconnue... comme si elle ne provenait même pas de leur planète. Ses yeux noirs brillaient... Freya y reconnut de l'inquiétude pour ses parents, mais aussi une certaine crainte. Une crainte vis-à-vis d'elle.

Les deux Nott ralentirent subitement, essoufflés, ils arrivaient enfin à proximité du Bureau de la Division 32 des Aurors, d'où Malefoy était ressorti avec précipitation, sans les remarquer.

Romilda ne dut pas voir qu'ils avaient ralenti leur cadence urgente, puisque Freya la sentit la bousculer, comme si elle s'écrasait subitement dans son dos.

Freya voulut lui lancer un regard acide... mais n'en eu pas la force.

Et de toute manière, Romilda ne la regardait pas elle.

Elle fixait, elle aussi, les terribles affiches en pagaille sur les murs carrelés noirs. Son expression était si sombre tout à coup, que Freya en eut des frissons.

Une voix grave et un peu tremblante résonna depuis le virage dans le couloir :

\- Ah ! Marcus, te voilà enfin !

Le visage rond de leur père, habituellement sévère et pincé, était si fatigué, si défait, que Freya crut qu'il avait vieilli d'une quinzaine d'années. Les deux Nott s'arrêtèrent complètement cette fois, laissant leur Père s'approcher avec des pas lents, à moitié appuyé contre l'épaule de Yaxley.

La voix de Marcus résonna à son tour, après un petit moment de silence :

\- Père, au nom de Merlin, que s'est-il passé ?

Alors qu'il arrivait enfin à leur niveau, Teignous Nott remercia vaguement Yaxley d'un geste de la tête, et ce dernier, après un regard mauvais dans la direction de Freya, disparut au détour d'un autre virage de carrelage noir. Le frère et la soeur Nott restèrent pantois un instant devant l'apparence de leur Père. Ses cheveux noirs et grisonnants étaient complètement décoiffés, son teint était livide, ses yeux noirs, bordés de cernes violacées. Ses poings serrés tremblaient si fort que Freya crut qu'ils allaient se briser.

Finalement sa voix grave énonça :

\- La voiture s'est soudainement stoppée net… nous sommes sortis pour voir ce qu'il en était mais nous sommes tombés nez à nez avec des _Détraqueurs_.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Freya alors que sa première phrase s'achevait.

\- Ils étaient assez nombreux… une dizaine peut-être.

Mais leur Père secoua sa tête avec une expression un peu confuse, et ajouta en balbutiant presque :

\- Mais au bout d'un moment, ils sont partis d'eux-même… comme si…

\- Où est Mère ?

La voix tremblante de Freya l'avait presque giflé.

Il y eut un silence.

Un terrible silence pendant lequel Freya put s'imaginer tous les scénarii possibles et imaginables. Toutes les horreurs probables, toutes les...

Ses jambes la lâchèrent alors que l'expression de son père s'était assombrie devant eux.

Marcus la retint précipitamment par les épaules, et la cala contre lui avec une expression alarmée.

Il allait réitérer la question, mais c'est Romilda Faucett qui se mit à parler de derrière eux :

\- Je viens de soumettre le Formulaire de recherche à l'équipe concernée...

Freya crut qu'elle allait défaillir.

Marcus s'étrangla presque avec sa propre salive :

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle a disparu.

Marcus et Freya redirigèrent leurs regards épouvantés vers leur Père, dont les bras commençaient eux aussi à trembler frénétiquement. Il ne les regardait plus, mais ses yeux écarquillés étaient rivés vers ses propres pieds. Il expliqua avec une voix chevrotante :

\- Elle était à l'intérieur de la voiture... mais quand toutes ces satanées créatures ont disparues... elle n'était plus là. Elle s'est volatilisée.

Silence.

Les images terribles du _Détraqueur_ au dessus de son corps presque sans vie retourna l'estomac de Freya. Elle allait vomir. Elle allait vomir. Les mains tremblantes de Marcus resserrèrent leur étau autour de ses épaules, la maintenant encore debout sur ses deux jambes flageolantes.

Il ne réussit qu'à bredouiller :

\- Elle... Mère...

\- On l'a enlevée ! Décria Freya dans un souffle tremblant.

Le visage défait de leur Père devint tordu de fureur.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

La voix de Marcus demanda froidement :

\- Où en êtes-vous de votre déposition, Père ?

\- Je l'ai terminée à l'instant, avec Monsieur Yaxley.

La confusion s'empara de Freya, et elle se défit de l'étreinte de son frère. Sa voix aiguë résonna encore dans le couloir subitement vide :

\- Une enquête va-t-elle être ouverte ? Et la Recherche de Mère-...

La voix étrangement froide de Romilda Faucett la coupa avec une fronce confuse :

\- Une enquête ? Il s'agit d'un accident, Miss Nott… les _détraqueurs_ rôdent parfois dans les campagnes, il n'est pas rare de-…

\- Et Mère alors ? Cracha Freya avec une soudaine colère.

Romilda eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais ne perdit pas son expression désarçonnée. Ses yeux oscillèrent entre elle et Marcus, et elle finit par rétorquer, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

\- Les _Détraqueurs_ n'enlèvent pas des sorciers...

\- Mais alors vous suggérez qu'elle a-...

Freya se stoppa net.

Son cerveau en ébullition aussi.

Ses yeux bleus passèrent rapidement de leur Père, à Marcus, puis à Romilda, et firent le même chemin inverse. La colère devint dégoût.

Elle ne réussit qu'à articuler vaguement :

\- Oh... vous êtes en train de sous-entendre que-...

\- Elle s'était enfuie une première fois. Une deuxième fois ne m'étonnerait pas.

La voix de leur Père fut comme un coup de tonnerre, et elle fit écho dans tout le couloir désert. Marcus lui fit de petits signes de la main, comme pour l'inviter à baisser le ton de sa voix. Il avait même lancé un regard gêné et alarmé dans la direction de Romilda, qui demeurait muette...

Freya, elle, complètement outrée, allait exploser à son tour :

\- Père ! C'est-...

 _\- SILENCE_ !

Le courroux dans sa voix fut si fort que tous les membres de Freya avaient tremblé.

Son regard était à la fois glacé et glaçant... mais aussi étrangement anéanti.

Romilda rompit le gênant silence une seconde fois avec une fronce que Freya n'aima pas du tout... une expression de pitié :

 _-_ Comme il y a cet... _historique_ de fugue de votre Mère, la piste de l'enlèvement n'est pas prioritaire auprès des enquêteurs pour le moment

 _-_ C'est insensé ! Explosa Freya en serrant ses poings.

Avant même que l'un des trois sorciers ne puissent rétorquer quoique ce soit, elle s'était tournée vers son Père avec une voix comprimée :

 _-_ Y-avait-il quelqu'un d'autre, Père ?

 _-_ Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il paraissait surpris de cette question, et la colère s'évanouit une nouvelle fois, laissant place à une certaine confusion. Il se pinça l'arcade du nez et ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Et finalement il articula dans un tumulte d'émotions :

 _-_ Non… que des sombres silhouettes encapuchonnées… que des _détraqueurs_ , il me semble.

Romilda la regardait avec un sourcil arqué, dubitatif :

 _-_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

 _-_ Je ne pense pas que cela eut été un accident.

Elle sentit Marcus se tendre juste à côté de son épaule. Il lui donna un petit coup et rétorqua avec un air faussement interloqué, mais des sourcils froncés et réprobateurs :

 _-_ Voyons, Freya, ne raconte pas-…

 _-_ Votre Mère, ma chère enfant s'est enfuie.

Silence.

Le visage de leur Père était encore orienté vers le bas.

Il continua avec une voix si morne qu'ils ne l'entendirent presque pas :

 _-_ Comme il y a 25 ans...

Et puis, sa voix craquela, trembla de colère :

 _-_ Exactement comme il y a 25 ans. A la première occasion, elle s'était volatilisée.

Le coeur dans la poitrine de Freya se tordit douloureusement.

 _-_ Et c'est pareil ce soir.

Il releva sa tête ronde pour faire face à ses deux enfants, mais sa mine était amère, pleine de reproche et d'une soudaine haine :

 _-_ Seulement, cette fois-ci lorsqu'elle reviendra en me suppliant, alors je lui dirai que-...

Marcus intervint en plaçant ses deux mains devant son Père. Il jeta des regards inquiets à droite, puis à gauche, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un attroupement de sorciers curieux. Et il articula avec une voix tremblante moyennement maîtrisée :

 _-_ Plus tard, nous discuterons de tout cela… plus tard…

Freya resta plantée là.

Sous le choc.

Elle enregistra à peine la voix de Marcus qui dictait avec un brin de confusion :

 _-_ En attendant, je vais voir ce qu'il peut être fait ici, au Ministère… Père, vous devriez rentrer avec Freya, au Manoir.

Son Père finit par concéder, non sans fatigue dans sa voix :

 _-_ … Bien.

Et alors que Marcus commençait à s'éloigner dans le couloir, Freya tressauta et le suivit avec des pas pressés et une voix si sifflante qu'il avait grimacé :

 _-_ Marcus-…!

 _-_ Rentre...! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il jeta un vague regard dans la direction de leur Père, qui, visiblement, était un peu hagard, et murmura à sa soeur avec tension :

 _-_ Ne laisse pas Père apercevoir Dragonneau au Manoir…

Freya secoua sa tête, ignorant sa phrase précédente ; elle lui agrippa la manche :

 _-_ Tu ne crois tout de même pas à toutes ces sottises de fugue et-...

 _-_ Non. Pas un seul instant.

Son visage était complètement fermé.

Dur. Inquiet.

La voix de Freya se calma un peu, et elle pleura presque :

 _-_ Alors, pourquoi-...

 _-_ Laisse-moi arranger les choses ici, la coupa-t-il fermement.

Ses yeux noir dévièrent une nouvelle fois vers leur Père, à quelques mètres de là.

Il ajouta avec une voix tendue :

 _-_ Et... laisse Miss Faucett vous raccompagner. Je...

Il sembla hésiter :

 _-_ Si ce n'est effectivement pas une fugue mais...

Il grimaça en fermant ses yeux, et il finit par lâcher :

 _-_ Alors je crains pour ta sécurité également.

Freya eut un petit mouvement de recul.

 _-_ La mienne ? Mais-...

Il la coupa de nouveau avec une expression crispée :

 _-_ _Tu_ es citée dans la Prophétie de Tycho Dodonus... J'ignore pourquoi ils en auraient après Mère mais... _toi_... ils doivent... Tu as dit que Grimmson te cherchait _toi_. Que Grindelwald avait aussi menacé _ta_ vie alors...

La Nott sentit que le sang de son visage s'était complètement drainé.

Elle devait être très pâle puisque Marcus lui lança une nouvelle oeillade pleine de préoccupation. Son ton devint presque implorant :

 _-_ Freya, s'il te plaît... fais ce que je te dis et rentre avec Père.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir s'avançaient vers eux, et il secoua sa tête et reprit :

 _-_ Je... Tu ne devrais pas rester ici plus longtemps... ils sont en pleine chasse aux Traîtres ici. Si Oncle Hector t'a suspendue c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu...

Les pas étaient ceux de deux Aurors de l'équipe de Yaxley. Ils avaient empoigné un sorcier au visage ensanglanté qu'ils traînaient de force. Le sorcier se débattait, et il hurlait avec désespoir :

 _-_ Je n'ai pas pris de _Polynectar_ , je vous le jure ! Je vous le jure, je vous en supplie ! Pas Azkaban ! Pas Azkaban !

Sa voix fut coupée par le sinistre bruit métallique de l'ascenseur... et bientôt on ne l'entendit plus.

Freya laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, et ses yeux horrifiés restèrent verrouillés sur les portes de la cage noire, dont les tiges sombres formaient des motifs géométriques art déco.

La voix sombre de Marcus résonna près de son oreille :

 _-_ Ils sont en train d'envoyer tous ceux qui auraient pu trahir le Ministère à Azkaban.

 _-_... Quoi ? S'étrangla Freya.

Elle se rappela des affiches, et tenta de ne plus poser son regard effrayé vers elles.

La main de Marcus entoura fermement son poignet, et il la secoua un peu, comme s'il suspectait qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Il expliqua avec une voix nouée :

 _-_ Ceux qui ont été pris à utiliser du _Polynectar_ ont été coincés. Ils sont jugés au Magenmagot et jetés à Azkaban...

Freya ferma ses yeux et prit une inspiration sifflante.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser à quoique ce soit.

Elle sentit que son frère la secouait légèrement, pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits :

 _-_ Freya... Je t'en prie.

Ses yeux noirs semblaient chercher quelque chose dans les siens, et il ajouta avec une grimace contrôlée :

 _-_ Laisse-moi voir ce que je peux faire pour les recherches de Mère... Laisse-moi régler tout ça.

Il refit un geste du menton dans la direction de leur Père et de Romilda, qui les attendaient dans le couloir. Il insista :

 _-_ Rentre.

Il la lâcha lentement.

Et Freya se laissa porter par des jambes flageolantes jusqu'à son Père.

Dans son dos, elle entendit une nouvelle fois la voix de Marcus, qui lui intima :

\- Et ne laisse pas Dragonneau se mêler de tout cela non plus. Tu l'as bien vu, il n'est pas en état. Il ferait pire que mieux.

* * *

Romilda avait disparu du perron du Manoir Nott sans un mot, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une simple brise glacée.

Freya et son Père gravirent lentement les marches du grand escalier aux marches pourpres. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait pensé que cet escalier était si grand, si long... si interminable.

Des pensées terribles se bousculaient dans sa tête, si fort, que cela lui donna une véritable migraine. Elle se cramponna à la rampe cirée de bois foncé, tant elle crut qu'elle allait chuter.

Seulement, quelques marches devant elle, Teignous Nott s'était stoppé.

Il s'était paralysé devant l'immense tapisserie généalogique des Nott et Fawley.

Sa main trembla alors que ses yeux noirs et ridés s'étaient verrouillés sur les noms des deux soeurs Fawley.

Puis les tremblements devinrent spasmes, et dans un geste précipité et vif, il sortit de la poche de sa veste chiffonnée sa baguette noire.

Dans un réflexe désespéré, Freya se jeta en avant.

Ses genoux se fracassèrent contre les dernières marches, et elle rampa avec urgence, et finalement, réussit à se hisser une nouvelle fois sur ses jambes flageolantes. Elle plaqua son dos contre la tapisserie, entre le nom de sa Mère et le nom calciné d'Isadora Fawley.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle leva ses deux bras vers le plafond en pierres.

Sa voix comprimée jaillit en dehors de sa gorge sifflante :

 _-_ Père ! Que faîtes-vous ?!

Sa furie était telle qu'il en était devenu violet.

La voix de Teignous Nott secoua le Manoir tout entier :

 _-_ _POUSSE-TOI FREYA_ ! Laisse-moi donc brûler le nom de celle qui a trahi sa famille une seconde fois !

Freya secoua vigoureusement la tête, entre déni et désaccord :

 _-_ Mère ne nous a pas trahis ! Elle a disparu ! _DISPARU_ !

 _-_ Oui, comme il y a 25 ans, Freya.

La voix de Teignous s'était brisée.

Avec sa baguette toujours dirigée vers sa fille, le bras tremblant, il cracha :

 _-_ Comme juste après ta naissance !

Le souffle de Freya resta bloqué.

Son Père continua avec une voix chancelante :

 _-_ Cette nuit où elle s'est enfuie avec son idiote de soeur ! Cette misérable _traître-à-son-sang_ !

Traître-à-son-sang.

Encore ce terrible, ce néfaste terme.

Un sursaut de nausée revint.

Dans un geste inconscient et fou, Freya dégaina sa baguette elle aussi. Son père lui rendit aussitôt un regard ahuri. Avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, elle lui hurla :

 _-_ Ne dites plus jamais que Tante Isadora était une-...

 _-_ Oh ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était à ton avis ? La coupa-t-il.

Il souffla entre sarcasme et outrage :

 _-_ C'est _elle_ qui donnait des idées idiotes à ta mère ! Qui l'influençait dans ses choix les plus ridicules ! Et elle voulait même épouser un _Moldu_ ! _UN MOLDU_ !

Il cracha sur le côté, comme si le mot « _Moldu_ » avait sali l'intérieur de sa bouche et avait empoisonné l'ensemble de ses entrailles.

Et puis, il se mit à grimacer de douleur :

 _-_ Et puis, une nuit, ta mère est partie.

Freya dût appuyer un peu plus son dos contre la tapisserie pour ne pas tomber. Sa main se serra autour du bois argenté de sa baguette, et l'autre, agrippa d'autant plus les fibres épaisses de la tapisserie généalogique.

La voix de son père la déchira :

 _-_ Elle m'a abandonné, elle vous abandonnés, Marcus et toi !

Abandon.

Abandonnés.

Les mots étaient si forts, si impactants.

Il poursuivit avec un air acide :

 _-_ Elle voulait goûter à la liberté, goûter au monde sans Magie ! Ah ! Et voilà ce qu'elle a récolté.

Il cracha de nouveau par dessus son épaule, et il articula avec dégoût et haine :

 _-_ Un sombre serment inviolable qui l'a enfermée dans un silence ! Dans sa propre prison ! Elle a perdu sa soeur, et seul Merlin sait ce qui a pu se passer durant ces deux ans de fugue !

Sa terrible tirade flotta quelques longues secondes dans les airs.

Ricochant contre tous les murs du sombre hall du Manoir.

La baguette noire de son père se secoua une nouvelle fois, comme dans un sursaut de dégoût :

 _-_ Et là, une nouvelle occasion s'est présentée... et elle a réitéré ! Elle s'est enfuie ! _ENCORE_ !

Pendant un instant, elle avait pensé à le désarmer, mais...

Sa voix sifflante hurla avec précipitation :

 _-_ Père, vous-...!

Elle s'interrompit.

Le bras devant elle s'était rabaissé lâchement.

Teignous Nott avait laissé échapper un souffle chevrotant, presque un sanglot.

Et puis, il tomba à genoux, contre le tapis pourpre.

Le bras de Freya retomba, lui aussi... et elle le toisa avec des yeux écarquillés.

Il pleurait.

Il pleurait.

Dans une ultime exclamation de courroux, il ajouta pitoyablement :

 _-_ Elle m'a abandonné, encore une fois.

Il prit son visage dans une de ses mains.

Lentement, il balaya les larmes de son visage fatigué et vieilli, et croisa le regard alarmé de sa fille.

Son expression s'assombrit de reproches une nouvelle fois :

 _-_ Pourquoi... me regardes-tu ainsi ?

Freya ne sut quoi répondre.

Elle ne sut comment réagir.

A vrai dire, elle était paralysée ici.

Figée.

Teignous Nott cracha violemment :

 _-_ Est-ce si étonnant pour toi de voir que ton Père pleure une femme qui ne l'a jamais aimé ?

Freya se serait figée sur place si elle n'avait pas déjà été entièrement paralysée. Son sang arrêta de circuler dans ses veines, comme s'il s'était gelé, lui aussi.

Et puis... une étrange pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Ses sourcils, soulevés avec stupeur, étaient lentement retombés... retombés comme son bras qui maintenait sa baguette dirigée tout droit vers son Père. Vers son propre Père.

Il ravala vraisemblablement un sanglot et se détacha des yeux bleus et attristés de sa fille.

Pendant un instant, Freya le prit en pitié.

Oui, en pitié.

Et si Teignous Nott se comportait de manière si infecte parce qu'il... Les mots lui manquaient.

Et puis, elle ravala sa salive, et, dans un souffle tremblant, elle réalisa que son père n'était qu'un homme blessé.

Sa voix fut plus douce que ce qu'elle avait imaginé :

 _-_ Père... je vous en prie... Allez donc vous reposer.

Il ne répondit pas.

Et comme il ne bougeait pas non plus, Freya se mut lentement vers lui et lui souleva le bras. A sa plus grande surprise, il se laissa faire. Il se releva avec lenteur, mais refusa de regarder sa fille dans les yeux. Etait-il gêné ? Ou hésitait-il à lui avouer d'autres détails dont il aurait connaissance ? Freya ne sut pas dire précisément.

Ils quittèrent le sombre palier, passèrent devant les noms des deux soeurs Fawley, sans un autre regard, et ils arpentèrent le long couloir aux moulures noires, dans la direction de la Chambre parentale.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés devant la porte de la Chambre principales du Manoir Nott, qu'un bruit sourd retentit depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Depuis la chambre de Marcus.

Le Père et la fille sursautèrent tous les deux, et le sang de Freya se glaça une nouvelle fois.

Teignous Nott avait de nouveau fait glissé sa baguette noire entre ses doigts osseux et articula sèchement :

 _-_ Quel était ce bruit ?

Pour seule réponse, Freya lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Elle savait très bien quel était ce bruit.

Elle savait très bien qui était dans la chambre de Marcus à cet instant même.

Dragonneau.

Une autre réalisation la frappa ; elle savait aussi très bien qu'il avait tout entendu.

Tout.

Alors que Teignous Nott n'entrait pas dans sa chambre, Freya expliqua avec une voix tremblante :

 _-_ Ce n'est rien... Nous... sommes partis précipitamment tout à l'heure. Nous avons dû oublier de fermer la fenêtre de la chambre de Marcus.

Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Alors Freya lui assura plus fermement :

 _-_ Je m'en occupe.

Il se résigna.

Et après un dernier regard, hésitant, dans la direction de sa fille, il disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il y eut le cliquetis du verrou.

Et puis... plus rien.

Du Silence.

Freya se tourna de nouveau dans la direction de la porte de la chambre de Marcus.

Après quelques longues secondes de paralysie, elle finit par avancer avec une mine amère dans le long couloir. Mais se stoppa à quelques pas de la porte concernée.

Elle était entrouverte.

L'amertume dans son expression ne fit que grandir.

Elle poussa la porte avec la pointe de sa baguette, et elle s'ouvrit dans un lugubre grincement. Elle entra dans la pièce, qui, au premier coup d'oeil paraissait étrangement vide. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu personne ici.

Mais alors qu'elle refermait la porte dans son dos, elle tressauta.

Derrière le panneau de bois sombre de la porte, il y avait Dragonneau. Le dos lâchement appuyé contre le mur mouluré, la baguette à la main. Il la fixait étrangement.

Freya lui rendit son regard énigmatique.

Ses yeux descendirent le long de son bras, à moitié recouvert de sa chemise blanche, négligemment retroussée, jusque sur le bois de sa baguette, qu'il tenait si fort entre ses doigts que ses articulations en étaient devenues blanchâtres.

Il sembla avoir suivi son regard, et s'empressa de ranger sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon gris, dans un geste aussi approximatif qu'imprécis. Il soupira un peu et cette fois-ci, les yeux fatigués de Freya se redirigèrent vers son visage. Il était blême. Blafard.

Il dût capter l'amertume sur son visage, puis qu'avant même qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit, il avait articulé faiblement :

 _-_ Je suis désolé... J'ai... perdu l'équilibre.

Freya mit instantanément son amertume de côté et ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent. Sa voix cristalline n'était qu'un murmure :

 _-_ Vous... allez bien ?

Ses yeux gris se verrouillèrent sur les siens avec une once d'hésitation.

Il déglutit et énonça sombrement :

 _-_ C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, Nott.

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Mais elle se retint, tant bien que mal.

Bien consciente que ses yeux gris métal la fixaient encore, elle tenta :

 _-_ Je...

Elle secoua un peu sa tête.

Et reprit en ravalant les tremblements agaçants de sa voix :

 _-_ Vous avez entendu... Ma mère, elle...

 _-_ Je suis désolé.

Il avait l'air sincère.

Mais Freya ne sut pas vraiment s'il lui présentait des excuses par rapport à cette situation ou s'il s'excusait de les avoir écoutés. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être des deux.

Comme elle savait qu'il avait tout entendu, elle réussit à articuler avec des lèvres crispées :

 _-_ Père n'est pas le seul à penser qu'il s'agisse d'un fugue... le Ministère est-...

 _-_ Votre frère va arranger cela.

Freya releva des yeux surpris dans sa direction.

Oui, il s'agissait de ce que Marcus lui avait effectivement promis. Sur le moment, elle fut sincèrement surprise de cette affirmation qu'il lui faisait. Lui qui auparavant n'avait aucune confiance en son frère, lui qui détestait son frère, lui qui le pensait incapable de faire quoique ce soit...

Il allait compléter sa réflexion, mais un bruit provenant de la porte fenêtre les fit sursauter tous les deux. Thésée fut si surpris, que son bras s'était une nouvelle fois tendu avec sa baguette, dans un pur réflexe, vers la source du bruit.

Freya laissa échapper un énième souffle tremblant, sentant que son coeur allait sûrement la lâcher. La chevelure blonde brillait sous la pêle lumière bleutée de la lune.

Romilda Faucett.

Une nouvelle fois.

Le bras de Thésée se rabattit encore et il souffla un peu plus fort :

 _-_ Romilda !

Freya lui jeta un regard acide.

Encore « _Romilda_ ».

Encore.

A contrecoeur, elle dirigea sa baguette vers la porte fenêtre, hésita, mais finit par déverrouiller la porte avec le sortilège d'ouverture. La porte fenêtre s'entrouvrit, et Romilda entra avec une délicatesse et une grâce que Freya détesta.

La sorcière blonde ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Freya la coupa sèchement :

 _-_ Je pensais que vous étiez de retour au Ministère.

La Nott n'était pas parvenue à masquer son déplaisir.

Et Faucett finit de même, elle lui adressa un regard las et articula d'une voix sombre :

 _-_ C'était le cas.

Freya allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais Faucett poursuivit avec le même ton :

 _-_ Votre frère m'envoie vous chercher.

Puis, ses yeux s'étaient posés dans la direction de Thésée, le dos toujours arqué contre le mur mouluré, et elle compléta d'une manière énigmatique :

 _-_ Vous et Monsieur Dragonneau.

Les deux intéressés froncèrent les sourcils simultanément.

Romilda fit un signe de la tête vers le livre de Carneirus, les photos de famille, et articula prestement :

 _-_ Je vous expliquerai en chemin, d'abord nous devons aller chez vous, Monsieur Dragonneau, récupérer votre dossier... vos recherches.

En se retenant de grogner, Freya s'exécuta et se pencha pour ramasser les Livre et photographies qui jonchaient le sol sombre de la chambre de Marcus. Elle tenta de refouler un autre sanglot alors qu'elle retombait sur la photo de famille sans sa Mère.

Sans sa Mère.

Comme ce soir-là.

Elle fourra activement la photo entre deux pages du grand ouvrage bleuté et elle mit le tout dans une valise. Elle accourut dans sa chambre, et, comprenant consciemment que son absence serait un peu plus longue qu'une soirée, elle balança des robes, des pantalons, des chemises, tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur l'instant, dans sa valise.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre de son frère, la valise, lourde, au bout de son bras droit, elle se figea. Thésée et Romilda s'arrêtèrent instantanément de chuchoter et la fixèrent simultanément.

Leurs regards étaient étranges.

Et à en juger par l'expression tout à coup fuyante de Dragonneau, l'objet de leur discussion devait être confidentiel. Une autre vague d'amertume traversa Freya, mais elle ne dit rien.

Romilda hocha la tête froidement dans sa direction, jeta une vive oeillade à sa valise sombre et entrouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte-fenêtre de la chambre de Marcus.

Une nouvelle brise glaciale s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant virevolter sensiblement les draps défaits du lit aux teintes sombres.

Freya jeta un regard à la fois courroucé et alarmé vers Romilda et secoua la tête :

 _-_ Il n'est pas en état de transplaner.

Dragonneau, comprenant qu'elle parlait de lui, lui lança un regard assombri.

Faucett, elle, maintint ses yeux froids vers Freya.

Elle rétorqua simplement :

 _-_ Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Dans cette simple phrase, Freya comprit qu'il devait y avoir une certaine urgence.

Une certaine précipitation derrière cette soudaine fuite.

Thésée dût lui aussi comprendre cela puisqu'il soupira vaguement :

 _-_ C'est bon... ça ira.

Il lui tendit la main, l'incitant à venir vers eux, mais, Freya, encore bien trop secouée et amère, ne la prit pas. Elle passa simplement à côté de lui, et elle ne manqua pas le pincement ennuyé de ses lèvres alors qu'il laissait retomber la main qu'elle n'avait pas saisie le long de son propre buste.

Ils se placèrent tous les trois sur le petit balcon de pierre, et dans un claquement de doigts, ils transplanèrent.

La distorsion fut rapide, mais chaotique.

Freya jura même avoir entendu Thésée geindre gravement et puis...

Tout se stabilisa autour d'eux.

Ils étaient dans une rue déserte de Londres, en face d'un bâtiment que Freya reconnut aussitôt. L'appartement de Dragonneau.

Ce dernier, justement, se plia en deux avec une plainte rauque.

Il se mit à tousser, comme s'il s'apprêtait à être malade.

Malgré son amertume, la voix de Freya craquela :

 _-_ Monsieur Dragonneau !

Il la rassura avec un vague geste de la main et une voix grave vacillante :

 _-_ Tout va bien... j'ai juste le tournis...

Romilda avait fermement saisi son bras, et le redressa.

Elle dicta froidement :

 _-_ Rentrons, vous pourrez vous allonger un peu... le temps que nous trouvions un endroit sûr.

 _-_ Un endroit sûr ? Répéta Freya en fronçant une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

Faucett soupira, et commença à expliquer alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall du bâtiment, complètement dépourvu de lumière :

 _-_ Abernathy et Twigs étaient en transfert pour Azkaban à l'instant...

Ils commencèrent à gravir les premières marches, et Romilda n'arrêtait pas de regarder derrière elle. Au début, Freya pensait qu'elle se retournait pour la regarder elle... mais elle comprit que l'auror guettait. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un les suive.

Ou quelque chose.

La sorcière blonde articula avec distance :

 _-_ Twigs n'arrêtait pas de prononcer votre nom, Miss Nott...

Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, et Freya ravala une vague de tension. Le bras qui maintenait sa propre valise se mit à trembler, si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait la lâcher.

Faucett continua avec ce même ton aseptisé.

Un ton qui lui rappela étrangement celui qu'employait souvent son ami, Gideon, alors qu'il lui parlait de patients.

 _-_ Après la disparition de votre Mère, votre frère était inquiet...

Faucett s'arrêta pile devant la porte de l'appartement de Dragonneau, sans qu'il ait dû lui dire quoique ce soit. Et Freya décrocha momentanément de ce que Romilda Faucett lui racontait.

La Nott réalisa avec quelle aisance la sorcière blonde était venue jusqu'ici.

Avec quelle aisance elle s'était arrêtée pile devant la porte de l'appartement de Thésée.

Ce dernier, ne réagissait pas franchement, et Freya comprit que ce n'était pas la première fois que Romilda Faucett venait ici.

Pas la première fois, du tout.

Un pincement tordit d'autant plus la poitrine de la Nott alors que Faucett concluait :

 _-_ Je dois vous mener dans un endroit sûr.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en grand, et les trois sorciers entrèrent.

Alors que Thésée disparut dans la direction de sa chambre, les deux sorcières restèrent debout, rigides, dans le séjour. Freya sonda rapidement la pièce.

Elle se rappelait de cet endroit, cet endroit qu'elle avait vu au début du mois de Janvier.

Et elle ne se rappelait qu'une d'une pièce en pagaille, une pièce sans dessus dessous, retournée par des Aurors du Ministère, fouillée sous les ordres de Grimmson.

Seulement, cette fois, la pièce était telle que Dragonneau la voyait chaque jour. Telle qu'il y passait chaque jour. Elle était froide. Neutre. Simple. Grise.

Freya fut secouée par le manque de personnalité qui régnait dans cette pièce, comme si cet appartement n'avait été qu'une chambre d'hôtel, voire une chambre d'hôpital. Impersonnelle. Distante.

La Nott comprit que Dragonneau n'y passait pas beaucoup de temps... qu'il devait plutôt rester au ministère. Et que le peu de temps qu'il passait ici...

Ses yeux s'échouèrent sur la table basse, jonchée de cartes, d'articles, de photographies...

Il travaillait d'arrache-pied.

Même ici.

Même chez lui.

Il ne s'accordait aucun repos.

Aucun.

Sur le canapé gris clair, parmi d'autres feuilles et parchemins, il y avait le portrait de Leta Lestrange. Le portrait qu'elle avait brisé en le laissant tomber, la fois où elle était venue. Leta souriait. Elle était toujours aussi radieuse.

Les yeux de Freya glissèrent ensuite vers la longiligne silhouette de Faucett. Elle se tenait droite à côté de la fenêtre et semblait observer intensément l'extérieur, comme si elle redoutait que quelque chose les observe depuis la rue.

La voix de Freya jaillit en dehors de sa gorge avant même qu'elle n'y ait réfléchi :

 _-_ Vous... étiez déjà venue ici ?

Le ravissant visage de Faucett pivota vers elle, et Freya ne manqua pas le soudain sourire dédaigneux qui le déformait un peu. Elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde, et souffla avec un sourire provocateur :

 _-_ _Plusieurs fois_ , oui.

L'amertume envahit Freya une nouvelle fois, et malgré ses efforts pour la contenir, cela devait être clairement lisible sur son visage puisque Faucett sourit d'autant plus.

La sorcière blonde compléta avec une voix encore plus provocatrice :

 _-_ Pour des... _recherches_.

L'expression à peine contrôlée de Freya s'effrita encore plus.

Elle se força à détourner son regard de l'intense et mauvais sourire de la sorcière blonde devant elle ; c'était comme si cela l'amusait énormément de la voir dans cet état... et Freya réussit à contenir une vive grimace d'agacement.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

Ce n'était pas le moment de ressentir ce genre de sentiment futile.

Sa mère avait disparu.

Ils s'apprêtaient à fuir quelqu'un, ou quelque chose.

Mais Freya déglutit difficilement, en regardant vivement Faucett du coin de l'oeil. Elle s'était de nouveau tournée vers la fenêtre, le sourire satisfait encore dépeint sur ses lèvres rosées.

Oh, elle la détestait.

Elle était là, à se pavaner dans l'appartement de Dragonneau, à clairement se venter de connaître de son adresse, d'être venue à plusieurs reprises...

C'était ridicule de penser à ce genre de chose.

Ridicule.

Mais la Nott ne put s'en empêcher.

Les bruits dans la chambre de Dragonneau s'intensifièrent un peu, et elle comprit qu'il s'activait à réunir des affaires, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt au Manoir Nott.

Et puis, un geste étrange attira son regard, à sa droite, vers Faucett.

La sorcière blonde, toujours tournée vers la fenêtre, avait sorti sa petite fiole rose de la poche de son trench-coat beige. Elle prit une gorgée, et la glissa de nouveau dans son pardessus.

Le coeur de Freya manqua un battement.

 _-_ Une minute...

Sa voix cristalline avait chancelé alors qu'elle s'étouffait presque sur sa soudaine réalisation.

Le visage de Faucett s'assombrit aussitôt qu'il rencontra le sien.

Cette chose qu'elle buvait...

Cette chose, contenue dans cette fiole...

Dans un geste précipité et vif, Freya dégaina sa baguette.

Mais Faucett dût la voir venir, car elle avait fait de même.

Elles se lancèrent simultanément des sorts, qui se mirent à ricocher dans toute la pièce, dans des flashs de lumière et des bruits électriques... mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne fut touchée.

Elles restèrent figées.

Elles se fixaient, tout à coup toutes les deux soudainement à bout de souffle.

Le cerveau de Freya fusait à mille à l'heure, ses yeux ne cessaient d'osciller entre l'emplacement de la fiole rose et le visage désormais sombre et mauvais de Faucett.

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que vous buvez, exactement ? Demanda Freya dans une voix si grave que ce ne fut presque pas la sienne.

Les yeux de Faucett se plissèrent méchamment.

Mais avant même qu'elle puisse répondre, Dragonneau débarqua dans la pièce, lui aussi, la baguette à la main, brandie vers les deux sorcières.

Son regard gris, plein de confusion, oscilla rapidement entre les deux jeunes femmes, et il finit par appeler sévèrement :

 _-_ Romilda, Nott ! Qu'est-ce que-...

 _-_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Faucett parut surprise par la question que Freya venait de poser.

La Nott, elle, respirait si fort qu'elle était sûre que les voisins de Dragonneau pouvait entendre son souffle entrecoupé au-delà des murs gris.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit que Dragonneau avait redirigé son regard vers la sorcière blonde.

Cette dernière articula froidement :

 _-_ Romilda Faucett.

 _-_ Non, vous mentez ! Hurla Freya.

Elle allait jeter un nouveau sort, mais la main de Dragonneau s'était posée sur son bras. Il intervint avec une fronce dans ses sourcils châtains :

 _-_ Nott, vous-...

 _-_ Elle ment ! Elle vous ment !

Dragonneau sonda Freya avec une mine froncée.

Et comme il ne semblait pas réagir plus que cela, elle la montra du doigt en criant plus fort :

 _-_ Elle boit du _Polynectar_ depuis tout ce temps.

La figure longiligne se crispa devant eux.

Mais Dragonneau ne lâcha pas Freya des yeux, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle secoua la tête et se défit de son étreinte sur son bras. Elle insista :

 _-_ Elle n'est _pas_ Romilda F-...

 _-_ Je _suis_ Romilda Faucett.

Une autre respiration tremblante s'échappa de la bouche contractée de Freya. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil horrifié avant d'articuler sèchement :

 _-_ Comment vous croire, vous-...

 _-_ Vous avez raison, c'est bien du _Polynectar_ que je bois.

Encore ce ton froid.

Cette distance aseptisée.

Freya se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Dragonneau, pensant qu'il allait réagir face à de tels aveux. Mais il ne fit rien. Il était figé là. Et il ne la regardait même pas. Il regardait Freya, il était verrouillé sur elle.

La Nott ressentit une vilaine sensation de brûlure.

Elle lui répéta avec un ton plein d'amertume :

 _-_ Pourquoi ne réagissez-vous donc pas ? Elle a dit que-...

Elle se stoppa d'elle-même.

Elle comprit.

 _-_ Oh... Vous saviez.

Dragonneau se pinça les lèvres et sa mâchoire se contracta un peu.

Son regard gris était indéchiffrable.

Freya lui adressa des yeux affolés, perdus.

 _-_ Vous saviez que-...

 _-_ Oui, Monsieur Dragonneau est au courant... et ce, depuis le début.

Freya recentra son attention vers la voix froide de Faucett, toujours là, immobile, avec la baguette dans ses doigts fins.

La voix de Freya trembla :

 _-_ Qui êtes-vous ?

 _-_ Romilda Faucett.

 _-_ Non ! Vous mentez !

La main de Dragonneau se posa sur son épaule désormais, l'intimant étrangement à se calmer. Mais elle la balaya d'un mouvement sec du bras. Devant eux, Faucett avait fait un pas dans leur direction, sans pour autant rabaisser sa baguette.

 _-_ Vous voulez que je vous le prouve, Miss Nott ?

Son ton était si venimeux que Freya en trembla presque.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Faucett articula avec une soudaine haine :

 _-_ Je suis pourtant bien celle que vous appeliez Miss _Gromilda_ _Chaussette_... celle qui ressemblait à une pauvre pomme flétrie, comme ce que disaient vos amis.

Instinctivement, Freya la reprit sèchement :

 _-_ Ils n'étaient _pas_ mes amis.

 _-_ Ah non ?

Elle crut que Romilda allait s'esclaffer.

Mais son sourire mauvais se fana pour laisser place à une mine faussement réfléchie, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Elle finit par concéder avec un air énigmatique :

 _-_ Ah... _non_ , effectivement.

 _-_ Pourquoi diable souriez-vous ? Exigea Freya avec une grimace entre peur et colère.

 _-_ Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir un petit surnom, n'est-ce pas... Nott ?

La Nott se figea.

A côté d'elle, elle sentait que Dragonneau s'impatientait ; elle le voyait diriger des yeux réprobateurs vers Romilda, mais, visiblement, la sorcière blonde avait préféré l'ignorer puisqu'elle continuait :

 _-_ Miss « _Bonnes Nott_ »... N'était-ce pas comme ça que vos amis de _Serpentard_ vous appelaient ? Et ils avaient raison... vous aviez d'excellentes notes après la Troisième année... on disait même que vous auriez pu appartenir à _Serdaigle_.

Freya fronça ses sourcils noirs, elle voyait tout à fait où la sorcière blonde voulait en venir. Son bras se mit à trembler d'autant plus, et, instinctivement, elle fit un pas en arrière, cognant contre le dossier d'un fauteuil gris.

Elle redouta la prochaine phrase de Faucett... mais cette phrase arriva tout de même :

 _-_ Enfin, ça c'était avant votre chute de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?

 _-_ Taisez-vous, cracha violemment Freya.

Plus l'expression de Freya devenait sombre, plus le sourire de Faucett semblait grandir... et plus elle sentait que la posture de Dragonneau se rigidifiait à côté d'elle.

Romilda continua avec un faux joli sourire :

 _-_ Oui, je me souviens très bien de votre chute. C'était particulièrement satisfaisant à voir depuis les gradins de-...

 _-_ J'ai dit Taisez-vous ! Hurla Freya.

Cette fois-ci, Dragonneau grogna, il se déplaça entre les deux sorcières et leur adressa à toutes les deux un regard désapprobateur. Son teint était devenu cadavérique, son front perlait de nouveau, et Freya ne sut pas s'il s'agissait de la fièvre ou si c'était cette situation qui lui donnait des suées froides.

Il articula avec un ton glacial :

 _-_ Romilda, Nott, cessez imméd-...

 _-_ Et _vous_ ! Cria Freya, malgré elle.

Dragonneau parut surpris qu'elle se mette à crier dans sa direction puisqu'il lui avait adressé un regard étonné. Elle le montra du doigt et cracha :

 _-_ Vous continuez à l'appeler _Romilda_ ! Vous êtes-...

 _-_ Quoi ? On est _jalouse_ , Nott ?

C'était Faucett qui l'avait coupée.

Elle se délectait vraisemblablement de toute cette situation.

Jalouse.

Une nouvelle vague d'amertume la traversa, fusa et pulsa dans ses veines.

Thésée se mit à soupirer bruyamment, et après un regard un peu amer dans la direction de Freya, il se pinça l'arcade du nez. La colère de la Nott fut si forte qu'elle eut envie de le gifler de nouveau. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, ne faisait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

Romilda continua avec un nouveau faux sourire radieux :

 _-_ Oh, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu une expression aussi satisfaisante sur votre visage.

Cette fois-ci, Dragonneau s'impatienta.

Il la désigna du doigt et sa voix devint menaçante :

 _-_ Romilda, arrêtez cela.

La sorcière blonde perdit momentanément son sourire, et lui adressa un regard noir.

Elle lui rétorqua froidement :

 _-_ Restez en dehors de cela, Monsieur Dragonneau.

Il ne parut pas franchement heureux qu'elle lui réponde de cette manière. Il avait une nouvelle fois remué sa mâchoire tout en conservant ses yeux gris réprobateurs.

Faucett reprit avec un mouvement de tête provocateur vers Freya :

 _-_ Dois-je encore vous prouver qui je suis, Miss « _Bonnes Nott_ » ? Ah attendez... il y avait un autre surnom, n'est-ce pas ?

Freya dût mettre son autre main sur le bois de sa baguette tant elle tremblait de colère. Romilda fit mine de réfléchir intensément de nouveau en soupirant :

\- Laissez-moi réfléchir...

Non.

Elle n'allait pas le dire.

Elle n'allait pas le dire tout haut.

Son vilain sourire satisfait revint alors qu'elle articulait :

 _-_ Ah... Miss _Traître-à-son-S-_...

 _-_ Espèce de _sale garce_ -...! Hurla Freya en brandissant plus fermement sa baguette.

Elle avait voulu lui jeter un sort, mais dans un éclair bleuté, sa baguette lui fila entre les doigts... et ce fut la même chose qui advint de la baguette de Romilda. Les deux armes atterrirent au sol, roulèrent contre le vieux parquet grisé dans de petits bruits boisés.

Silence.

Thésée se tenait à moitié contre une étagère, pleine à craquer de livres et de parchemins en pagaille. Il était essoufflé, visiblement mal en point. Les perles de sueur dégoulinaient depuis ses tempes jusque dans son cou, derrière le col blanc et chiffonné de sa chemise.

Il rabaissa sa propre baguette alors que les deux sorcières le toisaient intensément, toutes les deux apparemment déçues et amères qu'il ait interrompu leur petit duel. Freya se sentait si en colère sur le moment. Si perdue. Mais, plus tard, en y repensant, elle dût admettre qu'il avait eu raison d'intervenir ainsi... car leur petite dispute n'était que purement puérile et inutile.

La voix grave de Thésée les secoua toutes les deux :

 _-_ Vous pourriez trouver un meilleur moment pour terminer cette discussion.

Ses yeux désapprobateurs passaient frénétiquement d'elle à Faucett, à plusieurs reprises, et il gronda une nouvelle fois :

 _-_ Cette nuit n'est pas le moment idéal. Vous ne pensez pas ?

Freya laissa échapper un souffle sarcastique, comprimé dans sa gorge en feu. Thésée dirigea automatiquement son regard assombri vers elle. Avec amertume, elle cracha :

 _-_ Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Elle pourrait être un ennemi, déguisé en-...

 _-_ En quoi, Nott ? Demanda Faucett avec un nouveau sourire dans la voix.

La sorcière blonde fit un pas dangereux vers elle, un coin de sa bouche se souleva et elle continua :

 _-_ En femme fatale ? En beauté divine ?

Et puis, elle se mit à rire.

Un faux rire cristallin, sarcastique.

Et alors qu'elle croisait une nouvelle fois les yeux courroucés de Freya, elle lui adressa une mine faussement désolée :

 _-_ Je vous en prie... vous pensiez que je n'avais pas vu votre regard plein d'envie ?

Freya sentit son propre visage trembler de furie.

Faucett hocha la tête avec ce même sourire.

 _-_ Oui, exactement, ce regard plein de jalousie.

 _-_ Je ne suis pas jalouse de vous, cracha Freya avec venin.

 _-_ Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

Elle allait sûrement rire de nouveau, mais Dragonneau avait plaqué son poing contre l'étagère. Un coup sourd résonna quelques instants dans la pièce. Il paraissait épuisé et furieux.

Sa voix sombre énonça :

 _-_ Cessez donc cela.

Il les regarda une nouvelle fois, chacune leur tour, avant d'ordonner avec un ton glaçant :

 _-_ Immédiatement.

Et puis, il soupira amèrement :

 _-_ Je suis déçu par toutes les deux, je pensais que vous feriez preuve d'un peu plus de maturité que cela.

Il y eut un épais silence.

Et puis, Romilda remua la première, son expression redevint neutre et aseptisée. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle lança un dernier regard, indéchiffrable dans la direction de Freya et se tourna finalement vers la fenêtre.

Freya, elle, n'avait pas bougé.

Et alors que Thésée lui tendait sa baguette, elle le lui arracha des mains sèchement, tout en évitant de croiser son regard. Elle sentait pertinemment qu'il la fixait avec cette même désapprobation qu'elle détestait... et puis, il se mit à soupirer bruyamment avant de commencer à rassembler ses affaires, éparpillées dans le séjour.

Les yeux froids de Freya retombèrent vers le sol, mais rencontrèrent une couverture de Magazine rouge. Une couverture qu'elle avait déjà vue... L'article de « _Sortilèges_ » concernant Norbert Dragonneau et Leta Lestrange.

Mais la couverture glissa sèchement en dehors de son champs de vision.

Thésée Dragonneau l'avait arrachée à sa vue, apparemment bien trop conscient et amer qu'elle l'ait encore une fois remarquée. Elle l'entendit grogner distinctement, mais lui tourna le dos, faisant mine de ne pas avoir été une nouvelle fois intriguée par ce fichu Magazine.

La voix agaçante de Romilda atteignit encore ses oreilles :

 _-_ Vous êtes très pâle, Monsieur Dragonneau...

Elle n'osa même plus les regarder, ses bras croisés écrasaient sa poitrine en feu.

Mais lorsque la voix, étrangement faible de Thésée résonna, elle fut contrainte de se retourner :

 _-_ Je connais un lieu sûr.

Les deux sorcières lui adressaient un regard interrogateur.

 _-_ Où est-ce ? Demanda Romilda.

 _-_ Happendon.

* * *

La Campagne Anglaise était encore plongée dans la nuit alors qu'ils y passaient, installés dans un sombre compartiment du Poudlard Express.

En face de Freya, assise de manière rigide avec les bras toujours croisés, Dragonneau s'était finalement assoupi. Sa tête était renversée en arrière, sur le tissu velouté de la banquette, et ses longues jambes s'étaient étalées, cognant régulièrement contre les siennes alors que le train tremblait.

Juste en face d'elle, il y avait Faucett.

Elle ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre, plongée dans un épais silence.

Le train effectua un long virage, le long d'une forêt de hauts conifères.

La tête blême et suintante de Dragonneau roula depuis la banquette, et s'échoua lâchement contre l'épaule de Romilda. Cette dernière sursauta, comme si ce soudain contact l'avait sortie de profondes pensées.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers son ancien patron, appuyé dans le creux de son cou, dans ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux dévièrent instantanément vers Freya, comme pour étudier sa réaction.

Et elle ne fut apparemment pas déçue puisque Freya se sentit devenir écarlate... elle eut beau détourner le visage, essayer de se concentrer sur les paysages plongés dans la nuit, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Lorsque la Nott recentra son attention vers Faucett, elle retrouva sur son joli minois cet agaçant sourire satisfait. Une lueur amusée brillait dans ses yeux cernés.

Après quelques secondes, Faucett se racla la gorge, dans un mouvement un peu sec de l'épaule, repoussa la tête de Dragonneau un peu plus loin. Sans pour autant se réveiller, le visage fiévreux roula de l'autre côté, cognant presque contre la paroi boisée de la porte coulissante du compartiment.

 _-_ Vous savez... je pense que je ne me lasserai pas de cette expression sur votre visage.

Freya la fusilla du regard.

Le sourire en face d'elle s'amplifia.

 _-_ Cette expression de jalousie.

 _-_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas jalouse, rétorqua Freya.

Mensonge.

Faucett lui sourit.

Mais cette fois, le sourire devint amer.

La sorcière blonde inspira un grand coup, et admit :

 _-_ Moi je le suis.

Freya lui adressa un regard étonné.

Faucett, elle, émit un faux rire et compléta rapidement :

 _-_ Et cela rend votre expression d'autant plus délicieuse.

Freya ne comprit pas.

Alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient de nouveau, elle demanda :

 _-_ Quoi ?

Romilda soupira légèrement, et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, comme s'il était devenu difficile de la regarder en face. Elle expliqua faiblement :

 _-_ Vous avez tout pour vous, Miss Nott.

Freya faillit s'étouffer ; entre surprise et agacement :

 _-_ C'est faux, vous-...

 _-_ Vous êtes ravissante.

Freya se figea.

Faucett, toujours les yeux rivés vers les paysages nocturnes, continua pourtant :

 _-_ Talentueuse.

Elle haussa même les épaules, et, à contrecoeur, ajouta :

 _-_ Vous aviez d'excellentes notes à l'école... assez pour être comparée à des élèves de Serdaigle...

Ses yeux fatigués se recentrèrent sur elle.

 _-_... à des élèves comme moi.

Freya se sentit perdue tout à coup.

Elle secoua sa tête avec une confusion à peine dissimulée :

 _-_ Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

Le charmant minois de Faucett se contracta un instant, et après un pincement de lèvres amer, elle finit par lâcher :

 _-_ J'étais terriblement jalouse de vous.

Encore une grimace pleine d'amertume :

 _-_ Et je le suis encore.

L'expression sur le visage de la sorcière blonde était telle que Freya comprit de suite que cela lui avait énormément coûté d'avoir fait une telle révélation.

Seulement, Freya souffla sarcastiquement, elle n'en croyait pas un mot :

 _-_... C'est ridicule.

 _-_ Non, pas vraiment, non.

L'expression froide de Faucett revint.

Avec une voix calme et distante, elle cracha presque :

 _-_ _Gromilda_ _Chaussette_...

Elle eut un sourire acide et elle regarda ses mains pendant un petit instant, comme si elle ne savait plus où poser ses yeux.

 _-_ La seule chose dont j'étais fière... c'était mes notes. Mes excellentes notes.

Encore un sourire qui s'apparentait plutôt à une grimace.

 _-_ Et puis... tout à coup, j'ai été battue.

Ses yeux remontèrent vers Freya, et elle se pinça les lèvres une nouvelle fois avant de poursuivre amèrement :

 _-_ Battue dans le seul domaine que j'excellais. Par une sorcière ravissante, délicate, de bonne famille... d'une famille de Sang-Pur.

Le coeur de Freya manqua un battement, et elle ne retint pas son étonnement.

 _-_ Cette sorcière avait des amis.

Faucett pencha la tête sur le côté.

 _-_ Cette sorcière était populaire, à son insu.

Un autre sourire, triste cette fois.

 _-_ Cette sorcière avait tout pour elle, et moi je n'avais rien.

Un autre reniflement sarcastique balaya sa longue mèche blonde.

 _-_ Plus les meilleures notes, pas d'amis, pas de Sang-Pur, pas de bonne famille... juste un surnom aussi ignoble que l'était mon apparence. _Gromilda_ _Chaussette_.

 _-_ Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, intervint faiblement Freya.

 _-_ Ah, une plaisanterie...

Faucett secoua la tête avec une expression si amère que cela devint une grimace presque douloureuse :

 _-_ Une plaisanterie qui m'a rendue folle.

Sa voix froide trembla un peu :

 _-_ Une plaisanterie qui m'a poussée à tricher lors des examens... à me faire punir. A perdre la confiance des professeurs, le peu de reconnaissance qui me restait.

Freya jura avoir vu ses yeux briller d'émotion, mais Faucett avait détourné son regard, de nouveau vers la nuit. Elle termina :

 _-_ Cette plaisanterie, c'était ma descente aux enfers.

Elle soupira, et revint vers Freya. Son expression avait encore changé.

La sorcière articula froidement :

 _-_ Comme votre chute en balai a été la vôtre.

A chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait cette chute, Freya croyait en être malade.

Seulement, et c'était curieux mais, cette fois-ci, elle ne ressentait pas la même colère que dans le petit séjour de Dragonneau. Et ce, même lorsque Faucett admettait avec un autre soupir dans la voix :

 _-_ Je sais que c'est mal mais... j'étais sincèrement satisfaite lorsque je vous ai vue tomber.

Un autre haussement d'épaule sous son trench-coat beige.

Un autre soupir :

 _-_ Et je... m'en veux d'avoir ressenti cela, mais c'est la vérité.

Le regard brillant qu'elle lui lança était curieusement pur.

Sincère.

Cela secoua un peu Freya.

 _-_ Je trouvais tout cela si injuste, si...

 _-_ Je comprends.

Freya l'avait coupée et Faucett lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

Les images confuses du baiser entre elle et Dragonneau, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, resurgirent d'un seul coup. La sensation des gifles qu'elle lui avait affligées lui picota l'intérieur de la main. Le souvenir de l'immense amertume qu'elle avait ressentie en comprenant qu'il voulait l'oublietter jaillit dans son cerveau. Cette amertume... bien qu'elle était différente de celle de Romilda, l'avait poussée à vouloir lui rendre la pareille. A le blesser. A lui faire autant de mal que ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Inconsciemment, ses yeux bleus hésitants se posèrent dans la direction de la grande figure de Dragonneau, avachie sur la banquette pourpre.

En guise d'explication, elle énonça juste avec une voix énigmatique :

 _-_ Parfois, il m'est arrivé de vouloir faire du mal aux gens que j'aime pour...

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, mais elle parvint tout de même à l'articuler clairement :

 _-_... pour me venger de m'avoir blessée.

Les deux sorcières se fixèrent longuement, à la fois méfiantes l'une de l'autre... mais aussi un peu bouleversées.

Freya sursauta alors que la jambe de Dragonneau avait tremblé à côté de la sienne.

Elle se racla la gorge avec précipitation et ajouta rapidement :

 _-_ Alors... aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je comprends.

Romilda ne répondit rien, mais Freya se put s'empêcher de compléter en secouant la tête :

 _-_ Mais... _Gromilda_ _Chaussette_ , la pomme flétrie... tout cela n'étaient que de mauvaises plaisanteries, vous n'auriez pas dû les prendre-...

 _-_ Ce que je vous disais tout à l'heure, à propos d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps chez Monsieur Dragonneau... c'était aussi une plaisanterie.

Le visage de Freya se crispa un peu et Romilda souleva un sourcil, en provocation :

 _-_ Comment l'avez-vous pris ?

Elle marquait clairement un point.

Freya ne put réprimer l'amertume qui s'installait de nouveau sur son visage et balbutia avec entêtement :

 _-_ Ce n'est pas la bonne soirée-... non, ce n'est pas la bonne période pour de telles-...

 _-_ Je le sais.

Ce fut au tour de Romilda de l'interrompre.

Elle lui adressa un regard grave et ajouta :

 _-_ C'est pour cela que je vous raconte cela.

Elle jeta un vague regard par dessus son épaule, vers Dragonneau et elle secoua la tête en avouant à voix basse :

 _-_ Il n'y a rien entre Monsieur Dragonneau et moi, rien. Ce n'était que du bluff. Pour vous rendre la pareille. Je l'admets.

Freya fut une nouvelle fois prise au dépourvue quant à cet aveux.

La méfiance revint, et elle finit par demander avec des sourcils froncés :

 _-_ Pourquoi... me racontez-vous cela ? Vous ne m'aimez pas.

 _-_ Non, effectivement.

Romilda lui formula le plus froid des sourires, qu'elle perdit tout aussitôt.

Elle haussa les épaules et expliqua :

 _-_ Mais... vous avez fini par découvrir mon secret.. alors... je vous dois au moins cela.

Freya ne dût pas paraître suffisamment convaincue à son goût, puisqu'elle soupira encore, et ses yeux retombèrent dans ses mains.

 _-_ Je ne suis pas une ennemie du Ministère. Je suis juste une femme qui... déteste son apparence.

Il y eut un embarrassant silence, et Freya finit par demander par curiosité :

 _-_ Qui est-elle ?

Devant l'incompréhension de Faucett, elle la désigna du menton.

 _-_ La femme à qui vous volez ce visage.

 _-_ Ann Clery.

Ses doigts attrapèrent une mèche blonde et se mirent à jouer avec elle. La sorcière blonde parut perdue dans ses pensées tout à coup, et elle développa :

 _-_ Elle... est à Ste Mangouste. Elle a subi un accident, lors d'un duel... elle ne se réveillera jamais.

Freya repensa au corps allongé dans un lit à Ste Mangouste. Sur le moment, en l'apercevant, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de Faucett mais...

 _-_ C'était donc elle que j'avais-...

 _-_ Oui.

Faucett avait acquiescé froidement.

Alors que d'autres paysages froids et plongés dans la nuit filaient derrière la vitre du train, les yeux de Freya retombèrent vers la poche du trench-coat beige. La poche dans laquelle se trouvait la fiole rose.

Malgré elle, elle pensa à voix haute :

 _-_ Mais cela doit être si contraignant de devoir toujours...

 _-_ Oui, ça l'est.

La voix était froide, mais l'expression de la sorcière blonde se radoucit soudainement. Sa voix perdit un peu de sa rigidité alors qu'elle tentait :

 _-_ Heureusement... Gideon est-...

Elle soupira silencieusement et se pinça les lèvres, avant de poursuivre :

 _-_ Gideon est profondément gentil. Parfois un peu trop.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Freya, elle continua :

 _-_ Il me fournit en _Polynectar_ et... profite de ses passages à Ste Mangouste pour me ramener des cheveux de Miss Clery.

Freya se rappela soudainement de toutes les fois où elle avait vu Gideon donner une fiole à Romilda... et puis, de cette fois où il était dans la Section « _Polynectar_ » de la Librairie du Magenmagot.

Tout faisait sens désormais.

Tout.

Faucett interrompit son chemin de pensées :

 _-_ Il s'inquiète pour moi. Surtout en ce moment, avec cette... _polémique_ autour de l'utilisation du _Polynectar_. Il me supplie d'arrêter d'en prendre mais...

Sa voix craquela et la sorcière blonde détourna une nouvelle fois son visage, vers l'extérieur. Elle continua avec de l'amertume dans la voix :

 _-_ Je ne peux pas me résoudre à... retrouver ce corps... ce visage.

Pendant quelques secondes, Freya tenta de se rappeler de la Romilda Faucett qu'elle avait connu autrefois, celle qui était à Serdaigle, celle qui était autrefois devenue une véritable obsession pour son ami, Gideon.

Elle se surprit à articuler :

 _-_ Vous n'étiez pas laide.

Contre toute attente, Faucett se mit à rire amèrement en redirigeant son regard fatigué vers le sien. Elle lui fit un geste de la main qui voulait dire « _arrêtez_ ».

 _-_ Oh, je vous en prie... je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

Elle avait craché le dernier mot, rendant l'ensemble de sa phrase beaucoup plus violente qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Freya lui rendit son regard froid et sa virulence en rétorquant :

 _-_ Et je ne veux pas de la vôtre.

Elle recroisa ses bras au dessus de sa poitrine et releva son menton, à la manière Nott. Et comme Romilda ne lui répondait pas, elle enchaîna :

 _-_ Je vois clair dans votre jeu... vous me racontez tout cela parce que vous avez pitié de moi.

Sa voix chancela presque alors qu'elle énonçait presque silencieusement :

 _-_ Pitié après ce que... ce qui est arrivé à ma Mère. A ma Famille.

Silence.

Romilda ne répondit rien, mais dans ses yeux, Freya pouvait voir ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

De la pitié.

Elle détesta cela.

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le lui répéter.

La tête de Dragonneau roula une nouvelle fois, et les deux sorcières le fixèrent vivement. Il paraissait tout aussi mal en point... et profondément endormi.

Une autre question s'échappa des lèvres de Freya, alors que ses yeux étaient encore posés sur la grande silhouette de Thésée.

 _-_ Êtes-vous... vraiment venue dans l'Allée des Embrumes avec Marcus parce que vous étiez _inquiète_ de me laisser seule avec lui ?

Romilda parut surprise de la question, mais elle haussa les épaules en maugréant vaguement :

 _-_ Après ce que j'avais vu dans la cage d'escaliers à Ste Mangouste ? Oui.

En recentrant ses yeux vers la Nott, elle ajouta avec un pincement de lèvres :

 _-_ Mais j'imagine que cela parait difficile à croire après tout ce que je vous ai dit.

 _-_ Oui... mais pour une quelconque raison... je vous crois.

Il y eut un autre moment de flottement.

Faucett parut soudainement mal à l'aise, et ajouta précipitamment :

 _-_ Cela ne veut pas dire que je vous apprécie.

Freya souffla par le nez et lui formula un sourire plein d'ironie.

 _-_ Oh, ne vous en faîtes donc pas... cela ne sera jamais le cas de mon côté.

 _-_ Bien.

 _-_ Oui, très bien.

Nouveau silence.

Une bulle de chair se forma indélicatement sur le front de Romilda. Freya la regarda avec une mine alarmée, et la sorcière blonde s'empressa de boire un peu de sa fiole rose.

La bulle de chair disparut tout aussitôt, se fondant dans la peau claire du front de la sorcière. Romilda lança un autre regard tendu dans la direction de la Nott, et cette dernière questionna de nouveau :

 _-_ Qui d'autre à part Monsieur Dragonneau et Gideon sont-...

 _-_ Personne d'autre, coupa froidement Romilda.

Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, le train se mit à ralentir un peu. Elle ajouta d'une voix basse et crispée :

 _-_ Monsieur Dragonneau m'a prise sur le fait dès mon premier jour.

Freya ne put s'empêcher de jeter une nouvelle oeillade dans sa direction, et revint vers Faucett alors qu'elle complétait avec une voix moins tendue :

 _-_ Mais il ne m'a rien dit, il ne m'a pas posé de question.

Freya fit glisser ses yeux vers la grande silhouette renversée de Dragonneau. Elle voulut sourire. Oui, sourire, en se disant qu'encore une fois, le Héros de Guerre avait agit avec beaucoup de noblesse. Mais le sourire ne vint pas.

Elle n'en avait pas la force.

Elle n'en avait pas l'envie.

Cette soirée était si longue.

Cette nuit était interminable.

Elle voulait que tout s'arrête.

Et comme si Merlin avait entendu ses prières... le train ralentit plus drastiquement.

En face d'elle, Romilda s'était redressée, une soudaine tension envahit son visage alors qu'elle scannait les alentours déserts et sombres de la Campagne dans laquelle ils allaient arriver.

 _-_ Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver à Happendon.

Alors que le train s'arrêtait, Freya se rendit compte qu'elle fixait encore Faucett.

Cette dernière soupira :

 _-_ Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?

 _-_ Je... comprends mieux votre _Epouvantard_ désormais.

Romilda grogna en silence, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de pincer ses lèvres alors qu'elle se tournait vers la silhouette endormie de Dragonneau pour le réveiller.

* * *

La grande ferme des Dragonneau s'élevait au dessus de l'épais manteau de brume.

Freya la reconnut de suite, de par sa forme si particulière ; son toit biscornu, ses murs et ses colombages de biais... et cette arche de pierres qui semblait mener à nulle part, mais qui en réalité menait à un énorme hangar, une grande grange, remplie d'Hippogriffes.

A côté d'elle, Dragonneau avait insisté pour marcher seul.

Mais il était tendu.

Il lui lançait de multiples oeillades.

Et pour ajouter à la tension de cette situation, Faucett avait passé tout le chemin à scruter les alentours, plissant les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir des éventuels ennemis à travers la brume, la baguette fermement encerclée par ses doigts fins.

Une fois devant la porte, c'est Dragonneau qui cogna son poing contre le bois clair.

Et après quelques minutes, la porte s'entrouvrit... d'abord avec hésitation, et puis, elle s'ouvrit entièrement et vivement, laissant apparaître le visage fatigué de Madame Dragonneau.

Elle était dans une longue robe de chambre, et portait un petit bonnet de dentelle blanche, au dessus de ses cheveux courts grisonnants.

Ses yeux gris s'étaient écarquillés en apercevant son aîné.

Et elle rangea aussitôt sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de chambre avant d'attraper les bras de son fils.

 _-_ Par Merlin ! Thésée !

Il ne lui dit rien, mais lui formula un rapide sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux gris. Ceux de Madame Dragonneau tombèrent sur Freya et elle balbutia avec une soudaine confusion :

 _-_ Miss Freya...

Puis, ils glissèrent sur Romilda.

 _-_ Miss ?

Personne ne répondit.

Personne ne parla.

Thésée ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il ne parvint pas à trouver les mots, ni à savoir par où commencer... Une brise glacée balaya leurs manteaux et les cheveux clairs de Madame Dragonneau. Elle jeta un rapide regard vers les valises de Thésée et Freya, puis jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers la brume derrière eux avant de tirer sur le bras de son fils, l'attirant à l'intérieur. Elle fit pareil avec le bras de Freya et murmura avec urgence :

 _-_ Entrez, entrez donc mes enfants.

Alors que Romilda passait la porte à son tour, elle ajouta sombrement :

 _-_ Il y a beaucoup de _Détraqueurs_ qui rôdent en ce moment.

A la simple mention de ces non-êtres, Freya crut qu'elle allait être malade.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, Madame Dragonneau passa vaguement sa main sur sa robe de chambre parme, y balayant quelques plumes et poils de créatures et se tourna vers son fils avec un visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

Elle tendit les bras vers son visage et l'empoigna dans ses paumes.

 _-_ Thésée, tu es si pâle... au nom de Merlin... tu es brûlant, mon fils !

 _-_ Je vais bien...

 _-_ Quel vil menteur tu es.

Elle inspecta rapidement le reste de son corps avec une mine réprobatrice.

 _-_ Tu es blessé ?

 _-_ Non, non, Mère, je-...

 _-_ Non d'une Licorne, que faîtes-vous donc à cette heure si tardive à Happendon...?

Ses yeux sévères tombèrent sur les deux sorcières une à une, et son regard s'échoua finalement sur le visage défait et livide de Freya. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'autant plus.

 _-_ Vous aussi, mon enfant, vous êtes très pâle.

Le fait d'entendre les mots « _Mère_ », « _fils_ »... et le « _mon enfant_ » heurta Freya si fort qu'elle crut basculer en arrière. Madame Dragonneau finit par se détacher lentement de Thésée et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme le feraient exactement ses deux fils.

 _-_ Miss Freya, vous devriez vous asseoir... vous êtes aussi verdâtre qu'une _Banshee_.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, et qu'elle ne bougeait pas, ce fut Romilda qui appuya fermement sur ses deux épaules pour la faire s'asseoir sur le fauteuil gris, juste derrière elle.

Elle se laissa tomber lâchement avec un souffle tremblant.

Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé dans la nuit lui revinrent comme dans un coup de fouet. Elle repensait à sa Mère. A sa Mère. Et les larmes lui vinrent, inondant ses yeux, brouillant sa vue.

La voix mécontente de Madame Dragonneau envahit son ouïe :

 _-_ Enfin, pourquoi m'amenez-vous mon fils et cette enfant dans des états si désastreux, Miss...?

 _-_ Romilda Faucett, Madame.

Faucett eut l'air mal à l'aise, mais le visage de Madame Dragonneau s'était déjà tourné vers celui de son fils. Thésée articula gravement :

 _-_ Nous avons besoin d'un... lieu sûr pendant quelques temps, Mère.

Madame Dragonneau soupira et lui adressa une mine à la fois inquiète et amère.

 _-_ Je vois... Encore des ennuis avec le Ministère ?

 _-_ Non... pas le Ministère.

Freya sentit qu'il avait fait glisser ses yeux gris vers elle, et il ajouta sombrement :

 _-_ Pas cette fois.

Madame Dragonneau les sonda tous tour à tour, et puis, curieusement, elle dût comprendre dans leur silence qu'elle ne devait pas poser plus de question. Et elle n'en posa pas plus.

Il y eut un court moment de flottement, et puis Romilda se racla la gorge pour le briser. Elle fit un vague geste vers la porte, et adressa un regard à Dragonneau :

 _-_ Je... Maintenant que je me suis assurée que vous soyez en lieu sûr alors je-...

 _-_ Tenez-nous au courant de la situation, s'il-vous-plaît, lui demanda Thésée avec un regard sombre.

Romilda hocha la tête.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'il complétait :

 _-_ Et s'il y a la moindre chose que je puisse faire d'ici alors-...

 _-_ Non, tâchez de vous reposer, Monsieur Dragonneau.

Il parut amer, mais ne dit rien... Freya se dit qu'il commençait sûrement à admettre que son état actuel ne lui permettait pas de faire grand chose. Elle sentit que Romilda lui avait jeté un vague coup d'oeil, mais que ses yeux s'étaient finalement redirigés vers Dragonneau.

 _-_ Monsieur Nott et moi-même vous enverrons un hibou dès lors que nous avons du nouveau...

 _-_ Bien.

Elle tourna les talons, fit un geste de la tête courtois vers Madame Dragonneau qui la regardait avec des yeux curieusement pétillants, et passa la porte.

Thésée articula simplement :

 _-_ Merci, Romilda.

Et elle transplana avant même que la porte ne se referme complètement.

* * *

La Mère des Dragonneau ouvrit une porte grinçante.

Derrière elle, une chambre biscornue et sombre apparut.

Elle se tourna vers Freya avec un sourire triste et expliqua rapidement :

 _-_ C'était la chambre de Norbert... reposez-vous, mon enfant, vous avez l'air épuisée.

Et elle avait raison.

Mais comment pouvait-elle dormir après tout cela ?

Freya passa la tête dans la chambre vide. La pièce n'était pas particulièrement rassurante : on aurait plutôt dit une espèce de laboratoire, ou une animalerie abandonnée. Il y avait une véritable pagaille dans tous les recoins de la pièce ; des bocaux, des anciens lieux de résidence de créatures comme des aquariums, des boîtes étranges, des vieilles branches... Et puis, il y avait une énorme bibliothèque, dégoulinante de livres mal disposés, des bocaux remplis de liquides étranges, sombres, où flottaient de curieuses formes... Freya jura même en avoir vu remuer.

Des grattements qui provenaient sûrement des poutres en bois, juste au dessus de sa tête, la firent sursauter.

Alors qu'elle tournait sa tête vers Thésée et sa Mère, elle croisa le regard indéchiffrable et froncé de son ancien patron. Les yeux de Madame Dragonneau, eux, oscillaient rapidement entre son fils et la Nott. Après un petit moment de silence, elle ajouta avec une voix très douce :

 _-_ Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, ma chambre est à l'étage.

Elle montra du doigt un petit escalier de bois tordu.

Et elle ajouta tendrement :

 _-_ Il y a aussi notre elfe de Maison, Albor, qui-...

 _-_ Ma chambre est juste à côté, coupa Thésée.

Madame Dragonneau lança un regard étonné vers son fils, mais il prit soin de ne pas la regarder en retour, ses yeux étaient fixés vers Freya. Sa Mère lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes, et il sursauta un peu. Ses yeux gris, brillants et surpris la toisèrent avec confusion.

Elle lui reprocha sévèrement :

 _-_ Et justement, en parlant de cela, tu devrais déjà y être couché.

Il soupira, mais elle ajouta avec reproche :

 _-_ Oh, ne me fais pas ces yeux-là.

Thésée fit glisser ses yeux dans un coin du palier, entre agacement et embarras. Il se pinça fermement les lèvres alors qu'elle continuait à le sermonner en agitant son doigt vers sa figure blême :

 _-_ Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu étais dans cet état ? C'est du surmenage, pas vrai ?

 _-_ Mère-...

 _-_ C'est ce que je redoutais. Je t'avais prévenu, n'est-ce pas ?

Freya fixa Madame Dragonneau avec un mélange de malaise et d'admiration. Si la nuit n'avait pas été si longue et dramatique, elle aurait sûrement sourit, tant cette scène la fascinait. Elle vit que Dragonneau avait jeté vers elle un regard sombre et gêné, avant de la fuir de nouveau.

Sa mère enchaîna avec ses deux poings calés contre ses hanches :

 _-_ Même Norbert te l'avait dit. Et tu connais ton frère, il n'est normalement pas très observateur quant il s'agit des êtres humains...

A ces mots, Thésée ne put réprimer un reniflement sarcastique. Après un énième pincement de lèvres, il articula avec un ton plein d'amertume et d'ironie :

 _-_ Oh, vraiment... ?

Alors que la femme plus âgée continuait à sermonner son ancien patron, Freya se déplaça lentement vers le lit de Norbert Dragonneau. C'était un lit simple, mais assez large. Elle s'assit dessus et le matelas grinça sensiblement sous son poids.

Elle releva la tête, se rendant subitement compte que les voix s'étaient arrêtées.

Les deux Dragonneau la regardaient étrangement.

Et puis, Madame Dragonneau finit par lui adresser un tendre sourire en lui disant :

 _-_ Reposez-vous, Miss Freya.

Elle n'eut pas la force de lui répondre, mais de toute manière, la porte s'était déjà refermée. Freya se retrouva dans l'obscurité de la chambre vide et grinçante de Norbert Dragonneau. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle s'allongea, non sans tourment, inquiétude, angoisse...

Ils étaient encore derrière sa porte.

Freya pouvait les entendre murmurer, et ce, même si elle ne saisissait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Et puis, après quelques minutes, les pas presque silencieux de Madame Dragonneau résonnèrent sur le palier tordu, cognèrent contre les marches biscornues et puis... ce fut le silence.

Enfin, presque.

De petits grincements inquiétants résonnèrent depuis les poutres de bois.

Et puis, des petits effleurements, des grésillements étranges.

Son angoisse grimpa.

Des flots de stress, de terreur et de tension s'échappèrent finalement de ses yeux fatigués. Elle tenta de retenir un sanglot angoissé... mais n'y parvint pas. Un gémissement torturé s'échappa de sa gorge nouée et elle se recroquevilla sur le matelas rigide du Magizoologiste.

Un autre grincement résonna dans la pièce, plus fort cette fois.

Sa terreur grimpa en flèche.

D'autres grincements, d'autres bruits étranges envahirent son ouïe. Elle se paralysa avec stupeur. Et puis, finalement, un chuchotement la fit bondir :

 _-_ Nott...

C'était Thésée.

Elle se retourna sur le matelas, et sursauta une nouvelle fois en apercevant sa grande silhouette sombre, penchée au dessus de son corps recroquevillé. Elle laissa s'échapper une autre expiration tremblante et angoissée.

La main de Dragonneau se posa sur son épaule et la secoua un peu.

Il répéta un peu plus fort :

 _-_ Nott, venez.

Elle ne répondit pas sur l'instant, tant elle était mortifiée.

La paume sur son épaule glissa sous celle-ci, et la tira vers lui, la soulevant du matelas grinçant.

Même dans le noir, elle pouvait sentir que ses yeux gris la sondaient.. et puis, il lui murmura avec beaucoup de douceur :

 _-_ Venez avec moi.

Et elle se laissa faire, elle se laissa sortir du lit. Elle tenait à peine sur ses deux jambes flageolantes, mais elle parvint tout de même à marcher. Ses pas étaient tremblants, approximatifs dans le noir, mais elle fut fermement guidée par les deux mains de Dragonneau sur ses épaules.

Ils quittèrent l'inquiétante chambre de Norbert, et entrèrent dans celle du Héros de Guerre.

Avec la pâle lumière de la lune, elle n'aperçut que vaguement le grand lit à peine défait. Et Dragonneau la fit rapidement s'allonger dessus. Elle se laissa faire une nouvelle fois.

Seulement, une fois qu'elle fut allongée, il resta planté là un instant.

Subitement figé.

Avec le rayon de lumière bleu pâle, elle put voir ses yeux gris la sonder entièrement, balayer son corps allongé dans son ensemble, et puis, il eut tout à coup l'air d'hésiter.

Il déglutit difficilement. Il se pinça les lèvres.

Mes ses yeux fatigués se posèrent finalement sur le visage inondé de larmes de Freya, et y restèrent un long moment, indéchiffrables.

Freya, elle, resta paralysée. Et ce fut à peine si elle osait respirer.

Finalement, il se mut lentement, et contourna le lit avec des pas précautionneux.

Elle l'entendit souffler longuement, comme si ce qu'il faisait lui demandait de grands efforts. Sans pour autant le regarder directement, elle le sentit s'installer sur le lit à côté d'elle, le matelas trembla un peu. Il s'assit, la toisa quelques longues secondes, puis, s'allongea à ses côtés. Dans un geste maladroit et approximatif, il disposa la couverture sombre par dessus leurs deux corps allongés et curieusement crispés.

Freya ferma ses yeux encore mouillés, et réussit à demander, le coeur au bord des lèvres :

 _-_ Que faîtes-vous ?

Il parut réfléchir longuement à la réponse qu'il allait lui fournir.

Finalement, il lui rétorqua simplement :

 _-_ Je vous rends la pareille.

Le ton se voulait neutre, détaché, nonchalant... mais il n'en fut rien.

Freya le sentit se tendre à côté d'elle, et elle pouvait sentir un certain malaise émaner de lui.

Mais très vite, les larmes revinrent, lui picotant les yeux et les paupières. D'autres flots coulèrent le long de ses tempes, s'échouant sur l'oreiller usé de Dragonneau.

Elle réussit à articuler dans un craquèlement de sa voix :

 _-_ J'en viens à espérer qu'elle ait vraiment fuit.

Elle sentit la main de Dragonneau bouger contre les draps alors qu'elle ajoutait dans une autre plainte :

 _-_ Qu'elle ait fuit, comme il y a 25 ans.

La main de Dragonneau trouva finalement la sienne, l'effleura avec hésitation.

Mais elle continua dans un geignement et une grimace mouillée :

 _-_ Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

La grande main du Héros de Guerre recouvrit entièrement la sienne, la serra, la caressa. Son pouce se mit à refaire ces mouvements circulaires qui l'avait tant hypnotisée la veille, dans le lit de Marcus. Sa voix grave accentua subitement cette hypnose :

 _-_ Vous me l'avez dit vous-même, Nott...

Elle expira en tremblant.

Dragonneau lui murmura gentiment :

 _-_ Tout ira bien.

Oui, elle lui avait bien dit cela.

Il répéta encore et encore, inlassablement la même phrase :

 _-_ Tout ira bien...

Et contre toute attente, elle sombra dans un épais sommeil.

Un épais et sombre sommeil.

_Mais la voix de Grimmson ne cessait de résonner..._

_-_ _Allez, Dragonneau..._

_Mais il faisait sombre, Freya ne voyait rien._

_La voix continua :_

_-_ _Un petit effort, Dragonneau..._

_Encore du noir, toujours de la pénombre._

_-_ _Juste un Patronus... un petit Patronus..._

_Mais rien ne vint._

_Tout demeura noir._

Et lorsque Freya se réveilla, à la fois inquiète et confuse, Dragonneau n'était plus à ses côtés. Du moins... il n'était plus allongé à ses côtés. Mais il était bien là. Dos à elle, assis sur le bord du lit, le dos courbé vers l'avant.

Il faisait face à la fenêtre d'où arrivait une pâle lueur du jour... mais il ne regardait pas les jolies collines verdoyantes, ni la majestueuse forêt derrière ces dernières. Non. Il avait niché son visage entre ses deux mains, jointes au dessus de ses cuisses, et il ne bougeait pas. Il était là. Immobile. Figé.

Freya cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, adaptant ses yeux à la lumière du jour, et son regard se détacha finalement de la silhouette courbée de Thésée pour glisser vers l'ensemble de la chambre qui l'entourait.

Et elle était exactement comme son appartement à Londres.

Simple.

Sobre.

Grise.

Impersonnelle.

Ses yeux bleus se stoppèrent dans le coin opposé à eux.

Il y avait une grande étagère, comme dans la chambre de son jeune frère... Seulement, celle-ci n'était pas pleine d'artefacts étranges, mais elle était remplie de quelques trophées de Quidditch, Freya y reconnut aussi une Médaille du Ministère, qui scintillait un peu, une photographie de lui, sur un balai avec son uniforme de Poufsouffle.

Sur l'étagère en dessous, une autre photographie, de Norbert et lui, posant fièrement devant le Poudlard Express. La photo était curieuse, il y avait comme un malaise... Thésée y serrait l'épaule de son jeune frère, avec un large sourire... mais Norbert, lui, ne souriait pas. Il paraissait même étonnamment gêné.

Juste à côté de cela, il y avait une photo plus solennelle, plus ancienne. Freya y reconnut le Père des Dragonneau. Il était seul sur cette photographie, et il souriait à peine... mais son visage...

Les mots s'échappèrent subitement de la bouche de Freya :

 _-_ Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

Elle le sentit sursauter sur le matelas, puis se tourner vivement vers elle. Son visage surpris se fana pour laisser place à un regard las. Dans un soupir, il articula vaguement :

 _-_ C'est ce que Mère n'arrête pas de me répéter.

Elle se tourna vers lui, tout en restant allongée, et elle remarqua que ses yeux gris la scannaient une nouvelle fois dans son entièreté, passant même au dessus de l'épaisse couverture brune, où l'on pouvait aisément deviner l'emplacement et les formes de ses jambes.

Il parut mal à l'aise tout à coup, et se retourna encore, pour faire de nouveau face à la fenêtre.

Sa voix grave demanda après quelques secondes de flottement :

 _-_ Vous avez bien dormi ?

Freya hocha la tête, même en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

Elle demanda avec hésitation :

 _-_ Vous ?

 _-_ Oui.

Freya devina aisément qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, mais ne dit rien.

Thésée, lui, s'empressa d'ajouter :

 _-_ Je pense que ma fièvre est partie.

Un autre mensonge.

Il se tourna encore un peu vers elle, mais hésita avant de lui dire :

 _-_ Nous devrions descendre...

De petits bruits émanèrent depuis le rez-de-chaussée de la Maison tordue... et Thésée expliqua :

 _-_ Mère nous attend.

* * *

 _-_ Le lit de Norbert était-il confortable, Miss Freya ?

Freya ne put s'empêcher de lâcher sa cuillère dans son bol de porridge, créant un petit vacarme coupable de vaisselle dans la salle à manger. Elle se sentit devenir rouge écarlate et s'empressa de simplement hocher la tête dans la direction de Madame Dragonneau, qui lui lançait un regard énigmatique. Thésée, lui, lui jeta un petit regard faussement neutre avant de rapidement se reconcentrer vers son propre bol, dont il peinait visiblement à vider le contenu.

Madame Dragonneau parut satisfaite de sa réponse, puisqu'elle lui fournit un radieux sourire :

 _-_ Bien, vous avez l'air bien reposée. Vous avez repris des couleurs.

Elle lui tapota même le haut de l'épaule, et un sentiment de culpabilité monta un peu en Freya, qui voulut plonger entièrement dans son porridge, et y disparaître.

L'attention de la femme plus âgée dévia vers son propre fils :

 _-_ Et toi, Thésée ?

L'intéressé avait relevé la tête avec un visage un peu bougon, voulut lui aussi replonger dans son porridge blanc, mais les mains de sa Mère avaient déjà encadré son visage pâle pour le maintenir orienté vers le sien. Les sourcils de Madame Dragonneau s'étaient vivement froncés :

 _-_ Tu es toujours blanc comme un linge, et ces cernes...! Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir... il se trouve que j'ai un peu de Philtre de-...

 _-_ Ça ira, Mère, j'ai très bien dormi... je suis juste encore fatigué.

Il se défit de l'étreinte sur son visage avec un vague mouvement de sa tête, et la cala sur son poing. Mais sa Mère donna un petit coup sur son coude, nonchalamment posé sur la table de la salle à manger, et il dût changer sa position avec un visage un peu las.

Il paraissait déjà de mauvaise humeur ce matin-là, et les réprimandes de sa Mère ne semblaient pas aider non plus. Elle lui adressa un regard réprobateur et ajouta, non sans reproche dans sa voix :

 _-_ Déjà enfant tu ne savais pas mentir, mon garçon...

Ce fut au tour de Freya de lui lancer, bien malgré elle, un regard intrigué, qu'il évita consciencieusement.

Madame Dragonneau tapa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter Freya. Elle s'adressait encore à son fils avec une mine décidée :

 _-_ Je vais demander à Albor d'aller chercher le Philtre de Paix, tu dormiras plus paisiblement cette nuit.

Thésée allait rétorquer autre chose, mais c'était trop tard. Sa Mère s'était déjà levée et avait disparu de la salle à manger, se hâtant dans la cuisine.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, et Freya balbutia :

 _-_ Je suis désolée.

Il parut à la fois las et surpris alors qu'il lui demandait, sans pour autant relever son visage de son porridge:

 _-_ Pourquoi ?

Freya remua maladroitement sur sa chaise, et après avoir vérifié que Madame Dragonneau n'était pas revenue dans la salle à manger, elle précisa :

 _-_ C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous n'avez pas dormi.

Cette fois-ci, Thésée avait vivement relevé la tête dans sa direction, avec un air un peu désarçonné. Il se pinça les lèvres avec malaise, et évita son regard. Deux tâches rosées se formaient au dessus de ses pommettes. Il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et puis, son visage retomba vers son porridge, dont il ne faisait que remuer le contenu depuis le début du petit-déjeuner.

Le malaise de Freya s'accentua, elle ferma les yeux en grimaçant et demanda finalement :

 _-_ Ai-je... ronflé ?

Le nouveau regard qu'il lui lança fut stupéfait, comme s'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle lui demande cela.

 _-_...Pardon ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle enchaîna avec une autre mine gênée :

 _-_ Oh, ou donné des coups de pieds ? Enfant, Marcus me disait que je faisais cela.

Freya jura avoir vu le rose de ses joues devenir rouge.

Il parut à la fois gêné et un peu agacé alors qu'il se reconcentrait encore une fois vers son bol.

Il grogna vaguement :

 _-_ Pas du tout.

Alors qu'elle se disait que Thésée paraissait de plus en plus contrarié, sa Mère revint dans la salle à manger, deux fioles coincées dans une main. Elle les posa sur le bois de la table et elle bougonna vaguement :

 _-_ Ah, cet elfe de Maison a un sacré caractère...

Elle fit glisser un des deux contenants sur le bois clair et irrégulier de la table, et la fiole cogna un peu contre le bol de porridge.

 _-_ Tiens, voici une première potion, pour ta fièvre.

Thésée paraissait à peine réagir.

Elle fit glisser la seconde fiole et tapota son bouchon en liège en indiquant :

 _-_ Et celle-ci sera à prendre ce soir, avant d'aller te coucher.

 _-_ Merci...

Le remerciement avait été si vague et si bougon que Freya ne l'avait presque pas entendu. Avec une grimace toujours un peu contrariée, il saisit fermement la première fiole en ingurgita entièrement le contenu. Sa grimace s'intensifia alors qu'il reposait la fiole contre la table. Sa Mère s'assit une nouvelle fois devant lui, avec un sourire.

Elle jeta distinctement un regard vers Freya, puis de nouveau vers son fils.

Ce dernier sembla deviner de quoi elle voulait parler puisqu'il ronchonna par avance. Il amena une première cuillerée du porridge à présent froid vers sa bouche.

 _-_ Miss Romilda Faucett... elle a l'air charmante. Est-ce une nouvelle partenaire dans ton équipe ?

Il faillit recracher son porridge, mais parvint à l'avaler, bien que visiblement, de travers. Il lança un petit regard gêné et hésitant dans la direction de Freya, qui s'était figée, elle aussi, mais le dirigea immédiatement vers sa Mère avec des sourcils froncés.

 _-_ Mère !

 _-_ Oh, ne réagis donc pas comme cela... ce n'était qu'une question innocente.

Il posa sa cuillère contre la table avec un froncement de sourcils plus intense. Il reprocha à voix basse :

 _-_ Il n'y a jamais rien d'innocent dans vos questions...

 _-_ Je dis juste qu'elle est charmante... ne la trouvez-vous ravissante, Miss Freya ?

Freya fut surprise d'être conviée dans une telle discussion. Elle sentit qu'elle devait être à la fois rouge d'embarras et livide d'amertume. Elle força un sourire dans la direction de Madame Dragonneau et articula avec acidité :

 _-_ Oh... oui, absolument _délicieuse_.

Elle adressa un petit rire forcé dans la direction de Madame Dragonneau et ne put se retenir d'ajouter avec un petit regard faussement amusé vers Thésée :

 _-_ Elle s'entend d'ailleurs _vraiment bien_ avec Monsieur Dragonneau.

Thésée la regarda avec un air ahuri, puis contrarié.

Il intervint avec un air outré :

 _-_ Nott-...!

 _-_ Oh, vraiment ?

Madame Dragonneau lui adressa un énorme sourire alors que, lui, fusillait littéralement Freya du regard avec des sourcils froncés. Mais son regard s'arracha au sien pour se diriger vers sa Mère alors que cette dernière avait attrapé ses mains avec les siennes.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste, tendre et hocha la tête :

 _-_ C'est bien, Thésée... Tu as raison, il faut que tu te reconstruise...

Il retira vivement ses mains de son étreinte avec un air sombre.

Après un autre regard désapprobateur dans la direction de la Nott, il secoua la tête :

 _-_ Mère, ce n'est pas du tout-...

 _-_ Et vous, Miss Freya, vous voyez quelqu'un ?

Ah.

L'arroseur, arrosé.

Freya lui adressa un petit regard à la fois interloqué et gêné, surtout lorsqu'elle complétait avec une voix douce et cet étrange sourire :

 _-_ Une sorcière aussi charmante que vous...

Silence.

Dragonneau replongea vers son porridge, dissimulant un regard noir.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et finit par vaguement bredouiller :

 _-_ Oh euh... oui.

La vive oeillade de Dragonneau fut alarmée.

Le sourire de la femme plus âgée, d'autant plus radieux :

 _-_ Vraiment ? C'est merveilleux. Que fait-il ?

 _-_ Il est...

Freya se sentit devenir pourpre.

Que dire ?

Elle était prise dans son propre mensonge, c'était ridicule, et elle s'y embourbait. Sentant les yeux gris de Dragonneau la brûler, elle finit par lâcher :

 _-_... Banquier.

 _-_ Oh... Banquier ? Répéta Madame Dragonneau.

A son ton, Freya se sentit obligée de développer un peu :

 _-_ Oui, il travaille dans... la gestion des Trésors à Gringotts.

Thésée fronça les sourcils, si fort, qu'elle crut qu'ils allaient s'emmêler sur son front, mais il se pencha une nouvelle fois au dessus de son bol de porridge.

Sous le regard insistant de Madame Dragonneau, Freya continua dans son mensonge :

 _-_ Il... Mon père me l'a présenté. C'est un... Bulstrode.

Cette phrase ne serait qu'un demi-mensonge.

Après tout, son Père lui avait bel et bien présenté un Bulstrode.

Madame Dragonneau hocha la tête avec le fantôme d'un sourire :

 _-_ Oh... je vois. Une très bonne famille.

Du coin de l'oeil, Freya vit distinctement Dragonneau lui lancer un coup d'oeil amer.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer encore un peu :

 _-_ Il est très... gentil. Un vrai... gentleman.

Mensonge, mensonge.

Le Bulstrode qu'elle avait effectivement rencontré avait été un réel goujat.

Madame Dragonneau tapota dans ses propres mains, comme si elle applaudissait. Elle lui adressa un charmant sourire et lui dit :

 _-_ Oh, vous êtes très chanceuse, Miss Freya.

Freya souleva les deux coins de sa bouche pour former un sourire si faux qu'il devint mécanique. Madame Dragonneau pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté, et ajouta avec un air faussement réfléchi :

 _-_ Et son emploi n'est pas très risqué, c'est d'autant mieux !

Freya perdit son faux sourire et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Madame Dragonneau se tourna vers son fils, étrangement silencieux au dessus de son bol :

 _-_ Mes deux fils ont tous les deux choisi des professions dangereuses, ils m'inquiètent souvent.

Cette fois-ci, il réagit, relevant un visage fermé :

 _-_ Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter.

Madame Dragonneau fronça ses sourcils en désaccord.

 _-_ Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille ? Cela fait trois fois que tu viens me voir dans des états déplorables... Trois fois !

Thésée ne répondit rien mais son air devint remarquablement bougon.

Madame Dragonneau se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Freya avec un autre sourire, un peu rêveur, et elle ajouta après quelques secondes de réflexion :

 _-_ En tout cas, Madame Freya Bulstrode... cela sonnerait très bien.

Freya faillit s'étouffer sur sa propre salive.

Elle voulut répondre quelque chose, mais la voix grave et très sarcastique de Thésée résonna depuis l'autre bout de la table boisée :

 _-_ Oui, _très bien_.

Freya lui lança un regard acide, mais il l'ignora et haussa les épaules. Son regard devint si noir, qu'elle se sentit soulagée alors qu'il le recentrait vers son bol.

Il ajouta avec un ton tout aussi sarcastique et froid :

 _-_ Et puis, une jeune femme de Sang-Pur devrait épouser un Sorcier de Sang-Pur...

Freya se sentit piquée au vif. Mais il enchaîna rapidement, avec une expression faciale faussement désintéressée :

 _-_ Nous ne devrions pas mêler une licorne aux chevaux de trait.

 _-_ Oh, Thésée, je t'en prie !

Il releva des yeux las vers sa Mère, qui, elle, parut outrée et furieuse.

 _-_ Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion à plusieurs reprises... et ce, depuis que vous êtes enfants, Norbert et toi. Le Sang importe peu, tu le sais bien.

La voix de Freya resta coincée dans sa gorge, et ses yeux, bloqués vers Thésée, qui oscillait rapidement entre elle et sa Mère, avec une fronce sur son front.

Madame Dragonneau articula avec un ton subitement aride :

\- Et puis, avec Miss Lestrange, jamais cette question ne t'avait effleuré l'esprit-...

Le simple fait de mentionner Lestrange fut comme une véritable décharge électrique. Ses yeux gris s'étaient subitement éteints, et avec un mouvement contrarié de sa mâchoire, il s'était levé d'un seul coup, faisant retomber sa chaise derrière lui.

Sans quitter sa mère des yeux, il agrippa son bol, puis, dirigea son regard noir vers Freya, et lui arracha son bol de porridge des mains. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec de grands pas lourds.

Mais Madame Dragonneau ne parut pas surprise de sa réaction, puisqu'elle l'avait suivi avec la même expression, sans même flancher. Freya l'entendit lui dire, dans le couloir vers la cuisine :

 _-_ Oui, ta Grand-Mère était une Moldue, et cela ne veut rien dire, rien du tout...

Freya demeura seule à table, silencieuse.

Et très mal à l'aise.

Elle réalisa que cette question de Sang, n'était pas uniquement un sujet qui l'horripilait elle... déjà la veille, Faucett lui en avait parlé, et là, même Dragonneau montrait que cette histoire de pureté et de statut le rendait amer.

Un soudain bruit contre la fenêtre de la salle à manger la fit sursauter.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, que Madame Dragonneau avait déjà accouru depuis la Cuisine pour vivement ouvrir la fenêtre, un peu de biais, de la salle à manger.

Un Hibou apparut sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et Madame Dragonneau l'attrapa avec ses deux mains en ronchonnant un peu :

A chaque fois Albor oublie d'ouvrir cette satanée fenêtre...

Elle inspecta l'hibou vaguement, et comme il avait l'air de bien se porter, elle attrapa le parchemin qui était enroulé le long de sa patte. Le coeur de Freya manqua un battement.

Et s'il s'agissait de nouvelles du Ministère ? De Marcus et Faucett ?

Freya se leva vivement de sa chaise.

Et s'il s'agissait de nouvelles de sa Mère ?

Et si...

Seulement, Madame Dragoneau s'éloigna juste en lisant la lettre.

Et alors, Freya comprit que cela ne la concernait pas du tout.

Thésée refit apparition dans la salle à manger. Il regarda rapidement Freya, avec un air faussement quelconque, mais commença à s'éloigner en la contournant précautionneusement. Seulement, et alors qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé jusqu'à la porte de la pièce, sa mère l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise écrue. Il se stoppa avec un regard froncé.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire :

 _-_ Miss Freya et toi pouvez m'aider ? Il faudrait nourrir les Hippogriffes ce matin...

Thésée ne chercha pas à cacher son soudain déplaisir.

Mais sa mère enchaîna rapidement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit :

 _-_ Emmène Miss Freya et montre-lui comment faire... j'ai une course à faire dans le Bourg.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait sûrement à refuser, Madame Dragonneau lui tapota gentiment la joue en ajoutant :

 _-_ Merci, mon fils.

Et puis, d'un coup de baguette, son manteau atterrit dans ses bras et elle lança par-dessus son épaule :

 _-_ A tout à l'heure, je reviendrai pour l'heure du déjeuner !

La porte d'entrée claqua.

* * *

Le silence régnait en maître dans la grande grange des Dragonneau.

Thésée avait posé sa veste et son veston noir sur un tas d'équipement, à l'entrée des box, et s'affairait à retourner du foin, des brindilles et des graines à l'aide d'une fourche. Il s'essuya le front avec le revers de sa manche écrue retroussée et souffla entre ses dents serrées.

Freya, elle, disposait de la viande de furet dans des grands bacs, où les Hippogriffes se précipitaient vivement. Elle se figea un peu, sentant soudainement qu'on l'observait.

Elle se tourna.

Thésée la fixait depuis l'autre bout des box, les sourcils froncés.

Mais dès lors qu'il croisa ses yeux, il dévia son regard, et recommença à retourner le foin, formant une montagne de beige dans le coin de la grange. Freya s'approcha sensiblement de lui, balançant d'autres furets dans des bacs non loin de sa grande silhouette.

Et puis, un bec lui donna un coup dans l'avant-bras.

 _-_ Bernie !

La créature se frotta une nouvelle fois contre la manche noire de sa robe, et grogna un peu. Elle lui donna un furet directement dans son bec, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que l'Hippogriffe se mit à battre un peu des ailes depuis l'intérieur de son box.

Alors qu'elle avait vidé le panier de furets, Freya se tourna pour aller le reposer dans les étagères de la grange. Sur cette dernière, elle tomba sur une une autre photographie de famille. Les quatre Dragonneau, tous vêtus en habits de travail. Le Père de Famille, la fourche à la main, l'autre main sur la hanche. La Nott ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur forte ressemblance, Thésée et lui.

Freya attrapa la photo pour la rapprocher de ses yeux.

Thésée, enfant, souriait grandement dans la direction de la caméra, Norbert, lui, encore très jeune, était à quatre pattes, aux pieds de sa mère, et mettait une poignée de foin dans sa bouche.

On lui arracha brusquement la photo des mains et elle sursauta.

Il y avait Dragonneau juste derrière elle, et elle pouvait sentir ses profondes respirations dans son dos. Elle se tourna un peu, rencontra son regard assombri, et puis, il reposa mécaniquement la photo sur l'étagère. Ses yeux gris fixèrent la photographie un instant, un autre nuage sombre les traversa... et puis il plaqua la photo contre le bois de l'étagère, la renversant complètement pour qu'on ne puisse plus apercevoir les visages souriants de la famille Dragonneau.

Freya lui adressa un regard à la fois intrigué et désolé.

Mais il ne dit rien, à vrai dire, elle n'était pas même sûre qu'il l'ait vue.

Il allait rebrousser chemin, vers le tas de foin qu'il tentait d'arranger, mais il se stoppa à quelques mètres, serrant le bois de la fourche dans sa main.

Sa voix grave demanda froidement :

 _-_ Pourquoi mentir ? Vous n'avez rien à prouver ici, Nott.

Elle prit un air faussement confus, et haussa les épaules.

 _-_ Je ne mentais pas.

Il pivota sèchement, visiblement mécontent de cette réponse.

Il bredouilla avec colère :

 _-_ Vous...

Freya l'interrompit avec un visage neutre très bien maîtrisé :

 _-_ Ne me dites pas que je mens mal, vous êtes apparemment pire que moi.

Il grogna.

Elle avait marqué un point.

Il observa rapidement le manche de sa fourche, puis remit vaguement une de ses bretelles de pantalon en place sur sa chemise écrue en demandant avec une voix faussement désintéressée :

 _-_ Donc... Monsieur Bulstrode est un gentleman ?

Freya croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton avec un air défiant :

 _-_ Exactement.

Il renifla avec sarcasme :

 _-_ Un gentleman de Sang-Pur, un très bon parti.

Les sourcils de Freya se froncèrent et elle râla :

 _-_ Pourriez-vous cesser d'insister sur ce point ?

 _-_ Cela a l'air d'être un critère important à vos yeux, remarqua-t-il non sans reproche.

 _-_ Ça l'est, pour mon Père.

Elle lui adressa un regard amer qu'il le lui rendit.

Et puis, il soupira si fort qu'elle se demanda s'il était humain d'avoir autant d'air dans ses poumons.

 _-_ Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à ce genre de petit jeu, Nott.

Son regard sombre et le mouvement contrarié de sa mâchoire étaient réprobateurs.

Elle serra d'autant plus ses bras au dessus de sa poitrine et demanda avec une voix innocente :

 _-_ Quel jeu ?

Il l'étudia longuement avant de balancer nonchalamment :

 _-_ Votre petit jeu de vengeance.

Freya se sentit devenir écarlate.

Elle répéta en bredouillant :

 _-_... Vengeance ?

Il joua un peu avec les pointes de la fourches contre le sol de terre battue et énonça, calmement, mais froidement :

 _-_ Vous êtes en colère pour Romilda, et le fait que ma Mère en parle ce matin vous a-...

 _-_ Pas du tout.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle sentait bien que ses joues étaient aussi ardentes que celles d'un Dragon Magyar à Pointes. Il se pinça les lèvres et lâcha simplement :

 _-_ Romilda avait raison. Vous êtes jalouse.

Il avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait de la plus grande des banalités.

Freya se sentit blêmir une nouvelle fois, elle détourna son regard, vers une pile de casques et de protections, dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle nia sèchement :

 _-_ Pas du tout.

Il lâcha sa fourche si brusquement que Freya avait sursauté.

Elle pensait qu'il allait se hâter dans sa direction, mais il se contenta de la fixer avec un regard mauvais. Après quelques petites secondes, il dévia son regard noir et glissa prestement ses deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

Sa voix grave demanda sombrement :

 _-_ Est-ce si difficile pour vous de l'admettre ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il soupira avec agacement :

 _-_ C'est quoi, une question de fierté ? D'ego ?

Ce fut au tour de Freya de lui lancer un regard noir.

Elle grommela avec amertume :

 _-_ Je vois que le manque de sommeil ne vous sied pas trop...

Elle tenta de le contourner pour retourner voir Bernie, qui n'arrêtait pas de cogner contre le bois de son box depuis quelques bonnes minutes, mais sa voix grave l'arrêta une nouvelle fois :

 _-_ C'est le manque de confiance en vous qui vous fait faire ce genre de chose, à chaque fois ?

La vague d'agacement, visiblement très contagieuse entre eux deux, l'atteignit et la fit renifler avec ironie. Elle répéta :

 _-_ Manque de confiance en moi ? C'est ridicule.

Elle se tourna de nouveau, mais ne bougea pas. Elle grimaça.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison... mais cela l'agaçait bien trop pour qu'elle ne lui avoue tout cela.

Les bruits lents de ses pas contre la terre battue résonnèrent vaguement contre les parois de la grange.

Sa voix, moins mauvaise, l'atteignit encore :

 _-_ Vous l'avez dit hier... que parfois vous vouliez faire du mal aux gens que vous aimez pour vous venger...

Freya sentit son estomac lui piquer, et elle devint aussi rouge qu'une écharpe de Gryffondor. Elle ne put retenir un sourire amer alors qu'elle marmonnait :

 _-_ Oh, donc vous ne dormiez pas...

Son sourire amer devint un faux sourire désolé alors qu'elle lui énonçait :

 _-_ Je suis navrée que vous vous sentiez concerné par cette phrase...

Il ne parut pas apprécier cette réplique, puisqu'il lui adressa un autre regard noir.

Mais il la fit se stopper encore en disant :

 _-_ Votre petit jeu de vengeance... il fonctionne.

La Nott lui adressa un regard surpris.

Lui, hésita à retirer les mains de ses poches, mais les garda finalement à l'intérieur. Son expression oscillait rapidement entre contrariété et hésitation. Et puis, il s'avança un peu vers elle, et se planta à un pas de ses souliers souillés de terre.

Il avait penché sa tête vers elle, et elle avait relevé la sienne vers lui.

Il se pinça les lèvres et demanda avec une voix plus basse :

 _-_ Ne pensez-vous pas que nous avons passé assez de temps à éprouver de la jalousie, l'un comme l'autre ?

Freya crut qu'elle allait basculer en arrière.

Prise au dépourvu, elle s'étrangla presque :

 _-_ Quoi... vous êtes... _jaloux_ ?

 _-_ Oui.

Encore ces deux tâches un peu rosées au dessus de ses pommettes. Il dévia son regard un instant, mais le recentra vers elle avec une once de reproche :

Mais contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas de problème à l'admettre.

Silence.

Le cerveau de Freya ne parvint pas à enregistrer la dernière information qu'il venait de recevoir. Elle le toisa en clignant des yeux, les mots lui manquaient tout à coup. Lui, resta de marbre un instant, et puis, comme elle ne parvenait à rien dire, il grogna :

 _-_ Vous êtes satisfaite ? Alors cessez ce petit jeu.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer l'un et l'autre pendant de longues secondes. Un coup depuis le box de Bernie résonna, plus fort que les autres, et ils tressautèrent tous les deux. Freya se mit à fixer Bernie, et s'obligea à garder ses yeux dirigés dans cette direction.

La voix de Dragonneau fut un peu plus douce :

 _-_ Je sais que... Ces derniers jours ont été très difficiles, je le sais.

Elle lui adressa un regard brillant, et ses yeux fatigués se mirent à scintiller un peu. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent dans une courbe attristée. Il se pencha un peu vers elle et continua avec le même ton adouci :

 _-_ Je le sais, parce qu'ils ont aussi été difficiles pour moi.

Freya secoua la tête, mais il continua, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté.

 _-_ Nos situations ne sont peut-être pas les mêmes... mais je pense que nous ressentons la même chose.

Freya évita une fois son regard, et elle l'entendit soupirer légèrement :

 _-_... Ou alors vous refusez d'admettre cela aussi ?

La voix de la Nott s'étrangla alors qu'elle relevait vers lui des yeux mouillés :

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise, exactement ?

Il se pinça les lèvres, et finit par demander :

 _-_ Arrêtons de nous empoisonner l'un l'autre... s'il vous plaît.

Freya prit un moment pour faire adhérer ses mots, et puis, elle lui adressa une fronce pleine de reproches :

 _-_ Vous semblez sous-entendre que le problème ne vient que de moi.

Il secoua la tête et souffla fermement :

 _-_ Non... non, pas du tout.

Une de ses mains s'échappa de sa poche de pantalon et attrapa la sienne. Il regretta dans un autre soupir :

 _-_ J'ai été le premier à réagir de la manière la plus stupide qui soit...

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il mentionnait là leur étrange moment de l'Allée des Embrumes. Sa main serra un peu la sienne et Freya perdit les fronces de son front.

Elle finit par demander, entre soupir et once de provocation :

 _-_... Que proposez-vous que l'on fasse, dans ce cas, Monsieur Dragonneau ?

Ses yeux gris se verrouillèrent dans les siens et il répondit simplement :

 _-_ Collaborons.

Une autre petite pression dans le creux de sa main.

Il continua, alors que ses yeux gris sondaient l'ensemble de son visage :

 _-_ Arrêtons de nous disputer pour des... pacotilles.

 _-_ Ce ne sont pas des pacotilles pour moi, rétorqua sèchement Freya.

Il sembla maudire son pauvre choix de mots, puisqu'il grimaça.

 _-_ Désolé... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il se reprit après avoir perdu sa grimace maladroite :

 _-_ Entraidons-nous. Nous avons besoin de l'un et de l'autre en ce moment.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu, et il ajouta dans un souffle :

\- En tout cas, j'ai besoin de vous...

Sa phrase s'écrasa contre Freya, comme une vague balaye un rocher. Il reprit avec une pression plus forte sur sa main et un air décidé :

 _-_ Coopérons pour retrouver votre Mère, pour retrouver Norbert. Pour...

Elle l'interrompit avec le même air décidé :

 _-_ Oui.

Leurs mains se serrèrent, et Dragonneau changea un peu la position de sa paume dans la sienne, si bien que cela devint un serrage de mains plus formel. Comme lorsque l'on scelle un pacte d'affaires.

Dragonneau lui fournit un vague sourire, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, mais pourtant, il parut étrangement soulagé tout à coup. Comme si cette discussion lui avait enlevé un poids des épaules.

Freya reprit les termes de leur nouveau contrat avec une voix réfléchie :

 _-_ Donc... plus de dispute. Plus de jeu de vengeance...

 _-_ C'est ça.

Alors qu'il hochait la tête, elle se pinça les lèvres et ajouta vivement :

 _-_ Plus de Romilda... ce sera Miss Faucett.

Il eut un petit mouvement de recul, puis, lui adressa une oeillade réprobatrice. Elle souleva ses sourcils et compléta rapidement :

 _-_ Quoi ? Vous pensiez pouvoir être le seul à dicter des conditions dans cet... _Armistice_ ?

Il soupira :

 _-_ Vous m'avez interdit de vous appeler par votre prénom, alors en quoi l'appeler-...

 _-_ Miss Faucett, ou pas de Traité de Paix.

Il parut amer, mais serra une nouvelle fois sa main en acquiesçant :

 _-_ Entendu.

Elle allait retirer sa main de la sienne, mais il l'en empêcha. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur et il réciproqua sa requête :

 _-_ Ah... Vous ajoutez une condition... j'en ajoute une.

Freya faillit grogner :

 _-_ Je vous écoute.

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps à sa condition, comme si celle-ci avait été déjà mûrement réfléchie :

 _-_ Vos rêves, je veux des rapports détaillés de vos rêves.

Freya eut elle aussi un léger mouvement de recul. Sa main se tendit dans la sienne.

Thésée expliqua :

 _-_ Ils peuvent nous aider.

Freya se pinça les lèvres, repensant à son rêve de la veille. Devait-elle vraiment tout lui raconter ? Même si cela pouvait le blesser ? Elle ne voulait pas lui parler du fait qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne pouvait plus produire de _Patronus_. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler du fait qu'elle le savait désormais choqué, traumatisé par la Guerre.

Freya se racla la gorge et précisa :

 _-_ C'est d'accord... je vous raconterai mes _prochains_ rêves.

Il ne sembla pas saisir la nuance qu'elle venait d'apporter à leur contrat puisqu'il acquiesça automatiquement :

 _-_ Entendu.

Thésée lâcha lentement sa main, se recula et l'étudia un instant.

Il replongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon noir et sa mâchoire fit un autre, dernier, mouvement contrarié... Une question le démangeait.

Elle le toisa sans rien dire, et il finit par demander :

 _-_ Monsieur Bulstrode... c'était bien... un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda dans la direction de Bernie, qui s'acharnait encore contre le bois de son box.

Elle avoua à voix basse :

 _-_... Oui.

Elle pensait qu'il allait dire autre chose, mais au lieu de cela, il ramassa la fourche, et s'éloigna simplement. Lorsqu'il la contourna pour retourner vers le tas de foin, elle le vit distinctement lui fournir un léger sourire en coin.

Un sourire en coin.

Freya grogna presque.

Malgré ce nouveau Traité... il avait gagné cette Manche.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement.

Freya en oublia même un instant que la Guerre grondait, au loin, à Londres, dans les sombres couloirs du Ministère...

Mais elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant sa Mère.

Elle se surprit d'ailleurs à guetter le moindre moineau, le moindre volatile qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un hibou, porteur ou non de bonne nouvelle...

L'air de la Campagne et la distance du Ministère sembla faire un bien fou à Thésée, qui, au bout de quelques heures seulement, avait repris des couleurs... Ou peut-être était-ce le Traité de paix qui le soulageait également ? Freya ne sut pas le dire.

Et puis, le soir arriva rapidement.

La brume fit son retour, et régna en grande reine sur les collines aux alentours de la Ferme distordue des Dragonneau. Ils discutaient avec Madame Dragonneau, dans le petit salon, lorsque des petits coups résonnèrent contre la porte d'entrée.

Dans un réflexe vif, Thésée avait dégainé sa baguette et l'avait dirigée vers la porte, faisant sursauter Freya. Madame Dragonneau l'imita rapidement, sortant sa baguette de la manche de sa robe de chambre parme. Elle fit un geste de la tête à son fils, et s'avança vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit avec hésitation, et puis...

Des fleurs apparurent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Et derrière les fleurs, le visage penaud et grave de Marcus.

Madame Dragonneau ouvrit la porte en entier, et toisa le jeune homme bien peigné avec un air interrogateur, puis ses yeux gris fatigués s'étaient posés sur l''étrange bouquet de fleurs mouvantes. Le Nott se racla distinctement la gorge et salua poliment :

 _-_ Bonsoir, Madame.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et balbutia :

 _-_ Bonsoir, vous-...

 _-_ Je m'appelle Marcus Nott, Madame... je suis le frère de...

Freya se leva du fauteuil comme si elle avait été montée sur un ressort :

 _-_ Marcus !

La Mère des Dragonneau oscilla rapidement entre le frère et la soeur Nott, et puis, elle fit un mouvement de la main à Marcus pour l'inviter à entrer.

 _-_ Entrez, entrez donc.

Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa manche, et Freya remarqua que Thésée faisait de même avec la sienne. Marcus ne sembla pas manquer ce geste, lui non plus. Mais Madame Dragonneau attira une nouvelle fois son attention en demandant :

 _-_ Oh... est-ce pour moi ?

Il hocha simplement la tête et lui fournit un sourire mécanique.

Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avec un large sourire flatté :

 _-_ Vous êtes si galant, Monsieur Nott.

Marcus sembla mal à l'aise, il lui donna le bouquet en lui expliquant :

 _-_ Ce n'est pas grand chose, Madame, juste quelques fleurs...

Madame Dragonneau sembla ravie.

Elle lança un coup d'oeil à son fils, que Freya décrypta comme étant « _Tu vois, lui, m'offres des fleurs. Lui, est un gentleman_ », et disparut dans la direction de la cuisine en fredonnant.

Freya resta paralysée, figée sur place.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Le visage de Marcus était tel, et elle en était sûre, qu'il n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

Comme elle ne disait rien, et que Marcus ne semblait pas trop par où commencer non plus, ce fut Thésée qui le questionna en premier :

 _-_ Du nouveau ?

Les yeux de Marcus se fixèrent vers sa soeur et il répondit sombrement :

 _-_ Pour Mère, non... Mais les enquêteurs la recherchent activement.

La voix de Freya s'étrangla presque :

 _-_ Pourquoi est-ce que ton visage est si...

Elle n'arriva même pas à trouver un adjectif qui pouvait qualifier l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, puisqu'il répondait déjà à sa question :

 _-_ Twigs et Abernathy devaient être transférés à Azkaban...

Thésée tiqua et sa posture se tendit :

 _-_... _devaient_ ?

Marcus émit un visage amer.

Il lâcha dans une grimace de dégoût :

 _-_ Twigs est mort.

Freya n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que Marcus ajoutait déjà :

 _-_ Abernathy s'est échappé.

Cette fois-ci, la voix de Freya se fit stridente alors qu'elle jaillissait en dehors de sa gorge subitement asséchée :

 _-_ Quoi ? Comment diable est-ce possible ?

Marcus secoua la tête avec une mine renfrognée :

 _-_ Les circonstances sont floues... il aurait pris du _Polynectar_.

Le simple terme _Polynectar_ lui donna la nausée.

Marcus enchaîna, dirigeant son regard vers Dragonneau :

 _-_ Et il a été aidé... on parle d'une grande brune à l'accent Français... et d'un grand blond, costaud.

Freya tomba lâchement dans le fauteuil juste derrière elle.

Et Dragonneau prononça sombrement les noms qu'elle redoutait :

 _-_ Rosier et Grimmson.

 _-_ Oui, acquiesça Marcus.

Silence.

Marcus remua étrangement sur ses deux pieds.

Il se pinça les lèvres.

Et il annonça à contrecoeur :

 _-_ Nous allons voir Dumbledore dans l'après-midi, demain...

Freya cligna des yeux.

 _-_ Pourquoi Dumbledore ? Il...

 _-_ Comme le dit Travers, il a toujours une longueur d'avance.

Il parut d'autant plus amer.

Et devant l'expression intriguée de Dragonneau, il ajouta mystérieusement :

 _-_ Et... il vous a..., oh, au Nom de Merlin, je ne sais même pas où il a bien pu...

Il se reprit en se pinçant l'arcade du nez.

 _-_ Il vous a... préparé des... faux passeports Moldus.

La voix grave de Thésée craquela :

 _-_... des quoi ?

La mine de Marcus fut telle, que Freya put aisément dire qu'il lui en coûtait beaucoup de prononcer cela :

 _-_ Vous...

Le Nott se racla la gorge une dernière fois.

Et puis, après une pause, il soupira et déclara :

 _-_ Vous partez pour le Brésil.

* * *

**_Hello hello !_ **

**_J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances !_ **

**_Un nouveau Chapitre, décisif et tournant dans cette histoire (le 28ème Chapitre, comme par hasard... !)._ **

**_Alors... on comprend mieux les comportements étranges de Gideon et Romilda maintenant ? Je dois dire que j'apprécie assez Romilda... elle se donne des airs de pimbêche avec sa nouvelle apparence, mais au fond... c'est une femme très « cold-headed » et intelligente mais... tout simplement dépourvue de confiance en elle et... en soit je la trouve assez courageuse et badass !_ **

**_Une petite confrontation avec Dumbledore est en vue !... mais aussi pas mal de révélations quant au Brésil, à Ariana, ... ce genre de choses... ! Accrochez vos ceintures, parce qu'après ces deux Chapitres un peu plus lents, les choses vont drastiquement s'accélérer._ **

**_Je vous laisse m'écrire vos sensations, théories sur la suite... j'essaie de planter des petites graines de l'intrigue à droite et à gauche, un peu partout... à vous de les trouver et de deviner !_ **

**_PS : je tiens à vous rassurer (ou pas), mais le Traité de Paix entre Freya et Thésée ne les empêchera pas de ne pas être d'accord... héhé !_ **

**_Le nom du Prochain Chapitre : Le Phoenix !_ **

**_A plus,_ **

**_Netphis._ **


	30. Le Phoenix

**_NDA : Hello !_ **

**_Mille fois désolée pour le retard de ce Chapitre !_ **

**_Les vacances se sont très vite terminées, et la reprise au travail a été très intense… complétée par un déplacement à l'étranger et pas mal de trucs perso à droite et à gauche… bref, la vie quoi !_ **

**_Mais le voilà enfin, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez._ **

**_N'oubliez pas de mettre une étoile, reviewer, commenter… ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de vous lire, de vous répondre, de voir que le Chapitre et tout cet immense (vraiment immense) boulot vous a plu… et cela me motive aussi à écrire la suite un peu plus vite ;) !_ **

**_La suite de cette NDA après le Chapitre…_ **

**_Bonne lecture !_ **

* * *

Lorsque Freya, Marcus et Thésée arrivèrent le lendemain, le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore était vide. Les étroites et longues fenêtres, morcelées de losanges de verre irréguliers, faisaient entrer la chaude lumière de l'après-midi, celle qui annonce l'arrivée imminente de la tombée de la nuit. Et oui, l'Hiver était encore là. Solidement ancré dans le paysage vallonné et vert vif.

Le frère Nott passa une première tête dans l'entre-ouverture de la lourde porte de bois, inspectant vaguement la pièce lourdement tapissée de vert et de rouge. Le silence y régnait, sensiblement perturbé par les griffonnements acharnés d'une grande plume noire, qui s'activait seule sur le bureau du Professeur.

Marcus poussa la porte un peu plus loin, la faisant grincer sombrement. Après un vague regard vers Thésée, qui lui avait fait un petit signe de la tête en accord, il fit un premier pas dans le bureau, puis un deuxième et fourra ses deux mains dans ses poches avec un air faussement nonchalant. Freya le regarda entrer avec un regard neutre, mais se fit tout de même la réflexion que son attitude reflétait étrangement celle de Dragonneau. Cet air nonchalant, cette posture en arrière, ces deux mains solidement ancrées dans les poches de son pantalon… Et en parlant de Dragonneau justement, il dépassait Freya, encore paralysée dans l'encadrement de la porte, hésitante quant à aller plus loin dans la pièce silencieuse sans l'accord de son occupant.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons nous permettre de l'attendre à l'intérieur, balança vaguement Marcus vers Thésée.

Ce dernier avait hoché la tête avec un regard impassible.

Freya le sentait tendu, fermé. Il avait d'ailleurs maintenu cette même expression de froideur toute la journée durant, et demeurait dans un épais silence depuis l'annonce de leur départ au Brésil par Marcus, la veille.

Le _départ au Brésil_.

Freya ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Comment pourrait-elle ainsi partir, quitter son pays, alors que sa Mère venait de disparaître ? Et pourquoi le Brésil ? Cette dernière question lui donna des frissons.

Il était certain que Dumbledore avait une idée derrière la tête.

Et elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer la manière dont il pouvait librement décider de l'endroit où elle devait aller se réfugier. La Nott était tout aussi amère que Thésée l'était… et elle savait qu'il devait ressentir la même désagréable impression ; ils étaient devenus des pions.

Des _Pions_ dans un Jeu bien trop vaste, et bien trop dangereux.

Après un moment, elle se résolut finalement à entrer elle aussi, voyant son frère se laisser lourdement tomber dans un large fauteuil rouge capitonné. Il avait croisé les bras sur son torse et donnait ainsi l'impression qu'il se sentait presque comme chez lui, à son aise. Avec un air bien trop sûr de lui, il avait dégainé la montre à gousset dorée de sa poche de veste et l'avait regardée avec un air las et faussement agacé. Après un lourd soupir, il se mit à faire tourner la montre, accrochée à la chaînette en or massif, dans les airs tout en feignant un air absent.

Thésée, lui, était droit comme un piquet. Il était planté devant une des longues fenêtres bordées de pierres grises, et semblait totalement absorbé par la vue des vallons écossais à la fois verts et givrés, qui se reflétaient dans le lac sombre. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, et Freya se demanda si, en plus de l'agacement d'être devenu un pion de Dumbledore, il ne ressentait tout de même pas un peu de soulagement. Après tout, n'avait-il pas envie d'aller retrouver son frère, lui aussi mêlé à ce jeu dangereux ? La Nott n'avait pas osé lui en parler, tant son expression avait été sombre depuis la veille.

Elle se déplaça silencieusement, au rythme des grattements de la plume contre le long parchemin écru, vers le bureau du Professeur. Le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Il était jonché de parchemins, de livres, de grimoires poussiéreux, de plumes tâchées d'encre séchée… Et sous un parchemin enroulé, elle distingua la couverture bleutée, si familière désormais, du livre de Carneirus.

Le livre des Analyses Prophétiques des astres et des constellations.

Le livre des interprétations de Tycho Dodonus.

Le livre qui les avait si souvent guidés.

Freya souleva la couverture bleutée, parsemée d'étoiles dorées, mais ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur une tout autre couverture. En dessous du livre de Carneirus, il y en avait un autre. Un autre grimoire, plus épais, d'une couleur sable. Contrairement aux autres livres, il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'ouvrir sur sa tranche. Au milieu de la couverture, une longue ligne verticale traversait le cuir vieillit et usé, de part en part, le scindant en deux parties égales. De chaque côtés de cette rupture, se dessinait un large _Phoenix_ doré, les ailes écartées, l'expression fière, lui donnant l'air d'être en train de prendre son envol, ou même, de renaître de ses cendres.

Freya resta bloquée un instant sans même bouger.

Oui, elle avait déjà aperçu ce livre, quelques temps auparavant, dans cette même pièce. Et elle avait distinctement vu Dumbledore le ranger, quelque peu précipitamment, dans un tiroir du bureau boisé.

\- Je vois que vous avez trouvé _l'Annuaire_.

La voix grave l'avait faite sursauter, et elle avait presque lâché le livre de Carneirus.

Dumbledore, justement.

Il avait encore sa main posée sur la poignée de la porte de son bureau et l'observait avec un regard à la fois pétillant et énigmatique qui la fit presque frissonner. Elle sentait que ses yeux bleus la sondaient intensément, et elle ressentit une bien étrange sensation, comme s'il ne sondait pas que ses réactions et ses expressions _extérieures_ … comme si ce qu'il arrivait à percevoir allait bien au delà du visible… Bien qu'elle ne sut pas se l'expliquer, ni le décrire plus précisément.

Marcus s'était vivement relevé du fauteuil rouge, comme monté sur un ressort et traduisant largement la nervosité qu'il tentait si hardiment de cacher depuis leur arrivée au sein de l'école.

Derrière elle, elle avait aussi senti Thésée remuer sur ses pieds, et le visualisa très bien se tourner lentement vers leur interlocuteur, avec ce visage froid et cette bouche scellée.

Celle de Freya, en revanche, ne resta pas close. Sa curiosité fut si vivement titillée qu'elle ne put se retenir de répéter avec une voix intriguée :

 _\- L'Annuaire_ ?

Le sourire de Dumbledore grandit un peu plus dans sa barbe grisonnante et soigneusement taillée. Il avait posément refermé la porte de son bureau et s'avança vers Freya en hochant la tête :

\- Cet ouvrage regroupe des contacts, des… _amis_ , des quatre coins du monde, qui me sont très chers.

Il s'était stoppé devant son propre bureau, et après avoir posé son regard quelques longues secondes vers le Phoenix dessiné sur la couverture, il le releva au dessus de l'épaule de Freya. Elle devina qu'il devait désormais fixer Thésée, toujours silencieux derrière elle.

Il ajouta avec toujours le même scintillement dans ses yeux clairs :

\- C'est grâce à cet ouvrage que j'avais averti Nicolas Flamel de l'arrivée de votre frère à Paris, en Septembre dernier, par ailleurs.

Cette fois-ci, Marcus réagit avant même que Freya puisse poser la question :

\- Nicolas Flamel ?

\- Un _très_ _vieil_ ami à moi.

Le Professeur avait souri dans la direction du Nott, visiblement impressionné et oubliant momentanément ce pourquoi ils étaient là, et il avait fini par poser une pile de notes, jusque-là coincées sous son bras, au dessus du grimoire beige. Le _Phoenix_ doré disparut sous l'épaisseur de feuilles écrues et vieillies, dont les écritures furent si chaotiques que les yeux de Freya ne parvinrent à déchiffrer aucun mot.

Le Professeur s'assit à moitié sur son bureau, en y posant une cuisse et en croisant nonchalamment ses bras par-dessus son veston gris. Il paraissait curieusement amusé.

\- Vous êtes drôlement en avance...

Sa voix étrangement posée, voire légère avait ricoché sur les murs de pierres de son bureau. Il avait relevé un visage presque souriant vers eux, et les toisa tour à tour. Ses yeux clairs scintillaient de malice, comme à chaque fois que Freya le voyait. Et il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard, entre amusement et fatigue...

La Nott se rappela soudainement de ce pourquoi ils étaient venus et elle sentit les muscles de son dos se raidir brutalement. Avec des mouvements si contractés et tremblants qu'ils étaient devenus mécaniques, elle avait reposé l'ouvrage bleuté sur le bureau, en évitant conscieusement les yeux pétillants qui l'observaient tout aussi intensément.

\- Vous paraissez... _tendue_ , Freya, vous souhaitez vous asseoir ? Du thé ?

Lorsque Freya avait relevé la tête vers lui, elle remarqua que, comme son ton, ses yeux avaient changé. Ils étaient devenus plus doux tout à coup, plus… bienveillants en quelques sortes.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, la voix de Marcus vacilla maladroitement :

\- Nous sommes venus parce que-...

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes revenu, Marcus...

Le ton n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, mais la manière dont il avait été ainsi interrompu ne parut pas plaire à Marcus, qui se renfrogna vaguement. Sentant qu'il allait sûrement renchérir une remarque cinglante et agacée, elle prit les devants et le coupa dans son élan :

\- Sans sucre, le thé.

Le Professeur se défit du bureau et lui adressa un autre sourire :

\- Bien...

Il lui fit un mouvement de bras vers les fauteuils, ainsi qu'à Thésée, et sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour l'orienter dans la direction d'une armoire sombre. Alors que Freya se mouvait vers les fauteuils, Marcus se laissa une nouvelle fois lourdement retomber dans l'un d'entre eux et une sous-tasse, puis une tasse, toutes deux de porcelaine blanche, virevoltèrent et se posèrent délicatement sur la table basse. Thésée, lui, s'était vaguement et lentement déplacé vers eux, mais son expression solide et fermée demeurait. Contrairement aux deux Nott, il ne s'assit pas, et resta droit et rigide à côté d'un canapé vert et usé.

Alors qu'une théière déversait son liquide chaud et parfumé dans la tasse de porcelaine, le Professeur s'appuya une nouvelle fois sur l'angle de son bureau et prit un air navré :

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai également appris pour votre Mère, Freya, Marcus m'en a-...

\- Connaissez-vous la raison ?

Elle l'avait coupé avec précipitation, espérant qu'il aurait peut-être quelque chose à lui annoncer, à lui expliquer… Quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Il parut momentanément surpris, et demanda du tac au tac :

\- Pardon ?

\- La raison de sa disparition, la connaissez-vous ?

Il soupira après un court moment de réflexion :

\- Oui... et non.

Freya se figea alors qu'elle portait la tasse à ses lèvres.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bord blanc et brulant de la porcelaine.

Les yeux de Dumbledore la quittèrent pour parcourir les immenses et lourdes tapisseries vertes et rouges qui habillaient les murs froids de son bureau, et il expliqua calmement :

\- J'imagine que Grindelwald a effectivement compris que votre Famille était liée à Croyance... et il veut en effacer les traces.

Cette dernière phrase la fit presque s'étouffer sur sa gorgée bouillante de thé. Elle évita de regarder les yeux subitement paniqués de Marcus, et choisit de diriger son regard interloqué dans la direction du Professeur. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction et réajusta sa position sur le bord du bureau. Après une autre réflexion, plus sombre cette fois, il articula posément :

\- A l'origine, je pense qu'il a dû, comme tout le monde, croire aux rumeurs concernant le lien entre Croyance et Miss Lestrange.

La Nott le vit lancer un vif regard dans la direction de Thésée dont la posture s'était d'autant plus rigidifiée à la mention du nom de sa défunte fiancée. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus durs et noirs, et Freya se demanda comment Dumbledore pouvait demeurer si calme, si imperturbable devant un tel regard à la fois meurtri et meurtrier.

Ce dernier s'accorda un énième soupir, de regret cette fois, et compléta sa réflexion :

\- Alors oui, Paris était un piège, à la fois pour attirer Croyance, pour décimer des Aurors... mais je suis maintenant persuadé que _l'assassinat_ de Miss Lestrange n'était pas non plus un hasard.

Freya se pétrifia presque en apercevant l'expression déchirée et déchirante de Thésée. Elle sentait, pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de leur départ au Brésil, qu'il allait rompre son insupportable et épais silence… Mais Dumbledore compléta rapidement et d'un air énigmatique :

\- Il voulait être _sûr_.

\- Sûr ? Sûr de quoi ? Répéta Marcus de plus en plus confus.

\- Sûr que Croyance n'ait pas de véritable Famille.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel les deux Nott s'échangèrent un regard confus. Freya sentit sa gorge s'assécher subitement, et elle dût prendre plusieurs, grosses et indélicates gorgées de thé pour étancher cette subite soif. Marcus, lui, avait inconsciemment agrippé les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il était si lourdement incrusté, si bien qu'il en déchirait presque le velours avec ses ongles à moitié rongés.

Le Nott s'étouffa presque et sa voix chancela alors qu'il demandait :

\- Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, voudrait-il faire quelque chose de la sorte ?

Dumbledore les passa en revue tous les trois, tour à tour et haussa les épaules en soupirant :

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr... pour mieux le contrôler, sans doute. Qui sait ce qu'il a bien pu raconter à ce garçon...

Il allait ajouter autre chose, mais Freya l'interjeta avec des sourcils froncés et confus :

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que Père n'a pas été enlevé, lui aussi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Marcus est-...

\- Tycho Dodonus parle d'une _femme_.

Freya sentit les trois regards s'être dirigés vers elle.

Celui de Dumbledore était sombre et il cligna avant d'ajouter calmement :

\- Il parle d'une _femme_ dans sa Prédiction. Pas d'un _homme_ , Freya.

Effectivement.

Cette soudaine réalisation frappa Freya. Oui, la Prédiction mentionnait bien une femme, et si elle était bel et bien de la famille de Croyance alors cela devait la concerner elle… ou même sa mère.

Alors qu'elle voulait reposer sa tasse de thé vidée sur la table basse devant elle, elle se stoppa net. Dans le fond encore chaud et humide de porcelaine, il y avait des restes de brins et de feuilles de thé. Seulement, cet amas sombre formait des formes irrégulières et particulièrement curieuses…

Elle n'arriva pas à détacher ses yeux du fond de sa tasse alors qu'elle balbutiait :

\- Vous…

La Nott entendit le Professeur remuer vaguement sur son bureau, en faisant légèrement grincer son bois sous son poids. Sa voix grave, redevenue légère, articula :

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en ce genre de chose, mais...

Freya croisa ses yeux clairs, scintillants de malice.

\- ... il me semblait amusant d'essayer.

Marcus se tendit d'un seul coup et s'étouffa presque en répétant, incrédule :

 _\- Amusant_ ? _Amu_ -...

\- Voyez-vous quelque chose ? Coupa Dumbledore en ignorant complètement le Nott.

Les yeux bleus de Freya retombèrent dans le fond de la tasse. Elle plissa les yeux, sentant la soudaine présence de la tête de Marcus, juste à côté de la sienne.

Elle n'arriva pas à décrire tout de suite ce qu'elle y voyait :

\- Des...

Mais Marcus le fit pour elle, avec un visage si confus qu'elle se demanda si ses sourcils noirs pouvaient se froncer d'autant plus.

\- Ce sont des vagues…

Freya prit quelques longues secondes pour réunir le peu de souvenirs qu'elle avait gardé de ses cours de Divination. Cours, durant lesquels elle avait eu les pires notes de toute sa Scolarité à Poudlard. Elle finit par froncer les sourcils, peut-être même aussi fort que l'étaient ceux de son frère, et articula avec une voix tremblante de confusion :

\- En Tasséomancie… cela signifie le… _Voyage_.

Un souffle amusé résonna dans la pièce et les trois regards, surpris, se fixèrent vers le Professeur. Il souriait malicieusement et prononça avec le même ton amusé :

\- Oh, _vraiment_ ? Comme c'est curieux...

La voix grave de Thésée résonna comme un coup de tonnerre, comme un couteau viendrait découper le soudain silence qui venait de s'installer dans le bureau :

\- Cessez votre petit jeu, Dumbledore, et dites-nous clairement ce que vous attendez de nous.

Le Professeur ne perdit pas le scintillement malicieux de ses yeux clairs :

\- Je n'ai pas trafiqué ces feuilles de thé, Thésée... alors-...

\- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Le coupa-t-il avec une agacement particulièrement démonstratif.

Mais Thésée enchaîna de suite, avec la mâchoire serrée :

\- Vous voulez nous envoyer au Brésil, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore soupira un peu, et Dragonneau renchérit avec une voix de plus en plus dure :

\- Comme Norbert... vous l'avez envoyé là-bas.

Le Professeur fixait l'Auror avec une mine presque las désormais, comme s'il attendait qu'il ait fini sa tirade pour pouvoir s'expliquer. Et Thésée enchaîna effectivement, avec des poings serrés et tremblants dans ses poches de manteau beige :

\- Et il y a tous ces articles d'attaques et de disparitions de _Moremplis_ , et-...

\- Et Grindelwald vous a demandé de lui donner le Pendentif avant fin Avril... au Brésil, n'est-ce pas ?

Silence.

Les yeux noirs et sévères de Thésée flashèrent vers Marcus alors qu'il articulait entre des dents serrées :

\- Comment savez-vous que...

\- Je n'ai rien dit... ! Se défendit Marcus en levant les deux bras vers le ciel.

Le Nott regarda tour à tour Dragonneau et Dumbledore avec un air on ne peut plus désarçonné. Le Professeur, lui, soupira une nouvelle fois, et toujours avec des bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il commença :

\- Il y a effectivement-...

\- Il y a quelque chose au Brésil que Grindelwald désire, n'est-ce pas ? En plus du Pendentif.

Thésée l'avait coupé sèchement, et ses yeux devenus noirs le fixaient intensément. La bouche de Dumbledore se referma, et Dragonneau continua, faisant un pas dangereux vers lui :

\- C'est pour cela qu'il y a envoyé Croyance et Miss Queenie Goldstein..., n'est-ce pas ?

Il se stoppa juste devant le Professeur. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il remua ses lèvres avec contrariété. Freya et Marcus, eux, les observaient en silence, à la fois confus et suspicieux.

La voix grave de Dragonneau résonna encore :

\- C'est pour cela, que les Aurors, chargés de surveiller Croyance et Miss Goldstein disparaissent si mystérieusement, depuis des mois... Il veut-...

\- Ce n'est pas _quelque chose_ qu'il y a au Brésil.

Le visage de Dumbledore avait tout perdu de son expression amusée.

Son air était sombre désormais.

Thésée s'était tu et continuait à le fixer.

Dumbledore soupira encore, et finit par lâcher :

\- C'est _quelqu'un_.

Marcus et Freya s'échangèrent un regard perdu alors que le Professeur se détachait de son bureau, pour le contourner avec lenteur. Thésée, lui, sembla perdre patience, son visage était devenu blême de rage :

 _\- Qui, au nom de Merlin_ , expliquez-nous pour que nous-...

Thésée s'interrompit de lui-même, et sa voix sévère se fana dans un silence tendu.

Le Professeur avait fait le tour de son bureau, et avec une main dans sa poche, il avait soulevé la grande couverture bleutée et la montrait aux trois Aurors.

La voix de Marcus vacilla alors qu'il bredouillait avec confusion :

\- C'est le Livre de Carneirus...

\- Très juste.

Dumbledore avait hoché la tête, et sortit son autre main de sa poche pour pouvoir ouvrir l'ouvrage. Il en tourna quelques pages, et leur montra celle où la dernière Prédiction de Carneirus figurait.

Freya fronça les sourcils, et elle se leva instinctivement.

Son coeur battait à mille à l'heure, elle comprenait.

Elle avait compris.

D'une voix tremblante, elle tenta :

\- La dernière date... c'est…

Le Professeur hocha encore la tête et termina sa phrase pour elle :

\- Fin Avril.

Silence.

A côté d'elle, Marcus aussi s'était levé, avec une expression complètement déboussolée.

Le Professeur conclut avec une voix énigmatique :

\- L'ouvrage de Carneirus s'arrête fin Avril 1928.

Comme aucun ne répondait, il continua :

\- Nous sommes le 10 Mars 1928.

Freya eut l'impression de recevoir une véritable gifle.

Elle balbutia, presque en silence :

\- Non...

\- Si, Freya.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait voir que Thésée était tout aussi surpris qu'eux… Surpris et tremblant de rage, il semblait avoir avoir du mal à se contenir alors que Dumbledore continuait ses sombres explications :

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Grindelwald croit en ce genre de chose. Aux _Prédictions_. Aux _Prophéties_. Au _Destin_.

Il referma le grand livre bleu en le claquant.

\- Et il se trouve que l'ouvrage avec ces mêmes prédictions s'arrête le mois prochain...

Il lança un dernier regard, sombre, vers la couverture bleue, et reposa le livre sur le bureau en expliquant :

\- ... bien entendu que Grindelwald va essayer à tout prix de rechercher Carneirus, pour connaître la suite des Prédictions. Pour lui faire écrire la suite de son ouvrage.

Freya fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard de Dumbledore.

Il répondit à sa question silencieuse :

 _\- Carneirus est Brésilien_.

Silence.

Freya crut qu'elle allait tomber à la renverse.

Comme ses trois interlocuteurs étaient visiblement restés paralysés, Dumbledore les regarda tour à tour, et répéta plus fermement :

\- Il est Brésilien.

Thésée fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur.

Sa mâchoire était contractée, et il fit des pas rapides et courroucés dans la direction du Professeur. Ses poings étaient sortis de ses poches, et ils étaient si resserrés que l'on pouvait apercevoir ses articulations devenir blanches. Il montra deux rangés de dents serrées alors qu'il accusait avec une voix sombre :

\- Et vous avez envoyé Norbert pour-...

Il se stoppa de lui-même, terminant certainement sa phrase dans son propre esprit, et puis il explosa de colère. Ses deux poings vinrent rapidement trouver le col de chemise blanc du Professeur et il l'agrippa violemment en grondant :

\- Espèce de-...

\- Oh, Thésée, calmez-vous ! Avait hurlé Marcus.

Le Nott s'était rué vers eux, à la vitesse de l'éclair, se prenant les pieds dans la table basse et tombant presque au dessus du bureau en pagaille du Professeur. Le frère de Freya agrippa les bras crispés de Thésée et le somma :

\- Calmez-vous !

Le visage déformé de colère se tourna vivement vers lui, et il eut un mouvement de recul, comme surpris. Thésée lui hurla :

\- Comment pourrais-je me calmer ?

Malgré tout, Marcus réussit à lui faire lâcher le col du Professeur, et à le faire reculer. Dumbledore, lui, observait Thésée en silence, et une mèche grisonnante s'était défaite et lui tombait au dessus de ses yeux clairs et on ne peut plus sérieux.

Thésée lutta un peu contre Marcus qui le retenait, et il montra le Professeur du doigt en tonnant encore :

\- Il a envoyé mon frère dans une stupide quête-...

\- Norbert sait ce qu'il a à faire.

Thésée demeura interloqué, sans voix, tant la colère semblait le ronger.

C'est Freya qui rompit le nouveau silence plein de tension :

\- Comment avez-vous pu nous cacher une pareille chose ?

Elle ne chercha même pas à cacher le reproche dans sa voix. La Nott dût admettre qu'elle, même si elle n'était pas aussi en colère que Dragonneau, ressentait également une certaine rancoeur, un certain agacement. Leur cacher que Carneirus était brésilien, et ce, depuis tout ce temps, n'était-ce pas insensé ?

Le Professeur lui adressa un regard presque las :

\- Tout simplement parce que les Ministères s'en mêlent déjà trop... et cette situation s'envenime de plus en plus.

\- Ce qui concerne Grindelwald, concerne le Ministère ! Vous faîtes obstruction à-...

\- Croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il vaut mieux que cette situation ne prenne pas trop d'envergure, Thésée… Vous avez vu la violence des derniers rassemblements. La violence _d'Exmoor_... Si les Ministères s'en mêlent encore plus, alors j'ai bien peur que...

 _\- Oh_ , et donc la solution, c'était d'envoyer mon frère là-bas ? Pour qu'il arrête Grindelwald à lui tout seul ? C'est de la folie !

 _\- Pas Grindelwald_.

La voix de Dumbledore avait été sèche et aussi grondante que celle de Thésée. Tous se turent un instant devant le regard assombri du Professeur. Il secoua la tête et enchaîna :

\- Norbert connaît très bien Miss Queenie Goldstein, il connaît aussi Croyance. Il l'a déjà côtoyé. C'est _eux_ , qu'il devait arrêter. Il est parti en connaissance de cause.

La tension qu'exerçait Thésée sur les bras de Marcus ne sembla pas faiblir, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Dumbledore s'adoucit de nouveau. Il appuya son propos avec un ton appelant clairement au calme :

\- Et il est parti de son plein gré. Il _veut_ sauver ce garçon. Il _veut_ ramener Miss Goldstein.

Cette fois-ci, la tension faiblit dans les bras de Thésée, et lentement, et non sans hésitation, Marcus le relâcha un peu. Mais l'expression courroucée ne se fana pas pour autant de ses traits. Sa voix grave fut plus basse, mais il reprocha lourdement :

\- Et ces disparitions de _Moremplis_...

\- ... font que ses connaissances de Magizoologiste sont plus que nécessaires.

Thésée resserra sa mâchoire et secoua vigoureusement la tête. Ses yeux prirent une lueur inquiète, en plus d'être en colère :

\- Parfois les connaissances ne suffisent pas, vous savez très bien que-…

\- C'est effectivement une erreur de ma part. Je n'avais pas connaissance de ce détail-…

\- Ce _détail_ peut lui coûter la vie.

Silence.

Freya n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Aucune.

Mais il semblait évident que Thésée pensait que Norbert, son jeune frère, pouvait être en danger.

L'expression de Dragonneau devint amère devant le Professeur, et malgré l'épais silence, le Professeur soupira vaguement et lui dit :

\- Vous n'êtes pas un pion, Thésée.

L'intéressé lui adressa un regard un peu plus surpris, voire cautionnant, se demandant sûrement comment il avait pu comprendre son ressenti alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas exprimé à l'oral.

Dumbledore continua avec un ton plus doux :

\- Tout comme Norbert n'en est pas un.

Il glissa ses deux mains dans ses poches de pantalon gris et lui adressa un regard plein de regret, en ajoutant :

\- Vous êtes des _acteurs_ de cette crise.

Il se pinça les lèvres, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose, mais dit finalement :

\- J'avoue avoir eu des réticences quant à vous laisser partir là-bas, pour le rejoindre… car j'ai une totale confiance en votre frère, et pensait sérieusement que votre présence ne l'aiderait pas.

Le regard de Thésée redevint si noir que Dumbledore dût s'empresser d'ajouter avec un soupir dans la voix :

\- Ne le prenez pas comme cela, Thésée. Vous savez comment est votre frère. Vous le connaissez, mieux que quiconque. Il préfère agir seul… ou du moins, sans un autre être humain à ses côtés.

Etonnement, Thésée ne fit pas plus de commentaire à ce sujet, il demanda plutôt avec un ton sombre et méfiant :

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changé d'avis ?

Les yeux de Dumbledore glissèrent lentement vers Freya, et elle ne sut réprimer un frisson. Très vite, les regards de Dragonneau et de Marcus le rejoignirent, sombres.

Dumbledore, sans la quitter des yeux, énonça :

\- Je suis persuadé que Miss Nott est celle citée par Tycho Dodonus. Et si cette Prophétie se révèle vraie, alors elle a un lien particulier avec Croyance.

Le frisson devint une vague de suées froides, dévalant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. S'il avait vu sa soudaine détresse, il ne fit pas de commentaire, et poursuivit :

\- Votre rencontre avec Grindelwald à Exmoor, et l'enlèvement de Madame Nott me confirment qu'elle court un grave danger.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, et pourtant, Freya tiqua.

Oui, elle tiqua sur quelque chose : comment diable savait-il pour leur rencontre avec Grindelwald à Exmoor ? Est-ce que c'était effectivement Marcus qui lui avait vendu la mèche ? Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit que Thésée dût penser la même chose, mais la voix ferme de Dumbledore les ramena au sujet principal :

\- Elle ne peut pas rester en Angleterre.

Thésée se tendit distinctement.

Il remua ses lèvres avec contrariété et il grogna presque :

\- Le Brésil ne me semble pas être une _meilleure destination_.

\- Non… mais elle a aussi un rôle à jouer.

Dumbledore fit de nouveau face à Thésée et lui rappela avec un air entendu :

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : elle peut nous aider avec Croyance.

\- _Eugène_.

Freya l'avait corrigé du tac au tac, sans même y réfléchir vraiment.

Elle reprit devant les trois regard étonnés :

\- Mon cousin s'appelle _Eugène_ , pas Croyance.

La Nott croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, pour appuyer son expression déterminée, mais aussi pour masquer leurs tremblements excessifs et agaçants.

Fermement, elle énonça :

\- Ma mère a disparu, je ne fuirai pas tant que-...

\- Vous ne fuyez pas, ma chère.

Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient indescriptibles.

Et alors qu'elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, il martela énigmatiquement :

\- Vous ne fuyez pas.

Il y eut un court silence.

Marcus serra ses deux poings, reflétant la même détermination qui était dépeinte sur sa soeur. Il articula fermement :

\- Je la retrouverai.

Scandalisée et surprise, Freya l'interpella pour le contredire :

 _\- Marcus_ … !

Mais il l'ignora, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Il prit une expression amère et, dans une voix aride, il eut du mal à articuler :

\- Pars au Brésil, je…

Il se stoppa, hésitant, alors que sa soeur lui adressait désormais des yeux affolés. Même Dragonneau, juste derrière lui, semblait vouloir intervenir, mais Marcus reprit rapidement la parole, le devançant :

\- Je sais que c'est une destination qui est aussi risquée mais… avec ce qu'il se passe au Ministère… je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de t'éloigner de l'Angleterre pendant un temps.

Freya se retint grogner.

Elle lui adressa un regard mauvais et déblatéra avec acidité :

\- Si c'est à cause de cette stupide histoire de Polynectar alors-…

\- Cette _stupide histoire de Polynectar_ peut te mener tout droit à _Azkaban_.

Il l'avait coupée avec une voix si forte et si courroucée qu'elle en sursauta. Ses yeux agacés redevinrent regrettants et inquiets. Il se pinça les lèvres et ajouta :

\- Je me charge d'enquêter pour Mère et je te promets…

Il ferma les yeux, comme pour accentuer l'intensité de sa promesse.

Sa phrase se termina avec un air décidé :

\- Je te le _jure_ … je la retrouverai.

Freya en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Des larmes d'émotion, de peur, mais aussi de colère.

Il paraissait ému, lui aussi, et sa voix trembla alors qu'il l'implora :

\- Alors je t'en supplie… _Pars_.

La bouche de Freya s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

De toute manière, Marcus s'était mis à parler de nouveau, la mine d'autant plus amère. Il avait vaguement jeté un regard en arrière, vers Dragonneau et il grommela :

\- Je… je déteste l'admettre mais je sais que si tu pars avec Dragonneau alors il te protégera.

Ses lèvres devinrent une ligne si droite et si fine qu'elle se demanda si sa bouche n'avait pas complètement disparu. Il eut énormément de mal à conclure :

\- Il… a toute ma confiance.

Derrière lui, Dragonneau lui lançait un regard tout aussi désarçonné que l'était celui de Freya. Et alors que le silence s'installait de nouveau, c'est Dumbledore qui les passait en revue tous les deux. Son visage grave était rhabillé d'un pétillement dans ses yeux clairs :

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez à ce point devenus amis…

Les deux intéressés se tournèrent vers lui vivement et réfutèrent en coeur :

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

 _\- Ce n'est pas le cas_.

Dumbledore ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

Et il hocha la tête, prenant un air réfléchi :

\- Oui, vous serez éternellement rivaux, j'imagine… N'était-ce pas d'ailleurs quelque chose que vous m'aviez d'ailleurs dit après un match de Quidditch il y a quelques années ?

Marcus et Thésée se toisèrent un instant, et Freya put entendre son frère grommeler vaguement alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur son costume noir. Elle ignorait à quoi Dumbledore faisait allusion, mais à voir les expressions sombres des deux Aurors, ce souvenir ne paraissait pas être particulièrement réjouissant.

Thésée redirigea ses yeux sévères vers le Professeur et, souhaitant sûrement remettre le sujet principal sur le tapis, lui demanda :

\- Et une fois que nous rendons ce Pendentif, alors ? Que se passera-t-il ?

Dumbledore ne lui dit rien, cependant, sa main gauche sortit de sa poche de pantalon et en extirpa une longue chaîne argentée, d'où était pendu un singulier objet en argent gravé. Le pendentif du Pacte de Sang. Il le tendre à Dragonneau, qui l'attrapa avec une mine fermée.

Il lui montra le pendentif qu'il venait de lui donner avec des mouvements insistants de la main :

\- Vous étiez sensé le détruire. Et le détruire permettait de rompre le _Pacte de Sang_ qui vous empêche de-…

\- Ça, c'est mon affaire.

Dumbledore avait tourné les talons, se dirigeant de nouveau vers les longues fenêtres à petits carreaux, les bras joints dans son dos. Mais Thésée ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant, il s'approcha de lui avec des pas lourds et décidés :

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Que fera Grindelwald lorsqu'il aura récupéré ce Pendentif ? Et s'il parvenait à le détruire, lui, et à-…

\- Il ne le détruira pas.

Silence.

Marcus fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment cela ?

Le Professeur se tourna vers ses interlocuteurs et appuya son dos contre les pierres froides et irrégulières qui entouraient les fenêtres. Avec un air à la fois grave et lointain, il expliqua :

\- Grindelwald a eut une _vision_.

Nouveau silence.

Dumbledore enchaîna :

\- Et cette _vision_ lui a révélé qu'il allait être battu, par le sorcier qu'il redoute le plus…

Thésée plissa les yeux et souffla :

 _\- Vous_ ?

Le Professeur hocha simplement la tête en affirmation.

\- Oui, _moi_.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, vers les vastes étendues givrées et immobiles.

\- Vous voyez, le détruire, c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaiterait faire.

Thésée laissa tomber son bras le long de son manteau beige.

Sa voix se fit plus basse, plus confidentielle :

\- Il veut donc le récupérer pour le protéger ?

Toujours face à la fenêtre, Dumbledore hocha la tête et il précisa simplement :

\- Pour _se_ protéger.

* * *

Freya était restée cloitrée dans la chambre de Norbert Dragonneau.

Enfermée.

Les voix hurlantes des Dragonneau résonnaient depuis leur petit séjour étriqué, au rez-de-chaussée de la maison biscornue. Ils se disputaient depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Poudlard. Depuis que Thésée avait annoncé à sa Mère que Freya et lui devraient partir pour le Brésil, rejoindre leur frère. Freya avait d'ailleurs été assez stupéfaite de l'honnêteté dont Thésée avait fait preuve ; bien qu'il ne lui ait pas donné tous les détails de leur voyage, il lui avait annoncé que celui-ci serait sûrement dangereux… et que Norbert, son cadet, était potentiellement en grave danger lui aussi. Mais le caractère de la mère des Dragonneau était tel que cette simple annonce avait vite viré en violente querelle, pleine de reproches, d'inquiétude, et d'histoires familiales qui mettaient Freya mal à l'aise.

Elle avait fini par aller à l'étage, et elle ne fut même pas sûre que Madame Dragonneau ou que Thésée aient remarqué sa soudaine absence de la pièce, tant leur dispute avait été intense.

Seulement, les voix pleines de tension résonnaient clairement dans la cage d'escalier tordue, jusqu'à atteindre le lit sur lequel elle était prostrée. Ce tumulte accentua son angoisse. Toute cette histoire paraissait irréelle. Absurde. Absolument absurde. Et quelque part, elle pouvait comprendre les sentiments contrariés, inquiets et interloqués de la mère de Thésée. Ses deux fils s'étaient embourbés dans une situation chaotique et extrêmement dangereuse. Et elle risquait de les perdre, tous les deux.

Cette simple pensée donna à Freya une véritable nausée.

Et sa Mère ?

Et Marcus ?

Et son cousin, Eugène ?

Et si elle devenait recherchée par le Ministère Anglais pour cette stupide histoire de Polynectar ? Et si elle terminait enfermée à Azkaban, comme le redoutait à juste titre son frère ? Et si quelque chose lui arrivait au Brésil ? Ou pire… et si quelque chose arrivait à Thésée ? Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec tout cela sur la conscience ?

La Nott repensa vaguement à Lestrange.

A sa disparition tragique.

Etait-ce ce genre de sentiment, de la culpabilité, de la rage et de la peur, que Thésée ressentait sans cesse depuis sa mort ? Cette fois, elle crut qu'elle allait vraiment vomir. L'air lui manquait dans cette petite pièce vide, grinçante, sombre et angoissante. Et ces échos de querelle empiraient drastiquement son état. C'était étouffant, insoutenable, et elle décida de sortir. Rien qu'un instant, remplir ses poumons de l'air frais de la nuit, changer ses idées noires.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre du Magizoologiste, s'assit vivement sur son bord irrégulier de pierres et transplana, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une simple brise glacée.

La Nott atterrit rapidement devant la grande arche de pierres, plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Une brise froide balaya sa longue robe de nuit grise et elle frissonna avant de se hâter sous l'arche.

L'environnement changea du tout au tout dès lors qu'elle avait franchi l'arche de pierres, la grande grange apparut, baignée d'une lumière douce et chaleureuse, et l'odeur si particulière des Hippogriffes envahit son odorat. C'était étrangement rassurant d'être ici. Réconfortant. Familier.

Les quelques bruits et grognements de certaines créatures ne la perturba pas pour autant, et elle s'avança lentement, les bras croisés sur sa robe grise, il faisait moins froid ici.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire en apercevant Bernie, elle pouvait si facilement le reconnaître, car la pauvre bête avait été malmenée, braconnée, et son bec en portait encore les traces. Il la reconnut également, apparemment, puisque lorsqu'elle s'était inclinée devant lui, il n'avait pas hésité à faire de même, puis se mit à cogner la barrière qui les séparait avec excitation.

La Nott lui caressa le bec abîmé avec douceur, oubliant pendant un instant tout de ce qu'il s'était produit depuis quelques jours. Tout de leur départ au Brésil. Tout de cette guerre avec Grindelwald.

Mais cet instant de quiétude ne dura pas très longtemps.

Non.

\- Il a l'air de vous apprécier.

Elle sursauta si fort, que même Bernie hennit et se rua en arrière, se plaquant presque contre le mur du fond de son box. Freya, elle, s'était vivement retournée, et s'était presque encastrée dans les barreaux qui la séparaient de l'Hippogriffe.

Sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge pendant des secondes qui parurent si longues qu'elle crut qu'elles étaient devenues des minutes. Et puis, la silhouette retira son chapeau gris et le planta contre sa poitrine, dévoilant le visage malicieux de Dumbledore.

\- Professeur !

Ses yeux scintillèrent et Freya continua avec une voix si surprise qu'elle était devenue grinçante :

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, que faites-vous ici ?

Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur un poteau de la grange, et toujours avec son chapeau plaqué contre sa veste grise, il énonça avec un ton léger :

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Freya se redressa furtivement contre les barreaux du box et resserra son étreinte contre sa propre cage thoracique où son coeur battait encore la chamade. Elle se ressaisit avec difficulté et balbutia d'une manière peu convaincante :

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

Dumbledore secoua sa tête avec une mine désapprobatrice, mais tout de même amusée. Il soupira et lui demanda plus sérieusement :

\- Le mensonge… est-ce pour me mentir à moi ou à vous-même ?

Freya le toisa un instant, amère, mais c'est l'interrogation qui prit le dessus. Ses yeux clairs la sondaient encore, et elle eut encore cette désagréable et étrange impression qu'il scrutait non seulement ses expressions, mais aussi ses pensées. C'était stupide, absurde.

il prit un air un peu plus sérieux et se redressa, lui aussi, avant de remettre son chapeau sur le haut de ses cheveux grisonnants.

\- Vous êtes très facilement lisible, Freya. _Très_ facilement, vous devriez travailler cela…

Et il tourna simplement les talons, sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Freya sans voix et paralysée devant le box de Bernie. Et puis, après un petit moment, elle se mit à le suivre avec des pas rapides, jusqu'à retourner dans l'air frais de cette nuit de Mars. Il s'était stoppé peu après l'arche de pierres, et derrière eux, la grande grange disparut.

Ses yeux gris étaient éteints alors qu'il semblait fixer l'immense maison biscornue des Dragonneau, d'où les voix fortes et la querelle résonnaient encore. Dumbledore soupira vaguement, créant un nuage blanc devant lui, et sans quitter la demeure des yeux, il articula :

\- Je vois que le moment est mal choisi pour rendre visite aux Dragonneau…

\- C'est ce départ soudain au Brésil qui-…

\- Oui, j'entends cela.

Il parut réfléchir un instant, et puis, il se tourna vers Freya avec un air énigmatique.

\- En attendant qu'ils s'expliquent, souhaiteriez-vous vous promener un peu ?

Freya le toisa comme s'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Elle regarda sa propre robe de nuit, et puis recentra ses yeux vers ceux de Dumbledore, resté immobile. La Nott énonça avec une voix étranglée :

\- Me promener ? En pleine nuit… _maintenant_ ?

Son air interloqué ne le freina pas pour autant, puisqu'il lui tendit son avant-bras, attendant sûrement qu'elle le saisisse pour partir avec lui. Comme elle tardait à le faire, encore hésitante et interloquée, il finit par lui demander :

\- Vous préférez le trajet en transplanage ou en _Hippogriffe_ ?

Comme si cette question se posait réellement.

Son air interloqué se transforma en un air presque contrarié alors qu'elle remarquait que cette situation l'amusait énormément. Les lèvres du professeur s'étaient courbées en un sourire malicieux, et à contre-coeur, Freya finit par poser sa main glacée sur sa manche grise.

Ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une brise si froide que Freya en eut des frissons. Ils étaient dans une rue déserte, plongée dans l'obscurité, vaguement éclairée de quelques réverbères art-déco. Mais les lumières clignèrent.

Et Dumbledore sortit de sa poche intérieure un étrange petit objet, qu'il ouvrit dans un cliquetis. Les quelques lumières alentour filèrent tout droit dans l'étrange artefact, et s'y retrouvèrent visiblement emprisonnées. L'obscurité s'installa définitivement dans la petite rue gondolée de pavés irréguliers. Dumbledore referma le curieux objet, et le glissa de nouveau dans sa poche, avant de faire un geste courtois à Freya, lui indiquant une direction dans laquelle marcher.

Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la Nott, mais, alors qu'ils marchaient lentement, et en silence dans le dédale muet de cet étrange village, Freya finit par demander :

\- Où sommes-nous ?

 _\- Godric's Hollow_.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à cause du froid. La voix de Dumbledore devint lointaine, presque faussement détachée. Il regardait droit devant lui, et avait placé ses deux mains dans son dos.

Sa voix grave continua tout bas :

 _-_ Là où j'ai vécu, autrefois…

Ils prirent un virage, dans une petite ruelle encore plus sombre que la première. Et la voix de Dumbledore continuait lentement :

 _-_ Là où j'ai rencontré un très bon ami.

Un autre frisson.

Freya put facilement deviner de quel ami, le Professeur voulait parler.

Elle vit qu'il lui avait lancé un petite regard, du coin de l'oeil, et il ajouta avec un ton étrange, indescriptible :

 _-_ Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il deviendrait ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui.

Cette phrase fit étrangement écho dans l'esprit de Freya, et elle allait se dire que cela correspondait étrangement à ce que lui, Grindelwald, leur avait dit à Exmoor, à propos de Dumbledore, que ce dernier souffla avec un ton plus léger, presque ironique :

 _-_ C'est d'ailleurs à peu près ce qu'il vous a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui lança un regard affolé et ils se stoppèrent tous les deux, en plein milieu de la ruelle. Devant sa nouvelle surprise, Dumbledore compléta rapidement :

 _-_ Pendant le rassemblement _d'Exmoor_ …

 _-_ Comment savez-vous cela ?

Ses yeux paniqués oscillèrent rapidement entre les deux siens. L'air du professeur perdit tout de son amusement, de sa malice, et son sérieux revint au galop. L'air grave qu'il prit soudainement la secoua :

 _-_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes très _lisible_.

Le cerveau de Freya était en ébullition.

Elle le fixa, pantoise, muette.

Il soupira, et il lui tapota vaguement l'épaule, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas si grave, ou qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. En fait, il ajouta même :

\- Rassurez-vous, Thésée l'est aussi, malgré tous les efforts qu'il met dans ses expressions. A l'intérieur de lui, c'est un véritable tumulte.

La Nott dût cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Puis, elle les ferma plus longtemps, comme si cela lui permettait de rassembler ses esprits. Lorsque son cerveau fut enfin un peu moins confus, elle réussit à demander avec une nouvelle voix étranglée et hésitante :

\- Vous êtes… un… _Legilimens_ ?

Il ne répondit rien, et ne bougea pas d'un poil de Licorne.

Freya crut qu'elle allait tomber en arrière, contre le poteau d'un autre réverbère dénué de lumière. Elle tenta plusieurs phrases, mais aucune ne faisait vraiment sens, alors elle finit juste par s'exclamer avec une voix comprimée :

 _-_ Mais, c'est si rare-…!

 _-_ C'est un don peu commun, oui.

Il avait admit cela comme s'ils parlaient d'une chose très simple et banale. Mais ses yeux brillèrent encore alors qu'ils tombèrent sur la sorcière. Il ajouta, énigmatique :

 _-_ Tout comme le vôtre.

Il en faisait pas de doute qu'il mentionnait là son curieux don de rêves et de visions. Freya ne sut répondre quoique ce soit, mais pensa qu'effectivement tout faisait sens désormais. Dumbledore semblait toujours deviner ou même parler de choses dont il n'était sensé être au courant… mais avec ce don de _Legilimens_ , bien entendu que toutes ces informations lui avait été accessibles.

Sa voix grave la sortit de ses réflexions et réalisations :

 _-_ Ce qu'il vous a dit à Exmoor…

Ses yeux clairs étaient une nouvelle fois éteints, et ils étaient rivés sur une façade, juste devant eux. C'était la façade d'une maison mitoyenne, dont les pierres s'effritaient et s'effondraient presque. La demeure paraissait triste, abandonnée, vidée. Ses vitres étaient anciennes et brisées, morcelées, et un vieux rideaux de dentelle jaunie virevoltait encore à travers un trou dans le verre ébréché. Le vent souffla dans la ruelle, et Freya frotta ses avant-bras nus alors que le Professeur enchaînait :

 _-_ Et ce que vous avez rêvé…

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, comme pour vérifier qu'elle suivait.

Un peu confuse, elle le fixait, suspendue à ses lèvres, à ses paroles.

Il conclut aridement :

 _-_ Tout est vrai.

Freya mit de longues secondes avant de comprendre là où il voulait en venir. Et puis, elle repensa aux paroles acerbes de Grindelwald, à la voix tourmentée d'Abelforth, aux ragots de la Tante Muriel Prewett, à sa vision du corps d'Ariana, allongée dans un séjour étroit et sombre… Elle finit par lui demander d'une voix timide et cautionnante :

 _-_ Vous… voulez parler d'Ariana ?

Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas, validant simplement en silence avec un hochement discret de la tête. Ses yeux la quittèrent pour se recentrer définitivement vers la façade abandonnée.

Freya formula sa question à haute voix, avec une voix étranglée et choquée :

 _-_ Vous l'avez donc… _tuée_ ?

Il ne remua même pas, comme si sa question avait concerné les conditions météorologiques du lendemain. Et puis, toujours sans dévier ses yeux, il répondit avec hâte et hésitation :

 _-_ Non-… Oui… Je n'en sais rien.

Freya lui lança un regard confus :

 _-_ Comment ça, vous-…

 _-_ Je ne le sais pas avec certitude.

Il l'avait coupée si sèchement qu'elle en avait sursauté.

S'en suivit d'un étrange silence, et puis, avec une mine grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il narra gravement :

 _-_ Gellert était devenu très insistant, très… excessif lorsqu'il s'agissait du-… de _notre_ Projet « _Pour le Plus Grand Bien_ ». Mais ses idées étaient devenus si extrêmes que tout cela avait fini par m'effrayer.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et continua :

 _-_ Un soir, alors que je me disputais avec Abelforth quant au fait de le fréquenter, Gellert est venu nous rendre visite… Il s'est disputé avec Abelforth, et puis, avec moi.

Ses yeux s'étaient solidement posés vers la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, d'où un autre rideau en dentelle déchirée flottait lugubrement.

 _-_ Nous nous sommes battus.

Le vent souffla encore, balayant les cheveux noirs de Freya.

 _-_ Il n'était plus le même tout à coup. Il était devenu fou, cruel.

L'expression assombrie de Dumbledore la glaça, plus que la brise gelée qui la faisait frissonner.

 _-_ Ariana dût entendre tout le raffut de notre querelle… elle est descendue voir ce qu'il se produisait.

Le visage doux et le sourire absent d'Ariana fusèrent dans son esprit, l'espace d'un instant. Mais le récit de Dumbledore reprit, et elle connaissait la fin de cette histoire, elle connaissait le dénouement de cet épisode.

 _-_ Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse descendre ainsi, elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis… l'accident avec notre Mère… elle ne sortait jamais, nous ne la voyions presque plus.

L'expression de regret qui s'était affichée sur ses traits lui rappela amèrement celle de Thésée, alors qu'il repensait à Leta Lestrange.

 _-_ Seulement, lorsqu'elle est descendue cette fois-ci, j'étais dans une colère folle.

Il secoua sa tête en négation, comme s'il réfutait malgré lui ce souvenir douloureux.

 _-_ Et, oubliant tout de notre _Pacte de Sang_ , nous nous sommes jetés des sorts très violents, sur l'un et sur l'autre. Je ne me rappelle même plus du sort que j'ai lancé, pour être honnête.

Il eut même un souffle ironique, qui s'échappa de ses lèvres plissées :

 _-_ Mais cet éclair vert, qui fonçait droit vers moi… ça je m'en souviens très bien.

Freya mit un certain temps avant de saisir ce que cet éclair vert voulait signifier, et puis, sa voix jaillit en dehors de sa gorge, de son propre accord, sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler :

 _-_ Le _Sortilège de Mort_ …

 _-_ Mais il ne m'a pas frappé.

Il avait ajouté cela avec un ton sarcastique et douloureux, comme s'il avait presque souhaité que ce soit le cas. La Nott, elle, secoua la tête et fronça ses sourcils, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne le comprenait pas :

 _-_ Comment est-ce…

 _-_ Le _Pacte_.

Le mot était sorti de sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait d'un terme pénible, interdit, tabou. Il reprit avec la même expression de dégoût :

 _-_ Le _Pacte_ m'a protégé, tout comme il l'a protégé _lui_.

Il ferma ses yeux pendant une longue seconde et fronça les sourcils, comme si la douleur de ce moment revenait violemment en lui. Sa voix ne trembla pas, mais Freya put aisément saisir la difficulté qu'il avait de parler de tout cela :

 _-_ Mais nos sorts ont ricoché dans toute la pièce.

La sorcière commençait à comprendre ce qu'il était advenu d'Ariana lorsqu'il termina son récit avec une voix sombre et morne :

 _-_ Et lorsque le calme était enfin revenu, Gellert avait fui, et Ariana était au sol.

Ariana était morte. Touchée par un des sorts qu'ils s'étaient lancés.

Il y eut un court moment de silence, et Freya ne sut prononcer que :

 _-_ Professeur…

Il secoua la tête, n'arrachant toujours pas son regard de la fenêtre brisée.

 _-_ Je… _Jamais_ je ne saurai quel sort elle a reçu, _jamais_ je ne saurais qui l'a vraiment assassinée, mais… Je vivrai toute ma vie avec ce terrible souvenir. Ce terrible _regret_ , cette culpabilité, d'avoir été celui qui l'a tuée.

Le regret.

Ce regret.

Freya ressentit ce sentiment comme une gifle, comme un lourd fardeau dans sa poitrine, et elle lança malgré elle, un regard plein de pitié dans la direction du Professeur. Il ne la regardait pas, et pourtant, il laissa échapper un souffle presque amusé, et ses lèvres se courbèrent dans un sourire forcé.

 _-_ Ne me regardez pas comme cela, Freya.

Cette fois-ci, il se tourna vers elle, avec ce même sourire qui n'avait pas atteint ses yeux.

\- Ce _regret_ , c'est ma punition.

Ce regret.

C'était étrange, curieux à expliquer, mais ce mot faisait étrangement écho en Freya. Elle l'avait déjà entendu, dans la bouche du même Professeur… Et elle ne tarda pas à comprendre dans quelle situation elle l'avait entendu. Ce soir-là, dans la salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, lorsque Thésée avait été tourmenté par son Epouvantard, lorsqu'ils parlaient de Leta Lestrange… Et les paroles du Professeur lui revinrent comme dans une vague gigantesque, violente, glaçante : il avait dit partager _le même regret, la même erreur_ que Lestrange.

Freya le toisa, désormais bien consciente qu'il pouvait tout à fait suivre son train de pensées, elle pouvait le voir, et le sentir, la scruter intensément. Mais son sourire disparut.

Il articula avec distance :

 _-_ Il y a des choses qui ne valent pas la peine d'être connues… car elles peuvent parfois, même à tort, salir la mémoire de certaines personnes.

Les pensées fusèrent dans son cerveau.

Et malgré le regard soudainement désapprobateur du Professeur, elle se trouva à demander avec des sourcils froncés et une voix intriguée, curieuse :

 _-_ Vous voulez dire que Lestrange avait… un regret de la sorte ? Qu'elle… cachait quelque chose à Monsieur Dragonneau ?

Il secoua sa tête dans une négation ferme et réprobatrice, condamnant très certainement son manque de tact et sa curiosité malsaine et maladive. Après un pincement de lèvres, il articula ardemment :

 _-_ Cela, ma chère, ne vous concerne pas… et fait partie de ces choses sur lesquelles il ne faut pas trop se focaliser… Cela ne vous apportera rien, si ce n'est que de blesser inutilement.

Elle hocha la tête à contre-coeur, mais se tut.

Ils regardèrent longuement la façade de la demeure abandonnée en silence, et puis, au bout de quelques longues et pénibles minutes, Freya lui demanda avec un ton interdit :

 _-_ Pourquoi m'avoir raconté tout cela, Professeur ?

Ses yeux pétillèrent étrangement.

 _-_ Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour Ariana, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Ne vivez pas avec le même regret. Bien que vous ne le connaissiez pas vraiment, vous devriez aider Croyance. Vous devez aider votre cousin.

Il sortit de sa poche intérieure une longue chaîne argentée, avec, à son extrémité, un artefact d'argent aux contours très particuliers. Freya écarquilla ses yeux, entre horreur et surprise. Sa voix s'étrangla de nouveau alors que le Professeur observait vaguement le Pendentif entre ses doigts :

 _-_ Ce _pendentif_ … Je pensais que vous l'aviez donné à Monsieur Dragonneau !

 _-_ C'est le cas.

Ses yeux scintillèrent encore, et il hocha la tête simplement.

La Nott ne put s'empêcher de le montrer du doigt, et lui cria presque d'un ton accusateur :

 _-_ Vous lui avez donné un faux !

 _-_ Ne lui dites rien. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Freya le regarda comme s'il était réellement devenu fou. Elle allait réfuter, le contredire, mais il lui montra le Pendentif avec insistance et un regard déterminé :

 _-_ J'y suis presque, Freya. J'ai presque rompu le _Pacte_.

La bouche de la sorcière se ferma immédiatement, et, désormais muette, elle le toisa avec un air à la fois réjoui et interloqué. Il jeta un nouveau regard vers le pendentif qui virevoltait, balayé par une autre rafale de vent, et il finit par le glisser dans sa poche de veste grise. Il expliqua vaguement, captant sûrement les pensées chaotiques et interrogatrices de Freya :

 _-_ Je suis aidé par le Professeur Eulalie Hicks, _d'Ilvermorny_. Elle est une spécialiste des Runes et des Malédictions complexes. Ce n'est qu'une affaire de quelques semaines désormais.

Freya secoua sa tête, toujours en désaccord avec cette idée d'avoir donné à Thésée un faux pendentif ; et si Grindelwald s'en apercevait ? Cela ne les mettrait-il pas plus encore en danger ?

 _-_ Mais-…

 _-_ En parlant du Professeur Hicks…

Il l'avait coupée, choisissant sûrement d'ignorer ou d'esquiver ses questions urgentes. De son autre poche, il sortit un tout autre pendentif, et encore une fois, Freya le reconnut de suite. L'ovale noir se mit à briller légèrement dans la lumière bleutée de la lune.

 _-_ Elle m'a aidé à lever la Malédiction de ce collier… de _votre_ collier. Et je vous le rends.

Freya l'attrapa à contre-coeur, presque craintive, se souvenant parfaitement de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie alors que l'ovale lui lacérait le cou et lui comprimait l'oesophage. Mais la chaîne ne bougea pas, ne remua pas. Comme pour répondre à ses peurs passées en silence, le professeur lui assura :

 _-_ Il est inoffensif désormais. Et peut-être qu'il vous aidera avec Croyance.

Ah oui.

Le professeur ne perdait pas le Nord, jamais.

Oubliant tout de ses questions quant au faux pendentif qu'ils allaient devoir remettre à Grindelwald, Freya passa son doigt tremblant sur l'ovale noir poli. Le pendentif de la Tante Isadora, elle le récupérait enfin. Elle se surprit à émettre un léger sourire ; était-ce du soulagement ? De la joie quant à retrouver cet objet familial si particulier ?

Elle articula simplement, avec un sourire dans la voix :

 _-_ Professeur…

Il releva des yeux malicieux vers elle, devinant certainement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

 _-_ … C'est _Eugène,_ pas Croyance _._

Il lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça :

 _-_ Oui, Eugène.

Un cliquetis résonna depuis sa poche et bientôt, les lumières rejoignirent les réverbères grinçants de la ruelle escarpée. Un autre cliquetis retentit, celui de la montre à gousset du Professeur, qu'il observa avec une mine réfléchie. Il déclara :

 _-_ Nous devrions rentrer à Happendon, j'ai des passeports Moldus à vous remettre à tous les deux.

Il rangea sa montre à gousset cuivrée, et lui tendit l'avant-bras en lui fournissant un sourire désolé :

\- Et j'ai bien peur que notre petite escapade ait duré un peu plus de temps que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

Freya posa sa main sur son bras, et ils transplanèrent de nouveau.

* * *

Ils étaient près de la gare d'Happendon tout à coup.

Le quai était vide, désert, et la brume épaisse et blanche qui baignait l'endroit le rendait encore plus angoissant, plus inquiétant. Freya ne manqua pas les sourcils froncés du Professeur quant à ce soudain brouillard. Et puis, il y avait cette brise, cet air glacé et glaçant, qui donnait à Freya la chair de poule, mais aussi un sentiment étrange. Un sentiment morne, froid.

Un sentiment de tristesse.

De mort.

Alors qu'ils marchaient lentement, en silence, empruntant le chemin caillouteux qui menait à la Ferme des Dragonneau, Freya se frotta une nouvelle fois les bras, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir pris une veste ou une robe de chambre avant d'avoir fui par la fenêtre de la chambre du Magizoologiste.

Une immense tristesse s'empara d'elle.

Une aigreur, une colère, agrippèrent ses entrailles, les tordirent, comme on tord un torchon gorgé d'eau glacée. Un certain malaise l'envahit, coula dans ses veines, pulsant avec frénésie et se mélangeant rapidement à un autre sentiment : la peur.

Un craquement sinistre les fit s'arrêter tous les deux.

La voix de Freya trembla bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait souhaité :

 _-_ … Professeur ?

 _-_ Oui…

Son air était grave tout à coup, et puis… depuis quand avait-il sa baguette dans la main ?

Il formula à voix haute ce qu'elle redoutait tout bas :

 _-_ Des _Détraqueurs_ …

Il se tourna vaguement vers elle, et ses yeux brillèrent de malice malgré la gravité de la situation :

 _-_ Vous vous souvenez bien entendu de mes cours sur le _Patronus_ ?

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête, car sa voix était restée comprimée dans sa gorge palpitante. Et alors qu'une première silhouette encapuchonnée apparut devant eux, Freya se sentit happée vers elle, aspirée. Le froid était devenu plus glacial encore, il y avait cette odeur étrange qui flottait dans l'air frais de la nuit, l'odeur de la mort. Une autre silhouette macabre jaillit derrière eux, puis une troisième, et encore une autre… ils étaient encerclés de ces non-êtres infâmes.

La main libre du Professeur attrapa son épaule, et il lui dit simplement :

 _-_ …Bien, restez près de moi et-…

 _-_ Je me rappelle de mes cours, Professeur, mais je n'ai pas ma baguette…

Il lui lança un regard de travers et soupira vaguement :

 _-_ Oh, voilà qui est fâcheux.

Mais une autre voix, grave, tonnante, urgente, avait résonné depuis l'autre bout du chemin de terre et de cailloux. Une voix, qui l'avait interpellée violemment :

 _-_ _Nott_ !

La sienne, de voix, resta bloquée longuement dans sa gorge. Le visage blême et urgent de Thésée apparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ses yeux gris s'étaient posés sur elle, sur le professeur, puis avaient balayé l'ensemble des silhouettes noires et lugubres qui les encerclaient.

Freya ne parvint qu'à balbutier :

 _-_ Monsieur Dragonneau… ?

Oui, Thésée était bien là.

Pantelant, blême, à bout de souffle.

Il était là, comme dans ses rêves, face à ces non-êtres terrifiants, la baguette à la main et… curieusement paralysé. Le silence régna en maître.

Et très vite, d'autres silhouettes noires, macabres et glaçantes les rejoignirent.

Ils étaient tous les trois encerclés.

* * *

**_Et voilà !_ **

**_Je retrouve une longueur de Chapitre normale, ouf !_ **

**_Ah, Dumbledore… le si mystérieux Dumbledore ! Encore une fois, j'essaie de me baser au maximum sur des théories et des choses que j'ai lues, vues, dans des vidéos et analyses des Animaux Fantastiques ! Le Professeur Eulalie Hicks, par exemple, vous l'avez bel et bien vue dans le dernier film, elle est celle que Flamel appelle grâce au livre (que j'appelle l'Annuaire ici !). JKR disait qu'elle aurait un rôle très important dans les prochains films, et donc je vais essayer aussi de l'intégrer au mieux à cette histoire ! Et en parlant de l'Annuaire avec le Phoenix dessus (que l'on voit aussi dans le film), dans des photos « Bethind the Scenes » j'ai vu que Dumbledore avait le même livre… eh oui ! ;)_ **

**_Alors au global, toutes ces révélations… qu'en pensez-vous ?_ **

**_Rassurez-vous, il y a plein d'autres petits mystères qui trainent, à droite et à gauche, et qui se dévoileront au fil de l'Histoire. Départ pour le Brésil au prochain Chapitre !_ **

**_A plus dans le bus (ou dans le bateau, en l'occurence),_ **

**_Netphis._ **


End file.
